Enter the Demon
by TrueHorror88
Summary: Seth Rogers, an experimented mutant and the host of a clone Venom symbiote has only experienced pain in his life. His life as an anti-hero prepared for much, but that didn't include being pulled through a wormhole to save his sister from an unknown world. Now in a new world with their own heroes and villains, he continues protecting the innocents and finding his sister.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**And now a new story from yours truly. Been slowly working on this idea for a while now. And thought it was time to bring it to fruition.**

 **Well a few things before the story:**

 **There will be a lot of swearing in this story, including some berating in future chapters, and it will follow "The Flash" storyline, with some changes of my own design.**

 **BTW, there will be three OCs in this story.**

 **And remember, dear friends:**

 **In Fanfiction, anything is possible.**

 **Now enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Origins**

The sky was clear and blue as any sky can be. Birds chirped as they flew around in the air.

One of the birds suddenly went off-course when it "hit" something in the air with quack escaping its mouth.

In normal cases it would be weird for a bird to suddenly hit something in clear blue sky. But the sky was anything but clear. Thanks to advanced retro-reflective panels developed by S.H.I.E.L.D., nothing and no one was able to see the advanced highly advanced aircraft vehicle.

But the personnel onboard knew the aircraft as the Helicarrier.

Inside of the advanced aircraft was thousands of agents sitting by computers, looking at the schematics for the aircraft, making sure nothing is malfunctioning. On another line of computer screens were another line of agents keeping watch over the Helicarrier's four turbine engines.

On a platform that stood at the center of station, it stood a level above the computers. Standing on it was another agent, a brunette female in the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform catsuit. She was watching over the other agents. Agent Maria Hill was a high-ranked agent amongst them all which is why she was given the task to overwatch. With time she had now gotten her current title, Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

She watched over the other agents, keeping her eyes on specific guy for special reasons. Her eyes shifted when she heard something.

 _CRASH_

The entire station heard a crashing followed by a vicious shaking, almost as if it was a quake happening in the sky.

The agents and Hill herself took hold of the nearest object to keep themselves steady and keep them from falling down to the ground. Some of the other agents were more worried about keeping the aircraft airborne than keeping themselves from falling.

"Damn it, not again." Agent Hill muttered under her breath when she got herself steady again before she heard her name being called.

"Agent Hill!" She turned around seeing her boss walking towards. The sight of the dark-skinned man walking towards her with his long dark trench coat. She should be used to it by now, but seeing the one eye and the eye-patch over the other one still made her shiver.

"Director?" She addressed the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. as she took her formal stance.

"What's with the damn shaking? We didn't bring Doctor Banner onboard did we? Or is this another of Stark's pranks?" he asked

"No sir, it's neither." Hill answered. "It's…. _him._ " She added with a hateful tone.

"Him?" he asked angrily, he knew full that Hill knew who it was but she despised the man. "Now I'm gonna ask you again Agent Hill," he stepped closer to her till they stood face to face. "and this time, I want a better answer than " _him_ "" he said.

Agent Hill gulped at the voice the director used, she knew he hated when she referred to the man in question that way.

"I think she wants to say the raging, psychotic, gigantic, demon-faced, snake-tongued, elemental mutant with an alien parasite inside them."

The agent and director turned and saw the pale-as-ghost skinned blue-eyed young woman of 24, her body covered in her signature black catsuit that highlighted her well-endowed curves, walking in her full height of 5'2, with her long magenta-colored hair flowing down to her lower back area.

She smiled smugly at Agent Hill. "But you know Hilly," the agent narrowing her eyes hatefully at the younger woman, who noticed the eyes at her but ignored them. "you could just call him my brother you know, since he actually is."

Fury chuckled one of his rare chuckles that he only directed at few selects. He really loved how this woman would always push Hill's buttons. "Agent Rogers, think you could give your brother the talk on how to actually use the training room." Fury said before he tilted to the side as another quake came.

Everyone returned to their normal standing before speaking again. "Sorry Dad, not this time. And I told you to call me Olivia or Liv. Calling me agent sounds too much "business"-y, you know." She said with a smile.

The older man rolled his eyes at his "daughter." He turned his eyes to the young woman again and saw her eyes watering a bit. "Besides, some wounds need more time to heal than others. Especially him. He's still grieving." She said with a sad voice.

Fury casted his eyes downwards, trying to mask the sadness on his face. "I'll talk to him later." The director said as brought the younger woman closer into a hug.

Fury knew what her brother, his son, had gone through in the past and now recently. With every that had happened to the young man from a young to now, it's been anything but happy. Calling his life a nightmare would be an understatement. The right word for his life would be….

…Hell

"Thanks Dad. Means a lot." Olivia Heather Rogers said, Hill still stood silently but she knew of what happened to her brother's bother in the past.

"I'll talk to him." They turned their eyes back to see Matthew Connors Almond walking in from the hallway. His dark-red hair and his green eyes peered to the three agents. He was wearing a standard SHIELD tactical suit for missions. "I'll go and talk to him, anyone else and he might end up ripping them apart…after he have burned them… among other things." He added grimly, remembering the sight of the state of his previous victims.

"Thanks babe." Olivia said as she walked over to him and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "You're the best Matt. And you're right, my Big Bro tends to overreact, when people interrupt his sessions."

Matt smiled before turning to walk away. "Only for you Livia." he added before walking down the hallway to find Liv's brother.

Olivia watched her boyfriend walk away before she remembered something.

She turned her eyes to the same man Hill kept her eyes on before. "Oh yeah Hilly, that guy's still playing Galaga, you know." She said, the agent in question switching back to his work quickly but was caught red-handed.

X

The training room on the Helicarrier was a large dome-like area. SHIELD got the idea for this training room when they saw the training room at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The training was filled around with blue panels around. The operatives used this area to fight against Life Model Decoys or LMDs for short.

Matt walked into the training dome and immediately ducked down as something came flying towards him. "What the…" he let out when he saw the object was the burned head of an LMD with holes in it.

The SHIELD agent gulped as this confirmed his worries. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a pain." He said grimly.

Matt took small steps inside the room, walking into the training dome he looked around and saw pieces of LMDs on the floor.

Some of the pieces were ripped legs, charcoal-burned heads, frozen arms, slashed chest pieces, entire bodies with smoking coming out of giant holes in their chests, crumbled LMDs all around the floor, some of them were even ridden with multiple wet holes.

The agent turned to the center of the training dome and saw him. His form covered in a hulking black mass. Standing on top of a gigantic pile of destroyed LMDs, all of them destroyed of various reasons. Both sets of his razor-sharp claws were lodged into the skulls of LMDs, one on each hand.

CRUNCH

Mat heard a crunching sound causing him to back away. His eyes shifted back to the black giant who turned around to let the agent's green eyes meet his white flame-shaped eyes.

Matt's eyes widened when he saw an LMD head inside of the giant's mouth, its teeth piercing straight through the head. Its mouth opened up, stretching out far beyond any normal measures. The head fell out of his mouth, revealing the dozen dagger-like teeth that were wetted with an oil-like substance from LMD. His giant serpent-tongue licked the oil off while fire sparks went off in his mouth.

The giant squatted down to a seating, placing him down on top of the pile while he kept his eyes on the agent. " **What. Do. You. Want?** " he asked.

"Well promised your dad and your sister to tell you that you should stop making earthquakes in here, which kinda makes life harder around here. And especially since we're in the air, so we don't end up at bottom of the China Sea, right buddy?" Matt answered. "Now get out of that suit, I want speak to your real ugly-ass face, not your ugly-ass demon face."

The giant cocked his head to the side at the information he was told. The suit around his body began moving, contracting itself. The suit had slithered itself back into its host, revealing the host to be Olivia's elder brother of 26, Seth Daniel Rogers.

He remained sitting on the pile of destroyed LMDs in a SHIELD tactical suit with a long black leather trench coat over it. His brown spiked hair stood proud and his blue eyes looked as cold as ever… almost lifeless.

"Thought training sessions meant no interruption whatsoever?" he asked he jumped down to the floor from his former spot on top of the hill of destruction.

"Normally yes, but when you make earthquakes in a confined space, the quakes tend to spread. Which changes the rules a bit." Matt answered with shrug.

" ** _Told you we should choose our abilities wisely._** " His "other" pitched in.

"It is a training room, right? Hoped it would be able handle training me." He told both his "other" and Matt.

Matt sighed in response. His eyes went back to the top of the pile, seeing five LMDs standing on top with blades out their arms. The five robots jumped forward, going to stab Seth in the back. Matt widened his eyes and then small orbs of metal came out of his hands and formed two guns.

Seth sighed almost as if he was bored and when he took his next step, he made his move.

Five black tendrils shot out of his clothed back going for the LMDS, their tips turned red for a second before they hardened and flames burst out of them. The flame-headed tendrils shot through the LMDs' heads, their bodies going limb before their heads exploded.

The bodies fell onto the pile, adding more on to the pile. Matt looked surprised by that. "Did you feel them coming?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm used to them trying to backstab me." He walked to Matt, till they stood side by side. "…Never works for them though." He said coldly.

Matt sweatdropped at the cold tone of his friend. Seth had really changed after what had happened. He was completely different from how he was, like a whole new person… not sure if this one was better.

Seth turned his cold blue eyes turned to the guns in his friend's hands. "You've gotten slower." He walked out of the training room, stopping when he saw his father, Nick Fury standing there looking angry. "Piss."

X

The two of them went to a separate room, away from the others. it was a room used for interrogation used for enhanced individuals, soundproof and able to take on any powers.

"You're gonna give me the talk here?" Seth gestured to the room. "In an interrogation room of all the rooms in the world. Really dad?"

Nick didn't say anything but took a seat. Seth waited for his adoptive father to say anything, but he just looked towards the other seat on the side of the table.

Seth took the hint with a sigh and took a seat on the other chair.

None of them said anything before Nick took of his eye-patch, letting his glazed eye with the big scar running through it, letting both of his eyes peer into his son's eyes.

"Remember what I always say." The Director asked.

Seth knew what he meant. "One man can accomplish anything once he realizes he is apart of something bigger."

"Exactly. You are apart of something bigger now, son. You, you alien roommate, your sister and Matt. All of you are part something bigger now, and I hope that's something you keep close to your heart and remember from now on." Seth nodded. "And now I want a story."

Seth perked his that. "Which one do you want then? The story of the Little Red Riding Hood? Or perhaps of the Three Little Pigs? I got a ton of them, dad." Seth asked mockingly, his "other" smiled mentally.

Nick didn't react to his son's unserious tone but he wasn't gonna have any of it. "Gotta love the old classics. Maybe another time. But now…" he leaned forward. "I want _the_ story"

"Shit not again." Seth exhaled a long breath before he began. "Cold."

X

 **(Flashback)**

 _Cold._

 _To call life in Hell…. Cold. That seems appropriate_

 _Seth Daniel Rogers was sitting in the corner of a metal cell, the same one he had been since he was kidnapped by the human military he was 15. He was 16 now, or at least that's what he thinks he is now. Time's always been the last thing on his mind, ever since he was brought here… Since he, his baby sister and their friend Matt was kidnapped._

 _He was barely wearing anything clothes now, while he had a metal bracelet on his left wrist. The bracelet was to keep him from using his abilities. The one thing keeping him from getting out, from saving his sister and his friend… and from ripping every last human in this facility to shreds._

 _His thoughts went to his baby sister and Matt. His sister was 13 back then, Matt was 14. Both of them are a year older now_

 _Seth was shivering in dread as he recalled why the three of them were captured, why the three of them specifically captured._

 _Their abilities. Because of their abilities, they were kidnapped. Because the humans wanted weapons of mass destructions._

 _Back then Seth was only able to absorb an element and generate it too. His one and only element back then was fire. But the humans wanted more of him. They spent days cutting him open to inject drugs directly into his heart, strengthening his bones and his organs._

 _This was all to for the next phase of his operations. Where they injected elements directly into his heart, that way the elements spread to every single area of his body._

 _His baby sister Olivia was able to use telekinesis, something she loved to use, to have fun with. Her telepathy was slowly developing, she even showed small signs of teleportation. But when humans witnessed another powerful telekinetic by the name of Jean Grey, they did everything in their power to make their own Jean Grey…using Olivia Rogers and strengthen her mind with various drugs._

 _Each and every last injected drug, bringing more pain to the suffering 13-year-old._

 _Their friend Matt had an unusual ability. He was able to generate what looked to be nanites out of his body. He used to create small toys to help cheer Liv up whenever she got sad. But the humans didn't want toys, they wanted him to make weapons. And like Seth, they cut him open. Injecting anything but drugs in his body._

 _An entire year of never-ending experimentations. On all of them, not a second gone without experimentations, without being in constant pain. A year of torture at every second._

 _Seth reached down the front of his chest with his hand. Feeling the Y-cut on his chest. He remembered the day dreadfully._

 _The day he was put on operation table and was injected with a drug, hydrochlorothiazide, a drug that slowed down their heartbeats. Because of his age he would have died from getting such a cut, just so they could inject more elements into his directly into his body. All of them worse than the other._

 _And it was all hell because he could hear his sister screaming, begging them to stop hurting her while her big brother was going through his own hellish experience. While he was powerless to help her escape this hell._

 _All because that man wanted mutant weapons, that bastard. As if on cue the cell door opened up, Seth looking up to see the devil himself._

 _Walking into the cell all high and mighty because of the title he wore. General William Stryker. The man who came to Seth and the rest of them, and told them "We thank you for your cooperation." Speaking as if they had a say in this fucking matter._

 _He was wearing the same uniform, even showing off the medals he had earned. All of them he had brought shame upon when he started this rogue operation._

 _Seth remained sitting on the ground as he looked the general in the eyes. Stryker smiled an unusual smile as looked at boy. "Hiya Seth. Beautiful day today."_

 _"_ _Not that I would know now would I, you bastard. Since there's no fucking windows in here." The young boy sneered out. "So, to what do I owe this visit? New torture procedure? Or are we finally gonna talk about the haircut that makes you look like grade A pedophile?"_

 _Stryker chuckled at boy's humor. "Glad see your humor is as lively as ever." He said before squatting down to look at the boy in his eyes. "You see, Seth I got a proposition for you."_

 _"_ _I'm listening." The boy answered immediately._

 _"_ _You see, me and my team, we found something interesting a while back. Something out of this world. And it likes humans apparently." Stryker added._

 _"_ _And you want me to be your guinea pig. And the answer is yes." Seth made his choice._

 _The general was unsurprised by the boy's immediate decision. Seth knew that he would go to his sister if he were to refuse. "Then let's get to it."_

 _X_

 _Seth was then escorted to giant metal room while he was blindfolded. He was told to stand there for a minute, he heard a door close as he left to stand there. "You can take off the blindfold now, Seth." He heard Stryker announcer over the speakers._

 _The young boy obliged and looked around to see that he was alone on side of the room there two things. One was a two-way mirror on upper-level of the wall, near the ceiling. He knew Stryker and some of those sadistic scientists were behind it. The other thing he noticed were a metal container._

 _The container contained a black goo-like substance inside of it, and it looked like it was moving?_

 _"_ _Move closer to the container, Seth." He glared at the two-way, knowing Stryker saw the young boy's glare. "If you're not up for it, then perhaps your sister would be more than cooperative."_

 _The young Rogers boy hated the bracelet on his wrist, the thing keeping him from burning Stryker to ashes. Knowing he had no other choice he stepped towards the metallic container. He looked at the black goo inside, feeling strange when he saw it. Feeling almost as if the goo was looking back at him._

 _"_ _The container will open in three… two… one." Stryker finished the countdown, as the container opened up._

 _The black goo lunged at Seth, forcing him to the ground as the young boy's world turned black._

 _X_

 _"_ _The hell is this!" Seth shouted as he now found himself standing but in an empty black space. "Where am I? Anyone here?" he asked out loudly._

 _Nothing happened as he looked around, hoping to get an answer of this. "_ **What do you desire?** _"_

 _Seth looked around for the voice. "Who said that?!" he asked before he remembered something. "Stryker said you're not from this world. You're that black goo that attacked me, aren't you?" the young boy asked as he pieced everything together. "You're an alien."_

 _"_ **We are a symbiote, a creature from another world, from amongst the stars beyond. We need a host to survive. We are the clone of another symbiote had have taken home on this planet. The humans took us and used us for their own experiments.** _"_ _The "symbiote" explained to the young boy._

 _"_ _You're like me." Seth said grimly._

 _"_ **We feel your pain Seth Rogers, your anguish… your hate for the humans.** _"_

 _"_ _You're wrong." Seth felt like the symbiote was curious for some reason. "Just because some humans are bad… worse even, doesn't mean that all humans are horrible sadists. There are even more good people out there in the world."_

 _Neither the symbiote nor the mutant said anything for the moment. "_ **Intriguing. I would like see these humans then.** _"_

 _"_ _You would like them. But one thing you're right about." He glared into the empty black space. "I hate the humans in here, for hell they put me and my sister and our friend through. We didn't deserve this."_

 _"_ **Your sister? She is here too?** _"_ _The boy nodded. "_ **Do you want you to save her and your friend Matt, Seth?** _"_

 _"_ _More than anything. These humans wanted soldiers, they wanted weapons of mass destruction. They put us all through hell because of their own selfish reasons. I don't want that for me, not for Matt, and certainly not for my own little sister." Seth sneered out. "I want to kill all of the humans in this facility to die."_

 _"_ **We can help with that.** _"_ _The black space suddenly enclosed itself on Seth._

 _X_

 _The metal room was silent, and out of fear of what might have happened to the young boy, Stryker had sent out five soldiers to check on the mutant boy. All of them were armed with tactical gear and automatic fire weapons._

 _Stryker watched with narrowed eyes, hoping that this experiment would success. "Come on. Come on, Seth." The general muttered under his breath._

 _The five soldiers in the metal room looked to each other for guidance, but they shrugged with no answer. One soldier stepped forward towards the young unconscious boy, his weapon ready. When he got near the boy he poked him with his weapon and got no response. The soldier did it again and same result._

 _He turned to the other soldiers. "The mutie is de-"_

 _He was cut off when a clawed black hand pierced through his skull. Seth leaned his head over the pierced soldier. "_ **W** e **ha** te **th** at **wo** rd **.** _"_

 _His morphed voice sent shivers down the remaining soldiers as they and Stryker and the scientists took in the sight of the horrifying boy. His right arm was covered in black, with razor-sharp claws, blood dripping off them as they pierced the soldier's head. His left leg was pitch black, the ground breaking from the pressure he put into it._

 _But what frightened the everyone else was the sight of his face. His left eye was pitch black strand that ran over his face, white veins shone over his black covered parts. Seth shifted his eyes to the pierced soldier then to the others. "_ **He** re **cat** ch. _" he threw the soldier off his hand at the other soldiers._

 _The other soldiers jumped out of the way before taking aim at the mutant boy. Their eyes widened in horror when they couldn't find him. "FIND HIM!" Stryker shouted to the soldiers who looked around for their target._

 _Two soldiers went back-to-back, while their weapons pointed around them. Their tactic didn't work as Seth jumped down to their side, instantly cutting off both soldier's heads with swipe from right hand. The bodies dropped down to the floor, blood spilling out of them._

 _"_ _SETH STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The General shouted over the speakers. The two remaining soldiers trained their weapons on the mutant._

 _Seth turned his eyes to mirror up on the wall. "_ **You** 're **ne** xt **gene** ral. _" Seth sneered out as he sent out two black tendrils from his right hand and grabbed both soldiers by the head. One tendril wrapped around the soldier's neck, while the other tendril speared through the other soldier, right through his heart._

 _The young mutant brought the last living soldier closer to him, till they saw eye-to-eye. "_ **Sor** ry **gon** na **ne** ed **yo** ur **spi** ne. _" The soldier was confused by that request. His eyes widened in horror when Seth pierced his stomach and tore the soldier in half._

 _The general and the scientists watched in horror as Seth threw the lower half away carelessly, before reaching into the back of the upper half. They watched as he carelessly pulled out the blood-smeared spine of the soldier._

 _Seth twirled the spine around in his hand like it was a sword. "Why did I need this again?" he thought to himself. "_ **Why not show them your training from this last year?** _"_

 _The young mutant knew what the symbiote meant by its words. He looked at the bracelet on his wrist before taking the spine and smashed the bracelet to pieces. Seth exhaled a breath of relief as he felt the elements rush through his nerves._

 _He felt the fire sparking between his fingers, the electricity running through him, the cold ice spikes that struck out his back, the wind gathering around him, the ground shaking, even the water gathering at his feet. His eyes went back to the mirror, smiling darkly as he knew the general was watching him._

 _His eyes widened as he recalled something. "Liv!" "_ **Liv as in your sister?** _"_ _the symbiote asked. "Yeah she's here. Matt too. Gotta find them and get them out of this hellhole."_

 _"_ **Then let's find them and kill every last one here.** _"_ _The symbiote added before it slithered around the young mutant, letting him take on a new form. "_ **We will bear the same name that of the one before us, but we will use that name to fight and protect innocents. We are Venom.** _"_

 **(Flashback end)**

X

"And that was the story of how I became a killer. And became Venom." Seth told his adoptive father. His "other" smiling mentally at the memory of their bonding.

"You left out the good parts. Like when you got you and your friends out, and were met by a SHIELD rescue party, led by yours truly." The Director gestured to himself.

The young mutant chuckled at that. "Yeah, definitely the best day of my life. Can't believe that you and Professor X are old friends though. Even more that he contacted you immediately of our kidnapping, which is still crazy."

"Well me and Xavier have helped each other back then a lot, so it's no surprise that he went to me before. Plus, we both love playing chess." Fury then pointed Seth. "And best off all, I got two amazing kids out of that rescue, who later on wanted to become SHIELD agents, both of them now giving the Avengers a run for their money."

"Yeah. Can't thank you enough for adopting us right after you found us dad. Meant the world to me and Liv." Seth expressed his feelings.

"Well you guys are the little angels, devils when you need to be, that I've always wanted before. Speaking of your baby sister, she's a little worried about you. You've been training non-stop for a while now, Seth." Fury put his hands up before continuing. "Now I admire any good agent who wants to surpass themselves and become better agents, but I think my own son now, needs to be a better brother to his sister, my daughter."

Seth chuckled at his father's words. "You really love calling us your children." Fury nodded. "I will speak to her, I promise."

The Director was happy with that answer and put eyepatch on before leaving. Seth remained seated as he took in everything that have happened.

Reaching into his back pocket, he produced a photo. On the photo was a little 3-year-old boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes. On each side of the boy was a two young people. On the right side was Seth, smiling warmly at the boy. On the left side was a young woman, not much older than Seth, with blonde hair and smiling her own warm smile to the young boy beside her. Her green eyes shone beautifully on photo.

Seth felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he held them back. He turned the photo over to see the backside. He read the words warmly repeatedly in his mind as he felt his partner soothing him with calming waves.

The light from the lamps illuminated the words on the backside.

 _Stefanie Panes & Bucky and Seth Rogers, Trip to Hawaii. _

**And that's one chapter down ladies and gentlemen, Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Wonderland

**Hiya guys. Here's another chapter for you true believers out there.**

 **Been kinda on a roll, so hope you'll enjoy this one.**

 **Oh yeah, another detail: thought it would be cool if one of the worst villains Spidey's faced got an additional power, something that suits his personality. A little change of my own**

 **Hope you'll like it, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Into the Wonderland**

Seth got out of the interrogation room and went over to the other central platform of the helicarrier. The director and the deputy director, Maria Hill, was there. The latter looking as unpleasant as ever since he's recruitment to SHIELD.

For some reason she didn't like him. He didn't pay any mind to that, since the feeling was mutual.

To the side, near the platform was Matt and Olivia standing side by side. Some couldn't see it, but others knew they were holding hands now. Seth knew that they were and was happy to see his baby sister smile… after everything that have happened.

Agent Hill turned her head to the side, and saw Seth walking towards the platform. "Agent Rogers, consider limiting yourself to at least seven LMDs per session, not thirty-five or more."

"Agent Hill, always a bitch, are we? What's today's problem? You finally find an unpleasant man who can deal with your bullshit and scare him off? Or are you on your period today?" Seth countered back, his sister snickering while Matt watched with concern.

He had gotten on Hill's bad side once when he started screwing around with SHIELD's weaponry, his tinkering with the weapons actually improving them a lot. Hill didn't like it that he broke protocol, but Fury saw potential in Almond, so he sent him to Tony Stark, who helped him a lot with expanding his ability. Even helping the young boy with a suit.

Hill glared at him for his words and was about to say something, but Fury beat her to it. "Both of you stop. Jesus, I am this close to through of you into a room so you can duke it out with each other." He empathized his point with his fingers.

"Yeah, Bro, dad's right." Liv said as she moved to her brother's side. "But I gotta admit a deathmatch between you and Hilly would be fun. Hell, I would pay good money to see that."

"Me too." Matt said as he moved to Liv's place. Hill glared at the three mutants with hate, that none of them found threatening at all, though Matt backed away a bit.

"Sounds rather…uneventful, if you ask me." Seth said, offending the deputy director immediately before turning to his sister. "Hey, sorry if I've been distant lately. Lot of steam to blow off."

"No need to apologize, bro." The younger Rogers said before hugging her brother. "I've just missed you." She felt the comforting arms of her elder brother wrap around her to hug her back.

"Okay, so now that we've established that the happy couple wants to see a deathmatch between my agents." Hill turned surprised at the Director's words. "Don't any of you have any classes today?" he directed at mutants.

"Nope. Professor X told us the students are sent home for the holidays, so no need for the cool teachers." Seth answered for them. All of three of them were part time workers at SHIELD and teachers at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

At SHIELD, Seth worked as a Bio-engineer, he helps newly-awakened mutants with their powers. Even finding solutions that make their lives better with their powers in mix. Olivia worked as psychologist, she assessed enhanced people. Matt was a weapons engineer, improving a lot of their weapons which helped the agents on missions. Almond even improved their weapons a lot.

At Xavier's school, they worked as teachers. Seth taught biology and chemistry, the latter occasionally involves blowing stuff up. The kids loved it when their teacher blew stuff up. Liv taught language and P.E. Though she always had a bubbly attitude, she occasionally works her students to the bone. Matt was the tech wiz of the three, teaching Robotics and Psychics, even Math when need be.

They all worked with mutant powers, anything that could help other mutants have easier lives with their powers awakened.

Their attentions were diverted to the sounds of loud alarms being sound off. Seth holding his head in pain from the sound, his partner screaming at the painful. " ** _Tell the director to stop using sounds when the stupid alarm goes off!_** "

" _You know the deal Venom, if the situation is too big then the alarms go off bigger._ " Seth then noticed who everyone else was working franticly for locating the source of the threat. " _And by the looks of it, this looks bad._ "

"What in God's name is going on here?!" Fury demanded. Olivia and Matt stayed closer to each other in concern.

Agent Hill went over to a computer and typed away. A moment later a big holographic screen appeared in front of the platform, showing one of SHIELD's highly trained agents. Natasha Romanoff, her red hair was as beautiful as ever, but it looked shaken. And her green eyes looked different somehow like she was… scared.

"Agent Romanoff, what's going on?" Fury asked his agent, Seth stepped forward as a feeling of dread filled him.

"The research facility you told me to guard while they did their important research? Well we got a bit of a… issue now." Natasha said with shaking eyes.

"What's going on Nat? Are you hurt?" Seth asked, his symbiote slithering inside of its host franticly in fear.

Nat looked sad to be the one to tell him. "I'm fine, just a bit shaken. I'm sorry, Seth. But it's _him_ … It's Carnage."

Instantly all air vanished from the room. Matt paled at the mention of the name. Liv felt tears falling down her face as she remembered the horrific memories of this monster's actions. Seth's face went blank as he remembered everything that this monster had done. His face remained blank for only a minute before it changed to…

… absolute rage!

Seth had accepted the symbiote and the name Venom for ten years now, but have only had few encounters with the psychotic symbiote. Carnage himself forcing Seth to fight with the intent to kill.

Carnage had taken everything important from Seth's life. Carnage wanted to prove himself to be the superior symbiote, and Seth's symbiote was supposedly stronger than the original Venom symbiote, thanks to his mutant powers. Carnage had left a trail of certain dead bodies, all of them holding a special meaning to Seth. This all happened about ten months ago.

When the young mutant saw it, he felt nothing but broken. Shattered to pieces. While his mind tried to piece together what had happened. That changed into absolute rage, Seth and Venom completely decimating an entire forest area, thankfully SHIELD had evacuated the area. After the destruction, Liv came and consoled her grieving brother as he cried his heart out.

The months that followed changed the symbiote bearer completely. Never showing a fraction of what resembled an emotion, spending more and more time in the Helicarrier's training room destroying thousands of LMDs without hesitation, keeping everyone that cared for him at arm's length. He became lifeless.

Trying to subdue his rage for few moments, he reached to his right hand, running a finger over the ring on his ring finger. The ring he had gotten because of a funny tradition he and his fiancée had agreed upon, showing that both of them had agreed to the engagement. He wished that he could have spent more time with her and his son. Or stopped Carnage from ever getting close to them.

Seth had taken it upon himself to track down the deranged killer not long after the funerals. And the young mutant didn't hold anything back as he fought Carnage with every shred of power he had. The end result being Carnage fleeing from battle, but not before Seth in Venom form ripping off both of the psychotic killer's arms.

His symbiote however replaced its host's lost arms with clawed tendrils, equally as strong and as sturdy as the previous ones. But before having his arms ripped off, Carnage left a little something for Seth, something that would remind him of his loss, every time he would look in the mirror.

That was then, and this was now, and now… Seth was pissed.

He felt rage boiling up inside of him, so much that tendrils shot of his body. Surrounding agents backing away in fear. Seth turned his eyes to his dad, who did not flinch from seeing his son's hateful and lifeless eyes. "Dad, sent me." He demanded from Fury.

The Director wanted to say no, but knew that Seth wouldn't accept that nor would any of his other agents be able to stand up to Carnage, not like his son was able to. Fury made his decision clear with a nod. "Hill have a quinjet prepped in five. Agent Almond and Rogers, you will go with Seth as his backup." The three agents nodded their confirmation.

Seth clenched his fists, while hoping that this would be the last mark of the Carnage.

X

The quinjet arrived at the facility soon after departure. Matt set the jet to autopilot, placing it on halt above the facility so he could get ready to jump with the Rogers. Seth went to hanger and opened it, looking directly down at the facility.

The three agents nodded to each other before jumping off the quinjet. Liv levitating herself with her telekinesis, Seth using his symbiote to swing down to the building. Matt released nanites from his body, clinging them to his body before they connected with each other, revealing his suit.

His suit had gotten the name Iron Knight, thanks to using Stark's own design. It was like most Iron Man's suits, but his was had white-plating and his helmet was designed of a knight's helmet. And while Stark's suits are strong, Matt's is stronger thanks to his nanite being composed of Adamantium, a supposedly indestructible metal. His suit though had thrusters in the shapes of wings on his back and arm blades.

The three of them landed down on the rooftop of the building. They found the front gates slashed in pieces and agents on the ground with red rashes spreading throughout their bodies. Vehicles torn in halves and claw marks pierced into security guards' bodies.

" ** _He's here… We can sense him._** " The symbiote said in Seth's thoughts.

" _Which means he can sense us to. So, a surprise attack is useless now._ " He thought back. "He's here." He relayed to his comrades as he let his whole body become involved by the symbiote.

Liv nodded. "Then let's get that guy and put him in the deepest and darkest cell in this world before he destroys something important." The couple took flight while Venom swung with his black webbing to the main building where they were surprise by they saw the door being almost melted off.

"His poison's gotten stronger, being able to melt metal of this thickness. It's scary." Matt said, horrified by the corrosiveness that's spread. "Kasady was already deranged before he discovered his mutant powers, and now he's one of the worst villains there is in this world with an unstoppable poison, literally at his fingertips."

" **We will stop him.** " Venom as he gripped the right side of his body. " **Or die trying.** "

Matt and Liv looked with worried eyes before continuing their way. Venom spread his senses to their limits, detecting " **Ahead of us, a large room.** " He said as they sprinted down the halls towards the room.

The agents passed by damaged rooms and more corrosively melted agents, many of them clawing at the red rash, trying to prevent it from spreading further. The three agents noticed some agents with blood leaking out of their mouths, like it was overflowing them. They entered the large room and saw the place in red, blood splattered at every wall, machinery in pieces and equipment torn apart.

In the middle of the all devastation was Cletus Kasady himself in his Carnage form, his arm formed into a large red blade pierced through a security guard who threw blood up before his body went limp. Kasady threw the body off his blade with laughter.

"What do we do now?" Liv whispered to the male agents as they watched silently from the doorway.

"We have the advantage, having numbers on our side. But we have to wait for the rest of SHIELD's backup." Matt turned to Seth in Venom form. "Seth, can you and black goo keep him in check while me and Liv get everyone outta here?"

" **This ain't our first rodeo, Matty.** " Venom replied cheekily before turning to Carnage. Seth activated his ability and camouflaged himself and got into the room while he subdues the urge to just lunge at Kasady.

" **This is booooring! Not enough to kill!** " Carnage hissed around after smearing the blood on his blade around. " **Thought there would be more of a challenge here. Breaking into a facility like this.** "

Carnage went through towards the doorway, looking to find the next human to fall victim to his claws when he suddenly paused. A wide, sadistic grin appeared on his face.

He looked around the room, his ability to see at every angle picking one that was inside the room, and two individuals not far from them. " **Hiya Uncle.** " He hissed before shooting a bladed tendril towards a wall followed up with hardened red spikes sent from his back.

Seth deactivated his camouflage and jumped away from the attack, while in mid-air he opened his mouth and sent a burst of fire towards the spikes. The flame blasted the projectiles away and hit Carnage, sending the red/black symbiote into a wall.

" **Carnage.** " Venom hissed out angrily. Smoke came out of his mouth as he prepared another fire attack for the psychotic killer. Seth clenched his fists, lacing his knuckles with ice spikes for the inevitable hand-to-hand fight.

Pulling himself out of the wall, Carnage glared at Seth, seeing him using his mutation to strengthen himself. The red/black symbiote growled before standing, raising its arms and turning them into a mace on one hand and a scythe on the other. Smiling maliciously as a red liquid substance began coating his weapons. The substance dripping, the ground below melting upon contact with the toxic substance.

" **Remember this Uncle?** " he held up both his weapons. " **You know how they work, right? If not, then here's a little reminder!** " He lunged at the clone Venom, his weapons slashing violently through the air with the intention to kill as he tried to eliminate his target.

Venom charged with a bellowing roar. He ducked the vicious swipes before he strikes with his ice-laced fists, each of them faster than the other one. With a backflip, he dodged another swing from the mace. Landing back on the ground, Seth shot of another fire blast from his maw hitting Carnage in the stomach.

The symbiote tanked the shot before jumping into air and brought both of his armed hands down on Venom. But at the last second, Seth expanded the ice on his hands and formed a large shield, stopping the other symbiote's attack.

However, the corrosiveness of Kasady's poison is strong enough to melt through metal, so ice was a small task for the poison. But Seth foresaw this and lit his body up with electricity, discharging lightning from his body, shocking the other symbiote back.

Temporarily being shocking, worked in Seth's favor, a chance he took. Coating his claws in flames he cut Carnage, causing a tear in its host's suit that healed in seconds.

Leaping back from one another, Carnage shot out a barrage of sharp tendrils from his back at Seth who mimicked the move and shot off his own barrage of tendrils. Tendrils from both sides connected with each other.

The red/black symbiote smiled thinking he had Venom where he had him, but that was his mistake. Seth tightened his tendrils' hold on the opposing tendrils before sending a burst of fire from each of them. Carnage tried escaping but no avail as the flames reached his body, his resistance slightly greater but still painful nonetheless.

Seth saw Carnage in pain, and before the other symbiote saw it coming, Venom released a roar followed by a blast of wind. The sudden addition of wind increased the flames, the other symbiote screeched in pain. Spinning around, he brought the burning killer into a wall while he was still in agony.

" **You're going down, Carnage! You're gonna pay for everything and everyone you've ever hurt!** " The mutant symbiote roared. He formed two ice blades, one on each arm before he charged at the other host.

" **We'll see about that Uncle!** " Carnage fired off red spikes at Venom. Seth ducked down before resuming his charge and going to slash Kasady.

The other symbiote jumped away from the black symbiote, but he fired tendrils from his shoulders grabbing the lamps on the ceiling. Pulling him upward to the standing on the ceiling. Carnage was readying a throwing attack but that never happened.

Carnage suddenly gripped his head as pain erupted in his mind, feeling as if his head was exploding. He lost his footing on ceiling, the deranged symbiote falling down on the ground hard. Even after the fall, he still kept a tight grip on his head. "Hope he likes a brain aneurysm."

Venom turned is his head behind him and saw his little sister, Liv running into the room. She smiled to her big brother in his suit before reaching into her belt and pulling out a small handle. Swinging it around she pressed a button, a long-bladed whip coming out of it. The whip cracking the ground upon contact.

The younger Rogers twirled her whip around before sending it towards the psychotic killer, the bladed whip cracking him on the chest, sending him flying into the all.

Carnage rose back to his feet and got out of the wall, and saw the two siblings readying themselves for another battle with him. " **Well, now this is gonna be fun.** " He turned an arm into axe, his poisonous substance already lacing it. " **Which Rogers am I gonna kill this time?** " he mockingly directed the question to Venom.

A wave of anger erupted through Seth's body. " **You're are never gonna kill anyone I hold dear again!** " his suit ripping and embiggening with his emotions while the other symbiote began laughing manically.

" **What's wrong Uncle? Gonna cry over spilled milk? Or it is spilled blood this time?** "

Liv looked to her brother, seeing the change on his form. She knew Carnage was baiting her brother into a battle where he would fight with complete abandon, like himself. " _Bro, don't. He's just trying to make your angry, make you lose control. Don't let him bait you._ " she told her brother telepathically.

Carnage formed a long blade on his free arm and felt the poison coating it slowly. " **You know… the kid's death was actually fun. It was like peeling an orange. Well the peeling part was, at least.** " He added with a smile.

Seth felt his body vibrating, the symbiote along with as rage began burning into absolute hate. He felt the elements within him boiling to their breaking point. His suit pulsed as he tried to keep himself in check. " _Can't lose control again. Not again. Liv's here, can't put her in harm's way._ " " ** _We can't let this monster get to us, Seth. He's not worth it._** " His partner tried to help, even keeping its own emotions in check.

" **Though fun, his death was also boring… pathetic even. But what else can you expect from a 3-year-old brat. But the other one, your woman. That was golden.** " He cackled. " **You should have seen her, the way she lied there, with her arms and legs broken, poison seeping into her skull. She begged and begged for me not to hurt the kid. But she was too late, the kid was already dead. And the little bitch then began crying and screaming so fucking loud.** " he raised his bladed arm. " **So, I took this blade and drove it through. Her. Heart. Before dumping her to the side, like the trash she was, right beside the brat.** "

The ground shook violently as though tears burned his eyes, his teeth caught fire as they threatened to crack, wind gathered around him and electricity sparked around him. " **…You're gonna die…** " Seth released a burst of fire from his body, the electricity coating the flames while his body grew in size.

Liv raised a barrier around her to protected her from the lightning coated flames. Her eyes wide in fear as she watched her brother's form.

He was bigger than usual, bigger than the Hulk even, his muscles vibrating intensively, sparks of electricity going off of them. His long black claws laced with cold white ice, his maw filled with dozens of flame-coated sharp fangs. Tendrils shot out of his back, all of them with sharp tips. Wind gathered around him, almost enveloping with him in the center. The ground below him cracking slowly.

" **CAAAARRRRRNNNNNNNNAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEE!** " The roar that came from deep within the young mutant, shattered every glass object within the walls of the facility before he shot forward with lightning-enhanced reflexes.

Carnage saw this and readied his axe, but not before the rage filled anti-hero grabbed him by the head and sent millions of volts of electricity through him. The other symbiote shrieked in pain and lashed his blade at the hero to get him to loosen his grip. Venom wasn't gonna have that and slammed Carnage into the ground, making a crater and sending cracks in all directions, the earth element strengthening his grip.

Liv shot her blade-whip to nearest lamp and wrapped around it before using it to swing away to nearest wall. Her earpiece went off. " _Liv, what's going on? I'm picking up vibrations, static discharges and temperature fluctuations, a lot of them."_ Matt said over his own earpiece.

"It's Seth. Carnage pushed him over the limits." Olivia replied as she saw her brother releasing a gust of wind from his mouth at the downed symbiote, the flames from his teeth coating the wind. "Bastard brought up killing Stef and Buck, knowing that it would push Seth off."

Iron Man's protégé cursed. " _There's still a few people inside that needs saving. Once they're safe, I will be there._ "

"Thanks, Matty… I'll try and calm him down. He's my brother, he won't hurt me." Liv replied as she saw Seth throwing Carnage into the ground with a cyclone-enveloped fist.

" _…_ _Be careful Liv. Seth's a protector no matter what, he won't hurt anyone, but like this… he's a danger to everyone around him. Fury and his back-up are on their way, just see if you can hold him at bay, for a while._ " Turning off her earpiece, the younger Rogers sibling looked back into the room to see Seth bringing down a frozen fist on the deranged symbiote, sending him flying into a wall.

"I'm not losing my brother to anyone." She said before sprinting back into the room.

X

Carnage flew through the wall into the next room. The room was smaller than the other room, this one was darker, the only entering lights was from the hole the symbiote-enhanced mutants made.

Neither of them noticed the metallic passage that was standing a several meters tall with a single ramp in front of it. They were dozens of monitors spread out around the room, cables were connected to the device with even more large power sources.

But that device was the last thing on the symbiotes' minds.

Carnage got back onto his feet, but for long as a large black clawed hand wrapped around his form as Seth sent electricity through his hand, electrocuting the other symbiote with complete abandon. " **You won't die, not yet. Not before we've made you suffer for everything!** " He roared before slamming a large ice-laced fist on symbiote's face. " **You took away our loved ones, innocent people! A child and a woman!** "

Carnage got out of the hero's grip before he stabbing him in the chest with poison-tipped claws. But Seth saw it coming and grabbed him with his tendrils, and slammed the psycho into anything nearby.

Now free from the anti-hero's ensnarling tendrils, Carnage lunged at Seth again with a large axe on one hand and a large blade on the other. Seth saw the attack coming from a mile away and gathered lightning in his hand. Thrusting his arm forward, he sent out bolt of lightning at the symbiote.

Jumping away from the lightning attack, Carnage leaped at Seth. Getting onto the back of the anti-hero, he started slashing at his head, but it had little to no effect. The elemental-charged symbiote growled in anger as he released burst of fire from his back, blasting the other symbiote away.

Venom shot a webline a the psychotic symbiote, sending a fire wave before snapping forward.

Seeing the danger, Carnage cut off the web before the fire connected with him and flipped out of the way. But it didn't work as a hail of small icicles shot towards him and connected with him before he made a large shield with arms. It broke the second a large fist smashed through it, leaving the other symbiote handless. A second later, another large hand wrapped around the red/black symbiote's head.

" **You are a monster.** " Seth sneered out as he slammed Carnage repeatedly into the ground, head-first with his increased strength. " **Our child didn't get to live out his life. Our fiancée never got to be a true mother. And that is your fault, you murderer!** " he clenched his hand hard, increasing the strength with the element of earth, threatening to pulverize the other symbiote's skull.

The psychotic killer tried fighting back, even releasing toxic spores from his fingertips to get the anti-hero to release him but the gathering wind around him blew them all away. Before Seth opened his flame-filled maw, ready to remove the head of Carnage and kill him once and for all.

"BRO PLEASE STOP!"

Stopping his action, the anti-hero snapped his head towards the opening he made earlier and saw his sister walking through it. Her eyes shone with wet tears, that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Bro, don't. I know you're on borrowed time, believe me I know. But this isn't the right way."

" **Liv, he has hurt and killed too many people, I'm not gonna let him walk free. He must pay for his crimes. For everyone, for every innocent he has hurt and killed.** " He growled at his sister. " **He must pay for Stef and Bucky.** "

"I know, Seth!" The sister exclaimed back. "But I'm begging you, please don't be like this. Like Carnage. You're better than him, you're not a psycho, not a cold-blooded murderer like him. You have killed before yes but not like he has. You've killed because it was only way. You don't kill for fun, like him."

" **We… are… not… them.** " Seth said as his anger started to drain and his senses came back, slowly. The elements slowly calming down as his form shrunk down to his normal size.

Liv saw her words getting through, so she took hold of his big black hand. "Please bro, I don't want see my last family member becoming like him. Stef and Buck wouldn't see you become like him either."

Seth looked at Carnage, whose hands remained torn off and was unconscious. The mutant slumped down to his knees as his form went back to normal.

" ** _You alright partner?_** " The symbiote asked, fearing that the sudden increase in both form and elements have harmed his partner in some way.

" _Definitely gonna feel this tomorrow._ " He replied to his partner. " ** _Like a hangover, perhaps?_** " said the symbiote with a chuckle.

Seth turned to his little sister, seeing her wear a big smile. Retracting his mask, so he can look Liv in her eyes. "Sorry sis, lost my head there."

"Among other things." She gestured to the torn room. "Maybe you should consider future in demolition, you definitely have a knack for demolishing things." The siblings chuckled at the stupid joke. "Bro, take all the time you need. Pain doesn't have some kind of an expiration date or an estimated period of healing. And ten months isn't enough time for scars like yours to heal. Just know I'm here for you, same with dad and Matt."

Seth smiled to his sister before getting on feet again. "Same goes for you, Stef's been your friend for a long time." Olivia smiled at her brother's comforting words.

Neither of the two siblings noticing Carnage throwing a hardened piece of his suit at a big red button on the wall. Upon contact with the button, alarms and siren went off.

"WARNING! WARNING! EXPERIMENTAL SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO IMMEDIATELY ATTEND THEIR STATIONS!"

Some of the damaged machinery started to coming to alive as the archway began sparking, an increasingly loud humming sound could be heard. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire facility as sparks of electricity shot off from the power sources.

The siblings' attention was directed to a small black and dark-blue sphere of energy that appeared in middle of the metallic entrance. The orb itself began slowly grew larger with each second that passed. Objects around the room began falling down to the ground because of uncontrollable shaking, others shooting from their place and floating in air as the phenomenal sphere grew more in magnitude.

"What's that?!" Olivia shouted over the alarms as the sphere began to fluctuate.

"No idea." Seth told his sister nervously before his mask came back on. " **But best get outta here!** "

By now, Carnage had gotten back on his feet just as a blast wave shot throughout the room. The energy sphere filled out the entire entrance and pulsating madly, now taking the form of an unstable dark hole. The machinery around them, the monitors and such all came online and started glowing as another warning came.

"REGULATION EQUIPMENT DAMAGED! STABILZATION MALFUNCTIONING! CODE: RED! COMMENCE EVACUATION PROCEDURE IMMEDIATELY! ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUTE THE FACILITY AT ONCE. REPEAT: ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUTE THE FACILITY AT ONCE!"

Another pulse of energy shot forth before everything surrounding began to be sucked toward the dark hole shaped energy sphere. It was like they were in a vacuum. The three mutants in the room were also caught in the energy pull, and they did everything they could to avoid it.

Carnage shot out tendrils from all around his body into the walls and ceiling to keep him from being sucked in.

Seth in full Venom form, stabbed his claws into the concrete floor with one hand. His other hand wrapped around his sister before she got sucked in. Sending out tendrils from his back, Venom back clawing towards the exit with his sister tightly wrapped in his hand.

Taking a page out of his uncle's book, Carnage began to claw his way to the exit. Seeing the two other mutants trying to escape the pull of the strange portal, he made his move.

The maelstrom began growing more unstable with each passing second, Seth tightening his grip on his sister to keep her safe as he sent out more tendrils to keep in place. Olivia saw the strain on her brother's face and chose to help him a little.

"Bro, let me go! I'll use my whip to keep myself out the pull!" she shouted to brother as she pulled out her blade-whip.

Seth didn't like that idea in the least. But in worst-case scenario, he would use his much larger form to prevent her from being sucking into the portal. " **We'll give you a little throw, be ready with your whip.** "

She nodded to brother showing her confirmation. Seth reeled his hand back a little before he lunged it forward, throwing his sister towards the exit. She sent out her whip, the whip wrapping around the doorknob. Liv grounded her feet on the concrete floor, and began walking towards the exit while telekinetically strengthening her footing.

Seth was proud to see his sister growing as strong as she had become now. She had truly become a better and stronger person after all the hell she had been through since she was young.

All thoughts of appreciation then turned to thoughts of dread when Seth saw a red/black tendril connect with Olivia's back. Snapping his head back, he saw Carnage being pulled towards the portal.

The other symbiote giving an evil smirk as his body was enveloped by the portal and the tendril yanked back. Olivia losing her grip on her whip as she went into the portal.

"SEEEEETTTT-" Liv was cut as she too was enveloped by the portal.

Seth paled at the sight, but only for a moment before making his decision.

" **We're coming little sis.** "

Yanking the blade-whip back into a handle, he put inside of a "pocket" in his suit. Seth exhaled an anxious breath before loosening his grip on the floor, jumping into the strange portal. With the intent to save his little sister from Carnage.

Shocks of electricity shot in every angle, the power sources that were supplying the machine began to vibrate wildly, sparks went off before the sources detonated one by one. The portal shutting down from the lack of energy and the entire lab to cave in from the massively expanding soundwave.

X

Matt, after getting all personnel to safety, blasted through every obstacle that was in his way. His scanner picked up more vibrations of a larger and different magnitude than before, so he hurried through all the debris.

"Seth, Liv, please be safe." He said out loud while he blasted through a wall.

By now SHIELD's backup had entered the fray as well. With Matt in the air, encased in his Iron Knight nanite particle suit, with several SHIELD agents behind him, along with the two top assassins of the organization, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and Clint Barton, Hawkeye.

Others thought was it unusual, but for some reason Director Fury had chosen to come join them on this mission. Matt knew he was worried about his adoptive children, so he didn't question it. Others didn't dare question the director, knowing the relationship between him and the two mutants.

When they entered the facility, they saw the place in absolutely pieces. The agents immediately set up a perimeter while the heroes and agents entered the facility to stop the threat.

The sight of the torn labs, holes with the size of the Hulk through walls, melted steels could be seen everywhere. Matt and Fury looked to each other, knowing that Seth had lost control again, since they have seen first-hand the damage he can cause when he loses his cool

Matt materialized a blaster on one hand and a long blade on the other, in case of a battle. The other agents readying their weapons. Fury walked in front of the others, he and the others making their way to the ruined lab. "Uh Director Fury, maybe you should stand back. You know, guard our rear." Barton suggested.

The director snapped his back towards the archer. "My kids are in here, with the psychopath that killed my grandson and my would-be daughter-in-law. So, no Agent Barton I will certainly not stand and guard the rear." He said with a cold tone, before continuing.

"You know what Seth and Liv mean to him Clint. The three of them, they're family. You would be the same with yours in this situation." Natasha told the archer who couldn't disagree with her on that.

Matt looked towards the section of a collapsed wall at the back of the lab, where he saw something familiar. Without saying a word, he thrusted his way towards the area. When getting there he saw it. Stuck in the collapsed wall, was a piece of Adamantium. He pulled it out and instantly knew it was from his girlfriend's blade-whip.

Fury reached Matt and saw the piece in his hand. "No." He sprinted into the lab, seeing the lab in absolute chaos. He then laid his one good eye on the metallic archway, only drawing one conclusion. "Oh no."

"Director what's wrong?" Natasha asked with a worried tone, Barton and Matt coming up behind her.

Fury turned to them. "Remember what this facility was used for, Agent Romanoff?" Black Widow nodded. "I believe my kids and this universe's worst psychopathic mutant is in a whole different place."

Matt didn't understand so he turned his head to look for any missing clues. His eyes widened when he saw a section of a wall that remained standing. But the wall itself was not what shocked, but the words painted on the section of the facility.

 **FACILITY P-7: EXPERIMENTAL DIMENSIONAL PORTAL TESTING AREA**

X

 **(In an unknown location)**

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGG-"

 _CRASH_

Seth screamed out before he crashed down on the ground. While free-falling after getting out of the strange portal, his suit had slithered back inside of his body. Meaning his body ached a lot as he rose back to his feet. "Fucking hell… definitely gonna feel that tomorrow." He complained as he stretched out his limbs, the feeling slowly coming back. "Venom? You still among the living?" he asked out loud.

" ** _…_** ** _ouch…_** " The symbiote groaned in pain with his host, their little trip affected it as well. " ** _Jumping through a strange portal? We can check that off our list._** "

"If you mean the list about things we're never going to do again after the first try? Deal." The young mutant found himself in his usual attire, which consisted of black combat boots, blue jeans, white t-shirt underneath his black trench coat.

His eyesight slowly returned to normal, he saw that he was in the middle of what looked to be a wasteland. It was nowhere, a deserted area with hills and some forest not too far away. The sky was still bright meaning it was either morning or in the middle of the day wherever they ended up.

Seth took in the area as he tried to get his bearings before remembering someone. "Liv's not here… neither is Carnage." He said grimly, fearing the worst for his little sister. " ** _We will find her. She's a strong girl that one, she can take care of herself._** " The symbiote assured its host.

His attention was diverted when he saw in distance some tall buildings, looking to be skyscrapers maybe.

Both host and symbiote looked around again with enhanced senses, and sensing nothing and no one nearby, before looking to the tall buildings. "Maybe the city is best chance we have right now." The symbiote agreed before Seth's clothes shifted into his Venom suit.

Venom started running with electricity coursing through his veins to run faster. When getting on top of a tall hill, he stopped to see a large sign with big words painted in bright white color. The words reading:

"Central City – 30 miles".

 **To be continued...**

 **And that's another chapter for you guys out there.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Guy part 1

**Another new chapter for you guys!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: The New Guy Part 1**

The city was big, as big as New York. Buildings, big as skyscrapers and average sized buildings.

" ** _Civilization!_** " The symbiote exclaimed happily in Seth's head. " ** _We were beginning to feel peckish._** "

Seth rolled his eyes while he jumped from one building to another while he was camouflaged in his Venom suit. " _Gotta find some chocolate for you soon, huh. Though you're not the only one who's a bit peckish now_."

" ** _Exactly! Though we can hold off our hunger for a bit._** "

" _Good. First we gotta see if we can find any trace of Carnage and hopefully Liv too_." He thought back to his partner as he jumped to another building. When landing on the other building both host and symbiote looked around, taking in the sights.

Though he had to be careful and not make any sounds since there were people walking and doing their business.

" **Central City Bank…huh?** " Seth said out loud in his demonic-voice as he jumped by a bank with name of the city. " _Never heard of the city._ "

" ** _This does seem strange._** " His "other" pitched in.

Seth looked deep in thoughts, wracking his brain thoroughly for how he and his partner had gotten. Only conclusion came to mind. " _The portal!/_ _ **The portal!**_ " both host and symbiote thought at the same time. " ** _That strange lab from before. SHIELD must have been developing some technology that could open gateways to other places._** " The symbiote told his partner.

" _Makes sense. Dad told us a while back that they've been researching gateways to other dimensions. In a sense, they've been trying to make their own Bifrost that didn't require the command of an Asgardian. Seems they were successful since we're now in another reality that's like our own._ " Seth added in his own thoughts. It's not the strange for SHIELD to develop technology like Asgardians' who could travel to other worlds ever since dimensional travel was introduced in their world.

Though that was something that needed to wait, right now his mind only went to one thing and one thing only.

His sister.

Sending one look at the sign again before resuming his jumping from building to building. All the while, his mind wandered to dark places. Thinking the worst possible scenarios for his baby sister to be in, since she might be with Carnage, the worst psychopath in his dimension.

" ** _We will find her Seth. We promise._** " The symbiote assured its host, hearing his thoughts.

" _I know… do you regret not ending it?_ " he couldn't help but ask, knowing that if he had ended Carnage's life, then they wouldn't be in his situation now.

" ** _We know what it would mean for you, Seth. Ending Carnage's life once and for all would bring us all peace. But we don't regret making sure that your sister does not shed more tears._** "

Seth smiled to himself, glad to hear that his partner was always of thinking of his sister, while he rubbed his right side. " _You're a good partner, Venom. Always have been, since that day._ " He told his partner.

" ** _Heh, you're not so bad yourself, you know._** " The mutant host chuckling in response to the symbiote's humor. " ** _So, what do we do now?_** "

Sighing before Seth gave his answer. " _When there's a person missing, there's only one place to go to. Even though I rather handle this one myself, we're in foreign territory, so let's play by this dimension's rules. For now._ " He added before shooting a line of black webbing and swung to his next destination.

X

After getting out of his suit and with some asking around for guidance, Seth found his way to the local police department, also known as "Central City Police Department."

" ** _At least this department does not look rundown like the ones we know._** " The symbiote commented after he and his host got out of the elevator, and eyeing the large mural in the main hall of the building.

" _Truth, Liberty and Justice, huh?_ " Seth read the words on metal symbol in his head. " _Wonder how many of the cops actually believe this?_ " The symbiote mentally laughed at his host's thoughts.

" ** _And how many have dishonored this symbol?_** " His "other" pitched in

The young mutant went towards the receptionist's desk, who along with passing officers gave Seth suspicious eyes. He knew it was because of his attire, black trenchcoat over a white t-shirt and blue jeans and black combat boots wasn't a good choice of clothes to bring into a police station, though he paid no mind to it.

"Hey I wanna file a missing person report." Seth told the receptionist who gave him the once-over, before looking to the back of the mutant.

"Hey Joe." Seth turned around and saw a well-built dark-skinned man with a goatee passing by, his coat hanging from his hand and his holster with the gun was visible. "Think you can take care of this guy for me?" the receptionist asked.

"Sure thing." Joe told the receptionist who went to talk another colleague. "Hey, I'm Detective Joe West." he greeted the young mutant as stretched out his hand.

"Seth Rogers." He greeted back as he shook the detective's hand. "Isn't a missing persons case below your paygrade, detective?"

"Well, it's to help the people here in this city, then nothing's below my paygrade." Joe answered honestly as he and the host moved to his desk. "So, what can I help you with ?" he asked the mutant as both took seats near his desk while eyeing Seth with suspicious eyes.

" ** _He's wary of you._** " The symbiote commented as he saw the eyes from the detective.

" _Expected as much. I've been getting the eyes ever since I stepped in here._ " He thought back to his partner. "My sister's missing, I've been looking around myself but no luck so far. So, thought it was time to bring in the big guns." He gestured to the detective.

Joe snorted at his words. "Hope you're not calling us fat by calling us big. Well you got a picture of your missing sister? And any idea as to how long she's been in town?" he asked the mutant host as they got down to business.

Seth was unsure of that, before he remembered something. He reached into his pocket, his symbiote granting him access to find a specific object. One thing he learned about symbiotes was that they more than handy when it came to storing things. They were like pocket dimensions, he had access to at any time. He even placed all his funds inside his partner, since banks were the least-safest place for storing money.

His eyes briefly turned to the detective's desk, seeing a picture of a young woman with the skin-color as Joe, only drawing one conclusion.

Seth produced a picture, of him, Liv, Bucky and Stefanie. It was picture of the four of them from a trip to the beach. Handing it to the detective. "The girl with the pinkish hair, that's my sister. She's 24. She might wear a strange suit, something like a catsuit. And she's not been here long, same as me most likely a day, two tops." He told the detective, skipping the obvious details of course, the picture bringing back pleasant and unpleasant memories for the mutant.

"Okay." The detective wrote everything the host said down on his notes before turning back to the picture. "Who are the others in picture?"

"My fiancée and my son." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"Lucky guy. Beautiful girl and a handsome boy you got there." Joe told Seth with a smile, his smile fading as he saw the young mutant looking down. "Something wrong, ?"

"Yes…they were." He said with a sad tone while wiping his eyes, the detective feeling awful after connecting the dots after seeing Seth's reaction. "You got everything you need Detective?"

"Yeah, I do." Joe told the mutant, before they both rose to their feet as they said their farewells.

" ** _You okay?_** The symbiote asked, concerned for his host being brought down memory lane that only consisted of bad memories.

" _Fine. But the pain always comes haunt me, you know._ " Seth felt his "other" sending waves to calm him down as he walked to the elevator.

"Hey!" Seth turned around and saw the detective running towards him. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's okay Detective West, you couldn't have known about them." The mutant waved off his concerns.

"Still, not cool." He said before he remembered what was said before. "Hey you said you're new in town, right?" Seth nodded. "You wanna go for a coffee? Jitters' is the best in town, trust me."

Seth raised an eyebrow at the name. "Jitters'? Really? Strange name for a coffee shop. But sure, why not? Lead the way detective West." He answered the detective.

"Please call me Joe." He said as both he and the mutant went to get coffee.

X

At the same time, inside of a research and development company by the name of Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories, or S.T.A.R. Labs for short, sat Bio-engineer, Dr. Caitlin Snow alone in the Cortex. She was looking at a computer screen, on the screen was a picture of her, smiling, with her dead fiancée Ronald Raymond who too was smiling.

She missed Ronnie. The night of S.T.A.R. Labs' greatest failure reminded her of what everyone had lost that night, it reminded her of what she had lost that night. She wanted to spend more time with Ronnie, see him once again, but most of all she wanted him to her husband.

The young doctor still blamed herself for Ronnie's death, knowing that her dead fiancée only came that night because of her.

"Caitlin?" She turned off the screen quickly as she turned and met the concerned eyes of her co-worker, Francisco "Cisco" Ramon. "What are you doing?"

"I was just looking over some of the tests we took off of Barry." She answered meekly, the mechanical engineer of the company seeing through the lie.

"Caitlin." Cisco got her attention. "It's okay. I miss him too." He said, knowing full well that she was thinking of his dead friend and her dead fiancée Ronnie Raymond.

The doctor turned her eyes downwards as she replied. "I just miss him, a lot." Her eyes watered a bit as she recalled their last moments together.

Cisco went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering his friend comfort as they sat in silence in the dark room.

"I think I'm gonna go and get some coffee at Jitters'." Caitlin said as she stood up and got her coat. "Want one?" she asked her friend.

"No, I'm gonna make some improvements on Barry's suit. Maybe even put more lightning bolts?" Cisco said with a gleeful smile.

Caitlin laughed at her friend's usual cheerful humor, finding it a necessity in her everyday life with all the changes that have happened in her life. She got out of the laboratories as she went to get her coffee.

X

When Seth entered the coffee shop, Jitters, he instantly assaulted by the smell of coffee beans and steaming hot milk that filled the air. Though he had to admit the was very cozy. When the mutant and the detective reached the counter, they were met by a barista, whose name by their name is called, Stacy.

As they placed their orders, the mutant felt the barista giving him a lingering look as her eyes ran up and down his form. His "other" felt the barista's hormones rise within her at the sight of his host.

Seth was about to reach for his wallet, when Joe stopped him and announced it was on him before he paid for their drinks.

"So, what do you think of it?" he asked the mutant as they found a table to sit at as the mutant sipped on his coffee.

Seth and his partner smiled as the host placed the coffee back on the table. "Never been much of a coffee guy before," he pointed to his mug. "but this, this I could get used to." He took another sip from his drink as he said that.

" ** _You should have chosen the drink that possesses chocolate in it. Not this caffeine-infused nonsense!_** " The angry reply came from his partner, who still wanted chocolate above anything else.

"Hahaha, thought you might like it. Well good thing I've converted you to a Jitters man." Joe told the young man with a smile. "And again, I'm sorry for talking about your family before."

"Joe." He gained his attention. "You called my son handsome and my fiancée beautiful, you only complimented them. Not like you insulted them or anything. So, no need to apologize." He assured the detective as they drank their coffees.

Joe was happy and thanked the mutant for forgiving him, and was secretly glad he didn't cross any lines when mentioning his family.

"Oh yeah, speaking of beautiful girls." Seth leaned forward as he recalled something. "You got one yourself, right?"

The detective raised an eyebrow at the young man's words, the mutant saw this and continued. "I saw the photo of the girl on your desk. You're daughter, right?" Seth asked.

"Ah, yeah that's my daughter, Iris. She works here actually." Joe told the mutant.

"Beautiful girl, where did she get the good looks from, I wonder?" Seth bemused the detective who laughed at his words.

"Hahaha, I would like to think she got them from me." He said, both of them now laughing like old friends who haven't met each other in a long time.

The mutant's attention was turned to the television where the newscaster spoke.

"It's now been 9 months since S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator, the same device that was supposed to power our city with clean energy and advance our understanding of science and medicine, exploded. The explosion was said to have released numerous elements into the city's atmosphere, in the form of a shockwave. However, the leading scientist of the project and founder of S.T.A.R. Labs Dr. Harrison Wells have assured us that nothing dangerous was released into the city at the night of the explosion. Something we are all grateful for."

" ** _Particle accelerators? Sounds like something Stark would make back home._** " The symbiote commented.

" _Can't argue with that._ " Seth thought back before turning to the detective with a question. "That accelerator really explode?"

"Yeah, a lot of people died that night and many more injured. Some people even went missing, though people just think that they died from being to close the blast. My own son got into a coma because of the explosion. Nine months gone of his life." The detective said with sorrowful voice.

Seth widened his eyes in shock and horror. "Jesus. Nine months. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he woke up not too long ago, a few days ago actually. Better than ever and he's already up and running." Joe assured the mutant with a chuckle.

"Thank God for that. Must have been hell when the night that happened. Being in a coma for 9 months, can't imagine anyone being put through that. And waking up after so long. Jesus must have been like waking up to a whole new world." Seth wondered.

" ** _You mean like veteran war hero who was frozen for 70 years?_** " the symbiote reminding the anti-hero of Captain America.

"Definitely wasn't any fun, you can bet on that." Joe answered honestly. Seth could imagine that. The detective getting up from his seat and told the mutant he needed to go to the bathroom.

The host said he would keep both of their drinks warm while he was gone. The moment he got out of sight, he went into a conversation with his "other". " _Honestly, expected this conversation to be more interrogation-y than a friendly chat._ " He told the symbiote. " ** _The human must feel your pain. We could feel discomfort from him when Stef was mentioned before._** "

" _Must he have lost someone himself._ " He thought back before his mind went blank when he laid eyes on the next person coming through the door.

A brown-haired woman came through the door, her dark-blue coat concealing the dress she wore. She had dark-brown eyes, that looked colder than any frozen icicle. Her face kept a stoic facade, not cracking a single smile. A shame for such a beautiful face.

" ** _Enjoying the view, are we?_** " the symbiote teased. The host however didn't respond but kept his eyes on his drink, but would sneak a few glances at the beautiful brunette till she got her order and went out the door. "…wow." He said out loud, instantly memorizing every detail of the woman's face.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth snapped himself out of the trance and looked to his side, seeing Joe looking at with worried eyes. "You looked a little out of it, pal."

"Oh sorry, just daydreaming a bit." He told the detective as he took back his seat in front of the mutant. The two of them talked about other subjects, mainly revolving the particle accelerator and Joe's son who got out his coma. Joe told the mutant while he's in town, he should try Big Belly Burger. Seth agreed to it if the detective joined him, to which he agreed to before the they talked more.

X

By the time Seth and the detective finished their drinks, the anti-hero said his goodbyes and went to the nearest dark alley so his clothes could shift into his Venom form before swinging away. He swung lower than before to see if he could spot anything that he may have missed before. Any clues of his sister, and Carnage.

" ** _We will find her, Seth and put an end to that nefarious murderer, once and for all._** " The symbiote said after picking up his host's thoughts.

" _I know. But knowing that monster is out there, living and breathing with my sister… makes me sick to my core._ " The host told his partner before shaking off the dark thoughts. " _How about we go another hour and then find a spot to sleep? Maybe even get a midnight snack._ "

" ** _That sounds delicious, partner._** " Seth smiled at his partner's answer as he swung through the new city he would call home.

While swinging through the city, Seth passes over a dark alleyway and jumps to the next wall to observe from a distance.

Eyes sharpening at the sight of group of punks surrounding a young girl who had pink streaks in her brown hair, her clothes resembled that of a gothic girl, but she didn't look like one. His eyes widened the second when the group of punks suddenly push the girl to the dirty ground before they tossed her bag into the nearest wall, the contents of the bag falling out.

" ** _Our midnight snack?_** " the symbiote asked curiously and angrily when he laid eyes on the punks. " _Yes, but later._ " The host answered its partner angrier at the sight of the punks tormenting the young girl.

Venom clenched his fists at the sight, breaking the wall he was hanging from, the pressure proving to much for the brick wall to handle. When one of the punks suddenly pulled out a knife, he saw red.

X

"Little girl, I said give us your money?! Or we fucking take it from you?" One of the punks said as he held up his knife to empathize his seriousness, his two companions grinning widely beside him.

"Please! I don't have any money." The young girl said from her place on the ground with her eyes full of fear. "Please, let me go."

The three punks didn't heed the young girl's begging and stepped closer to her. Their victim trying to crawl away but stopped when one of them stood in front of her. " _Please, someone help me._ " She begged for her salvation with closed eyes, and a second later, it came.

Crashing down behind the group, the three friends turned and got the fright of their lives. For the first time in their lives, they stood face-to-face with Venom. Their fear overwhelmed them as the black titan inched closer with earth-quivering steps. "What are you?" the leader asked, frightened to his core by creature. Hands shaking uncontrollably, the knife falling down immediately down.

Venom came to a halt when he was in front of the group. Lowering his face, he sneered out. " **Leave. Now.** ", before he stomped down on the ground, the entire knife breaking to pieces. The mere words scared the punks senselessly. So much that the moment the words escaped his mouth, they ran off without any hesitation.

" ** _It's clear._** " The symbiote told its host who turned the frightened girl. Seth in his Venom form looked to the wall, where the girl's schoolbag contents were all around the place. Stepping closer to the spot, he shot of tendrils from his back.

The young girl waited for her end, or something worse, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes. Eyes snapped open the instant she saw the black titan standing by the wall, and black tentacle-like things coming out of its back and picking up her things and putting them into her schoolbag.

" ** _She's watching._** " The symbiote stated as he and the host placed the last items into her schoolbag. The mutant turned to the young girl, seeing that she was not standing. " **Are you okay, child?** " he asked, strangely enough the voice didn't scare the young girl.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm ok-okay." She said with a stuttering voice. Venom walked closer to her, and handed her the schoolbag. "Thank you, mister."

" **You are welcome, young one.** " Venom said with a smile before making his way to the other side of the alley.

"Wait, mister!" The young girl shouted, making the anti-hero stop in his steps. "Who are you?"

Venom turned around to meet her face before speaking. " **We are Venom.** " He said with a smile.

The young girl smiled before speaking. "Thank you, Venom. I'm Frankie Kane."

" **Pleasure to meet you Frankie.** " Venom said to the girl before asking curiously. " **Do you live far from here, young one?** "

"No, not far. But those guys just came out of nowhere and attacked me. Threatening me for money, I didn't have." She said as hugged her bag tighter to her chest, as her eyes watered with fear.

Seeing the tears gathering in the corners of the young girl's eyes made the mutant host sad. " ** _What do you want to do?_** " the symbiote asked.

" _What I do best: Protect._ "

Venom stepped closer to the young girl, before bending down on one knee before Frankie. " **Frankie?** " he gained her attention. " **Would like us to escort you back home?** "

"I wouldn't wanna impose…" she said, the symbiote feeling a great deal of hesitation at the mention of her home… even greater fear?

" **You would not impose, child. We will protect you, but it is your choice alone.** " He said as calmly he could with his demonic-voice before extending his hand. " **We will protect you Frankie Kane.** "

Frankie was surprised to hear such a terrifying creature be willing to protect her. Unlike the adults in her life, he seemed genuinely concerned in protecting her from any dangers of the young night. But she chose to follow her heart and made her choice.

With a shaking hand she extended it to Venom, the anti-hero smiling before gently picking the young girl up and bringing to his chest. Frankie smiling widely at his knightly action. Her eyes widening as the hero shoot a webline that connected with a building and yanking him and her away, giving the young girl a new perspective of her home city.

Seth's plan for tonight: Bring Frankie to her home, and let Venom have his little midnight snack.

 **To be continued…**

 **Thought it would be interesting to bring in Frankie Kane. We will see more of her in future chapters.**

 **Well until next time peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy part 2

**This chapter and the next one, follows the events of Episode 2 of the Flash season 1.**

 **Chapter 4: The New Guy Part 2**

 ** _(Three days later)_**

No matter what universe, he was in. One thing remained the same for Seth Rogers. He hates mornings. The feeling of annoying morning daylight hitting his eyes, irritated him beyond any measures.

But he had to wake up, wake up and take care of his business. Though waking up in a hammock between two buildings is not a good way to start his day. "Argh… remind me web up a pillow before doing this." Seth told himself as raised himself from his hammock.

" ** _Duly noted. Though finding a home of sorts would not be a bad choice, would it partner?_** " The symbiote told his host and reminding him of his missing accommodation.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He answered as he rubbed the last sleep of his eyes. Taking down the hammock before he dropped down to the ground. His stomach chose this moment to let out a growling sound, indicating of his hunger. "But first, breakfast."

Thankfully, he chose a spot to sleep not too far from Jitters. After his first visit with Detective West, he had gotten most of his daily meals there. Aside from dinner then it was Big Belly Burger, also with the detective. Since he came to this universe, he had built a good relationship with the detective, who had quickly grown acquaintance with the mutant now. Apparently, fathers of any universe can become best friends quickly.

Stepping through the door of Jitters, Seth saw there was not that many customers today, though it was early in the day, so not much to say to that. The line was short, so the mutant didn't have to wait long for his turn. "Oh, hi Seth, the usual for you?" Stacy, the barista asked her new regular that have been coming in almost every day lately.

"Yes please, Stacey and to-go this time. And also, a dozen of your best chocolate doughnuts." Seth replied as the young woman handed him a large cup of coffee in a to-go cup. The anti-hero immediately took a large sip of it, already feeling the caffeine doing its magic.

"So, Seth how's it going so far? You settling in nicely?" Stacey asked, playing with a lock of her hair while she made eyes at him. "Must be weird in a new town and all."

" ** _The young female is very interested. The urge to mate is strong…_** " The symbiote told its host with a chuckle.

" _Could you please not say it like that?_ " he asked his partner annoyingly before he smiled at the barista. "Well so far, its' been great actually. Just been sleeping around different places, and been having a great time with a new friend."

He took a sip from his cup before continuing. "Plus, the view here isn't so bad." The barista blushed at his words before handing him his order.

Taking the doughnuts with a big smile, Seth went to the exit. " ** _She's still watching your rear, and so is the waitress passing by._** " His "other" stated to the host, who walked out of the door and, once he was out of sight, he jumped up to the nearest rooftop to eat his breakfast.

" _Thought as much, but I'm not looking for anything right now. Especially dating, right now. Right now, we have to prioritize our orders._ "

" ** _That is true, but as you've told your students back home before. You have to let loose once in a while, not be so uptight, we think you said once._** "

" _Might be true. But with how things are right now, letting loose is not an option right now._ " He answered as he finished another doughnut. His "other" silently agreeing with him.

"What did you feel from that girl, Frankie Kane, from last night?" Seth asked his partner out loud, thinking back to that girl from yesterday.

" ** _She seemed troubled… hurt a little. Kinda like you at the beginning of our bonding. And she seemed frightened of the very thought of going home._** " The symbiote commented. " ** _Perhaps there is some similarities between the two of you in some way._** "

"Maybe. Just felt something about her seemed weird, like she was really hurt. Kinda felt like with Liv, back when we were kids… when we only knew one thing…"

" ** _Hell._** " The symbiote finished off his host's sentence. The mutant host dreaded the feeling of another young kid like himself and his sister had to go through a similar painful experience.

Finishing off the last doughnut, he went to leap back down to the ground when the sound of screaming could be heard. Looking off into the distance, Seth saw a big smoke. It was about five buildings ahead of him.

Knowing what possibly happen to any residents, he made his move. "Time to go to work." He started running in that direction. His clothes shifted while he moved, slowly becoming his suit as he leaped to the next building. His head engulfed, letting his demon face breathe in Central City air again before sprinted off to the next building.

Some people down on the streets saw something big running on top of the buildings, but that was the least of Seth's concern. The anti-hero landed on the edge of another rooftop on a building on the street opposite of the burning building. A crowd had gathered on the entrance of the building, some of them having smokes on their faces and other coughing viciously.

Venom saw a woman running around in the crowd, as if she was looking for something or someone. "Paige! My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter?" she shouted out desperately while in search of her daughter.

The anti-hero set his eyes towards the burning building, knowing the daughter was still inside. " _You ready for this Venom?_ " he asked his partner as he readied himself for action. " ** _Save her daughter._** " The symbiote stated seriously. Seth smiled in his Venom form, showing off all his teeth.

Letting off a bellowing roar, the crowd's attention turned to the source. Their eyes widened in shock to see a giant black demon, that a second later leaped down to the front of the building, before jumping into the fire itself. As he acted, he ignored the shouts from the crowd.

Fire was everywhere on in the hallway he landed in, but the fire was the least of his worries. There was a kid inside of this building, and he was only one who could save her. " **Where is she?** " he said out loud, with all of his senses extended to their limits.

"Mom?" his attention diverted to a small young girl who had small smoke marks on her body and a teddy bear clutched in her right hand. "Mommy!" she shouted for her mother. She was on the other end of the hall, a sea of fire between him and her.

" ** _Fire was never our enemy._** " The symbiote assured its host, who sprinted towards the girl, who was shocked when she was suddenly pulled into his chest as fire erupted behind her. Venom took the erupting flames, absorbing the fire when they connected with him.

 _"_ _Can't absorb it with the kid in here._ " He thought before wrapping his arms around the girl and dashing towards the nearest window. Once within reach, he jumped out the nearest window. The moment he landed on the ground, he snapped his head up to meet the frightened eyes of the other residents who backed away from the sight of him.

But he paid no mind to that as his eyes searched for someone. His eyes perking up when he saw the mother from before. Opening up his arms, the mother's eyes snapped up in tearful joy when she saw her daughter, safe and sound.

"Paige!" The mother shouted as she ran towards Venom.

"Mommy!" the daughter shouted back as she hugged her mother who brought her child closer to herself in a tight embrace.

The mother raised her head to meet the eyes of the one who saved her daughter. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said with sobbing eyes. "God bless you."

The anti-hero nodded his head before turning to the young girl in her mother's embrace. The daughter lifted her head happily when she saw the hero give back her teddy bear after dusting it off a bit. She hugged her teddy bear tightly with a bright smile. "Thank you, mister."

" **You are welcome, young one.** " He said with his demonic voice, neither mother or daughter flinching from his voice. He raised back to his feet and turned back to the burning building.

Gathering up wind in both of his palms, Seth slammed them both together, sending a powerful blast of wind towards the building, the fire instantly killed upon collision with the wind.

Applause could be heard from behind him causing him to turn his head, seeing all the residents shouting "Thank you" and other words of appreciation and lots of cheering. The anti-hero raised an eye curiously at their applause before giving them a salute before shooting a tendril from his hand and launched himself into the air. Swinging around and disappearing out of sight.

Unknown to the anti-hero, another man was watching him from a distance. A man in red suit from top to bottom. In middle of his chest was a device placed in the shape of a lightning bolt. "What the…" he said, he pressed the microphone in lightning bolt on the collar of his suit. "Cisco, did you see that?" he asked with an astonished voice.

" _Barry, it's Caitlin._ " The reply came.

Instantly Barry Allen became worried and tried to think of way out. "Hey, Caitlin. How's your day?" he tried to play it off.

" _Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now._ " Came the cold reply from the young doctor.

Barry with a defeated voice said, "On my way." Before he went to dash off, but halting when he suddenly felt weak in his body. Shaking the feeling off, he dashed to S.T.A.R. Labs.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

"Have you both lost you minds?" Caitlin asked Cisco and Barry as she now knows what the two of them have been up to. Neither Cisco nor Caitlin saw the speedster's shocked face. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet." Cisco answered the doctor.

"This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed." She and the others moved into the Cortex. "You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman." She told the resident speedster.

"Why not?" he countered before continuing. "This is what we talked about: Me using my speed to do good."

The night of the particle accelerator explosion caused a giant thundercloud to form, Barry Allen was hit by lightning that was infused with dark-matter, an unknown element that was released from the explosion. As a result, from being hit by lightning that night, he was put into a coma for nine months. And when he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had the ability of super speed.

That the problem then, and the problem now is Caitlin dealing with her colleagues' choices.

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans." The doctor announced. "And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any."

Barry gained a sheepish look at her last words, something both S.T.A.R. Labs employees picked up. "Actually, that's not true. I think, at least"

"What do you mean, Mr. Allen?" the three of them turned around see the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison Wells wheel himself in on his wheelchair. "Did you see something out there today?" the paralyzed scientist asked.

"Yeah. Something, alright." He said, gaining the attention of those around him. "I don't what it was, I think it was another meta-human. But this guy was…I don't know, different." He said, not knowing how to describe the appearance of the giant demon.

"Different how?" Wells asked curiously with narrowed eyes.

"You mean like this?" Cisco said after typing around on his tablet, bringing the others attention to the screens on the wall. Showcasing a video taken from cellphone, a video of what happened at the fire. The scientists widened their eyes when they laid their eyes upon the roaring demon who charged into the building.

"What is that?" Caitlin asked both worried and curious.

They watched as a few seconds later the same black demon jumped out of the building with a young girl wrapped tightly around with its arms. Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat as the demon gave the young girl her teddy bear back. Harrison watched with passive eyes, wondering what this player might do now. Cisco grew a smile when he saw the demon's suit and the face.

"Dope suit." He said, the others giving him with "are you serious?"-eyes. "What? It's a really great suit. And that demon-head, he got going on: I'm really digging that."

"Yeah but that's not all he has or can do." The others wondered what Barry meant by that, before the video showed the demon slamming his hands together, the fire dying down immediately. "He didn't even go near the fire, except when he went in to save the girl, and was able to kill the fire off with just his hands." The speedster told his friends as the video ended.

"So, he's another meta?" Cisco asked the other S.T.A.R. Labs residents.

"Maybe? But can something like that even be a meta?" Barry asked them, the video showing the demon saluting to the crowd.

"Question for another time, perhaps. But for now, let's keep a close eye on him. And you as well." Harrison said as he wheeled himself to the computers.

"So, what's your take on this guy? Good? Bad?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know. But, I mean this guy did save a kid, so he can't be that bad." Caitlin said before she went to ' side.

"Hey, uh…Anything happen out there today?" Cisco asked Barry as he moved closer to the speedster. "The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds."

"Never felt better." Barry waved off his friend's worries. Cisco accepted the answer, as a beeping sound came from his pocket, producing Barry's phone. With a sigh, the speedster answered the call. "Hey, Joe, everything all right?" he asked his adoptive father.

" _Great._ " Came the strange reply from the detective. " _I got a fresh crime scene… A dead body… Detectives interviewing witnesses… Miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?_ " his adoptive dad asked rhetorically.

"I'll be right there." The speedster said immediately before hanging up. "My day job beckons." He said to the air, before turning around and dashing out, a gust of wind blasting paper all around the Cortex.

Harrison noticed something as the speedster dashed. "When do you think he'll realize he didn't take his clothes?"

X

" ** _Good thing we never considered low profile when we got here._** " The symbiote said, as he and the host watched the video of themselves as Venom saving the child from the burning building.

"With our form, low profile was in our cards. Though, half-expected that those two from before would have been scared to see us like Venom." Said Seth as he leaned on the wall of a building he found. "But I'm glad that the kid is safe with her mother again. And even though we're still searching for Liv, and can't really get home, doesn't mean people in this city doesn't need our help."

" ** _Agreed._** " The symbiote mentally smiled. " ** _So, what do we do about our living situation?_** "

"Actually, might have found a solution to that." He said as he looked to the opposite street and saw a bar there. By the window of the bar, was a sign saying: "Help needed." Seth walked over to the bar and opened the door and looked around.

The place seemed like any other old-time bar. Stools at tall tables around everywhere, a big bar in the middle of the place, and curiously enough a big stage on the right side of the bar.

"Sorry bud, but we don't open for another five hours." Seth turned around and was met by a golden blonde-haired young woman with brown eyes. She was a head shorter than Seth but she still stood tall and proud on her feet. She had a dirty dishtowel around her hand, most likely used for cleaning out tables.

"Yeah, I know. I saw the sign in the window. You still have a free spot for a citizen in need of work?" Seth asked.

"Yeah we do actually." She said. "But which job would you like?" Seth turned confused by her words, something the young woman saw. "I mean, do you want to stay in and help in the bar, waiting the tables or cleaning them? Or maybe do the one that scares everyone away, and sing?" she said sarcastically.

Seth turned serious. "You actually let your staff sing there?" he pointed to the stage.

"Yeah. This is an old bar, and back then people used to go up on stage and sing their hearts away. I always loved that about this place. That and the staff could sing whenever they wanted to, but now people don't want to sing anymore." the young woman said disappointedly.

"Why?" Seth and his "other" asked worried after hearing her tone.

She exhaled a long breath. "Many of the costumers insults the singers because they either choose a bad song or because they have a terrible voice. Not everyone respects people in here, which is just bad manners altogether. My dad and I tried going to the police about it, but they couldn't help. They said that they couldn't stop random people from entering the bar." She added hatefully.

Seth clenched his fists in anger, he hated those kinds of people. People who think they are so high up in the food chain, that they can do whatever they want without ever facing the consequences. Pushing down some of his feelings, he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, gaining her attention. She watched his blue eyes, full of feelings, something she didn't see in men often, not in her job.

"How about we make a deal then?" Seth asked, the young woman narrowed her eyes. "You give me the job, I'll tend the bar, clean tables, restock the bar whenever you say, and I'll even take a place on that stage and sing my heart out. And as a bonus, any rude customers ever step in here again, you send them my way. What do you think?"

"You sure about that, kid?" Both of the young people turned to the side and saw a big man. A bald-headed and long gray bearded man, wearing a sleeveless black biker jacket, showing off his tattoos on each arm. "Some of our customers are quite rude, you know?" he asked.

"Trust me, sir. Handling rude guys, is nothing new for me. And I don't scare easily." Seth told him confidently.

Both the young woman and the big man turned to each other. "Are you one-hundred percent sure? And I mean mostly about the singing part." The young woman clarified as she stepped in front of the mutant, the big man coming to her side.

"Yeah I am. More than anything." He said.

"Well if you're sure then you're sure. Welcome aboard, kid." The big man extended his hand. "Name's Rooster, I handle the inventory around here."

"Seth Rogers. New guy in town." The mutant shook his hand before turning to the young woman. "And you are…"

"Name's Joan Celia, but people call me JC, the best bartender in this place." She shook his hand too as she spoke. "My dad's the owner, he's name is Stan, but he's not here right now, he's out buying more booze for the bar. But otherwise it's mostly just Rooster and me and a couple of other staff-members that manages the place."

"Well, hopefully this deal helps us all out in the end." Seth said, his "other" looked around bar with enhanced senses for any chocolate.

"Hey kid, you got a place to stay?" Rooster asked, curiously of his living situation.

Seth briefly looked down. "Uh, no. I don't." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Rooster and JC looked to each other again in thought a moment or two before heading to the stairs on the other side of the bar. "Come with us." The big man said, curiously the younger man followed wondering what was on their mind.

Going up the stairs, the three of them reached the first floor of the building. Once reaching a door by the end of the hallway, Rooster fished out a set of keys and unlocked it to reveal a flight of stairs going up the next level of the building.

Going up the steps and reaching a place above that had another door, Rooster opened after selecting the right key. Opening it up to reveal, to the mutant's surprise, a big loft.

Looking around, he saw there was a kitchen connected with the living room. A couch in front of some small chairs. Across from the entrance was a smaller hallway that led to the bedroom, on the other side of the hallway was a small bathroom.

With the curtains over the windows, it was dark. And there were different kinds of boxes that covered around the floor. But it looked incredible and Seth hoped that this meant what he thought it meant.

"This used to be mine. But then I got another apartment with my girlfriend." Rooster explained. "I've been keeping it up to date whenever I could, but for now I've been using it for storage."

Seth stepped inside, he could see the dust around the place, indicating the place hadn't been used in a while. He turned back to the two workers with a raised eyebrow. "Is this what I think it is?"

JC stepped forward. "Since you're willing to bring more life back to our little haven, then this is the least we could do. Though you have to clean the place up and move the boxes to the storage room. We will however take a little out of your payment every week for rent but the rest will be up to you." She said with a happy spin.

"This is incredible." He said as he looked around the place, that could be his home. He turned back to the two workers with grateful eyes. "I can't thank you guys enough for this"

"Well you got to prove to us, that you actually can sing, you know?" JC said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Seth smiled in return, knowing that he was going to blow their minds

X

 ** _(Central City Police Department)_**

Barry Allen was at his day job, as the forensic scientist at CCPD. He was going over to his centrifuge to process the evidence he had gotten from the gun-store robbery. Placing the evidence in the machine before turning it on, he saw that it didn't work. Frustrated by the useless machine's incapability to work properly, he found another solution.

He briefly looked around to see if anyone else was there, before holding the small vial in front of him. Using his superspeed, he spun it around very fast, essentially doing the centrifuge's job with his hand. Stopping his quick work, he chuckled at the sight of the mixed blend in the vial.

Raising to his feet, he took of his disposable gloves as he made his way to the other table before another feeling of exhaustion came over him. He panted lightly as the feeling remained a while longer than before.

"This is all of your fault." The speedster turned his head to see Iris West, the girl of his dreams walking angrily towards him in a pretty white dress. "I could have taken European folklore to cover for my sociology requirement, but no." She stood before the scientist who looked her up and down.

"You said, "take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun." Guess what, Barry? Reporters have none of the fun." She said as the male kept looking at her. "Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you." Seeing the scientist didn't respond to her words, she asked, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Barry, after shaking his head, responded. "You look really nice." He said as he went to the table in the center of the room.

"Thanks." Iris said. "Why don't you look nice?" The unknown speedster drew a blank. "This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg…"

"Simon Stagg." Barry realized his arrangement with the reporter.

"Some big award. And you agreed-" She continued, the male picking up.

"To explain the science stuff for your article. It's all coming back to me now." He gave an apologetic look.

"How fast can you get home and change?" she asked, giving him another chance.

"Uh, pretty fast." He answered hesitantly but honestly without relaying information about his newfound powers.

"Hey, Allen" Both of them turned to entrance and saw Joe West's partner, Detective Eddie Thawne, walking into the lab. "Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting. Oh, hey, Iris." He briefly looked to Iris.

"Detective." She said meekly, keeping her eyes on him, while Eddie kept his eyes on the scientist.

Barry looked awkwardly between the two before speaking again. "Please, guys, uh, just kiss already. I already know, remember?" he reminded the couple before going back to his computer. He looked back to them, seeing them kissing.

He promised to keep their relationship secret from Joe, since Iris was dating her dad's partner. But it hurt seeing them like this, seeing the girl he loves kiss another man.

"Ah. Thanks for being so cool about this, Barry." Eddie said, the scientist nodding while typing on his computer. "I know it's not easy keeping a big secret."

"I'm getting used to it." He muttered under his breath. "Oh. Yeah. Iris." the reporter turning to him in surprise. "I'm bringing Cisco and Caitlin along with me, they said they still want to keep an eye on me, with the whole "struck-by-lightning"- thing, that okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Iris responded as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist.

X

 ** _(Central City University)_**

" ** _Why are we again?_** " the symbiote asked curiously its partner, who had shifted his clothes into a tuxedo before they entered the glass-like university.

" _If there's one thing that's universal, then it's that award ceremonies always spell out trouble._ " Seth thought back to his partner as a waiter gave the mutant a glass of champagne. " _And if that trouble is Carnage, then he would definitely target a place with this many people. More toys for him to play with, as he would say. A buffet, even._ " He continued as he and the symbiote looked around the place.

He looked up to see the man of the hour, Simon Stagg thanking the people for the award granted to him. He even said that he was grateful for that his work was able to give people a second chance at life. He thanked the audience once again before walking off stage.

" _Organ transference, that is important work indeed._ " He thought to himself. His background as a bio-engineer and doctor brought out lots of scenarios where such things could be useful. He halted his thoughts as he heard a chuckling in the back of his head. " _Something funny Venom?_ "

" ** _Look for yourself._** " The symbiote said cryptically. The host looked around curiously for the source of his partner's humor. He felt his breathe hold in his throat as he laid eyes on the same brown-haired woman he saw at Jitters a few days ago. She was clad in a beautiful forest-green that went to her mid-thigh. She still kept a stoic face like before, but she was still beautiful nonetheless.

Seth shifted his eyes a bit when he saw that she saw a guy with long hair who looked to be of Spanish heritage with a kind of a goofy face, and another guy who was head taller than his friends. But the sight of the dark-skinned woman in a white dress surprised him, he remembered the girl as Iris West from his conversation with his friend, her father.

" ** _Must be friends. The tall male seems to be attracted to the detective's daughter. But we can't feel any similar feelings from her._** " The symbiote stated.

" _Awesome, so one is in love with a woman, who doesn't love him back. And the other is Spanish guy who has a goofy face and smiles like a creeper, and a beautiful woman who doesn't smile at all. Cool._ " He thought coldly.

" ** _Sound familiar?_** " the symbiote replied to its host, who didn't reply.

He watched as the group of four passed a waiter who gave them champagne glasses. The stoic-faced woman downed hers immediately, her friends looked at worriedly. " _She's in pain._ "

" ** _The detective did say that the particle accelerator explosion nine months ago took many lives. Perhaps she lost someone of importance to her like so many others in this city._** "

" _Wonder if that's all it did that night?_ " Seth wondered as he sipped his champagne. He laid his eyes on the group before gunshots went off.

At the sound of the gunshots, he went around the corner, away from everyone's sight as he saw a masked man push down another man from the stage. "Quiet down! All of you!" he demanded of the audience. All of the audience dropped down to their knees in fear. More masked men came out soon, all of them wearing the exact same clothes. "How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you!"

Seth looked annoyed by this masked group. " _Which is going to your mistake, pal._ " " ** _Time to work?_** " the symbiote asked.

"Time to work." The mutant muttered under his breath as his clothes shifted.

X

"Now everybody line up!" the masked man demanded of the audience, his companions going to each person and taking their jewelry.

When the person who took Iris' jewelry went to the next one, Barry wanted to take action. "Don't. Don't." Iris stopped him, Cisco placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. Caitlin kept her eyes on the robbers.

When crew of masked robbers were about to leave, they stopped when someone stopped them. "Freeze!" The audience and robbers turned to the stage area, to see a security guard run towards the robbers, aiming his gun at them.

The six robbers turned around and pointed their own guns at him. Screams could be heard from both lines "D-d-drop your weapons!" The security guard demanded while stuttering in fear.

The robbers were about to shoot, and Barry was about to act but neither acted because of the next voice that spoke.

" **Leave! Now! And drop the bags! While you still can!** "

The audience and the robbers looked around for the source of the deep dark voice. "Don't think you get it pal! You see we have the guns! Which means we make the rules here!" a masked robber announced as he shot off a shot in the air, making his point known to everyone as the audience dropped lower to the ground. "So, how about you face us like a man!"

 _CRASH_

Everyone turned their eyes to the stage, where the crashing sound could be heard from. Their eyes widened in shock as they laid eyes upon the demonic figure of Venom. Iris was scared to see such a demonic looking creature in the same room as her. The S.T.A.R. Labs members watched in astonishment was this was the first time they saw the creature with their own eyes.

Barry was anxious to see this new creature in action.

" **We are more men than any of you cowards. And we said…** " Venom stepped off the stage, the security guard running off to the side. " **Drop the bags and leave. Now!** " he roared, the robbers shook by the roar.

All six of them turned to each other before making their decision. Raising all of their guns, trained on the demonic creature, they each shot off a shot. Venom didn't even flinch nor dodge as they connected with him.

The robbers widened their eyes as Venom opened his mouth, showing dozens of razor-sharp teeth and a long serpent-like tongue and their six fired bullets that rolled off his tongue. " **Cute. Our turn.** "

Seth shot off of a webline from his hand, connecting with one of the robbers before snapping towards the anti-hero. When within arm's length, he slammed the robber into the ground with large fist. The punch instantly knocking him out cold. The floor underneath cracking from the force of punch.

Two of the robbers went to charge Seth. One of them stopped and fired more shots off at the anti-hero, who tanked the shots. The other robber jumped at him, but was caught mid-jump by Venom's large fist.

" **We warned you.** " He sneered out to the robber in his hand, before the masked man was thrown towards a pillar, a small gust of ice followed till it hardened around upon impact with the pillar, encasing the robber with ice around his body.

Looking to see the shooter still standing and about to reload, Seth charged and grabbed him. He sent out electricity through his hand, shocking the robber unconscious. Dumping him to the ground, before shooting web at him, keeping the robber to ground. Gunshots went off again with more screams followed.

He set his eyes on the three remaining robbers, seeing their guns smoking while aimed at three separate directions. All directions pointed at where their other companions were being kept at. Eyes filled with confusion looking around before shock replaced the confusion. He saw bullet holes in the skulls of the formerly unconscious companions. The robbers turned the other way before running away.

With an angry roar, he charged for them. One of the robbers saw this and fired off two shots randomly. Seth saw the trajectory of the shot. A feeling of dread overwhelming him as he that the bullets would hit the young woman with the stoic face.

The woman herself, Caitlin watched in horror and shock as the flying bullet inched closer to her. She saw that it came closer and closer, and her life beginning to flash before her eyes. Barry was about act and get the bullets away from her, but stopped when a blur of black came.

At the last second, Venom jumped in front of her. His skin hardening with a thick layer of ice hastily. With his entire body clad in thick layer of ice, he took the shots to defend the young woman. Hearing the metallic clatter of the projectiles hitting the floor, he looked up to see two robbers of the three remaining robbers. The third one most likely ran away. Their bags with the stolen jewelry still on the ground.

Fed up with these merciless robbers, Seth released a deafening roar. The audience and the robbers halting themselves to hold their ears. Using the distraction, he unleashed bursts of fire from his mouth, hitting the two robbers directly in the heads. Their bodies, mysteriously going limp the moment the fire impacted with the with.

Sneering a bit angrily he turned towards the young woman along with her three friends, the three friends looking frightened by the ice-clad demon. He paid no mind to their eyes, as his own was focused on the young woman's, who didn't look afraid. " **Are you alright?** " Venom asked, his voice shaking her friends to the core.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." Caitlin said gratefully to her savior, who nodded as the ice around his body disappeared.

" _Something's wrong._ " Seth thought as he shifted his eyes between the five dead bodies. " ** _The others killed their companions without hesitation._** " The symbiote added.

Walking away from the group of four, they watched in shock as the giant demon picked up the burned bodies and sent out three long tentacles out of his back and towards the three other bodies. The anti-hero turned his head to meet their eyes, the group shaking a bit by his appearance. The tentacle wrapped around the bodies and pulled them closer to the host's body, before he jumped towards the exit door and leaped into the air.

The bags of jewelry still remaining on the ground. Indicating the anti-hero has no interest in stolen goods.

Barry, making sure Iris wasn't watching, dashed out of the building and wanting to track the demon-like savior. Seeing Venom swinging around a corner, he dashed towards the same direction, but when getting there he felt weak in his entire body, kneeling down on the ground before his eyes closed and he fainted.

X

( ** _Later that day._** )

Seth sat on the rooftop of a tall building, making sure no one was able to see a young man about to examine five bodies, two of which had burned-off heads.

"Why did that guy sudden kill his partners?" He said as he laid all bodies side-by-side. Seth couldn't figure out why anyone would kill their own crew like this. Knowing he couldn't much answers from the burned bodies, he went to the three others. Peeling off the mask off one body, he was met with the face of a quite pale man with black hair, probably mid-thirties and early-forties.

"God! What I wouldn't do to use a lab right now." The mutant groaned out, feeling the need for a lab to able examine the bodies properly. Knowing that he couldn't get to a lab anytime soon, he went to take masks off the other two.

Eyes widened in shock to see the exact same pale face on the other body as the first. "What the…" he added looking at the third body. "It's couldn't be…" he said before going the third dead body. Peeling off the mask, he was met with another exact pale face.

" ** _What is this?_** " the symbiote asked surprised to see three exact bodies side by side. " ** _Could this be mutant?_** "

"That or the parents were unlucky enough to get triplets, all of them equally as hideous." The host added in his dark humor. Looking at the bodies, he remembered something that he was told a long time ago.

"I remember, a long time ago… when the Brotherhood tried to recruit me and my sister to join their cause, they mentioned some of their dead members to. A "Multiple Man", I think? And he had the ability create instant duplicates of himself." He pointed to the dead bodies. "And I think this guy have a similar power to this guy."

" ** _So, these are not real humans, just the clones of the real one, the prime?_** " the symbiote asked, even though he knew the answer form his partner's memories, but the host nodded nonetheless. " ** _That explains why these were killed by their companion. They are just empty shells without their creator's orders._** "

A few seconds after Seth observing the bodies, he jumped back to his feet, seeing the bodies disintegrate to nothing. "And that happened."

" ** _The authorities are bound to act after what happened at the university, Seth._** "

"Tch, I know. But they wouldn't believe us if we told them that there as a murderous guy that can generate clones of himself instantly." Seth said before remembering a friend. "But Joe's bound to do take action, since his daughter was at the scene of the crime."

Saying that, he dumped the bodies, or what left of them, before letting the symbiote envelope him. He swung towards CCPD.

X

 ** _(Central City Police Department)_**

Getting there, Seth went to the detective's desk. While walking he still received the same distrusting and suspicious eyes from the other officers, but like before he paid them no mind.

Reaching the desk, he saw the detective sitting there, but his face looked sorrowful… even hurt. "Joe?" he gained the elder man's attention. "You okay? You look like Hell." He said.

"Thanks for that pal." Joe said with a chuckle. "It's nothing."

Seth knew that was a lie. He had used that same sentence himself many times because he didn't want others to dwell into his problems, but he wasn't going to let Joe deal with his problems alone. "Oh, it's a family problem of sorts?" he deduced.

Joe looked at him with a surprised look. Seth chuckle hollowly at the eyes he got from the elder man. "I've been using that same sentence every time someone tried help me after…recent events." He said for a lack of a better word, the Detective knew what he meant by his words, remembering their previous conversations regarding family. "So, what's your problem?"

The native man sighed before gesturing to the seat in front of him, Seth saw that and took his seat. "It's a bit of a story I guess, but it happened a long time ago. 14 years ago, actually. There was a doctor in town, Henry Allen, a good man, people loved him. Hell, he was one of my good friends. His wife Nora was a great person too. Their son, Barry, he was Iris' best friend since long before then. But one night, it all changed."

Seth and his "other" listened carefully and intently from those words onwards. "One night, I get a call from the precinct, saying there was emergency at a house. When they gave the address of the crime scene, I realized that it was Henry's address. I got to the scene as fast as I could, fearing the worst had happened to any of them. But none of my worst fears ever came close to what really happened."

"When I came to the house, the murderer was still in the house." Seth gained a confused look at that. "The killer was still in the house, because he lived there. And he killed his wife in front of their own son." Eyes widening as Seth pieced it together. "The killer was Henry Allen."

Seth didn't say anything as he felt there was more to the story. But that didn't stop him from clenching his fists tightly at the story. He could hear a very loud and angry sneering in the back of his head, his symbiote not doing any better in that department. Exhaling a few times, he listened again as the elder man continued.

"After that night, I took Barry in, I adopted him. 14 years with that kid…" he placed a hand over his mouth as his eyes watered a bit. "It kinda brought a light in our house. Since my wife died a long time, me and Iris didn't have that light. The house felt empty. Till he came along."

"And he told you today, that you're not his father after you tried to set him straight, right?" Seth asked already knowing what the detective's problem is. He got his confirmation with a slow nod from the opposite sitting man.

"Yeah, not a great thing to hear, you know." Joe said while wiping his eyes.

"Sounds like this Barry doesn't know what a family is." Seth said calmly, the detective giving him a questioning look. "How about I tell you a story of my own."

 **To be continued…**

 **Next chapter, Joe will hear an aspect of Seth's life, that makes Barry's seem like a dream.**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Guy part 3

**Another Bedtime story for all your believers out there, peeps.**

 **Sorry I've been MIA for a while, had to get the good ol' thinking box working again.**

 **And not without further ado:**

 **Chapter 5: The New Guy Part 3**

Joe became instantly focused when Seth told him that he would tell a story of his own. But he also become worried if the story would bring back horrifying memories for the young man before him. The young mutant assured him that nothing of that sorts would happen.

He exhaled a long breath. "My sister, Olivia, or Liv as I call her, and I we didn't have parents." He broke the news to the detective who turned shocked. "According to the professor who raised us, we were dropped off at the doorstep of his school. He and some of the instructors took us in and raised us. Taught us the wonders of the world, kept us safe from the dark, taught us love and care… even taught us how to make the best triple chocolate chip cookies ever." He added with a chuckle, getting a chuckle from Joe.

"We were happy. We felt like we had finally gotten a family. A place that we could finally call home." He smiled as he remembered the times he and his sister played around with Professor Xavier's wheelchair whenever he slept or when he would draw circles on Logan's motorcycle with colored crayon. "But it changed the week after I turned 15 and my sister turned 13. When we were kidnapped by unknown strangers."

The elder man gaped his mouth in shock and disgust at the young man's words. But he listened on as the story continued. "We were gone for so long, an entire year actually. And those strangers? They only did one thing to us. Hurt us." The host rubbed his hands as he spoke. "It felt I lost every single feeling in my body, like I was slowly dying. Like I was losing myself. And what made it even worse than that… I could my own little sister scream for them to stop hurting us, begging them every minute, every second that passed by, to let us go."

"But even the pleading voice of a hurting young girl couldn't reach those psychos." He clenched his fists so tightly that cracks could be heard from his joints. "An entire year, were we felt like hope was lost to us. That we wouldn't get to live out our dreams of helping people like us. We thought we would die in that place, and no one would ever remember us again or even find us."

Joe grew disgusted. He had heard of such monstrous people. Deranged psychopaths who did nothing but hurt innocents for their own amusements. But doing so to a child is beyond any measure of sickening. But even more he hated the fact that this young man and his only living family member had to go through such a horror, especially at such a young age.

"But our nightmare, our hell came to end." The elder man perked up at that. "The professor had somehow involved the military, begging them to find us. And they did. An entire of year of torture came to an end thanks to the professor. But only one man walked into the building and disposed of our kidnappers, and he found us. He was masked, but he took his gear off and bent down to us and said. "Let's get you kids out of here, huh?"."

Seth smiled, and for the first time, Joe actually saw a genuine smile on the young man's face. "That same man brought us back to the professor, and was about to leave but he asked if we wanted to come and live with him."

"He did?" the detective asked, surprise overwhelming him.

"Yeah, and we said we would stay with a for a week and try it. And that week was the best, because he gave us food and new clothes. And he told us that this could be your family, he didn't have a wife, so he was alone till we came along. And a while later both me and my sister were outside. And she got hurt because she fell down from climbing trees. He came and was scared that we had broken anything from the fall. And I was actually surprised by how scared he was for us. You know since we weren't his biological children."

"And my sister then asked "Why? Why do you care so much? We're not your real children." And not even a second later he told us: "Family is more than blood, Liv. It's an unbreakable bond between a parent and a child, that goes far beyond biology. Family is the people who will protect you from anything and anyone out there in the world, all the scary stuff. Family is the people _you_ will protect from anything and anyone. A family is a shield that protects you while you're down, before you raise up again and take the shield yourself. Family is love. And I want you two to have a life, full of love. And I'll be your shield in that life.""

Seth cried a few tears of joy from remembering the precious memory of his father telling him and Olivia. The very dad that he would call Nick Fury his dad. Joe himself was even moved to tears after that story. "We finally got a dad, someone who would protect us from the world, someone who would love us like we were his own." Chuckling a bit, he got to his conclusion with this story. "My point is, like what my dad said. Family is a bond, someone who would protect you from anything."

The mutant pointed at the detective. "Like you did, Detective Joe West. The man who protected the son of a man who killed his own wife, your daughter's best friend from growing up without anyone, you are his shield. Though he lost a mother and a father, he got another dad. He hasn't realized it just yet. And when he does, he's going to be damn glad to have such a kind-hearted father."

Crying a few visible tears of joy, the elder man brought the young mutant into a hug. "I am sorry for everything that you and your sister went through, Seth. No child should ever have been put through such horrors. And thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me this and I promise to never tell anyone of this." He said after they parted. "I think, I need a drink. You up for it?" he asked the young man.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you on the clock?"

Joe laughed a bit as he put his coat on. "Actually no, I'm not. I got off an hour ago, but after my little argument with Barry I thought I needed to clear my head a bit before getting home. So, you up for a drink? My treat." The young mutant nodded immediately. Seth did feel bad about keeping some of his story a secret from his new friend.

But Joe's a detective, a man of the law. And how would he take it, if heard that Seth killed everyone, man and woman alike in that military compound without a second thought.

How would Joe take it, to be friend with a killer.

The two of them went to the elevator as they both set their sights on a bar.

X

 ** _(The next day, S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

Barry winced in pain as Caitlin cleaned the cuts on his face. "Sorry." She apologized to him before cleaning the other side of his face. "The abrasions are already rapidly healing."

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me." Barry said angrily and depressively.

There was an attack on Stagg Industries earlier today. The owner Simon Stagg and a couple of CCPD detectives almost got killed by the same masked robbers who attacked the university yesterday. Barry had gotten news of Joe being there because he was interviewing Stagg for any information he could pass on to help the investigation.

Barry got there in time in his suit, keeping his identity concealed. But the attack was too overwhelming for the young speedster. The attacker was yet another meta-human, another victim of the particle accelerator explosion.

"You got blood on my suit." Cisco said with a light up headband equipped as he cleaned the speedster's suit.

"I think some of it belongs to him. Another not-so-friendly meta-human" The young scientist clarified to the mechanical engineer.

Dr. Wells, typing on his tablet for a bit, swiped his hand over the screen. Bringing up an image of a pale man in a lab coat with black hair on the larger screen before him. "Danton Black. He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning." The speedster had a blank expression. "Growing new organs to replace failing ones." The found of S.T.A.R. Labs clarified.

"Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him." Caitlin added.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body." Barry said as he stood up from the bed.

"That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make xeroxes of himself." Cisco commented.

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion…" Harrison explained.

"Meet Captain Clone." The mechanical engineer named the newfound metahuman. Everyone in the room turned to him with "are you serious"-eyes. "Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler."

Barry turned to the image of Danton Black once again and remembering his encounter with the multiplying meta-human. How it ended with him being defeated, with him having to run away and letting this killer walk away for now. And how the demon looking meta-human from yesterday was able to handle the robbers without problems.

With the feeling of defeat on his mind, Barry walked to the exit. Only to stop when the young doctor asked him where he was going. "Joe was right." He said as he faced them again. "I'm in way over my head. Yeah, I'm fast, but I'm no warrior. Not like that guy from yesterday. Man I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone six. I'm not like that big guy from yesterday. He could probably take on six and so many more if he wanted."

Having said his piece, he resumed his walk to the exit.

"Barry." Wells got his attention. "I understand. Today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times." He tried to encourage the young speedster.

"This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells." Barry replied. "This was a mistake." He added before getting out. Caitlin was surprised to hear that from that Barry since he showed a very strong sense of helping people ever since he woke up from his coma.

But she could see some truth in his words. He had trouble defeating Danton Black if it's just one man, but with his ability to create duplicates of himself. That makes even more impossible for the lone speedster. She perked up her head as she got an idea.

Maybe it's time for the lone wolves to hunt together for now.

X

Seth sat crouched on the edge of the building across the street of his workplace/home. He rubbed his head as he felt yesterday's alcohol doing its aftermath. It's been a very long time since he's had a drink with anyone, especially with a friend, like Joe West.

" ** _Perhaps, you should confide yourself to chocolate._** " The symbiote stated as it sent out calming waves to help his host nurse his slight hangover.

" _Hey, can't blame a guy for having fun, you know. It's been a long, long time since I've had any fun._ " He thought before remembering his mission. " _Do you think we should hold up on hero-ing for a while? Focus more on finding Liv. And Carnage._ "

The symbiote didn't reply for a few moments. " ** _We think we can accomplish both. This place may not be our home, but it does seem in need of saving. And Olivia is a strong woman, Seth. You and your father have both seen to that. Remember we have watched her grown as well, from the scared teenager she was to SHIELD's second strongest agent. And she can stand her ground against Carnage, she proven so once already._** " The reply came from the symbiote.

Seth reached into his symbiote, producing Liv's blade-whip handle as he thought back to the encounter she had with Carnage. His late fiancée Stefanie Panes was one of Liv's friends. One she had grown to care for when she started out as a teacher. But when Carnage entered the fray and set his claws into her, Liv had to fight against the deranged killer. And her psionic powers had proven superior against him many times.

But the serial killer had managed to escape from her. The young psychic left feeling defeat and regret from the battles. Seth was there for her at every moment, making sure she wasn't alone to feel the feeling.

" _I miss her a lot._ " He thought as he brought the handle up to his forehead. The symbiote sharing the same feeling with its host.

" ** _You trust the detective? Even with you and your sister's story?_** " the symbiote asked curiously, changing the subject.

" _Yeah, I do. When he told me that he adopted that kid Barry, then It was like seeing dad after he rescued me and Liv. He's a good man, and a better friend. Or even a good friend and a better man. To take in the son of a killer, that's something else._ "

" ** _We think you mean accused killer._** " the host drew a blank at the symbiote's words. " ** _We felt hesitation and dishonesty from the detective whenever the father, Henry Allen, was mentioned. Like he was withholding information._** "

" _He's a detective, can't divulge sensitive information to anyone openly like that, even to a friend._ " Seth slipped the whip back into his symbiote as he was about to leave when suddenly he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

The symbiote slithered over his form before he activated his camouflage capabilities. He watched carefully as he saw a person came into the alleyway between the building he was sitting on and the other building, their form was concealed by the casting shadows.

Both host and symbiote widened their eyes as they saw the same stoic-faced woman from yesterday, at the university. The woman they saved before. " _What is she doing here?_ " Seth asked as the woman walked closer into the alleyway, her eyes shifting from side to side. Like she was looking for something.

" ** _Judging by her actions, she seems to be looking for something._** " The symbiote observed the young woman as she looked up to the rooftop edges. " ** _Or perhaps, someone._** "

Eyes widening in shock, as Seth pieced together what his partner meant by those words. " _She's looking for me._ "

"Oh I hope this works." He heard the young woman say out loud as she fidgeted a bit in her spot. "Hallo! Anyone there!" she asked out loud but got no response. "Hallo! Please I need help!"

" ** _She's in distress, but she's honest._** " The symbiote said, feeling no dishonesty from the woman. Seth figured that if she was telling the truth, then he could see what her deal was about. Leaning forward from his crouched position, he fell down to the shadow, before deactivating his camouflage capabilities. Upon connecting with the ground, he made a small sound, getting the young woman's attention.

Caitlin heard the sound, like something fell down to the ground, causing her to turn towards the direction of the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw the same giant demon that saved her life yesterday, walking out of the shadows with large steps. He stopped the second he was out of the shadows.

" **You called?** " He asked, the young woman shivering a bit as she felt the chilling air of the night breeze over her.

"Y-Yeah I-I did." Caitlin stuttered. "M-My name's Caitlin Snow. I work at S.T.A.R. Labs. And we need your help."

" **S.T.A.R. Labs? The ones who made the particle accelerator?** " Venom asked, the young doctor giving a small hesitant nod but the mutant could feel loss from her. " **What can we help with?** "

"The night the particle accelerator exploded, it released a wave of unknown energy into the city. Causing many people to die. But it also created another phenomenon." Both host and symbiote listened closely. "It created these powered people, people who were blasted with unknown energy, it created metahumans." She pointed a hesitant finger at Venom, who cocked his curiously. "Like you."

Shaking his head, he corrected the young woman. " **We are not one of your metahumans. We are something beyond that. We come from another place, another place of wonders. We…"** Seth paused for a moment and leaned forward. " **are Venom.** "

"Venom? That's your name?" he nodded to her question before getting to her request. "There's a man out there, a metahuman. He's out to kill a man, Simon Stagg. And he's not gonna stop at anything, and he has… "friends"."

" **You mean, his replicates?** " Caitlin widened her eyes in shock. " **We know of his ability, we have heard of a similar one before.** "

"Right. But our friend, another metahuman, he's helping us trying to contain the metahuman. But he went up against this guy before and he lost. Now he doubts himself. He thinks he can't defeat the metahuman, and I fear for him. That it will end up badly for him."

" **Doubt is his true enemy now. If your friend chooses to go out again and face this metahuman. He will certainly fail, and in worst case: Die.** " He said coldly. " **Which is why you have come to us, right? To help your friend in his coming battle.** "

The young doctor had a feeling the gigantic demon would piece it together the need of her sudden visit. "Yes." She said. "I'm part responsible for these metahumans. Our accelerator created them… our failure hurt people and gave powers to so many people, some of them misusing their powers for their own selfish reasons. Their greed." She looked up at the anti-hero with moist eyes, the sight of her watering eyes hurt the young mutant.

"Please help us." She asked.

Seth and his "other" didn't have to check her for any sense of dishonesty. Her eyes spoke volumes. No one would ever shed tears as she did, for a mistake. Even one of a city-wide scale. She truly regretted everything that happened the night of the explosion. The lives that were lost is clearly haunting her.

" **You can't blame yourself for others' choices, their mistakes. Powers reveal a person's true colors, sometimes they twist the person. Your machine may have given some people powers, but that was an accident. And your friend has a good soul, he lets his sense of helping people guide him. This failure, that you said you were part of? Gave him a gift that he uses to help the innocents. Not all mistakes bring others misfortune, Ms. Snow.** "

The hulking creature reached into his "pocket" and produced a small circular device with two buttons on each side. Pressing both buttons at the same time, the device snapped into two pieces. It was a SHIELD communications device. If the button on one of the pieces were pressed then the other would blink, indication the bearer of the other piece was in danger.

The symbiote clad mutant gave one of them to the young doctor before speaking. " **Press the button, then we will come and help your friend. We promise. Do not worry about the location, we have a hunch of where this metahuman is targeting next.** "

Caitlin looked the device over a few times before she spoke. "Thank you…" She looked up to see she was alone again. "…Venom?" briefly shifting her eyes from left and right, seeing that no one was there she chose to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs, now having a means to help her speedster friend.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After Barry got a call from Caitlin, he rushed back to S.T.A.R Labs. When getting there he stood face-to-face with Danton Black, the metahuman he fought before. But realizing the Black didn't move, he came to know that it was one of his clones.

He got the news from Caitlin, that she had grew him. Barry was confused by that and creeped out, but then she explained.

"I isolated a sample of Black's suit from your suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies. So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they began replicating…" she went the side of the clone while Barry waved his hand in its face. "Into that."

"Why isn't he, it doing anything?" the speedster asked confused.

"We did a brain scan." He turned to Dr. Wells. "Involuntary motor functions are active, little else."

"We think it's acting as a receiver." Cisco added.

"The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down." The doctor said with a rare smile.

"But how do we know which one's the real Danton Black?" Barry asked her.

"That occurred to me given your own passing out. Black has limits, just like you. Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength. So, look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime."

"Just a theory… But one you might want to put to the test, Mr. Allen." Harrison pitched in.

"Plus, I whipped up these high-calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up." Barry chuckled at Cisco's gleeful expression.

Suddenly the clone grunted and turned to Caitlin, who screamed out loud in response to the clone's sudden movement. The clone then turned to the exit but only to be met with bullets fired into his chest. The young doctor screaming out again in response to the shots fired.

The S.T.A.R. Labs gang turned to exit, seeing Joe with his gun pointed and smoke coming out of it. He stepped forward, his gun still in hand and raised. "Any more of them?" he asked, ready to fire again if necessary.

"Nope" came the response from the shaking young woman.

"Why did it start moving?" Barry turned to the man in the wheelchair.

"The prime." He deduced, "My guess is, the prime is on the move. This one heard the summons to battle."

"And I know where he was summoned to." Joe said as he holstered his gun. "Stagg Industries."

"You should call it in." Barry told his adoptive dad, their argument and his latest failure to capture Black still fresh on his mind.

"Police can't fight this." He said. "What Black's become, like Mardon… Beyond me. Maybe way beyond them, too. The only person it's not beyond… is you." He told Barry. "You gotta do this. I get it. So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do." He said, encouraging the speedster as he remembered his conversation with Dr. Wells.

"Go stop him. And be the shield that stops him." The detective continued remembering his conversation with Seth. The young speedster smiling in response to his words of encouragement before going to put his suit on.

Caitlin went over to her handbag and produced the small half-circle device she got from the hulking being. She trusts Barry no doubt, but she couldn't handle him dying. Not after he had lost nine months of his life since his coma.

With resolve in her mind, she pressed the button on the device. " _Please save him Venom._ " She thought to herself.

X

 ** _(Stagg Industries)_**

Simon Stagg heard gunshots going off in his building. He got up from his desk and went out the door to his office, only to be met with the bodies of his now dead security guards. He perked his head to see their killers, or killer in this case.

"Hallo, Danton." The CEO said with a shivering voice.

"Goodbye, Simon." The prime said as he raised his weapon and shoot his old boss.

Only to see him gone from his spot, as Barry sped his way into the building, just in time to get Stagg out of the way and into his office. "Stay here." The speedster ordered before going to confront he homicidal metahuman.

Speeding back into the main hall of the building, Barry could see Danton had been busy. He had made more clones of himself, at least one on the upper levels. And a whole bunch more on the ground floor.

"I know Stagg stole your research," all the clones looked to find Barry standing there. "but that doesn't give you the right to murder." He tried to reason with the metahuman.

A bullet was fired off from the nearest clone. Time slowing down to a crawl for the speedster, who bended his body backwards to escape the bullet that was aimed for him. When time returned to normal and he got back to his original position. Speeding forward, knocking down several clones until he reached the next floor, looking down on the ground floor.

He turned around and saw a clone with a raised firearm ready walking towards him. "You think this is about my job." The clone said, before Barry roared and slammed the clone into the support pillar in front of him. "This is about Elizabeth."

"She was my wife." Barry snapped his head back, seeing another clone shooting of his gun. The speedster slammed both of them into the ground before speeding along.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease. She'd been on the transplant list for years. But... Time was running out." A clone on the ground floor said out loud. Barry hid behind a pillar behind the ground floor clones' backs. "So, if I couldn't get her a new heart…"

"You were gonna grow her one." Barry finished off the clone's sentence, getting his attention. The clone shot his weapon, but the speedster got out of the way just as a clone behind him shot off a bullet. Both bullets killing both clones.

"I was so close. Until Stagg stole my research. So he could reap the glory." Another Danton Black said. "And I got to bury my best friend. Now… I'm alone." He added with a depressed tone, a split second later the clone's slammed into the ground as Barry ran into him.

Barry turned his head up, and to his horror saw Danton Black's´ body rapidly shaking. Then clones began popping out of his body. Ten, fifteen, twenty…no. An army of Danton Blacks rushed towards the speedster who felt a feeling of weakness pass over him.

The clones ganged up on the lone speedster, those behind him grabbing hold of him while those in front of him brought down a storm of punches to his face. Barry felt spit escaping his mouth as each fist connected with his face. The pain only intensified when the clones from behind joined in on the slugfest and punched him into the ground.

Sending thousands of fists down on the speedster, who tried to get loose but to no avail, as the clones began piling up on him. He could hear the worried cries from his comrades in his earpiece but they fell on deaf ears. All hope seemed lost to Barry, as he felt fist upon fists rain down on him from every angle. He felt like his life was near its end.

But that was not meant to be.

Sudden from above them, came a roaring surge of wind. Blowing all of the clones away from the downed speedster who was also about the be blown off. But that didn't happen as a black tendril connected with his body and yanked him forward into a giant clawed hand.

He felt as though he was being moved around. The speedster looked up and to his shock, met the face of the hulking creature that had saved him and his friends yesterday. The being lowered his hand, letting the speedster go from his clutch before speaking. " **Are you okay?** " Seth asked in his fully clad Venom form.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." He said, while still in fear of the creature's voice.

" **Save that for later. Now we got more of them to deal with.** " Venom said with a hasty voice.

" _Barry trust him, he's here to help. And remember. Find the prime._ " Caitlin replied in his earpiece.

"There's too many of them to fight." He said with defeat in his voice. Venom snapped his head to him.

" **Find the prime.** " Barry turned surprised. " **We know of his ability. Find the prime, find the creator and defeat him, and the rest shall fall down with their maker.** "

"I can't. It's impossible." The speedster turned away.

" **Do not doubt yourself, metahuman.** " The speedster turned to him with questioning expression. " **Nothing's impossible. We, both of us, are living proof of that. Believe in yourself.** "

" ** _They're coming._** " The symbiote told its host as its exceeded senses picked up on the growing mass of replicates that were heading their way.

Venom narrowed his eyes in thought before turning to the speedster. " **Find the prime, we will take care of his replicates.** "

Barry got worried at that. "You can't do it alone!"

Venom showed off his razor-sharp teeth in a menacing smile just as thousands of clones made their way to their position. " **We are not alone.** "

Sparks went off his body, each of them rapidly growing more violent. Barry backed away because the sparks intensified more viciously. Seeing the mass of clones nearing him, Seth shot out both of his hands, each of them unleashing an electric blast that spread among the clones. Paralyzing most of them on the spot.

Raising both his arms, he formed two large ice blades before leaping into the center of the mass. Slamming both his blades into the heads of several clones in his descent, Venom got readied himself for the slaughter he was about to start.

All clones turned to the giant being amongst their mixes, their eyes widening in horror as the being formed ice spikes all around his body. They watched as Venom gave another dark smile before each of the ice spikes on his body shot out with lighting fast speed. Tendrils connecting with all of the spikes that pierced through heads upon heads.

Barry watched and was surprised by the level of control that this creature possessed. Seeing him wield the elements like that, was nothing short of a god in his eyes. Ironically since the user looks like a demon.

Some of the clones tried a different approach and tried to jump the giant. Three of them chose this strategy and leaped at the towering figure. Venom snapped his head towards the, grabbing two of them with his hands and the third was caught sideways between his teeth. Screams of agony and pain echoed throughout the building as the two in his hands caught on fire.

Throwing one after the other randomly at the mass around him, he snapped the clone in his mouth in two with flame-coated fangs. More clones jumped at him. All of them only meet their end by his ice-bladed arms. Seeing the mass around him growing more, Seth sent out more ice-speared tendrils from his body and jumped into the air.

Barry and the clones watched in confusion as the being was airborne.

Extending his tendrils even longer, he formed spikes around the tendrils themselves. Gathering a quickening spiraling wind around his body, Seth rotated himself. His body rotated so fast that he became a blur. His ice-bladed tendrils followed the momentum of their spiraling host and slashed into the bodies of the thousands of clones.

Screams of horror filled the entire building as the clones were severed into pieces. Group by group, the clones met their end. A significant amount of them were killed upon first contact with the bladed tendrils. Barry leaned back to avoid the scattering body parts that came flying towards him. "Jesus, that's sick." He muttered under his breath as something caught his eyes.

The speedster watched with focused eyes as one of the Blacks remained in the back, almost out of reach and out of sight. Thinking that he had found the prime, Barry sped towards him.

Once again time slowed down to a crawl, as Barry neared the man. A drop of sweat falling down his side of the head. The sight of the man exhausting man told the speedster everything he needed to know.

Wrapping his arms around the real Danton Black, Barry unleashed a cry as he sped all the way to the top floor. With that added force of the momentum on his side, he slammed the metahuman into a pillar. The impact instantly knocking Black out.

Curiosity washed over the young speedster as he looked over the railing, down to the ground floor. He saw the hulking dark being standing in the middle of thousands unconscious clones. The being himself looked up to see Barry looked back at him.

" _Barry._ " Joe asked through his earpiece. " _Barry, are you alright?_ " he asked worried.

"I'm fine. Both of us." He said as he put a hand to his earpiece and responded to his adoptive dad. "It's done."

Unknown to the young scientist, Black rose back to his feet. Charging towards the speedster, but only for Barry to move out of the way. The metahuman still running fast, going through a window in respond to the momentum.

Barry sped forward, grabbing hold Black with all of his might, to keep him from falling to his death. "Hang on!" he exclaimed to him.

"No!" the angry response was from the other metahuman, who grew a secondary hand that squeezed down on the speedster's hand.

"Don't" Barry said pleadingly, but no avail as the metahuman fell down to ground the ground. His death followed. Barry was sad by this, hoping that he could have saved the other metahuman.

Unbeknownst to him, Seth had watched it all and before the young speedster could see him, he made his escape.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs.)_**

"Tried to save him." Barry said as he and his team watched the newscast of Danton Black's body being recovered by the police.

"Doesn't sound like he wanted to be saved. Some people, when they break…" Harrison said with a pause before speaking. "They can't be put together again."

Barry turned to him. "Some people heal even stronger."

Dr. Wells replied with. "I hope so." Cisco turned to Caitlin who remained unresponsive. Barry went to the exit just as Cisco said.

"Well, at least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else. Told you I'd come up with a cool name." Caitlin chuckled in response to the mechanical engineer's gleeful humor.

Next, they all went silence as the ringing sound of a telephone went off. All of them looked to each other in confusion, seeing who was the owner of the ringing phone. Caitlin looked to her handbag for some reason, she rose to her feet and went to her bag.

The males' attention was cast on her as she pulled out an old flip phone. She looked to the others for guidance, but they all shrugged in response to that. With an exhale, Caitlin opened the phone seeing that it was an unknown caller. She pressed the button and put it on speaker before answering.

"Hallo?" she asked worriedly, the others listening in carefully.

" ** _Sorry for slipping the phone in your bag, miss Snow._** " The immediate deep demonic voice on the other end replied, the guys shaking at the sound of the voice.

"Wait. That's the guy from last night." Barry said as he pointed to the old phone.

" ** _Correct, speedster. We are Venom._** " He introduced himself, the guys wondered who this guy was. " ** _Your friend, Caitlin Snow, contacted us and asked for our assistance. Seems like we came at the right time._** "

"Y-yeah, you did. Thank you…. Venom." He said sheepishly.

"Wait!" Cisco stepped forward. "Does this mean we have a superhero combo right here? Cause having that guy as a friend would be frigging awesome!" he exclaimed. "Oh by the way, nice suit you have and really digging the demon head, dude."

A chuckle came before Venom spoke again. " ** _Thank you. And in regards to your mentioned point. We are not your friend._** " He replied coldly. " ** _But you can consider us an ally for now. If you need our help again, then you can contact with this phone. Otherwise we will meet each other on the battlefield, speedster._** "

The moment he said that, the phone hanged up. Leaving the scientists all to wonder who this new player is.

But Caitlin didn't wonder that, she smiled when she heard the anti-hero kept his promise and saved Barry from his possible demise. But she did wonder one thing:

Who is the man under the mask?

X

Seth clapped down flip phone after having spoken with the speedster from his place on top of the tallest building he could find. "A speedster?" he let out a groan. "Of all the annoying powered people there could be in this universe, why did it have to be a speedster?"

He remembered the times he had to either help of defeat a powered person with superspeed. All the times he had to be the one to stop Quicksilver from committing more felonies, which brought nothing but never-ending annoyance.

" ** _Can we trust these people?_** " The symbiote asked.

"For now, we keep to ourselves. But we can at the very least keep the speedster from dying. Remember, every fledgling thinks they're invincible at first. Until they get their first battle scar." He said as rose to his full height. His mind wondered back to the young doctor, that went out of her way to contact him.

" ** _Something about the doctor pulls you to her, does it not?_** "

Rolling his eyes, he responded. "Don't know about that, but there definitely is something about her, all right." He stretched out his body for making his next move. "Let's see if we can find Liv."

The symbiote agreed as it slithered around its host. As his head was engulfed by his partner, he leaned forward, letting gravity do its work. Lashing out a hand he shot webline as he now swung through the city of Central City.

He passed CC Jitters, just as Iris stepped out of her workplace and saw the gigantic being swinging by. With a smile she got out her phone, and typed around before getting to a website.

The site said: " _Sighting of the Demonic Warrior._ "

She looked to the direction of the being as her mind wondered to different places. "Demon huh? Maybe" she wondered with a smile

 **To be continued...**

 **Now The Streak have met and was saved by the Venom. And the young Dr. Snow have become more intrigued by our mutant host, and same goes for him.**


	6. Chapter 6: Things You can't Outrun

**Here's another chapter for all you true believers out there.**

 **And on that note, I would like to say Rest in Peace to the greatest man in all of the entire MCU, Stan Lee. He will be forever remembered.**

 **So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Things You can't Outrun**

Seth starts this new day off with his usual training regime. Which means going to an abandoned junkyard on the outskirts of the city and use his less than used elements. Making sure no one was there with help from his "other", he dropped his bag and took off his shirt. A large black mark covering his front torso.

He sees a broken washing machine not far from his spot which is gonna be his next target. Looking around, he sees to his delight puddles of water all around him.

Concentrating hardly, the puddles formed small streams of water that gathered around his arms. The water started to slowly form into claws at his fingers, the remaining water spiraled around his arms to protect them. Slightly bending down on his knees, before he shot himself forward.

Crossing his water-coated arms, he slashed his claws through the broken machine. He looked back to his target, happy to see the machine in pieces. " ** _Looks like water is within our control again._** " The symbiote said happily at the same result.

"Yeah it is." He looked to his water-coated arms, and saw the waters wavering slightly. "But, it's difficult for water to maintain the form I gave it."

Seth thought back to the times he had accidently used water against enemies. Even the smallest drop of water, his hands, could pierce through a man's skull within seconds. Water was too unstable for him to control if he gave it a form.

He was painfully reminded of a mission he had been tasked with, he was supposed to infiltrate an enemy ship by water. It was one of his first missions and he thought that he would have a better chance at handling this mission if he used the water around him.

But that his mistake as he accidently shot off a geyser of high-pressured water underneath the ship itself. Blasting a gigantic hole in the ship itself, the ship and the enemies onboard sinking down to the bottom of the ocean.

He shook off his feelings, letting the water around his arms fall down into two new puddles before going back to training. He looked to the side and saw a pile of scrap ahead of him. Concentrating hardly on the pile, Seth viciously sent out both hands. The moment he did, rock spikes shot out the ground. The spikes impaled multiple scraps out in an instant.

"Glad Mother Earth is still with us." He said humorlessly, his partner agreeing before the host went back to training.

He spent an hour shooting off water blasts or claws and earth attacks, all of different variations. He wrecked over half of the junkyard in less than an hour and was about to wreck even more. But stopped as he recalled the same young girl from his first night in Central City, Frankie Kane. How scared she was to even go back home, like something horrific was waiting for her.

 ** _"You're worried for her?_** " The symbiote asked following the host's thoughts.

He lowered his arms before replying. "Yeah. I don't why but I do. I still don't know why she was so afraid of going back home. It's like that place is terrifying than us." He answered as he recalled of how she first reacted when she saw him as Venom.

" ** _Home is a place of love, comfort and safety. It is the safe haven that awaits after a painful day. Or as you pointed out once: It is the place where our loved ones are._** " The symbiote pitched in, quite philosophically to the host's surprise. " ** _Perhaps in her home, she has already witnessed something, or someone, more horrifying than us._** "

At that, Seth's mind instantly went dark places. "Do you think she saw Carnage?"

A loud and angry growling from the back of his mind could be heard. " ** _If that despicable worm comes near that poor girl then we WILL tear him limb from limb!_** "

"Amen to that." He growled and clenched his fists as he looked around for anyone who could watch him. With no one there, he slithered the symbiote around his body. "If Frankie saw Carnage…" His head was engulfed by the symbiote as he finished his sentence. " **Then we have to ask her.** "

X

Frankie was walking her way back home from school. Her foster dad. John James, was the only in the family who had a car in foster family. But he wasn't a nice person, he wouldn't want to go out of his way and actually do something nice for her. He always insults her, repeatedly tells her that she is nothing, that she's pathetic.

He always made the poor girl feel lower than dirt.

Her foster mother wasn't any better. She was like the young girl, doing her husband's bidding without a single say. It was pathetic in her eyes, but Karen didn't, not once, stand up for the poor defenseless girl.

The same girl she and her husband had chosen to foster for some time now.

Which made her meeting with demon-faced colossus all the more surprising.

A man who wore the face of a demon, one of the most fearsome creatures to ever be mentioned in history. A man who actually showed concern for her life. Surprising even more since she didn't know the man, and she was sure she never even met the man under the mask before.

But it also brought her a rare smile whenever her mind went to the night where she was saved from those muggers. To even be shown a small sign of chivalry brought her comfort and safety, like she was always gonna be protected from any harm.

Ever since that nig-

Her thoughts were halted when she heard a sound coming from a seemingly empty alleyway she was passing by. Looking around she saw nothing and no one there, but curiosity drove her actions.

She walked closer into the alleyway, looking around she didn't find anything and was about to turn around. But stopped when the sudden voice spoke.

 **"Hello, young one.** " Frankie jumped at the sudden voice and looked from side to side to find the voice. She then looked up to see Venom crouched on the top of a fire escape. The giant creature waved his large hand with small smile on his face.

"Venom." She happily called out with a smile. The anti-hero smiling more at the young girl's reaction to his visit. He jumped down to the ground, landing right in front of Frankie. "Hi" she said.

" **It's good to see you again Frankie.** " Seth said, his voice not once shaking the young girl. " **You seem to have been doing well. That is good.** " He paused for a moment, the young girl noticed it.

"Thank you Venom. And it's good to see you again." The young girl beamed a bright smiled before remembering his pause. "Something wrong Venom?" she asked with concern.

" **We have to ask you something Frankie. Something important.** " The young girl nodded slowly but seriously as well. " **This is difficult to ask, but… Frankie have you seen a creature… that looks like us… but is red with black veins… and is smaller in size.** " The anti-hero asked with a shaking voice, his fists clenched harder at every word.

Frankie was worried that was this was a personal question for the big hero, but answered honesty. "N-No. I'm sorry, I haven't." she said.

Relief came over the anti-hero and his partner when they heard that. " **Thank goodness.** " Frankie got a curious look. " **It's nothing you need to be concerned about young one, but thanks for answering our question.** "

"Of course. Hey did you hear about the murder at the restaurant?" the anti-hero cocked his head to the side curiously. "I'll take that as a "no" then." She said. "Well apparently a crime family was killed, all of them at once."

Seth rubbed his chin as he thought " _Didn't hear any of that before._ "

" ** _Perhaps because it didn't happen today but last night._** "

Venom nodded in agreement before turning to the young girl. " **We will look into this. Thank you, Frankie, it means a lot.** " He said before turning to leave.

Only to stop when he felt a smaller hand grab his larger one. He turned and looked the girl in the eyes. "I don't know anything about hero-ing like you do, but… Maybe you should look at the mall." Both host and symbiote got curious as to why she should suggest such a public place. "I mean, most of the people in town usually spent most of their day in there. If this is a killer…"

" **Then the killer's next target could be there.** " He said out loud as he pieced together her theory. " **Thank you, Frankie.** " He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small SHIELD device, another communication device. This one was different.

" **If you ever find yourself in danger, of any kind… or want someone to talk to. Then press the button on this device, then we will be there. In a flash.** " He said as he handed the girl the device.

"Thank you. Venom. Or is it Demon?" She asked, the anti-hero wondering where this new name came from. Frankie giggled sweetly at the perplexed expression on the hero's face before explaining. "There's this blog, about you and this "Streak" guy. In the blog, they all always refer to you as "The Demon". Don't know why they would think that though."

Seth and the symbiote both raised an eyebrow at the girl's joking tone, before sticking out his serpent-like tongue. Normally this would frighten anyone and everyone else, but Frankie, she wasn't like that. She just laughed before sticking out her own tongue in retaliation.

Both of them laughed lowly to not draw attention to them from anyone passing by.

X

 ** _(CCPD)_**

The processing bar on his computer screen showed that the tissue sample analysis was 84% done. Barry didn't have to wait too long till the analysis was complete. But he decided to kill time by playing around with his molecule structure as he waited.

Though he kept briefly looking to Caitlin Snow, who he had brought along after he and the S.T.A.R. Labs members had discussed to use the particle accelerator to make a prison to hold the metahumans. The ones who have chosen to use their powers to for their own selfish reasons, like Danton Black and Clyde Mardon.

Back at the advanced laboratories, Barry saw a flash of sadness wash over the young doctor when the particle accelerator was mentioned. The forensic scientist knew why, after hearing that her fiancé died in the particle accelerator explosion. The same explosion that put him into a coma for nine months, ended her career and the love of her life.

After waiting in a somewhat uncomfortable silence with the doctor he spoke. "Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer?"

"My least favorite kind of question. Shoot." She answered immediately.

"Ronnie. What was he like?" her eyes shifted to the other scientist. "You just never talk about him that much."

Caitlin seemed uncomfortable about the subject of her dead fiancé, though she was going to be honest with Barry. "We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber." Both she and Barry smiled at the joke before Caitlin continued.

"We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit…guarded." She added for a lack of a better word. "Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He used to say we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he hadn't..." She trailed off sadly.

He saw how much the memories of that night hurt her and changed the subject. "How did you find that guy actually? I mean Venom."

Caitlin perked up at the question, since she didn't say anything about that to any of her team. "I… got curious about what he is after he saved us at Simon Stagg's award ceremony at the university. So, I been reading reports of a giant demon that roams the streets and attacks thugs, punks, muggers etc. There's even a blog about sightings of him. According to the reports, he usually attacks people in dark streets or in alleyways, some of his victims either end up disappearing or missing body parts. So I put two and two together and found the right spot."

"So, you've been checking out every single dark street or alleyway in Central City in one night?" Barry asked weirdly, Caitlin got a sheepish face. "What about that blog? Do they know his name is Venom?"

Caitlin smiled. "No. Actually they refer to him as The Demon or Central City's Demonic Warrior." Barry laughed at that, the other scientist doing the same. "Wonder where they got that idea from?"

"Hey it's better than The Streak. Wonder if they're gonna accept his name as Venom." He inquired.

"Wonder if they are gonna call him Venom Demon instead?" She further inquired just the machine showed that the analysis was complete. Caitlin took out the results and read out loud. "This says that here was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise."

Barry looked in disbelief. "It must have evaporated. We'll need to get a fresh sample."

"Wait, this can't be right." She went to Barry's side. "This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue."

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?" Barry asked curiously as both scientists saw the screen of the tissue. Both of them looked to each other for any kind of answer.

X

 ** _(Central City Mall)_**

"Well, my docket was clear, so I stopped by the mall to pick your homecoming dress." A woman said, as she walked in half-white and half-blue t-shirt underneath a dark blue coat and a skirt. She's carrying small bags with her as she spoke to her daughter through her phone. "I am a great mom. I'll see you for dinner, sweetie."

As she walked past a pillar, a bald man in dark coat behind it turned to look at her from behind. He laid his dark angry and sick eyes upon her. As he went in the same direction as her.

The woman stood in front of the elevator and waited as the door was about to open up. Finally, the elevator did open up. After getting in, the woman pressed the button for her next destination. The doors slowly closing after that.

Only for two hands to stop the doors before prying them open, revealing the man who followed the woman before. Her eyes saw the man and instantly paled at the sight of the familiar man. "Judge Howard." The man greeted the woman with dark eyes. "It's nice to see you again."

"You died." The judge said in disbelief.

The man tilted his head before speaking. "You say that like it was an accident. You remember the last thing you said to me in the courtroom? May God have mercy on _your_ soul."

At the last words he spoke, a green smoke slowly appeared around his body, before his entire body turned into smoke. The smoke was everywhere, filling out the entire elevator and neared the judge. Her thoughts only went to her daughter, who wouldn't be able to spent any more time with her mother.

But at the last second it didn't happen. As the smoke tried to get near the judge, it was suddenly repelled back. The smoke tried nearing the woman again, but to no success. Even when it tried to attack in waves, the smoke was repelled instantly. Fed up with his attacks failing, the smoke returned back to its former form of the bald man.

"What's going on?" he asked frustratedly, especially to see the woman still breathing.

" **Oops.** " Both persons in the elevator turned around, the bald man widened his eyes as a surge of wind pushed him out of the elevator, slamming him into the ground. The man looked up and saw the man referred to as "The Demon". " **Need a hand?** "

Venom grabbed the bald man from the ground, and threw him to the side. The bald man roared as his body turned into gas again, charging the giant creature. Unleashing a roar of his own, Seth blasted the smoke away with a gale of wind. The wind pushed the gas back into his real form, after blasting him into a pillar.

The gas man saw the judge behind the demon and anger and rage filled him. This woman was going to die now. For sentencing him to death, she's gonna pay. And this gigantic pile of mis-colored shit wasn't gonna stop from getting his revenge.

"Get out of my way, or I'll put your name on my list. I only have one more to finish off. Now who the hell are you?!" he roared. As he spoke, neither of them noticed that Barry sped into the mall, right around the corner. Watching the battle closely without interfering.

" **We are Venom.** " The reply came from the elemental mutant before he sent a tendril and grabbed hold of the man, snapping forward into a vice-grip.

The grip around his throat tightened, and proved too much for the man of gas. At last ditch effort, he abandoned his mission and turned into gas again. A strand of it attacked Venom, who inhaled the smoke. The sudden inhalation of the gas caused the being to lose his grip on the man, who used his powers to escape.

" _Wh- what? H-He's a living gas?_ " Seth thought, as he gripped his throat in pain from the gas. " _What was that shit? It's pain. It's hurting- it's… familiar?_ " he thought in confusion. Seth felt like he had felt this gas before now, like it had happened a long time ago.

" ** _Seth!_** " the symbiote gained his attention. " ** _FIRE!_** "

The sudden and loud suggestion from the symbiote caused the host to know the solution immediately. Crossing his arms over his large chest, Venom roared out loud as a large fire erupted around him and enveloped him. The increasing heat of the fire around him and inside of him, purged his body of the toxic gas.

Dropping down to his knees, he inhaled and exhaled heavily. " _Why… Do… I… Always… End up… Burning myself?_ " He thought to himself, memories of him erupting fire within himself flashing back to the surface.

" ** _Because we end up getting something in our system we don't agree with, most of which is trying to kill us. Present moment, very much included._** "

" _Oh yeah. That's right._ " He shook his head again before raising back to his feet. His senses lost track of the gas man. " **Damn it, he's gone.** " Suddenly a red blur flashed before his eyes. Next thing he knew, Seth was on the rooftop.

"Yeah, lost him too." Venom turned and saw The Streak looking back at him with a shrug. "Hi again." He waved at him. "And sorry for, you know, speeding you up here."

" **Hello again speedster.** " He greeted the other powered person. " **This man is different, then the last one. He appears to have the ability to turn himself into a toxic gas.** " His pitch-black face paled for a moment. " **One, that we have a history we with.** "

Barry stepped closer to him. "Wait you do? Does that mean you can identify the gas?" he nodded. "Demon, please. This guy is a killer."

" **We know.** " The mutant stated to the metahuman. " **He told us that he had a list, one more innocent person to kill. Find out what you can, you and your team can put a face on our metahuman, while we identify the toxic gas.** " He went to leap off the roof, only for the speedster to run and stand in front of him.

"Wait. Venom, we can help each other. We both want to protect this city. Join me and my team, that way we can both protect the city." The metahuman proposed.

The giant stepped forward and leaned his head down to him. " **Appreciate the offer, but not possible for the moment. You have proven yourself worthy, using your newfound gift to help and protect your home. The same decision we made many years ago. That we respect, but we cannot join you yet. But we will help you, whenever you need us, Streak.** "

"Thanks for that… Demon." The metahuman countered. The mutant raised an eyebrow before he went to the edge. "Wait." The host stopped. "You're not a metahuman, are you?"

Venom looked over his shoulder. " **No. We are beyond that.** " He finished off before he leapt from the building, leaving the speedster to witness the superior jumping capability of the other powered individual.

"Cool."

X

Seth had landed on top of another building, one that was far away from the mall. His mask slithered down, as he still felt his lungs was burning. Breathing in and out slowly, he could feel his lungs slowly return to their normal state.

" ** _Before you told us that you have encountered the poisonous gas in the past. But when was this, Seth?_** " the symbiote inquired its host.

"I thought you could look into my mind, Venom. What happened? You lost your touch already" The host asked back with humor.

" ** _That is true, but this seems to be something you need to answer for yourself._** " The host felt uncomfortable, like he didn't want to visit that part of his life again. " ** _Don't forget Seth, we are like you. Another labrat, an experiment. A means to be a weapon, only be discarded after use. And more importantly, we are partners. We trust each other. We have both gone and survived hell together. A small trip down memory lane, is nothing compared to that._** "

Chuckling hollowly, he responded. "I should have gone for a degree in philosophy. With you as a co-pilot, it would have been easy peasy." He ran a hand through his spiky hair as got to his point. "Stryker and those bastards spent more time on me than Liv and Matt. They wanted to weaponize me more because I'm an elemental. Stuffed different elements in me, of any kind. Solid and liquid alike. Like I was some kind of an early mutant Thanksgiving turkey."

" ** _We remember that from your memories._** " The symbiote.

"Yeah. What you probably also know is that when they were done with the solid elements. They went straight to the gassy elements. And because they wanted to make a weapon that could gas enemies in an instant… so they gassed me with lethal toxic gas." He clenched his fists, his joints cracking loudly. "Multiple times. Each one, deadlier than the other."

The symbiote felt the rage in its host lighting up, sparking violently, soon enough taking the form of a flame. "Military gassed a kid, because they thought that kid could absorb a gas. Guess they didn't the memo the first seven times in the gas chamber." He chuckled before continuing. "And I thought that injecting gravel directly into my bloodstream was hellish enough. Nothing compared to the gas chamber."

A flash of inspiration passed both Seth and the symbiote. "The gas chamber!/ ** _The gas chamber!_** " they both exclaimed. "It's that shitty stuff they put in the gas chambers."

The symbiote then added. " ** _For the criminals on death row-_** "

"Set for execution." He finished off the symbiote's thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old flip phone.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

Barry and Caitlin both got back into the Cortex. Both had been down to the particle accelerator, before being hailed by Cisco.

The young doctor couldn't bring herself to go down to the particle accelerator because of all the memories it brought back from the night of the explosion. Of the heroic sacrifice Ronnie pain, so no one else in the building that night was hurt or worse.

Barry was there for support. He went with her down to the accelerator. Caitlin needed that, she remembered the night of the explosion. The last words he said to her before his inevitable death. But it still felt uncomfortable to go down there, even with Barry beside her.

"Hey any news?" Barry asked Cisco as him and Caitlin got into the Cortex.

"Sorry, no dice." He answered sadly. "If we had a sample then this would be a whole lot easier."

Seeing how the mechanical engineer was worried caused them all to worry. But the young speedster remained hopeful of his ally. "Maybe we won't need a sample." The attention of everyone went to him. "Demon, or Venom, he said he knows the poison gas. Said he had a history with the gas."

"A history with the poison gas?" Dr. Wells asked him. "Do you know what he meant by that Mr. Allen?"

"No, I didn't. I don't think he trusts us yet. But he said that he considers us an ally and said that he would give us a call about the gas when he identified it." He said before continuing. "But I know we can trust him."

A second later, the sound of an old phone ringing filled the Cortex. Caitlin knew the sound and walked over to her handbag. She took out the phone and flipped it open before bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

" ** _Pleasure to hear from you again, Dr. Snow. Sounds like you are doing well. If possible, could you please put the phone on speaker._** " Venom instructed, the girl complying. " ** _We have identified the poison._** "

"You have? How?" Barry said as he walked closer to the phone.

" ** _We are intitled to have our secrets, Streak._** " He replied, Barry felt the other hero was being smug. " ** _But we know the poison gas. It's hydrogen cyanide._** "

Barry looked baffled by that. "Hydrogen cyanide? Are you sure Demon?"

" ** _Positive. We couldn't forget this gas even if we wanted to._** " He said, the others wondering what this actually meant for the giant demon. " ** _Be careful, when you are going face this metahuman, he's not like the other. His power makes him untouchable for a certain amount of time. Remember speedster, if you need our help then, we are just a phone call away._** "

With those words, he hung up. All of the S.T.A.R. Labs looked shocked by the words spoken by the black demon. While Barry brought a hand to his forehead in shock. "Of course. The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed." He asked Caitlin.

Harrison turned curious and asked him. "Why?"

"Hydrogen cyanide a gas, only used in the gas chamber, where criminals on death row breathe in the gas. And I think Venom made the same connection."

"That's right." Harrison agreed.

Caitlin, after searching, spoke up. "There was someone executed. Kyle Nimbus." She brought up the picture of the supposedly executed man on the big screen.

"That's him. The same guy Venom fought." Barry confirmed it.

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial, the same woman Venom saved from Nimbus. She sentenced him to death." Caitlin told the others.

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed." Dr. Wells deduced.

"Records indicate the execution was completed." Cisco read from the screen. "Wait, Venom actually fought this guy, and won?"

"That's why there wasn't a match. The DNA database only has records of the living." Harrison agreed with the forensic scientist before he continued. "Venom told me, that Nimbus has a list. One more person. Check the arrest record. Who caught him?" he asked the female doctor. "That could be his next attack." He turned back to Cisco. "I think he scared Nimbus away actually."

As he spoke, Caitlin was grateful to hear that their new ally was able to hold up his end. Her eyes shocked as she saw the name of the one who caught him. "Barry, the lead detective…" she stopped and looked in his eyes, seeing him looking straight at the files she found. Seeing the name for himself.

X

 ** _(Central City Hospital)_**

Later on, in the evening, Seth walks into Central City Hospital. He had gotten a call from a doctor that they had requested him. He thought this was weird for two reasons.

For the first, they had his number. That alone raised all kinds of red flags for him. Because he hadn't given out his number to anyone else other than Joe. Though he hadn't heard from the detective today, Seth highly doubted that he would be hospitalized.

The second reason, he might be an accomplished bio-engineer and doctor. But he hadn't told anyone that, he was unknown in this world. Not even Joe knows, so he had no idea as to why they brought him here. It this entire visit sounded very suspicious, a little too suspicious for the young mutant.

Seth fell into his SHIELD training, keeping a constant look out for anything suspicious that may lie wait for him. Also keeping a closer lookout for any sort of escape route, if this turned out to be some sort of a trap.

" ** _Paranoid much?_** " the symbiote asked, even though it had its senses spread to ensure the safety of both host and symbiote.

" _You do realize that being paranoid has saved our asses a lot of times, you know._ " He answered the symbiote with an annoyed tone. His partner agreed nonetheless.

"Excuse me?" Seth turned around and saw a nurse walking towards him. Seth expecting the nurse to tell him to be escorted out by the security… which would not have been the first time. "Are you… Seth Rogers?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me. I was called here by a doctor for some reason." He answered.

"Yes, that would be me. Sorry for the sudden call. But we have a patient who wanted you here." The nurse told the mutant who nodded in response. "Right this way." The nurse showed the mutant the way to the hospital room where the unknown patient was. Turning around the corner, Seth was surprised by the sight.

He looked into a patient room consisting of six people, five of whom were familiar. Caitlin, he remembered from her visit with him as Venom and at the Stagg award ceremony. Then he saw the same long-haired Spanish man and the tall brown-haired man from the same ceremony. He also registered Iris standing beside a blonde man in a suit.

But what really caught his eye was the man in the hospital bed. It was Joe West who was hooked up to an IV bag and dressed in a white hospital gown, lying on the hospital bed while he spoke with Iris. The father looking a bit annoyed for some reason. Seth having a good idea why as he shifted his eyes to Iris and the blonde beside her.

Chuckling a bit, he knocked three times on the door frame. The eyes of everyone turned towards the doorframe and saw the unknown young man standing there with a smirk on his face. Joe smiling a bit at the eyes he was getting now. "So, is this a family-only kinda thing or can anyone visit the dead man?" he asked calmly, the women gasping and the men turned wide-eyed. Caitlin lingered her eyes on the young man.

"Um. First who are you? And second, my dad's not dead." Iris asked, irritated by this man's tone.

"Iris, calm down." Joe rubbed his daughter's hand. "This is my friend Seth Rogers, he's got a bit of a sick and… unusual sense of humor. He's the one I told you about a few times. But all in all, he's a good guy."

Iris shifted her eyes back to Seth, taking in his form for some reason. "Wait. This is your friend? This is Seth? The one you have been talking about for a while and spending time with?" she asked her father with a baffled tone. Joe nodding in return. "I thought that… he would…." she didn't make sense so she inhaled before continuing. "I just thought that he would be some old guy, not a hot guy in our ages."

When she said hot, gasps instantly went around the hospital room. All guys turning their eyes to her with shock. Her father looked at her normally, mostly because he knew of Seth's situation. Caitlin kept looking at the young mutant, almost like she had met him before.

"Hope you only said good things, Joseph. And well thanks, Iris." The girl snapped her neck in his direction in confusion at the mutant's words. "Yes, I know who you are. Your father speaks very highly of you. Though I don't know the rest of you. All family here, Josephine? A last gathering for a departing man?" he added with a mock-british accent.

Joe chortled at his sick humor, the others looking uncomfortable by his words, Caitlin giggling at the british tone. "No, these are all friends and family. And call me Josephine again, I will shoot you." He warned the mutant, who kept smiling. The detective then pointed to the Spanish man and Caitlin. "This is Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow." The two of them waved to the mutant, who smiled back. Joe looked to Barry. "This is Barry Allen, the man I told you about before." Barry turned to his adoptive father and wondered what they talked about with a cocked head. "And this is my partner, Eddie Thawne." He pointed to the blonde man.

"AKA., your daughter's boyfriend. If your less-than-subtle annoyed expression, is any indication." Seth added with a chuckle. Iris turned surprised and Eddie blushing at the spot. "I was the one who told your old man about you two. How you two were acting at the precinct, and how you guys kissed."

"You saw that?" Iris asked, the mutant nodded.

"Yeah I did. And we made a bet. If they would tell him before he found out about their relationship. And looks like you owe me a six-pack, detective West." He told the detective.

"You're a snitch then?" Caitlin asked curiously, the others looked at her worried.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Seth answered. "In the eyes of some people, yes. Yes, I am a snitch. And you are the second woman to call me a snitch." Everyone looked curious at the words. "The first one was a woman who worked with my dad, and she hated my guts, ever since she knew me. No further comments on that. And now onto more important stuff." He said, not wanting to be reminded of Maria Hill again.

He stepped forward until he was in front of the bed. "What happened exactly?"

The detective was unsure on how to answer the "Um. I was attacked. Poisoned actually." He answered stutteringly.

Seth drew a confused look and took a look at the results from his tests. Both he and his partner threw their eyebrows up in confusion. "Hydrogen cyanide?" he read out loud. "That's the stuff the put in the gas chambers for criminals, right?"

"Yeah it is. How did you know?" Joe asked curiously, the others listening in closely.

"Some of my former patients worked in a prison and had accidently hit the spare canisters with this poison in them. Talk about bad luck. That or they are just morons, plain and simple." Seth answered before going over the machine Joe was hooked up to. Pressing a few buttons, and loosening the outage tube on the IV bag, letting more liquid flow into the detective. "This should do the trick, flushing out any residual poison. And considering you're still a somewhat healthy old man, then you should be back on your feet in one or two days." He told the detective.

"You're a doctor?" Barry asked, while Cisco looked gleeful at the mutant and Caitlin watched on curious by his technique.

"Bio-engineer actually. But yeah also a doctor. I may look like the child of darkness, but still got somewhat perfect brain." He answered, Joe chuckled at his words. The mutant turned to Barry. "And you're the guy who was struck by lightning, the night of the particle accelerator explosion." Barry nodded. "Glad to see you're back on feet again, and alive for that matter. Most people would have kicked the bucket from that."

"Yeah, but I guess I was lucky." Barry said sheepishly.

"Wait, you said you're a bio-engineer?" Caitlin asked. She got a nod as a response. "Sorry, but I've never heard of a Dr. Rogers before in Central City."

" _She's suspicious? Can't blame her really._ " Seth thought to himself. " ** _She's looking for any signs of dishonesty and falsehood from you._** " The symbiote deduced before adding, " ** _We like her._** "

" _Ditto._ " He thought back. He chuckled before returning to the female doctor. "I'm new in town, that's why you haven't heard of me before. Ms. Snow. I recently came to town because of some... family matter. And for future reference, please don't call me Dr. Rogers. Sounds too formal for me."

"Oh, that makes sense." She said, it sounded like lie to the mutant and the symbiote. "Sorry, it sounded like a interrogation or something like. I sometimes do come off like that. And I will remember to just call you Seth in the future." She added with a slight smile, Cisco turning surprised by the smile forming on her face.

"It's okay. Ms. Snow." He assured the doctor with a bright smile. The smile caused her to blush a bit, before pushing back bangs of hair behind her ears. The action showed more of her beautiful face, causing the mutant to take in more of her face. "Or is it perhaps Dr. Snow?" he asked her.

Caitlin turned surprised by her words before asking. "It is actually. How did you know that?"

He nodded to her handbag. She looked down to it and saw her own S.T.A.R. Labs ID-card hanging out of it. "Am I wrong or am I right?" he asked, though he already knew that she was. But that was a secret that he had to keep. Years of S.H.I.E.L.D. training gave him _the_ best poker face.

She blushed a little in embarrassment, Cisco and Barry surprised even more by this. They hadn't seen Caitlin like that, in a long time. "Yeah, I am. I'm bio-engineer too… and a doctor. Like you."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he gave a smile and said. "The greatest minds are in the heads of people with great careers, Dr. Snow." He added a wink at the end, the female doctor looking away to hide her growing blush. He shook his head before looking the detective again. "Think I'm gonna take my leave now. Get well soon Joe, and glad you're not dead. Though you might wanna loosen up on those Big Belly Burgers, just in case." The detective flipped him the bird in response. He turned to the others in the room. "And it was a pleasure to meet all of you."

He gave a mock bow, the girls giggling at him before he left the room. When they thought he was out of hearing range, the others turned to the hospitalized detective. "You get used to him. He comes off as a guy with an inappropriate humor, I know. But he's a great guy, all in all."

"You sure about that?" Cisco asked. "He comes off a little… dark. And sick." The others mentally agreeing with him. Caitlin didn't quite agree with that.

Sighing, the detective responded. "I promised not to tell anyone else. But with everything that he's been thorough in his life, it's no wonder why he's the way he is."

"What happened to him Dad?" Iris asked her father.

"I can't say sweetie. It's his story." He answered her daughter before adding. "But he's been through Hell." he remembered the story of the young man's life, he told him. The others wondered what that meant. If the young mutant had really been through a horrible experience.

Caitlin wondered the same, but then her mind went back to the smile he showed before. A bright smile making her feel warm and comfort inside. Something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since Ronnie died.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

Inside the disgraced halls of the once famed S.T.A.R Labs, was Harrison Wells in his wheelchair. Facing a blank wall. Many thoughts coursed through his head as he remained motionless for a few moments.

He raised his hand and placed it on a spot on the wall, a faint blue light shining underneath his hand with faint sound of whirring followed. Not even a second later, the blank wall before the paralyzed scientist opened up revealing a door.

Harrison wheeled through the door, coming into a dark room with walls of metallic dots. When he reached the center of the room, it lit up. In the far end of the now bright room, was a square-like console with a circle in the middle of it. The door into the room shut itself again as the scientist faced the console.

His face remained emotionless as slowly rose back to his feet. He turned to his wheelchair again and took off his glasses and dropped them on his seat. He turned back to the console again and walked towards it. Placing a hand on the console, a sudden blue-ish facial image of a bald woman showed itself and spoke with feminine voice. " **Good evening, Dr. Wells.** "

"Time will certainly tell, Gideon." He answered the image. "Gideon, show me any reference there is to this "Venom" or "The Demon."." he inquired of the image.

" **I do not believe that will be an issue, Dr. Wells.** " The image answered the scientist, who became confused by Gideon's statement.

His confusion was then replaced by astonishment as Gideon showed him the answer. His eyes widened with shock and fear when he saw it. "No." he muttered.

 **To be continued…**

 **Now, what did our deceiving lead scientist see in his little dark room. What horrors lie in wait for him and our little novice speedster.**

 **BTW, next chapter, Iris will be insulted quite a bit, just for fun you know.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Rogue

**Another new Chapter, peeps.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Going Rogue**

Seth has a day off. But even on a slow day like this one, he would do the same thing he's been doing since he came to this universe:

Look for both his sister and Carnage.

But now he didn't do this. Now he sat at Jitters, enjoying a drink of iced chocolate mocha and couple of the best chocolate doughnuts he had ever eaten while browsing around on his newly brought computer.

The computers in this universe was surprisingly cheap compared to the ones in his own. And after working a handful of shifts at the bar, mostly just stocking and tending the bar, and dealing with the occasional rude costumer, Seth's been able to buy one. He was told to wait and sing for another time.

Seth thought that if Carnage was never even here in Central City then perhaps other nearby cities. So, he looked for bizarre killings or MOs and such. But most he found about was some guy who dressed in green leather and a green hood and shot arrows, like a wannabe Robin Hood.

" _What is it with the heroes and vigilantes dressing up in leather, all the frigging time?_ " Seth wondered as he read reports of the green-leathered vigilante.

" ** _Weird fetishes?_** " The symbiote added curiously.

The mutant shook his head uncomfortably at the images he got form his partner's additional comment. " _Let's hope not._ " He said as his eyes caught sight of another blog.

This was great because he had heard of a blog that talks about him and The Streak. " ** _The Streak Lives and The Demon Roams?_** " the symbiote read the title.

" _Well yeah, but the best pictures this blogger has of The Streak is a bunch of unclear pictures of a red blur. Not much people can get from that, most would just think they've been photoshopped or that this blogger's just spreading fake news._ " He scrolled down the page and found another post about himself. " _Central City's Demonic Warrior saves Mother from a Poisonous Death, huh?_ "

" ** _Must be from when we stopped the poisonous gas metahuman from attacking the woman in the elevator. She's a mother, now her children will be able to spend more time with her._** " The symbiote deduced with mentally smile. " ** _The title's creative at the very least._** "

" _Yeah, but just from reading this blog and the other articles I've read just now, one thing's clear._ " He ate a doughnut before continuing. " _These powered people, the metahumans. They are a new chess piece, an unknown quantity in this city. No one in this city knows of them, yet. That damn particle accelerator really did screw a lot people's lives. And so far, only bad things have happened._ "

" ** _What about the speedster, he's helping quite a bit? Unlike the other powered individuals, he's been using his powers for a better and selfless cause._** " the symbiote reminded the host.

" _Yeah and speedsters are cocky._ " Seth thought back coldly as he drank from his iced mocha. " _Because they can run faster than the eye can see them, they think they're invincible. Until the day they get a knock from reality. He's still new to this._ " He clarified his thoughts as he closed the lid on his computer as eat the last doughnuts.

"Oh hey Seth." He turned around and saw Iris with a cupholder, containing two coffees in to-go cups. "Sorry, but I saw you reading up on the Streak and The Demon, pretty cool right."

"Hey Iris. Yeah, it sounded cool so I thought I'd take a look." He said as he stood up. "This city's full of wonders of all sorts and kinds."

"Yeah exactly, I know. It's incredible. But one thing's still bugging me." She said.

"What's bugging you exactly?" Seth asked her.

"It's just I get why people call him Demon for, you know, The Demon. But I can't figure out why he looks like that."

He rose an eyebrow in response to her words. "You mean with the demon head?" he asked, the blogger nodding her confirmation. "I think it's his point that he's making." Iris drew a blank expression. "Think about it. People in uniforms, like your dad is considered a good man because he wears his badge, something he's earned. That's what brings people comfort, safety. But…"

Iris awaited dramatically for him to continue. "This guy, The Demon, joins the battle. And as the name suggests, he goes around looking like a demon and even roars like one. He might have all the attributes of a demon, yes. But he still jumps into a burning building and saves a young girl from suffocating alone. Even read that he saved a mother from a toxic death."

"Yeah I know about that, but that still doesn't explain why he goes out like that." Iris reminded the mutant.

"It's actually easy to understand when you think about it." He said, the young woman confused by his words. "I think his point is that even if something looks evil, looks demonic even… it can still bear the good will that any man or woman have. The will to protect the ones who can't protect themselves." He chuckled as he remembered his father's speech before continuing. "To be the shield that takes the blows others can't take."

" ** _That was beautiful. Truly beautiful partner._** " The symbiote said, the host feeling like his partner was being sarcastic.

As he was finished he got a complexed look on his face as he saw the gaped mouth and the wide eyes on Iris' face. Waving a hand in front of her face, he waited for a reaction. But got none. He briefly considered giving her a healthy slap on the cheek, but that wouldn't end well with her dad.

He snaps his finger, but the young woman is non-responsive. " _You think she's having a stroke or something?_ " Seth asked his partner curiously.

" ** _Hey, you're the doctor, we're just the co-pilot here._** " The symbiote answered smugly. " ** _Maybe a little shock therapy would be appropriate. Looks like she could use the jump-start."_**

" _Easy there, Shocker. I can't just shock people whenever I want… Even though that's what I've been doing for the last ten years._ " He thought back as he turned back to Iris. "Iris West, are you there? Anyone there?" he called out to her.

Finally, after what felt forever, Iris came back to her senses and spoke. "Sorry. Sorry, it was just really… inspiring." She added with a smile. "It was unexpected is all. But also very beautiful Seth. Really beautiful." Seth gave a mock bow in response to her words, the girl smiling more and giggling. "Hey I'm going to see my dad and Barry now with some coffee, wanna tag along?"

"Sure thing. Wouldn't mind verbally tormenting your old man some more." Seth said calmly. Iris rolled his eyes as the two of them made their way to CCPD.

X

 ** _(CCPD)_**

Joe and Barry are walking down the hall of one of the precinct's wings with a book of criminal photos. There was a heist pulled earlier today, on a moving target. The target being a truck was moving an item that was set for exhibition at the local museum. The contained item was the Kahndaq Dynasty diamond.

The heist was a four-man job that was very close to getting their goal. But Barry and his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs had gotten an alert of the heist, the speedster was able to stop the heist from ever being successful. But they were able to escape when they saw the red blur disappear with an injured man. Fortunately, Barry saw the face of one of the robbers. And they needed to put to the face.

"So, look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy." Joe told his adoptive son, who used his superspeed, while Joe was talking, to find the man from before.

Barry stopped as he saw the photo of the same crew-cut robber he saw before. "That's him." He put a finger to the picture.

"Damn." Joe was impressed by Barry's powers as he took the book in hand to see the picture for himself. "Leonard Snart." He said through gritted teeth.

"Leonard. That's almost as bad as Bartholomew." Barry mused.

"Snart ain't sexy, either." The detective pitched in before he explained. "Snart's father was a cop…was a bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison." He closed the book.

"Snart's dad's in prison too." Barry was reminded of his own father's situation as he heard that. "We should start a club."

Joe listened as both he and Barry walked into the lobby area. "He shows up, like, every six months. He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move. Then, he does the job… Gets away."

"That's before The Streak and The Demon was around." Barry boasted.

Joe lowered his voice. "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person? And what do you think about this Demon guy? Another one of S.T.A.R. Labs' metas?"

"I don't think so, no. He told me that he's not a metahuman, that's he's something beyond a metahuman, whatever that means. And he's name's not actually Demon, it's Venom." Joe got a bit uncomfortable with that name, not that "Demon" was any better. "And no, I referred to the Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top."

Joe listened carefully to his son, neither of them hearing the elevator bell ringing behind them. "I've been thinking of a new name. What do you think of The Fla-"

"Coffee break." Both the males turned their heads to see Iris happily standing with two cups in a cupholder. Seth slowly walked to her side, and like previous times, he got attention of many of the other officers. "Thought I would bring Central City's finest java over to Central City's finest." She explained, Barry already taking a cup.

"And I thought I bring unmorally support and inappropriate words to the local police." Seth said calmly. Barry and Iris growing uncomfortable with him again, Joe chuckling a bit. "And of course, be the center of unwanted attention here." He gestured the lobby, which was full of suspicious eyes pointed at the mutant.

"Thanks. I'm off caffeine." He told Iris, without making eye contact before turning to Seth. "And Seth, I haven't heard anything about your sister, yet. But I'll call when I do." He told the mutant, who nodded in response. The detective patted Barry on the arm before he left.

"My dad's been mad at ever since I told him about me and Eddie." Iris explained to the two males.

"Correction, you mean he's mad at you because you kept your relationship." Seth made his point, Iris giving a judgmental look.

"I gotta agree with him." Barry added in his own thoughts, as the three of them went to staircase to left side of the lobby.

"Uh, first, that sounds like you two are taking his side," she told males before turning to Barry. "and second, do you know how he does this whole, "I'm not talking to you, but I have a whole bag full of judgmental looks I'm gonna try out on you later."" She turned to Seth. "And why are you taking his side."

"Yeah, about the looks, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times." Barry said as the three of them went up the stairs.

"And to answer your third question, Iris. Your dad is literally the only friend I have. And I might be new in town, yes, but supporting your friends is a universal concept." He said, while laughing very hard inside his mind with his partner.

Iris partially ignored the mutant's words before she turned to Barry. "Speaking about communications, or lack thereof, after all of these journalism classes, I got an idea." Both Seth and Barry listened closely as she spoke. "I started a blog."

"All right, what's it about? Your brownie obsession? Cause, you know, you probably shouldn't broadcast that." Barry mused.

"Or is it about your weird-ass relationship? I mean the entire dating your father's partner thing? Is really weird. I'm surprised that Joe haven't threatened to empty a mag in Eddie's face yet." Seth laughed, the natives turning to him with wider eyes. "My dad's in the military and he threatened every boy that tried to date my sister. Hell, I was the same, when she first started dating. We're overprotective, okay."

Iris shook his head and moved back from the mutant. "No, something important. Something that Central City needs to know about, The Streak and The Demon."

The three of them came to a halt, as Barry's face fell as he heard his best friend announce the topic of her blog. Seth tilted his head in thought. "The Streak?" he gained the attention of the natives. "You mean the pictures of that red blur?"

Iris nodded. "He's out there, Seth. Rumor has it, he stopped an armed car robbery earlier. He's like the Demon, another man who saves people. But he saves people more in the night and sometimes in the day." Iris stated.

Seth and his symbiote both felt insulted by her words. " ** _Did this female just compare us to that novice speedster?! Clearly, she's the West that was born without brains._** "

" _Amen to that._ " Seth agreed with his partner.

The blogger turned to Barry. "I was hoping that I could take a look at the file, and…"

"What?" the speedster cut her off. "I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation with you." He continued with a sheepish face before continuing on their way.

"Since when, Mr. Blabbermouth?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Gotta agree with West here, Allen. You look like the type of guy who'd spill anything without second thoughts, police-related or otherwise." Seth pitched, both he and Iris went to follow after the scientist. He turned to the blogger "Besides, Iris, blogging about this kind of thing, it's only gonna bring crackpots or loonies to your front door."

" ** _Or the rare case of schizophrenics, which only spells out more trouble to the girl._** " Seth chuckled inwardly at his partner's comment. He always found his partner's additional comments refreshing, sometimes at least.

"My blog is anonymous." She told the males. Seth still thought it was a bad idea for her to do this. One big universal concept is determined women. And a woman blogging about a hero's triumphs, always ended with the woman meeting one thing:

Trouble

" _Ten chocolate bars, she's gonna put her name on it._ " Seth mentally wagered his partner

" ** _Twenty bars, she's gonna be kidnapped or killed because of her blog._** " The symbiote wagered back. Both of them said "deal" at the same time, letting their bet be official.

"Hey guys." Seth got the natives' attention. "Would love to spend more time with you all, but I think I'm gonna take my leave now and annoy the hell outta someone else." He happily announced with a smile before leaving. The natives still finding him really strange and sometimes uncomfortable.

"He's…. something?" Barry said sheepishly.

"Yeah. He's like one of those dark and handsome guys, who the parents say are bad influences on their kids." Barry looked at his best friend with wide eyes of shock, while her eyes lingered more on the mutant. "Definitely an influence, I wouldn't mind."

Barry coughed into his hand to get back her attention. "Um, back to your blog, Iris. Anonymous or not, it's not safe. I mean, Seth's right. You never know what kind of weirdos are out there trolling on the internet." He said as both he and Iris went into his lab.

X

Seth got out of the precinct and wanted to patrol. Getting into the back alleyway of the precinct, his clothes shifted into his Venom form. Leaping from the nearest wall, he shot a webline from his wrist, connecting with a building before swinging into the open air.

Many of the bypassing people on the streets caught sight of him and recorded the black demon. Many of Central City's citizens have read about The Demon. And many of them still found it unbelievable to see such a creature amongst them, a true demon among.

But many of them, if not all, had either seen or heard the good deeds he has done. They all felt at ease when they heard that this man had saved a young girl from a burning building. It was indeed the true mark of a true hero.

" ** _Looks like we have become the center of attention again._** " The symbiote told the host, who let go of a webline before shooting another and continued swinging.

" _Hero from another unknown universe, coming to town and making their mark on the city._ " He thought back. " _Need a punch-line for that._ " Suddenly sirens ahead of him went off. Directing his eyes in the direction of the sound, he saw two police cars chasing a black SUV.

The back window of the SUV was broken, a man was leaning out of it with a shotgun in his hand. He reloaded once before taking aim and let off a shot. Thankfully he missed police cars. But even a misfired shot could cause horrific damage to innocents.

" **Time to work.** " Venom said before he shooting off another webline, propelling him forward towards the black SUV. Letting go of his webline, he let out a burst of wind, accelerating him forward.

Landing back on the ground, he now stood several meters ahead of the black SUV. The drivers of the car looked in front of them, and to their horror saw The Demon before them.

Showing a menacing smile, Venom reeled back his right arm before clenching it, ice casing his entire arm in an instant. Seeing the SUV driving every closer to him, meter by meter, Venom made his move.

 _SMASH!_

Smashing his ice-encased arm into the hood of the car, it came to an abrupted and violent stop. Airbags going off in the car, from the drivers slamming into the consoles. The other passengers slammed their heads into the seats in front of them, the impact knocking them unconscious.

Releasing his iced arm from the hood, he went to the side of the SUV. Ripping off the door, he looked inside to see unconscious gunmen inside. Out of his back he shot out black tendrils, all of them grabbing hold of the gunmen before pulling them out into the open.

The police cars came to a stop as they saw the black demon pull out the gunmen, they were surprised to actually see them alive. Having heard the rumors of him actually killing his victims, this was actually surprising for the officers.

"Motherfucker!" Venom turned around and saw the barrel of a shotgun pointed to his head. The same man who shot from the broken back window, now stood angrily with his weapon pointed at the man who prevented him and his friends' escape. "You're gonna pay for that, you freak!" he said as he cocked his shotgun.

" _Seriously? Is this guy for real?_ " Seth wondered curiously at the man's threat. Wondering if he was really trying to kill him with shotgun.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Venom grabbed hold of the weapon, yanking it out of his hands. He made a show of looking at it curiously. Right before he opened up his giant maw and snapped the shotgun in two pieces with his fangs.

The gunman and the officers turned wide eyes at his action. The gunman gritted his teeth angrily, and opened his mouth and let out a low weak roar, a meek attempt at roaring.

Venom narrowed his eyes at the man. Opening his mouth again, he let out deafening roar, right in the gunman's face. The officers backed away in response to the roar. The gunman was silent for a few moments, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. Suddenly the man fell down on ground, completely in shock of the roar.

" _Hehe, roaring a bad guy to shock? Always makes my day._ " Seth thought as he gave a wide smile in his Venom form.

" ** _Still can't beat Katy Perry._** " The symbiote thought back. The host rolled his eyes in frustration, hearing the same ridiculous argument from his partner. Choosing not to add more fuel to the fire, he turned to the officers

"Do- Do you always just... roar at them?" One of the officers asked worriedly, the others wondering the same thing.

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered while he gestured to the downed gunman. " **He called us a freak.** " He answered in mock-hurt, some of the female officers chuckled at his tone. Their colleagues turned to them with disbelief in their eyes.

Lashing out his hand, a webline shot out and latched onto a building. Giving the officers a last look and one-handed salute, he swung away.

The officers were left in awe of what this man just did. But they were grateful for him stopping the city nonetheless.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

"And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity. We can track anything that's happening in the city. Check this out." Barry gestured to the Cortex, showing the different computers and all-around screens, showcasing the entire city. "We've got our own satellite." He continued as he spoke to his friend, Felicity Smoak.

The young woman from Starling City, came to visit the young speedster since he hadn't contacted her when he woke up from his coma. Because of that she came to personally speak to him, Barry was surprised to even hear that she knew of his ability since he only told one person in Starling City about his newfound powers.

But Barry was nonetheless happy to see Felicity again for the first time since waking up from the coma. Last time they saw each other was when he came to her hometown to help out with one of the local police's unexplainable cases.

And though he should be more careful about showing off his base of operations, he knew that Felicity was trustworthy. Because he knew her secret.

"I know." Came the response from blonde woman, before she added. "I've hacked into it from time to time."

"Rude." Cisco said as he sucked on his lollipop, him and Caitlin coming over to greet Felicity again.

"It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity." Caitlin greeted her, before getting to her point. "I'm just wondering how much of our operation she needs to know about." She wondered sheepishly.

"I'm really good at keeping secrets." The Starling-native told confidently.

"Yeah, Felicity works with the Arrow." Barry said with a smile and pointed finger at the blonde woman, who turned to him in disbelief.

"Sweet." Cisco added, before Felicity spoke.

"And you apparently are not." She said.

"Now it's all making sense. You know who the Arrow is." Cisco pieced together as he walked to stand beside the young doctor and pointed at the blonde woman. "Wait, do you know who The Arrow is?" he asked Barry with suspicious eyes, Caitlin tilted her head curiously at her colleague's question.

Barry was unsure of how to answer that, and responded with an extended "Uh…" before Felicity took over.

"Let's just that my team has a similar set up, but with… More pointy objects." She told the S.T.A.R Labs members before the next spoke.

"Welcome, Ms. Smoak." The four geniuses turned to the direction of the voice and found Dr. Wells, in his wheelchair at the entrance to the Cortex.

"Dr. Wells? _The_ Dr. Wells?" Felicity asked astonished to see the man himself before her eyes,

The founder chuckled at the astonished tone from young woman before speaking. "Please, call me Harrison, Felicity."

"Oh, you know who I am?" she asked.

Harrison answered as he rolled into the Cortex. "Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T. with master's degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I know who you are. I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields." He looked to his employees. "It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin, and I foresaw great things from you." he told the blonde woman.

Felicity smiled happily, hearing her idol saying such aspiring words to her brought her great joy. Barry then turned to her and mentioned. "Speaking of great things, wanna see something cool?" he said, clearly wanting to impress her.

The five of them went into the room where the big treadmill was placed. Caitlin, Dr. Wells and Cisco did their usual routine of monitoring everything that went on in his body. Felicity looked directly into the room, seeing Barry speed away on the treadmill.

"How fast can he run?" She asked out loud curiously.

"He hasn't reached his top speed yet, theoretically speaking." Harrison answered her question.

"So is he really okay?" She asked again, concern clearly within her voice.

"His heart rate is within normal range for him." Caitlin answered her second question, before Felicity fired off another question.

"No, I mean, the lightning bolt changed him. Do any of you really know how much?"

"We know a fair amount." Came the slow reply from the mechanical engineer.

Felicity faced them, before pressuring more questions. "If everything about is sped, is he going to age faster? What would happen if he ran too fast? I mean, would he just be running, and then, poof, he's dust in a red costume?"

Dr. Wells answered her questions with one reply. "Everything we do here at S.T.A.R. Labs is to protect Barry Allen. Trust us, Felicity, he is in very good hands here."

She had to be satisfied with that answer for, though some part of her remained unsure still.

"Want to see how fast I can run backwards?" Barry asked from the treadmill, gaining the attention of his audience again. Without waiting for a reply from them, he tried to run backwards… only for him fall off, and sent flying into some equipment. His audience winced at the sight of it, Felicity looked to them worriedly.

Caitlin saw her look and shook off her worries. "Don't worry. He heals quickly too."

Felicity shook her head, trying to shake the feeling away before remembering something else. "Hey I was actually wondering about something else when I came here today." She got their attention, Barry came back into the room, having heard what she just said. "The Demon? He's another of your metas?"

"No." Came the immediate answer from Caitlin. "He's not another meta. But we don't know what he is exactly either. He's an ally." She said confidently, the memory of him saving herself and her friends still fresh on her mind.

"Yeah, Caitlin's right. He actually saved me from another dangerous metahuman." Barry added.

"First off, that metahuman's name's Multiplex, thank you very much. And second, The Demon is TOTALLY SICK!" Cisco exclaimed gleefully. "I mean, he can use fire, ice and electricity. And he has these long and cool tentacles."

Harrison was the next to speak. "We don't have any substantial information about The Demon, yet. But he's proven himself to be a trustworthy ally in the time of battle."

"Tentacles?" Felicity inquired, her mind going to naughty places at the mention of tentacles. "A giant demon in pitch-black, razor-sharp fangs and big, big claws, uses three elements, and has… tentacles?" she asked again, her response was a series of nods. "Wonder what he'd do with those in bed?"

X

Normally in abandoned warehouses, it would be just that: Abandoned. Lifeless. The last remains of what it once was. A place, no one would ever set foot in again.

But that was not the case for this warehouse. This was the warehouse, that Leonard Snart had chosen to hide out in for a while. After seeing the red blur, the same one that stopped him and his crew from completing their heist, from getting the priceless Kahndaq Dynasty diamond.

Well it caused the infamous robber to up his game, to take a different approach. A new way to handle his next heist. He had to attack from a different angle. And when he heard of the pitch-black creature that roams both day and night, he needed something that can stop anything fast… _and_ big.

To do so, he had contacted an old contact of his, Basil Nurbin, one that had procured some significant items.

Leonard walked over to the table, looking over the different items while his associate spoke. "You wanted state of the art, Snart. I bring you state of the art, my good sir."

Snart ignored his associate's words and stopped by an open metallic container. He pointed at the box, "What's this?" He asked without any emotion in his voice.

"It might not look like much, but never judge a book by its cover, you know?" the associate said as Snart picked up the content of the box.

The item inside looked to be some kind of a handheld weapon with a red-cannister on its side, it looked like a handheld flamethrower gun. "Fires highly concentrated combustible liquid fuel that ignites on contact with the air."

Snart after listening on his associate's explanation and weighing the weapon in his hands, placed the weapon back in its box. "I don't need to heat things up." He turned his head and looked at the other table with items on it. "I need to slow them down and stop them, period."

He went over to another half opened metal box. Opening it fully, Snart saw another type of gun. Slightly bigger than the flamethrower-like weapon from before. "That's the one, then. You were drawn right to it. Stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs after the incident," his associate told Snart who picked up the gun. "and with nothing but a skeleton security crew to guard the tech inside."

Leonard heard his associate's explanation. He powered up the gun as Basil continued explaining. "Emits some sort of substance. I'm not sure what it is. Like a white flame, but it's not hot, it's cold."

Snart carefully examined the weapon before turned to the second item in the box. A pair of glasses. "Glasses look like they're made of the same tech. What are they for?" he asked Basil.

"The glare. You'll see." He answered the infamous robber with a glee.

"Who else knows you took this?" Snart asked, now with the glasses equipped on his eyes.

"Just us." Came the immediate reply.

"No, just me. Sorry, pal." Snart corrected him before he turned his newly acquired weapon to his associate. Pressing the trigger, Snart unleashed a blast of white flames at Basil.

The heroes of Central City are going to face a new threat today.

 **And there's a chapter for you people.**

 **Next one is already in working stages.**

 **So till next time, True Believers**


	8. Chapter 8: Captain's Actions

**Here's another chapter for you peeps.**

 **Just to answer a question:**

 **The story follows the The Flash storyline, Barry will be called The Flash when Iris gets to that part.**

 **Well enough of that now, Enjoy boys and girls!**

 **Chapter 8: Captain's Actions**

Seth walks into Central City Museum in disguise, his eyes covered by a pair of dark-sunglasses to keep his identity hidden. He used his old basic SHIELD field training of identity concealment. Though he had to stay clear of any high vantage points, because he saw an elder man who kept looking at the tour group suspiciously for some reason.

He heard news of a notorious robber, by the name of Leonard Snart coming back to town.

Seth stole a police radio from an officer's car from a recent night, very easily at that. Last night, he went out on another patrol as Venom and another unfortunate mugger was about to meet the same fate as any other lawbreaker who met the demonic anti-hero.

It was easy to distract the officer. Leaving a mugger hanging from a lamppost in the middle of the night was all the distraction he needed. And using his trusty camouflage ability, getting the police radio was a cinch. And just fun, Seth burned the mugger's pants off.

" ** _You think this Snart character is gonna make an appearance here?_** " the symbiote asked with all of its senses spread out to their limits.

Looking around the museum's lobby he replied. " _Maybe, but for some reason I'm having bad gut feeling. And I think that Streak guy… he's gonna get his first battle scar._ " He added coldly before noticing a guy with a crew-cut haircut looking towards the upper levels.

Following the direction, Seth saw Joe with the same elderly man from before. The elder men on the higher level made eye contact with the crew-cut man. " _Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've just found one Leonard Snart._ " He thought sarcastically.

From his position on the ground floor, he could hear Joe requesting back-up through his walkie-talkie. He could also hear the sentence, "I have a visual on Leonard Snart at the museum" before the detective ran off in a hast. A moment later he dashed out of there.

" ** _So that's infamous robber of Central City huh? Doesn't appear to be much in our eyes._** " The symbiote pitched in its own thoughts.

" _Careful, Venom. Looks can be deceiving, the two of us included._ " Seth added before following after Snart. The robber made his way outside the museum.

Seth followed him, making sure not to be seen by Joe or the robber. He noticed the robber keep looking back repeatedly as he power walked away from the detective who had now taken his gun out but kept it around waist-height to avoid panic and from everyone's sight.

Looking around, the young mutant decided to find a better vantage point and saw a building that help him. Without drawing attention to himself, he discreetly slithered his symbiote around his body before activating his camouflage ability.

With his body fully camouflaged, he ran into an alley and shot out a webline, yanking himself up to the rooftop to get a better look at the situation. "Snart!" Seth snapped his head towards the sound, and saw Joe standing near Leonard with his gun pointed at the robber.

Seth narrowed his eyes curiously when he saw Snart not even giving a reaction but turned towards the sound of blaring sirens, seeing a police car driving towards them. When he looked back to the robber, he had equipped himself with a pair of glasses with blue glasses.

Snart turned around with a large gun in his hand. Pressing the trigger, he shot out a blast of white flames towards the ground the police car was driving. The blast laying a layer of ice upon contact with the ground. The police car lost control and went sideways.

Not waiting anymore in case of any casualties, Seth expanded his symbiote around his body letting him, taking the form of Venom again before jumping down to the ground.

Joe was about to be hit by the police car, but that never came to be as Venom jumped down in front of him and stopped the car with his bare clawed hands. Making sure the drivers inside were safe, he turned to see the detective gone.

Venom looked around to see if he was anywhere near but to no avail. He looked to his side and saw a theater there. " ** _You don't think…_** "

" _I do._ " He answered his partner's thoughts before jumping into the building. He looked around for Joe and Snart, even with his enhanced senses he tried. But he couldn't find them, meaning they were out of his range.

"No!" He heard a voice say loudly in a sad and defeated tone, the sound coming from somewhere around the on the upper level. Worry filled him, causing him to take action and leap into the upper level. When getting there he looked around and saw no one there was hurt, until he looked into the theater room.

He saw the scarlet speedster bent down on one knee looking down at a man, a security guard. But looking closer at the security guard, he was… frozen. His body covered in what appeared to be… frostbites?

" ** _Is that really frostbites?_** " the symbiote asked the host, knowing that he had treated many patients in the past with severe frostbites.

" _Seen a lot of frostbites, but that looks less than natural and more like something… I could do._ " He answered truthfully, knowing this seemed like something he could do. Then his mind went back to what had happened before. " _Or something like that gun Snart had on him._ " He added, his symbiote agreed in silent.

Seth looked back to the speedster, seeing him still hurt and defeated by the death of this innocent man. Knowing nothing more could be done now, Seth got away, leaving the speedster alone to handle his first battle scar.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs.)_**

"It's still numb." Barry told Caitlin after taking a sharp intake of air in pain. He gotten back to S.T.A.R. Labs after his encounter with Leonard Snart at the theater. The death of the security guard is still weighing on his mind, another new failure for the novice hero.

"It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite." Caitlin said after she examined his wound.

"I thought he had hyper healing." Felicity inquired.

"It's been slowed. If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent." The young doctor continued as she went to the monitor to show the results of her examination. "You're lucky to be alive." She stated to the speedster.

"Snart wasn't another meta-human. He has some kind of gun. It froze things, slowed me down… " Barry stated to them as he went to take another S.T.A.R. Labs-issued shirt. He paused for a moment before speaking grimly. "Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone."

"According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school, so how did he build a handheld high-tech snow machine? Felicity asked as she turned to the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs who kept his gaze form everyone else.

"S.T.A.R. Labs built the cold gun." He stated disappointedly.

"Dr. Wells ad Caitlin had nothing to do with this." Cisco got the attention as he stepped forward to get the attention of everyone else. "I built the gun."

Cisco's statement caused confusion and even more shock to wash over Barry. "You did? Why?"

"Because, speed and cold are opposites." Cisco began. "Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when things are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called…"

"Absolute zero." Barry finished off his sentence with a pained expression.

Cisco continued with an expression of guilt and pain. "Yeah. I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero. I built it to stop you. I didn't know who you were then, Barry." He said in a stuttering voice. "I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?"

Barry listened but didn't accept Cisco's reasoning. "But I didn't. Did I?"

Caitlin stepped forward next, hoping to reason with the speedster. "We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up. In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst."

"I can understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did." Barry shouted. "I mean, after all we've been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends."

"We are, Barry." Cisco tried to calm him down again.

"I mean, if you would have just told me, I could have been prepared. But instead, someone died tonight." Barry countered, not all accepting any of his friends' reasoning.

Cisco felt an immense wave of guilt wash over him at Barry's sharp words. "And I have to live with that."

"No, Cisco. We all do." Barry finished off before walking to the exit.

Felicity followed shortly after, Cisco went into his workshop and tried to devise a way to find Snart, Harrison went with him.

Caitlin however, didn't know what to do right now. She wanted to help Cisco and Dr. Wells, but couldn't find the strength to do so. She may not have built the cold gun, but the harsh and sharp words Barry spoke, they cut deep inside her.

She went to her handbag and got the flip phone; the one Venom gave her. She went into her private lab, before dialing the number in, she waited as the line was about to connect.

X

" _Damn it, he's gone._ " Seth thought angrily as he swung around the city to find Leonard Snart again, him and his new weapon made him a threat to this city… one that might need to be removed from the game.

" ** _With that strange gun in his hand, this Snart, could prove himself to be a formidable opponent._** " The symbiote thought back to its host.

Seth rolled his eyes in response before he saw a crane in front of him. Seeing that he let go of his webline and took a crouch position on the underside of the crane's jib. " _You've gone soft, Venom. We've seen many dangers, even the extraterrestrial kind back home. We've seen every kind of danger out there._ " He peered over the city before continuing. " _This city hasn't, yet._ "

The symbiote couldn't argue with its host's logic. Together with Liv and Matt back home, they've fought against some of their earth's greatest threats along with SHIELD. And they've succeeded many of them, though casualties happened, on both sides.

Seth had been mostly responsible for the other side's losses, but he didn't regret it, not one bit.

He stopped as he felt a vibration inside him. Reaching into his "pocket" and he took out beeping flip phone. " _Wonder what that speedster have gotten himself into now._ " Seth thought curiously before flipping it open and brought it to his ear.

" **Hello?** " he answered the call.

" _Hey, Venom. It's Dr. Snow. Hope I'm not interrupting anything._ " Caitlin answered back.

Seth chuckled at that, the symbiote remained silent and listened in very closely. " **No, you are not Dr. Snow. Does your friendly speedster need any help with Leonard Snart?** "

" _You know who Snart is?_ " she exclaimed baffled.

" **Hehe, we do. Like we told the speedster, we have our secrets and our own methods, Dr. Snow. So what can we help with?** " Venom asked.

" _You seem to know a lot about this life, the kind that… our mutual friend leads now._ "

" **We have lived this life for many years now. And regarding the speedster, we wouldn't call him a friend per se, more of an ally in the battlefield. You however, are the one that I call a friend, actually.** "

" _Thank you, Venom._ " Caitlin thanked him with a chuckle and continued to her point. " _What's your take on weapons, actually? I mean in terms of…. emergency weapons._ "

Seth became intrigued by her words and spoke. " **They are needed. Weapons are not killing nor for fighting, they are for protecting the lives of the innocent. Never to be used to take any life, even the lives that torment others. And in terms of, emergency weapons you say, could it be you were talking about a countermeasure of sorts?** "

He heard an extended sigh coming from the other end of the line. " _Yeah, I am. My colleague, he made a weapon, a countermeasure, in case my friend, the speedster was, you know evil after getting his powers. But since he didn't, he now found out that same countermeasure was used against him today, by Leonard Snart. He's mad at my colleague, his friend. And I don't know what to do now or think about it._ "

Seth half-expected that there would be some sort of backup in case this speedster did go to the dark side, like the other metahumans. But hearing that the speedster became angry at his friends, his team… it kinda pissed him off. Venom feeling the same about this novice hero.

" **Remember our talk about powers revealing a person's true colors? That they could twist a person?** "

" _Yeah, I do._ " She answered immediately.

" **Whatever person they were before they got powers, be it a good or a bad person, that can quickly change. When they come into the positions of powers, then it's like a drug is injected into their system. Making them addictive, making them want to surpass their own limits, making them more than they were yesterday., Making them want more, making them choose bad things, making them do bad actions. Your friend who made this strange weapon? He had the good sense to make it, in case your friend turned into something he wasn't after getting this new power. However good he was, could have turned into darkness very quickly and very easily. But he shouldn't be angry with either you or your friend. He should be thankful, to both of you. This life, that he and I live, will cause us to make a bad decision, one that might need to be prevented if so. Where we're from, we have a lot of countermeasures in case if we ever make the wrong decision again, and we are thankful for that. Knowing that our friends and family have insurance of us, from making a bad decision that endanger the lives of the innocents. Your speedster friend has yet to realize the same, and that is why we do not call him a friend. Because he's naïve to think that he would have remained the same after his awakening.** "

Caitlin listened closely to his words, and even though he couldn't see it, she had a very big and bright smile on her face. " _Thanks, Venom. And in case you're wondering, we don't have measures of that for you. And if we did, I wouldn't allow them. You've saved so many people. That little girl from the burning building, my friend, that mother from that poison gas man, even myself. You may look like a demon, but in my eyes: you're an angel._ "

Seth felt his cheeks heat up in response to her kind words. He hasn't felt like this in a long time. He hadn't heard anyone call him something like that in a long time. Most of the media in his world has painted him as a menace, a villain… an abomination. "The face of catastrophe" as the Daily Bugle used to call him. The last person to ever call him that, an angel… was Stef.

" ** _She reminds us of her, doesn't she?_** " The symbiote asked.

" _No, she's not like Stef. But she's… different._ " He thought back to his partner.

" **Thank you, Dr. Snow. Very kind of you to say so. You truly are a woman of a kind, Caitlin Snow.** " He said, unknowingly bringing wave of heat over the doctor's own cheeks.

" _Thank you, Venom."_ There came an extended pause before she spoke again. _"Wish I could meet the real you, actually. The man behind the mask. Cause, I think he's just as amazing as the man with the mask on._ " She added, bringing more heat to the mutant's face. " _If we get anymore news of Snart, can you come and help us then?_ "

" **Just send a message, Caitlin. Then we will be there, quicker than you can expect.** "

" _Okay, thanks again, and will do. See you._ " She said before hanging up. Seth with a wide smile on his face, jumped off the crane and swung around town again. Now feeling more determined than ever to find Snart and stop him.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

Caitlin closed the phone after hanging up. " _I really want to meet him._ " She thought to herself with a big smile on her face. She looked into the Cortex, seeing Barry keeping his gaze away from everyone else, just looking directly into the map of the city. Even after Felicity tried talking some sense into him, it didn't seem to work.

When her gaze laid on Barry, her mind suddenly compared him to Venom.

Barry was new at this kind of life, the life of a hero. He hadn't lived this life long. He's inexperienced, charges head-first into danger. And wants to protect innocents above all else. But he only had his superspeed on his side, not much in terms of fighting experiences. And even though he had her, Cisco and Dr. Wells on his side, he was still outnumbered out there, in the field.

Barry is the kind of man who runs around the storm when possible. He's willing to take the risk, because he's not alone.

Venom was different. From their previous conversations, she could clearly see that he has lived this life for a whole lot longer. He was experienced, charged into the battlefield with a plan, or had a countermeasure against any powered person he went against. And had fighting experience, training. And he seemed to always be alone in every fight. And even against overwhelming numbers, he came out the other end unscathed.

Venom isn't just in the eye of the storm, he's the storm that wipes out any opposing disasters.

He's the overwhelming catastrophe that fights for the same principles as Barry.

But unlike Barry, Venom can put the fear of a demon into his targets. A trait the speedster does not possess.

Shaking her head off the thoughts of comparing the two heroes, she went back into the Cortex. Taking her seat beside her mentor, she too looked for any way to find Leonard Snart. Felicity standing behind them, in case they needed her help.

"I figured out a way to track Captain Cold." Cisco announced as he came into the Cortex, with a new name for their newest villain.

"You gotta stop naming these guys." Caitlin chastised her colleague, hearing the name for Snart.

Harrison turned to the speedster. "Barry, listen to him."

Exhaling a withheld breath, Barry turned around to face the S.T.A.R. Labs members with a pained expression. "How?"

"The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and…"

"Explode." Felicity finished Cisco's explanation.

"Right." He agreed with her before going to the computers. "This E.C.U. was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then…"

"We can locate Snart." Harrison finished off.

"How long will it take?" Barry asked, still disappointed by Cisco's choice.

"First, I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe?" Cisco answered unsure.

"I can do it in less than one." All attention turned to the Queen Consolidated employee, who jumped onto the nearest computer. "When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive." She cracked her knuckles, but pulled back in pain. "Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured." She then tapped away on her computer, her fingers rapidly pressing the keyboard. Not even a minute later, she announces. "All right, I'm in."

"Are you kidding?" Caitlin was baffled by her hacking capabilities.

"All right, I'm sending the updates." Cisco said gleefully as he sent the updates. "We're connected."

"Network is triangulating the location." Felicity said.

Caitlin was the next to speak. "We got him. He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station."

Harrison leaned forward to look closer at the screen. "If he's leaving, it appears Mr. Snart may have gotten what he came for." As soon as Dr. Wells finished speaking, Barry sped off and changed into his suit.

"When we put our minds to it, dude, nothing can stop us." Cisco told the speedster, who turned off his earpiece. "Oh, you turned your ear piece off. How are we gonna talk to each other?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't feel like taking talking right now." And with that Barry dashed out of the laboratories in the blink of an eye.

Cisco immediately turned back to the computers and followed Barry via the devices placed inside his suit. Him and the rest of the S.T.A.R. Labs members, all wearing an expression of hurt and disappointment from Barry's cold reply.

Harrison wheeled himself out, leaving the others to deal with the pain of the speedster's words.

Felicity saw their looks and pitched in. "You should go after Barry."

"You heard him, Felicity." Cisco said, feeling bad about himself.

"He wants to do this alone." Caitlin added.

"Of course, he said that. He's hurt." Felicity said, sharing her own vigilante experience with them. "You're his team and his friends. If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen" she compared, before she added sheepishly. "who I mention because he's the richest person I know, or used to be."

She then concluded her point. "The point is, you have your partner's back no matter what."

Both Caitlin and Cisco turned to each and nodded in agreement. Cisco broke into a smile before saying. "I have something that might help." He said gleefully.

Caitlin with a determined face spoke next. "So do I." she went into her handbag and sent the latest location of Captain Cold to someone.

"Who was that for?" Felicity asked curiously, and was inwardly surprised to see the young doctor show such a determined expression.

The doctor turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. "A friend."

X

Barry ran past Joe and Eddie as the two detectives saw a red streak charge after the train, that Leonard Snart had jumped onto as his getaway vehicle.

The young speedster ran with all of his might, nearing the runaway train.

While inside the train, Snart was taking hasty steps towards the other end of the carriage, trying to get to the other carriage quickly. Only to stop when a window was shattered, and the same speedster who hindered the infamous robber before, sped in front of him.

Snart immediately drew his weapon and aimed it at the metahuman, who looked up to meet his eyes and said through gritted teeth. "There's nowhere to run."

"I didn't see you before." Snart remarked. "Your mom know you're out past your bedtime?"

Barry smirked, thinking that he had won. "If you wanted to get away you should have taken something faster than a train."

Snart showed a daring smirk himself. "That's if I wanted to get away." His words made Barry's smirk fade. "I've seen your weakness at the armored car, then at the theater. See, while you're busy saving everybody," Barry's eyes went to the passengers around him and Snart. "I'll be saving myself."

Pointing his weapon downwards, the engine whirred before a ray of white flames shot forth against the floor. The speedster shielding his eyes and looking away in response. Snart continued blasting the floor with his weapon, his goal about to be fulfilled as the carriage's wheels and bogie froze from the cold gun.

Stopping his attack on the floor, Snart turned to the nearest exit door to him and pried it open. The carriage screeching from the frozen wheels on the tracks. Barry and the other passengers trying desperately to keep themselves balanced, the lights blacking out uncontrollably from power outage, screams of horror filled the air.

"Good luck with that." Snart exclaimed to the speedster with a smile before jumping out of the carriage. Snart rolled around on the ground from the force of the jump, and stopped just in time to look up again and see the train derailing.

At the same time, Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity, all of them carrying one large item together, came to the scene and like Snart, they saw the train about to derail. Their eyes filled with horror and shock.

Inside of the train, time slowed down to a crawl, as Barry watched the passengers in the carriage floating around like there was no gravity right now. He's eyes sparked with lightning coursing through them as he was about to move.

 _ROAR_

However, all came to a pause by the round of the roar of a demon. And all eyes turned to the direction of the sound.

X

 _"_ _Christ's sake! For a speedster he's slower than a fucking sloth."_ Seth exclaimed in his mind.

He arrived at the scene, and fortunately, he was sprinting the entire way, not trusting the speedster after his conversation with Caitlin and their friend. Though it was still to be expected since he was still a novice. But to now see a train about derailing is another matter.

" ** _That speedster is gonna cause more trouble than good at this current rate._** " The symbiote said before turning to the matter at hand. " ** _We might need to go bigger for this task._** "

" **Agreed.** " Seth said in his Venom form, before he expanded his form, now having grown larger than before and his power of earth making stronger than before.

With now more strength in his body, shot off like a speeding bullet. He charged towards the train from the end of the train, seeing that's where happened. However, his thoughts suddenly halted as the train carriages suddenly went flying.

" **No!** " Venom jumped into the air, his left hand forming a giant ice scythe while his right hand shot out a tendril and latched into a carriage. Yanking him forward, Seth saw the drawbar of the carriage and cut it off so the other carriages couldn't get thrown into the air too.

With the carriage separated from the others, he grabbed hold of the carriage with one hand and swung it off the tracks. While others out couldn't see it, his fingers pierced the train and from them he shot tendrils that kept the passengers safe by wrapping them to the walls.

Placing the carriage on the ground, placing in some distance from railway, Venom jumped into the air again. He reeled back his right arm, forming ice spikes on his hand. Electricity coating the spikes before he lunged them at the drawbars of the other carriages.

Two of the carriages were now separated from the others. Seth shot out both his arms. Dozens of tendrils splitting of his arms and wrapping the two carriages. In the corner of his eye, he saw a red blur with yellow lightning coming out of it as it sped out of one carriage and sped into another one after dropping off passengers to safety.

" **And he's finally moving his ass.** " Venom said with a sigh before placing the wrapped carriages on either side of the tracks. He turned back to see the last carriage about to fly off the tracks. The speedster ran into it and got the last person to safety.

With the last person to safety, Venom slammed himself down onto the tracks. Upon contact with the tracks, he sent out an immediate wave of ice towards the remaining carriage. When the ice reached the carriage, every last wheel and bogie on the vehicle froze. The train car stopping dead in its tracks.

Panting heavily, Seth bent down on a knee as his form shrunk down to normal size. " _Another day's work for the new unfriendly neighborhood anti-hero in Central City._ " He humored to himself.

" ** _It feels like we have just copied Parker._** " His partner thought to his host, who grew a blank expression.

" _What are you talking about? We just stopped a train and we said we're the unfrien…._ " He looked around, as realization dawned on him. " _Okay, we may have done and said some things like Peter did in past. But we do it with more… style?_ "

" ** _We would have said force, but style has many forms._** "

" _You sound like Stef._ " He thought back to his partner, his mind going to dark places. Those thoughts halted when he felt his "other" sent him waves of calmness to ease him.

" **Wonder if that speedster's dead now or hopefully wiser than before. If not, then I'll just kill himself ourselves.** " He leaped into the air, now going to locate the speedster.

X

Barry had now gotten the last passenger to safety. The force and exhaustion from pulling out various passengers had taken a toll on the speedster. He was down on the ground, panting heavily from overusing his power.

As he trying to get back on his feet, he was suddenly blasted down to ground again by familiar white flame that shot him at his back. He released a painful cry from the sudden blast, a layer of ice keeping him plastered to the ground.

He looked up to see him. "Pretty fast, kid, but not fast enough." Snart said with his weapon trained on at the speedster.

Barry watched carefully, trying to get out of this situation with meaningless struggles. But he stopped when he heard the sudden whirring from the cold gun before him, now knowing that the slightest move would result in him being turned into an icicle.

"Thank you." Snart thanked the speedster who was confused by his words of gratitude.

"For what?" he asked.

"You and the other guy back there, you both forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job. It's been educational." He said, his voice devoid of any emotions

"Drop it!" Snart turned his head to look back and saw Cisco standing there with a gun-looking device. And like the cold gun he had in hand, it gave off its own blue shine. He also saw Caitlin and Felicity standing behind him with a large canister of sorts with lots of cables attached to it. "This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power."

Barry panted lightly and his eyes widened in surprise to see his team there for him. Leonard slowly turned his head to the speedster who remained frozen to the ground. "I was wondering who you were talking to."

"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up." Cisco threatened him.

"Your hands are shaking. You've never killed anyone before." Snart remarked.

Suddenly all of their attention was drawn to an ice blade that pierced the ground. " **That might be true…** " their eyes suddenly went to a train tracks, where they saw the one who shot the ice-cold blade. Caitlin giving a wide smile in response. " **But we have. So, unless you want to meet a fate far worse than death, then you will leave. Now.** " Venom said through gritted teeth, a tendril coming out of his back, hiding it behind his leg and digging under the ground.

Snart chuckled before turning his head to him. "And the Demon finally shows himself. You know, the one thing that I like about demons." Snapping his cold gun around, Snart shot blast of cold flames at Venom.

The demonic anti-hero not being able to escape from the sudden attack. His body instantly covered in ice. Once his body was fully covered, Leonard spoke. "All of them end up being purged in the end."

Cisco's hands began shaking more uncontrollably from the sudden death of Venom.

Barry and Felicity's eyes widened in shock and horror.

Caitlin's eyes however watered instantly, tears falling from her eyes as though she was the cause of his death and she exclaimed in fear, "No!"

Snart got curious from the woman's exclaim. "Boyfriend of yours? You got lousy taste in men, girl." he directed to Caitlin before turning back to the grounded speedster. "Now where were we again?" he said sarcastically.

" **We. Said. Leave!** " Snart's eyes widened in absolute horror from the demonic voice, the others around him heard it too. All of the turned to the direction of the voice and their eyes widened and mouths gaped.

Venom stood there, his entire body enveloped by bright flames, melting the layer of ice on his body. The heat from his flames slowly disintegrated as his body was now devoid of any ice. " **Leave. Now. Last warning.** " He warned with gritted teeth. His claws coated in bright flames to empathize Snart's weakness.

Snart didn't want to deal with him if he had a countermeasure against his cold gun. "You heard him. Get out of here, Captain cold." Cisco warned him. Leonard perking his head up in response to his newly acquired name.

"You win, kid." He told Barry before turning to Venom. "You too, Demon." Venom snarled in response to his words, Snart backing away a bit. "I'll see you around." He said as began walking his way from the train wreck.

"Hey, leave the diamond." Cisco demanded.

"Don't push your luck." Snart countered without facing him.

Venom listened in closely and chuckled inwardly before making his way to speedster. "Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to. This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D's." Cisco said with laughter after he faced both Venom and Barry.

" **Dangerous gamble, you had there. Careful, next time they might expect you to shoot.** " Venom advised Cisco as he turned to Barry. The speedster looked fearful for a moment, literally being stared down at by a demon didn't bring him any comfort.

Raising a hand, Venom extended the claws on his fingertips before plunging them into the ice and ripped it off of the speedster. Felicity immediately coming to Barry's side, now that he too was free from ice.

Venom looked at the blonde girl for a while. His thoughts darkening by the seconds after staring at the girl, his partner's urge to pierce his teeth into a human's skull filled his thoughts and devour the brain mass within filled his mind. " ** _She looks… delicious._** " The symbiote told its host. Seth actually felt drool coming out of his maw.

" _We've been over this. You can't just devour every single blonde girl, we either pass by or rescue, just because you want to. Limit yourself to chocolate and bad guys, nothing more and nothing less._ " Seth scolded his partner who huffed in his disappointment, not getting to devour the delicious-looking blonde. Venom wiped the drool away as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped and saw the speedster raise to his feet. "Thank you, Venom." Barry expressed his gratitude.

Turning around to meet his eyes, Venom responded harshly. " **Do not thank us. But apologize to your friends for what you said to them.** " Barry's mouth gaped open from his words, his mind tried to figure out why this man figured out what he told his friends back at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Caitlin didn't move to Barry, but moved closer to Venom. "Hi." She said in a small voice, getting his attention. "Thank you, Venom. It means a lot, knowing that you are also out there, ready to help us whenever you can."

Venom was about to speak, but stopped himself when he caught something on her face. Getting down on one knee, he raised a hand to her face. His claws retracted before his fingers slightly glazed over Caitlin's cheek, who instantly heated up upon contact.

Seth brought his finger closer to his face and saw a single tear on it. His gaze met the other doctor's eyes before he spoke. " **You do not have to fear for us, Caitlin. We are stronger than most. A mere tool like that wouldn't hurt us, let alone kill us. So please don't shed anymore tears for us.** " He said with honesty and a hint of sadness in his voice.

Wiping her eyes for more tears she chuckled and said. "Sorry. I know you're strong. But I… didn't want to be… responsible for another death. Not like…" She couldn't finish her sentence, her mind instantly going back to Ronnie's final moments with her.

Venom cocked his head at her unfinished sentence, he instantly felt her sadness flowing out of her. And like their first conversation, he felt the feeling of loss overwhelming her. Almost like she only knew loss. " **You won't lose others anymore, Caitlin. You won't lose us. We promise you that.** " He said with conviction.

With those last words spoken, Venom turned around and ran full-speed away from the scene.

Caitlin kept looking at the direction he ran in. Subconsciously, she raised a hand to her cheek, the same one Venom touched. For some reason her entire face heated up, her friends didn't notice her beet-red face as they were busy helping Barry.

She was brought out of her trance-like state when Cisco began shaking her by the shoulders.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs)_**

Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco got Barry back to the base of operations. The young doctor was giving the speedster a quick examination of his back after Snart's attack on him. The mechanical engineer immediately went to the computers with Felicity and started working for Captain Cold.

"We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow." Cisco said disappointedly.

Huffing, Barry responded to him. "We'll find him, Cisco, together." He smiled to his friend, who nodded enthusiastically. Cisco went to his mentor's side.

"You have a great team here, Barry." The speedster turned around and saw Felicity at the exit. "Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine." She announced to everyone in the room.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak. Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us." Harrison asked of Felicity.

"I will. Please do the same to the Demon, while you're at it. He's amazing." She said with a smile. Caitlin smiling in response to her words, before going to her private lab.

"Bye, Felicity." Barry said to her.

"Bye, Barry." She back to him.

The two of them stepped forward and embraced each other in a hug. After pulling away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes, both pairs looking full of comfort and warmth.

"Remarkable young woman. She's special." Dr. Wells remarked.

"Yeah, she is." Barry agreed with a smile.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, the hallway.)**

Felicity made her way to the elevator, when suddenly her phone went off. She had programmed it to notify her of any reports of The Demon and Barry when they're out in the field.

Pulling out her phone, a smile graced her face when she saw reports of The Demon's activities again. Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of his latest activities. " _He has tentacles AND he ties people up._ " Her cheeks instant turned pink. " _Oh God, he's everything._ " She thought with a perverted mind.

Her mind continued going over different scenarios of a different encounter with The Demon. She moaned out. "He's a naughty demon."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, the Cortex.)**

Cisco looked around for a moment to find Caitlin, but didn't found her in the Cortex. He looked into her private lab, and saw her with her old flip phone in hand. Curiosity got the best of him, so he went into her lab and asked. "What are you doing in here Caitlin?"

The young doctor turned and answered her friend. "Nothing." She lied, Cisco narrowing his eyes. His eyes spoke volumes. "It's just, I've been. .. _sigh_ …I've been trying to contact Venom for a while now. But he's not responding to any of my calls or texts. I'm getting worried now."

"Don't worry, I don't think he's cheating on you already." He mused with a big smile… that instantly faded when he saw the cold glare from her.

"He's not my boyfriend or anything like that, he's…. my friend." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah, your friend who's been helping us every time we needed him. Who's actually been saving Barry every time _you_ called him for help. Don't know about you, but it looks like he cares about you. And from what I saw back at the train wreck, looks like _you_ care about him too." Cisco added, Caitlin looking downwards. Her mind and heart filled up with more memories of her deceased fiancée. Cisco saw this and continued. "Caitlin. It's okay, you know."

Caitlin released an extended sigh, she knew what he meant by those words so she spoke. "How can it be okay Cisco? Ronnie's not even been gone a year, and I'm constantly thinking of a guy who runs around looking like a demon. I don't even know if the man under the mask is anything like the man with the mask on." She hugged her upper body.

"Maybe so, but I think he just needs to know Caitlin Snow… without his dope suit with the terrifying-first-person-POV demon face… with a frigging longer-than-imagined snake tongue… and freakish long claws on his giant hands." He said with long sentences and a scared look, Caitlin gave a sheepish look. "Too long?" She nodded.

Caitlin looked at the phone as she spoke. "We're just so different, he's a hero who rushes to the frontline in heartbeat immediately, maybe even faster than Barry. And I'm a nobody behind a computer."

"Well that's wrong." Cisco corrected his friend. "Caitlin, you're the one who patches Barry up every time he gets banged up, so he's ready for the next meta-threat. Or human-threat or whatever. But my point is, that this guy, Venom or whoever he is, is gonna need to be patched up sooner or later. So, why not patch him?" Cisco said before walking away, leaving the doctor to contemplate his words.

Caitlin fiddled around with the phone as her thoughts went back to Venom. Many thoughts coursed through her mind, but only one thought came to the surface.

" _I really want to meet him._ "

X

Everyone, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe West, Dr. Wells met back at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry looked between each of the others with confusion. "So what's the emergency? Got a 911 message from Cisco."

Cisco raised in his eyebrows in surprise. "What? I got the same message from Dr. Wells."

Harrison turned to Joe. "I got a similar message from Detective West."

"Don't look at me, I got one from Caitlin." Joe pointed at the doctor.

"I didn't send anything to anyone. I got a message from Barry." She looked to the speedster.

Barry shook his head, telling that he too didn't send a message.

Everyone grew uncomfortable as they felt like this was some sort of prank by someone amongst them. But they got their answer by the next voice.

"Thought it was time we met Streak!" Everyone in the room turned to the entrance to the Cortex. Their eyes widening by the second to see Seth Rogers standing there in his signature attire, consisting of what appeared to be some sort of a black military-like tactical suit underneath of a black trenchcoat. His face held a smirk from the surprised looks on each face.

"S- S-Seth. What are you…" Joe turned, along with everyone and saw Barry's suit on the display on the mannequin. "We can explain."

Seth chuckled at the detective's stuttering voice as he reached into his pocket. "Before we get to that." He threw an object around in the air his hand. When he caught it again the eyes of everyone in the room grew bigger than saucers, when they saw him holding the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. "Do I get a reward for returning this?"

Barry stepped forward, inwardly ready to make a move if needed. "Where did you get that?" he asked seriously.

Seth took note of his move and stepped forward himself. "It's easy to steal from a thief like Snart, because they are cocky once they've achieved their goal. Especially since his attention was more focused on you… Streak."

Everyone looked to each other for answers, but none of them came through. The revelation of Barry's secret identity revealed like this is breathtaking.

Caitlin stepped forward next, Cisco tried to halt her off but she continued on. On some level she felt like she knew him from somewhere…. like she had met him before. These thoughts and feelings coursed her mind as she asked.

"Who are you?"

Seth gave her a smile, one that brought her warmth and comfort. The sight of it actually brought a heat wave that passed over her cheeks. "It's nice to see you again, with my own eyes… Caitlin." He answered truthfully with a wider smile.

Caitlin gave her own wide smile, now knowing who Seth was. The mutant could swear that her smile lit up the entire world.

"Uhhh, something we're missing here?" Cisco asked curiously, everyone aside from Caitlin mentally agreeing with him.

Chuckling from the eyes around him, Seth instead of speaking he chose to show them.

Slowly he let the symbiote slither out of his body and envelop him. Cisco, Harrison and Joe watched in awe as he suddenly grew taller and bigger and his body was being covered in some black substance. Barry widened his eyes as he saw Seth's head being engulfed by a larger demonic head. Caitlin watched with happiness to see him again… to see Venom again. Before her eyes.

But this time, she knew who he was.

" **Think we need to talk.** "

 **Team Flash have now met the true face of The Demon, wonder how they will react when they hear his backstory.**

 **Stay tuned and find out till next time, peeps.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Revelation

**New bedtime story for you true believers.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot people.**

 **So enough of all that sappy stuff, and as Mario would say:**

 **Let's-a go!**

 **Chapter 9: The Revelation**

"I imagine you all have questions on your minds."

Seth broke the uncomfortable silence as he stood in the middle of the Cortex, getting eyes from every person in the infamous laboratory of S.T.A.R. Labs. He kept looking back at mannequin with The Streak suit. He did find it cool to see it on display like that, but it was more funny than cool in his mind. Openly displaying his suit like that, is a dead giveaway to the speedster's secret identity.

A fact, he hoped the speedster himself have realized.

Barry looked at Seth with disbelief overflowing in his eyes. He only met Joe's friend a couple of times, and nothing of his behavior even suggested of him leading a double life like himself. And for Barry, who sees moments in slow motion, he couldn't see anything unusual in his behavior.

Joe was just as full of disbelief as his adoptive son. He had known Seth for a while now, longer than anyone in here. The two of them had gone out with him for hangouts, drinks and more importantly told each other stories of their families. Seth may have kept some of his stories concealed but he still told how his fiancée and his son were. They were friends who trusted one another very much, but secret identities were of course not a topic for each of them.

Cisco was having a mixture of excitement, happiness, disbelief… and a large amount of anxiety with fear blended in. Ever since Venom showed himself, he was static to finally meet him. To know more about his powers, to know about what his limits are and more importantly, wanting to know about his suit.

His suit was amazing. Awesome. Scary. Frightening. Demonic. Something that God would ban from existence and into Hell. Every aspect of true villain's suit, every last one of them put into the suit of a hero's body. And Cisco was like a kid on Christmas night, smiling like he had just given his favorite action figure, who couldn't wait to prob and prod.

Which is what Seth feared when he saw the goofy smile on his face. His symbiote felt the same, and slithered out underneath its host's clothes in response. If Cisco started to became too eager to examine him.

Harrison looked at him closely, his eyes going from his head to his toes in curiosity. The way his suit manifested itself from his body left the founder of the laboratories in awe. His mind coursing through the various theories as to the source of his powers, but none of them was linked to the particle accelerator. There was one other possible theory that kept popping up inside of his mind, but he didn't see it as a possibility… not yet anyway.

Caitlin was the one who was truly and sincerely glad that Venom showed his true identity to her and the team. But she too was surprised to see that it was Seth who was the man under the mask. Their first meeting with each other was surprising to say the least.

Seth seemed to be some kind of a bad boy, the kind that anyone would stay away from. But ever since they meet each other at the hospital, she felt like she had met him before, like the two of them had spoken with each other. But she couldn't place the connection between them… until now.

She couldn't keep the wide smile off her face, she was beyond happy to finally see meet him. But above all she hoped that he was still like the man with the mask on.

She met his eyes and saw the smile on his face widening by the second from the eye contact alone. She briefly looked away, but returned back a moment later and found him with a wider smile. Her cheeks burned up from the smile alone, and she couldn't keep her eyes away from him.

"Yeah, a few on my mind at least." Barry said as he placed his hands on his head, "You're Venom?"

"I thought the entire turning into my secret identity before your very eyes would have given that away." Seth chuckled. "But yeah, I am Venom. And you're the Streak… Barry Allen."

"Um, I think we all need to know how you are… what you are." Joe said. "Seth, where are you from? I mean if you are not one of the metahumans that was created from the Particle Accelerator explosion, and that was the one thing that made the metahumans. So, what are you, Seth?"

"Fair enough, since I just waltzed in here, without permission I guess an explanation is in order."

"My name is Seth Rogers, and I'm not from this town. Or to be precise, I'm not from this dimension." His sentence alone caused mouths to gape all around. "I'm from another universe similar to this one, it has its own heroes and villains that fight every day."

"How did you get here exactly?" asked Cisco.

Seth sighed, "In my world, I work for a secret governmental agency, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as SHIELD. I been an agent of theirs for the last ten years. And not lot ago, now, me and my team, consisting of my little sister and her boyfriend, my best friend, was tasked with a mission."

"There was an accident. Me and my team were fighting the… most dangerous psychopathic murderer in our world in one of SHIELD's off-site laboratories. After the fight, our target turned on one of the machines and created a wormhole of a kind. Me and my sister were dragged through it, separated. And next I know, I'm falling straight down into what looks like the badlands outside Central City with my baby sister nowhere to be found."

"Wait. If that have been the case, wouldn't it have been alerted to us or anyone at all in our city?" Caitlin inquired.

"Yes. IF your world has encountered dimensional travels before, if not then there wouldn't be any sorts of technology that could detected it in first place." Seth answered.

"That makes sense. But how have you been managing to stay hidden so well? I mean, I tried looking into surveillance of your true identity but nothing came up." Cisco asked curiously.

"I have ten years of working in organization, that includes being able hide in plain sight. And I've worked with multiple heroes who have been able to pull it off. It's just about keeping your head down at just the right times." Came the reply. "Plus it's easy to hide when you look like something straight out of hell."

"Is that possible? Alternative universes?" Joe asked the room of smart people. Everyone looked unsure of how to answer the detective but then Harrison rolled forward with his answer.

"The many-different-worlds theory proposed interaction with parallel universes was plausible. And with Mr. Rogers' existence here, then that theory's been proved sooner than we all expected." He answered.

"So, your world is like ours?" Joe further inquired.

"Some of the aspects, yeah. Like the powered people for example. And normal people who pay taxes and such. Though we don't have a S.T.A.R. Labs or a Jitters, as far as I recall." Seth answered with a chuckle.

Joe was having trouble understanding all of this. Metahumans was one thing. But alternative universes were an entirely different matter for him to wrap his head around. But that something he had to deal with… later.

"What are you powers exactly Seth? And how did you get them?" asked Caitlin, wanting to know more about he is. "We know that you can use three elements, but that's bout it."

"You're not exactly wrong there, but you're not exactly right either." Answered Seth with a smirk as he struck out both his hands clenched.

Opening his left hand, it was immediately enveloped in shining bright dancing flames. Opening up his right hand, it immediately gave millions of flashing sparks, representing his lightning control. "I can use fire and electricity, or lighting to be precise."

Shutting off his active elements, he placed a hand on the ground. Smirking again, he concentrated harder, sending a wave of small vibrations through the ground, most of the others in the lab could feel the them. Dr. Wells could feel himself being pushed back slightly. "Earth."

He rose back to his feet as he looked around. He stopped when he looked behind the female doctor, seeing a glass of water on the table. Caitlin followed his gaze and saw him focused on the glass. Focusing hardly on the water within the glass, he struck out his right hand. The water shot out the glass and placed itself in his palm like a puddle.

Seth moved his hand around, the water puddle following his movement. The others in the room saw his hand twirl around like a snake, and the water still remained on his palm. "Water."

Looking up at the female doctor again, he pressed both his hands together. The others saw him pressing his hands together and moved his fingers around, like he's applying pressure. Suddenly a small but clear white vapor oozing out between his fingers. Every time his fingers moved around, a faint crunching sound emitted from his hands, like something was being formed.

Extending his pressured hands, he opened them up. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads when they saw a rose formed of ice in his hands. "Ice."

"Five elements. Fascinating, Mr. Rogers." Dr. Wells commented on his abilities.

Smirking a bit again, Seth made eye contact with Caitlin. Her eyes met his before dragging themselves down to the ice formed rose in his hand. Her eyes along with the other males, widened when they saw the rose slowly floating above his hand.

Placing his other hand behind the rose, he unleashed a small gust of wind that encased the rose. The wind pushed it out of his hand, still remaining airborne and slowly made it towards the female doctor. When within arm's length, she grabbed it and held to her with both hands. "And wind." Seth said.

"Six? Six elements? You can use that many and have control over them?" asked Barry, his mind going haywire from that display of control he just witnessed.

"Yup." The mutant simply answered. "It's all about training, dear little speedster"

"Wait, thanks for the rose." Caitlin thanked him, who gave a mock bow before returning with her second question. "But you didn't answer how you got your powers?"

"Oh yeah, that's a little different than how your metahumans got their powers." The others listened closely.

"In my world, there's entire sub-class of the human race that possess abilities that make them unique in millions of ways. In the eye of the public, they're called mutants, or the more ridiculous name, "Homo-Sapien Superior". They're called mutants because they possess a unique gene that the rest of the population does not have in them. Only a small percentage of them, even less that are currently non-dormant. And if it's not clear on any fronts, I'm a mutant."

"Wait, so you're saying that in your world, powered people popping out of everywhere are what you call a Tuesday?" Joe asked baffled.

"A Tuesday? No. But an everyday? Definitely." He answered the detective calmly. Joe's mind wrapping his mind around that, and couldn't help but pray that never happened in his world.

"So, your powers manifested themselves through this gene?" Harrison asked intriguingly.

"Yup. The gene itself is referred to as the _X-Gene._ The powers manifest through different conditions. Most of them show themselves during puberty. Though it has been activated earlier for some individual such as to the age of ten. Others are actually activated through traumas, such as fear, hunger and starvation, and emotional traumas. Thankfully my powers showed themselves through age."

"So, instead of just changes to their bodies, they might also get powers to add into that mess?" A baffled Joe further asked the discovered mutant, who nodded his confirmation.

Everyone was bewildered by this revelation. A sub-class full of powered people of the human race in an alternative universe, an entirely different world. In their own world, they've only encountered a few powered people. And aside from Barry, they've only been people with ill-intentions who have used their powers for their own greed.

Now Seth came, revealing that he was not just a powered person. But also, a powered person, called a mutant from another universe, that was full of its own heroes and bad guys. And now he just revealed that in his world, powered people emerge like weed, unlike their own world where powered people only came to be after the particle accelerator explosion.

"That's one hell of a story Seth. I mean it sounds unbelievable, impossible even." Said Barry who rubbed the back of his head as he processed his story.

Chuckling the mutant quipped. "Says the man who can run faster than the speed of sound after waking from being in a coma for 9 months."

When he answered that, another question came to their minds. The founder of the laboratories being the one to ask, asked the mutant. "How did you find about the identity of Mr. Allen?" Dr. Wells inquired of the mutant as he rolled forward.

"Heard about what happened to you, Dr. Wells. I'm sorry." Harrison nodded his confirmation. "As to how I found about Barry's secret. Well, that's easy, he's not very discreet." He directed at the speedster.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked the mutant.

"A couple of things, actually." Seth put a one finger. "First, when Caitlin first contacted me, she told me, as Venom, that a massive wave of unknown energy washed over the city the night of explosion. The same night that a thundercloud was brewing up. And my guess is that, those same energies from that same wave fused itself with the lightning bolt, the same one that put you in the hospital, which Joe told me about."

He raised second finger. "Second, a few days after your accident, reports of a red blur racing around the city came through. Helping people and such, you know all the deeds of a good Samaritan. A blur that runs around in the city with the speed of lightning."

"But that none of those facts even points to Barry being the so-called Streak." Harrison stated to him.

"That is correct, Dr. Wells, which brings me to my third and final point." Seth raised a third finger. "He's a novice, a rookie." Everyone raised an eyebrow in response to his words, seeing the looks on their faces, Seth stated his final point.

"Central City University, where one Simon Stagg was granted an award, six robbers came in and demanded the jewelry of everyone present. But they were stopped by yours truly." He gestured to himself. "And after taking the bodies of them away, Venom leaps out of the building. Only to stop after rounding a corner, because he was being followed," he pointed to Barry. "by the same blur that's been saving people around the city."

Barry widened his eyes as realization came over him. "You saw me, without my suit and using my powers openly. How? I fainted that day, but I didn't see you anywhere before I fainted."

"That's the thing about camouflage, Barry. It's about becoming one with your surroundings. Meaning you wouldn't have been able to see me, even if you wanted to." Seth stated. Worry filled the speedster's face, something the elemental mutant saw and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone of your secret. Though you might wanna consider masking your voice in the future, pal."

"Will do, thanks Seth."

"Wait! I can't wait anymore, and I gotta ask now. Your suit, what is it? Some sort of liquidized nanotechnology that you can command on your own?" Cisco exclaimed with a curiously.

"No, it's something entirely different." The others waited for an explanation from the mutant. "Okay, short version."

"I'm the host for an alien life form, called a Klyntar, or more commonly known as a symbiote." Eyebrows raised rapidly all around him. "A symbiote is a life form from another planet, a being that can't survive without a host, so when it's near a living being it attaches itself to it. This attachment is like a bond between the host and the symbiote, symbiotic actually. The symbiote grants the host with an array of different abilities such as strength and speed as a way to protect them both. It's what my suit is like, when me and my partner come together. When we become more than one."

"Sounds like a parasite." Said Caitlin, drawing parallels to parasitic creatures in her mind.

"Might be easier to understand if compared to that. But my symbiote is a clone of the original symbiote, that was also called Venom. In our world there's two Venoms. One who only wanted the death and destruction of the innocents. A man who only wanted revenge on one of the most noble men in our world. And me, the man who chose to bear the same name as him, but only to bring protection to others and stand in the way of anyone who dares to threaten the innocents. A man who will take any measures to do so against any and all evil."

Everyone took in how serious his tone was when he said that. The look of conviction on his face reminded them of Barry's eyes when became The Streak. But Seth seemed more confident in himself, like he was prepared do everything in the name of good.

"Remarkable. A man who is granted powers through a unique gene, resulting in him being able to control not one, but six various elements. And is also the host of a foreign alien life form, so that said life form is able to survive, and in exchange granting said host various abilities for protection. Truly remarkable." Harrison complimented the mutant. "You are one of a kind, Mr. Rogers."

"Aww, you're making me blush, Dr. Wells." Seth said with an obvious lie. "And this is no small fit on your part, you know. I mean, I've seen different laboratories all around the world, well my world, and granted this is another world, but this is by far the coolest." He gestured around him.

"So what now? I mean is anything going to change now?" Joe asked, still trying to wrap his head around multiple universes and now mutants.

"Well, after what happened before, I was thinking of maybe helping you guys from now on." Seth offered before stating, "I'm a bioengineer and a doctor for SHIELD back home. I've been working with multiple of powered people for the last seven years. I've also spent a fair amount of those years fighting against some of my world's most horrific villains and threats." He pointed a finger at Barry. "That, and I can help train this little fledgling fly."

Barry grew a blank before asking. "Fledgling?"

"You're a rookie, new at this. Still learning. And I knew that from the moment I saw you at Stagg Industries." He explained before clarifying. "Well, when I saw you getting your ass handed to you."

Eyes around him widened when realization dawned over them. "You were watching Mr. Allen back then, while he was fighting Danton Black, or as Cisco named him, "Multiplex", weren't you Mr. Rogers?" Dr. Wells asked.

Seth chuckled when heard the amount of annoyance laced in his voice, he responded, "Don't take it personal guys, but I had to see examine Barry, see how he handled being in the field. And from there, I could clearly see that he didn't have any fighting experience." His eyes went to Caitlin. "But like I promised Caitlin, I helped Barry out before it was too late. And I keep my promises."

Joe was glad to hear that Seth saved his adoptive son, even though he also assessing him like that. But sometimes the good outweighs the bad in other's actions. And if what he was saying about him knowing and working with multiple powers, then it could really be a great help to the city. Even more than that if that help can keep Barry safe.

"So, you're saying you're willing to help us, and Barry when he's out there in the field, when we need it?" Joe stated rather than asked.

"Yeah I am, Joe." He stepped closer to the detective. "More than just that Joe. As your friend, I'll make sure your son always makes it back home to you, safe and sound." Joe didn't know the full details of Seth's son's passing, but he did know that the mutant felt hurt and failure from his tone. Because of this very reason, Joe didn't say anything to anyone, not even to Iris and Barry.

Joe moved forward and wrapped his arm around his friend and brought him into a hug. "Thank you, Seth. But man. Alternative universes, a world full of powered people, aliens, mutants. That's a lot to take in, pal."

Seth laughed before he spoke. "I know, man. How about I buy a couple of rounds at the bar next time, then we'll see if we can show you the benefits of having a friend from another universe, that works in a bar." Joe nodded and accepted the mutant's offer. The detective told him that he would speak with his captain about getting a reward for retrieving the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond from Captain Cold.

"Now, is there anything you want to tell me?" Seth asked the people around him, who didn't know what he meant. "I mean, regarding this particle accelerator business, I think there's more to it than what Dr. Wells here told the press right? Caitlin gave me the abridged version. But anything else I should know?"

Dr. Wells rolled over to a table and grabbed hold of a tablet. "I believe that this will help." He said as pressed a few buttons on it before showing the particle accelerator on a screen. "The night of the explosion, the accelerator went active as scheduled. We all felt like heroes, my life's work finally coming to fruition, and then it all went wrong."

The screen on the wall displayed the particle collision inside of the accelerator. "The dimensional barrier ruptured, and like Dr. Snow told you, a wave of unknown energies were unleashed into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, x-elements and such." Next up came a map of the city with small energy masses all around on the map. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. And while Mr. Allen was in his coma, we've been searching for other meta-humans like himself."

" _I knew that there more was to that explosion that what they said in the news._ " Seth thought to himself as he confirmed his suspicions. He ran a hand through his head as he told Dr. Wells. "That's one of an assignment, Doctor. Shit. And so far, you've only encountered two metahumans? Right?"

"Actually, we seen three of them so far." Caitlin righted the mutant. "and then earlier today, we had Leonard Snart use a weapon that was stolen from here." She said, Cisco looking down in response.

"Three of them?" she nodded to his question. "And I take it, you're the one who made the cold gun?" he directed at Cisco.

"Yeah, I did." He answered disappointedly, still remembering what his weapon did to his friend.

"Cisco, right?" Seth wasn't sure if that was his name or not, he only heard the name first, but he got a nod of confirmation. "Don't feel bad about it. It's a weapon that was designed to protect people in case of something bad happened. You can't blame yourself for what someone else did with it. That's not your fault by any means man. That's Snart's fault, he chose to use of your instrument of good to hurt and endanger the lives of innocents. Not you. Trust me, I have some experience on this area, well on countermeasures. And they've only been used in case some of the good guys went to the dark side."

"Hell, there's a billionaire who made his fortune of making dangerous weapons. He designed them all to protect the lives of innocents. But he stopped the production of those same weapons, when he learned that they were used to endanger the same lives that they were made to protect. But learned that lives were still threatened, so he chose to take matters into his hands, and made a new weapon. One that would actually do some good, with him in the driver's seat."

Cisco actually felt better from hearing the mutant assure of him of his weapon and the story of another man in another universe, who made the same choices as he did. He felt really good from hearing about that. That he shouldn't feel about something that wasn't his own fault. That he wasn't to blame to for other's choices, even though he was the one who made the weapon in the first place. But Seth was right, and Cisco couldn't deny it. "Thanks man." He then remembered something else and asked. "How did you actually get through here? We didn't hear anything."

Raising an eyebrow, Seth chuckled and responded. "You're joking, right? I mean there's no security whatsoever around here." He gestured to the laboratories. "Hell, I've seen better security systems in shopping malls. Even toy stores, or liquor stores at least. And for a great facility this has HORRIBLE safety measures. And by that, I mean NONE at all."

The S.T.A.R. Labs members couldn't actually disagree with him.

"So now that's outta the way, I need some sleep right now." Barry said before turning to the mutant. "And thanks for helping us out there, and for coming forward with your identity, Seth. And I hope that this means that you trust us now." Seth nodded to the speedster, who sped out of the laboratories with his lightning speed.

Joe walked out too, Cisco following short after. Harrison gave the mutant a last lingering look before wheeling himself out of there, leaving both doctors with each other.

"So, is this what you expected, Dr. Snow?" Seth asked the other doctor, who tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, with my true identity?"

"Oh, that's what you meant." She realized before continuing. "I mean, when we first met each other at the hospital I knew something about you was… familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it, until today. I feel stupid about not realizing that till now."

"In your defense, I was trained for years to keep a façade. Especially, to keep my secret identity as Venom from anyone I couldn't trust." He assured the female doctor with a chuckle, the girl smiling widely in response. "And another fact to point out, lying is part of the job description when you're an agent of SHIELD."

"A secret agent from another universe, with powers over the elements and is also a host of an alien life form, is now gonna work with us, a team of scientists who blew up a hole in the city, that hurt a CSI scientist who's now the fastest man alive after waking up from a nine-months long coma." She stated before laughing. "Can't be believe that this is my life now."

"Seriously? Dimensional travel is common in my world. It's the new normal That and you're working with a guy who's got the most annoying power of all the powers I've ever worked with." Seth told the other doctor.

She responded. "Are Barry's powers that annoying?"

Giving her a serious look, Seth responded. "Speedsters want to do everything fast, never once thinking of taking the high road. And they always just dash out of the place like the Devil's hot on their ass. Literally, I've had to sedate most of speedster patients…" he paused before adding. "… or tying them up with dozens of chains to their gurneys."

"You've managed to sedate them before?" she asked, Seth nodded his confirmation. Caitlin grew curious and asked again, "How? Do your speedsters not have a heightened metabolism? Or is it because of this X-gene that enables certain changes to their systems, so they can actually accept sedatives?"

"No, mine also possesses heightened metabolism like Barry. But I needed something that could actually keep them still for once in their lives. So, I used some more unorthodox methods to actually do that, like sedatives used on wild animals, like lions or elephants. Many of my colleagues didn't like that the fact that I took such "risky" moves." He stated

"That's incredible, Seth." She told him before stepping closer to him. "If possible, could you perhaps share your expertise on powered people with… me?" she asked hopefully, both to learn more about powered people and hoping to work more with the mutant now.

Seth showed a wide smile before stepping closer to her, the female doctor's eyes looking into the sea of blue in his eyes. "Of course. But I was also wondering if you could share your own work with me?" he inquired of her. "Metahumans, seem a little than different what I've seen before. Literally never seen a person get powers from particle accelerator."

"Yeah, of course. Pleasure to work with you, Dr. Rogers." She stated with a smile.

Seth narrowed his eyes dangerously before stepping forward, the female doctor backing away slightly when distance between them began closing. She stopped when her back hit the console, she gulped slightly when he leaned his head to her ear. Cheeks burning up when his breathe touched his ear. "Thought I told you Dr. Snow, that's it's just Seth and not Dr. Rogers, I'm don't like formality." He stated with slow pauses between each word.

Chuckling when he saw the flushed cheeks on her face after pulling away from her. "S-Sorry a-about t-that." She stammered out.

"You're forgiven." He forgave her before asking her about an uncomfortable subject. "That particle accelerator pulled quite a number on this city, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. So many people got hurt, were killed too. Worse is that some horrible people got powers, that they now use to hurt the city now. And people now just hate Dr. Wells from this horrible failure, like they don't care that he's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Ignoring the last part of her words, he asked. "Caitlin… who did you lose that night?" he went for the broke.

Caitlin whipped around and looked deep into his eyes, her mouth gaping from the harsh and hurtful memories from that night. She didn't want to relive her nightmare from that night, but her instincts told that Seth was trustworthy even more than Barry, even more than Cisco and Dr. Wells for some reasons. She couldn't explain why, but she told him anyway.

"His name's Ronnie Raymond… my fiancée." His eyes widened in absolute shock from the news. "He was the structural engineer here. We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber."

"Does that mean this is what? A huge, and highly advanced particle toilet?" Seth joked. Caitlin put her hand to her mouth to keep her from laughing. "Cause if so, then this is frigging disgusting, Caitlin. I mean, so much that I'll have to sanitize my entire body after this night."

She laughed out more from his additional joke before responding. "Trust me, we have wouldn't have spent years to make a gigantic particle toilet on this side of our world." She stated before continuing" But Ronnie and I was very different. He used to say that we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he had-"

She stopped when she felt two hands grab hold of her shoulders, her eyes looking up to see Seth standing before her with determined eyes. "Don't go there."

"Where?" she asked worriedly.

"The place in your mind, where you're trying desperately to take the blame of your loved one's choice. Trying to blame yourself, to make someone responsible for your loved one's death, to make yourself responsible for his death. That way you can direct a very, very powerful emotion at that person, hate. You're trying make yourself hate you because of being there that night, that's your mind and your heart trying to cope with the loss of the person you were going to spent the rest of your life with."

Caitlin felt tears run down her cheeks. His words were harsh and cruel, cold even. She was going to speak back, but then he continued. "Tell me what he did. In the final moments of his life, what did Ronnie Raymond do?" he asked of the doctor.

Tears streamed down her face as she croaked. "T-There wa-s a loud bang from the accelerator. H-He went down to the pipeline, th-the entrance to the a-accelerator, because it had to be shutdown manually. I went down there when, when he didn't come back." Her voice became hoarse. "The building was… in lockdown mode… keeping the blast from being spread into The Cortex, into here. He saved so many lives that day, and n-no one will ever know what he did."

"Sounds to me that he was right where he was supposed to be." His words caused confusion to add to the crying doctor. "A man like him, a fiancée, wants to spend each and every moment of his life beside the woman he's gonna have the honor to call his wife at the altar. You feel like it's your fault Caitlin? It's not. Ronnie wanted to be with you through the good and the bad, he gave his life for everyone in this building. To save them. But more importantly, he did it to save the woman he loved. It's a choice any man in his situation would choose. Remember that Caitlin. Don't remember his final moments like you're to blame for them. Remember the good he did for his loved one. He's nothing short of a hero."

Seth was right in his words, Caitlin couldn't blame herself for Ronnie's death. He was only doing what he wanted to for his loved one…for _her_. And more than just that, his sacrifice saved many lives, the lives of everyone at the facility. Including her own.

Caitlin perked her head when she realized something from the mutant's spoken words. "How would you understand Ronnie like that? That he would want to spend every last moment of his life as my fiancée with me till and after he became my husband. You never even met him, so how? How?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Seth told her. "Because… that's everything I would do and want… when before I lost _my_ fiancée… Stefanie Panes."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes watered. Tears falling down the female doctor's eyes, trailing down her face as they made their way down to the ground. From her eyes, a wave of tears streamed down. From his eyes, water was residing in the corners of his eyes. Threatening to fall down his own cheeks.

"When?" she asked, tears still raining down her face.

Sighing a withheld breath, he responded. "Almost 11 months ago, in my world. My fiancée and… she died." She was about to ask another question when he held up his hand, stopping her from continuing. "And I would rather not talk about the how, if possible okay." She nodded immediately, the way he spoke almost scared her.

His voice was laced with hurt, pain, agony, despair, misery… and most of all, grief, heartbreak, regret. And to her surprise his eyes suddenly turned ice-cold, like any and all emotions had left him for a moment… like they were lifeless.

Caitlin then realized that this must have been how she was behaving after Ronnie's death. Shutting herself off emotionally, being cold. Not letting herself show even a small smile, just blaming herself for Ronnie's death.

But at the same time, Seth's reaction looked absolutely different. His blue eyes looked to be colder than ice. His teeth gritted strongly against each other, and a small amount of smoke came out of his mouth. But for some reason, his face was for a moment filled with absolute rage, hatred. The sight frightened her.

She heard the mutant before her take in a couple of breathes and close his eyes. Looking back into her eyes, they were once again full of warmth and comfort. He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. The girl relaxing on the spot from this familiar and new sensation that was… coursing through her?

"What's going on? I feel… calmer now. All of a sudden, it's like it's almost gone. All my feelings of discomfort, how?" she inquired of the mutant.

Smiling sheepishly, he stuck out his hand. Small black tendrils shooting out of his fingertips. "With the help of my slithering roommate, I'm able to send out calming sensations into people I'm touching. I've been able to help a lot of my patients with this ability. A touch of calmness, if you will. Sorry if it felt uncomfortable."

"No it wasn't. It felt great actually." Caitlin assured him with a wide smile, her smile lighting up the world around them immediately. "So, what now?"

"Well, if you want to, I can let you take some tests of me and my partner, who's is willing to learn more about you." He told the doctor.

She tilted her head in confusion as she asked. "You can talk to him? The parasite?"

" ** _PARASITE?!_** " the symbiote exclaimed out angrily in his host's head, who blinked rapidly in response to the sudden outburst of anger from within him. " ** _We care about her but to be called a parasite, is wrong! APOLOGIZE!_** "

" _Where've you been? Sleeping off on the job, are we?_ " he thought to the symbiote.

" ** _No, we've been silently listening as you explained our situation to the other natives from this world. More closely when you spoke to the young doctor of Stef and her own deceased mate. You're doing good, partner. Helping this hurting woman to try and move on from her pain._** "

" _Thanks for that, I guess._ "

" ** _Hope you are also taking your own advice._** "

He didn't reply to his partner since the symbiote already knew the answer he would get from the host.

Seth answered the doctor instead. "I can talk to him yes, and he does not like to be called a parasite. Apparently, being called a parasite is the most offensive word for them."

"Oh." Her eyes drifted over Seth's body and locked onto his hand with the tendrils coming out of it. She leaned her head to his hand; the mutant rose an eyebrow curiously from her action. The symbiote doing the same within his mind. "Sorry for calling you a parasite."

"Are you literally talking to my hand right now? Or are you trying to apologize to my partner?" Seth couldn't help but ask her, the symbiote looking forward to the answer himself.

"Number two." She answered him before looking into his eyes. "Why? Am I doing it wrong?"

Chuckling he leaned down to meet her face, the gap between them slowly closing. "Everything I hear, everything I see, everything I feel, everything I taste, even the smells. Even the knowledge I have inside my mind. Are all senses and information that Venom and I share. So, if you just talk to my face, and he'll hear it."

"Oh okay. Will remember that next time. So, wanna take the tests then?" she gestured to her private lab after straightening out her back.

"Lead the way Doctor Snow." The two of them went into her lab and began taking various tests.

The entire time, he let the female doctor take test after test. The entire time, Seth let a rare but real heartwarming look pass his face each time he made eye contact with her. The eyes that looked back at him were the most welcoming and loving eyes he's ever seen since coming to this world, eyes of an amazing woman that saw nothing but him.

X

A little while after the tests had been taken that the two doctors were about to leave, But Caitlin stopped him with a grip on his wrist.

The mutant tilted his head in confusion as he asked. "What is it Caitlin?" he asked, his partner told him of another rising conflict of emotions inside the woman.

"Seth, could you accompany somewhere?" She asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Where to?" he asked back

"The particle accelerator." He could see and feel that she was having difficulties just from saying it. "I went down there a while ago, with Barry. But it didn't feel right. It just reminded me of what happened to Ronnie that day, all over again. Could you, come with me? Please?"

"Of course, Caitlin." He said with assuring smile.

Seth and Caitlin walked side by side and walked towards the particle accelerator. With each step, Seth could feel the pain and the loss overwhelm Caitlin again and again. And once again, it was like it was the only thing she knew.

When getting there, Seth saw her hug herself tightly. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his effort to let her know that she was not alone. That he was with her. As his hand touched her shoulder, his partner sent a wave of calming sensations through him and into her body.

He looked towards the pipeline, just seeing it as another giant circular door into a much larger contraption. But to her, it was clearly a painful reminder. A reminder of what she had lost… of who she had lost that night.

Caitlin felt the memories of that horrible night creep back to the front of her mind. Slowly, but surely, they came forward and into her mind. Reminding her of her last conversation with Ronnie.

But then Seth touched her shoulder and she felt the same sensations of calmness wash over her again. Unlike the last times she went down here, she felt better than before. She thought she'd more heartbroken, more tormented from just being here, but she wasn't. Not just from the feelings she was receiving, but just being here with Seth.

She stepped closer to the entrance, the mutant letting her walk forward alone, for now. "The last time we spoke was through a walkie-talkie, right there." She pointed to the door.

""He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did."" Seth repeated her words from before, the doctor looking back to him. "I've seen and worked with many types of heroes. But the ones I consider truly heroes, are the ones without any powers. Like your fiancée."

He walked to her side, when getting there he looked into her eyes deeply and continued. "Because they make the choices that the powered heroes are never able to. They're the ones that are truly heroes. Willing to show the world that it just takes a good will and a better heart to protect your loved ones, not powers." He smiled. "Like Ronnie Raymond."

Caitlin's eyes swelled up with tears, and shed as she spoke. "I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband."

He stepped in front of her and wrapped her hands around her and brought her into a hug. Caitlin wasn't sure how to act, but she didn't do anything. She felt… right.

Sending another wave of calmness to her, Seth spoke, "When… when Stef died, I spend 11 months onboard a SHIELD ship training, trying to channel the anger and hate into crushing training dummies. I couldn't walk into our house anymore. I couldn't step into our home, without seeing her everywhere. Without hoping to hold her again. Without smiling to know that she and I was going to be married. Without expecting it-"

"- all to be a bad dream." Caitlin finished his sentence as she sobbed.

"Yeah." Seth sobbed out himself. "I never went into our most precious place again. So I understand why you would never want to go down Caitlin. This was the last place where you saw and spoke to your loved one."

Caitlin tightened her arms around the mutant. Seth understood exactly what she was going through right now. He understood better than any of the others did.

Dr. Wells may have lost his legs, Barry lost 9 months of his life, Cisco may have lost his friend. And all of them tried to help as she dealt with the pain, but the pain was in there

But Caitlin lost the love of her life… as did Seth.

It may have been in different universes. And while the passing of Seth's fiancée was still a mystery. He truly understood everything she went through since that night because he had through itself.

As Seth rubbed her back with a hand, he felt the same waves of calmness that was coursing through her, course through himself.

" _What are you doing?_ "

" ** _You know why, Seth._** "

Seth didn't reply to his partner, not wanting to get into another mental discussion with the symbiote. The two doctors kept holding onto each other. Letting time slow down to a crawl. Letting nothing or no one else interrupt them from comforting each other… from each other.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The next day)**

Seth was inside of Caitlin's private lab, he gotten access to her lab and was given permission to use her computers after the two of them had been to the particle accelerator. More importantly he was looking into previous cases that she and her team has been handling before he came.

His eyebrows rose curiously at the names of some of the metahumans. " _Kyle Nimbus AKA The Mist? Danton Black AKA Multiplex?_ " his thoughts were filled with confusion at the names that were given to the villains they've faced. " _Clyde Mardon, a meta who had the ability to manipulate weather? Sounds like someone who can use the same powers as Storm. Oh, he's dead. Finally, something interesting they've done._ " He glossed over the nicknames again. " _And what is up with these names?_ "

" ** _Our guess? The man with the goofy smile is the man responsible for them._** " His "other" pitched in. " ** _Perhaps a slight trip to the Raft prison in our world could inspire him for more… creative names._** " Seth heard a chuckle from the back of his head.

" _All due respect to Cisco, he doesn't look like the fighting type of a guy. In a regular fight, 5 minutes, tops. But in the Raft… hehe… he wouldn't last even 3 seconds._ " He thought back coldly to his partner, who chuckled loudly. " _Would love to see him against The Rhino though._ " He thought darkly, knowing that the villain would pierce the engineer on sight.

He turned his head around when he heard footsteps coming from The Cortex, he saw Barry walking into it. His eyes shifted from one spot to another, like he was in search of something. " _What do we have here?_ " Seth humored to himself.

"Hi Allen!" he got the speedster's attention. "Watcha looking for lad?" he asked with a perfect southern accent.

Chuckling, Barry made way to the mutant. "Hi Seth. Not much, what about you? What are you doing here?"

Gesturing to the computers, he answered. "Thought I'd take a look at what you and your team here have accomplished so far. Not bad actually. Even with your lack of fighting experience, your team has done some good so far."

"Yeah, we've been handling ourselves as best as we can. Though you helped us a lot on all our metahuman threats, except for Clyde Mardon who Joe shot." Both of them chuckled awkwardly. Barry then inhaled a few breathes before getting to his point. "Seth, I was wondering about what you said yesterday. About the powered people part, specifically. You said you encountered a lot of them, right."

"Yeah, a lot of them had the same powers as previous ones I've faced against. So yeah, I have. Why? You interested in some stories from your senior hero?" Seth mused.

Shaking his head, Barry responded. "No. I was actually wondering about my powers." Seth listened closely as the speedster continued. "Do you think it's possible for someone else to have the exact same powers as me? It's impossible right? Dr. Wells thinks so at least."

Sighing, the anti-hero answered. "When I first started out as Venom, went out and fought my world's greatest threats, helping SHIELD. I just threw out the word "Impossible" out the window. Anything's possible, as far as I'm concerned. So about someone else with your exact powers? I truly think it's possible, Barry. Why are you asking?"

"It's probably impossible." Barry said with a shaking head.

"You're still talking about impossible? You? The guy who can run faster than the speed of sound? To a guy who can wield six elements, including being the host of an alien life form? Who's also from another universe?" Seth gestured to the two them with a chuckle. "Impossible does not exist anymore, pal. So lay it on me."

"When I first tested out my speed, I started remembering something." Seth waited for him to continue. "When I was 11, my mother was murdered."

Both Seth and his "other" listened closely with wide eyes and their focus laid on the other man who continued. "It was late. A sound woke me up. I came downstairs and… I saw what looked like a ball of lightning Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks… they all told me what I saw was impossible."

Barry looked into Seth's eyes as he asked him, heavyhearted. "But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the bioengineer answered. "It would make sense if there was another man out there with your powers out there actually. I mean with the entire lightning ball part, at least" This brought hope to the speedster. "But it's been so many years, Barry. The chances of him actually still being here are impossibly slim."

Barry hung his head down as all hope left him, he felt like crawling into a hole now. He perked his head when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he saw Seth looking at him with a confident smile. "But, like I said. Impossible does not exist anymore. So if this guy who murdered your mom is still out there, somewhere. He's gonna regret it."

Going around, Seth stepped forward and stood in front of the metahuman. "I promise you, Barry Allen. If this bastard is still out there, we will find him, and I will personally beat a confession out of his fucking head, so you and your dad will spend time together again."

Seth outstretched his hand so the metahuman could shake it, which he did with a big smile on his face. Happy to hear that their new ally and friend is willing to help him solve the murder of his mother, and finally freeing his innocent father from wrongful conviction.

Hope was once again within the speedster.

 _ALARM_

Both of them looked into the Cortex, where they heard the blaring sound of a news alert coming from.

Seth went to the computer and saw a new crime in progress. "Car chase on 5th. You need help?" he asked the speedster.

Showing a cocky grin, Barry answered. "Nah, man. Besides, it'll be quick work for me." With that he sped and put on his suit and ran out of S.T.A.R. Labs with lightning fast speed. Leaving a gust of wind behind in his dust.

"God, I'll tranq him with an elephant sedative if he does that too much." Seth muttered annoyingly before going back into Caitlin's private lab.

Looking around to see if anyone else was there, Seth shot out various tendrils from his back.

His hands went to her computer, pressing rapidly on the keyboard as he searched for something. His tendrils went into every drawer, cabinet, box, even slithering into the locked ones. But he couldn't find anything that could actually help him in them. Looking around and searching again on the internet and in Caitlin's notes, he once again found a dead end.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth angrily, so much that smoke escaped from his mouth. "Damn it. Nothing in this world can help me."

" ** _There's only one thing that can truly help us Seth. And you know it._** " The symbiote said, knowing what this meant for his partner. " ** _We will be prepared for it, Seth. And we will save us._** "

Seth looked down at his right side before rubbing it slowly. " _Or die trying._ "

 **And that's a story for you people. Next chapter will involve something… a little different. Look forward to it people.**


	10. Chapter 10: Plastique

**Here's another chapter for you guys.**

 **And of course one big:**

 **Merry Christmas to you all out there, hope you're all having a lovely and memorable evening with your friends and families.**

 **So now, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Plastique**

Inside of a crowded bar, was many people having a great time. Drinks of various kinds in the costumers' hands. Music blaring around in the confined space. Costumers either chatting with their friends. Some of them actually playing with the billiard tables.

The big stage of the bar was empty, for now.

At the far end of the bar stand was one Barry Allen looking towards his friends from their place at a table. Cisco who was watching Iris fawn over Eddie shooting a dart, that hit right in the center of the target. Caitlin was also there but for some reason she kept looking down at her phone.

Barry was thinking of suddenly how he had gone from not having many friends to suddenly have many friends. The coma changed his life in a lot of ways, not just granting the powers of superspeed. But also, his social life, granting two great friends who saved his life.

His eyes suddenly went to Iris was pulled into a kiss by her boyfriend Eddie. His thoughts were about Iris once again. Hoping that the relationship between the two of them would change. Hoping that she would become more than just a friend to him.

But that wasn't possible now, so he would have to settle for friend now.

Iris went to his side and said. "I'm glad that you invited Caitlin and Cisco."

Barry smiled, "They're cool, right?"

"They saved your life, Barry." She said seriously before adding. "That makes them the coolest people I've ever met. It's nice that you guys became friends." She held up her shot. "To friends, old and new."

The two of them clinked their glasses. Downing them the second after. Iris feeling the effects of her shot buzzing through her body. Barry didn't anything from his shot… which worried him.

"Ooh. I'm up." Iris said before playfully punching his shoulder. "Wish me luck. Oh yeah, do you know why Caitlin keeps looking at her phone?" She asked, only getting a shake of his head before going back to the dart game.

Eddie, Cisco and Caitlin looked in the direction that Iris came from, and then looked behind her. Cisco coughed on his drink as did Eddie when they saw who was at the bar. Caitlin remained stoic, since she didn't see the big deal about him being here.

Iris saw the looks she getting and turned around, as did Barry. Both of their eyes widened in shock to find the last person they expected to find there.

The five sets of eyes were solely focused on the form of one Detective Joe West, who was making his way through the crowd to the bar. When getting to the bar, he began speaking to the small young blonde woman behind the bar.

Iris got curious when she saw the two of them laughing together. Barry and Eddie wondered if there was something between the two of them, since the blonde woman gave him a drink without Joe having to pay for it.

The five of them looked to each other for direction and all decided to make their way to the bar. When getting there, Iris stepped forward. "Hi, Dad." She got Joe's attention.

"Hi baby girl." He gave his daughter a hug. "Didn't think any of you would be here tonight." He looked around and saw his partner, his adoptive son and the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists.

"Yeah, well. Thought it would be nice to just… unwind." Cisco said awkwardly.

"And nothing says unwind better than a trip to our fantastic little haven." Said the female bartender with a twirl, the guys looking at her with wide eyes. "oh yeah, name's Joan Cecile, but you can call me JC."

"JC brought me down here, saying that something special was about to happen here tonight, but she's rather skeptic about the details however." The detective directed at the bartender, who winked. The other guys found it unbelievable cute.

Iris looked between the two of them and asked, "How do you know each other, Dad?"

"Don't worry Iris. We're just friends. We know each other through a colleague of mine." JC clarified for her, relieving her of any worry. JC then looked at the clock and smirked. "Looks like it's showtime." With that said, she placed her hands on the counter before jumping over it. The others watched as she made her way to the big empty stage.

Grabbing hold of the microphone, she announced into it. "Hey everyone!" she got their attention. "Hope y'all having a good time. Cause it's about to be better now." A round of applause came forth from the crowd as they all waited patiently. "Well I know y'all would love to hear me ramble on, but how about we get on with it!"

A masse wave of people exclaiming "Yes!" came. Taking that as her cue, JC announced. "Then without further ado, ladies and gents, give a big round of applause to your beloved new singer… Seth Rogers!" she lashed out her hand to the side, where, to the surprise of the six specific persons by the bar, Seth Rogers came running through.

Giving the young blonde woman on the stage a hug, Seth waved to the crowd. Caitlin amongst the audience saw how close the two of them stood and felt jealousy washing over her.

The mutant looked around the audience and saw Joe by the bar, and to his surprise five other specific individuals beside him. Making eye contact with the female doctor, he gave a wink. The other doctor blushing and couldn't peel her eyes from him.

After JC walked down from the stage, he grabbed hold of the mic and announced. "You are guys are in for a treat." He pointed a finger at the band that had gathered behind him. "Hit it!" As he said that, the band begun playing. _(Song: Miracle by Shinedown)_

 _Say it once  
Tell me twice  
Are you certain I'm alright  
Just a sign  
To remind me  
Tomorrows worth the fight  
Ever changing  
The story line that keeps me alive_

Joe's, Barry's, Cisco's and Eddie's mouths gaped as they listened to Seth's voice being spread out from the speakers.

 _So make a wish and say  
Give me life  
Give me love  
Star lit angel from above  
Not so low  
Not so high  
Keep it perfectly disguised  
Ever changing  
The story line that keeps me alive_

Iris was suddenly enchanted by Seth's incredible voice. And his movement around the stage was so enthralling, forcing her eyes to remain on him.

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes_

 _Take another look  
Take a look around  
Its you and me  
Its here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
Ill catch you while I can  
'Cause all we are  
Is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are  
The miracle in me_

The moment he sung "Miracle" his eyes along with a wide smile went to Caitlin who had a mouth gaped from the phenomenal singing. His eyes were locked onto her eyes for a while before he looked back into the crowd again.

 _Show me faith  
Like you do  
I'm amazed at how you move  
Side to side  
Front to back  
You know how to make it last  
Ever changing  
The story line that keeps us alive_

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes_

 _Take another look  
Take a look around  
Its you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
'Cause all we are  
Is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are  
The miracle in me_

The audience began singing along with Seth. As did many of the co-workers as they saw their co-worker sing his heart out

 _These are the moments  
That you can't pass by  
Lets turn the water to wine  
One more time_

 _Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
'Cause all we are  
Is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are  
The miracle in me  
The miracle in me  
You are the miracle in me_

As the band slowed down their rhythm, Seth gave a big bow to the appraising audience who was in awe of the young man's voice.

Straightening his back up again, he looked to bar again, seeing the gaped mouths of his male friends and the blushed cheeks of his female friends. Looking to the female doctor, he gave a quick wink before making his way down from the stage and to the bar.

"Hi guys!" he greeted to the stunned faces of his friends, who could only wave after hearing his amazing voice. Shrugging he turned to the detective. "So do you believe me now Joe?"

Chortling a bit Joe patted the mutant on his back. "I do now. Remind me never to underestimate you again."

"Deal." Seth said as he looked over the bar and grabbed an open bottle of whisky and took a gulp of it. The others were surprised to see him do that, especially in front of the bartender. Placing the bottle back on the table he asked JC. "So Boss, how was it this time?"

"Amazing as always, my little minion." Said she with a smirk. She pointed to Seth's friends. "And I'm guessing your friends didn't know you could sing?"

"That is correct. Though most of them are my friends, while the others acquittances, more or less." He stated to her. His words rose eyebrows around him with questioning faces to match. He caught the expressions on their faces and explained. "What? I hardly know Iris or Eddie, aside from their names of course and their relationship."

"Wow, you're still… something, Seth." Stated Iris, unsure of how to actually describe her dad's friend. "So me and Eddie will go back to our game. Any of you wanna join?" She asked the others. They told her that they would go back to their table.

Seth reached over the counter and pulled out his black leather trench coat. After putting it on, Joe told Seth that he was glad to see him sing and was going to take his leave.

"What? Already?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah, got some paperwork that still needs to be done. Otherwise the captain's gonna have my head soon."

"He's gonna lose a great detective, if that happened." Seth told him before bidding his farewell to him.

Deciding to have some fun with Iris and Eddie, he turned to them. The S.T.A.R. Labs saw the evil smirk on the mutant's face and got worried. Following his eye sight, they saw him focused on Eddie and Iris.

Eddie was reeling his hand back a bit, a dart ready to be thrown. Snapping his hand ahead he lunged the dart from his hand. His dart following a straight line through the air, keeping on the trajectory it possessed it surely hit its mark.

But what fun would there be in that?

Spreading his senses to see if anyone looked at him, and only finding the gang of his three friends by table there, Seth pursed his lips and inhaling a small amount of air. Before shooting it out again as exhale. His air bullet locked onto the dart and in a matter of seconds, hitting its mark. Knocking it off course and falling down to the ground.

Both Iris and Eddie looked to be dismay by the sudden dart's change in momentum and looked to each other. Neither of them seeing Seth smiling like evilly. His partner praising his host for the fun they had.

Chuckling he made his way to Barry and the others, and to his surprise found Caitlin keeping her eyes locked on his form.

"Guys? I have a problem." Barry got the others attention, a line of shots in front of him. Caitlin still keeping her eyes on Seth who was making his way through the crowd.

Cisco turned around and saw Seth. "We all do when guys like him exist."

Barry followed his gaze, placing her eyes on Matt. Caitlin had a dreamingly expression on her face as she kept it in the same direction.

"Yeah, he's so hot." The guys turned their eyes to the female doctor, and they rolled their eyes and frowned. Realizing what she said, she snapped her head back to the two males with her, and smiled weakly. "Uh, I mean, genetically speaking. Because I'm a geneticist, of course." She tried to cover meekly before adding. "oh, my God, do I sound like Felicity?"

"Hi guys, watcha doing?" Seth said as he reached their table.

"I'm not talking about Seth." The mutant looked to the speedster, wondering what they said about him. "I'm talking about this." Barry downed the four shots before him, saving the last one. The four he downed, didn't affect him at all. "I can't feel anything."

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when you drink too much." Cisco played it off as a joke. Caitlin looked to Seth who made eye contact with her and gave a wide smile.

"No, the alcohol is not affecting me. I mean I literally feel nothing." Barry explained.

Seth reached over the table and took last shot glass. "That would be your hyper-metabolism, Speedy." He quipped as he blew a heated exhale on the shot, the alcohol catching fire immediately. The others looked at him worriedly about what he was going to do now. Looking at the eyes he was getting, he shrugged and downed the shot after blowing out the flame. "Ahhh, gotta love it when it's still warm."

Cisco and Barry were wondering if Seth was really a doctor or not, since he did everything more dangerously than the one doctor they knew.

"Seth's right. It's your hyper-metabolism. I need a sample." Caitlin said excitedly, as she looked through her bag.

"I'll get more shots." Said Cisco as he went to the bar.

"I swear, I had a Vacutainer here." Caitlin said as looked through her belongings.

Barry was turned surprised by what she said and asked curiously. "Wait, you carry a blood collection kit in your purse?"

"You have your hobbies." Caitlin defended herself.

Seth stepped closer to them and said. "If you think that's weird Barry, then you do not want to know what I carry around."

Barry looked at the smirking mutant like he had two heads before asking with hesitant courage. "What do you carry around exactly?" Caitlin listened closely and so did Cisco after he came back with more shots.

Seth, after moments of thinking, responded. "Knives, grenades, guns, a first-aid kits, needles, an alien life form from another planet from another universe. Oh and my entire saving." Everyone looked in disbelief before looking down at his body, finding his words unbelievable. "Symbiotes are like pocket dimensions." He explained after seeing the looks of disbelief.

The four of them after a moment took a shots glass each and clinked their glasses together before downing the. Cisco exclaiming a weird sound from the alcohol's effects inside him. Caitlin remaining stoic the entire time, a fact Seth took notice after he downed his own shot. Barry looked like he didn't want to be there anymore, after learning of his disability to get drunk.

"Still nothing?" Cisco asked.

"I can't get drunk. I mean, I'm only 25, and my drinking days are already over." The speedster said frustratingly.

"The curse of being speedsters, the most annoying type of powered people in the world. Sounds like karma." Seth stated, the others giving him "are you serious"-eyes.

Eddie and Iris walked over to them. "Come on, Allen. You're up." The detective gestured to the game, they were playing. Barry was about to answer him when Eddie's phone beeped. Taking it out he had gotten a message and read. "There was a bombing on 8th and pass." Barry turned wide eyed. "I got to go babe." He Eddie gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before going. "Sorry guys." He told the others.

"I got an early shift at Jitters." Iris said sheepishly. "Barry, we'll catch up tomorrow." she added, Caitlin fake yawned at the same time.

"It's getting late, anyway, so I'm just gonna…" Barry stated as Iris passed by him, before walking away. Or running off to the bombing sight.

"Aren't you going with him?" Caitlin asked Seth, who remained seated on his stool.

"Nope. Wanna see how he's gonna handle this one. Besides he's faster than me, remember." The others couldn't disagree with that, Venom was more leaping than running, unlike the Streak.

A second later, Cisco got a call from Barry's earpiece and spoke. "Barry, what is it."

" _Guys, there's a window washer, and he's gonna fall._ " Came the reply from the speedster.

"Don't try and catch him. You don't have super strength, unlike Seth." Cisco reminded Barry.

Caitlin cast a look to the mutant, seeing his eyes focused on the phone. She wondered why he didn't go out with Barry. Is it because he didn't trust Barry out in the field? Or was it because of another reason entirely. This worried her.

" _Well, is there, like a bed store near here? What if I get a bunch of mattresses and stack them?_ " Barry asked.

" _How this is guy is still alive, is beyond me?_ " Seth thought as he rubbed his forehead.

" ** _Perhaps that will change… hopefully._** " The symbiote pitched in.

"Barry, this isn't a roadrunner cartoon." Caitlin berated the speedster. They heard screams of "Help!" coming from the other end of the connection.

A moment later, Barry asked, " _How fast would I need to go to run up the side of a building?_ "

This perked the mutant's interest as well as the symbiote within him.

"How far do you need to go?" Cisco replied, unsure of what to tell him.

" _I don't know. 50 meters, give or take._ " Barry said.

Cisco began taking a piece of paper out and pen out, and began calculating the speed he would need. Caitlin looked between his calculations and him.

Seth however was impatient and wouldn't wait for some results from calculations, he trusted experience over calculations. With that in mind, he took hold of the phone and brought it closer to him, "Barry it's Seth, listen closely." The others listened as well. "Just run really fast and you'll do fine. But make sure you run with the same velocity down otherwise you're gonna be the new street art." He stated casually.

" _What?_ " came the reply.

Sighing Seth simplified. "You're gonna go splat."

Cisco and Caitlin looked at Seth like he was crazy for speaking like that. But they couldn't disagree with him on what he told the speedster. They then remembered that he had years of being a hero, more experience than Barry have, and more than they had behind the computers in The Cortex.

" _Great._ " Said Barry, before cutting off his earpiece.

Caitlin stepped closer to Seth, who gave a smile. "You wanted Barry to learn how to run the building, right?"

Chuckling, he answered. "More or less. I remembered that 8th and pass, was the place where I used to sleep at when I didn't have a place to crash at back then. Also, the building has a nice view of the city. And with a bombing right there, then thought it would be good training for Barry. You know, to expand his arsenal."

"His arsenal? What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

"Right now, Barry solely relies on his speed, on running. So far that and a few speed punches is his arsenal, frankly, a small one at that. And he's still new to this life, so he gotta expand himself, surpass his former limits. Learn what he can do with his superspeed, and how to use it in the field. Not just relying on running. Otherwise he's gonna experience a lot of trouble out there… unless I'm with him."

They couldn't disagree with him on that. Seth was right. His arsenal was bigger than Barry, not just with his abilities and control over the six elements he possesses, but also with his fighting experience that they've seen from footage of his previous activities as Venom.

"Can't argue with you, Barry's still a newbie. But good thing he's got senior Venom with him." Cisco said gleefully to Seth, who gave a thumbs up. "Well gotta pay for the tab."

"Just tell JC, you guys are with me, then it's for free." They looked at Seth with baffled eyes. "Price for singing and taking care of rude costumers." He added.

Cisco gave off a wide goofy smile and ran off to the bar.

Caitlin stepped closer to Seth and looked deep into his eyes. "That was quite the song you sung before. Didn't know you actually sang Seth?"

"Used to sing to my little sister when I was a kid. Now, I've been doing it whenever the boss lady wants me to." He gave her heartwarming smile. "Besides I had some great inspiration for singing this particular song."

Caitlin blushed from the eyes she was getting. She did find Seth attractive but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. Or if the feelings she had for him was even mutual. But from the way, he used to talk to her or about her, it seemed to be like he did have some feelings for her. But she could be wrong. Couldn't she?

"Gotta apologize for something actually." Confusion came over the female doctor. "About how I reacted before. You know, at the Cortex… when I suddenly got angry and told you what I said about your fiancée. _Sigh…_ what I'm trying to say is. I'm sorry for being so harsh and saying it like that, you know. And for scaring you back there. It just brought back some… memories." He said, not wanting to remember what Carnage had done to his loved ones again.

He looked at his hand when he felt something warm take hold of it, his eyes widening when he saw a smaller hand take hold of his own. His cheeks burned up immediately when saw the two most beautiful dark brown colored eyes looking back at him with such warmth and comfort that could be matched by an angel sent from Heaven above. And her smile was shining brighter than any shining stars in the vast night sky.

This was the first time that Seth had ever seen her like this and it was really surprising to see her like this. She didn't have her usual stoic face. This was a sight of wonders. Her face was full of comfort, warmth and concern. She showed so many emotions, that it was blinding. But no one could peel their eyes away from her, it was that enchanting.

"I know. It's the same I feel, Seth. But promise me one thing." He listened. "I don't think you're being totally honest, especially about what happened in your past." He had to hand it to her, she's a smart woman. "So, when you're ready to talk about your past, your fiancée, your life before coming to Central City, our universe…. I wanna be the first person to hear about it, deal?"

"I promise, Caitlin, you'll be the first one to hear about it." He said with a determined voice.

"I hope so." she quipped.

Smiling a wide grin, Seth raised a hand before putting up his little finger. "I pinky swear."

Putting a hand to her mouth to keep her from laughing, she raised her own hand and wrapped her own pinky around his. "Good. Otherwise I'll have truth serum you."

Tilting his head, he responded. "You guys have that here too? Damn this universe got more in common with my own that I thought."

Caitlin leaned in with wide eyes. "Wait it's actually a thing in your world? Really?" she asked excitedly.

Leaning in he answered. "Sorry Dr. Snow, I'm a committed SHIELD agent. You're gonna have to try a little harder to get the truth out of me. Or truth serum me." Adding a wink at the end, he noticed Cisco waving them over. Caitlin saw the same. Both of them stood up from the table, Seth looked to the table again and surprise met him.

" ** _Been a long time since you've done that._** " The symbiote stated at the sight if a small iced surface on the table, the same spot where his hand was placed when Caitlin grabbed hold of it.

" _Last time something like this happened was… with when I dated…Stef._ " Seth thought to himself as he looked to the female doctor who was speaking to her colleague. As he did, he rubbed the ring around his finger. He smiled warmly when remembered his fiancée again, her smile, the way she spoke, her soothing voice, and most importantly, the way she would hold Bucky. Like a lioness cuddling her child…

Like a true mother protecting her child. Holding on to them for dear life.

But then his mind also went to Caitlin. Caitlin was truly a phenomenal woman, someone he would like… love to learn more about. Right now, his mind was conflicting with emotions upon emotions. More than that, his heart hurt from the memories of his loved one.

" ** _She would want you to be happy, Seth. That's the kind of a mate she was._** " The symbiote assured the mutant host of his conflicting feelings. " ** _And Caitlin feels the same as you._** "

" _What do you mean?_ " Seth thought back curiously as broke off the ice and removed it before anyone could see it. The last time his powers activated like that, on a subconsciously, was because his emotions went out of control… because he met Stef, because of his feelings for… her.

" ** _Ever since you've shown yourself to her and her team, we felt a conflict of emotions within the young doctor rise and rise higher than ever before._** " His "other" told the host. " ** _And don't forget: like you, she too lost her mate. The circumstances of his death and of Stef's death are nothing alike. But the pain of it is still the same nonetheless. The only thing that you two can do is move forward…_** "

Seth looked at the female doctor again, while making his way towards them he spoke to his partner. " _Difference between me and Caitlin: She thinks that she's to blame for Ronnie's death. I_ know _that I'm to blame for Stef's death… and Bucky's. Caitlin can move on. I can't move on, not before… I've ripped Carnage's head in two pieces and burned his entire body to nothingness._ " He thought darkly and angrily.

" ** _That pestilence will rue the day he came to be…_** "

"Agreed." Seth muttered under his breath before seeing Caitlin waving him over. Smiling, he made his way over to the two S.T.A.R. Labs employees.

X

 ** _(S.T.A.R. Labs, the next day)_**

"Your body is unlike anything I've ever seen before Seth." Caitlin exclaimed excitedly to the mutant. The two bioengineers were overlooking his scans. It's scans from a handheld device that the female doctor had. It was essentially a handheld MRI scanner.

Something Seth was extremely happy for since he and his "other" didn't do well with sound waves. Though he hadn't been asked about his weaknesses yet, so it was still unknown.

"Why thank you, Caitlin. You're pretty great as well." Seth quipped to the other doctor with a smile.

She blushed in response to his words before correcting herself. "No. No, I meant your body's biology, Seth. Don't get the wrong ideas." Seth continued smiling, and she couldn't stop her face from turning pink. "I mean your body's temperature keeps fluctuating from cold to warm in a matter of seconds. And your scans here?" She pointed to the computer screen with said scans of his body's internal. "It looks like something inside your body is moving." She added the last part unsure.

"That would be the elements residing inside my body." He coughed before continuing. "My X-gene changed my body completely. During puberty I didn't just get a deeper voice, but also the ability to store and manipulate elements. And after….certain events" He said grimly before continuing, Caitlin taking notice of his tone. "I got an arsenal of six elements, and later on I met an alien life form that literally reduced my private life to zero."

A deep voice in the back of his head chuckled. " ** _You didn't actually have much of one at the beginning partner, and that is the truth. Besides, having us around is like having a second mind… besides that pile of juicy and delicious meat that you call a brain._** "

Seth gulped in a loud gulp, whenever he heard his partner describe a body part of his, or an important organ, in such a manner, always made him fear the worst. In cases of that he had insurance.

Walking over to a drawer, he got out three chocolate bars. Caitlin noticed him opening one up and, strangely enough, put it into his pocket.

Seth walked over to her and held the one of the bars in front of her. "Want one?" he asked, she nodded and took it before opening it up and taking a bite. But she still wondered why he put it into his pocket. The mutant saw the look of curiosity on her face and explained. "Another fact about symbiotes is that they feed on their host's adrenaline, which usually released into the bloodstream during fight-or-flight responses, as you know. They've also been shown to depend on a supply of phenethylamine. And as you know it's a chemical compound that's found as a neurotransmitter in the human brain."

"Wait!" she interrupted him, which he expected. "Does that mean you're… _gulp_ … cannibalistic?" she asked fearfully.

"No." He assured her, Caitlin exhaling in relief. "The symbiote is… kind of. Some symbiote bearers are unable to actually stop themselves from eating other humans. Others are more willing align themselves with that impulse to… jam their teeth into a human brain. But others, like me, found a better solution." He held up his chocolate bar. "Eating tons of chocolate."

"The same compound, phenethylamine, is also found in processed chocolate?" Caitlin finished off the mutant's explanation. He nodded his confirmation. "Thank God, was scared that you might wanna eat me." She joked.

" ** _Assure the young doctor that we do not want to eat her, would you?_** "

" _When the hell did, I become the messenger?_ " Seth shook his thoughts before looking to the doctor. "Don't worry, he does not want to eat you Caitlin. Like me, he considers you more than a friend." He told her truthfully.

Caitlin smiled a wide smile and went into The Cortex with Seth walking behind her. "Can I ask you something Seth? Something you don't have to answer."

"Oh those are always the weirdest ones." He joked before answering. "Shoot."

Caitlin took a seat by the console and asked after an extended sigh. "How was it to suddenly get those powers? And at such young age? I can't imagine what that most have been like. Barry was freaked at first but then he was excited from getting the powers."

Seth half-expected a question like that would pop sooner or later. And he did expect Caitlin to be the one to ask it. "Honestly? It was scary as hell. My powers only worked back then after I absorbed an element. Which was a small fire from a matchstick I used to play around with when I was 11 or 12 years old. And when I first got fire into my body, then it became difficult to control almost impossible to use it. But with time it became possible." He lit up one finger with fire, empathizing his point.

"That's sounds amazing." Caitlin said with a dreamingly smile on her face.

"But it was thanks to that I wanted to become a doctor." He stated with a smile. "To dedicate my life to use my skills as a bioengineer to help mutants who are scared of their own powers, of themselves even. To insure them that what they have, isn't a curse. That they're not a freak of nature. That they could live with it and still have a normal life."

Caitlin listened to his words and registered them. She was captivated by his words. And his tone was full of determination and conviction, and overall confidence. Just from his words alone she could hear that Seth has a strong and powerful passion for helping mutants and other powered people.

His desire to help others… drew her to him. His will to support others in their times of need, of comfort… of aid. Seth made it his life to do so. To help those who felt like a curse.

"That's amazing, Seth. And I can't thank you enough for being part of our team now." She expressed her gratitude with a wide smile.

Leaning forward, Seth responded. "Well it'll be easier to keep Barry from dying from the inside of his team." He said with a shrug before adding, "That and I keep can my promise to you… and make sure you don't lose me."

Smiling she grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a small squeeze before going to work on the computer.

Looking up, he saw Cisco coming into The Cortex. "Hiya Cisco!" he greets the machinal engineer.

"Yo Seth!" he greets back to the mutant before taking a seat by the adjacent computer of console. "Hey gotta say I know your suit is your partner, that symbiote inside of you. But could you imagine if that could be applied to Barry's suit?" he asked.

"No, and I honestly doubt a living alien life form could reside in host who's pumped full of dark matter and lightning from both a particle accelerator and a lightning bolt." He stated honestly, having remembered the scans of Caitlin's previous tests of the novice speedster. "Also, it's a _he_ not a thing." He defended his partner, who cooed sweetly in response… though with that deep demon-like voice the symbiote has, it's an impossible task.

"Sorry." Cisco apologized to both Seth and his partner.

Then Barry came into the Cortex, with a file in hand. "Hey guys, we might need some help with the bombing from last night."

"Nice job on running up the side of the building, Barry." Seth congratulated the speedster who smiled in response to his words.

Barry then gave the file to Cisco who exclaimed surprisingly, "A VA file number is all the info you have on the bomber?"

Barry sighed and explained why the lack of information. "CCPD's been ordered off the case."

"Well, who has the power to do that?" Caitlin inquired.

"Anyone with a higher authority than the local police, most likely the army." Seth said, the others in the room looked to him and didn't find him anywhere. They then looked around but still couldn't find him. They briefly wondered if he had camouflaged himself, but then they heard, "Up here, guys!"

They looked up and threw their heads back in surprise to see Seth wave down to them from sitting in a squatted position on the ceiling. "Another one of my abilities is crawling on any surface." He told them as he crawled over to the them while still on the ceiling.

"That's freaky." Barry stated before continuing. "But yeah it's the army who did it. Some general. His name was Eiling, I think."

"General Wade Eiling." Harrison corrected as he rolled into the Cortex, he briefly looked up at the ceiling, seeing the mutant give a wave from up there.

"You know him, Brains?" the others looked up to mutant on the ceiling with confusion in their eyes. Seeing the looks, he stated. "What? Thought that Brains on Wheels sounded cool."

The other males briefly wondered if Seth actually found amusement in Dr. Wells' paralyzed state, but considering he's a doctor like Caitlin, then that wouldn't be the case… right?

Chuckling to the mutant, Dr. Wells responded. "It's an interesting choice of name, Mr. Rogers, so thanks. And I do not mind the name." Seth gave a thumbs up from his place on the ceiling. Harrison then went back to the matter. "And yes, I know the general."

"About ten years ago, general Wade Eiling contracted S.T.A.R. Labs to develop enhanced gene therapies for soldiers. I was interested in the potential medical benefits for civilians. General Eiling really wanted to develop mind reading capabilities for interrogation purposes. I stopped the study when I saw his techniques up close, but our split was less than amicable."

While Barry spoke to Harrison, Seth couldn't help but see some similarities between Wade Eiling and William Stryker form his universe. Both generals who abuse their titles to bring their own version of peace to their countries. The kind who would use any measures to do so. Even at the expense of other innocents. But at some level, Seth hoped that Eiling wasn't like Stryker.

If proven otherwise, then he had to be stopped… for good.

Caitlin took notice of the lack of words from the mutant above, and saw him looking deep in thoughts. " _Could he be thinking about his home? His world?_ " she wondered, while also hoping that she could make him feel more at home somehow.

"Well… Lucky for us, the VA finally joined the new millennium and digitized their records." Cisco stated before opening up the VA's files. "A lot of redacted info. But our girl's name is Bette Sans Souci, an EOD specialist for the army."

"EOD?" Caitlin wondered.

"Explosive ordnance disposal." Seth explained as he jumped down to the ground and landed in a soundless crouch. The others impressed by his athletic capabilities. "They're people in the army who specializes in bomb defusal. I've seen so many of them in back in SHIELD before, even more in war-threatened countries back there."

"Is there an address?" Barry asked, Seth looked at him and made eye contact. The speedster knew that him and the elemental mutant would be needed for this.

Cisco after checking out a few files, said. "One person in case of emergency. Cameron Scott. Inglewood."

Barry looked up to Seth with smirk. "You ready, Demon?"

Smirking himself, Seth let the symbiote engulf his body and spoke. " **Born ready, Streak.** " He gave a menacing smile.

Cisco reached into a drawer and threw it to Seth. "That's a communications device, so we can talk to you too." Venom nodded and let the speedster drag him to Inglewood.

X

 **(Inglewood)**

At the same time, a young woman with crimson-red hair and black leather jacket covering her bright blue shirt and her dark blue jeans, came down the fire escape. Her palms not touching the railing for some reason.

When she reached the ground, she started walking to the other end of the alleyway. She briefly looked behind her to see if she was followed, thankfully she didn't find anyone. When she looked ahead again, she didn't see the red blur storm towards her.

The blur stopped revealing to be Barry in his suit. "Bette Sans Souci?" he asked the red-haired woman.

In shock and fear of being discovered, she turned around and ran the other way.

 _CRASH_

Only to stop when she a gigantic black being with the face of a demon stop her in her tracks. " **We won't hurt you.** " Venom tried to assure her, but to no avail as she turned and found a third way and ran in its direction trying to escape the two powered beings.

Barry huffed and dashed in front of her again. "I need you to come with us." He reached her hand.

The woman backing away and warned. "Don't touch me. Please" Barry growing frustrated, grabbed hold of her arm.

Venom was about to intervene, but only to stop when the woman tried to push the speedster away. Her hand touching the lightning bolt emblem on his suit. Pulling her hand away from it, a dark mass of energy of sorts slowly spread around it. "Get whatever you're wearing off of you." She said hastily. Barry looking confused, only for the woman to exclaim. "Hurry."

Barry with hast, ran towards another direction of the alleyway. Running and running only for an…

 _EXPLOSION_

An explosion of raw fire erupted around his blurring form.

Venom looked confused turned once again to the young woman, who saw the demon look towards her. "Stay away from me!" she said fearful, not wanting a good guy like the Demon to be hurt by her.

" **We do not mean to harm you, Bette.** " He tried to assure her, only for her grab hold of a metal pipe with a jagged end as a weapon with only hand on the end of it. While she did keep him at the other end of a weapon, Seth could feel that she didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She threw the pipe at Venom who was about to dodge…

 _EXPLOSION_

Only for an explosion to erupt from the other end of the pipe, lunging it through the air with accelerated speed.

 _PIERCE_

Because of the accelerated speed of the metal pipe, Venom was unable to dodge it. The pipe lunged into the left side of his ribcage. Venom bent down on one knee, feeling pain spread around his body because of it. Mostly because the pipe went through the symbiote and Seth's real body underneath it all.

 _"_ _Son of a bitch."_ He thought angrily in pain.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Barry? Seth? Can you of you hear me?" Cisco tried to contact the powered beings, but to avail.

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why neither of them are answering." Caitlin tried to reassure Cisco and herself, but inwardly she feared the worst for the mutant, and the speedster. "Seth?!" she exclaimed to the communications device, Cisco wondering why she seemed only to care about Seth.

 _WHOOSH_

Sudden they both hear whooshing sound, Cisco looking to the right and seeing Barry putting on a new shirt. "Don't ask." Barry told the mechanical engineer.

Caitlin looking to the left, to her lab and saw Seth leaning against the door frame with a metal pipe sticking out of his body.

"Barry! If you ever drop me again at the speed of sound, I'll freeze your legs, cut off and stuff down your throat!" Seth threatened angrily at the speedster, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god. What happened? Are you okay, Seth?" Caitlin asked concerned and immediately went to his side.

"Never been better, expect for being dropped off by annoying speedster." He answered through gritted teeth. The other males looked to him, and their widened when they saw his clothes slither away and into his body.

Caitlin saw the same and was more intrigued to see Seth do that. But even more when she saw the front of his torso covered by a black substance. "What's that?" she pointed to the covering on his stomach.

"My past." He answered cryptically. Inhaling a few deep breaths, he took hold of the metal pipe. The others trying to get him to stop, but to success as he ripped the pipe out of his body. The others worried if this would be fatal, but to no need as his wound was already healed. "Ahh, better."

"Oh my god, the wound is already healed?" Caitlin wondered curiously. "I think you heal faster than Barry does, actually."

"My dear old partner to the rescue." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I let him stay in my body and protect him, he gives me some nice powers in exchange so he can protect me. One of which is accelerated healing." He further explained while Caitlin touched his body, his cheeks turning red from the continued touching.

"That is so cool." Cisco said gleefully, that quickly faded when he turned to Barry. "Where's my suit?" he asked.

"It's… Gone." He said, unsure of how to describe it.

"What do you mean, it's gone? What did you do with my suit?" Cisco asked again.

"It blew up, dude." Barry explained. "I managed to get out of it before it went, "kaboom.""

"My suit went "kaboom"?" Cisco repeated his words.

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci. She's not carrying bombs. She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb." The speedster said before concluding. "She's a meta-human."

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact." Dr. Wells explained her powers with different terms. "Mr. Rogers, are you alright?" he directed at the mutant, who gave a thumbs up.

"She blew up my suit." Cisco said with a sad voice.

"You have, like, three more." Caitlin said from her spot beside Seth, who seemed to be in deep thoughts. The female doctor took notice of the mutant's lack of participation and became worried.

"Okay, I have two. And I loved that one." He said angrily.

"All right, what do we know about her?" Barry asked them all.

"Oh, I don't know. She's pure evil." Cisco said frustratingly as he went to search for the metahuman. Seth looked to him with narrowed eyes, he didn't like the tone Cisco used. "We're gonna find this girl and send her butt into the pipeline." Seth clenched his fists slightly in anger from his words. "No one blows my tech to smithereens and gets away with it…" Seth was about to say something when suddenly Cisco's demeanor changed. "Unless she looks like that." He said at the picture of the metahuman.

Seth scoffed as Barry went to speak next. "I don't think she meant to hurt me or Seth."

"She didn't." Seth stated steadfast, the others looked to him. "My partner can feel emotions of people around us. Back there, Bette didn't want to hurt me or you. It was more like she didn't want people to come near her, for some reason."

"Have you seen this power before?" asked Caitlin, wanting to know if he had experience with this power.

Turning to her, he answered with a shaking head. "No. I haven't. I encountered mutants with strange abilities before but hers is different." He said unsurely.

"Well, her being a meta-human explains Eiling's interest in her." Harrison said.

Rounding a corner, Joe came into the facility and said, "And why he stole the case from us. He didn't want anyone to know what she could do."

Harrison turned to him and greeted. "Detective."

"Doctor." He greeted back, before turning to the picture of the newest metahuman. "So… Human bomb. Must be Tuesday in Central City." He joked, Seth not liking the tone of the others about this metahuman. Caitlin kept her eyes on him, seeing him turn angrily.

"Yes, and general Eiling's not one to give up a potential asset without a fight." Dr. Wells stated, knowing of Eiling's limitations.

"Awesome another awful aspect our worlds share." Seth stated hatefully, remembering his history with Stryker, the symbiote feeling anger boil within himself and the host.

Caitlin grabbed his wrist and brought him into her private lab so the two of them could talk alone. "Seth, what's wrong? You seem angry for some reason." She said worriedly.

Seth didn't want to tell anyone, but Caitlin was the one person he trusted the most in here. With an extended exhale, he answered, "In my world, there was a man in the army, a general like Eiling. His name was General William Stryker. He might worse than Eiling, actually he was. He saw mutants as weapons of war, something that could be used so human lives wouldn't needlessly put their lives on the line. That guy was the most horrible person in the world. He even kidnapped so many… mutant children, just so he could experiment on them. To exploit their powers for the good of humanity… in his vision."

Caitlin would normally never feel angry from a story, but the way Seth said it… it felt like he had some sort of insider's knowledge on it. "Eiling reminds you of this General Stryker?" Caitlin asked, she got a hesitant nod as confirmation. "Seth, I know there's something more to this than you're saying. And just know that you can tell me anything, all right?"

"I know Caitlin. And I thank you for being like this. It means a lot to me. It's just… _sigh_ … It's horrific that people like him abuse their own granted title for their own needs. Even at the expense of others. This entire thing just brings back some memories, and not any good ones." He said, feeling his emotions growing almost uncontrollably because of the hate and anger that blazing into an inferno of hatred.

His emotions stopped when he felt slim and soft hands take hold of his own two. "I agree. But don't let that cloud your judgement, Seth. We and Bette too, needs you to be at your very best, if we're gonna save her Eiling. We need Venom, and more importantly we need Seth Rogers, M.D."

"Hope not that's short for Mutant Doctor, Dr. Snow." He got a laugh out of her. Giving a wide smile, Seth pushed a bang of hair away from her eyes. The gentle touch of his fingers grazing over her skin made her eyes flutter and her cheeks burn bright red. "Thank you Caitlin. It means everything… knowing that I can trust and count on you anytime and anywhere."

"Well the feeling's mutual." She said, she cupped his cheek as she continued. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I trusted you long before you showed your true identity… when you were still showing yourself as Venom."

Seth felt his cheeks burn redder with each loving word that she spoke. Her voice was like the voice of angels. Her touch was softer than anything that had ever touched his skin before.

"Hey Caitlin!" Both of them snapped their heads around and looked into the Cortex and saw Cisco looking at them with suspicious eyes. "Think you can peel yourself away from there and check the files on Ms. Sans Souci, while I try to hack into the army's network?"

"Yeah" she nodded. She gave the mutant a last look before walking out of her lab and into the opposite lab of The Cortex.

" ** _She's special._** "

" _Yeah, she is._ " Seth thought back dreamingly to his partner. His mind then turned to the newest discovered metahuman. " _What seemed strange about her? About Bette?_ "

" ** _We felt no hostility from the young woman when we faced her._** " The symbiote started off. " ** _But we may have discovered something that seemed worth noting._** "

Perking his head, he thought back. " _Her hands, right?_ "

" ** _For some reason, she didn't use both hands when she held up that weapon against us before. Only one hand, for some reason. And more that she seemed adamant to keep her distance from us. All of which could only point to one fact._** "

Seth widened his eyes as he realized why Bette was behaving the way she was. The one thing that made her and other powered persons more dangerous than he is.

 _"_ _She can't control it."_

X

A while after, Cisco and Caitlin were the only ones in the Cortex. Seth went out patrolling, Dr. Wells was out "stretching his legs" as he said. Barry was out having a talk with Iris about something.

Cisco turned to Caitlin from his place in front of the computer. She was trying to find trying to find a possible address for Bette to go to from her files. But what he finds more surprising is that she had an smile on her face. A smile that never faded from her mouth.

She was smiling a lot… lot more since Seth had come forward with his identity. She seemed to have returned to her former self, the one she was when Ronnie was among them. The one who kept smiling each and every day. The one who wasn't burdened by the death of her fiancée.

The Caitlin that was actually happy.

Cisco rose from his seat and walked over to her. "Hey Caitlin."

She turned to her colleague. "Hey, I still haven't found anything that could point us to Bette's next possible location."

"It's okay, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Caitlin looked to with curiosity. "You and Seth seemed to grown a bit closer since he showed his identity."

She showed a small but sad smile. "He's… just a nice guy."

"Yeah, he's… something, all right." He said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, the two of you always talk together, and just before when I saw you two talking in your lab, you couldn't keep your eyes from each other. And Seth seems to care about you, Caitlin. He really does."

This brought heat to her cheeks. "And… I don't know, Cisco." She sighed. "Seth… is someone… I care about. But he's still hurting." Cisco drew a blank. "The day he came forward with his identity, he told me that he had lost… his fiancée too, in his world."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"He told that 11 months ago, his fiancée died. He didn't saw how, but I could see how he much it hurt him, just from remembering it. His eyes were almost lifeless." She then chuckled. "I guess that's how I was after Ronnie died."

"No, you were just cold." Cisco joked, only to receive a cold stare from the doctor. "Sorry." He said before walking back to the computer. He stopped halfway and looked back to her again and said. "But maybe it's time for both of you to move on."

Caitlin returned to her task but her mind went back to Seth. " _I do care about him. but is it time? More than that, is it right?_ " her conflicted mind thought.

"Yahtzee!" Cisco exclaimed as he contacted Barry and Seth with a way to find Bette. Caitlin too found a possible address for her.

" _Yeah?_ " came the reply from the speedster after he picked up his own.

" ** _Did you find her Cisco?_** " came the reply from Venom.

"We've piggybacked onto General Eiling's own surveillance. According to what they're saying, the lovely Ms. Sans Souci was just spotted in Inglewood." He then turned to Caitlin who announced her same information.

"The same neighborhood as Dr. Harold Hadley's office, the military surgeon who performed several procedures on her. That's why she was looking for the folder." She said.

Cisco then added, determinedly. "You got to get to her before Eiling does."

" _Okay._ " Barry said back with a scoff before hanging up.

" ** _Will do._** " Venom said before hanging up.

Caitlin then hugged her tablet closer to her body before thinking worriedly. " _Be careful, Seth._ "

X

 **(Inglewood, Center for inflicted wounds)**

Inside of his office was Dr. Harold Hadley doing some final paperwork. His eyes solely focused on the papers on his desk, not once looking up.

His eyes not registering the form of a familiar woman standing at the entrance to his office.

After a few seconds passed, a strange feeling filled the old surgeon, like he was being watched. So he looked up, and to his surprise saw a woman standing there at the entrance to his office. His eyes adjusted because of the dark. Widening when he recognized the woman standing there.

"Sgt. Sans Souci." He remembered her.

"You remember me. Good." The red-haired woman said as she stepped into his office. "Because I remember you, doctor." She started, filling her emotions go to darker places. "I remember waking up from a coma. You started cutting me open." she stated her painful memories.

"I was only trying to help ease your condition. You couldn't control it." The doctor tried to defend and justify his actions.

"You did this to me. You and Eiling." She snarled out the man.

X

 **(Outside of the Center of Inflicted wounds)**

General Wade Eiling and his men stepped out of their vehicles. The soldiers immediately got their weapons out and trained them at the medical center, where Bette Sans Souci was.

Eiling was ready to give out the order to shoot.

X

 **(Inside of the Center of Inflicted wounds)**

Bette walked towards the doctor, her hand outstretched and ready to touch the despicable surgeon who turned her body into that of a guinea pig.

 _WHOOSH_

Feeling the forceful wind from behind her, she turned around and met a pair of familiar faces.

One belonging to the Streak's suit is now intact. The other belong to the same big hulking demon creature who she stabbed. Bette was inwardly hoping and praying that he did not hold grudges.

Barry and Seth looked at Bette, who had her eyes focused on the mutant. The speedster's eyes suddenly caught sight of a small concentrated green light that was trained on the other metahuman.

Seth saw it too and went to say something…. but.

 _BANG_

Suddenly a bullet was shot forth from the outside of the building, going through the window behind them and into Bette's shoulder. The woman falling down in pain from the gunshot.

Venom spread his senses and caught the presences of multiple armed men outside. " **Look after her, I'll shield us.** " He told the speedster before lashing out his arm towards the windows. His arm split off before coming back together with ice spreading around it, now forming a large ice shield to protect them.

"You okay?" Barry asked the downed metahuman. The surgeon used this distraction to run away… only for Venom to slam his fist into him and knock him out with giant ice-laced fist. "Look, I can get you out of here. I can help you understand what happened to you."

"How?" She asked, not knowing whether to trust him or not. Especially because she hurt his friend, who looks like a hell beast.

Venom turned to them and answered for the speedster. " **The same happened to him.** " he got their attention. " **Please, Sergeant. Trust us.** " He asked of the metahuman.

 _CRASH_

The three powered people turned to the sound of a smashed window, where a flashbang was thrown through.

" **Streak!** " Venom warned Barry, who watched time slow to a crawl. Seeing the grenade about to go off, Barry grabbed hold of Bette and Venom and ran out of there.

 **To be continued….**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one, people.**

 **Next time, another aspect of the Venom movie will be revealed. So until next time, believers.**


	11. Chapter 11: Solution, Not a Cure

**Happy New Year to all out there!**

 **A new year, full of new awaiting wonders for us all.**

 **One of those wonders, being a new chapter for you believers.**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Solution, not a Cure**

When day time hit in, everyone gathered in the Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry was keeping his own eyes on the newest metahuman. Cisco sat by his computer and watched Bette closely. Caitlin looked at her too but kept drifting over to Seth who was looking Bette with worried eyes.

After their fight and now knowing she also couldn't control her powers and a target by the military, he was more determined to help her. But he was also more worried about how she was living her life. If she really couldn't control her powers, then he couldn't imagine how scared she must be…. actually, he could understand her perfectly.

Right now, all of them were listing as Dr. Wells explained what happened on the night of the particle accelerator. "As the detonation dispersed throughout Central City. A number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantifiable energy. One of those people..." he turned to look at Bette. "…was you." Bette took a pair of gloves from Caitlin as Dr. Wells continued explaining. "You were in Central City ten months ago."

Bette with stuttering voice told her story, Seth and his "other" listening very closely. "I had just returned from Afghanistan." She said as put on the gloves. "I was there defusing roadside bombs and… shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown backs state side. Spent months at the base recuperating and next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me." She finished off sadly before adding angrily. "And Eiling's favorite, new lab rat."

" _She doesn't deserve to be someone's lab experiment, just because she was unfortunate enough to be the same thing that almost killed her._ " Seth thought angrily, to him it was like seeing himself, Liv and Matt all over again. People given extraordinary powers, only to be used by men of higher powers, who didn't know the term "limitations".

" ** _She won't be his lab rat enough. We will make sure of that._** " The symbiote thought back to his host with sneer. Seth looked deep in thought as he asked his partner of two things.

His conversation with his "other" ended just as Caitlin explained the state of Bette's condition. "The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body."

Bette looked towards the female doctor. Her own eyes shifting from one person to another as she said. "I thought Eiling did this to me."

"Eiling is not smart enough to create someone like you." Harrison dejected her thoughts. "Clever enough to see your value."

"As a weapon." Seth muttered to himself, the others didn't hear him, but Caitlin kept her eyes on him and saw his lips move. She wondered if he was still thinking of what happened with the general Stryker of his world.

"Do you know of any others were changed?" Bette asked immediately.

Shrugging her shoulders, Caitlin with sheepish expression answered. "There've been a few."

"But.." Cisco put on a wide flirtatious smile. Seth smirked from the engineer's effort to try. "…no one that looks like you." Bette looked surprise by his words. Caitlin looked towards her colleague in surprise. Barry chuckled and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Seth's smirk turned into a chuckle, while his partner laughed very loudly. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." He laughed nervously before adding in sorrow, "Please don't leave."

Caitlin leaned forward towards Cisco and stated, "I know how to perform a lobotomy." Cisco got an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Seth held up his hand and added, "I can perform shock therapy." Cisco considered running away from the evil smirk on Seth's face. Caitlin laughed from Seth's humor.

"Before our two mad doctors wanna dissect Mr. Ramon, how about we test Ms. Sans Souci before that?" Harrison suggested rhetorically, the two doctors looked to him with surprised looks.

"Sure, but for the record." Seth pointed to himself. "I'm the mad doctor in this house." He stated before pointing at Caitlin. "Caitlin, can be the… nice doctor." She threw him a look before they all went into the other room.

Bette was led into a room, where Seth hooked up to a machine to scan her body. The others went into the room opposite of their room, to see the results of the scans. Caitlin looked at them and said "Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen. Her nitrogen levels are off the charts." Caitlin said before going into the room, where she and Seth was. She noticed Seth keeping a close eye on her hands, which intrigued her.

Cisco looked at the scans of her cellular structure and looked sad. Barry looked at them as well and asked Dr. Wells. "Do you think we can help her?"

"To answer that question, we have to understand how she works, and to understand that, first we have to study her in action." he answered.

"You want her to blow stuff up." Cisco deduced before slamming his elbow down excitedly. "Yes, now we're talking."

"Not in here." Harrison dejected as he looked towards the girl. "She's too unstable"

"I know." Cisco said.

"I know you know." Dr. Wells quipped.

X

Bette looked between the two doctors.

Her eyes looked to Caitlin, who seemed stoic which seemed strange. And made her slightly uncomfortable. When her eyes shifted to Seth, she could see that he was looking at her kind eyes. She could also see that worry resided in his eyes.

" ** _She's scared. The red-haired woman._** " The symbiote told his partner.

" _Can you blame her? She can't control her powers, and because of them she became a military experiment that was going be a weapon._ " Seth answered back, before adding sadly. " _Like-_ "

" ** _\- us_** " the symbiote finished off his thought. He looked towards the ladies and saw Bette ask Caitlin, "So this is your life now, huh? Testing people like me?"

"Stopping people like you. It's not what I thought I'd be doing." Caitlin said coldly, Bette looked downwards from the words. "Actually, aside from Barry, you're the first meta-human that we've tested."

"Meta-human?" Bette asked curiously.

"It a term that they use." Seth answered., stepping closer he added. "It's what you and Barry, and anyone else who was affected by the explosion is called."

Bette turned to him and asked, "What about you? You seem… different from the rest here." She gestured to the others.

"Well. I'm not a meta-human, but I'm another powered person like you and Barry, but of a different type." He stated, not wanting to explain about mutants again. "And I've spent most of career as bioengineer to actually study and help powered people, mostly those who couldn't control themselves."

"You did?" she asked curiously and hopefully, to maybe get a cure.

"Yes, and no." The woman drew a couple blanks, so Seth corrected. "Yes, I did. And no, I don't give them a cure."

"Wait, how?" Bette asked, wondering if Seth's a mind-reader.

"The way you just looked at me, hopefully. Hoping that I could give you a cure to your power, maybe. I've seen that look so many times before. I can't nor do I want to do that."

"Why not?" Caitlin asked.

Seeing the looks on the women's faces, he answered them. "Where I'm from, there's a lot of powered people, more than you've encountered so far. And I've seen people with powers they can't control before, and I don't want them to give them a cure, because that's like saying that they're a disease that needs to…. removed." Said with a disgusted tone.

He looked towards the red-haired woman and gave a wide heartwarming smile, both Bette and Caitlin blushed from the smile. "Powered people are not some disease that needs to be erased. They're just people who for some reason have been given more responsibility that regular people. That's what I do, show them that they're not some disease, a freak of nature, an abomination." He pointed to the redhead. "The ones who can't control their powers are the ones I'm more considered about. Because they fear themselves, and fear for the safety of those around them. Like you Bette. And I give them a solution that they can live with. So they don't live in fear anymore."

"But a cure and a solution are the same? Right?" Caitlin couldn't but ask, even though she was more in awe of what Seth just told them.

"In my perspective, they're different. A cure is like permanently getting rid of the problem. I only look for the solution because that's what will help the powered people embrace their new…. ability."

"You think that my powers can be embraced?" Bette asked.

Swaying his head, Seth responded. "Yeah I do. But first we need to see if we can help you and your explosive touch." He joked, the girls looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Too soon for the explosive jokes?" they nodded hastily.

Caitlin and Bette laughed though still. Seth was like a breeze of fresh air amongst them… fresh air with some bad beside manners, at times. But he was still amazing when he showed himself to be. He often showed his passion for helping powered people when it comes to it.

Caitlin couldn't but be enthralled by the passion from his words. He truly did want to help Bette, which made her glad but also made her jealous for some reason.

" ** _Interesting._** " Seth heard his partner say.

" _What is it? Something wrong with Bette?_ "

" ** _No, not that young woman. Just the other one._** " His partner stated with teasing tone.

" _Other woman?_ " he looked around before placing them on Caitlin, who kept her eyes on the redhead. " _Wonder what this means._ "

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to go and fight crime, like you and Barry then?" Bette asked. Caitlin got curious as well and looked on.

With a shrug, Seth answered. "Totally up to you, Red. You just be sure that it's what you want, not because of others putting their ideas and such in your mind, okay? And if Speed-Freak over there, tries to force this onto you, just holler. I'll beat his ass senseless, if need be." Seth gave a wink, Bette nodded and laughed.

Caitlin continued her tests, but stopped when she saw the red blood stain on Bette's left shoulder. "Oh, my God, what happened?" Bette looked towards her shoulder, so did Seth. Rolling up her sleeve, Caitlin saw a gunshot wound and asked, "Why didn't you say that you were shot?"

"It just grazed me." Bette tried to assure the female doctor.

Seth stepped around her and looked at the wound himself, his eyes widened at what he saw. "That's more than a graze." He stuck of his hand, and small black tendrils shot out.

"You're gonna check the wound with them?" Bette asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, done it thousands of times. There's something in there." He said without taking his eyes off the wound before him. His tendrils came into contact with her flesh and sent out waves of calmness to ease the metahuman. Digging deeper into her, he found what he was looking for. "Gotcha!" he said with a smile and slowly pulled out the object.

"That's… nifty." Caitlin said with a lack for a better word, as Seth pulled out the object from within the metahuman.

Both he and Bette saw what it was and worriedly said at the same time. "A tracker/ A tracker."

Caitlin widened her eyes from their words. Her shock of realization was short-lived when she and the others heard the sound of a small alarm beeping from the other room opposite to them.

X

Inside of the opposite room, Cisco, Barry and Dr. Wells saw footage from the elevator. The footage showing Eiling and his men beside him, all of them ready to go and retrieve their lost asset.

Harrison looked to Cisco and ordered, "Lock down the pipeline." He turned to the others in the other room. "Get Bette out of here." He furthered said as he rolled towards the door. "I'll take care of Eiling."

"Need help, Brains?" Seth couldn't help but ask.

"No need, Mr. Rogers. Eiling doesn't threaten me, in the least. Just take care of Bette, right now." Harrison assured the mutant, who nodded immediately and rushed out of there with Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Bette.

X

Sometime later, Seth and the others went to a different part of city where they could let Bette show use her powers without anyone noticing. Seth kept his eyes on her the entire time, he was really worried for her since he learned of her powers.

When people get powers that they can't control, it's normal for them to want to get rid of their powers. But that's where he comes in. He wants to show Bette that her powers don't mean the end of her life. That her powers can be embraced and that she can make those powers a blessing.

But more than that, he didn't want her to go down the wrong path, a path of darkness. Like the Brotherhood.

He looked up to see Bette go and grab a Frisbee from the table. Walking away from the others, the energy slowly spread around the object. Bette lunged the Frisbee into the sky, and the energy from her hands had by now fully spread around it, causing it to explode.

The others looked up in time to see the small-scale explosion in the air.

"427 kPa's. Her Trauzl rating is around 45." Cisco read out loud from the measurements before adding. "That's the same as any plastique." Then his mind clicked together as he found her name. "Plastique. Ha… first try!"

Seth chuckled as he went over to Caitlin who held up… a boomerang, of all weapons. "Cisco, I know you're a smart guy and everything," He pointed to the weapon in the female doctor's hand. "but you do know how this work, right?"

Cisco threw his eyes downwards, Seth and Caitlin chuckling in response. Seth laid his eyes again on the female metahuman, still worried for her, as she and Barry went to talk for themselves.

Caitlin turned to him and asked. "Hey. You've been looking at Bette this entire time… something you wanna share?" she asked curiously, and still feeling a bit jealous from how they acted together before.

"Just worried for her, is all." He started before continuing. "I know what she's been through, is all. And I want to help her even more because of that. And to teach her how to use her powers, embrace them. And hopefully not get rid of them." He inhaled deeply before stating the obvious. "But that's her choice, not mine. More than that, I don't want her go down the wrong path."

"Do you think it's possible to remove her powers?" Caitlin asked, wanting to know his opinion.

Turning to her, he shrugged and stated. "I really don't know. Dark matter from this world, and the X-gene from my world, are two completely different sources of powers. One's biological, the other came from an accident with an explosion. So, I really can't say if it's possible to remove her powers or not. But then again, like I said, I only look for solutions not for cures."

"Did any of your former patients have an ability like hers? If so, then maybe you can use the solution for that patient on her." Caitlin suggested.

Scratching the top of his head, Seth answered. "That might possible. But in the years, I've been a doctor, I've helped many mutants, it's a very long list. But sure, I'll give it whirl, see if I can find something similar from the thinking box, even though most of my notes are back in my world." He finished off with a shrug.

Caitlin was glad to see Seth, contribute to this so much. His passion for helping innocents and scared mutants with their powers, is incredibly admirable and commendable. And she also found it very attractive.

"Hi" The two doctors turned and saw Bette standing before them with arms crossed over her torso.

"Something wrong, Bette?" Seth asked.

"No, nothing. Just Barry's talking on the phone." She pointed backwards to the speedster further out in the field on his phone. "I was wondering if I could talk to you? You seem to understand powers more than he does." She stated.

"Barry's had his for some weeks now, I've had mine since I was ten years old." His words raised the eyebrows on the red-haired woman's face. "Yeah, I'll tell you all about me later on, I promise you. So what can I help you with, my dear?" he spoke like an elderly man.

Smiling, Bette spoke. "I'm just terrified now. I can't touch another human being anymore."

"We don't know that yet, Bette. I promise, we'll help you." Caitlin threw in, trying to assure her.

"I know, and I trust you guys, I do. But I'm just not sure." She chuckled as she spoke. "Just the thought of not touching anyone again, my family, a guy I might like." Cisco perked his ears at that and eavesdropped. "I'm gonna miss that, the feeling of holding someone close to me. It's like a spark of comfort that go off. Now sparks literally goes off and will cause that someone to explode."

Seth couldn't help but feel sorry for her, his "other" did the same. The poor girl couldn't hold anyone close to anymore, otherwise she might end up killing them. He sympathized with her. "Life's never fair, powered person or not. Especially with everything you've been through, Bette."

"Thanks." She said before asking him the same question she asked Barry. "If you could reverse it so you weren't whatever you are, would you?"

Chuckling, he stepped around the table and stand before. Bette and Caitlin looked closely as he raised his hand, his palm faced upwards. "When I first started out, when my powers first manifested themselves. I was beyond horrified."

A small flame lit in the center of his palm. "I was able to generate fire and manipulate it as well. It was fun at first. But then the fire wanted to control me." The fire in his palm spread around his hand, enveloping it entirely. The fire itself growing violently. "It became uncontrollable. One day, it suddenly took over my entire body. It spread around violently."

The fire spread all the way up his elbow and up to his shoulder, coating his entire arm with a cloak of dazzling red flames. "It wanted to burn everything in its path and everyone around me. Worst of all, I almost burned my own little sister." The girls widened their eyes in shock as did Cisco's when heard it. "When I saw how scared she was of me. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of this awful power, this _curse_." The others wondered how it must have been to have such a powerful and dangerous power within them.

"But then I accepted one thing." The flame around his shoulder and arm disintegrated slowly. "That I'm the one who commands the flame. And remember the speech about embracing the powers?" The girls nodded. "I was given that speech by the professor of a school for both normal AND powered people." What remained of the fire was now a small flame in his palm again. "This was how I learned to command the flame within me. To be the one in control. To be the elements. To protect my loves ones, I became more than the elements." With the small fire still in his hand, he snapped his hand shut.

The girls became inspired from his words. And how his voice was full of determination and conviction… they had no doubt about his trustworthy words. Seth was trustworthy more than anything. Something both girls were happy about.

"Back then, when I started out? Yes I wanted these powers gone immediately. But after learning about the things I could do, the lives I've saved with them? I wouldn't want them away." He finished off with a smile.

Sighing, Bette said. "Thanks for that. Really Seth, means a lot to know that you experienced something similar as me." Seth gave a thumbs up with a big smile. She then widened her eyes as she remembered something. "Oh I gotta say, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked with a tilted head.

"For, you know… stabbing you…with a metal pipe." She said with an embarrassed face.

Laughing, Seth assured her. "Trust me, Bette, you are not the first nor are you gonna be the last person to ever stab me. Especially with the kind of life me and Barry live." He looked at the clock and saw that night-time nearing. "Sorry ladies, but gotta go on patrol now." He said.

"Why? Another meta-attack? Or something?" Caitlin asked curiously as he went to walk off.

Turning to her, he answered as his symbiote slithered around his body. "My little sister is still out there somewhere," his head was then engulfed by the symbiote as he continued. " **and we are going to find her.** " He lashed out his hand and shot out a tendril that wrapped around a lamppost before yanking himself away.

The girls and Cisco watched on as he leaped from the post and onto the next building with superior skills. "That's cool." Bette said, the others nodding in agreement.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Another night of patrolling, another night full of disappointments, and wannabe muggers, and no Liv." Seth groaned out as he waited for the S.T.A.R. Labs elevator to stop at the right floor.

" ** _She couldn't have disappeared, could she?_** " the symbiote asked.

"Considering our father is the spy of spies, Nick Fury. It wouldn't be hard for us." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes from exhaustion.

Ever since he got to this universe and began looking for Carnage and Olivia, he's been getting less and less sleep. His sister's safety was above anything else. Even himself. Now he's been patrolling every night as Venom and only been getting five hours of sleep, sometimes even less.

" ** _Perhaps you should be getting more rest for now, Seth. You're not looking so good, partner._** "

"My sister's out there… possibly with that psychopath who's still out here, Venom." Seth clenched his fists as the elevator came to a stop. "So, sleep is the last thing on my mind." The symbiote couldn't help but agree, even so it hated that Seth brought Carnage into very conversation like that, knowing full well that vile creature needs to be annihilated without a second hesitation.

Rounding the corner, Seth came through the entrance into The Cortex.

He instantly came through and saw Caitlin looking at Bette with a sad expression on her face, the female metahuman was sitting on the gurney with a sadder expression on her face. Barry, Cisco and Harrison all lined around Bette. "What happened? Did that bastard Eiling find out Bette's here?"

"No." Bette said with a shaking head and watering eyes as she threw a look to Caitlin. "Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good-news."

Seth looked to the others for answers but none came through. Caitlin then answered. "The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on cellular level."

Bette looked heartbroken from the news, only to be worse from Harrison's words. "And the technology required to unsplice your DNA… it hasn't been invented yet."

Seth could see how heartbroken this was for the young redhead. He could see the tears and her body shook on the spot.

"Bette." Barry tried to assure her.

"It's okay. Roger that. Glad to know that I'm always gonna be a living weapon now." Seth widened his eyes from her words. She shed more tears, then looked towards the exit.

"I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up." She was on her way to walk out here of The Cortex, leaving the S.T.A.R. Labs members to feel sorry for her.

…

Only for her stop when she felt a hand grab hold of her gloved hand, she looked up to find Seth looking at her with determined eyes. The eyes of the S.T.A.R. Labs looked to him with worry for him suddenly do something so abrupt.

"Sorry, but I won't hear that!" Seth exclaimed as he sent a wave heat through his hand and burned the glove of her hand. Bette felt the glove falling off her hand, but worst of all, she felt Seth's fingers on her palm. The others saw the same.

Barry rushed forward ripping the mutant off her. "Seth! Are you crazy?! You're gonna die!" The metahuman exclaimed angrily at him as the others held their mouths in worry as they saw the energy spread around his fingers. Caitlin about to shed thousands of tears from that.

Seth pushed Barry off of him and held up his hand so everyone could see, but more importantly so Bette could see. Looking at his hand, Seth unleashed a blaze of fire around his fingers. The others watched curiously as the flame died down.

Their eyes widened in utter shock when they saw the energy from Bette's palms… completely gone.

Giving a wide smirk, Seth casually blew on his fingers as if they needed to be cooled down. "Sorry about guys, but I couldn't handle that." He twirled his hand around, "Can't believe it actually worked."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Barry sped in front of him and exclaimed angrily. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! AND YOU HAD NO IDEA THAT WOULD EVEN WORK?!"

Turning to the speedster, Seth said. "Well, sorry to tell ya pal, but I was more worried about Bette than myself!" he shouted into his face, Barry backing away letting the mutant turn towards the frightened girl. "Sorry Bette, didn't mean to scare you like that, but what you said made me snap."

"What? How? Did you burn the explosion? And why?" she shot off questions, inwardly glad that she didn't explode the mutant with her powers.

"All of that later. What I don't to hear from you is, that you're a living weapon, which you, Bette Sans Souci, are most certainly not!" he shouted at her, everyone else blinking rapidly from his raised voice. "You think you're a weapon?! You're not! You are a soldier who dedicated her life to protect her country, her home! That's not a weapon, that's a hero!"

Bette shedding tears as she shouted back. "What do you know?! Huh?! I woke from a coma, and was cut open, because I can now blast everything I touch to pieces! They made me a weapon! They still want me to be some weapon! They cut me up like I was some labrat, an experiment." she stepped closer to him and asked, harsh fully. "How would you know that?"

Seth inhaled very heavily and thoughtfully, as he realized the weight of her words. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone but Caitlin first. But now he realized he had to break a promise for the first time since coming to this universe. " ** _You know what you have to do, partner._** " The symbiote tried to help the mutant.

Seth exhaled heavily as he cast a apologetic look at Caitlin and apologized. "Sorry, Cait." He said, unbeknownst to him, calling her by the same nickname Ronnie used to call her by.

Turning back to Bette, Seth grabbed the bottom of his shirt and rolled above, showing her torso covered in a black substance. "What's th-" she stopped when she saw the black substance move out of the way and show off his chest and stomach. Her hands covered her mouth as the sight of what she found on his body. Her eyes leaked tears. "W-w-what-s th-at? W-who di-d t-hat?" she choked out the words.

The others wanted to see what she saw but they couldn't ask for that now, but they all wondered deeply what Bette saw what made her so scared and so heartbroken… while Seth's blue eyes looked lifeless.

Seth leaned closer to her, so only she could hear what he could say. "This is my past. What someone worse than Eiling did, to me." He said. Bette widening her eyes in absolute shock to hear that revelation. Rolling his shirt back down again, he continued. "I'm like you, a living weapon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." she hoped she hadn't offended him by saying those words.

Shaking his head, Seth stated. "It's okay. I overcame my nightmare a long time ago. You need to do the same." Pulling back from her, he spoke in a normal voice. "You're not a living weapon, Bette. You put your life on the line before you became a metahuman, as a soldier. You've been protecting people for a long time. And like I said before, that's not a weapon. That's a hero." Sighing he added, "But if still you think like that… then what hope is there for someone who's like you, like me."

His words carried weight, heavier than anything else Bette had ever heard. He was like her .someone who had been exploited, tortured because of something that happened to them. Because they possessed abilities that others could take advantages, for their own twisted version of "peace"

"You need to overcome that." He pointed to her hands, which she held up. "And I'll help you however possible." She looked up to his face. "It's only your hands that causes the explosive, and that's only via touch. I treated a patient who a simlia-" Seth stopped when sudden realization washed over him. "Rogue."

 _SLAP_

Everyone in the Cortex wondered why Seth suddenly slapped himself in the face.

"I am an absolute idiot!" Seth berated himself loudly, as he threw his head back. "Bette, if you need some time alone, then you can take five now. But please trust me, when I say that I can help you, I can give you a solution for your situation." He stated with a smile, before he realization came again. He opened up his arms, "And, if you want, I can give you a hug, without being blasted to dust. Watcha say?"

The males wondered if the mutant had a thing for Bette now. They couldn't help but wonder what Seth was thinking about before. Cisco did feel slightly jealous from Seth's sudden exclaims about wanting to help Bette, who he wanted to get closer to the metahuman. Caitlin felt the same jealousy wash over her, since she quite like the mutant.

Bette looked at his opened arms, and wanted to be able to touch someone again. To hug them again, but she didn't know if Seth could do what he did before again. But she trusts him, so without saying further she stepped further to him and wrapped her arms around the mutant.

The others watched the energy from her ungloved palm spread on Seth's back. They slowly backed away, fearing another explosion. But then the energy suddenly withered away from the flame that Seth generated from his back.

The female metahuman put her head on his shoulder, his hands rubbing up and down her back to comfort her. To give her back the feeling of someone holding her close once again. The red-haired woman smiled as she relished in the feeling of comforting arms again.

She pulled away from the mutant and give him a big smile. "Thank you, Seth. It meant a lot, and thank you for trying to help me with my problem."

"Argh, she can smile!" Seth mockingly stated, the others looking at him with wide eyes. "What? I'm an acquired taste. Sue me." He told after registering the looks he got from the others.

With a last smile, Bette walked out of the room, leaving the others to their own thoughts.

Caitlin ran Seth's side and looked around his body, seeing if any of part of his body was damaged. Seeing no damage on his body, she asked baffled, "Did you know that your flames would be able to burn off the dark matter energy from Bette's palms?"

"Nope." He stated immediately. The others gaping their mouths as they took in his recklessness. "I know it was reckless, putting my life on the line like that. But Bette was hurt, heartbroken. I couldn't handle seeing her like that, so I took a chance." He then stated, "Plus I did burn out energy from an arc reactor before, so I thought dark matter wouldn't be that far behind."

Caitlin couldn't help herself from being enthralled by his willingness to help others. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before in her years as doctor.

Cisco stepped forward and asked, "What now?"

Before Harrison could say anything, Barry said, "She joins us. Becomes a part of the team."

Seth raised an eyebrow at the speedster's comment, and wondered if Bette would even say yes to that. Caitlin then stepped forward, "Barry. You have an amazing ability to help, as do Seth. She makes things explode." She told her thoughts.

"Can't agree with that, Cait." Seth got their attention, once again calling her by her nickname. "Powers aren't good or bad. They're just an ability, a tool, a weapon. The person who uses them are the ones who turns them into an amazing ability to help people. I've seen people who uses extraordinary powers that could benefit others, but is wasted away because of the user's selfish needs. My powers can do equally as much good as bad, trust me. They can." Pointing a finger at his chest he told them. "I'm the one who turned my ability into one that could save people." He then pointed to Barry, "Same goes for Barry. And like I told Bette, I'm not turning my back on her."

Barry agreed with the mutant, feeling the weight of his words. "Seth's right. And besides, she's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying this city."

"It's too dangerous." Harrison said, almost calmly.

"Well, she's not going in the pipeline." Barry stated. Seth remembered that pipeline was where they sent their metahumans to, when they've caused only trouble.

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, it would put all of us at risk." Harrison tried to reason with the speedster, Seth couldn't believe what he heard.

"From who? Eiling?" Barry asked, not believing what he was hearing from Dr. Wells.

"Eiling is a dangerous man, Barry. We do not want him as an enemy." Harrison said.

"What if she stayed with me then?" Seth got into the conversation, the others turned to him. "Eiling doesn't scare me. I've faced a guy who's worse than Eiling. I can help Bette, I can give her something that help her live her life again. And if Eiling comes after her, I'll gladly take the heat from the military in her stead."

"You shouldn't underestimate Eiling, Mr. Rogers." Harrison stated to the mutant.

Seth turned to him and stated. "Eiling shouldn't underestimate _me_." He said coldly. "And I'm not gonna turn my back on Bette, just because of some asshole who abuses his granted title as a general because he wants weapons." He added, before reminding them all, "And if you haven't noticed guys. Officially, I don't exist in this world, so what's he's gonna do?"

They argue with his logic, as Seth hadn't made any sort of identification yet for some reason.

Seth looked to them all with conviction and said, "I took an oath to protect and help people, to help them in their times of needs, especially when they suddenly find themselves with powers, they couldn't fully control. I'm not going back on that oath. And if you didn't hear it before, I don't look for cures. I look for solutions, which I found in her case."

They turned wide eyed from his revelation. Caitlin stepped forward and wondered what he meant by his words. "What do you mean?"

"I remembered a girl from my world, who had… somewhat of similar issue with her powers." He said for a lack of better word, before getting a sheepish expression. "Hers were however more uncomfortable, though." Seth slightly shook from the memories of accidently touching Rogue back in his world. "But the point is, I made a compound back then, that could let her touch others again and let her be touched, so she didn't endanger others."

Caitlin looked amazed by his words. To know that he actually made a compound that helped his patient back in his world. But more than that, she loved who determined he was to actually help Bette in time of need.

"This girl from your world? She made everything she touch into bombs too?" Cisco curiously asked.

"No, she… drained the life force of everyone who came into contact with her skin. Unless they're mutants then she drains the life force AND temporarily gets their powers." Seth finished off sheepishly. "Her powers manifested when she was making out with her boyfriend, unlucky guy."

"She sounds… delightful." Dr. Wells stated.

"Agreed. But now, I have to get to work." He looked to Caitlin. "Caitlin, I'm gonna burrow your lab."

"Sure, mind if I watch you work?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure thing, you can make sure, I don't blow anything up." He quipped with an evil laugh before walking to Caitlin's private lab with her in toe.

Barry went away as did Cisco, leaving the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs to contemplate different thoughts and theories. And more importantly, he thought heavily about the mutant's words and his ability to burn dark matter.

X

Inside of Caitlin's private lab, she was watching Seth work closely and carefully with the compound he was preparing for Bette. But she wondered why he didn't use his partner to get more hands, something she have seen him done before in his form as Venom.

"Seth, why aren't you using the symbiote to get you the tools you need?" She asked the mutant.

Looking to her, he answered. "He's sleeping. When an alien life form needs its beauty rest apparently." He points to his head. "But he snores really loud." He groaned out with a chuckle.

"Oh that makes sense." She said as he took out some sand from a small bag. She saw him lit the fire up but he isolated it, so it wouldn't spread. "That doesn't get old. But what are you doing exactly?"

"It's trick I learned from a fellow scientist from my world, she told me that by letting sand soak in some specific compounds, then it'll be able to withhold the temperature of a source that's applied to it. In this case, my fire is able to burn off Bette's dark matter." He said, the female scientist smiling as she understood his compound now.

"So, you're creating a compound that can be laid on her palms, and the compound's temperature will be the same as your flames, which will stop the dark matter from ever being spread from her palms." She deduced from his words.

"Exactly. My little compound here, will allow our dear, as Cisco named, Plastique, to finally touch others again." He wiggled an eyebrow as he added. "Which will hopefully also allow our dear mechanic to make a move on our new metahuman."

His teasing smile, made Caitlin's eyebrows raise up. "So, not only are you giving back Bette's life, BUT you're also going to play Cupid now?" she said with a mock smile.

"Don't know, if you give me the wings, bow and heart-shaped arrows, then I'm down for it. Just not the entire flying around half-naked fashion choice. Last time that happened, I went in jail for a night."

She leaned forward. "You flew around half-naked?"

Tilting the corner of his bottom lip, he answered slyly. "I was drunk on a SHIELD base, and I thought it was a great idea to fly for the first time. So I stole an experimental jetpack from the R&D lab. And since it was still experimental, it meant that it was still having few kinks. One of them, being the thrusters missing a lot of parts, that caused the jetpack to explode mid-flight. On my back. Which took out almost all of clothes. And I fell down into one of my superior agents' pool, half-naked. Which she hated me for, with no end."

Leaning closer to him, she asked about a fact she remembered. "Is this the same woman you mention at the hospital? The one you said hates your guts?"

"Huh, you remember that? But yeah that's her." He meekly said, actually happy not to see Maria Hill everyday now.

Caitlin laughed and gave him a big wide smile before she came to ask about another subject. "Seth, what did you show Bette before? There's something behind the substance on your chest, right? You don't have to tell me, but-"

She stopped when she felt his hand wrap around his own and gave a gentle squeeze. Meeting his eyes, she saw comfort and warmth in his eyes again, not like before were no emotions didn't reside.

"It's okay, Caitlin." Sighing, Seth continued. "I promised to tell you, and I will. Plus, we need to wait for the compound to be done, which will take some time. Let's kill some time."

"I'm like Bette. A powered person, kidnapped only to be used as a living weapon." Caitlin widen her eyes. "I was kidnapped when I was 15 years old. The military back then wanted me become the strongest mutant they had. The strongest weapon in their arsenal, to win any coming wars without any trouble. I thought I was going to die in that hellhole and forgotten from anyone who I actually called friends or family."

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"Didn't have a parent until I was 16 years old, when I got out of that hellish place." Seth rubbed his wrists, remembering the times he was strapped down to a gurney and cut open. "My dad is the Director of SHIELD, the organization that saved me and my sister, he adopted us after he got us out of there. After that we got the best possible life that there is for us. And we were taught how to fight and defend ourselves, so we would never feel weak again."

"I'm happy for you Seth." She grabbed hold of his hands and squeezed them, the mutant blushing slightly from the warmth feeling of the woman's hands. "But I'm sorry that you had to go through that, your sister too. Neither of you didn't deserve that."

"But one good thing did come out of that hell." He stated, the woman tilting her head in confusion and curiosity. Seth chuckled and continued, "One day, the general asked me to volunteer for a little experiment. I said yes, because he knew I wouldn't let him or his scientists anywhere near my sister, especially if it was another experiment."

"So they blindfold me, and lead me into a room, takes of the blindfold. And next thing I see, I'm inside a huge metal room with a panel where the Stryker could watch me. Another thing in there was a metallic container with a black substance inside it. It was moving around like crazy, like it was alive. It stopped moving the moment it saw me. The container opened, and… the entire world went black."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"The container was holding the symbiote, the clone symbiote of the original Venom symbiote. It latched onto me to survive the moment it opened, it accepted me and much to Stryker's dismay, it gave me strength and speed I thought was unimaginable. And he helped me fight my way out of that place, saving my sister and myself, even without mutant powers. And I got a brother for life, who was a constant need for chocolate."

"Aww." Caitlin couldn't help but coo with an adorable expression on her face. Seth was gob-smacked as he thought that sound and her facial expression was the cutest sight in the entire world, well this one at least and his own world. Chuckling, she returned to the matter again. "But what's that got to do with what's on your chest?"

"It's a cut, from back then. It never healed for some reason. I only showed it to Bette, so she'd believe my words and trust me of course." He subconsciously rubbed his torso. "Every time I see it, I still think I'm back at that hellhole, waiting to be hurt again. Waiting to be deployed as a weapon."

Seth took of his trenchcoat and placed it on the table before taking off his shirt. As his shirt slowly slid off his body, Caitlin watched with anticipation. But that quickly turned to shock then disgust then horror as her eyes met the sight before her.

She saw a familiar sight, the sight of a Y-incision cut on Seth's bare chest. The cut extended over his entire torso. But what terrified her the most, that this type of cut is only used in the morgue, on the dead people. When a coroner has to perform an autopsy on a dead body.

She'd even done her own autopsies before. But only on the dead. And she had only ever heard of a Y-incision been used on a dead person, not on a living person.

But she then remembered what he told her. "Y-You… w-were fifteen…?" she asked horrified.

"Every day they cut me open… like I wasn't alive anymore… like I was a dead person… waiting to be examined." He rubbed his chest, slowly sliding a finger along the line of the cut. "This scar is like Bette's hands. A permanent reminder what we are. Of… what they did to us when we were are their mercy. Of what they tried to turn us into. It brings me right back to that place where they tried turning me…. Into weapons… for them."

Seth felt his breathe catch in his throat when he felt small tender fingers on his chest. Looking down, he found Caitlin's hand on it, rubbing it slightly. Looking up to her face, he saw her eyes right before him with warmth and concern. "You're not a weapon Seth. And don't think that cut on your chest brings you back to that place again. What matters is not what's on your torso. But what's in here." She pressed her palm to her chest, placing right where the heart is beating behind it.

"Cause in here is the heart of a man, who finds evil by looking like a demon… but has the heart and soul of an angel."

Seth couldn't keep the blush on his face from spreading. Her words made his heart beat so franticly that it could overwhelm an earthquake. Caitlin spoke directly to his heart, his mind going haywire, his face turning redder by the second. His emotions roaring inside of him, like an uncontrollable blizzard in the largest and coldest Arctic continents.

He was about to speak when suddenly she saw something on the table. "When did that happen?"

Seth looked in the direction of her gaze and saw the same as her, a small amount of ice on the table. "Damn it, not again." He groaned out frustratingly. The female doctor wondered why he exclaimed suddenly like that. Seeing the expression on her face, Seth addressed her confusion. "My powers are linked to my emotions. When my emotions go haywire, it's like I'm an overwhelmed with emotions, then my powers go a bit out of control. And stuff like that happens."

Caitlin blushed as she pieced together what he meant. "Your emotions… went out of control… because of… me?" she wondered out loud with a wide smile.

"That's not- I mean- My emotions-" he stammered out embarrassed to be discovered so easily. Rubbing the back of his head he apologized, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry… it's cute." She giggled cutely, the mutant blushing like a tomato.

"God. Okay, my turn to ask a question." He stated, the other doctor nodding in agreement with a giggle. "You don't want to be called… "Cait", do you?"

She clicked her tongue, remembering that Seth's partner could feel emotions from others. "No it's okay. It's just… Ronnie used to call me that."

"Oh, sorry. It just came to me." He said. He remembered that her loss is still weighing on her. She still loved Ronnie which did hurt Seth a little, though he couldn't understand why that was. He did feel something for her, but he couldn't yet.

Even though, ever since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about Caitlin every once in a while. " _Wonder what Stef would say…._ " He wondered sadly.

"You didn't know that, Seth. Don't worry, just surprised that you called me that anyway." She said.

"If you don't want me to call you by that, then I won't." He assured her.

"I don't mind, if you call me that. You just told me your life's story, so it's only fair."

Chuckling, he then entrusted her with another a secret of his, "Wanna know a secret?" Caitlin didn't respond but nodded instead as she leaned forward. "My real name is actually Seth Fury." He said with a big smile

She asked curiously, "Fury?"

"Yeah. Like I said, my dad is the director of SHIELD. His name is Nick Fury. And he told us that we had to go by a different name, to ensure that his enemies wouldn't retaliate through us. We promised him that we would continue going by the last name "Rogers". But I always considered myself Seth Fury, because that's the name of my father."

The other doctor widened her eyes and as she then asked cockily. "So, does that mean I can call you Dr. Fury, then?"

Throwing his head back, Seth responded. "You never not gonna call me Doctor, are you?" She nodded hastily with a giggle. "Fine. You win. I know when I have to surrender, annoyingly enough. So yeah, you can call me Dr. Fury. But only you."

"Your secret's safe with me." She stated with another wide and heartwarming smile. Her gaze shifted to the sand. "Looks like it's ready."

Seth turned to the sand himself. "Cool, now I have an idea of how this can be applied to Bette, so wanna give me a hand?" She nodded again, showing her commitment to help the mutant on his quest to help the newest metahuman.

X

Inside of a separate area of S.T.A.R. Labs, was Bette Sans Souci looking over the scans of her body. The news of the same thing that damaged her body really hit her hard. Leaving her quite heartbroken.

But when Seth showed that he was able to neutralize her powers with fire, it meant that there might be a chance for her live her life again. It gave her hope again, for the first time in a long time.

She heard something behind her and asked out loud. "Cisco?"

"He went home." Said Harrison Wells as he rolled over to her side. "I think our Cisco's developing a little bit of a crush on you."

Bette didn't think she was worth it, even though she did find Cisco cute and nice. But she still said, "Not sure I'm prize winning date material anymore."

"Change is hard." Harrison resonated with the metahuman. "The same accident that changed you put me in this chair."

Bette looked to him. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"I don't share that story with you to garner sympathy. I tell it to you to illustrate a larger point." He rejected her sympathy.

"And what point is that?" She asked.

"That I would do anything to get back what I lost." He sneered out. "As would you."

"I would. I just don't know how." She agreed with the doctor before stating. "All I can do now, is just trust Seth and hope that he can help me."

"I know you want to believe in Dr. Rogers, but it appears he's blinded by personal experiences, to see clearly." Harrison stated coldly, the metahuman couldn't disagree, Seth did take her predicament personal. "You soldiers you call yourselves sheep dogs. Am I right?"

"Happy and normal until someone attacks our flock." She explained.

"Every good person who was changed that night, people like you, people like Barry Allen, those people are your flock now, Bette." Bette didn't say anything, the Doctor seeing a conflict within her continued explaining. "And General Eiling will never stop attacking that flock, and he always gets his target."

Bette looked to him again. "Unless you stop him." Bette nodded in agreement to his words. "You know your duty, sergeant. Kill Eiling." Harrison gave the metahuman her mission.

"One last mission. And then you go home."

Bette gave a formal stance, as she did in the army and walked out of the Cortex while thinking. " _Sorry, Barry, Seth… Cisco. But this is for the best._ "

Harrison looked on as the metahuman went to the exit and his lips slightly curled upwards.

X

The next day, Barry Allen came walking into The Cortex. He saw Cisco and Caitlin sitting by the console, both of them wearing sad expressions on their faces. The speedster looked around and found Seth in the lab with what looked like a spray can, but he couldn't find any Bette.

"Where's Bette?" he asked.

"She left." Cisco answered, hurt by the departure from the metahuman.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" Barry rapidly asked confused.

"She didn't say." Harrison told him.

"Well, where the hell could she be?" Barry asked seriously.

"My guess?" Seth came into the discussion, "Wherever Eiling's at." He stated calmly, while his statement raised alarms in the heads of the others.

Cisco instantly went to the computers, franticly looking for any indication of Bette's location. But then remembered the military. "I got back on the military feed. Looks like they've gone to the waterfront to rendezvous with Bette. She's turning herself in."

"No she's not." Seth said as he shook the spray can.

"She's not gonna turn herself in." Barry said, before dashed and put his suit on and got out of there.

"Please, let him get to her in time." Cisco prayed for her safety, he looked to Seth, seeing him still here. "Seth don't you need to be out there with Barry?"

"Trust me, Bette's got all the help she needs." Seth stated before going back into the lab, his statement made the others wonder if he couldn't help her no longer.

X

 **(Riverfront)**

"All over the world, people are plotting to destroy our country. To end our lives." General Wade Eiling stated, his men behind him with their weapons trained on the red-haired metahuman, who said she was going to turn herself in. But Eiling knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight. "Brave American soldiers are gonna die in that fight, but they don't have to." He pointed to the woman. "Because of you, we could have victory."

"All I've ever wanted was to make the world a safer place." Bette stated, her palms filled with metal balls, the energy from her powers spreading around each of them. "And it will be…" She lunged her hands out, throwing the balls away, "...when you're not in it!"

Eiling saw her move and shouted to his men, "Take cover!"

 _EXPLOSIONS_

Multiple explosions went off as the metallic balls went off. Eiling and his men went down to the ground from blast of the bombs blast.

Bette walked calmly through the explosions she created, her hand out stretched. Her target down on the ground as she was about to fulfill her last mission.

 _WHOOSH_

She stopped when suddenly Barry Allen came speeding through in his suit and stopped in front of her, standing in her way from killing Eiling once and for all. "What are you doing here?" She demanded of the speedster.

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer." Barry told her, unbeknownst to him and the other metahuman, Eiling had woken up and pressed a button his walkie talkie and took his gun out of its holster. "Don't become one now." Barry further said.

Suddenly their attention was directed to the sound of two armed military vehicles driving their way towards them. Barry saw them and was about to speak but couldn't be heard from the next sound.

 _GUNSHOT_

Bette looked down towards the General, time slowed down to a crawl as the bullet was flying its way through the air and towards to. Her life was about to end, her life from before and after becoming a soldier flashed before her eyes. She then sadly thought. " _This is it._ "

" ** _Not by a long shot, Bette._** "

Her eyes widened as everything suddenly turned… black.

" ** _Don't worry, we will take care of this ourselves. Just, remain calm. It's gonna be a bumpy ride._** "

Bette wondered if she really heard some dark deep demonic voice from the back of her head. The same one she heard before.

A black tendril shot out of her stomach and formed a shield, that whipped the bullet away from her. As the bullet was cast away, the shield was then slammed into the general. The impact from the shield knocked him out cold, the ground below him cracking.

"What the hell?!" Barry exclaimed from that display of familiar action.

Bette turned to him with a gaped mouth, "How did we do that?"

" ** _We got company!_** " the voice said.

The metahumans turned and saw two armored parking besides the ones that were already parked. Ten armed soldiers came out, their weapons loaded and ready to fire. "Oh god." Barry said, ready to attack.

Bette looked down at her hands. To her shock, she found them completely enveloped in a black substance and her fingers turned into claws.

Looking down at her stomach, she saw the tendril from before retract to her body again. When it came into contact with her body, it let out a wave of the same black substance that spread around her body. Her feet became enveloped and turned into slightly bigger with talon-sharp nails on her toes. Suddenly her head was engulfed by the black mass.

"Holy shit!" Barry exclaimed at the sight of Bette Sans Souci, the soldiers lowered their weapons to better look at the frightful sight of the former soldier.

Her form was covered in a black substance, white veins spread out throughout her body. A maw filled with razor-sharp teeth, that could only be matched by those of a shark. A pair of white pseudo eyes looking over each and every soldier with hunger. A long serpent-like tongue extended out from her maw, it licked her teeth, wetting them, preparing them for the feast before them.

Barry saw all the similar features to that of Venom, but this one was slenderer. Tall, but slenderer and more… feminine?

Snapping her head to Barry, Bette in her new form said, " **Run, Streak. Run.** " "Venom" said. Her voice was not demonic now, but more feminine and distorted.

The soldiers shook themselves out of their trance-like state and raised their weapons. One of them ordered, "Fire!" and with that they opened fire on the metahumans.

"Venom" lashed out her hand and formed a shield, protecting them from being riddled with bullets. When they stopped firing, she snapped out her other hand. The hand splitting out into dozens of black tendrils. All of them wrapped around the heads of three soldiers.

The soldiers let go of their weapons and tried to struggle their way out of the vice-like grip that wrapped around their larynxes. Venom snapped the tendrils back to her, her mouth spread out and when the soldiers were brought within reach, she brought her teeth down on their throats.

 _CRUNCH_

The seven remaining soldiers stepped back in horror as they watched the bodies of their brothers-in-arms being dumped to the side like some trash. Their bodies leaked a bulk of red blood from where their heads were formerly attached.

Snapping her head to the other soldiers, she showed a wide evil grin. " **Hello boys.** " The two of the soldiers reached behind them and each of them pulled out their army-issued Strider knives. They rushed towards the tall black feminine being.

Smirking the Venom charged them herself. Jumping into the air, she grabbed hold of one soldier by the head. The soldier's muffled screams were short-lived as the metahuman swung him around and slammed his body into the ground. The swing broke the soldier's neck, his bones now a pile of grounded dust inside of a meat sack.

The other soldier jumped at the being as well, wanting revenge for his fellow soldiers…. only for him to be caught dead mid-jump. By the clawed fingers that pierced the center of his chest, blood coating her fingers. Bringing the pierced soldier closer to her, she smirked.

"M-Mer-cy…" he begged out, while blood leaked out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Venom shook her head, " **Sorry, all out of mercy.** " A quick and merciless crunch of her maw removed the soldier's head from his shoulders.

With now only five of the soldiers remaining Venom set to out sate her growing hunger, again.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Barry?!" Cisco exclaimed to the microphone, trying to get an answer out of the speedster. "Barry?!"

"Why isn't he answering?" Caitlin wondered out loud in worry.

Cisco turned to her, "You don't' think…" he wondered the worst scenario

"They're okay, trust me. I made sure of it." Seth assured them.

Harrison turned to them. "What do you mean, Mr. Rogers?" he was worried if the mutant had some sort ulterior motive.

The mutant smirked and said, "Just wait and see, my dear doctors and engineers." The others wondered what he meant by that. They soon got their answer.

 _WHOOSH_

Suddenly Barry came speeding in, his mouth covered by one of his hands as he looked around for something with wide eyes.

The S.T.A.R. Labs watched him lock eyes on the trashcan and saw him drop his head into it.

 _VOMITING_

They winched at the sound of the speedster vomiting. Grunting out sludges of vomit that remained in his

mouth. When he was done puking, he turned to the mutant with a knowing smirk, "What did you do?"

"I gave our dear little Plastique a little safety precaution." He answered, the S.T.A.R. Labs didn't know or understand what he meant by those words.

" **We think he means us.** " They turned to the entrance, where to their absolute shock, saw a feminine Venom looking right at them with a large smile.

Cisco and Caitlin stood up and their heads snapped back and forth between Seth and the Venom by the entrance. "What!" Cisco exclaimed out loudly, this didn't make any sense to him.

"What is that?!" Caitlin shouted at Seth as her finger pointed to Venom.

"That my dear folks, is one Bette Sans Souci, who went on a little suicide mission by herself, and since none of us wanted her dead, I didn't want her to go alone." Seth told them., he pointed to Venom. "Meaning, I gave her my partner as safety measure."

"You can extract the symbiote life form your body and into other living creatures, as well?" Harrison asked the mutant.

Seth waved off the question, "I will answer that later. Right now." He looked to Venom. "I think it's time, we let Bette out."

Venom walked around the console and made her way to Seth. Standing in front of the mutant, she nodded her confirmation to him. He placed his hand on her stomach and gripped it tightly.

Those around them watched as the symbiote around the metahuman began wavering as though it was water. The black mass around her arms, her legs, and the demonic head all slithered around away from their coated parts of her body and made their way to Seth's hand.

Bette, who was now free of the symbiote, breathed in a sharp intake of fresh air. The red-haired woman looked around as she found herself in S.T.A.R. Labs again with a massive headache banging inside of her mind.

She looked down at her body and found it devoid of the black substance, from before, and Seth's hand on her stomach, with the black mass gathered around his hand, slowly travelling its way through it and back to the mutant.

Seth retracted his hand from her stomach, with the symbiote back in its rightful place. " ** _Home sweet home_** " the symbiote stated genuinely happy to be within Seth again.

The mutant chuckled, but was glad as well to have his partner back "So what's it like being Venom for a short period?" he directed at the metahuman

"I have a massive headache right now and…" she covered her mouth as she remembered in disgust, "oh God, I just eat those soldier's heads."

Cisco and Dr. Wells paled from that revelation. Caitlin already knew it, but still felt weird about the information, and Barry saw it firsthand and felt sick to his stomach from the memory of that quick slaughter. "It was horrible." The speedster said grimly.

"Yeah, I told him that he should only keep you safe and alive, and NOT rip anyone's heads off while he was bonded to you." He said, "Sorry about that, really. But he needs fuel in the tank."

" ** _Never let us bond with a metahuman again. They're tainted with dark matter, which we do not like nor wish to accept._** " The symbiote said with a vomiting sound, which sounded a lot like Barry's.

"How?" Bette asked as she gripped her head in further pain, Harrison narrowed his eyes on the female metahuman. "How did I get your… "partner"?"

"Fair enough, I guess a little explanation is in order." He said, before telling them. "I had a bad gut feeling, and when my gut tells me something is wrong, then I always listen to it. And I was worried that you might wanna go on a little suicide mission against Eiling and company. So, to ensure your safety, I placed my partner inside you, during our little hug yesterday."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization, Harrison turned his eyes to the mutant and sharpened them. "You didn't trust me?" Bette asked shocked.

"Actually, I do trust you, but I didn't trust you to not do something stupid. Remember, we're alike. So I had a feeling that you'd end up the same thing I did. But I ended up with bullets holes and probably broken more than a few bones, that healed immediately. So I gave you my partner, so you didn't end up with holes and broken, like me. And it gave you accelerated healing factor as well, which is why you're alive right now and not dead.

The others and Bette herself could understand his worry for her. But to place an alien life form inside her body without her permission nor her knowledge, seemed a bit extreme. "Okay… I can understand why you wanted to protect me. But why not tell me about him? Or why I couldn't hear him until that fight?"

"I told him to be quiet down, which is hard for him because he usually has a comment about everything. And how should I have broken the news, exactly? "Hey Bette! Sorry, but I don't trust you enough to NOT go on a suicide mission against Eiling, so here's my alien partner. He'll keep you safe and sound, and alive. Don't mind that he uses your body to rip the heads off a few people. Next round's on me."" Seth quipped.

Bette nodded her head. "Okay, I can understand how that might be problematic to accept." She gripped her head, "But why do I have such a headache?"

"Could that be a side effect from bonding with the symbiote?" Caitlin directed at the mutant.

"I think it's a side effect of bonding with a metahuman." He answered the other doctor's question. "Bette has X-energy within her body, from a particle accelerator explosion that ruptured a hole in a dimensional barrier. I think you might be missing some memories from the bonding process. Your mind might try to find the missing memories, that's why you're having a massive headache right now. Your brain is working overtime to find missing pieces of the puzzle." He stepped closer to her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Bette closed her eyes as more pain erupted in her head. "I think… the entire last night is gone. I remember giving you a hug for the first time in a long time, then walking away." Harrison listened in closely as Bette continued, "Then… I'm on the waterfront, Eiling and his men about to attack me. Barry stopped me from killing him. Then Eiling shoots a bullet at me, and everything goes black… and I begin eating people's heads off, like it's my last meal on Earth."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you are the first metahuman to actually bond with a Klyntar, so it's not surprising that there's a new form of a side effect." Seth offered his medical opinion. "But some memories of a day that passed by is a small price to pay, if you ask me." He chuckled. The others agreed, none of them noticed Dr. Wells releasing a small breath of relief.

"Well how about a little present for you not dying, that me and the lovely Dr. Snow's been concocting?" Seth said with a chuckle, Caitlin smiled too as she went into her lab to retrieve something. She came back into the Cortex with a box of six spray cans. Throwing one of the cans to Seth, he turned to the metahuman and said, "Ready to have somewhat of a normal life again?"

"What do you mean?" Bette asked hopefully and curiously as her eyes shifted to the can in his hand.

Smiling he ordered, "Give me your hands. Palms upwards." Bette slowly raised her hands with her palms pointing upwards.

Seth raised a finger and placed it on her palm, he saw the energy slowly twirl around his finger. The energy about to explode his finger off if it, the members of S.T.A.R. Labs, except for Caitlin, once again backing away. The mutant ran a wave of fire around his finger, burning off the dark matter right away.

"Same old dark matter." He stated. Shaking the spray can a little bit before holding it to her palm. Pressing the valve, an odorless and colorless aerosol substance sprayed over her palm. He repeated the same on her other palm. Seth asked her to rub her hands together, which she did before holding them up again.

"Moment of truth." Caitlin mused seriously. Seth nodded before looking at her palms again, raising another finger he placed it on her palm. They all watched as he didn't move it, not once from her palm. They waited to see the dark matter spread around his finger again.

….

But nothing ever came.

A wave of smiles came over everyone at The Cortex. Barry still kept breathing heavily from the running and the experience at the waterfront, but still gave a bright smile. Harrison gave a small smile. Cisco gave a bigger and wider smile than any of them. Caitlin was smiling brightly as her eyes went to the mutant who met her eyes and smiled.

Their eyes then turned to Bette, who began laughing softly while shedding a stream of tears at the same time. They could see how much this really meant to her. Seth was happy to see the metahuman smile so brightly, this is what she wanted all along. In Caitlin' eyes, this was better than capturing any metahumans. Because she could see true and blissful gratitude in her eyes.

She smiled as she looked to the mutant and Caitlin, "Seth… you and Caitlin…you really did it…you've given gone and cured me…I don't know how to thank you…? You've given me my life back." She held her mouth as she shed more tears.

"Like I said before, not a cure but a solution." He held up the can. "This is just a little creation of my own design that I made back home. Just had to change the properties of it, so instead of just laying a thick layer on your hands, it lays a thick layer that also produces heat that's equal to the heat of my flames, thus burning of the any pesky dark matter energy that might spread when you come into contact with anyone or anything. So now you have perfect water-repellant skin-shiner that not only shines your skin but also keeps your dark matter in check." Eyebrows raised the Cortex when he said "skin-shiner", Seth clarified. "I have a little sister, so yeah I understand women now. Sue me."

He turned back to Bette and instructed. "Just spray a small amount of this on each palm, then rub them together, and you won't have to worry about touching people or objects without blowing them up for at least forty-eight hours." A black tendril shot of his back and took hold of the box of the remaining spray cans from the female doctor. The tendril brought them to the mutant's hands. "You'll have six of them, and whenever you need more, just get a hold of me or Cait."

"Thanks." Bette said. "Both of you" she looked to the female doctor. Seth gave a small bow and Caitlin smiled.

"That is quite the remarkable accomplishment, you have achieved Mr. Rogers." Harrison stated as he rolled closer to them. "But General Eiling will not stop, now that Ms. Sans Souci is still out there. And like I said before, he's not one to give up on an asset like Ms. Sans Souci." He reminded the others, who threw their heads down in regret.

"True enough, Dr. Wells. Which why I gave him a little incentive." Heads were thrusted up in a second from the mutant's words. "After Caitlin went home last night, I recalled what you said about Eiling's methods. So I paid a little visit to his military compound and planted a bug into it. It extracted all the files on Bette as well as any footage of her procedures that's been performed on her, after her coma. After extracting all the files, I placed a special virus into their system."

They waited patiently as he continued, "It's a SHIELD virus that I always keep on me, it's made to keep our off-grid agents, you know, off-grid. If any camera, of any kinds, catches footage of said agents, it will automatically delete footage, if however, it's been revived then the said agent will be removed from the revived footage. I also had a little message for Eiling, saying that I would destroy his life completely, if he dares to try and track Bette down. Pretty sure that the higher authorities would love to know that a general of their own choosing is using their granted title to authorize and conduct illegal experiments on American soldiers."

"You infiltrated a military base, _alone?_ Without using your partner?" Cisco said as he moved closer to the mutant.

Smirking, Seth replied. "As my dad used to say, "This ain't my first rodeo." Besides, I got elemental powers and years of training. Infiltration is quite fun, especially when there's no way to prove that you exist in this world." He chuckled, he looked to Bette, who couldn't understand the last part. "Eiling try and come after you, he'll lose more than just his career. Though if he does, then give me a call, and I'll gladly deal with that bastard." He ignited his hand to empathize his seriousness.

Bette and the others looked in awe of his seriousness. Seth really wanted to help her and he had done so impressively. They've only been trying to cure the metahuman of her powers while he only helped her with a solution that would in time help her embrace and let her accept her powers. He truly did understand powers better than any of them did. Though they were surprised to see that he also turned the solution to a beauty product.

"So… what now?" Barry asked curiously.

"Well that's up to you guys." Seth told with a shrug. "Me? I'm gonna go home, steal a bottle of vodka from the bar, and eat my entire fridge tonight. I… am… starving"

Caitlin smiled, as did the others. Bette turned to Cisco and asked with a smile, "Hey Cisco, wanna go for a drink?" she asked shyly.

Cisco looked baffled, as he stuttered. "Wh-at, I-I, well, I mean'." He took a deep breath, the others smirking as he then said. "I'd like that, yeah." Bette went to him and grabbed hold of his hand, which he accepted without any hesitation. The two of them then went to the exit hand-in-hand.

Seth stepped closer to Caitlin with a smirk. "Told you, I could be a good Cupid."

Caitlin laughed and replied, "After today, I'm never gonna doubt you again, Dr. Fury."

Chuckling Seth cast a last look around at the laboratories. He saw Barry still on the floor, beside him is the trashcan he threw up in after witnessing Venom devour multiple soldiers. He then looked to Dr. Wells who wheeled into another part of the Cortex.

Shrugging Seth went to the exit and went home.

X

Sniffing, Seth smelled the refreshing and spicy smell of the chicken curry that was cooking on the stove. "Almost done." He said as he stirred around some more. After Seth got

" ** _Good. WE'RE FAMISHED!_** " The symbiote stated loudly

"You just ate the heads of ten soldiers, and you're still hungry? Geez how much do you need to be actually satiated?" Seth wondered rhetorically, already knowing that it might actually take an army of heads for him to actually be full.

Seth continued stirring around as he shot out a tendril from his shoulder and checked on the rice that was being cooked in the rice cooker. "Almost done with the rice too."

He stopped as his senses picked up a presence near his front door. Shutting off the oven so the curry didn't end up being burned from overheat.

Making his way to the door with confusion filling his mind, caused him to take out a small Karambits knife from his back pocket, in case this was some ambush.

Placing the knife in his left hand that was placed behind his back, he opened up the door. Surprise met both him and his partner to find Caitlin standing on the other side smiling widely at him. "Caitlin? What brings you out here?" He asked, stepping back to allow her inside. "Wait, how did you even find my place?" he didn't tell anyone where he lived, so he had to ask.

"I was actually going to call you but I didn't have your number. So I popped by the bar and asked your boss, the blonde girl at the bar, JC I think her name is. I thought I'd drop by." She replied, the mutant doubting her words immediately but chose to not comment on it.

Seth rolled his eyes and smiled at her as he closed the door and exhaled a breath of relief as he showed his Karambits knife, to her shock. "Sorry about that. Remind me to give you my number later. I had a knife in case of someone trying to get the drop on me." he placed the pocket knife back in his pocket.

"You always keep a knife on you, when you get visitors?" she asked cheekily, the mutant raising an eyebrow. "Must be another universe's habit."

"Debatable, I'm still an agent of SHIELD, you know." He replied. As he went back into the kitchen. "The others not able to keep you company tonight?" he asked her curiously as he reheated the curry.

"Dr. Wells didn't see any need to be at S.T.A.R. Labs since there's no metahuman threat now. Cisco, he's with Bette, still going for a drink. And Barry's probably talking to Iris and about her blog again." Said Caitlin, sounding a bit lonely, not being able to spend time with her friends. "I hope you don't mind me coming around, I didn't feel like being by myself."

The male doctor shook his head, "Of course not, my doors are always open to you… as I hope your doors and windows will be for me in the future." He went to the fridge and picket out two sodas and handed her one that she accepted graciously. "Something on your mind?"

Inhaling a few times, she replied, "When I saw how you were acting with Bette's condition. How you were willing to even go against the army to help her, it inspired me." She stepped closer. "To be better than I am now. To be more like you. We only started out to learn more about their powers, not just how they work but also how they could be stopped. But we've never considered how the metahuman themselves are feeling about having this power. How it affects."

"In your defense, in my universe, mutants pop out whenever puberty or other conditions are met." He assured. "Besides they're still normal people who just been given extraordinary powers after the particle accelerator explosion. But so far aside form Barry and Bette, the only metahumans you've encountered are former criminals or people whose out for revenge. But Bette's like me, the people who've been abused and tortured since they got their powers by people of higher authority. Even more so, since she couldn't control her powers."

"You and Bette are alike, yet you're so different, like you're not fazed by your past, why is that?" Asked Caitlin curiously but seriously.

Seth knew that that would be a bit of a story, so he gestured to the couch for them to continue talking while his tendrils continued cooking. "I changed, I guess." He said as he took a seat, the other doctor taking a seat beside him. "When I first started out at SHIELD, people used to backtalk me at lot. Pointing fingers at me, calling me "Stryker's pet project" or worse whenever they saw it. I made it really hard to be accepted."

"So what'd you do?" she asked.

"I embraced it." he stated matter-of-factly. "I didn't see myself as a weapon anymore, but if others wanted to see me as Stryker's weapon, then I let them. I am who I want to be, I'm the one who decides to listen to others' crap or…" he blew a cold breeze of air at her soda, cooling it significantly. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked to the mutant, "Or become the kind of hero, who'd make the hard choices that others can't do. Or as a friend of mine told me once."

""People like us, Seth, we're not considered superheroes. We're considered villains because of how we look or how we fight, which is very harsh. But in reality, we fight just like any other superhero out there, for the right reason, but we chose to look differently and fight differently. But what makes us different is that we're willing to make some of the hard choices the other heroes aren't willing for the right reason. That's what us anti-heroes.""

"Anti…heroes? Is that what you are?" asked Caitlin intrigued.

Seth nodded, "Villains and heroes are always considered black and white, good and bad, right and wrong." He leaned closer to her, expecting Caitlin to lean away but she leaned closer instead, to his surprise. "But there's a gray area that no one thinks about. The place right between heroes and villains, right between black and white. That's where I and other anti-heroes operate. But even so there's lines I don't' cross of course."

"I know that." She stated, she held his hand. Once again, a blush manifested on the mutant's face. "You haven't done anything wrong ever since you showed yourself in Central City, in our universe, Seth. I mean look at the things you've done. You saved a little girl from inside a burning building single-handedly. You saved Barry from being beaten to death from Danton Black. A mother who could have been gassed to death, and so many more. So when you call yourself an anti-hero, I don't believe that. I believe with my heart that you're a hero. I _know_ you're a hero."

Seth blushed redder than any freshly picked tomatoes. No one have said so kind words to him in a long time. Ever since what happened to his family back in universe, he hadn't been willing to accept any kind of warmth, concern or love from others. He chose to shut himself off from everyone back in his home. His friends, his father, his little sister.

To be distant from any and all connection. To be alone…. To be an agent of SHIELD…. To be the perfect weapon that would remove any and all threats from the face of the Earth.

To be something else….

But Caitlin spoke to his heart, erasing every single memory of what happened during the most painful eleven months of his life. The times he spent his entire days and nights inside the training simulator on the Helicarrier. The times he would take missions upon missions all alone. The times he would just be… lifeless.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked sincerely, "When I just told you, that I'm not like Barry? That I'm not a hero like him. Most people just end up being scared by me, even when I'm Venom. But… why aren't you, Cait?"

Caitlin raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, her thumb rubbing the area under his eye. With a warm smile, she spoke, "How can I be afraid of the man who jumped in front of a bullet to protect me. You saved me, Seth Fury. That's why, I'm not afraid of you, and never will be."

Her voice was so sincere and so lovely that made a wide smile appear on his face. Placing his own hand over her own hand, he rubbed it with his own fingers. Seth felt different around Caitlin.

Others saw him as some scary guy who chose to look like a demon to put the fear of demons into the ones who hurt innocents. As someone who wanted to bring nothing than pain to others, to the criminals

But she didn't see him as that. Caitlin saw him as a hero. She saw that he as a man who's been through hell and loss, to be a weapon for war. But came out a better man who defends innocent people with an arsenal of elements that's within in him. And along with his symbiote partner, he stops at nothing to ensure the safety of the others. And though he was like her, lost the love of their lives. He still protects others above anything else no matter what.

"Thanks Caitlin." He said softly, before sniffing the air.

Snapping his head around to the dinner table, he chuckled at the sight his partner made. Caitlin did the same and held her mouth in surprise.

On the dinner table was two plates readied with forks and knives. Besides the plates were two pots. Both of them piping hot, smoke filling the air. The delicious smell of both piping hot chicken curry feeling the air as the smell of steaming hot rice enhanced the smell.

Caitlin sniffed the air herself and spoke, "That smells delicious. What is it?"

Standing up, he gestured to the table. "That, my dear, is the smell of a fantastic homemade chicken curry and rice." He offered his hand to the female doctor. "Wanna join me?"

She didn't respond but fiddled with her fingers as she asked, "You sure? I don't wanna take up too much of your time?"

"Yes I'm sure, Caitlin. Besides it's dinner time and it's getting dark." He assured, but doubts were still on her mind, "And I'd like to spend more time with you. You know, outside of a lab. Please."

Caitlin wanted to deny it, but she too did want to spend more time with Seth, so she responded, "Okay," she grabbed his hand, letting him gently let her up from her seat. "Hope it's not too spicy."

"It's not, I promise you that." Like a gentleman he took out her chair for to sit. "M'lady." Caitlin chuckled and took a seat.

"So anything other than an extraordinary dinner on tonight's menu?" She asked, unconsciously hoping for an answer that would let her stay longer.

"Well, I was thinking about to watching a tv show, but I hardly know anyone from this universe." He placed some rice on her plate as he asked. "You got any good ones?"

Caitlin perked up on that, and immediately answered, "I love The Fosters! It's a great series. Don't know if you'd love it, but want to see it?"

He pointed to the television, "After dinner, the show's all yours Dr. Snow."

"It's a deal. But after that I want to learn about the differences between our world and yours, okay?" She asked of the mutant.

Smiling he said, "It's a deal, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin smiled as the two doctors began eating the food that Seth and his partner had prepared for them. Afterwards, they would spend some time in front of the television and watch one of Caitlin's favorite shows as well as learn about Seth's world.

 **And that's a chapter for you true believers out there, hope you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Until next time, peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Old Nemesis

**Aaaaaaaand another chapter for you true believers out there.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: An Old Nemesis**

" _Bucky! Stef! Where are you?! Please answer me!" Seth shouted out to his loved ones at the top of his lungs, hoping to get an answer from them with all of his senses spread out to their limits and beyond. He felt his head pounding from pain._

 _"_ _Matt, did you find them?!" Olivia exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. Her powers trying to find signs of nearby minds, she could speak to._

 _Matt gripped his head in hate and sorrow, "I can't find them anywhere, Liv."_

 _The three of them looked around the ruins of what was once Seth's home. Seeing nothing but rubbles. Walls broken into pieces. Pictures torn to shreds. Shelves cut down and melted with red substance slowing eating away the wood._

 _The voices stopped as they caught sight of something._

 _"_ _Seth! There!" Matt pointed to an area with a wall fallen on top of something._

 _But it was what was under the rubble of the wall that turned everyone white as ghosts._

 _…_ _A small hand…. A female hand_

 _And Seth saw it too and rushed over to it. Grabbing hold of the rubble with his hands and his tendrils, he tossed aside them away. Rubble after rubble was tossed away, almost hitting Matt and Liv. The angle-_

 _…_

 _But his hands were thrown done his sides as he laid eyes on the sight of them. His knees grew weak, dropping him down to the ground below. His eyes drawing closer to them, not able to peel them away_

 _With a pained expression, he screamed,_

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"_

X

Seth snapped his eyes open as he breathed in the air after waking with another nightmare. For the last eleven months, he's been experiencing the same nightmare over and over again. A constant reminder of his failure… as both fiancée and father.

" ** _Another nightmare?_** " the symbiote asked with concern. He felt his partner's wave of calmness trying to soothe him as he felt the nightmare in front of his mind.

" _Yeah_ " he answered, " _That day will forever haunt me till the end of my days._ "

" ** _You weren't the only one to fail that day, Seth. We share the blame as well._** "

Seth didn't respond for a few moments, but then he replied, " _Thanks Venom. But it means we have to make up for that, tenfold._ " He thought back with clenched fists. His partner let out a sneer of agreement in response.

The mutant then took in his surroundings as memories of the previous night came back to him. He was now leaned back on the couch, one arm hanging off the edge of the couch and his other hanging on the back of the couch. The table still held the plates from last night.

A soft shift on his side had him looking down and finding Caitlin there. Fast asleep with her hair down with a wide smile on her face. His heart fluttered a bit as he took in her peaceful form. The sun shining brightly through from a nearby window showering her in a yellow brilliance.

" _She's so beautiful._ " Seth thought absently, gently running a hand along the brown strands of hair as she shifted a little to maintain her enjoyable place. The mutant then heard a deep voice chuckling in his mind, causing him to roll his eyes. " _Piss off, Venom._ "

" ** _Little hard to do that, partner, since we don't want to die._** " Replied his partner with a quip before he said, " ** _Besides we're happy to see you admitting what was right in front of you this whole time._** "

Seth inhaled a deep breath as he thought, " _Doesn't change anything, you know._ " He stopped speaking when he felt his partner sent another set of waves of calmness to him. " _I hate that nightmare is all. Remembering… them like that. Is worse than anything._ "

" ** _Then remember the good ones… or the one in front of you._** " The symbiote pitched in, as the host accepted the feelings of calmness from his partner. Seth looked down and smiled again as he took in Caitlin's sleeping form. He looked to the clock and decided that it was time to wake her up.

"Caitlin? Time to wake, Sleeping Beauty." He got a soft groan as a response and the female doctor burrowed her face into his stomach. Smirking at how she was acting in not getting up, he then tried another tactic. "Dr. Snow, the patient is going into shock, we need you!"

Still no reaction from the doctor. Seth briefly wondered if she cared less about patients then he did, which would have been a fun change.

Hearing another groan coming from her, he saw her turning her head sideways. Eyes being rubbed before they pointed left and right as her mind pieced together her current whereabouts and what time is it.

"W-Where…" she sputtered before turning her attention to a chuckling Seth who held a smirk.

"Morning, sleepyhead. It's 6:50 AM, and you're at my place. Guess, we fell asleep watching The Fosters last night." He said, answering any questions she could ask while he got up and headed into the kitchen to make coffee.

Caitlin ran her fingers through her hair as she went to the kitchen to join her fellow doctor. Seth opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of pizza pockets before putting them into his microwave. "Hope you like pizza pockets?"

Caitlin smiled with surprise, "It's one of my favorites, actually. Yours too?" he nodded. She smiled and asked, "So are you another Fosters fan now?"

Chuckling, he responded, "If I am ever late to save someone or Barry, then it's probably because I'm watching The Fosters nonstop." He stated as he poured each of them a cup of coffee.

"I am sorry to have converted you into a fosters fan. Though I'd be more worried if Barry gets into trouble, and you're not there." Caitlin said with smile before taking a drink from her coffee. "and I hope, if you don't mind hanging out like that again sometime. Maybe."

The mutant doctor smiled at her from behind the rim of his coffee mug, "I wouldn't mind that. Last night, It was fun. I wouldn't mind spending more time with you like that." He heard a loud deep cackling in the back of his head from the symbiote and caught on to how he spoke his words, if the blushing on her face was any indications.

Seth reached into the microwave and gave her a pizza pocket. The two of them eat their respective pizza pockets in silence. Both of them kept wide smiles on their faces as they kept eye contact.

Caitlin looked to the clock again and said, "I think I better get going. You said you gotta work soon, right?" she asked him, hoping he wouldn't lose his job because of her.

With a shrug he replied, "JC's gotta go on a run with Rooster, another high-standing co-worker outside of town. Apparently, something about delivery gone wrong, if I recall. But yeah, gotta go down and make sure, the store's in shape while they're gone."

"Okay, well thanks again for last night, it was really great." She thanked him again and took her coat and let with a "give me a call or text later" as she left.

Smiling Seth shot out various tendrils from his back to help him clean up his place from last night before going down his work.

X

Whenever Seth was at work, he would usually just be called to the bar and take care of it. Meaning he would usually just take orders and make the drinks for the paying customers, when told to.

But not now. Right now, though he was in the back of the bar, stocking up the stock with more alcohol. Seth was glad for that, since nice and quiet seemed to be an anomaly in Central City.

"Mission accomplished," he happily stated as he looked over the list of tasks he was given by JC. Giving the stock a last look-over and remarked, "Though, might wanna ease up on the vodka bottles. Thirty-six bottles seem to be bit of an overkill."

Shrugging it off, Seth went into the bar area again. As he walked, he kept hearing snoring in the back of his head, indicating his partner who is once again sleeping while the host work.

"You must be our golden goose." Seth turned around and surprise met him when he saw a man in the bar, cleaning glasses. He looked to be in his golden years with head of silver-grey hair. A couple stripes of faded black was running through it, a mustache of the same color tone sitting above his lip. A pair of brown tinted glasses over his eyes.

"Golden goose, huh?" Seth chuckled, "That's a new one."

Chuckling himself, the man replied, "You sure about that? Cause my daughter keep saying that ever since you came, the bar's never been livelier."

Seth tilted his head as he pieced it together, "You're JC's father? Stan, right?"

Giving a mock bow, the elder man answered. "The one and only." He placed the glass he cleaned back in its place before continuing. "My daughter told me that you've been singing and keeping the rotten eggs out of the bar, can't thank you enough for that… Seth, right?"

"Seth Rogers, yeah, and JC and Rooster entrusted me with the loft above, a home. And when people trust me to do things or entrust with other things, I never go back on them, no matter what." He stated determined.

Stan saw the look in his eyes and surprise met him, "You have that look." Seth drew a blank. "Most of the men who come here, are the ones who just want to have a good time with their buddies. The ones who just wants to drink their problems away because they don't see any other way. The ones who drink to cope their losses."

"Each of these drinkers all have a special look in their eyes. And ever since, I opened up this bar, I've met them all. But the ones I find the most interesting is the ones who buy a drink, but don't even take a sip of it. They just stare at it, all night long." Clicking his tongue, Stan continued. "I was never able to figure out what they were drinking for… until I met Rooster who told me."

"What'd he say?" Seth asked, both worried and curious.

Dropping the towel in his hand, he answered heavyhearted. "He told me, the reason he kept looking at his drink for hours with no end, is because he felt regret and failure… ever since he survived the car accident, and his daughter and wife didn't." Seth placed a hand over his mouth as he let the news set in. "He couldn't bring himself to enjoy a drink, not even at the bar where he met the love of his life."

Stan pointed at the mutant, "You have the exact same look in your eyes, Seth." The bar owner saw him clenching his fists from the memories of his loved ones. "and judging by the ring on your finger, I can tell you lost someone every important too."

Rubbing the ring on his finger, Seth responded. "She was my fiancée." Stan raised an eyebrow, the mutant saw it and explained. "My fiancée, Stefanie, she used to be very quirky. As well as bit of a trickster. She loved to pull pranks on every one of her friends. And me?" he smiled. "I was the only one she couldn't get the drop on. So she and I started dating after a while."

Giving a wider smile he added, "And when I finally got the courage to propose to her, she finally did it and got the drop on me." He showed off his ring. "She pulled out a small box of her own, and gave a ring similar to the one I gave her. So instead of one of us wearing an engagement ring, the two of us is wearing a ring. But what me really love her… is that she accepted my son, Bucky."

Stan widened his eyes and leaned forward. "You had a son? You're so young."

"I adopted him after his birth parents died in a fire." He stated. "And the day he called me dad-"

"- was both the most terrifying and the most important moment of your life." Stan finished his sentence.

"Yeah." Seth grinned widely, remembering the exact moment. How he held Bucky in his arms and looked up at him and called him "dad". "But mine didn't die from an accident, unfortunately. They were killed by… a robber. A robbery gone wrong." He lied, not wanting to be repeated of his loved ones' death.

Stan could hear the venom in his voice as he spat out the words. The owner didn't believe that this was some robbery that had gone wrong. But if Seth wasn't willing to talk about them yet, then he wouldn't try and force it out of the mutant.

"Sorry to hear that and for your loss, Seth." Stan said as he opened up two beer bottles and gave one to Seth.

"Thanks, Stan. Means a lot." He took a large gulp from the drink as did the owner. "Just unsure about what to do now."

"You mean if it's the right time to move on?" Stan stated with a chuckle. The mutant looked wide-eyed. "I saw a young woman come out of your place before. A brunette, if I recall right. A very beautiful woman, if I may say so."

With a sigh, Seth told him. "That was Caitlin Snow. A friend of mine. Who's been through something similar as me."

"She lost someone too?" Seth nodded. "Damn, give her my condolences next time you see her, okay?" the mutant nodded again.

"She lost her fiancée the night of the particle accelerator explosion. And she's…. I don't know if it's wrong to move on… with her."

"Do you care about her?" Stan asked seriously.

Seth thought about it for a few moments. "She's someone that I care about. Ever since I got to this city, she's been the first person to ever see me as a person. To help me. So, yeah I care about her. A lot."

"Then what are you afraid of?" the bar owner asked.

"I'm afraid of…" Seth couldn't answer that question. He really couldn't answer that question. What was he afraid of exactly?

Clinging his beer bottle against his own to get the mutant's attention, Stan answered any of his doubts and questions. "You're afraid that it might seem like you're cheating on your fiancée and the memory of your son's mother. That's what you're afraid of, Seth. And trust me, I can understand that. But you can't let yourself down like this you know." Taking hold of his bottle, the owner went around the counter. "That's not what your fiancée, Stefanie, would want for you. That's what I told Rooster before he got a new girlfriend. And that beautiful girl, Caitlin, she's needs someone too."

With that said, he went to walk away leaving Seth to his own thoughts. The mutant's thoughts swirling around in his head, orbiting around the memory of his family, his lost loved ones. And… Caitlin.

His thoughts always came back to the other doctor. It both made him happy and sad that happened. Because it truly did feel like he was cheating on his deceased fiancée and his son's mother.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out the picture of him, Bucky and Stefanie from their trip to Hawaii.

Sliding his finger over the faces of his fiancée's smiling face, he thought. " _Is it right, Stef? To open up my heart again? Like I did with you._ "

He slid his finger over his son's goofy smile. " _What do you say, Goofball? Is it okay to go on and open myself up again?"_ A few tears rolled down his cheeks, _"You and Mommy are still the most important people in my world… in any of them. Always will be. And I'll never forget any of you, that never will that happen. You know that, right?_ " he took in their smiling faces and thought again. " _Right?_ "

His "other" woke a while before and listened in closely as its host spoke with the bar owner. But he chose to remain quiet as they conversed. The bar owner was someone that Seth could speak his heart to like Joe West, someone they could trust.

Seth perked up when he noticed no more snoring in his head. " _You awake, pal?_ " he asked the symbiote, as he wiped off some tears from his cheeks.

" ** _For some time now, yes._** " The symbiote said with waves of calmness flooding through them both, " ** _We thought it would be right for you to be… alone._** "

Smiling he thought back, " _Thanks pal, but they weren't just my family. They were and always will be yours as well, partner. Never forget that._ " He ran his thumb over the picture again, as he continued. " _They loved you as much as you loved them. You were like a second father to Bucky._ "

Seth felt his partner shake and sniffle before he added, " ** _We do love them Seth. They are and always will be the most important part of our life ever since our bonding… We miss them, a lot… Our family._** "

The two of them sat in silence as they went down memory lane. The part of it, with the memories of his… of their family. Which meant more to them… than any of heroic acts they have done together in the last ten years.

More than being recognized as a hero by the entire world. Nothing could amount to the memories of their families by any measures.

He heard his phone ring then. Pulling out his phone, he saw Joe's number on the caller ID. Curiously he answered it. "What's up, Josephine?"

" _Funny, Seth._ " He chuckled on the other end. " _Mind getting down to the precinct? Need to talk to you about something._ "

"Be there in a second." He hung up and downed the last of his beer before getting out the door.

X

 **(CCPD)**

 _DING_

When the elevator to the precinct rang, Seth got through it and saw the many suspicious eyes from all around the lobby on him, again.

" _What is it with police in this universe?_ " he thought curiously.

" ** _They haven't seen true darkness yet in this city. Unlike our own world, this one is filled of sunshine and light-hearted miscreants._** "

"Sounds like PG-7." Seth muttered under his breathe. He walked through the lobby and into the area with the desks.

When he got within eyesight, he saw Joe West standing over his desk with a map over the city laid out. Seth could see red dots around the map, marking some areas. Curiosity filled him and the mutant chose to act out on it.

"Hey Joe. What do you have there?" Seth announced his presence.

"Hey Seth." The detective greeted the mutant who got closer to the table. "This is a map of Central City. The marks are the known locations of The East Street Skulls." The mutant gave a blank look. "Right you're not from… around here."

"Ya think?" Seth mocked the detective.

Chuckling, Joe explained. "The Skulls are a gang that's been operating in Central City for a while now. They make the Hell's Angels look like a knitting club."

This peaked the mutant's interest. "Damn. Had a run-in with the Hell's Angels in my world, and they… regretted it."

Joe heard that and registered his words before explaining further. "We've been trying to get the drop on them, but so far they've always managed to escape from us. And we don't know how. They've committed different crimes, ranging from drug trafficking, armed robbery, even some weapons deals. And now there's rumors of them kidnapping and abducting young girls from schools and forcing them into known prostitution rings."

Showing a facial expression of both anger and disgust, Seth clenched his fists and asked the detective. "You serious? These bastards been kidnapping girls?" he sneered out, the detective nodding immediately. The mutant breathed out a withheld breath of anger. He looked back at the map and the marked locations and noticed something peculiar.

"Do you have a map of the City's underground systems?" Seth asked of the detective, who nodded and went to a drawer by his desk.

As he opened it, Joe explained. "It's from a previous case me and my old partner got." He placed the map on the table. "Why do you need it?"

The mutant thanked him but didn't answer. Instead, his gaze shifted from the map of city and its underground structure. Grabbing a ball pen, Seth marked the locations of the Skull gang on the underground structure map. "I think they've been using underground tunnels to escape." He pointed a finger at a marked location. "This is one of their places."

Joe saw him glide over to another marked spot. "and this is another one of their places." His finger then pointed to underground structure, marking a line between two marked spots. "These two locations have a tunnel, that connects them together." Marking more lines between the rest of the locations, he remarked. "Just. Like. The. Others."

Joe looked baffled as he looked between the two maps. He felt stupid as he should have figured it out before. He is a detective after all. But he couldn't see what was right in front of him the whole time. He felt really stupid because of that.

But considering what was happening with Iris, then it's no surprise that his mind wasn't fully focused on the task before him.

Running a hand over his head, Joe turned to Seth. "Damn. Should have seen that before. Thanks Seth."

"No problemo, my friend." The mutant waved him off before remind the detective. "But if you need help with any of this, just give me a call, and I'll be there."

Joe nodded, knowing the mutant's assistance would be needed if this got out of hand. "Will do. And thanks again, this is a huge help in our case to finally nail them. But that's not why I called you here today." Joe turned on his computer. Seth went to his side and saw the detective open up a website.

Seth widened his eyes as he recognized the title, " _The Streak Lives and The Demon Roams._ " Joe pointed at the screen. "You've seen this, right?" he nodded. "And look who put their name on it."

Seth saw the name and exclaimed. "Iris West?"

"She's been posting about The Streak and The Demon for a while now. And when Barry saved the window washer from that bombing spot, Iris saw the Streak in front of her. Now she wants to prove that the Streak is alive and out there, protecting people. It was anonymous at first… but then Barry tried to talk her out of it again, but instead she put her name on it."

"That's not gonna end well for her." Seth remarked coldly. "With her name on it now, she might as well be painting a target on her back."

"Yeah, if one of the bad metahumans you and the rest are dealing with, figures she knows something about either you or Barry, then she's gonna be targeted, I know." Joe said regretfully as he rubbed his face. "Worse Barry found out why she even writes about you two… when The Streak gave her a visit."

"So your adoptive son, who's also secretly a rookie superhero, visits your daughter, who keeps writing about him, as his secret identity, as his secret alter-ego?" Seth deduced, the slow nod from the detective made it clear. Shaking his head, the mutant remarked. "Does that guy even know what a bad idea is?"

"Right now, I don't know. But it gave me an idea." Joe started, the mutant giving his full attention. "Since she got a visit from the Streak… what if she got another visit from a more… experienced hero."

Raising an eyebrow, he said. "You want me to visit your daughter as Venom?" he asked, to be clear. His "other" listening closely and becoming intrigued.

The detective nodded. "I know it's not your business. You probably don't care about Iris posting about you, I guess." The mutant nodded his confirmation. "I just want her to be safe, and away from the metahuman business here. And since Barry couldn't talk her out of it, I couldn't talk her out of it, The Streak not doing anything better -"

"You want me to try and talk her out of it? Me?" Seth wanted to be sure. Because unlike Barry, he didn't have any reason to actually be nice to Iris, much less pull any punches with her. Joe nodded, but Seth asked again, "The one guy in this city, who can actually make the bad guys either cry, piss themselves, or dead at first sight, unlike Barry."

Joe grew worried. "You're not gonna do that with Iris, are you?"

"Not gonna make any promises." He said cryptically before he stood up and made his way to the elevator.

The detective looked at the mutant who walked away and couldn't help but feel like Seth would put the fear of demons in his daughter. But for the safety of his own daughter, he had to take the chance.

For Iris.

X

 **(CC Jitters, Night)**

Iris west was doing the night shift, which was one of her least favorite shifts. Because It meant she was the one tasked with cleaning up the remains of the costumers.

Food scraps on plates needed to be taken to the trashcans and leftover coffee drinks needed to poured out. Tables needed to be cleaned thoroughly and placed back in their original place.

Thankfully, she didn't need to clean the floor right now. And fortunately, she was done with dumping the leftovers and any leftover coffees was poured out. Which meant she was almost done.

" _Wonder what they're doing now?_ " she wondered when she thought of The Demon and The Streak.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

She snapped around to the entrance, expecting to find someone on the other side of the door. But to her surprise no one was there, just a small folded piece of paper on the door handle.

Curiosity filled her as she walked to the door and took the paper off the door handle. Her eyes shifted from left and right to see if anyone was out there, trying to maybe prank her or something. Unfolding the paper, she was surprised to see big black letters, not written.

But burned on the paper. Not enough to burn through the paper, but just enough to spell out the message:

 ** _GO TO THE ROOF._**

Without any hesitation, she ran to the stairs, connecting to the roof.

X

On the roof, Iris came running through the doors. When she reached the center of the roof, her eyes shifted from left and right, trying to find someone there.

But she couldn't see anyone there. She expected this to fully be some kind of prank… but only for what she really desired to be true.

" **Iris West?** " She turned around to the ledges and saw him.

The Demon. Standing tall and proud on the ledges of the roof, without an ounce of fear in his systems. His frightening humongous form, covered in the black water-like substance made her feel nervous. His fists didn't bear the claws she had seen before, but the sight of those big fists still frightened her.

Even though she had seen The Demon in action… the sight of his horrifying maw filled with dozens of razor-sharp teeth shook her entire core.

She was nervous and excited at the same time, when she now stood face to face with the hero she's been blogging about for a while now.

" **We hear you've been writing about us.** " He jumped away from the ledge and onto the roof again.

"You're… you're him?" she said astonished.

Not wanting to respond to that, he got to his point. " **We need you to stop writing about us. Now.** " He sneered.

Gulping lightly, Iris said back, "There are a lot of people who need someone like you right now. To know that you and The Streak are out there. Keeping us safe and sound." he began walking around her, like a shark swimming around its prey, before it strikes.

Excitement filled the young blogger the next moment, causing her to exclaim. "I have so many questions. Where are you from?" she got no answer. Just passive eyes. "Who are you?" no response. "How can you do what you do?" she hoped for an answer but no results again.

The blogger threw her arms to the sides, and remarked. "You're a horrible interview."

" **This isn't an interview.** " He harshly sneered out. " **There's so much you don't know about this. More than you can possibly understand.** " She felt like he was insulting her now. " **We need you to stop.** "

"Can you stop?" she questioned him. "Leaping into buildings and rescuing people without them knowing you as anything but a demon?"

This particular line caused the mutant to stop in his tracks, turning to look in the eyes of the blogger. " **We don't do this for the glory, Iris West.** "

"So why do you?" she asked back.

Leaning his head forward he answered. " **We protect the ones who can't stand up for themselves. We have the powers to defend those who do not. So again, we do not protect the innocents for a feeble thing such as publicity or glory. Those are mere nuisances that blind people from fighting for the greater good. We protect, Ms. West, because its right.** "

Each word was spoken with an angry tone, that scared the young blogger. She felt like she may have insulted him by insinuating that he did fight for glory and publicity.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply otherwise." She apologized to the large being, who nodded.

" **If you continue writing about us, then we will come back again.** " He warned and went to the ledge again. Turning his head, he said. " **Heed this warning, Iris West. Otherwise you will be put in harm's way.** " He shot off a tendril and leaped off the rooftop, leaving the blogger alone to register the warning she's been given.

With this visit in mind, Iris went back inside of Jitters to work on her next post for her blog.

X

As Seth swung through the city with black tendrils shout out of his wrists, he thought back to Iris. He had a feeling that this little visit would not keep Iris from posting about either the Streak or him.

" _You've been quiet lately?_ " Seth asked his partner.

" ** _Sorry for that. The talk with the bar owner before is still weighing on us. But do you really think the girl will stop posting more about either us or the speedster?_** "

Seth chose to take a stop on top of a nearby building. " _I don't know if she will actually listen to us. But we only did so for Joe's sake._ "

" ** _Wonder if the speedster will be happy to hear about us giving his crush a little visit?_** " the symbiote wondered curiously.

Seth scoffed, " _We chose to work with Barry, to keep him safe for both his and Joe's sake. We didn't do it so he could order us around. If he has a problem with us doing what we do, then he can fucking deal with it. He's not fucking Jesus, so we don't have to listen every single word he says, like it's some divine revelation._ "

" ** _Agreed._** " His "other" pitched in.

Their attention was diverted when they heard the sounds of multiple police sirens in the distance.

Sighing, Venom stated. " **Never a dull moment in this city.** " He shot out a black tendril and swung towards the direction of the blaring sirens.

X

"What kind of a tool steals a yellow Humvee?" Eddie Thawne remarked as he got of his car with Joe West.

Both of them had been noticed of a car theft, a yellow Humvee being taken for a joyride, they think, downtown. They along with the two police cars behind them, formed a small barricade to prevent the car thief from going further.

"What kind of tool buys a yellow Humvee?" Joe remarked as well, as they saw the car near the barricade.

"Get these people back." He ordered Thawne.

Eddie did as so and shouted, "I need everybody back!" Any nearby bystanders saw the raging yellow Humvee and did as told.

Joe went to his car but his attention was turned to the sight in front of him. He saw the road raging car driving towards them. But a young boy with his eyes on his phone and his ears covered in a headset walked over the street. "Son! Out of the way!" the boy looked to Joe. "Out of the way!"

The boy saw flashing lights on the other side of him, seeing a large car driving towards him, with no sign of slowing down. His eyes widened as the car looked right back at him.

 _WHOOSH_

The young boy disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning.

The lightning gave the senior detective a flash of inspiration as a distant memory from his past cases came back to the front of his mind.

Shaking off his thoughts, Joe took out his gun and crouched down behind his car door. The window's down, letting him to place his arms there and fire off his gun. His partner and the additional officers firing off their own guns as support.

Not being able to get off a better shot, Eddie stepped in front of a police car. Firing off more shots, some pierced the front window and hit the driver's forehead.

Only for small areas of the driver's head turn into a metal-like surface. The bullets not damaging the driver at all.

The detective said "What the hell?" in shock. The driver opened his mouth letting out a loud scream, his entire face turn into a metal-like surface.

Eddie being shock of what he saw, remained standing there on the spot, even as the yellow Humvee was nearing by the second. In order to prevent his partner's death, Joe ran to him and slammed into the ground, getting both of them out of the way.

 _SMASH_

The yellow Humvee continued his way, smashing through small make-shift police barricade. The driver of the stolen Humvee exclaimed excitedly "Yeah!"

Suddenly a red blur passed by his ride, ripping off his side mirror. Looking back to the front of him, he saw a man in a red suit in front of his stolen vehicle. Seeing that he stopped the car.

"Step out of the vehicle!" Barry ordered the man.

"If you say so." the driver said without any hint of fear. He stepped out of the car, revealing his full form with brown tank top over his upper body, and his legs clad in army pants. Seconds after stepping out of his car, the man took hold of his door before ripping it off like it was nothing.

Barry saw it and worriedly said, "Uh-oh." A moment later, the man spun around lunged the car door at him. The speedster saw it and bent his back backwards to avoid the projectile.

Bending back forward again, he met the eyes of the strong man before him. The other man had a smirk on his face. Barry rushed forward, reeling his hand back and slammed it into the man's face.

But upon impact with the man's face, the area of impact turned into metal again. Barry's hands bending and breaking with bones shattering and cracking loudly.

"Arghh!" Barry grunted in pain as he held his broken hand in pain. Breathing heavily and panted a series of short pants, he looked to the man and eyes and mouth widened in shock.

The other man raised his right arm. As he clenched his fist, his entire arm slowly turned to metal. Looking at the speedster, he gave another smirk before slamming his fist into him. The impact so powerful and sent the other metahuman flying.

Barry collided against the hood of the yellow Humvee. And let out another grunt of pain as he fell against the ground. Rolling around on the ground for a moment, he looked up from down at the ground.

The other man walked towards the downed metahuman and bent down to him. Cockily he said, "Looks like you were born to take a beating." He turned his metal arm to the speedster, about to strike him down.

 _PUNCH_

Only for a giant ice-clad fist to slam into the side of his face. The newly discovered metahuman and the speedster looked up to see The Demon before them. One of his fists clad in ice as he stood before them.

Venom cocked his head to the speedster and quipped, " **Having trouble?** "

Barry grunted out in pain, "uh, I hate you."

Snapping his head to other metahuman, Venom sneered out. " **Stand. Down.** "

Smirking cockily the other metahuman turned his arms into metal. "I was hoping to fight you. Wanted to see who's the better fighter."

Covering both of his arms in thick ice, Seth readied himself for another fight. " **You're gonna regret that.** "

The metahuman rushed towards the hulking being who did the same. Both of their raised fists collided against each other, both of the powered beings pushed back from the force of the collision. The metahuman was pushed down to the ground. The mutant remained on his feet.

But his eyes darted to his bended ice-clad fist, seeing the ice already falling of his skin. Ice being incredibly fragile against metal, causing to be destroyed in a matter of seconds after impact. And his hand wasn't doing any better, even covered by the symbiote and covered in ice, didn't stop the shockwaves from traveling through the symbiote and affecting his hand. " _Fuck, not again._ "

With that thought, Seth performed a backflip and shot out a tendril and grabbed Barry. Another tendril shot of his other hand and ignited in a second with small flames. With that he lashed it against the ground, the impact creating a wide smokescreen.

Using the smokescreen as cover, Venom got them out of there, knowing a full-on slugfest with the newly discovered metahuman wouldn't end well for him.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"13 fractures. That's a new record, and that's just in your hand." Caitlin started as adjusted the brace on Barry's arm. After Seth got him and Barry out of there, they immediately went to S.T.A.R. Labs, and thankfully the rest of the team was there as well.

Caitlin then continued her list of damage she found, "You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen. Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal." She said, before remembering, "There was also some light bruising on your back, for some reason."

"That was me." Seth raised his hand,

"Yeah, Seth dropped me on the floor." Barry groaned in pain and held up two fingers. "Twice."

"Why did you do that?" Cisco asked curiously.

"He dropped me at the speed of sound while I had a metal pipe stuck in my ribcage." The mutant reminded them of what Bette did to him, he then pointed to speedster, "He can handle being dropped a few times on the floor. Even though I only did it out of vengeance."

Caitlin laughed and turned to Seth, seeing him hold his hand. "Is your hand okay? Need me to check it?"

Seth waved him off with his functional hand, "No need, Caitlin. It'll heal in a moment or so." She nodded, inwardly grateful that the mutant wasn't too badly hurt.

"What exactly did the two of you hit?" Harrison asked

"A man." Barry started, "A big, bad man. His skin changed when I hit him. Like, it turned to metal." He continued, the mutant nodding in agreement. His hand healed now, thankfully.

"Interesting. A man of steel." Harrison stated, intrigued by this new prospect.

"So you two went after a metahuman alone? Dudes, why didn't you call us?" Cisco asked the powered beings annoyed.

"Heard police sirens blaring of in the distance, so I went to check it out, after I dealt with some business." Seth finished cryptically.

"Same. I didn't know what he was." Barry told them, as he sat up in pain. "Besides, I was off-duty."

Caitlin gave him suspicious eyes and hummed suspiciously, not believing the speedster's words for a second. Seth scoffed as well giving the speedster suspicious eyes. Barry looked between the two doctors, seeing them giving him suspicious eyes.

"You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth. Those puppies don't grow back." Cisco said before turning to Seth. "Bet you haven't seen a man of steel in your universe, huh?"

Smirking Seth shot him down. "Actually, I have." Both he and Caitlin looked with wide eyes. "One of my friends, Piotr, AKA, Colossus, is a mutant who has the ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. My guess is that's who this metal man of yours is able to do the same."

Barry then remembered Venom's fight with him and asked the mutant, "Why did the ice around your fist break? I thought you had some kind of super strength?"

" ** _The level of stupidity this speedster possess is beyond laughable. And he's a CSI._** " The symbiote pitched in as he laughed mockingly.

" _Couldn't agree more, partner._ " Seth agreed with his "other" and he was about to speak, but then Caitlin came to his defense.

"Barry, it's not rocket science. Ice versus steel doesn't not look nor sound like a good match up. And Seth might have super strength and more experience than any of us in terms of heroing, but he's not able to turn into steel like this new metahuman, which makes his unbreakable. And Seth's not." She looked to him with unsure eyes of concern.

Seth smiled as she defended him so concerningly in front her friends warmed him inside. His "other" feeling the same and giving a mental smile within his host.

" ** _She's special._** " The symbiote commented.

" _Without a single doubt. Caitlin's different. Unlike the rest here, she's truly special._ " Seth thought warmly to his partner before turning to the speedster. "Caitlin's right. And I'm not just saying that from fighting this metahuman, but from my days sparring against Colossus back in my world. Against a man of steel… well I'm not that strong."

"Even when you're using fire?" Cisco further inquired.

Seth rubbed the back of his head and responded, "Well, back then I wasn't trying to kill anyone with my fire, especially my friend Colossus, but I have a feeling that my flames aren't strong enough to actually do something against him or this new metahuman." His statement carried weight since he has more experience with fighting against powered beings, so they understood why he seemed adamant about saying that.

Barry then remembered his short fight with the metahuman. And found the man of steel different… no, familiar. "The strange thing is I feel like I knew him."

Caitlin asked the speedster, "What do you mean?"

He answered the female doctor, "He said something that was familiar," the others looked to him expecting him to continue. "but he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him. So how do I fight a guy that's made of steel?"

"He can _turn_ into a steel, Barry. He's not steel the entire time." Seth dejected his thoughts before adding. "Besides he's not invincible, every power has a weakness. We find his, we kick his ass." Barry nodding reluctantly before laid down on the bed again.

Caitlin, before going to work on her computer, went to the mutant. "Seth come with me."

Seth briefly wondered what this was about, but nodded anyways. He let the female doctor lead him into her private lab.

X

When getting there, she gestured to the bed. Seth shifting his gaze between the bed and the female doctor, he wondered what she wanted to do. With a shrug he placed himself on the bed. Caitlin took a chair and took a seat on it, now sitting in front of the elemental mutant.

"Mind if I take a look at your hand?" she asked worriedly

Seth raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Sure, but it's already healed. Perks of being bonded with an alien life form, accelerated healing factor." He held out his hand for her to examine.

Grabbing hold of his hand, she began feeling it, trying to find a broken part or a dislocated joint. But she found none. "It's incredible. Your hand is completely healed. It's heals even faster than Barry does, and he's a speedster."

"Might not be the fastest man alive, but definitely the fastest healer alive." Seth quipped with a laugh.

Caitlin laughed too before asking about another matter, "The reason why I brought you here, is because I was wondering about your sister."

Seth sharpened his eyes, "What about her?"

"It's just… what's she's like? Your sister?" the mutant tilted his head curiously. "I remembered you said you're still looking for her, and it just made me wonder how the sister of Dr. Fury is like."

Chuckling, Seth answered. "Well my sister's a mutant like me too. Her powers are vastly different from mine. She's a psychologist at SHIELD, helping assessing powered people. Especially, newly emerged powered people. But you'll like her, when I find her." He finished off grimly.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" She asked, concerned.

Nodding his head, Seth said "She's my little sister, I'm her big brother. I'm always gonna worry about her. I'm just worried about her. We've always been together, keeping each other safe on our missions, making sure none of us were alone without the other one. And now, we're in a totally different world, separated from each other, and since day one, I've been trying to track her down. But considering we're both high-ranking agents, that's gonna be bit of a struggle."

"What do you mean?" She inquired

"Both of us know how to stay hidden. Keep a low profile when we're on foreign territories. We were trained to be undercover agents by the director of SHIELD personally, our dad. But more than that, we know when to use our powers and when not to use them." He finished off.

"Hmm. Secret master spy siblings." She said with a smile. "So what do you think of this metahuman?"

"Definitely like the common metahumans, meaning he's out to make a lot of trouble." He said, knowing that Bette and Barry were the only ones who didn't do that. "But I'm a little worried about what Barry said."

"About the metahuman saying something familiar? And that it seemed like he knew him?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," he started with a nod before continuing. "Cause if this really is someone from his past, then it's gonna mean more trouble for him, AND more work for me." He sighed out at the finish.

"You really don't give Barry that much credit, do you?" Caitlin asked.

"It's not that. It's because I've been him at that stage. When someone from my past showed him with powers that they used for their own selfish gains. It made me… unstable." He said.

Caitlin grabbed his hand and squeezed to get his attention, "Well good thing, Barry's not alone right now. He has us." Seth blinked at her words, the female doctor registered what she said and corrected. "I'm sorry, I meant. That he has us, as in Cisco, Dr. Wells, and me and you."

Seth laughed as he didn't find that any better. He heard a cackling in the back of his mind. His "other" finding her words as funny as he does.

"You're right. He does have us." He said with a slightly teasing tone. "Well think I better get back home, I'm hungry." He got up and was about to walk away, when he stopped and turned to the sitting female doctor. "Wanna join me for some dinner and TV? I'm in the mood for some stew tonight."

Surprise filled the doctor's expression as she with a wide smile and with no hesitation answered, "Yes. I'd like that."

Smiling, Seth held out his hand for her to take hold of, which she did. The two doctors then went out the door, hand in hand with each other.

Now he had to find out which non-gruesome mission to tell her about.

X

The next day Seth and the others had arrived S.T.A.R. Labs to hear the news of this new metahuman's identity.

And much to Seth's dismay, he learned it was someone from Barry's past. Not just someone who's meaningless from his past. It was his childhood bully, Tony Woodward. A former classmate of him and Iris when they attended elementary school.

Barry had gotten the identity of Tony from a debriefing at the precinct. Where he also had misdirected Eddie since he shot at Tony's face and the bullets bounced off him.

Even back then, as a kid, Tony was a troublemaker. Always looking for trouble. A trait that had only gotten worse when he reached adulthood. His criminal records consist of violence, petty theft, assault. All crimes that started back when he was a juvenile.

Now Barry had gone back to the facility and told everyone there of what he had learned of this new metahuman. All of them were astonished by this fact, and Seth was even more worried because of it. Knowing that the speedster would not see clearly on this matter now.

"Your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable metahuman. That is seriously messed up." Cisco remarked after hearing the story of Tony Woodward.

Seth looked down at the S.T.A.R. Labs members from his crouched position on the ceiling. " _If Cisco thinks he's unstoppable then what the hell are they gonna do when they meet someone stronger than Woodward?_ "

" ** _The speedster's gonna die. The goofy-faced engineer is gonna be sad._** " The symbiote gave its own thoughts. The mutant host inclined his head as them actually made sense, somewhat. " ** _Unsure of what Caitlin would do._** " Seth looked around in confusion from the last part.

"I had a childhood nemesis." Caitlin brought up as she glanced up at Seth. "Lexi La Roche. She used to put gum in my hair." She said with a frowned expression, that the mutant found really adorable.

"Jake Puckett. If I didn't let him copy my homework, he'd give me a swirly." Cisco paused, and looked up to the mutant on the ceiling. "Betting you didn't have a bully when you were younger, right Seth?"

Seth scratched in chin as he thought about it. "Hmmmm… not sure actually." His head perked when remembered his bully. "Wait! I did have a bully once. Scott Summers. Fucking bastard used to shoot me."

The female doctor looked up to and let out a worried, "Oh my God! He shot you!"

Seth dropped down from the ceiling and landed on his feet before he continued his story. "He's a mutant too, who has the ability to shoot lasers out of his eyes. We went to a school where both humans and mutants could learn together. Bastard was one jealous asshole, he used to shoot me with lasers because he thought I was trying to hit on his crush/girlfriend back then. Which I wasn't." he stated from the looks on the others' faces. "I was merely thanking her for helping my sister back then with her powers."

"Sounds like a cool school. But what did you do to Scott afterwards?" Cisco curiously asked.

"Burned his bedroom." He stated with an evil smirk, the others widening by the second. "Bastard learned that day I'm a very big believer in payback. And that I wasn't even interested in his crush."

"You weren't?" Caitlin asked again, slightly jealous by the fact that Seth might have had a crush on another woman. The mutant smiled to her and gave her an assuring nod. "Oh…Good." She said with a smile.

Cisco and Barry looked at the female doctor, finding her behavior around them strange and different from before the mutant came. The speedster shook his head before going back to the matter. "Now that we've established that we're all uber-nerds, except for Seth who was a mini-arsonist," the mutant gave him a glare, "what are we gonna do about Tony?"

"Glad you asked." Cisco said with a wide smile as he moved to another room with the others following. "We're gonna train you, man. Karate Kid style." The engineer moved a blue screen aside and revealed a big metal monstrosity. "Behold!" the others took in the metallic figure. "I call him Girder."

" _What the hell is that supposed to be?_ " Seth wondered as he took in the figure.

" ** _Better question: From what trash compactor did that piece of scrap metal come from?_** " his "other" comment on it.

Seth couldn't help but go back to the days he in the Helicarrier's training area when he saw the metallic figure. It kinda reminded him of a poorly made LMD robot. Perhaps this was the beginning of an LMD from this world. Hopefully those are going to turn out better than this one before him.

"For the record, not my idea." Caitlin defended herself as her eyes met the mutant's.

"Thought as much. This seems more like… Cisco's idea." Seth stated.

Cisco heard what was said and shook it off before he explained. "Fighting is psychics. It's not about strength, It's not about size. It's about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down. Now obviously your Girder is a moving target." He went to pick up a controller and equipped it. "So.." he moved the controller around, Girder following the commands and moved.

Seth rubbed his head as he saw that and his partner didn't think it was good idea, Caitlin saw the mutant's expression and moved closer. "You don't think that's a good idea?"

"It's a really bad idea, in my books." He held up a finger. "Barry doesn't have any fighting experience, so I don't see how he can take down an enemy like this, even with his speed." He held up another finger. "And Barry's speed is that. Speed. Going up against Tony, who can tank his attacks and inflict damage on him without even moving, would only end up with Barry getting more broken bones. Not that I'm any better against someone like him of course."

"Talking from experience?" Caitlin asked, Barry and Cisco listening closely.

"Yeah, me and Colossus used to spar a lot back in the days. He taught me a lot about fighting against and with mutants. Especially about taking their powers in consideration when going up against them. Against his type? Like Tony? It's gonna be hard, because like I said, they can inflict damage without going for an attack. Advantage of having unbreakable skin. Any physical attack would just end up damaging the attacker," Seth tilted his head, "unless of course you can come with a powerful blow that actually does massive damage on both attacker and the receiver."

Cisco took that piece of information and stored it in the back of his head.

Caitlin then turned to Barry and told him, "I have ice and bandages standing by." Seth chuckled knowing that the speedster would definitely need it after this.

Barry chuckled before turning to the metal man. Cisco moved the stick and Girder went to attack him. The speedster dodged the attack and unleashed a fury of speed punches on machine's side.

The machine then swung towards the side where it was being attack from, Barry dodging again and moving quickly to the other side and sent out more speed punches on it.

Girder swung his arm back, Barry bending out of its way. Seeing an opening, Barry went to strike the machine's head. Only for him feel a metallic fist slam into his back, momentarily stopping him in pain.

The machine went to strike Barry again, only for Seth to lash out a black tendril and stopped it from hitting Barry. "Barry, that thing here isn't going to tell you anything about fighting. And no offense, Cisco, fighting is more than just psychics."

"Hey!" Cisco exclaimed offended.

"Sorry, man. But it's true. Fighting is physics yes, but there are other factors as well. It needs passion, an understanding of both yourself and your opponent, anticipation, how to outthink your opponent, yourself and your target, and more importantly think outside the box."

Caitlin registered his words and asked curiously, "You sound like you've done a lot of fighting?"

Smirking he answered, "After that little experience, I told you about when I was kid," Caitlin knew what he talked about. The other males didn't know, since Seth hadn't told them anything. "I didn't want to feel weak again, so for last ten years I learned how to fight and protect myself by learning different martial arts and fighting tactics. Within those ten years, I became one of SHIELD's most trusted combatants along with my sister."

"That's… something." Barry groaned out as he got into the conversation. "Wait, maybe you could teach me?"

Seth looked Barry up and down, "To get you to fight on my level, yeah there's not enough time. Trying to cram ten years of experience into you, is gonna be hard even for me," Barry cast his eyes down. "But, like me, you can create your own unique fighting style."

"What do you mean?" Cisco said, gleefully.

"Barry's a metahuman and I'm a mutant, both types of powered people, meaning that we have more tools to work with, than just our hands and feet." Four black tendrils shot of Seth's back as he continued. "In my case, I can use my partner's gifts that he's granted me to attack more people and have enhanced senses to reduce my blind spots," the tips on his tendrils suddenly turned white as small ice scythes formed on them. "as well as my six elementals that gives me even more advantage in a battle, in terms of long-range and close-range combat."

"And what about me then?" Barry asked in awe of Seth's control of his powers as well as about what he do.

"A nice trait you have, is that you're faster than your average opponent. They go in for a one attack, you can unleash a dozen of punches in a second. Your specialty is speed. Work on that. You can avoid and give some lethal strikes at the same time." Seth finished with a smile.

"Thanks man!" Barry expressed his gratitude.

Seth withdrew his tendrils as they moved back into the Cortex. Cisco went into his workshop to work on something. Caitlin then asked the speedster, "Barry, are you feeling any pain on your back?"

"No." he answered as he straightened his back, his phone then rang. He looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Eddie Thawne calling him. "Oh, speaking of pain." He brought the phone to his ear, "Eddie, hey."

" _Allen, we found the stolen Humvee in the alley at Fremont and Lawrence. Need you down here to do your thing._ " Eddie asked of the forensic scientist.

"Great. I'll see you in a sec. Okay." Barry then nodded to the doctors before speeding away.

The mutant doctor looked to Caitlin, seeing her looking deep into her thoughts. Curiously he stepped closer to her. "What's on your mind, Cait?"

Caitlin turned to him and gave a sheepish look. "It's just when Barry said he was off-duty last night, I just thought that he went to visit Iris, again. You know, in disguise." Seth widened his eyes. "Cause that would be reckless… and a little creepy."

" _Smart girl, as always._ " He thought dreamingly before speaking. "True, and I think he would just have denied it, horribly. Though," he started before leaning closer to her. "But what if I told you that I visited Iris… in disguise, last night. Still creepy?"

She tilted her head and asked, "Well you're like a totally different person when you're Venom. And besides your entire body is covered by your partner, so I doubt she'd have been able to make the connection, since we couldn't at least. But why did you visit her?" she crossed her arms.

Holding his hands, Seth defended himself, "It's not what you think. Joe asked me to pay her a visit and perhaps get her to stop writing about me and Barry on her blog. He got the idea from Barry who also visited her. Cause like me, he thinks it's gonna paint a target on her back the more she does this. But he probably needed someone who could perhaps scare her into not blogging. And scary isn't actually in Barry's cards."

"You really think she's gonna be targeted because of her blog?" asked Caitlin.

Shrugging, he answered "There's a 50/50 chance that she might be targeted. This guy, Woodward. He looks like the type who wants to prove that he's the strongest. Any power-hungry fighter like him, is gonna prove that he's the strongest. No matter what."

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

Inside CC Jitters was Iris West refilling the cakes and cookies on the counter. Her co-worker, a blonde girl Stacy was on the other side of the counter, refilling the snack jars on her side.

Stacy curiously asked Iris, "I've been meaning to ask you, where's your shadow?"

Meeting Stacy's eyes, Iris asked, "What shadow?"

"Barry." The blonde woman answered back, "He hasn't been in all week."

With a heavy heart, she sighed out, "Getting his fix somewhere else."

"Too bad. He's cute, I kind of miss having him around." Stacy said before thinking. " _But also Seth. He's hot."_ With that thought she went around and served some coffee to a costumer.

"Yeah." Iris muttered out, wondering what she was supposed to do about Barry. She didn't know if she should go and say something.

"Iris?" the blogger froze and looked towards the right, to see the last person from her past, she expected to see. "Long time no see." Tony Woodward said as he entered the coffee shop.

Iris took in the sight of Barry's former elementary school bully as an adult now. Seeing him bigger than before was quite surprising in her eyes. "I got to say, Iris, you look amazing." Tony complimented the blogger.

Shaking her head, she answered, "Thanks, Tony. Um, you too." Iris looked him up and down with some hints of shock in her eyes.

Glancing at his muscles, he responded "Oh, yeah. I keep in shape. I got a gym at my place. Been living out in Keystone on the West Side, and you should, uh…You should stop by sometime." He offered.

Iris looked less than willing to go for his offer, "So, uh, can I get you a drink?" she asked as she moved away from the former bully.

"No, I came to see you." He said.

"How did you know I was here?" Iris asked curiously and seriously.

"I've been reading up on the Streak and The Demon. Found your little blog about them." Tony started before asking, "Why are you writing about this guy and that freak of nature?"

Iris felt hurt as she heard that since The Demon saved her and her friends, "People say that they're heroes."

Tony smirked. "I say he's a coward, and I happen to know that he took a beating last night and was knocked out like a spark. You should write about that. But the other guy in black? He at least put up a decent fight, but still ran off with his little boyfriend. Do you have any idea who leather boy is? Or the big guy?"

Iris shook her head, "No clue." She said strongly. "So, um, if you don't want a drink, I should probably get back to work."

She was about to turn away. But the former bully was too damn persistent that it her feel annoyed. "Actually I'd prefer to buy you a drink. What time you off?"

The thought of going out with Tony Woodward didn't sound too appealing to her, "Thanks, Tony, but I don't think my boyfriend approve. He's a cop, like my dad."

Tony didn't accept her attempt to discourage him and stated, "I never really did like cops too much."

"Iris!" the blogger looked to her friend and co-worker who whispered loudly. The blonde co-worker pointed upwards. Following the direction of the pointing finger, she saw on the television screen an image of someone displayed. Of Tony himself, as a wanted man. This raised all alerts in her mind.

"Well he's picking me up for the policeman's ball. Wall to wall cops. Can't swing a cat. I should probably call him to see where he is…" Iris said, not seeing Tony's face shift around.

"Give me the phone, Iris. Now!" Iris winced and gave her phone to bigger man. The instant the phone came into his grasp, something extraordinary happened.

His entire arm suddenly and unexpectedly turned into a metal-like skin. With his metal hand, he crushed the phone without problem. After crushing it, he placed it in the tips jar.

Iris shook from the sight. "I'm sorry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "For the damage." He put it into the jar along with the crushed phone. "We'll pick this up some other time."

She could only watch as Tony walked out of the coffee shop, and she knew that she needed to contact The Streak and warn him of Tony. And The Demon.

 **There's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time peeps.**


	13. Chapter 13: They are Born

**Hello again people! Here's another chapter for you guys, hope you're gonna enjoy this one.**

 **So without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: They are Born**

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Seth is inside of The Cortex working on the computers with Cisco beside him. The mechanical engineer was analyzing the gravel Barry pulled from Tony's stolen vehicle.

The mutant looked as Cisco analyzed the gravel. But his mind instantly went back his brief encounter with the steel-plated metahuman.

His fight with Woodward reminded him of his fights with Colossus. Seth might be strong like Venom and able strengthen himself a little with his elements, but against a fighter with unbreakable skin. That'd be an annoying fight.

And Tony is a bully, someone who finds joy in beating down people who are weaker than him. And knowing bullies, they wouldn't stop at nothing to get their target.

" ** _Is this Woodward really that much of a threat to us?_** " The symbiote asked following his host's thoughts. " ** _We have faced worse than this man before._** "

" _Exactly. We have._ " Seth looked into another room, seeing Barry standing in front of the Girder training dummy. " _They haven't._ "

" ** _Good thing, we're here then._** " The symbiote pitched in with a happy tone.

Chuckling, Seth thought " _Yeah._ " His hands clenched as he thought back to his fight with Tony. He looked at his fists and many thoughts coursed through his head. " _If need be, we'll up our game._ "

" ** _Definitely._** " His partner agreed. Seth looked to his side and saw Caitlin's eyes widen for a second as she looked at her tablet before walking into her private lab. And another bad gut feeling emerged in the mutant.

Once she was out of earshot, Cisco turned to the mutant, "Hey Seth." He got his attention and the symbiote's attention. "I know I can't do anything like you can, or like Barry does, but… _sigh_ … please don't hurt Caitlin."

This caused confusion to fill the mutant. "Cisco, I know about Ronnie, her fiancée. I know that he died the night of the particle accelerator explosion. And trust me, believe me even, that I would never hurt Caitlin. I care about her, a lot."

Cisco showed a big smile. "Good. I trust you, Seth. I really do. But Caitlin's important to me, too. So I just want her to be safe and sound, you know."

"Cisco. I swear on my life, that I will never hurt Caitlin and protect her whenever she's in danger." Seth swore to the mechanical engineer, who smiled. "But just so you know, she's important to me too." He added solemnly.

This caused a smile to manifest on Cisco's face. A wide and big smile of gratitude. He was glad that Seth was here for Caitlin. And the mutant always made her smile, something she hadn't don't in a very long time. But Seth changed it all the day he arrived. He lit up her world… both figurative and literally, sometimes. He was happy to see that he was there for her, no matter what.

The mechanical engineer then saw the results of the tests. "Barry! Seth! Check it out!" Cisco and the mutant went to Barry. "The gravel you pulled from Tony's ride? It contains 76.8% hematite. Consistent with the mines at Keystone Ironworks."

"Keystone?" Seth directed to the female doctor who walked over with a tablet in hand.

"A city east of Starling City. There's a prison near there actually." She answered the mutant.

Inclining his head, he asked, "I should probably learn about the cities nearby Central City and their locations, if we're going out of town anytime soon." Caitlin nodded in agreement with the mutant.

"Keystone Ironworks?" Barry started before remembering. "They closed down ten months ago. It's the perfect hideout."

Caitlin showed her tablet to Seth who exclaimed, "Bloody Hell!" the other males turned to the doctors.

Turning to Barry, she asked, "Barry, do you mind telling me about this?" she turned her tablet around and showed her found, the speedster widening his eyes at the message posted by Iris. ""I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me."" She recited.

Barry tried to say something to defend himself but nothing came to mind. Caitlin then sarcastically quipped, "Now who could she be talking to?"

"Okay, now she's definitely painting a target on her back. And a big one, at that." Seth stated annoyed by Iris's choice to openly disclose that information.

" ** _She's gonna end up dead._** " The symbiote stated coldly.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked the mutant with angry eyes. But the mutant waved him off. The speedster however was persistent and demanded answers. "I said, what do you mean?"

Seth looked at him with calm eyes and said, "Chill, okay. Joe told me to visit Iris to get her stop posting about us. As Venom."

"What?!" Barry exclaimed loudly and stepped closer to the mutant. "Why did you do that? Why would Joe ask you to do that?" Barry didn't believe that Joe, Iris' father, would suddenly ask the mutant to scare his own daughter into stop blogging. He felt like Seth was lying right now.

"Well I don't know maybe, keeping her safe? It's not like it's his job as a parent." he stated sarcastically. "Barry, she's been posting about us ever since we showed ourselves in this city, and I can tell you that, she's only painting a target on her back. I've seen this before in my world. How else do you think Tony found her? Because he's been reading her blog."

Shaking his head. Barry scoffed and said, "This isn't your world, Seth." The others found his words harsh as the mutant didn't do anything wrong. "Our world is different than yours. It might better, it might be worse. But you can't decide that right now, just from one glance. And Iris, is just pursuing her passion. And you can't get in the way of that, just because you might have seen something similar in your own world."

He was about to walk away but looked Seth in the eyes, "Stay away from Iris." With that said, he sped off into the Cortex and took off with his suit on.

"Seth, are you okay?" Caitlin stepped closer to the mutant, worried that the speedster might have hit a nerve or sore spot.

Turning to her, he gave a smile to assure her, "Don't worry about me, Cait. Besides, I only went to Iris because of my friend, Joe." he turned to them and stated, "As far as I'm concerned, Barry's words don't matter to me, cause I don't know if I can consider him a friend."

"I don't know about that. But he had no right to say that to you. Especially after everything you've been through in your life." she said with concerned eyes.

Grabbing hold of her hand, Seth assured. "That's why I told you that Caitlin. Because I trust you more than the rest here. More than I trust Joe, actually." He gave a heartwarming smile, that reflected on her face.

"Dude, don't run angry" they heard Cisco said loudly, after getting no reply from the speedster. "We don't know how to defeat him yet."

Releasing her hand, Seth went into the Cortex. Caitlin wondered what he was going to do now and asked, "Where are you going?"

Turning to her, he answered "Keeping my promise to Joe." With that said, he walked out of the Cortex.

X

 **(Keystone Ironworks)**

 _WHOOSH_

With lightning fast speed, Barry arrived at Keystone Ironworks. Anger and hate fueling his entire core as he looked around the closed down facility.

The prospect of Iris being hurt by his former bully enraged the speedster. The person, the woman he loved since he was a kid, being hurt by anyone didn't set well with him. It wouldn't with anyone who held the feelings he did for Iris.

But he didn't like the fact that Seth went out as Venom and spoke to Iris about stop posting on her blog. He knew that he was only there because Joe asked him to do so, but it didn't seem right. To scare her into stop blogging about them.

It didn't feel right to do so.

He shook his head as he walked through the facility. Looking around, from side to side, he couldn't find anything or anyone. With that in mind, he sped around the place, to see if he could find his former bully. But to his disdain, he couldn't.

He stopped running when he came across a giant pot. A piece of it was broke off. A stream of hardened molten metal formed around the crack. Barry bent down to look closer. And found multiple footprints in the hardened metal. Finding more footprints there, he followed them.

He rounded a corner, finding cases and an array of empty beer bottles on a table close by. Putting a finger to his earpiece, he informed his team, "This is definitely the place." Barry removed his fingers, and inhaled slowly.

Something felt odd. Turning to the side, he was met with a large metal fist striking his face. The punch caused the speedster to be disoriented.

An advantage that Tony took use of. Grabbing hold of Barry's shoulders, he said. "You're trespassing, freak!" with that said, he threw the speedster into a large metal shelf.

Barry was recoiled back to the ground from being thrown into it. He looked up to see Tony on the other side of the shelf, one hand on the shelf. "There's nowhere left to run." His entire body turned to metal, as he easily forced the shelf down onto the speedster.

Tony walked a bit away to admire his handiwork. "Should have brought The Demon." With a smirk on his face, he turned to the side, only for him to be met with a large fist covered in thick ice.

The punch threw the metahuman down to the ground. He looked up and saw The Demon looking down at him with menacing eyes.

Raising back to his feet, Tony remarked. "Thought, you chickened out after last time." He pointed to the breaking ice on his fist. "Your ice isn't strong enough against me."

Shaking of the crumpling ice, Seth covered both of his hands in ice again. " **We don't fear you.** "

Scoffing, Tony turned his body into metal again. "That can change." He said with a distorted voice before charging against the larger being, the metahuman bringing a fist to his face.

But Venom jumped out of the way and over Tony. Landing back on the ground, directly behind him, Seth slammed both his ice-clad fists down on the metahuman's back. The ice on his fists once again breaking off, piece by piece, from the impact with the metal skin.

Tony was brought down to one knee from the impact, but now down. He was about to turn back to his feet when a large ice-covered foot slammed collided with his face. The attack from his foot, stronger than his hands, sent the metahuman flying into a pillar.

The metal-plated metahuman raised back to his feet. "Now, you're pissing me off." Said Tony with a distorted voice.

" ** _We are not getting anywhere with this._** " The symbiote commented.

" _Well we can't exactly kill him, pal._ " The host said back. A flash of inspiration then struck him as he looked around and found his target.

Lashing out a tendril to a metal shelf, Seth swung it around in the air. The mutant sent out a small charge of electricity through his tendril, electrifying the entire shelf.

With the shelf filled with electricity, Venom lunged the shelf at the metahuman. Tony, being to slow to dodge the attack, thought that he could tank the soaring object. Which he did, but the former bully didn't take the electricity into account.

"ARRRRGGGHHH" Tony screamed out under the metal shelf.

Venom felt pain in both of his hands, and even more in his foot. He looked to the side, seeing the speedster's hand underneath a ton of stuff. Seth considered leaving him like that for a while longer.

But he made a promise to Joe, and he was going to keep it. He shot out various tendrils split of his entire arm. Each of them removed the rubble. When the speedster's mouth was free, he groaned out "Ow."

" **Idiot.** "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Seth brought Barry back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Caitlin was now patching him up in her private lab.

As Caitlin patched up the speedster, she kept looking to the mutant who looked deep in thoughts. She hoped he wasn't too hurt from Barry's harsh words from before. But the look in his eyes, suggested that his mind… was on other matters.

Now they were listening as Barry was being lectured by Dr. Wells. "What were you thinking? What were you thinking?!" he demanded of the speedster. "I told you that we would figure out a way to deal with him."

"I'll heal." Barry said back, not feeling up for a lecture from his idol.

"You can't heal when you're dead." Wells pointed to Seth, "If Mr. Rogers, weren't there then he could have killed you."

Barry got up from his chair and walked into The Cortex as he exclaimed, "I know, all right? I know!" he started. "In the past 36 hours I've had my ass handed to me twice by the guy that tortured me as a kid. I couldn't stop him then, and I can't stop him now! Even with my powers I'm still powerless against him. Seth is the only guy who actually has a chance against him."

The mutant didn't respond to the speedster's exclaims, his thoughts still coursing through.

"Then why did you go after him then?" Caitlin couldn't help but ask, she still felt anger towards speedster for saying the harsh words to the mutant.

Barry turned to her, "I was-, was… I had to stop him, that's all." He lied.

Seth perked up and denied him. "Keep thinking like that, it'll never be true."

Barry turned to the mutant. "Excuse me?"

"Oh please, Barry! None of us are idiots." Seth exclaimed and stepped closer to the speedster, the others watching with concerned eyes. "The reason why you went after this bastard was because he went to Iris. Well guess what, that was her fault."

Having enough of Seth's knowing all attitude, Barry exclaimed. "YES OKAY!" he started, "Yeah, he went to Iris. That's why I went after him. I mean, what he went after her again and hurt her? I couldn't let that happen! You don't get it Seth, okay. You don't have anyone you care about! If you did, then you'd understand how I'm feeling right now! You're just some bad boy, who scares people to keep them by looking like some demon! You find anyone you care about and they're put in danger, then we can talk!"

"BARRY!" Caitlin was about to step forward and berate him.

But Seth grabbed hold of her hand, and stopped her with a shook of his head. He turned to Barry and told him, "You're right, Barry. I don't have anyone I care about." He stated calmly before his facial expression turned… lifeless.

"Because they're dead or missing." The speedster's eyes widened. "Almost a year ago, my fiancée died. The worst eleven months of my life, and it's still tormenting me even now. And I'm in another universe now, constantly looking for my little sister who's missing now. And has been for a long time now. And another fun fact about being in another universe is, no one, absolutely no one, knows I exist in this world. Aside from you guys, my work, my friend Joe, no one's going to miss me if I die!"

Barry was about to apologize, but he stopped when Seth pointed a finger at him, "But I made a promise to Joe, _your father_ , that I could you safe out in the field, no matter what. And I'm gonna keep that promise… even if you are acting like a fucking ass." Seth said before went out the exit and left the S.T.A.R. Labs members to take in his words.

Barry felt horrible for what he said to Seth. Seth was Joe's friend and the man who saved Barry various of times.

And he caught a very disappointed look from Caitlin, which made it even worse. Since she and Cisco have been his friends longer than Seth have been, but that wasn't any excuse for him to suddenly go off like that to the mutant, who saved him so many times.

X

As Seth went down the corridor to the elevator. His thoughts went back to his fight to Woodward. He scoffed at one thought that stuck in his head. " _Ready to up our game, partner?_ " he asked his partner amusingly.

" ** _If we can get away from that naïve speedster, then by all means. Let's up our game._** " His "other" agreed with his host.

" _Yeah, Joe's kids are either dicks or plain-old stupid._ "

" ** _Wait. Are not they siblings?_** "

" _Maybe, well I think so. Why are you asking?_ " he asked his partner curiously.

" ** _Why is the speedster then having mixed feelings about the blogger?_** " This caused the mutant to stop in his tracks and his mind coursed through many different theories as to why this was. But only one thing came out of his mouth.

" _Something's wrong with this universe._ " He thought as the elevator doors opened up.

As Seth went into the elevator, he shut the doors. When the doors closed themselves, he reached behind him pulling out Olivia's blade-whip.

He looked at it with a smirk as he said, "She's gonna hate me after this."

X

 **(CCPD)**

After his heated and horrible conversation with Seth, Barry got news of a new method to maybe take down Girder from Cisco and Dr. Wells. Caitlin went out for some reason, leaving the males to talk for themselves.

Cisco and Dr. Wells told Barry that that any material if struck at a high enough velocity can be compromised. Meaning that if the speedster were to hit at just the right angle, at just the right speed, then he could take him down.

But for him to achieve this punch, then he'd have to run at Mach 1.1. He'd have to hit Tony at 837 miles an hour. A level of speed that's faster than the speed of sound.

Done right, he'd finally take Tony down.

Done wrong, he'd shatter every single bone in his body.

With those thoughts coursing through his mind, and the words he shouted at the mutant who saved his life multiple times, he went back to the precinct.

He was about to make his way to the stairs leading up to his lab, but stopped when heard, "Bar." He turned and saw his adoptive father coming towards him.

"Joe, I've been beaten up enough for one day. I gotta -" he started and continued his way.

Joe interrupted and stopped the speedster from walking on, "Hey, wait. An anonymous tip led us to Tony Woodward's hideout. The place was trashed. Piles of stuff all around the place, some of them even shocked the officers. What happened?"

"He showed up to Jitters to see Iris. I had to go after him." He cast his eyes down as he continued, "Seth came and got out me of there, before it was too late."

Joe then asked, "Iris, where is she? And Seth?"

"She's fine, she's fine." Barry calmed down her father, "Eddie put a detail on her to be safe." Joe nodded to that. "I thought I could handle him this time. I tried. And I failed, even with Seth's help." He said with a sad tone.

Joe caught the tone of his last words, and before asking, he said. "Look, I know what this punk put you through, but you can't let emotion cloud your judgement." He told his adoptive son who nodded. Then he asked, "And what is with you now? Did something happen between you and Seth?"

Barry didn't know how to start this conversation with Joe now, but he had to. "We had a… conversation."

The detective frowned, "What kind of conversation, exactly?"

"The kind, where Barry tells Seth that he doesn't care about anyone." They turned around and saw Caitlin walking over to them with long strides.

Joe turned with disbelief in his eyes to Barry, "Barry? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, okay!" he whispered loudly. "I was just got angry about everything, about Tony coming back with powers and I still couldn't do anything against him. Even with powers. And Seth going to Iris to scare her into stop blogging, and saying that you asked him to do it. That's the worst lie, I've ever heard." The speedster scoffed before he continued. "I just burst."

"Bar?" Joe got his attention. "I asked Seth to do that." Barry's eyes widened as Seth had told the truth. "Seth didn't want to nor did actually care about what Iris did with her blog. He just gave me his opinion, he agreed that this would just end up with Iris getting hurt. I asked Seth to maybe pay her a visit as The Demon, to maybe remove her name from her blog. I got the idea of him paying her a visit when you paid her a visit as The Streak."

"Me?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, you!" Joe countered back loudly with a whisper. "I couldn't get Iris to stop blogging about this, you couldn't, so I asked the one guy who's more experienced with this type of life you guys live, Seth!" he finished off.

Barry held his head down as he knew that Joe was speaking the truth. His adoptive dad would never lie about one of his friends, especially since he and the mutant have gotten closer with each time they gotten together.

Joe stepped closer so only the three of them could hear what he was about to say.

"Barry. Seth's been through… Hell. And you say that he doesn't care about others or anyone, but that's not right. He's a doctor. And his dream was always to help people. he told me so himself. Just like you always wanted to help the innocents when you wanted become part of law enforcement, Seth does care about people. Even though he might act like a hard-ass, inappropriate, dark even. But that's because he's been through some terrifying stuff as a kid, his family too. He cares about me, which is why he went out of his way to talk to Iris, because he didn't want me to bear the loss of a loved one…"

He pointed to Barry, and continued. "Something you and him have in common." He wanted to tell him that Seth had lost a child not long ago, but he promised the mutant to not tell anyone of his past.

Caitlin knew what he was talking about, but she felt like the detective was holding something back at the same time for some reason. Maybe he knew something about Seth that he hadn't told her yet.

"I… didn't know, I didn't think you'd just ask him to scare Iris. I didn't believe him, I thought he was lying." Barry said with his hand rubbing the back of his head in disappointment.

"Well he didn't." Caitlin stated coldly. "And Seth saved us so many times Barry, he saved you so many times. And you just tell him that he doesn't care about anyone, is wrong on every single level. And you were wrong, but so was he."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, Barry listening closely as he waited for the answer.

"When he said nobody would miss him if he died, he was wrong. Because I'd miss him." The female doctor told them wholeheartedly with conviction and truth. Joe and Barry surprised by her words. Both of them knew that she was hurting from her fiancée's death. But since Seth came forward, it's like she was healing a lot, and rapidly. Like she begun to feel again.

Barry nodding in agreement with her words, "I'll find him, and I'll apologize for being a dick."

"Seth's gone. I can't find him anywhere now, after what went down at S.T.A.R. Labs. I've looked for him at the bar, his place, even Jitters" Caitlin told them, her eyes drifted to the detective. "Do you know where he could be, Joe?"

Rubbing his chin in thought, he answered hesitantly "Aside from those places, then no. Maybe he needs to clear his head."

"I just hope he's fine." Caitlin said before bidding her farewell to the two males. Her thoughts went to the mutant, hoping the best for him, hoping that he wasn't too hurt from the harsh words that the speedster said to him.

"The tollbooth camera got a shot of Woodward." Eddie said as he came to the two other males. "Stolen car headed out of town. State police are taking over. We lost him." He said with disappointment.

"Don't worry, Eddie. They'll get him." Joe assured him.

"I wanted to take this guy down." Eddie admitted.

"Not half as much as I did." Barry muttered.

"Let's go Allen." Eddie patted him on the shoulder and walked up a few steps up the staircase.

"Go where?" He asked confused.

"Blow off some steam." Eddie took of his jacket. "I need to hit something."

Worry filled the metahuman, not wanting to be hit. "What?" he turned to Joe for assurance.

"I don't think he meant hit you. Go. And remember to talk to Seth." Joe left the speedster, who walked after Eddie.

He inwardly hoped that Karma wasn't out for him after his conversation with Seth.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After Caitlin went out searching for Seth, with no luck on her side, she received a call from Cisco. Asking her for her assistance on running simulations of Barry performing, as Cisco named it, the "Supersonic Punch."

Cisco and Caitlin now stood by the monitors as the mechanical engineer is input some data for the new simulation. "Let's adjust the impact angle by 2 degrees, up the speed to 838." He pressed the button, starting the simulation with a "Bam!"

The simulation starting, showing Barry running and running with the speed of 838 miles per hour towards Girder. When he impacted with other steel-bodied metahuman, they hoped for good results… only for them to see Barry's figure completely shatter into red dust.

With wide eyes, Caitlin turned to Cisco, who sheepishly said "Ouch"

"Ouch?" she repeated with a stern look. "I just hope this works, otherwise Barry's gonna turn to dust." She gestured to simulation of his action, if done wrong.

He could hear the worried tone she used, but Cisco could also see a large amount of concern in her eyes. And the engineer doubted that the concern was just for Barry, if for him at all. "Caitlin is something wrong? Aside Barry may or may not be pulling the punch of a lifetime." He tilted his head, "His lifetime, I mean."

Running a hand through her hair, she responded. "I'm just worried that if Barry can't pull this off, then that's it. No one's here to help him out there now." She chuckled hollowly, as she continued, "I mean, Seth's not here because of what Barry said to him here before, and I can't find him anywhere, nor can I get a hold of him now. It's like he's not here anymore."

"He's still here somewhere." Cisco placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Maybe he just needs some time to cool down or something. I admit Barry did say some really hurtful things to him, but I really believe that Seth's stronger than some words."

Her eyes drifted to him, "You think so?" she asked curiously.

With a gleeful smile, Cisco answered. "I know so. Seth's a fricking agent of a governmental facility from another universe, a mutant with powers he has had since he was a kid, fighting experience he's had for ten years… and more than that, he's someone you care about. He made a promise to you, Caitlin. And Seth's been able to keep all of his promises so far, and though I haven't gotten to know him as much as you, I know a man of his word when I see one."

"I do care about him, Cisco. I really do." Caitlin admitted to his surprise. "He... made me feel again… after Ronnie. I just hope he comes back."

Her eyes perked up when she felt him place his hands on her shoulders. "Then tell him that." He said with a smile.

" _Guys, you there?_ " They heard Barry's voice come out of the central computers.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" Cisco went to the computers and asked.

" _Tony took Iris._ " He answered with a worried voice. " _I need you to do whatever you can to help me find her. All right? Satellites, security cameras. Hack 'em all._ "

"We're on it." Cisco said as he and Caitlin went to work.

" _and see if you can find Seth too._ " They heard with wide eyes. " _I can't fight Tony alone._ "

"Will do, Barry." Caitlin said as she went into her handbag and pulled out the communications device Seth gave her on their first meeting. Hoping that this would end up with the result she was hoping for, she pressed the button.

" _Please Seth… we need you… I need you._ "

X

 **(Carmichael Elementary)**

Carmichael Elementary is a public school located within Central City.

When they were younger, this was where Barry Allen, Iris West and Tony Woodward went to school. This was the beginning of their lives.

This was the beginning… and hopefully not the end.

 _BANG_

With a viciously big kick from his foot, Tony forced the doors of his old elementary school open. His hand gripping tightly around the kidnapped Iris, he brought along with him.

Turning to Iris, Girder asked "Remember this place, Iris?" he threw her a few steps ahead of him.

"So what's the plan here, Tony? You final gonna go for that G.E.D?" Iris quipped with a joke.

"You want a plan? How's this?" Tony stood in front of her. "You used to write about The Streak and The Demon, right? Now you're gonna write about me."

Iris couldn't believe what she was hearing and asked, "You just abducted me, Tony. Why would I do that?"

"Because The Streak is dead. And The Demon wasn't able to defeat me and ran away." He announced with a smirk.

"No." Iris didn't believe him, but felt her heart break.

"Leather boy was squashed like a little bug by me. And the big guy, he ran away, every time." He smugly said, "So if you don't want the same thing that happened to The Streak happen to you, you're gonna tell the whole world that there's a new big man on campus!" he exclaimed into the long and empty corridor.

"And I'm just getting started." He leaned on of the lockers as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You could have anybody write about you, Tony. Why me? Iris didn't understand his motive for kidnapping her and had to ask.

Tony with a slight shrug, he admitted, "'Cause I like you, Iris. Always have."

With a pair of chuckles coming from both of them, Iris stepped closer to the bigger man. "You should have said something." She said with slightly seductive tone, which enthralled Tony.

Which she took advantage of. She reached over to the fire alarm, and pulled it down.

The alarms went blaring as Iris tried running away. But she still within Tony's arm's length, letting her be caught again. "You try anything like that again, and I'm gonna leave more than a bruise!" he warned her. He dragged over to the fire alarm, and without turning to metal pulled it right off the wall. The alarms stopped blaring, a second later.

Tony kept a tighter grip on Iris as he dragged over further into the hallway.

They stopped as they both locked eyes on the trophy cabinet. Iris looked around the old trophies, feeling nostalgic. As did Tony when he locked eyes on the old photo of him in a blue wrestler's singlet, holding a trophy as he stood in a wrestler's stance.

"Tony, turn yourself in before things get worse." Iris tried to get to explain. "It's not too late."

Tony wasn't having any of it though. "Yeah, it is." He threw her in front of him. "Cops are already looking for me, so get ready to cover the showdown of a lifetime cause I'm not going out without a fight."

 _WHOOSH_

A gust of wind came through the front door. Turning around Tony saw who stood there and Iris released a breath of relief at the sight. "Good, cause you just found one." Barry said with a vibrated voice, so Iris couldn't recognize his voice.

Grabbing Iris again, Tony asked The Streak, "You just won't stay dead. Come to save your little fan girl?" Tony saw The Streak clenching his fist. With a smug, he said. "You should brought your friend with you, might make this a fair fight actually."

Barry couldn't disagree with Tony. Seth is a better fighter than him, had more weapons and more moves on his side, as wells as different powers to help him in difficult situations.

But Barry had to do this now. Even without Seth on his side now.

"This is between us. Let her go." Barry demanded from the other metahuman.

Tony looked to Iris, and pushed down to the ground behind him. "Oh, I could," he stepped closer, "but I'd rather make her watch while I break every bone in your body." He turned his entire body into metal, readying himself for a last battle with the faster metahuman.

With a determined face, Barry sped forward. Tony saw him move and was about to strike him, but he got down on the ground and slid through the area between Tony's legs.

With this move, Barry was able to get closer to Iris, grabbing hold of her. And with lightning speed, put on the other end of the hallway, away from the fight. "Wait here." He told her with a vibrating face and voice.

"Okay." She nodded.

Barry turned back to Tony as he got back on his feet. He sped forward with lightning speed, Tony once again trying to strike down the faster metahuman but missed as he dodged it again.

The Streak zipped behind him, and brought a foot up his lower back and pushed Girder forward a little bit. "Too slow, tin man." He quipped.

Tony didn't like that one bit, and swung another punch for him. But his attack missed as the other metahuman jumped backwards. With a warcry, Tony slammed a metal enhanced a fist after Barry, only for him to miss, his fist smashing through a locker as a result.

Tony turned to the hero, who spoke "I've known guys like you. Peaked in high school. Never got over it. all these powers, and look at you! Bully then, bully now." Tony didn't look the least bit fazed by the speedster's lecture.

Barry sped back to the left, seeing a metal flag with the American flag on it. He swung the flag pole for his face. The targeted area of his face turned to metal, giving off few sparks when they clashed against one another.

Tony not the least bit injured from the attack, grasped the pole with an iron fist. Barry still held onto it from the other side. Worry filled the speedster's face and the other metahuman saw it.

With a cry Tony pushed forward, Barry being dragged with the pole as he still held on. Using his superior strength, he lifted the pole and against the speedster's inferior strength, he was lifted up with the pole as well. He swung the pole to the left, slamming the other metahuman's body against the locker.

Barry cried from the impact with the locker. Tony used the disoriented speedster's moment and swung him against the opposite wall. Barry could feel his vitals drop with seconds as did the other metahuman slammed him into the lockers and the empty wall repeated times.

"No!" Iris exclaimed in horror, not wanting to see her hero about to be beaten into a pulp, or worse… dead.

Now Barry was on the ground, looking up at the stronger metahuman, who threw the flag pole behind like it was twig.

The Streak looked up at him and ran a hand over his mouth, wiping away the small amount of blood. He saw his former bully turn both of his arms into metal, his fists pressing against each other as his joints cracked loudly.

And Seth wasn't here either. He was here alone. Without the physical strength on his side, he was defenseless. But Tony needed to be taken down, quickly.

He then remembered what Joe told him once when he was younger, " _If you do come up against somebody you know you can't beat, be smart. It's okay to run the other way._ " With the passing of that memory in his mind, Barry sped out of the school with lightning speed.

Tony and Iris followed him with their eyes. Seeing that they were left alone with one another, Tony scoffed and turned to Iris. "There goes your hero."

Iris pressed her back further into the door of the locker in an effort to get away from the metahuman.

Tony turned his deadly eyes to the blogger, seeing her to try and cower her way out of her way.

But he stopped and turned to the door as he heard what could be described as a thunderstrike. Out of concern, he turned his entire body into metal.

 _BANG_

The doors came crashing open once again. Through it came Barry flying through the air. An almost invisible veil around his body as he flew. His hand reeled back before tightening into a fist.

 _BANG_

Barry smashed his fist into Tony's face. The other metahuman went staggering as the speedster was sent flying into the lockers. Iris watched with impressed eyes at the sight of it from her spot on the ground.

" _Supersonic punch, baby! Whoo!_ " Cisco exclaimed in Barry's earpiece. Knowing that the supersonic punch was successful and took down Girder.

…

But alas, they were not so lucky.

After raising back to his feet, Tony spit out some blood from the powerful punch. Chuckling at the speedster who now held a bended hand closely with his other hand. "Not bad, Leather boy. But not good enough."

Both of Tony's arms turned into metal as he was about to unleash a fury of metal enhanced punches on the two people in front of him.

Fear filled his targets, even more in Barry as he had just used his last resort on the other metahuman, expecting it to save both him and Iris from Girder, but too avail.

Iris couldn't move, petrified from head to toe in fear. Her mind went back to her last discussion with Barry, not wanting this to be the end. Not wanting to out angry at each other.

 _ROAR!_

Hope once filled within them as they heard a very familiar but deadly roar come from the entrance. The three natives turned their eyes to it, and saw indeed a large silhouette standing there.

" **Last round, Woodward?** " The Demon said as he stepped out of the shadows. His form still as towered as always. His claws out for blood, his teeth out for flesh.

Scoffing, Tony let out a short laugh. "What?! Now you come?!" he pointed a metal finger at the mutant. "You really think you're gonna be a challenge now, huh?"

He turned his finger to The Streak. "Your little sidekick tried a good punch. Didn't work so well for him, now did it. And didn't it either for you before, right?" he walked closer, already feeling a little better after the punch he received from the speedster. "And your ice can't do anything against me! It's weak!"

Chuckling he finished off. "So how is this time gonna be different exactly?"

Venom stepped closer into the hallway and showed a wide and menacing smile, showing off all of his large teeth. A smile so deadly only the devil could keep looking, a smile that only showed a hidden trick up The Demon's sleeve.

Their eyes widened when they saw the unexpected.

Venom clenched his fists. The moment they closed, his usual thick black water-like changed. Barry and Iris expected it to turn into fire or ice, as they had seen it happen before. But it didn't.

His skin slowly changed into what could only be described as… metal? The wave of metal crawled over his entire body, his chest, his arms, his legs, and his face.

"What the…?" Iris said at the sight.

"That's impossible." Barry said baffled, Cisco and Caitlin screaming in his ear for an explanation.

Venom's entire body turned into metal. His form was still the same. But it was metal this time. The light coming from the outside reflecting of his body as he stood ready.

Gritting his teeth angrily, Tony exclaimed, "Stole my trick, huh freak? Doesn't mean you're gonna win this time though." He turned his entire body into metal and charged the mutant.

" _Let's go._ " Seth thought to his partner.

" ** _Nice little warmup for us then._** " The symbiote said back with a gleefully mental smile.

Venom sprinted off to charge against the metahuman. Tony saw him charge and reeled a hand back to slam into his face.

However, the mutant saw it and placed a hand on a locker, using it to swing himself over the metahuman and dodge his attack at the same time.

When landing back on the ground, Seth brought a metallic foot into the back of the metahuman, slamming him into air and before landing back on the ground a few feet forward.

"Wow." Iris said impressed by the powerful kick.

Tony was filled with anger and got back up on his feet. His body turned to metal again, before he charged against the other powered being. When close enough he reeled a hand ready to thrust it forth to damage the demon-like anti-hero.

But Venom saw his action and mimicked it. Reeling a hand, he thrusted it forth as did the metahuman.

When the two metal strengthened fists clashed with each other, the force of the collision proved too powerful for the metahuman. Sending Tony flying to the ground. The ground cracked when the metahuman collided against it.

"That's incredible." Barry said still baffled by the mutant's display of his new element.

" _Barry! What's going on in there?_ " Caitlin asked for an explanation, but like before. No explanation at all.

Raising back to his feet, Tony let out a cry and rushed against the mutant. Venom reeled back his arm before shooting forth again, unleashing a blast of metal-strong tendrils from his arm.

Girder saw the metal tentacle-like things come for him but was unable to dodge and get out of the way. The tendrils wrapped around his larynx, his legs and his forearms.

Tony tried to punch them off his arms, but to avail as he found them stronger than his own skin. He grunted in pain from the collision. The tendrils tightened around his body in response to his attempt at retaliation.

Girder grunted and groaned in further from the tightening grip of the tendrils.

Venom let out a small roar and swung his into the row of lockers to his left, slamming the metahuman into them like he had done to the speedster before. But this was more powerful than what he could have done.

Venom swung him again, this time into an empty wall. The metahuman panting audibly from the pain that was rumbling in his body.

Swinging him back into the middle hall, Seth slammed him into the roof before bringing him down into the floor, the ground cracking upon contact. Pieces of the ceiling fell down on Tony's back from the smashed ceiling above him.

Panting Tony turned his skin back to normal, as he looked up. He tried to grasped his throat as he felt vice-grip of cold metal around his throat.

Looking up into the pseudo white eyes on The Demon's metallic head, Tony felt fear overwhelming in his body for the first time in a long time. But he was able to squeak out his next words. "W-What a-are y-you?"

The Demon bent his head to the metahuman and said slowly but audibly, " **We are… Venom.** " Iris gasped at the name.

Venom raised his free hand and brought it down on the metahuman's face. The impact strong enough to knock him unconscious.

Raising his hand, Seth looked around it and thought. " _Not as bad as I'd thought actually._ "

" ** _Outstanding!_** " The symbiote complimented. " ** _Now wanna chew his head off?_** "

Seth looked down and contemplated, " _One stupid metahuman? Hardly seems worth a meal. Might wanna hold that appetite, pal. You'll get a snack later._ " He heard an exaggerated tongue licking in the back of his head, making him slightly shiver.

Venom turned his head around to look at the speedster and the blogger. Both of them held mouths open in shock. Barry was about to stand, but fell back to the ground from the pain erupting in his hand.

"Oh. I think I've broke my hand." The speedster groaned in pain.

With grin and the unconscious metahuman in his hand, Venom sprinted out of the building. Barry shot after him a second later. The two heroes leaving Iris to register the fight she just saw.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Inside of one of the containment cells inside of the S.T.A.R. Labs' Pipeline, was one Tony Woodward laying unconscious on the floor.

His eyes opened up slightly, going all around his new home. His eyes snapped up when he looked at the blue walls around him. Shooting up to his feet, he went to the glass door separating him and the outside. "Hey! What is this?" he demanded from figure cloaked by shadows in front of his cell as he slammed his fist against the door.

"Somewhere you'll never hurt anyone again." The cloaked figure said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded of the figure.

Out of the shadows, the last person Tony expected to came forth. "You know who I am." Said Barry.

His eyes went up and down the speedster's form, making sure it really is him. "Allen?"

"The thing that happened to you, Tony, it happened to me, too, but it didn't just give us abilities. It made us more of who we are." Barry referred to their past, "You got strong. I got fast. Fast enough to beat you, with help from a friend. You used your gift to hurt people. Not anymore." The speedster was about to walk away, but stopped by

Scoffing, Tony told the speedster. "Nice punch, Allen. The other guy though?" he got close to the glass, "Real fighter that one. Even I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." He rubbed his jaw, still feeling pain from the metal fist that smashed against him.

With that said, the doors to the pipeline closed down. And Barry jumped in enthusiastically and threw his hands up in the air.

"Dude, that had to feel great." Cisco remarked. Caitlin looking at him with a stern and cold look.

"You have no idea." Barry said with a smile… that faded when he saw the look on the female doctor's face. He instantly knew what that look meant. "Though I was not alone."

"You think?" Caitlin crossed her arms. "You owe Seth a big apology for what you said to him. And a thank you for saving you right now. Otherwise you're gonna meet his bad side like Tony did." She gestured to the newest metahuman inmate.

"I know, I know. I still feel like an ass after talking like that to him." Barry felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered. "But you're right. Don't wanna end on his bad side, now that he can turn into steel too."

"WHAT?!/WHAT?!" Both of them shouted loudly in confusion.

"Talking behind my back now, Speedy?" they turned around at sound of a familiar voice. Relief filled Caitlin as she saw that it was Seth, leaning against the doorframe. Barry grew nervous and gulped slightly. Cisco didn't know what do or think, so he just watched with excited eyes. "Someone's definitely going to find himself on Santa's naughty list this year."

"Seth." Caitlin said as she moved ahead and pulled the mutant into a hug, surprising him very much. "I was worried about you when you suddenly left like that. And I couldn't find you or get a hold of you."

Chuckling, he placed his arms around her back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to worry like that, Caitlin. Just needed some time for myself."

Pulling slightly back, she asked, "Why? Where were you?" Barry and Cisco stepped closer, the latter of the two noticed how her arms was still around the mutant's neck.

"The Badlands." He raised a hand. "To train." His hand turned into metal, surprising Caitlin and Cisco. "Wanted to make sure I could control on a level that was suitable for public areas."

"You absorbed a new element? And it's metal?" Cisco asked excited, as his eyes went over the metal hand.

"Yup." He said simply before looking past the female doctor and towards Barry. "What's wrong, Speed Freak? You're awfully quiet. What? No more words for little old Mr. "Cares About Nobody"?"

"Yeah about that." Barry stepped closer to the mutant, the others stepping aside but still near the two powered people. "I'm really sorry about what I said, Seth. I don't know what came over me back there. I didn't know about your fiancée before." He held his head down. "But that's no excuse for suddenly going off on you like that, especially about what I said about your world and you not caring about anybody, and just scaring people into stuff, I was wrong too. Everything I said to you was wrong. And I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry for going off on about Iris and her blog. Joe told that he asked you to talk to her as Venom."

" ** _So his father talked some sense into his son? Huh?_** " the symbiote commented before adding mockingly. " ** _How come the detective's brains didn't pass onto his kids? Bad genes?_** "

" _Remember how humans lose brain cells when you hit your head? Well, Barry here was struck with a dark matter infused lightning bolt and sent into a coma for a while. I'd imagine that he'd lose more than a good amount of brain cells from that… even if his mind does process faster than a normal brain does. And Iris… she's stupid and doesn't listen to people._ " He thought mocking. " _Or she was dropped on the floor too many times as a baby._ "

Turning to the speedster, Seth said. "It's okay, Barry. You're forgiven for acting like an ass." He said casually. "But just so you know. I'm a doctor Barry." He looked to Caitlin. "I might not be as sweet and kind as our wonderful native doctor here," Her cheeks tingled pink at his words. "But I am a doctor nonetheless. I act the way I do because I've seen battlefields upon battlefields, all of them full of death."

Rubbing the back of his head, he continued. "I've seen things that are different, _very_ different from this universe. And I've always been this way since I was kid back then. Trained myself be dangerous, in very sense of the word. I become one of SHIELD's "deadliest" agents, but also their most trusted agent. Because I learned the words "impossible" and "limits" and threw them directly into a furnace. I'm willing to be scary and dangerous if it meant the safety of others, even to my friend's daughter."

Seth then stepped closer to the speedster and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I realize I might have… overstepped a line back there with Iris, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Really I'm sorry for that." Barry expressed his apology. "I just wished you'd have told me about your fiancée before."

"All is forgiven. And, no offense Barry. We haven't actually done any bonding, so I didn't see any reason to spill my guys like that." Seth said, before remembering. "Oh yeah, heard about your supersonic punch. Really impressive, actually."

"Dude, you can turn into steel now." Cisco remarked with a wide smile as he moved closer to the mutant. "That's totally badass, you know."

"It's not steel." This raised question marks on their faces. "It's a rare metal from my world, called Adamantium. It's virtually impossible to break, or so I've been told."

"That's… nice." Barry said sheepishly, getting a strange look from Seth. "Like I said before, don't wanna get on your bad side, like ever." Seth gave an evil grin, that sent chills down his spine.

Barry and Cisco then went on, talking about whose childhood nemesis is gonna be taken down next. They left the two doctors with each other.

Caitlin looked at him with grateful eyes with showed another wide smile and brought Seth into a hug again, her arms going around his neck. With another smile, he wrapped his arms around her back. He felt the feeling of warmth and calm inside her. "I'm really glad you're okay Seth. I was afraid you weren't gonna work with us anymore after what Barry said to you. It was quite hurtful and cold."

"Cold? That's his weakness, not mine." He quipped, getting a small laugh from her. "But don't worry about me, I'm much stronger than people think, even without super strength. Words might last longer than scars, but doesn't mean that they never heal." He pulled back from her, his hands still around her back. Her own arms around his neck. "But there's something I didn't tell you about me from when I was a kid, from back then."

Seth didn't know how else to refer to the military compound where he tortured and experimented at. Caitlin saw the conflict in his eyes, the memories making their way back to the surface very quickly and violently. "You don't have to tell me, Seth, if it's too hard." She tried to assure him, not wanting him to go back to a horrific time of his past.

With a shake of his head, Seth went over to the place beside him and took a seat there. Caitlin took a seat on the spot beside him, one of her hands placed on his knee to offer some comfort.

The small hand on his knee brought him much calmness but also an impossible to miss redness to his face, that he was certain that the other doctor saw… if the smile on her face was any indication.

Shaking his head of any thoughts, he told his secret. "Don't worry about that, Cait. But you deserve to know it. Like, I said I trust you more than anyone here, you know. And you're the only one I feel comfortable telling this secret to."

"I feel like you have a lot of secrets." She quipped with a smile.

"Agent of SHIELD, having a secret or secrets is part of the job description, my dearest." He explained with a wink.

Inhaling a few breaths and exhaling them after, he then revealed his secret to the other doctor. "I'm considered an anomaly in our world, in the mutant world at least." Caitlin got a curious look in confusion.

"Because I'm a different type of elemental, one that can absorb elements and utilize more than one of them at the same time. Others are only able to use one, like only fire, and only ice. Me, I'm able to use more than that. Which is why the army came and took me."

"They thought they could expand my ability and change my X-gen completely." He rubbed his eyes as he recalled what was said about him in the files. "Which they did perfectly. Apparently back then, before they took me, I was only able to absorb the four basic elements, fire, water, wind, earth. But through rigorous experiments at that hellhole. They changed my X-gen completely. So that I could use different types of elements, the ones they considered unorthodox elements, like lightning, ice and, now steel. This was all in order to do one thing:"

He gave her a cold look. "To make the ultimate weapon… a mutant killer."

"A weapon that was able to be dropped behind enemy lines to use six different elements to dispose of any enemies in the blink of an eye. A weapon that was able to walk into a storm of bullets and shrug any slugs without problems. A weapon that was able to take out multiple targets from any angle without even looking around for them with the powers from the alien symbiote in his body. A weapon that they thought could be able to control the elements of any other mutants when they're within eyesight. That's why I was created. The ultimate mutant killer."

And that was it.

The reason why

Why he was modified after he was kidnapped when he was 15 years old. Because he has the potential to be so much more than any of the former mutant experiments. Be more than of the mutants alive in his world…. More than the entirety of the X-men… more than the Brotherhood.

More than their respective leaders…. More than Magneto or Professor X.

…. Even more than their former experiment… the great Wolverine.

He expected some kind of reaction from Caitlin. But when he looked to her, he and his "other" was taken back when he saw narrowed eyes looking back at him with suspicion. "What's with the eyes?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him, her face inching closer to his own. "Why are you trying to scare me away, Seth?" she asked with a sincere voice of concern and curiosity.

" ** _Shit!_** " the symbiote commented surprised by her words.

"What? What d-do y-you mean?" he stuttered, trying to get away from her but she leaned closer to him, not letting him get away.

"I'm not an idiot, Seth Fury." She said before explaining. "All the things you told me about you, some of your former mission, the kind of hero you are, the anti-hero you are, and now you're telling me that you're some weapon for war." She then asked, "But what I don't understand is why? Seth? Why are trying to scare me away from you? Why?"

That was the question.

Why did he want to scare her away?

Seth truly do care about her. He wanted to know about her, know more about her life, both as a person and as… something more.

But could he really do that? To them… the memory of his son and his fiancée.

His thoughts halted when he felt the gentle touch of her smaller hand wrap around his own hand. He looked up to find her eyes on his own again. "It's because of your fiancée, right? Stefanie, right?"

He rubbed the ring around his finger, as his thoughts went back to his lost family. Caitlin saw the ring on his finger and found it weird that he was wearing a ring, when he wasn't even married. But she wasn't gonna pry into it. Perhaps there's another reason for why he was wearing a ring.

He held his hand for her to see the ring on it, "I wear this ring to keep remembering the good times she and I had together. Of all the times she failed when she tried to prank me." He gave a chuckle

"She was considered the funny one of us. My sister used to call us Quirky and Broody." Looking to her, he elaborated, "She was Quirky if you hadn't figured it out. And I was called Broody, but considering I'm a doctor and an agent, pretty sure that broody is okay to be. And though she knew about some, if not all of the actions as I committed as either an agent or Venom, but she still loved me for who I am. For being me. She accepted me." " _and Bucky._ " He thought absently.

"That's what drove me to marry her, to get down on a knee before her on her birthday. And ask her to marry me." The memory of what happened made Seth laugh genuinely, surprising the other doctor from the smile on his face and the sound of his laughter. "But then she finally got the drop on me. A moment after I open the box and ask her, she bents down on her own knee, brings out her own little box, opens it and asks-"

"Will you marry me?" Caitlin finished off for the mutant, with a dreamingly expression on her face.

"Yeah." He said with a similar dreamingly expression on his own face as he looked into her eyes. "That was the day I got the biggest and hardest laugh of my life, and the happiest day of my life as well. Getting the prank of my life and the love of it as well."

She could feel how happy he was from the memory of his fiancée. The smile on his face and the way he laughed when he remembered the memory of his loved ones. Its how she felt whenever she would think of her times with Ronnie. But she would always go back to Seth whenever those thoughts would surface for some reason. She couldn't help but laugh and ask cheekily "Quirky and Broody, huh?"

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "What about you? Miss Fire and Ice?" he referred to her own little funny comparison with her deceased fiancée.

"What would that make… us then?" she asked shyly and embarrassed, she felt like she was a teenage girl talking to her high school crush again.

"hmmm" he hummed as he thought about it. "Since we're both doctors. How about…" He pointed a finger at her. "Venom and cure."

" ** _Really? Is that the best you can think of? Really?_** "

" _Shut up!_ " he shouted to his partner before looking to Caitlin who looked deep in thoughts.

"Hmmm, why is that?" She asked curiously.

"hehe, well, I'm considered bit of an unorthodox doctor back in my world, meaning I'm not afraid to use some hard measures and I can come off as dark, so I'm "venom"." Gesturing to the female doctor, he continued with heartwarming smile. "and you're the cure since, the cures are actually sweet and nice, like you."

She turned her head away and smiled, hoping he didn't catch the sight of her blushing face. But damage was already done, if his smirking face was any evidence of that. She then recalled what he said before and inquired, "Can you control other's elemental powers?"

"Stryker and his military scientists expanded my X-gen's capabilities so much, through various experimentations that it'd affect my abilities, that they thought I was able to shut off other elementals powers. But I don't think it's possible for me. I've never been able to do it, nor is it something I want to do."

"Why?" She asked intrigued by his answer.

He held up his hand, his palm facing upwards. His entire palm suddenly froze with ice crackling over it. his fingers lit with bright flames. His fingertips sparked with lightning sparks, till they were shone with lightning. "I love these powers. I don't want to have others' powers. The ones I have here, are the only ones I need and want."

Seth shut off his abilities and turned to the doctor again. Caitlin's eyes were solely locked on his.

Looking into each other. His sea blue eyes staring into the orbs of cocoa-like brown that was her eyes. The mutant found himself enthralled by her eyes, her hair, her lips… everything about her was beyond enchanting.

But it truly was her eyes that captivated him the most. Her emotions shined through them with each and every day they spent together.

A smile formed on both of their faces. Caitlin shook her head lightly, trying to rattle of her blush but to no success. She looked back to him, this time to try and hide her blush as best as she could. She stopped when he felt him brush her hair out of the way. "You shouldn't hide that face, it's wrong for a beautiful woman to do that." He said gently making her cheeks making her cheeks darken more.

Her heart reached new heights from his words. Before she even realized what, she was doing, Caitlin moved her head forward and pressed her lips against his. Seth widened his eyes in shock but didn't pull back and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. His hand placed itself on her cheek, slowly rubbing it.

Realizing what was happening the two doctors snapped their heads back in shock. Both of their faces turned beet-red, but it was easily forgotten as they looked again. They looked back into each other's eyes for a moment before they leaned back in again and kissed again, a bit longer now.

Caitlin felt the insides of her entire body flip and sparks went off like it was fireworks from the contact down to the pit of her core. And she wasn't the only one who felt those feelings.

Seth felt sparks go off wildly from his body. The lightning he set off from his body, ended up affecting the lights around him and her. The lights flicking around them, a small wind gathered around him as well. Blowing away any strands of hair that might stand in the way of admiring the sights before them. His hand continued rubbing her cheek, the back of his hand slowly turned red before a small fire ignited in its place.

She felt warmth on her cheek. But she didn't pull away from it. No. It drew her in. She felt safe and comfort from the warmth that radiated from Seth's body, Caitlin brought up her own hand and placed it on his cheek, finding it slightly cold form the touch. But it didn't stop her.

After sitting there for some time, their lips parted from one another. The two doctors looked at each other with wide eyes when the kiss ended, their hands still pressed on the other's cheek.

Seth pulled back, his face a it redder as he observed the stunned, yet blissful expression on the woman's face. Neither of them noticed his elements dying down and returning back to their normal state. "Wow." He said with a wide grin, his finger brushing across her bottom lip as he remembered the feeling of them on his own.

"Yeah." Caitlin agreed with a dreamingly grin on her face, her own finger brushed against his cheek finding it warm and nice to touch. "Every poison has a cure, Seth."

"Yeah, they do." He said with a bright smile, "I think I just found my own." She nodded with a bright smile.

They both shot up from the sitting when they heard a ringing sound come from Seth's phone. He pulled out his phone and saw Joe calling him. "Detective West? He calls you a lot, doesn't he?"

"That he does, my dear." He responded like an elderly man, getting her to let out a cute giggle. Turning to her, he asked. "You okay?"

"With you? Always. The kiss? I don't mind it. You?" she asked worriedly.

Seth didn't speak for a few moments, his mind in deep thoughts. He then answered. "I don't regret it, if that's what you're worried about, Cait. I… I really liked it and enjoyed it too." He said with a smile. "But we might need some time to think."

"Yes, yes. I agree." She agreed with the mutant with a rapidly nodding head. "I think it's best we both… take some time and think about it. With our situations as they are." She further said, her mind being filled with conflicts of emotions.

With that said, she walked away leaving the mutant alone to his own thoughts. Sighing he chanted to himself, "Don't screw it up. Don't screw it up. Don't screw it up, Seth."

" ** _We agree._** " The symbiote said, making the mutant jump from the sudden comment. " ** _You didn't see it, Seth. But your powers went off, wilder than ever before. You have feelings for Caitlin. As she does for you. Admit it._** _"_

"It's not right." He said, Joe having called him now for the third time and got no response.

" ** _We didn't hear you complain when you wrapped up in a lip-lock with her before._** " The symbiote quipped. " ** _And it's not wrong to have feelings for another one, especially when that other one also has strong feelings for you._** "

Seth chose not to respond to that and took his phone and responded to Joe's fourth calling. "What's up Joe?"

" _Seth. Can I ask you to come to the precinct now? It's important._ " The mutant could hear the worried tone in his voice on the other end, which got him worried.

"Alright." He said and got up to the police station.

X

( **CC Jitters** )

Inside of her closed workplace, was Iris writing on her blog at Jitters. "Today, I was saved by the impossible, two of them. Men of mysteries The fastest man alive and a demonic protector from our own city. A friend gave me and idea for a new name for the fastest man alive," She deleted the "Streak" from her title and wrote "Flash" in its place. "and something tells me it's gonna catch on. But he's not the only one."

"Today, I learned the real name of our city's Demonic Warrior. and it's incredible. You heard of the saying "fighting fire with fire", right? This man fights and protects for own city by a different saying. "Fighting poison with poison" but he's the not the kind that hurts innocents. He's the kind that protects them from other poisons. But he's not just poison, he's something else. Something better."

She then wrote "and The Venom" on her title. After she rewrote the title, she watched the follower counter slowly increase from 990 to 1001 to 1039 and it didn't stop there. It kept going.

And as it increased so did the smile on Iris' face, knowing that the identities of Central City's heroes have now been posted by her.

X

 **(CCPD)**

Seth walked over into lobby area and found it almost empty. Something he was grateful for, as he didn't want to the central source of attention in the police station.

He walked over the desks and saw various middle-aged couples, all of them speaking with various officers and detectives. He saw Eddie Thawne talking to another couple, the woman of the couple crying while the man tried to calm her down.

"What the…." He said as he looked around him and saw no end of middle-aged couples, a lot of them crying as they talked to their respective officers and detectives.

"Please sir. I'm begging you please, she's all I have." Seth heard a lone woman plead to another officer who said they're doing everything they possibly can.

" ** _Wait. Are these the parents of the abducted girls?_** " The symbiote asked worriedly.

" _Yeah, I think so._ " he looked around and rubbed his face with his hand, he then thought worriedly. " _But I didn't expect there to be so many of them._ "

"Seth." He turned around and saw Joe walk towards him with a file folder in hand. "Come with me."

The mutant anti-hero followed his friend, being led into what appeared to be an interrogation room, away from the other offices and detectives. "Those are the parents of the abducted girls, right?" he gestured to the people in other room.

"Good, you figured it out." Joe said. He then handed the file folder to him. Seth grabbed the folder and opened it, revealing a mug shot of a white man in his mid-20s, early-30s. "That's Danny Solvors. Rumors are, he apparently knows the location of where the missing girls are being held up at."

"Then why haven't the police been able to find him and get the location?" he asked a bit angrily, his thoughts entering a realm of dark thoughts as he feared for a certain someone.

"He's protected by the Skulls in some bar on their turf." The detective explained with a hurt expression. "The Skulls offer him protection from cops for locations of private schools, targets and the location of the place where they're hold up itself."

"So you're saying that this piece of scum is helping The Skulls by telling them the locations of innocents young girls JUST FOR SOME PROCTECTION?!" Seth shouted angrily before he slammed his hand into table in front of him. The impacted area was cracked all around.

"Calm down." he tried to ease the mutant off his rage, but to no success. Joe then asked. "I don't want to bring Barry into this, but…" the mutant looked to him. "I think it's time you handle this, Seth."

Blinking rapidly, he responded. "You want me to find the girls?" his mind and the mind of his "other" both felt fear overtaking them as they had the same repulsing thoughts of the Skulls.

"I do." He said. "Seth, me and the force have tried everything to find them. But we can't do without risking a massive gunfight in the middle of the city. Gangs versus the entire precinct will only end up with blood running everywhere. But you told me that the Hell's Angels in your world regretted meeting you."

"Say no more." Seth said coldly. "I'll take care of this, pal. But something you should know… you're not gonna see this Danny Solvors again, nor most of the Skulls after this night."

With that said, he left the detective. His mind going over what needed to be done

" _Wanna massacre these bitches?_ " Seth asked rhetorically, already knowing his partner's answer.

" ** _Let's destroy these bastards, utterly destroy them._** "

With an evil smile, Seth went into the elevator. He knew that his night was going to be a lot more interesting now.

 **To be continued….**

 **Next time, the Skulls are gonna suffer a significant loss of their members as they will be punished by The Demon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Whiskey

**Time for another story for you guys out there.**

 **Oh yeah, finally made a cover image for this story, hope you like it.**

 **So without further ado:**

 **Enjoy Peeps!**

 **Chapter 14: Whiskey**

"Arrrrrgggh!" Danny Solvors screamed out in immense pain from the steel tipped combat boot that slammed into his crushed knee.

Danny Solvors is the guy who provides and stakes out the locations of private schools for The East Street Skulls. He's done so for a few weeks, until The Skulls were able to make their move and take the girls off the streets on their way home from school.

He's gotten the nickname "The Provider" in the streets.

And Danny didn't mind it one bit. He got protection from The Skulls, so the cops couldn't touch him without risking a war with the Skulls. So in his eyes he was untouchable. Even if that meant that the Skulls would profit of some snot-nosed school girls' torment for the rest of their lives. He was having the time of his life.

But that wasn't true, if his current predicament was any indication.

The Provider was out having a few beers with some other Skull members who wanted to thank him for the… new merchandise with a couple of rounds. They ended up pretty hammered because of the rounds they got, so they decided to leave him alone for the night.

Danny wasn't as slammed as the others, so he wanted to take a back alley to another bar that's a couple of blocks away. But Solvors immediately regretted his choice to go through a dark back alley.

As he walked through the back alley, he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up and felt a chilling wind come breeze past him. Which wasn't unusual, since it's night time. But this breeze was too cold to even be a normal night breeze.

He turned around and was meet with a foot that slammed into his guts, sending The Provider into a wall. The impact hurt his back, his knee got hurt when he landed back on the ground. His back placed on the wall, not able to move away without further damaging.

Danny looked up and saw a young man, nearing his own age. Brown spiky hair, blue eyes looking colder than any ice he had ever seen before. He wore what looked like some kind of a black tactical suit. Black steel-tipped combat boots and a darker black trenchcoat.

"What the hell do you want?!" Danny exclaimed at the man before him, who didn't like his tone and slammed his foot into his crushed knee.

Not showing any emotions on his face, Seth bent down on one knee and said, "I want the location, where the abducted girls are being held. Now." He empathized his impatience when he gripped Danny's broken knee.

The Provider winced as he felt his knee being crushed from the mighty grip of the mutant's hand. He looked down at his knee and saw a small stream of blood gushing out of it. But it didn't stop the Skulls loyalist from remaining loyal to his clients. "You think you really scare me more than them? You're a joke."

"Is that so?" Seth scoffed amusingly, "You think they scare you more than me? Now that's a real joke." His smirk faded as he turned serious. "Problem is that they're not here, are they? I am." He brought a hand up to The Provider's head.

With a smirk, Danny dared him "Do your worst."

"Trigeminal headache." Seth stated out of the blue.

"What?" Asked a confused Danny.

"Trigeminal headache, do you know what that is?" he got a shook of his head. "No? Well perhaps you know it's more common name: Brain freeze." A swirling cold white breeze came from his hand, the one placed on Danny's head. "I've always hated that name. I mean, your brain doesn't exactly get frozen. It's just a shock that's like a stabbing pain in your forehead from being exposed to cold temperatures, like when you eat an ice cream."

The white breeze intensified and Seth's hand inched closer to his forehead. "You ever wonder what it would be like to actually have your brain frozen? I have." Danny tried to move away, but his back hurt from his struggles to escape. "Let's try shall we?"

Danny then widened his eyes as realization came over him. "You're him? Aren't you? You're Venom."

Showing a surprisingly but menacing smile, the young mutant said. "So you know my real name. That's nice. I didn't mind being called The Demon, but It's nice to have my real name out there." His hand touched Danny's forehead.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Danny chanted desperately for salvation. "I'll give you the location, I promise."

" ** _He's telling the truth._** " The symbiote stated.

" _I'd hope so._ " Seth thought back to his partner, "Good." He said cheerfully. "But just so we're clear about who holds the power here."

With that said, he pressed a hand on The Provider's forehead. "Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhh!" his target screeched out in immense pain. He felt his entire skull getting colder and colder by the second, like it was getting cold shockwave. "Please stop!"

Seth pressed his hand harder against his skull, Danny screaming louder and louder, so high that it reached the high heavens and even the lowest pits of Hell. "That looks just about… good." He said, as though he was cooking before removing his hand from The Provider's head, he let The Provider pant heavily and breathe in repeatedly.

"Y-Y-You're c-c-crazy!" he exclaimed out to the mutant.

"At least I'm not some piece of scum who scouts innocent girls and kidnaps them for some measly thing as protection." Seth sneered out. "So I'll ask again."

Half of his face was enveloped by the symbiote, revealing half Venom's face and his own. The sight of the half-demonic face scared Danny Solvors to his very core. " **Wh** ere **a** re **th** e **gir** ls **?**!"

The morphed voice of the mutant was all that was needed to make the Skulls loyalist to cast aside his promise and his loyalty to his clients. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "T-thi-s is th-the loca-location of the girls. Under-underneath a b-bar that the S-Skulls ow-owns, there's a la-large basement. The c-chicks are there, holed up there. I swear."

" ** _He's telling the truth._** " The symbiote stated to his partner.

Tilting his head to the side, he took the paper and opened it up, seeing the name of the location. He read it and looked at the broken man in front of him, " **Th** e **chi** cks **ar** e **hol** ed **u** p **he** re, **h** uh **? Al** l **th** e **gir** ls? **N** o **sec** ond **ba** se" Danny shook his head. " **H** ow **ar** e **th** ey **be** ing **trans** ported?"

"The Skulls stole a bus not long ago." He groaned out before point to the paper with the location. "It's at the same place as the girls."

" **Ho** w **ma** ny **gua** rds **o** r **mem** bers?" Seth questioned again with a sneer.

"Don't know. About 20 Skulls, maybe. Never been inside. There's about 17 girls in there." Seth clenched his fists at the number of abducted girls.

Seth mentally conversed with his partner who said that once again, the man in fear for his life, spoke the truth. " **Tha** nks."

Exhaling a small breath of relief, the former Skulls loyalist groaned out in pain and hopes. "You gonna let me go, right? I gave you the name of where those chicks are, so you're gonna let me go, right?" he pleaded.

But with the next words spoken, Seth smashed his hopes. " **N** o. **Yo** u're **gon** na **di** e **he** re." The symbiote slithered out of his body, and enveloped the rest of his body.

Fear overwhelmed his eyes as they saw the form before him take the form of Venom. "Wait! Why?! I gave you the location of the girls! Then you got what you wanted, right! You don't have to kill me!"

Grabbing hold of the man's throat, Venom lifted up him to his face. " **You prey on the weak and innocents for selfish reasons. Do you really think you were gonna get out unscathed?** " He asked rhetorically before opening up his enlarging maw with his teeth shown.

"No. No. NO! NOOOOO-"

 _CRUNCH!_

Danny's screams were short-lived as Venom bit off his head in a quick bite. After separating the head from the body, he turned to the bleeding, headless body in his hand.

No wanting to give the police any evidence or reason to suddenly hunt him down, not that they could stop him, Seth released a bright blaze from his arm. Completely incinerating the body in his hand to nothing but ashes, that scattered in the wind that he shot from his body.

Bringing the location of the girls' place to his eyes, Venom said, " **Let's go.** " He shut out a tendril and lashed onto another building before propelling him into the air.

X

The interrogation ended up paying off in the end, the location Danny gave on the paper was exactly as he described as.

Seth jumped around the place around the bar, taking a few minutes to scope out the bar and the area around it. The bus was there, so that was true. But he saw two big bouncers standing by the entrance. And they were the only two guards stationed outside.

The entrance to the bar was a simple old wooden door. The bar itself is bigger than what's shown outside, that much was obvious. But the Skulls seemed to be confident with just two guards.

" _This should be fun._ " Seth thought as he dropped down into a dark alley completely concealed by shadows. The shadows concealed his presence completely. His eyes looked to the two bouncers unaware of the hell that Seth was about to unleash on them and the bar.

He slithered out of his Venom form and stepped out of the shadows. The two bouncers saw his figure step out of the shadows. The two bouncers looked to each other before looking back to Seth who stepped closer to them.

"Sorry, pal. Private party tonight." One of the bouncers, Derek, said threateningly and stepped forward.

The anti-hero then said causally with a smirk "What? Not even for the newest member of the East Street Skulls. Thought Danny Solvors would have introduced me already."

The other bouncer, James widened his eyes in suspicion. "You're a new member? Solvors didn't tell us squat of him recruiting a new member."

"Yeah, he just handles the merchandise." Derek referred to the abducted girls with a sick smile.

The smirk on the mutant's face faltered as he looked between the bouncers. "So those kidnapped innocent young girls are just some merchandise to you guys huh? That's sickening."

Neither of the bouncers took his words as a joke and both pulled out a gun, each of them equipped with a silencer. Their guns cocked as they aimed them at him. "You're not a Skull, I knew it." Derek said.

"You got a problem with our business, kid? Beat it." James stepped closer to him and pressed his gun to his forehead. "Or you're gonna a third eye."

The bouncers expected some kind of a reaction from him. But the mutant didn't even flinch the moment his forehead came into contact with the cold barrel of the handgun. This surprised and scared the bouncers.

"Hope you guys enjoyed your jobs as bouncers." He placed a hand on the side of the gun pressed to his head. "Because' you're not getting another job, again."

With that, Seth slammed the gun out of James' hand, and spun around with a kick brought up to the bouncer's face. James screamed as he held his face in pain. He felt blood stream out of his broken nose.

He turned to the other bouncer who raised his gun and was about to shoot. Seth ran towards Derek, who smirked and shot off three shots. The mutant crouched down and dodged the bullets, and did a sweep kick against the back of his legs. The kick brought the bouncer down on his back.

Seth placed a hand on the ground, putting all of his strength into his one hand he brought the rest of his body into the air. A few seconds in that position, standing one hand, he then slammed his metal enhanced knee into James' skull. A loud cracking could be heard from the impact.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek said as he got back on his feet and charged the mutant.

The mutant got back on his feet, and grabbed both of the bouncer's out thrusted fists. "Maybe. Never met her, actually." He quipped truthfully before twisting both Derek's hands, breaking them with his move. He screamed out as he felt his hands break.

Releasing his hold on his fists, Seth turned his foot into adamantium and slammed into the bouncer's face, twisting his neck upon contact. The now dead bouncer dropped down to the ground.

After placing his foot back on the ground, he shifted his gaze to admire his handiwork. "Haven't done hand to hand in a long time. Still got it."

" ** _Blah blah blah. Enough talk. Let's eat them and the other miscreants in there._** " The symbiote demanded impatiently and hungrily.

"Fine." He felt the symbiote slither around his body as he looked to the bar entrance. "Then we'll **kill all of the Skulls in there and save those girls.** "

X

Inside of the bar, various Skull members were drinking and partying in celebration to their success in capturing young school girls all around Central City.

Music was blaring loudly in the bar. Free drinks were handed out to members. Snacks were placing around on the tables. And members enjoyed it all.

Right now, 20 members, men and women were enjoying their free drinks and snacks as a reward for their success in their newfound business.

In the middle of the bar was one of the leaders, Bobby Moretti sweet-talking to some of the female members while having a beer in his hand. After making his way to the bar counter, he slammed his hand on the bar counter, gaining the attention of his fellow members.

"Haha, now this. Is. A. PARTY!" He shouted out loudly, the other members cheered loudly in agreement with their leader. "Now remember those stupid girls downstairs are being transported tomorrow, so make sure that the city is cleared at midnight. Contact all your sources and take care of your tasks. All right?"

"YES!" They all shouted in unison.

Raising his beer, the leader gave a toast. "To success!" the others repeated the words and raised their own glasses and beers. Each of them took loud gulps of their drinks and the music turned on again.

Turning to the bartender, Bobby spoke. "Gotta go now. Promised Bruno that I'd help him with preparations for tomorrow." He referred to his brother, Bruno Moretti, another leader of the East Street Skulls.

The bartender nodded and watched his leader walk out of the back entrance. The bartender briefly considered going down to the girls, showing them who's the boss, but chose not to. Out of fear of losing his job.

The bartender and the other members stopped drinking and partying when they heard the door open up. They saw one Seth Rogers walking through it, his body clad in a tactical suit and a black trenchcoat. His hands were clad in black clawed gloves.

The female members drank in his form, finding the mutant very attracting and visually appealing to their eyes. The male members watched curiously and suspiciously as the foreign man walked casually through the bar like he wasn't worried at all to be in the midst of a Skull party.

When Seth reached the bar, he ordered from the bartender. "Whiskey, on the rocks. Thank you"

The bartender didn't give him the drink he ordered, but instead demanded. "Private party tonight. You're not on the guest list. Beat it, kid."

"What?" Seth exaggerated mockingly "You sure about that? I'm tonight's entertainment-" He was about to speak further when felt the familiar feeling of a gun pressed to his temples.

"You're cute you know." He heard a female member say. "But this is a private party, so like man said: beat it."

"Only on one condition." He turned to the member with ice cold eyes. "Let the girls in your basement go. And I'll do you guys a favor, and leave you alive."

Laughter came from all around the bar. The laughter then died down before the female member stepped closer to him. "Now how do you know that?"

Sighing, Seth muttered in his breath. "I hate the hard way. I'll take the easy way then."

 _PIERCE_

The members dropped their glasses to the ground, the sound of breaking glass repeated itself as they watched it.

The female member's head exploded, a set of pitch-black claws pierced her head, through her jaw. The claws stuck out of the top of her head, with blood gushing out of her mouth and the new holes in her head.

Seth removed his now blood smeared hand from the woman's head, her corpse then collapsed down to the ground, blood continued spraying from her body.

Shooting out two tendrils from his hand and his back, respectively, he shut the doors completely with a layer of ice. "Who's next?" Seth sneered out to them, tendrils shooting out of his back and both of his hands paired with claws.

The bartender reached under her counter and was about take out his shotgun. But was stopped when a tendril wrapped around his neck. The tendril snapped him over the counter and Seth used him and whipped him around himself. Knocking away any nearby Skulls members.

Guns were raised and about to be fired off. But Seth saw them and jumped out of the way, and stuck himself on the ceiling. From his position on the ceiling, he crossed his arms over his torso and made ice spikes on his hands.

Lunging the spikes from his hands with an additional powerful wind for better velocity, he hit three Skulls in the head, two in shoulders and three others in their guts.

Dropping back on the floor, he lashed out additional tendrils. The hurt Skulls were suddenly lifted into the air by their heads as their world were wrapped up by black tendrils. Seth let sparks of lightning shoot out of his body before following the lashed-out tendrils and shocked the Skulls to death.

Throwing away the dead members, Seth saw three members take out brass knuckles and steel batons. Ready for a close combat fight.

With a smirk, the mutant ignited both his clawed hands with bright flames. Charging towards the armed members, Seth used a table as spring board and jumped into the air. He landed behind one of the members and brought his flame-coated claws into the back of his skull. The smell of burning flesh and boiling blood filled the air.

He was brought down to the ground with a grunted "Argh" when he felt two batons smash into his back. "Fuck it." when he got back to his feet, and he quickly let the symbiote envelop his form. He was now fully enveloped as Venom.

"What the fuck?!" One of the members exclaimed when he saw Venom staring down on him. He didn't get to say another word as his head was ripped off in a quick and merciless bite.

Turning to the other armed member, Venom unleashed a flame coated wind into his stomach. The Skull member was launched into the air before being sent into a wall, burning his body as he screeched out in pain. His screams were cut short when an adamantium enhanced tendril pierced his forehead.

Another female member took out a shotgun and aimed it at the creature. Cocking it back, she shot out a blast. She expected the shot to at least blow the beast before her away, but it didn't even push him an inch away.

Venom turned to her with a malicious grin. The grin shook the woman to her core, paralyzing her in absolute and utter fear. Seeing that she wasn't going to move anywhere, he ended the frightened woman's life with a single strike to her head with his quickly formed ice blade

The other members saw their newest female member stroke down and rage filled them up.

"Fucking bastard!" One of them charged after him with a pair of brass knuckles. When he was within arm's length, he sent strike after strike after the large mutant. But his attacks were parried one by one by the large creature.

Suddenly one of his fists was caught in a vice-like grip, before he was taken off his feet. The man was swung around like a ragdoll before being slammed into the ground with such force it cracked the very floor itself and left a bloody smear in his wake.

The Skull member was still alive in his hand, barely alive though. That quickly changed when Venom brought him closer to his face.

Seth lashed out his hand and shot out a blaze of fire down at floor. The flame strong enough to burn its way through the wooden floor, showing the ground beneath the floor with searing red marks around it.

Clenching his fist, the mutant opened up a hole of molten ground with his earth elemental powers. Tilting his hand around, he hung the barely alive Skull member above the hole.

The member tried pleading to the large being. But it was useless, he was suddenly let go and fell into the hole of molten ground. His screams were loud and audibly, but were quickly brief when the mutant sent a blast of fire into it. Letting the Skull member to be buried in a coffin of scorching earth.

Two of them took out the guns and smashed them into ice-covered doors, their only escape from the horror of Venom. "Come on! Come on!" one of them shouted in hysterics

"Keep going!" The other exclaimed, his face sleek with sweat and tears running down his face as he tried to desperately beat away the ice. "Let's tr-" he was cut off when his head crushed from the giant adamantium hand that wrapped around his head.

The first man shrieked in terror, trying to run in another direction before an adamantium tendril was shot out and speared him from behind and came out of his chest. Blood oozed from the hole in his torso and from his mouth before was he was thrown aside like he was trash.

Seth heard and felt gunshots shot fire at his back. Turning around he saw a male member firing off his bullets like his life depended on it. But they all jumped off his water-like skin. What the member didn't know that he stood in front of a sink, one full of water.

Feeling the water behind the member, Seth clenched his hands together. At the same time, the water behind in the sink shot out of the sink, piercing through the male member's stomach. The member dropped his gun as he lost all feeling in his hands.

Stepping closer to the member, Venom chose to end his life with a violent and cruel chomp. Separating his head from his body immediately and permanently.

The last three surviving members in the bar spread around Venom, the giant being placed in the middle between them. The all had their machetes outdrawn and ready when the being came close.

" _Cute._ " Seth thought mockingly at their weak attempt to form a solid formation.

Marcus, one of the remaining three males, raised his machete and went to attack the creature. His blade gave him a length advantage, allowing the Skull member to strike his neck. "Take that!" he shouted as the blade stroke his neck….

 _SHATTER_

Only for the blade to shatter when it came into contact with the adamantium enforced skin on his neck. Marcus held the handle and dropped it. He looked into the pale white eyes that looked down on him. "Why? Let us live. Please?" he whimpered out.

Venom grabbed his entire head with a single fist and brought him closer to his face. " **Why you ask. Then let us ask you:** ** _Why_** **did you abduct innocent girls from their homes? From their families who's constantly in fear of never seeing their child again.** " He hissed grimly. " **You have no problem with profiting from innocents' lives, then why should we care about yours?** "

Marcus' eyes were filled with tears and snot running down his face. "Please… we'll stop." He whimpered further.

" **We don't believe you.** " Turning his arm into adamantium, he crushed the face of the Skull member. His struggling body going limp in his hand. It was far too quick death, far more than this and the other pieces of shit deserved in his opinion. But what's done is done.

He snapped his head to the other two members. One of them tried to run away but Seth shot out a blast of ice, freezing him to the wall that he was thrown into.

The other one, Ben, dropped his machete and dropped his knees, and whimpered out. "Please. Please. I'll stop this. I'll start over. I'm going to stop crime!" he whimpered out feebly in desperation.

Venom stepped closer to the whimpering mess of a man on the ground. He slowly raised a hand, ice slowly formed on it before turning itself into a giant ice scythe.

The man cast his eyes downwards, not wanting to his life flash before his eyes when the blade was going to cut him down.

He snapped his eyes when felt a cold sharp edge touch his chin, and slowly he felt pressure being added. Pushing his chin, and his head, upwards. To see the demon before him wielding the scythe that was gonna end his life, like the executioner about to carry out his sentence.

" **Watch.** " Venom sneered out before the scythe was raised and got his head off, with the speed of lightning and the precision of a guillotine.

With the others taken care, he went back to the last one who was still trying to struggle his way out of the icy confinement that bound him to the wall. Dozens of tendrils that split of his arm the mutant's arm shot forth and pulled the remaining Skull member from the wall. The last survivor now found himself caught with tendrils wrapped around each of his limps.

The head of the giant being opened up and revealed Seth's face. "The girls? They are downstairs in the large basement, right?" the last member nodded rapidly. "Thank you."

With those words spoken his head was enveloped by the symbiote again. The last member could only watch in terror as Venom's maw opened up impossibly wide, all his teeth showing before catching on fire while the member was pulled into it.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO N-"

 _CRUNCH_

X

Seth then spent the next minutes, eating every last lifeless body that was left inside. A buffet for the alien life form inside him.

Exhaling a long breath, he said out loud while stepping over some blood. "Hope you got your fill tonight, pal."

" ** _Filled to the brim._** " His "other" said genuinely satisfied, and a hearty lick of his teeth. " ** _Can't remember the last time we had such a hearty meal._** "

"I can." The mutant said before reminding. "The one week, where we broke into the local zoo and ate a bunch of… what did we eat again?"

" ** _Grilled possums and raw lobsters… and a drunk janitor, with a criminal record._** " The symbiote said happily from the memory. " ** _Let's do that again._** "

"No." Seth immediately shot down his partner's wish.

Shaking off the recent meal, Seth went to the basement entrance door in the farthest end of the bar. Placing his ear to the door, he waited to see if he could hear anything.

But to his surprise he heard nothing. "Please, I hope I'm wrong, right now." He muttered, hoping that the young girls are still down there.

Checking the door handle he found it locked. With a scoff, he covered his form in the symbiote. Not his usual form as Venom, but in a skin-tight black suit without the large form or the large maw. He only used this form when he had to blend into public places. And doing so as his full-sized Venom form made it very hard for that.

He also used this form now since there would be a staircase down there, with small steps. So, this was the one he needed to go with.

Turning both of his clawed hands into adamantium, he sank them into the door and ripped it from the floor. The light casting down upon a wooden staircase that led into a basement.

Taking the steps down, the covered Seth took note of the very little light provided but there was just enough to see where he was going. When he reached the bottom, soft crying, whimpering and the rattling of chains echoed throughout the basement. The sight that greeted him filled him with hate, disgust and rage.

Chained to the walls on both sides of the large basement were dozens of young girls. All of them looked to be of various ages. They all had their clothes on, but some of the young girls had bruises and cuts on their arms or legs. Some even had them on their faces.

The eldest age, that he could see was about 17-18 years old. The youngest age looked to be around early teens. The older school girls placed themselves in front of the younger girls, who also had cuts and bruises on them which sickened the mutant. The elder girls were trying to protect the younger ones.

Seth could deduce that the fucking monsters upstairs have done more than just kidnap these poor girls. They have apparently made some sick games out of the girls' torment.

When they saw the mutant covered in complete black, they shuffled as far from him as possible. Seth raised his hands in defense before speaking calmly and gently. "Don't be afraid. We're not the with the Skulls… we're here to help."

"How can we believe you?" one of the elder girls asked, trying to be confident for the younger ones.

Knowing that he couldn't say anything to make them believe him, he chose the next best thing. His form suddenly wavered around his body like water, expanding his body till his head touched the ceiling of the basement.

He now stood in his full Venom form. " **Perhaps you have heard of us, in his form.** "

One of the early teens, looked with wide eyes and got the attention with the rattle of her shackles. "You're him? Venom?" the large being nodded. The girl got a smile on her face. "He's a good guy, guys. We can trust him."

Another one then asked, "Why did you look so small before then? I mean that's your real form, right?"

Tilting his head, he responded. " **Small stairs.** " His form wavered again before turning back to his former form. "Now let's you guys out of here; your parents are waiting for you at the police station."

"Wait, what about the Skulls upstairs?" another elder teenager asked.

"We dealt with them. You don't have to worry about them." Replied the mutant.

"H-How?" an early teen asked curiously while her small hands shackled the chains above her.

Seth approached the young girl, bending down on one knee. Doing so calmly given the ordeal they had all experienced, he grabbed the chain. To the shock of the young females in the basement, a white gust of icy wind gathered around the chain and froze the metal links. The wave of coldness froze the shackles on the girl's wrists.

When the young girl rattled her wrists again, the frozen chains shattered from her action. "Cool." She said in innocent awe.

"Pun not intended." Seth quipped with small bow before doing the same for everyone bound to the walls. Once they were all free, he asked them in worry. "If any of you are too hurt, then come to us. We're a doctor. We'll carry anyone who can't move."

None of the elder girls had any severe damage to them, just small cuts and bruises. The younger girls had the same damage to them, but it hurt too much for them to walk. Not wanting them to be further hurt from walking, he carried the smaller girls in his arms and on his back.

With the rest of the girls behind him, they all walked to the upper level of the bar. Seth saw two vending machines, one with snacks and another with drinks.

To the girls' surprise, they saw two black tendrils shoot out of their savior's body. The tendrils turned to metal as they neared the vending machines. With a quick stab through the glass, the tendrils pulled the glass off of the machines. He turned to the girls and said, "Take some snacks and drinks, we'll have bit of a trip back to the station."

The girls then rushed their ways to the machines and took out various snacks and drinks for themselves. One of the girls in his arms asked, "Can you drive that bus outside?"

"No, I can't. But who said I'd be driving it." he quipped with a smile behind his mask.

X

 **(C.C.P.D)**

At the police station, Joe West was talking with another married couple who'd their early teen daughter kidnapped by the Skulls.

It sickened him to his very core that innocent girls were being pulled off the streets without any care for their lives or the lives of their parents.

And he knew the feeling that each of the other parents felt right now. When Iris was kidnapped by Tony, he felt overwhelming fear for his child in his entire body. And that was by some metahuman who might have hurt her. And these were members of a notorious gang who was going to force the girls into prostitution rings.

But Joe trusted Seth more than anyone in this city. And like himself, the mutant's a father. And no father like him would be able to stand by and do nothing against these circumstances.

" _Come on, Seth. I know you can do it._ " he thought absentmindedly as he now spoke to a pleading single mother who'd lost her early teen daughter to the Skulls.

"Please detective, she's all I have left." The mother begged with tears rolling down her face. "Without my little girl… I can't lose her." She broke down in tears.

Joe took out a box of tissues for the sobbing woman. "We're doing everything we can, ma'am. Now you just gotta stay strong. Your daughter's gonna need you to be strong for her when she comes back." He assured her.

"How do you know that?" She asked, the tears not stopping from falling.

Joe couldn't answer that without revealing his friendship with the large being known as Venom. But instead he said, "My daughter was kidnapped by a dangerous man herself, not long ago. It was only for a few hours, but I was horrified by the thought of her being hurt by her kidnapper. But thankfully she was saved, safe and sound. Not a scratch on her. And I'm praying right now for the same for your daughter and the same for the other children who's been abducted."

He grabbed hold of her hand and then added, "And prayers always come true for the right reasons, or the right person."

Wiping away a few tears, the single mother then said in gratitude. "Thank you, Detective West. I'll be strong for my baby girl. I know she'll be back, safe and sound."

With a smile and a nod, the detective got up from his desk and was about to talk to another couple, when he then heard. "Dad!" Turning around he saw Iris, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin walking towards him with long strides.

Walking towards them himself, he met the halfway and gave his daughter a hug. "Hey baby. What are you guys doing here?" he asked them curiously.

"I heard about the situation down here from Eddie. Wanted to see if I could help around if I could." Iris answered after she pulled away.

"Iris called me and told me what she heard. Caitlin and Cisco came with me." Barry gestured to his friends beside him.

"Okay, that's nice of you all." Joe said before turning to his daughter and asked, "Baby, think you can get some water to the parents, they're pretty dehydrated in there." Iris nodded and went to do as asked.

When she was out of earshot, Barry then asked his adoptive father. "This thing is getting out of control. Joe let me go out there, and I'll find them." He offered his help.

"No need, Bare." He said, the others confused by this. "It's being… handled."

The males looked to each in confusion as they didn't understand what the detective meant by those words. But Caitlin instantly knew what he meant and stated than asked. "Seth's handling this, isn't he?"

"What!" Barry whispered loudly when he saw his adoptive father nod. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped with that."

"Barry." Joe placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop. "Seth encountered Hell's Angels in his world, he gave them hell. The Skulls have been giving us hell for some time now. And now innocent girls are suffering because of them. The police tried everything, but none of us could get close to the location of the girls whatsoever. So I asked Seth to do this for us, for them." He pointed to the sobbing parents by desks. "I know you're angry about being left out, but I did it for them."

Barry could understand that but was still surprised to hear that the mutant didn't choose to ask for his help. With his speed he could have easily run around the city and found the location of the girls before the end of the night. So this didn't make any sense to this in his mind.

Cisco wasn't sure what to say about this. He was bit giddy though by the fact that Venom is going against a notorious gang all by himself. But he also felt fear that the elemental mutant could not ask for help from his team when he's out there alone if things went sideways.

Caitlin was the only one among the three who felt utter worry for Seth. Her heart started beating rapidly, hammering away in her chest at the very thought of him being hurt by the Skulls. She knew that mutant was strong, very strong. And was able to heal. But she also knew he still felt pain from all of his attacks and attacks on him.

But she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling of happiness spread around her body. To hear that he chose to willingly put himself in danger to save the innocent girls who's been abducted by this notorious gang. It made her smile. Seth was noble to do this, it was so admirable of him to do this.

" _I believe in you Seth. Just be careful, please._ " She prayed with her thoughts.

"Joe! Allen!" they turned around when they heard Eddie Thawne call out for his partner and Barry with long strides towards them. "Get Captain Singh and the parents down to the entrance of station. You gotta see this."

Iris heard his boyfriend call out to her father and Barry, and with the rest of them ran down to the front of the building to see what was so urgent down there.

X

When they reached the front of the building, surprise met them. The detectives and the captain widened their eyes when they saw it.

The fathers of missing girls held their heads with snot running down their faces and smiles formed on them. The mothers held their mouths with larger smiles appearing behind them as they showed falling tears from their eyes that could match the current of a streaming waterfall.

In front of them was a big bus, the East Street Skull symbol painted on the side of it. in front of the bus was, not one, not two, but all the missing girls standing there with large blankets wrapped around their bodies to keep them warm.

The eyes of everyone then turned to the roof of the bus.

Sitting on top of the bus, with two small girls in his arms wrapped in blankets, was Seth Rogers. His form concealed by his skin-tight black suit. The two girls were sleeping soundly in his arms as he saw there.

The single mother from before burst in tears as she forced her way through the mass of parents. "Emily!" she shouted her daughter's name as she saw her safe and sound.

With a smile behind his mask, Seth jumped down from the roof of the bus. Walking to the mother, he said, "Your daughter's safe." He looked to the other parents. "All your children are safe. Don't worry about the Skulls, they're no more."

The single mother opened her arms up wide as she was handed her sleeping daughter. The small girl in her arms rubbed her eyes before they opened up. A smile and tears came over her face when she looked to her mother's face. "Mommy!"

"I'm here. Emily!" the mother cried again and wrapped her arms around her baby girl. With a tearful face she looked to the mutant who saved her child. "Thank you. Thank you so much. God bless your soul."

With a shaking head, he handed the other small girl to her father before speaking. "You don't have to thank us, ma'am. The lives and safety of your children are what matters here. We're just thankful that they're safe." His eyes drifted to the detectives and their captain.

With a single leap to a lamppost and from there to the ground, he jumped over the crowd of overjoyed parents to speak directly to the Captain of the local police. Captain Singh was surprised to see the masked man suddenly leap so easily over the mass of people. "The girls have some small cuts and bruises from their time under the Skulls' basement. Give them medical attention as soon as possible."

"We'll make sure that they get that. But how about you answer me some questions." The Captain said bluntly. Seth narrowed his white eyes curiously by the tone he spoke with. "How did you know about the Skulls kidnapping children? Who are you? And what happened to the Skulls?"

"We heard of children being abducted from their way home from school from whispers and rumors around every corner. As for who we are and what happened to the Skulls." His form suddenly wavered as he enlarged to his full form, his mask splitting open to reveal his mouth and sharp teeth.

Captain widened his eyes from the transformation. And realized who the masked man was. " **The Skulls have been dealt with. And you'll never see them again. We have made sure of that.** " Venom said with a menacingly large smile.

The captain and the force that had gathered there gulped from his words. His words were all that was needed for them to believe that a world of torment and anguish met the notorious gang, a fate that was only brought upon them from their actions.

Venom turned around and jumped over the crowd again. He was about to leave when he then heard. "Venom!" a small voice called out for him, he turned to the direction of the sound.

The small girl in the single mother's arms walked over to him. He bended down on one knee to meet her eyes. Surprise met him when the young girl gave hugged him. Her small arms barely to come around his neck.

"Thank you." She said while hugging him tightly. The audience around him cooed and smiled at the sight of it. A young girl, her arms around a creature that could that could be described as a demon.

Seth was speechless for a few moments, before he retracted his claws and wrapped his hands around the smaller girl. Pulling his head back a bit, he nuzzled his head against the smaller girl's face like a cat would do. The sound of innocent young laughter and giggling escaped her mouth.

The males around them looked surprised that he would just nuzzle his face against the younger girl's face like that, they found it… weird.

The females of the crowd found the scene however adorable. To see that so-called The Demon of Central City showing compassion and care for the one he protected. It was beyond adorable in their eyes and their smiles widened by the second.

Giving a last nuzzle to the young girl, Venom raised back to his feet. He rubbed the small girl's head with the back of his finger when he stood back up on his feet. He gave the crowd of grateful parents a salute before turning around.

When he turned away from the crowd, the ground underneath him cracked as he sprinted away from the crowd. Shooting out a tendril, Venom yanked himself onto a building. With a tight grip on the wall and his feet planted to it, he turned to the crowd who kept their eyes on the hulking being who looked down on them.

Planting his other hand onto the wall, he crawled up the side of the building to the roof. When he got there, he raised back to his feet and latched out his arms to the sides and opened his mouth to let out his next sound.

 _ROAR_

The crowd below heard the deafening roar from him. When they looked back up to him, he was gone.

But numerous waves of smiles and hugs washed over the mass of parents. They were reunited with their daughters. And while his parents may have seen him as a demon, but his actions were that of a true hero… a guardian angel in fact.

Joe smiled as he witnessed the smiles on the parents' faces. Seth came through. For them, and more importantly for the young girls. Now they had nothing more to fear again from the Skulls that would have robbed them of their childhoods. And that was thanks to Seth.

While his partner was happy about this turn of events, Eddie Thawne was having different feelings about this. He didn't like how the anti-hero suddenly came and basically admitted to the fact that he killed the Skulls who kept the young children captive. Even if it was for the right reasons, killing like that was wrong.

Barry, Cisco and Iris was finding this unexpected. They didn't think that the anti-hero would suddenly take on the entirety of a notorious gang all on his own, without any form of backup.

Iris smiled as she knew that would make for a great story on her blog. Cisco couldn't help but smile, knowing that he would get a good story out of the mutant. Barry have many questions on his mind. All of them wanting to know why the mutant didn't ask for his help.

Caitlin's heart kept fluttering more than butterflies' wings as she saw Seth down in the front of the station holding the small girls in his arms. He showed a form of protectiveness she hadn't seen before, and her heart and soul couldn't believe that he would take the risks like that.

He was different than Barry. Willing to do anything for the innocents. A hero with the face of a demon.

"He's incredible." She muttered under her voice.

X

After what went down at the police station, Seth swung his way through the city and came to a stop on top of a building. He looked with pleased eyes as he saw the person who he was truly worried for this entire time. From atop of the building he looked through the window of the opposite building, into a specific room.

Where one Frankie Kane was sitting by her desk and doing her homework for school tomorrow. She looked to be doing well, briefly looking at her notes for inspiration, and turning to the problem she was dealing with and quickly finishing it.

" ** _She's seems quite intelligent for a girl at her age._** " The symbiote commented when he and the host saw her go to the next problem at hand.

" _Yeah she is._ " Seth agreed. " _But I'm really happy that she's safe and she wasn't dragged into that hellhole by any means._ "

" ** _We both feared for her safety partner. And we both feel relieved that Frankie is out of harm's way._** " The symbiote spoke truthfully.

Both Seth and his "other" feared that Frankie might have been a potential target for the Skulls to force into their formerly successful business. He did save the girls for their despairing parents who held undeniable fear for their child, but Seth also did so he could make sure that Frankie was safe and not anywhere near this bloody mess.

If Frankie had been pulled into this mess, then _every_ … last… Skull member would face a fate that would make their worst nightmares pale in comparison to the calamities that he would rain down upon them. Worse than what they had been through tonight.

And nothing short of hellfire and holy judgement would be able to stop him from acting out his punishment upon their filthy disgusting pathetic lives.

" _We should talk to her soon._ " Seth thought absentmindedly. His partner agreeing with him immediately.

The mutant heard a ringing in his "pocket" and pulled out his phone. Bringing it to his ear, he answered with his mask pulled off. "Another job for me, Josephine? You're trying to work me to the bone?" he mused.

A chortle came from the other end, " _Funny. Mind coming to my house now?_ "

"Sure be there in a second, pal." Seth gave a smile when saw that Frankie had gone to his bed now while he spoke with his friend. Shooting out a tendril, he swung towards to the West residence.

X

 **(West Residence)**

Detective Joe West was in the middle of pouring two glasses of whiskey for both him and the mutant. A small reward for a job well done tonight.

After he answered the door, he invited Seth inside his home and led into the living room and went to the other end of his home to get out the bottle of whiskey. Joe usually drinks when he's in the mood for a drink, he rarely shared a with people. But he didn't because he didn't have any good friends to share with.

Until Seth that is.

Walking back into the living room, he handed a glass of whiskey to the mutant, who accepted the drink graciously. Though he did give it surprised stare and remarked, "Well, at least I got my whiskey tonight, and I don't have to pay for it, now that's a real bonus."

Chuckling with a smile, Joe gestured to the chair beside the couch. The mutant took a seat in the chair as did the detective on the couch. "Well thought you at least deserve a drink for helping me and those poor parents, not to mention those poor girls."

After taking a sip of his drink, Seth asked the detective. "Speaking of, did that Captain of yours give the girls medical attention or do I have to pay him a visit as well tonight?"

"No they got the medical attention they needed, trust me. I made sure of that as did Captain Singh after you left." Seth let out a breath of relief from the news. "About the girls, what happened to the Skulls that kept them captive at the bar?"

"Like I said before Joe. Those Skulls and that scumbag Danny Solvors are not gonna be a problem of this city nor of the police force anymore. I made sure of that tonight." He assured the detective seriously.

"You killed them? Didn't you?" Joe asked cautiously.

"I did," the immediate reply came, surprising the detective. "Joe, I'm not like Barry. I'm not classified as a hero like him, even in my world."

"What do you mean?" he asked the mutant.

"In my world, there's two types of heroes. The superheroes, the ones who uses their powers for goodness. They are willing to be a symbol of hope and be some sort of a role model to the people. That's more like Barry I guess, but he's still somewhat a naïve rookie."

He gestured to himself and continued, "Then there's the second type of heroes. They're called anti-heroes, heroes who are willing to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. Even if that means killing the wrong people."

"Isn't that like playing judge, jury and executioner?" Joe asked curiously, his mind drew parallels to the Starling City vigilante who's been seen as such.

"In some areas, yeah. But don't get the wrong idea, Joe. I do show restraint, where and when its needed. But against the criminal element, the kind that act like gods and gives a crap about other people, I use full lethal force, powers or no powers. Because those kinds of scumbags do not deserve restraint, by any means. Especially if they go after innocent children."

Joe could understand that. Even as a cop, he has seen a lot of bad, a lot of darkness in his days. He had seen scumbags of every kind, and most of them had protection from the system, letting them go free again. Scot-free.

"That reminds me, how did you get the bus there? Do you know how to drive it?" Joe asked.

"Didn't drive it. Just… swung it." he said cryptically.

The detective didn't know what else to expect from the mutant, so he asked his next query. "Seth who taught you who to be an "anti-hero"?" Joe asked slowly.

The mutant then said after exhaling, "Guess there something you know about me before getting to that part. Or to be exact, know the truth about me."

Seth then spent the next minutes talking about his past, how he was kidnapped by human military in his world to be a secret biological weapon for their upcoming wars, how his powers were essential to them and made him an anomaly in his world.

He also talked about how his sister was chosen for the same reasons as he was. Once that was said, he also said that was modified to be a mutant killer for their armies. Seth was a disposable weapon in the humans' eyes, just like any other mutant in their eyes.

Which he also told the detective, who was surprised by this fact and gave raise to his next question.

"Mutants aren't seen as humans in your world?"

"More like they're some disease, a freak of nature, abominations." He stated grimly before adding. "My world's a bit darker than yours. So be glad that your world here is still in the dark about metahumans. Otherwise it might turn into a rip-off of my world, hopefully just the good parts though."

"Must have been awful growing in a world like that, Seth. I'm so sorry." Joe said with teary eyes.

The mutant waved off his concerns before speaking, "Don't worry. Bad things, experiences and whatnot, happens everywhere, in any world, Joe. It's how you move on after them, that's important." He waved a hand over his body, "I moved on from mine a long time ago."

Perking his head, he answered the former question. "And the man who taught me how to be an anti-hero, his name's James Howlett, or better known as Logan. He was manipulated to volunteer for an experiment for the army, that he once served under. They called him Weapon-X because of the secret program was called the Weapon X program. So in essence, he's actually a lot like me, both mutants used by the army to become weapons. But Logan moved on after that, become one of the greatest men I've ever seen before. Overcoming his past and his former life, and the life the was forced upon him. And he became like a big brother to me and my sister when returned from that hellhole. Logan took a liking to both me and my sister, and spent a lot of time with us. Others saw as some dark broody loner, who didn't have a problem with killing. But to us, we saw a different side of him. Kind and caring, loving even. "

"Whenever I asked why he came this type of hero, he used to say, "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice."" With a chuckle he then added, "One of the many speeches, he gave as a kid."

"Why do feel like, that's the kind of man you are gonna be?" Joe asked sarcastically. The mutant laughed and wrapped a tendril around his glass before sending it to the detective's drink and clang their glasses together. "That's still freaky."

"I've seen worse, trust me." The two men then gave each other a silent toast and drank from their whiskies.

Joe really enjoyed speaking with the mutant and spending time with him. It's been a long time since he's been able to enjoy a nice drink with a good drink.

"Oh yeah, about moving on." Seth got curious. "You and Caitlin?" the mutant bit his lip to avoid speaking. "Come on, Seth. I'm not blind. I can see you care about her, I really do. As do others around you two. Caitlin's changed since you showed yourself. Like she's beginning to care again after the death of her fiancée. And when you suddenly went missing after your heated talk with Barry, she went everywhere to find you and tried to see if I could contact you. She was that worried about if something happened to you, if your feelings were hurt. She even that she'd miss you if you died. She cares that much about you."

With a smile, the mutant answered, "Yeah… thing is… I do care about her myself. A lot."

" ** _About time, you're being honest with yourself!_** " The symbiote exclaimed loudly in its host's head, causing him to widen his rapidly blinking eyes. " ** _Surprised we're still alive and kicking in here? We're not leaving anytime soon, partner._** "

" _How can an obnoxious alien life form, who has a comment about every single thing, stay silent for an entire conversation, without saying a peep?_ " he referred his partner's usual, loud, behavior.

" ** _We didn't see any reason to participate in that conversation. We found it quite… boring, tedious even._** " Seth heard a cackling in the back of his head after the symbiote spoke.

" _Asshole._ " He thought back to his partner.

The mutant then looked to the detective and continued. "I just don't…. know if it's right to even move on. I mean we have both lost our loved ones. And I feel like I'm gonna be worse father to my son, Bucky. To Stef. If I chose to move on with Caitlin."

"Seth." Joe got his attention. "You still love your son and Stef, right?" he nodded immediately to the question. "Thing about loved ones, is that they always want the best for their other loved ones. Especially more so if it's to move on from the hurtful experiences of your life. And you've done so admirably. And I know that you care deeply about Caitlin." He noticed the mutant's cheeks burning red. "What is it?"

Smacking his lips together a couple of times, the mutant confessed, "I… kissed Caitlin." Wide eyes looked back at him. "It just happened all of sudden, and… and…. I liked it." he shot up from his chair and downed the last of his drink to calm him down… but the elements inside him burned off the alcohol because of his bubbling emotions.

"Seth. Let me ask something simple then." The mutant stopped immediately. "Do you like Caitlin Snow?"

"I do." He replied truthfully. "I really do like Caitlin. I mean she makes me feel different. Like I can feel again after what happened with Stef… and Bucky. She… makes me feel again."

"Then tell her that." Joe said to him as he poured a new drink for him and handed it to him. "and, maybe, it's time for you both to move on. You care about each other deeply and that's the foundation for any great relationship. And no one's asking you to forget your son or Stef, trust me. They're always gonna be holding a very special place inside of that big heart of yours."

Seth was surprised to hear this from the detective. It was some really good advice. And maybe it was time for him to move on… for him to move on… with Caitlin.

And Joe was right, he was never gonna forget Bucky and Stef. He's always gonna hold them close to his heart, and they are never ever gonna leave his mind. They always gonna be there within his fondest of memories.

They are always gonna a part of him.

"Thanks Joe, it means a lot." He rubbed his ring as he continued. "And I think it might be time to continue… to move on… with Caitlin." A smile graced his face as he seemed adamant about his decision. Joe smiled as well and asked if the mutant would like to stay for dinner with and Barry and Iris.

Seth politely said yes and saw the detective move into the kitchen as he took a seat on. As he was left alone in the living room, he told his partner. " _We're not gonna let him anywhere near her, Venom. Not this time… not again._ " He thought back angrily with cold blood murder in his eyes.

" ** _That vile insect is going to die in a calamity of the worst catastrophes if he comes anywhere near Caitlin. He's gonna…suffer… perish._** " The symbiote let out angrily with a growl.

" _In a sea of flames, a hailstorm of icicles. And a fist ripping his pathetic little head of his useless corpse._ " He added with his thoughts as he rubbed his side.

The permanent remainder of what he lost… who he lost… embedded into his body.

His ears perked when he heard the sound of the door lock being turned. Turning to the door, he saw it opening up and Barry, Iris, Eddie, and to the mutant's surprise, Cisco and Caitlin. Eyes wide with shock looked at him, while his eyes slowly drifted to the female doctor's.

He and the other doctor both blushed immediately when they made eye contact, the memory of their last kiss together still fresh in their minds.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Iris asked a bit alarmed by the mutant's unknown presence in her home.

Holding up his glass of whiskey he stood up and he answered, "Ordered a whiskey earlier tonight, but the bartender didn't give me shit. Then I remembered that your dad keeps a bottle of whiskey in his house. So I broke into the house and poured myself a glass." He finished with a shrug. "Hope you don't mind Iris."

"What?" Eddie exclaimed worriedly.

"He's joking." Joe assured them as he heard the commotion and came to them. "I invited him over for a drink, to talk about his missing sister's case." He gave his daughter a hug. "Hiya Baby, you all joining us for dinner?" they nodded to his query.

"Well I'm starving and I'm not saying no to a free dinner." Cisco said with a wide smile.

"Okay, Eddie, Iris, give me a hand in the kitchen. And you," Joe pointed at Barry, "you need to talk to Seth and apologize."

Barry frowned, he didn't want to be reminded again about his horrible attitude towards the mutant. Before getting to speak, Iris asked curiously. "Apologize for what?"

Seth then answered, just to taunt Barry. "Oh Barry said I'm just a bad boy who doesn't care about anyone." Eyes widened from the mutant's callous words. "Apparently, the entire taking-oaths-as-a-doctor is a foreign concept in this world." Iris was about to say something to Barry but Seth then added. "But he already apologized for it. So all is forgiven." The symbiote laughed loudly in the back of Seth's head as he saw the widening eyes of everyone around them.

Iris knew that the mutant would end saying some more vague words or some insults, so she chose to leave it at that. And went into the kitchen with her dad and her boyfriend.

Seeing that they were alone, Barry turned with wide eyes to the mutant and fired off his questions. "Dude, why didn't you let me help with the Skulls? Why did you say to Iris that I called a bad boy who doesn't care about anyone? You could have asked for my help."

"Nope I couldn't, not you." Seth immediately denied with a shaking head. "Sorry, Barry. But you might be the fastest man alive, and yes you could have sped around the city and maybe have found the abducted girls. But they were going to be transported away to God knows what and where, under another scumbag's rule."

"So yes, I didn't ask for your help, because… Those scumbags didn't deserve to put in prison, to maybe get a chance to get out again and start up this horrible business again. So those poor girls, they didn't need a Boy Scout, they needed someone who could put an end to their nightmares, once and for all." He poked Barry's chest before adding. "And that's not you."

Barry gulped when he heard those cold words come out of the mutant's mouth, causing the speedster to wonder if Seth was comfortable with taking lives of criminals. The cold tone and the serious face actually worried him.

"Seth, are you, like, I don't know, okay with killing criminals?" The speedster asked with worried tone while Cisco listened on.

Caitlin already knew that Seth was willing to cross some lines that Barry's not going, but she also knew that there are lines the mutant does not cross. But to know that he was willing to cross those said lines for the innocent girls that was abducted by this notorious gang, made her smile.

"No, Barry. I'm not." Seth answered, "but if I have to choose between the life of one horrible criminal or the lives of a dozen innocents, then I take out the criminal without hesitation. I choose the innocents over the criminal, at any time at any day. I've done so before, and I'm not stopping that."

"But for people like us, there's always another way, right?" Barry asked.

"There is of course. But these people chose to profit from innocent girls' torment and pain. Teenagers, even younger than that. Their children who can't defend themselves from danger. And like I said, I'm gonna the one who puts an end to their nightmares. I'm always gonna be that one." Seth finalized his speech.

Barry could understand it from his point of view, but he doubted himself to be like that. To be like Seth. That seemed to an impossible choice for him.

He couldn't possibly be able to live with the guilt of taking a life. Something he hoped he would never have to do, now nor in the near future. That's Barry's hope and wish.

Caitlin then stepped closer and said, "We're just glad you're okay and that those poor girls are safe, thanks to you Seth." She said with a smile. A smile formed on the mutant's face from the sight of the smile on her face.

Cisco looked between the two doctors with suspicion in his eyes. Seeing the wide smiles, he then directed at Barry. "Hey Barry, wanna see if Joe needs help in the kitchen?" he asked.

Barry didn't understand his intention, "Why? Iris and Eddie are in there right now, helping him." Cisco slammed his palm into his face, and then took hold of his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Dude, what is it?"

" ** _Subtle._** " The symbiote commented on Cisco's obvious attempt to leave the doctors alone.

Giving a mental nod of agreement to his partner, he looked to Caitlin and asked. "You didn't tell him about our…. You know?" he sheepishly referred to their short but amazing kiss.

"No, did you?" she asked back.

Swaying his head back and forth a bit, he responded cheekily. "Been kinda busy this night." '

Caitlin gave a nod to that. Her cheeks suddenly turned beet red as she remembered her kiss with the mutant. The same heat wave that passed through her face, passed through his face as well.

Neither of them noticing the lights flickering above them from lightning sparks that originated from the mutant's body. His emotions running amok once again within. This time, just from being near the other doctor.

" _Come on, Seth. Say something. Anything. She's right there. Just open your mouth… and tell her._ " He mentally berated himself, momentarily forgetting that his mind is shared.

" ** _Shall we tell her for you?_** " the symbiote offered with a teasing tone.

" _No fucking way, Slither. No chocolate for you in two MONTHS, if you do that._ " Seth warned the symbiote.

" ** _Don't you dare!_** " the symbiote shouted worriedly and angrily. " ** _You shut off our supply, we'll eat everything and everyone around us!_** "

"Seth?" he perked when heard the soothing voice of the other doctor's call out to him worriedly. "What's wrong? You looked a bit lost."

"Talking to my partner." Seth tapped the side of his head. "We were just talking about what happened before… with us."

When he mentioned that, Caitlin felt the need to apologize and did so, "Seth I'm sorry." The mutant drew a blank. "I mean about the kiss. I'm sorry if I forced you into it… I know you still love your fiancée Stef, and I don't want you to feel guilty or sadne-"

She stopped when she felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull her closer to him. Yelping surprised, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking up she saw blue eyes looking at her with concern and comfort.

"I always will, Cait." She looked down. But a gentle finger under her chin pushed her head back up. "But she'd want me to be happy again, not sit around and let my heart be shut closed forever. And right now, it opened up again. " His finger slowly slid over her cheek. "thanks to a certain, beautiful woman with a heart and soul unlike others."

Her cheeks burned right up then and there, her arms around the mutant's cheek tightened, almost forcing him to bent down to her. "You sure?" she asked to be sure, her legs slowly trembling as though they turned to jelly.

"I am." His hand her out of the way, letting him get an unobscured look at her beautiful face. "What about you and Ronnie, Cait? You okay with this?"

Without hesitation she brought up her own hand to his face and said, "Ronnie's gone, Seth, and he's not gonna come back. And Cisco's right, he told me it might be time to move on." She stood on her toes and leaned closer to his face. "Like you and Stef, I will always love Ronnie."

Her hand cupped his cheek as she continued. "But, I've been holding back for too long now… and I don't want to… do that… anymore."

With that said, Caitlin pressed her lips against his own. Seth grew shocked by feeling of her soft lips on his own again, he quickly reciprocated afterwards. The moment he did so, he became...

… lost

Lost in the feeling of this amazingly beautiful woman who have dealt the loss of her most loved one and have now overcome it, he was lost in the feeling of her soft lips on his own. To overcome it to be with someone she cares about.

To open up her heart again.

Feelings of various emotions rushed through Seth's core. Feelings, he didn't even realize he had until was quickly emerging to the surface. Feelings that he wished to delve into even more than ever.

They surfaced so quickly and with such a force that more vicious lightning sparks went off his body. Lights flickering more rapidly from his electrical discharge. His hands gave off a mixture of smoke and cold white icy wind. Another small wind breeze gathered around the two of them. His elements went haywire.

When they broke away from each other, they kept holding each other while Seth's elements calmed down again. The two of them chuckled when they noticed that the lights still flickering lightly above their heads. "That's gonna a problem in the future isn't it?" Caitlin asked cheekily.

"Sorry about that." He cupped her cheek, the female doctor rubbing her head into it. "Think you can handle it?"

She made a show of thinking with a swaying head and a lifted bottom lip on her face. "Hmmmm, okay. But just for you."

Smirking he removed his hand from her cheek, and raised his little finger. "Pinky swear on it?" he asked with a pout.

With a giggle she wrapped her own finger around his finger and swore, "Pinky swear." She and the mutant shared a smile.

They turned around when they heard footsteps come from behind them. To their surprise they saw Joe walking to the dinner table with a large pot in hand. He turned to them, and saw the closeness between the two. With a knowing smile on his face, he stated. "About time."

"Piss off, West." The mutant shot back while the female doctor looked away embarrassedly.

"What? I was waiting for this." The detective said with a knowing smirk, the mutant flipped him the bird. With a chortle he got the whiskey bottle and poured the mutant a new drink. Handing it to him, he raised his glass and toasted. "Congrats, pal."

"Thanks." He said truthfully as they clang their glasses together before drinking. "Definitely needs ice." He stated to Joe.

With a frown, the detective replied "Sorry, all out."

Seth raised an eyebrow as he then said. "Seriously? Have you forgotten who I am? Really?" the detective drew a blank.

Throwing his head up in an exaggerated manner, Seth raised a clenched fist over Joe's drink. A moment passed, before a white breeze came from his hand. Small cracking sounds came out of his hand as he moved his fingers around.

Opening up his hand halfway, he dropped a single ice cube into Joe's drink. The surprised detective looked to him with wide eyes. "Damn. You can do that." He took a drink of his newly cooled drink.

"What part of an "elemental with ice powers among his seven elements" didn't you get?" he mocked the detective.

"Play nice, Seth." Caitlin warned him playfully. The mutant gave her a mock glare and smiled before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Dinner's ready!" Iris called out to everyone in the house when she got to the table with the others.

Seth held out his hand to Caitlin, "Let's eat." She took it and squeezed it tightly. Her action surprised everyone else in the room.

But Cisco smiled widely and happily for both of them. It meant a lot that she and him was moving on.

It meant even more so to see them the grieving doctors smile truthfully and heartedly to each other. It meant one thing,

They were there for each other.

X

Later that night, Joe was sitting alone in the living room of his house.

Everyone had gone home, expect for Iris and Barry who chose to attend to their own businesses outside. Seth and Caitlin went back to his place.

Right now, the detective was sitting in front of his table with files scattered all around the surface. Files and evidence that was related to the murder of Barry Allen's mother, Nora Allen.

Joe made the connection that there was a storm of lightning the night of her murder, as Barry told the police when he was 11 years old at the time of the murder. With that in mind, he went to the founder of what gave him his powers, Dr. Harrison Wells.

In hops to get answers to unanswerable questions, he hoped that the doctor was able to fill in those blanks. But in his attempts to get those answers from the infamous founder, he only ended up hurting his feelings and making him go down memory lane, one filled with hurt.

He was able to make amends for his rude and cruel attempts with an expensive bottle of alcoholic beverage. Before leaving the founder assured him that he would help him however he could. With that in mind, he crossed over the section of his notes that read, " _Wells – connected?_ "

Now Joe was looking through the files again while sipping on his whiskey in peace and the quiet silence of the night.

The detective heard a thudding sound coming from somewhere, the lights shutting down in a second later. In fear, he reached for his gun at the corner of his table. But it never reached his palm.

 _WHOOSH_

A streak of red lightning passed by him, his gun falling to the ground and out of his reach. The detective backed away from the table, seeing that the red lightning intensified and turned into what could only be described as a storm of red lightning.

Joe looked deeper into the vortex of crimson lightning and saw a figure in it. A man in a yellow suit with even redder eyes looking right at him. The storm of striking lightning intensified, growing bigger and bigger and coming nearer to the detective by the second.

Joe's eyes were solely focused on the aggravated vortex of red lightning in his home.

 _WHOOSH_

Suddenly the vortex of lightning stopped. His living room, now devoid of the lightning storm.

His eyes went to the table. They widened when they registered that his table was now empty. All the evidence from that night 14 years ago, all the files from that night. Gone. Not a single trace of them left behind after the man in the yellow suit's visit.

Worried that the man is still in his home, Joe got down to the ground and grabbed his gun again. He looked around the room with his gun down at his side. But his eyes never found the man himself, the detective thinking that he's gone.

His eyes stopped when he noticed his wall…. Where a large knife was stuck in picture of his daughter, in the throat of his daughter. With a message above it.

 _"_ _STOP OR ELSE"_

Joe now realized that he would lose someone more important than himself if he continued the investigation of Nora Allen.

He would lose Iris.

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's a story there people. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Power Outage

**Here's another chapter you guys out there.**

 **Love all reviews and PMs I got from you guys out there, It keeps me going, guys. So thank you guys so much. You're amazing!¨**

 **Remember, any questions you guys have, you can PM to me.**

 **Oh yeah, important reminders:**

 **I don't own anything regarding, The Flash or Venom/MCU. Just a fan for both.**

 **In fanfiction, anything is possible.**

 **Now enough of that!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: Power Outage**

Inside of the lonely halls of S.T.A.R. Labs' corridors was Harrison Wells making his way through the hallway. He stopped when he reached his destination.

He turned to the wall, facing it. he placed his hand on it and the door to his secret metallic room opened up before him. When fully opened up he went inside of it.

Placing his wheelchair in the back of the room, he went to the white console on the other end of the room. Pressing a hand on the console, a whirring sound was heard before sudden blue-ish facial image of Gideon came forth and greeted the doctor. " **Good day, Dr. Wells.** "

"One can always hope, Gideon." He replied before demanding. "Bring up my log, would you Gideon?"

" **Certainly.** " Gideon agreed, bringing up his log, ready for him to make a new journal. " **Go ahead, doctor.** "

"New entry." He checked his watch before continuing. "It has now been 311 days since lightning struck. Subject has begun relying on his speed in everyday life, using his extraordinary powers to solve extraordinary powers to solve ordinary problems… and accomplish ordinary tasks."

"Unfortunately, his penchant for the heroic persists. The fact is… he can be a bit of a showoff. And while his desire to help others is commendable, it is impending him from realizing the full scope of his abilities. But there's still time, as the future remains intact." He switched over to a news article as he continued.

Harrison was about to walk away and meet up with his employees when he remembered the other hero. Or rather the anti-hero.

Turning to Gideon's holographic image, he asked. "Gideon, bring up my secondary log."

" **The one marked Log V, Dr. Wells?** " the question came from her.

"Yes please." His secondary log came up as requested, ready. "It's been 49 days since subject V has shown himself to the public eye of the city. Since he revealed himself to us, it's been 28 days. And afterwards, subject V's been proving himself to be a man of various abilities, power-related and otherwise."

"However, unlike the other subject, subject V is able to and willing to execute enemies if need be. Furthermore, he possesses abilities that vastly overwhelms the other subject and a will that is willing to defy in authorities of any kind. His bond with the alien life form, the Klyntar, Venom, is impressive as well. Letting subject V expand his arsenal wider than the current capabilities of the other subject… perhaps even more in the future. A suspected ability of his, points to be concealment of his secrets, since subject V appears to be distrusting and keep secrets from others."

"In terms of powers, he is able to utilize the four basic elements, consisting of fire, water, wind and earth, as well as two other elements, lightning and ice. And according to what's been told to the others, he's also capable of using a seventh element, a metallic substance of another universe, his universe. Even with those, he's able to perfectly sync them with the powers of the Klyntar in his body, allowing him to strengthen himself to extraordinary heights, among them is invisibility and wall-climbing."

He switched over to another article, one that caused the usually passive and stoic-faced man to gulp. "The future still remains intact… but this future does not seem worth looking forward to, however."

X

 **(The Cortex)**

Harrison came into the Cortex, seeing Cisco chew on a blue pen. He looked around and saw Caitlin standing underneath Seth who was right above her from a crouched position on the ceiling.

"Where's Barry? He's late." The founder of the facility growled out.

"Late is kind of his signature move." Caitlin said, her eyes went up to the mutant, who looked down at her with a smile. She returned with a smile of her.

" ** _What is that thing?_** " He heard a question from his "other", causing him to look into the other room and found the target of the question.

"Hey, you guys want to see my signature move?" Cisco asked with lit up eyes.

Seth dropped down to the ground and said, "Maybe later, Cisco. But for now…" he pointed to the other room, "Is that a treadmill?" the mutant have been in that room before, but he's never noticed the treadmill.

The members of the facility followed the direction of his pointed finger and saw it, "Yeah, it is. I made it especially for Barry, to train. We used it to measure his speed when they first manifested. It was pretty dope." Cisco finished off with smile.

"Nice." He complimented with thumbs up before going to Caitlin's side. The woman stepped closer to him, a smile formed on her face when she felt his arm around her waist. "He might wanna use it more though in the future. Just a friendly advice."

 _WHOOSH_

A gust of wind shot into the room as Barry whooshed in with lightning speed with a coffee cup in hand. Taking a sip of his drink, he breathed out his apology. "Sorry, guys, I got a little held up." The speedster got curious faces from everyone in the room, "You had to be there."

Harrison didn't look the least bit pleased at all, Seth found that curious. "I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Barry." The founder asked of the others.

Taking that as a notice to leave, Cisco and Caitlin and Seth in hand went for the door. "Ooh, you're in trouble." Cisco announced amused.

"Barry, if you keep whooshing in on people like that again, then I'll tie a bell around your neck." Seth stated with serious eyes, that caused the speedster to nod rapidly.

"Come on you." Caitlin said before taking hold of Seth's hand and dragged Seth out of the room.

She brought him over to her private lab, where Seth remarked, "Usually I'm the one who drags people away, not the other way around." He said with a quipping smile.

"Now you know how the criminals feel when you go bad Venom/ scary Venom on them." She countered back before hugging the mutant.

Chuckling he hugged her back and said. "You do realize bad Venom/ scary Venom are the same right?" she felt her head nodding to his question.

Looking to his eyes, he could see that she was unsure for some reason, which was strange. " ** _Perhaps she's unsure of her next action._** " The symbiote pitched in. The mutant instantly knew what his partner meant.

With a smile he took hold of her chin and guided her face upwards. Her eyes instantly shut closed and her cheeks reddening in a second when she felt his lips upon her own again. It was chaste at best, only lasting a few seconds. But in their minds, it felt like minutes, even hours.

When Seth pulled away from her, her eyes remained closed, still relishing the feeling of his lips there. Feeling a little playful, Seth bent his head down to her cheek and kissed her there. But he laced his lips with thin layer of ice, placing a cold kiss on her cheek. Which is what was needed to shock the female doctor back from her trance.

Rubbing her cheek, she said "that's cold."

"Awww, sorry dear." He placed a hand on her cold cheek. His hand heating up slightly, as he rubbed it. "There all better, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Caitlin thanked with a kiss on his hand. Now it was his turn to turn red, so much that his hand caught on fire. She pointed to his burning hand, "Maybe I should start carrying marshmallows on me, if that keeps happening. Would make a good snack."

Raising an eyebrow, he said "Reduced to a make-shift campfire by the lovely Dr. Snow? Huh? Now that's cruel."

Getting a giggle from her, she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "Forgive me?" she asked sweetly, but she got a shaking head in mock offense. She kissed him again, this time a little longer before letting go. "What about now?"

"hmmm…. You're forgiven, Cait." He said as he ran a hand through her soft hair. "Hey if you don't need my help now, but I'm gonna go on patrol."

Caitlin knew what that meant and stated his true intentions, "You going to find your sister, right?" he nodded. "Just remember that you can tell us, then we can maybe find her with the satellites."

"Thanks, Cait. But my sister knows how to hide and stay out of plain sights. If she's hiding, then she'll know how to dodge surveillance." With that said he gave a last kiss on her lips before walking out of the lab to go on patrol.

As Caitlin was left standing there, enjoying the moment that had just been shared by the two of them, her thoughts went to the relationship between the two of them. Even though they haven't been on any dates, they spent more time together.

Alternating between having dinners at either Seth's place or at takeout places, sleeping on the couch together often after those dinners, or just sit on it and talk with each other about different stuff. Caitlin always asked about his life in his world, but refrained from talking about his family, knowing that it might be too much painful for the mutant.

However, he was comfortable with sharing his life as an agent of SHIELD. He told her about his strangest missions with his sister and his best friend, Matt. She didn't ask about Matt, because she didn't want him to feel homesick or alone.

But even though they have only been together for a short time now, she really enjoyed the times they spent together. Even the times they spent just watching TV shows, or just lay in the couch and kissing each other, she enjoyed them every time, and wouldn't trade them for anything.

X

A while after, everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs had gathered again.

Barry had just returned from a fresh crime scene, where he found a corpse scorched beyond recognition. He found it weird that it was just the corpse that was burned and not any of the other combustibles in the area. A curious fact that Joe also pointed out when he arrived at the scene.

The speedster also noticed his adoptive father acting strangely, like something was on his mind. But Joe waved off his concerns when he was asked about it.

He brought the photos he took of the scorched corpse back to the facility to see if the computers there could put a name to the crispy corpse.

Seth had also returned to the facility when he gotten word about an unusual murder from Caitlin. When he heard those words, he briefly but worriedly so, wondered if the murder involved some familiar red rashes. If so, then the mutant would have been forced to keep S.T.A.R. Labs, CCPD and Barry out of it.

To ensure that he who caused them wasn't going to be thrown in the pipeline, or in jail.

Thankfully it wasn't who he thought it was, but did found the murder unusual… and the scorch marks seemed familiar anyway.

"Facial recognition software…it's designed for archeologists, and it should help us ID your crispy corpse." Cisco said as both he and Caitlin each took a seat at the main console in The Cortex.

Barry then stated his own question, "The question is, how did he get fried in the first place? Is there a metahuman out there who can control electricity?"

"It'd take a serious electrostatic discharge to cause that level of tissue damage." Dr. Wells stated passively, as he observed the image of the corpse.

Caitlin then turned to Seth who was standing behind her and watching the picture with examining eyes. "You've seen this before, right? Seth?"

With a nod, he answered her. "A couple of years ago, in my world, I fought against a guy, Max Dillon, called himself Electro. He was able to manipulate electricity on a crazy level, unlike anything I've seen before, better than I can do at the time. He was able to blast these powerful blasts of lightning-like electricity. And most of his victims ended up being either electrocuted to death or burned to a crisp like fried chicken from KFC."

A series of confused looks pointed at the mutant. Seeing the confused looks, Seth added "Okay, no KFC in this part of the multiverse. Noted." He then tilted his head as he stated his next thought. "Probably for the best, though. Big Belly Burger's definitely better."

" ** _We like the fried food._** " The symbiote said, " ** _The taste of it reminds of burned, juicy human flesh right off some-_** "

" _Do. Not. Finish. That sentence._ " The host demanded of his partner. He didn't want his partner's hunger to rise to a level that caused him drool. And he didn't want to do so, especially since he stood behind his girlfriend.

Cisco's computer then beeped as the test came back with a result, "Guys, according to the software, there's an 82% chance your victim looked like this."

Barry, Seth and Caitlin leaned closer to Cisco's computer screen and saw the image. The speedster remarked, "82%?"

Cisco felt offended, "Hey, it was zero when you walked in here, pal."

Chuckles came from Caitlin and Seth when he heard him say that in mock offence. The mutant then asked, "Any chance you can cross-reference that with the DMV database, maybe get a name?"

"Absolutely." Cisco said excited. "This software can do just about anything now that Felicity reprogrammed it."

With curiously raised eyebrow, Seth bent down to Caitlin's ear and asked, "Who's Felicity?"

"Felicity Smoak. She's a friend. She works with the Starling City vigilante. She's nice, a really nice friend." She said before reminding, "She's the blonde woman with glasses who carried that large vacuum cleaner with me and Cisco back at the train wreck with Leonard Snart."

"Oh yeah, the blonde woman. I remember her." Seth said as he recalled someone with that description from that night. His partner licked his teeth sensually when he remembered the sight of the blonde woman.

"Casey Donahue. No wife. No kids." Cisco stated the status of the deceased male. "used to work at the Petersburg electrical substation."

"That can't be a coincidence." Caitlin commented.

"That's weird." The mechanical engineer got the attention, "Someone just used his ID to enter the substation."

Caitlin turned to her own screen and told, "The Petersburg grid is experiencing a power drain right now." Her screen displayed the power output monitor of the station, showing very low levels.

Barry saw it and was about to move as he knew what he going to do now. . "Barry, be…" The speedster rushed off, before Dr. Wells could finish. "careful."

"He doesn't have a plan, does he?" Seth asked the remaining people who shook their heads immediately. "Thought as much. Gonna go and make sure he doesn't get killed."

The mutant looked to the ceiling, seeing a skylight there. So slowly his body become covered by the symbiote and he leaped through the skylight and swung after the speedster.

X

 **(Petersburg Electrical Substation)**

 _WHOOSH_

With lightning fast speed, Barry arrived at the substation. He walked around the outskirts of the station before walking deeper into it, trying to find the source of the power drain, that was described before.

The speedster stopped when he heard weird zapping sounds coming from around the corner of a machine. When walking around it, he was stopped when he saw it.

A man stood there. His hands thrusted out towards the power station. His body lit up bright red, as he drained the electricity from the station.

Barry stepped closer to him, just near enough for him to be heard. "I'm pretty sure this is a restricted area."

The metahuman stopped his drainage of the power plant and turned to the voice. Barry got scared by the dark veins on his head.

Lashing out his hand, the newly discovered metahuman shot a blast of lightning at the speedster, who dodged the attack before hitting him. When Barry came to a stop he quipped, "Easy there, Zappy."

"I have to feed." Barry heard the other metahuman growl out. The two of them kept eye contact of a few moments. The other metahuman raised a charged hand. The speedster saw the raised hand and sped away.

A blast of lightning shot forth from his hand, once again not hitting its mark. Another blast came out, this one not having any better luck than the previous shots. When the speedster was about to pass by again, a blast of lightning hit him in the back, keeping him paralyzed as he felt the shock of the electrical attack.

Barry felt weak when he felt the lightning blast stayed on him, forcing him down to his knees. Like it was grounding him to the spot. A wave of yellow/orange energy surged out of the speedster's body and followed the other metahuman's line of lightning like a guiding arrow, and got into his body.

Not wanting to be more stuck there, Barry powered through it, putting all of his strength into his legs and forced himself out of the other metahuman's reach and ran.

" _Barry, what's happening?_ " Harrison asked him through his earpiece.

The speedster heard footsteps come around him, and snapped his head around and saw the other metahuman again. Barry saw him and knew that another fight with him, would end up badly for him. So he chose to run. Alas to no success.

The moment his back was turned, two blasts of lightning connected with his back. More of the same yellow/orange energy was siphoned out of his body and went towards the other metahuman. The lightning enhanced metahuman looked to be straining himself, trying not to pass out from the power that was flowing into him.

But he didn't have to strain himself longer. A sudden, but powerful blast of wind sent the metahuman flying away.

Jumping down to the ground, was Seth in Venom form. His head turned to Barry who was panting loudly in pain from the blasts of lightning.

Turning back to the other metahuman, Seth saw him getting back on his feet. "Too much. Too much." The metahuman murmured exhausted as his entire face lit up with bright red veins. His strained eyes looked up to Venom and said, "Need to empty it." His hands lit with electricity as he went to attack.

Venom saw the lightning in his hands and lashed out his arm, forming an ice blade. A lightning shot out at him, but Seth dodged it by jumping onto a pillar.

Another lightning attack shot and the mutant dodged it again with a leap. This time he leaped over the enemy metahuman. Raising his ice blade, Seth was about to slash him from behind.

The metahuman lashed both of his hands backwards, sending two close-range lightning attacks to mutant behind him.

The symbiote saw the lightning charges in his palms before its host, and lashed out a tendril from Seth's and latched onto a pillar. Right before the pair of lightning attacks would hit him, Seth was yanked away to the side by his partner.

" _Thanks._ " He expressed his gratitude to his partner.

" ** _Be careful._** " The symbiote was worried about the mutant and said so.

Using the already latched tendril, the mutant swung himself around the pillar before propelling him forward. Both of his feet covered with ice before they were slammed into the metahuman.

The lightning metahuman was sent rolling down to the ground. While he rolled around, he finally stopped rolling and got onto his knees and lashed out both of his hands. Shooting two blasts of lightning at the mutant's stomach.

The force of the combined lightning blast sent the mutant into a metal pillar. The pillar bended from the impact. Venom was about to get up again, but was pushed further into it instead when two blasts of lightning blasted into him and latched onto his body.

" **AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!** " Venom screamed out, as both he and his partner felt the lightning blast his entire body being affected by the lightning.

Seth gripped his head with both hands in pain and continued screaming. Both he and his partner screeched an earth-shattering scream in pain from the lightning blasts that connected with him. It was like their bodies was being bombarded with billions upon billions of lightning bolts.

Barry got back on his feet and saw the other metahuman unleash powerful lightning strikes at the anti-hero. Then something weird happened.

Water spouted out of his body and forming a viciously unstable ring of water around his body. The water ring sent out various small but high-pressured water blades. The blades strong enough to cut from the metal around both him and the other metahuman.

Earth holes on the ground began forming rapidly all around them. A heat wave shot out from his Venom's feet, turning the ground molten. As did spikes made of molten earth. The spikes appeared everywhere, but none of them, not a single one, hit the other metahuman.

Lightning began shooting out of his body, bolts of destructive lightning blasted from his body. Crumbling the ground around him and stuck to anything metal. The cataclysmic lightning strikes melted the metal upon instant contact.

Ice cold icicles formed on his back and shot out the second they were formed. The icicles pierced anything they came into contact with. And more of them formed by the second, like an everlasting storm of ice blades.

"What the…." Barry murmured curiously and confused, as well as scared by what this did to the mutant.

" _Barry?! What's going on? Is Seth okay?_ " Caitlin exclaimed worriedly to the metahuman, who couldn't say anything and continued staring at the sight of the anti-hero who continued shrieking in pain and unleashing his elements uncontrollably.

The mutant's symbiote covered body turned bright red for a moment before he lashed out both of his arms. When he did that a blaze of infernal fire was released from his body. A burst of surging wind came out and added to the fire, enlarging the blazing inferno.

The sudden explosion hit the lightning enhanced metahuman and sent him flying, away and out of sight. Barry stepped back a few steps, fearing that the blast of wind-enhanced red blaze would hit him as well. But it didn't, instead it left the area around the mutant, melted and burned. A smokescreen lingered around the area, where Seth stood.

Concerned for his friend, Barry stepped closer to the burned area. Waving his arms around to wipe away the smoke, he stepped into the center of the smokescreen. When he got there, he saw his friend, his body devoid of the symbiote, on his knees and panting heavily with a hand on his chest and another on the ground.

"Seth, are you okay?" Barry asked with hand and stretched out for him to take.

The mutant saw his hand and took hold of it, letting himself be pulled back to his feet. "I… _pant_ …I don't know." He said with a painted voice.

" _Get out of there._ " Harrison told them both via their communications device. They nodded to each other.

Barry began running, but his body stopped, causing him to lean on the nearest metal pillar. And like Seth, the speedster began panting heavily and exhaustedly. " _Run, Barry._ "

Seth felt weird as he walked to the speedster. He felt… empty. With horrifying thoughts, he thought " _Venom?_ " he got no response. " _Venom, are you there?_ " still no response, which terrified the mutant even more. " _VENOM?!_ "

He still got no response from his partner, which really horrified him beyond anything he been before. He slammed his fist into the ground, feeling the sharp stones cut into his skin. Clenching his fist, he heated the ground in anger with his hand.

But… no heat came through his hand. He tried to generate the other elements but he couldn't. He couldn't turn to adamantium, form ice, generate wind, spark lightning, unleash water, manipulate the ground, or ignite his flames again.

"What is going on?" Seth couldn't understand it.

"I can't," he heard Barry say before he added. "My speed…it's gone." The speedster turned to the mutant, hoping that he was in better shape than he was. But the shook of his head and the heartbroken expression on his face, told him that he wasn't.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"He runs slow even for a normal person." Cisco remarked, when he saw how slow Barry was running on the treadmill.

After what went down at the electrical substation, both he and Seth got back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Seth was in Caitlin's private lab, while Barry was being examining by both the female doctor and the rest of the S.T.A.R. Labs gang.

When Barry got down from the treadmill, Caitlin said. "You can't just lose your powers, okay? Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast. There's no way to untransform DNA." Gesturing to her private lab where Seth was running his own tests. "Even Seth agreed with me on that, and he understands powers more than anyone here."

"Yeah, that's right. Oh yeah gotta thank him for the lift he gave me." Caitlin got a confused look, knowing that Seth does not have a car, nor did he bring one to the substation. Seeing the look, Barry explained, "He hotwired the nearest car we could find. Pretty sure, it belonged to someone."

Harrison then wheeled forward and spoke next. "So we were wrong. This metahuman doesn't electrocute people; he siphons electricity, thereby removing your power."

Barry put his hands to his face and spoke, "All right, do we think this is temporary or…" he trailed off, looking directly to his idol, Harrison Wells, for guidance.

With slightly shake of his head, Dr. Wells answered "We have to run tests."

Barry accepted that with a nod, and stood up. "I've got to warn Joe."

"Barry," Harrison turned around, "We will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you that." He assured the speedless speedster who accepted it and walked away.

Caitlin looked into her private lab and saw the mutant look over the monitors for some reason. Curiously she walked into the lab, finding his eyes looking over each and every part of his body's scans. "Seth, what's wrong?"

Looking to her, he replied. "Hey. Just looking over the scans of my body. Everything looks normal." He gestured to the monitors. "But something's not right."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she too looked over the scans. "Your body still has your elements inside. Every last one of them."

"Yeah, I know. It's not that." He clenched his outstretched hand, trying to it ignite it with flames. But none came to be. "I can't access any of my powers, none of them. Worse is…." He got a pained expression, "I can't feel Venom anymore."

"Venom is… dead?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied with a hand running through his head. "I hope not. If he's not in my body, then he needs to find a new host, which is not gonna end for them, unless he can achieve symbiosis with that host."

"But it's doesn't made sense. The metahuman siphons electricity that's why Barry doesn't have his powers now." Seth perked his head up as he formed a theory. "But your powers aren't electrical based like his, so how did you lose your powers and your partner actually."

"I have a theory." He started before explaining his theory. "The particle accelerator released dark matter into the city, a lot of people were hit by it, Barry and this new metahuman included. We know from when I gave my partner to Bette, that symbiotes can't handle dark matter, at least not for an extended period of time."

"That's right, you said something like that before, but what does that have to do with your powers?" Caitlin asked, curiously and intrigued at the same time.

"Barry's a metahuman, caused by dark matter energy infusing the lightning bolt that hit. That energy was siphoned off by this new metahuman, who repeatedly said "too much" after siphoning Barry's energy. That energy must have been fused with his own electrical powers… that he blasted at me."

Caitlin pieced together he meant and said, "This metahuman had siphoned off too much of Barry's energy and he needed to… empty it somehow. Which he did, with his lightning blasts They were filled with too much dark matter that he was… overloading and depleted on you."

"Which did something to my powers and my partner, causing them to go unstable and wreck the place around me." Seth added sadly. "He blasted me with too much dark matter, I guess."

Caitlin then remembered what Barry told about Seth's outburst at substation. "Barry said that you used… water and earth out there." The powerless mutant widened his eyes as knew the coming question. "But you have never used them before. We have never seen you use those elements before. Why's that?"

Seth rubbed his hands together before admitting. "Those two are more… dangerous for me to use in the field. Water is the only liquid element in my body. Problem is that it's too unstable for me to use perfectly in the field. I don't concentrate, the pressure becomes too much and can blast through anything. I concentrate too much, the pressure ends up being too "fine", able to cut through anything nearby or will be like water shot from a water gun."

"Earth is kind of the same. Every time I use it, I affect the earth around me." He gestured around him. "Problem is that if there's anything or anyone near me, then they or it becomes affected too. I crush the earth around me, they get crushed as well. Instead, I learned that they are actually small pieces of gravel in my bloodstream that I can manipulate. It allows me to give myself a bit more strength. It hurt like a bitch in the start. But I got used to it. Now I only use in dire situations." He then remembered, "Like when Captain Cold derailed a train."

Caitlin could see how sad looked, now that he doesn't have his powers or his partner. "But you're still you Seth, with or without powers and your cannibalistic roommate." She quipped at the end.

Exhaling a deep breath, Seth said, "Honestly, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused and worriedly.

"I don't remember who Seth Rogers was before my powers manifested. He's gone." Seth said solemnly. "I've had my powers since I was a kid, it's like with Barry. And yes, they might have been the reason for most, if not all the pain I've experienced since then, but I've done so much good with them. And it was because of my powers, that I got to meet Venom, who became like a brother to me. My powers made me become a doctor to take care of mutants and any other powered people."

Taking hold of his hand, Caitlin squeezed it and said. "We're gonna figure out what happened to your powers Seth and your partner."

With a smile, he surprised the female doctor and brought her into a hug. Momentarily shocked by the action, she accepted the hug and placed her head on his chest. "Thanks Cait. Means a lot."

Seth felt instantly calmer now that Caitlin was there, assuring him that his powers weren't gonna be gone forever. It meant a lot to him, knowing that someone was still here for him when he needed it. It was important to him.

He felt her head tiling upwards on her chest so he looked down to her. "Besides, you're still a badass SHIELD agent of a military force assigned to protect your world, another world. As well as a doctor with loads of fighting experiences. And those are more than enough to be a hero. Powers or not, partner or not." She assured him.

Bending down to her, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Parting form her lips, he said. "Thank you, Cait. But you know," he rubbed her cheek as he continued. "Any doctors who saves lives are heroes, better than any superheroes."

A blush came over her cheeks from his kind words. Even more so when she felt his lips on her cheek. An instant smile formed on her face when she looked into his blue eyes. "Thanks, but I think I'll leave heroing to you and Barry." She said with a smile before wrapping her arms around Seth's neck.

"Deal." He nuzzled his face against her own, getting a few cute giggles out of her. Pulling his face away, he said, "Think I'm gonna go and talk to Joe."

"Okay, I'll go and see if I can find anything that restore her Barry's speed and yours." She said before leaving with a smile on her face.

Seth went into her private lab again, gave the scans of his body a last look, not finding anything that could actually help now. He was glad that his elements were still alive, keeping his secret safe. He shook his head and looked for his trenchcoat but he couldn't find it.

He then went into the Cortex to see if he could find it. He saw it hanging off of Caitlin's chair by the main console. He looked up from the console and saw Barry standing before his suit. His eyes were glued to the suit longingly.

Having some understanding of what the speedster was feeling right now, he went to him. "You okay, Bar?"

"You think I'll wear it again?" he asked the mutant doctor.

"Hopefully yeah. They'll figure something out, for both of us." Seth replied to him.

"I didn't have my speed for very long, but now that it's gone, it feels like a part of my me is gone too." Barry said sadly as he moved a bit away from his suit.

"Trust me. I know." Barry turned to the mutant. "I feel the same. But it's more like my entire being is gone now. It's because of my powers that my view on the world changed. It made me a doctor. It made me better than I was before."

"It made you the best version of yourself." Barry surmised his next sentence. "I know that feeling. I love being the Flash. I love everything about it: The feeling of thousands of miles per hour, wind and power just rushing past my face, being able to help people. I'm not sure I can live without it, Seth."

Seth could understand that completely and added his own thoughts. "Yeah. My powers manifested, and it showed me an entirely different world out there. And Venom showed me a world beyond worlds. Being able do what we can do is way to a new life." The mutant looked to him and continued. "But Barry, you lived without powers before. You can do it again. Don't worry, you'll get your speed back. The others are figuring that out as we speak."

"Yeah…" Barry replied then looked to meet Seth's face. "You know, I'm sort of glad, that someone else knows what it's like. To lose something like this. Even though you're more experienced than me."

"Thanks for that." Seth thanked him before saying. "And I know what you mean. When I first started out as Venom, I thought I was the only one who was like that. Using your powers for the protection of others, it's incredible and scary. Doing so much good. But then I met others who did exactly the same as me, and it was nice. They became like my mentors of sorts, which made it better."

Barry nodded in agreement as he patted the mutant on his back. Seth then turned to the exit and said, "Gonna go to CCPD, talk to Joe for a bit. Need me to pass on a message?"

With a shaking head, the speedster said, "No, I'm good, thanks. But could you maybe go into my lab at precinct, there's some open case files I forgot to close, and the captain's gonna have my ass if anyone sees them."

"Sure thing." He accepted his request before walking away. The speedster left alone to watch his suit longingly and sadly.

X

 **(CCPD)**

 _DING_

Seth got out of the elevator and into the floor he wanted to be at. Inside of the lobby, people were doing their own businesses, the mutant's not the center of attention this time.

" _Finally, busy doing something else, good._ " Seth thought to his partner. Then he remembered that he was currently unavailable. " _I hope you come back again Venom._ "

He saw Joe talking to his captain. Iris stood beside her father. In the far back of the room was a man on chair, both of his sides occupied by officers. The man himself was wearing a weird pair of glasses and his eyes shifted from watch to watch.

When the captain went away, the mutant stepped closer to them and greeted the Wests. "What up, Wests?"

They turned to him and Joe greeted, "Hey Seth."

"Hiya Seth." Iris greeted with a small voice, unsure of what to feel about the mutant. Though she still found him visibly attractive as always. Shaking off her thoughts, she looked to her father. "Hey dad, I gotta go and find Eddie. See ya."

They watched her walk away, when she was out of earshot, Joe stepped closer to the mutant and asked, "Barry told me about what happened with you. Is it true?"

"Regrettably so, yeah. Neither he nor I have our powers, so the city's defenseless right now." He gestured to the police around them and added, "No offense to the police, but they've proven themselves absolutely useless against metahumans."

"Gee, thanks." The detective quipped sarcastically. "Is that what brought you here?"

"More or les…" Seth stopped talking when he looked past him and saw an officer taking the statement from someone. That was someone, was someone Seth recognized.

Talking with the officer was Frankie Kane, the same girl he's been keeping an eye on for some time now, since he came to this world. They were sitting at a desk and kept talking.

Joe followed his line of sight and asked, "You know her?"

"A bit. I saved her once as Venom. After that, I've been keeping an eye on her for a while." Seth then asked, "What is she doing here?" Fearing that she might have done something bad, he didn't think that she would ever do something like that.

"She saw a robbery go down not far from here, and she saw the man's face. She's giving her statement right now." Joe explained.

Hearing that, Seth was relieved. "Glad to hear that it's nothing bad." He said with a smile.

Joe looked surprised by how much Seth appeared to care for the young girl and asked, "You care about her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. But it's more like I'm worried for her is all. When I first met her, she seemed horrified of the thought of just going home, so I was worried and been watching her since coming to this world." Seth admitted.

Joe smiled, "Sounds like she got a guardian angel on her shoulder." The detective looked up and down the mutant's body, "Or whatever the hell you are."

"Fuck you, West." He countered before remembering his request from Barry, his eyes briefly drifted to a nearby desk with some open files. A picture of a man with weird glasses, like the man in the back, the same man in fact. And a file with the name, "Clock King" assigned to it. "Anyhow, gonna go to Barry's lab and close something off for him." Joe nodded his agreement.

Seth was about to walk away, but stopped and turned to the detective worriedly. "Joe. Keep an eye on Frankie, would you?" Seth got a nod of confirmation from him before he went to the lab upstairs.

When he got into Barry's lab, he did indeed find some files on his desk open. "That guy is gonna lose his job if he keeps being so frigging careless."

Seth went to the desk and closed the opened case files, but not before he looked them over, briefly. He saw that the cases were of that of the previous metahuman attacks. From Tony Woodward and Leonard Snart. He even saw their names, Girder and Captain Cold, that Cisco named them.

Chuckling he said to himself, "Gotta admit some of Cisco's names are good, though Girder still sounds weird." He closed the files and was about to walk backdown, but stopped when he heard a weird flapping sound.

Turning around he looked to bulletin board with the map of a city on it. He saw the first screen flapping because of the small wind from the open windows. Curiosity took over, pulling him towards the board. Pulling up the first screen, surprise looked back at him.

On the board in front of him, was cut out articles upon articles stuck on the board, pictures of an elderly man in handcuffs being escorted by the police, and another article of a woman. The articles and pictures looked old, old enough to be have been at least 15 years old. All of them focusing on one subject.

"Doctor Accused of Killing Wife. Nora Allen Dies." He read the title from the middle article. His memory then kicked in, "Nora Allen? Barry's mother." He deduced. "Joe told me that Barry's father was put in jail for killing his wife."

"He's been looking for a way to free his father this entire time." His hand slid over the different articles and pictures. "That's why you run Barry. You been trying to compensate for your mother's loss this entire time, by saving others, making sure no one else met the same fate that you or she had received. That's why you rush into danger head-first, so you can save them in an instant, without anyone dying."

Chuckling he finished. "I'll make sure you and your dad are together again, Barry. And keep you safe… even when you're acting like a total ass."

Suddenly, the entire world went dark. The power went down. Lights flickered on and off, and soon they went all together. "A blackout, seriously? Fucking hell! No powers, and no electricity! Could things get any worse now?!" Seth exclaimed angrily in the dark CSI lab.

 _GUNSHOT_

Seth turned to the exit as he heard a gunshot echo through the building. "Me and my fucking mouth." He ran to the exit, seeing what the commotion is about.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, a few minutes before the blackout)**

After Seth went to the precinct, Barry turned back to his suit. He felt nostalgic now that his powers were gone. And he didn't really like it. He hates not having his powers anymore. It felt wrong, like he was puzzle missing one essential piece of it to be complete.

"Farooq Gibran." He heard Cisco state when he got into the Cortex with Caitlin beside him. The engineer was carrying a tablet as he went over to the speedster

"Who?" Barry asked confused by his exclaim.

"The powers vampire who jacked your speed and Seth's powers and his alien roommate." Cisco explained sheepishly, unsure of how else to refer to the Klyntar residing in the mutant. "I hacked into the surveillance footage from the Petersburg substation. Once I got his face, it was easy to find a match."

Barry took the tablet from him and looked at the article dedicated to Farooq. "He climbed an electrical power the night of the accelerator explosion."

Caitlin then added, "No surprise where his powers came from."

The three of them then heard a beeping sound repeating itself, coming from the central console. Cisco went to it, the others following briefly afterwards.

The mechanical engineer pulled up the source of the alert, seeing the footage of security outside the facility. "Oh, you got to be kidding me. This is not happening." He said, when he saw the image of the angry metahuman who removed both of the City's heroes' powers at the substation. The others went to his side, and saw the same footage.

" _Dr. Harrison Wells, I need to see you!_ " The metahuman exclaimed into the security cameras, knowing someone was watching. " _Come on, I know you're inside. Open the door._ " Caitlin looked between her friends, and inwardly wishing that Seth was here instead, knowing that he could help out here, better than anyone else here.

" _I just want to talk, Dr. Wells. Wells! Let me in!_ " the enemy metahuman demanded from those inside the building.

Caitlin and the others watched the live footage. They saw Farooq turn around and his eyes caught sight of something, that was out of frame. His eyes drifted back to the camera.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, outside)**

From outside the facility, Farooq shot out a blast of lightning towards the power station near his position. His blast pried the door open immediately.

Taking slow steps towards it, the metahuman found himself standing in front of the open station. Ripping off two power cables, the metahuman brought them closer himself. Holding them up, he redirected the massive surge of electricity to his own body.

He couldn't see it. But behind him the entire city, one building at a time went completely dark. Every single form of electrical light source in each building, facility, house. All shut off. This was Farooq's plan.

Knowing full well that his plan would cause a massive…

… blackout

 **To be continued…**

 **Our Scarlet Speedster and Demonic Warrior is now quite the predicaments of their own. Both without powers, both of them in dire situations that could cost them their lives and the lives of those around them.**

 **But how will our young heroes end up rising above this situation.**

 **Stay tuned and find out.**


	16. Chapter 16: They Return

**And another story for you guys out there.**

 **Enjoy true believers!**

 **Chapter 16: They Return**

The entire police department became instantly concealed in shadows when the blackout hit. Iris came back into the area with the desks and moved closer to her dad. Frankie walked around the place, scared out of her mind. Joe saw the young girl in distress and stepped closer to her as well, his daughter with him.

The young girl looked a bit calmer when she saw the concern the detective showed her. But her mind was going through a wave of different emotions, the more repeated ones being fear and shock. She was thankful when no one noticed her eyes.

In the midst of the chaos that erupted inside of the police department from the sudden darkness that fell upon the city from the blackout, was one person taking advantage of it.

William Tockman, AKA the Clock King was using the lack of light and attention from the blackout to his advantage. With that he easily able to take off the cuffs with the small object in his hands. With the cuffs off his hands, he lunged after the cop that passed him and took his gun from its holster.

The Clock King used the stolen gun and pointed it at the cop's back.

 _GUNSHOT_

The sound of his gun firing echoed throughout the building. The short but loud sound of the now dead cop fall down to the ground then came forth.

The sight of the dead cop and the sound of the dead cop's lifeless body falling down to the ground, frightened Iris and Frankie so much that they hid behind the detective. The young girl's eyes began flashing rapidly.

Another cop was about to take action as well, but Tockman turned his stolen gun on him. Shooting the officer in the chest. This man like the one before, falling down to the ground as his soul departed with his body. Joe was raising his own gun, but stopped when the criminal pointed his gun at him and the two girls behind him.

"Guns on the floor!" Tockman demanded. "It should take you less than three seconds to discard any thought of rebellion and comply." The cops, Joe included, placed their guns on the floor as they were asked. He walked around the room full of officers. One of the officers grunted when he was pushed into the center of the room along with the others.

"I take it I don't need to count out loud." The criminal walked closer, his gun raised, to the detective and the two girls behind him. His eyes snapped to the side, where another officer was shot down in attempt to stop the infamous Clock King. The girls behind screamed at the sound of the gunshot. Frankie's eyes blinking rapidly, different colors taking place after each blink.

"Hmm," Eyes shifting from the detective and then to his daughter, the criminal commented "Striking resemblance." His eyes looked to Frankie, who kept her eyes away from anyone. "You, however, not so much." Referring to the difference between the father and daughter beside her.

Turning her eyes up to the criminal in front of her, Frankie sneered out. "Good, you have eyes and you know to use them. Then you can find the nearest window and jump out on your own, right?" Eyes widened from the cold and threatening tone from the innocent young girl. It was like an entirely different person that spoke.

Another force even.

Tilting his head in surprise, the Clock King replied. "Quite a vulgar tone for a lady of your age, unfit even." he then demanded from the entirety. "All of you into the lobby, now! Unless you'd like to meet the same fate as your former colleagues."

The Clock King pushed each of them into the lobby area, none of them wanted to be met with a lead bullet to their back or their head, so they did so compliantly. The hostages were pushed down to the floor, their hands behind their backs. Their hands were bound to keep them compliant. The hostages were being placed around in a circle formation.

Frankie was put to the floor beside the detective, her eyes closed shut. Behind her eyelids, her eyes kept flashing more and more with each surge of scared feeling that coursed through her body.

X

Above the lobby, on the upper level of the precinct was a pair of concerned eyes looking on at the sight of the circle of hostages. His eyes were watching from the around the corner, keeping him and the rest of his form out of sight.

" _Son of a bitch._ " Seth thought as he kept his movement to a minimal and watched the sight before him.

After he heard the gunshot that echoed throughout the building, he was about to walk down there and make sure no one was hurt. But his movement came to a halt when he heard the second gunshot firing.

Finding a wall between the staircase to the upper level, Seth hid behind the wall, crouching down behind it to watch in safe distance. These were the times he really missed his camouflages powers, that and his elemental powers.

"William Tockman, the Clock King So that's the guy." Seth remembered the name from an officer's files from the desk he passed by earlier. "Fuck, without my powers this is gonna be difficult." He muttered to himself in disdain.

He was powerless in this situation. And he hated it absolutely. He was useless to do anything now. His friend and his daughter, along with multiple officers were now being placed on the ground. One single wrong action. That was all it took for Tockman to put a bullet in their heads.

And then there was Frankie.

That poor girl, that poor young girl, was now a hostage in a criminal's attempt to try and regain his freedom again. Worse is Tockman held his gun to her head right now. And the look in his eyes, was all that Seth needed to know that if the situation called for it, then Tockman would pull the trigger immediately. Even at the cost of the young girl's life, a child's life.

"It's not gonna come to that." Seth whispered to himself with clenched fists in determination. Powers or no powers, partner or no partner, he would make sure that Frankie lived her life, safe and sound from this bastard. Even he had to break open the Clock King's head with his own bare hands to do so.

Even at the cost of his own life.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back inside the darkened facility of S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was on the phone with his captain. When the blackout hit, the powerless speedster called the police station. But he couldn't get through to anyone, not Joe, not Eddie, not even the other officers at the precinct.

But when he finally got through to his captain, he only got bad news. He heard that Joe and Iris was being held hostage there, along with other officers.

Caitlin heard so as well and her thoughts instantly went to the mutant who was there right now after he went out. And without his powers on his side or his partner, she knew that he felt horrible about his current powerless situation. Like he wasn't himself right now. Surges of worrying thoughts exploded in her mind.

And if things weren't worse enough with that. Farooq was now in the building. His lightning powers raged with each vengeful thought that coursed through his head.

Caitlin was trying to call Seth, but none of them went through. She even tried messaging of their current predicament, praying that the mutant would receive them.

"Joe and Iris are in trouble. Seth's there too, I think." Barry said after getting off the phone with his captain. He got closer to his team and demanded, "I need my powers back now." His entire being, filled with desperation to save Iris, Joe and the others in the hostage situation.

Harrison then got the attention and expressed his thoughts, "I have a theory." Snapping his head to the speedster and added, "It's untested."

Barry replied immediately, "I'm willing to roll the dice."

Hearing the answer, Harrison explained, "Okay, you've lost your speed, yes, but nothing has changed inside you on a subatomic level. In other words, your cells are still primed."

Cisco then deduced with up perked head, "They just need a jumpstart."

Accepting the theory, Barry inquired, "Okay, how do we do that? How do we jumpstart me?"

"We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system." Said Harrison.

Cisco then realized, "But that would mean a peak current of at least 20,000 kilo-amps."

Caitlin recognized the level of voltage and wasn't pleased with it. Seth's missing, possibly at gun point in a criminal's sight, and now that they had to shock Barry to get his powers back. They didn't have a choice at all.

With a worried tone, she expressed. "Are you insane? That's more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair. I think Seth's the only one who can handle that much, without dying."

Harrison saw the worried expression on her face and expressed, "Caitlin, with Farooq in the building, we're all looking at a death sentence here. And yes, Mr. Rogers, is the only one who could potentially survive that level of voltage. But he's not here, nor does he have his powers. And we can't wait for him either."

Cisco saw his friend's worried face, but diverted the topic from the mutant and said. "The spare generator's offline. If we reboot it, we could get a charge that big."

Harrison then added, "We need something that can transmit the load from the generator to Barry's body without shorting out."

The mechanical engineer knew what could take that charge, "The treadmill. My baby could take the charge."

Caitlin then complained, worriedly "What if Barry can't?"

"Well, that's up to Mr. Allen." Harrison said.

Barry registered all what was said. And then went to the door.

Confused, the female doctor asked "Where are you going?"

Hesitantly turning to them, the metahuman answered "I'm gonna talk to him."

Disbelief came over each and every one in The Cortex from his decision to suddenly converse with the murdering metahuman. "No. No." Harrison didn't agree with that choice and said.

Barry tried them to get to see from his view and said, "Okay, you didn't see him at the substation. He needed to feed. I got super speed out of the particle accelerator blast, but his best friends died. He woke up with a disease."

Dr. Wells then reminded him, "Earlier today, you worked a crime scene where this metahuman electrocuted an innocent man. He's a murderer!" Barry didn't like the tone. "And you are powerless to defend yourself against him."

Barry was about to speak, when Harrison then reminded him again, "And remember, that this same metahuman was able to prove a challenge even against Mr. Rogers, who's a natural born fighter and an elemental. Look where that fight led to now. He's powerless too."

This time, the speedster said, "He may just need help like I did. I don't need my powers to offer him that. I have to try. As Seth would do." With that said, he did what he thought was right, and went to speak the metahuman down.

Caitlin entwined her fingers as she looked deep in thoughts. A sea of horrifying thoughts resided in her mind, all of them revolting of horrifying situations for the mutant.

X

 **(CCPD)**

" _Tockman?_ " the voice of Captain David Singh came through the walkie-talkie in the precinct. Near Tockman who was holding his hostages at gunpoint. " _Tockman. Tockman!_ " The captain demanded the criminal to speak.

The Clock King took hold of the walkie-talkie and said into it, "I am presently in control of eight of Central City's finest, three underpaid assistants, and one very brave civilian girl. As well as a young teenage girl with a somewhat vulgar tongue." He stepped behind Iris and Frankie, who looked defiantly at him.

" _You've got demands; I want to hear them._ " The Captain started before adding, " _But first let the civilians go. The young girl first, especially._ "

"Would you prefer I sent them out alive or dead? Please be more specific" Tockman replied as he looked around his hostages. His eyes kept drifting to the young Frankie Kane who looked coldly at him. With a shake of his head, he began listing off his demands. "One helicopter, one vegetarian takeout meal, one laptop with eight gigabytes of RAM will be delivered on this roof at exactly 53 minutes and 27 seconds from now, or I shoot a hostage. The young girl might be first after her distraught tone."

As Tockman was listing off his demands to the captain on the other end of the walkie-talkie, Joe's eyes drifted to the receptionist's desk. There he saw his partner, Eddie Thawne behind the desk, his gun ready and set to fire the criminal when he got the chance.

Eddie Thawne met his partner's eyes and saw the shaking of his head directed at his head, letting him know that this wasn't time to fire. Eddie crouching back behind the desk to hide, waiting to strike.

Frankie saw where the detective was looking and her eyes went to the reception's desk. Her eyes caught the cop who crouched back behind the desk, out of sight. " _It won't end well._ " She thought to herself.

" _There is a citywide blackout. I'm gonna need more time. I'm gonna need more time._ " The captain replied to the criminal.

"Captain, you may delay, but time will not." The Clock King quipped.

Joe recalled the sentence and named the person who said that. "Benjamin Franklin."

Tockman impressed by the detective's knowledge, pointed to him and said, "Very good, detective." With that said, he went to the nearest window.

X

Back on the upper level of the precinct, was Barry Allen's CSI forensic laboratory in shambles. Drawers opened. Files all around on the tables, even some of the machines were misplaced from their original spots.

Seth was looking around in Barry's lab. Hoping to find any sort of weapon he could use to disarm the criminal downstairs. Anything at all to stop the criminal from pulling his trigger-happy finger.

Especially from hurting Frankie.

But apparently the speedster was the type of person in law enforcement, who does not possess a single form of weapon in his vicinity. "Come on, Barry. You're in law enforcement, man. You're intitled to have a weapon of sorts near you, you know." He muttered as he opened another drawer before going to a closet.

He went back to the nearest table trying to find something, but he didn't. "Damn it!" His hands tossed some files to the ground in frustration. "Fucking hell. I can't find anything."

This was the worst possible situation for him to be in. He didn't have his powers. He didn't have his partner. His friend and hi daughter, along with other innocents, a young and defenseless girl who must be scared out of her mind right now.

And Seth's the one with most fighting under his belt, and yet he couldn't do anything thing at all to save them… to save Frankie.

It was like he was back to being a kid. Back at that hellhole. Back to being tortured out of his mind because of those bloody humans and their inhumane experiments. Back to being too powerless to finally save his sis-

 _THUD_

He snapped his head around when he heard a weird metallic object clang against the floor. His eyes looked everywhere but there was nothing for him to see.

His foot was raised and stepped back a little. "Wow." He grunted when he felt his feet step onto something and roll, causing him to fall on his back.

With his back still on the floor, he raised himself on one elbow and looked at the object that he tripped over. Releasing a chuckle, he said. "You're right. This is beyond not… me."

Getting back on his feet, he bent down to grab the object. As he did, he remembered what Caitlin told him before the blackout, " _Besides, you're still a badass SHIELD agent of military force assigned to protect your world, another world. As well as a doctor with loads of fighting experiences. And those are more than enough to be a hero. Powers or not, partner or not._ "

"You're right as well, Cait. I'm still a SHIELD agent." He pressed the button on the object in his hand. A sharp metallic sound echoed inside the crime scene lab, while a crack in the floor formed.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Barry Allen, either being courageous or stupid, went into the corridor. His feet taking slow and steady steps, careful not to let the enemy metahuman find his position. The others were listening in from behind the doors behind him.

He didn't have to worry when suddenly from around a dark corner came Farooq Gibran, his hands raised with lightning dancing around on his palms.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa, easy." Barry put his palms out, not wanting become too acquainted with lightning that stole his speed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

With a small chuckle, Farooq said gruntingly, "You can't hurt me. Where is Harrison Wells?" he demanded, his thoughts only revolting around the founder of the particle accelerator that ruined his life.

"Look, I know what happened to you. The night of the particle explosion, it changed you." Farooq bent his backwards slightly as he listened. Barry then gestured to himself. "It changed me too."

Hands lowering back to his side, the lightning in his palms died down as his mind pierced everything together. "You were the one in the red suit. I fed from you. I have to keep feeding." He stepped closer.

Barry stepped back a bit in fear, "All right, I know this has to be terrifying. That's why I want to help you, okay?"

Farooq then expressed his heart, "The night of the explosion, when the light hit me, it stopped my heart. Jake and Darya… " He trailed off.

The speedster picked up, "They were your friends."

"I woke up, and they were beside me, dead. They tried to give me CPR. They were touching me, and I electrocuted them." Farooq stepped closer and closer to the speedster, the people behind the doors getting wide eyes from that confession.

"This is not your fault." Barry assured him.

Farooq looked him at him with calm eyes, Barry feeling like he got through to the metahuman. "I know." His palms lit up with lightning as he continued, "Wells did this to me."

With those words, he knew that his words didn't get through to him. Barry said, "Farooq, you need to listen to me."

The lightning enhanced metahuman didn't' want to listen and sent out a blast of lightning at the man, throwing Barry through the air and to the ground.

Caitlin went down to his side and checked for any injuries while Cisco went to the other side of the door frame. He pulled a handle down, a reinforced door came down and blocked the blast of lightning that was directed towards the founder.

Cisco heard the sizzling sound of the lightning blasting at the reinforced door beside him. "Not sure how long that will hold."

"Done being noble, Mr. Allen?" Harrison asked sarcastically at the downed speedster who nodded after sitting up on the ground. He turned to the female doctor and said "Caitlin, get him to the treadmill." Caitlin did as requested and brought Barry to his feet, and brought him to the treadmill. Harrison turned to Cisco and ordered, "Cisco, bring the generator online. Make sure Barry gets the charge."

Cisco realized what he meant and asked conflicted, "What? You're not coming with me? I am not leaving you."

Harrison halted and turned around and looked Cisco in the eyes. "Listen to me. Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I have invented, my most important creation is The Flash. Barry Allen must have a future. Now, go. Go!" With a heavy heart, Cisco did as he was told.

Harrison Wells turned away to do his own business.

X

 **(CCPD)**

Back at the police department within Central City, William Tockman was watching the police outside the precinct. He knew that they would meet his terms if they didn't want the lives of their fellow colleagues nor the innocent women on their consciences.

"End this now, and I'll talk to the D.A." He heard the bound detective plea to him.

Turning to the detective, the Clock King said, "It was your district attorney that denied me furlough so I could visit my dying sister on last time… say goodbye to her in person." He pulled out a watched and threw his hands around in anger and shouted, "That's time I'll never get back!"

"He didn't get to see his sister?" Joe looked to his side, seeing young Frankie Kane ask him with curious eyes.

Bending his head down to her, so only she could hear he said, "I don't know much about that case, sweetheart." He nodded his head to the criminal and continued, "But that guy did horrible things in his sister's name. and there's no excuse for that."

"We're gonna be fine." Joe turned surprised by her confident words. Seeing the surprise on his face, she elaborated "Venom's gonna come. He's gonna save us. He saved me once and kept me safe. I believe in him."

Even in this dire situation, Joe got a smile from the young girl's words, so full of innocence and hope, and confidence. "You think so?"

"I do." She said immediately with a smile. "He's a hero."

He nodded to her words, before looking back to the desk. While he knew of Seth's current predicament, he couldn't suddenly dash the young girl's hopes, especially in this situation. With that in mind, he had to choose the current solution. His eyes locked with his partner and nodded. Taking the nod as go-ahead, detective Eddie Thawne stepped out of his hiding place.

"So however long I have in this life, I promise not one second more will be spent in a prison cell." He said, oblivious to the fact that a gun was trained on his back.

 _GUNSHOT_

Tockman felt the lead bullet pierce its way through his back as he arched his back in pain and shock.

"Got him." Eddie said confidently.

Only for his words to come back and bite him in the rear, as the Clock King snapped around and fired two bullets in the detective's torso.

"Eddie!" Iris exclaimed with tears running down her face as she saw the two shots sent his boyfriend staggering back. Frankie and the other hostages watched as he finally fell down into the middle of the circle of hostages.

With a smirk on his face, the criminal walked over to the circle of hostages. Seeing the man, he just shot bleed in front of him, his girlfriend and his partner.

Raising his gun again, the criminal deduced, "Time is running out for this man." He pointed the gun at the downed detective, the pleads of his hostages falling on deaf ears.

X

Seeing the raised gun pointed at Eddie, Seth pulled up his mask from behind the corner. His form consisting of an old and used riot gear uniform, minus the helmet as it prevented his line of sight.

Worse is this suit, wasn't thick enough to stop bullets from piercing through it. Seth could have used a riot shield right now, but he couldn't find anyone. So, he had to make due with the mask over his entire face, his eyes cleared so he could see clearly, and the control suit. He however made sure no one could see his eyes thanks to some pieces of broken tinted glass that he placed over the eye holes in mask.

With a hand around the weapon in his hand, he muttered to himself. "Time to work."

With quick action and a grip around the railing, he jumped over it and landed on the ground. The criminal and his hostages heard the sound of a weight applied to the floor and turned to the figure in an old and rusty riot gear suit.

Lashing out his hand, he pressed the button on it and released the blade-whip that shot out of it like a bullet.

Eyes widened when they saw the man in riot gear armor, wielding what looked a metal whip. Iris saw him with tearful eyes of hope. Hope that this man is their savior. So they'd be able to find help for her boyfriend. Joe watched with curiosity that turned realization when he realized who went to the upper level. " _Seth._ "

Frankie got curious as well. Her eyes went over the concealed form. Not a single thing that could point to his identity. But she still felt as though she knew who the man was.

Twirling his hand around, he struck the whip out. The blade-whip cut the Clock King's hand, his pulled back, the gun falling out his hand and onto the ground. "Argh!" The criminal exclaimed in pain and staggered back in pain, while holding his hand. Turning to the armored mutant, "Who are you?"

"A nightmare in armor." He said with a deep voice and gestured to his armor, "Shitty armor. But I'm not picky." He quipped.

Sprinting towards the criminal, Seth spun around and swung his whip at the man again. The criminal man jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. "Argh." He grunted when he landed on the ground.

While the man was on the ground, the mutant brought up before bringing back down on him. But to his dismay, the blade-whip missed the criminal. " _Damn it Liv. How do you use this thing? I miss my tendrils._ " Seth thought to himself as he had no experience with his little sister's weapon.

Tockman looked around and his eyes widened in delight. Looking to his attacker, he said, "Another hero perhaps? Fashion seems to be out of time."

"Fuck you." Seth drew the whip back and twirled around in his hand. While he was doing this, the criminal reached behind him and grabbed hold of something.

Seth lashed out the blade-whip again, this time doing great. The sharpened tip of the weapon struck the criminal in the chest. "Argh!" he screamed out in pain as the tip was stuck in his chest.

"Time to tag em an-"

 _GUNSHOT_

Screams and gasps filled the lobby area of the precinct again, as they saw the armored mutant drop his weapon and place both of his hands to the stream of blood that came out form the wound on his throat.

"S-Sh..i…t" the mutant muttered out with blood streaming out of his mouth.

With the whip still stuck in his chest, the criminal ripped open his shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest underneath it. "You have to appreciate the tools you can find here." With a smile, he turned the gun on the bleeding armored mutant.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

Once again, the entire lobby area was filled with more series of tearful screams and gasps as the criminal shot four lead bullets into his already bleeding target.

Surprise resided on the man's face when he saw the mutant still standing on his feet, even with blood streaming out of his body like it was a waterfall. "Fascinating. So much resilience for such a young man, never seen that before." He stepped closer to the mutant, who remained standing and defiant eyes peered into the criminal's.

"No!" Frankie shouted unconsciously out loud.

"Tockman don't! Enough. Please enough." Joe begged the criminal, not wanting to see both his friend and his .

Looking with emotionless eyes, Tockman said. "Consider this a lesson for the child. The young child should learn that actions have consequences. Or in her case, words."

"L-L-Leave…." Everyone turned to the bleeding mutant in armor. "… her… al-al- alone… fuck…"

"I'm sorry, it's quite difficult to understand you right now, young man." The criminal mocked his bloody mouth. "What do with you now? Oh I now I know." Tockman pulled out the whip from his bulletproof vest chest. "Fascinating weapon, you have here." He briefly said before dropping the blade on the ground, he walked closer to the mutant.

Reeling back his gun in hand, the criminal slammed the back of the gun into his face. More screams deafened the sound of the mutant falling down on the ground.

" _Fucking hell._ " Seth thought to himself in regret and pain. He was going to die here. By a human criminal. He was going to die here because of a human criminal.

Before he finally got the chance to kill the same man who took his family away from him. To finally rid the entire multiverse of the stain of murderous stain called Carnage, once and for all.

But he couldn't now. Now he was on the ground on his back, powerless and alone to stop the man before him, who only wielding a gun. A gun that was now pressed on his face.

Seth closed his eyes as he thought, "… _This is the end then huh? … sorry Stef… Bucky… looks like I have reached the finish line. Caitlin… I really enjoyed the times we have spent together… they were amazing… I love them. Cait… I'm sor-_ "

"NO!"

Snapping his eyes, he turned his left eye to the side, and the sight that caught his eye widened.

His lone eye caught the sight of Frankie Kane in bounds crying with tears flooding down her face. "Please don't hurt him! Please!" she screamed

" _Why?_ " Seth thought worriedly and confused. His heart began beating in his chest. " _Why? Why is she crying?_ " his thoughts turned angry when he saw the poor girl cry her heart out for him.

His left eye turned up when he saw the reason before him. " _Him!_ " he clenched his fists enraged, his nails subconsciously scratching through the floor, as if they were claws cutting through the floor.

" _This bastard is scaring her! This piece of shit is hurting her!_ " his eyes turned to murder when they made eye contact with the criminal. Surges of adrenaline coursed through his entire core.

No one in the lobby area, not even the hostages in the center of the area noticed that the lights above them began flickering again. None of them noticed the distinct smell of smoking wood. None of them noticed the temperature on the thermometer dropping down quickly. None of them felt the light breeze pass over their restraint bodies….

No one noticed a black wave pass over his eyes with each cold, murderous thought that passed his mind.

With a sick smirk on his face and ignoring the pleas from everyone around him, The Clock King pressed his gun to his forehead and cocked the gun, "Any last words in your remaining time on this ear-"

His words were cut off when a large clawed black hand shot out and grabbed hold of his throat. Tockman dropped his gun to the ground as he tried to get the giant hand that was squeezing around his windpipe. But the hand proved too powerful for him. His eyes drifted to the shocking scene before him, as did the hostages'.

The armor around the concealed mutant's legs melted when fire burned through it. The flames died down before revealing a black water-like substance came out of his legs.

The armored gauntlets around his arms began turning immediately blue before cracking loudly as it turned to ice. A shattering sound was emitted when they off his arms and broke into pieces when impacted with the floor. His arms were now free of armor and the black substance wrapped around his arms, his hands turning into giant claws.

Lightning crackled through his chest, breaking the chest plate immediately to thousands of pieces. His chest covered in black substance like the rest of his body now once revealed to the eyes around him. The bullet holes in his body healed immediately and the bullets shot out of his body afterwards.

Wind began gathering up around his body, blowing away the remaining pieces of armor that were either on his body or around him. The pieces went flying all around the lobby area, some of the hostages had to duck their heads to prevent losing an eye.

His left leg bending as his tendrils from his back pushed his form into standing, the floor cracking as the power of earth pushed him to a stand. The hostages around them watched with wide eyes of shock and appreciation as they knew the form that stood before them. Frankie, Iris and Joe. All three of them was graced with a wide smile and teary eyes when they saw him.

Part of Seth's mask turned red before bursting into flames that quickly spread around his entire head, concealing his true identity with a cloak of dazzling flames. The black substance kept spreading around his entire body. When it reached his head, his blazing face became engulfed by the substance revealing the head of a demon and healing the fetal wound in his throat.

" **Eyes, lungs, pancreas.** " The newly returned Venom said as his eyes roamed over the scummy criminal. " **So many snacks…No. So much to hurt, so little time** ** _._** " Showing a malicious smile, he opened his mouth and let his serpent-like tongue lick the side of the criminal's side, disgusting the man beyond his worst discomforts.

" _Venom?_ " Seth asked, hoping that his partner was back again.

" ** _We are… back, partner._** " The symbiote said happily to hear his host again.

" _Thank goodness. Missed you, old friend._ "

" ** _The feeling's mutual. Now…_** " both symbiote and host focused on the criminal in their hand. " ** _Wanna rid this world of this pathetic scumbag?_** "

" _Thought you'd never ask._ " The host said before turning serious and his free hand raised before turning into adamantium. " _Nice. They're all back._ "

" **Now, where were we?** " Venom clenched his fist, about to rain down a storm of hurt onto the criminal, but stopped by the next voice speaking.

"VENOM! STOP!" The mutant turned around and saw the bound detective looking right at him. Seth halted his actions and made eye contact with his friend, letting him know the go-ahead to continue. "Don't hurt him."

" **He threatened to hurt a child.** " Venom argued. " **He deserves to die. Using his sister's death as an excuse to hurt others. It's pathetic.** " Tockman was trying to get words out, but only incoherent gasps and grunts came out.

"I know." The detective agreed with him urgently, knowing the predicament of his partner and his son. "But right now, he's not important. But I promise you. That man is never gonna be hurting anyone again. He's never gonna see the light of day again. I will make sure of that."

Seth seemed unsure of what to do. But he knew that he could trust Joe West no matter what. The symbiote then added, " ** _Frankie shouldn't see any death. She shouldn't see anything like that, Seth. This scum doesn't deserve to live, yes. But Frankie's a child, she shouldn't be haunted by this, and she will._** "

Nodding his head to his friend and to his partner, he leaned his head to the criminal's head and sneered, " **You hurt anymore innocents. No police, no law, will stop us from hunting you down, like the pathetic excuse of waste you are.** "

With those words said and heard, he threw the criminal into the mural. While he was stuck into it, a blast of ice shot forth, freezing Tockman to it.

" ** _That was boring._** " The symbiote commented monotonous.

Seth then said, " _Trust Joe. If the system fails, we'll take care of it._ " the symbiote agreed with his host.

Walking over the circle of hostages, Seth shot out adamantium-tipped tendrils out of his body and cut off the bounds on each hostage.

Now free from her restraints, Iris leapt from her place on the ground and over her bleeding boyfriend's side. "Eddie?!" she cupped his face, blooding sipping out of his mouth as he tried to speak. "Babe, don't speak. Don't worry we'll get help. Just hang on, all right? Just hang on."

Walking over to bleeding detective and his crying girlfriend, Venom bent down on a knee. " **He's gonna be all right, Iris.** " The young blogger turned to the large anti-hero, seeing his tendrils turn from the other hostages to the bleeding detective.

The detective tried moving away from the black tendrils that neared his wounds, but he couldn't move anywhere without feeling the excruciating pain from his wounds opening wider. He felt the tendrils near his skin, slithering their way through the gaps in his clothes and to the surface of his wounds.

His eyes widened in shock when he felt a small but cold breeze being blasted at his wounds. He felt the blood stop spilling when he felt ice sealing up the wounds immediately.

" **This will keep him from losing more blood.** " Venom started. " **The hospital will know what to do when they get here.** "

With sobbing eyes, Iris said "Thank you."

Nodding his head, the anti-hero got back on his feet. He looked around and saw Frankie Kane still on her knees and on the ground, her eyes pointing downwards to the floor. Worried that she might be traumatized after this ordeal, he walked closer to the young girl.

Getting down on a knee, he raised a hand and retracted his claws. His finger slowly and gently rubbed along the surface of her head. The young girl stiffened before calming, her head perked when she met the calming sight of white eyes that looked into her eyes.

" **Are you all right, Frankie? You're not harmed in any way, are you?** " Asked the large being worriedly.

With a smile on her face, she lunged into the being's arms. She couldn't believe it, she felt tears run down her face. She hugged Venom with everything she had. Cut off surprised for a moment, the anti-hero hugged her back.

"I knew you'd come. You always come." Frankie said softly, her head nuzzling against the side of his head. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

" **We knew you were here and in danger. We wouldn't let anything happen to you, Frankie. No one will hurt you, as long as we're here.** " The anti-hero swore to the young girl in his arms.

Frankie wanted to let him know that was not possible, with her foster father, John, being the kind of person, he is. He's not changing anytime soon unlike other parents, fosters or otherwise…

Unlike… Venom.

"I know." She muttered under her breath. The mutant heard her words and didn't think more about them. Though he did feel some part of her, deep within her feeling scared. Unlike anything he has ever felt before.

Unlike… Liv, from being in the hellhole.

She pulled back after remembering. "Are you okay? You were shot. You were bleeding. You-" she stopped when his hand slid over her cheeks, brushing away her tears slowly.

" **We are alright, Frankie.** " Venom assured her before hugging her again. The symbiote sent out waves of calmness through their form into the young girl's body to ease her shock of being caught in his horrifying situation.

" _I wish I could meet him for real._ " She thought when she thought of Venom. " _Wish… I could… stay with him._ "

"Venom!" Both of them pulled away from each other and turned to Detective Joe West who was standing over his partner with her daughter on the ground. "Our city needs protecting."

" ** _He's talking about the speedster, right?_** " The symbiote asked.

" _Yeah, he does. Gotta catch you to speed, pal._ " Seth told his partner before nodding his head to his friend, knowing that the speedster and his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs are practically defenseless right now.

Turning to the young girl in front of him, he took her by the shoulders and said. " **Frankie, stay with Detective West, okay? He'll keep you safe. Don't worry, we will come back again, when you're home again. Don't worry, we will come again.** "

With an immediate nod, she said "I know. Be careful."

Showing a wide smile, he quipped as he stood up. " **Not making any promises.** " Snapping his head to his friend, " **Protect her.** " Joe nodded, accepting his request immediately.

Making his way to the wall, the one where Tockman stood in front of before. Standing in front of it now, Venom felt the wall with his hand. He could feel the thickness of the wall, he knew that it would only take a small spark of fire to light it up.

Stepping back a bit, Venom showed a grin. His teeth shining white and bright before turning red. The redness of his teeth only lasted a second before his mouth opened up, a blaze of flames residing in his mouth.

He reeled his head back a bit before thrusting it forward again. Unleashing a blast of smoldering hot flames from his mouth, he burned through the wall. His blast left behind a wide hole one the wall, every single corner and side in it, was burning with small flames on it.

Behind him, everyone saw the mutant's abrupt decision to incinerate the wall to make an entrance. And while everyone else in the building feared the demon-like anti-hero, Joe was the one who had to ask. "We have stairs, you know?"

Turning his head to the detective he replied cheekily, " **Do we look like we use stairs?** " A few giggles came from Frankie. Venom smiled again before grabbing hold of the blade whip and retracting it into his form. " _Thanks, Sis._ " He thought to himself with appreciation. It was as though Liv told him to stop whining and get back out there.

It was as though, Liv was with him again.

Venom turned back to his make-shift exit and jumped out of it. Down in front of the precinct, Captain David Singh saw the giant being that jumped out of his red-hot exit. This meant that the hostages inside are safe and sound, if he was in there.

With that in mind, he turned to his men and gave them an order, "Okay everyone, gear up! Once that's done, inside the precinct! Now!" his men followed the others and equipped their equipment. The captain looked up to the sky, seeing The Demon jump from building to building with superior leaping.

"Thank you, Venom."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Inside of the facility, was Caitlin carrying Barry on her shoulder, He was still in pain from the lightning blast he received earlier. And even though she was carrying Barry, her mind instantly went to Seth. He was still powerless and he might be an incredible agent, but he's still vulnerable.

He can still feel pain.

Barry grunted when the female doctor put down to sit on the ground. Caitlin took this chance to look over his injuries. She noticed something she didn't before. And while she didn't say anything, the speedless speedster knew what she was thinking and stated, "I'm not healing fast anymore."

Caitlin confirmed his doubts with a nod of her head before walking over to a large cable and connected it with the treadmill. "That's unfortunate." Barry stated disappointedly.

"Don't worry." The doctor assured him. "When Dr. Wells has a theory, he's usually right."

Barry's mind then went to another matter, "What if something happens to Joe and Iris first?"

The doctor then reminded, "Seth's there. He'll do whatever it takes to protect them. You know him, Barry. He'll do right by us. Like he's always done."

Turning his head to look the doctor in the eyes, he asked "Even without his powers?"

Caitlin was apprehensive to answer that question but was going answer anyhow. But before she could, both she and the speedster a crackle of lightning coming from The Cortex. Both of them got back on their feet and went to hide.

And what they feared inwardly, had unfortunately become reality.

Farooq Gibran came into The Cortex, both his hands raised with sizzling lightning in his palms. His eyes looked everywhere for any signs of life, but no one could be found. The metahuman looked into the area with the treadmill and saw no one there.

But within that room, was Barry and Caitlin. Their backs placed on the wall, right under the window. The male of the two scientists, sighed in disdain. Knowing that if he was still in possession of his powers, he wouldn't be here in this predicament.

Caitlin's thoughts went back to Seth, praying that was able to come back and save everyone in the facility, and stop Farooq from hurting more innocents.

X

Inside of The Pipeline, was Tony Woodward still trying to accept his new accommodations as an inmate in the secret prison, the only place able to hold metahumans in Central City.

He still hated how he was defeated by Barry Allen, the same kid that he's been beating when he was still a kid. But what he hated just as much, was the fact that he felt as though the mutant who knocked him down, was holding back against him.

Tony knew that he was. He read the posts of him on Iris' blog, knowing that he could use more than just ice and that new metal of his. It was like the mutant was saying that he wasn't worth the effort of going full force against him. Like Tony was second-rate.

It ate him up from the insides.

His thoughts haltered when he the mechanical door on the other side of his cell open. Turning to the door, he saw the door slowly being opened up. He saw a pair of feet on the other side, belonging to someone. When the door was fully pushed up, he saw a stoic-faced man in black clothes.

"Come to check on your pet?" Tony demanded from the founder of his prison. He didn't know that it was Doctor Harrison Wells that pried his door open. The same man who should be paralyzed. "Why don't you just kill me, huh? Get it over with."

"Quid pro quo." Harrison stepped closer to the metahuman inmate in his prison. "That's Latin, Mr. Woodward. You've heard of Latin?" he mocked the metahuman before explaining. "Quid pro quo means something for something and in this case that something is your freedom. I'm prepared to grant it to you."

Tony stepped forward and slammed both of his metal enhanced fists into the glass. Calming down a moment after, he asked the founder. "How do you know I won't kill you?"

Dr. Wells then said, "Let's call that a calculated risk, one I'm willing to take."

"Really?" Tony wondered.

"That's right." Harrison answered immediately.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked again, wondering what his motives are.

"Because there is another metahuman loose in this facility." Tony narrowed his eyes before dropping his hands down from the glass. "I want you to kill him." He requested finally.

Harrison could see that the metahuman seemed unsure of what to do, so he tried another tactic. "And as an added bonus, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself as the strongest." Tony narrowed his eyes further with excitement in his eyes as he knew what was about to be offered to him.

"I'll give you the man who defeated you."

X

Back in The Cortex, Barry and Caitlin wondered if this where they were going to die as they could hear the increasingly loud crackling of Farooq's lightning bolts that resided in the palms of his hands.

Farooq stepped over to the door, he placed both of his hands over it and shot a small blast at the doorknob. The blast strong enough to destroy the knob, allowing him entrance to the area with the treadmill in there.

His eyes drifted to the right…. Seeing no one there, no one to surrender Harrison Wells over to him, so he'd finally pay for his crimes once and for all. He stepped around the area.

From inside of a closet on the other side of the room, was Barry looking through the small glass on the door. Caitlin was down on the floor, trying to be out of sight while praying for everyone's safety, especially the powerless mutant in the precinct.

"Did you know the human body generates electricity?" Farooq asked out loud, knowing that someone was in the room, listening to him speak. "The average person gives off 342 watts," he stepped closer to a closet door, "and I can smell it coming from you."

Farooq stepped closer to the door, and was placed his hand near the doorknob. His electricity shot forth and latched onto the knob. And just by increasing the voltage just by a small amount, he would be able blast off the knob and get in.

And get anyone in there.

But he didn't as his attention was diverted when suddenly the room was brightened up again with lights shining throughout the room. Like the blackout he caused, never happened to begin with.

Caitlin looked through the small gritted opening at the bottom of the door, and saw the lightning enhanced metahuman walk away.

When the coast was finally clear, both she and Barry walked through the door and came into the area with the treadmill. Now that the power was back on again, he knew that it was time to test Dr. Wells' theory. "Turn on the treadmill."

"You're still hurt." Caitlin tried to discourage him.

"We don't have time!" he snapped at her.

X

While Barry was trying to get his powers back via the electric bolt that would jumpstart, in theory, Farooq was walking through the corridors of the facility in confusion as to why the power came back on.

His drifted to the right before turning to the left. Where he was met with a large iron fist that slammed into his face. The punch sent the metahuman flying a few feet.

Tony turned his skin back to normal as he reeled his arm back. He put his hands together and cracked them. "Been dying to punch somebody."

Still on the ground, Farooq shot a blast of lightning from his palm. The lightning latching onto the other metahuman immediately. While in the process of being electrocuted, Tony turned his body in to metal.

He let out a grunt in pain as the lightning hurt more now that he was metal and not flesh. When the lightning stopped blasting him, Tony looked down and saw his shirt ripped up and stated, "Ouch."

X

"Caitlin!" Barry demanded from the doctor, he desperately needed to get his speed back again. He now stood on the treadmill, his hands latched tightly on the railing as he awaited the shock that would help him back on his feet.

"I can't." she said, standing beside the lever that would let the surges of electricity course through Barry.

"We don't have a choice." Barry said.

Caitlin said worriedly, "If I turn this on, it could kill you."

"If you don't, we could all die." Barry said. He could see that she was looking away. He knew that she was thinking about what was happening here and at the precinct where Seth was.

Barry hen stepped away from the railing and said, "Listen, someone once told me that I was struck by that lightning for a reason, that it chose me. I'm not sure I believe it. Right now, it doesn't matter what I believe." He grabbed the railings again and asked, "What do you believe?"

Caitlin stilled looked to be holding a heavy heart. Barry saw it and then said. "Caitlin? Seth's been taking risks after risks for us for so long now. It's time I do the same for him, for once. To save him, for once. And what would Seth want you to do now?"

She hoped that Barry wouldn't play that card, felt like dirty poker. But it didn't make it any less true. She wants to save Seth, to be there for him. Like he's been there for her and the rest of the team here.

With still a heavy heart beating her chest, she looked to the speedster and raised her hand to the lever. She saw him nodding and saying "come on" to her, letting her know that this is what he wanted. With that in mind, she pushed the lever upwards.

The moment the lever was pushed up, Barry the undeniable feeling of electricity course through him in an instant. His hands and some areas on his face turned bright red when the electricity surge through his body. He let out pained grunts as the shock continued.

Caitlin watched on and was scared for him right now. Knowing, just from his facial expression, that he was extreme pain.

Suddenly as the electricity coursed through him, his body was forced off the treadmill when he lost his grip. And he hit the back of the room. Caitlin letting out a gasp, and walked over to the speedster, who let out series of grunts and pants.

"My God, are you okay?" The doctor asked as she went down to his side. "Did you feel anything?"

Both of them looked at Barry's hand and saw that his hand was vibrating… but only for a few seconds before stopping. And the speedster couldn't make it vibrate again.

Clenching his fist in disappointment, he said, "It didn't work." Caitlin's hopes of salvation were smashed down in an instant now.

They turned to the side when they heard the sound of lightning crackling again. They looked to each other and Barry said. "We got to get out of here." The two scientists went into the corridors, they were making their way to the room where Cisco should be, where he was able to restore the power again.

But as the two of them passed a corner, the sounds of familiar grunts and lightning sizzling could be heard. Another lightning sizzle could be heard. And surprise met the scientists' eyes when they saw a large form flying passed the corner of the nearest wall. Lightning was latched onto the form until the form hit the wall.

Barry immediately recognized the form on the ground and said, "Tony." He went to his side and said, "Hey, Tony, what are you doing?"

With a smugly expression on his face, Tony reminded, "Oh, come on. You know me, Allen. I never run from a fight." He said with a bloodied lip.

Barry could see that his former bully was in pain and said, "All right, well, stay with me, okay? You're good." The speedster stopped talking when he felt Tony grab his arm and pull him down.

"Run." Tony said before spitting out more blood. He felt his body growing weaker, like his body was being forced downwards.

"What?" Barry saw him going down. "Hey, Tony." The last he saw of his former bully was when life left his body. "No." he let out in pain.

"Barry." Caitlin pulled him to his feet and when she saw Farooq come around the corner. The two of them were able to dodge a blast of lightning in time. The lightning metahuman followed them through the corridor, over the dead Tony.

When Farooq was out of sight, only Tony's lifeless body remained on the ground.

…

…

But no one noticed the smirk that formed on the "dead" metahuman's face when he knew that he was all alone. He perked his head up and looked around. He was pleased to see that he was alone.

"Dumbasses, all of them." He stated before getting to his feet. "Time to find that asshole in that demon costume." Tony then went out to find the exit and the Venom.

X

Cisco looked to the door, when he heard it being opened. Revealing the female doctor with a winded speedless speedster on her shoulder, "You're winded. That's not good." Cisco remarked at his friend's condition.

"I need to take your blood and figure out what happened." Caitlin took out a needle after placing Barry by the table and ready to take his blood.

The speedster continued panting and said in disbelief, "I can't believe he's dead."

Cisco couldn't understand what he meant and asked for clarification. "Dr. Wells?"

Barry looked to him and clarified. "No, no. Tony Woodward."

The female doctor had begun extracting his blood and added, "He escaped from the pipeline."

"He must have got out when the blackout hit." Barry further added.

Cisco didn't see that as possible and said, "Not possible. The pipeline was designed to withstand a power outage. Someone had to have let him go."

Neither Barry nor Caitlin could understand why someone would let another murderous metahuman into the building. While Barry's mind was filled with some mild pain, and Caitlin's mind was filled with worrying thoughts all orbiting around the mutant in her mind.

"I did" They turned to the door, seeing Harrison Wells with them again, in his wheelchair. His words shocked Barry and then the founder explained, "I released him."

The expressions on everyone's faces were filled with shock and disbelief when they registered his words. Barry shocked by his idol's words got up from his chair and asked shockingly, "Why?"

"To divert our intruder's attention while we worked to restore your speed." Harrison replied coldly and gestured with his head to the corridors where Farooq was roaming around.

"You used him as distraction?" Barry asked, he still couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe this at all.

"Unnecessary one, as it turns out. It seems the plan has failed." Harrison wheeled further into the room. "And we are still without any powers as it stands. And without Mr. Rogers, we are vastly outmanned and outgunned, more importantly… outpowered."

Barry didn't' register his last sentences but looked to his hands. He felt as though his hands was turned red… soaked in soaking red… blood. "I have his blood on me. How could you do that?"

Dr. Wells drove around the central generator and wheeled closed to the speedster, "You're showing a lot of sentiment for a man who tormented you as a child."

"Tony might have been a bully then and now, but he didn't deserve to die." Barry snapped at him.

"Does Caitlin or Cisco or Mr. Rogers or me or you?" Harrison countered. "I had a choice to make, him or us. I chose us without a second thought." He leaned his head closer and added, "A similar chose Mr. Rogers made not too long ago."

Barry couldn't accept what he was saying and said, "Well, all your talk about miracle cures and scientific breakthrough, but you don't care about people at all." He stepped closer. "And what Seth did then is nothing like what you just did. He only did that because they were gonna force innocent children into some hell that they couldn't escape. And unlike us, they couldn't defend themselves."

"Well, maybe you care too much, Barry. I know being a hero is important to you, and I respect your ideals. I just don't have the luxury of sharing them." Harrison said. "And if you haven't realized it yet, none of us are able to defend ourselves right now."

"I forgot. Your game's chess." Barry scoffed and continued, "We're all just pawns to you, right? So what's your move, doctor? Which of us gets sacrificed next? Or is it even any of us? Maybe it's Seth you're going to sacrifice, is it? Are humans just disposable tools for you to move around on your board?"

Harrison sharpened his eyes and was about to speak. But stopped when they all heard.

 _BANG_

They all heard loud banging echoing from somewhere inside the facility.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

X

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

"Damn it!" Tony exclaimed as each of his repeated punches were unable to smash down the door in front of him.

When he felt as though he was in the clear, he went for the first door he could find. Problem was, he was unable to pry it open. Even with metal enhanced fists. But nothing worked.

"The hell is this thing is made of?" Tony asked himself. He was about to unleash another series of attacks on the door but stopped when he heard lightning sizzle behind him.

With a smirk he stated without turning around, "Thought you offed me, didn't you? Guess you were wrong."

" **Fourth time's the charm.** "

Tony widened his eyes as he recognized the voice that spoke. Snapping around he saw him. But he didn't get to speak as a vicious lightning strike with the power of lightning bolt was unleashed from his clawed hand.

The last sound Tony made was the sound of his scream that was never heard as the lightning drowned the sound of his voice.

Turning around, his attacker went to find his friends.

" **We're coming Cait.** "

X

"The banging stopped." Caitlin said while she and her friends noticed that banging stopped but also that the lights began flickering now. "But what's with the lights?" she wondered as she waited for the results of the bloodwork.

"Might be Farooq blasting whatever he sees, maybe." Cisco wondered out loud.

Harrison didn't offer any thoughts to the sudden banging nor the flickering lights. "We have to get out of the facility."

"We just left him on D level." Barry reminded.

"We'll never make it to the main entrance from here." Caitlin said before hanging her head down. "Maybe if Seth was here and could use his powers maybe, then maybe we'd have a chance. But he's not here."

Cisco saw how sad she looked, sadder than she was when Ronnie died. He could understand that. She cared much about Seth Rogers, which was evident by the change of her facial expression that matched her thoughts.

Placing a hand on her back, he assured her. "He's gonna be all right, Caitlin. Don't worry about him. Just… believe in him." She smiled thanks to her friend's comforting words. Cisco then remembered. "What about the garage, the mobile lab van"

Harrison then stated with a displeased look on his face. "It's my move, Mr. Allen, and I say we make a run for it."

Caitlin then got the results of the bloodwork, and her eyes danced over the results. "Oh my God. Barry, look." Everyone gathered around her, so they could see the results of her analysis as well. The screen on her computer showed the status of Barry's cells. "Your cells, they're rapidly regenerating."

Trying to test out that theory, Barry held out his hand and tried to vibrate it… but alas only for a few seconds. "I still don't have my speed."

Harrison then added his own thoughts "It must be mental, not physical." That explanation didn't help Barry at all.

But then Cisco knew what he was going through and explained. "Oh, you have the yips."

Barry drew a blank expression, "The whats?"

"You know." Cisco explained. "When a second baseman all of a sudden can't throw first or a golfer tries to putt and they get all embarrassed and upset, and then that makes the yips worse, and it's a hot mess, and then they feel like even more of a failure."

"It's not helping." Barry stated, not find that explanation helpful at all.

Caitlin then got up and explained, "Look, Seth told me that on one of his former missions in his world, he asked to fight without using his partner or his elements. Just his fighting experiences. And he told that it's not the fighting that got him through that mission. It was that he believed in himself that day."

"He also told me that powers chose their users. So, when you asked if I believed you were stuck by lightning for a reason, if you were chosen. I believe. You should too. That's what I believe… and that's what Seth would do, trust me. I know that mutant doctor all too well. That's why I know that right now, he's powerless and waiting for help with the rest of people at the precinct waiting for help. But he's gonna fight no matter what. The least we can do, is do the same. "

Caitlin's words reached Barry, made him feel better. He knew that even without powers, Seth wouldn't whine about it. He'd make sure that the people he cares about are safe and sound. And that's what Barry needed to do right now.

 _BANG_

Everyone in the room pointed their heads upwards, feeling the bang that echoed throughout the structure of the building. Harrison then stated, "Let's move." Caitlin nodded and went out the door. The others following behind her immediately.

X

When the group of four reached the garage, they rushed to the van, with Barry holding his arm in mild pain and moving ahead of them.

"Second van, keys are inside." Cisco instructed to the speedster, who got into the driver's seat, fully intending to make it start which he did.

"Get in! Come on!" Barry instructed his friends to come closer to the van that was working. The garage door slowly coming up.

But then… their worst fears came true.

Lights began shutting off, the van's engine following shortly. The garage door stopping while in the middle of opening, Harrison's wheelchair didn't work anymore. Every electrical device that was in the garage was shut off. The S.T.A.R. Labs team knew what the reason was. And they didn't feel safe at all.

Harrison tried moving the stick on his armrest to get his wheelchair moving. But knowing that was a futile effort he said.

"He's here."

They all turned to the end of the garage, where a short series of grunts came from. Their eyes widened in shock and horror when they saw Farooq there with lightning in his palms. The lightning metahuman saw Barry inside the van and blasted a lightning bolt at the vehicle.

Barry jumped out of the vehicle after it was hit. His body forced to the ground that he leaped onto. "Barry!" Cisco shouted as both he and Caitlin rushed over to his side. They forgot Harrison who had to remain in his wheelchair.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Caitlin asked when she got to the speedster's side. Her mind and heart praying that she and her friends would be saved right now.

"I'm okay." Barry said as his friends pushed him to a sitting position.

"Did he hit you?" Cisco asked.

"I'm okay." Barry repeated, this time with a grunt. "Guys." He directed his friend's attentions to the metahuman, whose hands lit with dazzling lightning that was going electrocute them in their spot.

"Hey!" a voiced ordered from behind him, stopping his advances on the three friends. Turning, he saw that it was Harrison Wells that stopped him. "You're here for me."

"Finally, you show your face." Farooq remarked at the man who ruined his life and the lives of his friends.

"Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed." Harrison said.

Farooq didn't like his attitude and growled out, "Neither were my friends."

"I know. I hurt a lot of people that night." Harrison said with sad tone, that was almost monotonous.

"People? You don't even know their names." The metahuman countered angrily.

Harrison then listed, "Jake Davenport. Darya Kim." The first names made the metahuman halt his advances. "Ralph Dibny, Al Rothstein, Grant Emerson, Will Everett, Bea Da Costa," The founder looked towards Caitlin "Ronnie Raymond." Caitlin looked sad by the mention of that name, but the returning thoughts of the elemental mutant made a smile a bit.

"I know the names of every person who died that night. I know they all mattered, and the fact that the world is deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day, but these people…" His eyes drifted to his team. "These people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine let's do that, but let these people live."

Farooq seemed to mull it over for a few moments and then said, "You died that night too." He shot a blast of lightning towards the founder, the blast forcing him off his wheelchair and sending him flying a few feet ahead.

"Nooooooooo!" Barry cried out.

"You just didn't know it till today." Farooq said. He then turned back to the trio behind him, lightning once again blazing in his palms. "But you don't know what it's like to lose people that matter to you." His hands were raised and pointed to the trio of friends. "Until now."

"Oh my God!" Caitlin said worried for her life and Seth's life. She then begging, and praying that Seth would was here… with her. "Oh, my God. No please! Seth!"

Farooq was about to thrust his hands forward, intending to rid the world of Harrison Wells' most important people, to finally make him suffer before putting him out of his misery. But it didn't come to be.

As though responding to Caitlin's sincere cry for help, a flame-enveloped tendril melted its way through the nearest door and shot out of the newly melted door and slammed the metahuman away from the trio of friends.

"Argh!" Farooq grunted in pain when he landed on the ground. His eyes along with everyone else's turned to the door where they saw a large figure standing in the shadows. The figure leaped out of the shadows and to the ground, in front of the trio of friends.

" **You… are not… hurting… our friends.** " Venom said menacingly.

Caitlin got on her feet immediately, her eyes and her heart full of hope again. "Seth?" she couldn't help but ask.

Snapping his head around, he showed a smile. His form quickly retracted itself before he walked over to the female doctor. "Expecting someone else?"

Even in this dire situation, Caitlin couldn't help but let out a few giggles when she heard his tone. She was so relieved to see him again, and she couldn't help but shed a few tears. Those same tears were however quickly wiped away by the mutant's hand.

"Now, now, no tears now Caitlin. Doctor's orders." He quipped with a wink. She laughed before nodding. Her eyes drifted to back of him, seeing Farooq back on his feet.

Turning to Barry, Seth asked "Barry? Your powers aren't back yet, are they?" The speedster shook his head regrettably. "What's the problem? Is it physical?"

"No, mental." Caitlin explained, while worried that metahuman would attack him from behind.

"Snap out of it, Allen!" Seth exclaimed at the speedster who was surprised by his sudden exclaim.

Turning around to face the lightning metahuman, Seth continued. "Trust me, I can fight this guy easily. But I need you, Barry. You got your powers! Stop thinking about what could be, and think about what's happening right now! And right now, this metahuman wants to barbeque all five of us. Think about it, Barry. I know you, you're a good person, a good guy. So fight!"

His symbiote slithered out of his form and covered his form before continuing. " **And if not for us, then do it for Iris. She's counting on the Flash to save this city, her home. Your home? So are you going to let her down, and fail her?** "

His words reached Barry's mind. He couldn't fail Central City. His city. His home… he couldn't fail Joe. His team. He couldn't fail his father who's still in jail for wrongfully accused of murdering his own wife…

He couldn't fail Iris.

Seth saw it… the lightning sparks that went off within Barry's eyes that peered at Farooq, who turned to the paralyzed founder who was about to be blasted with lightning bolts.

The rush came back and with it, time slowed down to a crawl.

Barry sped off to Harrison, grabbing hold of him and took away from the blasting lightning. Time returned to normal, and Farooq saw the founder gone. Turning around, the lightning metahuman saw that the other metahuman dropped him off near the other scientists.

Venom smirked when he saw Barry speed off again and came back again, this time suited up in his Flash suit. Farooq found himself in between a rock and a hard place… or in his case, a demon and a speedster.

Thrusting both of his hands towards both powered heroes, Farooq sent out two blasts of lightning. Flash bent backwards, dodging the attack that aimed at him. Venom didn't dodge, but lashed out his own hand, forming an ice shield that blocked the lightning attack.

Seeing that neither of his first attacks went through, the lightning metahuman sent out two additional blasts. Flash dodged the second attack as well. Venom unleashed a blast of fire that cancelled out the blast of lightning upon collision.

Rage began filling up within the lightning metahuman who couldn't hit his targets. With rage as his fuel, Farooq lashed out his hands at various angles, unleashing small blasts of lightning at the different heroes.

But none of the small blasts hit them, Flash was able to dodge all of the attacks. And since no one was behind, he could freely dodge the attacks without worry.

Venom however was not so lucky. He placed himself in front of the trio of scientists behind him and formed another ice shield in his free hand, and brought together with his already formed ice shield. If he were to dodge just one blast, then his friends would be hurt. And he couldn't afford to that.

He was however able to find small openings in Farooq's patterns that he took advantages of and sent out small and quick wind blasts that pushed the metahuman back a few times.

Flash saw Venom being pushed back and went to rush off to help hm. But that was a mistake on his part.

The enemy metahuman saw the speedster move and latched at lightning attack onto him. He felt the large being behind him about to move, but stopped him with a lightning bolt that stopped him immediately.

Both Venom and Flash screamed as they felt the agonizing pain of being electrocuted again.

" _No…No…not again._ " Seth thought as he had to grip his head in pain again. " _Can't… handle this again._ " The mutant could feel his elements within his body boiling up again. Blazing inside, his organs feeling like they are being melted slowly right now.

" ** _Seth! Look at Barry!_** " Seth turned his white covered eyes to the speedster, who also screamed out in pain. He then saw a yellowish orange energy stream out of Barry's body following the chain of lightning that kept him from moving.

The mutant then got a flash of inspiration.

From his back, he sent out a various number of tendrils. All of them turned to adamantium before thrusting themselves into the ground. And through the excruciating pain that was coursing through his body, Venom raised both of his hands and lightning began sparking in them.

But not his own…

The lightning attack that was latched onto him, was centering on his torso. Trying to shock the mutant's heart. But Seth used the adamantium tendrils as lightning rods, to spread the course of lightning to his other body parts.

But with the power of his own lightning, Seth was able to direct the enemy lightning to his palms before thrusting them forward. Blasting the enemy metahuman with his own lightning. This also functioned as a blockage to keep the speedster's energy from coursing to the mutant, whose partner couldn't handle being shocked with more dark matter.

The enemy metahuman let down both of his hands and screamed in pain as he was being bombarded both his own lightning and the energy that being siphoned off the speedster right now. All three of them were forced to the ground, on their knees.

Farooq and Barry brought their respective sets of hands to their heads and held them tightly as their screams were being mixed with the screams of the mutant. Seth continued channeling the remaining dark matter lighting that was shot into him at the enemy metahuman.

The trio of scientists behind them watched on with worried eyes. Caitlin's more worried for her boyfriend as she could see him being put through more and more painful strain from keeping up the attack on the metahuman.

The energy stream that was streaming out of Barry's body turned into a blast of pure energy that was being violently injected into the enemy metahuman…

When they saw that the blast of energy stopped, Barry panted heavily from the strain on his body. Seth slithered out of his symbiote covered body and panted heavily too. The enemy metahuman remained on his knees before dropping down to the ground.

" ** _He's gone._** " The symbiote stated feeling the life leave the metahuman's body.

" _Glad you're still here, partner. Thought that tactic might have burned you out or something._ " Seth said genuinely happy that his partner was back again.

" ** _Same here. You would be a mess without us._** " Seth chuckled bemused before looking to the speedster.

"Iris." The speedster muttered worriedly before speeding off.

Seth and his partner within raised an eyebrow curiously and confusedly, " ** _… He does realize we were just there right now, right?_** "

" _No. No, he does not._ " The mutant ran a hand through his hair and thought, " _His brain's too fast for him._ "

"Seth!" He turned to the exclaim of his name and saw Caitlin running over to him. She dropped down to the ground and grabbed hold of his head and pulled him closer into a hug. Her arms went around his body and held him tighter than normal, like she wouldn't let him go.

With a chuckle he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her back. Seth felt her kiss his cheek. Cisco and Harrison saw it with surprise in their eyes, but was happy for Caitlin nonetheless. "I'm okay Cait. Don't' worry. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here." Seth assured her with soft words.

Gently placing his hands on her shoulders before pulling her away to look in her in the teary eyes. One of his hands traveled up her shoulder and took her cheek. His thumb gently wiped the small tears away and brought her into a kiss. Caitlin kissed him back.

The two of them enjoyed that moment just with each other.

When they pulled away from each other, Seth widened his eyes and asked Caitlin. "Hey wanna join me for a trip to the police station?"

Caitlin tilted her head in confusion and asked back, "Why?"

"Need to meet a girl." Seth said cryptically.

X

 **(CCPD)**

Seth and Caitlin went to the police station, when getting there the mutant saw Barry was there as well talking to both Iris and Joe.

Caitlin didn't know why he was going there, so with that question in mind she asked. "Seth, why are you going here again?"

"Ummm, can I trust you?" Seth asked, Caitlin raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yeah that was dumb question, right?"

" ** _No, just an idiotic question like the speedster being even more useless than normally today._** " The symbiote commented mockingly just as the female doctor nodded immediately.

Shaking his head, Seth explained why he came here. He told her of how on the day he came to this universe, he saw Frankie Kane being mugged by thugs and been keeping an eye on her ever since that night.

He also mentioned that it was thanks to her that he was able to save that female judge from suffering a poisonous and gassy death by Kyle Nimbus, The Mist. He told Caitlin that she was here at the hostage situation, and was going to check up on her.

"Wait." She interrupted Seth from continuing on. "Does she know you're… Venom?" she whispered out his alternative name at the end.

With a shook of his head, he said. "No, she doesn't. She has only seen me as Venom, and for now I want to keep it that way. Mind keeping it between us?"

"Of course." She nodded. "But what about now? You wanna talk to her now as Seth Fury? Or Seth Rogers in this case."

A chuckle came from his mouth, "We'll see. But I want to make sure that she's okay. Mind waiting here while I talk to her?"

Caitlin nodded and said, "Sure, I'll go and check on Iris and Joe, see if they have any injuries just in case." Seth nodded before walking away. She saw him walk into the receptionist's desk before walking over to the detective and his daughter that sitting on the stair case.

The mutant walked into the office and looked around for Frankie. " ** _She's there._** " Seth heard his partner directed, he looked to the right and saw the young girl sitting there with her head pointed downwards. But it perked up the moment the young girl felt foreign eyes upon her.

Her eyes widened when they met with the mutant's eyes. " _Here goes nothing_." He thought to himself as he walked towards the young girl. His partner sent out ways of calmness to his partner as he neared the young girl.

When he reached her, he joked, "So I hear you're the badass girl who insulted a criminal? Frankie Kane, right? That's pretty cool. If not a little stupid."

Frankie laughed, "Yeah, not my finest moment." She said shyly before getting a wide and bright smile on her face. "But it was okay, because he was here and saved us."

Both he and his partner widened their eyes as they realized who she was talking about. "You mean Venom?"

Looking to him, she nodded. "Yeah him. He's a hero. He's always protecting everyone in the city. He saved me before, he did it again."

"Yeah. I've seen him action before. He's incredible and a real hero yes." Seth agreed with a smile.

Frankie then asked Seth out of the blue, "That man was a bad person. I hate that they're bad persons in the world."

"Me too." The mutant muttered just loud enough so she could hear it. "But wanna know something?" Frankie gave him her full attention. "The world is full of bad people, trust me. I have met some of the worst of the worst before. But for each bad person there is lot more good people out there in the world. You just gotta meet them."

"You've met a lot of bad people?" Frankie asked, hoping not to pry too much into his past and being rude.

Inhaling and exhaling Seth took a seat beside the young girl, and spoke, "When I was a kid, me and my little sister went through something horrible. My best friend Matt went through it too. We were taken from our homes. For an entire year we were gone." Frankie widened her eyes in shock and horror. "We didn't have any families, no parents who would miss us back then, just each other."

"But after an entire year of being in that hellhole, a man saved us." A smile graced his face. "That man was the same one who accepted both me and my sister as his children. And after that we got the best kind of life."

"Sorry, you and your sister had to go through that." Frankie told him. "Life's hard."

Seth could see that there was something deeper behind her words than what she was telling. "Life's always hard Frankie. No matter what age you are, be it old, young, it's always hard Frankie."

"I feel like that a lot… since…" She shook her head to stop continuing that sentence. Seth noticed her action with curiously narrowed eyes. "Sometimes… it's too hard…Everything's different now… changed… like scary different. And I don't have… anyone who would… understand me… what I'm going through…and no one around seems to care. It's like I'm… lost and alone… in a sea full of people."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him Seth then said, "One of the most hardest things in this world, if not the hardest, is to live in it, Frankie. But that's why you have to lean on others to help you. A friend, a family member, or someone else you trust, that's the key. Lean on them in your times of need. Lean on your loved ones. They make it easier."

"I don't know if… I have anyone like that…I feel like… no one will understand me… or what I'm going through right now." Frankie further said, before adding. "It's like… I don't have… a home."

"Neither did I for some time." Seth said. "And trust me, Frankie, my life was one hell in a worse hell basket." He chuckled out. "and trust me, you're gonna get a home, full of loved ones. Your loved ones are your home. One day."

"A home full of loved ones…" Frankie muttered. The mutant nodded

Frankie looked in the eyes of the mutant. It was like he only came for her. Like he cared about her, and felt as though he knew she was in life or death situation today. This was a new experience for the young girl.

She has never opened to any adult before. Not her foster father, John. Not her foster mother, Karen. No one before. But then this stranger…. this unknown man just came to her and gave her his full attention, and listened to her speak her heart out.

It was like he knew who she was and actually cared for him.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

With a small laugh, he introduced himself. "Name's Seth Ro-" he looked in thought before beginning again. "Name's Seth Fury. I'm a doctor. But ever call Dr. Fury, then I'll give you _the_ worst cough syrup you have ever tasted in your life." He threatened in mock.

Frankie grimaced as she said. "I hate cough syrup."

"Everyone does, sweetheart." Seth agreed with her.

With grateful tone, she said "Thank you, Seth. It means a lot, not everyone wants to listen to me, like this." Frankie saw the mutant raised an eyebrow while looking in deep thoughts. His eyes looked to a desk before walking over it, and writing something on a small piece of paper.

When he returned to her, he handed her the small paper. Accepting it, she saw a number on it. "What's this?" she asked.

"That's my number, a private one." He bent down in front of her and continued. "Frankie. Promise me, if you ever need to talk about anything, anything at all, and you're not comfortable talking about it with anyone else, then you call me and I'll listen. Listen to everything you don't want to say, but want to say anyway. I'll hear it. I promise you that."

With a cheeky smile, Frankie replied. "Thank you. And I promise to do that, Dr. Fury."

Hanging his head exaggerated, he exclaimed. "Oh god, another one! Fine. Doctor's orders, now you can't say anything to it, understand young lady?" He saw the young girl in front of him give a mock salute. "You might wanna work on that, you know."

Frankie stuck out her tongue at him. Seth smiled at the sight as did his partner from within his host. Both of them were immensely happy to see the young girl smile after what she went through, especially now that was happy again.

"Seth?" the mutant turned to the soft and female sound that called to him, seeing that it was Caitlin calling to him. "We're going back to the facility, are you going to come now or later?"

Seth nodded, "I'll come now."

"Is this your wife?" Frankie's question surprised them both, the two doctors saw her eyes shifting from between their hands, each of them with a ring on them.

"No… she's my… girlfriend." With sheepish tone, he said while his face blushed immensely. While Caitlin's face turned brighter red than normal.

Frankie got a knowing smirk on her face, that made the mutant playfully scowl at her, causing the young girl to giggle. Caitlin found the interaction between the two of them very adorable.

It was like seeing a father taking care of his daughter after a traumatic experience.

Seth got back on his feet and was about to walk away, but stopped when he felt a small hand grab his sleeve. Turning back to Frankie, surprise came to him when the young girl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Seth." She said into his chest.

Blinking away his surprise rapidly, Seth wrapped his own arms around the young girl. Petting her head to calm her down. Frankie is usually afraid of meeting new people, afraid that they're gonna turn their back on her and maybe not care about her at all.

But Seth was unlike any other adult. He cares about others. Might because of his status as a doctor, or just because he truly has heart of gold.

Pulling away from Frankie when he heard her stomach rumble. With a chuckle, Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. The young girl's eyes lit up with looked like hunger from the sight of the snack bar. "Hostage situation made you hungry huh?"

Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment as she nodded. Seth handed her the chocolate bar, which she accepted graciously. "Thanks." She said before asking, "You always keep chocolate bars in your pockets?"

"I'm a chocolate addict. Don't tell anyone." He said with a wink before bidding his farewell with a "Take care, Frankie." She nodded and watched him going off to his girlfriend.

The two doctors then went off to the exit and made their way to their next destination.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Inside of a containment cell inside of the Pipeline, was Seth and Caitlin crouched down on their knees. Both of the doctors stood on either side of a blue body bag. Inside of the body was the now deceased metahuman, Farooq Gibran.

Seth took hold of the zipper and dragged it down, closing the body bag. When he was confident that he has secured it thoroughly, the mutant looked up to the other doctor, seeing her exhale with a sad look on her face.

"You okay?" Seth had to ask. Caitlin nodded before she stood back on her feet and got out of the cell, the mutant did the same after she went out.

"We could have called him "Blackout."" Cisco said, from behind his mentor and boss, while the speedster was behind him.

Harrison then reminded his employee, "He had a name, Cisco."

Barry with an inquiring mind asked his friends, "I'm just not sure what happened. Why didn't he just siphon all my powers like before?"

" ** _Maybe he thought he would siphon off the speedster's mind as well as his powers._** " The symbiote commented.

" _So… death is better than Barry's mind?_ " Seth thought back curiously.

" ** _Clearly._** " He felt his partner look into the cell with the dead metahuman, who, in his symbiote's mind, chose death. " ** _And curiously enough, the speedster seems to be okay with the fact that he has killed someone. So much for law enforcement._** " Seth couldn't disagree with that. Barry seemed oddly at calm with that fact. Maybe he didn't see it as a kill.

Then Caitlin stepped forward and took hold of the tablet in Cisco's hands, and explained, "Because you finally stopped thinking about your powers and just connected to them." Caitlin then switched over to previous test of Barry's blood. "Look, this is a sample of your blood from just after you were struck by lightning." She then switched to the present results. "Now your cells are generating more energy than ever before."

Seth then deduced, "So it was too much energy for Farooq to handle, too much out of his safety measurements."

Caitlin looked to the anti-hero and nodded in agreement. "Yes, exactly. And I believe something similar would have happened before at the substation, but then you were there and became his target to deplete the extra energy." She looked back to Barry, "It's almost like he choked on you."

Seth shook with disgust at the image that sentence gave birth to, "Cait, please. Please for the love of God, please rephrase that sentence. That's just wrong." He pleaded to the woman, who giggled at his reaction. Barry and Cisco winced at the images that brought. Harrison remained passive.

"But what does that mean?" Cisco asked.

"It means you've kicked it up a notch." Harrison finalized.

Caitlin then turned to Seth and asked. "But what about you, Seth? Your powers came back and so did your partner. But how was that possible?"

" ** _Perhaps we should explain that part._** " The symbiote offered.

" _You and I have the same thoughts, so yeah. Go ahead._ " He thought to his "other" before turning to the others. "Guess what, peeps? You're gonna have you first talk with an alien."

His statement brought confusion over the minds of the four scientists, who watched as the mutant step closer to the center of the hall. They watched as a large tendril sprouted out of his back and twirled itself around to his front. The tip of the tendril took the shape of fang-like teeth before sprouting further into a mask, that bore the face of Venom.

No one uttered a single word as the newly sprouted head gave a large grin with its fangs-filled maw. " **Pleasure to meet you all, finally.** " The head turned to the female doctor. " **Nice to meet you Caitlin, hope our ride here has not given you any trouble.** " Referring to the mutant, who gave a mock glare at his partner before looking to the female doctor who smiled brightly with colored cheeks.

Harrison then wheeled forward and asked the alien life form, "Pleasure to finally meet you…" he trailed off, not sure as how to refer the Klyntar.

" **Venom.** " the Klyntar enlightened the founder.

"Venom." Harrison nodded. "So how exactly did Mr. Rogers lose his powers and what happened to you, after the encounter with Farooq Gibran earlier?"

" **Correction, Dr. Wells.** " Nodding to his host, the symbiote continued, " **Our host's powers were not removed, but rather they were blocked or dormant.** "

Caitlin asked intrigued by the statement, "What do you mean?"

Seth then continued, "My powers were blocked because the lightning attack was full of dark matter."

" **Which forced us to be buried deep inside our host. Disabling our abilities that were given to our host upon our bonding ten years.** "

"Okay, but what about your powers then?" Cisco began. "Didn't you tell us that your powers came from that gene of yours."

"They do. But…" Gestured to his partner, "Venom and I are bonded on a symbiotic level. Meaning anything he feels, I feel and vice versa. So when he was pushed down…"

" **His powers were blocked off.** " The symbiote picked up immediately. " **But thankfully the powers as well as us were able to be reactivated again through… extreme measures.** "

This raised question marks all over the heads of the S.T.A.R. Labs gang. Caitlin being the most worried about what these measures were, asked. "What kind of extreme measures exactly?"

Not wanting to lie to her, he told the truth. "It involved a hostage situation. My good friend in said hostage situation, his daughter in that situation, another innocent person in same situation with other innocent people, hiding from that situation, thrashing Barry's crime lab to find a weapon, no use there…" Barry widened his eyes, as he knew that a mess is waiting for him next workday. "oh and getting four bullets to the chest and one to the throat."

"WHAT?!" Caitlin shouted as she lunged at him, surprising every male in the room and the alien life form. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?! Are you in pain?! Are you broken anywhere" She fired off her questions rapidly as her hands went around his torso and his throat.

Grabbing hold of her worrying hands, Seth assured her. "Cait, I'm fine. Venom healed all of my wounds when he came back."

"But what exactly caused them to be revived? Your powers that is." Harrison asked again, more intrigued.

"Life or death situations brings people on Death's doorstep." Seth began. "And when one steps on that doorstep, an enormous amount of adrenaline surges through the entire body. And in normal person their life might flash through their eyes. But in my case? That adrenaline only added to the hate I got for Tockman, seeing how he was willing to kill an innocent young girl. That alone reactivated my X-gen, enabling my powers again. And got my partner back from retirement. Moments of distress are one type of activation that causes young mutants to awaken their powers." He pointed to the floating head of Venom beside him.

" **Yes, and that's more important.** " The symbiote mocked his host, who rolled his eyes and threw an unwrapped chocolate bar into his mouth. Eating the chocolate quickly, the symbiote bid his farewells to the scientists before retracting itself back into the mutant.

"That was… Cool." Cisco said slowly from that talk with the Klyntar. He patted Barry's shoulder before moving away.

Seth wrapped an arm around Caitlin's waist and brought her closer before walking out as well. The female doctor then asked, "Wanna go to my place?"

"You sure?" Seth asked for verification, knowing that they have never been to her home since they got together. He got all the verification he needed when she nodded immediately to him.

X

When the two doctors came to Caitlin's apartment, he was surprised to see who small it was. It looked to be a nice and cozy apartment.

Looking around the apartment, Seth saw various murals of forest areas, beautiful murals. In the small hallway, he saw a small chair, a drawer with a lamp on. And another wall with one large picture of another forest.

Connected to the hallway was a small living room, one with a soft-looking couch there. Seth had a feeling that he be sleeping there when it was time for bed.

Looking to the area with the bed, she could see that there was a single double bed there. Beside it was a drawer, and on it was pictures. Walking closer to the pictures, he saw a picture of her and Cisco and another one…

One of her and… another man. Holding each other close. Both of them smiling widely as they looked at the camera that was gonna capture this moment.

The man looked to be just as old as him, but with darker hair than his own. The only thing they seemed to have in common was their eye color and their age, maybe.

" _Must be Ronnie Raymond. Never saw him before now._ " Seth thought to himself. " _Caitlin looks happy here._ "

" ** _She looks happier when she's with you._** " The symbiote said. " ** _We have seen how happy she is with you, Seth. And though, she has lost her mate, she has truly opened up again. Thanks to you._** " Seth chuckled as he knew that was true. Caitlin did change a lot since he came to this world and revealed himself to her. " ** _Just as you have opened yourself up again, thanks to her._** "

Seth then sadly thought, " _Caitlin's not like Stef. But when I first saw her, she… was like the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before. And she accepted me, for being who we are._ " The mutant smiled brightly, " _She's like nobody else._ " The symbiote agreed with his host.

As the two of them mentally conversed with each other, Caitlin came into the room. A large pizza box in one hand and a couple of sodas in the other hand. "Pizza's here." She announced happily.

Rubbing his hands together excitedly, Seth said. "Finally. I'm hungry." He said as both he and Caitlin took a seat on the couch. "Life or death situations really makes a guy hungry."

"Yeah, let's try and keep those situations to a minimum, shall we?" Caitlin offered sheepishly.

"Deal." Seth agreed before taking a slice of pizza and gave it to Caitlin before taking one for himself. He remembered the other metahuman and asked, "How did Tony Woodward get out of the Pipeline?"

Caitlin with wide eyes asked back, "You saw Tony's dead body?"

"He wasn't dead when I found him." Seth said before going to a grisly subject, "Unless brain-functional zombies are a thing in this universe, then it was definitely him."

"Me and Barry passed through the corridor and found him on the ground after Blackout attacked him. He was dead after speaking a few words. He must have been faking it till the coast were clear." Said Caitlin, not feeling comfortable about talking about this subject.

"He's not alive anymore. That much I can tell you." Seth told her solemnly. Caitlin nodded before taking a bite of her pizza slice. As did the mutant before glancing at the other doctor. He noticed her looking in deep thought, so he asked. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She lied and looked away. She looked back to the mutant after a few moments and saw him looking back at her with narrowed eyes, before leaning forward to her face. "Okay!" she said before confessing. "It's just in that situation, back at S.T.A.R. Labs, I was only thinking about what happened to you. And when you told us, that you almost died. It scared me. A lot."

He placed a finger on her cheek and directed her eyes to his own, his full of warmth and comfort, "I was thinking about you the entire time, Cait." Her cheeks turned pink. "Not a single moment, minute, second, didn't go when I didn't think of you. The thought of you being hurt, just a little bit even, was enough for me to come back. I honestly thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"So did I." Caitlin said with longing eyes as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He flipped his hand around and grabbed hold of her own.

"I'm glad we were both wrong then." Seth got a giggle out of her before leaning forward again. Caitlin matched his motion and met him halfway before capturing his lips into a kiss. Both sets of hands, from both of them, respectively, went up to the other's face. Their hands caressed the other's face.

They enjoyed that moment, together just them. No one else came to mind.

Just the two of them, together.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After the events of the night, Harrison Wells wheeled himself into the room that was hidden from everyone in the facility.

Placing his hand on the white console, he activated Gideon, who greeted " **Good day, Dr. Wells.** "

"Yes, it is, Gideon." Harrison agreed with the holographic blue head. "Bring up my log, please, new entry." A whirring sound indicated the log being brought up. "It has now been 312 days since lightning struck. In the past 24 hours, subject has taken a great leap forward, causing me to revise my initial thesis. I thought… Well I thought his attachments to people was a distraction slowing down his progress. Now I realize the opposite is true."

"Barry's attachment to people, the people he cares about, is actually the key to getting him up to speed. In the meantime, good news." His hand swiped on the console, bringing the article that brought a rare smile to his face. "The future remains intact."

His thoughts then went to a dark place before he asked Gideon. "Gideon bring up log V, please, new entry." A blank slate showed it before the founder spoke.

"It has now been 50 days since subject V has shown himself to the public eye. In the last 24 hours, subject V was thought to have lost his powers and his alien companion for good after encounter with the newest emerged metahuman. Which… would have proven to be a blessing in long term."

"But…" with a shaking hand he swiped over and got a himself a horrible article. "Like Barry, Seth's attachment to people, be it people he doesn't know or people he cares about, gave away the path to the revival of his powers and his companion. That alone was enough for the future to… remain as it is." Dr. Wells said with a shaking voice.

His thoughts rarely took a turn for the worst. But this was enough for his mind to go to dark places, places that it's wandered into before. He briefly wondered what kind of surprises laid in wait back in the mutant's home universe.

X

In an empty alleyway in the vast city of Central City, was the alley full of overshadowing darkness. The entire alleyway was full of trash cans and containers as well as empty bottles, broken and whole bottles. Just thrown around the place, like it was nothing.

A place that only served as another nearby dump.

But that all changed when suddenly dark-blue lightning began sparking around the middle of the alleyway.

In the middle of the sparking energy that appeared out of nowhere, a small black and dark-blue sphere of energy began forming from the electricity. The orb itself began growing bigger and electricity shot out, blasting anything away that was in its vicinity.

Bottles shattered from being thrown from wall to wall, not a single piece of glass remained as the sphere unleashed more and more electricity. And dumpsters went flying, being flipped around in the air before coming down to the ground again with loud bangs.

Some of the contains of the dumpsters began floating in the air as the unusual sphere grew more in magnitude.

A few moments later, the energy sphere had now taken the form of what could be described as a hole of swirling dark energy.

A pulse of energy shot forth, bringing everything down to the ground again. A second pulse came again, this one shooting dumpsters out of the way again and out to the street.

Another pulse shot forth again, but this one didn't send anything around the portal flying. But instead something from within the portal was sent out.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGG-"

A short-lived scream filled the empty alley, as the one who screamed out in shock was thrown out of the portal and landed face-first on the ground. Metallic clanging from collision with the asphalt sounded through the alley.

Another pulse came again from the portal, this time a blur of black and white came out of the portal. But no sound came when the blur into the contact with the ground. But when the portal closed down, the blur jumped away when the source of the previous scream began pulling itself to their feet.

The figure revealed itself in his suit. White plating and what could only be described as a knight's helmet with golden and red plating around. A visor was on the helmet, shining bright blue to conceal the eyes behind them. On his back were four large white thrusters in the shapes of wings, that could boost him to incredible heights. His arms were equipped with white arm blades attached to his gauntlets, that looked sharp enough to slash through anything. In the center of his palms were a circle, shining bright blue with energy. In the center of his chest was shield-formed hole. The hole shone brightly as well with blue light.

When the figure got back on his feet, he looked through his visor and around his surroundings. Confusion came over his mind before he pressed the side of his helmet. His arm blade on that arm, slowly disappeared into small metal orbs that went into the suit. His helmet opening up and revealing the face of a young man with dark-red hair and emerald green eyes.

Looking around again, the young man touched his earpiece and asked,

"Jarvis, where the hell am I?"

 **To be continued….**

 **A new warrior has entered the world of The Flash. How will this one affect this newfound world as he adapts to it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Seeing Red

**And another new chapter for you guys out there.**

 **Love all the reviews from you guys. You guys are amazing! So thank you very much.**

 **Remember, PM me if you have questions or anything else on your mind, it's free… for now.**

 **So without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17: Seeing Red**

With a groan followed with a yawn, Seth woke up and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He perked his head and looked around at his surroundings. Surprise met him when he instantly saw how small his room had gotten over the night.

Eyes widened when he saw that it wasn't his bedroom… nor his loft, not that this was a loft. And looking around the bed he saw shelves with picture frames of some of his friends.

The sight of the pictures made his mind working overtime as he tried to figure out where he was. His thoughts haltered when he turned back to the shelf on the left side of the bed. A picture of Cisco and Caitlin in a framed picture placed there looked back at him. Beside it was a framed picture of Caitlin and Ronnie Raymond.

And to his surprise another picture beside it. This one, a framed picture of Caitlin and… himself?

His eyes focused on that picture. It was of him and Caitlin, both of them having brightly wide smiles on their faces. He remembered that day. Both of them had gone to a park after having an early dinner at his place, since it too early to call it night.

They enjoyed their time together there. The two of them, on their backs on the grassy ground, their eyes peering up to the starry night sky. Their hands holding together, fingers entwined, their eyes kept drifting from the beautiful sky to each other.

And while they kept eye contact with one another, neither of them knew who initiated it. But the next thing they knew, their faces were pulled closer together, their lips locked in a long and blissful kiss that seemed to last for hours, but in actuality last a few seconds.

Caitlin surprised them both when she took a picture of the two of them. But it ended with the picture being blurry because of her unsteady actions. Seth laughed before letting a tendril take hold of the camera to take the picture of them.

The two of them, giving each other blissful smiles. A moment between them captured and framed now.

It was a beautiful moment, that both of them would remember no matter. Seth surprised himself when he noticed that he hadn't burned the ground around them.

His trip back to that memorable night halted when he heard a soft and gentle groan coming from on top of him. Eyes peering down to a head of light-brown hair on top of his chest. He felt the head nuzzle against his chest before peering up at him with gentle dark-brown eyes.

"Good morning." Caitlin softly said with a smile on her face. Her head not moving from his torso, finding it better than a soft pillow.

"Good morning." He said back with a hand moving to her head, pushing a bang of hair from her far with a gentle finger. Seth looked to the shelf with the framed photo of him and Caitlin, who followed his line of sight. "See you got that picture framed."

She nodded her head, "Yeah. Thought it was time to get a picture of the two of us." Her head lifted up from his chest and looked into his eyes. "You okay with that? I mean, you like it?" she asked shyly with a hint of embarrassment.

Seth smiled before taking her chin with his fingers. "I love it." he said before bending down and planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling away, the mutant continued. "Might wanna have some pictures of my own at my place, now that I think about it. It's pretty…"

"Boring?" She picked up with a slight smirk.

Narrowing his eyes at the comment, he said. "Gee thanks. Dr. Caitlin Snow's diagnosis of my place: Boring."

With a smile, Caitlin sat up on the bed and countered curiously. "Okay, what's Dr. Seth Fury's diagnosis of my place the?"

Jumped up the bed, Seth placed his back on the headboard and made a show of looking around with a swaying head, as if he was weighing his thoughts. "Hmmmm. My official diagnosis of Dr. Caitlin Snow's home: It's downright homey."

Caitlin laughed at his mock diagnosis before getting from the bed. Seth now got a look at her clothes. It was green pajamas with white dots all around it. And Caitlin looked absolutely cute in them.

The female doctor felt eyes on her, so she turned her head and saw the mutant doctor looking at her with pleasing eyes. She blushed as she made eye contact with him before looking away.

Seth saw her look away, and when her back was turned to him, he silently got up from the bed and walked over to her. When he got to her, he surprised her when his arms wrapped around her. He felt her back stiffen before relaxing again in his arms.

He nuzzled his face in the back of his neck before speaking. "You look very adorable in those PJs."

"Why thank you." She said before turning her head and kissed him on his cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Sure thing. I'm hungry." Seth answered both he and Caitlin walked to her kitchen. He then remembered and asked, "When did I chose to sleep in your bed? I don't remember that, at all."

Caitlin blushed again after remembering that night, "After we ate and slept on the couch for a few hours. You… carried me to bed. I woke up during that and told you to hop in. You never said anything though, and weirder thing is, I couldn't see your face."

Seth tilted his head in confusion and repeated, "My face?" his eyes widened as he understood. " _You can wake up now. I know you're not sleeping right now, Venom._ "

" ** _Hehe._** " The symbiote laughed darkly. " ** _Sorry, but we thought you could use some quality time with Caitlin. And what says quality time better than one night with her._** "

" _Don't. Do. That. Again._ " Seth thought to his partner with rolling eyes before he looked to the female doctor, who knew that Seth was having a mental conversation with his "other". "Looks like Venom was trying to play matchmaker. He took control of my body and brought us both into bed."

Caitlin widened his eyes in surprise, "Venom can just take control of your body like that?"

The mutant nodded. "Yeah. I trust him. The only time he used my body was a week after our bonding. He took control of my body because he was starving, so we broke into a zoo park and ate some of the animals there. Not my finest moment."

"Can't imagine what it might be like to have an alien inside of your body like that." Caitlin started. "Was there any side effects of… your bonding."

"Constant hunger and chocolate addiction are all." The mutant began. "Other than that, it's been… beneficial to have him on my side. It's like having more senses to work with. And all of my blind spots are covered and my mutation still works. So it's great."

"Speaking of chocolate." Caitlin went to her fridge. Seth's eyes widened when she returned with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a mug. She started pouring the syrup into the mug before picking up two coffees for her and Seth. "Dig in."

" ** _We love her._** " The symbiote said excitedly before sending tendril out of his host's shoulder and drank the chocolate while humming happily inside the host's mind.

"Looks like you got a fan." He pointed a finger to the black tendril out of his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Venom." Caitlin said with a smile behind the rim of her mug.

The two of them then lapsed into a silence that they used to just enjoy each other's company and their individual coffees. A couple of laughs were shared together when the symbiote tendril quickly drank in the chocolate syrup in the mug and the tendril wiggled around, the symbiote's way of asking for more.

Their time together was short-lived when both of them got a call from Cisco. Caitlin got to her phone first and picked it up. "What's up Cisco?" she asked after putting the phone on speaker so Seth could hear as well.

" _Caitlin. Is Seth there? There's a bank robber in progress at Cunningham and Sampere. Barry's on his way now. He might need Seth._ " Cisco said from the other end.

"Might is a synonym for, "he's definitely gonna need my help"." Seth said before slithering his clothes out of him. "On my way, Cisco."

Caitlin then recognized the address of the bank and remarked. "Wait, that''s where I bank."

"Then I'm gonna make sure your money's safe." Seth said before the symbiote slithered around his clothe before jumping out of the nearest window and begun swinging towards the bank.

Caitlin saw that she was now alone. Her eyes caught sight of the mutant's black trenchcoat, that he forgot. Feeling playful, she took hold of it and put it on before looking herself in the mirror in her bedroom. "Not bad." She posed a few poses just for herself before changing her clothes. When she was proper attire, she put on the trenchcoat again before walking out the door.

X

Inside of the bank at Cunningham and Sampere, was everyone inside the building going crazy. They were attacking anyone around them, anyone within their eyesight.

Behind the counter, a woman was in the process of being pulled over it by an elderly man, who looked like he was gonna rip her to pieces. On the opposite side to that counter, a woman was slamming her clenched fist into another woman's face repeatedly and viciously.

In the lobby, a businessman roared before smashing the man beside him into a wooden table, which turned into pieces when the additional weight was applied to violently. Behind them, a woman was on ground, on her stomach, as another woman cried angrily as she ripped to rip off the downed woman's head with her bare hands.

Other people were thrown around the place by anyone in their vicinity. While no one was able to see it, all of them had blazing red eyes with the intensity of a bursting flame.

A blonde woman was on the ground, before getting back on her feet. This time with a gun in his hand, one that she grabbed hold of from a security officer on the ground. Her eyes peered to the counters, seeing a young man on the ground before them.

With a crazed look in her eyes, she raised her gun. The young man saw the gun pointed at him and got back on his feet before raising his hands up defensively as the blonde woman neared him.

At the same time that happened, a man with sunglasses over his eyes sprinted out of the bank vault with a couple of bags. His eyes gazed at the armed blonde who pointed her firearm at the young man. The sight caused him to smirk before running out the exit.

The blonde woman now had both of her hands wrapped around the handle of the gun and aimed it at the man before her. Without any hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

 _GUNSHOT_

As the bullet flew through the air, time slowed down to a crawl. The cause of time slowing down ran through the door a moment afterwards, as Barry ran with lightning crackling behind him with each step he took.

Seeing the woman firing the weapon and the bullet flying through the air, and the young man trying to hide himself with his arms from the lead projectile, the speedster looked around for a solution. He saw two solutions when he saw dozens of black tendrils coming from behind him and a sign that he passed by. Barry made his choice and stopped the fired projectile.

With a quick action he placed the sign in front of the young man. When time returned to normal, the young man saw his own body free of any bullet holes and wounds. He looked up and saw the bullet latched onto the suddenly appeared sign before him.

His attention was diverted when he saw the various black tendrils spread around to the other raging bankers. All of the tendrils grabbed hold of a person and pulled them away from their would-be victim. When the attackers were pulled away from them, they were either placed on the floor or the walls before shock of ice froze them to their places.

The blonde woman felt her feet frozen to the floor. Her eyes looked to the ground when she did indeed find her feet frozen to the ground. The shock of that revelation caused her to drop the gun in her hands, as the shock of what could have happened dawned on her.

Everyone in the bank looked to slowly return back to normal as they felt the shock of coldness to spread around their body.

From above them, on the upper floor, stood Barry Allen and looked down at the damage that's been caused. His eyes drifted to Seth who sat on the railing in a crouched position and looked down as well. They both looked at each other with confused looks before turning around and getting out of the bank.

X

 **(CCPD)**

A while later after what happened at the bank, the heroes went to do their separate ways. Barry went back to change before getting called to the bank again, this time as an official CSI to examine the scene. Seth used that time to swing around city and look for his sister again.

But much like the previous times he went out for any clue as to his sister's whereabouts, he couldn't find anything. He knew that that Liv was in this universe, this city. He just had to find her somehow. So he wouldn't stop looking, no matter what.

But this time it was strange… it was like he was being watched for some reason.

This feeling of being watched was quickly shaken away when he wanted to know about what went down at the bank by Joe. So, Seth swung his way through the city and made his way back to CCPD.

When getting there he walked into the area with the officer's desks and couldn't find Joe anywhere. Though he did find Iris and Barry by a desk, both of them looking in the direction of the Captain's office. Inside he could see both Joe and his partner in there. The blonde detective seemed to be speaking to his Captain about something.

Curious about what was going on in there, Seth asked the two. "Is Joe trying to get rid of Eddie or vice versa?" he made his presence known to the two natives. "Or is Josephine getting demoted? I hope so, then I can make his life a living hell."

Iris chuckled a bit at his humor, even though he was talking about her boyfriend and her father. Barry didn't react to the joke but instead answered. "I think Eddie's trying to convince the Captain that The Flash and Venom are public menaces."

" ** _Sounds familiar._** " The symbiote couldn't help but remark.

" _Amen._ " Seth agreed with his partner. Turning to the natives, the mutant remarked curiously. "Wait, didn't the Venom actually save his life? And now he wants that same guy gone?"

"Apparently." Iris said regrettably. "I tried convincing him so hard of The Flash being real and that he doesn't believe, but now that he does, he wants him gone. And the Venom saved his life, and that's apparently wrong."

"Your boyfriend's narrow-minded." Seth got their attention, hoping that he would elaborate his point. "Eddie wants to abide by the law. That much I get. And because of that, he kinda wants to everyone else to do the same. Problem with the law though, is that you can only do so much. They are limits to what he and your dad can do. But folks like The Venom and The Flash, don't follow the law. They only follow their wills to save everyone around them from danger, no matter the cost."

"Kinda of like what Venom did when he saved those young girls from The Skulls." Iris stated.

"Yeah kind of." Seth agreed with a nod. "That's one of the reasons why I can respect him. Anyone who's willing to risk their life for defenseless kids, are heroes in my book." He said, while praising himself inwardly with a mental smile.

"I agree." Iris nodded before asking the mutant a serious question. "Do believe in The Flash Seth?"

Sharing a brief and worried look with the metahuman before her, Seth answered. "It would explain that there is someone else out there than Venom, keeping people safe and away from harm. So if I have to be honest with myself, then yes. I do believe in the Flash." Iris and Barry smiled happily at his confession. "But I think the name's too… simple for him, you know."

Iris gaped her mouth in mock offense and playfully slapped his shoulder. "It is not! It's a great name for him!" she argued before holding her hand and rubbing it. "Damn that's a hard shoulder."

"Thanks?" he said, not knowing what to say to that remark. "Oh yeah, your blog is pretty good Iris. You should be proud of it…" He stopped when he saw Joe and his partner walk out of the office, the latter of them having a disappointed face. "And now they come."

Iris her boyfriend come out and walked forward, her face full of anger and resent as she confronted Eddie. "So after weeks of my trying to convince you that The Flash is real, and that The Venom is a hero, now that you finally do believe me, you're trying to have them both arrested? Even Venom after he saved your life. What the hell?"

Seth agreed with Iris. It made no sense in his eyes. " ** _Maybe he's jealous._** " He heard his partner comment on the situation. He mentally conversed with his partner to get an explanation from him, and the answer surprised him but also made some sense. " ** _Five chocolate bars and two bags of tater tots, if we're right?_** "

" _You're on, Slither._ " The mutant agreed to the bet.

Eddie looked over to Barry who took a seat at a table and said. "Thanks, Barry." The metahuman apologized briefly before the detective turned to his girlfriend. "No worries. The Captain shot me down. Look, I'm not feeling like lunch. See you later." Eddie was about to walk away but stopped by the next spoke words.

"You jealous or something, Thawne?"

Eddie stopped and turned to Seth who looked at him with inquiring eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you are jealous or something?" Seth repeated himself as he stepped closer to him. Iris, Joe and Barry looked with worrying eyes. "I mean that's what it looks like to me."

"How so?" Eddie stepped closer to the mutant.

"I mean, you're going after the same guys who not only saved your partner and a dozen of defenseless girls, not mention Barry as well, but also your girlfriend. I mean, I don't know about you, Eddie," Seth showed a slight smirk. "But it looks like the actions of a jealous boyfriend to me."

The detective didn't like what was said and argued. "It has nothing to do with that!" he raised his voice. "I just don't like it that a guy like that, with these… powers that could be harm others, running around the city, like it's his own playground."

"He has power?" Seth asked intrigued. The detective nodded immediately. When Seth got the expected answer, he stepped closer to him and placed a finger on his chest. Or to be more precise, on his concealed holster with the gun inside it. "That gun right behind your clothes is telling me otherwise."

"I'm entitled to have this weapon because of I'm a detective, a man of the law." Eddie said angrily by these questions. "These guys are not like that."

"And all it takes for a good and honest lawman to go against his oath, is a single bad… thought that the system will fail." Seth continued coldly. "Seen it before. But the real reason why you want to go after this guy is because he has powers that vastly overwhelms the powers in your possession. That's why you're going so far as to have a task force going after him. But that just means you're scared, right?"

Eddie felt like he was a dynamite, a spark already lit his fuse, and very soon nearing its end. With each word that the mutant spoke to him, it made him angry, so angry he contemplated cuffing him. But without any grounds for the arrest, Eddie would just end up losing his badge. So with an sharply inhaled breathe, he walked away.

" ** _Looks like we were right._** " The symbiote stated before reminding. " ** _And we won!_** "

" _Congrats, Slither, you win this time. But it's fine with me._ " He thought to his partner. "Now I want tater tots." He said to himself and the symbiote before walking over to Joe and Barry. Iris walked away after that conversation between Seth and her boyfriend.

"Okay, now that you're finished with antagonizing my partner, you and him…" Joe pointed to his adoptive son, "need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Yeah, I will. After I eat." Barry looked into the Captain's office, seeing him eat Big Belly Burger in there.

Following the line of sight, Seth could see what Barry was thinking. So with that in mind. The mutant placed a hand on the speedster's shoulder and applied a bit of pressure. That amount was enough to make Barry look up to the cold narrowed eyes looking down on him, "You don't steal…. A man's Big Belly Burger." He slowly said before pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Flasher."

"Not my name." Barry countered to the anti-hero who didn't reply and continued dragging the metahuman and himself to the facility that they needed.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Anger, hate, aggression." Dr. Harrison Wells said as he rolled into The Cortex. All of his employees and the two heroes present on the ground… aside from Seth who was crouching on the ceiling.

"A Jedi craves not these things." Cisco mimicked a Yoda voice. He saw a confused a look from Barry and remarked. "No one is feeling that quote."

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for, like, five minutes. And then they were fine again." Barry explained before looking to Seth and explained. "I mean, Seth had to freeze them to the floor or the walls around them. Just to keep them from tearing into each other."

"You're welcome." Seth mused with a mock glare.

Harrison then said, "Anger can be a powerful emotion. If this metahuman can engender irrational feelings of anger in its victims, he can do a lot of damage."

Seth then said. "That's true. In a heavily populated area, he could easily start a massacre within a minute or less even." The mutant then looked around for his coat, but then he remembered, " _Must have left it at Cait's place._ "

"I was trying to get a copy of the CAT scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank from Detective West, but no luck." Caitlin said regrettably, with Seth's trenchcoat around her.

With an intrigued smile on his face, Seth let himself drop down to the main console's railing and reached into his pocket. "Don't worry about that, got it covered." He took out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer.

Caitlin asked curiously, "How did you get the CAT scans?"

"I stole them." He said casually. Eyebrows lifted all around him. Seeing the faces pointed at him, he defended himself. "What? The police are slower than a turtle on a good day. I wasn't gonna wait around for that."

"You really don't like to follow rules?" Cisco asked the mutant

"Hell no." he turned his head to the mechanical engineer. "People who do that are limited. Me? I'm a free bird who spreads his wings anywhere and anytime without hindrance. Plus they wouldn't find me anyway, still no database with my DNA listed."

"So that's why you haven't registered yourself." Caitlin said, the mutant looked to her and nodded. She saw his eyes go up and down her body, so she had to ask. "What?"

Jumping off the railings, Seth leaned to her ear and said teasing, "Nice coat."

Her eyes widened when she realized that she was wearing his trenchcoat without his permission or his knowledge. "Sorry, I just wanted to try it." she was about to pull it off, but his hands kept it on her.

"Don't worry. You can give it back afterwards. Besides," he looked at her again. "You look good in it." he complimented Caitlin, who blushed immediately.

The computers behind them began beeping, indicating that the scans were uploaded to the computers from the drive. Quickly bringing the scans up on the screens around the Flash Suit, Seth said. "Take a look."

Everyone turned to the screens. Harrison started, "Well, look at this, the emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed."

Seth then saw the scans and remarked, "Especially the area that controls executive function."

Barry drew a blank, the female doctor saw his look and explained. "That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head."

"It stops the bad impulses that the darker parts of a human's mind are giving birth to, from being acting out." Seth added.

"How do you think the meta does it to them?" Barry asked the two doctors.

Caitlin remarked immediately "That's the 1/2 million-dollar question." She referred to the stolen amount of money from the bank.

Seth looked deep in thought before stating them. "Maybe he induces it to anyone within a certain vicinity."

Harrison looked to him and asked, "Why do you say that, Mr. Rogers?"

The others looked to the mutant, waiting for an explanation as well. The mutant searched through his memories and said, "A while back, I was treating a mutant who had trouble controlling his ability. I think his name's Pedro or something. He was able to project fear into others around him. It was like a field of fear that he created around him. Everyone got afraid every time they stepped closer to him. Their greatest fears came back to haunt them, as his victims said."

They were left in awe of that explanation, and then Caitlin asked concerned. "What about you? Did your greatest fear come and haunt you?"

With a confident shake of his head, Seth answered her "I overcame mine a long time ago, Cait. Don't worry. His powers don't work on people who have faced their fears and overcome them. That was his weakness."

"Sounds like a mutant we could compare to this metahuman. Perhaps the activation of their powers is similar in that aspect." Harrison stated. "Your expertise with powered individuals continues to prove itself invaluable, Mr. Rogers. We can't thank you enough for sharing this valuable knowledge."

Seth gave a mock bow and said, "I aim to please, Dr. Wells."

A second later, Barry's phone notified him of a message. Pulling it up to his face, he looked at it and saw that it was a message posted on Iris' blog. " _Jitters tonight?_ " the posted message read.

Seth looked over his shoulder and saw the posted message, " ** _That's not a very smart way to contact her hero._** " The symbiote commented.

" _Not like she has a Flashphone with Barry's number on speed dial you know._ " Seth commented.

"Hey, if you guys figure it out, just give me a call, okay?" Barry told them suspiciously.

Caitlin instantly knew what the speedster was going to do, as she recognized the look on his face as well the look on Seth's face, telling her that a mental conversation was happening. "Is The Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" she asked.

"No." Barry denied her.

Seth got their attention with fake cough, "Liar!" He let out before fake coughing again.

Barry looked like deer caught in headlights, as his eyes drifted between the two pairs of knowing eyes looking back at him. Knowing another lie wouldn't work, he admitted. "Yeah, but she probably wants to ask me… I mean, you know, him… about metahuman stuff for her blog." Barry walked over to his suit.

The mutant leaned off the console and said, "Piece of advice:" The speedster stopped and turned to him. "You might wanna dial it down a notch or two."

Caitlin agreed before adding, "He's right. Don't get involved. As The Flash or yourself. You don't want to be the one to blame for their breakup."

Seth agreed, "Cait's right, Barry. Iris is in a relationship right now. And if you keep paying visits to her like this, it's only gonna end up being fuel added to the fire with each visit. So you might wanna stop soon, before that fire becomes a raging flame, that you can't put out… even if you ran with your superspeed."

Barry registered the words spoken to him from each doctor but his mind and heart was solely focused on Iris right now. With Iris being the foremost object in his mind, he said. "Okay. I hear you." Before he put on his suit and flashed out of there in an instant.

The others watched him speed away as a gust of wind whipped up around them from his quick action. Caitlin smiled with a chuckle before turning to the mutant, who held narrowed eyes and his head looked around The Cortex curiously.

Curious by his lack of words and his actions, Caitlin stepped closer to him and asked, "What's wrong, Seth?"

Looking to her, he said. "Don't know. Just got the weirdest feeling that I'm being watched right now."

"Paranoid much?" Cisco overheard and asked.

"That paranoia has saved my life repeatedly, thank you very much." Seth quipped before shaking his head. "I don't know, maybe it's just the lack of sleep getting to me." He rubbed his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping enough, Mr. Rogers?" Harrison asked?

"My little sister is still out there, and I haven't found a single clue that can help me find her." He started. "Been spending each day and night, when I'm not with you guys, to find her. But damn Liv is hard to find."

"Need our help? We have a satellite?" Cisco offered.

"Thanks, man. But my sister knows how to stay hidden from surveillance. Part of our training as agents of SHIELD is to stay hidden from cameras, nearby or from afar, hell even from those in space." He told Cisco.

Seth stiffened when he felt a small hand wrap around his own hand. Turning his head to the side, he saw Caitlin standing beside him with an assuring smile on her face. "Don't worry, Seth. You'll find her. And if not, we can ask Barry to look around the city with you in the air."

With a smile on his face, he pulled her closer to him and planted a brief kiss on her lips with both his arms around her waist. "Thanks Cait. Might have to do that when it comes to it." Seth said after parting lips with her.

A smile graced on her face before she placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back. Seth pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head with a chaste kiss. The two of them didn't notice that the other two males had left The Cortex, letting the two doctors have some quality time.

The two of them enjoyed that time with each other. Just the two of them together, and alone. No one else there.

No one to watch them.

X

On top of a building, not far from the S.T.A.R. Labs facility, was a dark red-haired young man in a metallic suit with white and red plating, looking into his left gauntlet's palm. A blue holographic screen shining out of it.

The screen showed the conversation that took place inside the facility between the four Central City natives and the elemental mutant. The young man placed a finger on the screen and slowly slid it to the left, rewinding back to a spot and stopped it there.

 _"_ _Anger can be a powerful emotion. If this metahuman can engender irrational feelings of anger in its victims, he can do a lot of damage."_ The armored young man heard the founder of the facility say in the video footage.

"A metahuman? Sounds weird." The young man muttered to himself. "Whatever a metahuman is, this one sounds dangerous. Able to invoke anger in people, sounds interesting though." He placed a finger on the screen again and slid to the right this time, stopping at a curious spot.

On the screen, he saw Seth pull Caitlin to him and place a kiss on her lips. That sight alone was enough for him to widened his eyes and his mouth briefly, before a smile placed itself on his face. "You moved on, huh Seth? Good to see that, man. You deserve it. after all the hell you have been through."

Closing his opened palm, the young man with green eyes materialized his helmet around his head and his thrusters on his back. "Let's go hunting, then."

With that said, he ran to the edge of the building and jumped off if before the thrusters on his back and under his feet lit up with blue flames sending him flying through the air. His form disappeared as he ascended into the clouds above.

X

A while later. Cisco had hacked into the police radio. And thankfully, he got the news that the police got a ping from a hidden tracer in the stolen cash from the bank. He was found out that a SWAT team was closing on the 1600 block of Pass.

He relayed this information to Barry who was at Jitters with Iris, who was warning him about the task force approach that her boyfriend made today to his boss. Caitlin relayed the information to Seth who went out swinging for fresh air.

Now inside of that same place, was the same metahuman who caused the innocent people at the bank to go savage, in the process of placing all of the stolen money away in a box. Wad after wad of money, he placed in the box but stopped at the next he held.

His fingers slipped through the bucks of cash. He found a small circular device. He knew that this was a tracker.

A few minutes later, came Joe West and a string of other officers storming into the place. All of them wore SWAT team issued uniforms, expect for Joe who wore a bulletproof vest.

The detective went to a closed area inside of the metahuman's hideout and saw a box there with money laid out beside it and some money inside of it. "He always paid in cash." The manager said to him. "Never seemed like trouble."

"He's on the move." Joe told the officer behind him. The officer nodded before following his brother-in-arms deeper into the building. The rounded every corner the passed with raised weaponry, ready to shoot if the worst came to be.

"Freeze!" an officer ordered the metahuman who came out of a corner.

"Hold it right there!" the detective told the metahuman immediately who stopped immediately. "Hands up." He ordered the metahuman. Joe finally got a look at him and saw him wearing a dark coat and brown hair.

The metahuman raised his hands as requested of him and asked "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" One of his hands held up sunglasses with tinted red glass.

"Certo." Joe referred to the officer to his right with a nod, telling him to cuff the metahuman. The officer nodded and stepped forward to the metahuman. "Turn around!"

The metahuman obliged and turned around to the band of officers. When he turned to officer Certo who now stood in front of him, no one noticed that his eyes shone bright red. The same red shine appeared in the officer's eyes, lighting an immediate fuse in his eyes.

Joe grew curious and asked, "Certo, what are you waiting for? Cuff him!"

Officer Certo snapped around to the detective and his officers around him with a raised weapon. "You don't tell me what to do." He grunted out angrily at the detective with blazing red eyes. He cocked his gun back.

Joe heard the sound of his weapon cocking, so he shouted to his men, "Get down!" Certo's finger pressed the trigger however before the officers could react to given command.

 _GUNSHOT_

The bullets of his shotgun went flying through the air as time slowed down to a crawl. Barry came running from behind the flying bullets and saw the bullets flying beside him as he ran. He looked in front of him and saw a black tendril slowly wrap around Joe, so he knew that his adoptive father was safe.

With that in mind, Barry pushed the other officers away and out of danger while the bullets slowly made their way to the officers.

When time returned to normal and the two other officers saw that they were out pf harm's way and heard the bullets pierce the wooden platform that was previously behind them.

Joe let out a grunt of surprise when he felt himself be dragged away and into a large hand. He looked up and saw the Venom looking back at him with a cocky smile… he thinks. "You can let down now." He told the large anti-hero.

Grunting disappointedly, Seth placed the detective on the ground again. " **You okay?** " he got an immediate nod in response.

Barry came back into the center of the area and Seth leaped into it as well from behind him. The two of them looked ready for a fight when they heard the sound of the whammied officer cocking his shotgun again. But that fight never came to be.

Suddenly they heard a weird sound of a string being pulled back a moment. A second later, an arrow flew through the air. While in mid-flight, the arrow opened up and into two arrows with a thread between them. The arrows pierced the officer's vest and brought him down to the ground. "Ugh! Ah!" Officer Certo screamed out in pain.

Both heroes and Detective West turned around to the direction of the fired arrow. And surprise met them both.

On top of a crater stood a man in a dark green suit. He wore an equally dark green hood over his head. And in his left hand, he held a bow in his hand. A compound bow it looked like. With narrowed eyes, Seth could see that he also wore… an eye mask.

"Nice mask." The man in green quipped to Barry who smiled. With that said, the green archer leaped from his spot on the crater and jumped up the pillar and up the opening with expert athletic capabilities.

Both Venom and Joe looked at Barry's face who held a large grin of excitement on his face. Seth looked back at the pillar that the green archer used to get away with.

Barry got back on his feet and was about to run after the green hooded man but was stopped when he felt a tendril pull him back. He looked and saw a Venom leaning his head down to the speedster who heard the words. " **Don't tell him of us.** "

The Flash showed an immediate nod, letting the mutant know that his identity would be kept out of the conversation with the Starling City vigilante, before running after the green archer.

Seth then thought strangely to himself, " _Now enters Robin Hood._ "

X

Somewhere in the middle of an abandoned area with a uninhabited building was a couple of people waiting for their friend.

One of the them was one familiar blonde woman with glasses, by the name of Felicity Smoak. Her hair done in a ponytail and her hand holding a drink from Big Belly Burger while she waited with her friend who was eating his portion of Big Belly Burger.

This other friend was a dark-skinned man by the name of John Diggle who was in the process of eating his fries as both he and Felicity Smoak waited for their friend and partner, the green archer. A former military soldier who now worked with the Starling City vigilante.

The three of them came to Central City because of a case that they needed help with. The sought help was needed from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"It's kinda comforting to know that no matter what city you go to, Big Belly Burger is always going to taste like Big Belly Burger." Felicity remarked before taking a sip of her drink.

"You mean full of grease and salt?" John commented stoically.

The blonde hacker whipped around with surprise on her face. "I thought those were the secret ingredients." The two of them turned around to the sound of a motorcycle engine nearing them. "Oliver's back." Felicity said as she saw the archer near them.

 _WHOOSH_

A red blur followed by yellow lightning came running from behind the motorcycle and met up with the other two Starling City natives. "By the way, I gave Oliver, like, a ½ hour head start." Barry told them, his eyes immediately landing on Felicity's face and not seeing the look of complete disbelief on John's face.

"Hi, Barry." Felicity greeted with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Felicity." The speedster greeted back to the female hacker with a smile of his own. His gaze went to John's face of disbelief and astonishment. "How you doing, Dig?"

The former soldier didn't speak for a few moments, finding the proof of Barry's newfound power overwhelming his mind over its limits and beyond. After a few moments of silence, he let out "You're fast."

"Did you guys not tell him about me?" Barry asked the female hacker curiously.

"Seeing is believing, or…" Felicity said before giggling when her eyes directed at the former soldier's face who still looked in bewilderment. "Drooling." She joked, both she and Barry shared a quick laugh before they heard the motorcycle of the green archer coming to a stop.

They turned around and saw the green archer, unmasked, walking up the steps leading to the spot where the others were waiting for him. The man under the green hood, was none other than Oliver Queen.

Almost eight years ago, the former billionaire playboy was on a ship with his father, Robert Queen, and the sister, Sarah Lance, of his girlfriend, Laurel Lance. The ship however was caught in a vicious storm. Waves colliding against the surfaces of the ship violently. So much that the ship ended being shipwrecked with only one sole survivor, Oliver Queen.

Because of that, he spent the next five years of his life on an island in the North China Sea by the name of Lian Yu, it's Mandarin for Purgatory. And to survive he had to make difficult choices after difficult choices. He lost friends and made enemies that would seek revenge and have failed to do so when they clashed swords with the green archer who vowed his father and his mother that he would save his city, his home… by becoming someone else.

Something else.

Now that same person walked up to Barry who said "Hey, thanks for showing up back there, but Venom and I had that."

"Uh-huh." Oliver said stoically and unconvinced.

"What, I don't know about Venom but I was getting ready to make my move." The speedster defended.

A smile formed on the archer's mouth and joked, "What move? The one to the morgue, so your friend would have to clean your mess and get the glory for himself?"

Barry smiled and asked the other team excitedly, "Wait, so what are you guys doing in Central City?"

"Working a case." Felicity answered before pulling up a bag and reached into it. "Suspicious homicide in the Starling where the murder weapon…" she pulled out a plastic evidence bag with a metallic boomerang inside of it. "Is a boomerang."

The female hacker held out the now opened bag to the speedster who reached into it and took the boomerang in his hand. Barry admired the murder weapon with excited eyes and said, "Cool." He looked to Oliver who looked displeased by the comment so Barry corrected himself. "I mean, awful."

Felicity then got to her test results, "I found traces of iron oxide on it. I know it's a long shot, but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country."

Barry then out of the blue said, "Did you know Australian aboriginals use boomerangs to hunt? Mainly on kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low-far source of prot-"

Oliver then cleared his throat and got the attention and said, "We were following up a lead when we heard the S.W.A.T. Raid over the radio, and I thought that I would come by…." He then mocked the speedster, "Watch you make your move." And then said seriously, "And to see The Demon for the first time."

"Oh yeah." Felicity got their attention with a gasp of surprise, "You and the Demon, you're BFFs now?" she said a little too excitedly, wanting to know about the large being who possessed tentacles and the thing for tying people up.

"Wouldn't exactly say that, but we're partners now. And he calls himself Venom." Barry said. "But wait you till you meet him, he's a great guy and in the field… he's able to make enemies so scared that they just surrender on their own." The speedster told the other team who turned astonished by that piece of information. He still remembered that day, the day that him and the large anti-hero suddenly

They knew that The Demon was scary but that much was surprising to them.

Then Diggle with arms crossed over his chest said out of the blue, "I had a cousin got hit by lightning once. He just developed a stutter." He then asked the speedster of another matter, "This "Venom" is he a good guy?"

"Yeah he is, trust me. He's a good guy. He saved my life many times and the lives of innocent people a lot of times as well. And he saved me and the rest of my team not too long ago, as well as a bunch of innocent girls from a gang." Barry answered, his mind briefly going back to the time where both he and the anti-hero were powerless to save the city. "Speaking of my team, my team and I are after a nasty metahuman who makes people angry."

"Cool." Felicity briefly said amazed. Oliver once again, sent a look that made her correct himself. "I mean, awful."

Barry then got a flash of inspiration and suggested, "Uh, well, since you guys are here, why don't we team up? I'll help you find your boomerang man, you can help me find my super rage-a-holic." The speedster was very excited that both his team and the Starling team was here, and he would be over the moon if they teamed up.

"We'd love to." Felicity said, equally happy of that idea like Barry.

Oliver however held different feelings about teaming up with them and said, "No, we'll handle our business and head home." He wasn't too keen on teaming up with the other team, much less with a team that included a giant being that wielded various elements and his identity was unknown.

But then Felicity countered, "The fastest way to find out everything we need to know about the boomerang is to sic S.T.A.R. Labs on it." she still got displeased looks from the archer and said, "Plus it'd be really cool to know more about the Venom, wouldn't you say?" she withheld her true intentions out of embarrassment.

Still unsure of this proposal, Oliver countered, "Enough people know my secret identity." He said before adding, "And I don't know if this Venom can be trusted with his history here in the city."

Again, Felicity had a counter, "Fine…. I'll go. They already know who I am. Plus I really want to meet Venom." She said again excitedly, driving home some suspicion from every male. "You can drop me off, and I will meet up with you later." She said as she began walking down to the ground.

 _WHOOSH_

Barry appeared before and bent down and wrapped his arms around her back before lifting her up, "How about I give you a lift?" he asked rhetorically.

"Whoo!" Felicity let out in complete shock and surprise before Barry took off in a flash.

 _WHOOSH_

Diggle was in disbelief as to how neither of his friends found the scientist's new powers… not normal. With a finger pointed at the direction of the speedster's running, he exclaimed, "Man, that's not freaking you out?" John got no response, making him turn his eyes to Oliver who looked deep in thoughts. "What's wrong, Oliver?"

"Don't know if Barry and the rest of his team is using their better judgement when it comes to trusting this "Venom" guy. I don't know if I can trust him." Oliver answered honestly.

"Maybe give him a chance, Oliver. Maybe he's gonna surprise us all." John tried to convince him with his assuring words. Inwardly, his friend's unsure words made him remember the time he found out about his secret identity.

Oliver didn't reply to that, but still held various feelings of this new anti-hero in Central City. It made the archer distrusting of the large being, immensely. With slight shake of his head, he said. "Let's go." before walking away.

John still held his gaze in the direction of the speedster's way before following his archer friend and went out with a baffled expression.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time, Barry is not gonna face one, but two heroes!**

 **Wait and see if the power of superspeed is able to conquer against a bow and arrow filled darkness, and the power of the elements wielded by an alien enhanced warrior.**

 **And let's see, if this new warrior is gonna prove his metal as he goes on a hunt.**


	18. Chapter 18:Flash vs ArrowFlash vs Venom

**Hiya people!**

 **Hope you're all ready for a long chapter this time.**

 **So without further ado.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18: Flash vs Arrow/ Flash vs Venom.**

 _WHOOSH_

With lightning fast speed, Barry Allen brought Felicity Smoak to the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs and into the Cortex in record time. When the two of them got to the middle of The Cortex, the female hacker let out "Oh!" when the speedster brought her down on her feet again.

Barry moved in front of her and asked. "So what'd you think?" his eyes not seeing the red glow on her clothes nor did his nose catch the smell of smoke.

After breathing for a moment, the blonde woman, slowly said "I think…" her eyes calmly drifted down to her shirt, the calmness instantly turned to shock and horror. "My shirt's on fire!" She screamed out.

Barry widened his eyes and his hands instantly went to work. Clapping out the spreading embers on her clothe. But it didn't help at all, only making it worse. "Oh I'm sorry."

With no other option coming to mind, Felicity hooked her fingers into her shirt and pulled it off her arms as small flames began forming on it. When she threw the burning clothe on the ground, Barry put out the flames to keep the facility from burning down to a crispy piece of modern art.

Both he and Felicity, who was not wearing her bra on her upper body, turned to the side and saw Caitlin looking between them with confused eyes and Cisco wore wide eyes. The female hacker took her handbag back and placed it over her exposed body. "I'm glad I decided not to go braless." She said.

"You guys remember Felicity?" Barry asked sheepishly.

Cisco was about to comment and Caitlin was about to give Felicity a spare shirt but none of them did as they heard the next voice speak.

"What the hell?!"

The four of them turned to the entrance of the Cortex and the sight caused Felicity to drop her bag down on the ground in shock and Caitlin getting heated cheeks and heavily beating heart with ragged breathing. Both Cisco and Barry looked wide eyed at the sight.

Standing at the entrance was Seth looking at between the four of them with surprised wide eyes. His body was dripping wet from just coming out of a shower. He was practically naked saved for a towel wrapped around his waist. His upper body was completely exposed, save for the symbiote covering his scar with itself.

"What is going on here?" he demanded from them as he moved around the main console to stand beside Felicity and Barry. The female hacker let her eyes drift up and down the mutant's form, taking in his form.

"Hello salty goodness…" She let out, her mind completely distracted by the sight of the mutant's form and appearance. She didn't even take the black mass around his stomach into account.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Barry exclaimed at the mutant who didn't even seem to acknowledge his words.

Seth's eyes drifted to the shirt on the floor, his eyes taking in the burn marks on before drifting up to the woman's upper body. His eyes then drifted to Barry who wanted an answer to his previously asked question. "Barry, answer me this: What kind of hero wants to steal his boss' food and kidnaps a random woman off the streets and burns off of her clothes?" he asked seriously.

Before Barry got to answer, Seth asked again. "And I mean, Burn her clothes off? Really Barry? You could have done something else. Like, I don't know, ask her maybe, but in intimate settings, of course." He perked his head when a new thought came to mind, and he looked to the flustered Caitlin. "Or is this a thing here in this world? Is it, Cait?" he asked.

"I.. I.. I.. don't…" Caitlin couldn't form any sentences, she couldn't find any words to help her form a sentence. Her entire core shook as she burned the sight of a wet Seth into his mind.

Cisco then asked seriously, "Dude why are you naked?"

"Half-naked." Seth corrected the mechanical engineer with a gesture to the towel around his waist, the women's eyes followed his hand movement and focused on the clothed waist. "And I was in the showers, enjoying some alone time after this night, when suddenly I hear a woman scream. I was worried and thought it might have been Caitlin. So I came as quickly as I did." He explained.

"But couldn't you just have gotten some clothes on first?" Barry asked curiously, his mind going back to the times when Seth said that he could make clothes with his partner's help.

Tilting his head to the side, he stated, "I contemplated going out naked, but thought this might have been better for everyone instead."

"That's up for a discussion." Felicity said absentmindedly, her mind and body still focused on the mutant's body. She didn't even cover her upper body again.

"Felicity!" Caitlin chastised her with a jealous look on her face. The hacker saw the look on her face and remembered it.

" ** _Wait is this not the same blonde woman who helped this team back then with Snart?_** " The symbiote said. Seth felt his partner drool inside of him and he heard his tongue lick away any drool that flooded his mouth at the sight of the blonde woman.

" _Maybe, not sure._ " Seth answered honestly. He couldn't remember much from that night aside from pulling a fast one on one of the most infamous thieves in Central City easily and berating the speedster who began hating his friends for making the thief's weapon in the first place. He also remembered it as the night he officially introduced himself to the team.

"I'm sorry." Seth started before turning to the blonde woman who gave him her attention and looked into his blue eyes. "But is your name, by any chance Felicity…Smoak?" He added unsure, he couldn't really remember the last name, having only heard it being mentioned once before.

Pointing a finger at herself in confusion, she wanted clarification, "Me?" The mutant nodded. "Yeah, that's… me..., erm… F-F-Felicity… S-s-Smoak." She answered, her mind still a bit dazed from the situation. "I'm sorry… who are you? Single, right?" she finally asked, not registering her last words of that sentence.

Seth reached a hand behind his back and heated it up with fire before stretching it out in front of him again. He wasn't sure if he could trust this woman with his secret so he gave her the impression that he wiped his hand off with the towel. "Seth Rogers. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Hiya." Felicity said with a smile and her hand instantly twirled around with a bang of hair. Caitlin felt jealousy rise in her heart.

Turning to briefly look at Barry in his Flash suit, he looked back to the blonde, "So I take it you know about Barry being the so-called "Scarlet Speedster"?" he asked. She nodded her confirmation. "Oh cool. So what are you doing here and why did Barry burn your clothes off?" He asked casually.

"I did not burn off her clothes!" Barry exclaimed at the mutant who casually waved his hand over the burned shirt as a counter argument with an eyebrow raised on his face. "Okay maybe I kinda did."

Caitlin then went to the spare shirt that was laying on the chair beside her and took and gave it to Felicity. "Hi, Felicity, it's so good to see you. But what does bring you back to Central City?"

"Wait is it Barry?" Seth got their attention with his question. "Don't tell me Barry actually got a girlfriend? That's like one of the seven signs of the Apocalypse, right?" he quipped mockingly.

Felicity immediately dejected their thoughts with her next words. "No, not Barry." She pointed with her head between her and the speedster, who turned downwards. "This? Not Happening. We looked down that road and we said, "no, thank you.""

"They get it." Barry said, not wanting her to continue with her stinging words.

" _I like this one._ " Seth thought as he saw the speedster being hurt by her words.

" ** _We think we will like her more in our stomach. She looks delicious._** " The symbiote said with a drooling mouth.

" _No!_ " he immediately told the symbiote who wanted to devour the blonde right now. He looked to the female doctor and asked, "Hey can I trust her to keep a secret?" he referred to the blonde hacker.

Cisco and Barry wondered why he asked that. Caitlin then answered, "Well she knows the identity of two people secret lives, so I'd say she's pretty trustworthy."

Exhaling a withheld breath, Seth said. "Thank God for that." With that said he was about to pull off his towel from his waist.

Caitlin saw and stopped him from exposing him like that. "What ae you doing?!" she said, Barry and Cisco were about to cover their eyes and Felicity waited with anticipation. "You can't just do that!"

"Is that so?" Seth teased with daring voice before he removed his hands from the towel and exposed his body.

"argh!" the two males exclaimed in shock. While both females watched at his waist with wide eyes of shock. After moments of silence, Barry and Cisco opened their eyes again and looked surprised at the mutant.

The four of them watched Seth's lower part of his body slowly being covered in black mass before turning into clothes. They all looked up and met his face with a wide smirk on his face. "Works every time." He said.

Caitlin let out a gasp and slapped on his shoulder, "Why did you do that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Thought it'd be fun. And it was. Definitely fun." his body was now dried off with the fire element and covered in dark-blue jeans and a white shirt under a black hoodie. "Plus I wanted to get some clothes on, you know." He gestured to his covered body. "But sorry for scaring you, like that." He placed a brief kiss on her lips as an apology, that worked when the female doctor nodded her head to him.

Felicity saw the interaction between them and then her eyes realized who this guy was and said. "Oh my god! You're Venom, aren't you?" she directed at the mutant.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Oh my god." She acted like a fangirl right now. "I have so many questions."

"Later okay? I promise you that I will answer them all just… later." Seth promised her. "But please don't tell my secret to anyone, nor your archer friend in green okay?"

Felicity accepted that with a nodding of her head and then moved onto her reason of her visit. "Actually, I'm here…. Because of this." She pulled out the metal boomerang in the evidence bag and showed it to the other scientists.

"A boomerang? That's cool." Seth said, not caring about the fact that this was a murder weapon.

"Awesome!" Cisco got all giddy and took out the boomerang out of the bag. With wide eyes, he asked. "What are the wings made of?"

"Not sure… I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic-" Felicity started.

Cisco then continued, "Reinforced with carbon fiber. Oh, that's weird." He continued talking as both he and felicity walked to the lab. "It's almost like it's-"

"Vibrating." Felicity continued.

Both of them turned to each other and said excitedly "yeah."

Looking back at the weapon, Cisco stated bewildered "Oh, I wanna run some tests, and I wanna run 'em right now!" he finished off loudly with Felicity agreeing with a humming.

"That is some serious nerd love right there." Seth said as the three of them watched the others move into the lab and run their tests on the weapon.

Barry then looked to the two doctors and asked, "Hey, you guys come up with anything new on our meta?"

"The officer who was affected tonight says he saw a flash of red before he lost control." Caitlin started.

Seth then continued. "We think this meta might be inducing rage via the ocular nerve. Since that one officer was the only affected tonight."

"Which means that these powers only affect those who holds eye contact with." Caitlin finished off before remembering. "Oh, Dr. Wells wants to see you." She told the speedster who moved away to speak with the found of the facility.

"Hey." He took hold of Caitlin's hand squeezed to get her attention. "Sorry if it seemed like I was trying something with Felicity before."

"I know. But I do admit, that I did feel a bit jealous from how you two were acting just now." She confessed to the mutant.

Seth surprised her when his arms reached around her back and pulled her to him. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and the two locked eyes before locking lips with each other.

These kisses that the two of the shared were special. Both of them were instantly thrown into their own little world and no one else was there to interrupt them. These were just for them, and for them alone. And even if they got so long and extended, that Seth caught on fire or his other elements went out of control for being completely lost in the feeling of this amazing woman's lips on his own, none of them stopped not once.

When they pulled away from each other, their foreheads were placed against each other. Both of them held blissful smiles on their faces with closed eyes on both faces. "You are never gonna have to feel jealous, Cait. I only have eyes on you and you alone." He assured the female doctor with a hand gently stroking her face like its delicate porcelain.

"Good." Her eyes perked with a mischievous smile on her face. "Because the same goes for me." She said with a gentle kiss planted on his instantly reddening cheek from her touch. "Otherwise, I would have to strap you down to a table."

Tilting his head with a smirk, he said teasingly "Straps already? Huh? That's a bit too fast for me, but I can roll with it." his words made her own cheeks red and her breathing turned ragged. "But if you try to strap me down…" he leaned his head to her ear and said huskily, "…guess I'll have to bring out the ties then."

He pulled back from her ear and saw her flustered face and saw her breathing turning heavy. He even saw her place a hand over her chest to feel her heart smashing against her chest inside of her body.

"Hey, Seth!" Both of them turned around and saw Barry come out and pointing at the mutant. "They want both of us apparently."

"Seriously?" he asked the metahuman curiously who nodded. Sighing annoyed, he looked to the woman beside him and said, "Be back soon."

Taking a page out of his book, she quipped with a raised pinky, "Pinky swear?"

And a chuckle, he wrapped his own pinky around hers and said "Pinky swear." He unwrapped his finger and went to the speedster. "So let's face the beasts together then." The metahuman nodded and brought both himself and the mutant to the other room.

When they got there, they saw Detective Joe West sitting on the treadmill with a not so pleased facial expression. Beside him was Dr. Harrison Wells, also wearing a displeased loo on his face. Both of the elder men looked to the powered beings who walked in through the door.

"Why do I feel like we just got called into the principal's office?" Barry said bemused and worried.

Seth shivered at the memory of what happened when that happened to him when he was younger, "Last time that happened to me was because I burned some dumbass kid's bed to ashes because he was bullying younger kids." He said casually to the speedster's surprise. The mutant saw the look and commented, "Dude, you still get surprised when you hear about the stuff I did when I was younger? Get a grip, man."

The two of them came to a stand when they stood in front of the elder men who looked to them with distrusting eyes. Seth and his partner took the looks on their faces into account and stored them into their memories for the future.

"Starling City vigilante." The detective started not looking thrilled.

"He calls himself The Arrow now." Barry corrected his adoptive father.

""The Arrow"? Seriously you guys have simple names for your secret lives in his universe." Seth commented honestly. "It's not even creative."

" ** _And they all have leather fetishes, which makes us doubt their credibility as heroes._** " The symbiote added in his head. The host couldn't disagree, the heroes of this world certainly does have a thing for dressing up in leather when they are out saving the world or their respective cities. But considering his suit was an alien, pretty sure he's the last one to say something about it to them.

"Wait what's the problem?" Barry didn't have any idea as to why this meeting was needed.

Seth however knew the reason for this meeting and said. "They don't trust him." He stated before looking to the men with raised eyebrow. "Do you guys? Neither of you trust The Arrow, right?"

The elder men had a feeling that the agent from another universe would be able piece together the reason for this meeting. Considering that he has ten years of experience in the field and from what they were told, he was considered an expert agent and an expert combatant.

With his expertise and experience he'd be the best person to discuss about this vigilante from the other city. That was the reason why he was summoned to this meeting alongside the metahuman.

"Mr. Rogers is correct, as expected. We do not trust him." The founder stated honestly.

"You guys don't even know him." Barry told them and the mutant as well.

Joe then argued, "I know he was wanted for murder at least twelve different cases dating back three years."

The metahuman couldn't counter that and crossed his arms over his chest, and then the founder said, "I know that there's been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling since he become active."

"And I know he's gonna be sued for copyright for stealing Robin Hood's look." Seth quipped with a smile to the surprise of the other males in the room. "What? I wanted to insult him as well, sue me." He defended himself.

Barry was then reminded and countered, "All right, but the cops there are cool with him now. He doesn't kill people anymore."

Seth was then reminded of some information he read about before and stated curiously, "What about the criminals that he's been using as target practice?" Barry looked to him in disbelief, "What? They don't count?" Joe nodded in agreement with his logic.

"He's a hero, guys." Barry told them agitated by this meeting. He felt as though he was being ganged up on right because he was willing to defend his friend. And he expected that Seth would be on his side and actually defend the Starling City Vigilante, since he and the archer shared similar traits in how they handle criminals.

"You're a hero, Barry." Harrison got their attention. "You offer protection, hope, light. What that man does is carry out a dark reckoning for his city. It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one we do not share." He briefly glanced at the detective. "You truly think he's a hero, fine, so be it."

The founder looked to the mutant and said, "But unlike Mr. Rogers here, The Arrow's not the kind you should be looking up to." The comment brought a smile on the mutant's face.

Barry didn't understand any of this and argued, "Okay, but Seth kills people too. But you don't have a problem with that. So why is he any different from The Arrow?" The mutant didn't know how to feel about being called out like that by the Boy Scout in Red.

"As you pointed out during the incident with Farooq Gibran Barry. Mr. Rogers does that solely for the lives of the innocents. And though he chooses to take on the appearance of a demon, he's able to offer more hope and protection than the Arrow ever could." Harrison inhaled before continued. "And yes he does kill, but he does if the criminals have gone too far over the line and if they endanger the lives of this city. Which he has proven time and time again, before and after he joined our team here."

"Hey, Speedy." The metahuman looked to the mutant. "I kill the bad guys for different reasons. But none of them are personal like this "Arrow" guy does." Seth said with air quotes as he mentioned the name, but he withheld the condition he left Carnage in after one of their latest encounters. "And I don't kill small time thieves or use them as target practices, because they just commit crime because of good reasons, like for their families. If I encounter some like that, I just scare the shit out of them. I'm literally the scariest guy in town, so just one look at me and they drop down and pray to God for salvation. From me. And don't compare to anyone, even if they kill people like me. My reasons for killing are my own."

The three other males couldn't disagree with that logic as they have seen the face of Venom multiple times.

Joe and Barry had even been assigned to some cases where the perp was willing to surrender themselves after a single meeting with The Demon. In their minds, a life in jail or prison is better than a life of looking over their shoulders apparently.

"And here's a little query for you guys:" Seth got their attention again. "Why did I let Leonard Snart go the day he derailed a train? I could have easily snuffed his light out in an instant if I so wanted to, but I didn't. Why is that?" the other males didn't know how to answer that question and waited for his answer. "Because I didn't see him as a threat."

The way he stated his answer was so blunt, so simple and so easily that it surprised the others. "He derailed a train and stole a high-tech weapon from this same facility that made it, Mr. Rogers. And you don't see him as a threat?" The founder asked curiously.

Seth rolled his eyes and said back, "Okay the guy can derail an entire train, yes. But he couldn't feel a tentacle digging a hole into his jacket and slithered its way through it and stole the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond without him noticing, so much for a master thief. So not worth killing, if you ask me."

Chuckling at the easy tone the mutant used, the detective said, "Always thought it was strange that you just let him leave like that."

"What can I say I'm a nasty piece of work." Seth said with a smile that looked like a smile from a hyena.

"What do you think of this Arrow, Mr. Rogers?" Harrison got them back on the topic, and the metahuman awaited his answer impatiently.

"Honestly? I don't trust him at all." He started. "I don't trust anyone who kills with a hit-" he stopped himself when he heard something distinct coming from The Cortex. The other males didn't hear anything and waited for him to continue, but to no avail as they saw him sprint into The Cortex the next second.

X

 **(The Cortex)**

"Aaaahhh"

The sounds of Caitlin unleashing a loud scream filling the entire Cortex as her hands desperately flailed around in an attempt to prevent the flying boomerang from attacking her.

But her hopes seemed to come to an end when she suddenly tripped over the ground and fell down on the ground. When she looked back up again, her eyes widened in fear when she saw the boomerang coming directly at her.

Caitlin shielded herself with arms in hopes to get out unscathed after being hit by a boomerang. Her eyes closed the instant the flying weapon neared her vicinity.

 _THUD_

Her ears perked when she heard a thudding sound originate in front of her. She also heard the sound of liquid dripping near her. These two sounds caused her curiosity to reach new heights and she opened her eyes again. Her eyes saw the sight and her mouth widened.

Seth stood in front of her, his mouth panting and his breathes coming out in short periods. Caitlin's eyes drifted to his hand and saw it outstretched in front of her. And her eyes were clouded with shock when she saw him clutch the metal boomerang in his hand tightly, his blood dripping down on the floor before her.

"Oh my god, Seth!" She got back on her feet and cupped his face worriedly. Joe and Barry came into the Cortex and saw the mutant clutching the boomerang in his hand with blood sipping down on the floor. Both Cisco and Felicity came out too and saw the two doctors near each other.

Felicity noted how close the female doctor held Seth's face in her hands and how worried her eyes were when she saw the blood in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked worried that she might have been hurt by the flying weapon before he could catch it. His "other" sent out calming waves through his host's face to the hand on his face over to the woman.

"Am I okay? Are you okay?" she said with her hand gesturing to his bleeding hand. "Why didn't you turn to metal? You could have lost your hand, dummy."

Grabbing her cupping hand, he assured her "Would have been worth it if it meant you were safe." He gently kissed her hand for assurance. His eyes then drifted to the eyes of the two examiners who looked at them.

"That's my bad. That's on me." Cisco said sadly and sheepishly.

Seth held up the boomerang for the two of them to watch and they were worried that he might throw it at them. "So, what's today's important lesson kids?" he asked them as he was back to being a teacher.

The two of them looked at each other briefly before Cisco said, "Not to play with weapons and be careful with them?"

"That's one." Seth said, "What's the other one?"

"Um,…um… this better not happen again?" Felicity curiously said.

"Yes and there's a third lesson as well." Seth held up his other hand, the one that grabbed the weapon and his palm faced them. The two of them saw that his hand was already healed, "Not everyone in this building has healing powers. So that could have ended very bad for Caitlin. So I better not see that again." He stated seriously as though he was scolding a pair of kids. The two of them nodded rapidly before Cisco accepted the weapon again.

After what just happened right there. Caitlin almost being hurt by a weapon brought to his city because of the Arrow. And both Dr. Wells and Seth not trusting him like himself, Joe looked seriously to Barry and said, "I want that "Arrow" out of my city. Tonight."

Seth looked at the pair of them and thought. " _This is definitely gonna end well._ "

" ** _Let's hope not. We want to eat that Robin Hood knockoff._** " The symbiote commented to the host's surprise.

X

 **(Jitters)**

The next day, was another busy day at Jitters. Costumers everywhere at every table. Coffees being brewed each minute and ready to be served to the costumers.

On one of the occupied tables were a pair of people from Starling City by the names of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen sitting there and waiting as Barry came up from the back entrance of the coffee shop. "Hey." He let out when he reached the Starling natives.

Oliver cleared his voice before leaning on his table and said whisperingly, "The bad guy that you're after, the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy G. Bivolo."

Barry was surprised by the fact that he actually helped him since the secret archer was adamant about not teaming up with his team. But he was curious about how he knew about the name and asked, "Uh, thanks. How did you find out?" Oliver didn't answer that and looked away.

Barry then felt a need to ask, "The guy's still alive, right?" Oliver glared at the speedster. "I'm just asking. I thought you didn't want to help."

"I'm not. It's just a name." Oliver corrected the speedster.

Barry accepted that and was about to continue on his way, but then Iris came with two coffee mugs in her hands and greeted the speedster, "Hey." Before looking to the Starling natives. She first handed Felicity her order, "One non-fat latte, extra sugar for Felicity," the blonde woman let out an "ohh" when she got her drink. "and one coffee, black, for Oliver." When she handed him the drink, she said flirtatiously. "I brewed you a fresh pot, so…" she trailed off as she took in his form.

Oliver smiled politely and said, "Thank you."

"Yeah." Iris said with a dreamingly look on her face. Felicity and Barry looked to each other behind Iris' back with suspicious eyes. The young blogger still kept her eyes on Oliver when she asked Barry, "Barry, um, can I talk to you for a second?"

The speedster breathed out "Yeah."

"Okay, bye." Iris said still keeping her eyes on the former famous billionaire who said the same back to her. When they were out earshot, Iris playfully slapped Barry's arm.

"Ow. What are you doing?" Barry asked curious by that sudden action.

She then slapped his arm again and said excitedly, "You did not tell me that you knew Oliver Queen."

Barry once again breathed out, "I know Oliver Queen."

Looking back at the secret archer, Iris said completely enthralled "Oh, my God, He's even more handsome in person. And his arms are, like, twice the size of yours."

Barry felt a bit of insulted and dejected her thoughts, "Technically they're not twice the size."

They stopped talking when they heard the back entrance on the other side of the coffee shop opened up with the sound of the bell ringing and Seth came out of it. All the female workers saw him and Iris and Barry saw how they all straightened their clothes even their aprons at the sight of him.

"Oh my god, Seth's here too." Iris said excitedly when her hands as her hands got up to her mouth and covered it. "I can't believe it." She said when she saw the mutant go up to the female barista who twirled her hair with her finger flirtatiously as she took Seth's order.

"What's wrong with Seth exactly?" Barry had to ask after hearing the excited tone from her voice.

"Like Oliver Queen, he's on my three list." Iris said before adding. "I just can't believe that they're here in the same room. Oh God, it's like a fantasy coming true."

"What's a three list?" Barry didn't understand the concept of a three list and had to ask.

"My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with." She inhaled a sharp breath. "You usually don't meet people on your list, but now here they are, and I just cannot stop stare at them." She then said her next thought out loud, "It's a shame that Seth's with Caitlin now, though."

Barry raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded his head. His eyes then widened when he registered some of her words. "Wait, Seth's on your three list?"

"Well, yeah. He is." She said before explaining. "Seth kinda got this entire bad boy down to a pad and even then he's a nice guy still. He's not afraid of authority like back at the police station where he didn't have a problem with speaking his mind to Eddie. And I know he's my dad's best friend or something like that, but he's very cool." She breathed out with her eyes on the mutant.

X

"Thanks Stacey." Seth thanked the barista who kept twirling her hair with her fingers after he got his iced chocolate mocha drink. He was given some change but he dropped them into the tips jar instead. "Keep the change. You guys deserve it for the great service." He winked at the blushing barista.

About to walk off, he stopped when he saw Iris and Barry looking at him with narrowed eyes from both of them for some reason.

" ** _What's wrong with the speedster? He looks agitated for some reason._** " The symbiote curiously commented.

" _Don't know. Maybe he got the wrong leg out of bed this morning._ " Seth answered back before walking over to the two of them. When he got to them, he greeted, "Hey guys."

"Hey." Barry said slowly, almost like he was annoyed by his presence. A fact that the mutant noticed and found weird.

"Hi." Iris greeted excitedly, like she was actually happy about his presence. It was like an complete opposite of how Barry was behaving. This was weird, really weird in his mind.

Shaking off his thoughts of their opposite behavior, Seth looked to the young blogger and said, "Hey Iris about what happened at the police station with Eddie." Iris became intrigued, "I don't regret what I said because I meant it, but I know I overstepped a bit back then. And I'm sorry for that." He finalized his apology.

Iris waved it off and said, "Don't worry about that Seth. We all have right to have our own opinion. You just choose to speak your mind, is all. So don't worry about it." Seth smiled and thanked her with a bow of his head.

Iris and some of the other young women noticed the smile on Seth's face and tried to hide their reddening cheeks with their long hair.

Barry looked between Iris and the mutant with jealous eyes. He didn't understand why they were acting so friendly with each other all of a sudden, since Seth have exactly proven himself to be a nice person with either Iris or her boyfriend. So why the sudden change exactly?

X

Back at their table, Oliver and Felicity were speaking together as the others were in their own corner by themselves and talking.

Oliver noticed the female hacker sitting in front of him, staring at him intently and with that look seen, he stated. "Felicity, this is me noticing you staring."

The blonde woman looked up and said, "We need to help Barry with his case." She noticed Oliver take an intake of breath with hesitation and asked, "Why don't you want to help?"

"Because Barry doesn't really want my help. He only thinks he does." Oliver countered.

Felicity out down her mug and spoke, "Harrison Wells and Barry's cop foster dad both said you were dangerous and a bad influence. Barry defended you."

The archer then asked seriously, "And what about The Demon? What'd he say?"

Felicity hesitated with that part, as she feared that she might be asked for the identity of the demon-like anti-hero. "Don't know. He kept himself… hidden. In secret. Don't think he trusts me. Wonder why?" she lied with a quip before going back to staring intensively at him.

Seeing the stare down he was getting from the hacker, he asked "You're going to hock me about this until I say yes, aren't you?"

Felicity smiled proudly and said with pride. "I'm a hocker."

Oliver smiled to his friend before getting on his feet and went to meet the speedster who was making his way to them. "Okay."

Barry was confused and asked, "Okay, what?"

Oliver clarified, "Okay, we'll help you catch your bad guy."

Barry got a smile on his face and said, "Great. Metahuman." He corrected the archer.

"I am not calling him that, Barry." He refused the speedster's wishes.

The metahuman seemed to accept that and stuck out his hand said, "Partners?"

With intake of breath, Oliver struck out his own hand wrapped around the metahuman's hand. "Partners."

With those words spoken and their hands held together like so, an alliance was formed. The two heroes of two cities would now help each other against a common enemy.

But what did the concerning eyes from the mutant in the back of the coffee shop say to this alliance exactly?

"So that's him." Seth muttered to himself at the sight of the former billionaire.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Later on in the day, Seth went back to S.T.A.R. Labs unsure of what else to do now, with the metahuman still in the wind for now.

He was currently latched onto ceiling while Cisco was securing the last systems to keep the metal boomerang from flying around again and potentially hurt his friends.

To the other side, was Caitlin and Felicity talking together excitedly. Now that Seth thought about it, Caitlin didn't seem to have many female friends actually to talk to. She mostly spent her time with the other eggheads of S.T.A.R. Labs and himself.

"Have you heard of color psychology?" He heard Caitlin ask Felicity.

Felicity knew what it was and said, "The theory that changes in the color spectrum can affect emotion."

"It is so nice to have another woman to talk to." Caitlin stated happily. The blonde hacker agreed with her.

"You getting bored with me, Cait?" the two women looked up to the mutant on the ceiling. "Gee sorry for that. I'll change, promise."

"That is freaky how you can do that?" Felicity said.

Seth dropped down from the ceiling and performed a back flip before landing on his feet again. When he got up on his feet, he said, "You work with a guy who is stealing Robin Hood's look and is all dressed up in leather while he ties people up. and you think I'm freaky?" he asked sarcastically.

Felicity then countered with a long-awaited question of her own, "Speaking of tying people up," Caitlin narrowed her eyes as she listened in on their conversation. "Is it true that you tie people up as well and have…" her cheeks turned red as she tried to ask. "Tentacles?"

Caitlin widened her eyes at the question asked by the female hacker. " _She wants to know about THAT?!_ " Caitlin exclaimed in her thoughts.

Raising an eyebrow, Seth answered. "I do occasionally tie people up, yes." From his back, came out four tendrils that twirled around his body to meet the female hacker's widened eyes and flustered cheeks. "And me and my partner prefer to call them tendrils, not tentacles. Calling them tentacles makes me feel like I'm some kind of an octopus."

"Hello… beautiful…" Felicity said in complete awe of the slithering tendrils that were right before her own eyes right now. Her mind and fantasy going to various places secluded deep into her mind as she imagined various ways of uses for those tendrils.

" ** _What did she just say?_** " The symbiote wondered as he didn't hear what the blonde woman said.

" _No idea._ " Seth replied honestly as he didn't hear it either.

Caitlin then jealously got their attention with her next spoken words. "Guys!" they turned to her, Seth didn't retract his tendrils yet much to the delight of the blonde hacker. "I was thinking that if Bivolo uses color to induce the temporary psychosis, make we can use light and color to reverse it."

"That sounds vastly easier than my idea." Seth replied honestly.

"You know about color psychology?" Felicity asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Seth explained, "I'm a doctor, so yeah." Felicity widened her eyes in shock from that as she has not heard him be called Dr. Rogers or anything. "I just don't like be called Dr. Rogers, sounds too formal."

"Miss Smoak, a word, if you please." They looked to the entrance of the Cortex and saw Harrison there wanting to speak with the hacker from the Starling team.

The two doctors watched as the founder of the facility wheeled his way deeper into the corridor and spoke with Felicity who walked after him a moment later. "Wonder what that's about." Caitlin commented.

"Brains on Wheels probably wants Felicity to tell the identity of The Arrow, so he can maybe trust her and the archer in green." Seth told Caitlin who looked curious as to why the mutant thought that. Seeing the look, he elaborated, "My dad does the same. He only trusts heroes or anti-heroes and such when he knows their true identity and their backgrounds, if they choose to tell him. Otherwise he just finds out about their identity on his own. That's the way he was able to keep his team and the organization of SHIELD safe and sound. And to keep me and Liv safe." He added at the end with a sad look.

Caitlin saw the look on his face, knowing that he must feel exhausted from swinging around the city, day and night, to find his missing sister and sad that she's alone out there in the world. With her hand, she grabbed his hand and diverted the subject. "Do SHIELD agents have their own official badges then? Or they just "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you"?" she asked with a giggle.

Chuckling, he answered "Believe it or not, I have used that sentence a couple of times." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "and to answer your other question." He flipped open his wallet and showed the inside of it.

In Caitlin's eyes it looked like a normal bifold leather wallet. She saw a small circular space between on the part where the wallet was folded. She saw Seth place his index finger on that area. A small blue light slid underneath the finger's surface. A second later, the wallet opened up again, showing a third section inside it.

This third section held the proud emblem of the organization that have protected the Earth of another universe against threats of any kind. The bird with its wings spread out to the sides and the shield placed right in the middle of the bird's torso.

Caitlin's eyes drifted up to see another see a fourth section above the emblem and saw the words: "Rogers, Seth. Title: Agent." "Wow." The female doctor said in awe of the badge shown to her. "So that's the official SHIELD issued badge for their agents."

"That it is. Pretty cool, right?" Seth asked, to which she nodded. Folding it back on, he gave it to her and said, "Keep it safe for me, would you?" she nodded rapidly before taking the wallet in her hands.

"Whoa, it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver's making a joke." They heard Felicity defend herself against the speedster's accusing words. Looking to the metahuman, they could see that he was looking more agitated than before.

" ** _Appears the partnership between the archer and the speedster has been proven fruitless._** " The mutant heard his partner comment.

"True." He muttered to his partner under his breath.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the main computers, making the female doctor look to it and Cisco coming to it as well. He saw what the reason was and stated to the speedster, "Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, aka, Prism." He told the new name.

"We have facial recognition?" Seth asked Caitlin.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the mechanical engineer, "Since when do we have facial recognition software?"

"Happy Chanukah." Felicity told them all, indicating that she was the one responsible for the newest implemented software.

"Where can I find him?" Barry asked Cisco, his tone made the mutant think that he would go alone to take care of this metahuman.

"Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis." Cisco notified them.

"We should let The Arrow know." Felicity suggested.

Barry however refused and said, "I can handle this solo. I've done it before."

"Yeah, and every time that happened, it didn't so well for you did it, Speedy?" Seth asked him rhetorically.

Felicity then told him, "Barry, I really think you need to wait-"

"Felicity," the speedster interrupted her harshly. "I don't need his help, or the Venom's." he finished off before speeding out of the building.

Stretching out his arms, Seth slithered his clothes into his suit before walking over the skylight. Cisco then asked curiously, "Seth, he thinks he can handle this alone."

" **He's an idiot and he's wrong.** " Venom said before leaping out of the skylight before activating his camouflage powers and swung after the speedster.

X

"I knew you'd coming for me." The Flash heard the newest metahuman say after he come into his temporary hideout. When Barry got to the building, he looked around saw various objects in the room, among them was a disturbing black and white picture of a darkened face with shining white eyes.

Flash turned around to the sound of the enemy metahuman and saw him. "I could see it in your eyes at the bank. When I turned those people against each other," he smirked. "It made you angry."

Barry let out a warcry and grabbed the metahuman and slammed him into the wall on the further end of the hideout. The enemy metahuman was slammed into a mural that hang on the wall before being placed back down on the ground, when he was back on the ground, he whipped his head to the side, his shades being cast away.

When he looked back into the speedster's eyes, Bivolo activated his powers. Eyes shining bright red and into the other metahuman's eyes. Inducing a psychosis that would bring about the end of The Flash's life, and the lives of those around him.

Barry shut his eyes closed when he saw a flash of redness appear in his eyes and he took in a couple of sharp intakes of air to shake it off, but to no use. "Have some real anger." He heard Bivolo say to him. While in the process of feeling the redness in his eyes, he let go of the other metahuman.

Bivolo used this chance to walk away and out of the building and onto the street beside it. When he got to the street, he looked around and saw no one there. Just a window washer on the building to his right.

He stopped walking when a sharp ice spike was thrown in front of him, straight into the ground. " **Going somewhere?** "

"I had a feeling you'd come, as well." He turned around and saw Venom standing on the ledge of a rooftop and looking right at him with narrowed eyes.

" _Your turn, buddy._ " Seth told the symbiote before closing his eyes inside of his mask.

" ** _Copy._** " The symbiote told the mutant host and let himself jump down to the ground.

Making eye contact with the large being's eyes, Bivolo's eyes shone bright red again. "Let the anger take over." The enemy metahuman felt his powers being activated and kept eye contact with the symbiote enveloped mutant, expecting him to go on a rampage very soon.

But for some reason nothing happened.

" **Performance issues?** " the anti-hero quipped to the metahuman who was gobsmacked at what happened, or what didn't happen. Seth knew that if he became enraged by the metahuman's powers, then it'd end badly for not just him but for the entire city as well. He couldn't risk decimating this entire place with his powers.

His powers didn't work on this large being for some reason. But thankfully in case of this happening, he had a contingency. "Not bad." He pulled into his pocket and pulled out his gun and pointed at the hero's face. "But what about this?" Bivolo smirked before he inched his gun to the side a few inches and pulled the trigger.

 _GUNSHOT_

Seth snapped his eyes wide opened and turned around again. His eyes widened when he saw the window washer with a bleeding shoulder on the opposite building falling off his platform.

The ground below the large anti-hero cracked from the pressure that he put into his legs before leaping to the building. Latching into the building, Seth crawled up the side of the building very quickly to meet the falling and screaming window washer.

When he was near him, Seth jumped from his spot and grabbed the human before jumping to the rooftop of the building near him. He placed the window washer back on the ground, who said. "Thank you."

Venom nodded before looking back to the alleyway where the metahuman was and saw that he was already gone. " _Damn it._ " Seth muttered when his senses couldn't pick up his presence, meaning that he was gone and out of his range.

X

After both heroes failed to capture the enemy metahuman, they both went back to the facility and met up with Caitlin and Felicity in the female doctor's private lab.

Barry was in the process of being checked by Caitlin while Seth was beside her and giving a helping hand if she needed it. Caitlin gave the scans a last look over before announcing to the speedster. "No signs of macular damage. Your retina and cornea seem unaffected." She looked to the mutant who smiled at her. "Seth what about you? You need me to check on you?"

Waving her off, Seth said "No need Caitlin. His powers never affected me."

"I told you, I'm fine." Barry said, like he was annoyed for being tested right now.

"You said Bivolo whammied you." Felicity said before looking to the mutant. "You too, right? Neither of you have desires to go MMA on any of us?"

"No." Barry said.

"Nope. And his powers never worked on me back there." They looked to him for an explanation. "His powers only work if eye contact is kept between the target and himself. So, if the target has closed his eyes then Bivolo's powers are useless."

"You fought with closed eyes?" Barry asked, his voice once again filled with annoyance.

"-Ish. I let my partner take control of my body so he could fight instead so I didn't become affected by his powers. But it didn't happen as Bivolo had a gun on him and shot a window washer down from his platform. So had to save him before getting Bivolo, and saw that he was gone." Seth finished off sadly. The females were surprised and impressed when they heard that he essentially fought blindfolded. "What about you, Barry? What happened?"

"Nothing." He answered, the mutant narrowed his eyes, not believing the words. Barry then relented, "Yeah, I mean, something weird happened with his eyes for a sec."

Caitlin looked to Seth who looked back worriedly. "Weird thing?" Seth inquired worriedly.

"Yeah everything went red." He answered.

Both Caitlin and Felicity shared a look that was referring to one of their last spoken arguments about the powers of this metahuman. And with Seth's attempt to fight Bivolo without the aid of his eyes, it gave them all the clarification they needed.

Seth had some dark feeling in pit of his guy rising up slowly. His mind worrying and going through different scenarios as to what might happen. " _We might wanna work on that bad idea of ours soon._ " He felt the symbiote nod in agreement.

Barry shook his head and got out of the lab. "Okay, next thing you know, Bivolo was gone. Look, obviously his powers didn't work on me, so…"

"It was stupid for you to go out there alone. You take too many risks." Caitlin started. "As fast as you are, that's gonna catch up with you. You should have gone after Bivolo with Seth or The Arrow, and not alone. Seth actually had a plan against him and you could have let him help you instead-"

Barry turned to her with an angry look in his eyes. "Caitlin, I'm not your killer boyfriend with the cannibalistic parasite in him. You gotta stop treating me like I am. And believe it or not, I don't need his help every time out there."

Hurt feelings passed over Caitlin's facial features at what Barry said to her about Seth, it felt so personal and terrible. "You're right. You're not. Because Seth's nothing like you. And clearly you needed his help as Bivolo got away."

Anger rose up in Barry's core and he growled out, "Last time I checked Bivolo escaped from him as well, so maybe the so-called expert agent from the world's not so good as you thought, Caitlin. Or maybe you should stop treating him as if he's Ronnie." His word stung her heart as sadness came over her face.

"HEY!"

Barry looked to the private lab and saw Seth looking back at him with an angry look on his face. He walked over to the speedster with long strides and looked into his eyes and demanded, "You got something to say about me, say it to my face and leave Caitlin out of it." Caitlin looked too hurt and walked away from the argument.

"Why? What you gonna do?" Barry dared him. "You gonna kill me? Oh wait, your thing is eating people, right? You gonna turn me into a snack or what, Seth? Huh?"

"No." he stated simply before his eyes turned lifeless. "But I'm wondering if you're still a speedster if you lose your legs. Are you gonna be called the fastest crawler alive instead of the fastest man alive then? I'm really curious right now."

Barry looked ready to murder Seth right then and there. But the mutant didn't look the least bit threatened from the look on the speedster's face. Compared to everything he witnessed as a kid by the human military in his world and the worst villains he has faced off against, Barry wasn't the least bit scary. He was just a Boy Scout in Red who's on speed.

The speedster huffed and he heard his phone ring. Ignoring the lifeless look on the mutant's face, he pulled it out and saw that it was a message from Oliver Queen, aka The Arrow. "It's the Arrow, gotta go." He was about to walk away when Seth then said.

"Hope Robin Hood is gonna shoot you again."

Barry ignored it and sped out of the building.

"I'm gonna kill that guy very soon." Seth said before walking past Felicity, who looked at him curious eyes, and into private lab,

X

A few hours later, everyone was back in the facility again. Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells were currently at the main console and looking at the computers. In front of the console, was Felicity Smoak on the phone and talking with someone important about an important matter regarding an important speedster.

Seth was the only one in the facility who was not with them and focusing on the important matter. Unlike them, he was currently working on a solution inside of Caitlin's private lab. He was making a special concoction that would end up helping Barry, as long it his own hands handling. Otherwise there's gonna be one less speedster in the world.

Not that Seth cared for his life, but he did promise Joe to keep him safe, so he had to.

"Okay, I'll call you back later." Felicity told the man on the other end of the call before hanging up. Her eyes went to the ones in the main console. "That was The Arrow. He's says Barry is acting strangely."

"Strangely, how?" Inquired Harrison.

"He's whammied." They heard Seth say, without even turning to look at them. "Isn't that right, Joe?"

They wondered why he was mentioning the detective, but then they heard. "Yeah, he's been whammied." They looked to the entrance, and saw Joe walk into the Cortex with a sad look. "He was acting angry. It was scary. And his eyes…" he gestured to his own eyes. "They glowed."

"It's possible that his body is fighting off the effect, so it's hitting him slower." Caitlin said.

Seth then added, "Problem is that he's essentially suppressing his anger right now, and the longer he does that-"

"The bigger the explosion." Felicity finished off the mutant's sentence.

"Considering what he can do, how do we even stop him?" Joe asked, worried for his son and those around him right now.

"A cold gun would come in real handy right about now." Cisco said.

"Hey." The detective chastised the engineer.

"I'm just sayin'." He defended himself.

"None of us can stop Barry." Harrison started before looking to mutant who was busy in the private lab. "Fortunately, we have an experienced elemental that can."

"Nope." Seth stated simply and bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?" Caitlin asked worried that Barry might have hurt his feelings.

"I'm making something, that can help Barry." He looked up from his work and continued. "Problem is I'm the only one in this universe who can make it right now since it's a unique concoction of my own design. It's quite delicate, and somewhat volatile." He added sheepishly at the end. "So it's better than I'm here and making this."

Looking to the blonde woman, he continued. "But how about we let Cheater Boy take on the speedster instead?" Questions marks raised over the heads of everyone. Felicity widened her eyes as she realized who he was talking about. "So you might wanna get Oliver Queen on the line again, Felicity. The Arrow's help is needed, for now." He said before returning to his work.

Once again, the founder was impressed by that the mutant found out about the identity of The Arrow. But some level inside of him told him, that he shouldn't be surprised at all.

But then the surprised faces of Caitlin, Cisco and Joe went to the Starling hacker who still looked gob smacked by the revelation of what happened right now, the secret identity of her friend and partner have now been found out and told.

And why did it look like the mutant didn't have a problem with finding out the truth of The Arrow.

X

On the driveway deeper inside the city, was a blue car driving on its way home from the driver's last destination.

Inside of the driving car was Iris West and her boyfriend, Eddie Thawne driving in silence. Iris kept her eyes on the road ahead of her but they drifted to the radio that was switching station repeatedly as Eddie tried to distract himself.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and he still felt the pain of the mutant's words from before back at the station. Even though, Iris told him that the mutant apologized to her for antagonizing him like that.

Noticing the repeated actions of her boyfriend, Iris then tried to cut through the tension with a joke. "Is this your way of telling me that you want satellite radio for Christmas?" Eddie then stopped changing stations and the blogger chuckled before saying. "Look, I am not mad at you."

He immediately said, "Good, 'cause there's no reason you should be."

Iris then stated honestly. "Eddie, you, The Flash, and Venom, all care about protecting this city. All three of you would give your lives for it, for the people of this city no matter what. You are more alike than you think, okay? Neither of them are bad guys."

Eddie then felt suspicion rise in the pit of his stomach as he listened to each and every word spoken by her girlfriend. Some feeling inside of him, told that that Iris actually knew these two, the Flash more than the other. "How do you know so much about him, Iris? The Flash, I mean? And this Venom? Why are you defending him?"

Iris shot him a glance before confessing as her eyes returned to the road, "The Flash got in touch with me after I started the blog… and I've seen him a couple of times. And the Venom came and warned to me… to minimize my activity on my blog, for my own safety."

"A couple of times? And the big guy came and warned you?" Eddie didn't believe that his girlfriend just kept this from him. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Iris then countered, "Well, given the fact that I think they're both heroes, and you want to put them both in jail, do you really need to ask that question?"

Then Eddie countered agitatedly "How could you ever think I would be okay with this?" They both looked at each briefly, both sets of eyes filled with disappointment as they looked to each other. Iris knew that she and Eddie would have some problem with communic-

 _WHOOSH_

Suddenly a yellow lightning appeared from beside Eddie's spot, right outside his door. The window broke and the detective let out a grunt as he was pulled out of the car. Iris' mouth was gapped open when she saw that her boyfriend was not beside her anymore. With horrifying thoughts in her mind, she slammed her foot into the brakes pedal and stopped the car.

Eddie found himself rolling around on the pavement after he was pulled out of the vehicle so abruptly. When he finally came to a halt, he looked up and saw the man behind his suddenly disappearance form the car.

Walking towards him with long strides and an angry look on his face, was Barry Allen in his Flash suit. His eyes and his face full of infernal-like rage. "I heard you've been looking for me." He growled out with a quip. Barry inched closer to the downed detective and said, "All this time, you been trying to catch me, and I caught you first."

He saw Eddie pull out his gun, ready to defend himself for the worst scenario. He then quipped, "Guess you haven't read your girlfriend's blog."

Eddie pointed his gun at the speedster with both hands, Iris saw that and exclaimed, "Eddie, no!" but it was for naught, as Eddie pulled the trigger.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

Two bullets shot and both of them effortlessly dodged in less than a second.

 _GUNSHOT_

A third bullet was shot, but the speedster had already sped out of the way and behind the detective who looked full of fear when he turned his head and saw the mutant.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back at the facility, Felicity had called the Arrow and John Diggle, the latter coming to the facility to meet the rest of the Central City team and the mutant who's identity as Venom was still unknown to the former soldier. Seth was still in the lab and making his "special" concoction for Barry when things goes sideways.

Giddily, Cisco exclaimed loudly for everyone. "Ooh, see I knew The Arrow was Oliver Queen." The engineer went to John's side and continued, the soldier kept his arms crossed over his chest as he heard, "I mean, I had it narrowed down to, like, a list of 150 people, but he was definitely on that list."

John briefly looked to him with an emotionless expression on his face. "Do you have a way to stop Barry's rage-fest?" he drifted to the founder of the facility.

"I have an idea about how to do that." Harrison started before turning to the detective behind him, "Joe, we're gonna need your help."

"We need to find him first before he hurts somebody." Joe said before looking into the private lab and saw made eye contact with mutant. "Seth can you stop him if The Arrow can't stop him?"

"Easily." The mutant stated confidently before he corrected the detective, "And I think you mean when the Arrow can't stop Barry, Josephine." He quipped with a smile.

Caitlin turned to him and agreed with her own thoughts out spoken, "He's right, I just hope they can turn Barry back before he kills Oliver."

"Cait?" She looked to Seth. "Barry's basically an overgrown Boy Scout on speed who runs around in red tights. He's no killer." He added with a shaking head.

"Me, I'd be more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Barry." John added his own thoughts.

Caitlin and Cisco briefly looked to each other before the female doctor reminded the former soldier, "Barry has superpowers. Oliver has a bow and arrow."

The former soldier then reminded them, "Do you have any idea how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow?" he turned to them.

" ** _What is this? A sizing contest, all of a sudden?_** " the symbiote wondered.

" _I think so._ " Seth thought back before he placed a large vial into the centrifuge before him and set the time and let the contents spin around.

Cisco then added "Recurve bow arrows can travel up to 300 feet per second, so, like, 200 miles an hour. Barry can run three times that fast."

"Whatever. Oliver's been doing this a lot longer. My money's on experience." Diggle turned to the computer again.

"My money's on speed." Cisco wagered back.

"My money's on the elements." Caitlin said with a smile to the mutant who smiled back.

"You guys are missing some major points, if you haven't noticed it." Seth got their attention when he came out of the lab. "Look at it this way." He held up a hand, "Cheater Boy has fighting experience and he was weapons on him, something Boy Scout in Red does not have, but no superpowers that can give him an edge in this fight." He held up his other hand, "And Boy Scout, does not have a shred of fighting experience aside from small speed punches and he has superpowers, that are psychical attributes, meaning that they consume energy that's gonna be depleted at some point, even with his rage-fest."

He weighed his hands like they were scales and then stated, "So in my eyes, they're even." He placed his hands on his side before his eyes widened in shock as he recalled. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Felicity turned around to the sound of the mutant's curse and asked.

Placing a hand on the railing, the mutant ran a hand through his hair and said regrettably, "Not long ago, me and Barry was alone in the facility here, and I taught him a single move that could give him a fighting chance against an experience fighter." He placed his hand under his chin and continued, "Fuck, then I'm gonna have to handle it." " _Gonna need Liv's whip again._ " He thought as he knew that he couldn't risk using his elements against the speedster, unless he wanted him dead.

Seth was about to walk away but then John grabbed his arm and stopped him. His head was turned away from the faces of the people in The Cortex, "Excuse me, what do you think you can do? Aren't you just a doctor?"

Then Felicity then tried to explain, "Um John he's-"

But then Seth snapped his head back to the soldier who's face along with the faces of everyone else turned to shocking horror when they laid their eyes on the face of horror in front of them. John let go of his arm as he took in the mutant's face, half of it showing the normal blue eye and the rest of that half, but the other was enveloped by the symbiote, showing fang-like teeth over half of his jaw and a white eye that looked ready to murder and without any emotion.

" **W** e **ar** e **mo** re **th** an **th** at." Seth said with a morphed voice of both his and the symbiote's voice before snapping back to the exit and walked out.

John with a shaking body looked to the others, who looked just as shocked as he did, "Did you guys know he could do that?" his response… a series of shaking heads with gaped mouths.

X

Back at the driveway where Barry was about to unleash hell on the detective who's dating the love of his life.

Eddie got back up on his feet and charged at the speedster who didn't even flinch as he was being charged at. And when Eddie got within arm's length, Barry hold of his shoulders and threw him out to the side with lightning fast speed to add more velocity to the throw.

Iris screamed out, "Eddie!" as he saw her boyfriend flung away by the hero who she was admiring so much for so long now.

Barry then let out all of his feelings in anger, "Who the hell are you, huh?!" he walked closer to the detective who was bleeding now and trying to crawl away. "You think you can just come along and get whatever you want?! What gives you the right?!"

With a bleeding mouth, he asked "What the hell are you talking about?" he had to ask, what he didn't know was that the speedster was referring to the time Eddie got transferred to this city and he had just gotten together with Iris while Barry was in a coma.

"What are you doing? What has happened to you?" Iris asked worried, confused and angrily at the speedster.

Without turning to her, The Flash said "I feel fine." He growled out.

However Iris knew better, "You are not fine."

"How would you know? Because you write about me and Venom?" he growled, "You don't know me! Or Venom! What he's capable of!" His eyes burned bright red with anger from Bivolo. "You don't know who I am. You never did." This sentence came form Barry Allen and not The Flash.

"I know that you and Venom have risked your lives to help people, to save them! People who does that does not suddenly turn around and want to hurt people." Iris exclaimed at the raging speedster. "Please." She pleaded, trying to desperately speak to his heart.

Barry turned his head to the side, so his lone eye would see her almost heartbroken expression. He wanted to listen to her and let go and leave them alone right now. He truly did, those emotions were nearing the surface, trying to break free from the cage of rage that imprisoned them right now.

But then the speedster felt another fresh wave of rage come over him and his eyes shone red again. His encaged emotions once again placed into a tighter and stronger cage of rage with the key thrown away into an ocean of magma hot anger.

With newfound rage in his core, Barry grabbed the collar of the bleeding detective and Iris let out a gasp as she was about to see her boyfriend get another pummeling.

However a arrow was fired from the side and formed a thin but strong wire that went around the metahuman's torso, keeping him from further damaging the detective. Barry felt the wire being pulled, his body went flying away from the detective's body and he let out a grunt when he impacted with the pavement.

Iris and Eddie turned to the side and saw The Arrow standing there with his bow thrusted out and a wire connecting to the now bound speedster. "Run!" The green archer demanded from the couple who looked shocked to see him. They shook their heads and ran away, so they wouldn't get caught up in the upcoming fight between the two heroes.

Barry got back on his feet, his torso still wrapped around with the tight wire. "You need to calm down." The Arrow ordered the speedster.

With a smirk, the speedster countered, "And you need to hold on." Barry grabbed hold of the wire with both hands before he sped off. The Arrow flying off his feet and onto the ground before he found himself being dragged away by the speedster.

Oliver felt the sparks flicker off from the friction with his Kevlar-enhanced shoulder and the ground, as well as the ground dig into his shoulder. With an abrupt halt, The Arrow felt himself being flung forward and in front of the speedster. The wire around the speedster's body came off while he ran.

Barry felt his power course through him more than usual. His anger and strength not knowing any limits now, as though he didn't have to answer to anyone or anything. With his confident overflowing him, he walked closer to the archer who withdrew his bow and an arrow, the latter of which fired off a second later.

The speedster saw the flying arrow and didn't even move as the arrow shot the wall behind him, "You missed." He commented before adding. "Should have brought Venom with you."

"No." Oliver said, a second later the speedster let out a scream in pain as he blasted forward when the explosive arrow behind him detonated. After impact with the ground, Barry didn't move for a while, the archer fearing that he might have hurt him too badly.

But then Barry's hand twitched before his head slowly looked back up again. His eyes were blurry for only a second before they returned to normal again. And he saw that the archer was gone now.

He got back up on his feet again and looked to the sides and couldn't' find The Arrow. Before he could react to it, the sound of a bow string being pulled back and forward again came through and an arrow hit his shoulder. "2000 milligrams or horse tranquilizer should be hitting you any time now."

The speedster felt weak and he got down one knee. With grunt of pain, he extracted the tranquilizer arrow out of his shoulder, its contents flowing through his body and the metahuman could feel it. With series of grunts and growls, he got back on his feet and knew what to do next.

Dropping the arrow to the ground, Barry started vibrating his entire body very fast. His feet never once moving from the ground but vibrated them to generate enough heat so he would purge himself of the sedative that coursing his body. His plan worked, as the liquid substance evaporated inside his body and turned to steam that sipped out of his body. The steam stopped sipping out a moment later, indicating that the speedster was now free of the sedative's hold on him. He turned around to face the archer again.

A second later, Barry sped forward and ran around Oliver, who now found himself trapped in small scale cyclone that attracted the fire of a nearby dumpster fire. The fire slowly following the direction of the speedster's movements, making it impossible for him to move to any side around him without hurting himself.

Then with quick thinking and his experience as an archer, an idea popped into his head. Turning his bow and arrow to the skies, he pointed a grappling arrow at a building before firing it and stringed himself to it.

Barry stopped running when he saw that the archer was no longer in his vortex, and saw that Oliver was getting away. "Where you going?" he exclaimed before running up the side of the building, where he grabbed hold of the grappling arrow and yanked it out, "We're not done!"

The Arrow felt himself fall down from the building after his arrow was pulled out. He then took out another grappling arrow and fired it. Like it's predecessor, this one too latched onto the building. However, this one remained stuck to it and its archer was able to get down to the ground safely.

"Is that all you got?" Oliver heard the speedster call out to him with overconfidence brimming in his core as they made eye contact.

Then Barry charged at the Starling vigilante, who saw the speedster come at him. He went to strike with his bow, but in eyes of a speedster his fast movements were moving in slow motion. Another strike was thrown followed by a fist, but both of them were dodged easily. Oliver raised his leg and was about to kick the metahuman down, who just got down on his knees to dodge.

The archer alternated between kicks and fists as he went to strike the fast-moving metahuman. He also used his bow to try and strike down the speedster but all of them never hit their mark. He then saw the metahuman stand still for a moment. Oliver took this chance and was about to slam his bow into his face, but he dodged again.

But when Barry come up again…

 _PUNCH_

He was met with a green clothed fist that struck his face.

The speedster shook his head to shake off the small wave of dizziness that came from the impact. When he was back to normal, he gritted his teeth angrily before charging forward again.

Before even giving the archer a chance to strike or even raise his fists, Barry went around to his blind spots and unleashed a fury of swift punches to them. The force of being repeatedly punched into, caused him to halt his movements.

His body was filled with more pain as the speedster kept sending out more and more fists into his sides, before slamming a velocity-enhanced fist into the archer's face. Sending him flying into air before falling down to the ground again.

Oliver found himself rolling down on the ground, his body hitting a puddle of water, drenching his green suit. When he felt himself stop, he took out a small device with a button on it, that he pressed a second later.

On the other end of the alleyway, another device registered the signal of the pressed button and fired two arrows flying through the air. As they neared the speedster, who anticipated such a move again from him, turned around and grabbed both of them. "Fool me once." But that only served as a distraction, so the archer could throw flechette into his leg.

The speedster felt the small dart pierce his leg, bringing down on his knee as his eyes looked up to archer with grunting and panting full of pain. Barry pulled himself back on his feet as did the archer, who said. "I still believe in you, Barry."

Barry felt anger in his core again and was about to strike him again with a speed punch, but his ears perked up when he heard the sound of tires driving this way. He went to charge against the archer who was raised his fist to intercept the incoming attack just as the sound of driving tires increased.

The speedster then remembered an advice Seth gave him a while back. " _If you fight against an experienced fighter, then slow down. That way you can look around for any traps around you, and you can see things as if they are going in slow motion. That way you can counter them easily._ "

When Arrow's fist was about to close to catch his arm, Barry stopped it before coming to contact with his hand. When the green clothed hand clenched again, the speedster spun around and brought a kick into his side.

"Arrgh." Oliver grunted loudly in pain when the speed enhanced kick collided with his rip. The pain was too much for the archer, making him drop the bow and brought him to the ground. He didn't have to react when he felt a pair of hands grab around his arm.

Looking up he saw the speedster looking at him with an evil smirk. "Nice flight." He said before spinning Oliver around with lightning fast speed and threw him to the other end of the alleyway.

What Oliver didn't see was the S.T.A.R. Labs that came from the other end of the alley, with Joe West and Harrison Wells in the front seats. Neither of them anticipated that Barry suddenly sent Oliver flying with a vicious throw like this

 _CRASH_.

Joe slammed his foot into the brakes down with wide eyes full of shock and surprise, just as Oliver's flying body came to crashed against the front window. Both Joe and Wells looked into the back of the can, seeing that the equipment that would have brought Barry back to normal, broken from the sudden and abrupt halt.

"Oh no." Harrison said as he and the detectived turned back to the road ahead, and looked over Oliver's painful body and saw Barry walk over to them with slow steps.

"All out of cards now." Barry said with another evil smile and his eyes blazing once again red. He reeled back his foot and readying himself to charge into the car again.

But he didn't get the chance as he felt a metal surface come into contact with his body. He also felt some sharp edges dig into his suit, almost cutting through it immediately.

"ARGH!" The speedster screamed out in surprise when he suddenly looked down and saw that he was airborne now and that metal surface was still tight around his arm. While in the air, he looked to it and saw that it was sharp metallic weapon that was tight around his arm. It looked like a blade-whip.

"Argh!" A grunt came out of him as he found himself flung into an open trash container. With humiliation birthing new born rage into his entire being, he jumped out of the container and saw that he was flung into it by a person.

"Hiya, Barry. Feeling a little angry, are we?" Seth quipped as he stepped out of the shadows and flicked his wrist back, calling back the blade-whip to him immediately. The mutant had finally gotten his sister's blade-whip from his loft and finally found the red speedster and the green archer. Surprised to see that the speedster was actually winning, he overestimated the archer then.

But Seth knew that he couldn't afford to attack Barry with his elements unless he wanted to kill the anger-induced metahuman.

Which tempted him a lot.

But he promised Joe, his best friend that he would keep his idiotic son alive no matter what in the field. Even against himself.

" ** _You sure, it's a good idea to hold back against the speedster while he's on rage-juice?_** " The symbiote had to ask, out of concern for his host, knowing that the metahuman wouldn't hold anything back in this current state of mind.

" _I'm gonna hold back because if I choose to use just one of my elements against that fragile speedster, then he's gonna die. And we can't let that happen._ " He answered his "other" while his eyes drifted around them. They focused more on the puddles of water around him and the speedster. " _But, we can use one of them._ "

"So you finally came, huh?!" Barry exclaimed loudly at the mutant who didn't react to the exclaim and simply ignored him. The mutant's ignorance ended up birthing a new wave of rage that filled the metahuman. "Listen to me!"

Making eye contact with him, Seth simply stated. "Why? Since coming to this world, you never said anything worth listening to. So why start now? Just seems… tedious." He mocked the metahuman with a slight smirk, that seemed to tick him off.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not some wannabe bad boy who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's some half-assed agent from a world of darkness." The enraged Barry hoped to get a least a sign of emotion sparking in him by insulting his world or his usual behavior.

But instead, the mutant countered, "At least I'm not some creeper who repeatedly creeps on his childhood crush in disguise, while said crush is in a relationship, the male half of said relationship, you attacked just this night in front of your crush."

Barry's eyes blazed red again and his mouth opened and a warcry roared from his mouth before he set off to attack the mutant. His fist raised and about to slam into his face, knowing that with the speed he added to it would send him flying.

Even now that he was running so fast that everything around him was moving in slow motion. He knew that alone would end up damaging him a lot, more than he have ever done in the past. He knew that his lightning sparking around his own body was the sign that his body was charged and ready do some damage.

His hopeful thoughts were however halted and turned into thoughts of surprise and curiosity when he saw lightning sparking around Seth's body. His eyes caught movement in his eyes, which caused him to be surprised when he saw that Seth's eyes followed him, a speedster who was running faster than the speed of sound right now.

His hand clenched before it was raised and slammed into the speedster's face, resulting it with him being the one who was sent flying from being hit in the face. When time returned back to normal, Barry looked up with blood coming out of his gaped mouth as he looked at the smirking agent with uncertainty of what just happened. "How?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied "I some tricks of my own, Speed-Freak." He saw Barry's teeth grit in anger from the insulting nickname. "What you don't like the name, do you?" he reeled his hand back before he snapped forward again, slamming the bladed-whip after speedster, who dodged the attack with ease by bending backwards.

The mutant anticipated him avoiding his armed attack, and whipped it back again before running to the nearest wall. Using his wall-climbing powers, he planted his foot into the wall before running up it. When he got to the edge of the roof, he jumped up to the roof.

Hating that the mutant wouldn't reveal his secrets like always, Barry ran up the alley wall and followed him up to the roof. When he got there, he was surprised when he couldn't find anyone there, or anything. Nothing there but puddles of water.

"Where are you?!" The speedster demanded to know the location of the elemental as his reddening eyes snapped from left to right. He was about to turn again but stopped when suddenly…

 _PUNCH_

A fist collided with his face. Barry looked to the direction of the incoming fist, but he couldn't find anyone there.

 _PUNCH_

Another fist slammed into his back, sending him down to the ground. His eyes went around the entire rooftop to find the source of these sudden attacks.

 _KICK_

This time a foot collided into his face, sending the speedster flying further into the rooftop's area. He landed on his back and he once again found no one to attack him when his eyes snapped left and right. He then remembered one of Seth's abilities. "Invisibility." He muttered in realization before exclaiming. "Where are you, Seth?! Show yourself! Fight like a man!"

"Says the guy who can't even fight properly? And creeps on people? That's irony for you." Seth's invisible voice countered with a quip. His quip once again made the speedster's eyes turn blood red.

"Argh! Shut up! You don't anything about me! So don't act like you're better than me!" Barry screamed out enraged from the taunting voice of the agent before he sped around the entire rooftop in a circle, forming a vortex to hopefully surround his foe in it.

Barry was sure that he had now trapped the mutant in his storm of yellow lightning.

But his thoughts came right back and bit him in the rear when he heard a strong and sharp metal flicker against the ground on his path, forming a small hole in it. Barry was too late to go around it before his foot got stuck in it. this caused him to fall down on his face on the rooftop.

He was about to raise back on his feet, but couldn't when felt something wrap around his stomach. Looking down to it, he that a water whip wrapped around his stomach. The whip was formed from water from a puddle. Any thought of trying to get it off were brief as he suddenly pulled away by the whip.

"ARGH!" Barry screamed as the water whip swung around in the air. He tried looking for Seth down at the rooftop, but he couldn't find him due to his invisibility still being activated. His hands went to the water whup around his stomach to try and pry it off, but his hands just went through the water instantly, "Damn it."

"Not so easy is it, Speed-Freak?" the speedster heard the mutant call out to him. "So are you going to behave now, or am I gonna have to give you a time-out for being a naughty boy?" he acted as though he was lecturing a little kid.

"Fuck off!" the speedster shouted at the invisible mutant.

"Well, Barry Allen, you just got yourself a time-out." The mutant manipulated the water whip, reeling it back before thrusting him forth to the rooftop again, this time he rolled around on it very fast. His velocity carried him still, forcing him to roll around the rooftop and over the edge.

When he got over the edge, he unfortunately landed once again in a trash container.

The speedster didn't hear the thudding sound of feet landing on the ground before a voice spoke to him. "Wow, you must really like trash containers do you? Want me to buy you one for your birthday? I'll probably steal one though, for future reference." His taunt voice made the speedster grit his teeth angrily again before he jumped out of the container with a panting voice and hurt body from exhaustion and pain.

He made eye contact with the mutant, who have now disabled his invisibility capabilities and looked into his eyes with cold eyes of uninterest.

"Do you ever shut up?" He demanded.

"Do you ever not run?" Seth quipped back before flicking his whip back. " _You'd be proud of me, Liv._ "

" ** _After she's berated us, possibly hurt us and maybe altered our memories again for taking a piece of her weapon._** " The symbiote explained with a shiver ran both through him and the host's spine from the memory of one of the times he pissed of his sister.

Shaking off the reminder of that particular memory, he told Barry. "Barry. Out of respect for Joe, I don't want to hurt you, so how about we both take a trip back to S.T.A.R. Labs, you get a little fix, and you apologize to everyone for being an ass?"

"No way!" The speedster said. "Why? So you can act like you're better than me again. Just because you're some half-wit doctor with a wannabe bad boy attitude? Because you're some agent from another world, that sounds more like a comic book?" he poured out angrily.

He then continued "Or is it because you think the death of your fiancé makes you better than everyone else? Because you've dealt with the worst kind of pain that there is? Because you lost everything that mattered to you? BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T! You sure your fiancé didn't just off herself because of you?!"

Those harsh words stabbed the mutant's heart immediately, and resonated with him. His hand let go of the blade-whip. His eyes dropped to the ground and as his mind returned to that day. They turned wide when he relived the memory again…

… he was once again returned to the time he held his… the love of his of his life in his hands… dead in his arms, broken, pierced heart… red rashes around her defenseless body… and his dead… baby boy in his arms, his skin… peeled off his entire small body…

… because of Carnage.

Barry saw the mutant's eyes snap up again. And when he looked into them, he saw an array of emotions: Heartbreak, absolute heartbreak in his eyes, that made the speedster's own heartbreak pale in comparisons to the elemental. Darkness, that made an overshadowed night look like a dark room with small lights illuminating around in it, that darkness seemed to overtake his entire sight in mere seconds.

But the one that stood out the most, was an inferno-like white hot rage that boiled in his eyes! Making the mutant's eyes turn to from uninterest to lifeless and crimson blazing red rage and hate.

"Bad move, Speed-Freak." He said before thrusting a hand forward. A flash of white appeared in front of Barry's eyes as his scream fell on deaf ears.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back at the facility, everyone had gathered there and watched as the red speedster was able to almost defeat the green archer. But that was before the elemental whipped him away with a metallic whip.

Right now, they were all watching the fight between two heroes while Caitlin was in the process of patching up Oliver's damaged body, who had returned with Joe West and Harrison Wells. But while she was healing the green archer, her eyes kept gazing at the monitor where she saw the mutant fight against Barry with a weapon.

This only brought out more questions in her mind as she wondered why he would need to use a weapon as he had more than enough abilities so he'd easily wind the fight against the inexperienced fighter. What was more interesting is why Seth didn't use any of his powers, not a single one of them.

" _What are you doing Seth? Why aren't you fighting for real?_ " She wondered when she him unleash a fury of invisible attacks against the speedster. Shaking off her thoughts, she looked to Oliver and said, "You should be good to go now, Oliver."

"Thank you." He said with grunt of pain before he raised himself up.

"What is going there?" Cisco wondered as he and the others saw that Seth wasn't fighting like he'd normally do.

"I thought that guy was like an expert fighter from what you guys told us?" Felicity asked the others curiously. Pointing a hand at the monitor, she continued, "That does not look like the actions of an expert fighter."

The Central City natives couldn't help but agree with the female hacker. Seth wasn't acting like himself right now. It looked he wasn't himself, was he perhaps trying to prove something right now. To them? To Barry? To himself, maybe? They couldn't tell.

"Look, everything Seth has done so far, has been for a reason. So right now, he must have a really good reason for not using his elements or his strange partner." Joe expressed his thoughts before he and others continued watching the fight between them.

Harrison watched unhindered and in awe of the mutant's fighting. But his mind, like the others, was filled with thoughts of why the anti-hero was not resorting to use any of his powers right now. But like the detective, the founder agreed with that there must be a special reason behind the absence of his true powers. But he wondered why.

Any thoughts and whispers of what was going on with the mutant and the speedster were put on immediate halt when they saw Seth look down at the ground in response to Barry's inaudible words that couldn't be heard on the monitors. His words seemed to have caused the mutant so much hurt and pain that he dropped his weapon.

Worry came over Caitlin who got to the middle and stood in front of the monitors. "What's happening?"

They all watched as Seth looked back up at the mutant, his mouth moved speaking a few words before his hand snapped up at the speedster.

Suddenly they were all shocked when they were assaulted with the sound of blaring alarms that was louder than normal. Cisco rushed to the main console as did Felicity before they each repeatedly pressed the keyboard and shut the alarms.

Cisco looked to the other screen and surprise met his face as he announced. "How is possible?" he muttered in disbelief. He looked up to others' faces who wanted to know what made him so shocked, "The temperature around the area where Seth and Barry are, just dropped immensely in less than a second."

""What?!"" Multiple faces called out in shock to the mechanical engineer.

"He's not lying." Felicity added to his exclaim before showing the alleyway completely frozen in ice to everyone's shock, "I mean this level of temperature drop is like on a ultraviolet "cold" signature level. That's like colder than Snart's cold gun could freeze and quicker than it too. I mean, what the hell could actually cause something of this magnitude?" her question was left hanging in the air before the next voice spoke.

"That would be me." They all whipped their heads around to the entrance saw Seth coming through. Both of his hands rubbing each other and a tendril extended from his back and pulling something from around the corner of the wall.

When they that he was pulling a familiar red suit coated with ice and the familiar sight of the speedster in it, everyone drew their own conclusions. "SETH!" Joe exclaimed at the mutant in worry and anger, but the mutant didn't respond and got the tendril to place in the middle of the Cortex, right in front of the mannequin. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He fired off his questions.

Cisco placed both of his hands on the sides of his head in shock as he took in the sight of his best friend frozen. John stepped back and went to Oliver's side, who also kept his distance from the mutant. Harrison looked with wide eyes of horror at what happened.

The speedster is dead. Barry Allen is dead… The Flash is dead.

The women placed their hands over their mouths in shock. Felicity felt tears threatening to fall down her face as she took in the sight of her dear friend. Caitlin looked with teary eyes that peered to the mutant who didn't look at anyone but instead went inside her private lab. She couldn't understand why Seth would kill Barry like that. Even though, he did say hurtful words before to both her and him, didn't' mean he could just kill him like that. This didn't seem like the Seth Fury she knew and cared for.

 _PING_

They turned around to the sound of the centrifuge letting out a sound, signaling that the contains inside were prepped and ready for use. They looked with mildly hateful eyes as they saw the mutant pull out an injection gun and the contains of the centrifuge, which he put into the gun.

Checking that the color was right, he made his way back into the Cortex, the others wondered what he was gonna do now. Now that Barry was gone.

When he got to stand before Barry, he raised a hand but stopped when he heard. "Don't' move!" he turned to the side, and saw John Diggle pull out his gun and aimed it at him. "Don't even move a muscle or I'll put a bullet in your head."

"You're welcome to try." He countered as he sent out a wind that gathered around the speedster's body, the wind getting stronger and stronger as it now carried the speedster in the air. "But for now, I have to keep my promise to my friend." He shot a look at the detective who still looked sorrowful.

Looking back to the speedster's airborne body, Seth placed a hand on the Flash emblem in the middle of his non-beating chest. His arm turned red before sparking up flames that followed the strong wind around the speedster's body and enveloped his body in bright flames.

Everyone backed away when they the flames turn so violent after enveloping his body so quickly.

"ARRGGH!" the familiar scream of Barry Allen echoed in the Cortex when he fell down from underneath the fiery vortex. Everyone looked with eyes of happiness and wondering surprise when they saw the speedster alive and well again.

Barry looked up and saw the mutant look down on him. "You bas-" he was cut off when a tendril wrapped around his throat and several others wrapped around his body, keeping him from moving.

"What are you doing?" Harrison asked.

"Believe it or not, just trust me for now." He asked of the founder and those around them. Looking back to the speedster who still held red eyes and tried to use superspeed to struggle his way through the binding tendrils. "Just so we're clear Bar," he held up the injection gun. "This is hell of lot more than a little prick."

With that said, he jammed the needle into the speedster's neck and injected its contains inside of him. When everything was injected into his body, he dropped Barry back to the ground.

Barry looked up and was about to move, but stopped when he felt his body growing weak before he rolled onto his back. Seth stepped closer to him and placed his foot on his chest, super strength pressing into his body as his body suddenly lit up with yellow lightning around his body violently.

"What the…" Cisco asked curiously.

"What is…" Caitlin asked wonderingly as she saw the speedster's going spastic for some reason, like he was going into seizure, that looked unlike any of the ones she have ever seen before. Barry's body lit up with lightning around it, sparking viciously for some reason. She looked up to the mutant again and saw that he was looking at his watch and mouthing incoherent words.

"7." Seth finished his countdown before putting his hand down and now his body sparked up with lightning before he said loud enough for the others. "Clear!" he sparked up the lightning and sent it down to his foot and into Barry's body that shook violently from the additional shock.

Removing his foot from Barry's chest, he grabbed the speedster by his collar, holding him up to the faces of everyone. Seth shook him a bit to get a reaction, but to no avail. The mutant doctor then muttered, "In that case."

 _SLAP_

Everyone was surprised when they saw the anti-hero deliver a hard slap to his face. They winced when they took in the sight of the red mark on Barry's face and the sound of the hand impacting his cheek. "Ow." The speedster said when he opened his eyes again, this time having their normal eye color. No blazing redness in them.

"You good, son?" Joe had to ask.

"Ow." Barry breathed out before answering his adoptive father. "Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Harrison rolled forward and asked.

"I was at the alleyway, fighting against Seth. We stopped after I fell down into a trash container and we talked after." Barry's eyes looked up to Seth's eyes. "Seth about what I said-" he was cut off when he was pulled closer to the elemental's face by the collar of his suit.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About her." Seth breathed out each word slowly and hatefully. "Otherwise, I'll show a real rage-fest, and decimate you in an instant." His cold words left the others in The Cortex wondering exactly what Barry told him. But the cold look in Seth's eyes didn't made them feel good.

Barry nodded very fast and quickly, so much that it looked like he was vibrating his head. He breathed a breath of relief when he was placed back on the ground.

"But I don't understand. What exactly happened? I thought Seth here froze Barry to an icicle." Felicity said still in disbelief.

"Hey Blondie." She turned to Seth who looked right back at her. "You don't know me, so don't assume anything about me okay?" she nodded in fear. The mutant sent out a tendril that went over to the main console and pressed a few buttons before showing a screen on the monitors. "And this is what happened to Barry after he fought me."

They all turned to the monitors, except for Seth who went back to the private lab and placed the injection gun back on the table. Caitlin looked to him and saw that he didn't make eye contact with anyone. She wondered if he might not want to look at anyone because they thought the worst of him now.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Cisco asked as he and the others had mouths gaped wide when they saw the screen of Barry's telemetry from his suit. The screen showed body's suit, what surprised them all were that some of his body's joints were frozen.

"I didn't freeze him completely." Seth started, as he leaned against the doorframe to the private lab. "I only wrapped his body around in ice. I made sure that he had small wounds on his body, so the ice could travel through his skin and into his joints, like the Pivot Joints, the Hinge Joints, and the Condyloid Joints."

"The joints that are important for moving." Caitlin stated.

Pointing a finger at her in agreement without making eye contact, Seth said. "Exactly. I removed his movement by getting rid of his joints."

"And gift-wrapped him in ice." Joe deduced, in awe of the level of control that could take.

Seth then agreed, "Winner, winner. Chicken dinner. But there's something that you guys have overlooked." Everyone drew series of blank looks in anticipation. "Why is Barry Allen rage-free right now?" he had a finger pointing at the speedster.

"The drug you injected into his system?" the founder deduced.

"Once again, you are correct, Brains. But it's more than that." Seth started before explaining. "You see while the purpose of the ice was to remove his mobility completely, it also froze a part of his brain, the part that controls executive function. When I burned off the ice, some of it still remained around inside of his body. To stop it from actually hurting him, I injected him with a drug that causes the injected patient a seizure-like episode, that only reacts to heat." His finger pointed at Barry again. "Barry down there, generates an unusual amount of heat ever since he woke up from the coma. Problem with this drug is it becomes lethal when exposed body heat, but it was necessary for Barry to return back to normal."

Then the founder with wide eyes said, "So in essence, you were rebooting his brain by freezing the emotion center in his brain. And the drug acted like a power application to start it up again."

"In essence." Seth agreed. "But when it was injected into his body, the seizure also heated up his body to remove the remaining ice in his system while also starting up the emotion center again. However, if it had been inside of its body too long, then he probably would have been killed. The only way to remove the remaining of the drug was to evaporate it with even more heat."

"The lightning." Cisco said.

Seth smirked and said, "And another win-!"

 _COUGH_

He was cut off when he had to cough, his hand placed over his mouth and blood began sipping out between his fingers and down to the floor.

"Seth!" Caitlin rushed to him and held him as he let out another bloody cough. "What's happening to you? Did Barry do this to you?"

Looking to her, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? Barry hardly got a hit on me." Holding up his bloodied hand, he explained. "This is because I used lighting to match Barry's speed when he tried to attack me. My body can't handle moving that fast unlike his, so a little side effect of using this, is a bloodied mouth. Otherwise I'm peachy."

Caitlin could understand that but he still didn't make eye contact with her or anyone else right now. Joe looked between them with curious eyes as he noticed the same, he had a feeling that he'd have to talk to the mutant soon.

"Mr. Rogers, I believe that we all have another question in our minds about your fight with Barry." Harrison started, the others nodding in agreement.

"You want to know why I didn't use my other elements till the end right?" Seth deduced, the founder nodded. "Because unlike the rest of you, I made a promise." He directed a look to the detective and continued. "I promised my friend, that I'd keep his idiotic son safe out in the field, no matter what." Joe widened his eyes as he remembered that night. "If I used any of my other elements, then I would have ended up killing Barry, Joe's son. And I don't kill unless they're monsters."

When Seth finished his sentence, he walked out of The Cortex, still not making eye contact with anyone, and turned to the left and made his way to The Pipeline.

Joe then turned to his adoptive son and to ask, "Barry, what did you say to him?"

X

In front of the Pipeline was Seth standing with his back leaned against the entrance. One hand down at his side and his other holding up the picture of him, Olivia,… Stefanie Panes & Bucky… his fiancé and his baby son.

Everything he looked at this picture, he wished that everything that happened that fateful day never happened, hoping sincerely that his life had never gone down the path it had.

Hoping that Carnage had just killed him instead of killing two of the important people of his life, so cruelly and so inhumane.

" ** _We're not gonna let that happen to anyone we hold dear again, Seth._** " The symbiote assured the host with waves of calming emotions.

Seth shook of the waves of calmness as he replied, " _Pretty sure, that number just pummeled down._ " The symbiote showed a mentally curious expression. " _Come on, you saw the look on everyone's faces. They all hated me after they thought I had killed the speedster._ "

" ** _Wanna be honest with us now?_** " the symbiote demanded rather than asked to the host's surprise. " ** _We know you could care less about what they think. The blonde woman, the paralyzed scientist, the goofy-faced engineer, the two other males from that other city, even that idiotic speedster. You do not care about them at all, much less their opinions of you. You only care about the detective's opinion of you, as you consider him a friend, a true and real friend. No one else in there in there you consider more of a friend. And more importantly, you care more about Caitlin's then all of them put together._** "

Clenching his fists, he thought. " _Should I end it? If Carnage really is here, then he's gonna go after her at some point, we both know that, Venom. He's gonna come and I can't afford to let what happened to Stef happen to Cait as well. I can't lose both of them._ " His fingers slid over the face of his deceased fiancé's face as he thought that.

" ** _Caitlin went through heartbreak once already, Seth. We do not want to be the reason for her to be full of grief like that again. To be absolutely broken again. And neither do you. And if that disgusting parasite really is here, then we will stop him from ever nearing Caitlin._** "

Seth's eyes were filled with determination as his free hand slid over his torso and over to his side. He held it as he spoke. "Or die trying."

"Am I interrupting?" his head perked up to the sound of a familiar voice and saw Joe West walk to him. Seth didn't respond with words, but instead shook his head no. Seeing that the mutant wasn't much for words, the detective started, "Had a feeling that you might not want to talk. I just wanna say I'm sorry."

Placing his eyes to look at him, Seth asked, "For what?"

Gesturing to the room they had just been in, he answered, "For thinking that you might have killed Barry. You told me the day that you showed yourself as Venom that you'd always keep my son safe out there in the field no matter what, and I doubted you. I should have known differently, Seth. Till now you have kept all of your promises, without failure. I should have known better, you're my friend. Hell, you might be my best friend in a long time."

"Can't blame you for thinking that honestly." Seth said. "I did pull Barry through the entrance while he was "giftwrapped in ice", as you so eloquently put it, so you don't need to apologize." For the first time since he came to the facility this night, he made eye contact with the detective and said, "And I thought you might not wanna be my friend anymore after I might have tried to ice Golden Boy in there?"

Joe exhaled before saying, "I admit, I honestly thought you might have killed Barry back there, when you pulled him back in there. And I did consider shooting you." Seth scoffed, "Okay, that might not have done anything at all but still. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, and I'm sorry for that, Seth. I really am. And I hope you're still my friend after that episode in there."

Seth didn't even need to ask his partner to check the detective for any falsehood, he could see that he was already being honest with each word spoken. "Of course, we are, man." He fist bumped with the detective who chortled.

The detective's eyes drifted down to the picture in Seth's hand. "Barry told us about what he said before, about your family. I'm sorry for that, really. I hope you know he didn't mean it."

Inhaling heavily, he said. "He better watch and think very hard about what comes out of his mouth the next time he speaks. He knows nothing about my life, the choices I made, the shit I had to endure. Makes his life look like a daydream compared to mine. And he better not talk about my family, my fiancée again, otherwise I'll drop a building on top of his head."

"Speaking of your family, Seth." The detective started, not caring about the threat made to his son, before he continued, "Why don't anyone in there know about your son? I am the only one who knows about that. About your son?"

"Because you're a father." Seth stated simply and simply. "Being a father, means that you have to love and protect your child with all of your being till the very end, no matter what the cost. You understand that more than any of them could understand right now, I mean you took Barry in while still a single parent. And the reason I told you, is because you're not like me." He placed a hand over his chest, "A failure."

"Seth, you're not a failure." Joe tried to assure him.

But Seth countered, "A father who couldn't protect neither the woman who was gonna be the mother of his child or the child that he swore that he would protect the day he adopted him… is not worthy to call himself a parent. But just a failure. Even with my powers, my experience, I couldn't save any of my loved ones." His eyes got teary.

"Bucky's adopted?" Joe had to ask, he didn't hear anything about this before, not the times he and the mutant went out for drinks or spoke about their families before.

He wiped away the tears that rested on his eyes before he confessed, "Back in my world, about four years ago, there was a fire in progress. The site was at a hospital, the entire place was in flames. I was out swinging around the city when it was happening, so I made it to it. The fire was too big for me put out like I did in this world."

"So I jumped into it instead. People screaming "Don't go in there." Or "It's too dangerous", but I didn't even stop. I just jumped right into it, the only thing between me and the innocents in there, was a sea of flames. I was able to get all of patients and the staff out safely, but I found out there was still one more couple in there, on one of the lower levels. The lower levels were worse because the fire that broken off most of the support pillars while it spread. My senses were spread around to the max and beyond, and I couldn't pick anything up."

"But then I heard it." Seth's eyes turned teary again. "I heard his voice. I heard the sound of a baby crying out loud. Following the direction of the voice, I ripped off a door and ran into it. I looked around and saw a cradle with a child inside beside a woman, who was barely alive and on the bed. I got out of my suit to try and talk her into coming with me, but she couldn't because she was bleeding a lot after childbirth and the father of the child was crushed under a pillar when he tried to get help. I thought I could at least save the mother and her child but it was useless, she and I both knew that she wouldn't make it out alive. So she pleaded and begged me instead to do one thing:"

"Please protect my son. I'm begging you." He repeated her words.

"I swore to her that I keep him safe with my life and protect him as if he was my own before I cradled the baby in my arms. She said "Thank you" before her eyes glazed over and her body went limp. I didn't have time to wait as I heard the sound of the upper levels coming down on top of us, so I blasted a hole into the wall and leaped out of there. When the people outside saw, me as Venom, then they all clapped and thanked me for saving them and their loved ones. But I didn't listen to them, as I was only focused on the face of the little boy in my arms, that looked up to my own. I expected him to cry from the sight of it alone, but he didn't instead. He smiled at me, and I instantly knew that I was gonna protect him till the end of my days and call him my son."

"You're really something, Seth." The detective said in awe of the story. The mutant continued surprising him with each and every new part of his life. But this also told him that the mutant wasn't completely honest with his life. They were still so much about his life he didn't know about, and he wanted to change that. "You keep proving that you're more than just a father each and every day. You might not believe it, Seth Rogers, but you really are a father and a hero, and you are nowhere near to be a failure, because you never failed. Not once. Any parent who loves their child is not a failure."

Seth knew that he would say something like that, and it still made him smile nonetheless and it made him smile after scoffing. "Thanks Joe."

"Now onto another subject." The mutant and his partner became intrigued. "Why were you acting so cold towards Caitlin back there? I mean, you weren't not making any eye contact at all with anyone."

"You're a detective, Joe. Look at the facts." Seth then explained, his eyes not noticing him put his hands in his pocket and pressing a button. "Guy with elemental powers and complete control over his powers freezes the Boy Scout of the CCPD with a layer of ice, the same Boy Scout that's been helping out the city ever since he got powers after waking up from his coma. I'm pretty sure that my girlfriend would rather dump me by text than even look at him."

Joe nodded as he understood it from his point of view, "It looked more like you didn't want to look at her or anyone in there, especially not her." The detective then placed a hand on his shoulder and continued, "And you might wanna let her decide if she wants you gone or not."

Seth didn't understand what he was talking about till his eyes widened when they looked past the detective and over to the entrance to the Pipeline and saw Caitlin standing there with a smirk. Drifting his eyes to Joe, he quipped in frustration. "I hate you."

"You can thank me later." He patted his shoulder before walking back to The Cortex, leaving the two doctors with each other.

Caitlin began walking towards the mutant who began speaking. "Caitlin, I know what you're gonna say, but I'm not sorry for doing what I did-" he was cut off when the female doctor stood in front of him and placed her lips onto his own. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer.

The action was so surprising that Seth ended up sparking up lightning around his body that never once came near Caitlin's body. Soon surprise began fading away and his arms wrapped around her back and pulled closer to his body. When their lips parted from each other, Caitlin had a dreamingly smile on her face while Seth had a blissful smile with complicated feelings behind it.

"I'm sorry about before." Caitlin apologized sadly.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Cait." Seth assured her as his hand pushed a bang of hair away. "What I did was kind of extreme, you know."

"Sometimes extreme measures are needed when the situations are too extreme for normal people to handle." She said back before giving a swift kiss. "And I'm sorry for acting cold like that before, for acting like I didn't want to be with you anymore because of that situation before."

"Thank you for forgiving me, Cait. And I do forgive you for acting cold." He then got a smile on his face as he joked, "But your last name is Snow, so it might not come as a surprise you know." He winked to her, who playfully slapped his chest.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically before pulling herself closer to him again. "And for the record, I would never dump you even if you went Guantanamo on Barry. And I'd never dump you over a text, what do you think I am, a high school girl again?"

Shrugging he answered, "I don't know, I mean it could be possible, right?" she smiled before nuzzling against his chest.

" _We're not letting him come anywhere near Caitlin._ " Seth determinedly assured his partner who let out a roar of agreement. No one would ever come near Caitlin and hurt her. If so, then The Demonic Warrior of Central City would go through anyone who dares to even touch her with the forces of seven elements and the forces of those beyond the stars in our vast skies.

And if Carnage came near her, then the entire city of Central City would be leveled if it meant that he'd suffer horribly.

The two them shared another swift kiss before walking away, hand in hand, back to the Cortex. When they got there, they were met with surprised eyes that looked down at their intertwined hands. "Did Barry apologize to you?"

The female doctor looked in the eyes and said, "Yes he did. Just now."

Seth smiled, "Good. If not, then I would have burned him."

Oliver then stepped forward and had to ask the mutant. "Seth, right?" he nodded. "How did you know about my identity as The Arrow? Did Felicity tell you?"

Raising a surprised eyebrow, he begun, "Seriously? Don't take it personal Oliver, but you didn't exactly hide it very well. And no she didn't tell me, I figured long before I even joined this team here." The Starling team awaited an explanation. "Come on. A guy returns from being on an island after five years supposedly alone, the second later he does return, a Robin Hood knockoff shows up as well."

"What about the charges that dropped when The Arrow showed up the same time, he was hosting a party?" Felicity had to ask, her mind going to dark places that involved Seth's tendrils and Caitlin, as she noticed how close they were to each other.

"That's _too_ convenient to be true. And don't call it coincidence. It's just another word for setup. Which this obviously was." Seth finalized much to the surprise of the other team. They hadn't even met them personally but he was able to figure out his secret so easily.

"Sounds like there's much we don't know about you." John said with wavering resolve as he still felt fear from his morphed face.

"Yeah but we do know is how strong Seth is when he's at full power!" Cisco exclaimed excitedly

" ** _If that goofy smile man thinks that our full power, then he's dead wrong._** " The symbiote stated.

" _Let's just let them think that for now, until it's time to take off the kiddie gloves."_ Seth told his "other" who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Guys, I think, we're forgetting one thing." Everyone looked to Barry who explained, "Bivolo's still out there. We need to find and fast." Everyone agreed with him with a series of nods.

Seth was about to speak when suddenly alarms began blaring around the Cortex. Cisco dashed to the main console and pressed a few buttons before his face looked full of shock. "Bivolo's right outside the facility. But he's bound and not alone."

"Pull it up, Cisco." Barry demanded, the engineer obliged and pulled up the security footage up on the screens on the wall around the mannequin.

Everyone widened their eyes when they saw Roy G. Bivolo on his knees with a looked white metallic visor around his eyes. He looked pretty beat up with scratches around the exposed parts of his face. His clothes also had holes all over the place.

But what caught Seth's and his partner's eyes were the man behind Bivolo holding the metahuman at gun point. He recognized that metallic suit with white plating and a knight's helmet with a blue light shining out its visor and red and white plating around it. He saw the four large white thrusters like wings on the suit's back. He recognized the arm blades attached to the gauntlets. He saw the bright blue light shining out of the circle in his palms.

But what really caught his eyes was the shield-formed arc reactor in the middle of the suit's chest.

One of his hands were placed right behind the metahuman's head, with the repulsor cannon shining bright and ready.

"And what the hell is that now?" Joe wondered baffled, not him nor the others could see the bewildered eyes on the mutant's face.

"…it can't be?" Seth wondered still in shock.

"Whatever it is, let's go!" Barry said before speeding out of there with the green archer behind him.

Seth smirked before running after them.

"Let's go with them." Joe told the others who nodded and ran after three heroes.

X

When everyone got outside the building, they all faced the bound metahuman and the armored knight-like figure behind him.

Barry's eyes lit with lightning sparking in them as they made eye contact with the blue visor on the knight's helmet. Oliver had an arrow reeled back on a bow string and ready to attack if the knight was going to turn his blade or his cannons to them. However, the knight held eye contact with the elemental mutant's eyes, him being the one who holds his interest.

"Hey dude, don't take it personal but mind lowering your…hand?" Barry unsurely quipped.

"Step away from him now! Or you'll get an arrow through your eye." Oliver threatened the knight.

The knight looked to them and said from behind his helmet, "Neither of you could ever stop me, not you Arrow or you Flash." He shot them both a look before adding, "Or do you prefer to use your real names, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen."

Eyes widening on both heroes' faces as their real identities have been figured out so easily. "Neither of you are very good at hiding your identity." He told them before turning to the speedster. "And I wouldn't recommend running away with this guy. The moment he's out of my vicinity, his head is gonna blow off thanks to the explosives in the visor."

This brought worry to both heroes, more so the speedster who was really going to run away with the metahuman so this wouldn't end up in bloodshed.

Seth then with a smirk walked forward and announced. "Sounds like you're not afraid of them, can't blame for that though. But what about little old me, then?" he pointed a thumb to himself.

The young man behind the helmet smirked. His HUD screen lit up as he silently voiced his next command. A moment later Bivolo fell down on the ground as he lost his consciousness.

The knight stepped forward and pressed the side of his helmet, his helmet opening up and revealing the face of a young man with green eyes and red crimson hair.

"Nice to see you again, Seth Fury." The young man announced happily to see his best friend again.

Seth then said with a smile of his own, "Likewise. But what brings you to this side of the multiverse, exactly, Matt Almond?"

 **To be continued…**

 **The two warriors meet each other again for the first time in months. What will the knight's role be in this universe now?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Enter The Knight

**Hiya guys, apologize for the wait. But here's the new chapter for you true believers out there.**

 **A little info before that then:**

 **The new character that was introduced last chapter, Matt Almond, is another OC of mine, a mutant as well.**

 **His powers will be introduced in this chapter. His background, however will be introduced in the next one.**

 **So with that outta the way, here you guys go.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 19: Enter The Knight**

Everyone watched as both the red-haired man and the elemental stepped closer to each other, both of them holding wide smirks as they held eye contact.

Oliver lowered his bow and arrow as both he and Barry stepped back, they had a feeling that the anti-hero is going to take action right now. And while Barry had already witnessed Seth's true power, Oliver was more intrigued in seeing it firsthand.

But neither of them knew that Seth had never used his full strength before since he came to this world.

Seth then began walking around in a half circular way. The armored young man in front of him saw it and mimicked the movement and went his own circular way. The others saw that they walked in the manner, just opposite of each other.

"Never thought I'd see you here, in Good Ol' Central City." Seth quipped with his hands stretched to the sides.

Shrugging the young man said back, "What can I say? Seemed like it was the right time to pay a little visit." He pointed a finger at the elemental, "Besides heard a friend was here…" his fingers opened up with his palm facing the other mutant, his repulsor cannon shining bright as he readied a fire. "… curious if that friend's still the same."

With a smirk, the elemental countered, "I wouldn't know what to say that, Matty…" his hand was raised and turned to adamantium, much to the surprise of the Starling team and even more to the armored young man. "… but I think I know what you're walking with in that meat sack of yours."

Matt's wide eyes remained on his face as he exclaimed, "Are you shitting me right now?! You can turn into metal now?! Christ's sake! You're gone for a while, and now you can do that?!" he pointed an armored finger to his metal fist. "Fuck me."

Smiling widely after a chuckle, Seth suggested, "Wanna do it like old times?" his right hand with lightning sparking up around his entire arm while black tendrils with ice tips came out of his back.

Surprise came over Matt's face before he got a grin, "Why not?" his thrusters materialized out of his back and his gauntlets were then equipped with large arm blades. "Rage-Fest down here didn't put up much of a fight, so could use a work out."

"You have no idea…" his left arm burning with bright flames, as an excited smile came over his face. "…How long I've been waiting to get a real fight, a real challenge!"

With that said, Seth cracked the ground beneath him as he shot forward with enhanced strength and the power of wind. Matt's face was covered by his helmet before he thrusted both of his palms, shooting a pair of blue beams at the elemental.

Mimicking the action, the elemental lashed out both of his arms. The flames from his left arm and the lightning from his right arm were sent out and combined, forming a lightning enhanced flame that cancelled the blasts from the repulsor cannons.

A smokescreen was the remaining result from the two long-ranged attacks. Seth couldn't feel anything from the other side of the smoke, which caused him confusion and surprise. The elemental then muttered curiously, "With the-"

" ** _Above!_** " The symbiote shouted in the mutant's head.

Seth obliged and a second later he found himself in the air doing a backflip as he saw the armored Matt launch himself down to the ground with a blade aiming for his head. Turning his blue visor up to his friend, the armored knight asked, "Someone's slower than normal."

Gritting his teeth, the elemental quipped "Fuck off **Metal Face**." His voiced turned into Venom's voice as the symbiote slithered over his entire body and turned into his Venom form. Lashing his arms to the sides, his arms turned blue before large ice blades formed. " **You're dead.** "

A grin formed behind the knight's helmet as he raised both of his arm blades and took off to the sky. Performing a spin in the air with the thrusters under his feet to awe of the Starling and Central City teams, Matt thrusted back down and his blades collided with the elemental's ice blades.

But the knight's metal blades proved too great against the blades of ice. Matt smirked before his thrusters lit up and he was pushed further than with more speed and force, his blades cut clean through the ice blades.

However, enveloped inside of each ice blade was an adamantium fist that grabbed hold of the arm blades before they could push down further. Shock came over the armored man before he looked up to meet the anti-hero's smirking face. " **Sucks to be you.** "

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Matt screamed out as he was pulled into the air by both his arms and slammed into the ground.

The two teams on the sideline winced when they saw the larger hero smash the knight-like warrior into the ground. "Do they, like… know each other?" Barry asked sheepishly before wincing as Seth slammed the knight into the ground again.

"Maybe." Felicity suggested before she too winced. "I mean, some people like run around their friends, some like to shoot arrows at their friends, while others…" Barry and Oliver looked to her with narrowed eyes, she pointed her hand at the two warriors again. "… they… slam each other into the ground… yeah, it's weird." She agreed with the others who nodded in agreement.

Cisco didn't respond or reply to any of the spoken comments or questions as his eyes went over the entire magnificent suit in front of him. Though his heart ached as he watched his friend bash into the suit with repeated attacks that seemed to affect the wearer just as much as the armor itself.

But he couldn't wait and see and prod the suit after Seth may or may not destroy the owner.

"I don't know…" Caitlin got their attention as they looked with curious faces. "… Seth seems happy." she got a smile on her face, though the others wondered why and how she was able to think that Seth smashing a person into the ground is what makes him happy.

"How can you tell that, Caitlin?" Joe had to ask.

Caitlin didn't even know how to answer that question. But something deep inside of her, told her that Seth was happy, that he was happy right now. It was like she could see past the symbiote covering his body and see his face.

She could see that Seth right now was smiling right now behind his mask, and for some reason, she could see that it was brighter than any of his previous smiles. Like he was finally…

… happy and home.

"I… just do." She shrugged her shoulders.

Seth let out a small cry as he then threw the armored knight away and over the opposite side of him. He smirked when he saw the knight roll around violently before coming back to a stand. When he got back on his feet, his helmet disassembled and his face with a bruised lip with mild blood on it. "You have gotten better, god dammit."

Venom gathered a wind around his body, the ground below him cracked as he lashed out of both of his hands, the gathered wind forming a small-scale storm that the armored knight saw.

When he saw the storm near him, he placed both of his arms side by side. The moment they connected with each other, a swarm of nanites gathered around his arms before materializing a large white shield with red lining. His helmet formed again.

The audience watched as the small-scale storm collided against the armored knight's shield. They were all surprised when they saw the storm envelop him and he remained standing, when with the storm strong enough to smash their way into the ground around the armored mutant.

When Seth saw that his wind didn't do any good against him, he let his wind die down. " _His armor's stronger than before._ " He thought as he was reminded of their former sparring battles, most of them ended up with Matt's suits more than a broken down. But this was new, he didn't even look to have scratch on his suit.

" ** _Perhaps, since our… abrupt departure, he saw the need to take it up a notch or two._** " The symbiote offered his thoughts. The host registered the thoughts and could see reason within it.

He looked to the shielded knight, seeing that he was still shielded for some reason. " _What the-_ " his thoughts stopped when he saw twelve small missiles launch from behind the shield.

" **Fuck**." Venom let out when saw the fired projectiles come at him, he jumped backwards and let out a blast of fire from his mouth. The flames destroyed three of the missiles. Seth lashed out both of his hands to the sides, wind and lightning firing from them and blasted five of the missiles.

He saw that four of the missiles remained in the air on their course and came towards him very fast. Snarling annoyed he turned both of his clawed hands into adamantium fists. When the two closet missiles to him, came within his vicinity, he lashed both of his hands out and smashed them to bits.

The two last ones fell down to the ground because of their increased weight when Seth blasted a very cold blast of icy wind at them. When they impacted on the ground, they broke down into pieces of ice.

Matt removed both of his arms and his shield dissembled and his helmet was removed. "Seems like old times, right?"

Seth smirked, " **Kind of feels like that.** " He lashed out of both of his hands forward. The ground below cracked as he sent a small earthquake forward.

The wing-shaped thrusters on his back lit blue energy blasting out before Matt jumped backwards and away before the earthquake came near him. But he saw that the quake was still following him by ground, so he turned both of his hands and blasted his repulsor cannons into the ground, stopping the quake by force.

When Matt down to the ground again, he shot two blasts at the large being who blasted a lightning coated flame to meet the repulsor blasts, cancelling each other.

The two powered beings looked into each other's eyes as they stood still. Matt cracked both of his hands as did the elemental on the opposite side of him.

The elemental slithered out of his suit and lashed out his right hand to the side, the other mutant saw it and mimicked with his own hand. "Like old times?" Seth suggested, already knowing the answer.

"Like old times." Matt agreed with a smirk on his face.

The audience wondered what they meant by "old times" as they watched them with focused eyes.

They watched as Seth turned his hand into adamantium again. Lightning began sparking around his metal fist, coating it with lightning before ice began forming around his metal hand and turned into a lance of ice. The ice lance then began wind gathered around his weapon. The wind then sparking into flames as the elemental sparked a spark of fire.

The audience watched with wide eyes of shock and surprise as Seth now wielded an ice lance enveloped in thunderous raging flames. Then they drifted to the other powered being with just as wide eyes.

They watched as Matt's right hand was enveloped in a swarm of metallic nanites, that materialized around his fist and turned into a large white hexagonal energy hammer with shining blue lining around it. The energy that coursed through the large handheld energy weapon pulsated viciously, enough to shake the ground around him even.

The audience watched once again with large eyes as the armored knight now wielded a large energy weapon himself.

They all wondered if the collision of these two opposing weapons would end up hurting them in the process.

Their thoughts then halted when they saw that the grounds on both sides cracked as both Seth and Matt sprinted off the ground and towards each other with their weapons.

Everyone saw that both of them neared each other, their weapons raised and ready to ram into each other's bodies for one last attack. Their thoughts and breathes were held back as all of their focus on the two powered beings.

Joe watched with wide eyes as he anticipated that this battle or brawl or whatever it was, would end quickly as it began. Given how strong they have seen how Seth is without his powers and his partner, he should be able to deal life-threating damage to him.

Harrison Wells watched with curious eyes as well. Taking in every single power that was shown before him, from both sides, and he needed to see if something, if not everything, could be remembered and taken advantage of in the future. But so far, nothing has come to mind. Both sets of powers were too unpredictable, too much he didn't know about them.

The Starling team watched them too with various sets of emotions. Felicity watched completely and utterly shell-shocked at the displays of powers right now. And her mind was completely focused on the metal suit the knight-like warrior used. She like, the Central City engineer wanted to prod it very much.

John Diggle was having trouble with forming words right now. His mouth was so gaped that it landed on the ground. He was beyond shocked right now, utterly shocked right now. And he could think of right now was, " _Should have done drugs. Chasing the dragon seems easier to understand than this._ "

Oliver Queen was the one who felt his mind going haywire right now. This seemed too surreal right now. The power of seven elements within a single person's grasp seemed too much for his mind to handle. And the power of nanites, coming of out nowhere, didn't seem to set well with him either. This was too much for him.

Barry watched with wider eyes then any of them put together. He had only had his powers for a short while now, a couple of months for now, and right now he doubted if he could ever get to that level right now. To have absolute control over his superspeed like them had over their respective powers. He wished for that right now, and he didn't want to wait.

Cisco had the widest giddily smile on his face ever. He thought that he and his friends had seen the elemental's full strength against Barry before. But boy was he wrong! And that suit that fought against him, was beyond amazing. But he just wondered one thing, " _That suit gotta have lasers!_ "

Caitlin might have the happiest smile on her face, out of all of them. She could see right now that Seth was smiling tight now, smiling as he charged against the knight-like warrior. She may not have dated the elemental for long now, but she could definitely say one thing, "He's happy and he's home."

Her heart began beating rapidly in her chest right now as she took in his smiling face. The sight of happiness on his face right now, made her smile even wider than before. She couldn't hide her happiness for the mutant right now, she was happy to see him happy again.

But then everyone's thoughts stopped when they heard their charging stopped.

As the two warriors neared each other, smirks came over their faces. When they were within each other's vicinity, they lunged with their weapons at each other, ready to strike at each other down…

….

….

The audience watched with shocked eyes as they took in the sight before them.

Seth and the young red-haired man before him stopped right in front of each other, their respective weapons right before each of their heads. Smoke emitted from their bodies as they panted in exhaustion right in their faces.

Their smirks turned to smiles before Matt turned his hammer into a gauntlet again and Seth burned off his ice lance and let his hand show itself again. The two of them stepped closer to each other, before they hugged each other in a bro-hug.

"It's really you." Matt breathed out happily as he hugged his best friend tighter.

"It is, man. It is." Seth said before pulling away.

Both of them chuckled, before Matt looked to the audience with gaping mouths and wide eyes. "So… you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend and the Peanut Gallery?"

Seth looked down briefly before looking to his friend again, "Some things happened."

An assuring smile came over his face as he looked to the other mutant, Matt told him "I'm happy for you." Gesturing to them, "Wanna go?" Seth nodded before he and his best friend walked towards the audience.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Wait, I'm sorry. You guys are from another universe?!" Felicity exclaimed in disbelief.

Seth brought everyone inside the building again, and in there, he told everyone there of his origin again. The two of them explained everything to the other team from Starling, who was shocked by this news. The possibility of other Earths, other universes and powered people called mutants who gets powers from their puberty.

This was way different than psychotic Mirakuru soldiers.

And while Seth spoke of his world to them, Cisco and Caitlin placed the unconscious metahuman, Roy G. Bivolo, aka Rainbow Raider, into a containment cell.

"So he's not a… metahuman? Neither of you are?" John asked baffled by this revelation and pointed to Barry. "And you have an alien in your body?"

"No, we're not." Seth started, "Look at it this way; Barry's a manmade product, and we're God's product, all natural. And yes I have an alien in my body who has a chocolate addiction. Well, alien clone, but same thing either way."

"Hey." Barry said, insulted.

"Sorry, but I have always wanted to say that." Seth breathed out with laugh.

Matt then had to ask, "About that. What the hell is a metahuman? Another type of powered people?"

"Yeah." Seth answered before gesturing to the facility, "This is a particle accelerator that exploded under a year ago…" he trailed off.

Matt then gaped his mouth as he understood and continued, "…and the explosion ripped a hole in the dimensional barrier, unleashing a wave of X-elements and other unknown elements into the city. Results of that explosion are, either death or powered beings, aka metahumans."

The Central City team wondered why and how he was able to figure that out so quickly. They briefly wondered if Seth might have told him about the facility before. But apparently, they didn't from what he told them.

"How did you know that?" Harrison asked, baffled.

"I'm a fellow engineer for SHIELD, I work with machines and weapons and physics and such." Matt answered.

"You never actually gave us your name, Mr…" Caitlin asked

"Almond. Matt Almond." Matt answered her question, "But please. Call me Matt." Caitlin nodded in agreement. "But if you haven't figured it, I'm a mutant too."

"What are your powers then?" Joe asked. "Or is your suit your powers?"

Matt equipped his helmet again so he was fully equipped in his armor. They all waited in anticipation as they waited for him to show his powers. They then watched as the front of his suit opened up and he walked out of it. Everyone then got a good look at his clothes now.

Matt was in a white shirt and dark-blue jeans. His shirt was covered in a dark-red leather jacket. And though they could see his head before, but they now got a good look at his dark-red haired head. His green eyes went to each of them before he raised his arm and rolled up the sleeve, showing them his muscular arm. "This is."

They all watched metallic orbs came out of his skin, the exit holes immediately healed themselves. Caitlin, Felicity, Cisco and Harrison all saw the small metallic orbs and recognized them immediately as nanites. But they wondered how a mutant, an organic being, was able to generate metal out of his body.

"I am able to generate nanites and manipulate them as well with my thoughts and will, but that's thanks for numerous implants in my body. They're created from my bone marrow." Matt started as the nanites formed a brass knuckle on his fist. His statement caused confusion in everyone's heads. "In the beginning I was only limited to make toys for my girlfriend. But after some… "certain events," I was able to create weapons now and my suit right there." He nodded his head to the standing suit. The brass knuckles on his hand turned into nanites again. The groups watched as he turned into a white sword.

Then they watched as he ran more nanites through the sword and around it. When they adapted to the long weapon, it was now a white broadsword with energy lining. The audience watched as energy lit up around the large weapon.

They turned to the mutant's smirking face as he twirled the sword around. They half-expected him to maybe make a mistake as he swung his weapon around. But to their surprise, they saw him twirl it around expertly like an expert swordsman.

When he then stopped swinging it, he then told them. "I am also weapons expert in my universe. Not a single weapon I have not been able to master yet."

"And like me and my sister are considered the best fighters, he's considered one of the best weapons experts at SHIELD." Seth added, "He also helps with mutant studies."

"How can tech help…mutants?" John asked sheepishly.

Placing his sword on the ground in front of him, Matt explained, "Unlike most of the metahumans I, and probably, you guys have seen, mutants get their powers as kids. And because of that they might have problems with controlling their newfound gifts. So with that said, they're two types of solutions to help them; A biological compound that calm down their systems to help the powers adapt to the host. That's where Seth comes in." the elemental raised a peace sign with his fingers. "Otherwise, there's the other solution; the mechanical solution. Some of the mutants need help to maybe focus the mutant's powers, and if neither themselves or a biological solution can help, then they come to me. Where I can maybe devise a device that help them focus their powers."

Barry, Cisco, Harrison, Caitlin and Joe all recognized the tale as they recognized the tale told to them. It sounded almost identical to the elemental's story. But the others, expect for Caitlin and Joe, wondered exactly what these "certain events". As did the other team from Starling, though they didn't even know the elemental or the knight-like mutant.

"Wait how did you make this suit, exactly Matt?" Joe asked both intrigued and curious about the background for the impressive armor.

Seth and him shared a look before Matt explained, "When I was 15, after some "events" I was taken in under the care of one of my universe's brightest minds. He became kinda of like my mentor in the beginning, but later on he decided to adopt me and called me his son." He smiled as told the name of his father, "His name's Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Another hero from our universe."

Waving a hand over his suit, he continued, "This suit is based of his designs, but instead of normal metal, it's created with my nanites. It's very strong and is able to do a lot of damage. I of course, can do a lot more with it than my father can, because this is suit is based off my own mutation."

"That's quite impressive, Mr. Almond." Harrison wheeled forward. "And we would like to thank you for helping us capture and secure Mr. Bivolo before he could cause more mayhem in our city."

Shrugging his shoulders, Matt quipped "Had some time to kill, and needed to canvass the city if I wanted to mingle with locals." He then got a serious face before turning to the elemental beside him. "Seth. Liv is she-"

"I haven't found her." Seth started sadly, everyone watched as the elemental got a sad face. Caitlin felt her heart ache as she saw the look of sadness on his face. "I looked every place above ground and wasn't able to find her anywhere. I don't like it." Matt got a sad look on his face as well. "Plus been a little busy, as I to keep that guy safe." He pointed a finger to the speedster, who gave a dry look in response.

Looking up and down the metahuman, Matt then said "Seth Rogers wounding up in another universe where not Robin Hood is modernized and he's working with a speedster? Something's definitely wrong here."

"Speaking of, how did you get here, Matt?" Cisco asked the weapons expert, he inwardly wanted to know more about the suit beside him.

Sighing out a withheld breath, he explained "After Seth went through the portal, a shockwave was unleashed upon the portal's rather violent closure. That shockwave unleashed a number of "energy spots", as we call them, small rifts of compressed energy from the portal itself, those same energy spots turned to small portals around the area."

"Small portals?" Harrison asked for clarification. Matt nodded his confirmation. "How many portals were found around the surrounding area?"

"Around twenty-three small portals around the surrounding area." The nanite mutant told him. "I along with other SHIELD agents were tasked to find the portals and shut them down."

"How did you do that?" Cisco asked excitedly.

"A simple blast from an arc reactor." Matt pointed his finger at the arc reactor behind the shield-like emblem the middle of his suit's chest plate. "This one. Problem is we didn't foresee, was that with just one portal left open, and the others closed, the energy from the closed ones were immediately converted to the last open one. It made it so unstable that it actually become a small-scale wormhole after being blasted with arc reactor blasts. It's what actually sucked me and got to your delightful Earth."

"You guys have invented arc reactors in the size of a tennis ball." Caitlin asked the new mutant who nodded. She then looked to the elemental with narrowed eyes. "Sounds like your world is more technologically advanced than others."

"Guilty." Seth said with a smile, with his hands up in mock defense. His eyes drifted to the side and saw Matt look at him with a smile of his own. "What?" he had to ask confused by the smile on his friend's face.

"Nothing. It's just been long time since I have seen you smile, is all." Matt explained.

Seth could understand that. He wasn't the most approachable person back in his universe after the deaths of his fiancée and his son. And even when his closest people, his dad, Liv or Matt, he didn't talk to them. None of them.

He wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry about that." He apologized to his friend. "Bit of trying time you know."

"Don't worry." Matt patted his shoulder as he assured him, "We all understood."

Barry then perked up his head as he remembered, "Hey how did you find out about us, Matt?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he answered "Not hard. Just hacked into this place."

"So you're telling that you can hack from within your suit?" Cisco asked even more excitedly.

"Well yeah, but I did have to some help from our world." He added sheepishly.

"From our world?" Seth started confused, "Who?"

" **I believe he's talking about me, Dr. Rogers.** "

They all jumped at the male robotic that spoke with a british voice from the sound system. "Don't tell me you guys attracted a ghost from your world? Because that sounds like something out of our wheelhouse." Joe said as he held his gun up in the air.

Seth then laughed before turning his head and spoke. "Jarvis, you lovable IA, is that really you?"

" **It is, Dr. Rogers. And It is a pleasure to see you once again after all this time.** " The IA.

"IA?!" Cisco then rushed over to the two mutants. "You guys have artificial intelligence?!" they nodded rapidly to the sudden and loud question. "I wanna go there!"

"Maybe." Matt said before continuing, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Jarvis, an artificial intelligent system from our world. He was able to hitch a ride with me as he was patched in to my suit as I was sucked into the portal that dragged me here."

" **Pleasure to make your acquaintance.** " Jarvis started before listing, " **Dr. Caitlin Snow, Ms. Felicity Smoak, Detective Joe West, Dr. Harrison Wells, Mr. Barry Allen, Mr. Cisco Ramon, Mr. Oliver Queen and Mr. John Diggle. But I must advise that you consider security measures for this facility, since it poorly guarded.** "

"By that he means, a pawnshop has better security measures than this place." Matt added with a truthfully frowned head. The founder of the facility and the mechanical engineer felt insulted as Seth had previously said something similar upon his arrival.

" **That is one way to announce it, yes.** " The IA system agreed.

"Hey?" Seth asked Matt, "How's the world back there? Everything okay?"

The nanite mutant then told him, "Stark, Banner and rest of SHIELD's science teams' trying to rebuild and reactivate the portal that took you and Liv here. But so far Fury's been working most if not all of SHIELD to the bone. He went haywire when he saw that you guys were gone."

"Typical dad." Seth added with a smile. He was happy to hear that his father was doing all he could in his power to find his children again. Bit of an overprotective father, but nothing anyone could do about it.

"Though some people think that you guys were spit out in another country on our Earth." Matt then got a shiver before adding, "Even Wade thinks so, and he's been… doing a lot of… Wadey things."

"Deadpool too?!" Seth exclaimed with a shiver running down his spine, the others wondered how that was possible and wondered who this Deadpool is.

"Who's Deadpool?" Cisco had to ask.

Seth and Matt shared a look before they looked to each other for an easy way to explain the red anti-hero.

X

 **(Earth 616)**

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

Meanwhile on Earth 616, in an abandoned warehouse where multiple gang members of a notorious gang were currently in the process of firing all of their firearms at the large van that stormed through the main entrance mere seconds ago.

They all wondered why and how this van suddenly found its way here. But all of them were more interested in who was the man behind the wheel right now.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!"

All of the gang members unleashed a wave of war cries as they fired their weapons at the vehicle. They expected to hear screams from the vehicle and to see maybe see some blood or body parts flail around in it. But they didn't.

Suddenly a gang member, the gang leader in fact, held up his hand, clenching as he held it up in the air. "Hold your fire!" his fellow gang members obliged the order and ceased their firing.

The leader then directed two of his men to step over to the vehicle.

The two gang members did as they were ordered and stepped over to the vehicle. In their minds, they thought they had taken out the guy behind the wheel and they wanted to be the ones who held up the head of the dead guy.

When the two gang members came close to the door, one of them stepped over to it and opened the door. The open he opened it, he had his gun ready to fire at a moment's notice. But his eyes widened as he saw the dead body and he slightly lowered his weapon.

The body was down on his stomach in the front sears and clad in a skin-tight red suit with black stripes at the sides. The head was hanging from the edge of the seat, with some long shining metal objects underneath him. The member could see that it was a male in suit.

Shaking his thoughts, a moment later, the gang member stepped closer to the dead body and nudged the head with the barrel of his shotgun. No movement came from the body. He nudged it again, and still no movement. Turning his head to his leader, the gang member announced "He's dead."

The leader nodded his confirmation before his eyes turned wide as did the eyes of his men. The gang member saw that the leader and his fellow gang members raised their guns and looked ready to fire.

Gulping slightly in discomfort, the soldier snapped his head around to see the reason behind him.

 _SLASH_

However, his eyes only caught the flash of silver metal before his head was cut clean off of his head.

As the body dropped down to the ground, the remaining twenty gang members got a good look at the man who just cleaved the head of their fellow member.

He stood tall, proud in his red suit with black stripes over it. There were several bullet holes in the suit, right through the body, but he didn't seem to care about it. In one hand, he held a long sword in it. In his other hand, he held a gun.

The man perked his head up to look at the gang members, who saw the white eyes in a pool of blackness on the red mask. The figure stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry. But I just need a second." The gang members lowered their weapons very confused by that statement as they saw the man in red look to the side.

"Look, don't get me wrong writer, I love the entire story you are making right now, I do. Believe me, I do. But did you have to choose _that_ red guy. AND from DC? Really? DC, of all the comics? They are like all dark. I mean look at the guy who cosplays as a large bat, what was his name again? Batman, right? He's so darkkkkk!" he exaggerated his words. "But anyways, another fun thing I need to know is, why the fucking anal hole, am I only being introduced NOW!"

The gang members looked to each other very confused, wondering why the man in red was talking to the air and so angrily.

"I mean why the shitting Batchick did it take fucking long?! The DC universe don't have nothing on me? So why are you spending so much time on them, huh? Why do they get so much screen time? I should be there more. It's what the kids want. And the old people, and the young people. And those people that come before kids, think they're called babies." He panted out heavily before calming down again. "But… you did the right thing to actually include me now, but taking 19 chapters to do so, is really hurtful." He pointed a finger to the bleeding headless corpse on the ground. "More than that." Glancing at the beheaded corpse he added, "Maybe. He's not exactly in the right headspace to talk to, right now."

Once again, the gang members were confused and unable to find the right thing do right now.

The man in red then glanced at the gangsters again before looking back to the "writer", "Well, I think it's time to show these bad guys, that I do have…. Very…. Hard… spots…. For them." He gave a thumbs up and continued, like he was running a mayoral campaign. "My name is Wade Wilson, BKA Deadpool. And I approve of this story. Spoiler alert: There's gonna be a Deadpool movie in the future, I have seen it, my children! Just be patient and God will provide us all. Oh yeah, a guy named Ryan Reynolds is gonna be starring in it, never heard of him before. But he sounds like peach."

"Who were you talking to?" One of the gang members who stood closer to the man read.

Deadpool looked to him and pointed to the right. "The writer. He's a cool guy, when he's not focusing so much on DC, aka the comical universe of darkness, of course. But otherwise he's cool and tough… and no he's not Wolverine because he's not red." Placing both of his hands on his cheeks, he pressed them together as he let out an overdramatic gasp. "Wait…. I was talking about Wolverine's ass after I've given him… a thorough spanking. But the writer's cool, because he wants me to kill you all before getting you to spill your balls."

The other members registered his words and raised their firearms. The closet gang member didn't register his words and asked, related to his last sentence. "Don't you mean spill your beans?"

Shrugging, Deadpool said with an unnerving laugh, "I don't know, writer's choice." With that said he took out his other blade and stuck both of them into the gang member's torso, Wade ducked down behind the lifeless body to shield him from the hail of bullets.

He shielded himself for a few moments, and when heard them reload their firearms, he knew it was time to strike. "Maximum effort." Swiftly, he pulled out both of his blades from the corpse and ran to the mass of gang members.

The nearest gang member didn't get a chance to fire off his gun as a long sword came flying through the air and into his skull. When Wade got to the dead corpse, he pulled his blade out. "One." He turned his head and saw two members charge at him with machetes.

Twirling around both of his swords to the sides before he charged them himself. When he got within their vicinity, he threw both of his blades up into the air.

This served as a distraction as both gang members followed their blades with their eyes while they charged. "Two. Three." He counted as he took hold of one of the gang members and drove the sword in its hand into the other member's heart.

When that member felt the cold blade strike through his heart, he let go of his blade. Before it landed on the ground, Deadpool grabbed hold of it as he reached over the bleeding member. "Phew, did not want to the one to send it to the dry cleaner." He snapped around with a jump and spun around in the air before launching the blade into the other member's neck, who was too paralyzed in fear to move.

When Wade landed on the ground again, he looked at them again. "Well, he's gonna need a new neck.'" He quipped before looking to the air again, he found his blades making their way back down. "Come to Papa, my babies."

"Hey jackass." Deadpool looked back down and saw five members before, all of them holding raised firearms. "Any last words?" the one in the middle asked.

"Yeah, actually I do:" the members waited for his words. "How many times have does words actually NOT ended well for anyone who have actually said those words? I'm pretty sure the number is. " he made a zero number with his hand. "And no, it's not a hole where the naughty parts go in, I've checked. Or yeah, look up."

The middle member and his fellow men looked up. The middle member opened his mouth but couldn't get a word out as both swords came flying straight down his throat. The other members screamed as their fellow member was now skewered with two blades down his throat.

"Oh, no gag reflex? That's new." Deadpool quipped surprised. "Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." He counted after pulling out his guns and shot the four others in the head. They dropped down to the ground as their bodies went limp and the middle fell forward.

Wade skipped over, like a little boy walking on the sidewalk, to the dead body and pulled out the blades. He turned and saw the last twelve with their hands shaking on their firearms. Dropping his head down with an overdramatic sigh with annoyance.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to get to know all of you, especially in intimate settings, but I need to torture the fucking McChicken out of your friend to find my kids." With that said the anti-hero lashed out both of his arms and fired off a hail of bullets.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

From twenty alive gang members to seventeen, from seventeen to twelve alive gang members. Twelve members reduced by a hail of bullets to one single screaming, agonizing gang leader who now had both of his kneecaps as he dropped to the ground.

"Sorry about your friends, but I'm only available for one guy. And tonight…" Deadpool poked the gang leader's nose. "That's you, Sugarbear."

"Fuck you!" he spat out.

"Later, but now onto business now." He kicked the bleeding gang leader down on his bag before straddling his chest. Deadpool reached behind him and pulled out a picture. The picture of was of an elderly couple, but their heads were covered with the heads of the Rogers' siblings from SHIELD. "Have you seen these two? And if you do not answer, then I will wax your ass with chocolate pudding."

The gang leader didn't understand and had to ask, "What?"

Sighing, Wade then said. "Fury's not like this, but in the names of our children, it's justified." He pulled out a knife covered in chocolate pudding, "I know everyone loves chocolate pudding. But trust me, you're not gonna like this."

Suddenly the entire warehouse was filled with screams that echoed throughout the entire building as the anti-hero in red plunged his blade into the man's body to try, and get the information he needed to find Seth and Olivia Rogers.

If they were on his Earth.

X

 **(Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Seth felt a very cold shiver run down his spine for some reason. He shivered suddenly and hugged his upper body out of discomfort. Everyone in the room still waited for an explanation about this "Wade" and they all saw how he was shivering all of a sudden.

Shaking his head of thoughts, Seth cryptically said, "Let's just say that he's all about… fourth wall breaking." He shivered again in discomfort.

"That's not very helpful." Cisco said.

"Trust me, that's all you guys need to know." Seth said. Matt mentally agreed as he could remember the times, he met the red anti-hero who's…all about the fourth wall breaking. The elemental then turned to his best friend.

Oliver then stepped forward and turned to look in everyone's eyes as he stood in the middle. "My identity is a closely-guarded secret known only to a few, and if it were to get out, will endanger my family, my friends, and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them."

The blonde woman stepped forward to the secret archer and added, "What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely working with you and getting to know each of you, and he can't wait to do it again soon."

" ** _Even when that blonde woman is trying to release tension, she's a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE liar!_** " The symbiote screamed in his host's mind. " ** _And if the archer wanted to keep his secret life secret, then he shouldn't make it so obvious that he's hiding something!_** "

Seth knew that his partner was angry and hungry right now, or hangry. He went over to the main console and pulled out a chocolate bar. The others were focused on the elemental who opened the candy bar and put it into his pocket.

The Starling team watched him like he was crazy for putting an edible candy bar into his pocket. Matt however knew why he did that and stated, "The little guy's hangry, isn't he?" Seth nodded. "Somethings never change, do they? Parasite?"

Seth gritted his teeth angrily as both he and his "other" felt their anger spike, he then countered, "Well at least I'm not walking around with tons of metal in my body, right? Metalface?"

Matt chuckled slightly and sarcastically as he contemplated shooting a missile right in his face. But it would end up slathering up all over the entire Cortex, and he didn't want to be the one to mess up the facility.

Drifting his eyes between the suit of armor and the owner, Seth asked seriously, "Your suit's different. It's stronger than any of the others back home. How's that possible?"

Running a hand over the suit's chest plate, Matt explained, "Remember how I had to think up the entire suit's parts, weaponry and everything else before actually assembling the suit?" Seth nodded. "Well this is a nanite based Iron Man suit that can't be worn by anyone, but me."

"How's that possible?" Harrison asked intrigued.

"See these empty linings around the suit." he pointed to some of said linings on the armor. "These linings needs to be filled with a series of special nanites, the ones that I can create from my body. The suit's essential useless if my nanites not filling up the lines."

"But what made you change? I mean you were able to create great suits that could fight better than Stark's originals." Seth stated.

"True story, but the suits themselves couldn't' handle taking much too damage. One blast from a rocket launcher is enough to separate the suit completely to pieces. I didn't know why until I fought against Stark's suits. The reason, mine were so weak was because they required my powers to make every single detail, every piece and keep them together. It was too much strain on my mind, causing me to create weak parts, making up a strong armor that could only take so much." The mutant added. "So me, Stark and Hank from the school, all worked on a suit that was able to use all the capabilities of my previous suits, same design, strength, weaponry and everything. But were able to take on a nuclear blast without taking too much damage."

"Always wondered why some of your suits were unable to take on so much damage." Seth added curiously. "You used too much brain power to actually generate the suits themselves, that it made the suits essentially useless against too much damage on them. Damn."

"Yeah bit of bitch, especially with how you always destroyed my suits in our sparring matches. But now, I can handle you, partner." Matt snapped his fingers as remembered, "My dad gave me an ingenious idea of how to utilize my suit, in ways he could only think off." He looked to the others who watched in anticipation, "You're about to get a treat."

Matt put on his suit again and turned around to them. They all saw that he placed a hand on his arc reactor, that popped out of the chest plate. The mutant turned the arc reactor clockwise before placing it back inside. The moment it did so, a wave of nanites swarmed out of the arc reactor and covered each and every part of the suit, expect for the knight helmet.

They watched as the nanites adapted to the suit again. They watched as the suit now look completely different. It still held the shield-like emblem over the shining arc reactor but it everything else was different. Seth saw it, it looked like Colonel James Rhodes' War Machine suit. But instead, it was white with gold plating. It, like the other Iron Man suits, held repulsors in the palms. And what looked like two bomb dispensers on the back. It also has multiple sub-machine guns on the sides of the gauntlets, and on the back a mini-gun that was placed over its right shoulder. The one over his shoulder, had a cylinder in middle, surrounded by the gun barrels. It also wore large pieces of armor on the armor's chest and back, mostly holding missile launchers.

"That looks…. AWESOME!" Cisco exclaimed overjoyed and overexcitedly. His mind, his body, his soul, his entire being was giddy with excitement as he saw the incredible suit's various capabilities before him.

"That is an impressive piece of technology, you have right there, Mr. Almond." Harrison wheeled forward and added, "But why does it have the suit changing capabilities?"

Letting his helmet open up, he looked to the paralyzed scientist and answered, "I want to prepare for whatever the situation calls for. So my father thought an armor with changing capabilities were the right call. He knew that with my powers, then it'd be more possible to change mid-battle than he could."

That explanation made sense to the founder of the facility. The world is dark and cold, and anything could happen, so having a backup against those situations made a lot of sense.

"Wait, what's your codename in the field?" Barry asked, curious about Matt's nickname in the field.

Smiling a wide smile, he said confidently. "I am Iron Knight." He waved a hand over his armor. "Even like this. I am always gonna be Iron Knight."

"Cool name." Cisco said, accepting the name.

Joe was happy to see his best friend happy again and that his best friend is okay and with him. He then stepped closer to the secret archer, "I may not agree with your methods, but…" he held out his hand to him, "Thank you." Oliver thanked him. The detective then looked to the knight. "You too, Matt." The agent saluted proudly.

Then the blonde hacker walked over to the female doctor and inquired, "Hey. If I had a DNA sample I was unable to fully break down, do you think you could isolate the genetic markers for me?"

Caitlin nodded, "Sure, what's the sample from?"

"The Canary's murder." Felicity said with a visible sad expression on her face. Seth and Matt could see that the same expression was on the faces over her teammates. The two agents could see that this "Canary" meant a lot to everyone from Starling.

With an immediate nod, Caitlin assured, "Of course." Before getting a smile as she hugged the other woman.

Then Harrison wheeled to the Starling archer. "Mr. Queen, I met your father once. Charity event." Oliver listened closely as the founder continued, "One of the things we spoke of was you. I think he would be very proud of the man you've become."

Oliver gratefully said, "Thank you." Before stepping forward with held out hand, "And please, call me Oliver." He and the founder shook hands.

Oliver and Felicity were about to leave and go to Diggle who was in the hallway, waiting for his teammates. But stopped when they heard the elemental ask them, "You guys have to leave now?"

Felicity and the two males turned around and asked, "Maybe, why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Seth said "I'm supposed to sing tonight. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"You sing?" John asked, Oliver mentally wondering the same.

"Yeah, at the bar where I work at." The elemental answered.

The three Starling natives looked to each other and shared a look before looking back to them, "Suppose we could stay around for one more night." Oliver said.

Seth raised a thumbs up in response to their answer. He told the others to come as well tonight, which they agreed to, everyone aside from Dr. Wells who told that he didn't have time for that tonight.

The Central City natives and the Starling City natives then walked out of the door, to leave the two mutants together to catch up with each other. Caitlin and Seth shared a smile before she had to walk off as well, but not before she promised to come tonight.

When he was sure that they were out of earshot, Matt stepped closer to the other mutant and inquired seriously. "Seth? Is Carnage here?"

"I don't know." Seth replied regretfully as he ran a hand down his face. "I've looked everywhere for any sign that could either lead to Carnage or Liv, but so far nothing has turned up my way."

"Damn it!" Matt cursed as he hoped to hear better news than that. "But there's no trail of bodies? No one with red rashes? Nothing?" Seth shook his head to his confusion. "Doesn't make sense, why would Kassidy, a serial killer with the largest blood thirst in our history, suddenly end up in a new world and not already paint the city red?"

"I don't know." The elemental stated before adding seriously, "But one thing is for sure, Barry and the rest cannot know about Carnage."

"Why not?" Matt didn't understand it. With the speedster's help, then they'd be able to sweep the entire city on both ground and in the air for that monster in less than a day.

"Because if Barry finds out that a serial killer from our world, with powers that are beyond his own and the powers he fought against so far, he'd end up trying to find Kassidy himself and die." Seth said slowly for empathize. "He has powers, yes. He has a superspeed, yes. He could maybe find that monster in seconds, yes. But he's not going to just find him and tell us where he is, like that. He's gonna try and capture Carnage himself, that's the kind of guy he is."

Matt couldn't disagree with that. Barry truly seemed like the type of guy who would try and go head-first against danger, no matter what happens to him. Kind of like he, Seth and Liv are, whenever they are out in the field. The mutant then perked up his head and asked seriously, "Do they know about you?"

"Caitlin knows about me, losing Stef, as do the others in the team. Joe knows about Stef and Bucky. But none of them knows about that monst-"

"You know what I'm talking about." Matt interrupted him.

Seth then grabbed hold of his side and clutched as he answered regrettably, "No one in this entire universe knows about it."

"Why not?" Matt had to ask, this didn't seem like Seth. He would have asked for help, from anyone if it meant that he'd be able to find a solution to a problem.

Seth with lifeless eyes replied honestly and heartlessly, "Because what's the point of giving them false hope, when the only thing that can save me is if that monster dies. Nothing else. And I don't want them to know, okay Matt?" Matt didn't say anything. "Matt, I mean it! No one can know about this. Promise me you won't say anything about it to anyone." With a heavy heart, the mutant nodded. "Thanks. But until, I can be sure that Carnage is here, then it's better if they don't know about anything. But I have something to fight for now."

"Caitlin, right?" The knight inquired.

"Yeah, she changed me, Matt. And I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going let that bastard come near her…. Or anyone I care about. Not. Again." Seth said slowly with blood raging murder in his eyes.

Seth felt a hand pat on his shoulder. Looking in that direction, he saw Matt looking at him the same seriousness in his own eyes. "And you're not going to be alone. We find Liv, we find that bastard, rip his head off of his head. And save you once of all, partner. Not to mention this world too."

Seth nodded confidently. He never felt so much confidence and assurance come over his entire body as he did now.

His best friend was here with him again. And he was able to fight with someone of his own strength again, meaning that when Carnage shows his monstrosity of a face again near him…

…he wouldn't have to face him alone.

X

Later that same day, at Seth's workplace at nighttime, everyone was gathered around various tables.

Joe, John and Cisco listened on as Matt told them all about the adventures, he had with his suit back in his world. They were surprised to hear that he had actually stopped various opponents with just one suit, and most of those times just by himself.

But after the display of powers and advanced weaponry they saw back at the facility, they weren't that surprised to hear of such marvelous feats and traits. But they doubted the credibility of him actually fighting against a man-rhino all alone.

Oliver and Barry were talking to each other, they mainly talked about how sorry about what Barry did and said to either him or the elemental mutant. He felt really bad about it, and he partially hated himself for it. But even more so, now that Iris had lost all faith in the Flash and given it all to Venom.

But he had not right whatsoever to be angry at him or her. He went after Rainbow Raider all alone because he wanted to prove to himself that he didn't need to rely on either The Arrow or Venom. Because of his hubris, he become rage-induced by the enemy metahuman and went after Iris' boyfriend, an officer of the law, and attacked him in front of her. Completely blinded by his emotions of rage and jealousy, and deaf to any reason.

However, he chose not to sit and wallow in self-pity. Instead he would use this as a lesson to better himself for the next and upcoming battles of tomorrow.

Felicity and Caitlin kept to themselves, each of them with a drink in front of them. The ladies needed to talk for themselves, they were both used to be surrounded by male figures and they needed to talk with others of their own gender. Both of them found this very refreshing, since they didn't have to deal with either a sudden gust of wind left behind by the speedster's running or an arrow flying through the air by the archer.

And though she too found this change of companionship refreshing, Felicity wanted to know more about Caitlin and Seth. The female doctor was unsure of why this was such an interesting subject to her. But then Felicity told her that it surprising that she now had a boyfriend unlike the last time, she didn't.

Caitlin could see the logic in that and said that Seth made her open up her heart again. He may have come off as crude and brutal in the beginning, but he was different when getting to know him. And she was happy to have him in his life now.

"Well I'm happy for both of you." Felicity raised a glass and proposed a toast in mock, "To you and Seth, may you both have great lives together from now on."

Caitlin softly laughed before raising her own drink, "Thanks for that." The two of them clang their glasses together and took a sip from each of their drinks.

When she put her drink back on the table, Felicity leaned closer to the female doctor and asked, "But I want to know about you two later. And I mean everything." Caitlin drew a blank. "Never mind." She didn't want to spill her beans about her true intentions of what she wanted to know.

"Hey everyone!" The two teams turned to the big stage and saw JC, Seth's colleague, standing on the stage in a white shirt, open blue zip-up hoodie and dark jeans. "Glad to see so many people here tonight!" a wave of applause came over. "Well I know you don't want to hear my blabber on, so give a big hand for… Seth Rogers!"

A second later, Seth came running out and made his way over to his co-worker who he hugged briefly. JC was about to walk off the stage, but the mutant grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back on the stage. "Oh no, you're not."

JC got confused, "What do you mean?"

"Mike!" Seth called out the person who handles the microphones and such, who threw him two microphones. Catching both of them, he looked back to his co-worker and handed her one. "This time, it's both of us." JC smiled widely, a smile neither her dad Stan or Rooster have seen in a long time, as she took hold of the microphone.

"You sure?" She had to be sure.

Rolling his eyes with a chuckle, Seth assured her. "Trust me, you need this. Plus you said that you loved to sing on this stage. Prove it." JC nodded with a confident smile.

Seth then placed his mouth near her ear to whisper the song they are going to sing. He got another nod before looking to the band who had already been informed of the song. "Hit it!" the band began playing. _(Song: Brave by Skillet)_

The two singers began singing in sync.

 _My feet were made to march like thunder_ _  
_ _My lips to praise in awe and wonder_ _  
_ _My hands hold power and my lungs breath fire_ _  
_ _Holy Spirit fire, Holy Spirit fire_

John's and Oliver's mouths gaped as they took in the mutant's singing skills.

 _All on your love I stand_ _  
_ _Because of who You are_ _  
_ _I know who I am_

 _Wherever I will go_ _  
_ _Wherever You will lead_ _  
_ _I never walk alone_ _  
_ _Your spirit is with me_ _  
_ _Oh, You're with me as I go_ _  
_ _So I will not be afraid_ _  
_ _You call me to be brave_ _  
_ _In You, in You_ _  
_ _Brave_ _  
_ _In You_ _  
_ _You call me to be brave_

Then JC joined in as they continued together.

 _No height, no depth, no fear can shake me_ _  
_ _Held firm, Your hands will never fail me_ _  
_ _I won't lose strength, for Your strength is mine_ _  
_ _You will be my light through the darkest night_

Everyone enjoyed how they were able to sing so well and so in sync actually. Most of the audience before the singers, thought that they had done this for a long time. Strangely enough, this was their first time together on the stage.

 _All on Your love I stand_ _  
_ _Because of who You are_ _  
_ _I know who I am_

 _Wherever I will go_ _  
_ _Wherever You will lead_ _  
_ _I never walk alone_ _  
_ _Your spirit is with me_ _  
_ _Oh, You're with me as I go_ _  
_ _So I will not be afraid_ _  
_ _You call me to be brave_ _  
_ _In You, in You_ _  
_ _Brave_ _  
_ _In You, in You_

Caitlin was in awe that Seth's plan worked. He told her that he had a plan to get both himself and JC to sing on the stage once, as she didn't sing before because of managing the bar the entire time. So the mutant had another co-worker, Alana to take over the bar for the evening so he'd get the boss' daughter on stage.

JC then stepped forward as she continued with a large smile on her face, that made stars pale in comparison.

 _Rise up, stand on faith_ _  
_ _I will not be afraid_ _  
_ _Your spirit lives inside_ _  
_ _Your spirit is alive_

Seth walked up beside her and joined in.

 _Rise up, stand on faith_ _  
_ _I will not be afraid_ _  
_ _Your spirit lives inside_ _  
_ _Your spirit is alive_

 _Rise up, stand on faith_ _  
_ _I will not be afraid_ _  
_ _Your spirit is alive_ _  
_ _Your spirit is alive_

Everyone began clapping as they heard the pair on the stage sing their hearts out. The two superhero teams clapped as they continued.

 _Wherever I will go_ _  
_ _Wherever You will lead (_ _Wherever You will lead_ _)_ _  
_ _I never walk alone_ _  
_ _Your spirit is with me (_ _Your spirit is with me_ _)_ _  
_ _Oh, You're with me as I go_ _  
_ _So I will not be afraid_ _  
_ _You call me to be brave_ _  
_ _In You, in You_ _  
_ _Brave_ _  
_ _In You_ _  
_ _You call me to be brave_ _  
_ _In You, in You_ _  
_ _Brave_ _  
_ _In You_ _  
_ _You call me to be brave_

Seth and JC finished the song off with an extended "Brave" before another wave of applause thanked them for the amazing singing. The two of them held hands as they bowed together at the same time.

Caitlin saw them hold hands together, but she wasn't jealous like last time as she trusted Seth. She knew that he was faithful all the way.

Matt was mildly surprised to hear that his best friend was singing again. He recalled the times, he would sing his sister to sleep, even after they were adopted by Director Fury. The elemental had definitely taken it up a notch from singing simple lullabies.

The Starling team were in awe of his singing. The way he was able to sync so easily with his co-worker was truly incredible. And like everyone else, they thought that they had done this so many times.

The pair of them walked down to the bar, where Stan and Rooster were both clapping at the performance by their workers. "That was incredible, sweetie." Stan told her daughter as he brought her into a hug. Looking to the mutant, he added gratefully "Same goes for you, Seth. That was magnificent."

"Amen to that." Rooster said with a thumbs up.

"Well, you can thank this guy for this." JC pointed to the smirking mutant. "Thanks again, Seth. I needed it."

"You're welcome, dear friend." Seth said back to her, while his eyes went over the female doctor who was looking right at him with enchanting eyes and a heart-melting smile.

"Get going." The elemental looked to the bar owner again who held a smirk. "Told you both needed to move on, didn't I?" he reminded the mutant with slight wink. Rooster gave a couple of big thumbs up while JC smirked widely.

Tapping his knuckles against the counter, Seth said "You sure did." He eagerly made his way through the crowd and over to his friends' tables.

Caitlin got on her feet as she saw the mutant near them, "Hey-" she cut off when Seth suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Surprise came over her before it disappeared and she reciprocated. Her arms went around the mutant's neck and his arms pulled her tighter to his body by her waist.

Both of them were instantly pulled into their own little world as they continued their kiss. Every single noise from the outside world was instantly shut off, letting nothing and no one interrupt them as they enjoyed their blissful moment. Neither of them letting go of the other.

Even on such noisy and busy night at the bar, this moment was for them. And they loved it, and nothing could stop it.

They were there for each other.

X

Somewhere in the darker parts of Central City, underneath a darkening bridge, an orange light shone out. Like a light shining the way in darkest of the dark nights.

A man was there in the orange light. His hair long enough to cover the sides of his face and dark. His clothes resemble that of a homeless man's, dirty and old. No sign of even being cleaned once. Totally and utterly unclean in every sense of the word.

His completely white eyes peered down at the ground as he stood on his feet and both of his hands were thrusted downwards. With dazzling flames blasting down from his glowing red hands to the target down at the ground in front of him.

His hair was whipped back when he looked around for anyone to see him. When he saw no one there, his hair lit up with flames. The shine of the flames lit up his face, showing the familiar face of someone who held a special place… in another special someone's heart a year ago.

His face was that of one Ronnie Raymond, but his face held no emotions other than concern. Concern for the one who was down at his feet.

On the very ground before him, right in front of his feet, a small hole. A hole that was filled, but not by dirt or anything that resembled anything close to earth.

Inside of the hole, was a person.

A woman.

A woman with what looked like a black catsuit that highlighted all of her well-endowed curves. The woman had white skin, pale-as-a-ghost white skin. Her hair was long and magenta colored, spread wide around her head. Her azure-blue eyes were unseen and closed behind her eyelids.

Her body was wrapped around in what looked like an invisible force with pink energy lighting around it. The pinkish force had taken the form of a cocoon that wrapped around her body, protecting her from the dazzling flames that Ronnie Raymond blasted at her barrier, the only thing keeping the flames from ever touching her.

Ronnie grunted in annoyance seeing that the flames still couldn't penetrate the barrier. "Soon. I assure you, my dear. You'll be free soon." He winced when felt a pain in his skull as he felt an image come to the surface of his mind.

An image of the pitch-black demon that threatened her existence.

"He won't come near you again, my dear. I can assure you of that." Ronnie assured her unmoving form.

While inside of that cocoon that he tried to break down, Olivia Rogers thought.

" _Seth…Bro…You're happy again?….Matt, too…. Where are you guys? …. Help me…_ "

 **To be continued….**

 **Seth's little sister, Matt's girlfriend, in a position that's like being guarded a dragon. Her body only being protected by a single force made from her powers, protecting her from being incinerated.**

 **How will this news affect the mutants who now work alongside S.T.A.R. Labs.**

 **Oh yeah, a couple of other things:**

 **Matt's armor. It's based on the Infinity War Armor, but think of his like a prototype to the one introduced in the movie.**

 **And his secondary armor, his War Machine-like armor, it serves a unique purpose within the upcoming chapters. Meaning that a lot of changes will be made to it completely, when the time comes. Maybe you guys can figure it out, before then. If so PM me.**

 **Also next time, the team of Central City will venture into the City of Starling. Starling is gonna have experience some new forms of trouble now.**

 **Well until next time peeps.**


	20. Chapter 20: Brave and the Bold Part 1

**And now for bedtime story for you guys out there.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and PMs you guys have sent me, they are amazing.**

 **Now short information:**

 **This chapter and the next one will center around the episode 8 of Arrow Season 1.**

 **So without further ado, here's the story:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20: Brave and the Bold Part 1**

Inside of a train making its way to Starling City, were Seth, Matt, Caitlin and Cisco.

Caitlin and Seth were seated right beside each other while the other two were seated in front of them on the opposite seats. The female doctor and the mutant doctor held their hands together as they enjoyed the train ride to the sister city of Central City.

The Central City natives told the two mutant that they needed to go to Starling City to meet up with Felicity and talk about the blood sample that they needed to be broken down for analyze. But Seth knew that there more to it, so he gave an interrogating gaze at the mechanical engineer who folded and told him the truth.

While he too wanted to know more about the blood sample to help both Caitlin and the Starling City team with Canary's murder, he also wanted to know more about the Arrowcave.

"Arrowcave?" Matt had to question it. "Cisco you seem like a cool guy, but why exactly "Arrowcave"? Seth told you make up some nice nicknames but that sounds stupid."

"Gotta agree with Matty, Cisco. Not your best one so far." Seth added with Caitlin's head placed on his shoulder while their hands held together.

"Okay." Cisco started before telling them seriously. "He's a superhero who has a secret lair, I call it the Arrowcave, end of story."

"Does that mean The Cortex is then the Flashcave?" Matt countered to the Central City native.

"That sounds worse." Seth said before adding his own idea. "But Venomcave, now that's a cool name for a hideout." The symbiote nodding in agreement with a smirk.

"Wonder why?" he looked down to his shoulder and saw Caitlin's smirk looking up at him. Chuckling a bit, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Matt saw the interaction between him and Caitlin. He was really happy to see that his best friend had opened himself open again. Seeing him for ten months, where he was just completely and utterly lifeless was unbearable. For both him and his girlfriend, who wanted the real Seth Fury back again.

Not this cold personification that walked around like him and with his voice.

But right now, he wished that Liv was here with him and could see this Seth again. He knew that she'd be more than happy to see her big brother smiling again.

Seth's "other" could feel that the other mutant felt a lot of emotions right now at the sight of the interaction between the two doctors. The symbiote knew that it meant that he was probably remembering various emotions and images from the time after Seth lost Stefanie and Bucky.

Those times were too painful for all of them to remember.

Seth then told the weapons expert. "And Matt, while Cisco's ability to name metas is questionable, his capabilities as an engineer is no joke." This intrigued the nanite-mutant, "Cisco made a cold gun that can stop a speedster."

Widening his eyes, he looked to the engineer. "Seriously? You made a weapon that could stop a speedster?" Matt tried to make speedster stopping weapon himself before, but he always had trouble to do so. Even with the help of other scientists, even his father, he still had trouble to do so.

"Yeah, I did." Cisco said with a sheepish smile before explaining to the weapons expert. "You know how speed and cold are opposites, right?" the mutant nodded. "Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when things cold, they're slower on the atomic level. And when there's no movement at all, it's called…"

"Absolute zero." Matt finished off with an intrigued smile on his face.

"Yeah." Cisco got a wider smile on his face as he took Matt's wide smile. "I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero. I essentially built to stop Barry."

"Cisco that's an incredible weapon you built. You should be proud of it." Matt told him.

"I said the same. Problem is, Barry wasn't too keen on the weapon because he wasn't informed of this weapon." Seth said, "It ended up being stolen and because it was used to kill someone, Barry ended up being mad at Cisco and the other Star Labs members."

Matt was speechless for a few moments before he scoffed, "That guy's an idiot." Cisco looked to him surprised. "Cisco, you ever choose to make a weapon like that again, you don't have to care what Barry thinks. You're his best friend, right? Then he'd see the logic behind it if a cold gun like that was kept near you. And who knows, maybe another speedster will come along and that one's not so friendly like this guy."

Matt also saw the guilt-ridden expression on his face and assured him, "And you can't take blame for what others do with your weapons. Weapons are just tools, nothing more. They don't point themselves, they don't pull the trigger themselves, they don't load themselves. The ones who hold them, point them, load them, and pulls the trigger are the guilty party. You made this weapon with the best of intentions, and that's nothing to be ashamed off."

Cisco smiled weakly at the assurance but before he could continue, Matt continued, "Seth told me that he told you about a man who made his fortune on making weapons of dangerous weapons, right?" both Cisco and Caitlin nodded, "That same guy is my adoptive father, he only designed his weapons to protect innocent lives. But he stopped the production of those weapons when he heard that his weapons were used to endanger the lives of innocents."

"He took matters into his own hands, right?" Caitlin asked as she repeated with Seth's own words.

"Yeah. He made the Iron Man suit, the same design my suit is based off on." He pulled out an arc reactor that was the size of his palm. "It made him a better man than before. And trust me, sooner or later, your weapons will definitely help someone out in the future. Unless they already have."

Once again Cisco felt better from the assuring words from the weapons expert. Seth told the truth back then, he knew that, but he still felt good about it nonetheless. And it was very good to hear it again.

"Wait, why are you guys coming with us?" Cisco directed at the mutants. "I mean, don't get me wrong we enjoy your company, but why are you coming with us to Starling?"

Seth cleared his throat and explained, "I haven't found my sister in Central City. Maybe it's because she's not there. So me and Matt are going to Starling City to see if she's there instead." The elemental and the nanite-mutant withheld the secondary reason.

Finding Carnage.

If the deranged serial killer from their universe was nowhere to find in their city then Starling City was nearest place for Carnage to infest. And with what they've heard and read about this city, then a city full of criminal scum who are abandoned by the authorities is like an all-you-can-kill buffet for the psychotic mutant.

"Always on the move." Matt muttered before smiling again the almost distant memory of his girlfriend, "Typical Liv."

Caitlin then remembered from the time that Seth revealed himself to them, "Oh yeah, Seth told us that the three of you are a team, right? At SHIELD? And that you and his sister are a couple."

The red-haired young man chuckled, "Yeah, we are. I really miss her." He said sadly.

"Don't' worry, Matty. We'll find her. I promise." Seth assured his best friend, "Besides, even if she's alone, I'd be more worried about the people who actually meet her and try to attack her."

Matt smiled and added, "Yeah, she might end up kicking their heads off."

" ** _Or making them cut off their body parts… again._** " The symbiote remembered one mission where Olivia telepathically ordered the targets to cut off various parts of their bodies after letting their hostages go.

Olivia could be quite evil when she puts her mind to it. Literally.

"Seth." The elemental looked to his friend, "You go on ahead to that Arrowcave, or whatever. I'll fly above the city and see if I can find anything that could help us find Liv."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you out there, then." Seth said to his friend who nodded and they heard their train come to a stop at the station. "Guess we're here."

The four of them got up and made their way to the exit. After they coming through the exit, Matt went to an empty alleyway and placed the small arc reactor on his chest and pressed the middle of it. His body were instantly enveloped in nanites that formed his Iron Knight suit before he thrusted himself up to the air and flew away.

X

 **(Palmer Technologies)**

Palmer Technologies. The company that was formerly known as Queen Consolidated. The current owner of the company, Ray Palmer, have a goal.

To rebuild Starling City by having it rebranded under a new name: Star City.

Right now, inside of a very large office with a very nice view of the city, was one familiar blonde woman with glasses and her signature ponytail, who was in the process of working on some documents on her desk. When she heard footsteps come near her desk, she said, without looking up to meet her guests, "Almost done here, Jerry. You should have gone home hours ago."

"Who's Jerry?" Felicity looked up as she heard a familiar female voice ask her, and saw the two scientists form S.T.A.R. Labs and the mutant from the other universe right before her desk.

"This place is bigger than my apartment." Cisco said as his eyes drifted from one corner of the large office to another corner.

Seth looked around himself and said casually, "Seen bigger." The two scientists looked to him and countered, "Guys. Agent of a governmental organization. You really think me and Matt haven't seen bigger offices than this."

"Show-off." Caitlin playfully growled at the mutant who growled right back at her.

Felicity then asked the one question that was on her mind, "What are you guys doing here? And where's the other guy from your world? Matt, right?"

Caitlin then asked, "You asked us to analyze the DNA off the arrow that killed Sara."

The blonde woman then directed to her tablet. "I was just going to mail you the sample."

Seth then answered her other question, "Matt's out canvassing the entire city right now."

Caitlin then with sheepishly expression on her face answered, "We had some vacation days coming-"

Cisco then cut her off, "We want to see the Arrowcave." He said with an almost hypnotized look on his face.

" ** _By the maker, this man sounds like he's getting aroused from the fact of this archer having a secret lair._** " The symbiote said.

" _He just gets easily excited Venom. At least, he's not going to make Arrow shirts or something._ " Seth countered.

" ** _We hope not. That'd be taking it too far._** "

Felicity then said, "We don't call it that." She then walked past the three of them, her eyes drifting up and down the mutant's clothed body. "Ever."

But then Cisco said like a needy child, "I want to see the toys! I need to see the toys." Felicity stopped and looked between the two of them, and then to the mutant who looked surprised by the expressions on their faces.

" ** _If that man ever gets a weapon in his hands again, then we'll kill the idiot who gave him that weapon._** " The symbiote promised to his host.

Said host then agreed, " _After he almost cut off Caitlin's head with that boomerang before. Then we'll definitely just kill and eat the bastard who gives Cisco a weapon._ "

"Do you guys have an Arrowmobile?" Cisco asked again giddily. Seth felt like slapping himself right now just from hearing that question being asked. But he didn't want to be rude to his friend, and refrained from actually doing it.

The smiles of the Central City natives' faces widened, even Caitlin's. This was very surprising but Seth just found hers very cute. But Cisco's, though, he found that one straight up creepy.

X

When the three of them got to the Arrowcave, a name that Oliver did not like nor approve, the two scientists looked over the Starling Team's equipment with intrigued eyes. Seth however just looked around at the various equipment.

Tables around the basement underneath a nightclub. Training equipment at various places in the secret lair, weights and training dummies as well. Seth was quite intrigued about the training equipment and thought he'd have a go at them. He also saw a salmon ladder, and thought that it be fun to try that one again.

Though when he laid eyes on the mannequin in the glass case, he instantly went back to the first time he introduced himself to the speedster and his team. " _Why do they want to showcase their suits like this? It's like an instant giveaway to their secret life._ "

" ** _They are… morons._** " The symbiote commented harshly, but at some inner point, the mutant could see that.

"Don't touch that." Oliver Queen demanded from Cisco who was like a kid in a candy store, touching everything that was in front of him. Even the arrows that were laying around, his fingers went to them. Right now, the archer asked him not to touch the flechettes.

"He really doesn't like this." Seth said before looking up to the roof. Seeing that the distance between the floor and the roof wasn't far, he bent his knees down and jumped onto the roof in a crouched position.

Felicity and the young man in a red shirt, Roy Harper saw the mutant jump up the ceiling without sweat and were surprised by the level of expert-level athletics he possessed and showed off. It looked beyond the levels of their leader's levels.

"Or that." Oliver told the mechanical engineer again who wanted to touch another arrow with a metallic head. "It's a jettisoning arrow. Uses compressed co2-"

"Compressed co2 to jettison high tensile strength polymer cables." Cisco deduced immediately.

Roy ripped his eyes away from the mutant on the ceiling and asked out loud, "Since when did we start selling admission to the Arrowcave?"

Seth and his "other" widened their eyes, " _Him too?!/_ _ **Him too?!**_ " the two of them exclaimed inside at the same time. " _Why do they call their secret hideouts cave in this universe?_ " Seth wondered again.

" ** _They don't have a Helicarrier like the rest of us?_** "

"Asshole." He muttered under his breath to his partner.

"It's…" Oliver started but stopped immediately as he pointed a finger at Felicity with a frown. "Do you see what you've done?" Felicity just looked innocently at him with a cute pout and played with her earring.

"Incredible." They all looked to Cisco who looked up and down the Arrow suit on the mannequin. "I have so many ideas for improvements." Oliver narrowed his eyes insulted.

The engineer then went to the glass case of similar archer suit, this one being red and in a smaller size than the green suit. "And this. Oh, oh, man!" he looked to the wide-eyed audience and continued, "This is the bomb!" he then went to Roy's side, "And I mean, red is so much cooler than green, am I right?"

Roy Harper then agreed with humming and said, "Am I really starting to like this guy." He then looked up to meet the eyes of the mutant, "And you're Venom?" Seth nodded. "John said you were scary but you don't seem like that much, sorry."

Smirking evilly, Seth let himself fall down to the ground to a crouch. When he got back on his feet, he slowly made his way over to the smaller archer. With each step he took, his body became enveloped by the symbiote's mass and over his entire form.

Roy then looked up to the face of Venom's malicious smile and gigantic pitch-black body. The smile on his face showed off all of his fang-like teeth. White veins that seemed to vibrate over the enormous muscles that his body held. His eyes drifted down to the large claws that looked ready to pierce through a man's skull upon first contact. Roy gulped unnervingly when the large being that looked down on him, opened his mouth and a large serpent-tongue came out and licked the surface of his teeth. Like hunger was rising deep within the mutant.

" **First look can be deceiving, little man.** " Venom said slowly and like he was ready to attack the shorter archer, like a predator in the jungle looking down at his next prey.

" _gulp_ … sorry about that." Roy said slowly and unnerved.

When Seth felt like that, he had made a… proper introduction to the shorter archer, he slithered out of his form and said, "Don't worry about that pal, everyone makes mistakes. And Roy Harper, was it?" Roy nodded, "Nice to meet you. Seth Rogers." The two of them shook hands.

Caitlin giggled as she saw Roy's hands shaking from the first face-to-face meet with the Demon of Central City. Her eyes then drifted to the strange salmon ladder. "Hey, what's that for?" Caitlin asked Felicity.

Felicity followed the direction of her eyes and saw the salmon ladder. She sighed, "Distracting me from work." She then thought of the mutant and looked to him and Oliver, "Hey Seth, Oliver. How about we see which of you can do the most? And since Oliver does it shirtless, how about you do the same." The mutant looked to her weirdly, "Just a thought."

"Sweetie, you saw me lift a train cart alone, multiple train carts actually." Seth pointed a finger at the salmon ladder. "And every time I did the salmon ladder back home, always ended up with the ladder being destroyed because of me." They looked to him for an explanation. "Superstrength had its disadvantages in the beginning." The mutant pouted.

Once again, Caitlin giggled cutely but she also shot a jealous look at the back of Felicity's head. "So where's Mr. Diggle?"

"He's running down a lead." Roy explained.

Seth heard this and knew that he was going to go and look for Liv right now. "I guess I'm gonna go now." The mutant told and made his way to the exit.

But before he could, Oliver then got in front of him with his arms crossed over his torso and a defiant look on his face. "And where are you going exactly?"

Seth could hear it in his voice. The threatening tone that glazed over his words. He didn't want him to run around his city, that much was obvious. But what the mutant found really amusing, so much that he chuckled, is that the green archer actually thought that he was threatening. "Things that doesn't concern you. I got some business of my own that I need to take care of right now."

"That's not what I asked. I asked where are you going?" Oliver stepped closer while the mutant still held a bemused smirk on his face. "This is my city and I don't want you running around-"

"Like you did in mine?" Seth interrupted him with a counter. "You want everyone to have your permission before doing something? Wow, you're bit of a control-freak, aren't you?"

"You're not from this world, nor are you from Central City." Oliver argued. The others were watching intensely, and hoping that the mutant didn't suddenly attack the green archer with the force of seven elements.

Seth then immediately stated "Like you, right? I mean, you're not from Central City, are you? And you still ran around and shot an innocent guy in the leg, didn't you?" Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill anyone here. I can assure you of that."

He was about to walk away, but when Oliver turned and gave a murderous gaze at him, Seth said. "And don't try to act like you can actually scare people. Because you don't and can't scare me." he walked to the exit, leaving the secret archer and his friends alone.

Before Seth could continue on his way, he heard. "Seth." Turning around he saw Caitlin running towards him. "Caught up to you. Be careful out there, okay?"

"Of course." The two of them shared a hug. "And if you need me, just call via that device I gave you a while back, okay? Matt upgraded the device, so it sends the signal faster than before. I'll be here faster than the Flash."

Caitlin laughed before she placed her lips onto his own lips, "I promise. Just be safe." Seth nodded. "And if you wanted to, you could have a salmon ladder in the room and go all out on it. I wouldn't mind." Her cheeks flustered immediately.

"Maybe." He said before kissing her sweetly on her nose. "Gotta go now. Promised not to let Matt wait too long." They shared a brief hug again before Seth walked away, leaving the female doctor to stand there alone.

As she stood there, she hoped that the mutant was able to find his sister in this city, hoping sincerely that he would have better luck in Starling than Central City.

But as she thought about his little sister, she also wondered if he would be able to talk more about her. She was very curious about what kind of sister; this Olivia Rogers was…. Or what Olivia Fury was like.

X

 **(Starling City, The Glades)**

The Glades, a dangerous, crime-ridden of Star City that is predominantly be inhabited by the city's lower-class.

Inside of an alleyway within The Glades were Matt Almond leaning against the wall as he waited for his friend.

Before the two of them reached Starling, Seth and Matt spent hours late night to find everything they could learn about the city. As they did, they didn't find anything that pointed in the direction of a deranged psychopathic murderer with a human eating symbiote.

But then the two of them read about The Glades last night. An area full of crime and murder within an otherwise nice city. And with some of the areas of the crime full area and still destroyed after something called "The Undertaking" killed a lot of people.

This seemed like the perfect place for Carnage to strike. And hopefully, a place where Liv chose to hide out in.

"Hey." Matt looked up and saw Seth's form suddenly appear out of thin air, his invisibility slowing shutting off as he jumped down. When he got to the ground, he walked to over to the knight. "Sorry it was too long."

"Don't worry. Canvassed the entire place from the air." Matt pointed a finger upwards. "The entire city is unbelievably damaged. It's like the entire city was being stampeded by hundreds of Rhinos."

"Let's keep that as a horrible dream." Seth joked as both he and Matt continued onto the streets.

Their eyes went everywhere as they took in the damaged area within Starling City. Neither of them spoke to each other as they looked around, but the two of them could feel that there was something in the air, and it wasn't the bad smell of either blood, drugs alcohol.

"What is it, Matt?" Seth broke the tension as they moved into another empty alleyway.

Chuckling the nanite mutant said, "Nothing, it's just really nice to see you again like this." He waved hand over his body. "I mean you're not-"

"Cold?" Seth asked without any emotions.

"I was gonna say lifeless, but same old, same old." Matt said back. "And Caitlin? She seems nice."

"She's better than that." Seth said with a wide smile, which surprised the other mutant. "Caitlin's great, amazing. She's so sweet and amazing. She's so caring that it's even beyond the limits of any doctor. She made me feel again. She's kinda of like me, still grieving for her dead fiancée, Ronnie Raymond." Matt could see the similarities between the two doctors. He actually found it surprised. Seth then got a serious face and continued, "She also knows about me and Liv. And about what happened ten years ago to us."

Matt snapped his head to his friend with eyes full of shock and disbelief. To hear his best friend was willing to tell of what happened to them back at Stryker's compound when they were kids. Seth must have really trusted Caitlin more than he thought.

"How much did you tell her?" Matt asked suspiciously with a tensed body. He hoped that she didn't know about something very important from that year.

"Nothing about you." He calmed down the mutant immediately, "I promised you a long time ago, that I'd never tell anyone of what happened to you back then. And I'm still keeping it pal. Believe me, you can trust Caitlin and Joe more than the others in the building. They are better than the others. And they are the only ones, I trust with my life."

The nanite mutant placed a hand on his neck, before slowing running it down to the lower back of his neck. He winced when he felt the upper part of the Y-incision cut on his back. The memories of what happened to him back then by the human military, was slowly crawling up to surface of his mind.

Matt didn't like how everyone looked at him once they found out about his past at that hellhole. He hated it, the looks everyone gave him when they saw him. Like he was a wounded animal who had been put back together. So when Olivia, Seth and himself were rescued, the nanite mutant asked of his fellow mutants to keep his story secret.

"You okay?" Seth had to asked his friend out of concern.

"Fine." He rubbed his hand against the cut, his fingers slowly rubbed against the surface of it. "It's just I still can't get rid of the memory of what those monsters did to me back then."

Seth looked to him with more concerned eyes. The elemental and the knight have both used what happened to them back then to help the innocents. To rise above the hell that they had to suffer through for entire year.

But even though Seth's chest was cut open and he had to suffer through the pain of having unimaginably sharp gravel injected into his bloodstream, feeling every single vein in his body be cut off in an instant, to absorb the earth element.

Or be put through the agony of being electrocuted by the lighting rods that were placed inside of his body, against his heart. Those same rods were attached to experimental generators that was able to able to absorb lightning strikes and send through cables. And into the poor young elemental. All to absorb the lightning element.

He had to suffer through being drowned in water that was quickly infused with his own blood that came out of his open chest. He could feel the blood sipping out of his body and into the water that was supposed to be absorbed. All to obtain the water element.

While his were hellish, Matt's own hell was no day in the park.

Seth remembered clearly what the files said back then. About Wolverine…. Weapon X.

The human military recreated the conditions for the Weapon X Program with Matt as the guinea pig. They knew that Matt could prove to be an even better weapon than the great Wolverine. But they knew that they had to give him an additional "gift", as they called it.

With leftover blood from Logan, they gave Matt a Modified Regenerative Healing Factor. But unlike Logan, Matt could still die from age. But any physical and mental harm, any damaged area and lost anatomy would be restored. Objects forced into his body would be forced out to heal properly themselves.

To make the then 14 years old mutant that could be a one-man-artillery.

Like Stryker and his team did with Logan, they infused Matt's entire skeletal system with adamantium. This was all to have him make weapons in the blink of an eye with his nanite generation and manipulation powers. To have him make weapons in the field that soldiers could use when they needed to attack again.

Or if they couldn't risk any of their human soldiers, then the three mutant bio-weapons would be placed out in the field and take care of the enemies in an instant.

All of that hellish torment without any hope of ever getting out again.

While Seth had to listen to his own little sister scream and beg for them to stop hurting them.

While Matt had to listen to the love of his life scream and beg for them to stop hurting them.

But those days came to an end when Seth got the Venom symbiote and slaughtered every single man and woman in there. Without any mercy, just as they didn't show any mercy to them while they cut their bodies up for their own sick experiments.

Both of the mutants shook their heads to shake off the trip down the hellish memory lane. "Let's try and get back on task, shall we, Agent Almond? Or do you prefer Agent Stark?" Seth quipped, his "other" laughed mockingly in his head.

Matt laughed before stating, "You, and Liv, get to call me that. But anyone else, I put a bullet in their knee caps or blast their heads in with unibeams. Understood, Agent Fury?"

Seth let his hands up defensively, "Understood, Agent Fury." He saluted like an official agent with the right formal stance. The two agents laughed together as they referred to their own real names that are kept secret so no one would retaliate against their fathers through them.

" ** _Seth?_** " his "other" got his host's attention. " ** _You and Matty might wanna look behind._** "

Seth shared a look with Matt, that he saw. The two of them then turned around and were surprised to meet a bunch of young boys in leather who looked at them threateningly. But neither of the mutants found the stares scary or even threatening, just amusing.

Seth then asked the bunch of threatening boys. "Can we help you fine gentlemen? Maybe give you some friendly tips for a better life?"

"Or perhaps fashion advice?" Matt inquired with a quip, as he took in their ragged clothing.

One of young men stepped forward with a smirk, he appeared to be the leader of the bunch, and stated, "Actually you can. You see this is our turf." His arms went around the area. "And you see there's an entrance fee that tourists have to pay. And we'd like to collect our price right now?" the man tried to be as threatening as possible.

The mutants shared a look again and smirked. They knew what the other was thinking, meaning that they knew that these wannabe punks would be easy pickings for agents of their caliber, without their powers. "Is that so?" Matt stepped forward and asked bemused

"Yeah." One of the men behind their leader said.

"And what if we refuse?" Seth said as he cracked his hands, his bones cracking loudly as he smirked.

The leader and his underlings each pulled out a knife. "Well guess we're gonna have to take everything from you by force, including those sweet-ass jackets of yours." He pointed his knife at Seth's black leather trenchcoat and Matt's red leather jacket. "So lets' make this easy for all, and just hand them over, right now."

"Sorry, we have never been good at handing things over." Seth said with shaking head to taunt the bunch of kids.

"Yeah, and besides, you can't just expect adults to just give a bunch of brats some nice things. Pretty sure that's universal rule." Matt taunted the brats.

"Boss, let's just wreck these jackasses. Right now!" one of the men looked ready to attack them right now.

"Yeah, you're right. I tired of these assholes right now." The leader said before looking to the confident mutants. "You made your biggest mistakes right now, you two."

"That's funny." Seth got into a battle stance. "You took the words right out of my mouth right now."

The two mutants stood their ground as the bunch of young men charged against them. But it wouldn't end well for any of them.

X

( **A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters** )

Inside of the headquarters for Advanced Research Group United Support, or A.R.G.U.S. for short, is an research group and special ops division of the United States government, tasked with taking down terrorist threats in secret and without the need of public knowledge. Currently was a man casually walking through the security as he whistled happily.

The man was wearing a long black jacket over his black suit. His hair was short and brown. And while his eyes looked around happily, they held darker, much darker intentions behind them.

When he made his way to the card scanner for identification, he placed the ID card over the scanner as he pasted by it. The machine lit up with green light when the ID card was placed on it, but a moment later it turned red because of an error.

The security guard heard his compute register the error and looked to the screen. He saw the name and face of "Kai Wu" showing itself. Taking in the fact of the scanner reading an error, he shot out of his chair and demanded, "Hang on a second."

The man in trenchcoat stopped moving. He slightly turned his head and asked with his british accent, "Is there a problem?"

The guard then stated, "Something strange with your ID. I'm going to have to detain you for a minute." The guard saw the other man turn back to the front. "If that's a problem, I really don't care." He added to him.

Then slowly the man in the coat turned around and with sheepish smile stated, "You know. You should be careful how you treat people, my friend." Revealing the left side of his coat, he showed three sharp half-circle-like objects. "After all…" the guard narrowed his eyes at the metallic objects worriedly.

The trespasser then snapped his hand forward after grabbing one of the metal objects and threw it. The guard didn't have time to react as the metallic boomerang attacked him and killed him. The boomerang returned to its owner who grabbed it with one hand. "What goes around, comes around."

The Australian trespasser continued on his way through the next set of doors, not even showing a glimmer of a reaction when he passed through the security gates that beeped loudly with the color red.

Alarms continued blaring loudly. The trespasser stopped as he suddenly took in the sight of five armed A.R.G.U.S. guards coming out from various sights.

The guard in the back raised his firearm, but never managed to get a shot out as a boomerang came flying through the air and into his body.

Two men charged against the intruder, but they were all cut down the moment the man twirled around them and cut them down with his two boomerangs. A third guard came but were met with a blade strike to his head, cutting the flesh and so did the fourth guard.

The intruder snapped around and threw his boomerang. His weapon sliced through a fifth guard's larynx immediately when the blade cut through it. When he turned back to the front, two more guards came at him, but were all immediately cut down when two boomerangs cut through their bodies in various points with vital organs.

Finalizing, his torturous attacks on the guard, the intruded grabbed his returning boomerang and slashed both of them into the guard's body.

The malicious intruder continued on his way, deeper into the headquarters of A.R.G.U.S. When he passed by a tablet scanner on the wall beside a door, he put a USB drive into it. The screen recognized the information on the stick, allowing the intruder access inside the door.

X

Past that same door that the intruder. Were various high-ranked agents of A.R.G.U.S. standing behind various places to use as cover with their weapons, ready and loaded for a battle.

Standing behind in back behind the masses of covering agents were John Diggle and Agent Lyla Michaels, his ex-wife and current girlfriend.

Right now, both John and Lyla were readying themselves for the battle to come. The former soldier needed a weapon and turned to his girlfriend, "Sweetie."

Lyla knew what that meant reached for her secondary gun. "You only call me "sweetie" when you want something." She remarked before throwing him her secondary gun. She saw him grab it and check it ready for firing, before she and him turned back to the front. Those two along with the other agents pointed their weapons forward, ready to fire their target when within sight.

But before any shots could be fired, a boomerang came flying through and around the corner and slashed against the nearest agent. The flying weapon continued on its course and slashed through his throat.

Their intruder turned around from the corner and lashed out his hand again, throwing another boomerang out. This one slicing through another agent's throat. The boomerang curved around and was about to hit another agent again, but he dodged out of the way.

When the boomerang back into his hand, the intruder lashed it out again. The weapon cutting down the agents on the upper level. Grabbing hold of his returning weapon, he attacked the feet of another agent, bringing him down on his knees.

All the while he dodged the fired bullets from the couple on the other side of the covers. When the intruder saw them shooting at him, he threw boomerang at them. "Get down!" John exclaimed as both he and his girlfriend got behind covers again. Both of them saw that the weapon didn't hit either of them as it stuck itself into the wall behind them.

The couple shared a look between them, hoping that one or other had some idea to save them both from being struck down by a boomerang.

They shot up and fired off shots each of them, as they crossed each other in order to switch positions. The intruder used that moment to threw another boomerang out, aiming for the female agent's head.

But it never happened as a green arrow shot the boomerang out of the air. John and Lyla looked up to the upper level as Roy Harper and Oliver Queen, jumped down as Arsenal and Green Arrow respectively. Both of them equipped with bows ready to fire and quivers full of weaponized arrows.

When the two archers came down to the ground, they charged to fight the boomerang-wielding intruder. When they stood in front of them, both of them fired off an arrow each.

However, both of them were repelled by a single boomerang that continued on its course and went for Roy. He didn't have time to react, causing the flying weapon to knock his bow out of his hand. While Arsenal was distracted, Oliver shot off two arrows that the intruder immediately knocked away before impact with his body.

Oliver ready himself for close combat and Roy pulled out the batons attached to his legs for the upcoming close combat fight. The intruder had both of his weapons out on his sides and ready for a fight. He charged to the two archers.

Twirling around with his weapons, he went to strike the green archer who dodged the attack with a duck. As the intruder twirled, he attacked the red archer who side-stepped to evade the attack.

The two archers moved between various sides of the intruder and attacked from various sides. The green archer attacked with his bow and the red archer used his two batons to attack. But most, if not all of the attacks were avoided with expert skills by the boomerang-wielding trespasser.

When the two archers tried to charge the intruder at the same time from two sides, but he avoided the double-teamed attack when he twirled to the side. When the boomerang wielder got back to a stance, he lashed his foot out and kicked Arsenal to the ground.

While his partner was down on the ground, the green archer went to the cover for John and Lyla while they got to safety. But the intruder saw it, and saw that the archer was unaware, so he lunged two of his boomerangs at him.

Time slowed down to a crawl, as the green archer witnessed the two weapons slowly fly towards him, most likely leading The Arrow to his death. But thankful, it never came to be.

As the weapons came within his vicinity, a bolt yellow lightning appeared in front of him. Within that lightning a man in red suit with yellow outlining came and grabbed the boomerangs out of the air. When time returned to normal both Oliver and the intruder followed the yellow lightning and saw the speedster within it, looking at them confidently.

The intruder saw that both archers, Lyla and her boyfriend kept their eyes on the metahuman. Taking advantage of their momentary distraction, he lunged two more boomerangs for the couple, were about to dodge but couldn't because of the limited space they found themselves in.

But these two boomerangs didn't hit their targets either as two separate blasts, one of fire and one of blue energy destroyed the flying weapons.

Everyone's attention was directed upwards to the upper level, where they saw Venom standing on the railing with smoke coming out of his gigantic maw, and the Iron Knight who hovered in the air with both of his hands thrusted out, the repulsors ready to fire at moments.

Knowing that taking all of these powered beings on alone, wouldn't end well for him, he made a choice. Live to fight another day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an abundance of smoke bombs. He tossed them into the ground and upon impact, a smokescreen appeared.

Seth reeled an arm back before thrusting it forward again, a wind blew forward and the smokescreen was blasted away. They hoped to see the intruder again within the smokescreen, but to no avail as he was already gone.

The elemental looked to the nanite mutant and they shared a look. Matt looked around the headquarters with his HUD screen, but none of them could pick up the trespasser. Seth tried the same with his elements and his enhanced sense, both neither tech or the elements could find him.

The two mutants on the upper level looked to the archers, who made eye contact with the speedster who smirked briefly before running off. After the speedster ran off, the archers looked up to the upper levels, expecting to see the mutants there.

But their eyes widened when they saw that neither of them was there, they had already left. Oliver didn't look the least bit pleasant at how not just Barry, but also Seth and Matt just came and saved them all right now from danger.

It didn't sit well with the green archer.

Lyla ordered the other agents to go and check around the building to see if the intruder was still there, while she and her boyfriend went to talk to the two archers.

John was worried for his girlfriend's safety and asked Lyla, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"What was that?" Lyla asked the two archers who joined their conversation.

"A better question: Who attacked you?" Oliver demanded from the A.R.G.U.S. agent.

John then added honestly and harshly, "And don't tell him it was an internal A.R.G.U.S. matter."

Lyla then with heavy exhaled forcefully and explained, "His name is Digger Harkness. Former A.S.I.S." The archers and the former soldier listened carefully. "His specialty is weapons and technology before he went rogue. Started selling his services to the highest bidder. We caught him three years ago."

Roy then added, "Well, looks like he escaped."

Lyla then added sheepishly, "Not exactly. Harkness' skills made him an ideal recruit for Task Force X."

John then said not so pleased, "You mean the Suicide Squad." Oliver noticed the look on his friend's face, seeing that it was quite displeased with the fact that this member was a former Task Force X member.

Seeing the look her boyfriend's face, Lyla continued, "They had an op in Tanzania. Assassination of a local warlord. But the warlord had bigger guns. The mission went south… and the team had to be sanitized." She finished off like a true agent, not using the real term on purpose.

But John was more than willing to spell out the real word, "You mean killed, Lyla."

"Waller couldn't be reached." She sighed, "It was my call." John looked down in disappointment, while Lyla exhaled in regret. "The micro bomb in Harkness' neck must have malfunctioned."

Oliver then spoke, "We need to consider that every A.R.G.U.S. facility is compromised. There's only one place we can keep you safe."

Lyla knew what he meant, but she had to say, "A place with you two, John, the guy in red and those two from up there," she pointed to the railings on the upper level, where Venom and the mechanical knight were before, "might be such a bad idea."

Oliver really didn't like how the woman was relying so much on the mutants right now.

He didn't trust them.

X

" _Waller couldn't be reached. It was my call. The micro bomb in Harkness' neck must have malfunctioned._ "

In alleyway outside of the club Verdant, the club owned by Thea Queen, Oliver's little sister, was Seth and Matt listening in on the recording from that the nanite mutant placed on Lyla's shoulder when she was saved by them.

They listened to the recording via Matt's gauntlet, with Jarvis showing a holographic video of what transpired at the headquarters.

" _We need to consider that every A.R.G.U.S. facility is compromised. There's only one place we can keep you safe._ " They heard Oliver say over the device.

"Oliver wants to her here?" Matt deduced.

"Most likely. It's off-book, so this "A.R.G.U.S." wouldn't have the location of their base on record." Seth said.

" ** _Unless this A.R.G.U.S. is smarter than that._** " The symbiote said.

Seth rubbed his chin as he thought about the next course of action. "Jarvis, you there?" he asked the AI system.

" **I am, Doctor.** " Jarvis told the doctor.

"You hacked into their database, right?" He asked the other mutant, who nodded. "Tell us everything you have on both A.R.G.U.S. and this "Task Force X"?"

" **Advanced Research Group United Support, otherwise known as A.R.G.U.S, is a research group and special divisions of the United States government, charged with the goal of taking down terrorist threats in secrecy and without public knowledge. They are led by Amanda Waller.** " The AI explained.

"And this Task Force X business, what's that about?" Matt reminded.

" **The Task Force X, also known as the Suicide Squad by few people, is a team mostly consisting of incarcerated criminals who undertake high-risk missions for A.R.G.U.S. in exchange for reduced prison sentence.** " The AI said, to the mutant's curiosity. " **Oh dear.** " They heard the supercomputer say. " **It seems as though to ensure their compliance, each member is implanted with a micro-bomb in their spinal vertebrae, which will be detonated if they go out of line.** "

Matt couldn't believe this and remarked hatefully, "So instead sending their own men and women, their own soldiers who took an oath and swore to protect their home, their world… they sent criminals out as some kind of disposable soldiers out on missions. In exchange for a freedom they might not get to experience. Sound familiar?"

Set knew where Matt was going with this and said back, "Criminals should be killed, not be used as some kind of puppets."

"They are weapons in A.R.G.U.S.' eyes." Matt said with clenched fists, "Just like we were to those human bastards in our world."

"Thing is, we were not criminals… just kids who had powers that others wanted to exploit for their own reason and wanted a family in a world that was too dark and ugly for any orphans to handle." Seth said as he felt the scar underneath his clothes while Matt felt the scar on the back of his neck.

"It's inhumane." Matt said with anger in his eyes.

"No arguments there." The elemental let out. "But for now, how about we keep out of there, for a while."

"Because of that Lyla woman?" Matt guessed.

"Yeah." Seth walked closet to his friend, "I don't it's a good idea for us to show ourselves to a woman who works for an organization like that. Hell, they are like AIM, just without entire-"

Matt raised an eyebrow, and stated curiously with repeated sentence, ""Techno-apocalypse cults"? as our dear friend, Logan Howlett said."

"Yeah really miss that guy." The elemental said with sheepish face. The two of them looked over the city of Starling before they decided on their next task. "Let's see if we can find this Harkness dude before he brings too much trouble to the table." The two of them nodded before they assumed their forms as Iron Knight and Venom.

The two of them jumped into the air. Seth latching himself onto the nearest wall and crawled up it with long strokes while Matt flew up with his thrusters blazing away. Both of them had their mission. And they were gonna complete it.

X

 **(Arrowcave)**

The sounds of repeated clanging and electricity whooshing around, coursed through the entire Arrowcave as Barry Allen used his metahuman powers to do the salmon ladder, the one that Oliver was very fond of.

Felicity watched Barry do the salmon ladder with his head and eyes following his every move. Caitlin saw him do it once, but she then grew uninterested in seeing Barry cheat his way through the salmon ladder. But she did grow a bit annoyed by the sound of the repeated clanging. "How often does Oliver do this?" Caitlin asked.

"At least every Wednesday." Felicity said, "There's a lot of sweating." She whispered at the end to Caitlin.

The female doctor's cheeks reddened as her thoughts went to the elemental mutant, " _Sweating huh? Hope Seth is gonna take up on having that in his loft, would be not be a bad idea. Beats TV._ " Subconsciously a smile formed on her face, one that Felicity saw and she knew that it was about the mutant.

At the thought of the elemental, she thought to herself, " _Wonder how much of his body actually turns to steel, when he does._ "

 _WHOOSH_

The women's thoughts of the elemental mutant were halted when the speedster stopped using the salmon ladder. "I don't see what's so hard about that." Barry quipped before giving the bar to Cisco.

Caitlin wanted to remind the speedster that he was essentially cheating his way through the training equipment. "I'm not sure she should have called you." Felicity directed to both the female doctor and Barry.

She then reminded the female hacker, "I didn't call Barry. I called Seth." Caitlin pointed a finger at Cisco, who made his way to the salmon ladder, "Cisco called Barry."

Barry nodded he did get a call from the mechanical engineer, and not by the female doctor. Felicity then continued, "Yeah but Oliver doesn't play well with others. And I don't think he trusts Seth or Matt yet."

"Ah, come on." Cisco got there attention as he readied his arms, "Barry and Oliver kicked ass last week, especially with Seth and Matt who were frigging beasts." He grabbed hold of the bar, "They were in, like…" he raised himself up, barely. "a league of their own. Aside from Matt and Seth, they are totally in a world of their own. Beyond ours. Literally... and figuratively."

"That might be true, but that was, like, a one-time thing." Felicity said sheepishly.

Barry then explained, "The dude was tossing around exploding boomerangs, They needed some back-up. And the three of us were there to help them out." The speedster then felt a rumble in his stomach, "And I need some dinner. That salmon ladder made me hungry for sushi." He then sped off.

A gust of wind left in his wake, blowing away some of Felicity's papers. "And I need to get some paperweights down here!" The female hacker shouted as her hands tried to keep her papers on the table.

"Should have warned about that." Caitlin said, "A disadvantage of working with Barry, while Seth just jumps out of the skylight or walks out of the building." Felicity agreed with that logic wholeheartedly.

As they talked, they didn't notice that Oliver, Roy, John and Lyla were working down the stairs and towards a table. The three at the main console saw that the four others were walking into the lair. Felicity got off her chair and directed at them, "Are you okay?"

Lyla then said, "Can't work for A.R.G.U.S. without making a few enemies." She didn't see John pull out a bag with metallic content, "I'm sorry to involve all of you in this." She looked around and noticed that two people weren't there. "Where's the Demon and that guy in the red armor? Would like to thank them personally for saving our lives."

"They are out doing some business of their own." Caitlin answered cryptically. Oliver narrowing his eyes at the thought of Venom and the Iron Knight doing whatever they do without supervision. Ironically those two have more experience than him.

John then dropped the contains of the bag onto a metal tray. Lyla then had to ask, "Is that A.R.G.U.S property?"

The former soldier than said heartlessly, "It's evidence." Both Lyla and Oliver registered the cold heartless tone that John used. The woman looked down in response to that. The archer remained stoic and didn't say anything.

 _WHOOSH_

They all felt a gust of wind blow past them, making them look in the direction of the computers. All of them saw Barry sitting in the chair with a box of sushi rolls one hand and chopsticks in his other hand. Papers flying around to various sides as he took a seat.

Everyone saw his true identity and he didn't seem to care.

"Dude!" Cisco called out to him.

"Secret identity?" Caitlin reminded the speedster, while she thought. " _Seth, you might wanna give Barry some tips._ "

Barry then gestured to the couple, "They're married."

""We're not married"" both John and Lyla said at the same time. Oliver shook his head.

"Or together. Whatever." Barry pointed at John, "He told her about me." However, John shook his head slowly, "You didn't?"

The former soldier then explained honestly, "I keep secrets for a living, man."

Barry then let out timidly, "Ah. My bad."

Lyla with a slight gaped mouth, pointed to the speedster, "You're—You're-"

"The Flash." Barry said for her, "Sushi?" he offered her. She shook her head.

"And you're the Demon's sidekick?" Lyla asked.

The speedster felt offended and dejected her thoughts, "No we're partners." Caitlin shot him a dry look, "Kinda."

Oliver then got them back on the topic of the boomerang wielder, "We need a location on the man who's after Lyla. His name is Digger Harkness."

"Well, the first step is to work the evidence-" Barry got up but was interrupted.

"Barry, can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Oliver asked of the speedster, before looking to the female doctor "And Caitlin? Could you please get Venom down here, so I can talk to him and his friend?"

However she shook her head, to the archer's surprise, "Can't do. They are both doing some important business."

Oliver really didn't like that. If he got a chance to speak with them, he'd have to talk to both of them immediately.

Oliver and Barry continued and walked to the back of the lair. "I appreciate your help back at A.R.G.U.S., Seth and Matt's help as well, but we have this handled." The archer said.

"You don't want to team up again?" Barry had to ask.

"Things work differently here. Starling City is meaner." Oliver referred to their two cities' environmental statuses and how they work with their citizens.

The speedster then remarked, "I seem to remember helping you pretty good last year, and that was without powers." Oliver remained stoic. "I've been practicing everything you taught me. I'm- I'm casing new environments; I'm not running in blind."

Oliver accepted that the speedster took head of his advice, but the prospect of the two mutants running wild in his city were still on his mind. His mind couldn't handle that. The last of piece of normalcy he had was slowly slipping away out of his arms.

But he accepting that Barry and his friends could help them, and exhaled forcefully. "We do this my way."

"Yes!" Barry exclaimed with a wide smile, "This is going to be awesome."

The archer raised a hand to keep him from continuing, "But I want Venom and the Knight out of my city." He said harshly, to the speedster's surprise. "Right now."

"I'll… _gulp…_ I'll try contacting them." Barry said. "Okay, what's our first move? He asked.

Oliver moved around the computers as he spoke, "We need to reassemble the evidence. It will take some time, but it'll-"

 _WHOOSH_

Barry, with lighting fast speed, ran around the computers and over to the table with the evidence. With his powers, he speedily moved his arms around and reassembled the evidence, connecting the pieces into their original shapes as four boomerangs.

Barry proudly turned around and presented his quick work, to the others. "But it'll be worth it." Oliver finished his sentence.

Cisco examined the boomerangs with his eyes and said, "Rad!" He took hold of one of them and brought closer to his eyes. "These are a bit more teched out than the one you guys brought out to Central City." The engineer then analyzed, "3D printed polymer with a circuitry weave."

"Some of Harkness' boomerangs exploded." Roy told the engineer.

"Oh yeah, there are grooves in here that could definitely pack a C4 charge." Cisco added.

Caitlin then stated, "Maybe if we figure out where Harkness got the supplies, we can use that to track him." She then got another idea, "Venom's out there right now, I could give him a call." Oliver took note of that with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"Maybe." Cisco said with his eyes on the weapons. His eyes then caught sight of something and stated, "These weren't made by Ka-Boom-Boomerang."

Curiosity washed over everyone when they heard the name. Roy then asked sheepishly, "Ka-Boom-Boomerang?"

Cisco then explained, "Yeah. You know, he has exploding boomerangs." Caitlin threw his head down at the explanation.

Barry commented, "That's not your best."

The engineer tilted his head, "Really? It makes perfect sense."

"Cisco." Oliver glared at him, getting him back to stop. "If Harkness didn't make him, we need to find out who did."

"And who made the buy off of." John added.

"Markos." Cisco's words snapped their heads to his direction, "You see this collapsible node design? Dead giveaway. That's his signature."

Felicity went to the computers, Oliver following her, "We need a location on this.." he trailed off, not knowing the name.

"Klaus Markos." Cisco told him.

Felicity's fingers went around the keyboard, pressing keys after keys, to find the information they needed. "No known home address of place of employment for Markos. But he was arrested last year by an officer Quentin Lance."

Oliver nodded as he and the speedster took off to talk to the former officer, current captain of Starling City Police Department.

The moment they left, Caitlin heard her phone ringing. When she got it out, she saw that it was Seth calling from the other end. Knowing that Oliver, and maybe the rest of his team not trusting him, she went to a secluded area of the lair.

Seeing that she alone again, she pressed the button. "Hey."

" _Hey yourself!_ " Seth called out from the other side, " _Is that couple from back then okay?_ "

"You mean Lyla and John? Yeah they are okay." She answered.

" _Awesome. Was a bit worried that they might have been hurt or something._ " Seth told her with a relieved tone.

She chuckled, "Don't worry about that." She then got serious, "But how's the search for your sister? Any clues?"

" _Nothing_ _so far. But we'll keep looking. She's gotta be here. Hopefully._ " He added sadly.

"Don't lose hope Seth. No matter what. Your sister's out there, somewhere." She assured him, "Just believe in yourself. Besides you haven't failed since you came to this world, so can't imagine you starting now."

She heard laughter from the end of the phone, " _First time's gotta come sooner or later, Cait._ " She and Seth chuckled at joke. " _Hey, is something wrong? You sound like you have something your mind._ "

Caitlin perked her head up and looked around the place. She thought that Seth might have used his camouflage powers to spy on her. Which wouldn't be a surprise to her. "You're not spying on me, are you?" she had to ask.

" _No I'm not."_ Seth started with chuckle, _"I just know you really well, you know._ " That made sense to the female doctor, the two of them had gotten to know each other on various kinds of levels, letting the other know of aspects of their lives. " _So what's on your mind?_ "

"It's…" she didn't know how to say it, so she exhaled and said, "You wouldn't mind talking more about your sister, it's not too much to ask."

Seth didn't respond for a few moments until he said, " _You don't have to be so embarrassed about it, Cait. It's natural that you want to know more about my family, even though she's currently missing. But yeah I wouldn't talking more about my little sis._ "

Caitlin smiled. She hoped that Seth didn't see it as though she was trying to pry into his life. She was just very curious about his family, since he didn't talk about his deceased fiancée. But she also knew that his fiancée was a very sad subject for him to talk about.

She could still remember how the cold, how lifeless his eyes turned when he told her about Stef, back then. It was truly frightening to see. Even scarier than Seth's Venom mask.

" _Cait?_ " He got her attention again, " _I know that I'm not very forthright with some parts of my life. But that's got nothing to do with you. It's just… they are too painful to relieve. I know I heal fast, but some scars linger longer than others. But in the future… don't be afraid to ask me about my life, okay? I trust you more than anyone in this city… and Central City._ "

She laughed at the joke, "Thanks and remember those scars might take a while to heal, yes. But talking about them always."

She couldn't see it, but Seth had gotten a large smile on his face. Listening to the sound of her angel-like voice, hearing her soothing and calming words. Even the sound of her slow breathing through the phone. The memory of his fingers run through her soft hair.

The memory of her impossibly soft lips on his own, whenever they would kiss each other. The key that only they shared so they'd get to go into their own little world.

Everything about her, made him smile widely,

" _Thanks Caitlin._ " He told her, " _And trust me, when I say that I will tell you everything about my life, I promise you that._ "

"Likewise, Seth." She said to him with a blissful smile on her face.

"Caitlin?" She looked to the side and saw Felicity standing there, with her eyes on her. "Barry and Oliver got a phone that they think could help us get Harkness' location. They might need the geek squad on this."

" _I seriously hope she's not including me on that so-called "geek squad" of hers?_ " Seth told Caitlin. " _If she does, then Venom's gonna get his wish and eat her._ "

This got Caitlin attention, and she asked quietly, "He wants to do that?"

" _Yeah, and not in the fun way._ " This got her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Something wrong Caitlin?" Felicity as she saw her cheeks grow red.

"No. Nothing at all." The doctor told the hacker before telling Seth, "Hey, I gotta leave now. Talk later?"

" _Sure thing._ " Seth started, " _Me and Matt are on the other side of the city, and when we're done there, we'll come back to you guys._ "

"Okay. Until then." She said before they hung up. Caitlin looked to Felicity and saw her knowing smirk, "What?"

"Nothing. Just like how you two get when you're with each other, is all." Felicity said with a teasing tone, that made the female doctor turn her head away in embarrassment. "Well, anyway they need us back there. So move your butt, lady!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the mock order from the hacker, and followed her into the lair again. When she got inside, she saw that both Oliver and Barry were back. But the speedster was sitting by himself by the stairs and the archer was looking over his equipment.

But she could clearly see that there was some tension between the two heroes. However, she hoped that this didn't have anything to do with Seth being here. Caitlin could sense some kind of uneasiness from within the green archer ever since they got down to their liar.

She shook her head of those thoughts and went to the computer and sat beside Felicity to look over the evidence they found.

As they looked over the evidence, Lyla walked over to the archer to see what he was doing. Seeing that he was feeling uneasy, she asked, "Everything all right between you and Speedy?"

Thinking that Lyla was referring to Roy, Oliver said, "What? Roy? Yeah, we're fine."

Lyla chuckled before she nodded her head to the guy by the stairs. "I mean him."

"Oh." Oliver shot a glance behind him, seeing the speedster look away. "We had a difference of opinion about the way the world works."

"Yup." Lyla knew what Oliver meant and looked to her boyfriend, who looked away. "I know what that's like."

"Well, sometimes they don't see it." the archer said.

Lyla then said, "There are people in the world who only deal in extremes-"

Oliver cut her off and continued, "And it would be naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them. Something the Demon did before back in Central City."

The A.R.G.U.S. agent nodded, "Sometimes bravery isn't enough. Sometimes the world requires us to be bold."

"Whatever the personal cost." Oliver agreed with her.

Felicity then got a beep on her computer, "I got him!" everyone looked to her, "He's in a warehouse at the corner of Infantino and Adams."

Lyla and Oliver walked closer to the computer and saw the search as well. The agent saw the image and inquired, "Is that-"

"A.R.G.U.S. spy satellite? Yeah. Maybe." Felicity said sheepishly. Everyone wondered why Felicity were so casually about hacking into a governmental division so easily, like it was a normal thing to do. "Thermographic imaging shows ten bodies inside."

"Harkness knows we're coming." John deduced from the number of men at the warehouse.

"I can track the cell phone's position with this." Cisco said.

Oliver then instructed, "Cisco, you're with Diggle and Roy." The three men nodded in agreement and went to their vehicle.

"I'll race you there." Oliver saw the speedster walk over to him, with forlorn expression on his face.

Now all of the men had left the lair, leaving the three women alone in the lair. Everyone of them looked to each other, seeing that they were the only ones left.

Caitlin saw the pained expression on Lyla' face, and asked, "Lyla is something wrong?"

Seeing and knowing that Caitlin was trustworthy, she answered honestly, "It's just… _sigh…_ My daughter's father hates me for trying to detonate a bomb in a man's head and now he's trying to me."

Felicity turned the side of her lips downwards, "That would be a no."

Lyla with another pained face explained "John is the kind of guy who's only thought about one thing; How do he keep the people he loves safe?" she placed a hand on her chest, "I'm kinda the same, but I have to think of the rest of the world as well. Sometimes it's too much to balance."

"You seem to do a pretty good job on that." Caitlin said with reassuring tone.

The agent then said, "Yeah but now that we're in a world where people kill each other with boomerangs."

Caitlin then leaned towards her and said, "When you get the chance, maybe you should talk with Venom." Lyla looked to the doctor with a confused expression. "Venom's real identity, well let's just say you and him have a lot in common. You could get some advices from him."

"Maybe. If you say so, Caitlin." Lyla chuckled.

"He's a hero." The doctor finished.

Felicity was about to continue, but stopped when she heard the phone ringing. "I swear I turned that off." She looked to the phone with a shocked face as she took it into her hand.

"What?" Caitlin asked the hacker.

"Markos' phone." She answered. "I shut it down after I decrypted it."

Lyla then asked curiously with a hint of worry, "Could someone turn it back on remotely?"

"And back trace the trace?" Felicity added before looking to the women with a shocked face, "We have to get out of here now!"

 _CLANG_

None of them had time to react as a boomerang came flying around the computers from nowhere and lunged into the table.

They all looked to the side and saw a man there, the same man from before at the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. "Hello, Lyla." Harkness started as he recognized the agent, "It's been a long time." He took hold of two of his boomerangs and lunged them.

Felicity ran over and behind a console. Lyla looked to the sides for a weapon. Caitlin mimicked the blonde woman's tactic and hid behind a console as well. Lyla saw Oliver's arrowheads and grabbed a few of them.

When Harkness got both of his boomerangs back again, Lyla shot three arrowheads after the boomerang-wielder. None of them hitting though. "Guns!" the agent demanded.

"Cabinet, third drawer!" Felicity shouted back

Lyla went to the drawer, making sure that Harkness wasn't up for another attack, she opened the drawer and looked into it. Her hopes of finding a weapon were immediately crushed when she saw that the drawer was empty.

From behind the computers, Digger Harkness smirked as he saw that the agent was not armed. "Funny facts about boomerangs, wanna know them Lyla." He got up and looked into her eyes. "They're proof that things can come back and haunt you." He shot a glance at Caitlin and Felicity. "And that they can be used for more than one target."

Horror felt the agent when she saw that the mercenary lashed out both of his hands, and both of his boomerangs didn't go for her, but for the other women. "NO!"

Caitlin saw the flying weapons coming their way but as they neared, she pushed Felicity away and to safety, the hacker's words falling on deaf ears. Now that the doctor was alone and the boomerangs neared her, she gasped and hoped to shield herself with her arms.

She closed her eyes as they came within her vicinity, expecting her end.

 _CLANG_

Another metallic clang rang through the lair. Caitlin's ears perked up when she registered the sound of the metal clang repeating suddenly. She was too afraid to even open her eyes, fearing that her fear might be playing tricks on her.

But the next voice that spoke, made her snap her eyes open.

"Dick move, jackass."

Caitlin looked up with wide eyes… and a smile of happiness formed on her face at the sight.

Standing before her, was Seth Rogers with both of his arms turned to metal and crossed over his torso, and both of them clutching a boomerang each. "Seth?"

The mutant looked over his shoulder and looked to her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, out of pure concern. She shook her head, a smile formed on his face in response. "Thank goodness. Stand back a bit would you, things are going to be a bit messy."

 _GUNSHOT_

Harkness jumped out of the way as he heard a gunshot fired. He looked to the side and saw Matt Almond standing on the table with a hand gripped around a smoking gun. "Don't you know how to treat a lady, do you? Looks like someone needs to learn some manners."

Seth walked forward, Caitlin saw that and moved to the back with Lyla and Felicity following her. "Looks like it Matty." He placed both of the boomerangs into one adamantium hand. Holding the hand in front of him, making sure that the wielder saw it, the elemental slowly applied pressure on them.

 _BREAK_

Harkness' eyes widened when saw that the mutant crush two boomerangs with one single hand, in a mere instant. He looked around, from Seth to Matt, both of whom who stood side by side and made eye contact with him.

"Who are you two? You're not A.R.G.U.S?" Digger asked them.

"A.R.G.U.S.? No way." Matt said as he formed an arm blade on each arm with his nanites. His nanites formed wings on his back.

Smoke began emitting from Seth's right arm before sparking red and turned into blazing flames. Black tendrils formed and shot out of his back. Seth slowly placed infernal his arm in front of him as he stated with a serious face.

"We are Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's the chapter for this time, folks.**

 **Next time, a fight will erupt against their enemy. So stay tuned people. And until next time, dear readers.**


	21. Chapter 21: Brave and the Bold Part 2

**Sorry for the wait people, and once again thanks and thanks for all the PMs and reviews, they are amazing.**

 **Without further ado now, a long awaited…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21: Brave and the Bold Part 2**

A staredown is happening in the secret lair underneath Verdant. Seth and Matt stand before the boomerang-wielding mercenary who once worked for A.R.G.U.S.

Digger Harkness saw the strange attributes and the eyes of the two before him. He could see it. Their determination, their will. Their strength… along with the coldness of the elemental's eyes. Harkness also noticed that they stood near each other and looked ready to fight.

"You two are different." The mutants narrowed their eyes in confusion. "Unlike those two archers, you two are different… you're agents, right? But not of A.R.G.U.S."

"No, we're not." Matt said he formed a gauntlet with repulsors on each hand with more nanites coming out of his skin and swarming over his arms. "We are agents but better than A.R. ."

"A lot better than them." Seth said as the flames on his arm intensified and lightning began wrapping around his black tendrils.

In the far back of the lair, was Felicity, Lyla and Caitlin watching with eyes of complete focus as they saw the two mutants activate their powers right now. "It's them right? The Demon and the Knight?"

"Yeah it's them." Caitlin said with a smile of happiness. "Don't worry. We can trust them."

"Yeah. And they are really good fighters." Felicity added.

Seth and Matt looked briefly each other, as they held eye contact, they nodded to each other. Harkness widened his eyes when he saw them nod. He placed his hands inside of his coat and pulled two boomerangs, both of which he launched after them.

Seth charged ahead, while Matt formed a thruster down at under his feet, that he used to thrust himself backwards. While in mid-air he lashed both of his repulsors out and blasted both boomerangs to smithereens with ease.

Harkness was too busy seeing his weapons destroyed in front of him to see that the elemental was right before him. Seeing the person in front of him, the mercenary brought his hand down to Seth's face with a punch.

However, the contact was never made as a black tendril grabbed hold of his hand. The other tendrils shot forward and slammed into the mercenary's stomach. "Ugh!" he grunted from the pain. Seth snapped around and swung his blazing arm into Harkness' stomach and sent him flying ahead.

"Those archers had trouble with this guy?" Matt said, from his place on top of a table. "What is this with this world? PG-7?"

"You'd think right?" Seth said with removing his eyes from the downed boomerang-wielder. A moment later, the mercenary got up on his feet again with both hands holding a boomerang. "Wanna handle this one together?"

Matt got a smirk on his face before he thrusted himself into the air and back on the ground beside Seth. "This is gonna be fun." His gauntlets swarmed with nanites again, generating large claws between the spaces on his gauntlets.

Seth smirked as well. Both of his arms emitting cold white smoke that spread around them entirely, covering them completely. When the smoke slowly began disappearing, a large ice blade was formed around both of his arms.

The ground cracked beneath them, as both mutants leaped after the mercenary who charged to them as well. When blades from both sides met each other, the agents snapped their weapons forward and sent Digger flying again.

When he got on the ground again after rolling around, Seth ran up the side of a metal pillar and leaped from it and into the air. He twirled around in the air before using wind to send him forward, with his left ice blade slamming into the foe. But Harkness rolled out of the way. Seth was now in a knelled position with only one ice blade on his other arm.

Digger saw that one of his blades were destroyed so he readied himself to throw another boomerang. But his eyes didn't catch the movement that was behind Seth.

From behind the elemental, Matt ran up to him and used his friend as a spring board and jumped into the air. Both of his arms lashed out, he blasted various blasts from his repulsors. Harkness saw the shine of blue light and rolled out of the way. But unfortunately, one of the beams hit him.

When the mercenary got down on his back, he grunted in pain from the impact. His eyes were momentarily shut closed before they opened up again. When they did, he saw Seth come down with lightning coating his metal fist towards him.

"Shit!" The boomerang wielder performed a backflip and avoided the attack.

 _SMASH_

Harkness and the others in the lair, heard the sound of the ground being smashed. Looking back to where he was laid before, he saw the elemental pull his fist out of the ground. "Slippery little fucker." Seth commented as he cracked his fists.

Digger got back on his feet, he looked down his body and saw that his shirt and the bulletproof vest were burned through with small amounts of smoke emitting from them. " _That punch he did before… tch… he's stronger than I thought…No….he's holding back. So is the oth-_ "

At the thought of the other mutant, he looked around for him, but to no avail as he could find the nanite mutant.

"Looking for me?"

Harkness snapped around and was met with a metal gauntlet slamming into his stomach, through the burned hole in his clothes. Bile came out of his opened mouth as he panted, his eyes looking up and seeing the other mutant in front of him. His fist imbedded into his stomach. Matt reeled back his other arm and his nanites formed small spikes on his gauntlet, before he thrusted forth.

The mercenary however anticipated another fist to attack him, so he withdrew an exploding boomerang and slammed it into the nanite mutant's stomach. Digger removed the fist from his stomach, as the mutant was focused on the boomerang in his own stomach.

Knowing that he could take more than one boomerang, Harkness took out another exploding boomerang and threw it into Matt's stomach with the other one. The collision of both boomerangs with each other, caused them to explode and sent the mutant flying with black smoke around his body.

"Matt!" Seth exclaimed in shock, seeing his friend being blasted with two explosions.

" ** _Look out!_** "

However, Seth was too late to act out on his Venom's warning as three boomerangs. The two closest of them stuck to his chest and the third came near his body, but exploded. This one set off the two previous boomerangs as well.

The elemental being enveloped in black smoke from three explosions.

"SETH!" Caitlin exclaimed in worry, seeing her boyfriend be engulfed in deadly explosions did not make calm in any way.

Panting and breathing heavily, the mercenary looked from both piles of black smoke where both mutants were in the middle of them. But not even… whatever the hell those two were could survive various explosions at once. Looking to the agent who wanted her dead in past, he said with a smirk, "End of the rope for you now, Lyla." His voice sent shivers down her and Felicity's spines, while Caitlin looked ready to murder him for what he did to Seth.

" **Cou** ldn't **agr** ee **mo** re **wi** th **th** at."

The boomerang wielder turned his head to the pile of smoke, where the strange, morphed voice came from. He saw into and saw a figure stand up in the middle of it. The figure lashed out his hand to the side, sending out a blast of wind. The smoke around the figure's body blew away, letting the women and the mercenary see him.

They saw Seth, his wounds healing with the symbiote covering his body. But what really caught their eyes were his body. Half of his body was covered by his "other". His right arm enveloped and paired with black claws. His left leg, the same with a giant foot. His face half enveloped by the symbiote, with said half revealing white fang-like teeth and one deadly looking white eye. Tendrils shot out of his back, flailing around wildly as though they awaited a command from their host.

Digger was surprised by the fact that this young man could survive not one but three explosions point blank. And the sight of that horrifying form did make him feel greatly afraid.

"You're dead now."

A familiar voice from a familiar, supposed to be dead, redhead came from the other side of the mercenary. He looked to the side and saw a form in the smoke that lied there. A finger was raised and tapped on the shining arc reactor he placed on his chest. Nanites swarmed over his entire body. But when wings suddenly took form on his back, the figure jumped up into the air. Smoke blowing away from the thrusters.

The figure took to the sky, revealing himself to be Matt, his form armed with his Iron Knight suit. Both of his feet equipped with thrusters at bottom of them. His back equipped with four thrusters in the shape of four wings. Both of his arms were each equipped with a long white dual-sided sword with energy running through it, granting them the name of energy blades. His face not concealed by his knight's helmet, letting the mutant look into the fearful eyes of the boomerang wielding mercenary.

Harkness looked between the two and had to ask, "What are you?"

"" **We** 're **muta** nts/ We're mutants."" Both Seth and Matt said at the same time before launching them both towards the mercenary.

Digger repeated his previous tactic and threw various boomerangs from of his hands at both mutants, this time, he did in desperation.

Seth saw the incoming flying weapons before he made his move. His black tendrils shot around from this back and twirled to the front of his body. The tendrils became tipped with adamantium and pierced through some of the boomerangs. The last few that was made their way to him, were instantly wiped out when the mutant swiped his clawed hand over them.

The ones that came flying through the air, were confronted by the nanite mutant who was in flight. But unlike the elemental, more boomerangs were thrown in Matt's direction. But be it many or a few, that made no different to him. His large energy blades lashed out to the sides before he thrusted forward. His shoulder patches opened up, revealing shoulder cannons that shot down a few boomerangs. With still a large amount of the weapons in the air, the knight twirled around and slashed through the flying weapons with expert ease.

Now that both mutants have dealt with their individual numbers of boomerangs, they returned to their original standing, right beside each other. One looking as calm as ever with his entire body still hovering in the air. And the other looking as menacing as ever with his face split in half, half mutant and half Venom.

The two powered beings launched themselves and before giving the mercenary a chance to react, Seth shot out his tendrils and bound his hands. With his tendrils still around the boomerang-wielder, Seth slammed his giant foot up into his stomach. In that instant his foot connected with his clothes, he let out a wave of coldness, briefly freezing the spot.

The impact from the giant foot caused the mercenary to be sent higher into the air. Matt saw that as his chance and twirled around before slashing his blade through the mildly frozen area. The attack with from the energy blades opened up an area, where no clothes or any form of protection laid.

Seth released his tendrils, letting the mercenary slowly fall down to his knees. But when Harkness tried to get up, he saw with wide eyes that both mutants had appeared in front of him. And he didn't get a chance to escape as two metal fists, one of an armored hand and another one of an adamantium hand, embedded themselves into his stomach.

"ARGHH!" The mercenary screamed with bile coming out of his mouth from the powerful impact that just hit his guts right now.

The elemental showcased another powerful display of his powers, when he unleashed a gale of wind from his hand. Shooting the mercenary away with the power of wind. The boomerang wielder rolled around with a hand covering his stomach and when he got on his feet again, he took a look at them again and thought to himself.

Harkness was used to deal with various kinds of threats when he was part of A.S.I.S. Be it terrorists, rogue soldiers, even the occasional cold-blooded murderer. When he had to deal with those two archers that reside in this city, were to be expected.

The Flash didn't seem to be much of a threat, according to the information he had gotten on him. The only advantage that he had was his inhuman speed. Without that he could still be defeated.

But the news of The Demon was the one troubling person Harkness hoped not to see. Seeing and hearing of the news that this man did was too much for the mercenary to handle. His powers proved himself to be too much for him to handle.

And who was this other knight like warrior? He never heard of his new player and this alone was frightening as he didn't have any form of intel on this guy, and without any knowledge then he'd have to improvise. But with how quick the armored mutant was in air and with his weapons… it was looking dark for him right now.

But then the mercenary saw his salvation…. in the form of three defenseless women.

"You two got a choice to make." The mutants saw him pull out more explosive boomerangs. "Get me… or get them!" with that said, he launched all of his boomerangs after the targets behind them.

Both of them widened their eyes and snapped around, turning to see the boomerangs flying their way to the three women.

"Ca **itlin!** " Seth exclaimed with his entire form being engulfed by his partner, letting the true form of Venom breathe in the air of Starling. The ground underneath him cracked with the power of earth strengthening his body and lightning enhancing his speed, as he leaped to their direction.

"Shit!" Matt shouted before his helmet materialized over his form and thrusters formed on his back along with his wings, that fired him ahead with unbelievable speed and followed the larger anti-hero before him.

Instead of swiping the boomerangs to pieces like before, Matt jumped in front of them and formed one large shield with both of his arms placed side by side. Both of his feet, enlarged with nanites swarming over them and formed large foot clamps that kept the armored mutant grounded.

And instead mimicking his partner's tactic and form shields of his own, Seth jumped in front of the boomerangs and turned his entire body to adamantium. As he did so he let lightning brew up from within his body, and when it was enough it let coat his large metal body.

Behind the two mutants and the three women, came the others returned and saw the mutants there.

Then the boomerangs came into contact with them.

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

A series of violent explosions emitted as the boomerangs came into contact with the two mutants' bodies. Barry sped behind them and got the women out of the way, to ensure no debris came at them. Even though Caitlin was struggling in his grasp.

"What the hell?!" John shouted over the sound of the explosions as he stepped in front of Lyla who Barry dropped near him.

"Seth!" Caitlin shouted, fearing the worst for her boyfriend. She felt as though the explosions just now were vastly more dangerous than the previous ones. Her heart telling that Seth was now gravely wounded right now.

A large smokescreen laid in the wake of the explosions right now. The smoke so thick that no one could see through it, like no one was in there. And everyone thought that both mutants had now met their maker.

But the next voice that spoke, corrected them.

" **Fucking amazing.** "

Everyone heard the deep demonic voice speak from within the smokescreen and questions formed in their minds. All of them were instantly answered when a wind blew away the smokescreen like before. With the smoke gone, everyone saw that both mutants were okay… and Venom was smiling.

Seth said with a grateful smile, " **Best fight I have ever had against a human since getting here.** "

Laughing a bit loudly, Matt said after he came out of the smoke himself, "Quite a fight."

Both of the mutants felt eyes peering into their backs, and turned around and saw the eyes of everyone looking wide and shocked, aside from Oliver who looked visibly angry. Neither of them knew how to react to those eyes, so they turned back to where Harkness was.

" **Try scanning.** " Seth instructed Matt who nodded and unlocked his foot clamps and flew into the air. His visor began shining brightly as he looked around the entire lair for any sign of the mercenary.

The elemental spread out his senses to their limits, to try and see if the boomerang wielder was still within the lair.

But neither of them could feel any sign of the intruder. They shared a look that told them everything they needed to know about the whereabouts of this mercenary. So with a regretful expressions on their concealed faces, both of them got out of their suits.

"Damn that was annoying." Seth said with a running through his hair

"Definitely." Matt agreed, "But worth the workout."

"Yup." The elemental said with a smirk before he and knight looked to the others again. Once again they were met with wide mouths and eyes of shock. Seth briefly wondered if they got mass heatstroke. "Something wrong guys?"

"What does it take to for you two to actually get hurt?" Felicity asked the question that was one everyone's mind.

Both of them shrugged, and said at the same time. ""Don't know, maybe a nuclear missile."" They joked but the look on their faces, told them that it might actually take a nuclear missile to hurt them.

Caitlin then ran over to Seth and hugged him tightly. "Don't jump in front of explosions like that again. Seriously you're gonna end up hurting yourself." She said as buried her head in his clothes.

Seth felt sad about making her sad and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her. His hand went up to her head and rubbed it slowly, while his partner sent out calming feelings to her. "I'm sorry, Cait. But if it means protecting you, then I'll jump in front of anything to save you. No matter what."

She expected that kind of an answer from him. Seth was a protector above all else, that much was clear. "Thanks, Seth." She stood on her tips and kissed his cheek. The feeling of her lips on his skin, made him turn red.

"Hey." They turned to Matt who held up his gauntlet equipped arm with mischievous smile on his face. "If you start heating up again, I'll cool you off." He shot out a shot of cryogenic blast for empathize. Seth rolled his eyes at the joke while Caitlin just laughed.

"What are you two doing here?!"

Everyone looked to the center and saw Oliver looking absolute angry and walking over to the mutants. Not liking how hostile the archer was like, he stepped in front of Caitlin. He didn't want that bastard to go off in front of her.

"Something wrong, Mr. Queen?" Matt asked sarcastically, as the archer stepped closer to them.

"I asked what are you two doing here." Oliver repeated angrily.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Not much. Bit of sightseeing. Being mugged by punks. Saving your friends back there," he pointed at John and Lyla, "and saving Caitlin and the others from being attacked by boomerangs. And again, what's the problem?"

"I told Barry to call you and ask you two to leave." Both mutants raised their eyebrows immediately at that statement. "But for some reason he wasn't too convincing, apparently."

Barry felt like he should say something to Oliver. Both Seth and Matt just saved Caitlin, as well as Lyla and Felicity. Two women who means a lot to his own team. And the archer didn't even seem to care about the fact that these two just saved them.

John was having the same conflict. His friend was berating these two heroes for actually being here. If he hadn't his daughter would have to grow up without a mother. He was glad that the mutants were here to save her and his daughter's life. As well as Felicity's life.

Roy and Cisco were unsure of what to feel right now. Neither of them knew what to feel, as though they didn't have any problem with the mutants from the other universe. But neither of them wanted to get on the archer's bad side.

The three women were glad that both of the mutants had come when they did. If they hadn't come when they did, all three of them would have ended up dead with exploding boomerangs being their murder weapons. And Lyla's a mother. Her daughter would have to grow up without a mother if they hadn't saved them. And unlike the A.R.G.U.S. neither Caitlin or Felicity are fighters, they wouldn't have been able to stop the mercenary unlike the SHIELD agents.

Seth then stated, "Barry never called us, he might have been too busy with helping you and your friends with your boomerang man." He stepped closer to Oliver, "And even if he told us to go back to Central City we wouldn't have. We had some business of our own to take of."

"And why are you exactly so mad?" Matt asked, "If we weren't here then your two friends, as well Caitlin would have been hurt or worse. And you're mad at us, for what exactly?"

"I don't like having people I don't trust running around my city!" Oliver raised his voice. Every time he does so, he'd be able to install fear in those he spoke to. "And I don't like it when people just get into my base without permission."

But not neither of them looked the least bit frightened. It's more like they were rather unimpressed by his tone, actually. "If it's any help, I don't trust you at all myself Oliver." Seth stated. Matt was the same, he didn't trust him. "You demand to know everything, to have everyone spill their guts to you while you keep your own secrets from everyone. That's being a hypocrite."

Oliver clench his fists and grit his teeth angrily. And was about to speak, but Seth beat him to it. "And if you expect an apology from me, because I chose to get in here and save Caitlin, as well as your friends, then you're dead wrong. As long as I'm around, nothing will happen to Caitlin, and if your opinion or pride, or whatever it is, stands the way of that then I'll crush it… to pieces."

The archer grits his teeth again. He didn't like how the mutant was willing to go against him so easily, almost as though his words never even came close to scare him. Oliver was used to bring fear into people, but it didn't work on him.

"And another advice to you," Matt then spoke. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you want to scare either one of us. Because like you, we've been through our own hell…" Caitlin's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "…And we know a green guy ourselves, but he's actually scary and whole lot stronger than you." With his piece said, Matt walked away.

Seth mentally agreed with what the nanite knight told the archer. He felt his phone in his pocket ring, as did the next voice that spoke.

" **Dr. Rogers, you are receiving a call from… Central City General Hospital.** " Jarvis told the elemental.

Felicity looked to the mutant, "You brought him along?" she pointed her finger at the computers.

"Yes, we did." Seth said before talking to the AI. "Thank you, Jarvis." " _Wonder why the hospital is calling me?_ " he thought as he walked over to a separate area to take the call, without the annoyance of the green archer who wanted to get more off of his chest.

" ** _Perhaps they actually need better doctors?_** " Venom add his own thoughts.

The others watched as the mutant left and went to do their own devices.

X

"Are you alright?" Seth asked the other person on the end of the phone call, his tone very worried. "What did the doctors say? Are you getting discharged soon?" He fired off his worried questions.

While he was one the phone, Matt heard the sound of his voice, and more strangely enough, the worry in his voice. Something he haven't heard in a long time. So when he heard it, it peaked his interest and he made his way over to the area and listen in, knowing full well that the elemental felt his presence.

"Okay. I'm in Starling City for some business right now, sweetheart, but when I'm done, I'll come and check up on you myself. Just stay there for now, okay?" Seth smiled when he got the answer. "Good, I'll bring you some proper food, when I get there. Promise you that. Okay see ya there. Bye."

The person answered and hung up the same time Seth did. With a smile, the elemental turned around and saw Matt standing there with an intrigued expression on his face. "I imagine you heard that?"

"I did." Matt nodded. "Now I'm very curious. I haven't you be this worried in a long time."

Seth was very unsure of what he was going to tell his best friend. He wanted to tell him, but he was unsure of being judged by him. " ** _With Matt's help we can keep a better eye on her, partner. Beside we can trust him just as much as we trust Caitlin._** " His partner stated inside his mind.

" _You're right._ " Seth inhaled before stepping closer to Matt, "Her name's Frankie Kane." The nanite mutant raised an eyebrow. "The day I got thrown into this universe, I looked for Liv. But I couldn't find anything leading to her from above, so I made a missing person's report at the CCPD."

"You going to the police for help to find your baby sister? That's something I never thought coming." Matt said with honesty.

"I've changed a bit." Seth then continued, "But that same night, I was at Jitters with Joe, he wanted to buy me coffee after I filed the report. When he and I went our separate ways, I swung around the city to find a spot to rest. While I did, I came across this dark alleyway. A couple of punks were there… and so was this teenage girl."

"Frankie." Matt immediately knew.

"Yeah." The elemental breathed with a nod. "She was about to be mugged by these bastards, but I stepped in and saved her. After that I got her home, safe and sound. Not a scratch on her. But she was still scared."

"By you?" Matt guessed. The appearance of the Venom has always brought fear upon those who have seen him in their own world.

Surprise came over the Matt when the other mutant shook his head. "No. When I mentioned her home, she instantly became afraid. So much that she didn't speak about it. After that I've been keeping an eye on her ever since. She knows me as both Venom and Seth Fury, separately."

Even more surprise came over the nanite mutant as he heard that. Seth was usually very cautious about showing himself, and revealing just one of his secrets, even if they're minor. Hell, it took a least three months for Seth to tell that he was actually dating someone. "You must trust her a lot."

"I don't know." Seth smiled. "But this way, it's easier to keep an eye on her. Last time, I saw her I gave her my number so she could get a hold of me if she wanted to talk. She said she had a hard time opening up to people without them really listening to her. So I told her that she could come to me and I'd listen to her without speaking. Frankie just called me and said that she was at the hospital."

This worried the nanite mutant, "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Another mugging. She only has a concussion apparently, and thankfully a mild concussion and her glucose level's low, from what the doctor told me before I got to speak to her." Seth said relieved. "She's okay for now, I said that I'd come to her after everything here and bring her some better food."

"Hospital food never agrees with anyone." Matt joked, but in all honesty, he meant it.

"Amen to that." Seth agreed with his friend, "What do you think of the Robin Hood knock off?"

"Like the original better." Matt said. "And I don't think he really likes us. But his opinion doesn't matter to me."

"Same here. And that speedster looks up to him, that's ridiculous. But not much I can do about it now." Seth exhaled slowly before saying, "Think I'm gonna go out for some fresh air. You do whatever you want."

Matt nodded as his fellow agent walked away and out to the dark alleyway behind Verdant. The nanite mutant remembered that some of the natives from Starling was up in the bar right now, so he thought he'd go and mingle.

"Let's meet the locals."

X

 **(Verdant)**

Inside of the impressive and fully capacitated night, everyone was dancing to their hearts' content and music was played on high volume. Drinks were handed out to their many guests and enjoyed throughout the night. At first glance, everyone's happy and enjoying themselves.

But upon closer look… not everyone was happy.

Upon the upper floor of the nightclub were four people, consisting of Felicity, Caitlin, Roy and Cisco sitting on a table, all of whom held sad expressions on their faces after what went down in the Arrowcave.

Caitlin was the one who remained speechless as she thought back to what transpired back in the Arrowcave.

"It feels wrong. Being here, it feels wrong." Felicity said.

Roy then said, "Oliver needed to be alone. He made that pretty clear. Especially after what just went down there."

Suddenly an attractive brunette woman came to their table with a tray of four glasses with alcoholic beverages. This woman, Thea Queen, sister to Oliver Queen, is also the owner of the club right here. "Four doubles, straight up." She handed them their drinks and saw their gloom expressions. Concerned she asked, "You guys ok?"

"We're just having a tough night." Roy told his ex-girlfriend.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked, taking in the silence from the female doctor.

"No. We're… We're good." The red archer told his boss. "But thanks for the night-off." She nodded before walking away.

Cisco followed her with his eyes and asked the Starling natives. "Yo, who was that hottie?" his voice flirtatiously.

Then Felicity and Roy said at the same time, "Oliver's sister/ My ex-girlfriend."

The mechanical engineer immediately knew what that meant, "So stay away is what you're saying."

Roy said "Yeah." His eyes then looked between Felicity and Caitlin. "Are you two okay after what happened back there?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Seth and Matt." The female doctor said as she fiddled with her glass.

The four of them each took a sip from their drinks. But Cisco then asked with a heavy heart. "How do you guys do it? How do you guys live like that? Where anyone you care about could be struck down?"

Caitlin perked her head up and added, "We haven't been taking this seriously." They looked to her. "It's all been a game. We give the bad guys code names. Even when Seth came and joined our team, we still didn't take it seriously."

"I think the fact we go up against metahumans made it all kind of clean." Cisco started, the Starling natives looked to him. "Like, the fact that they've got these powers makes what they're doing less…"

The doctor then added, "Real."

"That's the thing about this life." They looked to the side and saw Matt drag a chair over to their table. He placed it and took a seat in it. "Things like what me, Barry, and Seth, is unreal yeah, but it's still very real at the same time."

"How do you guys deal with it?" Caitlin asked the mutant. "You and Seth seem so content with this life more than any of us, like it doesn't even faze you at all. I know you're both stronger than us and their team. But how are you able to deal with being exploded and just come out like it doesn't' scare you."

"We've seen the worst of humanity before." Matt started. Caitlin's thoughts from before, becoming confirmed. "It's what drove us to join SHIELD, when we were younger. To protect the world and the people in from experiencing horrors on that level. We're willing to do whatever it takes if it means the safety of the innocents. Besides part of the reason why we can do what we do, is because we do it to keep our loved ones safe. So they don't have to do it themselves." The mutant chuckled before adding. "Though aside from Seth, my only loved one is currently missing, so don't know what she'd think."

They could hear the mutant's sad tone when said that sentence. He must really feel sadness by the prospect of his girlfriend being alone and somewhere.

"She's not here?" Roy asked, he had been briefed by their situation a while back.

"Nope. We looked everywhere in the city, but no sign." Matt then shot a glance at the natives of this city, "And if you guys have a problem with me and Seth looking for her, then keep it yourself, unlike your control-freak of a boss."

"Yeah… sorry about that." Felicity said.

"Yeah. It wasn't right by any means." Roy added.

"Don't' apologize, you guys didn't do anything wrong." Matt assured them, "But he better keep it in his pants next time. Otherwise, Seth's gonna be on a warpath." They all saw that the mutant now gave off a wide smile. "Though seeing Seth smile again, that's a good thing."

The four of them wondered what he meant by that. But Felicity, Roy nor Cisco chose to question it, seeing that seemed like a sour topic for the mutant.

But Caitlin was a different story, she wanted to know. For Seth's sake. "Matt? What did you mean by that you are happy to see Seth smile again? You said the same when you came to S.T.A.R. Labs. But what did you mean by that? How was Seth like back then?"

Matt had a feeling that Caitlin would ask him of that, since he have mentioned a couple of times already. Inhaling deeply, he leaned over the table and started, "Seth told me that you lost your fiancée as well, a while back right?" She nodded, the others listening carefully. "You know how you were acting?"

"Cold." She said. "Cisco said that I was colder than ice, never cracking a smile. Until Seth came." She finished off with a smile.

"Okay, then imagine that… times hundred." Eyes widened around. "It was like seeing a totally different person. It's like the Seth, me and his family knew, was gone for good. Losing Stefanie shattered something inside of him. He lost himself, I guess you could say. He never cracked a smile anymore, he never showed any form of emotions. He was completely lifeless. Worse was, that he never slept nor did talk with people much anymore. He even went on high-risk missions alone, it's like he didn't care about what happened to him anymore. Whenever he wasn't with us, he'd blow off steam in the training room. We hated it."

They could see that there's more to the story. His eyes told as much. But he didn't have much reason to tell them. Whether it was because he didn't trust them or it was because of loyalty to his friend and partner, they couldn't tell.

His eyes then drifted to the female doctor with a smile on his face. "But thanks to you Caitlin, I got see my best friend again. To see him again like he was. Seeing him as the protector he was again. I don't think that would have been possible if not for you. So for that I'm grateful to you. Grateful that you got him to open his heart up again."

Caitlin had to wipe her eyes as tears threatened to fall down from them. "It's because of Seth. That I am even here today. He saved me so many times already. And I can't thank enough for that. He also made me feel again after Ronnie's death. I care deeply about him, very much and I'm not stopping." She smiled again before getting on her feet. "Where's Seth right now?"

"The alley behind the club, he said he needed some air." He pointed a finger in the direction. She nodded with a "thanks" and downed the last of her drink, before shooting in the direction of her boyfriend's whereabouts.

" _Take care of him, Caitlin. He's gonna need you from now on._ "

X

"Seth!" Caitlin got into the alleyway and saw that it was empty. Looking around to see if she missed the mutant. She shouted his name, when she saw that he wasn't there. "Seth! Where are you?!" she shouted again.

"Up here!"

Caitlin looked up to the direction of the voice. She saw Seth crouching on the ledge of the roof with a chocolate bar in hand. "Wait there, I'll get down there."

With that said, the mutant jumped off the ledge and a tendril shot out of his back. The tendril latched onto the rooftop and his body hang in the air. He twisted his body and his legs placed on the sides of his black tendril, and his hands gripped it as well.

The female doctor was surprised to see the mutant doctor hand upside-down like that. Like a real spider would do. "That's new." she commented as she stepped closer to his hanging body, her eyes slowly turning teary.

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "Thought it'd be a nice change of pace. You shou…." He stopped himself when he saw tears fall from her eyes. "Caitlin? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did that bastard Oliver make you sad? If he did, then he's dead."

She shook her head and stepped closer to his hanging form. Her hands cupped his cheeks, before pulling leaning closer to his head. "I'm glad that I met you, Seth Fury." Without giving him a chance to speak himself, her lips met his.

Seth was surprised to suddenly feel her lips on top of his own so suddenly. It was a definitely a surprise to say the least, but knowing that Caitlin was right there and that she wanted to express her true feelings with actions than words, melted his surprise away immediately.

And bliss took its place immediately. Once again, the two of them were immediately thrown in to their own little blissful world.

To better stabilize himself instead of using his arms and legs, Seth shot out a few of tendrils out of his back and shoulders that placed themselves in the ground. With the tendrils fully embedded in the ground under him, his hands let go of the tendril that he was hanging… and placed themselves on Caitlin's porcelain-like skin.

Even though he was hanging upside-down right now, with his lips attached to Caitlin's, it didn't stop his fingers from gliding under her eyes and he slowly wiped away the tears that still remained on her cheeks or under her eyes.

Now that no tears took residence on her face now, his hands slid over her head and into her soft light-brown hair. Feeling the softness of her hair in his hands, made him pull her closer. His hands slowly turned red from his feelings that's erupting in him.

But no flames came to be, nor did Caitlin feel any heat from his hands. Just his sensual, gentle touch of his hands running through her hair, like it's the most delicate thing to do in the world.

But his feelings caused more than Seth's hands to turn flame-red.

A cold breeze came over the two of them, the origins being the mutant doctor. But neither of them felt any coldness from the breeze, they just felt the breeze itself, no coldness. His powers were slowly awakened right now.

Earth pushed small pieces of rubble and stones away from their vicinity. The puddle of water pushed away as well by his water element. Ice slowly formed around them, forming a perfect circle around them. Lightning began sparking around Seth's body as well, but not a single one of them came near Caitlin. And strangely enough, his tendrils turned into adamantium as his feelings overflowed in his core.

It was perfect for the two of them. Just them alone in a world that they shared together.

A world unknown to all, but them.

After staying like this, the two of them pulled away from each other but kept close to each other still. And even though one of them was hanging right now, they kept eye contact with each other.

Seth smiled as his fingers slid over her cheeks, "Now that I get a chance to talk… I'm glad that I met you as well Caitlin Snow. Must have been the one of the best upsides of coming to this world. Without a single doubt."

"Thanks, and meeting you is the best thing that have happened to me." Caitlin said. Her eyes then looked down as she wanted to ask a question that's been on her mind for a while now. But she was unsure of how to ask it.

She then felt a gentle finger underneath her chin, it slowly applied slowly pressure, tilting her head up to meet his eyes again, "What's on your mind? Is it about my sister? I'll tell you all about her, if you want to."

He was surprised to see that she shook his head. "No, it's not about your sister. But about… Matt."

Seth cocked his head to the side curiously before he twisted his body around and dropped back on his feet. "What about Matt?"

She inhaled deeply and let out honestly, "He was there, wasn't he?" Both Seth and Venom within widened their eyes at the statement. Caitlin then continued. "He was there with you and your sister was being experimented on by the military in your world, right?"

" ** _She's by far the smartest of her team, that much is crystal clear._** " Seth heard his partner comment.

" _Yeah, she is. No argument on that._ " Seth thought back. " _But we can trust her, and I know so does Matt right now._ "

He became silent for a few moments as he spread his senses out to check and see if anyone was listening. Thankfully, no one was here right now but them. He exhaled before revealing the truth, "Yes, he was." Caitlin listened in closely. "My sister, me, and Matt were kidnapped by the human military in our world ten years ago."

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to. You're just protecting your best friend, I understand that." Caitlin assured him.

But then Seth smiled and gripped her hand. "You deserve to know." He inhaled and exhaled before continuing, "Matt was there because of the similar reason I was chosen and experimented on. In case of other nations using mutants as biological weapons like they did, they needed a weapon that could dispose of them immediately. That's where I came in as the mutant killer. But in case of advanced weaponry that could prove too advanced for human soldiers to handle, they needed something more unorthodox. So they needed Matt for that."

"Matt's mutation allowed him to generate nanites from his bone marrow. But it was too painful for him, everything he did it, he brought him pain. Back then he only used it whenever Liv was sad or alone, he'd make toys for her, to get her to smile. Which she did." Seth then clenched his fists. "But the humans didn't want toys, since toys couldn't stop soldiers. They learned that Matt's powers were based on his bones, so they recreated the conditions of an old weapons' program, called Weapon X. But instead of using a grown adult male with an incredible healing factor, unlike others. They used Matt as the base. But the military knew that he wouldn't survive the process like the former Weapon X candidate did. But they did have his blood."

Caitlin widened her eyes and said, "They gave him a healing factor?"

"Yes." He answered her questions. "But they modified it. The original Weapon candidate, Logan is unable die of age, so he was basically immortal. He survived through most of, if not, all the wars that were back then. But Stryker and his team had leftover blood from Logan. But they modified it, removed what made him immortal and injected into Matt's body. Apparently, the blood was modified to the point that Matt's X-gen would accept the power immediately, like it was always there. But what they did to Logan that his healing factor allowed him to survive through most, if not all types of damage, was beyond painful. Because of that he was able to survive a certain transfusion."

"With Logan, they infused his entire skeletal system with adamantium. This was to get a powerful weapon…." His eyes turned teary at the memory of his friend's and his little sister's screams from that hellhole. "… they did the same to Matt, while he was only 14 years old." Caitlin's eyes widened. "He wouldn't have survived without that healing factor in his body, but when they learned that he could make objects out of his bones, they knew that he could do the same with weapons. A soldier needs to reload his weapon, Matt could make a new fully-loaded weapon just as quickly." Tears fell from his eyes. "There are three types of experimentations in my world; Human experimentation. Animal experimentation. And mutant experimentation."

"Me, my sister and my best friend were chosen to become the unlucky winners of mutant experimentation, because of our powers. When that happened, when I had to listen to the screams of my friend and my sister for an entire year, I begged to whatever was listening out there, that our powers never manifested themselves. They only brought us so much pain and suffering without end." Seth felt his partner sent out very kind of calming feelings to him to calm him down. "That way, then those humans would never have needed to kidnap kids from their one home. If that hell never happened-"

"Then I'd be dead right now."

Seth snapped his head up to look into Caitlin's tearful eyes, seeing the hurt and pain inside of her right now. He have never seen so much hurt and pain in a single person before.

No.

He have seen it before. Inside of Olivia's eyes. Every day of the ten months where, she had to see her own brother lose himself slowly after the deaths of his most important family members. It was the exact the same pain that was residing in Caitlin's eyes right now.

She stepped closer to him, causing him to back away till his back hit the wall. "If you never had your powers Seth, then I'd be dead right now. If you didn't have your powers then no one would have jumped in front of me to stop Danton Black's bullets from hitting me. If you didn't have your powers then who knows what Leonard Snart would have done to us at the trainwreck. If you didn't have your powers or Venom, then Bette San Souci would be dead now with a bullet piercing through her body. If you didn't have your powers then those young teenage girls that the Skulls kidnapped would have been a hell of their own. If you didn't have your powers then Blackout would have killed us, me with lightning. If you didn't have your powers, then you wouldn't just have saved me from being attacked by boomerangs. Twice now that I think about it." she added sheepishly at the end.

But then she continued, "I know that you hated all of the things, the horrible experiences that you and your loved ones had to through. I know that Seth. But look at all the things you have done with your powers. You were able to save so many innocent people from their horrible experiences. You're that kind of person, Seth Fury. A protector, who overcame his past and his pain… to be the demon who stops monsters from destroying innocents. That's who you are, Seth. And you got a family because of that. Something you always desired Seth. So don't hate yourself anymore for being that." Her own hands cupped his face, her thumbs able to wipe away his tears this time. "You, and your friends and sister, walked through that hell, and came out stronger than ever. Through the pain, you raised above it, and became protectors of your world."

Seth wasn't sure if he had ever told her this before. But even so, he had to tell her. No matter who many times he may have said it or not, she needed to know it. "You're words beyond amazing, Cait. Remember that you called an angel before." She nodded with a smile and blushing cheeks. "Guess it takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

Her arms went around his neck as she stated, "I'm not an angel. I just know the venom all too well."

"I'd like to think that I know my cure really well as well." Seth kissed her lips again and pulled her closer to his body. Tendrils formed, they wrapped around her and pulled her even closer to his body, she moaned slightly from the contact of the tendrils.

This kiss meant a lot to them… but was short-lived by the next voice.

"I'm sorry." They pulled away from each other and saw Felicity looking at them with flustered cheeks, "I know I'm interrupting a moment. But I ran facial recognition on Harkness and I have a match. Barry and Oliver are already going after him. Thought maybe you and Matt needed to know. He said that he'd watch from…" she pointed upwards. "the skies."

"Of course, he does." Seth said unsurprised by his best friend's decision. He got the mercenary's location from the blonde woman. The elemental looked to his girlfriend and stated, "Gotta leave."

"Get back soon and get back in one piece." She said.

Seth nodded before looking to the blonde hacker, "I'll get going. Contact me if something happens." The woman nodded, as the black tendrils unwrapped themselves from Caitlin's waist.

With a last nod to both women, the anti-hero walked over to the nearest wall and jumped onto it. When he latched onto it, he got on his feet and ran up the side of it. When he reached the top of it, he lashed out a tendril and connected to another building. His form was immediately enveloped by his partner as the two of them became one, as Venom now swung from building to building with expert skills.

Felicity stepped closer to Caitlin and had to ask her, "So… you and him like his tentacles?"

The doctor snapped to her and stated, "They are tendrils. He's not an octopus." She then realized what she said, "And no! We don't like tentacles! I mean they are nice, but…" she trailed off with flustered cheeks, as Felicity looked to with a knowing look.

"Let's get going!" Caitlin shouted as she sprinted into the Arrowcave again. Felicity chuckled and walked after her.

X

As Seth swung to the location of the mercenary, he saw Matt in his Iron Knight suit. The nanite mutant was hovering in the air right now, while he has a hand placed on his communications device.

Seeing that he wasn't moving… flying anywhere, he went to hop onto a small rooftop on top of the nearest building near his friend. " **What's wrong?** "

Matt saw on his HUD screen before that Seth was on his way and near him, so he wasn't surprised to find him there. He looked to his friend and said, "It's Barry and the others back at the cave." He silently gave a command to the AI who obliged. "Listen here. Barry! Seth's listening in, repeat what you said right now!"

" _Seth's there? Good we're gonna need all the help we can get._ " The speedster started, " _Harkness just triggered five bombs throughout the city. We don't know where._ "

"To blanket this entire city." Matt looked around the city, "he'd have to use-"

" _Radio controlled IEDs._ " Cisco finished off for the weapons expert.

Matt nodded, even though the others couldn't see it. "Yes. But if we can key into the detonator's frequency-"

" _We can pinpoint the location of the bombs._ " Felicity said, from her spot beside the mechanical engineer.

"Jarvis, give them a hand."

" **Will do, sir.** " The AI did as ordered and assisted the two tech experts in the cave. The two mutants hoped inwardly that the two of them were close enough to at least a couple of the bombs from their current location. Otherwise it'd look grey for Starling City.

" _The five receivers._ " Felicity stated.

" _Nearest one is behind a restaurant at Faith and Flower._ " Cisco told the three heroes. The speedster thanked them and the two heroes went to jump and flew away to that location.

Barry told them at he was already there. " _Ok. Hey, guys, I found it. I'm going to run it out of the city._ "

" _Barry, wait!_ " Cisco ordered Barry immediately, out of fear the two other heroes continued but stopped when the same person instructed them, " _Seth, Matt you guys too!_ "

" _That's not an option._ " Barry said in distress to them.

" **We agree with him, Time is of the essence.** " Venom told them as well.

" _We think the bombs might be linked._ " Cisco said back, also in distress.

Matt then asked, "They're linked?!" the mutant then saw a footage from the speedster's mini-cam in his emblem. He saw the bomb itself and saw that the secondary trigger, and upon closer expectations, they saw that it's not just a receiver but also a transmitter.

" _Barry, if you try to defuse the bomb, the secondary trigger's going to transmit a signal and the rest of the bombs are going to explode._ " Felicity said with distraught voice. She then added, " _And then the drones will drop their bombs around the city._ "

"Drones?!" Matt shouted back in surprise, to the surprise and horror of the elemental.

" _We just discovered sixteen attack drones with bombs, all of them flying around Starling, in two groups, each group of eight drones._ " Cisco said back hopelessly.

" _We're running out of time!_ " Roy said.

" **For this mission to be successful, you'd have to disarm all of the bombs at the same time.** " Jarvis told them. " **Then there's also the drones that needs to be dealt with. And frankly, none of you are aerial combatants.** " The system added.

The two mutants shared a look while Barry said, " _You're thinking of multiplex. I can't be in five places at once. Let alone take care of sixteen drones at random locations around the city._ "

" **You don't have to!** " Venom shouted to them all at once. " **Barry, there are four persons at the cave! And you're one single person yourself! Do the math!** " Barry's eyes realized as he knew what he meant. " **Leave the drones to Matt and us.** "

" _Seth are you sure about this? You can't fly unlike Matt, so what are you going to do?_ " Caitlin asked the anti-hero.

" **We can jump high enough to take them down Caitlin. Believe in us. This city needs us.** " He answered.

" **Mr. Almond, Dr. Rogers. It appears that these drones need to be disposed of from beneath, as their cores are placed underneath them.** " The AI system told them. " **It appears that they are the type of drones that drop themselves down to their target and explodes.** "

"Kamikaze drones?" Matt muttered, "That's lazy writing." He joked.

" **Find the bombs! We'll take care of the drones!** " The elemental finished off. The nanite mutant threw a device into his eye, the device latching onto his eye. Letting him see the locations of the drones.

Matt said, "Looks like they really are groups of eight that stays near each other. We need to go off in different directions."

The elemental nodded again before the device showed the locations of the nearest group of drones. Knowing that time was of the essence, Seth sparked lightning around his entire body and he formed wind around him, before he launched himself off the rooftop and into the direction of the drones. While he was in the air, he added more wind to his form and launched himself quicker.

Matt formed more boosters on his back and blasted off. His palms, his feet and the boosters on his back, all of them lit up with blue flames that blasted the armored mutant forward. Like the other mutant, he knew that time was on short supply right now, he combined both of his foot thrusters and formed one large thrusters. Letting it blast off, he was able to fire off quicker than before now.

X

"Ok." Cisco started as he, Caitlin, Felicity, Roy and Barry had all found a bomb each, and now needed to disarm them. He brought his tablet closer to his face, connecting himself to the other bomb-disarmers. "Everyone has to cut their wire exactly on three." He told them.

X

At her location, Caitlin stood before the duffel bag and her hands around her tool, ready to cut the wire. Knowing full well that the lives of the entire city as well as the life of Seth was on the line right now. She needed to do it right now, to save everyone.

This time she and everyone else was going to be the heroes.

X

Roy looked on worriedly as he brought the sharp edges of his tool to the wire. He was careful right now. Every ounce of his will, his training before and after becoming Arsenal, everything put into this moment right now. Everything to keep his hands from shaking and accidently cutting the wire too early.

Knowing that it would be the end of his home… and the home of his loved ones.

X

Felicity doing the same as the others. Using her entire being to make sure that she didn't cut into the wire too early. She suddenly remembered all the times she had to stitch Oliver's wounds, and hoped that the countless times of patching him up would magically give her steady hands like Caitlin right now.

That was her hope at least right now.

X

Cisco back at his location inhaled deeply, as he began counting to three. The others mentally following him.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

The engineer cut into the wire, and prepared himself for the explosions.

….

….

But after a few moments of silence from everything around them, and in their ears.

Cisco then exhaled heavily but relieved at last. "Screw you, Captain Boomerang." His eyes then drifted to the tablet again, and he smirked. "Seth, Matt. The bombs are down now. Take care of the drones!"

" _Yes!/_ _ **Yes!**_ " Both Iron Knight and Venom shouted back.

X

Above in the air, where eight Kamikaze-programmed drones flew ahead of him, over various streets within the city of Starling, a knight flew behind them.

The drones had gotten a very good head start, but Matt was gaining pursuit, thanks to all of his thrusters on full throttle right now.

"Jarvis, how long till the drones drop into the streets?" Matt asked the AI.

Jarvis took a few minutes to scan over each of the eight drones, before replying to the mutant, " **Estimated time before their Kamikaze protocol is activated: 2 minutes and 28 seconds, sir.** "

The mutants own eyes scanned over the entire area, as well as the drones. He noted the distance between the buildings and the drones themselves. "With this many of them so close to the buildings, it's be to dangerous to fire repulsors at them, or my missiles."

" **Perhaps a change of clothes could prove useful for this mission, sir.** " The system added its thoughts.

Matt smirked "When you are right, you're right Jarvis." His hand went to his arc reactor and pressed on it. the reactor pulled out and the mutant turned it, before slamming it back in.

The people on the streets looked at the sound of the drones flying over them. But they then saw the flying form of Matt's armor. Eyes widened as they saw his form suddenly be over swarmed by nanites that came from his chest plate.

Suddenly the swarmed nanites had adapted to the armor, revealing the War Machine-like armor that he did within his arc reactor. Matt new that this suit would be able to do what was needed to take down the drones in the air.

Thrusters on his back formed again. A second later, all thrusters blazed as he flew towards the eight drones. One of them was very close to him, so he twirled around with a spin before boosting his thrusters again. With this, his momentum increased and he now found himself directly under the drone.

His HUD screen registered the core underneath the drone, and he raised his right arm, his sub-machine gun and fired into the core.

 _EXPLOSION_

A small-scale explosion now laid in the wake of the drone's last moments. "One down." He muttered before flying forward again, his eyes scanned the closest drones, two in fact.

Within a moment, the armored mutant looked directly up into two cores. His arms lashed out and he blasted off streams of bullets into their cores. A second later, explosions followed their demise.

Now that their numbers have been reduced to five, the remaining drones turned around and faced the armored mutants. " **I believe you have hurt their feelings right now, Mr. Almond.** " The AI quipped to him.

"Well, Liv did say I can get under the skin of everyone, guess that includes machines too." Matt joked.

" **I can verify that.** "

Matt rolled his eyes before flying head and neared two drones, that intended to smash themselves into him. But he saw that there was a distance between them, so he used that to his advantage.

Once again, the knight spun himself around, into the space between the drones. Within that space, he twirled around his six-barreled mini-gun around. The barrel of the gun hit the wings of the drones, forcing both of them to tip around. His eyes drifted to the sides, seeing both of the cores to him.

With a smirk, he crossed his armored arms over his torso and fired into their cores immediately the next second later. His bullets connected with the cores, and they exploded.

" **Three drones left.** " The AI informed the mutant, who nodded and flew ahead and under the last three drones again.

"Lets finish this!" The drones didn't get a chance to turn to the mutant, who pointed both of his guns on his gauntlets upwards as well as his mini-gun. All three of his firearms turned to the cores and he fired into them with rapid fire.

 _EXPLOSION._

The three small-scale explosions merged and formed one large explosion, thankfully none of the nearby buildings were damaged thanks to the distance the mutant made between them and the drones.

The Iron Knight twirled around before he came to a stance on top of a building. "Cisco! I'm done on my part here!" He informed Cisco.

" _Nice, Seth's already at his group. Now we just wait._ " Cisco replied gleefully. Matt nodded before taking to the air again and flew over to his friend's location.

He wanted rub in the fact that he finished before him.

X

At his location, Venom was sprinting away at the top of a building. His entire body coated with lightning, enhancing his entire body, and wind around him, caused him to sprint faster as he ran.

" ** _There they are._** "

Seth looked to the direction that his partner was pointing in with a tendril. His eyes caught the side of the group of eight drones.

" **Let's go.** " Seth said before he leaped onto the nearest building, his feet firmly planted into the wall. A second later, he launched himself from the wall with a powerful leap. " **Time to work!** " Venom said before his arm lashed out and split into various tendrils.

His tendrils wrapped around the nearest drone. Normally he knew that he could just crush the drones from all sides, but he knew that these drones were reinforced from every side with thick metal. So the core underneath is the only weakness on them.

While keeping the tendrils wrapped around the drone, he let one of his tendrils turn brightly red before flames erupted from it. That same blazing tendril pierced through the drone's core.

 _EXPLOSION_

The drone exploded. " ** _Only seven drones left now. Let's do this, partner!_** " The elemental heard his partner state happily. With malicious smirk on his face, he jumped onto to intercept the remaining seven drones.

Four of the drones turned around and saw the mutant take down the first drone. Two of those four launched themselves to confront the mutant, but it never came to that as the mutant lashed out both of hands. His sparked with electricity that each hit a wing on those two drones.

The drones suddenly twirled around from destabilizing in the air. Venom saw that both of them suddenly turned upside down, their cores showing themselves beneath. A second later, his arms into blue before manifesting ice. The ice spread around his arms and formed ice scythes.

The lightning around his body intensified as the mutant now blasted himself down after the two falling drones. His bladed arms crossed over his torso, as he came after them. When he came close to the drones, he lashed both of his ice scythes into their cores.

 _EXPLOSION_

One large explosion followed the drones' last moments when the mutant disposed of them. Venom jumped onto the nearest wall again and ran up the side of.

As he ran up the building, the two other drones followed him. When they got close to, Venom jumped backwards with a backflip and shot out two adamantium tendrils. His tendrils pierced through their cores when they followed the mutant and turned around to meet him.

Their explosions drew the attention of the last three drones. The three of them intended to smash themselves into the elemental within the next second.

Venom reeled a leg back, as his entire body turned into adamantium. " _Let's finish this, NOW!_ " He exclaimed to his partner who roared in agreement. The ground underneath cracked under him as he now charged ahead to meet the three drones.

One of the drones flew ahead of the others to meet the mutant head-on. But it never came to be, as Venom thrusted his arm under the drone itself, and grabbed it by its core. Around his clenched fist, flames erupted within the drone. Blasting the weaponized drone to burned pieces of scrap. With the core in his hand, it was safe.

With another smirk on his face, he looked to the last two and charged at them. The drones did the same and charged with full throttle, intending to destroy the mutant. Seth sent out various of tendrils. One of them wrapped around a drone and the other drone were swiped to the side like it's a fly.

Venom unleashed lightning in his hand, the core inside of his clenched hand slowly being affected from the extra electricity. Before it got a chance to explode, he slammed it into the core of the drone wrapped by his tendrils.

 _EXPLOSION._

An explosion soon followed with the drone's destruction.

With just one drone left, he turned to it and saw it charge him like its predecessors. Seth's entire coated with dazzling flames that he reeled back, before it threw into the front of the drone. The flames digging and burning through the metal, allowing a way for the arm to pierce into it and grab its core.

More lightning generated around his arm and coated the flames. The drone bursting from lightning coated flames from within itself.

" **Easy.** " Venom let out cockily.

"Easy you say?" the anti-hero looked up and saw Matt in his War Machine-like suit. His arms crossed over his chest as he let out smugly, "If that was so, then how come I was able to finish off my group quicker than you huh? Mr. Expert Combatant?"

Seth felt himself being triggered by his words as he countered back, after his mask slithered off. "Well I wouldn't expect a guy who has to use guns and weapons to understand the struggle of having to understand a good ole fistfight. But not my fault you're bad at hand-to-hand fights."

Matt felt like he was about to blow a gasket and countered angrily, "What was that, you parasite?!"

Venom slithered over his face again, as the two let out. " **Who are you calling a parasite, you piece of overrated rust?!** "

The two mutants got into battle stances, ready to destroy each other in a moment's notice. But it never came to be as the next voice demanded.

" _HEY!_ " both of them stopped when they heard Caitlin's cold and threatening voice snap at them over their comms, " _Are you two going to behave yourselves or do I have to get over there and hit you two in the head with a crowbar?_ "

Matt raised an eyebrow in curiosity and looked to his friend, "She does know it takes more than that to stop us, right?" Seth shrugged in his Venom form.

" _I heard that, Matt Almond._ " Matt felt himself shiver from the tone she used. He thought Agent Hill was scary, but she got nothing on Caitlin Snow. " _Now both of you, back here. Now._ " Both of them said "yes" and shut off their comms.

"You really have a thing for scary women, don't you?" Matt had to know from his friend.

Seth didn't understand what he meant, and asked, "What do you mean?" his mask slithered off.

"Silver Sable." He stated to remind his friend.

At the mention of the name, Seth gaped as he understands. "Oh yeah. Seems like forever when she and I was dating. And she wasn't scary!" He stated at the end.

"Whatever you say, Seth." Matt equipped his helmet again and took off. Seth rolled his eyes and went after the other mutant to the Arrowcave.

X

 **(Arrowcave)**

Back inside of the Arrowcave, everyone was doing various things. Oliver and Barry was off doing something. Felicity and Roy were by the computers. Cisco and Matt were standing beside each other. Caitlin was by the table and stuffed the DNA sample in a bag.

Seth was on top of lamp in a crouched position with a chocolate bar in his hand, and a couple of bars in his pocket, currently being devoured by his partner. The mutant looked down when he saw John make his way over to him.

"What's up John?" He asked the former soldier after he jumped down to the floor again.

John surprised him when he held out his hand and said, "Thank you." The mutant drew a blank. "You saved Lyla, both you and Matt. Now my daughter won't leave without a mother now. Thanks to you two. Means a lot."

Both Seth and Venom widened his eyes when he heard the soldier say that he has a daughter. He didn't think that any of the Starling Natives here had a child. But he was happy to hear that a little baby girl never had to experience a life without her mother.

It made him think of Bucky immediately.

Grabbing hold of the outstretched hand, he shook it. "Glad that you and your girlfriend are safe, and are able to return to your baby girl. Protect her John. No matter what." He told the soldier seriously. John nodded to him.

Seth then went over to Caitlin who spoke, "Some of the STR markers on the DNA sample have degraded, but I've got a computer back at the lab that I think will fill in the gaps."

"And if not, then we'll upgrade those computers within a heartbeat." Seth added with a smile, causing the female doctor to playfully slap him.

"Thank you Caitlin, you too Seth." Felicity told the doctors.

"I'll let you know as soon as I have results." Caitlin started. She then added with a embarrassed face. "I'll call this time."

"I won't. I'll crash this place whenever I want." Seth stated, once again he was slapped by Caitlin.

"It's cool. You guys are fun." Roy told them with a chuckle.

"So are you guys." Cisco got their attention. "Well, you could be if you realized you were under a nightclub."

"With a weak-ass lock." Matt stated mockingly. Felicity poked her tongue out at him.

"Did you guys finish with your business?" Seth seemingly asked out in the air, which raised question marks over everyone's heads.

Their questions were answered when Barry and Oliver walked into the room. "Yeah, we did." Oliver started. "Digger Harkness is now cell mates with Slade Wilson."

Both mutants shared a wide-eyed look with each other, while the symbiote thought. " ** _Don't tell us that Wade Wilson has a doppelganger in this universe._** "

" _Apparently._ " Seth started. " _And if the name is any indication, sounds like this universe ripped off ours. That's low._ "

Barry then said, "We've got a pipeline, he's got a gorgeous tropical island."

"With landmines." Felicity added.

"Oh we have an entire underwater prison with some of the worst criminals on our world." Matt let out happily. "With lasers and automated sentries."

Everyone looked to the mutants with wide eyes of shock, wondering how they seemed okay with that, "It's a long story." Matt waved them off.

Barry chuckled before his eyes caught the sight of something. "What's this?" he walked over to it as Felicity explained.

"Oliver helped me put that in while you guys were at the hospital."

The speedster walked over to it and expected the glass case with mannequin closer. "Wait, this is for me?"

Oliver then answered, "For the next time you're in town."

Surprise came over Barry as he turned to the archer. "There'll be a next time."

"I'm still calling the shots." The archer said adamantly. The mutants knew that was no snowballs chance in hell that'd happen.

With a smile, Barry countered "We'll talk about that."

"Yes, we will." Oliver then smirked himself. "And then I'll call the shots."

" ** _Why would anyone listen to a guy who steals the looks of Robin Hood?_** " Venom heard his partner comment.

" _No frigging Idea._ " Seth thought back before he lost himself in thoughts of visiting Central City General Hospital to meet Frankie and check up on her himself.

Caitlin and Matt noticed that Seth was quiet, his expression telling them that he was deep in thoughts. "We got a gift for you, too, Oliver." The archer looked to Cisco who stood beside a box. "Early Christmas present. Turns out S.T.A.R. Labs' industrial fabricator…" he opened the box. "…was based out of Starling, so…"

Oliver took the contains of the box into his hands as Cisco listed, "Polymer Kevlar weave. It's 25% lighter and can carry 15% more gear. I've got designs I'm working up that I'm really excited by." The mechanical engineer and the weapons expert both smiles.

"It's, uh, it's subtle." Oliver stated as he got a better feeling of this new suit.

Pointing to the hood, Cisco added, "I wanted to replace the hood, but Felicity said it had sentimental value."

They looked to the blonde hacker who looked away with a shy expression on her face. Oliver then thanked him, "Thank you."

"Any time." The engineer nodded.

Oliver then looked to the two mutants, Matt looking uninterested and Seth looking deep in thoughts. He briefly looked to the others, all of them wearing the same expressions. Telling the archer to apologize to the two of them for being completely rude to them.

He sighed as he agreed with them, before walking over to them. "Hey?" he got their attention. "About what happened before… I'm sorry for how I was acting, telling that I didn't want any of you guys in Starling. You have every right to be here, as much as any other. And I'm sorry for that."

"You're forgiven." Seth stated immediately, Matt nodded in agreement. The others wondered how they were able to forgive him so quickly. "We know you have trust issues Oliver, that much is crystal clear. But even so, don't lose it for other people wanting to help."

Matt added, "He's right. You are going to face tougher battles in the future, really fast and really hard. And when that happens, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"I know that." Oliver answered back. "But I'm not used to dealing with the fact that they are people like you, who are stronger than me. I just have to get used to that fact, I guess."

"You do." Seth told him bluntly, "But remember this; We're on your side. Protecting innocents remember that."

"I do." The archer held out his hand to them. "And thank you, both of you, for saving our city."

The elemental nodded and shook his hand. The nanite mutant did the same afterwards. Felicity and the others smiled as the air was cleared between them all.

Roy looked between the mutants and the Central City natives, "You guys headed back?"

Caitlin then sheepishly answered almost embarrassed, "It's possible that Dr. Wells didn't sign off on us leaving town."

Seth smirked before jumping to a lamp and jumped onto the table behind his girlfriend. He leaned his head forward to her ear, and said "I thought I was the rule-breaker here." Caitlin looked to him with a cute smile, "Naughty girl." He said huskily, causing her to blush immediately before they shared a kiss.

Oliver and Barry shared a knowingly look with each other. "Hey, do you still, like, take the train?" Roy curiously asked.

"Yeah, sure, if I feel like taking a nap." Barry answered. "But Oliver and I have some unfinished business to take care of first."

"Barry before that." The speedster looked to Seth. "Mind speeding me to Central City now. Got some business of my own to take care back there." Barry nodded his compliance.

Caitlin turned to look him in the eyes. "What's this business?" Seth not wanting to tell the others yet, leaned his head to ear and told her of his call with Frankie Kane. When he was finished, he leaned back to see her grateful face. "You're a great guy, Seth. Go. Take care of her."

The mutant nodded as he and the metahuman shared a look, telling each other that they are ready.

 _WHOOSH_

With lightning fast speed, Barry took hold of Seth and sped him back to Central City in less than a minute before returning back to the Arrowcave.

When he got back, he noticed the widening smile of happiness and appreciation on Caitlin's face. And he, along with everyone else, knew that it formed because of the mutant.

And none of them could deny that right now both of them were immensely happy with one another, and only wished the best for them both.

X

 **(Central City, Central City General Hospital)**

Inside of the Emergency Room, inside of a single room, were Frankie Kane sitting on the bed in her signature goth-like clothes. She was admitted to the ER for the concussion she suffered from the mugging that her mugger did to her.

She ran a hand through her pink-streaked hair, and over head again. As she felt the mildly lingering pain of her concussion there. The doctors and nurses told her that she just needed to take it easy for the next few days and not move around too much.

But even though she had gotten a concussion, a smile formed on her face when she was told to stay out of school. Like any normal teenager, she would do anything to avoid even a day of school. But she mentally hoped that in the future, the cause of absence involved left muggings and concussions.

Now she was waiting for Seth who told her over the phone that he'd come to her. Check up on her himself and hopefully give her some food.

However, she couldn't tell the real reason behind her concussion and the muggers.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The sound of two knocks on the door, perked her head out of her thoughtful stupor. She looked to the direction of the door, and saw it open slightly. Her eyes suddenly flashed to the color of magenta as horrifying thoughts came over her mind.

Suddenly hand with a cup holder, holding two extra-large Big Belly Burger Milkshakes, shot out through the opening. Frankie's eyes softened back to her normal color as a smile formed on her face. "Chocolate milkshake for one Frankie Kane! If she's not here, then more for me!"

She giggled at that joke and announced. "Come in Doc Fury."

A second later, the door opened up fully and revealed Seth Fury standing at threshold. One hand holding the cupholder with milkshakes and his other hand holding two large paper bags with the Big Belly Burger logo on them. "Told you I'd bring you some food." He walked over to her, "And if I recall correctly, you're a chocolate addict, just like me, so I brought chocolate milkshakes as well as burgers and fries."

"Really?" she said shyly, like she was really unsure of the fact that Seth wanted to spent money to buy something for her. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Seth assured her with a smile as he sat the bags on a table beside her. "Now you dig in, while I check up on you., okay?" Frankie nodded with a smile herself as she opened the paper bag and took out a fry and began eating.

Seth looked around the ER room and looked for a penlight. His eyes saw the penlight and picked it up. He made his way back to the young girl and asked her to keep her eyes on him. She did as obliged, as he turned the penlight on and flashed it over her eyes to check on her eyesight.

He didn't see any ocular damage, something both he and his "other" are greatly thankful for. "Looks you don't have any damage to your eyes. That's good. Any dizziness? Nausea?" she shook her head at his questions. "That's good. Any ringing in your ears?"

"No nothing. I'm good." Frankie said, while able to hide the memory of her mugging in the deepest part of her mind.

" ** _She's telling the truth… we think?_** " Venom said unsure to the mutant.

" _What do you mean, you think?_ " Seth felt the need to ask.

" ** _We can feel that she's telling the truth, but at the same time, another part of her is hiding something. Another truth perhaps. A secret perhaps._** "

Seth then remembered why she was admitted to the ER to begin with, and asked her, "Frankie?" Her got her attention, "What happened exactly?"

Frankie inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply as well, before she revealed. "I was out on a walk, just wanted to clear my head a bit. School's pretty hard lately." He could understand that. "I was walking around the streets and walked past an alley. Suddenly I was pulled into it and saw two guys there. Both of them holding knives. Asking for my money. One of them punched me in the head and knocked me into the wall." Seth clenched his hands angrily. "Suddenly everything went black and I wake in the ER."

Both Seth and his partner felt as she was telling the truth, but like before she was hiding something. But he wouldn't pry into it. "You don't remember anything from what happened in the alley?" Seth asked. Once again, she shook her head. "Well, amnesia surrounding the causing traumatic event is a usual concussion symptom. So don't worry about it."

"Good." Frankie smiled widely before opening the other bag and reached into it. Seth saw her pull out a burger. "You think we're allowed to eat in here?"

"No." Seth stated before taking the burger into his hand and took a large bite of it, causing the girl to laugh from the sauce around his mouth. "But no one's gonna stop us now, so…" he took out her burger for her. "Might as well enjoy it now."

She took the burger and took a large bite herself. She now had the same over-sauced mouth as the mutant doctor, both of them laughing loudly in the room.

But as she eats her food, Frankie recalls what happened back at the alleyway. And she knew what happened there would stay with her forever and she could not tell a soul about it.

Not even Seth, who's been proving himself to be kindest and most trustworthy of them all so far.

X

 **(Flashback)**

 _"_ _AARRRRGGH." Frankie Kane screamed out in horror and shock as she was pulled into the dark alleyway. The next thing she felt was the cold surface of the wall on her back, when she was thrown into it._

 _Her fearful eyes looked and saw two guys there, both of them were large sweaters with hoodies and caps on their heads. One of them looked to be the lookout as he kept his eyes on the streets and the other kept his eyes on Frankie with a disgusting smirk on his face. She noticed that both of them was holding knives right now._

 _"_ _Just some punk girl here." The disgusting man said as he bent down to her level and looked into her eyes. "But all punk girls loves their money."_

 _"_ _Betcha this one has loads on her." The lookout told his friend, who agreed._

 _Frankie lowered her eyes, neither of the guys noticed the flashing of two eye colors going off in her eye holes. The young girl placed her hands on either side of her head and muttered, "Don't, don't, don't. Don't!"_

 _The two men heard the girl shout out "Don't". They thought it was weird as they did nothing to her, yet. "Yo, little girl. What's the problem? You on something?" the lookout walked closer to her and asked her._

 _"_ _She's on something, alright man." The disgusting man told his friend._

 _Frankie then shouted to them, "Get away! Get away from m-"_

 _PUNCH_

 _The young girl was suddenly interrupted when the man with the disgusting smirk suddenly punched her in the head. Forcing her closer into the wall. "You do not order us around girl!" he ordered her, his friend smirked as well._

 _Suddenly they some kind of creepy laughter coming from the girl. The two men looked to her, seeing that she kept laughing. They looked to each other in confusion but both of them shrugged to each other._

 _They looked back to the girl, and their eyes widened when they saw that she looking up at them. But that wasn't what shocked them. It was the sight of her eyes…._

 _…_ _they shined with the color of magenta._

 _"_ _Big mistake boys." her voice suddenly echoed, almost demonic._

 _The men followed her with their eyes. Frankie was smaller and shorted than them. But now they had to look up._

X

 _Outside of the same street were Frankie was being mugged. Suddenly two sounds emitted from them._

 _"_ _ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH-"_

 _SLASH_

 _A short-lived scream came from the alleyway, but the sound of a bone being pierced through cut it short._

 _"_ _No. No. No." the pleading sound of another man came from the same alleyway, as he ran out of the shadows. But his sprint was brief as he something latched onto his ankle and pulled him down to the ground._

 _His tearful eyes of horror and shock looked up and into the shadows as he begged and pleaded. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please forgi-AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed as he was pulled right back into the alleyway. "NOOOO-"_

 _CRUNCH_

 _The sound of a teeth sinking into something stopped the scream immediately._

 _…_ _..._

 _…_

 _For a few silent moments, nothing happened. But then staggering her way out of the alley with her hands on her head, came Frankie Kane. Her vision blurry and her body trembling in shock. "Not again." She muttered before passing out and fell down by the sidewalk._

 **(Flashback end)**

 **To be continued…**

 **A new secret has now come to showed itself. Wonder how this will affect the young girl and her role in the future.**

 **Until next time true believers!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Man in the Yellow Suit

**Sorry for the long wait people, been a couple of busy weeks.**

 **So back on track:**

 **After the events of the last chapters, the team of S.T.A.R. Labs along with the mutants of the other universe returns to their hometown.**

 **Now considering this is a very important chapter, so this chapter along with the next will be quite long. So get ready for a ride, believers.**

 **And a VERY special thanks to Reconzilla117, who gave me an awesome idea for this chapter. Thanks again, m8.**

 **You're the best!**

 **So enough of that blabbering, here you guys go.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 22: The Man in the Yellow Suit**

 _In a world. Unknown to all man, where no sound ever uttered, and all forms that around are completely…._

 _…_ _red_

 _But not just red… dripping… blood… red._

 _That was the world now. Her home, Central City, completely and utterly drenched with seas of red blood. Streets overrunning with blood. Windows tinted with the red substance dripping down them. Roofs overflowing with blood, causing more to drop down from the ledges._

 _Even the skies above are full of dark red clouds, unleashing rainstorms of blood upon the city of Central City._

 _This was her world right now…._

 _…_ _the world that Caitlin Snow lived in right now…._

 _…_ _as she ran for her life._

 _Her eyes kept darting back as she saw the form leaping from building to building. The eyes of that form locked on her as she ran and ran for dear life. A smile spread over the face at the sight of the woman's struggles. Caitlin turned ahead again and looked around for anyone who could help her now._

 _But no one was there to help her… her home is completely abandoned. And she's all alone in a world of red._

 _Her feet kept splashing in the puddles of blood with each and every footstep she took. Her breathing was ragging and short. Her clothes drenched in crimson red blood. She then let out a shout of desperation. "Seth!" she called for him, hoping desperately that the mutant was in here right now, with her._

 _But he wasn't right now. And the very thought of not being with him, horrified her beyond any measures._

 _CRASH_

 _A loud crash ahead of her halted her train of lonely thoughts. She looked to the source and her horror filled thoughts intensified thousand-fold at the sight… the creature._

 _The white eyes that looked back at her with pure murder and bloodlust. Pitch-black fang-like teeth, able to chomp down and tear through both flesh and bone. A blood-red body with pitch-black veins all around its body. Red tendrils all flailing around its body, from the back of its body._

 _Caitlin's tearful eyes were then flooded with curiosity as the creature raised his red hand with black veins. The hand suddenly morphed, reforming it. A second later, his hand was now replaced with a large red broadsword with black vein-like lines. Suddenly a red liquid began coating the entire red axe. The red substance dripped down his weapon, the ground below melting merely from contact with the substance._

 _"_ _W-W-who are you?" she let out tearfully when her legs gave up and she fell down on her back, forcing her to look up to the red nightmare._

 _A sadistic, malicious, bloodthirsty and murderous smile formed on the creature's face as he now stood over the defenseless woman. Raising his blade high and ready to slash, he said. "_ _ **Say hello to uncle for me.**_ _" After that his weapon swiped down to her throat. Seeing the movement, she let out in horror._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH-"_

X

"- AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Caitlin screamed as she shot herself up from her bed with wide eyes as her nightmare came to an unpleasant end.

Seth, having heard her scream, shot up himself with various ice bladed and adamantium tendrils coming out of his back and most of his upper body turned to adamantium. His cautious eyes narrowed at each and every corner of her apartment, ready to attack any and all intruder in the apartment.

But his eyes never caught sight of anyone in the apartment, making his eyes turn to his girlfriend who was riddled with sweat pouring out of her and a hand over smashing heart. He nudged closer to him and wrapped his comforting arms around her form, "Hey. Hey, it's okay. Just a bad dream is all." He assured her softly while sending feelings of calmness to her. "I'm here."

She looked to him and saw that his calming eyes were right on her eyes. Caitlin let herself melt in his warming embrace. "Sorry." Her breathing became ragged, "Didn't mean to wake you like that."

"Don't worry about that, Cait." Seth told her, "I'm here. Just a bad dream." He placed her head on his shoulder as they stayed in the embrace like that. Some of the tendrils retracted themselves, while others wrapped themselves around Caitlin for more offering comfort to her. A few moments of silence, the mutant asked her. "Wanna talk about your nightmare?"

When that question entered her mind, she was instantly enthralled by that blood-stained nightmare again. The face of that black-veined red creature that looked right in her eyes with murderous intents that made all the enemies she and her team have faced so far pale in comparison. The very memory of that horrific nightmare had her sweating bullets and all color drained from her face, as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

But she couldn't tell him of that nightmare. Even with all the crazies that they have to face each and every day. But the dream she just had was beyond any craziness they have faced before. And it was just a dream after all, she didn't see the need to worry Seth with her deluded dreams. Even though she was curious about the "uncle"-part though. So she shook her head and looked into his comforting azure blue eyes. "No need, just a dream is all. And I'm safe, with you."

He pulled her tighter to his body, "Always. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Seth. I don't even know why I suddenly got a nightmare like that?" She couldn't understand the origins of her nightmare like this.

"Well you've had a hard year, Cait." Seth told her, with his hand rubbing up and down her back to soothe her. "With all the craziness that you and the rest of the S.T.A.R. Labs geeks have gone through this last year, it's not surprising that you'd have some nightmares around this time. This last year, I've been filled with nothing but nightmares on days."

"Matt told me that you were hurting, a lot… from Stef's death. I'm sorry." She didn't want to remind him of his most hurting memories. Something he had never done to her.

"Cait, you don't have to be sorry. We've both been through a lot this past year, no argument there. But in my opinion, I'd say we come far and overcome the loss." He took his chin in his hand and rubbed it sensually. "If the angel in my arms are any indication."

She blushed when she heard him say that. "Thought we had agreed, we're venom and cure. Not angel and demon now, did we?"

"True my dear." He bent down to his head and kissed her forehead. "But we can be whoever and whatever we want to be for each other."

"True." She leaned up and kissed his nose briefly, her hand leaving his face and going down to the bed. She pulled her face away from the mutant when she felt a rather cold surface meet the surface of her palm. Her hand kept feeling around the surface, and still felt a cold surface.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked rather cautiously when he saw her give him a strange glare. He asked again when he got no answer, "No seriously, what's with the death glare?"

Instead of answering him, she pulled something from behind him. Seth got the surprise of his day, when he saw her hold a pillow… just completely frozen. "You froze my pillow." She stated in mock hurt with sadness.

This was probably one of the strangest situations Seth had ever found himself in. And that says a lot, considering the fact that he had to learn how to change a baby's diapers, which was harder than dissembling a gun. "I…. I'm… I can… reheat it?" he offered with sheepishly to her with a rather embarrassed smile.

" ** _Wow this is embarrassing._** " Venom told the host immediately without any care for his own embarrassment. " ** _Among the top ten. No among top three of embarrassing moments._** "

"No need." She threw the pillow to the ground. The collision with the ground caused the ice turned pillow to crash and shatter into pieces. "But you'll have to buy me a new one for Christmas."

Seth chuckled as he remembered that, "Christmas? God I've forgotten all about that. Been so long, since I've heard that word."

"You don't have Christmas in your universe?" She asked him curiously.

"We do." He inhaled before telling her, "Me and Olivia had this tradition where we would go to different shops and buy tons of pre-made cookie dough and mountains of chocolate. She and I would spend the entire day, after buying each other gifts, and make loads, and loads of triple chocolate chip cookies. And when Stef," " _and Bucky_ ", "came into our lives, they joined us. As did Matt before. My dad got so mad that we made so frigging many cookies. But we didn't care. It was nice and our thing." he got a sad expression on his face at the reminder that he's not with his sister right now.

"Don't worry." Seth looked to Caitlin's eyes and saw her pout cutely, "You got me here, and we'll find her together, Seth."

"Yeah you're right." He told her. "What about you? You did lose someone you care about yourself this year? You up for Christmas time with us?"

"I am," she nodded, "I got you, Seth. And Christmas is a time of happiness, so let's not think about the bad times, neither you nor I. Let's just enjoy this time of Christmas together, and not think of the losses."

"You're right. I can't wait for you to get the present I prepared for you. It's pretty special if I do say so myself." he winked to her.

Caitlin blushed even more at the fact that he had already prepared a gift for her. "Me too. Got you one as well."

"Yeah." Seth let out before looking to the clock, seeing that the time to wake up was near. "So let's get up, shall we." Caitlin yelped when she was suddenly pulled up from the bed and lifted into a bridal carry with her arms around the mutant's neck. "Let's get ready."

She smiled with a nod and placed her head on his shoulder. The mutant led them to the kitchen and they got ready for their day.

X

A few hours later, at Cisco's home, where both him and Matt were both getting ready for departure for S.T.A.R. Labs.

Seth offered to let Matt stay at his loft, but he declined the offer so he could stay at Cisco's. This way he could learn of any of his other developments as well as compare notes with their designs.

Cisco was glad to talk to a friend like Matt. Even though he did consider Barry his best friend, talking to the nanite mutant was different. Because they could both talk and compare notes on their achievements as engineers.

As they were getting ready, Matt placed his arc reactor over his chest and pressed the middle of it. His nanites swarmed over his body as he looked to Cisco and said, "Hey, I'll go on ahead. See you at S.T.A.R. Labs?"

The other engineer saw him and said, "Yeah we will. But…" he pointed to his suit, "Do you have to fly out of the window? I mean we do have a door for a reason, you know?" the mutant was now fully armored in his suit.

He shrugged his armored shoulders, "I like flying. See ya." With that said, he shot out of the window within the next second and flew to the facility.

"I love those guys, but they really weird." Cisco muttered to himself in disbelief when he saw the mutant just fly out of the room. Cisco then finished the last preparations he needed to do before leaving but was stopped when he heard something from the door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

At the sound from the knock he called out, "Coming!" he grabbed his cars, ready to go out to his car after talking to the person on the other side of the door. Getting to the door, the engineer opened it and was surprised, shell-shocked even to find the last person he'd expect to find there.

Leaning against the door frame, with her body clan in dark-blue jeans and a purple shirt with her black jacket over it, was none other than Bette Sans Souci with a smirk on her face. "Hey Cisco, long time no see. You doing well?"

"B-Bette, you're-" he cleared his throat before trying to talk again. "I was not expecting to see you. Here. In my apartment."

"Well, technically, I'm not inside. Yet." She teased him when she heard him stutter like that, it was cure in her mind. "I was in town, and I thought I'd come and see you all again. But I wanted to see you first." He was surprised, "I'm sorry, I know I should have called before dropping by, But I came anyway, and now I'm just blabbering my mouth off."

"Yes you are. Very much, but I did it better than you before, if I might add." He countered, getting a cute pout from her in response, causing a laugh to escape his mouth. "Wait how did you know where I live?"

"Seth told me." She stated immediately, causing the engineer to laugh before smiling again. Bette then stepped forward and hugged him. Cisco smiled and hugged her back awkwardly. He was surprised right now, but he was happy nonetheless.

As he hugged her back, he thought to himself.

" _Seth Rogers, you are going to be my best man at my wedding._ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Merry Christmas." Barry told everyone, minus Cisco, at the facility as he took out various gifts. Everyone had gotten there, Dr. Wells sitting in his wheelchair, Matt leaned against the railing, and Seth and Caitlin standing beside each other. "Just a small token of my gratitude." He handed a gift to the paralyzed scientist before handing one to Caitlin and one to Seth, "For everything you guys have done for me this year." He finished with a present to Matt. "You and Seth, especially for keeping us safe out there." He pulled out another gift and looked around, "Got one for Cisco, but he's not here yet."

"Yeah, it's strange. He should have been here by now." Matt added as he looked over the gift in his hand.

At the mention of Cisco's name, Seth got a shit-eating grin. Yesterday, he got a call from Bette who told him that she'd be back in town for a while and that she might need some more of the unique conditioner he made the last time.

But he knew that there was more to the call than that, so he also offered a certain engineer's address, which she accepted in reluctance but with happiness laced over her voice.

" ** _Let the mating rituals… BEGIN!_** " He heard his partner exclaim with a mental lick over his teeth.

" _Not how it goes!_ " he mentally shouted back.

" ** _Then… the two will now form a bond through their sexual desires for one another?_** " Venom inquired with a new suggestion.

" _Just stop._ " He instructed the symbiote.

" ** _Fine. We will continue working on a better way to describe their potential mating session in silence. Maybe at their wedding night._** "

Seth mentally berated himself for ever telling the alien clone about humans and reproduction. And… mating.

Dr. Wells then chuckled before speaking, "I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been a gift for us, Barry."

The elemental asked, "Is it the kind of refundable gifts?" the speedster glared at him, making him wave his hand apologizingly. "Ow." He said when Caitlin slapped him on the shoulder.

"Be nice." The mutant pouted in mock sadness while the others chuckled when they saw his face. Caitlin then saw Barry pull something out. "What's that?"

He held a thermos in front of him and was about to speak but stopped when they heard footsteps coming from the corridor. " _Here they come._ " Seth's shit-eating grin returned as he thought, he felt their presence coming through the building with his senses spread to the max. He awaited their arrival in anticipation.

Everyone in the Cortex saw Cisco and Bette coming through the entrance. They saw how close they stood to each other. When the two in question finished talking to each other, they saw the looks on everyone's faces. But their own pairs of eyes were directed to the elemental who waved to them with his fingers while his grin remained strong.

"Hello Cisco. Bette, nice to see you again." Seth greeted to them with a smile.

"Sorry, I was late guys. Got a bit preoccupied." Cisco said with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Bette waved to them, before looking to the nanite mutant. "And you must be Matt, another mutant like Seth, from that universe of yours right."

"Oh thank God, I thought was gonna to go through the entire introduction again." Matt said relieved, "But Cisco you never told you had a girlfriend. Shame on you."

Both of them blushed immensely from being described as a couple. And before they could get the chance to defend themselves, Seth stepped forward and stated, "They're not a couple dude. This is Bette Sans Souci, the metahuman I told you about before. She's nice."

Matt recalled what he was told about her, "Oh yeah. You're the only other nice metahuman these clowns here have met so far aside from Barry. Yeah, I remember you, nice to meet you, I'm Matt Almond." Matt went over to the woman

"Nice to meet you too." The two shook hands as they greeted. Bette had already spread her conditioner out on her hands, so she didn't have to worry about blowing off the nanite mutant's hand to pieces.

"Cisco, got a present for you here, man." Barry handed him a present, one that both he and Bette looked over.

"Aw, thanks man." Cisco said with a smile, his attention was then drawn to the thermos in his hands. "What's that?"

At the mention of the thermos, Barry returned to his previous posture and said happily, "This is compliments of Iris… Grandma Esther's famous eggnog."

Cisco got a smile on his face, "That's what I'm talking about." He said excitedly.

A disgusted grimace formed on the elemental's face, "As long it's not her noodles. That woman does not know how to use a kitchen properly."

Everyone chuckled when they heard the mutant's disgusted tone of voice at the memory of that noodle dish.

"Maybe later for me." Dr. Wells said before turning to leave. "Wouldn't want to drink and drive." He joked.

"Come on, Dr. Wells, live a little." Matt joked himself before saying, "Oh yeah, want me to put a rocket launcher in your wheelchair." Everyone wondered how and why would he need a paralyzed scientist in a wheelchair would need a rocket launcher in said wheelchair. Seeing the looks on him, Matt stated, "With all the craziness we go through, would it be a bad idea for Dr. Wells to have some form of protection."

Dr. Wells didn't show any form of enthusiasm right now, which everyone took note of. Barry more than others. "Perhaps in the near future, Mr. Almond." The founder then continued on his way and wheeled away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Barry directed at Cisco and Caitlin, since they knew him better.

"No." Caitlin assured him.

"No, man." Cisco told as well. "He, um…" they all looked in the direction of the founder, "… this used to be his favorite time of year, but the accident happened before Christmas, so…Kind of ruined the holidays."

"He still feels the pain of all the lost lives from that night, doesn't he?" Matt asked them concerned for the founder. He got a series of nods as his answer, "He can't keep blaming himself for what happened in the past, especially when it was out of his hands."

When he said that he shot a glance to the elemental, who felt the same for the loss of his fiancée and his son. The natives of this universe didn't notice the glance, nor did they register the brief look of sadness on Seth's face.

Caitlin then stepped forward and stated, "I'm gonna go get him a present. Maybe that'll cheer him up. Thank you very much." She said to Barry with the present in hand, before looking to Seth. "Wanna keep me company?"

"With you? Always." Seth said with a wink, forcing a wide smile on her face. The two then went to the exit, but the mutant stopped and turned to Bette. "Oh yeah, Bette, there's more of the conditioner you need in the lab there." He pointed in the direction, the redhead's eyes following the direction his finger. She gave a thumbs up as thanks.

The two doctors then went out hand in hand with each other as they set out to find a present for Dr. Wells.

X

Later on, Caitlin and Seth were walking hand in hand as they went through the mall together. The two of them looked through the various objects on the shelves, looking for the best possible gift that'd cheer up the founder.

While they did both look for a gift for the paralyzed scientist, Seth was looking for the perfect gift for a whole other person. Something that'd cheer her up immediately.

As he contemplated what Christmas present would suit her, his eyes went over the entirety of the costumers. Like him and his girlfriend, they also looked for their own perfect gifts to give to their loved ones. Couples of both young and old, walking hand in hand, as they pointed to the various shelves with toys.

Children pulling their parents' hands as they pointed to the gifts they wanted for Christmas Eve. Some of them smiling widely when their parents managed to get a laughter out of them. When Seth saw a father carry his little baby boy on his shoulders, he instantly went to the times he did the same with his own child.

" _You and Mommy are still with me, Bucky. Don't you worry, Goofball._ "

"Christmas is gonna be great." Caitlin got him out his thoughts. "But I am a bit surprised by the amount of people here."

"Considering how cheap the products are in this universe, it's not that surprising." Caitlin gave him a dry look. "Sorry." He apologized with his "other" laughing mockingly in his mind.

" ** _She knows how to throw you down from your high horse, doesn't she partner?_** " Venom stated mockingly.

From the look on his face, she could deduce very well that he was having a mental debate with his partner again. She shook her head as she saw a book and hummed in thoughts, before showing it to the mutant. "Seth, do you think Dr. Wells would like this?"

Taking a look at the book, he looked it over. When done, he looked to her and said, "Sorry, but I don't know Brains as well as you and Cisco do. So I'll go with your judgement."

"Well, it was either this or Stephen Hawking's new autobiography, and we both know he feels about Hawking." Caitlin stated as the two of them walked over to the counter.

"No I don't." Seth shook his head with his hands up defensively. "Brains' personal life is not something I keep tabs on, sorry. But it's either that or Matt is gonna be give his wheelchair with a rocket launcher." The guy behind the counter gave the mutant a curious look of confusion and wondered what's the deal with him.

Caitlin used all of her willpower to keep herself from laughing at the reaction as they paid for their desired objects. When they walked away from the countered, all the restraints she put on her withheld laughter was unlocked. Letting her laugh loudly from the reaction, making her place a hand over her mouth.

"He probably thinks I'm crazy or something, don't you think?" Seth directed to the laughing Caitlin.

"That wouldn't be very far from the truth, you know." Caitlin teased with a smile, the mutant pouting in response. "But you're my kind of crazy." She briefly kissed his lips, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Once both of them had brought their desired things, they went to the underground parking lot, and walked through the darkened areas of the underground area. The place was quite dark, so Caitlin kept herself close to Seth, since he could use his extra senses to find their way to her car.

"It's weird. Being happy and like this again, after everything that happened this last year." Caitlin said with a somewhat mixed tone of both sadness and surprise. "I lost Ronnie… and then suddenly you literally drop into our universe, and everything changed."

"Yeah, I know and I get it. I lost Stef and my sister's still missing, and now I found myself with an amazing woman again, and from another universe nonetheless." As they talked together, both Seth and his partner felt another presence in parking lot, stalking them from afar

With a smirk, she responded cheekily, "Best of both worlds?" Seth nodded immediately with a smile.

" ** _Someone's here, and they seem to be following us._** " The symbiote stated warningly.

" _Yeah, I felt their presence too. But something's weird about this person._ " Seth thought back. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this person was wrong, something felt wrong.

"Both of us went through a lot this year." Caitlin started, not noticing that the mutant's attention was diverting between her and something else. "I was depressed, a different person entirely. Just cold."

"You weren't the only one, Caitlin. I was going through that myself, being someone else entirely." He told her with a nod, while his senses picked up the person coming closer to him.

Caitlin inhaled deeply before speaking, "I know we haven't been together long, Seth. But… even though the others tried, you were the one who helped me recover, who got me to that stage. Thanks to you. Because of you, I got a future now again."

"You don't see yourself working with me to take down evil metahumans in the future? I'm hurt." Seth joked with mock hurt before he said, "When I got to this world, I only thought of one thing; finding my little sister. Last thing I'd expect was continuing my work as Venom, working with a speedster, of all people. But thanks to that, I got to meet you, Caitlin. Best thing that happened to me, since getting here."

Caitlin hugged Seth tightly as she took in her kind words. Seth's arms went around her and pulled her tighter to his body. His head went to nuzzle against the side of her head, getting her to laugh.

But the mutant used this chance to get to her ear and whispered. "Someone's behind us. Don't know if its just one, or more, but someone's there. Stay in front of me, okay." The color of her face paled when she heard that.

However, she nodded her head and walked ahead of him. Seth told his partner to stand by battle, someone about this person didn't feel right, like he wasn't here to play nice. But they continued walking as though they hadn't noticed the person's presence.

Suddenly he felt heat rising, but it wasn't his own and the heat was equivalent to that of flames. But it wasn't like his own flames. They felt strange. Like they weren't natural.

" ** _Look out!_** "

Seth heard Venom scream in his head, forcing the mutant to look to the side. His eyes widened when he saw ball of fire flying their way. Worried that Caitlin might not handle the attack, he pushed himself ahead of her.

His right hand was lashed forth, unleashed a blast of wind that blew the fire blast away. When the wind had died down, he saw that another fire blast was coming his way. "Bastard!" Seth shouted as lightning sparked around his left arm and shot it ahead, colliding with fire attack. Both of the long-distance attacks canceled each other out.

With both of the fire attacks gone now, Seth looked to the source of said fire attacks. He saw a man there, his head along with his long hair enveloped in flames as was his hands. His clothes were dirty and looked like a homeless man's. Seth's blue eyes made eye contact with his completely white ones.

" _His eyes… they're white? Is he dead?_ " the mutant wondered alarmed.

" ** _Is Walking Dead a thing in this universe?!_** " His partner wondered equally as alarmed as its host.

Seth took the sight of the flaming man's face and a part of him wondered why this guy looked so familiar to him. Because the only flaming guys he knew was back inside of his home universe, not this one. So why was he so familiar.

"Ronnie…" Seth heard Caitlin release a gasp with his name. the mutant narrowed his eyes on the blazing man and saw that it was indeed the face that looked like Ronnie Raymond's face.

" _He's… alive? How?_ " Caitlin wondered with her hands covering her mouth in shock as she took in the sight of him.

" ** _Her deceased mate is alive? And a metahuman now?_** "

Seth didn't respond to Venom's confused remark as another fire blast came at him. Blasted another wind attack forth, he was able to blow the fire away. But the mutant's head was filled with various of emotions right now, distracting him so he didn't see the next fire attack come at him.

"Seth!" Caitlin exclaimed when she saw the mutant take on the blast of fire. When the small smoke from the fire attack blew away, she that Seth was still standing and his body looked to have taken mild fire damage. But he didn't seem to react to them whatsoever.

The mutant was about to say something to the deranged pyrokinetic in front of him, but a wave of flames suddenly fired at him. Seth knew that this guy wasn't going to hold back for some reason, so blasted both of his hands ahead, letting two large blasts of fire clash against the other flame attack.

Seth's flames however proved themselves to be superior and demolished Ronnie's flames and cleared the way, so no flame was hindering either part's field of vision. The mutant saw that the metahuman wasn't there. "Where is he?"

" ** _Behind you!_** "

Once again, the mutant got a warning from his partner, so he snapped his head to the rear. When facing in the direction, he was met with a barrage of fire balls that hit all over his body.

" ** _Seth, what are you doing? Let us help you!_** " Seth heard his partner's voice, but he couldn't force himself to do it. He had to hold back right now, as this guy was for reason trying to kill him, if the blazing kill shots were any indication.

Another fire blast came from the metahuman again, this one being larger than the previous ones. Seth was about to move, but then he remembered instantly. " _Caitlin!_ " Instead he smashed both of his hands into the ground, using his earth element to send out an array of large spikes forming a wall. Blocking the attack from hitting either him or Caitlin.

Caitlin widened her eyes as she saw him wield the earth around them. She has seen it done before when he fought against Matt when he revealed himself to this world, but seeing it this close was very impressive and unlike what she has seen before.

Seth heard and looked around their surroundings, seeing that cracks, both small and big ones were all around them on the structure around them. " _Somethings never change, it appears._ " He thought to himself as he took in the damage his element did to the parking lot.

He looked and saw Ronnie's arms and his head blazing more, like he was getting pissed off right now. When he saw this, he knew that he couldn't afford to play with kiddie gloves anymore. So with a heavy heart he turned to Caitlin, "Caitlin, I'm sorry. But I have to make sure this guy doesn't cause any more damage… I have to fight him now."

Caitlin didn't want them to do that. But when she looked to her formerly deceased fiancée, and saw that his face held no emotions aside from some cold presence. That wasn't like the Ronnie she was going to marry, not like the one she was in love with.

With that in mind, she looked to Seth. "Okay, do what you gotta do." She turned away and rushed to further into the parking lot, and out of sight.

Seth saw that she was out of sight and in safe distance, so he looked to the metahuman who now held his pale eyes on him with a glare. "You… are never gonna hurt her again!" Ronnie growled at him.

" _Is he talking about Caitlin?_ " the mutant thought alarmed with hints of confusion.

" ** _Perhaps, this is her former mate, after all._** " His partner stated, " ** _But Seth, we need to work together against him now._** "

Seth didn't respond to his partner and instead asked Ronnie. "What's your deal, pal?" The metahuman didn't answer and fired off more fire blasts.

" _…_ _Let's go… partner!_ " Seth said with conviction.

" ** _About time._** " The symbiote said before covering its host's entire body and Venom now stood face to face with the formerly pronounced dead Ronnie Raymond.

Form his back, the mutant sent out various black tendrils that turned red before flames erupted around them. Venom jumped into the air and sent his tendrils out to intercept the fire blasts. The flaming tendrils slammed themselves into the other fire attacks, nullifying them immediately.

Seth latched himself onto the ceiling after a leap to it, looking down on the metahuman who whipped his head to the sides as though he was fighting against something within himself. His face and his eyes both held conflict, like a war was raging inside of him. But any feeling of conflict vanished the moment Ronnie looked to the anti-hero and threw both of his hands out, unleashing waves of fire after him.

His body turned red before flames erupted around his body, before Venom jumped into the flames. Ronnie wondered why the larger being would do that, but he then saw him come through the flames. His reeled back before it thrusted forth and went to punch the metahuman, but he rolled out of the way.

Once again conflict came over his face as though the same war was raging inside of him again.

Seeing that the metahuman was in pain, Seth tried a different strategy and slithered the mask off of his face. "Ronnie! Stop!" Ronnie seemed to have stopped himself for now and listened, "Ronnie stop! I don't want to hurt you. For Caitlin's sake, then stop now. I don't wanna hurt you, if I don't have to."

It looked as though he was contemplating it and going to accept it, but then a hard and blazing glare told the mutant that he was not going to stand down. "I'm not going to let you hurt her… anymore!" Ronnie yelled at him.

"Why the hell would I hurt Caitlin, you dumbass?!" he exclaimed before his mask came on again.

Ronnie let out a cry as his hands blazed with more flames and he shot them ahead, blasting more flames at the mutant. With a backflip, he dodged the attacks and opened his mouth, shooting flames at the metahuman, knocking him back a few feet.

When Ronnie got back on his feet, the flames on his bod and his hands blazed again, this time spreading around his entire vicinity. Seth reeled his hand back, readying a powerful wind attack to put out the flames that's about to erupt from him.

" ** _Seth! Caitlin's here!_** " the symbiote shouted to its host who turned around and saw Caitlin standing there with wide eyes. Without an ounce of hesitation, he leaped to her and pulled her into his body, which turned into adamantium to defend both of them.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ronnie behind them yelled out loudly as his flames burst forth. Attacking everything in their paths, burning everything in their paths. Most of the cars were hit, but the none of them were too badly burnt from the sudden increase of heat.

Seth's senses as well his partner's took heed of the missing presence of the metahuman. With that in mind, Venom turned around and saw that indeed Ronnie was gone right now. Seth found it weird that he would just burst like that and just run away so quickly.

His arms let go of Caitlin who was panting and breathing heavily. Her eyes looked around and saw the burnt wake of Ronnie's flames. She then looked up to the anti-hero who looked around for his surroundings as well.

They didn't not expect anything like this to happen when they went Christmas shopping.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After what just transpired at the parking lot of the mall, Caitlin and Seth went back S.T.A.R. Labs so she could run tests and give treatment to him. The mutant however said that it wasn't necessary, but she insisted nonetheless.

Seth was seated on the bed and the female doctor was in front of him, looking over the tests and the results. She was surprised to see that the mutant didn't have a single burn mark on his body. His healing factor was incredible, more than the speedster's. But even he should have some scars on his body from that attacks.

When Caitlin looked to his face, she saw that his eyes and his mind was somewhere else. She wanted to talk about what happened in the parking lot, but she could see that it was weighing on him. So she asked instead, "Seth, why don't you have any damage on your body? I know you have incredible healing powers, but you should have at least some burn marks. And why didn't you feel anything from the attacks."

" ** _She deserves to know Seth…._** " The symbiote trailed off, feeling his host's discomfort.

" _Might as well… she's not going to be along for long anyway._ " Seth thought sadly before turning his eyes to her.

"To explain that, then you have to realize something Caitlin." She gave her attention. "Being an anti-hero means that you are willing to bear the weight of every life you take in the field, no matter the consequences. I'm that kind of person. Willing to stop one person, saving more lives, even if it leads to the death of that one person. Some people think of it was a sin… guess that's part true when that demon came for me."

"…demon?" Caitlin repeated confused.

Seth inhaled before speaking, "About six… no seven years now, I was on a mission on the outskirts of the city. I was about to return, but suddenly a demon with flames of hell came."

"Who?" she asked out of concern, seeing the color slowly drain from his face.

"According to the files and the locals as well, he goes by the name The Ghost Rider." She shuddered at the name, "Apparently, he goes after people who have sinned, or as he told others; "Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent"."

"So he targets those who have killed innocents. But you've have never attacked anyone who's innocent, have you?" Caitlin was almost afraid to ask, but most of her entire being told her that she was stupid to ask this question. Because no protector takes the life of innocents.

"No never." He said, "But apparently in his opinion, I have. Because he attacked me after that that mission. Using flames that made all of the hell that Stryker and his scientists put me through, pale in comparison. He was using a flame that burned all around my entire body. According to people who have seen the Rider in action, he calls the flames "Hellfire". Might have been flames from hell, since nothing I have ever felt compared to the pain of those flames."

"It's not that you didn't feel the flames…"

"It's just that compared to the Rider's flames, that guy's flames didn't come anywhere near them." Seth added to her astonishment.

"Then how did you survive that fight? Against this… Ghost Rider?" she inquired.

"The only way I knew I could." He said, both he and his "other" feeling the pain from the very memory. "I had to get the guy to understand me so… I absorbed his flames instead." She widened her eyes. "Problem was, when just an ounce of his flames entered my system, he could still control it, moving it around inside of my veins. So I had to stop and so did he. He listened to me finally. Understanding that he and I are the same kind of heroes, willing to rid the world of scum."

"Seth?" He looked to her, seeing her unsure eyes. "You don't have to answer me… but how do you absorb an element exactly? You just never said that before."

His shirt began slithering off, showing his torso without the symbiote covering his Y-incision scar this time. "I'm sure you must have guessed it by now. But one of the ways I can absorb an element is if it enters my system somehow, like an injection. Like the earth element is in my body, via gravel that travels around in my bloodstream." He took her hand and placed it over his pulse, applying a bit of pressure on her hands. Her fingers felt the small gravel pieces inside of his pulse, she could almost feel them pierce through the skin. "Or the second way, is if I can hold the element for an extended period." He turned his fist into adamantium. "When I absorbed the adamantium, I absorbed it via the first way, injected it into my system."

"Wasn't it painful?" She asked concerned.

"A bit in the start yeah, but I dealt with that pain. There's a third way for me to absorb the elements, where if, I'm like attacked from all around by a single, like flames. That one works better if I'm in my Venom form. In a basic sense, when I'm surrounded by the element." Seth told her, but his partner could feel her uneasiness pouring out of her. His hand enclosed around her own, holding it tightly with his thumb rubbing her knuckles. "How are you feeling? And please don't tell me that you're okay. You can talk to me."

"I… honestly don't know." She said with a sad expression. "I thought that Ronnie was gone. But he's back now and alive, and he attacked you for some reason. I really don't know what to think right now. But it… scared me seeing him like that. Seeing him attack you all of sudden, scared me."

When Seth saw that expression on her face, he felt it. She was torn right now. He moved closer to her body, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Don't worry, Cait. We'll figure it out."

"Can we keep it to ourselves for a while?" she asked.

Hearing her request, didn't come as any surprise to Seth. The situation was strange, very strange. So it'd be right to keep the information close and under lock and key for the moment.

"Of course we can. Don't worry." Seth said. His mind and heart hoping to get more words out of his mouth, but both of them were unable to form any words. But another thought was clear as day when it came to be. " _Why would he think I would hurt Caitlin?_ "

The symbiote hummed to himself before adding, " ** _…Perhaps he wants to protect his former mate… from us._** "

" _If he really wanted to protect Caitlin, then he wouldn't have unleashed flames like that before._ " Seth added angrily with his thoughts.

As Seth was thinking that, Caitlin was torn in her heart and mind. Ronnie's back again, but is now a deranged fire-wielding metahuman that's out for Seth. And Seth's here with, and she felt strong feelings for him, who just protected her from her formerly dead fiancée.

This was not a situation she'd want to be in.

X

 **(Mercury Labs)**

Within Central City, a former major competitor facility of S.T.A.R. Labs, is Mercury Labs. A research facility led by Christina McGee.

Inside of this facility, in their section of "Superluminal Development", a chamber-like vault was open. Inside of the vault, was a strange device on a platform. It looked to be some kind of device with four leg-like stands that are connected to the sides of a circular device.

In front of the chamber is a male scientist with glasses. His eyes drifting from the open chamber's contents to the tablet in his hands, as he looked over its current status. His eyes was currently glued to his tablet, so he didn't notice the two security guards who came to his side and said, "Merry Christmas, Doc."

The scientist looked to the guard with a polite smile and said, "Thank you, Jimmy, and to you."

The three of them now walked together. Jimmy was quite too curious so he asked, "Hey, Doc, I know it's a big secret, but can you give me a hint? What exactly are you working on in there?" he glanced back at the chamber-like vault.

The scientist looked to Jimmy and stated with a quip, "The future."

A second later, alarms began blaring. The guards looked around and saw the same. They grew alarmed right now. The other guard then ordered the scientist with hast, "Doctor, get inside! Lock down the facility!" Doing as he was told, the scientist made hast and ran.

Jimmy and the other security guard drew their guns out. Both of them ready to take out the threat that was imposing a threat right now. The scientist locked himself in the chamber with the doors slammed shut, while both guards turned their guns from one side to the other.

But as they looked around, for any sign of a threat, nothing came to be. Making them wonder if it was a fals-

 _WHOOSH_

Their hopes and thoughts were however misguided as blurry entity suddenly ran through the area with red lightning following his steps. Within that brief moment he passed the first guard, he was able to snap his neck with superspeed.

And Jimmy didn't have a chance to react to the death of his colleague as the blurry entity was behind him. The guard didn't have a chance to speak as instantly felt two hands on both sides of his head, that twisted his head immediately.

 _WHOOSH_

The scientist saw that the blurry entity disappeared in red lightning cloaked speed. His eyes drifted from the dead guards to the exit. But the entity was nowhere to be found.

 _WHOOSH_

In flash of red lightning, the entity returned and sped to stand in front of the shut doors of the chamber, shocking the scientist to his very core at the same time. He could hear the very hissing of the entity's voice as he took in the blurry of his yellow suit and those horrifying blazing red eyes.

His eyes slowly drifted down to the entity's chest, seeing a circular blurry area on it, but before he could really see what it was…

 _WHOOSH_

… the blurry entity left… leaving dead bodies in his wake… and one confused scientist.

X

 **(Mercury Labs, next day)**

The next day, news of the break in at Mercury Labs had been spread around the CCPD. Barry was already there and he was looking over the crime scene as the CSI scientist he was. Joe and Seth came walking into the building, with the mutant deciding to come as a distraction.

Joe could see that his friend was dealing with something, so he asked, "You okay?"

Seth exhaled with a hand running down his face, "Just a long story is all, you know. I'll tell you all about it later." His partner sent out waves of calming emotions to help his host. The detective nodded and walked with his friend, till they got to Barry. "Yo, Barry."

The detective looked over the crime scene and asked his adoptive son, "What are you thinking?"

Barry got a serious expression on his face as he shot up from his crouched position and went to them, and spoke lowly, "The blood splatter patterns and trajectory of the remains…only a high-speed collision could have done this."

The mutant raised an eyebrow, "High-speed collision? In here?" he gestured to the room. "You're serious?"

"Yeah I know." Barry got a grim expression, "Whatever hit them would have to have been moving fast." The detective got a look of realization that went unnoticed by his son, but noticed by his friend. And Seth could see that horror also lingered on his face.

"Get this." Eddie got their attention, shooting a not-so-subtle angry glance at the mutant, who just seemed uninterested by the look. "The witness says that all he saw was a blur. Sound familiar?"

"You talking about the same guy who kicked your ass, Mr. Expert Detective?" Seth mocked the detective who grit his teeth angrily.

Joe rolled his eyes and followed his partner, Barry and Seth sharing a brief but meaningful look, as the four of them went to the witness. "You saw a blur? W-What was it?" the speedster asked hastily.

The scientist inhaled deeply before answering, his core still dreaded by what happened. "Whatever it was, it was looking for something."

"What did it look like?" Seth asked.

The scientist tried to rehash the memory, "Like a-a man in some kind of yellow suit."

Barry's eyes widened in shock and surprise, as did the detective's and the mutant's. But once again the detective had lingering fear on his face.

The speedster moved away from the witness, Joe stopping his son from continuing. But Barry then said, "I have to check my files." Seth moved closer as the detective tried to calm him down, but nothing worked. "Joe, you heard him, all right? The man that killed my mom… he's back."

"I know." Joe came clean, surprising both powered beings. "He's been in town for a few weeks now. He paid a visit to me at the house. He took all the evidence from your mom's case. The files are gone."

"Joe, if you knew this, then why…" Seth trailed off before he pieced it together, "What'd he do?"

"Yeah, why?" Barry demanded to know. Joe shot a knowing glance at the mutant before looking to the two of them.

"Because he threatened to kill Iris."

That alone was enough for them to realize the situation that Joe was placed in. But even though it seemed like am impossible choice, Barry still felt an increasing amount of hurt at the fact that his mother's murderer was back after all that time.

Seth however felt the need to keep the speedster out of this situation.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After investigating the crime scene at Mercury Labs. Barry had gathered everyone again at S.T.A.R. Labs. Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin had come and were curious about the topic of the meeting. Bette was gone for the moment to do some Christmas shopping while they talked.

Matt had come as well and saw that his best friend was having a somewhat sad expression on his face. He could see that the same expression was reflected on the face of his girlfriend from this universe. And he found it weird that neither of them made eye contact with each other.

Barry was the one who held an almost hurt expression as his mind was running through the horrible memories of his past. As that was happening, Joe spoke, "The witness described seeing a yellow blur…" he gestured to his adoptive son. "… just like the one that killed Barry's mother."

"Is coincidence a thing in this universe?" Matt asked his friend who he expected to berate him. But instead he got a shaking of his head as his response, which surprised the weapons expert.

"Then we need to get to cracking and stop this speed psycho." Cisco placed a candy cane inside of his mouth, before he dismissed their thoughts. "That… I wasn't trying to give him a name."

"Cisco you might wanna whip up more cold guns then." Matt suggested to him, getting a couple of dry looks from the others, aside from Seth and Caitlin, who remained unresponsive. "What? It's a good idea."

The speedster then spoke, "The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults, and the witness said he was looking for something."

Dr. Wells rolled closer to the table, "Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it."

"And him being a speedster, makes it all the more dangerous." Matt said, while his eyes drifted to the elemental, seeing him still being silent. And it was surprising, a little bit unnerving as well.

Joe took note of the elemental's unwillingness to speak as well and the directed to the founder, "Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?"

"Mercury was one of the S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors until our little setback, and then it catapulted to the forefront led by Christina McGee-"

" **Allow me, Dr. Wells.** " Jarvis spoke to them, and offered his assistance and brought up an article with Dr. McGee.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Dr. Wells thanked the AI before adding, "She's a brilliant, but egocentric physicist."

Cisco then saw on his tablet and read, "It says here Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, "prototypes for the technology of the future.""

Seth and Matt finally shared a look, the others took note of it and the weapons expert stated, "Doesn't that sound like…"

"Tina's messing with tachyons." Dr. Wells stated.

Joe was about to ask them something, but Matt then answered his doubts, "Superluminal particles, better known as faster-than-light particles."

"Of course." Joe started before asking, "So what could someone do with one of those…" he trailed off, waiting someone to give him the name again.

"Tachyons." Matt answered his doubts. The detective thanked him.

Then the founder answered Joe's primary question, "Well, I don't know. Become invincible?" Barry and the others listened closely, "If you could devise a matrix stable enough to harness their power, you could travel faster than light."

"Hence, the name "superluminal"." Matt reminded.

Seth then spoke, trying to avoid eye contact with Caitlin, who avoided eye contact with anyone. "Like Brains said before, this guy is willing to kill for them. So he's not going to give up so easily, after just one round."

"Seth's right." The speedster said, "He's gonna try to get them again, so we need to get what Mercury has and use it as a lure."

"Exactly right." The founder said before looking to the two mutants, "Mr. Almond, Mr. Rogers, have either of you encountered the use of tachyons before in your universe, perhaps?"

"Sorry Brains, but we haven't." Seth said with shaking head. The same response came from Matt.

"In that case." The founder looked to his co-workers, "Cisco, Caitlin, let's start engineering a trap. Mr. Almond, your expertise with fighting speedsters could prove valuable, mind lending us a hand?"

"Lead the way, Brains." He assured the founder before following them.

"You got it." Cisco stated immediately as he went to walk. Caitlin on the other hand, didn't say a word. She was lost in her thoughts to even respond properly to the others right now. Her mind and her heart were too conflicted right now to think.

"Seth?" the detective got his attention. "Mind joining me for a drink, if you're not busy, of course?"

Seth looked briefly to Caitlin but she was in no shape to speak right now, "Actually, I could use a drink myself."

Joe nodded and the two of them went to walk out of the exit and over to the bar.

X

When the door to his workplace opened up, Seth and Joe walked through the door and saw that no one was there. But it wasn't surprising. Seth recalled that he and others of his colleagues had requested to get some free time for Christmas.

But with what just happened at the parking lot with Caitlin and Ronnie, it seemed like he shouldn't have done it.

" ** _You don't really think that, Seth._** " The symbiote assured its host.

Seth shook his head, " _I really don't know anymore, Venom. Everything about this situation right now… I don't know._ "

The mutant reached over the bar and produced two whiskey glasses and placed them on the bar. Joe took a seat beside the mutant who pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Stan keeps his bottle here, he occasionally gives me a glass or two after a busy night."

Joe watched as the mutant poured them each a glass, "Sounds like a generous boss, if you ask me." He took hold of the glass and took a sip.

"Yeah." Seth saw his facial expression and asked his friend, "So what's the real reason for having this drink with me today? Don't get me wrong, I'll always have a drink with you. But I can see that something's weighing you right now, Joe. What is it?"

Joe inhaled and exhaled before he finally admitted, "I honestly thought that you of all people would hate how I just hid this from everyone, especially you Seth."

"Joe." The detective noticed the serious tone in his friend's voice and directed his attention to him. "Listen to me. You do not, you shall not, ever feel bad or say that you're sorry, for choosing the safety of your child above anything else. If anyone thinks that you owe them an apology, then they can go to Hell." Seth tightened his hand around his glass, "God knows, that's what anyone with a heart would do…. No, that's what any parent would do."

"If you had the same choice, you would do the same." Joe deduced immediately.

"Yeah. If I had to choose to tell anyone of this guy's appearance in this city, and risk losing my child…" Seth scoffed, "Well, I don't have my child here, so it wouldn't have mattered I guess."

"You're wrong." Seth became interested. Joe pointed a finger at him, "Seth, I know you think of yourself as a failure as a parent. But if that were true, then why would you still be beating yourself about everything that happened, with you and your family, Seth?"

"Because I love them." Seth stated without any hesitation, "Stefanie Panes, the woman who was going to be my wife would finally be recognized as the mother of my son, Bucky. The child that I swore to protect with my entire life. Both of them, dead. If I had a chance to save them, then I'd do it."

Joe than asked a rather harsh question, "Even if that meant losing Caitlin?" Seth perked up with a sad expression, "I am a detective Seth. I have eyes, and they saw that you nor her were making eye contact with each other. Thought it was weird, considering you and her have gotten closer to each other."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, if it's okay. Joe." The mutant exhaled, "Just not ready for it now."

"When you're ready…." The detective held up his glass. "… call me, okay?" he nodded before raising his own glass and the two of them clang their glasses before drinking them down immediately.

As a new round of drinks were poured, Seth couldn't help but feel like he was going to the one good thing he had gotten from coming to this world.

X

 **(Jitters)**

At the very popular coffee shop, Jitters, were various kinds of costumers enjoying the Christmas theme. Costumers smiling and laughing when they received orders from their waitresses who wore Christmas hats in honor of the upcoming eve.

Among the waitresses, was Iris West in the process of handing out her order to the costumers. On her head, she also wore a Christmas hat. With that order finished she went to the nearest table to clean it up. But as she did, she didn't notice Caitlin coming up to her, with a "Iris."

Iris looked to her, "Caitlin." She started with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh it's been a long day." Caitlin let out almost tiredly, even though she felt bad inside.

"It's only noon." Iris countered with a giggle.

Caitlin didn't want to reveal anything, especially with everything that happened. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Iris could understand that, "Yeah, me either."

Even though Iris was walking, Caitlin couldn't help but go back to what happened. Seeing that mutant she cared deeply for was suddenly attacked by her formerly dead fiancée who had returned as a metahuman.

The doctor then got to the topic, "Um, so I was catching up on your blog, and this story caught my eye…about a man whose head and hands burst into flames?"

Iris needed to rehash her memory and guessed, "The burning man?"

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded.

"I haven't really updated that story in a while, since I been hearing a lot about a flying Robocop with wings." Caitlin knew that she talking about Matt right now. "But there are some reports that I could send you."

With somewhat forced smile, Caitlin said, "That'd be great. Thank you."

And now that Caitlin was here, Iris needed to request something of her own, "Can I ask you something, girl-to-girl?"

Caitlin didn't see any problem with having a girl-to-girl talk, so she said back, "Sure."

Iris needed to know about what Barry was going through right now. And Iris knew that both Caitlin and Seth were doctors, as well as Barry's friends, she'd be the best choice to talk to about him. "Barry's been acting different around me lately, like he's keeping some sort of secret from me." The female doctor widened her eyes, "Is there anything that you know about that I know about?"

Iris wasn't lying. This morning both she and Barry opened their gifts early on, Iris being the one who initiated it. And when she opened her gift, she got a small box with an exact replica of her mother's wedding ring, a ring she lost when she was 5th grade.

And after that, her boyfriend came around to visit her, and for some reason, Barry seemed very strange when Eddie came over. Something the detective remarked himself when the two of them met up at Jitters earlier.

So she had to know right now. If something was really going on with Barry.

"Not that I can think of." She lied through gritted teeth, knowing she couldn't reveal Barry's secret. Though she was more worried that Iris would think that the identity of The Flash would lead to the identity of Venom. "However, if you feel like Barry's keeping something from you, you should probably just ask him yourself."

Iris should have expected an answer like that, but she was thankful nonetheless for it. "Yeah. Thanks."

The young blogger smiled as did Caitlin, who said. "Of course."

After their short conversation, the two young women parted their ways. Iris continuing her job and Caitlin going to the counter in need of caffeine. But even though that was what she needed, she wanted to go to the mutant right now and ask him of his feelings right now.

And hoping that she and him would still continue on.

X

 **(Central City Police Department)**

In the Police Department of Central City, in the area with the desks, were Dr. Harrison Wells, Barry Allen and Matt Almond. The three scientists are now in the process of meeting up with Dr. Christina McGee, the tall blonde-haired woman who's the CEO of Mercury Labs.

"Barry Allen." The secret speedster greeted the CEO with a handshake. "Thank you for coming in."

The founder turned around as well, to meet her eyes. The nanite mutant then stretched out his hand, "Matt Almond, pleasure to meet you."

Christina shook of their hands, "Dr. Tina McGee." She looked over the mutant with an intrigued look, before turning to the CSI scientist, "I assume this is about last night's break-in?"

"Well, yes and no." Dr. Wells said cryptically.

"More or less, would perhaps be the better term to use, Brains." Matt told the founder.

"That's usually how things are with you, aren't they, Harrison?" Tina said to him, before looking to the mutant again. "And Brains? That's quite interesting name for him."

Matt waved his hand around apologetically, "It's a nickname, me and my friend gave Dr. Wells."

"And what are you role in this case, Mr. Almond? If you do not mind me asking, of course." She asked, "But I have not seen you before, in law enforcement."

Matt smiled and answered, "I am a mechanical engineer, working part-time at S.T.A.R. Labs along with my friend and bio-engineer, Seth Rogers. We found the work at S.T.A.R. Labs, quite enticing and worth exploring."

Tina then countered mockingly, "You and your friend, Mr. Rogers, find their chaotic work, enticing and interesting?"

"True beauty in lies chaos." Matt told her almost charmingly. Dr. Wells was surprised to see that the mutant was charming the CEO.

But Barry didn't want to waste any time, so he got them back on track. "We believe that whoever broke in was after one of your prototypes."

"You'll have to narrow that down." She asked, "We have literally hundreds of projects in development."

"We are thinking of one that might be containing… tachyon particles." Matt explained.

The CEO grew intrigued by the mutant's intellect right now, so much that she thought that his talents were wasted on a facility like S.T.A.R. Labs. She then turned to the founder of that facility, "We've had encouraging success with tachyons, yes, but there's still a significant gap between our prototype and any real-life application."

"That's to be expected. Tachyonic particles are quite difficult for implementation to real-life." Matt stated honestly before adding with a joke, "But give me a call if you're on the way to build a "tachyonic antitelephone", I would very much want one of those." The CEO smirked with a small chuckle at the joke.

Once again, the speedster brought them back on track, "We were hoping you would lend us your prototype to use as a lure."

Immediately, she looked to the paralyzed scientist and asked, "Us?" she glanced at the CSI scientist. "You're assisting the police now, Harrison?"

Harrison then answered, "I'm consulting on this particular case, along with Mr. Almond." The mutant in question smiled. "Listen, Tina, once this man is apprehended, your prototype will be promptly returned. You know nobody wants to ensure the future's technology more than me."

Matt then added for encouragement. "And even though you don't know me very well, Dr. McGee, I will oversee the safety of your prototype and even protect to the very best of my abilities. As long as your prototype is in our hands, we will protect no matter what."

Her eyes drifted between the three men and then confessed her decision. "I appreciate the CCPD's concerns, Mr. Allen, and even though Mr. Almond seems very trustworthy, but Mercury is quite capable of protecting its own assets." She inhaled sharply before stating, "Good luck with your manhunt."

She was about to leave but she then reached into her handbag and pulled out a card. The CEO handed it to the mutant, who accepted and saw that it was a company card from Mercury Labs. "What's this for?" Matt asked with curiosity.

"If you and your friend would like to trade in chaotic work for perhaps more balanced work. Then here's a way to contact the company along with my personal number." Dr. McGee offered before continuing and walked away.

The speedster and the founder of the facility looked to the mutant who raised his hands up defensively, before he walked away and left them alone.

X

 **(S.T.A.R Labs)**

After Caitlin had spoken with Iris, who had sent her reports, she went to the room with the treadmill and took a seat by it. Her fingers fidgeting around the object in her hands…

…The engagement ring… that Ronnie Raymond gave her…

As she sat there and fidgeted around the ring, her mind went to the mutant and Ronnie, and compared them.

Ronnie Raymond, the man who proposed to her and wanted to marry her. The same man she had met a long time ago, during the work on the particle accelerator. The man she had become romantically involved with… the man she was going to marry. The same man saved everyone in the building by sacrificing himself to minimize the destruction.

Ronnie was someone she cared much for, deeply.

But then there was Seth.

Seth Fury, the man who had powers beyond those of the speedster, the same man who saved her and many others, even without using his powers. The same man who's willing to go to through any lengths and any limits, to save any innocent life. The man that like herself, needed to heal after the loss of their loved one.

And unlike Ronnie… Seth was the one who provided the key that could unlock her… cold and frozen…locked heart.

Add to that, he was struggling to find his sister in a world that was completely unknown to him and was still dealing with his own losses… and he yet… he still found the time to open her up again… and made her feel better than she had in a long time.

He changed her… more than before… they opened up to each other… and now… she felt as though she should choose…

… she had to choose… between two men she loves…

"Hey, Caitlin, check this out." Cisco said as he came excitedly, the doctor however didn't respond. "I think we can fashion an electronic barrier, right?" he turned the tablet in his hand, "We set up a ton of supercapacitors. We smooth out the inflection points," he snapped his fingers, "… and voila…a kick-ass force field to trap the Opposite Flash." He tried out a new name.

Caitlin gave a dry look, "That was me testing out a name. What do you think?" He finally noticed the look of sadness on her face, making his smile fade away. "Are you okay?"

The female doctor inhaled and spoke, "Ronnie's alive. Seth and I saw him. I think he was following us and he attacked Seth all of a sudden."

Cisco didn't know what to say, he was going to deny her and say that her former fiancée was dead and died the night of the particle accelerator explosion. But if Seth was really attacked by Ronnie, then maybe she was right. "Caitlin… Ronnie died. He was vaporized in the accelerator when it went critical. He couldn't be-"

"Ronnie is alive-" before she could continue, a wave of guilt washed over her as she asked, "and I need your help to find him."

Cisco didn't understand why she should do that and asked, "Why?"

"Because he attacked Seth out of nowhere, and I want to know why he attacked him like that." Caitlin stated adamantly, with small traces of anger in her voice. This time she had to be one to protect Seth, and not the other way around like previous times.

 **X**

 **(CCPD, CSI Lab)**

Inside of his lonely CSI laboratory was Barry Allen, his saddened eyes going over the screen with every form of article and picture relating to the murder of Nora Allen, his mother, and the false accusation of Henry Allen, his father. The sound of lightning and rain booming against the windows and the glasses of his laboratory.

His eyes narrowed at the photo of his Mother's dead body, covered in a wrap by the police when they arrived at the crime scene. As he narrowed his eyes on that photo, he remembered how his mother would treat him when he got into a fight when he was eleven years old.

He remembered that his mother would always keep his bedroom light on when she was about leave his room. He remembered how he asked her innocently, if she was afraid of the dark. He remembered her answer as clear as the day.

" _If I turn this light off now, would you be scared?_ " He said no. " _That's because I'm here with you. See, you're not afraid of the dark, Barry. You're afraid of being alone in the dark, and that goes away when you realize something._ " He remembered her motherly touch on his cheek, " _You're never really alone._ "

His mother assured him that he was never really alone in the darkness. Because she knew that her little boy was never alone, and was never going to be alone in his life. She would say that he was her beautiful boy every time before she was tucking him into his bed.

And that night, he bravely asked for his mother to turn off the light before she would leave.

….But then the horror stroke later that night….

A loud noise woke him that night. The sound of rumbling thunder and crackling lightning emitting from his very home. His eyes snapped opened that night, and he saw the water from his aquarium float into the air mysteriously. Some of his fish followed the flow of water and flew into the air. He walked down the stairs in a hast, and walked into the living room. When he got into it, his eyes caught instantly the sight of situation.

Nora Allen, his mother, on her knees and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was right in the eye of a thunderous vortex of red lightning and yellow lightning. A brutal wind gathered as the vortex intensified, blowing everything the living room away. Furnitures flying around in the confined space and glasses breaking down to pieces. Barry and his father shouting out of fear to the woman in the middle of the storm.

"Barry!" Suddenly the voice of a familiar girl snapped the speedster out of his train of thoughts. He turned to the side and saw Iris standing there. Barry chuckled awkwardly as the young blogger said, "I called your name, like…" she stopped herself when she saw the board. "Your mom's case."

"I used to study this board every day." He started, "Lately, I haven't looked at it as much as I should have."

Iris then looked to him and said, "I didn't know you did that."

"I guess there's still some stuff about me you don't know." Barry added cryptically, but inwardly honestly. He then looked back to his board.

The young blogger than stated, "Eddie asked me to move in with him." At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Barry looked to her surprised before he waited for her answer. "I said yes."

"Wow." The speedster let out before stating, "You guys are moving pretty fast, huh?" he sheepishly rolled away and over to his desk.

"Well, I mean, it's been a year." Iris stated as she took small steps to him. "Eddie thought you might feel about it. Or maybe he's worried that Seth's gonna be the bad boy he is, and crush his soul." She joked.

"Wha- I don't-" he out of words, "Why would he saw that?"

Iris then looked up somewhat embarrassed to state, "He thinks that you…Like me romantically." Barry widened his eyes suddenly in shock and turned to his screen again. "I mean, honestly, it sounds even silly suggesting it. Um…" she awaited an answer from the scientist.

"I mean, Eddie's wrong." Barry started, hoping that he being more convincing than he was being unconvincing. "I… and if I've seemed weird before, it's just that this year has gone by really fast, and I guess I didn't realize how far along your relationship you guys were."

Iris smiled widely and happily at the answer, "That's what I told him." Both of them shared a smile. "Well, I guess I should get going." She said before smiling, "Bye." She then walked away to the exit.

As Barry was left alone in the CSI lab by himself, he realized that he had indeed lost a lot of time when he was in the coma for nine months. Nine months of his life, shaved off like that, by a freak accident with dark matter infused lightning.

He took a couple of sharp intakes of air before he got up from his chair and walked over to the window. From his high position, his eyes looked down at his home town of Central City. Seeing the lightning flash before his eyes and its sound echoing through the city. His eyes then looked up and he saw it. No…

… _him_.

Standing on top of the building opposite of the Police Department building, was the clear form of a man in a yellow suit.

Barry perked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the man in the yellow suit, who saw that he and the other speedster made eye contact before running off with red lightning trailing behind him as he ran down the building.

 _WHOOSH_

In a flash, Barry disappeared with yellow lightning trailing behind him as he ran after the man who killed his mother. The red speedster ran after him and they both came to a stop in an abandoned alley with a fence along the line.

"It was you." Barry started in disbelief to finally stand before his mother's murderer, "You were the one in my house that night." The blurry form of the other speedster perked his head up, "You killed my mother! Why?!" he demanded to know.

The yellow speedster then said with a vibrating and distorted voice, "If you want to know that, you're gonna have to catch me."

 _WHOOSH_

The yellow speedster ran away with the red one following after him immediately. The two of the speedsters ran through the entirety of the city in a matter of seconds, running past buildings at impossible speeds. And one of them was running with anger and hate fueling him.

But even though Barry was running with two very powerful emotions coursing through his veins, he was still running way behind the other speedster. Barry hoped that with each turn that it would perhaps slow down the yellow speedster but his hopes were crushed as he didn't slow down. The two speedsters continued running and running until Barry came to a stop in a stadium.

He looked around the darkened stadium. No form of light anywhere. Until a stadium light shined brightly and the other large stadium lights followed soon after. Lighting up the entire stadium in a second. Suddenly red lightning flashed beside him, forcing him to look ahead and saw the other speedster standing there.

The two of them stared down at each other. Barry looking with visible anger and hate at his mother's murderer. The yellow speedster looking calm, deadly and silently calm.

 _WHOOSH_

Barry and the yellow speedster ran to each other with lightning coursing through their bodies and sipping out their bodies immediately. They ran to meet each other at the pinnacle of the stadium and when they did…

… their arms collided with each other, sending Barry flying and rolling on the ground.

He looked up and saw his mother's murderer standing in front of him, "Not fast enough, Flash. You should have brought Venom." the two of them took off again and ran around in circles, following the audience seats around them.

They got deeper into the stadium, where they ran side by side. The yellow speedster unleashing a series of quick punches at Barry, who was unable to see the attacks coming and had to take them head-on with damage following him.

When they got back to the center of the large stadium, the man in the yellow suit had a grip around the base of Barry's neck, and used that hold to throw him into the ground. Barry was sent rolling again, and before he could get back up, a foot slammed into his side.

Barry now had a bruised lip and blood running out the side of his mouth. "Who are you?!" he exclaimed at him.

"You know who I am, Barry." The other speedster said calmly. Barry went to attack but he was attacked in the stomach with a punch. That was the first of a series of attacks that stroke from all around his body, unleashing punches and kicks at his legs, his arms, his back and his stomach.

A quick throw sent Barry rolling away again. "I don't know who you are!" he shouted to him when got to meet eye to eye.

"But you do, Barry." The man in the yellow suit stated, stadium lights flickering around violently. "We've been at this a long time, you and I, but I'm always one step ahead."

Barry went to attack the other speedster with a clenched fist. But time came to a slow, letting the other speedster bent his body to the side, allowing him to dodge the punch. Using that chance to now punch Barry in the stomach with a flat palm.

The flat palm attack disoriented the red speedster, who saw that the man in the yellow suit was gone for a second, but then he felt him grab him and slam him into the ground without mercy. "It is your destiny to lose to me, Flash, just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night." He leaned closer to his ear, "You do not hold the power to stop me, Flash, and you never will."

 _WHOOSH_

The yellow speedster disappeared in flash of red lightning, leaving the red speedster who was on the ground, waiting for the next attack to happen. But when nothing came to be, he slowly raised himself and looked around the stadium, hoping to see the man who murdered his mother.

But when he didn't, he placed himself down on the grassy field again, his hand going to his side, feeling that pain was spreading around his body. He laid there, feeling the pain of missing the chance to get his mother's murderer… and the chance to finally get his father out of prison.

He was right… he needed Venom.

 **To be continued….**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time people!**


	23. Chapter 23:We Wish you a Merry Christmas

**Now a very important chapter coming to you true believers out there.**

 **Some things I would like to point out before:**

 **You guys might wanna re-read Chapter 2 of the story, just to refresh your memory bank.**

 **And I have read your reviews and love them all. And to answer one of them, Olivia will join the story again. But that's gonna be a while, so please be patient everyone.**

 **The younger Fury sibling will join the fray, she is not going to be forgotten.**

 **Now remember that any questions and PMs are free of charge, so feel three to ask them, if something's on your mind.**

 **Now with that out of the way, here's a late/early…**

 **Christmas Greeting!**

 **Chapter 23: We Wish you A Merry Christmas**

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After Barry suffered an undeniably tough loss against the man in the yellow suit last night, he asked both Dr. Wells, Joe, and Seth to come and talk with him at the facility. The founder and the detective were solely focused on what the speedster said after last night's events.

But Seth was the only one who was mildly focused on what Barry was telling. His mind and feelings going around the prospect of…losing the woman… he loves… again.

" ** _Seth? Talk to her. She might not leave us. She's better than that. We both know that._** " His partner assured him with various feelings of calmness to calm him down.

However, the mutant shook them off immediately, " _She wouldn't stay with me… a killer._ " He thought back with a hung down head, something the detective noticed as he and Dr. Wells listened to the speedster talking.

"He acted like he knew me, like we'd done this before." Barry said.

Joe assured his son, "He was antagonizing you, Bar."

Barry wasn't having any of that, "I would get close, and he'd just pull away. I mean, this was just some sick games to him."

"More like he was testing you, Barry." Seth got their attention, "He was doing this to get a rise out of you, to show you that he's better than you. Which he kind of is, already." This raised question marks over their heads.

The founder tried to encouraged the speedster, "You'll catch him. We'll help."

"No, you don't get it, all right?" Barry said, "His speed, it is… it's beyond me. I'm not the fastest man alive. He is." He looked to the mutant who was dealing with his own thoughts. "He kept saying that Venom was needed."

"Me?" Seth wanted to know with confusion.

"Yeah." The speedster confirmed, "So how do we catch somebody that even I can't keep up with?"

Harrison put on his glasses again before added, "The beautiful thing about force field, Mr. Allen, is they're impervious to speed." He rolled closer to the speedster, "Now, we're almost finished fabricating the trap, very much thanks to Mr. Almond, and all that remains is for Detective West to procure the bait."

"I'm on it." the detective was about to move, but turned to Seth first. "Seth, wanna join me?"

He got a shaking of his head as his response, "No, sorry Joe. Not this time. I think I'm gonna go swinging for a while right now. Need the time to clear my… head I guess." He was really struggling with this.

"Okay." The detective said unconvinced, before walking again. Joe saw that Barry followed him for some reason. "Barry, why don't you stay here?"

Once again, Barry wasn't having any of that. "No, Joe, today is not the day to tell me stay behind." The detective briefly shared a look with the founder of the facility who merely nodded to it with a raised eyebrow. The father then followed his adoptive son and walked out of the facility.

This left the mutant and the paralyzed scientist alone with each other, one intrigued by what the mutant said before about the yellow speedster. The founder then wheeled closer to him and asked, "Mr. Rogers what did you mean by what you said? About the man in yellow being better than Barry?"

"Sorry. Been dealing with something." He rubbed his eyes before explaining, "Should have say that he's different than Barry. What I meant, was that this guy doesn't follow the same lines, the same code as Barry."

Harrison tilted his head and inquired, "What do you mean?"

"Take it from a guy like me." He started, "Guys like this man in the yellow suit, they don't follow any rules or codes. So they don't care if they have to kill anyone who stands in their ways. They are just small pieces that can be removed from the board without any mercy. No conscience is what I mean. That's what makes this guy dangerous, and with Barry's powers, even more dangerous. In a…" he snapped his fingers for empathize, "… he can take out the entire police department before any of us can react."

"So what would you do in this situation?" Harrison asked seriously now.

"Keep Barry out of this." Seth said bluntly. "He's too close to this right now. And he already lost a match against this… Yellow Flash?" Dr. Wells shook his head disapprovingly at name, "Yeah, Cisco's the name master around here. But my point is that Barry's gonna lose it when he sees him again."

"Mr. Rogers?" Seth gave him his full attention. "Barry does not know this, but perhaps we should ask him to do indeed stay out of this. And if so, we'd appreciate if you were here instead."

The mutant mulled it over a moment or two, before answering, "If you guys need me, then I'll be there. Say the word, and I'll beat the living hell out of his body, and get a confession out of this Evil Flash." He tried out a new nickname. But Harrison showed his disapproving head shake. Seth threw his hands up in frustration. "Not going to give me this one, are you Brains?" Wells shook his head again before the two of them chuckled.

" **Dr. Rogers?** "

The two of them heard the AI system ask for the mutant doctor. "What is it J?" Seth asked.

" **Your attention is needed at the monitors, Dr. Rogers.** " The AI stated.

Seth shared a look with the founder who shrugged his shoulders, making it known that he had no answer. The mutant then walked over to the computers and saw that on the monitors what Jarvis meant. "Jarvis transfer the data to the navi-lens." He referred to the lens that he used in Starling to find the location of the flying drones.

"What is it?" the paralyzed scientist turned his wheelchair to the mutant.

"Pretty sure something's about to go wrong right now." Seth said to the paralyzed scientist. "Gotta leave. Call me as soon you're ready for this." The scientist nodded immediately as the mutant sprinted out of the facility within the next second.

X

A while later, at the large mall within Central City… or to be precise… underneath it near the parking lot, were Caitlin and Cisco walking down a flight of stairs. The mechanical engineer was in the front with his hands around a mechanical device.

The two of them needed to find Ronnie and get some answers. And since Seth and Caitlin saw the formerly deceased fiancée near the parking lot, then it'd be the best place to start the search. To finally find the new emerged metahuman and find out why he attacked the mutant.

As they walked down the stairs, Cisco said "We follow the ionized particles, and that should lead us right to him." He still felt as though it was impossible for the person who he admired so much was alive again. But if Seth was really attacked, then it was possible, right? "The CPMs are increasing." He added.

The two of them reached the bottom of the stairs and walked around, before walking closer in the direction that the CPMs were increasing. The pipes above them could be heard, the water running through them. As did drains in the ground right now.

"We should have told Dr. Wells and Barry, or at the very least Seth." Cisco offered his concerned advice as he walked in front of the female doctor.

Caitlin denied that advice, "No, not until we're sure it's him. Seth and I was sure about that, but Seth was busy trying to defeat him. And I want some answers right now, for why he attacked Seth like that." She was very adamant about it.

They went into the narrow area of the underground, and continued walking as. "Oh, wow." Cisco remarked amazed by the small area.

"Look, Ronnie is not like you remembered him." He thought that she might have spoken with a worried tone, a lovingly tone. But she didn't, instead she sounded angry. Hurt actually. Or maybe she was considering their relationship, knowing that he and the other man was close.

"What does that mean?" Cisco asked.

"Just don't freak out when you see him, okay?" Caitlin told him sheepishly. "We have to figure out why he attacked Seth, all pf a sudden."

"About that, how was Ronnie able to actually attack Seth, of all people? The guy's a freaking tank." Cisco saw that she was about speak, but suddenly his machine beeped uncontrollably before it shut it down completely with the screen dying. "Oh, I really wish that was because the batteries were dead." He let out in disbelief as he felt horror enter him.

When the batteries died, they stopped, but after sharing a determined look they continued on their way through the narrowed way. Caitlin felt as she was a loaded machine gun, ready to fire off an array of questions that needed to be asked when they came to face Ronnie again after so long.

Ronnie had never even met Seth and he suddenly unleashed flames upon the mutant out of nowhere. And Seth couldn't have met the formerly deceased man before, since he hadn't been in this universe for that long, so that was out to the question. So the question was still hanging in the air….

Why was Ronnie Raymond after Seth Fury?

As they walked, they halted their movement when out of the corner, came a figure in dirty and ragged clothing. Caitlin shined her flashlight at the figure, the light shining over the figure's face, Ronnie's unmistakable face was revealed.

Cisco stopped himself from moving, while Caitlin moved in front of him. "Ronnie?" She tried to talk as calmly as she could, but it was hard considering that he attacked her boyfriend and almost hurt her in his attack. "Ronnie, it's me, Cait. Look I brought Cisco with me. We're here to help you." She gestured to his old friend, but no emotions came over his features. Just blankness.

She tried then to remind him of the night, of what caused him to be this person he is now. "You were in an accident. Do you remember?" She asked.

Ronnie then twisted his head around, like an inner conflict was raging inside of him. "I'm…. not Ronnie." He sneered out angrily, while his eyes looked around between the two of them. Looking to see if something was there with them.

"Yes, you are. You're Ronnie Raymond." Caitlin tried to assure him again, her own eyes catching the sight of his unruly eyes that moved around, looking for a target maybe.

Once again, Ronnie corrected her. "I'm not Ronnie. I told you that. Now get away from me." He demanded at the end.

Caitlin stepped closer to him, "Look, we just need to take you back to S.T.A.R. Labs. We'll help you remember who you are." Ronnie looked down, avoiding eye contact. She inhaled her breath and asked her most wanted question. "And why did you attack Seth Rogers?"

Suddenly his head shot up and he grabbed hold of her head from both sides and whispered. "Firestorm." He twisted his head around again before coming with an emotionless expression again, his head bursting into flames again. "And is he here? Where is h-"

 _KICK_

"ARGH!" Ronnie grunted when he felt an adamantium foot kick into his stomach and sent him flying, deeper into the underground area. When he got up again, he along with the two other scientists, looked up and saw Seth standing there with his foot slowly turning back to normal and coming back to the ground.

"Looking for me, Hothead?!" Seth threw his arms up to the side as he directed his question at Ronnie. "Well here I am!"

Lashing his arms out to the sides, his hands lit up with blazing hot flames. Ronnie roared angrily. "Why are you… NOT DEAD?!"

Swaying his head to the sides, the mutant quipped. "I'm like a bad penny you can never get rid of, mate. Deal with it!" he shouted to him, as the two other scientists backed away.

"You're not going to hurt her. Not again!" Ronnie cocked his hand back before throwing it ahead, launching off a fireball. Seth froze his entire arm before swiping it into the fire attack, sending it into to the wall, letting it die.

" ** _Is that idiot just deaf or stupid? Because we would never hurt Caitlin, not ONCE!_** " The symbiote roared in his head with anger.

" _Doesn't matter right now. But this jackass almost hurt Caitlin himself, so he's not going to get a chance to move._ " Seth thought as the symbiote slithered over his form and his head engulfed before Venom roared at the metahuman, who blasted a series of fire attacks from his hands at the mutant.

Seth gathered wind in his hands, his feet digging deeper into the ground before his hands slammed together. The powerful attack of tailwind blasted the fire right back in the direction of the metahuman, who jumped away from the returning attack.

From that crouched position, the metahuman launched a hand forward and sending out a flamethrower from his one hand. Smoke emitted from his slowly reddening mouth before Venom opened his mouth and blasted fire himself.

The two fire attacks collided with each other, cancelling each other out immediately, resulting in an enormous smokescreen. The smokescreen hindered the sight of everyone, aside from the large anti-hero, whose senses are on high alert. Which guided his next action, letting him jump onto the ceiling of the narrow hallway with one adamantium clawed hand gripping through the ceiling.

An arm reeled back as lightning sparked around it before Seth launched ahead, his arm splitting into lightning coated tendrils that shot after the metahuman like black pythons with lightning skin. Ronnie redirected them with a couple of fire attacks, ending with the tendrils piercing their way through the walls and the grounds around him.

Ronnie looked around and was surprised to see those tentacle-like things so easily able to pierce through the earth and the walls. He was so distracted that he didn't see Venom appear in front of him, an adamantium fist laced with ice spikes reeled back, ready to slam it into the face of the metahuman right now.

His fist thrusted forth the next second. If the other powered being didn't dodge, then he'd receive the full force of the attack, strong and powerful enough to punch his head off his body upon impact. And that was Seth's goal right now, to strike down the metahuman right now. No matter what, no matter the bloodshed, no matter wh-

….

….

A strange and intense silence filled the air in the underground area at the sight. Caitlin and Cisco saw it without even blinking, and so did Ronnie as well. And none of them could understand it nor believe it, their minds could comprehend why he did so.

They saw Seth's symbiote enveloped fist, laced with adamantium and ice spikes on the knuckles… just an inch from connecting with Ronnie's panting and heavily breathing face. Even though his eyes were completely white, they were shaking violently at the close distance between the metal fist and his face.

None of them could understand why Seth suddenly stopped like that, he has never stopped one of his attacks like that before. Never before to their knowledge.

Seth slowly lowered his fist before he sneered at the metahuman. " **Go. Now.** " Ronnie backed away before his flames came back again with a vengeance, blinding everyone nearby. Caitlin and Cisco shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Venom didn't shield his eyes, not willing to look away from the glowing shine.

When the light disappeared, the two scientists at the entrance of narrow hallway saw that Ronnie had disappeared and Venom standing there like a statue not looking at them. They all saw that Venom's form slowly disappeared from right before them, like he was turning into air. But they then remembered that he also possessed camouflage capabilities.

But Caitlin wondered why he never looked to them, looked to her… to check if she was alright. It hurt a lot… more than anything… more than the fact that her formerly dead fiancée have returned and was now after her own boyfriend now.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After what happened in the underground area, Caitlin needed some time alone. Seth was not to be found at the moment. But Cisco and Matt had informed Detective West, Barry and Dr. Wells come over to look at the trap to lure out the man in the yellow suit.

Right now, Barry was at the main console of the cortex, looking at the monitor with the tachyon prototype that he had gotten from Dr. McGee by blackmail. And the red speedster was feeling a lot of anger rising up in the bottom of his stomach.

"The tachyon device is in place." Cisco stated beside Barry and Matt.

"You guys think it'll work?" Barry wanted to know.

"Trust us, it'll work." Matt assured him. He looked to Cisco who looked distraught for some reason, and on some level, he felt as though it involved the Seth. And if he was involved then Caitlin was part of it, that much told him.

Cisco then walked away, but Matt stayed behind as he knew the speedster was going through something right now. "So how do we advertise to him that the prototype's here?" Barry asked, his anger lacing his entire tone.

The nanite mutant was going to say something, but then Dr. Wells shared a look with the mutant and gave a subtle shaking of his head, instantly telling that he shouldn't do it. The founder then said, "We'll take care of that."

Barry nodded. He looked up and saw that the both his adoptive father and the father was sharing a look with each other, before the speedster saw that both of the elder men have hidden message in their eyes. Matt saw it too, and thought about going away, but chose to stay behind.

"What's the problem?" Barry asked them.

Once again, the two elder men shared a look before Joe spoke. "Look, Barry…" he inhaled. "Me, Seth and Dr. Wells have spoken, and…We think it would be best if you weren't here for this."

Barry didn't like that, "What are you talking about?"

Matt then stepped forward and stated the obvious, "You're too close to this."

The speedster snapped his head from the mutant to his adoptive father. "Or maybe you're not close enough. If you hadn't been too scared and warned me that he was here weeks ago, I could have been prepared for this."

Matt gripped Barry by his arm and turned him around to meet his eyes full of hate. "You are not going to shame Joe for choosing his daughter over your personal vendetta, Barry Allen. And it was Iris' life that was on the line, and if you say a word like that to Joe again, then I will punch you in the face right now." He pointed to the detective. "He made a choice to protect his child, something you couldn't understand. So do not talk like that again. Besides, could you really handle knowing that Iris died because of you, you overgrown jackass." Matt sneered before walking away.

Joe thought it was admirable for saying that to Barry. He remembered that Seth had told him that Matt was like a uncle to Bucky, his son, and how the nanite mutant went above and beyond to protect this nephew. But the story of Matt making a baby monitor that activated the Iron Knight suit to activate its… "Nanny" function seemed a little too unbelievable. But for than that, Matt knew what it was like to choose to protect the innocents, especially it's one child.

However, unlike Joe, Barry and Harrison didn't understand the reason for the mutant's outburst like that, it reminded them of what they had seen in the elemental mutant. Dr. Wells then said, "Like Mr. Almond stated in his own unique way, I think we can all appreciate Joe's concern for Iris, Barry."

The speedster then stated with a raised voice, "That's why I have to be here! I'm the best chance at catching this guy!" he gestured around the Cortex, "And you can't say Seth since he's not here right now!"

"Not right now, not in this state. And Seth's going through something right now." Joe stated, coming to his friend's defense.

He then said, "This man stabbed my mother through the heart and sent my father to prison for it. This is my fight. I can't let Seth take this one." Barry continued with a raised voice.

Joe however shot down his demands, "Not today, son." Barry didn't want to hear that, so he looked to the founder of the facility, hoping that he'd reconsider it. But Harrison shook his head as well. The speedster didn't accept that and violently took his coat and walked away.

As the two elder men stood there in the uncomfortable silence that the speeder left them with, Joe's phone began ringing with a notification of a received message. He pulled it out and he saw the message, " _Up for that talk now?_ "

Joe knew that it was from Seth, so he bid his farewell to the founder and walked away.

X

Once again, Caitlin found herself in the same situation she was in before. Sitting by the entrance to the Pipeline, her hands in front of her, head her down with sadness and conflict, and her fingers fiddling out with her engagement ring from Ronnie.

Her eyes were swollen and she sniffled from crying as her mind relived the situations that she had been through. Seeing Ronnie again, after believing that he was dead, seeing him attack her boyfriend. All of these memories caused her to feel hurt and conflict right now. Conflict from this entire situation, she was in. Hurt over her entire core

And she really wanted Seth right now, to hold her and keep her safe again.

As she sat there alone, Cisco came out of the hall and took a seat right beside the female doctor, who saw with a brief glance before going back to her ring. After sitting beside her for a few moments, Cisco said, "Caitlin…Don't worry." She didn't respond or look to him, so he said back. "Hey." She looked to him. "Now that we know he's out there, we will find Ronnie again."

She didn't speak for a few moments, before she said, "Why… so we can throw him in there" she looked to Pipeline. "with all the other metahuman psychos?"

Cisco could understand that somewhat, not wanting to Ronnie to be put in the same place as all the other metahumans they have. Ronnie was someone she cared for deeply, but even she wouldn't want him to be in there. And then there was Seth, another person she was having very deep feelings.

"I used to play this game in my head. What would I give up for just one more minute with him?" Caitlin started with tears in her eyes. "My house, my career…The rest of my life?" Tears trailed down her cheeks as she listed. "Today I finally got that minute. And I wish I hadn't, because I think I just lost Seth now. Seeing Ronnie like that, what he's become, seeing him attack Seth…"

Her voice was shaking and her heart was hammering inside of her chest with sadness overwhelming her, "Dear God… I wish he had just died that day." Cisco was going to pull her into a hug but then she croaked with a sour voice. "And now I have to lose the man I love twice now." Cisco looked into her eyes, and he had never seen her eyes water like that. "And I don't want to lose Seth. Not him. I don't to lose Seth, Cisco."

Cisco could see that she breaking down, he leaned and wrapped an arm around her head, and pulled her into a hug. Caitlin felt the comfort of her friend, feeling that he was there for her now right now, trying to help her through this harsh time. And Caitlin was experiencing pain unlike anything she had ever felt before and fear that weighed heavier than anything before.

Caitlin was having a hard time dealing with this right now, and more than anything she wanted to be with Seth right now.

"Hey." With soft eyes, the two co-workers looked to the entrance and saw Matt standing with sympathetic eyes. "I may or may not have been listening to what you guys were talking about. Sorry, sneaking around and eavesdropping is part of an agent's job."

"Yeah…" Caitlin wiped her eyes for tears before talking. "Ronnie's back."

"That explains Seth's behavior right now." Matt stated without any hesitation.

Caitlin and Cisco shared a brief look at the statement that came without any hesitation. "You are totally not going to say anything about her fiancée coming back from the dead and returning as a metahuman, are you?" the mechanical engineer asked.

"You're looking at a guy with powers that lets him generate nanites from my bones, and I'm actually from another universe." Matt said with hand gesturing to his body. "Trust me, people returning from the dead are… somewhat normal-ish. But back to topic: Ronnie's back and Seth's acting weird, right? And you don't know why he is."

Caitlin nodded immediately, knowing that weapons expert would understand everything. Cisco saw that he wasn't needed, he said. "Leave you guys to it." they nodded as he left.

"Do you think Ronnie's got anything to do with this?" Caitlin asked the mutant immediately when Cisco left.

Matt took a seat right opposite of the female doctor as he spoke next. "Yeah kinda." He inhaled before speaking. "He thinks that since Ronnie's back, that you're going back to him." Caitlin widened her eyes. "Trust me, with his story, he's has various of issues, some of them being trust issues and going above and beyond for those he cares about. Like Frankie Kane and you, for example."

"And to him? He thinks that the moment Ronnie came back, you and him are going back to each other immediately, and he's on borrowed time with you. That's when Ronnie comes back to his senses, or something, and you go back to that guy. And Seth's going to lose the single best person he has ever met in this world, and go back to hating himself for losing Stefanie." Matt was about say Bucky, but he couldn't, no one knows him aside from Joe.

Caitlin then asked, "You think-"

The mutant interrupted her with his hand held up to her. "I'm just saying, that's how he sees it, and I know who that guy thinks just as well as you do. He didn't have a single parent till he was sixteen, and even though he and his sister were raised at a school for mutants, he also looked out for himself and his sister… and me. But he feels as though he was hurt his entire life, even before the three of us were kidnapped by humans." He shook his head as he got sidetracked. "Point is: Look at it from his side, the dead fiancée of the girl he really cares about and might love, have come back somehow and tried to burn him, it'd be clear to him that you'd might want him back."

Caitlin was enthralled by what she just heard, and she knew that he wasn't done yet.

"And thing about Seth, you need to know." Matt started, "When Seth is in a relationship with an amazing girl he loves, he's going to go above and beyond to make the girl happy and feel safe. Even if that means he's not the one to do it in the end, even if it broke and shattered him to pieces. So I can see that he'd want you and Ronnie back together." He exhaled before stating, "Just don't hurt him too much, alright? He's still not over the death of Stef."

"I would have thought he was better now." Caitlin said with more understanding in her core. Seth was always caring and loving, and more importantly, he seemed to be healed.

"That's because of you, Caitlin. He is better. Better than he's ever been for the ten months he was in pain. But…he still blames himself for Stef's death."

"He blames himself for her death?" Caitlin asked with shock.

Matt then answered, "yeah. And before you ask, I can't tell you why. That's Seth's job right now, he's gonna hate me if I told you." He got up on his feet and dusted off before he said, "But he's gonna tell you when you're ready, trust me. And for what it's worth, Seth would never leave you, unless he thought it's what you wanted. And from what just I heard, neither of you wants to leave the other."

Matt walked out of the exit, leaving Caitlin to her own thoughts, making her understand better now.

This must have been hard for Seth, even though the only reason for her to be searching for Ronnie was because of Seth's assault. Everything just made sense right now.

Her heart was in pieces and she was heartbroken, ready to tear up.

And he must have felt… absolutely crushed right now.

She kept talking about her former fiancée who returned from the dead, and he had always been there for her.

And she wasn't there for him.

X

Inside of his home, was Joe West pouring his second glass of whiskey and a seventh glass for the mutant elemental, who was sorely in need for a bottle instead of a glass.

Seth had contacted the detective, he was in need to talk to a friend and he was in need for a drink. They met up at the West's residence, where the mutant told the detective everything. About Ronnie returning from the dead, returning with powers, attacking him out of nowhere. And worse than that, Caitlin leaving him so she'd get back with Ronnie.

He couldn't take it right now, so he drank his sorrows away, trying to drink away the sadness that he felt. To drown his devastation in alcohol, and knowing full well that it was futile since his elements were roaring in his body after this day's events. He felt as though he couldn't even breathe right, or even breathe at all. It was near impossible.

And the symbiote was trying to heal him with his waves of calmness. However, none of them were going through. The waves of emotions were not going through because they were too weak, Venom tried to ease his host very much. But like Seth, Venom felt hurt and alone from what they felt right now.

Host and symbiote, both feeling like they lost everything that meant to them… again.

Parts of him wished that he didn't hesitate before and just stroke down the flaming metahuman before. But he couldn't do it… it it meant that Caitlin would end up hating him and hurting her.

Joe walked back over to the couch, he saw that he was holding the picture of his dead fiancée and his son from their trip to Hawaii again. His hand was shaking rapidly around, like he was having a seizure. His fingers threatening to twist the picture, if he continued to shake it so violently. His eyes were stung with tears coming out of them right now.

"Hey." Seth's tearful eyes looked up to the detective who held out a glass of whiskey. "Up for a number seven now."

Seth took the glass and answered, "Might as well give me the entire bottle right now, Joe." The detective took a seat beside his friend. The mutant shook his head, "I hate this. Drinking my problems away like this, it's pathetic. Even more so when I know this isn't gonna do a single thing to me right now. I hate myself right now."

"You shouldn't say that Seth. You did nothing wrong." Joe assured his friend, gently as possible. "And do you really think Caitlin's going to leave you? After everything you two have been through. You really don't think she'd just leave you like that, do you?"

"Joe, you're a detective. But one major fact that you overlooked." Joe drew a blank, awaiting the mutant's statement. "I'm a killer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am a killer, an anti-hero." Seth stated, "It's a miracle Caitlin wanted to be with me. I mean, she's with a guy who's comfortable with taking lives-"

"For the innocents." Joe cut off. "And don't call yourself a killer, Seth Fury." The mutant widened his eyes. "Yeah I know your real name, dumbass. I'm a detective, and you and Caitlin don't exactly whisper." He reminded him with a quip. "But you said so yourself before. You're an anti-hero, a hero willing to protect innocents above the lives of dangerous people, even if it means killing your enemies. Some people think that you're just playing "judge, jury and executioner", but to me? It just shows how much you care about innocent people, Seth."

Seth had to admit that he did tell the detective of that. How he was still to do everything and anything to save innocents.

Joe inhaled before confessed. "You read about Clyde Mardon, didn't you?"

"Yeah. The first metahuman aside from Barry the team encounters. He had the power to manipulate the weather, create fog out of nowhere and generate wind blasts and what not. What about him?"

"I shot him." Joe answered, to Seth's surprise. "He had a gun pointed at Barry and I chose to shot him to save my son. And Barry doesn't know this, but I don't feel good about doing that. Even though it was to save my child, I still don't like it."

"Kill the one, save the many." Seth said. "No would could feel good about it."

Joe said, "But Seth, you don't feel bad about the killing, you feel this because you're scared of losing Caitlin."

Sniffling a bit, he said. "I am. She's one of the best things that happened to me after I got here. And I don't want to lose her, Joe. After losing Stef… and Bucky, I can't… lose her too. It's too much." His eyes leaked with tears right now. "I can't lose the woman I love twice Joe. I can't." his hand went to his head. "Losing Stef and Bucky was too much for me already, and I'm still dealing with that."

"Seth." He looked to Joe, "Maybe Caitlin will go back to Ronnie or not, but she might just end up going back to you and continue on your relationship. You don't know that, but you're gonna have to accept one thing; Caitlin Snow cares about you, deeply. She's with you regardless of whatever you say about being a killer. She only cares about you being the protector you are."

"Some protector I am." Seth rubbed his forehead with his hand as felt horrible memories sip up to the surface of his mind at the mention of the name. "What good is a protector who can't protect his son and his fiancée from…" he didn't want to tell Joe of Carnage, especially about the fact that the psychopathic killer might be in this city.

" ** _You believe that the detective will end telling the speedster, aren't you?_** " Venom inquired curiously.

" _Like I told Matt before, news of a serial killer with powers similar to my own, in this city, then… Barry's not going to sit idly by. Neither is Joe._ " He thought to his partner.

" ** _Even more so, since Carnage is stronger than all of the metahumans they have fought before._** "

That made sense. Because unlike the other metahumans, whom were driven by grudges, desire and greed… Cletus Kasady was on a whole different league from a whole different universe. He's only driven by his need to cleave through anything and anyone, an insatiable blood lust. A need to gut everyone like fish, making them squeal and beg for mercy, and giving them… none of that, and only agony and a desire for a quick death.

Seth heard a ringing tone coming from the detective's pocket. Joe pulled it out and saw that it's Eddie calling him. He looked to the mutant had now had an empty glass, "You need me here?"

"Go. They need you. Call me when you need me." Seth told Joe, who nodded before walking out. But not before he took the rest of the bottle of whiskey and placed it in front of Seth.

Now that he was left alone, the mutant looked at his picture again, his eyes focusing on the face of Stefanie Panes with her blonde hair shining with sunlight bouncing off of it and her emerald green eyes peering down lovingly at the child she was calling son … to their son.

" _What do I do, Stef?_ " he thought devasted and racked with sadness, " _You were always better at dealing with emotions… even when you tried to make pranks and jokes on everyone, you always understood people better and accepted them no matter what. You accepted me after all... the mutant killer the military made after all. But wonder… if… you would know how Caitlin's feeling about… her fiancée being back again. You would know who she feels about him…I'm on borrowed time right now, right? Till she… runs to him…again._ "

His entire mind was racked with sadness and hurt, he couldn't deal with the fact of losing the woman he loves again. He couldn't handle that. It was tearing apart right now.

" _What do I do when I'm alone again and Liv's still gone right now?_ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back at the class four hazardous location of S.T.A.R. Labs, were Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells and Joe at the main console, looking at the monitors where the tachyon prototype was placed inside of the trap that they made. Behind them were Eddie and his task force designated to arrest The Flash.

Matt and Bette were standing in a separate location inside of the facility, not sure if they wanted to be in the same room with Eddie and his task force right now. But if things turned south, then the nanite mutant would jump out and help them against the man in the yellow suit, though he would have liked to have Seth right there.

But he knew that both him and the speedster were both going through their own individual dramafest right now. So they were out of the question, for now.

"Sending out another pulse." Cisco did as he said.

While the mechanical engineer was doing that, Eddie Thawne looked over his shoulders to see the monitors. He was unsure if this little contraption was going to work, it didn't seem to work right now. As no man in the yellow suit came. "Are you certain this trap will work?"

"I've sent at least three chares into open satellite." Cisco started, "It anyone's looking for tachyonic particles, they'll know we got them."

Cisco and the others then returned their attention to the monitors again with their breaths withheld. They all hoped to capture the man in the yellow suit right now. And the silence with tension over it, filled the air around.

In the separate room, where Bette San Souci and Matt Almond were, they all watched the same sight as the people in the Cortex. Bette looked to Matt and asked him, "Shouldn't Seth be here? In case of that guy like Barry comes."

"He'll definitely come, believe me. Me and Cisco made sure that he would come, especially since he's gunning for tachyons right now." Matt said, "And Seth's going through something right now. He's not in the right headspace right now. But he'll be fine soon, hopefully."

Bette nodded at acceptable explanation, "Hope Cisco's okay too."

"Aww." Matt cooed, "Is someone interesting in our dear Cisco?"

The metahuman blushed before playfully pushing him, "Shut up. I just don't want him to be hurt, you know."

"I know, trust me. Seth's sister, Olivia is the same with me." Matt told her sadly.

Bette remembered what the elemental said before about his little sister, "I'm staying in town for the next few days, maybe a week, and I'll help you guys look for your sister."

"Don't." the mutant told sternly to her surprise, "Don't get it wrong, I'd love to have your help in finding my girlfriend. But Seth told us of the common factor that the three of us share, you know the entire experimented part by human military, hope that's common factor in multiverse. And Seth's worried that this Eiling might go after you, if you show yourself in public." He then got a teasing smirk, "How about you… go and find Cisco, plan your ceremony, your wedding and your honeymoon and remember to invite me and Seth to the wedding, okay?"

Once again, the metahuman punched him in playfulness. "Shut up." The nanite mutant chortled before the two of them returned to seriousness when they looked to monitors again.

The two powered beings along with the group of people in the Cortex, waited in high anticipation, hoping that the yellow speedster was going to be caught. So their waiting continued again, waiting for their big fish take the bait on the hook.

And then they saw it…

 _WHOOSH_

A flash of red lightning ran through the area and inside of it was the man in the yellow suit, his form appeared inside of the barrier trap. They saw him try to force his way out by trying to force through various sides of the barrier. Cisco and the others watched with wide eyes.

Eddie and Joe as well as the police task force readied their weapons and readied themselves to confront the trapped speedster. Harrison watched and then spoke with a stoic face, "Let's see what we caught."

Inside of their own separate room, were Bette and Matt looking at the same as them, the metahuman looked to the other powered being. "Should we go?"

Matt placed his arc reactor over his chest, before pressing the middle of it. "I'll go, besides you never know when the police are going to go to the military." He said before his helmet was fully materialized over his face. "Gotta go."

Bette was concerned by this, well more if Cisco was going to be involved right now.

X

The elevator door opened with flashlights shining the way from their police issued firearms. When they came eye to eye with the barrier trap and the yellow speedster within, they spread around the side of the trap, covering the sides making sure that the speedster was not going to escape.

Joe and Eddie being the ones in charge of this trap, they stepped forward and ahead of the task force members. Each pair of eyes looked into the center of the barrier trap, the red eyes of the blurring speedster didn't meet any of them as he looked ahead.

Harrison wheeled closer to the middle of the area, and saw that there was a need for light. "Cisco? Lights." He knew that Cisco would comply, he did so a moment later. Lights immediately light lit up the entire area. Even with the addition of more light, the blurry speedster didn't react to it, his blurry face being seemingly stoic and no emotions passing over his face.

Eddie shook his hands and his grasp around his gun tightened while his body shook at the sight of the man, who he had assumed was the red speedster that have been zipping around Central City. The other members of the task force swayed around in shock and uncomfortably at the sight. Joe was holding determination inside of his body right now, seeing the man who killed the wife of his friend and broke into his house.

Without making eye contact with the detective, Dr. Wells said, "Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?" his voice was almost condescendingly to him, but it didn't go noticed by him as fear and shock held a high place inside of his core right now.

Questions raised inside of his mind, more questions with determination over each question. With each birth of each question, he stepped forward, his weapon ready to fire him. "Joe, what are you doing?" Eddie remarked alarmed by his partner who walked forward.

In his somewhat calm voice, he replied, "Getting some answers." His eyes then met the yellow speedster, "14 years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I want to know why. Why?!"

The man in the yellow suit didn't answer, which infuriated the detective who wanted his son happy. His red eyes turned towards Harrison Wells. "Dr. Wells, we meet at last." His distorted voice spoke, almost demonically.

The founder of the facility wheeled forward and inquired, "What do you want with the tachyonic particles?"

"My goals are beyond your understanding." The yellow speedster answered him.

Harrison Wells intertwined his fingers, "Oh, I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy." He started before adding, "I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactured would have to be invisible. I know your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing yo your body right now."

From behind the entrance to the area with the trap, was Matt fully armored in his Iron Knight suit. He readied his himself and formed a rather large cannon, covering the entirety of his hand. Ready to attack at a moment's notice.

As he was about to move, his earpiece rang inside of his helmet. His HUD screen showed the face of Cisco, who looked ragged. "Cisco what's wrong?"

" _Matt it's bad. The super capacitors…_ " Cisco shared the status of the barrier trap via split screen connected to his HUD screen. "… _the containment field is fluctuating. They need to get out of there now._ "

"Shit." Matt remarked angrily before he was about to move, but he stopped and readied a better strategy and made a call to a friend and moved away.

Back inside of the area with the trap, Harrison continued with the yellow speedster, "The reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of The Flash."

The vibrating speedster however dejected his thoughts, "Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all." His voice sent shivers down the spines of everything. "Some would say I'm the reverse."

At the end of his sentence, the barrier around him fluctuated…

 _WHOOSH_

The man in the yellow suit step out of the barrier with red lightning cloaking his form as he took hold of Dr. Wells and dragged him out of his wheelchair and into the barrier.

Task force members and the two detectives saw the founder of the facility thrown into the platform violently. When Harrison's back landed against the trap, the speedster grabbed him and sent a fury of speed punches into his stomach, giving a beating of his lifetime.

Joe saw it with horror and demanded from Cisco. "Cisco, turn off the barrier!" the detective saw the speedster punch his face.

From the Cortex, he said. " _If I turn it off, that thing's gonna get out!_ " The engineer told Joe, Caitlin wishing that Seth was here right now. And Bette was right behind Cisco.

"Cisco, he's gonna kill Wells!" Joe told him with urgency as he walked over to the tool shelves and grabbed a wrench. Inside of the barrier was the yellow speedster blasting series of punches and kicks into the paralyzed scientist.

The detective ran to the power source, and slammed his wrench into the power source a few times.

The yellow speedster sent a last punch into Wells' face, leaving him with a bruised lip and blood coming out of his mouth. When the barrier was brought down, he ran to the tachyonic device and grabbed it and sped away, leaving the others in confusion.

"Find him!" Eddie ordered his task force, who looked around with their guns pointed upwards and ready to fire at any enemy sight. They heard movement behind them, forcing them to snap around and saw the enemy speedster there. Caitlin sent a message to both Seth and Barry about the current situation, knowing that the heroes would be needed.

"Don't move, or we will shoot." Eddie Thawne told him, his partner and his task force all having their firearms trained on him.

 _WHOOSH_

With red lightning he sped out and killed the five task force members immediately with easy strikes into their vital points, without any hesitation or without any effort.

Eddie saw his task force dead at his feet, and he looked back ahead… his handgun slapped out of his hands and the yellow speedster sped right into his face, the two of them held eye contact with each other. The detective wondering if this was end of his life.

Joe fired off a bullet from his gun, the yellow speedster pushed Eddie aside strangely enough. After pushing him away, the enemy speedster charged against Joe, a hand grabbed around the detective's throat. Before pushing him up against the wall. "I warned you not to hunt me." He reminded him before speeding away.

X

Caitlin, Cisco and Bette saw that the speedster was away so they rushed outside of the facility. While they did so, Barry had entered the fray and attacked the yellow speedster. A large tremor shook the ground itself, before a skylight shattered.

A vortex of red and yellow lightning spun out of it, two figures dancing around in the twister of lightning as it reached higher and higher into the air. The three people on the ground watched with shocking eyes as the twister of lightning came back down to the ground again. Cisco got a look of realization at the sight of dancing lightnings of different colors.

A dust screen whipped out as the two speedsters slammed back down to the ground. Yellow lightning was dragged away by red lightning before yellow lightning was thrown into the front glass of a nearby car. Barry grunting in pain that spread around his back.

The yellow speedster twirled around and set his sights to the facility again and ran to it. But Barry ran to him instead, trying to stop him instead. The man in the yellow suit grabbed Barry and threw him into the ground again.

Barry was twisted up and into the air, before the superior speedster threw him into the ground again. He sted around when the red speedster tried to get up again. But before Barry could make a move, the other speedster slammed his fist into his gut. Grabbing his arm, he twirled Barry around before throwing him into his ground.

The red speedster got on a knee as the yellow speedster came in front of him. Barry tried to go for a punch, but his arm was grabbed again but this time more pressure was applied before it cracked. His head perked up, but were met with a series of speed punches from left and right. The repeated attacks caused him to be disoriented, making him too dizzy to dodge the fast uppercut that stroke his jaw.

His words came out in the form of grunts and pants when yellow clothed fist grab around his throat. Barry was forced to look up into the eyes of the man who killed his mother, especially when his cowl was pulled off his face. The yellow speedster slammed his knee into Barry's face, bringing him more pain, more so when he landed on his back.

"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed alarmed, now that the enemy speedster was standing over her friend.

The yellow speedster was about to unleash another fury of attacks on the red speedster… but it never came to be when various tendrils of different elements, ice, fire and lightning, slammed him away from Barry and into a wall.

Everyone's eyes looked up and saw with relief when they saw Seth, fully enveloped in his Venom suit. The tendrils returned back to him and formed his arm again.

"Seth…" Caitlin trailed off with relief when she saw Venom again.

The anti-hero made eye contact with her and nodded his head happily. Before he went to attack Matt came flying in his iron Knight suit and hovered right beside the other mutant.

Before the enemy speedster got to make a move, Matt's thrusters on his feet flared, letting him perform a backflip do he could hover behind further back. From his position, the nanite mutant launched an array of missiles from his back. Their target: the yellow speedster.

But the missiles were too slow for him, so the yellow speedster moved out of the way. But he was too distracted to see the incoming blast of fire that came from the elemental's mouth. "ARGH!" He cried out in pain as he felt the flames sear his suit.

While he was in pain, he could not dodge Seth's attack when his hand enclosed around his stomach and hurled him into the ground along with himself following. Dust blew up around the larger anti-hero and the enemy speedster, forming a smokescreen around them. Out of the smokescreen came the yellow speedster flying through the air and sent rolling into the ground.

From above in the air, Matt sent out four massive magnetically machines from his back. The four machines folded themselves up, revealing lines with energy shining out of the levitating cannons. The armored mutant latched his hands forward, forming two large repulsors, one on each hand. A second later, all of his cannons fired off blasts of energy. The enemy speedster was too disoriented too dodge the large energy blast. Upon impact with them, his body was dug deeper into the ground.

Venom latched his arms into the air, stretching them out and splitting into tendrils. While they were in the air, they turned into adamantium before setting their sights on the yellow speedster, who sped back up to his feet and sped around to dodge them, when they tried to pierce him but only to stab the ground instead. Suddenly the tendrils shot up from the ground and around him and wrapped around the enemy speedster. He suddenly found himself pulled into the air by the tendrils ripping themselves through the ground, before the large elemental let out a cry as he whipped the enemy into a couple of cars.

The speedster pulled out of the cars and looked to Venom, "Looks like you have chosen to show yourself Venom. This was more interesting than I would have thought."

" **Come near the Wests again, and you will pay with your life!** " Venom sneered out at the speedster. His friend nor his child would be put in danger again because of this monster again.

Matt landed on the ground again, he raised his hands and pointed them at the speedster, "Stand down! Otherwise you'll never get to run again."

The yellow speedster looked between the two mutants and his red eyes looked menacingly at them. He was about to speed around again, but suddenly a stone was thrown in front of him. Venom narrowed his eyes at the stone, and saw a familiar dark mass of energy shining out of it. When it was fully enveloped by the energy…

 _EXPLOSION_

An unexpected explosion threw the speedster back to the ground again. The two mutants shared a look before they looked to the side and saw Bette walking over to them with a confident smirk, "Wanna make this a party?"

The anti-hero showed a large smile, revealing all of his shark-like teeth. The nanite mutant nodded his head in agreement.

Once again, the yellow speedster looked between them. His eyes met with the red speedster's. "Our race is not yet done. See you soon, Flash." With that said he dashed off, leaving the area and the people alone to deal with his damage.

The moment he did, Seth and his partner felt movement behind them so he turned around to see a ball of fire coming for his head. " **Fuck's sake.** " The anti-hero exclaimed in anger before he smashed a flaming hand into the bolt of fire to intercept it.

The three powered beings and the downed speedster along with the two scientists in further back, saw Ronnie Raymond standing there, his head and his hands blazing with flames. Barry and Bette were the only ones who were shocked by this revelation.

"That's him, isn't it?" Matt asked his best friend.

Venom nodded to him, " **That's him, yeah.** " He looked back to the burning metahuman who lunged a fire attack at him. The nanite mutant blasted it out with a repulsor blast from his palm.

"You are not going to hurt her again!" Ronnie screamed at the elemental.

Seth slithered out of his suit, and exclaimed, "That's funny coming from you, jackass! Since you're the one who almost burned her, you bastard!" Caitlin realized that he was talking about her.

Ronnie breathed heavily and angrily before he looked to the female doctor in background. Conflict flickering in his eyes again, "Don't look for me again." He demanded.

Seth clenched his fists angrily as he then sneered at him, "How about this, you asshole?!" he raised his voice, "I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of me. I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you want me dead, but if you try and go after me again, and end up hurting Caitlin again. Then I don't care who you are, be it Caitlin's… Ronnie Raymond or anyone else, but if you end up hurting someone I care about, even a bit… then there is nowhere on this entire planet where I won't hunt you down. I'll hunt down like a dog, and put you down if I have to!"

Everyone was surprised in the amount of emotions he put in his words, Matt was the one who was more surprised. He hadn't heard him talk like that since Stefanie and when a bully's parent berated Bucky in kindergarten.

Ronnie growled before his hands lashed to the sides, blazing again with fire before they thrusted down and propelled himself into the air and flew off at great speeds.

"Seth…" the mutant heard a sad voice call out his name, making him turn around to see Caitlin walking to him slowly. He saw the sadness on her face, making him sad himself. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Hey you." He said to her, as her arms went around his body and hugged him tightly. The others could see that the two of them were going through a difficult time right now. and they didn't know how to feel about it or how to help them.

X

Sitting on the rooftop of her apartment building was Frankie Kane looking up to the starry night sky with calm eyes. The young girl came up to the roof to look over each star that was shining brightly in the sky, and she was happy about this.

Christmas was always a sad time in her place. Her foster father, John James was always out and drinking by himself and always came back two days later, grumpy and angry as ever, even shouting at either her or his wife, Karen James. The wife was always just home and didn't do anything nice for Christmas Eve, they just bought some cheap takeout meals for dinner.

No Christmas-like time in their household, which was very annoying for the young girl who would love to see Christmas decorations or even some real Christmas food for once in a while. Just a starry night that remained the same even at holiday times like Christmas.

" _Gonna be another boring Christmas._ " Frankie thought. She about to expect something from within her mind, but instead she heard.

" **Merry Christmas.** "

Frankie snapped her head around at the familiar voice that spoke to her. A smile graced her face when she saw Venom crouched on top of the doorway that led to the stairs. His large hand, with the claws retracted, waving at the young surprised girl.

"Venom? What are you doing here?" She said when she got back on her feet again. "It's Christmas. Shouldn't you be with your family?"

The large anti-hero jumped into the air with a front flip and landed in front of her. " **The same could be said to you, little one.** " He cheekily replied.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "Hey! I'm not that little." She said in mock hurt, her eyes then looked up to Venom who now stood on his feet and looked down on her, empathizing his own height. "You're… just weirdly big."

His smile disappeared and formed a frown, " **We are not fat.** " Her eyes went to his large frame, raising an eyebrow in confusion to his statement. " **Okay, maybe a bit.** "

Frankie laughed with a smile spreading over her face. "But seriously what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

" **We had some time before meeting up with them. It's been a harsh night.** " Seth felt the memories of the night and the memory of Ronnie showing himself again come to back to him. He shook his head before he asked the young girl, " **And you? Why are you not with your family, Frankie?** "

"My family…" she didn't feel as though it was right to call them a family, "… they are not too big on Christmas." She felt waves of calmness come over her, trying to extinguish the amount of sadness inside of her.

Venom tilted his head, " **Something you want to talk about, Frankie?** " he asked out of concern, but she shook her head. " **Remember, you can talk to us when you want to or when you need to.** " She nodded her head happily.

" **Well with that outta of the way,** " he placed both of his hands behind of his back, before showing them again. Both of his hands containing boxes; His left hand holding a small box in gift wrap and his right hand holding a plastic container with something inside of it.

"What's that?" she asked in confusion by this gesture. Her eyes widened in shockingly happiness when both hands were placed in front of her and a smile came over Venom's face.

" **Merry Christmas Frankie Kane.** "

Frankie was speechless when she heard those words come out of his mouth. She hadn't received gifts in a long time, aside from the foster agency that's placed her in various foster homes, all of them in poor social environments.

And she might have developed a good relationship with the large anti-hero… making her realize that she finally did have someone look out for her… like an guardian angel cloaked in the form of a pitch-black demon that become the protector of her hometown.

But she was very surprised to see that the large being suddenly came to her own home and give her a Christmas present like this. No one had done something so nice for her before. She's an orphan, spending her life in foster homes after foster home, none of them supportive to her in any way… none of them being able to provide the home that she needed… that she wanted so badly.

Then came Venom.

And even though she didn't know who the man under the demon mask was, she was sure of one thing: he cared about her, deeply.

The one man who protected her from harm, repeatedly. From being attacked by thugs who tried to mug her. From held hostage by William Tockman, aka The Clock King. And importantly… making sure that she was safe and secure… making her feel protected by someone out there…like she had finally….

… felt the protectiveness and warmth of a… father.

"You sure? I didn't get you anything." she asked timidly.

Seth and Venom were both surprised to hear that the young girl was still timid and compassionate enough to worry about giving him a gift. " **You do not have to worry about that, Frankie. This is for you.** "

Frankie slowly took the gift-wrapped box in her hands, opening it up and her eyes widened along with mouth when she saw the contents of the small box. Inside of the small box, is a beautiful pink bracelet with shining crystals. The young girl was starstruck by the beauty of the bracelet… even more some when she realized that he had gotten this for her.

She met the awaiting eyes of the large hero and asked, "Is this... really for me?" she was so surprised that she found this to be unbelievable.

Seth nodded to her immediately, " **It is Frankie. Once again, Merry Christmas.** " She smiled and put the bracelet on her right wrist and showed it to him. Venom gave a thumbs up with his free hand before he nudged his other hand forward.

Frankie took the container and opened the lid. Surprise returned to her facial expressions when she saw that the container contained dozens of cookies, each one of them holding various big chunks of either white or dark chocolate, or both types. " **Hope you like Chocolate cookies.** " Venom quipped with a smirk.

"These look… amazing." She slowly said as she took in the mouthwatering sight of the chocolate cookies. "Thank you, Venom." she thanked him before she stepped closer to her and hugged his form. Seth wrapped his arms around her quivering form, his waves of calmness flowing through him and into the young girl.

Once again, Frankie felt comfort and warmth when she was felt the arms of the anti-hero wrap around her. Like something in her, made her feel safe in his arms again. Like she was about to be protected by him. Making sure that nothing bad would ever happen to her.

"Earth calling one large ugly pile of slithering goo who calls himself Venom?" The hugging pair heard the mock pilot-like voice call for the anti-hero, making their heads perk up. "Calling slithering goo Venom. Calling slithering goo Venom." Once they heard the voice call again, they looked up and saw Matt in his Iron Knight suit hovering above them. "Houston, we have a Christmas party to attend."

Matt looked to Frankie Kane who held wide eyes at the armored mutant who was hovering in the air. He waved a gauntleted hand at the young girl, "Hiya, you must be Frankie Kane, right?" she nodded with a gaped mouth. "Nice to meet you, Frankie. Heard a lot about you from that guy." he pointed to Venom. "I am… Iron Knight."

"Cool name." Frankie complimented the armored mutant who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She looked to Venom, "The Flash could learn something from you two. Maybe get a better name actually."

Both mutants laughed happily when they heard the young teenage girl agree with them, " **You have no idea how right you are.** " Venom quipped.

Frankie walked over to him and hugged him again. "Thanks again for the present and the cookies Venom. Means a lot. So go and have fun."

Venom smiled and nodded before he rubbed the top of her head with his finger, getting her to smile again warmly. " **See you Frankie. Merry Christmas.** "

"Merry Christmas, Frankie." Matt said before flying off ahead.

"You gotta tell me about Robocop there." Frankie whispered to him before Venom nodded his agreement and jumped after his friend.

Now that Frankie was alone, she asked out loud "He's nice, isn't he?"

" ** _Nope, he's cool. So is the other guy._** "

X

 **(West Residence)**

When Matt and Seth jumped down to the doorstep of the Wests' house, they both got out of their suits. Both mutants held items in their arms.

Seth was holding a container with triple chocolate cookies, of either white or dark chocolate, and Matt was holding a couple thermos in his hands, they contained an eggnog concoction that he and Tony made during Christmas times. Problem was, that it too "boozed" for guests.

"Frankie seems nice. Sweet girl actually." Matt said as he stepped up the doorstep.

"Yeah, she is. I'm gonna keep watching over her while in Central City." Seth told him.

Matt nodded and pulled out a USB stick, "Plug this into one of the S.T.A.R. Labs computers, and you'll be granted access to security cameras around her home. This way you can keep a better eye on her without even visiting her."

The elemental took the stick, "Thanks man. Means a lot."

"Of course, brother. What about you and Caitlin?" the nanite mutant asked.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Not sure. I'll do whatever is best for Caitlin."

"Sounds like an idea partner." Matt then pointed a finger at the house, "So something I should know about them."

Seth had to rehash his memory and held up a finger, "Iris doesn't know about Barry and his not-so-subtle secret life." Another finger came up, "Iris is dating Joe's partner, which I think is weird." A third finger came up, "Don't drink the whiskey, that's mine. So hands off." A fourth finger shot up, "Eddie, the boyfriend, doesn't know about Barry and us either." A fifth finger came up, "And finally, stay away, from Grandma Esther's noodle dish, it's beyond terrible."

"That's a lot of points to remember for one house. Though I should be glad that Joe invited me at all." Matt remarked, the other mutant nodded. "Well okay, let's go."

" ** _You do realize that he's dating your sister, our partner in this three-man team right? So who are you to judge Iris for dating her father's partner?_** " The symbiote defended the young blogger.

"Shut up." He muttered when the two of them opened the door to the household.

When they stepped through the threshold of the doorway, they immediately caught the sight of the large Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, right beside the fireplace. Large Christmas tinsels all around the living room, above the living fireplace. Multiple strings of lights entangled in the tinsel and around the Christmas tree. The light emitted from them bouncing off the ornaments attached to them.

They also saw that everyone else was there. Eddie and Iris sitting in a recliner with the blogger sitting his lap. Barry was beside the couple looking sad at the couple. Cisco and Bette were sitting beside each other with their hands entwined with one another. Joe was coming out of the kitchen with an empty bottle, that previously contained whiskey.

Caitlin shot up from her spot on the chair and looked to the elemental with smile, who returned with a smile of his own.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked them with surprise coming over him. While the couple in the recliner was surprised to see Matt who they had never bet before.

"I invited them. Good you came." Joe told the mutants before holding up his empty whiskey bottle. "You owe me a new bottle of whiskey, pal." He told the elemental.

Seth smirked before holding up a gift-wrapped box and threw it to the detective who grabbed it with one hand. "That should cover the expenses. Best whiskey at the bar. Stan says that you old-timers love it."

"Why haven't I shot you yet?" Joe joked.

"Then you'd lose a friend or two on Facebook?" Matt quipped before looking to the couple in the recliner. "Hey, I'm Matt Almond, Seth's friend."

"Nice to meet you Matt. I'm Iris, Joe's daughter." Iris greeted before gesturing to her boyfriend, "And this is Eddie." He waved to the nanite mutant, "So what brings you to Central City?"

"Heard about my girlfriend," he pointed a finger at Seth, "his sister, still missing. So I thought I'd come and see if I can help him and find her."

"Hope it goes well." Eddie told him

Barry then recalled their conversation with Dr. McGee and quipped, "I thought you came to flirt with Dr. McGee again, Matt."

.

The elemental narrowed his eyes at the blushing nanite mutant, "You still got a thing for older women? Matty, you gotta get over that. You're dating my sister, it's bad you got that thing going on."

"I do not have a thing for older women." Matt defended himself.

Then Seth shot back as he reminded his friend, "My aunt Carol?"

"That's- That's not…" Matt was a blushing mess right now as he put on the embarrassing spotlight like that. His cheeks turned brighter pink again when he recalled how hot Carol Danvers looked in her uniform. "I'm gonna get drunk on eggnog."

Seth rolled his eyes before he looked around the guests here, so he asked "Where's Brains?"

Caitlin stepped closer to him and answered, "Uh, he wasn't feeling up to a social gathering." She pointed to the kitchen, "Eggnog?"

"Only if you pour." He quipped with a wink, he then held up his other hand with the container. "We brought a few things ourselves. I got triple chocolate cookies."

Matt held up his thermos, "And I got boozy eggnogs here. You're gonna land right on your faces, people. Trust me, my dad and I are banned for making this back home."

"I'm gonna have some of that." Cisco said as he got on his feet, but she was stopped when Bette stopped him with a grip around his wrist.

She got up to her feet and stepped closer to the engineer. Bette surprised him when she pressed her lips to his. Everyone around them looked with smirks and teasing eyes when they saw that. When she pulled away, she had blushed cheeks. "Not happening mister, you're not dropping dead on the floor because of alcohol. Understood?"

"You better listen to her Cisco, you never know how she's going retaliate." Matt joked as he poured himself a cup of his "boozy" eggnog.

Cisco looked to Bette and smiled, "Yes ma'am." The female metahuman giggled sweetly to herself. The mechanical engineer liked that and then went over to the detective who spoke with Matt as well.

Joe sipped on his eggnog and remarked, "Mm. Day like today, Grandma Esther's eggnog seems a little light on the bourbon."

The nanite mutant held up his own cup and shook with a mischievous smile, "I can fix that."

Both Joe and Cisco chuckled at the mutant's attempt to get them drunk right now. Cisco then got their attention, "Hey, guys." They looked to him, "I saw something weird tonight."

"Yeah, Cisco, we saw it too." Joe commented.

Matt quipped, "You mean the entire yellow speedster coming again or the entire "Ronnie's back from the dead, like a Walking Dead: Metahuman edition"?"

Cisco then confirmed their doubts, "No, I mean, when The Flash and the man in yellow were going full-on bumper cars on each other, before you and Seth came lent a hand, I was watching the electricity coming off of them…"

The mutant realized then, "Yellow and red electricity." Cisco nodded as he recognized what he was getting at. "Didn't Barry say that as a kid, he saw red and yellow lightning in his house the night his mother died?" He recalled that from what Seth told him before.

"There were two of them." Joe realized.

Cisco then said, "The man in yellow may have killed Barry's mother, but…" he trailed off, letting Matt take over.

"… there was another speedster there that night."

With a look of seriousness on his face, Joe looked between the two of them. His eyes telling that they should keep their mouths shut about this fact.

Back in the living room, Caitlin walked over to Seth and poked his shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey, wanna talk outside?"

"Sure." He nodded.

" ** _Godspeed, partner._** " The symbiote told him, a black tendril slowly slithering back to the host discreetly, making sure that no one saw it retract and the item it retrieved.

Caitlin directed Seth outside, so the two of them could have some privacy.

X

Once the two of them came to the front porch of the Wests' household, they faced each other. Seth clenched his hands as he knew where this was leading to right now, and he wasn't looking forward to it by any means.

"So is this the end of… us now?" he asked sadly.

Shock and horror and devastation came over the female doctor, "Wait. What? Are… are we done?"

Now Seth was the shocked one. "Isn't that what you wanted to do now? I mean, I wouldn't blame you, your dead fiancée's back from the dead, which is weird. But I knew if he returned then you might wanna go back to him. I mean it is Ron-"

She interrupted him with her hand covering his mouth, blocking off any other words that would come out of his mouth. "Seth, really? You were really worried about that?"

"Well… yeah." He answered sheepishly through her hand.

Caitlin shook her head and cupped his head, "You cute dummy. You shouldn't have to worry about it, like that. Ronnie's back yeah, doesn't mean that I would just up and leave you like that." Her hands drifted from his cheeks to around his neck, pulling him closer to his body. "I'm not that kind of person, Seth Fury. I'm not stringing you along like this. And I know how you really feel about me now."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"You told Ronnie that you'd attack him if he ended up hurting me in any way." She started, "I mean, you've jumped in front of danger multiple times, for me." Her fingers lovingly rubbed over his cheeks as she said, "You're my venom, the kind that protects the cure, me, from any harm of any kind. That's your true strength, the one strength that drives you to be the anti-hero you are. You're the protector who opened up my heart again. You're my only protector, Seth Fury. And I'm not letting you get rid of that job title anytime soon."

"Thanks Caitlin. But… what about Ronnie then?" He hated to ask her but he had to.

"I don't know, really I don't know Seth." She confessed sadly, hoping inwardly that she'd have a better answer for him. "A year ago, I might have said yes and gone back to Ronnie again. But in this short time, I have gotten to know you, the wonders that you introduced me to, as both Venom and yourself… I could never let go of that… I could never let go of you Seth."

Seth tightened his hug, bringing her closer to his body and said. "Thanks, Caitlin. But if you want to find Ronnie again, then I won't stop you."

"Seth?" she didn't understand why he would just go alone with that. Once again, she was torn between what she desired. Parts of her wanted to find Ronnie… but another stronger and deeper part of her told her to not to find him, not to wanting the risk of losing Seth.

"I know you care about him, Caitlin." Seth said with a heavy heart, "So if you want to help him then, yeah it's fine. I won't stop you. But like I told Ronnie himself before, if he ends up hurting you in any way, then I won't hesitate to stop him… and even hurt him if that's what it takes to stop him."

"You're amazing Seth Fury." Caitlin said with her hands rubbing the back of his neck sensually. "You really are a protector."

There was a time when Seth would hate whoever would call him that. He was no protector in his eyes, ever since he couldn't protect his child nor the woman he loved in his world.

No lethal protector deserves to call themselves a protector after failing their loved ones.

Seth shook his head of the sad feelings that was bottled up inside of him, before he suggested. "So wanna exchange presents now?"

Caitlin nodded pulled out a small packaged box from her within her inner pocket of her coat, and handed it to him. The mutant unwrapped the packaged box and opened it. He saw a chain in the box. He briefly made eye contact with the female doctor in confusion, but she just smiled, indicating that he should continue.

With curious expression on his face, he pulled on the chain and when had pulled it out fully, he was surprised when it revealed a pair of dog tags. He looked closer to them and saw that both tags had engravings on them.

One of them have the engravings, " _Caitlin Snow, the Cure to the Venom._ " and the other one had the engravings, " _Seth Fury, the Venom that protects the Cure._ "

"Venom and cure." Caitlin stated as she and Seth smiled. "And I remember you telling me about one of your friends, Logan, if I recall, keeping a pair of dog tags himself, and you always found them cool as a kid. So I thought, since you're an agent, that you should have a pair yourself." She saw him slowly run his finger over each dog tag with a smile. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing." He answered happily, he was enthralled about the present he had just received right now. "Thank you, Caitlin." Seth put on the dog tags around his neck and held it out in front of him with a hand around it.

"You are very much welcome." She stated with a mock bow.

Seth then took out the gift that he gotten her and handed it to her. Like her, he had chosen to go for a neatly packaged small box. After unwrapping it, she opened it and saw that the beauty within the box.

It was silver necklace with a diamond snowdrop pendent that held within the black tinted maw of Venom's fangs. The fangs had white veins around them, showing the white veins that the original possess… it was though that the fanged maw of the demon was protecting the snowdrop and keeping it close.

"Seth… this is amazing." She said with tears in her eyes at the sight of the beauty.

"I got good taste." He quipped, "Though it was a pain in the ass to make up a lie about you being a big fan of Venom, even for a SHIELD agent. Thankfully, he believed it." He was going to say more but stopped as he took the sight of pure happiness on Caitlin's face.

"It's beautiful." She gave the necklace to him, and turned around and held up her hair. "Give me a hand?" Seth chuckled as he placed the necklace around her neck and locked it. She turned back to him, and showed the necklace that was now around her neck, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful… just like you." He said with his hand cupping her face, the touch of his skin on her cheek sent a sensation through her body, melting her in his hand. She even nuzzled her face against the palm of his hand, with her own hand taking hold of his cupping hand, not letting it go.

Neither of them leads a normal life. The mutant being the one who not just saves people from danger and from diseases while in search of his sister and the worst criminal of his world, along with helping a speedster in red. The female doctor being the one who was always being the sweet and kindhearted doctor she was… her heart unmistakably unlike anyone's.

But right now… this very moment. The two of the could enjoy this moment between them and they could enjoy each other's company. They needed this.

"Seth?" Caitlin got his attention. "Can we forget about Ronnie for now? And just enjoy the time and this moment, just the two of us. Everything's complicated right now… and I just want to be with you right now and no one else."

Seth smiled warmly "That can be arr-ow!" he was cut off when he felt some hit him in the head. Caitlin and himself looked up and saw a black tendril above the mutant's head.

Looking further up, they saw another black tendril holding an item… and upon closer inspection… they saw that the item is a mistletoe. Caitlin held her mouth with a hand, trying to stop laughing, but found it nearly impossible. Seth narrowed his eyes, "Wow that's cheesy."

" ** _It's tradition, you blabbering meatsack! We have been holding this for seven minutes now!_** " Venom shouted an insult to him.

"Did he steal that?" Caitlin referred to Venom.

"Yeah, without a doubt." Seth nodded.

" ** _Thank us later._** "

"But since it is tradition." Caitlin trailed off with her bottom lip being bitten, she stepped closer to Seth and got stood on her tip toes.

"Well, we got no choice." Seth quipped back before leaned down and met her lips.

The two of them stood there in the dark evening of Christmas Eve with each other, on the porch of the Wests' household, enjoying their time together right now. With the one they cared for in their arms right now. And they couldn't be happier for it.

But while they both enjoyed the kiss, Seth knew that with the return of Ronnie Raymond, even as a crazed metahuman with fire powers, it meant that his time with Caitlin is going to be short right now. And many unanswered questions came to his mind.

If he should stay away from Caitlin right now to give her time and space to deal with the situation, or perhaps stay closer to her so she'd never let go of him.

But he was unsure of what the future would hold for either of them… or the rest of the city.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Meanwhile within the dark room of his hidden metallic room, was Harrison Wells standing in the middle of the room itself. His eyes solely focused on the white console with the circular panel on the other side of the room. His mind going over each and every aspect of this night's events.

His left hand reached into his pocket and pulled out small object. He held it up to his face, looking closely over the golden ring with the lightning bolt symbol on it. After inspecting closely, he placed the ring around his middle finger on his left hand.

Making sure it was secured on his finger, he walked over to the side, to the wall on his left side. It was like the other walls inside of the hidden room, nothing but circular metallic objects on them. He placed his ringed middle finger of his left hand on the wall. A small whirring sound emitted from the ring being recognized by the machine.

And a second later, the targeted wall opened up. Revealing an unclothed mannequin within a cylinder type of container with a ring around the mannequin, the metal ring had a small empty circular area within it, seemingly a place where an object needed to be placed. Harrison stepped closer to the metal ring around the mannequin.

Making sure that the ring was still on his finger was still secure, he clenched his fist and placed it into the empty circular area within the metal ring. Once again, a whirring sound of recognition emitted from both the metal ring and the mannequin. A red glowing circle formed on the middle of the mannequin's chest, showing a red emblem with a lightning bolt running through it.

Twisting his clenched hand to the left, Harrison activated a new function of his ring. A second later, the unclothed mannequin was no longer unclothed…. as the unmistakable suit of the man in the yellow suit appeared wrapped around it.

It bore a heavy resemblance to the red speedster's suit. But unlike The Flash's suit, this one was the complete reverse. Instead of red with a yellow lightning bolt emblem, it wore yellow with a dark red lightning emblem. And unlike The Flash's emblem, this one is backwards.

With a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on his face, Harrison reached to the side and pulled out the tachyon device that he and his team had swore to Dr. McGee to protect from… himself.

The device folded its mechanical legs out as it neared the suit's chest area. It latched onto the suits' chest area, the legs securing themselves by clutching to the shoulders and the sides of suit. Once the device had been firmly placed upon the clothed mannequin, a small light emitted from the center of the device.

The light indicated the status of the tachyonic particles to be alive and functional, and a moment later the tachyonic energy spread out throughout the suit. The entire suit vibrated with the energy visibly noticeable and coursing all over the entire suit.

Harrison's smirk widened when he saw the energy increase after contact with his suit. So he let out a happy, in his vibrating voice.

"Merry Christmas."

He couldn't wait for what the future had in store for his team… and his role in it.

X

Meanwhile within a secluded part of Central City, in some of the darker parts of the otherwise happy city, was a middle-aged man with a bottle of a expensive wine and a nice teddy bear in his bags, walking home. He wanted to really spoil both his beautiful wife and his beautiful baby girl tonight, so he went out and did some last-minute shopping for his girls.

Adjusting his coat with his free hand, the man looked around the empty streets of the neighborhood. His eyes took in the sight of the many decorated trees with lights all around them, shining the light in the dark night of Christmas Eve.

As he walked, he passed by an alleyway and his eyes narrowed at the sight of a man standing in front of a burn barrel. The flames warming up the lonely man in his long dirty coat and his head was clothed with a red baseball cap on top of his head. The middle-aged man saw that the man in front of the burn barrel, but he found it strange that the man's arms were still placed on both sides.

And it got weirder when a small breeze passed over the alley. The flames of the burn barrel affected, being lightly blown by the wind and… strangely enough so did the coat arms of the man's coat, like they weren't anything in them.

This brought more curiosity over the middle-aged man at the sight, but he also felt sad for the man who visibly shiver as he was alone in the cold night of Christmas Eve. With Christmas being the time of togetherness and happiness, he walked closer to the man and pulled out his wallet.

The man in front of the burn barrel heard the sound of feet connecting with asphalt, so he looked down to avoid eye contact with man who was walking over to him. "Hey, are you okay friend?" he heard the middle-aged man ask him. "You look a little cold right now, so I'm just worried."

"I am bit cold, actually." The lonely man sad with a somewhat sad tone. "Shouldn't you be home with your family?"

"Just on my way, actually. Did some last minute shopping for the family." He answered the lonely man. "But then I saw you here. I thought you might wanna have some company, or at least some money to buy yourself some better clothes than that or a cab maybe." He held out the money for the lonely man.

And upon closer inspection the lonely man didn't seem that much old, he actually looked younger than him. "That's very kind of you actually sir. But don't worry I'm actually looking for a family member."

The elder man tilted his head, "A family member?"

"Yeah, my uncle." The lonely man stated.

"Oh that's great." The elder man said, "How about you give me your name, then I can run it by the CCPD, and see if they can help you find your uncle. What do you say?" he offered his help innocently to the younger man.

"Sure thing." The lonely man grinned evilly as he turned his dark-green eyes to the elder man, "My name is Cletus."

Suddenly his right empty sleeve lunged up to the air and out of the sleeve came a red hand with black veins all over it and black claws at his fingers. The elder man didn't have to time react as-

 _SLASH_

The elder man was forced to drop his bags to the ground as he had to press both of his hands to the bleeding wound that ran from his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach. The cut was deeper on his shoulder, so that was the best point to apply pressure to, in order to prevent the bleeding.

His eyes fearful eyes turned back to the younger man who threw away his baseball cap, revealing the fact of Cletus Kasady. A sadistic grin spread over his face as he looked to the bleeding man. His left sleeve lifted itself up and revealed another clawed red hand. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm preparing a reunion party for my uncle and me, and I can't have some old fossil join us like that."

The elder man tried to speak but all that came out was series of pained grunts and short-lived howls. "Would you shut up please?" Cletus pointed a clawed finger at him. From the tip of the finger, a small red substance formed a red drop that was threatening to fall. Cletus smirked maliciously when he flicked his clawed finger at the bleeding man, the drop shooting from his hand. The man saw the drop shooting from his finger and come out at him.

And when it landed on his face. He screamed out in horror and pain at the unimaginable pain that spread through his face and to the rest of his body. He felt the very drop of red substance sear through his skin like burning hot water… no like acid touching his skin and burning through it right now.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH-"

The man didn't get a chance to scream out completely when suddenly Cletus shot out forth and pierced a clawed hand through the bleeding man's head. He didn't want to hear the elder man wail or scream out in pain because he was slowly being eaten alive from his unique otherworldly poison. And more than that he didn't hear him, if he got the chance, beg for mercy so that his child could have both parents in her life.

He dislodged his blood coated hand from the man's skull and looked to his grocery bag. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the teddy bear on the ground, both soiled by dust and more excitedly, blood from the elder man's wounds. Cletus immediately knew that the teddy bear was for his child, meaning that the father's blood was now riddled all over his child's toy.

A cackle escaped his mouth as he took in the sight of the blood soiled teddy bear, which he stepped on with his dirty foot. "Why should this dumb brat get a toy for no reason? It's dumb!" Cletus reached into his coat and pulled out a dirty newspaper.

The front page had an image of Venom standing around with young children who had been kidnapped by the East Street Skulls. "See you soon Uncle." His fingers leaked the red substance and spread around the newspaper, eroding it away till it was nothing.

He looked to bleeding corpse of the elder man was still in the process of being overrun with red rashes all over the corpse. Blood ran out of the corpse's open mouth, like it was overflowing in them.

Cletus walked over to the other side of the alleyway and walked into the shadows, he saw the sewer entrance and jumped through it. Not giving the corrosiveness of his mutant powers a single thought, or even a care about the fact that he had just left crucial evidence behind, leading to his existence in this city.

But he didn't care about that. He only cared about one thing… or more likely…

A special someone.

"Merry Christmas."

A cackle echoed as he jumped into the sewer, filled with darkening shadows and nothing more. Awaiting patiently for the fight that would come….

… a battle unlike anything else….

 **To be continued…**

 **Now that Caitlin's nightmare have shown itself again, wonder how this will affect the lives of those in Central City. Now that a threat worse than metahumans have revealed himself again.**

 **And Frankie's life is definitely going to be more interesting, now that the pitch-black demon has vowed to watch over the poor girl, like a true guardian angel.**

 **And now the question begs; Does Ronnie seek to protect Caitlin from harm or perhaps someone else?**

 **And more importantly now, if Caitlin's feelings for Seth are stronger than the feelings she had for her former mate.**

 **Stay tuned and find out, peeps.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one too.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Rogues

**Now I know everyone expects Carnage to enter soon, and he will but, that will only take place later on in the other chapters, true believers.**

 **So, once again, I'm asking you guys to be patient again, please. The time of a showdown will come. I promise.**

 **Right now, it will continue onwards with the story of The Flash, meaning that we have now reached the 10th episode of the story.**

 **So without further ado, let's go!**

 **Chapter 24: The Rogues**

Even though they had promised to be there for each other before, Seth knew that when Ronnie resurfaced like that from the death, he knew that it would be very different from now on. And his mind was still struggling if he should either be close to her or stay away from Caitlin for a while, maybe.

With her fiancée back, it meant that his time with the amazing woman he was blessed to call his girlfriend was going to be greatly shortened.

And if that wasn't enough, he was still unable to find either his living sister Olivia or that god awful monster, Carnage. He was slowly losing hope to find either of them right now. Even with the added assistance of both the AI Jarvis, who was able to look over the entire network of security cameras of the city, and Matt, who was able to provide aerial surveillance in his signature suit, they were unable to find any trace to the whereabouts of either of the two.

It was not a situation he wished, nor wanted to be in. it was taking all of his focus to keep it hidden inside of him.

And when now he was still picturing that when the time comes, Caitlin would stop being with him and got to Ronnie in a heartbeat. Cause who'd want to be with a killer.

" ** _You gotta stop thinking like that Seth. She might not go back to him, when the times comes and choose to stay with us._** " Venom tried to ease his mind with comforting thoughts.

" _…_ _Maybe…_ " he thought back in sadness.

His mind was so filled with saddening thoughts of Caitlin leaving him, that even as he and the others stood on an airfield to watch Barry train. His training consisted of him running away from a drone that both Matt and Cisco devised and weaponized with different forms of weaponry.

But even at a first glance, in Seth's eyes… it was damn pointless.

Even though it was to train himself for his up and coming encounter with the man who killed his mother and framed his father, it still seemed slightly stupid in his eyes. He could see that the speedster was running in a zigzag pattern to avoid the bullets that came flying his way.

But it looked like each fired bullet were slowly nearing Barry, when though he was running with all of his might and all of his bubbling enraged emotions.

Caitlin saw through her binoculars that the speedster was close to be riddled with bullets and walked over to Cisco, Dr. Wells and Matt, who stood in front of the tent, all three of them keeping an eye on him. Seth was standing in the back with his own thoughts keeping him company.

"That was too close." She remarked to the three scientists before looking to the back and saw Seth being stoic and looking like he was bored. She could also see that he was dealing with thoughts of his own, and without a doubt she knew it was about Ronnie. Which made her sad, she didn't want the elemental to be sad or burdened by what have happened during Christmas.

Cisco moved the flying drone around with the tablet in his hands, his eyes following the drone as it flew while he countered. "He told me to make it hard."

"Pretty sure he didn't tell you to make him dead." Caitlin chastised him sternly.

Matt from beside Dr. Wells then added, "She's right, Cisco. You might wanna take it down a notch or two. Barry's not able to able to survive it he suddenly gets a headshot." " _Plus it's dumb to even do this._ " He thought to himself. Like Seth, he knew that training against a drone would help to improve speedster.

The nanite mutant noticed that the female doctor was repeatedly looking to the mutant doctor, who didn't seem to participate much right now. Matt had an idea as to why this happened right now.

Harrison then reminded the three of them, "Remember this is just supposed to be a training exercise to improve Barry's speed."

Seth's ears perked up at that explanation and remarked, "You might have chosen something better than a drone, Dr. Wells."

The three natives of this universe looked to him with confusion in their eyes, they didn't understand his statement. They then heard the speedster request. " _Cisco, you' gonna bring it or what?_ "

Cisco didn't know what to do, so he looked to Matt and Dr. Wells. The mutant of the two shook his head in disagreement, knowing that the speedster was overestimating himself right now. But Dr. Wells however nodded his head and stated, "Bring it."

Matt continued shaking his head in disapproval, while Cisco and Caitlin inhaled deeply. The female doctor's eyes kept drifting back to the elemental, who was still avoiding eye contact with anyone, once again.

Cisco then pressed a few buttons around on his tablet while Caitlin moved further into the back of the tent. Seth saw that and moved closer to her silently. After Cisco had pressed the right buttons on his device, he activated the function that Barry wanted.

As he ran with his trusty lightning superspeed, Barry knew that the drone that had its sights on was in the processing of readying its next attack… with a missile. The same missile was then launched from the drone. And this missile has a homing function, letting it follow the speedster without letting go.

Barry ran and ran, but he was about to turn. But then the missile caught up to him and exploded against the ground. The wind generated from the explosion launched the speedster into the air.

When the sound and the sight of the explosion reached their eyes and ears, then they all looked in his direction and saw Barry lunged into the air before hitting the ground again. The natives of this universe looked with withheld breathes while the mutants looked unsurprised by the sudden explosion.

" ** _He's beyond stupidity, that speedster._** " Venom commented on Barry's mistake to overestimate himself like that.

" _…_ " Seth wanted to say something but didn't say anything. As he stood and dealt with his indecision to talk, he felt a smaller and softer hand slowly take hold of his own hand. Looking to the source of the hand, he saw Caitlin standing beside him now.

His own eyes leapt back down to her hand, her trembling fingers intertwined with his own. When he saw her fingers, her hand, he didn't know if he should keep holding on or let go instead. To make sure that she wasn't feeling any form of confusion.

With a series of grunts and pants, the metahuman on the airfield got back on his feet. The drone was nearing him as he remained standing on the ground. The drone is readying another missile, the speedster saw it and remained steadfast.

Caitlin began worrying when she saw that the speedster wasn't moving and awaited the drone strike. Her hands began trembling in fear and worry. Seth felt it and looked to her, "Why isn't he running away?"

"He's trying to surpass himself right now." Seth said, it didn't seem to reach Caitlin's ears. None of the other scientists noticed that Harrison was slowly raising his foot from the wheelchair. The mutants readied a gauntlet and lightning around their hands, ready to stop the airstrike

The weaponized drone fired off another missile.

And instead of running away from this missile, the speedster ran towards it. When he got to close enough to intercept the missile, he jumped into the air and grabbed hold of the fired projectile. While still airborne, he flung the missile right back to the drone.

 _EXPLOSION_

When the returned projectile collided with its originator, an explosion was unleashed in its last moments. The group of people back in the tent, reeled back in surprise at the speedster's reckless strategy. Even the mutants found it surprising.

But their attentions were diverted to the strange sound of another drone whirring on the table beside the other drones. " _Shit! I thought that was disabled._ " Matt thought to himself as he thought he had disabled the malfunctional drone. The drone suddenly launched itself from the table into the airfield, with its sights on the speedster who was too exhausted to move.

Both Matt and Seth shot forth. The nanite mutant had formed thrusters on his back with his quickly materialized suit and his right arm formed an energy blade. The elemental had enveloped half of his body with his partner's help and his left arm was engulfed in dazzling flames.

The two mutants with incredible speed slammed both an arm into the malfunctional weaponized drone, both of their attacks were strong enough pulverize the flying unit to pieces upon contact. The natives of the universe were surprised to see that the mutants were able to act to quickly and in such short time.

When drone was now in pieces, the mutants each got out of their suits and shared a look. "I thought you only brought three drones?" Seth inquired, bit alarmed by the sudden drone's attack.

"We did." Matt started, "But I brought a fourth one, that kept malfunctioning because of some problems with systems. I was going to work on it, if I got bored of watching Barry, or if he suddenly died. Gotta admit, I didn't expect it to suddenly fly off like that."

"You and your crappy ass drones." Seth joked to the other mutant who chuckled sheepishly.

While the mutants conversed, Harrison discreetly placed himself back in his wheelchair. Seth noticed some movement from where Dr. Wells were from the corner of his eye, but he didn't look in the direction because of Caitlin was there. Even though she had a grateful face with relief mixed in, he couldn't look right now.

When Barry made his way over to them, he had a facial expression of annoyance on him, like what just happened didn't amount enough as sufficient training for him. He got over to them and asked if both of the mutants were okay, which they answered immediately with okay.

A while after, Barry had gotten out of his Flash suit was eating a bunch of burgers from Big Belly Burger to replenish himself. And while he did that Seth walked over to Matt to speak for themselves without the inference of the other scientists. "You think this is pointless too, right?"

Matt turned to Seth at his inquiry, "You think the same too right?"

Seth nodded, "I know he's trying to improve his speed right now. But Barry said so himself; this new speedster. His speed is beyond himself. And trying to train himself with a flying drone that's able fire off missiles; something the other speedster doesn't have-"

"-Is useless." Matt finished off.

"Yeah." Seth rubbed his eyes. "Thinking that a drone or a fired projectile is enough to make up for the difference between him and the man in the yellow suit… it's not logical."

The nanite mutant nodded to the speedster, "Wanna tell them that?"

"And crush Barry's hopes and dreams of finally catching the man who killed his mother? No. Right now, if Barry has to rely on his emotions and his desires to run faster right now." Seth said before walking off. But Matt grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What?"

"You and Caitlin?" Matt stated to the annoyance of the elemental.

"I don't know." Seth looked down. "I really don't know what to do right now. I mean, Ronnie's back and she might go back to him the moment's his head's right again. And I don't know if she needs some space for herself deal with these feelings or not right now. And it's killing me."

Matt nodded, "I thought as much. But what I'm saying is… that you shouldn't give her the cold treatment like that. Neither of you deserve that. You two are just too pigheaded to admit your true feelings for one another." He recited the sentence of his girlfriend's big brother with a smile.

Seth perked his head up as he recognized that sentence. He told the exact same sentence to Matt when he was younger. That he did have true and real feelings for his little sister, Olivia. And when he learned that his sister had the same feelings for the nanite mutant, Seth told her the very same. Like a true big brother, he had to teach both his sister and his best friend.

"Geez. You remember that." Seth breathed out.

"Yeah, I could never forget that. Thanks to you, I got the girl of my dreams, and I'm happy." Matt placed a hand over his chest and continued, "Even though she's not with me right now, she's still in my heart. And I'm going to find her and protect her, especially in this world, that's unknown to all of us."

"I know that, otherwise I wouldn't let you date her, you fool. Hell, I wouldn't let anyone else date my little sister, if I didn't know them at least." He joked honestly with his knuckles tapping his friend's shoulder. "But I'm going to find her and protect her as well, no matter what. She's the most important person to us both in this world, and we are going to defend against any and all."

Matt laughed before he and Seth walked over to the others again, they saw Barry throw an empty burger package on top of a pile of other burger packages. "Very impressive, Mr. Allen." Harrison remarked, "Your reaction to stimuli at superspeed continues to improve."

Barry went over to the computers and saw the same results. With a shaking head, he said "it's still not enough."

Seth then, even though he knew it was pointless, remarked to encourage the speedster, "It will be, Barry. No one becomes perfect at first try. Trust me."

"Mr. Rogers's right, Barry." The founder of S.T.A.R. Labs said. "You keep working like you are, you stay focused like you are, and you will be ready the next time your man in the yellow suit comes around."

Cisco then proudful corrected their words, "I think you mean… The Reverse-Flash." Everyone looked to him for an explanation. "What? He said it, not me."

Matt swayed his body around to get his thoughts handled before he said, "I guess, he's right."

"He is right!" Cisco exclaimed before listing off their differences, "Yellow suit, red lightning, and evil… the reverse of Barry."

"I think you forgot to mention, he's also a killer therefore doesn't follow the same rules as our red Speed-Freak here." Seth pointed a thumb to Barry, who didn't disagree with him.

"Meh." Caitlin said with a small scoff, she found the explanation far too simple in her mind. And Seth found her small scoff really cute, causing him to smile widely. The female doctor saw the same and a smile graced her own face. She was happy to see him smile again, even more when she knew that she was the one who caused him to smile.

"Actually, I kind of like it." Harrison replied with a happy smile on his face.

Barry then rubbed his hands together excitedly and said, "All right, I'm still ready for another round. How many more drones do you have left?" he pointed to both Matt and Cisco.

"Two." Matt said, not liking where this was going right now.

"And they've got lasers." Cisco pointed an excited finger at them.

But then a series of "No's" came from everyone beside Barry had nodded his participation.

Seth went to walk, but then Caitlin came up beside him and grabbed his hand. "Hey." He turned to her, "Good thing you and Matt were there to stop that drone from flying off the rails like that. If you hadn't been there, it would have been a bit too ugly for any of us."

"Yeah that's true." Seth said with a smile. "Are you okay? You look like something's on your mind?" he asked, he could feel uncertainty from her via his partner's help. He was worried that she might be sad right now after what happened on Christmas Eve. Like himself.

"Just… my mind is filled with all sorts of things right now." Caitlin said sadly before shaking her head, "What about you? Are you going somewhere?"

He pointed to the direction of the city and said, "Gonna go to the city again, might go swinging. After that, I might go on a patrol, see if some punk is worthy of a bad day today." He said behind a fake smile.

"You need a hand with that?" she offered her assistance with a smile.

But then Seth had to shoot down her offer when he said, "It's fine, I have to go look for my sister again. She's here somewhere, I know it."

"I believe in you, Seth." She said with a smile of her own. "But if you want, I can go with you."

"I wouldn't mind that, but what about…" Seth pointed a finger behind her, to the speedster in the background who tried to get Dr. Wells to use the drones with lasers.

Caitlin knew what he meant by what those words. "Oh… you're right. But call me if you need help okay?"

"Always." He said with a nod of his head, before his partner slithered out of his form and covered it entirely. " **See ya.** "

He used his wind element to generate it around himself and leaped away from the ground and into the air again. As Venom swung through the air and over to the city of Central City, she felt as though not everything between them had been said.

… Which made her feel as though it was her fault.

X

Later that same day, during nighttime, a warehouse where dozens of expensive cars are stored. All of them were cloaked from peering eyes with large white cloaks. The warehouse door was near them and perfectly intact, for now

In the middle of the warehouse door, from a point in middle of the door… it turned white and with each second it did so, a small cracking sound emitted from it. A white smoke followed the sound of the cracking as ice began to form on the door. As the ice continued to grow, the sound of a car engine revving on the other side emitted. The sound of the car engine intensified before…

 _SHATTER_

A yellow car rammed into the freezing door, and the iced area of the warehouse door shattered upon impact. Its tires screeched as it came to an abrupt stop per its driver's choice.

From the left side of the car, the door opened up and out of the car came the unmistakable form of the same infamous thief who not only stole an incredible weapon from S.T.A.R. Labs and used that same weapon to derail an entire train single-handedly; Leonard Snart. His right hand clutched tightly with the cold gun in his hand.

From the right side of the car, the door opened and out of the car came out a large man. His head devoid of hair and equipped with goggles with red-tinted glass on his forehead. His body clothed with black boots, a large brown jacket over his torso and his hands clothed with black gloves. His eyes held crazed feelings as he looked around in surprise.

Captain Cold said smugly, "Told you it would break."

The man with the goggles said with a growling voice, "And the shrink says I'm crazy." He walked around, his black boots crushing the frozen glasses that came into contact with them while his eyes looked around. "What is this place?"

"Costums warehouse." Leonard answered immediately. "Imported cars from Europe, all worth a fortune." His partner pulled the sheet off one of the cars. Revealing the shining red Ferrari.

"Question." The gruff man started, "How do you suggest you and I drive all these cars out of here?"

Then the next answer, came a lot of confusion over the gruff man's mind. "We're not." Snart turned to his partner, "We're not stealing anything."

Another confused expression with hints of anger came over the partner's face as he walked back to the car. "What are you talking about?"

Snart began looking upwards, "Our entrance set off the silent alarms. The cops will be arriving in 2 minutes and…" he checked his watch, "…14 seconds."

A determined and confident growl came out of him. "Bring them." He walked over to the backseats of their yellow vehicle. Opening it up, he pulled out a metal container and placed it on top of the roof violently.

"That's not for the cops, as we discussed." Leonard reminded him. Pushing it aside angrily he made eye contact with Snart. "They'll be here."

The infamous thief wanted no expensive cars, even if each of them cost a fortune. He only wanted one thing… or rather two persons. He wanted the same exact persons who stopped his attack on the train. He wanted to destroy them both.

And especially the demon-faced hero who stole the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond from him at their first encounter. He wanted Venom gone and put on permanent ice right now, and no flames would keep him from blasting him with his cold gun.

Otherwise, he'd have couple of friends who'd help him out for his backup plan. They were looking for a bit of revenge.

Then they waited and waited for their desired targets. They waited for the gust of air that was left behind when the blur of red came, and for the leap that came before the fluctuations of elements that followed the pitch-black warrior wherever he went.

But… none of those came to be. Only the sound of the police sirens intensifying as they drove closer to the warehouse that Snart and his partner had broken into. Both partners could clearly hear the sound of the blaring sirens making their way over to them right now. As they blared, Leonard found it peculiar that neither of the heroes had arrived to stop them.

The gruff man's eyes drifted to his cool-headed partner, "You do hear that, right?"

"They're not coming." The cold gun wielder stated, his voice laced with large amounts of disappointment. Eyes drifting around curiously before he came to a decision, "We're leaving."

Snart walked back to the car while the gruff man said angrily, "This better make sense real fast, buddy." He took the metal container and placed it inside of the car before getting in himself.

"It will. Let's go." Leonard assured as he got into the car himself.

He looked over his cold gun while his partner looked back into the warehouse full of expensive cars again. "You promised me I'd get to do my thing."

"I always keep my promises." Came the quick reply before Snart instructed his hot-headed partner, "Seatbelt." The partner growled in frustration, he hated to be ordered around. But obliged with the instruction nonetheless.

Engine revving up as their car backed as they no longer had any business in the warehouse right now.

X

After what happened at the costums warehouse before, the police were called to check out the crime scene. Barry and Joe arrived at the scene, as did Seth per Joe's request. He knew that the mutant was going through some things right now, with Ronnie back again and thought he might need the distraction.

And Joe was having bit of fun himself with how he was treating the mutant as his personal assistant right now. "Are you sure nothing's missing?" he asked a beat officer who had spoken with the supervisor.

"Not even a single part of the cars?" Seth wanted to know as well while his eyes looked over the entire scene. He used his senses to look within the cars themselves, to see if maybe some internal parts have been stolen. Most parts from expensive cars like these, are quite valuable on the black market, so it wouldn't be surprising to think so.

"That's what the supervisor said." The beat officer stated as his answer to them. "I can check again." Both Seth and Joe nodded to him and the officer walked off.

Seth walked over to Barry who looked around the crime scene and studied the scene like a true CSI scientist. The mutant tapped Joe and directed them to Barry. Eddie saw them and followed them and walked over to the other scientist.

"Bar." Joe started, getting the speedster's attention as well as getting information that he had gathered from the scene right now.

"What do you got for us, Barry?" Seth asked after the detective.

"Hey." Barry looked down again from his crouched position and started, "Well, the breakage indicates the door somehow had zero viscoelasticity when it hit the ground."

"What does that mean to normal people?" Joe wanted to know, both for his and Eddie's sake. He had a feeling that the mutant could understand it.

Which he did. "It means that the steel became so fragile that it shattered as if it was glass." Seth simplified for them, with the speedster agreeing with him. "You guys really outta brush up on CSI terms. Not everyone wants to dumb it down for others."

Eddie glared in hate at the insult while Joe shook his head. Seth chuckled before he looked back down to the ground, his eyes caught sight of a shard and crouched down to it and picked it up in his hand. He held up to in front of his eyes and felt around it. Barry saw a similar shard and picked it so he could inspect it himself.

" ** _Doesn't this look like…_** " the symbiote trailed off as the mutant host knew what it meant.

Seth made eye contact with Barry who also had the same look of realization. They looked to each other and both said, "It was frozen/It was frozen."

They looked up to the senior detective who made the connection himself, "Snart."

"Guess who's back people." The mutant doctor quipped.

Eddie then got into the conversation and stated his thoughts, "I thought Snart was some world-class thief." His eyes looked around, seeing the untouched cars there. "All these expensive cars… He didn't take any of them? It doesn't make sense."

" ** _World-class thief? The so called infamous thief couldn't feel a tentacle slither into his pocket and steal his score._** " The symbiote laughed in his head.

" _True enough, this guy is stupid._ " Seth thought back, he then said to the detectives jokingly, "Maybe he's not that into cars maybe." His joke a few chuckles before he realized the true intension behind this little visit of Snart's. Barry realized the same.

Seeing the looks on the two heroes, Joe ordered his partner. "Eddie, put out an APB on Snart."

"Got it." Eddie said before walking off.

Getting back on his feet, the speedster then said. "Snart wasn't here to steal anything."

"He was setting a trap." Joe deduced.

"For both of us." Seth referred to both himself and the speedster as he deduced further.

The speedster then explained, unnecessarily, "And that he means-"

"Yeah, I know who he meant." Joe interrupted his adoptive son.

Seth looked around the area again and thought to himself, " _This is gonna be a bumpy ride._ " He looked at the frozen steel shard in his hand, " _Game on, Leonard Snart. Cause, this time… We're not playing around._ " Clenching his fist, he crushed the piece into pieces without anyone looking his way.

X

Inside of an abandoned warehouse, the same one where Leonard Snart first acquired his cold gun, were the infamous thief and his partner doing their own form of work for their next score. Snart looking over the score himself on a laptop and his partner looking sensually at the flame of his zippo lighter, as though it was the love of his life.

As he admired the flame he stated, "God, you're beautiful."

Turning his eyes to his hot-heated partner, the wielder of the cold gun said, "Mick."

Closing his lighter, Mick looked to his partner. "This is a joke. How do you know this Flash and that big one, Venom, didn't skip town, hmm? Maybe that' why neither of them showed up. Or maybe the Flash's dead and Venom needs a new sidekick. Or maybe someone smarter than you iced them both."

"They're not dead, and they didn't leave town." Leonard stated emotionlessly.

Mick then wanted to know object of the next score, and demanded so. "You will tell me what we're stealing this time. We are partners, after all." He reminded him.

"This is what we came for." He turned his computer around so Mick could see. Showing off an article with the photo of a painting and the title, " _FIRE & ICE FETCHES $25 M FROM CENTRAL CITY'S RATHAWAYS._"

Mick walked closer to the computer and his eyes skimmed over the title, specifically the amount of money in the title. "That's worth money?"

Snart leaned forward and explained the painting, "It's called Fire & Ice, an abstract modern-day masterpiece said to dichotomy of being."

Growling, Mick added his own explanation of the painting, "It represents to me that people with lots of money buy dumb stuff." He finished off before walking away, not finding the conversation interesting.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Snart continued. "Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, one of the richest couples in Central City, paid 25 million for it in Paris." This got Mick's attention again. "They're flying home with it today."

This got a grunt of intrigue from the hot-headed partner again.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After the events of last night at the warehouse, Barry had gotten everyone back at the facility, and told them of what happened there, and of who had broken in. Everyone had gathered. Cisco, Dr. Wells, Barry, Matt, Seth and Caitlin as well. Everyone came to deal with this new issue, though Seth was still saddened right now.

"Captain Cold is back?" Cisco asked as he and the others stepped into the Cortex.

"For a non-metahuman, Leonard Snart is proving to be quite the nemesis." Harrison stated with a somewhat impressed tone of the infamous thief's accomplishments.

"Anything about this guy that makes him dangerous?" Matt asked them all, "I haven't fought the guy before, so what makes him worthy of being a threat?"

Cisco then stated sadly, "He still has the cold gun, the one he stole from us, the I built."

Seth looked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cisco, we've been over this. You can't blame yourself for what this guy does with this weapon. He's the one abusing it, using it for his own selfish reasons. So stop beating yourself up for this."

"He's right, Cisco. Don't worry, we'll take care of this guy properly." Matt cracked his knuckles for empathize.

"And about what you asked for before, about what makes this guy dangerous?" Seth started, "The most dangerous thing about him is that he has this cold gun, otherwise he's also considered a master thief and wanted by CCPD. He's quite a troublemaker in their eyes apparently. But we've faced worse." Matt couldn't disagree with that.

"Well, what does he want this time?" Caitlin then asked the speedster, but that was brief as she looked back to the elemental who didn't make eye contact with her. That very prospect made her very sad inwardly.

"The Flash." Barry said before adding sheepishly, "And Venom." This got the attention of everyone in the Cortex. Seth and Matt shared a worried look when they registered the confident tone he used. "If Snart wants a fight with The Flash and Venom, then let's give him one."

"Barry. You do not decide my battles." Seth told him sternly, making the speedster shiver. "And it does make sense that he wants the two of us off the board, considering we're the only ones who can actually stop him with our powers. I mean, the police are practically useless."

"True… well..." The founder of the facility trailed off.

Seth and Barry heard it and asked, "You don't think either of us should?" the metahuman asked curiously.

"I didn't say that." Harrison corrected their thoughts. "But, Barry, as fast as you are, you cannot be everywhere at once. And it becomes then a question of priorities. Even with the additional help of Mr. Rogers and Mr .Almond." That didn't sound right in the mutants' minds, considering with their powers they can fight with more weapons than the speedster can.

The paralyzed scientist then continued, "Now, in the last month, you have made a commitment to increasing your speed, enhancing your reflexes, and it's working. You're finally getting faster."

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do, just ignore Snart?" Barry asked. Seth felt as though the speedster have forgotten his very existence right now. Which honestly pissed him off, since it was because of him that both the train and the passengers inside were saved, and the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond was retrieved, which got him a hefty reward.

Harrison then reminded the metahuman, "The last time you had a fight with Snart, a train derailed. And you and the passengers were all very lucky that Mr. Rogers and Venom were there to prevent a catastrophe. Now, if you two don't give him that fight…"

"He may just back off, and there'll be no casualties." The speedster deduced immediately.

Venom hummed within Seth's head and wondered, " ** _Are they really willing to do so, even at the expense of innocent lives?_** "

" _Seems so, yeah._ " Seth said with his eyes taking in the looks of seriousness on their faces. " _Think it might better if Matt helps them out with this battle._ "

" ** _Why? With our help we can easily stop this one person?_** " Venom demanded to know.

" _Because unlike me and Barry, Matt's still unknown in this world, strangely enough. So with him out there, they will have the element of surprise in their hands. This way they can handle it without either of us._ " Seth thought with a lie.

Venom knew better and stated the true reason, " ** _So you can spend the rest of the day avoiding talking to Caitlin again?_** " Seth didn't respond, but clenched his fists instead. " ** _We know everything Seth. That's how this bond of ours work. Every lie you tell, every truth you tell, and vice versa, we know everything. This also includes the burdens and pains that you feel right now._** " A small cracking sound emitted from his knuckles as he was being interrogated right now. He hated it. " ** _You have to talk her Seth, to Caitlin. She deserves that and not the cold shoulders that you keep giving her. She's done nothing wrong, partner. Talk to her… otherwise you'll find yourself missing one liver!_** "

Seth briefly wondered if his partner knew that he would have trouble finding a new host who can handle his obnoxious loud mouth attitude. " ** _Probably not, but that does not mean we're wrong!_** " the symbiote further added truthfully.

The elemental looked to Caitlin from the corner of his eye, and saw that she was looking unsure right now. And a feeling within his heart told him, that he was the one who at fault now. Because he really was giving her the cold shoulders right now.

But she didn't know that he was only doing it for her own sake, to make sure that she was given the time to confront her own feelings and thoughts right now. To make sure that she had the space that she needed to deal with her thoughts right now. He couldn't stand in the way of that.

" ** _Maybe what she needs isn't time nor space to think, but perhaps someone she cares for instead._** "

Turning back to the conversation, he heard Harrison state his suggestion. "Look, Barry, Cisco, and Mr. Almond if he wants to, and I will work with Joe and the police and device a way to catch Cold." Cisco looked wide-eyed with happiness at the mention of his given name. "Yes, I said it, Cisco. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I heard it."

Cisco then added in agreement, "Yeah, we can definitely come up with ways to neutralize Snart." He took a seat by the main computer.

"Yeah, and I'll them with that. Been looking forward to see that cold gun in action for a while now." Matt rubbed his hands together excitedly.

While the two engineers spoke, Harrison wheeled over to the metahuman who stood and looked at his suit, "Listen, Barry. Whether or not you go after Snart, that's your choice. The same goes for Mr. Rogers of course. We here, we will do whatever we can do to support you, and our two mutant friends." He then added sadly, "But after this past Christmas. After the events with the Reverse-Flash…" he looked haunted by the pain that the man in yellow suit brought. "I just think he poses a greater threat to all of us."

When Barry heard those words, he knew that which of the two held the highest priority of the two evils. And right now, that was not Leonard Snart, Captain Cold. It was the man in the yellow suit, the Reverse-Flash right now. So with his mind set on the bettering himself for their next encounter, he said, "Okay."

Barry then walked away and out of the Cortex, wanting to go and tell Joe about his decision. Dr. Wells, Cisco and Matt walked away as well, wanting make defensive devices for the police department. the nanite mutant showed the elemental a look, telling him to talk to Caitlin right now. The elemental sighed out, not wanting to add confusion to the mix of situations she has going on in her mind right now.

He looked to her, seeing that she too mimicked the movement and looked to him as well. They made eye contact with each other, and both of them gave off a weak smile. "You doing okay?" he asked her as he stepped closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Caitlin felt better than she had before, now that the most comforting hand of warmth and care was placed right on her. "More or less, but I have been better. You?"

"Well, aside from Barry being Barry, not much." Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin inquired confused.

"I understand Barry's need to surpass the Reverse-Flash, I get it." Seth absentmindedly referred to Carnage. "I understand that he wants to train himself to the limits and beyond them, to stop that guy finally and finally get his dad out of prison. But right now, the Reverse-Flash is not here, and these other threats are instead. And chooses to go for the bigger threat that's not even present. I don't know… it doesn't sit well with me, is all I guess."

"That makes sense." Caitlin said before wanting to know about his ability, just to avoid talking about any emotional subjects right now, "Seth, about your powers? What happens if you lose an element? Has that happened before?"

Seth gestured to his entire body with his hands and said, "My entire biology is like an environment, with each element living inside of them simultaneously and in harmony with one another. And about losing them? I never lost them before. The most thing that resembled that was with Blackout, when he shot dark matter into my body and I couldn't access them because dark matter is affected my X-gen." the mutant inclined his head before adding, "It's the same with the Hellfire that Ghost Rider against me before. I couldn't absorb because it wasn't a natural element, it was a supernatural element perhaps. I think that was why it hurt my body too much, when it entered my body."

"So they are still living inside of you?" she further inquired.

"Yeah they are." He said, "My elements are still living inside of me, and they can't actually be removed from my body, according to what Stryker and his scientists did to me. They modified my X-gen so that it allows the elements to multiply themselves inside of my body. That way, the elements never disappear and I can always be deployed ready for the next battle to fight."

"You really memorized everything of what they did to you, didn't you?" Caitlin asked him.

Seth nodded, "Not just me. I memorized everything they did to Olivia and Matt. Liv didn't trust doctors or any scientists for a very long time. So I became a doctor and bioengineer, to check up on her without her worrying actually. Even when I was still sixteen and still adjusting to my new home with my dad, I used to read all of these books of how to treat wounds and how to understand the human body, well mutant body in her case. I even spent my Friday and Saturday nights, just to memorize an entire book of treatments of various diseases." He chuckled in the end. "But that's the kind of thing I'd do for my baby sister, so no biggie."

Caitlin was in awe she heard that. She also found it adoring that he'd go so far for his little sister like that, and she knew that any teenager at that age would not do things like reading books on Friday and Saturday nights, they would however just go partying the night away instead.

But Seth would rather end up making sure that he had the right knowledge to make sure that his little sister was healthy and safe instead. Spending night after night, just making sure that his mind was prepared for the right time, when he was needed. Even now, he was still looking for his missing sister in this unknown world that he was still adapting to, she thought so at least.

She was completely enthralled by that, by him. His heart. His spirit. His entire being. Seth was really a kindhearted person, whether or not that he was willing to take the lives of those who hurt innocents, Seth was Seth. She didn't want him to change, no matter what.

And more than that… she didn't want him gone, for anything.

Seth then heard a pinging sound coming from his phone, so he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a message from Joe. " _Hey, need to help Iris packing up her things, mind giving me a hand? Need to talk as well._ " The mutant sent a quick message, telling the detective that he was coming.

Turning to Caitlin, he stated. "Gotta go and help Joe with some packing."

"Okay." She stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to against his own. But as she did, she felt very little feelings back from the kiss. It wasn't like he would usually kiss her. Like he was holding back his feelings right now.

That was exactly what Seth did right now. He didn't put any feelings into his kiss, like he usually do. If he did so, then he'd feel like he was trying to force her to accept her feelings of him and forget Ronnie. And he didn't want to do that… he couldn't do that, not to anyone.

And especially Caitlin.

When they pulled back from each other, Seth nodded with a weak smile before walking away. Caitlin clenched her fists as though she once again felt as though it was her fault right now. Like she was the reason that Seth was slowly walking out of her life right now. And she hated it

The symbiote felt her emotions and sighed inside of his host's mind, " ** _You are useless. You're only going to end up hurting her for no reason, Seth._** "

Seth stood in front of the elevator and waited for it to come up and muttered sadly, "It's not time yet."

X

 **(West's residence)**

Seth walked through the front door of the West' house and saw that most of the living room were filled up with packed cardboard boxes. He also saw various kinds of old bags and such laying around on the floor right now.

 _"_ _Reminds me of the time we had to change on the rooms of our old house into a nursery room, doesn't it… Venom? For when Bucky got became part of our life back then. Doesn't it?_ " He asked his partner with a gracious smile at the happy memory.

" ** _It does…though we are happy that there are less diapers here._** " Venom shivered slightly.

Seth knew why he was shivering right now and reminded him teasingly, " _Because of that one time, Bucky kicked his used diaper into your face and giggled wildly when you began flailing around like the Devil was on your tail?_ "

" ** _ARGGGHGHHH!_** " Venom screamed as he could clearly remember the memory of that disgusting filthy diaper his face, when he was just trying to make Bucky smile more while Seth was preparing his baby food. " ** _Do not remind us of that filthy use of baby clothes again! That was more horrifying than the time we bit into the Lizard's disgusting sewer drenched tail!_** "

Swaying his head around, he contemplated which of the two were more disgusting. " _Nope. The Lizard's tail was worse. We could actually both taste it in our mouth._ "

" ** _…_** ** _We could taste Bucky's-_** "

" _Do not finish that sentence!_ " he shouted in his mind, chastising his partner for almost stating probably the vilest thing in existence of any of the universes of the multiverse.

As he spoke to his partner, Joe heard the sound of his front door being opened and walked down the stairs and met Seth who looked to him. "Hey Seth. Thanks for coming to help us here, Iris is upstairs right now. Getting some of her things into a box."

Seth smiled, "Of course, Joe. I don't mind helping my friend."

"Thanks." He pointed to some of the bags on the floor, "Mind getting those and put them in that box?" he pointed to the box beside the mutant.

He nodded as he walked over to the bas and picked them up with his hands. He could easily pick them up with his tendrils, but he couldn't risk Iris finding about his true identity. And he didn't mind doing tasks the mundane way. There was a certain beauty in doing things the normal way and with your own two hands.

The mutant looked to his friend and asked for the secondary reason for this visit, "So what did you want to talk about again? I'm guessing it's about Barry." He guessed while he placed a chocolate bar in his pocket, making sure that his partner was well-fed while he talked to his friend.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you heard about what Barry decided, right?" Seth nodded to him. "He decided that his work as the CSI scientist is done on the Snart case and as The Flash, he couldn't focus on Snart right now."

"Thought he'd say something like that." Seth said to him, "And he tell you why he chose to do this?" The mutant knew the reason, but he wondered if Barry had been honest with his adoptive father.

"Yeah. He's going to focus on the man in the yellow." The detective placed a box right beside the staircase, "The man who practically ripped his life apart. Killing his mother, framing his father. I guess, I can't blame him for choosing to focus on him. So he's focusing on preparing against him, amping up his speed or whatever tight now. He said it was a question of priorities right now." Joe added with a slight tone of disapprove.

Seth turned his head to him while his hands picked up more stuff to put into the cardboard box. "And?" he knew that there was more to it right now.

"You know that Barry's mother's killer is not the only reason for him going out like this, right?" Seth knew that too, after seeing the murder board of his mother's face in his lab he knew that. "Barry told me back at the station, if he could use his powers to save someone, he would."

"Barry's scared right now, it's to be expected right now." Seth leaned against the wall as he continued, "This guy is faster than Barry right now. The Reverse-Flash is fast enough to run in here and kill everyone in here in seconds he wanted to. But Barry's more worried about what this guy would do to achieve his goals since he threatened Iris."

"Yeah, that's right. Barry said that he wouldn't let him hurt the most important people in his life, like with his parents." Joe stated as a finish.

Seth then added, "So he's going to devote every second he has to getting faster and to stop him now. and I'm sure he's dead-set on that."

Joe nodded to that. That was exactly what the speedster chose to do right now. To become faster right now. "What about you, you're going to stand back as well?"

The mutant rubbed his eyes and answered, "For now, yeah. Not for the same reason as Barry, of course. I just think it's better we use Matt here instead since Iron Knight has not been publicized yet. The element of surprise is there."

"I would have guessed it was about Caitlin right now." Joe half-joked, knowing that Seth was still dealing with Ronnie's return right now. And the look of sadness with hurt on his face, was all the proof that the detective needed. "Looks like I'm right."

"Things on that front are… complicated right now." he told him sadly. "I'm just giving her some time for herself right now. She's going to need some space right now, to… deal with this right now. I hope."

Joe then countered, "You sure she needs that? And not an obnoxious mutant who has an alien inside of him, along with whatever weird element you have swirling around in your guts right now?"

"Alien _clone_. Thank you very much." Seth corrected him, "And no I doubt it. It'd just be confusing for her."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Only time will tell." Joe finished off before he saw Iris walk down the stairs and down to meet them. Joe then recalled an object her found before upstairs and walked up the stairs himself to find it.

"Hey Seth." Iris greeted the mutant doctor who gave a mock bow as his greeting. "Dad told me you're helping with the packing. Thanks for that."

"No need to thank me, Iris. I'm just happy to help out however I can." He assured her with a wave of his hand. The two of them then went back to packing again. Iris took a seat on the floor and opened a box. Seth could see that she walking down memory lane right now, as she looked over the contents of that small box.

She was thinking about all of the times she has experienced in this house. The fun times that gave birth to a lot of happy memories, of nothing but fun and happiness. "Aw. McSnurtle the Turtle." They heard say with a coo as he walked down from the stairs, with plush toy in his hand.

Seth looked to him, "McSnurtle the Turtle? That's a cute name." he said with coo.

"Yeah," Joe said before cooing again as he turned to the plush toy in his hand. "How you been? When did you stop sleeping with this?" he directed at Iris, who wore a shocked face at the question, as she got up on her feet again. "It was your favorite."

"He was." the daughter told her father, before reminding him. "But if I remember correctly, you took him away from me after I broke your _Duke Ellington: Live at the Blue Note_ vinyl."

Seth raised an eyebrow and looked to his friend, "Joe that's just cruel. Taking your daughter's favorite toy away like that, is just plain wrong and cruel. Shame on you."

Joe shot him a dry look before looking to his daughter again. "Oh, yeah." Iris hummed in triumph. Seth found their interaction right now very funny. The detective placed a box down and turned back to his daughter. "You can have him back now."

Iris accepted her old toy that her father offered back to her, "Oh, gee, thanks." She said in mock triumph and hurt. Joe's face then turned teary again and sad, he didn't want his baby girl to live somewhere he wasn't. It was too sad. "Oh, Dad."

The father wrapped his arms around his daughter and said, "I'm going to miss you, baby." His words were sad and he didn't want her gone. Only a true father could understand Joe's feelings right now, which is why Seth could understand him.

"Dad, I'm only ten minutes away." Iris told her dad.

" _Just being away from your child for five seconds is like an eternity._ " Seth thought to himself as he took in the sight of both father and daughter embracing in a hug, remembering the times he had to leave Bucky alone with a babysitter to go on missions. It pained him every time that he was forced to leave his child.

"I know." Joe told her when father and daughter pulled away. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine, just like always."

Iris knew that her father was going to fine, so she looked to the unknown mutant. "Keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"Of course, Iris. You don't have to worry about anything on that front, except for when we have to go to Big Belly Burger, then he's on his own." Seth joked, getting both father and daughter to laugh.

The young blogger walked over to the mutant and hugged him as thanks for his promise. The mutant was caught off guard because of that but returned it nonetheless. "Thanks. Means a lot." She said again in happiness. Behind them the detective shot the mutant a suspicious look at the mutant who had his arms around his daughter.

" ** _This just got awkward._** " The symbiote stated sheepishly.

" _Can't be awkward than this._ " Seth thought to himself and to his partner. But his words came back to bite him in the rear as they heard the front door open up again. They pulled away from each other and saw Barry walking through the door and he saw Seth pulling out a hug with Iris.

" ** _You were dead wrong._** " Seth growled to his partner when he heard those words.

He could see that the two of them had some tension between them. It was so hot that you cut the tension with a knife. " _Let's bounce._ "

The mutant bid his farewells to the three of them and walked out of the household, letting them speak for themselves right now.

X

 **(CCPD)**

"Uh, excuse me! If I could have everyone's attention, please!" Cisco asked the entire police department with an exclaim.

Cisco, Dr. Wells and Matt had arrived at the police department with a way to let the officers and whatnot defend themselves against Captain Cold's cold gun. But for them to truly show off the device, they had to show off a demonstration first.

With that in mind, Cisco being the known mechanical engineer of S.T.A.R. Labs, instructed the eyes of the entire department on himself. And equipped on him is a large tank on his back filled with a substance similar to that of the cold gun's ammunition and a long dispenser-like gun to serve as a firearm of the substance. Behind him was a dummy equipped with a ballistic shield with a yellow grid pattern on it and equipped in police-issued riot gear. The armored dummy was placed on a platform with wheels on it.

But even though Cisco is undoubtedly smart as he is, he failed to notice that he had already gotten everyone's eyes. "You have our attention, Mr. Ramon." Captain David Singh told him. Matt stood in the background and giggling to himself from seeing Cisco fail to see such an obvious fact.

"Nice job, Cisco." Matt said with chuckle, not caring that the officers looked at him weirdly.

Cisco shot him a dry look before looking back to the crowd in front of him, "Okay, check it. So Dr, Wells, Matt and I, we took your ballistic shields and..." Captain Singh pushed down on the barrel of his gun, making sure that it wasn't pointing at anyone.

Matt then stepped forward and continued for Cisco, "And we lined them with a pretty sweet compacted heating ribbon, that are designed to repel and withstand temperature attacks. More importantly, those reaching absolute zero, Leonard Snart's AKA Captain Cold's gun."

One of the officers then asked curiously, "And that's supposed to keep us from getting turned into popsicles."

"If you use them right yeah." Matt said smugly, which got the officer to grit his teeth angrily.

"How are we supposed to trust anything from S.T.A.R. Labs after you nuked the city?" Another lawman asked from the staircase.

Cisco shared a look with his boss before turning back to the law enforcement. "You're right. You right, you shouldn't trust us." Matt stood behind Dr. Wells as they listened to their friend and co-worker continue, "What happened a year ago… that was our fault. And we can't change the past, as much as we wish we could."

The nanite mutant knew that he was referring to the damage that the particle accelerator explosion had caused to both his friends and the innocent people of his hometown. And Matt wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth his friend here. They then listened on as Cisco continued,

"But tomorrow is a different story. Tomorrow's a different thing. We just want the change to make things better." Cisco could see that everyone around him was still looking skeptical about trusting S.T.A.R. Labs again.

Matt could see the same and stepped forward, getting the attention of everyone on him. "I may not have been born in this city or been here long unlike most of you in here, but one thing is clear." He gestured to his friend, "The people of S.T.A.R. Labs wants nothing more than to make up for what the particle accelerator did to your home a year ago. Like you they lost people they cared about that night too."

Harrison narrowed his eyes curiously while his co-worker looked down at the ground in sadness. "But unlike the rest of you, they feel responsible for what that mistake brought upon this city. In their minds, it is their fault, even though they only wanted to better the lives of everyone with the accelerator. To make life better for everyone. That backfired, at great risk. And they want to make up for it. So let them!" he raised his voice suddenly, surprising everyone in the entire lobby. None of them expected the mutant to shout at them. But this showed how much the mutant cared for both the facility that wanted to help the city they failed and the people within it.

"Thanks." Cisco said to the mutant as he wiped his eyes of tears from his words. Matt nodded as he pushed the other engineer in front of him. He shook his head before stating. "Observe." He put on his goggles and turned around and pointed his gun to the dummy.

They all watched as Cisco pressed the trigger and let out a blue strike of pressured of a substance at the dummy. The strike pushed the dummy back and stopped till it hit the mural behind it. Ice began forming on the shield. And then the engineer removed his finger from the trigger.

They all saw that the ice on the shield began melting away from the new substance that was laced on the shield. When the ice was completely melted away, they all stepped closer to the dummy and inspected the shield from a closer distance. Everyone was impressed with what they saw and thought that this really could protect them.

"Nice job, Cisco." Matt told his friend as he came to his side.

The Captain of the police department walked over to them and asked, "Dummies are one thing. My officers are another." He said before walking away, leaving both engineers to talk with one another.

Behind the two engineers, Joe directed at the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs. "You seem pleased with yourself, Doctor."

"Well, I'm just happy to help the police catch Snart, Joe." Harrison said without making eye contact with the detective.

"Barry might be able to help too." He added, intentionally keeping Seth out of his words. Knowing that he was going through some heartache right now.

Dr. Wells then answered immediately, "I think Cisco and Matt's heat shields are more than up to the task. And, Joe, if Barry feels he's gonna endanger lives by taking on Snart and, conversely, feels he's gonna save lives by training to take on the man in yellow…" he whispered lightly as a woman passed by them, "That's ultimately his call. Otherwise Mr. Rogers should be more than willing to take up arms against Snart."

"Seth can't right now. He's dealing with something right now." Joe told him, with Harrison nodding. He then added, "You know what makes Barry so special?" he stepped in front of Wells now. "He wants to help everyone he can, however he can. Always has. Until now. A lot like Seth, actually."

Harrison stated, "I guess it's just a question of priorities then."

Joe then got a frown and told his thoughts, "You know, Barry said the exact same thing to me. And I thought "doesn't sound like him."" He looked up and down the paralyzed scientist, "I guess because it sounds like you."

Harrison Wells registered the words and didn't say anything back and wheeled on his way. Leaving Joe and the rest of his department to await the coming battle against the infamous thief who wielded the cold gun.

Unaware that they had to be aware of more than just the coldness. Because coldness can be melted away by an incredibly strong heat wave.

 **To be continued…**

 **The two heroes of Central City have chosen to standby for this battle because of their own personal situations. One dealing with the pain and thoughts of the one dearest to him leaving him, the other fearing that he might not be able to surpass his mother's killer.**

 **Because of that the police department of their beloved city have now been equipped with shields that could prove successful in their upcoming fight against the duo of fire and ice.**

 **If not, the Iron Knight will take flight.**


	25. Chapter 25: Revenge of the Rogues

**Heya guys!**

 **A new chapter for you guys out there. I hope you guys are ready for some nightmarish action that will be witnessed in this chapter.**

 **So with that out of the way,…**

 **ENJOYYYYYY!**

 **Chapter 25: Revenge of the Rogues**

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

In the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs was Caitlin working rapidly on the computer, searching for any information that could help her with what Ronnie was going through. He said one word before he disappeared. "Firestorm." Even though the newly emerged metahuman demanded her to leave her alone, but that wasn't possible. Parts of her being still cared for him deeply, and she still blamed herself for his death.

She searched for the word "Firestorm" through various channels. But larger parts of her did to help Seth. To get an answer that actually makes sense instead of the one they got from the blazing metahuman. Cause even though he said, it didn't make sense at all. The two of them had never met each other before. And it pained her… that she might be the reason behind this attack.

Her focus was completely on the monitors and her eyes going over each and every search result. Until she heard, "Hey." Caitlin inhaled sharply in shock when she heard the voice suddenly call out to her. Snapping her head she saw Seth looking at her with his hands raised in mock defense. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there, Caitlin."

"No, it's okay." She assured him, "I was kind of focused." She pushed her hair bangs away from her eyes, letting the mutant take in her natural beauty without hindrance, getting him to smile as he saw her and the necklace around her neck. "How did it go at Detective West's?"

"Fine, just some packing here and there." He answered her before asking, "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

Caitlin was unsure of how to answer that. She didn't know how her boyfriend would take to the fact that she was trying find her former fiancée. Especially with how the former fiancée had attacked Seth repeatedly for some somewhat unclear reason.

Seth looked at the monitors and saw the search bar, "What's Firestorm?"

"You didn't hear it before?" Caitlin inquired, thinking that he might have heard it before he kicked Ronnie in the guts. He shook his head, and she continued, "It's one of the last things said to me before he… flew away." She held her head down, hoping that the mutant wouldn't think wrongly of her now.

Her head was then slowly pushed upwards by a finger applying pressure underneath her chin. Brown Eyes met blue eyes, and he said, "You don't have to be sorry Caitlin. It's all over your face right now." she blushed, when she felt his finger stroke her cheek. "You don't have to hide it from me." He could see that she was still conflicting inside, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know right now" She said after a few moments of silence, her cheek now cupped by his hand. "Right now, I don't know what I am going to do right now."

"You can search for him, Cait. I'm not stopping you. Some part of me wants to find the guy myself." Seth admitted to her.

His words caused confusion to rise in her eyes. "Why?" She asked almost worried.

"His reason for attacking me specifically." Seth started almost unsure, "I don't know. I think there's more to it than that, I guess. I want to know if there is more to it than what he said."

"You think there's more to it?" she asked.

The mutant nodded, "Yeah. I do. That's my theory at least." He saw her face, seeing what was really going on behind those beautiful amber eyes of hers. "You can't keep blaming yourself Caitlin." Her eyes turned confused. "I know what goes on inside of that head of yours, trust me. You can't fool me." He chuckled briefly. "Ronnie chose to be there that night, with you. And yes he somehow came back, with a burning attitude now. But it happened. And it wasn't your fault, nor will it ever be your fault. No matter what."

Caitlin melted at his comforting words. Before he comforted her just by the kindness of his heart, to make her feel better. But the way he said it now was different. Because she heard it from Seth, now as her boyfriend. And it made more special and more important than that… it made her feel more special than she had. And his other hand was now placed on her other cheek were now, letting both of his hands cup her entire face with his thumbs rubbing the area under her eyes sensually.

She melted in his hands right now. And the way he held her right now, sensually and caringly… made her feel loved and taken care of right now. The way he was looking into her eyes like she was the single most important woman in this entire world. He might be going through a lot right now, still dealing with the death of his fiancée and his sister's missing, but he was still there for her. And she loved it.

"I know. Thanks Seth." She got up from her chair and embraced Seth in a hug. "It really means a lot."

Seth pulled her closer to his body, and he said. "I'm not going anywhere you know. I'll always be here, right beside you and protect you."

"Hey guys." The couple separated from each other and turned around to the entrance to the Cortex. They saw Barry walking through the entrance with a displeased expression on his face. His expression didn't go unnoticed by the couple of doctors, making them worried for him.

However, one person was not worried for him. He thought that his appearance ruined their moment. " ** _That speedster really knows how to ruin a moment, doesn't he?!_** "

Opening a drawer, he pulled out a chocolate bar and placed inside of his pocket, making sure that his partner was well-fed, and hopefully get him to stop shouting like a siren in his head. " ** _There's not enough chocolate on this planet for that to happen._** " Venom chuckled darkly and evilly in his head. " ** _Gonna take a nap now._** " Seth could hear his partner snoring loudly and annoyingly in his mind now.

"You doing okay?" Caitlin asked the speedster.

"You're looking a little pale? Feeling sick?" Seth said as he used a tendril to hold up a syringe with a large needle. "Need a little a shot? Trust me, you'll only feel a pinch." He smiled maliciously like a sick hyena preying on his next meal. Caitlin wondered why how he was able to find the syringe so quickly.

"Yeah, yeah." Barry said immediately while backing away in fear of the syringe. "And no shots, thank you. I would rather not have you stab with any needles again."

Using his tendril, he flipped the syringe around in the air, slowly installing more fear in Barry. "Dude, I'm still a certified doctor like Caitlin here." He gestured to his girlfriend beside him. "I'm just… less cute."

" _That's up for debate._ " Caitlin thought to herself with blushed, before she directed at Barry. "So what's really on your mind right now?"

"I just…" Barry leaned on the table and continued with a heavy heart. "I told Iris how I felt about her."

Surprise came over both doctors and they shared a look before looking to the speedster again. "Bold choice." Caitlin commented on his decision.

"Yeah. But gotta respect you for that Barry. Nice job." Seth told him.

"I knew where we stood before. We were best friends. And…" he continued with a sigh. "I don't know. Now I just don't know what's normal for us anymore."

Caitlin could understand his point, and then told a part of her life. "Before I met Ronnie, I knew exactly what was going to happen every day of my life. It was predictable. I like predictable." Seth took note of that. "But when Ronnie and I started dating, everything started to change. He made me try Indian food and scuba diving. At first it was scary. But then it was better."

Looking at Seth, she continued. "And after meeting Seth, it was the kind of the same, actually. He gave a new kind of unpredictability, something that I had grown accustomed to. The kind that made it more exciting actually." The mutant smiled happily. "Letting me know the kind of life from this other universe where he came from and the kind of life he's led from that universe. Showing the new possibilities of powers that have he witnessed and treated back in there. And aliens and other universes too, apparently. He made it more exciting, my life now. More than before."

Barry smiled happily at them, seeing the affection and adore that they had for each other. They really cared about each other, and he was happy for them both. "My point:" Caitlin continued, "Things weren't really normal with you pining after Iris and her being totally unaware. Whatever happens next, it will be better."

Seth smiled as he heard her trying to encourage the speedster. He was glad that she was such a kind-hearted woman. Unlike more women she was genuinely happy and glad to help people even if it meant to open up about her life.

At that realization, Seth got a realization. He had to tell her more about Stef when the time comes. And that was going to be soon.

Barry nodded as he walked away. When he was gone, Seth looked to Caitlin again and give a smirk. She saw it and wondered, "What?"

"Nothing." He answered with a chuckle. "It's just… Kind of surprising about how… contrast we are with each other."

"What do you mean?" she asked with peaked interest.

Seth inhaled before he told a part of his life now, "Before I met Stef, I never did anything that was predictable. Every day was always going to be different than the last one, because of my life as both a SHIELD Agent and as Venom. And I grew to accept that and like it with time. But when Stef and I began dating, everything changed completely. Instead of readying myself for next mission, I had to ready myself for the next prank that she'd try to pull on me." A smile graced his face at the memories of him and her, and Bucky. "I grew up to love the predicable and the unpredictable together, you know. It made more special."

Caitlin looked down at how lovingly his expression looked right now. Almost jealous actually. But any of that were cut off when Seth directed her head upwards to him again with his hands. "Kind of like what I'm having with you. No actually it's different, better maybe. Cause I get to experience a new kind of life with another amazing woman, that words like "beautiful" and "kind" is not enough to describe her." Caitlin was a blushing mess right now, his words and the gap between them…

It made her forget all about Ronnie actually… and she felt nothing but Seth's care and warmth right now.

Seth then perked his head when a flash of realization came over him. He didn't want to do it nor say it, but she wanted closure right now. And she deserved it. "Caitlin, you said you went scuba diving, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Caitlin with a counter.

He leaned closer to her, "Unless I'm wrong and your universe's way different than my own, what if it's not a word but an acronym. Like Scuba? It's Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus."

She realized what he meant and stated her, "What if Firestorm isn't a word? You're a genius Seth!" She complimented her as deleted what was placed on the search bar, and typed " _F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M._ " Looking to Seth, she hesitated. "Seth, before I read this-"

Before letting her finish, he placed a finger on her mouth and pressed search with a tendril. "We both have a reason for finding that guy. Let's find him, and make sure he doesn't go all Hellblazer on people." Caitlin nodded in agreement.

The search results came back and they both looked at the results, they saw the first search result. Caitlin opened "Fusion Ignition Research Experiment and Science of Transmutation Orginating RNA and Molecular Structures." Her face fell when she saw the number of pages. "It's 800 pages." She looked around, seeing if someone was there. "Barry's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah, wh…." He stopped when he realized what she meant by that. "You want Barry to speedread the entire thing, right?" she nodded. Seth straightened his back before gently pushing Caitlin to the side, making way for to see the computer.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he leaned over and looked closer to the monitor.

Lightly turning his head to her, he winked with an eye before lightning began coursing through it and he turned back to the screen. He concentrated a certain amount of lightning in his hands before typing away on the keyboard. His eyes flaring from each and every side with incredible speed, and his finger pressing rapidly as well.

Caitlin had forgotten that he was able to enhance his muscles with lightning, an incredible application of his lightning element that he showcased when he fought Barry after his enraging encounter with Rainbow Raider.

When he finished, Seth had to blink his eyes repeatedly because of the stress and exhaustion using his lightning enhancement on his eyes. Also, he had to rub his fingers together. He exhaled before processing the new information, "Okay, I think I got the essentials. God, I'm glad I never went for Physics, this kind of shit is not my scene. Back on topic: there's a lot of stuff in there, but it focuses on transmutation. Which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms-"

"And rebuilding it to create an entirely new element." Caitlin finished off, with the mutant nodding in agreement.

"Sounds like a cool thing, but I'm gonna stick with turning my patients into pincushions." Seth joked, "Oh yeah, the article was co-written by one Jason Rusch. A grad student here at Hudson University. So if anybody knows what happened to Ronnie-"

"Maybe he does." She said with a smile, one that Seth saw a one of happiness and bliss. And that brought him a pained expression.

"Maybe." He repeated sadly, it went unnoticed by her however.

She moved up from her chair and moved closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Seth. I know it can't be easy-"

"Don't worry about that, Caitlin. Just take care of it." he assured her, before she moved away and she walked out of the exit.

The mutant was left alone now. His eyes looked to the monitors again, looking at the front pages of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. again. Taking in the information that the pages again, he clenched his fists again.

He felt as though he was now paving the way for Caitlin, the path right back to Ronnie Raymond again, the path that was only for her and not for him and her together. And right now, he hated himself for that. For almost, letting her walk out of their life together.

He found it fitting that his nose began bleeding right now, from using his lightning to enhance his eyes and his mind to intercept the pages' information. A fitting punishment for what he had done, for letting Caitlin walk out of his life right now without stopping her.

X

At a private airfield on the outskirts of the city were a very rich couple walking out of their private jet plane. The Rathaways. Their chauffeur right beside the stairs down to the ground, his hand held out to the female part of the couple. "Pleasant flight, Mrs. Rathaway?"

Rachel Rathaway answered, "Yes, quite. Thank you."

A painting of the Fire and Ice that they millions are on, was handed out of the jet plane to the female staff member who accepted it. "Careful, please. It's worth a fortune." Came the unmistakable voice of Osgood Rathaway.

"Welcome home, Mr. Rathaway." The chauffeur told the man.

"Thank you, Ethan." Osgood thanked Ethan, before he walked over to his wife and walked along with their painting and Ethan right beside them.

The rich couple's chauffeur and bodyguard came up to their side and told the husband, "Sir, your son Hartley. He called again."

Osgood didn't hesitate to correct him harshly, "We don't have a son anymore." Not willing to talk about what happened to the disgrace that he and his wife called their child before.

As they walked, they didn't notice the form of Leonard Snart walking into the airport. His head equipped with the googles and his hoodie pulled over his head. And with quick pull of his trigger, he shot a blast of cryo energy into the air and got their attention. When he saw that everyone looked to him, he quipped sarcastically "Someone better call 911."

Even though it came out as a quip to all of them, someone on the Rathaways' security detail did act out on the warning and called 911 and told them of the dire situation right now. Once the call ended, the one who called them walked away and hid away in the back, making sure that the infamous thief never saw him.

But Snart had already seen him coming but he didn't act out on it. Instead he smirked, liking the way things were turning out right now. With the sirens blaring away in the distance behind him, he had a feeling that both The Flash and Venom would come soon enough and join the fray. And he couldn't wait to put them both on ice.

The blaring sirens became louder and louder by the second, until the first of four police cars came rounding the corner. And with how dangerous the situation had turned out right now, Captain David Singh came himself. Making eye contact with the security detail, Ethan directed the rich couple to the police cars. Joe and Eddie had come as well, and were equipped with the customized ballistic shield.

"Snart, freeze!" Joe said from behind his shield. Him and his fellow officers have now formed a line made up of them and their specialized ballistic shields. Snart smirked and took the detective's advice and shot off a blast of ice. Directing the blast of ice attack at each of the officers, he tried to freeze everyone.

But the aftermath of his attack was his ice being melted off the shields in an instant. And when stopped to check the damage of his attack, the officers used that to their advantage and stepped ever closer to Captain Cold. All of his rapidly fired ice attacks were met with the same result. So he used another strategy. He turned to the side, "Mick!"

"Gaaaaah!" a loud growl came behind and out came Mick with his arms lashed out to the sides.

"What the hell?" Joe remarked worried, he used his right elbow to press a button on his phone, sending out a signal.

"Why do they call you people the heat?!" Mick exclaimed at the line of gathered officers, his right hand grasped around a familiar weapon with a red canister. " _I'm_ the heat!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger and fired of a line of vicious flames like that of a flamethrower.

The sudden flamethrower caught the officers off their guard, forcing some of them down to the ground. And right now, Mick enjoyed the blazing hell he left the officers in right now. Watching them squirm and fall to their backs was every form of pleasure in his eyes. He loves watching pigs burn.

Leonard saw that his partner was enjoying himself too much and reminded him. "Forget them, Mick. Get ready for them." His targets were not the police officers or any of the security here, his eyes were set on two heroes who could foil his plans in an instant.

"It's beautiful." Mick commented on the magnificent handiwork of his roaring flames.

"Mick." Snart tried to get his partner's attention. "Mick." His partner was too obsessed with the flames that mowing down the pigs in front of him so elegantly. "Mick!" Leonard shouted at his partner this time, but no response again.

 _GUNSHOT_

A gunshot echoed throughout the entire private airport as the fired bullet came flying through the air and hit flamethrower-like gun in Mick's hand. Making him turn back to the collapsed line of cops, to see if he could find the shooter but no one was there. And all of their firearms have been pried away from their hands. This made him wonder who really shot his gun.

Joe saw the same and looked back behind the cars and made eye contact with a certain someone. Looking back ahead he and his fellow lawmen pushed ahead.

"We go, now!" Leonard ordered his partner, who was fixated on trying to get his gun to work again. But to no success he did as told and got the painting while Snart distracted the officers with his ice attacks. When the painting had been secured, he followed his partner and got out of there.

When the two elemental gun wielders had vanished, the officers one by one lowered their shields again. Eddie and Joe shared a look of disbelief at the blazing waste that they left behind. The senior detective walked over to the cars in the further back.

As he neared it, from behind it came Matt equipped in his in his black SHIELD tactical suit. Both of his hands are clutched tightly on the customized Winchester XPR rifle that he modified for better combat use and for distance attack. The nanite mutant was brought along by Joe without the knowledge of his fellow officers. However he was told to stay in the far back in case things got to messy, but also to keep his existence hidden from police's eyes.

"You okay, Joe?" Matt asked concerned.

"Yeah, more or less." Joe answered a bit out of breath right now, "Nice shot before, really saved our asses back there." He referred to the shot that put a stop to Mick's flamethrower-like gun before. "But that was new."

"You know who he is, don't you?" The nanite mutant asked the detective, who shook his head. "Who is he?"

X

 **(CCPD)**

Both Seth and Barry had received a call from Joe and Matt telling them to come immediately. They both felt terrible about this, like this was their fault since they had to deal with their own personal drama instead of focusing on the real threats in their city right now.

" ** _Stop blaming yourself, Seth. Neither you nor the speedster could have known about this._** " The symbiote assured the mutant host.

They heard the elevator alert them, they had reached the right floor right now. The doors opened up and the two heroes came out and they saw families of the officers consoling the hurt officers in the family. Other officers were carrying their fellow officers on their shoulders, because they were too hurt.

Right now, both heroes regretted staying away from the battlefield. They shouldn't have done it, even though they were each going through some very painful situations, both of which involved pain to their hearts. "This is..," Seth trailed off with his hands in his hair in despair.

With long strides, they walked over to Joe and Barry asked his adoptive father, "Hey. Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll call you back." He hung up on his call, "I'm fine, thanks to Matt." Gesturing behind them, they saw Matt helping some of the injured officers himself with some first-aid medical training that Seth thought him. He leaned closer to the two of them and informed them, "Snart's new partner, he's got this handheld flamethrower."

"Handheld flamethrower?" Seth wanted assurance, a nod came as his response. "Is it like the opposite of the cold gun? If so, then…did Cisco build this one too?" he wondered.

"Maybe. Almost everyone was treated on the scene, but we got two in the burn unit, though." Joe continued regrettably.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you." Barry said to his adoptive father.

"Same here." Seth apologized as well. "If we weren't too wrapped up in our own shit, then it would have been different instead. So many people wouldn't have been hurt then, and these bastards wouldn't have gotten away with the painting like that. And more than that, we could have gotten their guns finally."

"It's all good. But." The detective lowered his voice, "The next time Snart and his pyro pal show up, both you make them sorry they ever messed with either of you."

Barry nodded his head in determination. Seth however spoke his determination. "Trust me, I'll make them wish that they were never born, Joe. I'm gonna make sure that they don't mess with our city again." He cracked his knuckles for empathize, "No matter what."

Joe nodded his acceptance, "I got to call the hospital." He walked away from the two heroes; Barry shaking his head angrily at the scene before him and Seth gritting his teeth in anger.

Neither of them was going to take on the couple of lowlifes again with kid gloves again. This time they were gonna put them away or in the ground.

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

Caitlin sat down in Jitters and waited Jason Rusch to come by and tell of the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. papers. And as she waited for him the co-author to come, thoughts of what was going to happen in the future once Ronnie came back rushed to her mind and thoughts of what would happen to Seth.

Ronnie was now back from the dead and now holding metahuman abilities over powerful flames that he could use freely. Even use them to fly.

And Seth was finally in a good place, especially since he told some parts of his life with Stefanie Panes before. It must mean that he was healing finally, and his heart was slowly being put back to pieces again.

Like he did for her when he dropped from the skies of his universe to this one.

She wondered if she could handle losing Seth if that came to be. But she didn't even want to think of that. Her heart began pulsing rapidly and felt as though every beat was causing it be close to enough to shatter into pieces again. She didn't want that.

"Caitlin?" The female doctor perked her head up when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Turning her head to the right, she saw Frankie Kane on the side of her table with an iced chocolate mocha with cream and chocolate syrup on top of it. "What are you doing here? All alone?" The young girl asked, wanting to see Seth again maybe, if he was there.

"Oh hey, Frankie wasn't it?" Caitlin asked to be sure. The younger girl nodded with a smile. "Nice to see you again. What brings you by this late?"

Holding up her drink, she answered with an embarrassed smile. "Needed to get my daily fix." This got a chuckle out of the female doctor. She stepped closer to Caitlin and saw her troubled expression on her face, "What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Me and… Seth are just going through something right now." she said in disappointed tone, still feeling as though she was being rejected and kept at arm's length by the one person she thought would never do that.

"Something serious?" Frankie asked, worried for both of the doctors though something inside of her worried more for Seth right now.

"I don't know actually. Right now, it's like I'm slowly losing Seth." She placed a hand over her chest and continued, "And it hurts. A lot."

"Is he important to you, Seth, I mean?" The younger girl asked her.

Caitlin didn't speak for a few seconds, getting her mind to process the best possible answer for the young girl. "… he means a lot to him, yes. And I guess we're both very confused right now. We both lost people before, forcing us to change drastically. It made recent things harder to accept. Right now, we're both keeping each other at a distance, something I don't like actually."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Frankie wondered.

The female doctor then said, "Been trying, but something else's been on my mind for a while."

Frankie knew that the next question on her mind would be hard for Caitlin to answer but she chose to ask anyway, "Do you love him?"

The question made her mind go through all of the moments they have shared, each conversation they have had together, every hug they shared with one another, every kiss they gave each other… every single moment they spent together, where they made each feel special again. Like their hearts have never been broken and shattered into pieces by their losses.

But she couldn't form the words that she wanted to say, even to Frankie here. And with Ronnie being back again, it made the idea of admitting her true feelings seem all the more impossible to say. She didn't know how to say it.

"Well I-"

"You don't have to tell me." Frankie cut her off, surprising the bio-engineer. "I mean, Seth is the one you care about, after all." She said. Caitlin now realized the most obvious fact; Frankie was one very smart girl of her age. Being able to understand others feelings like this, was quite an achievement for someone of her age. "Well I gotta go now, say hi to Seth for me, would you?" She nodded to her request and walked out of the backdoor.

The moment Frankie disappeared through the backdoor, a young dark-skinned man walked in through the front door. Caitlin saw him and got up on her feet to meet the man, "Jason Rusch?"

The man smiled, "Yes, Dr. Snow?"

"Please, call me Caitlin." She introduced herself. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Oh, happy to." He gave another smile before stating, "Although, to be totally up front, if this is about the resume I mailed in to S.T.A.R. Labs, I've already accepted a position at Mercury Labs."

Caitlin shook her head, relieving his doubts. Also, as she never recognized the name of Jason Rusch being mention before. "No, actually, I wanted to talk to you about F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M."

The very second the name "F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M." registered in his mind, his smile faded from his face. Caitlin saw it too, she knew something happened now. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I have to go." He tried to leave.

But then Caitlin stepped in front of him and asked sensually and seriously, "No, look, someone I care about is in trouble, and you're the only clue I have to help him." She felt pain come over heart as she said she cared about Ronnie for some reason. "Please."

Jason looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't going to give this up right now. And that meant he was fighting a losing battle. He bowed his head in defeat before they moved to a table to talk by themselves. "What's the line? I never got paranoid till they started plotting against me?"

This brought confusion over Caitlin, making her ask. "Why would they be plotting against you?"

"Because of our work, because of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M." Jason answered immediately with a low voice.

Caitlin then recalled, "Transmutation, the ability to alter matter on a molecular level."

"Yeah." Jason leaned forward, "We had some rudimentary success with our stage one testing, working with sand grains. But Professor Stein said that we should-"

She then cut him off and wanted clarification, "Sorry, Professor Martin Stein? He was the co-author of the paper?"

"Yeah, he was our team leader. He didn't believe in baby steps, so we skipped to stage three."

"Which was?" Caitlin wondered.

"We melted a concrete wall." Jason said, surprising the bio-engineer from S.T.A.R. Labs who got wide eyes. "But the university threatened to shut us down. So Professor Stein published his paper without them giving permission, and they went nuts. So he went to talk to a friend of his to secure private backing."

"And who was that?" came the inquiry from Caitlin.

"He didn't say. He just said he'd call me later. And no one has seen or heard from Professor Stein since."

A difficult question had to come from Caitlin next, "What do you think happened to him?"

Jason's next answer brought even more surprise over the female scientist, "All I know is that the army showed up the next day and confiscated all of our research. So tell me, Dr. Snow, do you think I'm being too paranoid, or not paranoid enough?"

She had no idea on how to answer that. Whether to say yes or no to that, she didn't know. And she had hoped that this visit would have brought her closer to some answers at the very least, but no such thing came to. Just more confusing questions.

Jason Rusch excused himself and left. Caitlin saw no other reason to be here now, so she got up herself and left and went to the car.

As she walked over to her car, she knew one thing; that she was going to take Frankie's advice and talk to Seth. And finally confess everything about what was going through their heads, and their hearts as well.

But as she thought about what to say to Seth tonight, she looked at her phone seeing the same thing that Jason said, " _Professor Martin Stein Missing._ " Apparently, an article about him was published, about his disappearance.

Caitlin looked around the empty parking lot suspiciously as though she wasn't the only one there. But her eyes didn't find anyone there. But just in case, she put her phone back in her handbag and made sure that her eyes weren't solely focused on the on the phone.

Seeing her car not far from, she pulled out her car keys. Her eyes briefly peering down in her handbag, before looking up again. When she did, a blast of ice shot out from behind her, and laced the car door with ice, freezing the door.

Recognizing the ice attack, she slowly turned around and saw a sight that she didn't want to see. Captain Cold with his cold gun held up, and his partner Mick beside him. "Car trouble?" Leonard asked sarcastically.

Caitlin gasped when Mick charged her, and tried to pry her frozen car door open but to no success. In that short time, she tried to do so, she screamed when she felt Mick's arms grab her right now. But even though she screamed at the top of her lungs, they fell on deaf ears.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Cisco and Matt had found a solution to how to stop the two elemental gun wielders. They brought Barry and Harrison Wells into the Cortex to tell them the news. Seth was out swinging again, and Caitlin hadn't come in yet.

Right now, the four of them were looking over the monitors showing the spinning 3D schematics of the heat gun. "When the heat gun was fired, it increased the surrounding temperature of the air dramatically, sort of like an extreme heat wave."

Matt perked his head up and asked, "Heat wave?" he tried out a name for the new gun wielder.

"Heat wave." Cisco repeated in agreement while his head nudged to the founder.

"Stop doing that." Harrison chastised both of them.

Matt chuckled before he added, "Okay, Cisco and I measured the temperature output of both the cold and heat guns, right?" they nodded, "And while the cold gun achieves absolute zero,"

"The heat gun successfully reaches absolute hot, or the hottest temperature an object can reach." Cisco continued.

"Planck temperature." Matt simplified.

"So potentially," The founder got their attention, "These two guns could cancel each other out."

"Theoretically, yeah." The nanite mutant said.

"But to do that, you'd have to make them cross streams." Cisco said,

Sparks of realization came over them all. Barry being the one to ask, "You guys mean like Ghostbusters?"

"Thank God, you guys have those here, otherwise it'd look very dark in here." Matt quipped.

Cisco then said, "That film is surprisingly scientifically accurate." Barry's phone went off.

"And really quite funny." Harrison added, with the powered beings and Cisco agreeing with nods.

Barry got his phone out of his pocket, and brought to his ear and pressed. "Hey, Joe. What's up?" he asked his adoptive father cheerfully… that vanished when he got the news. Looking to Matt with wide eyes of shock, he asked, "Where's Seth?"

" **He is currently inside of his loft above his workplace, Mr. Allen.** "

"Why?" Matt asked alarmed after they go the reply from the AI.

 _WHOOSH_

But Barry had already disappeared out of the door and out of the facility with lightning fast speed, his eyes on Seth's place and Jitters parking lot.

X

 **(CC Jitters, parking lot)**

At the crime scene of CC Jitters' parking lot, was Detective Joe West inspecting the car of one Caitlin Snow and the frozen door on it. As he saw this and inspected it, he knew that the elemental mutant would go ballistics over this. But he decided to tell him anyway, knowing that his help is going to be needed.

"Joe, anything?" Barry asked as he came to the crime scene, he was worried. Running behind, was Seth who jumped over the crime scene yellow tape, and sprinted to the car.

Looking to his friend, he asked alarmed while his eyes were filled with white hot rage, Barry backed away from that. "Joe, tell me everything now!" Seth demanded from the detective who shook from the tone.

"There's no sign of Caitlin." He told the two heroes before they walked over to the car themselves. Seth cracked his knuckles, threatening to break off his hand right now because of the amount of pressure he was applying to it right now.

" _I'm an idiot!"_ Seth berated himself in his head as he saw the car. " _This bastard saw Caitlin and Cisco the day of the trainwreck. He knew who they were. I should have thought about that before. Because of me-_ "

" ** _It is not you FAULT!_** " Venom roared in his mind, " ** _You did nothing wrong. Only this Snart character and his hotheaded friend are responsible for this. And they made one grave mistake right now._** "

" _Thinking that they could ever stop us._ " Seth thought back determinedly, determined to find Caitlin again.

"We're getting her back, Seth." Barry told the mutant was visibly bubbling with rage.

"We have to find Snart." Seth sneered out.

"Damn right we do." Joe told them both with determination in his voice.

Seth was however more determined to do more than just find Snart and his friend, he was going to make them beg for mercy and give them none.

X

 **(CCPD)**

Joe, Barry and Seth went to back to the police department after visiting the crime scene at Jitters. Seth was feeling like he was going to lose it right now.

He couldn't lose Caitlin, not like he lost Stefanie. He couldn't lose the woman he cares about again. His son was dead, killed because of the monster that wanted to destroy Seth and prove himself to be superior than all other symbiotes. Stefanie was death because of that monster. She died along with watching her own child… slowly being tortured in front of her, while she was completely unable to move because of the deranged mutant's poisonous powers that he stroke her with before.

His little sister was still missing and somewhere in this world hopefully, and he was unable to find her anywhere. His baby sister was gone and alone in this world, in a city, where he had looked over each and every inch. But still not a single clue had revealed itself of her whereabouts and he feared that even with her powers, she was alone and scared by her lonesome. He couldn't take it.

And now Caitlin was kidnapped by two psychos who wanted both The Flash and Venom gone because of their continued interference and their would-be interference in their future criminal activities. Because of these two deranged bastards, because they were left breathing, they kidnapped Caitlin. The woman he loves.

" _They are going to die. Not a single piece of them will be left off. They are going to beg for mercy and they will only get agony and nothing more than a death that'll bring them right down to hell!_ " The mutant's enraged thoughts echoed in his mind. " _They are gonna wish they were never born!_ "

Venom felt his host's anger spike with each and every second, and he couldn't help but be affected by them those enraged emotions. Those dark urges to plunge the two thieves with nothing but flesh-searing and bone-crushing pain and terror. " ** _They are going to rue the day that they took Caitlin from us! If even a hair on her head is hurt, then they will witness a hell that makes all of their nightmares pale in comparison. She's innocent and they think they can use her as a pawn to draw us out! They'll regret that!_** "

"Yeah." Seth muttered to himself in raged, his eyes turning from compassionate azure-blue to lifeless blue. "They're gonna die."

"Joe, Joe." The three men heard Eddie Thawne call out to his partner as he dashed down from the staircase, behind them came Matt out of the elevator. When Eddie reached them he said, "We got a hit, a second pair of prints. They belong to a Mick Rory." He showed the file to Joe and Barry. They handed it over to Seth and his best friend beside him.

"Who is he?" Seth said demanded to know with an angry voice.

Eddie then remembered that Seth and Caitlin are in a relationship, so he shouldn't be so surprised when he heard his angry tone right now. "Big-time arsonist. He and Snart worked a job last year that went bad. Half of Rory's body was burned in a fire that got out of control."

"Says here he escaped from an ambulance on the way to the hospital, and he hasn't been seen since." Matt noted, while his eyes drifted to his friend who was oozing with rage. He probably, no, most likely, he was thinking that Catlin was going to be taken from him like with Stef and Bucky.

"Yeah." Eddie agreed with him. "Why would they kidnap someone like Caitlin?" His question caused the powered beings to share a meaningful look. While Barry and Matt's eyes drifted back to Seth who grit his teeth angrily.

"Joe, Thawne." The four men looked to the Captain's office and saw Captain Singh stepping out of the office, his hand holding a remote and pointed to the televisions attached to the ceiling, "It's on every station."

Seth then heard familiar gasps of pain. He could recognize her ethereal voice anywhere… but the obvious amount of fear laced in her voice was unbearable to hear. It caused his heart to crack slowly from both pain and guilt. But then rage took over and he looked up to the screens with lifeless eyes, and behind them an inferno blazed.

" _Greetings, citizens of Central City._ " They heard Leonard Snart say into the camera with Mick Rory holding someone behind him. And if the female gasps were any indication, then it was obvious who it was. " _I am Leonard Snart. But you can call me Cold._ "

" ** _He's gonna be dead._** " the symbiote growled angrily.

" _Maybe._ " Seth thought back to the confusion of his partner.

" _I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone._ " Snart continued, " _That red streak you've been hearing whispers about. The one mysteriously saving people saving people these past few months? Well, surprise; he's real. And we've all witnessed the giant pitch-black demon who been helping him right? Well, we all knew he was real to begin with. The two of them, they call themselves The Flash and Venom. Porter and Main, tonight, sundown._ "

Seth subconsciously let out smoke from his mouth, thankfully no one saw it aside from his friends. " _Come out, come out, where you are, Flash and Venom. Show the whole world you're real and which of you is the sidekick._ " Snart's eyes peered to the struggling Caitlin in Mick's grasp, " _Or this woman dies._ "

" _No, don't come for me. Stay away!_ " Caitlin shouted struggling in desperation, but before she could say more Snart cut off the feed to the video.

Clenching his fists violently, the elemental made a beeline for the elevator. However, before he could Matt stopped him with Barry and Joe beside. "Cool down, Seth."

"I will not! Cool…down." He sneered. "These bastards have Caitlin, Matt. I already Stef because of me. And I'm not going to lose Caitlin, too! She's the one good thing that happened to me since I got here, Matt. I am not going to lose Caitlin! No matter what!" Neither Joe or Barry understood what he meant by his fault.

"Seth, calm down." Joe tried to calm down his friend, but it obviously wasn't working.

"No!" Seth shouted in his face. "Joe, you're my friend. So as my friend, I am telling you, do not try to stop me from going out there and find her, find Caitlin. She's the most important thing to right now, not the city."

"Wait." Barry stepped closer, "What do you mean? You're not going to help me against Snart and Rory? Seth, I need you out there. You stopped Snart before, I couldn't do that alone last time."

The elemental then countered, "Which is why you're not going out against them alone." His lifeless eyes turned to Matt, "You're going with him."

"You want me to go with Barry?" The elemental nodded to the nanite mutant's inquiry, "So while you go bring hell to where they're holding Caitlin hostage, you want me and Barry to go up against Butch and Sundance, right?"

"Doubt they'd go out like that, but yeah." Seth spoke as he nodded, "Like I said before, with the Iron Knight out there, you guys are going to have the element of surprise on your side. They are expecting me and Barry, not Barry and the protégé of one our universe's greatest heroes instead."

Matt were surprised to see and hear his best friend ask him of that. But parts of him told him not to be surprised. Seth had lost his son, his nephew, and his fiancée because of one deranged murderer that may have slithered his way into this city as well. Even though he has pieces gravel traveling through his veins, giving him ability to manipulate earth, and able turn into adamantium doesn't it mean that he doesn't have a breaking point.

And right now, Matt feared that he was slowly nearing his breaking point again. Like he did before, and singlehandedly decimated an entire forest area because of what Carnage did to his family. Because of the pain that this monster brought upon his family, his best friend was forced over the edge and became a true demon. He was wrong, Seth was already nearing the edge right now of his breaking point. And about to go over it, just like before.

And no matter what he tried to say or do, nothing would stop him.

After few suspenseful moments, Matt finally sighed and looked deadly serious into his friend's eyes. "Looks like it's time for Central City to meet the Warrior of Iron Sky, huh?" he said with a smirk on his face, as he referred to his old new nickname from their home universe.

"Yeah it is." Seth looked to Barry. "And he's going to work alongside the Scarlet Speedster this time."

"Then we each have our assignments, Agent Fury." Matt stated like an agent would do. "I'll take care of Rory and Snart, you find Caitlin. And save her no matter what." Seth nodded before walking out with long strides, each on with determination that was akin to that of a blazing inferno.

Much like the one he was going to bring upon them.

X

As that was going on, Caitlin was going through quite a problematic situation. She was brought into a warehouse and Mick Rory was in process of binding her to a chair right now.

She hated this, she couldn't possibly hope to overpower Mick Rory, a guy who was a well-known arsonist who was able to carry her alone. He was also very ruthless and didn't mind hurting anyone, making him all the more dangerous of an adversary to deal with. At least for her.

When Rory had placed his hostage in the chair, he asked "You're a friend of his, huh? That Venom guy. He's strong." Pulling up a zippo lighter and lighting it up, to show it to her. "Like fire. He uses fire too, doesn't he. Fire, it's undefinable. Heat light, energy." He placed his hand over the fire, allowing the flame touching the surface of his palm. Caitlin didn't look the least bit unnerved by it. She was remaining steadfast. "It's an evolution when things burn."

"You're sick." Caitlin let out disgusted by the man's words and himself.

Closing his lighter, the arsonist countered, "Maybe, you're the sick ones. You ever think about that?"

"Not really." The countering reply came from her mouth.

"Mm." Mick hummed with a dirty grin on his face.

Caitlin let her eyes wander over his arm and commented, "You've got third-degree burns." Rory looked to them himself, almost as if he was admiring their beauty. "Why didn't you get skin grafts?"

He snapped his head back to her, and answered, "The fire revealed my true self, showed me who I really am. I wonder what your Flash and Venom will reveal when I burn their suits and skins off."

His statement caused anger to raise in her core. She didn't like the possibility that this bastard going to hurt the two heroes that have done nothing but good for this city. She couldn't deal with that, and she wouldn't let that happen.

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave them alone." She sneered herself, before stating confidently. "And good luck trying to stop Venom. You're never going to beat him."

His dirty grin widened "Oh, okay. You and this Flash must be really close if you're really to die for him, hmm?" Caitlin didn't respond with words, but only with a glare. Rory snickered as he realized something, "Oh I see now. It's Venom right? You and him, huh?"

Caitlin leaned closer to him, with an even more determined pair of eyes glaring at him. "You can't stop Venom. He's stronger than you will ever be."

He smiled widely at her threat, finding her provoking words amusing. His hand took hold of his heat gun and pointed at her. "You want me to show you who you really are?" He turned on his gun, "That'd be fun." He ran his gun along her body, slowly installing fear in her. "Show you who you… really are." She flinched when the barrel came near her neck.

"Mick." He turned his head around and saw Leonard Snart standing behind him. "Time to go."

Mick lowered his gun and he flipped the switch on a device underneath her chair, "You better pray the next people that come through this door Is us."

Leonard heard the sound of multiple car engines rev outside of their warehouse. A smirk formed on his face, as he looked to Caitlin, who was a struggling with a rope in her mouth, preventing her from speaking. "But don't worry, we brought you some company."

Her eyes and mind grew with confusion by the remark. She then got her answer to her confusion when she heard the front door to the warehouse open. Looking in the direction of the door, she got the surprise of her life.

"Ah!" Mick let out with his arms thrown to the sides, "Our friends!" he remarked with a dirty grin.

Coming through the door were a bunch of very tall and muscular men, all of them wearing black leather jackets. And they all possessed different weapons. Ranging from chains, machete, guns and brass knuckles with spikes.

Caitlin worried that they have come for her, but Snart saw her worry and relieved her worries. "Don't worry. They're not here for you. But they would love to have a talk with your boyfriend." She became confused, "You see, these guys are some very close friends to the East Street Skulls, the same one your boyfriend slaughtered."

"And they are looking for some payback. But don't worry. They don't want you, just Venom." Mick let out with a sneer, with the bulky men agreed with dirty smiles and howls of agreement. "You see, when we have peeled off Venom's suit from his body, they get whoever is underneath the ugly suit."

With that said, the muscular men took a seat on the floor, awaiting the results of the deathmatch between Venom and Flash against Mick and Leonard. Caitlin however feared what was going to happen now, without Seth right now. Her heart was smashing widely.

X

 **(Porter and Main, Sundown)**

On one end of the street of Porter and Main, the street where the showdown between the two heroes of Central City and the infamous pair of the same city, were the police making a barricade to ensure that the damage wouldn't spread to the rest of the city.

Now was the time for the battle, on the other end of the street Porter and Main, where a car was packed right in the middle of the street. The car doors opened up, coming out of the right side was Captain Cold with his cold gun ready in his hands and out of the left side was Heat Wave with his heat gun ready in his hands. Both of them ready to destroy the two heroes.

The police were companied by Captain David Singh and other officers who were equipped with the customized ballistic shields.

And as both police and criminals waited for their arrivals, the sound of running thunder echoed throughout the streets… along with the sound of thrusters blasting through the air

 _WHOOSH_

A streak of yellow lightning passed between Eddie and Captain Singh. Through the yellow tape, cutting it off in the middle, and surprising both of the lawmen who twirled around. A officer nearby them commented stutteringly, "Did…did you see that? That was him. That was The Flash."

Captain Singh with a surprise remarked, "I don't believe it."

Barry then came to a stop and looked around, his appearance, his existence becoming known to everyone. The police took in his appearance and Eddie then told his captain, "Believe it."

"The Scarlet Speedster." The speedster turned around and saw the two criminals who looked around Barry with narrowed eyes behind their goggles. "Where's the Demonic Warrior?" Snart demanded to know.

A chuckle escaped from his mouth, "He's not coming. You're not worth his time, apparently." He taunted the two criminals who grit their teeth, "But don't worry, I'm not alone." Barry pointed a finger into the air, everyone around them wondered why he did so.

They then got their answer when they heard the echoing sound of multiple thrusters echo through the street. Everyone turned their heads to the other end of the street, from behind the police barricade. Eyes widening widely when they saw him.

Flying through the air is a man with in a suit. Light from the street lamps reflecting on his white plating that he wore. His helmet is that of a knight's helmet, but with golden and red plating around it. Wing-shaped thrusters on his back blazed as he flew through the skies. His gauntlets lashed forward, the repulsors firing off energy blasts to halt his flying progress while in air. The figure remained in the air for a few seconds, before shutting off his thrusters. When he landed on the ground, smoke piled up around him. Hiding his form, before his back thrusters fired off again, blowing the smoke away. His shield-emblem arc reactor shone brightly as did the visor in his helmet.

Everyone was surprised to see a man in what looked like armor from the future, unlike anything anyone have seen before. The officers on their end held gaped mouths and so did the criminals on the other end. Barry smirked from their expressions.

"Who's Robocop?" Leonard asked, with his gun pointing at the armored mutant.

"He's not the one we want!" Mick exclaimed, his own gun pointing at the same mutant.

Matt stepped forward, getting their attention, "The name's Iron Knight. And I come here in Venom's place, because he does not see you as worthy foes. Neither do I actually."

His taunt caused the two criminals to charge up their elemental weapons in anger. Anger that the large anti-hero they demanded didn't find them worthy of fighting against. Even though they went to extreme measures, to finally get his attention. "Any preference on how you two would like to die? The flame or the frost?"

Neither of the two heroes spoke, the wielder of the cold gun noticed it too and commented. "Not in the mood for chitchat. Gotcha. Ready when you two are." Both of the criminals pointed their weapons at them, both of their weapons lighting up with energy. Barry's eyes lit up with electricity running through them with determination. Matt's visor and his arc reactor lit up with energy, while his thrusters let out energy and his arms were swarmed with his nanites, before forming large energy blades.

Both of the criminals didn't want to waste any more time and both of them fired off each other weapons. Iron Knight jumped in front of Barry and deformed his blades into a considerably large shield, taking on the two blasts of fire and ice. Matt turned his head to the speedster, "Go!"

Barry sped out from behind the armored mutant and sped between the two criminals. Snart let out his attack on Iron Knight and fired off his attack on the speedster. His attacks went from one side to the other, trying to hit the persistent hero, while his partner continued his attack on the mutant.

The speedster dashed between the criminals again, he attacked both of them at same time. When Heat Wave let out his attack on him, Matt latched out his left hand and opened up a compartment, firing off a missile. The missile wasn't strong enough to kill them, but strong enough to blow them away and to the sides, to their back.

They rolled around in the ground before they got up again on their feet. When he got up to his feet, Snart's back hit the side of a car, and he shouted to his partner, "Cover me!"

With both of the heroes in the same direction, Rory turned his weapon to their direction and blasted out his flames. Barry was about to run into it, but blast of blue energy cancelled out the flames before connecting with the speedster. Matt launched himself into the air and cancelled out the flames again with his repulsor blasts.

Meanwhile the mutant and his partner were facing against one another, Snart fired his weapon after the speedster's path with a line of ice. "Run on this." He blasted an attack of ice a water and the water sprout up, but froze due to the ice attack, forming a large deformed pillar-like block.

Barry was unable to stop himself from running because of the iced path, so he ends up slamming into the ice block. Both criminals laughed at the sight. Iron Knight flew down in front of the metahuman and stopped him with a single hand.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Asked Matt, with the speedster nodding his head sheepishly because of the pain. "You know what we have to do."

"Yeah, get them to cross their beams and cancel their guns out. I know." Barry stated their plans.

"Mick!" Leonard shouted to his partner, who fired off a blast of fire from his gun. Matt's HUD screen got the sight of the flames, and his feet flared up and into the air, allowing the mutant to perform a spin before connecting with the ground. The arc reactor in the center of his chest glowed brightly before he thrusted his chest out and a massive blast of energy shot forth, colliding with the flames from Rory's gun.

Barry ran out and Matt flew out from behind the collision of blasts over to a space where they could rendezvous. "Yeah, not as easy as it sounds."

"Gotta admit, Cisco really knows how to make amazing weapons." Matt said, the speedster giving him a dry look. "Not the time, sorry." Both of them separated themselves and went into different direction to dodge more blasts.

Back at the police line, Iris came running to it with a umbrella in her hand, keeping her dry from rain. When she saw her boyfriend, she called out. "Eddie, Eddie!"

The detective looked around to the barricade and saw Iris there. "Iris what are you doing here?"

"They evacuated Jitters." She said with her eyes looking ahead, "I saw your car."

"No, you can't be here. It's not safe." Eddie told her, though neither of them were able to keep their eyes each other because of the sight that was happening in front of them. Blasts of energy colliding with either blasts of ice and fire, while lightning dodged each of the elemental attacks, knowing full well that the Demonic Warrior of Central City was stronger them.

X

Outside of the warehouse, where a dozen of large Skull loyalists with a thirst for vengeance and one scared Caitlin Snow was, was Seth standing outside of the warehouse.

After he walked out of the police department, he used Jarvis hacking capabilities to find any and all known associates who knew the whereabouts of Snart and Rory's hostage. It panned out as apparently one of their old associates is East Street Skull members. And it would be very obvious even to the blind eye that any of associates of Skulls would go after the one who slaughtered them.

" **It appears that there eleven heat signatures inside of the warehouse, Dr. Rogers.** " Jarvis told him via comms device in his ear and his navi-lens upgraded to act like a small HUD screen. " **Including that of Dr. Snow as well. And it appears the ten other heat signatures are armed with weapons** "

Seth clenched his fists angrily, unaware that lightning sparked up around his body. The ground shook around him violently, but only around him. Smoke emitted from his hands as did cold white smoke. Wind gathered around him and with the lightning cracked the ground beneath him and around him. Puddles of water began wavering before latching onto the mutant's body, slithering under his clothes.

His anger caused all of his elements to go haywire, upsetting them. Letting them fire angrily because of the pain and guilt he felt right now. If he hadn't left Caitlin to search for Ronnie alone, then she wouldn't have been kidnapped and used as bargaining chip like this. If he hadn't left her because of his insecurity about her former fiancée. This was his fault.

The AI system felt himself fritzing out because of the lightning that sparked around the mutant's body. " **…M-Ro-rs…I…dvic…th…ourse…action-** " The comms device in his ear shut down because of the violent lightning shorted it out, the navi-lens following shortly after.

" ** _Action is definitely what they will see right now!_** " Venom roared in his head.

"No… They're gonna see hell." Seth said his mind going over images of Stef's and Bucky's deaths again repeatedly, this time with Caitlin's torn dead body in the midst, before his body became enveloped by the symbiote and lightning-coated flames burst from his body.

The Skull loyalists had no idea what was going to happen to them.

X

Caitlin was struggling to fight off her bounds right now. But she couldn't they were too tight, and nothing on her was sharp enough to actually cut the ties, nor did she have anything long enough to actually reach the ties.

And if that wasn't worse enough, she was guarded by ten bulky men, all of them armed to the teeth with guns and blades, all of them was looking for vengeance against her boyfriend.

Seth was probably anywhere but here right now.

After all, he's not going to want her after she tried to find her former dead fiancée.

"How long are we going to wait?!" her attention was drawn to a large bulky man who shot up on his feet and shouted. "Are we just supposed to wait for Snart and Rory to give us the leftovers of that motherfucker!"

"That was the deal we made with Snart and Rory." A calmer Skull loyalist said back. "We make sure that bastard's girlfriend is still here, and we get to carve out his heart."

"So we play babysitters right now, is our main gig!" Another skull loyalist said back with an exclaim. The other loyalists were about to comment, but the sound of muffled whimpers got their attention. The dozens of them looked to the platform where Caitlin was bound to her chair.

… none of them noticed the small part of the warehouse door slowly turning red… from the added heat behind it.

A dirty sneer appeared in their faces at the struggling Caitlin, who immediately halted her struggle at the sight of horrifying grins directed at her. "Well we do have his girlfriend right here."

One of the loyalists smelled smoke in the air, and looked around. His eyes stopped when he saw the continuingly reddening area of warehouse door. He tapped the shoulder of one of his fellow loyalists but it was shrugged off.

"Ah guys?" he tried to get their attention.

"Not now."

The reply didn't stop him from continuing to tap on his shoulder, till the point got to annoyance. "Dude, seriously stop it!" he shouted with his head turned to him. Seeing that his younger fellow loyalist was somewhere else he followed the same direction.

Giving an order to the other loyalists to look at the direction as well. They all saw the warehouse door heat up, the reddening area expanding slowly to the entire area of the door.

 _PIERCE_

They all backed away when they saw five large metal claws pierce through the large door like it was tinfoil. The next second, the sound of the door ripping out off its hinges like it was nothing echoed throughout the entire place.

The next sound was the sound of multiple clatters of weapons falling down to the ground as they took in the sight before them. Even Caitlin, who was only able to slightly turn her head around… and her eyes had never witnessed such a terror before.

Walking through the now door-less warehouse was… Venom? They didn't know because of his form.

He was even more enormous than he usually was. Muscles of adamantium vibrating like an earthquake was running through his entire body and lightning booming through them. Black claws, long and laced with cold white ice. A maw filled with blazing fangs because of the flames coating them. Water shooting out of his body and forming small of rings around his body. Tendrils flailing around with adamantium sharp tips. Wind gathered around him, concentrating the water rings, making them accelerate more and more. The ground cracked with each quaking footstep he took. Venom opened his mouth, showing them all.. the searing image of a mouth of a hell-demon to them.

" **You wanted…us!** " The roar that came from deep within the elemental mutant caused the loyalists to grab their heads in pain. " **You take someone we care for! We take action! You want revenge! Let's see who gets their revenge now!** " The anger-filled mutant shot forward with lightning-enhanced reflexes.

( _Note: Play "Vengeance" by Zack Hemsay_ )

One of the loyalists shot forward with his gun in his hand ready to fire off his bullets. But not before anti-hero was in front of him, the ice claws on his fingers quickly spread around his entire clenched fist, forming a large ice mace with large spikes. That same mace slammed into the head of the loyalist, sending him into the ground, cracking the ground upon contact because of the strength put into the attack.

His gun clattered on the ground before the loyalist tried to get back to his feet, even with his head bleeding like a waterfall. But it never happened when a large lightning-coated foot slammed into his stomach, the impact sending him flying into the ceiling of the warehouse. His lifeless and bleeding corpse fell down landed back on ground, his blood seeping out of his body, now that it didn't serve a purpose now.

The nine remaining loyalists were struck with fear when they saw their comrade being slaughtered like he was nothing, right before their eyes. But that quickly paled in comparison to the terror and horror that filled them when they felt the… heated breath from Venom who exhaled his breath into the back of their necks right now. The very air that he exhaled burned off the hair on the back of their necks.

A loyalist made the mistake of turning around to face the large anti-hero, but he regretted it the moment his body was instantly punctuated with sharp adamantium tendrils. It was like he was turned into a pin cushion made out of tendrils. His body was thrown away like trash now that his lifeless body was useless now.

The loyalists now raised their guns and fired off a hailstorm of bullets at the mutant's face. Hoping that they wouldn't face the same fate as their formerly living comrades.

But none of their bullets touched the surface of his body because of the wind around his body intensified and spread over his entire body, blowing the bullets away to all directions. And those that managed to penetrate the barrier of wind, bounced off his skin because of the water rings that moved to the targeted places.

The water rings moved to both of his hands, letting both of his hands be enveloped in spheres of boiling water. Before them could move, two loyalists found themselves lost for words that drowned in their throats, when the feeling of scalding hot water slithered into their mouths. Venom grabbed a head with each of his hands, both of which are slowly enclosing around the loyalists' heads. When the applied pressure was just righ-

 _CRUSH_

The pure and transparent spheres of water, were instantly turned red from the blood that flushed out of the loyalists' crushed head. The now red water flowed back to their previous places and returned back to the previous states as water rings. Headless bodies dropped down from his hands. Seth turned his sights to the remaining six members who had grabbed their weapons again.

Two of them took their chances with machetes and charged at the mutant. One of them tried to go after his legs, but his hopes and chances were squashed when his head was blasted with flames from the anti-hero's maw. The flames were strong enough to push him down to the ground, the aftermath left his head in a smoldering mess.

The other one thought Venom was too distracted so he went to slash his back. But it was a mistake when large claws coated with lightning stroke back… and cleaved his head clean off of his body.

Two of the last four remaining members ran away from the mutant, not wanted to be next target of his massacre right now. However, fate was not on their side right now. Tendrils wrapped around their ankles and pulled them, forcing them to fall down and land on their faces, breaking their noses from the impact. But a broken nose was not the only thing that was going to happen to them.

Venom jumped into the air and twirled around the air, the two members with their broken noses followed him. When he was ready, he slammed both of the two members into the ground, before they impacted the ground they screamed but they were drowned out from the momentum.

When he landed back on the ground, a fist with brass knuckles connected with his jaw. But no reaction came as Venom turned to see the bulky man, his fist engulfed from his symbiote spreading around the fist. "Let go!" he shouted as tried to pull it out of the mutant's face.

" **Fine.** " More tendrils shot out and wrapped around the member's body. When the member felt the tendrils wrap around him, he tried to struggle and pry himself out of them. But to no success. And while he tried to grapple his way out of them, lightning sparked more than before around Venom's body before he directed them through the tendrils and muffled screams echoed from the member. His skin searing and sizzling from the crackling lighting that connected on his body. When Seth felt him lose all life inside of him, he unwrapped the tendrils around the loyalist.

The last loyalist tried to silently walk away from there, using all of his willpower to overpower each and every muscle in his body, trying to keep himself from making any sound. However, like his formerly alive loyalists, he couldn't find any salvation as the enormous anti-hero wrapped his hand around his throat.

"S-top! Pl-please!" he croaked out with his throat slowly being enclosed by the adamantium with ice cooling his throat.

" **You take someone we care about from US!** " Venom roared at the loyalist, whose hand gripped the large fist, and unsuccessfully tried to pry it off. " **That will never happen again! Never again!** " His maw enlarged itself beyond the normal measures and ripped off the loyalist's head in a moment. Throwing the body to the side, he looked around the blood-stained and corpse-filled warehouse… before looking to tied Caitlin who was looking wide eyes of both shock and happiness, and more than that relief.

Shock of the display of massacre that she just witnessed right now, happiness to see that mutant who not given up on her, thankfully, and relief that she was no longer going to be in this hellish situation more, thanks to the mutant, she cares about. Upon seeing those eyes on him, his anger started to drain and his senses came back, slowly. His form shrunk down to this normal size, but that only lasted for a few seconds before Seth slithered out of his suit.

Making his way over to the small staircase that connected to the platform, he walked up the stairs. And while he did so, Caitlin's muffled screams came more and more as the mutant neared her. Finding her screams curious and worrying, he looked around. Seth raised his eyebrow when he saw the tripwire in front of him. Bending down to it, he blew at it with a cold white breathe, freezing it immediately with growing ice.

Relief came over her when she saw Seth do that and he stepped over the frozen wire. When he got to her, he grabbed the bomb underneath her chair and sent a wave of ice into it, freezing the water within it. He had to be sure that the bomb does not go off because of a dead man switch or something like that.

When he was sure that the bomb wouldn't go off now, he untied Caitlin from her bounds. Now that her hands were freed and her mouth lost because of the gag, she lunged herself into Seth's arms and hugged him. Seth hugged her back.

"I thought I'd lost you." Caitlin said from in between tears. "I thought I was gonna die."

"I thought I'd lost you." Seth recited her words with tears going off in his eyes. "I couldn't lose you too, Cait. And you're not going to die, not while I'm around." His lips pressed against her trembling lips in a brief kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. You're never going to be alone again. I promise you that."

When those words registered in her mind, she hugged her arms tighter around the mutant's body for dear life, as though she wasn't going to release him from her grasp.

X

 **(Porter and Main)**

Back at their showdown, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were having their trouble trying take down Barry Allen and Matt Almond, both of the two heroes were up and flying in the air or running up the sides of buildings around them, dodging blasts of fire and ice. The two heroes were able to dodge the attacks thankfully, not enough to block the attacks from growing.

And it didn't go unnoticed by the police barricade, who were still enthralled by the powered beings. "The fight is spreading beyond the evac area. We need to expand the perimeter." Captain Singh ordered his men.

Eddie took notice of the fight and his captain's order, "We can't. We can't let this spread." He said after moving closer to him.

Snart and Rory both had trouble shooting the mutant, so they focused their firing on the speedster. Seeing that Matt fired off multiple shots of energy that canceled out the majority of the elemental attacks. Barry jumped down from the side of the building and landed back on the ground, a second later an ice blast fired into his torso and sent him flying.

Having seen that, Eddie said, "Oh, my God!" He grabbed a customized ballistic shield and out from behind the police line. Both the captain and Iris shouted for him to return and get back.

Leonard and Mick walked closer to the downed speedster and both raised their weapons at him, both of them wearing smiles because they were going to finish off the metahuman hero who was going to stop their criminal activities.

Matt shot forward, not going to give them the chance to off the speedster. "No chance, you bastards!" His thrusters blazed again and shot forth with incredible speed. But both criminals heard his thrusters blaze, they snapped around and both blasted him fire and ice attacks, hitting him in the chest and sent him into the ground again. "Shit!"

With a couple of smirks, they walked back over to the speedster who was still groaning and grunting in pain. Barry's head perked and saw the two criminals give each other meaningful looks before they pulled the triggers on their individual guns, both of them firing fire and ice at him.

All of a sudden, Barry's vision was being blocked off when Eddie Thawne jumped in front of him with the ballistic shield taking on the elemental blasts. "Hold on!" The metahuman got on his feet. "I got him! Go! Go! Go!" he said repeatedly.

The nanite mutant cut of the ice on his suit with a small energy blade, and formed larger thrusters on his back and shot into the air again. Both of his hands reeled back before shooting off blasts from his repulsors again, hitting the criminals in their chests, and away from each other. Using this chance, Barry sped Eddie out of the way with superspeed and into safety.

Barry ran to the other side of the street and Matt landed back on the other side of the street. A hero on both ends of the street of showdown, and the two criminals in middle. They walked over to a side each; Snart going to the right and Rory going to the left.

Panting heavily with pain and grunts of exhaust, Barry placed a hand on his comms device and connected to the armored mutant. "I can't get them to cross streams. Speed isn't getting it done."

Raising an eyebrow behind of his helmet, Matt said back with a quip, even in this dire situation. "Could have you told that a long time ago."

" _You're right._ " Harrison Wells said through the communication link himself, "Maybe the way to do this is not by going faster."

Barry got a flash of realization on his face, "It's going slower."

" _Yes._ " Harrison said. " _And you need to do the same, Mr. Almond._ "

"I can do slow." The armored mutant said before walking ahead slowly.

"Okay." The speedster inhaled and exhaled before walking slowly forward himself.

"Thanks for playing, kid." Snart told The Flash.

"Time to fry, Robocop." Rory told the Iron Knight.

Both heroes shot forth, one running with superspeed and one blasting ahead with his thrusters. Snart shot his blasts of ice at the speedster, letting the ice attack latch onto the slowing speedster who was paining because of the pain. Rory shot his blasts of fire at the armored mutant, letting the fire attack latch onto the nanite mutant who walked himself, but his armor kept him from feeling pain. However, it applied pressure onto him, which made it quite uncomfortable to move actually.

But the two heroes continued to walk, to walk through the pain to make sure that these two criminals is gone for good and rotting in a cell in prison, and the key to their cells is gone. They had to do this and overpower the pain with their suits right now.

The criminals smiled and laughed manically at the pain that was going through the two heroes. However, they were short-lived when the two heroes reached the middle. And they shot out from the middle of the street, letting the two beams of energy cross over with each other. The moment they connected, the criminals' guns shook wildly around, so much that both of them had to use both of them to stabilize them, but to no success. Energy streams of fire and ice erupted, sending both Snart and Rory flying to the ground from an explosion.

Snart looked to the side and saw his cold gun there, and tried to reach for it with a crawl. But it was useless when Barry placed his foot on the cold gun. The criminal smiled and laughed at the fact he had been beaten before he said, "I didn't see that coming, you bringing a new friend along, thought that was my idea. I guess you win this time."

"There won't be a next time." Barry said steadfast. His eyes looked over to the nanite mutant who formed foot clamp with the nanites swarming over both his foot and over Mick Rory's unconscious body, locking the criminal down. Matt showed a thumbs up to the metahuman with a smile behind the helmet.

Both of the heroes saw Eddie nearing Barry with his gun raised up and pointed at the criminal. Remembering that it was thanks to the detective that he was standing here. He thanked the detective, "Thank you, Detective."

 _WHOOSH_

The speedster sped right away after saying his piece. Matt chuckled behind his helmet, he made sure that the clamp was secured before flying off again. Leaving the detective to take care of the two criminals right now.

X

 **(Caitlin's apartment, outside)**

After the events of what happened this night, Caitlin didn't want to spend time back at the facility. Cisco had asked everyone, Seth, Matt and the others to come and witness him turning on the furnace to destroy both of the elemental guns that had created. And even though, it was very important for him, she couldn't be there right now.

Mostly because she had an inner feeling that told that Seth wasn't going to be there.

So instead of being there with her friends to watch the demise of the abused weapons, she went to go home instead and spend the night alone in her bed. Taking out her keys, she turned the lock around with the twisted key and opened the door. She got the second surprise of her night at the sight.

Her entire apartment was neatly cleaned up, not a speck of dust anywhere on her furniture, or on the walls and the floor. Walking deeper into her home, her nostrils took in the smell of delightful food that flowed through the air. She walked into her living room, and saw her kitchen cleaned up as well, and her eyes drifted to the middle of the room.

There was a table, and on it was two lit candles on a beautifully arranged table. Foods of various kinds, all of her favorites and as she walked closer to it were her favorite drinks as well. "What the…"

Stepping out of his hiding place, with his hands behind his back was Seth who held a sheepish expression on his face. "You know." Caitlin turned around and his eyes. "… you might wanna start closing your windows from now. You never who know might feel like breaking in."

"Maybe, I left it open on purpose." She said sarcastically as she stepped closer to the mutant.

"I would say that for a doctor, that's pretty irresponsible." Seth said as Caitlin hugged him, her arms going around his neck. He used one arm to hug her back, his other one still holding the object behind him.

He wanted to stay there for a bit longer, just hugging her and giving her comfort right now. But he had to ask her, "How are you holding after everything tonight?"

"To be honest?" she asked, Seth nodded immediately, "When Ronnie was passed away, I was frozen. I didn't see the point of living anymore." The mutant didn't like it, hearing her say that. But it made sense because it was the same with him after Stef and Bucky's death. "And what happened tonight, when I also died… I thought of you."

Her words caused surprise to fill the mutant. He could have that she might have wanted to at least get her former fiancée back again, and out of insanity. "I thought of all the people we've saved and the miracles we've witnessed. It made me realize." She took out her engagement ring, and as the mutant waited intensively for her next action, he was once again surprised when he saw her place it away, into a drawer, deep into it. "Ronnie's gone. I thought that I was living in the future, and not in the past because I met you, Seth. And I was right, but I was still holding onto the memory of Ronnie. And it's time I stop it."

Seth admired her decision and her words to do so. It took bravery and courage and a determination that was akin to that of an incredibly wild flame. To move on from the past like that…. Something Seth wanted to do right now, so desperately wanted to do, but couldn't because of the nightmare in red and black veins that might be in his city now.

As long as Carnage was still drawing breath, he was unable to move on. Unable to finally take off his engagement ring that Stef had given him the same time he proposed to him. But when that deranged killer have been taken care off, he could finally move on with Caitlin… finally start a true, and honest life with her, without any secrets anymore.

Exhaling a deep withheld breath, the mutant said. "Cait. I'm sorry that I have been distant with you lately, it wasn't fair on you. And I'm the jerk because I didn't even give you an explanation. And tonight, I almost lost you…and it made me beyond angry than I have been for a very long time." He sneered out that part, "I hated myself because of that. I felt like was avoiding you."

"But why?" That was the only question on her mind, "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"The thing is Cait…When Ronnie came back like that, even with the metahuman powers. I… I didn't want to add any confusion to the mix of situations you were going through. I thought that you might need some time and no pressure actually." He told her.

"You didn't want me to be confused…?" she said.

He nodded before continuing with a heavy heart. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me close, or maybe you needed some distance right now while your sort things out. And honestly, I went through strange things before, trust me I have, but I didn't know if you wanted to be approached by the subject. I mean, it is Ronnie, _your_ Ronnie, Cait." Caitlin didn't feel right about Ronnie being hers anymore, it didn't feel like it anymore like that. "I know how to abolish my emotions when I need to be, to be lifeless on command, if you will. It's a skill I learned as a kid after the experiments and perfected it at SHIELD, after countless of missions. I turned it on to make sure that you didn't think about me and only thought about your own situations. To wrap your own head around them. I thought that was the best course of action."

Realization dawned on Caitlin at his words. She thought that he might have hated her and tried to stay away from her because of the situation she was going through right now. But he did it purely for her sake, so she wouldn't be burden with his influence.

"You're not the only one to feel like that, Seth." Caitlin admitted, "I mean, I was able to feel no emotions because of traumatic memories too. And truth be told, I haven't been too approachable either." Seth smiled at that. "But I don't want you gone from me."

A wider smile graced his face again. "Me too. And I'm sorry again for leaving alone like that. I shouldn't have. If I didn't do that, then I might have been able to get you of that jam sooner."

"Seth." He grabbed hold of his head with both of her hands, "Didn't you hear me before? I was scared yeah, but I knew that you would come for me. You're the Venom to protect my Cure after all." He smiled again. "You're my protector after all." He never liked that word, not after he failed Stef and Bucky, but hearing it come out of her voice, made it better than ever before. "Before I met you, Seth, I was frozen. Frozen in time. Not able to move forward. But you came… and you helped me move forward again, helped me unfroze."

"That's why I want you by my side, Seth Fury. Even with all of the craziness going here, I want you beside me, and I don't want to let you go. Not ever." She inhaled before repeating her words again, "Ronnie's gone. And I'm going to stop looking for him."

This was far more surprising to Seth, to hear that. It was like she chose him, and it him brim with happiness. " ** _Told you!_** " He heard his partner shout in his head.

"But Seth…" He gives his attention, hearing the concern in her voice. "… what happened before? At the warehouse? I've never seen that before. Seen you like that."

Seth knew that she was going to ask about that, but he really hoped that she wouldn't. But it would come eventually, so he inhaled and said, "That form… is the form I took when I lost Stef…almost a year ago." Her eyes widen with shock. "When I feel a fever pitch of negative emotions, like hate and anger. Then my elements, go…berserk. And me and Venom follow shortly after, I go complete berserk when that happens. And grow into that… abomination."

"You turned into that… for me?"

"Yeah, and because I thought I was going to lose you." Seth told her, allowing love and warmth to swarm over her body right now. "Caitlin, I lost Stefanie already, the woman I care about, and I couldn't lose you too. That'd be too much for me. And it caused me to go berserk and I absolutely hate that you had to see me like that, seeing me kill those people in cold-blood. I never wanted anyone to see me like that, especially you."

"They going to cut me or worse if you hadn't come, Seth. I'm glad that you came the moment you did, Seth." Caitlin assured him with her hand wrapping around his own. "And it was surprising to see you like that, but I accepted it. You did save me after all." She said lovingly.

"Cait, about that. I wasn't honest about what I said before." Caitlin drew a blank. "About my dad saving me from the military. I-"

"You killed everyone in the facility that experimented on you." Seth's eyes shot open with shock. "I'm smarter than you think, you know Seth Fury. But why didn't you tell me that?" He looked unsure on how to continue, "It's because you thought you'd drive me away because you kept thinking that I wouldn't be with a killer? Right?"

Seth rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he was looked through that easily. "Yeah, I did. And I guess that was the real reason why the Ghost Rider attacked me before. Because they thought they were doing no crime, only good things because I'm a mutant, and because I killed them in cold-blood." He shook his head before continuing, "That's what I thinking this entire time, when Ronnie came back. That you'd wouldn't be with me because I'm an anti-hero, a killer."

"But that's the part that I care about, you dummy!" she said with a chuckle, "You told me that you're willing to take on the harsh choices that people like Barry and other heroes are not able to make. That you can make that choice, and only for the sake of the innocents. You never actually thought I had accepted that part of you long ago, but I did."

"I'm sorry. Caitlin." Seth said, but then he realized that he going to be forthright with her, telling more about himself… and Stef. He couldn't talk about Bucky right now, not yet. "You want to know more about Stef don't you?" she nodded, "Stef was like I said before, the quirky one of our relationship, always making jokes and pranks on people. She could never get me of course, until the day I proposed to her. She might have gotten her sense of humor from her job as a kindergarten teacher or from the secondary job as a librarian. She always enjoyed kids and reading. But she was amazing because of that. When she knew about me being Venom and being an agent of SHIELD, she accepted me in a second. Like you did." He placed his lovingly blue eyes on her tearful amber eyes. "Just like the amazing, ethereal woman who's nothing short of an angel, who's standing right before me, the demon from the very pits of Hell from another universe. You're the kind of woman, that no one could compete with, Caitlin. And I can never let go of you."

Neither of them could handle it anymore, they pressed both of their lips to each other. Each and every loving feeling coursing through their veins, put into their moment right. And Caitlin could feel them all return again with a vengeance. And Seth could feel his emotions go into another fever pitch, but unlike before; this one was of excitement. Feeling excitement course through his body right now because he was once again enamored by the feeling of the amazing woman in his arms again and so did she.

They were there for each other and they couldn't happier right now.

Caitlin pulled away from Seth's lips and gestured to the table. "Is that set for two?"

The mutant smirked with a tendril shooting out of his side and pulled a chair out for her. "M'lady?" he bowed for her. But she was surprised when Seth pulled out a bouquet of snow-white roses from behind his back. "Don't know why, but some peoples like bouquets of roses after their first kidnapping. Well, I would have liked a burger instead." He quipped with a joke, as she took the bouquet and smelled the roses in them.

Caitlin and Seth walked over to table and each took a seat on opposite side of the table. Once again, using his tendrils he placed food on her plate as well as his own. And when the plates were filled, the two each enjoyed the flavors before them… and moreover, each other's company.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco's workshop)**

Back at the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs where Cisco, Barry and Dr. Wells had previously witness the destruction of the elemental guns that the mechanical engineer had built along with the nanite mutant of the other universe.

But Matt didn't want Cisco's marvelous creations to end like that. He thought that they deserved to be used the right way, to let their full potential be realized. So the mutant asked Cisco for access to his personal files and schematics for his previous inventions.

Cisco had no problem with offering full access to his files, and giving so to Matt. Which got the mutant to stay the night in the facility, to work on a project of his own. One that would change the tide of technologies of this universe.

Matt took of his red leather jacket and rolled up his sleeves, readying himself for work right now. "Jarvis, you still there?"

" **I'm here, sir.** " The AI replied.

With a smile, he took out his arc reactor and placed it on the worktable, before plugging it into the computers. A second later, the monitors showed the suits' designs, his Iron Knight suit and his War Machine-like suit. Curious eyes of inspiration drifted from one suit to the other, before Matt decided on the War Machine-like suit.

With that suit chosen, Matt requested from his AI partner. "Bring up the schematics, would you?" Not even a second later, a pair of schematics showed up on the monitors beside the one showcasing his suit, "Thanks, J How about you and I start up a new project?"

" **Splendid idea, sir.** " The AI replied happily as he overlapped the three schematics on top of each other, before the mutant even requested it. Matt smiled when saw his father's trusty right-hand man know his own thoughts. " **Do you have a name for the project itself and the armor?** "

"A name, huh?" The nanite mutant asked himself with no idea on how to assign a name for the new project before him. He would love to have Cisco's help right now with the names at least, but he couldn't right now. Since it was a surprise this one.

His mind then flashed back to his and Barry's fight with the two criminals, " _Any preference on how you two would like to die? The flame or the frost?_ " he also realized that he was now combining two technologies from two different universes, from two different worlds.

He chuckled when he found the words very fitting for this project.

"Jarvis, project name: Best of Both Worlds. Armor name: Frost-Flame."

 **That's chapter for you guys then.**

 **I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapters. And thanks for all of the reviews from you guys. They are and will be always amazing!**

 **A little note for you guys, in the next chapters, you will see more of Matt's fighting than Seth's. Look forward to that!**

 **Now until next time, you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Sound and The Fury

**Time for another story for you guys.**

 **Here's the starting chapter of S01E11, where one greatly hated former colleague of S.T.A.R. Labs will resurface again.**

 **So without further ado…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26: The Sound and The Fury**

Everyone has a hero, someone they're look up to or admire, someone they just wish they could be. It's easy to believe in heroes.

What's hard is when our heroes stop believing in us.

That was the thoughts coursing through the red speedster as he and other powered beings each went after the group three motorcycle thieves. Apparently, the thieves of Central City still tried to have their way, even though they knew that all three new heroes have their appearance to the public eye.

" _My God, Iris is an amazing blogger!_ " The nanite mutant said to his communication's link in his armor, while his suit was set to autopilot so he could read the new article Iris put about him on her blog without needing to direct it's flight pattern himself. " _Damn, I like how she put most of suit's features in the article. Someone give that girl and award, cause she's deserves it._ "

" **You choose now to read?!** " Seth said through their link with a loud roar-like voice as he leaped after a motorcycle thief. Leaping from one building to another, he jumped after the thief. He lashed out his tendril from his hands to occasionally swing after his target, who dodged them before contact.

" _Hey if you got the time, then you might as well make something useful out of it._ " Matt said back. He had already read the article about him more than three times already. It was so amazingly good in his eyes, that he couldn't stop rereading it again. It was way more interesting than what trying to fly after the thieves on their motorcycles right now.

" _He's rereading it again, isn't he?_ " Barry said through the link himself, noticing the lack of participation from the nanite mutant, while he also ran after his own motorcycled thief.

" **He is!** " Seth answered annoyingly while swung after his own thief, he really hated how traffic was not helping either of the three heroes right now. And the occasional people using flashes on their phones as they took pictures of him from on top of buildings.

" _Barry, there's an intersection coming up. Hurry!_ " Caitlin told the speedster. " _Matt stop reading while flying, it's not very smart. And Seth try to get your friend to focus actually._ "

Seth then said back to his girlfriend, " **Already trying, Caitlin!** "

" _This should slow 'em down._ " They heard Cisco state back at S.T.A.R. Labs beside Caitlin, as he changed the traffic lights that were in front of them. But it did no help, as the three thieves separated from each other and went their own separate way at the intersection.

Barry stopped right in the middle of the intersection, Matt halted his flight progress and hovered above the area of the intersection, Seth latched onto a nearby building so he could look over the place himself. "Guys, which way?"

" ** _He does realize that he's no longer alone, right? There are more than him right now._** " Venom stated in Seth's mind right now.

" _Maybe. No matter how smart Joe say Barry is, his mind is definitely not living up to the hype right now._ " Seth said back.

" _Left/ Right._ " Both Caitlin and Cisco instructed through their shared communications link. " _Right/ Left._ " Caitlin and Cisco tried again.

Seth scratched his overly large chin with a clawed finger in confusion, Matt was too busy with his resumed reading on Iris' blog, while Barry asked his team. "Stop! You both hear you're telling me two different things, right?" The speedster told his team… he didn't notice that both mutants had disappeared.

" _Barry, listen up. Listen carefully._ " Harrison let himself known as he became known to the speedster. " _Here is what you're going to do._ " Barry began running ahead, following the instructions of the paralyzed scientist. " _Now… go right._ " He did so. " _Now the King is headed for the entrance to the interstate._ "

Barry saw it and asked, "Okay how do I stop it?"

" _I'd recommend a blockade in his path._ " Harrison gave his suggestion to the metahuman, who knew what he meant and hijacked a delivery van and drove it to the entrance to the interstate, blocking off the King's path to victory.

"What entrance?" Barry quipped to the founder before continuing on his path to find the King again.

" _Atta boy._ " Harrison complimented to him as he and the other two scientists saw that the King was nearing a place where Barry could stop him by himself. But they wondered where the two other mutants had gone off too, as well as the two other motorcycle thieves.

When Barry followed the King to another intersection, the King stopped himself to look around for his companions. But he couldn't find any of them there, which worried him very much. And it worried him to the point that he didn't notice the red speedster sped around him, taking his motorcycle keys and handcuffing his hands to the handles.

"Got the keys!" Barry happily said to his team via his comms device. He then asked, "Uh guys, what about the other two? They're still out there."

" _Barry, look up._ " Caitlin instructed the metahuman, who did as he was told and directed his eyes upwards.

His eyes widened when he saw Venom looking down at him from the side of the building that he was latched onto. Below him, was the Queen, who found herself frozen to the wall with her body being upside-down. On top of the building was Matt was sitting on top of the Ace member, with his hand showing a holographic image of the article he had reread too many times already. Both Queen and Ace were unconscious right now.

"Okay, got it." Barry nodded sheepishly before running off with the two mutants, all three heroes going to the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs again to meet up with the other team members.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Barry sped into the Cortex of the facility immediately, Seth and Matt dropped down through the skylight, both of them retracting their suits.

"Give me some!" Cisco said excitedly to the speedster, who let out an equally excited "Yeah!" before the two of them high-fived each other.

"Efficiently done, Mr. Allen." Harrison complimented the metahuman before looking to the mutants, "The same goes for you two as well, Mr. Almond, Mr. Rogers."

The two mutants nodded their thanks. Caitlin walked over to them, and stood in front of Seth who smiled at her smiling face. "Nice job out there. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two disappeared to show off?" she accused the two mutants.

"Don't know about Seth and his slithering friend, but I was too busy reading the article about me." Matt said with a shrug.

Seth chuckled before he answered, "Maybe, I did. Why? Was it a bad thing to do?" he stepped closer to Caitlin's form.

"No, but maybe you could have let Barry take care of it. He does need the experience." Caitlin said with blushing cheeks. She slowly stepped closer to him and kissed his lips before adding, "But you guys did save the day, so that's important."

"True enough." He said with his own hand running through her soft hair, and removing the bangs of hair that were in front of her porcelain-like skin face.

Matt still found their affection between each other delightful. And more than that he was happy for them both right now. But he couldn't deny the feeling of happiness that came over him, at the thought of his new armor that was going to be finished soon enough.

"We need a picture." Cisco stated excitedly, and before he could accept or hear any protests, he shot after a camera immediately. Harrison give a frown of confusion while the mutants grimaced at the idea of being taken a picture of.

Barry then gave his own opinion. "Pretty sure rule number one of having secret identity is not taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on."

"Actually, it's to be more careful when and where to show off your powers, Mr. Allen." Seth said sarcastically, knowing full well that the speedster was having trouble with that. "I can give you a guidebook if it's still a problem." He said with an evil smile on his face.

Barry shook his head in denial, just as Cisco returned to The Cortex with a camera in his hands, he then said to them. "Oh, come on, please! This is just for us. This is to document all this."

Then the paralyzed scientist got their attention with his next spoken words, "Who knows? Maybe people in the future will want to know how all this happened."

"Two things will happen if that does happen actually." Seth got their attention next, "They are going to build some sort of an attraction in his name and they are going to fake all the information to make him seem all superior and all. Which would be a load of bull."

"If they build an attraction in your name instead, Seth. Then I'll blast it to pieces with a bunch of missiles." Matt immediately said. He honestly didn't want something like a museum built in his name, it would be too much and utterly ridiculous. Venom museum? Nobody wants that. Neither did Venom himself actually.

Seth saw Caitlin's mouth gape in slight shock at the thought of a picture right now. He then heard Barry continue, "All right, well, if you want the future to have the whole story, then we all need to be in it." the mutants wondered if that meant them too, and the speedster answered their doubts. "Yeah, that means you two too, guys. You're part of the team as well."

All the males of the team smiled happily, Caitlin then asked them in an almost desperate plea, "First, let me put on some makeup?" Seth blushed at how cute she sounded when she pleaded to them like that.

But then Cisco shot her down immediately, "The future does not care about your makeup." Barry agreeing with a humming.

Seth then moved closer to her and assured her, "They're right, Cait." She briefly looked down before she then heard, "And besides, why mess with perfection? You're still an angelic beauty without makeup. And you're just going to catch the attention of anyone who looks at the picture, as it is. So no need to change that."

Caitlin looked away briefly in embarrassment before pressing her lips to his cheek, his entire face heating up immediately with embarrassment and the fire element blazing up his entire face.

He then heard his "other" insult him in his reddening moment, " ** _You are beyond cheesy, partner. Shame on you._** "

" _I hate you, you slithering pile of goo._ " Seth told his "other" back, who growled at him.

"Get a room you two!" Matt told the couple of doctors with a teasing tone, forcing Caitlin's face to glow red like magma and Seth's reddening face to emit smoke because of both anger and embarrassment like a cartoon character.

Barry then took hold of the camera and stood behind the main console, pointing the front of the console. Harrison was seated in the middle with Cisco on his right and Caitlin on his left. Beside Cisco was Matt who had his arm around the other engineer's neck. Beside Caitlin was Seth who had an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, her head falling on down his shoulder in response. All four of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Okay." Barry got their attention again before he instructed them, "Big smiles." They already held smiles on their faces. He then counted down. "Three… two… one." The camera in his hand beeped a few times, and then the speedster-

 _WHOOSH_

He sped around the main console and placed himself somewhere among them, to make sure that he was in the picture as well.

The camera's flash appeared and the second later, the speedster returned back to his previous place and held the camera and laughed shortly at the success of the picture. "Does that count as a selfie?" Caitlin asked them all before turning to Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

"Absolutely." Barry answered cockily, before giving the camera to Cisco.

"Sick. Came out good." Cisco commented on the picture.

Barry and Seth walked over to the founder of the facility, Matt went to work in the workshop again. Caitlin decided to wait for the elemental mutant right now. "Thanks for talking me through things out there." He then told the mutant, "And thanks for taking care of the others out there, meant a lot."

"My pleasure. Well done. Both of you." Harrison said.

"Yeah, Barry don't worry about that. It was good to be out there again." Seth then got a sheepish expression on his face, "Though I feel like I should apologize for Matt's behavior out in the field, he's way more excited about becoming known in this universe than I thought." He might not be blood related to Tony Stark, but he must have gained his likeness for the popularity.

Harrison then added, "I have to say it was a bit of a rush feeling like a…"

"A hero." Barry finished off for him.

The founder agreed immediately with a somewhat embarrassed expression on his face.

Seth the told him, "Just because Barry, Matt and I are out in the field like we were tonight, doesn't mean that you guys here are any less of heroes, Brains. I mean you built this entire facility to make the lives of everyone in the city better. And Caitlin and Cisco are the same. You guys are just as much heroes as we are, and it doesn't take powers to be a hero. Just a will to do good."

Both Barry and Dr. Wells admired the mutant's words. They were full of sincerity and kindness, and filled with truth. One of the qualities that they admired about the mutant, because he was always honest.

The two powered beings walked away, bidding their farewells to the founder, they walked out. But Seth wrapped an arm around Caitlin before the two of them continued on their way out

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco's workshop)**

Matt was in the process of working on his new project in Cisco's workshop by himself. He hadn't told anyone about his new project yet, and he wasn't going to do so for a while.

Placing his screwdriver in his mouth, he removed the sub machine gun from his suit and placed it aside. Walking to the computers, he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard to run simulations before asking the AI system, "Jarvis, run a couple of simulations, and check to see if the compatibility between the suit and the first appliance is good enough for field test."

" **I just performed them, sir.** " The AI system stated before showing the results via blue holographic screen. " **According to the simulations I have just performed, it shows the compatibility between the suit and the device to be 56% compatible with each other.** "

"56% huh?" Matt rubbed his chin as he thought about a way to increase the compatibility, his eyes drifting from the suit he was modifying right now to the devices he was combining to it. "Try reducing the energy that's needed in the gauntlet's repulsor cannons and convert it to the device. Run a simulation again and check the compatibility. And let's hope for a better result this time."

" **I can confirm that is very much true right now.** " Matt perked his head up returned his eyes to the updated holographic screen. " **According to the new simulations, it shows the compatibility between the suit and device is now 89% compatible with each other.** "

"That's what I like to hear!" he exclaimed at the results. "What if we had the second device to the other gauntlet, would the compatibility still be the same?"

" **It will, yes. Because the similarity between the devices, then the compatibility will remain the same on both sides.** "

"Any idea on how to increase the compatibility, without losing its main functions? I still want it to be able to fly and fire off repulsor blasts as the other one." Matt added his worried thoughts.

" **I believe there is actually.** " Matt listened, " **The machine gun should be able to serve as a third repulsor cannon, one that could be prove more powerful than the gauntlets', and with the application of your mutation, the ammunition could be changed as well. And I do have some thoughts on the dispensers and launchers as well as the arc reactor.** "

"I'm all yours Jarvis. Just remind me to splash on some red and blue painting." Matt heard his AI system give his go ahead. "Let's finish this, once and for all. Shall we J?"

X

 **(Harrison Wells' house)**

The time was night, when Dr. Harrison Wells returned to his very elegant and prestigious home within Central City. The doors opened and he wheeled himself in. Knowing that no one awaited his return in his lonely home, Harrison didn't hesitate to get back on his feet.

Walking over to a pillar near the entrance, he pressed a button on it, and the lights received the signal and turned on. His fireplace was burning brightly with wild flames as he pressed a button on his remote and turned on his preferred music. The pleasant sound of a male opera singer singing filled the entire household, and more importantly his ears as he walked.

Reaching a table in the kitchen, he took off his glasses and placed them on the table. He rubbed his eyes after that, and poured a glass of whiskey for himself. Inhaling the smell of alcohol before taking a well-earned sip of it. His time with his drink was short because his phone rang now.

Pulling it out, he looked at the screen, but only for a short time before placing it on his ear to answer it. "Harrison Wells." His opera music was suddenly cut off and stopped playing. He looked around in confusion with slight alarm, before asking, "Hello?"

"… _We both know what you did…_ "

Harrison looked around again, he felt as though he recognized the voice from somewhere. He became quite alarmed by the voice, feeling hints of threat in it, he walked over to his safe and pulled out his gun after punching the password. He cocked the gun before walking into the center of his household, his firearm ready to go off to defend the wielder.

"It's time to pay the piper!"

The scientist turned his weapon up to the air, but lowered when he saw it. The windows of his skylights, slowly cracking one after the other. And when the ones above him cracked to pieces, he turned around…

 _WHOOSH_

He sped away with red lighting cloaking his form. When he halted, he stood in front of a large glass wall. He saw a blast of… transparent circles? He wasn't sure but that was the only way to describe them. The blast connected with a glass door, blasting it to pieces and it traveled on. And as it was about to hit him, he dodged it by ducking, letting the blast target become the glass wall behind him. And it shattered immediately.

Dr. Wells jumped out of the way and into safe distance. From down his floor, his head looked up and around for the assaulter but his eyes never caught any sight. But wondered about the familiarity of the voice that spoke to him twice before.

He knew who the person was.

X

The day after last night, Harrison chose to do the smartest thing and contact the police and inform them of the attack on his home. And when they came, both Barry and Joe took in the magnificent state of the founder's household. Even though more of the glass as shattered, it was still an incredible sight to behold nonetheless.

Seth and Matt appeared shortly after. Both of them had spent time and slept at either of two S.T.A.R. Labs worker. The elemental obviously spent time at Caitlin's and the nanite mutant spent time at Cisco's. Both mutants parted ways with them to search for Olivia again just together, and promised to meet up with them again later the day.

But when Joe told them about the incident at Wells' household, they contacted his colleagues and told them to come. However, the mutants weren't far from the house, so they managed to arrive in short time.

The front doors to the estate opened for the four men and Harrison Wells appeared behind them. "Come in." the founder offered them. The two lawmen had slightly gaped mouths as they walked in with the mutants who held stoic faces. "Look, Joe, I apologize for all of this. It just…It really feels like a case of so much for so little." He turned around as he spoke. "The police should not have been called. I got a prank call before all this happened."

The four men followed the wheelchair bound scientist who led them deeper into his house as he explained. Seth looked around with narrowed eyes, taking in the places of shattered glasses and their original place before they were shattered. " _Prank call, huh?_ "

" ** _This does not feel nor look like any form of prank call, it looks like an attack._** " The symbiote stated with its senses taking in the damage as well as the host. Neither of them believed that this was just some prank call. This was far too damaged… no, calculated for a prank call.

Matt looked around himself and took in the damage himself. In his mind, he drew his own conclusions himself, very similar to the ones that the elemental and his slithering roommate had drawn.

"This feels like more than just a prank, Doctor." The detective stated his thoughts.

"Gotta agree with Josephine here." Joe shot Seth an annoyed look at the nickname, while the others chuckled. "This seems to be more be more elaborate for a prank call."

The founder has now directed them all into the living room of his home and continued, "Well, there are those who feel I did not suffer enough for the particle accelerator explosion of last year, and some of them act on it." Everyone else took in the damage of the skylights above them and felt like this seemed way more than a elaborate prank call.

" _Doesn't seem right to attack a defenseless and paralyzed man like this._ " Matt said, his eyes looking at the house owner from the corner of his eye. " _Wonder who would go so far to attack him like this? It seems more and more like an act of revenge instead._ "

Before they could ask any more questions, the sound of rapid footsteps echoed from the entrance of the household, and out of the doors came Caitlin and Cisco walking with long strides towards them. The female doctor looked to her boss with concern, "Dr. Wells. Dr. Wells, are you okay?"

"Dr. Snow, I'm…I'm fine. A little chilly. Otherwise, I'm fine" He replied to her before looking to his other colleague. "Hello, Cisco. Make yourselves at home as best as you can. Mr. Rogers, please refrain from raiding my kitchen." Seth threw his hands up in defeat, since he was briefly curious if the founder had chocolate in his kitchen. "I'm gonna a make a hotel reservation."

As his boss wheeled away, the mechanical engineer then stated impressed by the place, "Oh…this place is so sick." Caitlin walked over to Seth who took her hand and held it tightly.

Matt chuckled at comment before he complimented himself, "This house is bitchin."

"Yeah…hey what took you guys so long?" The speedster wondered at their late arrival. After all, they did work with Dr. Wells, then they'd have to at least visited him before.

But that was not there case. "We… got lost." Cisco answered embarrassedly.

Caitlin got an equally embarrassed expression, which Seth was cute. "We've never been here before."

"Really? Never?" Barry wondered baffled.

"Seriously? Not a single time?" Seth wondered just as baffled.

"He tends to keep his private life private." Caitlin answered them both with an embarrassed tone. Barry nodded in agreement.

"Really? That's weird." Matt said.

But then Seth said to him with a dry look, "You do know that the only reason you know the Director's house, is because you're dating his daughter, right? Otherwise you'd be just as clueless as them, dumbass."

" ** _If he didn't date Olivia then he would have been spared the hours of being locked up in an interrogation room with his father giving him "The talk"_** " The symbiote added his comment with a mocking laugh in the elemental's head. Seth grimaced he was reminded of how Tony Stark informed Matt about the importance of protection back in the days. But it was too much for either of the mutants to hear.

" _The horrors of that day._ " Seth thought to himself, before he left Caitlin and Cisco and Matt to talk with one another, while he went to talk to Joe who had gotten a grimace on his face after talking to Eddie for some reason.

"Joe." The detective turned to Seth who walked over to him. "What's up? You seem a little confused for some reason."

"Something about this case doesn't add up, is all." Joe said, before he told Seth some good news. "Good news though; Iris screamed yesterday."

Raising an eyebrow, the mutant commented, "First, I never understood how a girl screaming is good news. That sounds like "Bad Parenting 101". Second, am I correct in assuming it's a good scream? Cause a scream can go both ways."

Joe chortled before telling, "Good scream. A very good scream. Iris got a letter from Central City News Picture, who offered a job as a reporter. Apparently, the editor's a fan of my baby girl's blog." He smiled like a truly happy father.

"That's amazing, Joe!" Seth exclaimed to his friend, ecstatic for his friend who was very happy for his child to realize her dream right now. The mutant then serious, "And we have to celebrate with a drink, but before that." He stepped closer to him, "How about you tell me what's on your mind right now?"

The detective shortly looked around before saying, "Wells said that he's right there when it happened. And think about it? All that glass shattering down around him and he can't walk?"

Seth then knew what he getting at, "And Brains doesn't have a single scratch on him." Both Seth and Venom made a mental note and stored it deep in the memory bank.

A while later, Caitlin and Cisco decided to go back to the facility with Matt, he was however did it because he was going to do some more work on his project. The other police officers cleared out as well, and with the free space vacant now, Barry went to do his work as a CSI scientist.

He walked over to the living room again, this time with his hands clothed with gloves to prevent cross contamination. His eyes looking over the floor with fragmented pieces of the glass wall. Looking around, he saw that he was alone right now. With no eyes on him, he used his trusty superspeed to put all the glass fragments back together.

Before his days as a metahuman, this would have been an extreme pain in the ass to do and would take a while, but now he was able to piece it together in an instant right now. And when the final piece was placed, Harrison Wells wheeled closer to the speedster, who saw his mentor come near.

Barry then stated his conclusion of his examination of the glass fragment puzzle, "There's no point of impact. No rock or bat or… any solid object went through these windows. It's as if they just shattered themselves. Or maybe Seth blasted some wind to scare you?" The metahuman joked, before looking to the founder who shared a brief smile at the joke. "This wasn't some teenage prank?" he guessed.

"No, it wasn't." Harrison agreed with a shaking head.

"But you don't want our help. Why?" Barry further inquired of his mentor.

Then with a slow voice, Harrison said, "Because I already know who did this. Hartley Rathaway."

At the drop of the new name, one that Barry didn't know at all, making him ask, "Who is Hartley Rathaway?"

"Hartley Rathaway is the prodigal son." Harrison informed with a serious tone, confusing the speedster because of the choice of words that Wells used.

"And he has returned."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Later on, Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Wells, Joe, and Matt Seth all stood around in the facility and looking a picture of a young man with brown hair with a pair of glasses on his face, the young man being Hartley Rathaway. And the guy looked anything but happy on his face, and the sight of the photo made Seth wonder if he even knew how to be happy.

His eyes drifted to Caitlin and Cisco, both of whom who looked uncomfortable just from looking at the picture of the guy. It was like they didn't even want to be reminded of the guy again. But fate had other plans for them instead.

" ** _Wonder if this Hartley character was the black sheep of their flock?_** " Venom wondered as he took in the sights of the scientists' expressions.

" _Maybe?_ " Seth thought back to him. " _But now we know who didn't make the cut for the Harry Potter movies._ " Venom laughed in response to his joke, but like always why any of his laughs sound like a villain's malicious laugh.

Matt narrowed his eyes in deep thoughts, wondering deeply, " _Rathaway? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ " he thought to himself. He had no idea why but the name "Rathaway" kept resurfacing in his mind for some reason. The name had been heard before, but he couldn't figure out from when or where.

But right now, that could wait.

Harrison now began introducing, reintroducing in some's cases, to everyone around them. "Hartley Rathaway possesses on of the finest scientific minds I've ever encountered."

Joe recognized the name and inquired, "Any ties to Rathaway Industries?"

Dr. Wells then explained, "His grandfather founded the company, his father expanded it, and Hartley here," he gestured to the stoic looking picture of Hartley, "was set to inherit the throne."

Matt the snapped his fingers at realization, "He's the son of Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, isn't he?" Dr. Wells nodded to the nanite mutant, "I thought I recognized the name somewhere."

"Where?" Seth asked his friend.

The nanite mutant started, "Remember the incident where Snart and Rory attacked an airport before?" Seth nodded in response, "They stole a painting from the Rathaways, the same ones who returned from a trip from Paris in a private jet that same night. I heard the name "Rathaway" back there, and just remembered it now. it's been bugging this entire time."

They smiled when they heard Matt get his answer to the question that's been bugging him this entire time. But then Barry got them back on track, "What happened?"

"He came out to his parents." Caitlin told them swiftly, getting their attention. Matt clenched his fists angrily with wide eyes. "Old money, old values."

At that explanation, Seth turned his eyes to his friend who clenched his fists in anger, he could hear his metallic knuckles crack beneath his flesh. And he could understand that. Having one's parents turn their backs on their child because they chose to be true to themselves. It was low.

… kinda of like what happened with Matt's birth parents…

"Sounds like some curses are universal." Everyone heard Matt sneer out the words like it was venom. Feeling the eyes on him, the nanite excused himself and walked out of The Cortex, leaving them to continue.

Everyone was left in confusion so they turned to Seth, who immediately stated, "Sorry can't say anything about that, guys. It's Matt's job, not mine." They respected his decision and didn't ask further of him.

Harrison cleared his throat and continued, "Hartley's parents and himself were estranged when we met, but brilliant. I couldn't have built the particle accelerator without him."

Seth looked between them all and wondered if he was such an important member of their team here, then why wasn't he mentioned before. Barry thought the same. "You guys have never even mentioned his name." he said.

The elemental then asked himself, "If he sounds so important, then why is he like the guy is the taboo of the team?"

Caitlin scratched her ear sheepishly and said just as sheepishly, "That's because Hartley had a… challenging personality." She finished off for the lack of a better word. Seth placed his interrogating eyes on her form.

Then Cisco explained her true thoughts with a less than subtle tone, "What she means is he was mostly a jerk. But, every once in a while…he could be a dick." Both Joe and Seth chortled at his words, however the mutant noticed Caitlin did incline her head in agreement.

Harrison added his own explanation, "Let's just say that Hartley, like many outliers, had trouble relating to his peers."

"So? Doesn't mean you have to be a total dick about it to everyone around you." Seth said bluntly. "And for you guys to say that he's a jackass? Must not have been rubbed off with your likeness like the rest of us, huh?"

Both Caitlin and Cisco smiled almost embarrassedly at the mutant's words of compliments. But they did really like it, especially because it he had been with them in less time than Hartley, and he deeply cared for them.

"Thanks for it, Seth." Caitlin thanked the mutant with blushed cheeks, which turned into a giggle when he bowed in mock. She then bluntly told Harrison with some bitterness. "But he was always your favorite."

"The chosen one." Cisco added, getting looks from everyone around him. "He referred to himself like that."

Joe then asked the scientist curiously, "So if you two were so close, why would he target you?"

" ** _Bad salary?_** " The symbiote wondered seriously.

" _Well, I'm here every day and I hardly get paid for it…I don't get paid at all._ " The mutant thought to himself sadly.

Harrison then explained, "Hartley left S.T.A.R. Labs about a year ago after we had a… disagreement." He said with no better word to come to mind.

"About what?" The detective wanted to know. The mutant and his partner felt his distrust in his words, and wondered what was the foundation behind it.

Harrison shared a brief but tension filled look with him, and before any words could be uttered, the speedster said. "Look, don't worry. We'll stop him. I won't let him hurt you… any of you."

"You do realize me and Matt are here, right?" Seth said annoyingly, as though he and his friend were forgotten by the metahuman, again. "But what about the parents? Anything we might get out of them?"

Joe looked unsure, "Maybe. But I don't know how we could get near them. They're not feeling very chatty with the police after their painting got stolen before."

" **Would an appointment with the couple perhaps be of more use, Detective West?** " the AI asked the detective as well as the

The natives of this universe had forgotten about Jarvis since, the AI system didn't speak unless spoken to. "Think you can arrange a meeting with the Rathaways, Jarvis?" Asked Seth who looked from the corner of his eye and saw Matt coming back in with a calmer expression on his face.

" **Just did, Dr. Rogers.** "

"Thanks, Jarvis." Seth looked to Joe. "What do you say now, Joe?"

"Might get us a lead, yeah." His face then frowned, "But like I said, they are not so happy about us losing their painting, so don't know if they will respond will enough to us."

"What about the FBI?" Matt asked.

"Can you guys bring the FBI here?" Cisco asked, almost worried right now.

"Kinda." The nanite mutant answered as both he and his elemental friend brought out their SHIELD badges. Flipping them open, both of them placed their finger above the zipper, a moment later their badges simultaneously changed. Instead of the SHIELD emblem, it now said FBI agents as their title and their names.

"That's cool, right." They nodded with gaped mouths. "So see you guys later, then. Call me if somethings come up, okay Caitlin?" Seth told the female doctor before he and Matt walked out of the facility to meet up with the Rathaways.

But when he got into the corridor, Caitlin caught up with him and asked, "Hi." He turned around to meet her eyes, "What's with Matt? He's seems agitated for some reason."

"He's a bit… sensitive about this matter. It's got a lot to do with his birth parents." Seth said.

Caitlin then asked worried about his tone, "I thought he didn't know his parents like you and your sister?"

"No, not exactly." Seth stated, "He… I'm going to tell you later. I promise, but I need his permission first."

"Okay." Caitlin nodded before kissing his cheek, "See you. Good luck with the Rathaways." Seth nodded before following after his friend and Caitlin walked back to the others.

X

 **(Rathaway Industries)**

After a while of agreeing what their cover should be and changing into other suits, Seth and Matt walked through the entrance door of the Rathaway Industries. Both of them wore black suits with their eyes covered by black-tinted sun glasses.

The security guys noticed them, but the two of them quickly showed them their FBI badges without even making eye-contact, showing a lot of confidence like any other FBI agents would be. And any other security guards who saw the same, let them pass through.

The elemental looked to Matt and was worried about what happened before at the facility, "Are you okay? I mean you looked a bit hurt there. I know that parents lik-"

"I'm okay." Matt cut him off, "I know you're just trying to help right now, but it's still a bitch to even remember it, you know."

"I know that." The elemental, "But remember that you're with a better family right now. Even though it is to one of the world's biggest playboys, you know."

The nanite mutant chuckled, "I don't know, he might end up tying the knot on Pepper's finger." With a smile, he continued seriously, "Are you thinking about telling Caitlin? About me, I mean?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, with your permission, of course. I mean, it's one of your well-guarded secrets."

Matt lightly swayed his head as he thought about it. He could trust Caitlin Snow, and if Seth was willing to tell her about their shared past of being biological weapons for the human military, then she could be trusted. And if Seth was comfortable with telling her of other aspects of their past, then she was indeed trustworthy. The nanite mutant then stated his decision, "Caitlin only, other people not yet. That's my choice to tell."

"Thanks. Now…" he straightened his jacket, as did Matt. "Let's go."

They passed by a reception, and the female receptionist behind the desk saw them, and stopped them. "Excuse me, but you can't proceed past this point without an appointment."

Matt moved closer to her, and pulled out his badge. "I believe we do have an appointment with Osgood and Rachel Rathaway." He flipped it open, "I'm FBI Agent Stark. This is my partner, fellow FBI Agent Fury." Seth pulled out his own badge and showed them.

The receptionist leaned over the desk and examined the badges in front of her, and saw them. A moment or two passed afterwards, with her eyes looking between the agents. She then opened the door, "Please proceed, agents."

"Thank you, ma'am." Seth told her as did Matt, both making sure to use their training to keep their authority voice intact and to make sure to sound as professional.

When they were far enough away from the reception desk, Matt turned his head to his friend, "I missed this." He nodded in agreement, both of them missing the old times where they could go out in the field and portrait agents of another organization again.

And instead of waiting for them be called in, they were immediately led into the office and saw the two parents of one Hartley Rathaway. One Rachel Rathaway and one Osgood Rathaway, both of them standing over a desk while looking over some of their files.

"Agents Stark and Fury, correct?" Osgood asked them, the two of them pulling out their badges and showed them to them. They could see the man was checking out their posture, their words, their clothes, their badges. Checking to see if they had any merit, and more importantly looking for any signs for falsehood. Seeing none, he said. "What can we help with, agents?"

"Is there any problems with our protypes perhaps, agents?" Rachel asked after her husband.

But she was relieved when Seth shook his head before speaking, "No, Ma'am. The topic behind this meeting is regarding your son," Both parents grimaced. "Hartley Rathaway."

"We have no son." The husband stated bluntly right away, to the masked surprise of the mutants. "So I do not believe that either my wife or I will be able offer more assistance than that, Agents."

"Have Hartley been in contact with either of you, or have he tried to do so in any way?" Matt asked them, keeping his disgust of their old-fashioned thinking hidden.

"No, he has not." Rachel answered.

" ** _She's lying. Their son tried to contact them before, but looks like neither of them tried back. Disgusting._** " Venom said with disgust in his voice, not liking how the parents just turned their back on their one and only child.

" _I know. But calm down, last thing we need is for Venom to berserk in a contained space._ " Seth thought back.

"Has something happened to him?" the mother asked, feeling slightly worried for her estranged son right now.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we have been instructed to not to divulge any information whatsoever, anything that could prove sensitive to the case right now. But what we can say, is that we're just trying to cross him off as a suspect." Matt said.

Seth then began speaking to the elder couple again, "Is there any place where Hartley may have gone to, any place you can think of, somewhere he might be feeling safe again. Perhaps a friend or someone else?"

"No." the father growled at them, inwardly expecting a reaction from either of the agents, but neither came. "Perhaps you should talk to that disgraceful quack, Harrison Wells from S.T.A.R. Labs. Left we heard, Hartley was working for that man before he blew hole in the sky with his failure of an accelerator."

Obviously, they weren't going to tell the rich couple the truth, so they told a lie. "We already have agents at S.T.A.R. Labs, asking Dr. Wells about Hartley." Seth said.

"Then, if there's nothing else?" Osgood asked, not wanting to spend any more time with questions.

"That'd be all, Mr. Rathaway, Mrs. Rathaway." Matt told the couple before bidding their farewells and walked out of the office, leaving the rich couple to their own thoughts right now.

"Looks like they know nada." The nanite mutant said as he and Seth walked out of the front doors.

Seth scoffed as he thought of their home universe, "Reminds me of our universe, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's like some of the curses are universal. And I hate it." The nanite mutant said with grit teeth. He shook his head before stating, "I think I'm going to go for a flight, clear my head then back to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Sure thing, I heard Iris got a new job at Central City Picture News. Think I might tell her congrats face-to-face." Seth said.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "You're trying to be a better friend to Joe by becoming better friends with Iris, aren't you?"

"I recall someone buying muffins, of various flavors, in various colors, and in different shapes, for my _dad_ , hoping to get a better relationship with his girlfriend's family." Matt looked away in embarrassment because of the memory. "Though I think dinosaur-shaped muffins were a little too much. But the ones with SHIELD-formed frosting, they were marvelous."

"I hate you." Matt muttered before walking into the nearest alley, and flew out in his suit.

" ** _Now I want muffins._** " Venom said with the host's stomach growling in response to the request.

"Let's buy some."

X

 **(CCPD)**

At his desk was Joe West going over some paperwork from various cases. Though he was concerned with what happened at Harrison Wells' household, but he still had to file more paperwork that he had left behind because he chose to spent with Seth.

" _I really gotta spent less time with Seth now. Otherwise I might lose my job already._ " He told himself.

"Detective West?" Joe looked up from his paperwork and saw a woman around his own age. Her hair was long and blonde, eyes with the color of amber. Her body was clad in a white frilly sundress with a long blue coat over it. Her beautiful appearance caused a few heads to turn around at first glance.

"Yes." He said as he stood up to shake her hand, he like his colleagues, found her beautiful. But he remained professional.

"Hi. I'm Jasmine, the receptionist told me to come and talk to you." Jasmine said.

Joe nodded, "Yes of course." His eyes drifted into the lobby, seeing a beat cop talk to an unresponsive little girl around the age of ten, maybe younger. She had the same features as the mother, blonde hair and amber eyes. Clothed in a sundress and her arms pulling her little teddy bear closer to her chest, while her head was placed on the head of the toy.

Jasmine saw his eyes look into the direction of the lobby and saw the same, "That's my daughter, Hope. I'd rather not have her hear this."

The detective saw how worried she was and gestured to the seat. "Please take a seat." The mother nodded as she and Joe took a seat. He took out her notepad and readied a pencil to take notes, "What's the problem?"

"I'd like to file a missing person's report, for my husband Richard." Jasmine started, "I haven't heard from him since Christmas. He went out to buy some more presents and such for me and my daughter, but… he haven't called back since. And I'm worried."

Joe knew that it was going to be difficult to ask her the harsh questions, but it had to be done. "Any places he might visit? Friends or families, maybe?"

"No that's the weirdest thing." The woman said, "He didn't bring along his car keys. He went to the store not far from our house, it's two or three blocks away from our house. He didn't see the need to drive the way."

The detective then asked, "Any places he might frequent maybe? In times when he wants to be alone, perhaps."

"No, he doesn't, not anymore. After Hope was born, he stopped going to his usual places. Devoting each and every second of his life to me and his child." Jasmine said before pleading with tears in her eyes, "Detective West, please help me find my husband. I can't tell my daughter that her father's not coming home anymore."

"Ma'am." He placed her hands in his own, hoping to comfort her while he said. "I promise you, that I will find your husband, using all the powers that I have in the department." She smiled warmly and with more tears in her eyes of gratitude. "Do you have a photo of your husband?"

Wiping her eyes clear of the stinging tears, Jasmine took out her wallet and pulled out a picture of her middle-aged husband who disappeared from her and her daughter's life. Joe took the picture and went over to the tech guys, making sure that they got a copy of the photo for the missing person's report.

Joe returned a while after and they continued with the necessary questions that needed to be asked from Jasmine. But his eyes continuedly looked over to the young child in the background, feeling pain from what happened with his own wife. He couldn't help but compare them.

But what none of them knew was that the missing husband was not missing at all. His life had been vanquished by red claws that took him away from the realm of the living. Because his innocent kindness drove him into the very pits or Carnage.

X

Seth went to the newspaper publisher but that was only brief because he saw that no one was really there, so instead he chose to go swing around the city as Venom.

He had found a place on the side of a tall building, where he used the opportunity to read Iris' latest update with a tendril holding a phone in front of his eyes. He skimmed through the article before but that was because he had to go to work at the bar.

Some of his colleagues at the bar found it strange that a doctor/bio-engineer would end up working in a bar of all workplaces. But Seth told that he wanted something simpler for now. And working as a bartender seemed like the right fit.

But now that was out of the way, Seth chose read Iris' article.

" _I think we can all agree Central City is full of wonders. This year has proven it, times and times again. It started out with a red streak saving people in danger. Then came the pitch-black demon who joined the fray and saved people. Both The Flash and Venom were thought to be the only heroes in our city for a long time after their appearance, the only impossible in the city. However, we were wrong._ "

" _Like I said before, this city is full of wonders, and once again our city proven itself so. The night of the fateful showdown between the two gun wielders and The Flash and Venom did not turn out as we all expected. Instead of Venom, another hero chose this showdown to reveal himself. A white knight in armor unlike any we have ever seen before descended that night in Venom's stead, able to soar through the sky with wings of steel. And he fought valiantly against his foes and alongside our Scarlet Speedster, protecting both bystanders and his partner with blasts strong enough to strike anyone down from afar. And his name is Iron Knight. And to whoever you are underneath the helmet, I wanna say, "Thank you. Iron Knight"_ "

" ** _The cop's daughter is quite sharp with her words. Quite a magnificent article, really. She deserves the job at the newspaper._** " Venom complimented Iris' article on her blog. " ** _It's no surprise that she got a fan in the publisher._** "

" _Yeah it is. She deserves this job, and I'm happy for both her and Joe's sake. It's incredible._ " At the thought of Iris, he remembered his missing sister, making his eyes look over the entire city. " _Where are you, Liv? Why haven't you reache-_ "

Multiple flashes of realization came over his mind at the thought, making him slither out his form, with a single tendril taking the form of Venom's head, letting them look into each other's eyes. " **What's wrong?** "

"Liv's powers." Seth stated to the wide eyes of the symbiote, "Liv should have been able to reach out with her powers, to either me or Matt. Something's blocking her powers, somehow."

" **Could be possible, yes. But if so, what exactly?** " Venom inquired his host.

That was the question. Would could actually prevent Olivia's powers from reaching out to him or Matt, two people she could easily connect to with her powers. It wouldn't be impossible for her, so what exactly could prevent her from calling out to her loved ones in this universe.

Before he could continue, he got a call from Cisco, telling him that there's an attack on Rathaway Industries right now. "Never a dull moment in this city." He got back on his feet, the symbiote tendril wrapped around his entire body, slithering over his entire body.

Once again Venom breathed in the air of Central City, before shooting up into the air with both wind accelerating his leap and a tendril shot out, latching onto a building before swinging.

X

 **(Rathaway Industries, outside)**

Venom swung through the city and jumped onto the building opposite of the Rathaway building. A moment later, the Iron Knight flew through the air and hovered right beside the other mutant. They both took in the sight of the black hooded character attacking the building with sound attacks, from the looks of it. Glasses shattering from each and every attack the hooded man launched at the structure before.

" **Sound attacks? Shit!** " Venom said dismay, he knew that he couldn't handle any sound-based attacks while enveloped by his partner.

Matt turned his helmeted head to his friend, "Need me to take care this. I know sound isn't exactly on your strong side."

" **Maybe, yeah-** " Venom stopped himself when saw the hooded character continue his blasts of sound. " **Think it might be better if you do it.** "

The hooded character turned his head around, the mutants saw that it was Hartley's face underneath the hood. Hartley shoot a blast of sound at an incoming police car, the hood opening up with smoke emitted out of them. The targeted car came to a stop because of the attack, while two other cars came from the other side.

The mutants on top of the building heard the police officers call out to Hartley with "Get down on the ground!" exclaims. Hartley wasn't going to have any of that, and blasted the car with sound again. Matt looked to the left and saw a red streak of lightning run through the streets.

"Guess who's here?" Iron Knight quipped with a finger pointed to the side, the other mutant following the direction and saw it too.

" **About time.** "

 _WHOOSH_

Hartley saw the blur of yellow lightning and turned to it, but he couldn't get to speak because he was pushed down to the ground.

The armored mutant looked to his friend, "Wanna help him?"

Venom shook his head and said, " **No need, he needs the experience. Let's go back to S.T.A.R. Labs.** " He nodded to his friend's request and flew to the air. Seth took a last look at the speedster and the hooded Hartley before jumping away.

Back in front of the building, Barry said. "It's over, Rathaway."

Hartley smirked, "You know my name. I know some names too." The speedster grew curious, "Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells." Barry grew worried, while his team listened over his comms device and became alarmed themselves, "I can hear the radio waves emanating from your suit. About 1900 megahertz. Is that them on the other end, listening? Along with Venom and Iron Knight, maybe? Are they gonna hear you die?"

However, Barry with confidence in him brewing up, countered back. "No. They're going to hear you get your ass kicked."

"Okay." Hartley simply stated, like it didn't bother him, so he thrusted both of his hands forward and sent out a sonic blast, hitting the speedster and lunged him into the air, and into the glass sign behind him.

From down in the midst of broken glass pieces, Barry looked before getting back on his feet. He sped away, dodging another sound attack in the process. The speedster went back an officer, pulled out his nightstick and threw it at the enemy.

Hartley took it and bowed down with his hands covering his face, from the repeated series of thrown nightsticks. When the repeated attacks stopped, the hooded man lashed out his hands again.

 _WHOOSH_

But not a single sonic blast came out, as both of his weaponized gauntlets were pulled off of his hands by the speedster. Barry threw them to the sides and pulled the enemy closer to him by the collar of his hood. "Looks like you're not as smart as everyone says."

Without a moment's notice, Hartley countered back, "Smart enough to have figured out who Harrison Wells really is. You see… I know his secret." Barry let that sit in, so did the others back at S.T.A.R. Labs along with the mutants who heard the same from the speedster's hacked comms.

Barry sped away with Hartley in his hands.

Leaving everyone who listened to wonder one thing:

What was Harrison Wells' secret?

 **To be continued…**

 **Now the team of Central City have been washed with confusion.**

 **Hartley Rathaway's words sinking deeply into their hearts, making them wonder what their idol, mentor, boss and friend have been hiding right now.**

 **And now will Seth take on this metahuman, and risk being damaged by sound waves, or will Rathaway get an unexpected surprise by Matt?**

 **Stay tuned, peeps…**


	27. Chapter 27: Best of Both Worlds

**And welcome back to this chapter of the week, ladies and gents.**

 **In this chapter, there's going to be seen less of both Barry and Seth, as now Matt will take flight in their stead. And Hartley is gonna get the right kind of punishment from the Iron Knight.**

 **So without further ado…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BTW… yes, it' is a quote by Hannah Montana LOL!**

Chapter 27: Best of Both Worlds

When they heard Barry bringing Hartley in through the elevator of the facility, the mutants honestly thought the speedster had reached a new level of stupidity right now. And from what they heard about this guy, they knew his former co-workers, Caitlin and Cisco would not act well around him, on edge.

With that in mind, Seth walked closer to Matt, making sure that the others were out of earshot, "If this Hartley guy is as much of a dick from what we've heard, then they'll be on edge."

"You're right about that." Matt said with his eyes taking in the uncomfortable looks in both S.T.A.R. Labs scientists' eyes and their fidgeting fingers. "What's your point, then?"

The elemental then stated, "He doesn't know about us being Venom and Iron Knight. Let's keep it that way, but we're not going to let him hurt our friends. Well, Caitlin's more important to me than anyone here, so that's something else. But I think we need to use different forms of powers for this."

Matt gaped his mouth in realization as he caught his drift. Holding out both of his hands, adamantium nanites dug out his skin and swarmed over both of the surfaces. The nanites then took form, forming a handle before continuing and forming the barrel. All of the nanites had now formed two guns, both of them loaded with stun bullets, strong enough to leave more than a stinging pain.

Twirling the gun in his left hand around, he handed it to the elemental who took hold of it. Taking out the magazine, he checked the bullets, finding the amount sufficient, he placed it back in. Cocking the gun back, he readied it for firing if need to be.

"You sure this is what you want to do?" The nanite mutant asked, knowing that the mutant's preferred way of confrontation was via hand-to-hand combat, his specialty. Something he and his sister perfected after being dissected over and over by humans when they were kids. "I mean, your way of handling things usually involves a punch to the face."

"Amen to that. But I show off my fighting skills, then that guy might be able put two and two together, figuring out that I'm Venom." Seth told him, getting a nod of agreement as the two walked over to the entrance to the elevator, awaiting the arrival of Barry and his capture.

Since they hadn't ever met this Hartley character, the mutants placed them in the back, with their weapons held with both hands and in front of them. The scientists of the facility saw the same and wondered why they chose to have firearms near them and on them, as they waited for the encounter with their former colleague.

The elevator door opened up and in it stood Barry in his Flash suit with Hartley beside him with a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. But even though he was cuffed right now, he looked very smug for some reason. "Being scooped up by a guy clad in head-to-toe leather is a long-time fantasy of mine, so hanks." He spoke condescendingly to the speedster, who walked him forward without a response.

The two closer, as Caitlin and Cisco came forward to meet them. Hartley's eyes were shifting between the two armored mutants in the back. He didn't remember there being a right to bear weapons in the facility. "Well, well, well, the gang's all here. Plus two more, apparently." His eyes gestured to the unresponsive mutants. "You lasted a lot longer than I would've thought, Cisco."

Cisco then countered confidently, "And you didn't last ten seconds against The Flash."

Hartley didn't seem all that interested, nor like he actually cared about what he said. "I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper."

"Hey!" Cisco lightly snapped at him, "I assign the nicknames around here." Cisco stated steadfast, but his eyes tilted up and down as he recalled the mutant's nicknames, their self-chosen nicknames at that. "Although that one's not bad."

Hartley's eyes then went to the mutants who remain stoic like statues in the back. "What about you two? I don't remember you guys being here before." Neither of them replied, not willing to stroke his ego. "Not even a name?"

The elemental then answered uninterested, "Hi my name's Safety. His name's Off." He gestured to the other mutant, letting the former scientist of the facility know that neither of their firearms are on safety.

"Sassy. I like it." Hartley said as he drank in their forms, growing a bit pleasant right now. His eyes then went to Caitlin. "Caitlin…" she crossed her arms, Seth narrowing his eyes on him. "Never did get that wedding invite."

At that comment, she looked as though she been stabbed right now. Her eyes shifting uncomfortably, knowing that both she and Seth was feeling pain right now.

Seth saw her eyes grow uncomfortable and it set him off, making him step forward with long strides till he stood in front of the enemy. Hartley stiffened immediately when he felt the barrel of Seth's gun pressed into his stomach. "You ever talk to her like that again, and I will happily put a bullet in your guts, and watch you bleed out… without blinking. Unlike your kindhearted ex-colleagues, I don't mind hurting people, especially the ones who are absolutely… dicks."

To the surprise of his former colleagues', Hartley got a scared expression on his face at Seth's lethal but protective tone that he used for Caitlin. They were surprised to see him suddenly nod his head so quickly, they were worried that he might break his neck right now. But at the same time, they wouldn't have minded it.

The elemental removed his gun from his stomach. He then roughly placed his hand behind Hartley's back before violently pushed him forward, Cisco taking over. "Stay in front of me." He told him, Barry followed them as did Matt.

Seth looked to Caitlin and saw her sad look. Feeling his heart ache at the expression on her face, he walked closer to her and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her, surprising her briefly before she curled up in his arms. "Don't listen to that guy, Cait. You're better than he's ever going to be. I know that." He assured her with a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled warmly and happily at the feeling of his lips of warmth on her forehead. Placing her head back on his chest, she asked him. "Seth, what do you think he meat he meant by him figuring out Dr. Wells' secret? You heard it too, didn't you?"

"I don't know actually, to be honest right now." Seth admitted to her, his hand stroking her hair for comfort and warmth. "But we're going to find out, together. I promise." He assured her, his hand intertwining with her own. "Let's go."

She nodded and squeezed his hand in gratitude, thankful that he was there with her. They then went hand in hand to the Pipeline. Looking forward to see Hartley under lock and key.

X

( **S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline** )

In front of Hartley's cell, was Cisco looking at the internal scans of his former colleague's head. Matt was standing there as well, his gun right by his side, ready to fight off the enemy if something happens. When the scan finished, it detected something in his ears, making him turn to his enemy. "The scanner is detecting foreign metallic objects in your ears. Take 'em out." He ordered him.

Hartley then said, "I can't. I suffered head trauma when S.T.A.R. Labs exploded. My hearing was severely damaged." He pointed to his ears, "Without these, I'm in pain you can't imagine." He saw Caitlin walking into the room with Seth holding her hand, surprising him greatly right now.

" _Try having boiling melted adamantium infused with your skeleton as a kid, you jackass. Then we can compare notes._ " Matt thought to himself right now.

Hartley's eyes then went to Caitlin who stepped closer with Seth beside her, the mutant holding a very angry look in his eyes. "We all lost something that night." Once again, she grew uncomfortable from his words. Seth then stepped in front of her protectively. "Got yourself a new boyfriend, huh Caitlin? Not bad. Better than the last on-"

"I will come in there and beat your ass into a bloody mess, if I have to or if I simply want to. Keep talking to her like that, and you will have a very short life." Seth threatened him, making him look around the interior of the cell. "And from what I've heard, no one's going to miss you if you're gone." He added cruelly.

" ** _Just eat that human already. He doesn't seem worth letting live._** " Venom tried to persuade his host to eat him right now. And while Seth didn't disagree with his partner, he couldn't do it right now. Especially in front of his friends.

"Ha. Very clever re-purposing the anti-proton cavities into confinement cells." Hartley said sounding both impressed while looking smugly, "Wells' idea, I'm sure."

"It was mine, actually." Cisco corrected him happily, Matt smiling as did Caitlin when they heard him say that.

"Little Cisco." Both mutants recognized that Hartley was speaking Spanish right now. "Still begging for your master's approval."

Cisco walked closer and countered in the same language. "If you're so smart, why are you in that cage?"

"Disobedient dogs need to be taught how to behave, after all. A last chance before they are put down." They all looked back with surprise when they heard Matt speak Spanish as well.

"He knows Spanish?" Caitlin asked Seth, who nodded immediately, before she looked to Hartley. "Hartley, don't make this more difficult than It has to be."

His turned to her, and he smugly said. "I forgot." This time he spoke French. "You don't like emotions. They're messy." He looked to Seth, "Does he know that? This new boyfriend of yours? About you settling for a second-best prize because the first prize is not here, yet?" he added knowingly. Matt noticed his tone.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to breathe air," They looked once again surprised when Seth spoke French now. "One wrong word, and you will no longer be in the realm of the living. So never talk to her." His threatening tone remained the same even in French.

"Enough, Hartley." Harrison said as he rolled up towards them. Hartley threw his head to the side in dismay. "Give us a minute." He asked them.

"See you soon, Cisco." Hartley exclaimed to him.

"Doubt it!" Cisco countered back with certainty.

Cisco and Matt had already left. Caitlin and Seth led each other through but stopped when the mutant asked, "You sure, Dr. Wells?"

"I am, Mr. Rogers, do not worry for me." The founder answered, both he and Caitlin nodded and they walked away. The group of four walked into The Cortex, they saw Barry standing over the monitors and spied on the pair of Harrison and Hartley through the cameras.

"God, I wish I'd taken a language in high school." Barry said as he heard the two speak Latin in the Pipeline.

Both Seth and Matt had their hearing devices turned on, so they heard what Harrison and Hartley said before. The elemental the started, "Hartley said; "Your silence speaks volumes.""

"And Brains replied: "No man is more deaf than he who will not hear."" The nanite mutant continued for his friend.

The three natives of this universe grew more surprised as both mutants could also understand Latin.

"Dudes, you guys understand different languages, how have we not known that?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, and here I thought I had figured out all of your secrets, huh Seth?" Caitlin stated with a pout in mock hurt.

" _You have no idea how wrong you are, Caitlin._ " Seth thought to himself in brief sadness before reminding them cheekily. "You guys seem to forget that me and Matt are well-trained agents of a governmental organization, people. From another universe, no less."

"That and Olivia used to drill these language lessons into our heads back in the day, which was not fun." Matt said, while inwardly feeling pain in his mind from the times that Liv used her powers to force the languages into their minds violently back then. And it all happened just because Bobby Morse told her that her brother and boyfriend were bad at undercover because they didn't know the right languages for the right missions.

With that said, they then looked to the monitors again, listening as they continued.

" _How did you know we were working with The Flash? Did you think the same with Venom and Iron Knight?_ " Harrison inquired of his former employee.

" _I wrote a hexagonal algorithm tracking all of his sightings, extrapolating a theoretical exit trajectory, for him._ " Hartley referred to the Scarlet Speedster. " _In other words, every time he ran from the scene of a crime, he ran in this general direction._ " He then added in regret, " _I tried the same with the other two, but they always appeared from different directions to the crime scene and disappeared in different directions always, into thin air, if you will._ "

Wells had to admit, for Hartley to come up with a such a plan was quite ingenious. Cisco thought the same, even though he hated the guy very much. However, it did bring him a small amount of joy when he heard that Hartley was unable to track the mutants with his algorithm.

" _You are brilliant._ " Harrison began, " _And… any anguish you have been through because of me was never my intent._ "

Hartley let the somewhat sincere apology sink in, before he stated. " _Not bad…as far as heartfelt apologies go. Except that wasn't for my benefit._ " His head turned up and looked into the camera in the corner of the cell, knowing full well that the others are watching from the other side. " _That was for you, Flash. Feels good to have the great Harrison Wells behind you, doesn't it? But one day, this man will turn on you…_ " Chuckling hollowly he added, " _in a flash…and even you won't see it coming. Maybe the others will, Venom and Iron Knight I mean. I only hope that he leaves you in better shape than he left me. If you're lucky, you'll only be dead._ " They saw him turn back to Harrison again, and then they heard, " _Because every day I have to live the agonizing, piercing screaming in my ears._ "

Harrison wore no emotions as he turned around and rolled ahead for a few meters, but halted when Hartley finished off. " _I almost forgot… I told your pet I know your deep, dark secret, Harrison. Have fun letting him in on that one. I am honestly curious about how the others would react. Especially Venom._ " The founder tightened his grip on his handles. " _That one's quite scary, isn't he? Wonder if he got a temper?_ "

The paralyzed scientist wheeled forward and out of the Pipeline area, with sensations of fear spreading over him.

X

( **S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex** )

A little while later, Harrison rolled into the Cortex and saw Seth, Caitlin, Cisco, Matt, and Barry on the other side of the main console. Everyone wondered deeply as to what this secret is. The agents wondered if this had something to do with the particle accelerator explosion, but neither of them was sure right now.

" _Venom, high alert. Any sign of lie, tell me immediately._ " He instructed his partner.

" ** _Roger._** " Venom said with his senses spread out and making sure to check on every word that the founder spoke, checking for any falsehood.

"I assume you were all listening." Harrison stated, knowing full well they were listening. "Well, Hartley was telling the truth. I have not been honest with you. With any of you."

"Think it's time to come clean, Brains." Seth said, wanting to know his secret, and feeling a bit hypocritical. Considering none of them knew the biggest secrets of his life, aside from Matt, of course.

Wells nodded to him before inhaling deeply, collecting himself right now for the secret that Hartley reignited inside of him. He placed his hands behind his head and started, "The accelerator…" They waited tensely, "Hartley warned that there was indeed a chance that the accelerator could explode." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Seth's eyes went to Caitlin who held widened eyes herself.

Harrison continued then, "His data did not show 100% certainty, just that there was a risk, but it was a real risk." Matt's eyes shifted between Barry, who had lost nine months of his life, and Cisco, whose career was rattled because of the explosion. Seth's eyes remained on Caitlin, knowing that the love of her life was lost because of the explosion.

"And yet I made the decision that the reward… that… everything we could learn and everything we could achieve, that all of that…simply outweighed that risk." His voice slowly broke down as he then added, "I'm sorry."

Everything about Harrison Wells, that Seth thought was good… was wrong. He chose achievements, rewards, glory and fame, above the lives of… everyone in this city. The safety of his own team… because of fame and glory… they're worthless compared to the lives of the innocents.

But it did cause Seth's knuckles crack in anger, with smoke emitting from them. However, it wasn't because of his anger. He was angry because… Caitlin had suffered for nine months…needlessly, if Wells had chosen to not start the accelerator. For nine months, she had to suffer, and she blamed herself endlessly through guilt and hate aimed at herself.

Caitlin got up on her feet, her anger bubbling inside of her core as she let her enraged eyes on her boss' eyes. "The next time you choose to put our lives, and the lives of the people that we love," Seth knew that she meant Ronnie right now. "at risk, I'll expect a heads up." With her piece said, she stormed out of there. Cisco didn't know what to feel or say right now, so he followed after her and walked out of there.

Matt didn't know what to say either right now, since he wasn't here in the universe when the accelerator exploded before. And unlike Seth, he didn't see or experience the pain that everyone in this facility went through after the explosion. He followed Cisco instead, leaving Barry and Seth right here.

The speedster moved closer with a sorrowful expression on his face. "After the explosion, when everyone else left you…Caitlin and Cisco stood by you." Harrison looked down, "You owe them more than an apology."

The paralyzed scientist countered, "They might soon get more than what with Hartley so intent on sending me to the next world."

"What are…" Barry didn't understand his words, making him get up on his feet. "that wouldn't make it right with them." He stepped closer to the other scientist, "You broke their trust. Our trust." With nothing more said, he walked out of The Cortex, leaving Seth alone with Wells.

Making eye contact with him, the founder asked the elemental. "I assume you have something to say, Mr. Rogers?"

"I wasn't here when the accelerator blew a hole in the sky." Seth said bluntly, "But one thing I do know; You never choose the fame, the glory, the achievements, the rewards… over the safety and well-being of the people you have responsibility for in this facility, Dr. Wells. What good is all of these things, if you can't enjoy them with your friends and the people who have worked so hard for it? They're just meaningless, in that case. And more than that, you cost Barry nine months of his life, months he's never getting back, Cisco his carrier, and Caitlin the love of her life. You have a lot more to make up for, Dr. Wells. And it's gonna take a lot time right now."

Seth then asked a hard question, "But I have something to ask you something. Dr. Wells." He received his full attention. "Was it worth it? Was everything that the accelerator could bring you, worth the risk of the entire city and each and every life? Even your team's lives?"

Seth didn't have any more to say and walked out of The Cortex right now. While he walked, he asked his partner, " _What do you got?_ "

" ** _Every word of his were spoken with truth._** " Venom told him, " ** _But something tells us that the scientist is hiding more than he is._** "

" _That makes two of us._ " He thought back. " _Let's check on Caitlin right now._ " Seth walked around the corner of the exit to find Caitlin.

X

Caitlin sat alone in one of the spare rooms of the facility. Her hands cupping each other tightly, her mind going over many thoughts right now. Orbiting around Harrison Wells and what was going on, and what has happened so far. With Ronnie and Seth right now, more specifically.

She didn't notice Seth stand by the doorframe and knocked on it, getting her attention. "Room for one more? Or is this a Caitlin-only club?" he joked.

She chuckled before she joked herself, "I have a plus-one. But he was a little late for some reason."

He smiled and walked inside the room, "Well I don't know his reason, but if I was in him; I wouldn't let you be alone for a single second anymore. Would be too painful for me." Sitting beside her, Caitlin's head fell on her shoulder. His arm snaked around her and pulled her closer to him, his lips placing a couple of comforting kisses on top of her head.

"Are you okay, Caitlin?" He honestly didn't know what else to ask her right now, but all he could offer her was his care and warmth, along with his partner's sending feelings of calmness to her through his clothes.

"…" She didn't speak for a few moments, she sighed heavily and spoke. "I don't know. It… hurts. Seth, if he had told us on that night… then… things wouldn't have turned out like this. Barry wouldn't have been his coma… and… Ronnie wouldn't have… died." Caitlin didn't want to make him sad by talking about her former fiancée. "… he knew there was a chance that it would explode." Caitlin continued sadly, "A real risk…and he took it anyway."

Seth then tried to comfort her, "I know I wasn't here when the accelerator exploded before, but I knew you were suffering, all of you." He looked down at her, she mimicked his movement, looking up to his eyes. "I just… I hope you know Caitlin, right now. You can talk to me, whatever it is about. I'm here for you, always I not going anywhere. You were alone for a long time, that's not happening again, Cait."

She smiled as she felt his comfort and warmth come through to him. Her head leaned up and brushed against his own lips, Seth pushed back with a tilted head, deepening their kiss. Both pairs of eyes closed down and they enjoyed their kiss together, staying there. In each other embraces of nothing but pure care and warmth for each other.

Caitlin pulled away from him and cupped his cheek, "Thank you for being here, for me." She smiled, "I think the only best thing about the explosion, was that you suddenly dropped down from the skies. And came to us."

"Same to you." He said back. "I mean, I got dropped into the Badlands and suddenly I find myself with an amazing woman from another universe. Not many people can say that, can they?"

"Best of both worlds, aren't we?" She cheekily suggested.

"Well, technically, I've been considered the worst of my world by the media, but that's not a problem here I guess." He said as cheekily as her with his arms pulling her closer to him.

She nuzzled her head against his chest and then said, "Hey, about what Hartley said before…You're not some second-best prize to me. You're more important to me than that, I promise you."

"I know that, you beautiful dummy." He said with his own head nuzzling against the side of her neck, she moaned briefly when his lips pressed against his neck. "Sorry, too tempting." He apologized to her before pressing them to her neck again.

Caitlin greatly enjoyed the feeling of his lips right now. "It's okay. I don't mind it." her hands went to the back of his head, and ran through his hair. "Stay with me for a while longer?"

"Already told you, I'm not leaving you."

Seth rested a hand on the small of her back, and rubbed it sensually, sending tingles up and down her spine. Caitlin liked the feeling of his hand rubbing her like that. And it felt good for both of them…

…knowing that neither of them would leave the other one…

X

Whenever she would take a walk through the streets, Frankie Kane would usual just walk around public places or shops by herself, people where she'd feel safe. And it was mostly places that were easy to get back to her home again.

But instead, she wanted to walk further this time. Further away from her horrible foster home, further away from her horrible foster home. Especially her even worse foster parents Karen and John James. Probably some of her worst foster parents ever

" ** _Don't worry, Frankie. Things will turn up better soon enough._** "

Frankie smiled as she received the comforting words. Her eyes looked around in a brief moment, making sure no one was near her as she muttered, "Thank you…" The young girl trailed off as her nostrils flared as she smelled a horrific smell run through the air. "What is that smell?" she said with her hands covering her mouth and nose, preventing more of the smell come into her mouth.

Her curiosity began to spike as she could feel the stench intensifying with each step she took. Eyes peering around her surroundings, trying to find the source of the stink. It smelled like a rotten flesh that have been left out in the sun for days, gradually melting away thanks to the sun. "I don't see anything here…" she stopped herself from talking when she looked into a dark alley.

" ** _Oh god, that's awful._** "

The disgusted tone that the words were spoken with were perfectly suited for the source of the stink that she found in the alley.

Right in front of her shaking form is the form of what could only be described as a molten mess. It looked like something that have been thrown into a volcano and pulled out while still melting. But what really made Frankie's mind become confused is the red rashes and blood on the form.

"What is this…?" she asked herself while forcing her own vomit down again to her stomach as the smell intensified.

" ** _It's… a human._** "

Frankie's eyes widened again before narrowing on the form again, seeing and upon inspecting closely she could indeed make out the skull of the form. Eyes on the skull were somewhat clear, as was the gaping mouth on it. But it was strange that there were red rashes originating from a melted point in the face of the skull.

Frankie wasn't sure about what the cause and reason was behind this, but she could recognize one thing. The target before her, suffered a great deal and mostly by the hands of a truly vile monster. Her eyes peered around her, seeing if she could anything that could perhaps help identify the dead human before her. "We should call this in." Frankie muttered to herself before running off in fear and disgust, while vomit returned again but forced down once more.

After she disappeared around the corner…. An array of red tendrils with black veins shot out of the shadows and wrapped around the melted corpse of his victim from Christmas Eve. Right as they were tightened around it's form, the corpse was pulled away and into the shadows. Covering his trail, for the moment.

Since his appearance would be less than subtle… and he now found a little helper.

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

After the revelation that Harrison brought upon them back at the facility, Barry Allen chose to go and drown his sorrows in nothing other than his favorite… coffee from Jitters. Being a metahuman speedster with high-metabolism definitely reduced his drinking days to zero.

Ans as he waited and drank his coffee in defeat, Iris West came walking through the entrance and saw Barry sitting by himself and she could see his pained expression. And she had hoped that she was the only one having a hard day. So she stated, "No, no, no, I am having the worst day ever." Barry looked to her, seeing her come closer to him and took a seat opposite of him. "We both can't be having the worst day ever. Okay? And I was really looking forward to getting some good complaining in."

Barry would always be there for her, so he let her get it off her chest. "Well, fire away." He told her, leaning back in his chair.

Iris inhaled before starting, "Okay, well, turns out that the real reason they hired me is because they think I have some sort of connection to The Flash, Venom and Iron Knight, which I don't. Not anymore, at least with The Flash." Barry grimaced at him being reason. "And I've been teamed up with Mason Bridge, who is a legend, who I admired, before he told me I was a worthless, talentless millennial." She scoffed as she remembered that.

Barry could understand that. She felt betrayed by her idol, Mason Bridge, and he felt betrayed by his own idol, Harrison Wells. "Well, the people we admire aren't always who we'd like them to be."

The rookie reporter nodded her head as she could respect his words. "Well said." Barry nodded his head, sipping on his coffee. "So, I'm screwed." She finished off in sadness.

The secret speedster placed his drink back on the table and shook his head in disagreement. "No, look…if this Mason guy doesn't see what a talented journalist you are, then he's probably a lousy writer." He reached over and cupped her hand in comfort and warmth.

With a smirk, Iris informed him. "He won the Pulitzer. Twice, I think."

He had no counter to that, so he said, "Oh. Good for him." Both of them shared a laugh together with a few giggles mixed in them.

She finished her laugh before saying "Thanks, Barry. Having someone believes in me, it's, um…a small…really, really big thing." Barry smiled as he was able to cheer her up with his words. The two of them said "yeah" to each other.

Barry looked behind Iris and saw Seth walking in through the entrance to the coffeeshop. Iris saw his eyes drift away, making her follow the same direction and saw the mutant too as well. The two of them saw him look at the menu board with inquiring eyes.

Seth saw the two of them and walked closer to them, "Hey guys. Something going on?" he wondered, knowing that Barry was having a bad day with Harrison's revelation. But he was wondering about Iris' expression of sadness.

"Not much. Just my mentor at the paper is calling me a talentless and worthless millennial." Iris stated.

"Then he hasn't read your blog yet, has he?" Seth argued, making the rookie journalist smile happily. "And don't let one person tell you that you're worthless Iris. People like that only feel better about themselves by trying to crush other people. Just an excuse for them to feel better about themselves."

"He won the Pulitzer. Twice apparently." Barry added after taking a sip of his coffee again.

Raising an eye to the metahuman, he countered. "And my dad is a high-ranked general in the army with tons of medals, and I have stolen a lot of things from him, without him even noticing it." Neither of them understood his point. "My point is that even though someone has an award or medal to prove their worth, it doesn't mean they are all-knowing and better than others. Besides the younger generation's job is to surpass the previous one." He didn't like to lie to his friend's daughter, but he had to.

"And you think I can do that? Surpass Mason Bridge?" Iris inquired of the mutant, finding his words inspiring and hope-bringing, and overall encouraging.

"I _know_ you can surpass that guy." He told her without hesitation, making her realize that it was possible to surpass her idol. "And if you're really going to surpass him? Then beat him on your own terms. Write an article, get an interview, get a quote, get a story, a scoop that will make him eat his own words." Iris smiled, "And if that doesn't work, I can come kick his nuts in. No one messes with my friends… or friend's daughter."

Iris laughed at his crude joke, before she said. "I will remember that. But what about you? What brings you here?" Barry was curious about that too, he half-expected him to be with Caitlin right now.

Shrugging his shoulders, he admitted, "Caitlin's feeling a bit down, right now. Thought she might like a coffee from Jitters to cheer her up again. And Matt's out getting some things for himself right now."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Iris said, in awe of how much he cared for his girlfriend right now. "You might wanna go for a hot cocoa with whipped cream, that always cheers everyone up, don't they?"

"I think, you're very much right, Iris." He said before going to the counter and order a hot cocoa for Caitlin Snow. Leaving the two of them to keep talking.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

While that was happening, back at the facility, Cisco looked over his former colleague's weaponized sound gauntlets. Caitlin was feeling slightly better after what happened before, thanks to Seth's words, so she came back into the Cortex and walked over to her colleague.

She stepped closer to him and looked around before inquiring, "Where's Dr. Wells?"

Cisco kept his eyes on the gauntlets and answered, "I'm not sure." he placed the screwdriver down after dissembling a few pieces of the gauntlets, "Barry and Seth were right. Hartley was using sonic resonance. The intensity regulator's measuring decibels. But you know what's weird?" he looked to his colleague who drew a blank. "He had it set to the lowest setting."

Caitlin didn't understand that, but she found it even more suspicious. She wondered what kind of ending Hartley was looking for. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" The mechanical engineer sheepishly but slowly said, "He could've completely destroyed his father's building if he wanted to in one blast."

"So, why not just do it and leave?" Caitlin inquired of her friend, but only silence came. "I mean, why stick around and run the risk of getting caught?"

Cisco thought about it for a few seconds, his mind not understanding why he chose this. Then his eyes widened in shocking realization. "Unless he wanted to be caught." He shot up from his chair and over to the main console. His eyes looking at the monitors, and saw it.

The security camera in Hartley's cell showed it all. The door to the cell torn open, pieces of glass shards scattered all over the floor… and much to their dismay, empty… no Hartley in there. Cisco pressed a button beside the monitor, connecting himself to the speaker system. "Dr. Wells! There's been a pipeline breach." He called out to the founder. "Stay here." He told Caitlin before running off.

Caitlin reached for her phone and sent an "S.O.S." message to both Seth and Matt, while Cisco sprinted with all of his might right now.

X

From behind the Pipeline entrance door, Hartley repeated his former technique with the other door. He put his fingers together before digging into his ear. He gritted his teeth and screamed in pain as he pulled out his weaponized hearing aid.

"Aah!" he continued screaming out in pain. The instant the hearing aid came out of his ear tunnel, an intensive and blaring high-pitched sound echoed throughout his head, painful with each and every second. Giving it a last look, he attached the hearing aid to the pipeline door. Pressing a small button on it, he moved back for cover.

What he didn't know was that, Cisco came running from the other side at the same time.

 _EXPLOSION_

The Pipeline door blew up, the blast sent him flying. And when came into contact with the ground, he was knocked out.

A hand was placed over his left ear, as Hartley walked forward with pain spreading through his head. He stepped forward, and saw Cisco down for the count, making him smirk slightly at his former colleague's bleeding nose. He walked past the unconscious man.

Back in the Cortex, Caitlin was standing over the main console, while alarms went off around the room. Her eyes went to her screen on the phone, and saw that both mutants were on their way. With a smile of relief, she looked at the screen again, and asked out via the speakers, "Cisco, can you hear me?"

She waited for an answer, but none came through. As she waited… she didn't notice Hartley walk around the corner. Feeling a chill run down her spine all of a sudden, she slowly turned around…

 _PUNCH_

"Ugh!" she out a grunt in pain as she was unable to dodge the punch that came from her former colleague. The impact sent down to the ground and knocked her out.

Hartley's eyes looked up and into the lab, he saw his gauntlets in Cisco's lab. He walked over to them, pulled them off their handles. Hartley walked back over to main console, pulling out a device from his gauntlet, he plugged it into the computers.

His device began downloading all of the data he needed from them, but some of the data he needed weren't there some reason. Like they were never taken before. This was very confusing but he wasn't going to stand around to find out why. So he waited for the transfer to complete itself. When it was done, he cast a last look at the downed Caitlin, and a smile formed on his face before he walked out.

A few seconds later, Seth jumped down through the skylight with Venom enveloped around his form. Matt followed shortly after in his Iron Knight suit. Both mutants looked around for any sign of Hartley. But Seth caught sight of a small hand sticking out the side of the console.

Worriedly, he jumped over it and saw Caitlin on the ground. " **Cai** tlin!" Venom unwrapped around his form, letting Seth cradle her unconscious body.

" ** _She's alive, thankfully._** " His "other" assured the worried host who was panicking right now, but that quickly vanished as relief took its place.

"Thank God." Seth said as he saw her eyes move around behind her eye lids. "Check on the others." He told Matt who flew into the air so he could check the rest of the facility.

Seth hooked his arms under her legs and on her back before getting on her feet, and carrying her to the gurney in her lab.

A while later, Matt had brought Cisco and placed her on the gurney beside Caitlin. Seth saw him and saw wounds on his face and blood sipping out of his nose. Barry came running into the building and saw the same, his hands went to his head in dismay.

Seth would have chosen to tell that it wasn't anyone's fault, but he was busy right now, checking over both Caitlin and Cisco's wounds right now. Barry saw the same and was surprised to see Seth work as a doctor again, it seemed so unlike how he would usually act. Unlike how cool and cold the mutant was normally.

Once Seth had checked Cisco over, he walked over to Caitlin and checked her for any damage. Barry used this chance to walk to Cisco and stood over him. The speedster looked to the mutant doctor was giving his girlfriend his undivided attention. "How is she?" he asked worried, while Matt went to the computers to find the reason for Hartley's attack.

Looking to him, he answered, "Just a minor concussion so far, which is why she's still down for the count. But when she wakes up again, she just needs some time to rest and some aspirin, then she'll be fine again."

"I'd forgotten that you're a doctor, actually." Barry said embarrassedly with a chuckle, that the mutant mimicked. "Sorry, I guess that I'm just used to see you as Venom and Seth Rogers… I think."

"It's okay, Barry. Don't worry about that." He assured him, while his hands pushed her bangs of hair away from her face. "If I have to be honest myself, I sometimes forget that you're also a CSI scientist for the CCPD."

"Guess, we're too used to each other as heroes than normal people." Seth inclined his head before adding, "Well, as normal as we can be of course." Barry laughed at the joke.

They then stopped talking when they saw both Caitlin and Cisco stir in their sleep. "Hey." Barry said, leaning over Cisco. "Welcome back, Mr. Ramon."

A chuckle came from the engineer's mouth as he looked up to Barry's eyes. "Ooh. Oh, man." He said in pain as his head leaned up. He then remembered what happened and asked, "Caitlin?"

"Hey." Barry gestured with his head to the other gurney, with Caitlin on it with Seth beside her.

"Sleeping Beauty's still sleeping. But she's fine." Seth joked, before he narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned over the gurney and kissed her on the forehead, his lips laced with ice. This had the desired effect as it made her shot up in shock from the cold sensation. Placing a hand over her forehead, she looked to the smirking Seth. "I'm gonna remember that one."

"Meanie." She said in mock anger with a cute pout that turned to a smile when Seth hugged her tightly, happy to see her not too hurt.

Looking at Cisco, the mutant doctor informed him, "You need to rest. You have a concussion. You're lucky."

Cisco looked distraught as he looked between the three heroes and asked them, "Please tell me you got him."

Matt was too busy searching for what was stolen to answer, but the other two heroes were free to shake their heads. "I guess the attack on his family's company was a fake out so we'd catch him." Barry said

"And give him direct access to S.T.A.R. Labs." Caitlin finished off.

"Question is why?" Seth asked them, "Matt you found anything?" he directed at his friend.

"Not yet. Me and Jarvis are still searching." The reply came from the nanite mutant who didn't even look at him.

"I should've known he was up to something." Cisco said, hating himself right now. "This is my fault."

"Hey, man. This is on me, too." Barry said regretting it himself. "I shouldn't have left before-"

"This is no one's fault but mine." Everyone snapped their heads to the entrance to The Cortex and saw Harrison Wells there. "I earned the blame…. I'm not interested in sharing it. Hartley doesn't think I've paid for my crimes." He looked to Seth, "And he's right." The mutant narrowed his eyes curiously. "He won't stop until I do."

Harrison rolled back a bit, but Seth called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"To earn back your trust." Came the immediate reply from the founder before he left to do so.

"Seth?" The elemental looked to Matt who looked at him, "Come here."

Seth dislodged his hand from Caitlin's own before moving over to him. "What is it?"

Matt then stated, "While I was looking for what was stolen or may copied from the computers, I had Jarvis run a scan of everything that Hartley was looking and searching for." Gesturing between the two of them, "He was searching for something between us."

"For us?" He sought out clarity. "What do you think he was looking for?"

"My best guess? Our weaknesses." Matt said, the other mutant narrowing his eyes, "Cause a lot of Barry's files were stolen, but there were repeated searches for the two of us. Especially our molecular scans."

Seth widened his eyes, "Hartley was looking for our weaknesses. But none of the guys here know about our weaknesses, only about Barry's. So he had to settle for the metahuman right now."

"One problem here;" The nanite mutant moved closer, " _We_ know _your_ weakness." He subtly referred to his partner's weakness against sound, one of symbiotes' common weakness. "Which is why I don't think you should go after Hartley."

"Come again." Seth said alarmed and enraged by his suggestion. "Bastard hurt our friends, hurt Caitlin. I'm not going to sit back and twiddle my thumbs."

"Yes, you are." The adamant reply came from Matt. "This guy is using your weakness Seth. And for your information, everyone here is my friend as well. Not just yours!" he raised his voice, before slipping closer to him, "I'm gonna take care of Hartley Rathaway. I have something that I'm going to use."

"What is it?" the question came from Seth.

"Something that will make revenge all the more satisfying, when I beat his ass to the ground." Matt said with a smirk. "Call it collaboration of both worlds."

Looking over his body, taking in the determination in his voice and even more, in his eyes. "You have you mission, Agent Stark." This time, Seth spoke like the director of SHIELD, "Go and ready yourself for deployment, Agent."

The natives of the universe watched with curiosity as the nanite mutant saluted like an agent before walking out into the corridor. Placing a comms device in his ear, he connected with Jarvis. "Jarvis, how long till Frost-Flame is ready for deployment?"

" **Two hours until final adjustment is complete. And synchronization between the devices and the armor is complete, sir.** " The AI informed to him.

"Make it one hour. We're going to work." He ran over to the workshop, to ready himself for deployment right now. "And make sure everything is charged and up for fighting."

X

After Harrison had held a press conference back at CCPD, where he told every newspaper source the truth. That he had been informed, warmed of a chance, of a risk that the particle accelerator could fail, that could explode.

He told every source that he was warmed by a former colleague… a friend. That he chose to ignore the warning, which ended up with him letting everyone in the city down. And as he referred to a new friend, Barry Allen… he had failed this city and those who trusted him the most.

And by coming forward with this right now, it was his home that he'd take the first step to regaining the same trust that he had betrayed. Moreover, everyone's trust. He also helped Iris out by answering her question regarding whether or not he would rebuild the particle accelerator either now in the present or in the future. The answer was simple, no.

Now both Barry and Harrison Wells had returned back to S.T.A.R. Labs from the press conference at the police department. "Has Hartley made contact yet?" Dr. Wells asked his team while his eyes looked between them all and saw that Matt Almond was not here right now.

"What makes you so sure he will?" Caitlin questioned as she moved closer to Seth, who stood by the main console with his arms crossed over his chest.

"From what I can tell, he wants to have the last laugh." The elemental said.

The founder then stated more simply, "Because he's Hartley, and he'll want to have the last word."

Seth nodded in agreement before he saw Cisco still moving around for some reason, "Cisco, you should be resting. And do I have to remind you, I'm not Caitlin; I am willing to strap you down or freeze you to a bed. Even if it might be painful for you" He told him warningly.

Cisco didn't take heed of his warning, and answered. "The answer to why Hartley fooled us into catching him is in here," He held up his tablet, "and I'm gonna find it." he finished off as he went into his lab, Harrison saw that he was feeling hurt right now, so he went to talk to him.

" ** _Should we not tell them that Matty have already found out about what Hartley was looking for?_** " Venom inquired. " ** _This would ease their minds greatly._** "

" _True, yeah. But Matt needs some time before he can take flight._ " Seth thought back.

Seeing that Seth was having a mental conversation with his "other", Caitlin walked closer to him. "You figured out what Hartley took from the lab, didn't you?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you have powers yourself." The elemental joked, "But Matt found out what he was looking for. He found Barry's molecular scans."

"Only Barry's?" Caitlin asked him curiously, "And why would he need them?"

Seth answered, "Apparently so. He couldn't find any of ours, thankfully." He added. "But my guess is, Hartley's gonna use them to take care of Barry when they're going to fight each other." Caitlin grew worried. "But that's not going to happen."

"Why not? Are you going to go instead?" Caitlin asked him.

Before he could continue the sound of static and a whirring sound came over The Cortex. "What's that?" Caitlin remarked.

" _Nice gambit, Harrison. But this isn't over._ " Hartley said through the hacked speaker systems.

Harrison rolled out Cisco's lab and asked out loud, "Hartley, what do you want? What do you want, Hartley? I already gave my mea culpa today." Cisco followed after his boss.

" _The city already hated you. You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic bishop sacrifice?_ " Hartley asked, before adding. " _No, no, no. I've played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me, and The Flash. Bring your other heroes in on this, if you want. I'm not scared._ "

"You don't want to play for those kind of stakes with me, Hartley." Harrison remarked, while Seth sent out a message to Matt, who stood for battle.

" _Actually, I really do._ " The enemy said back in confidence, " _What do you say? One last game of chess?_ "

"You and I both know that the winner of the game is the one who makes the next-to-last mistake, and you clearly have a move in mind." Harrison deduced.

" _You're right. And I'm already at the board. So why you don't move your precious scarlet knight, your pitch-black king, or your rook of iron…_ " Harrison looked to the two powered beings. " _While I take out a few pawns._ " A static came back and the connection with Hartley was finished off.

Seth looked up to the ceiling and called out, "Jarvis, send the location of the traced connection to Matt. And scan for seismic activity."

" **Right away, Dr. Rogers.** " The AI obliged.

"Why? He could be sending his messages from… anywhere." Cisco stated.

Harrison knew what the mutant was going for and stated his thoughts, "If Hartley's using sonic blast, the vibrations could cause tremors."

Barry listened on while he was suited up in his Flash suit, while they spoke. "Right you are, Brains." Seth said with a thumbs up.

"The Keystone Cleveland Dam." Caitlin stated at the location of seismic activity on the large monitor that Cisco and the AI found.

Barry went to move, but Seth placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. "You're not going, Mr. Allen."

"Why not?" the speedster asked him.

"Because he took your molecular scans." He stated to the surprise of everyone around him. "Matt and Jarvis found out that Hartley was looking for everything related to you. And he's going to use it against you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Cisco asked.

"Matt's going right now." he told them.

"How?" Harrison asked.

"He has some new tech that he's going to use." The elemental told them. "Jarvis, connect us to Matt!"

" **Certainly, Doctor.** "

" _Bit busy right now, Seth!_ " Matt's voice came from the speakers that Jarvis connected him to, the sound of him flying through the air echoed from the background.

"Mr. Almond, we know where you're going." Harrison stated as he rolled ahead, "Don't underestimate him. He's brilliant."

" _He might be brilliant. But I'm dangerous._ " Matt countered confidently to the team back in the facility before he reached his destination.

Though Seth wondered why exactly Matt was so adamant about going after Hartley like that.

X

 **(Keystone Cleveland Dam)**

Standing in front of the chaos he caused himself, is Hartley, dressed up in his black robes, and his gauntlets equipped and ready to blast off more sound attacks. His eyes peering over each and every car that were caught in the jam that he caused.

One car with a scared woman, who made eye contact with Hartley, caught his attention. "Rook to Knight Four." He thrusted both of his hands forward, sending out sound blasts from both gauntlets. His sound waves latched onto the car.

The woman inside of the car screamed and cried as she felt her car shake because of the tremors that ran through it from the sound waves. "Aahh!" she screamed out from the top of her lungs as she saw Hartley twist his arms to the side, her car following his movements and her flying over the side of the dam. She knew her end was near, as she was now going to plummet to her death, forcing her to look down with her arms shielding her vision.

However, her worst fears never came to be as her car once again shook, while in the air. Her arms slowly lowered themselves, letting her eyes look around still in fear. Confusion came over her eyes and mind, as she found her still in air… but not moving… like something stopped it from falling. Since her car twisted around after being thrown, she looked down to her left side and she saw her salvation.

Looking into her eyes through the visor in his blue-steeled helmet with red scars and his large gauntleted arms of red and blue placed on the side of the car, was Matt Almond looking back at her. At the very last second the nanite mutant managed to arrive and thankfully catch the descending car mid-fall. His wing shaped thrusters flared again, ascending him and the car higher up. And when he came near the edge of the dam again, he placed the car on it again. Hartley took his time to examine the new suit of the Iron Knight.

The suit was similar to that of the War Machine-suit that he had previously used before, according to Hartley's knowledge. But instead of white with gold plating, it has red with blue plating as other pats with blue plating with red scars, from top to bottom. But he recalled that it was equipped with sub-machine guns, and not to different guns on each other. On the right gauntlet was a large blue-steeled gun. On the left gauntlet was another large gun with a red canister-like container. It still wore the mini-gun like before, but it looked bigger and was more modified then before. it's large pieces of armor on both chest and back looked to be same at first glance. But what really caught his attention was the emblem on the chest. It was the same shining arc reactor as always, but it was placed within the emblem of a star.

And though Hartley didn't know it, but this suit was specifically designed to adapt to the elemental guns that his former colleague, Cisco Ramon, made the Cold Gun and the Heat Gun. It's ironic that it's going to a suit based on Cisco's design that'd bring the proud scientist's defeat. "What is that?" he had to ask the armored mutant, he anticipated the arrival of one of the three heroes to stop him. But this was not what he expected, though.

Matt walked forward, after making sure that the woman inside of the car was safe. "This is the suit that will bring your defeat. By my own two hands, I swear to bring you down, Hartley Rathaway!" He declared his vow to the scientist with his hands raised, the elemental guns igniting with the motion.

" _Mr. Almond, you need to disarm Hartley immediately. Immediately!_ " Harrison stated his warning alarmed and worriedly. " _Do you hear me? He is a master of distraction. He is a master of hiding his true endgame._ "

"Dr. Wells." Matt got their attention with his determined words. "Be that as it may. I'm not going to hold back against this guy. Not after what he's done. He's hurt my friends too much, and it may have been for some sort of revenge against you, but that is absolutely no excuse to hurt innocents!"

His raised voice caused gaped mouths to form on everyone's faces back at the facility, everyone's aside from Seth. They have never heard such determination and confidence in the nanite mutant's voice before. It resembled that of the other mutant, the fierce fiery tone of his words strong enough to blaze a way through the coldest worlds. It was surprising to say the least.

"And another thing you guys seem to have forgotten." Every scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs waited patiently for him to continue. Hartley began walking forward slowly, Matt clenched his gauntlets, both elemental guns igniting, ready to fire off flames and ice. "My partner is Seth Rogers. No other man is able to get the drop on me, if's not him. I work and fight alongside a true wild card, no other than Venom can stop me!"

Hartley launched both of his hands forward and sent out a massive sound attack, hitting four cars in the process, his aim to send them over the edge like the previously attacked car. Matt saw it too, and shot himself into the air again.

Two areas on each shoulder opened up and shot out black wires. On the tip of each wire were nanites that formed four-clawed hooks that latched onto the two of the cars like grappling hooks. The two other cars were thought to fall to their destruction along with their drivers. But it was wrongful thoughts as the large dispensers on it's back opened up and fired off small missiles. The missiles connected to the undercarriage of the cars, afterwards they flared before they were brought back to the ground again.

With the cars back in safety, the armored mutant placed himself back on the ground. Hartley saw it and shot his hand forward, shooting off a sound blast again. Matt mimicked his movement and shot his left arm forth. Instead of firing a shot from his repulsor, he fired a fire blast from his Heat Gun. The two attacks collided with each other and cancelled each other out.

Hartley got frustrated at that, and fired off more shots of his sound attacks. The armored mutant twisted his right arm around, before shooting a line of ice stream from his Cold Gun in front of him. He couldn't let his sound attacks spread, as more occupied cars were left behind him, so he formed a large wall of ice instead to take on the attacks.

As he stood behind his newly created ice wall, Matt couldn't help but comment on his new armor. "Hope Cisco's gonna love this one." He inwardly hoped that his friend from this world was going to love this armor, since it was inspired of his inventions after all. "And I think I can get Seth now like this."

The wall of ice in front of him took on the attacks, but before long, the attacks broke off pieces of it. Seeing that it wouldn't be long before it broke down, the nanite mutant stepped back with his arms crossed over his chest. His arc reactor shining brightly with energy that was rerouted into it. Another sound attack connected with the ice wall, but then Matt uncrossed his arms and massive blast of energy shot out of the arc reactor.

Hartley rolled out of the way before getting on his feet again, seeing the unibeam come his way. Back on his feet, he had to move again as a flame stream came his way. The heat attack burned the surface of asphalt. The scientist tried to fire more sound attacks, but none were blasted off because of the incoming blast of absolute zero that forced him to move again. "Damn it!" he said as he was unable to get a proper shot off.

His minigun over his shoulder whirred briefly before lines of blue energy appeared around it, and the cylinder in the middle extended. A powerful blast of his modified minigun erupted, which were able to mimic the functions of his repulsors and their powers. The blast hit Hartley in chest, sending him flying into the ground.

"Your mistake, Rathaway, was to underestimate us." The Iron Knight stated. "And unlike The Flash, _I_ am a true knight. And unlike the chess boards where you are to manipulate each and every piece, this is not a game. You play around with these innocent people as though their lives don't matter!" Hartley's hands began shaking in fear. "Then I will do the same with yours!"

The former scientist of S.T.A.R. Labs began stepping back with each step that the armored mutant walked towards him. He had a plan to use The Flash's molecular scans to find his frequency, to use it as a means to inflict pain on the scarlet speedster. That was the whole purpose behind his capture by the heroic speedster. To get the usual information he needed to fight and defeat the speedster.

And since Venom's molecular scans could not be found or where never made for some reason, he had to make another plan to defeat him. if the large anti-hero had come, he would have countered him off with rapid-fire sound attacks from, to use speed and multiple attacks from one side to overpower the pitch-black hero.

Like Venom's case, he knew that he had to make another plan for defeating the Iron Knight. He was able to fly though, but still he could take him on with intensified sound attacks, strong enough to pierce and break though his armor of steel. Even if it been the suit with the firepower of an artillery, he could take him on by destroying each of the guns with precise sound attacks to the barrels of the guns.

But this was not within the realm of his expectations. He didn't expect the armored mutant to now equip himself with elemental guns of two elements now. It was unlike anything he had seen before, the power of fire and ice in his arms, like was able to wield them freely… as though it was an armored and weaponized Venom fighting him now.

Matt saw that Hartley was having some mental thoughts going through his head right now, so he opened up his shoulder pieces and fired off his grappling hooks again. They latched onto his gauntlets, letting the mutant pull them off when he retracted them via a command to Jarvis. His gauntlets clattered as they were thrown to the ground. "It's over! You lose!"

"I would have thought The Flash had come." Hartley said, trying his hardest to be a least a bit smug, even now. "He did replace me with him, after all." He referred to his old mentor, Harrison Wells. "Cause I had a plan for him."

"You mean, using his frequency to cause him damage via sound waves? Something like killing him off with his own speakers?" Hartley widened his eyes with shock, "You think you're smart? I'm just a bit smarter than you, is all. You think you might know all about discovered attacks… but I've fought against the discovered _and the undiscovered_ before. But judging from that expression on your face, I take it you have never been on the end of a discovered attack before, right? Cute." He taunted the scientist. The minigun over his shoulder turned around and pointed at his foe's gauntlets, "I'm the discovered attack in this game, jackass."

His machine gun spun around and fire off an assault of bullets that pierced through the gauntlets, each and every part of them punctured with lead. Until they were left with nothing functional. Hartley looked up and saw his work totaled before his enraged eyes. He looked to the armored mutant with anger ready to fire of his insu-

 _PUNCH_

But his words were never spoken… due to the fist of metal that slammed into his face and knocked him out cold. When Matt saw that the metahuman was unconscious, he opened his helmet and looked down at Pied Piper with triumph-filled smile.

"Checkmate, Hartley."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Once Matt returned to the facility he was met with happy smiles and impressed expressions of everyone around him. He was still equipped in his suit, letting every one of them see and take in his new suit, even giving them a twirl for flair.

Cisco walked closer to him and saw his gauntlets and asked, "Is that what I think it is?" he was absolutely stunned of the armor… he was in love. He hoped Bette didn't realize that.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to bring you in on this." Matt started after nodding, "But I wanted to keep it a surprise, till it was right. And finally, Frost-Flame is complete and ready for take-off." Cisco loved the name even more when Matt told him the name of the project.

Seth then said, "Ironically it's the suit that took out his old colleague." The elemental swayed his head before adding, "I guess you could say that Cisco beat Hartley."

"No!" Cisco exclaimed before correcting him, " _We_ …" he gestured to everyone in The Cortex, "…defeated Hartley, together." The nanite mutant wrapped his arm around his neck, and pulled him into a one-armed hug with a smile.

The elemental then stepped closer to his best friend with a smirk on his face, "So you're not going to let anyone than me and Venom knock out your ass, huh?" Seth asked intrigued by his previous declaration, a fire for fighting lighting up inside of him and burning brightly.

Matt made eye contact with his best friend and stated, "Oh yeah. I'm not going to let anyone else in this universe beat me. And with Frost-Flame, I can take you on." With their history of fighting against one another, he knew that it'd be another fight for the ages when they do.

"Let's try that out soon enough." Seth said intrigued while he shook Matt's hand.

Barry then stepped forward and asked them, "Uh guys?" he got the mutants' attentions, "Why don't you guys have any molecular scans on here?" That was indeed a question that reoccurred in the natives' minds. And they briefly wondered if they didn't trust them yet with their information or backgrounds.

"Unlike you guys, we're not from this universe." Seth reminded him. "And we're not comfortable with mutants becoming known in this universe, since metahumans aren't known either. So better to keep it under wraps for the time being."

Matt narrowed his eyes curiously and then stated truthfully, "That and your security here is still a shitshow. And you're not letting me upgrade it. So any of our sensitive matters are archived in Jarvis' mainframe instead."

Seth placed a hand on his shoulder and stated, "You upgrade this place, you'll end up putting lasers and missile launchers in every part of the ceiling. That or you might be willing to place suits around the building, like they're some sort of iron bodyguards."

"Speaking of Jarvis," Caitlin stepped closer and asked, "Why didn't he stop Hartley from hacking into our mainframe before?"

"He's still synced into my suit right now. So he couldn't it since I and my suit wasn't here yet." The nanite mutant told them, which reminded them of his tale back when he first introduced himself to the team.

Cisco scratched his head and said, "I think I'm gonna take my doctor's advice and go lie down." He looked to the mutant doctor who smiled evilly.

"About time, I was considering you a natural sedative to get you down." They wondered if he meant drugs right now, but then their doubts were answered. "I mean, a single fist to the face can knock anyone out. And if I'm unlucky, then you'll probably get a…somewhat uncomfortable nap after it."

Caitlin saw Cisco shake and sweat drop in fear from what Seth said. Finding it very fun, she decided to partake in his unusual humor and stated in sarcastically agreement. "What a great idea!" Everyone turned to her with shock in their eyes.

Matt looked between her and Seth and asked him, "You're a bad influence."

"You're still dating my sister! Don't give any more of a reason to waste your ass." The elemental threatened the nanite mutant, who flipped him the bird with his middle finger without a care in the world.

Cisco fist bumped with the nanite mutant before the two of them walked out, "Man, I feel like I'm hung over times ten." He stated his feeling.

"I'm not surprised." Caitlin said to him before walking over to Seth.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, he kissed his forehead before he asked, "Are you okay? Your head feeling well?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, as they walked out of the Cortex with each other. "Plus, medically speaking, I don't think kissing my booboo is gonna make it go away." Seth leaned down to her forehead again, placing a quick kiss on it again, making her blush her cheeks. "Okay maybe a bit, yeah."

Chuckling he then returned to another matter that she wanted to know more about. "Matt gave me permission to tell you. He trusts you now." Caitlin then waited for him to continue, very curious about what happened to Matt's parents.

"You see, Matt comes from a very high-class family, the Almonds. A big family of generations of some incredible doctors or engineers, all of whom specialized to act out in the battlefield. Like performing first-grade medical procedures on wounded soldiers and invent makeshift weapons from enemy tech upon infiltration missions. Strangely enough, they were always kept out of the news. But they were pretty old, and with old values."

"Like the Rathaways?" Caitlin asked him.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, kinda. They resemble them quite a lot. But even though they were so old-fashioned, Matt was always different. His family didn't like mutants, they thought they were some kind of plague, a disease that shouldn't be on our planet, among humans. But Matt didn't think that. His house was a full-on mansion with toys and butlers who could help him whenever he needed it, and it that was around five or seven blocks from the mutant school me and my sister attended, where we were raised before. And yet, he still took the time to sneak out of his home to meet up with me and my sister. He didn't hate mutants, he loved them. And there was this teacher Hank, another great mutant, who taught Matt all about physics and mathematics, some of the things he loved as a kid, and it only got greater when mutant powers were added to the mix."

"Matt loved to sneak out of his home to play with us back then. Just two weird mutant siblings and one of the rich kids of a very successful family enjoying their time together. Matt didn't mind us being what we are, he loved us just the same. It was amazing, and his powers didn't even manifest at that age." Caitlin smiled warmly when she heard his enjoyed voice, hearing him and seeing him recall the memories of his childhood. Even without him having parents, he was still happy nonetheless, his sister and himself thankfully.

But it also made her wonder why Matt was cold when his parents were reminded.

"But then the unexpected happened." Seth ran a hand through his hair as he continued saddened by the memories of that time, where the unthinkable. Caitlin grew worried right now, seeing the color drain from his face, scared her. "Matt's mutant power manifested. His skin opening up holes and these bone marrows constructed nanites surged out of his body, digging through his flesh… and it happened right in front of his parents, after they found that he has been visiting the mutant school regularly. It led to a really loud argument. His parents got pretty bad, his mother started running away and into her room, his dad threw Matt out on the streets same day himself."

Caitlin grew worried and cupped her mouth, trying to keep her sadness from forming in her voice. "I was outside of his house, because I hadn't heard from him back then, so I walked around it. I found Matt right outside of their gate, his eyes red from crying and his hands bleeding and swollen from hitting the gate, trying to get it open again. He looked ready to collapse any second because of it. But he was so worried and sad for what his parents did, so we broke in, I burned through the gate itself. The two of us ran into the house and went into the bedroom." He exhaled heavily like something was burning inside of him, even though his "other" was calming him down with soothing waves. "His parents were laying on their bed, both of them holding a knife with red stains… and both of them… had slit wrists."

"They committed suicide?" She asked alarmed by that.

"Yeah. They did." Seth nodded with a sad expression. "Matt was scared out of his mind, but he couldn't walk over to their bodies. He ran out of the mansion, and I called the Professor, getting his help on the case, while I went after Matt. He was hurt beyond any form of pain his powers could bring him. I have never seen anyone hurt like him before, it was unlike anything the human military done to us back then. And he was just a kid back then. Because of him becoming a mutant, they… killed themselves."

"They hated mutants that much? And they just… killed themselves because of that? Leaving their son alone to fend for himself?" Caitlin asked as though it was the most ridiculous thing and reason to commit suicide for. Seth smiled as he registered her compassion and her kindness in her voice, "Why?"

"They wanted their blood pure or something like that." Seth said distraught by the memory, "Matt hated himself so much that day. He wanted to kill himself actually." When Caitlin heard him admit that, she couldn't expect him to do something like suicide, it was unlike Matt. "But Liv and I were able to keep him in check. Though it did involve a few punches to the face, we stopped him from making the worst decision of his life. And all of his parents' money were given to him still, most of which he used to expand our school and our facilities. The rest… he may or may not have used to buy my sister many expensive gifts."

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So the Furys save another poor soul from more hurt? I really hope you and Matt find Olivia, I'd love to meet her."

His hand traveled up from her side, up her arm sending shivers up and down her spine, and to her face, cupping her cheek. Leaning down to her face, he placed his lips on top of her own. "Thank you, and she'll love you."

Caitlin pressed her lips on his lips again. And though she enjoyed the kisses she and the mutant have shared, she wanted to try something else. Tilting her head to the side, she slightly opened her mouth. Her tongue poked out of it and ran across his lips.

Seth widened his eyes in momentary surprise before it faded, along with his mouth opening up and his tongue slithered out, accepting the woman's tongue. Their tongues going around in each other's mouth with each and every rising sensation that ran over their bodies, feelings of every kind bubbled in them till they erupted and revealed themselves in their kiss.

Each and every feeling that erupted from the mutant's heart was causing his partner to be affected by the same emotions, letting black tendrils come out of his body and wrapped around Caitlin's waist. They pulled the female doctor closer to his body. They squeezed her body, making her moan into his mouth, and once more when his lips kissed her exposed neck.

Another heating moan came from her mouth, while her right hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her neck. "Seth…" Her body heated right now beyond anything that felt like normal levels. She didn't want this moment between them to end, it felt… good. It felt… right.

Seth's hands ventured down her body to her waist, they then reached her back. And along with his tendrils, his arms pushed her closer to his body. As he kissed the side of Caitlin's exposed neck right now, he didn't notice the sparks of lightning lighting up at his fingertips, sending real shivers up and down her spine. He couldn't stop him or his elements to haywire from overloading on the emotions he felt right now with Caitlin… because of Caitlin.

His nostrils took in the air and his eyes widened when he recognized the smell… it was smoke?

Pulling away from her, Seth looked around his body before looking at Caitlin's body with confused features over her body while she was having complete red cheeks. His tendrils retracted themselves. He found the source of the smoke, when he saw that had accidently burned parts of the hem of her dress. "Oops."

Caitlin looked at her dress and remarked, "First you freeze my pillow. And now, you try to burn off my dress? What's next? You're going to earthquake my bed?" She inwardly regretted saying that, like there was a double innuendo in her words.

Seth chuckled embarrassedly and quipped back, "Well, I already thought you were smoking, now I just made it official." He winked, making her slap his chest playfully. "And about the quaking your bed, let's just store that for the future, shall we?"

"Don't' get any bright ideas, Dr. Fury." She chided him while moving away.

The mutant shot after her and hugged her from behind. "That's your job, my dear Dr. Snow." He kissed her ear lobe, sending more shivers into her body.

A moment or two passed with both of them giving each other kisses, before they walked away again with their hands intertwined with one another.

X

Inside of his new cell, Hartley Rathaway opened his eyes and looked around. Recognizing that he was back in his cell at S.T.A.R. Labs, he got back on his feet. Eyes going from side to side, before peering to the front and saw Cisco walking closer and closer.

"Your evil hearing aids won't help you escape this time. So I'd get comfy." Cisco told Hartley, feeling himself overflow with confidence and happiness, seeing weapons of his own creation bring upon his former colleague's defeat.

Still feeling the blow from the metal hand by Iron Knight, Hartley rubbed his head and said, "You must be enjoying this, Cisco."

"I am." Came the quick reply from him.

"Ah, well, if that scares you, I can't imagine how you're gonna feel when you open up these doors and let me out of here." Hartley said, while checking for any scars on his head.

Cisco didn't understand it, thinking that it was some joke. "Hmm…maybe I'm going deaf, cause I could've sworn you just said I'm gonna let you out."

Hartley's eyes met his and with a nodding head, responded "And very soon too."

The mechanical engineer walked closer to the door of his former colleague's cell. "Why would I ever do that?"

A smirk revealed itself on his face as Hartley admitted, "Because I know where Ronnie Raymond is." This caused many emotions to wash over Cisco's face as Hartley continued. "I know what really happened to him that night." He stepped closer to the door himself.

"And I know how to save him."

From behind the threshold of the pipeline entrance was Matt, who had overheard everything that just appeared in their conversation. And he worried how this would be used to take advantage of Cisco's emotions… and how it would affect Seth's emotions.

"Cisco… don't do anything stupid now."

 **To be continued…**

 **Now that Hartley Rathaway have been defeated and put under lock and key, and Matt's past have been revealed, how will the story go afterwards when Cisco have just learned that his former colleague and nemesis of his workplace now know the true story behind Ronnie's behavior.**

 **And like how Matt worries, how will this piece of information sit with the elemental…**

 **…** **and who will this new helper that Carnage have settled on be…**

 **Stay tuned and find out, peeps!**


	28. Chapter 28: Crazy for you

**Heya guys!**

 **Another new chapter for you guys out there.**

 **This one will be a little more romantic considering the episode.**

 **And before you read it, gonna admit that a character is gonna be dead. Hope CW doesn't bring the guy back later on, then… Yikes.**

 **Oh yeah, instead of making two chapters for one episode, the coming chapters will be written for the entire episode… meaning longer chapters!**

 **So without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28: Crazy for You**

"Seth! Get me two boxes of Sambuca!" JC, Seth's senior co-worker, called out to him.

"Will do, Boss." He quipped back with a brief two-finger salute as he walked into the storage and pulled out two boxes of the requested alcohol and carried them by himself.

Joan and Rooster was by the counter and cleaning glasses while conversing with their boss, Stan. Their conversation was short-lived when they saw Seth carry the boxes of alcohol by himself. "Careful son, you don't wanna end up straining your back." JC's father told him concerned.

"All due respect Chief, last time I didn't do what your hellbeast of a daughter requested, she made serve the old ladies." Seth shot a hateful look to the boss's daughter who smiled innocently. "It then got uncomfortable… they started putting money in my pants and they got handsy." He visibly shivered at the memory of the night.

Stan looked to his daughter, who was having trouble keeping up an innocent look because of the recurring giggles, "Honey, you can't keep sacrificing Seth to those vultures. They are… quite uncomfortable." The owner of the bar remembered when the same happened to him, but not looking to trade places with him.

JC threw her hands up in the air with a pout on her face, "But I thought it might get us some more money."

"What do you think you are? A pimp?" Seth inquired before he realized, "Oh God, that's me the hooker."

" ** _We think the elderly ladies would love that._** " His "other" asked while referring to the vultures who kept touching him before.

Rooster laughed before saying "You might wanna keep that from Caitlin. She seems like the type of woman could freeze anything over with just one look."

"Watch it, you old coot." Seth pointed a finger at him in mock threat, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

The four of them laughed while Stan walked closer to the mutant from behind the counter, "I really am happy for you Seth. Seeing you move on from the past is great… well partly anyway." He added when he saw the elemental dip his head down in a moment of brief sadness.

Seth hated how the mention of his past always resulted with the last memories of his fiancée and his son being brought up to the surface of his mind. And though it briefly revealed itself on his facial expressions, he masked it again. "I know. It's just still lingering inside of me… slowly eating away at me… like a virus." He inwardly regretting talking like that.

"Hey." Seth gave Stan his attention. "The past is just our lives beginning. It's the start of our lives, the bad stuff, experiences and all, they're always going to be there, no matter how much we try or wish they weren't there. But it's about how we move forward from there, how we can step forward. One foot at a time, is all it takes Seth. Trust me I know. But you're on the right path."

The elemental always enjoyed the words his boss told him. Making sure that he was right and always in high spirits. Moreover, that his life was not weighed down by his past, it made him feel like his father was still there. "Thanks, Stan. Means a lot. And it has helped a lot with Caitlin here… but something's up now."

Stan tilted his head in confusion, "Something's wrong on that front?"

"Kinda… it's weird." Seth replied.

" ** _Stop thinking like that Seth._** " Venom exclaimed in his host's mind, feeling sad thoughts grow in his mind, like it was a horrible song on repeat.

Seth shook his head before confessing in sadness, "Someone she cared for, a lot, from her past came back out of the blue. And I'm afraid she might go back to him again. It's just been on my mind for a while now, and I'm going crazy over the thought of her leaving me… for him."

"Have you talked to her about that?" JC weighed in in concern.

"Kinda yeah. But I'm still afraid." He told them.

"Don't worry, she's gonna make the right choice and stay with the one who makes her happy _right now_." Joan added before hugging the mutant, who returned the hug. Seth's eyes looked and saw his boss give him a suspicious look, while Rooster was laughing.

" ** _This feels familiar._** " Venom commented at the similarity between now and the time when he hugged Joe's daughter.

" _Yeah._ " The host agreed with his partner before pulling away from JC. Seth walked over to the tables to clean them. Joan followed him and pulled him to the side, out of earshot from their other co-workers. "What's going on?"

JC looked around for anyone with long ears before stating, "My Dad told me about what happened with you and your family. I just… wanted to say I'm sorry is all." She offered condolence to him.

"Thanks Joan. It means a lot, really. But something like that doesn't go away so easily, you know." He said sadly before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw a message from Caitlin, " _S.O.S._ " It said along with an address.

He looked to JC and said, "Gotta run. Caitlin needs me for something."

"You're gonna play Doctor with the doctor?" she quipped teasingly getting a dry look from the mutant. "Go. I'll tell my dad." He thanked her before walking out of the back entrance. Using his partner's senses, he looked around for anyone nearby and found none.

Knowing that no one was there to see him, he let his body slowly be overcome with the symbiote before latching onto a wall and leaped into the air with a tendril shoot out of his hand, and latch onto a building before swinging.

X

Both Seth and Barry have received messages of cars crashing around the city, two sides to be exact. The speedster ran to one side while the elemental swung to the other side. And both heroes had come to their individual sites and saw the same.

Venom came to his location and saw them. Cars flipped around, their engines revealed to peering eyes because of their missing hoods. Black smoke emitting from them because of the damage to them. His eyes narrowed, seeing the car was filled with a family of four. Mother and father, in their late twenties to their early thirties, with two kids in their backseats. The entire family was unconscious.

The anti-hero looked around and saw that the gasoline tank was leaking down to the ground, forming a puddle of fuel that grew with each drop of gasoline that landed in it. Eyes from both the hero and the man in the car saw sparks go off of the car's engine, they neared the flipped car.

A firetruck neared the site of the crash and the firemen came out of their vehicle. But they had to back away as the engines began sparking more violently. His eyes widened at the sight of the growing sparks, making him shoot down from the side of the building where he was placed on.

" ** _Rip that door to shreds!_** " His partner told his partner with a sense of urgency, but mostly for the sake of the children.

Seth landed on the ground, taking in the car's structure. There are only two car doors on the vehicle. His claws pierced through the car door, ripping it off immediately and threw it to the side. His arm split into tendrils and shot into the car, grabbing both parents.

Lashing out his arm to the back, he placed the parents on the ground. Contact with the ground caused them to stir before waking up and saw the sight of Venom placing them on the ground. The mother immediately looked to the car with worried eyes. "My babies!" she

Seth snapped his head to the vehicle again, jumping to the side of the car again. But before he could react however, the spread of fuel came into contact with the growing sparks, igniting the line of gasoline. Flames erupting and followed the puddle of the fuel, and to the source of the fuel.

The firemen had to hold the parents back because they saw the flames, making them try to jump into action to save their children right now.

 _EXPLOSION_

The flames caught up to the source of the fuel, causing the car explode. The parents were shielded by the firemen's bodies. But the parents pried themselves away as they saw the car with their children explode. "Emma!/Jay!" They shouted in shock and hurt, while their bodies were pulled away from the explosion.

The firemen showered the burning car with water from their hose with multiple water hoses. While both parents broke down in tears. They just lost their children…or so they thought.

Sounds of babies crying and cooing loudly emitted from behind them, making the parents look in the direction. Their eyes were wide with happiness when they saw Venom walk over to them with his arms swaying around, their babies in his arms.

"How did…" the man of the couple trailed off before happiness and relief came over him, as he and his wife jumped back to their feet.

" **They are alright. They're safe.** " Venom told them, as he walked closer to the crying parents. " **You might wanna change their diapers, though.** " He bent down on a knee to better hand them back to them. When their children came into their arms again, tears of pure joy and relief streamed down their cheeks.

Venom smiled warmly, even with his overly large maw he smiled warmly, at the sight of the overjoyed parents with their children again. He got back on his feet and was about to turn around, when the couple stopped them. "Thank you…." The anti-hero turned his head as they stepped forward, "Venom." the couple finished off with wide smiles. His hand raised and his thumb pushed up before shooting out tendrils, latching onto a nearby building before swinging away from the overjoyed couple.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After the two heroes handled each of their car crashes, they arrived back at the facility where everyone was present. But for some reason, Matt kept his eyes on Cisco who seemed to be hiding something inside of his mind.

Cisco began cleaning the Flash suit with a towel and commented on the two heroes' handling of the situations. "Dudes. That was insane." He commented, before looking to Barry who was having his arms over his head while seated in the chair. "I mean, even I'm having a hard time getting mad at you for dirtying up my suit."

"Okay, when are we going to start considering it my suit?" Barry wondered while his finger pointed to Seth who stood beside Caitlin. "And does the count for Seth too?"

Seth cocked an eyebrow and stated, "Unlike your suit, Bar, mine is a living creature… who's a cannibalistic chocolate addict… and my roommate." Barry nodded, happy that his suit was not in the same boat as the mutant's. He couldn't imagine sharing his body with an alien… or anyone else like that.

" ** _You're lucky to deal with us. Who else could handle listening to your constant bickering?_** " the symbiote added smugly.

Cisco then stated, "I'd be comfortable calling it our suit. And I'm still not allowed to make experiments with Seth's suit."

" _He_ 's a living creature." Caitlin said sternly in defense of her boyfriend's partner, who grabbed her hand with a tendril. Giving the host a quick wink, she then looked the speedster and stated, "Tonight was the fastest you've ever run."

"Yeah, our Speed-Freak is growing up so fast." Matt said with quip, using his friend's nickname for him.

The metahuman got up from his chair as Harrison continued, "Yes, your training is paying off. That couple is alive tonight because of you."

"And a family of four is alive because of you." Caitlin said as she pecked Seth's cheek with a kiss, making a smile grace his face. She then moved over to the side beside her boss.

Barry registered their words, but he didn't find his current speed sufficient, not enough for his nemesis, the one who destroyed his life. "I can still get faster. I know I can."

Dr. Wells rolled backwards and said, "And you will one day. I'm sure. But for today, I'd say you've fulfilled your save quota. Proper rest is what you need, as do we all." He finished off before rolling out of the exit to the Cortex.

Cisco then got a better idea on how to spend the night, "Better yet, what we all need is a proper drink. Who's up for a drink?" he gestured to everyone in the room.

"Oh, dude, it's… it's movie night with Joe. I can't." Barry said before adding, "But I'll see you guys tomorrow, all right?" He walked out.

"Yeah, I'm going out on a patrol tonight, so I can't either." Matt told his lie before moving out.

"Yeah, sorry, I have to make some space in my loft tonight." Seth said before walking over to Caitlin, "Wanna come over later?"

"Sure. Bye." She kissed him briefly before walking to her bag, while Seth jumped out of the skylight.

Cisco began rubbing his hand with the towel, as he asked his co-worker. "What about you? Drinks on me?" he offered as he stepped closer.

Without making eye contact with him, she replied, "I think I'll pass."

Taking in her tone, the mechanical engineer found it weird and almost coldish, so he asked her "You okay?"

Caitlin looked up from her bag and looked into his eyes with a cold look. She inhaled before stating what was on her mind. "I was looking for my tablet at your work station, and I found this." Taking out a tablet, she flipped it around and showed to him.

The mechanical engineer saw that she showed her his search result for F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M., showing the same papers that she and Seth had read before. "I can explain." He started defensively with sad eyes, "I know you said we should stop looking for Ronnie, so I…" Caitlin waited patiently for his response, "didn't stop looking for Ronnie."

"Why?" she asked, worried what Seth might think if he found out that his friend had began searching for her former fiancée.

She got the unexpected answer, "Hartley. He said he knew what happened to Ronnie."

Caitlin then quipped sarcastically but hollowly, "Oh, Hartley Rathaway, who is currently locked in our super-villain basement jail for going psycho with sound waves?"

Cisco got her point, "Yeah. He's made some poor choices. There's no argument there. But I looked into what he was saying and-"

She cut him off, "Cisco. Ronnie's gone, and I have moved on with my life, with Seth." She finished off and took her bag, ready to walk out of the facility.

"Doesn't seem like that." The mechanical engineer stated.

The bio-engineer turned around to him with surprise on her face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He was worried that he might be treading into some dangerous territory, but he said it anyway. "Look, I'm not an expert on love, but I think in order to move on from Ronnie… you actually have to move on."

Cisco only said because he knew that Ronnie was somewhere in her mind, even though she was dating Seth right now. He knew that he was still in her mind somewhere. But he only wanted it to spark so she understands why he was still looking for his friend.

Caitlin walked away, not wanting to be reminded again of her formerly dead fiancée. Ronnie was still in her mind, somewhere. But that part was always suppressed in her mind. Not wanting it to ruin anything that she had with Seth. However, when Ronnie's name was mentioned… the locked part of her mind became unlocked making his name come over her mind again…

…Making her feel horrible right now…

X

 **(Iron Heights Prison, Outside)**

Outside of Iron Heights Prison, a detention facility located near Keystone City, a very fancy car rolled up far from the facility. Inside of the car, a dark-skinned young woman with curly hair pointing up, placed a CD disk inside of her car radio. A moment later, her radio started and her song played. The woman turned on the lights inside of her car, lighting up her face.

Pulling something out of her car's compartments, she leaned back in her seat and placed her handheld telescope. Through the telescope, she looked into a window. Seeing that, a smirk graced on her face before she disappeared in a flash.

X

 **(Iron Heights Prison, Inside)**

The same woman from before, who was inside of her car, now appeared back inside of the prison with her telescope in hand.

She slowly walked down the stairs, but stopped and walked back up again, when she heard footsteps come from the other staircase. A moment later, a prison guard did indeed come up the staircase. When the guard walked out of the way, she continued back down the stairs. And around the threshold of the door.

Passing thorough another door, the woman held up her telescope and smashed into the security camera that was up in the corner. She repeated with other cameras she passed by. And she knew that this would end up with the alarm sirens being turned on.

But she didn't care about that. She was a woman on a mission, who was going to accomplish it no matter what.

With no guard near her, she pulled out her phone and looked at the structure of the prison, and more specifically the cells, finding the one she wanted to find. When she did, she rounded a corner, but it was a mistake as a guard saw her from the corner of his eye.

The guard ran after the intruder while shouting "Hold it right there" repeatedly, but to no success as the woman kept running. He rounded a corner, but she was gone. He didn't see it, but the intruder appeared behind him and ran in the opposite direction of him.

When she found the right cell, she ran to it and pressed up against the cell door. The male occupant of the cell heard the commotion from before and walked closer to the door himself, and his eyes ran over the familiar form of the woman there. "Shawna?" he asked curiously.

Shawna didn't utter a single word nor give an appropriate response. But instead she used her powers and appeared behind the man in the cell again. The man was surprised and cracked his head to the side, seeing Shawna on top of his bed and looking out the window, her hand outstretched to her. "Crazy cool, right?"

The man pointed at her and with a stuttering voice asked, "How… How did you do that?"

She didn't answer but instead instructed, "Grab my hand." The man heard guards coming from the other end of the hallway, and he didn't want to be on their receiving end of their punishment if they thought he knew something. He made his choice and grabbed Shawna's hand.

Shawna took her telescope and looked out the window, looking into her car again. She activated her powers, and she and the man disappeared without a trace in black-ish white-ish smoke.

X

 **(Iron Heights Prison, Outside)**

Shawna and the man materialized again, this time inside of her car. The man found himself in the driver's seat of the car with his savior in the seat beside him.

The man looked around in surprise to find himself in her fancy car while his breath was ragged with even more surprise and rush from escaping the prison in mere seconds. Shawna remained her composure and turned off the light in the car.

The man turned to the woman beside him, and placed his hand on the back of her head, making Shawna smile widely. "How the hell, Shawna?"

"So, you like?" she asked him, almost worriedly, as her hands placed themselves on the back of his head.

But her worries were for naught, as he immediately said, "Oh, I love." The two of them then engaged in a passionate kiss in the middle of the road, in their car right now. They pulled away from each other both of them wearing smiles as the man shouted out happily "Whoo!" and they drove away with the pedal to the metal.

The car passed by a tree, and from within its leaves and branches, a form jumped down from it, the shadows still cloaking his form… until he walked out of them and the small street light near him illuminated his face. The crimson face of the carnage with black veins and pitch-black fangs, his eyes looking in direction of the car.

A maniacal smile formed on his face as he said.

" **They're perfect.** "

His cackle echoed throughout the street as he returned to the shadows

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The next day)**

After the events of last night, everyone had gathered in The Cortex of the facility again, to talk about what happened in the prison. To talk about the intruder who was able to slip in and out of the prison in a matter of seconds.

The person who was broken out of the prison was one Clay Parker. Strangest thing was that…just vanished.

The police were brought onto the scene of the crime and investigated the prison, spoke with the guards and did their rounds of questions. Barry, being the CSI scientist, examined Parker's cell. And to Joe's surprise, he was able to find something. An organic particulate residual, something he found around various places within the prison, and all the way outside the detention facility.

Now Joe and Barry brought the residual back to the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs, where now everyone examined the residual on the big monitor. The monitor displayed the illuminated state of the residual and saw the cells move around very quickly.

Caitlin and Seth shared a look as they noticed the state of the cells. The female bio-engineer then stated, "Not even Barry's cells move this fast. I've never seen anything like it."

The elemental tilted his head as he found the cells behavior familiar, but he was unsure of how. "So Clay Parker is a metahuman?" Joe wondered, while his eyes saw his friend's head tilt to the sides.

"I wouldn't count your chickens just yet, Josephine." Seth corrected him before moving closer. "The particulate residue that Mr. Allen here gathered for us at Iron Heights does indeed contain traces of Clay Parker's DNA, but also DNA of a woman." He said, Harrison nodded in agreement as he had noticed the same. He then asked the lawmen, "This isn't one of those rooms for "conjugal visits" is it?"

"No it's not. We can assure you of that." Joe eased his mind, with the mutant exhaling happily and relieving, almost exaggerating it too much and dramatically. His reaction got a couple of chuckles from everyone in the room.

The speedster then stated, "Run her DNA against the CCPD criminal database. See if you get a match."

Cisco did as told and searched for a match, with Matt standing behind him and looking at the monitor himself. The computer then found a match and displayed, " _Match Found_ ", along with a picture of the woman who intruded and her criminal record and her name. "Yahtzee." He leaned back in his chair.

Matt looked closer and stated the information, "Her name's Shawna Baez. Mostly petty crimes, and this one's a party girl to the heart, apparently." Cisco then continued for him.

"Yeah, she is. Long list of disorderly conducts at local bars."

"Sounds like my type of girl." Seth quipped with a wink towards Caitlin, making her roll her eyes playfulness.

Joe then said, "So I'm guessing we find her, we find Clay Parker. Barry?"

"Yeah." The speedster followed Joe and out of the door.

Harrison Wells then said, "In the meantime, let's track these particulates and see how they work."

"Let's give Brains a hand, Cait." Seth suggested and she nodded her cooperation immediately, before they followed the founder of the facility.

"I'll be right with you guys." Cisco said before getting up from his chair.

Matt looked to him with narrowed eyes and asked, "You need a hand, Cisco?"

"No need. Just gotta… clean up the workshop, real quick." The mechanical engineer said with an obvious lie.

"You sure, I don't mind helping you." The weapons expert said, knowing that it was a lie. Cisco said that it wasn't necessary before he walked out. Matt waited a few moments before following him. "Don't do anything stupid, Cisco."

X

Cisco stood in front of Hartley Rathaway's cell in the Pipeline of the facility, his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at his former colleague. Hartley himself, the Pied Piper, had his back up against the wall while seated on the floor of his cell.

A chuckle escaped his mouth before Hartley said in playfulness. "I've had the biggest craving for Thai food"

The mechanical engineer had returned to see Hartley again because of what he said before. About what happened to Ronnie Raymond. And even though it might cause a wrench to appear in Seth and Caitlin's relation, he had to do it….

For his old friend… for what he was forced to do back then… that night.

"You said you knew what happened to Ronnie and how he was still alive." Cisco said, "And you said Professor Stein was at S.T.A.R. Labs the night of the explosion."

Hartley with an infuriating smug smile on his face, stated with a nodding head. "Yes. He was."

"Why?" Cisco demanded.

His former colleague leaned forward, his elbows touching his knees as he answered with a cryptic riddle. "The mystery isn't why Stein went to S.T.A.R. Labs that night. It's why he didn't leave."

Cisco wasn't going to answer that ridiculous riddle. He wanted the answer. "Tell me."

"Can't." Hartley told him, with his back returning to the wall, "I have to show you."

Scoffing as though he should be surprised by Hartley's response, Cisco said. "You are not getting out of this cell." He turned around to walk away.

Hartley saw the same and shot up to his feet in desperation, "Fair enough, but I know you, Cisco." This got him to turn back to Hartley. "I know how much you looked up to Ronnie. He was like family." His words fanned his flame and desire to search for Ronnie. "A family you built for yourself here. I know how much you want to see that family healed. Let me help you."

Cisco felt his heart smashing in his chest. He was close to finally get his friend back. But logic kept him straight, for now. "I don't believe you." He walked away again.

"Well, I'm telling you the truth, Cisco." Hartley assured him, getting the mechanical engineer to stop by the control panel to the cells. "When you are ready, you know where to find me."

Cisco gave him a lasting glare while his hand moved to the panel and twisted his fingers around, closing the door to the pipeline right now. The engineer moved away from the panel and rounded a corner and walked over to his workshop, trying to sort out his next decision.

From the other corner of the entrance to the Pipeline, Matt came out and looked between the direction of his friend and the large door where Hartley was behind it. The mutant had heard everything that was said between them, and he knew what Hartley's goal was. it was obvious.

He was preying on Cisco's feelings and emotions for his lost friend. It was a weak play. Using another person's feeling for their own schemes were very low, but from what they saw before, he wasn't surprised to see him stoop so low.

Matt clenched his fists in anger. He had a half-mind to storm in there, and cut Hartley into pieces right about now, screaming and begging for mercy, and getting none. And that's for playing with his friend's emotions like that. But he was unsure of what to do now, either stop Cisco or tell Seth. However, he couldn't involve his best friend, not yet anyway.

"Big mistake Rathaway." He muttered to himself in anger as he made his decision.

X

 **(Iron Heights Prison)**

Seth went out for a while per Joe's request to Iron Heights Prison, Caitlin and Dr. Wells told him that it was okay for him to leave. Joe and Barry had received a call from the detention facility, where they were told by an inmate who had some information.

Now Seth, Barry and Joe had arrived in the visitation room of the facility to talk to the inmate who wanted to share his information. The mutant however was surprised to see the familiar face of a man around the detective's age, the same man who had allegedly killed his own wife in front of their own son.

Henry Allen.

While Joe and Barry spoke with the prison inmate, Seth heard his partner comment. " ** _So this the speedster's father, huh?_** "

" _Apparently so. Why what did you expect?_ " he asked of his partner curiously.

" ** _We're not sure. Perhaps we thought he might have gotten more muscles or something. Taller maybe, like the inmates of Raft._** "

" _You do realize this place is like the corner where naughty kids are sent to compared to the Raft, where people who can scare the living crap out of anyone with just one look. That and they're all supervillains or serial killers with a taste for blood, right?_ " Seth couldn't help but wonder about Carnage at that thought. " _He's gotta be here, right? Carnage gotta be here."_

" ** _We hope so. He was the first one to go through that portal back in our world. If he's not here, then chances of finding Olivia have become slimmer than ever before._** " the symbiote added sadly, not wanting lose hope of Olivia Fury.

" _We can't give up._ " Seth thought back adamantly, not willing to give up on his baby sister or on finding Carnage, his last and only chance to get his life back.

"What do you mean you've been asking around?" Barry's urgent remark snapped Seth out of his mind and into the conversation again.

Henry looked to the unresponsive mutant and asked, "I assume you must be Seth." He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, heard a lot about you from Joe and Barry. You're quite a friend to them both, from what I hear."

The mutant took the phone and said, "I try. But it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Allen." He politely introduced greeted the inmate on the other side of the glass.

He nodded before going to talk to his son, "Do you know a Marcus Stockheimer?"

Barry shared a look with Joe, letting the detective take the phone to talk next. "Sure, he's some mid-level gangster. He works mainly on the south side."

"Word is, Clay Parker was a runner for Marcus." Henry started, the other three men listened in closely. "When Clay got pinched, Marcus lost a lot of money. Apparently, Marcus doesn't like losing money."

"So, what?" Barry started with an inquiry, "So Parker can't leave Central City until he's paid off his debt?"

"Not unless he wants to look over his shoulder the entire time." Seth said, "Wondering whether or not, you're gonna find yourself with a knife or a gun in your face instead."

Henry nodded in agreement with his words, "From what I'm told, if you're a member of the Stockheimer crew, you get out, first thing you do is pay him a visit or suffer the consequences."

"All right." Barry said after snatching the phone again. "No more playing cop. Promise me."

Seth found his words quite hurtful, but it was mainly for the sake of his father's safety, so it was understandable. "I hear you." Henry told his son.

"All right." The speedster said.

Henry looked to the mutant and gestured for him to take the phone, which he did, mainly out of curiosity. "Keep an eye on these two for me, would you? These two have a tendency to get into trouble, even more than normal lawmen."

His head tilted in confusion of how much before Seth asked him, "You seem to put a lot of faith into a man, you've never before, Mr. Allen. Why's that?" Barry and Joe wondered the same.

The inmate shrugged his shoulders, and answered honestly. "Something in your eyes." He nodded to his eyes. "It looks like a lot the eyes I've seen in here." The elemental awaited his elaboration. "The kind of eyes that are willing to fight for those he cares about no matter what. And protect them beyond any measures."

"Sounds about right." Seth quipped jokingly, his friends rolling their eyes.

"And… the eyes of the ones who search for redemption because of loss." Both he and Venom widened their eyes, while Henry smiled, knowing that he had hit the ballpark. "You're gonna get your chance, Seth. Just wait." The elemental nodded to him.

" ** _We like the father over the son._** " Venom stated his thoughts.

" _Agreed. Maybe Barry was born without the brains of the family._ " Seth thought back with a dark quip.

The elemental and Joe moved back slightly, leaving the father and son to talk with each other which they seemed to need. Seth looked at his friend's face and saw something bothering him, if his expression was any indication like unsureness.

Worried for his friend, the mutant asked. "What's on your mind?"

Joe knew that his friend wasn't going to let him, he said. "Remember that girl who insulted Tockman a while back? The one you've been watching over since getting here?"

"You mean Frankie Kane?" Joe nodded to his suggestion. "Yeah, I do. Is she okay? She's not in any trouble, is she?" he fired of his questions worriedly, Venom was waiting impatiently inside of his partner's body for the answer as well.

"Don't worry she's fine." The detective assured him immediately, even getting him to release an exhale of relief. "She came to me earlier today and said she found something weird a while back. She wanted me to check it out."

"And what? What'd you find?" Seth inquired of his friend who then began explaining.

X

 **(Flashback)**

 _Detective Joe West and Frankie Kane walked together into some parts of the city, no one would ever visit normally. Central City wasn't anything like Starling City, but it still held some dark parts on various streets. With that in mind, Joe made sure that his badge was visible and hanging from his neck._

 _Looking to his companion, Joe could see that Frankie was looking uncomfortably around. "Are you okay, Frankie?"_

 _The young girl looked to him after a soft exhale, "Not really. What I found was really scary, and it really… stunk. Made me sick really." She added with disgust in her voice while feeling disgust in her stomach._

 _Joe was then reminded of what she told him before, "You didn't really say anything about what you found, Frankie. What did you find?"_

 _Before Frankie could reply she had a brief mental conversation within herself, thinking of what to reveal him. When it ended, she replied to the detective. "Not sure how to describe it really, it looked like a body." Her answer was sheepish, not much a detective could build much on._

 _Seeing the way she was being secretive right now, he didn't see the need to force her to speak more, knowing that she was feeling very uncomfortable talking about it. Joe nodded to her, and let her lead them to their destination._

 _Frankie led the way, the two rounded a corner, and once again the young girl found herself in the same exact alleyway where she found that molten mess, that resembled a human. Making her step behind the detective in fear and disgust…_

 _But when she stepped out from behind the detective, her eyes and Joe's own… none of them caught the sight of a human body._

 _The detective looked around and didn't find any signs of either a struggle or a murder. No blood there, no damaged ground or surroundings at. Walking around carefully at the alleged murder scene, his eyes inspected the scene with narrowed eyes._

 _But nothing could be found there._

 _With a heavy heart, he turned back to the young girl, who kept holding her nose in visible disgust. Joe found it curious, they were no obvious signs of there being a murder here. Instead, he tried to find a different piece of evidence, sniffing the air briefly… he slammed his hand to his nose, trying to prevent more of that loathsome smell. "Damn, that stinks."_

 _"_ _Yeah it still does." Frankie said in agreement with the elder man._

 _Joe had to agree the stench of what filled the air around them resembled that of a decaying corpse that have been left by a murderer. The very odor of rotting flesh is very unique. Not wanting to spend more time in his stinking alley, he led him and Frankie out of it. "Okay, it does smell like something's been rotting in there, trust me. But there's no body here. Where did you find the body? And how?"_

 _"_ _I was just walking away a bit, just to clear my head." Frankie started, "While I did, I smelled something in the air and walked towards it. Big mistake. But I did, and I found this body here, it looked rotten like it was left in the sun for days."_

 _"_ _Thanks for that image." Joe quipped in discomfort, getting the young girl to giggle humorously, making the detective wonder how she found any humor in this situation. "Okay, I don't wanna force you to talk more, I know you're uncomfortable talking about it. But…" he pulled out a card with his number on it and handed it to her. ".. when you're ready, give me a call, will you? I'll continue looking over the scene here."_

 _"_ _I will." Frankie replied with a nod, "And before we go back, you're… Seth's friend, right?"_

 _Joe smiled warmly when he registered her hopeful voice, "I am. Still wondering why I haven't shot that guy yet."_

 _His somewhat dark joke got the girl to laugh again, Frankie said, "He's nice. I was hoping to talk to him soon. Been a while since we last did."_

 _"_ _I'll get him to contact you as soon as possible, Frankie. Promise you that." Joe assured her with a smile as they continued and walked away from the alleged murder scene._

 **(Flashback end)**

X

When Joe finished telling him of what happened, Seth and Venom looked at him curiously and with surprise. He didn't expect Frankie Kane to suddenly find a corpse when she out for a walk, it was definitely what he expected Joe to tell him.

The detective then asked him curiously, "Hey, you've known her for a while now, haven't you?" The mutant nodded, "You think she might be pulling a prank here on me?"

"Absolutely not." Seth answered immediately and adamantly. "Frankie's not that kind of girl, Joe. She's better than that. I know I've only been watching over her for a while, but I can tell you right here she's not the kind of girl who would just pull a prank on the authority. She's sweet and innocent, she's not like the other teenagers her age. She's a good kid." He said fully convinced that the young girl would never pull something so devious.

"We are talking about the same girl who insulted the Clock King, right? The girl who insulted a criminal?" Joe reminded him with a counter.

Seth gave his partner a dry look, "Okay, she's got some personality, but that doesn't mean she'd just go and pull something like this. Trust me. Frankie Kane's being honest with you."

"Okay, I'll take you at your word." Joe assured the mutant before they continued on their way, the father and son in the visitation room still talking with each other. Debriefing each other of what they've been through so far since their last meeting.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, Outside)**

Cisco made his decision. Not because of Caitlin… but because of what he chose to do back then… the night of the particle accelerator explosion. The same decision that's been haunting him ever since he did that… ever since he pressed that button.

Even if meant he had to let Hartley Rathaway out… he had to do it.

But he wasn't going to let Hartley go free, so he handcuffed his former colleague, not trusting him for a second.

Cisco let hm lead him outside of the facility, to a place with a series of staircases. The mechanical engineer looked around and peered around with inspecting eyes. But he found nothing, making him direct at the cuffed Pied Piper. "You said you were gonna show me what happened to Ronnie. Ronnie died inside the building. What are we doing out here?"

Hartley had already seen it, so he mocked Cisco for not seeing it yet. "What do you see?"

Briefly looking to him, Cisco replied while walking down the stairs. "I don't know." He gestured around, "Buildings, walls, dirt." He reached a platform by the bottom of the stairs.

His not so friendly companion followed. "Wells would be so disappointed in your observational skills. Look again." Hartley instructed.

The mechanical engineer looked ahead again, as he stepped closer to the wall, where something peculiar was on the wall. It looked like dirt. But in the shape of a silhouette, in the form of a man. But it looked like it was burned up against the man.

Cisco ran his finger over it inspecting. "Bakudan no kage." Hartley spoke in Japanese behind him. "It's Japanese."

Turning his head slightly to look at him with one eye, Cisco remarked almost in disbelief, "How can you speak six languages and sound like a dick in every one of them?"

Without reacting to his insult, Hartley translated before explaining, "It means "bomb shadow". They found these all over Hiroshima after the first atomic bomb was dropped." Cisco still examined it while Hartley continued, "This shadow belonged to Martin Stein."

This made Cisco turn to Hartley with his finger pointed at the shadow. "The accelerator explosion did this to him?"

Hartley counted resist the urge to grow smug right now, so he remarked, "You really don't see it, do you? You're gonna kick yourself when you figure it out."

Cisco finally realized it, that his chain was yanked right now. and the revelation of who was yanking it, shouldn't have surprised him. Scoffing he said, "Oh, man. You were full of it then, and you're full of it now. This is just another one of your lame-ass tricks. Come on. We're going back into the Pipeline."

He moved closer to Hartley and turned him around. His former colleague used this chance and slammed his left elbow into Cisco's nose. Pied Piper then spun around, going for another attack, but his target dodged.

A fist connected with Hartley's face, before a grunt came out of his mouth when his body Cisco slammed him into the wall. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, the mechanical twisted him into the air before smashing him into the ground. Hartley used that momentum from the throw to spin his former co-worker into the ground himself.

Cisco got back on their feet after stepping away from the crouching Hartley. Charging at his former colleague, he went to kick him away. But it was intercepted by his target's hands, letting Hartley raise them while getting his feet. His action caused the mechanical engineer be thrown to the ground.

Seeing that he was orientated for the moment, Hartley saw his chance and ran up the staircase. But then Cisco pulled out a small device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. A incredible high-pitched sound screeched from it.

Because of his sensitive hearing after the particle accelerator explosion, the high-pitched screech caused unimaginable pain and agony to erupt in his head. "Aah!" he screamed as he got down on his knees on the steps.

Cisco got up on his feet again as he saw how sweet it was to give Hartley a taste of his own medicine. "You're not the only one who understands vibrations, Hartley." He stepped closer to him. "Those cochlear devises you're wearing? I made a few adjustments." His tone was almost cruel.

"No, please don't!" Hartley pleaded to him while pain continued its eruption in his head. "Aah!" he grunted even more with pain.

Cisco wasn't going to let him continue hurting and yanking him around. He wanted to get his friend, no matter what. And no one was going to stop him. "If you how to find Ronnie, then you better tell me. Right now." He said seriously.

"Please, make it stop." Hartley begged him again before assuring him. "Please. I'll show you. I'll show- Ah…ahh!"

For now, he took Hartley at his words, and turned his device down. "Try that again, and I won't make it stop. Ever." He threatened him.

Hartley's hearing was back to normal, so he said, somewhat surprised and impressed. "I'm impressed. Didn't think you had that in you."

The mechanical engineer then chose this moment to remind him, "I work with the Venom." In the eyes of criminals and media, the elemental anti-hero was the face of true horror, unleashing fear inside of their hearts of every villain with one glance.

Pied Piper could see the knowledge in his words and then realization came over him, and a chance to escape. "But you have to take these off me if you want to find out the truth." Displaying his handcuffed hands.

Narrowing his eyes in skepticism, he replied. "And why's that?"

To his question, Hartley responded, "It'll look a little conspicuous where we're going next." After a few moments of some talking, they moved away.

After they were out of earshot, Matt jumped down in his Iron Knight suit. He had kept his eyes on them and followed them, but made sure to keep his distance from them. He considered intervening when he saw Hartley take a shot at escape by fighting against Cisco. But like a pro, he was able to stand his own against him.

"Cisco, you should start training Barry, he might learn a thing or two for once." He said before looking at the wall again. "Martin Stein, huh? Jarvis, what do you have on him?"

After a few moments of quick searching, the AI started, " **Professor Martin Stein, husband to one Clarissa Stein, is a co-writer on the papers for the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project with one Jason Rusch. Professor Stein is also a physicist, specializing in quantum physics, a field of study that he's been awarded for in the past. And from previous video footage from security cameras, it is shown that he's developed in the concept of tim-** "

"Jarvis, I know you hate it when I interrupt you, but his interests are somewhat irrelevant for me. Nor what he does in his house." Matt said before walked closer to the burn mark of the Professor's shadow. "Looks like the marks dad showed me a while back, doesn't it J?"

" **It does, sir.** "

"What were you working on Stein?" His armored hand glided over the burn mark, taking it in slowly with each rub. Finding it still weird, he looked around a last time before he said, "Time to go." His helmet covered his face again before jumped into the air. He launched into the air, making sure that Hartley wasn't going to get a chance to get one over Cisco.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After their sit-down with Henry Allen, Joe and Barry went out for some Big Belly Burger, while Seth went back to the facility. When he walked through the entrance, he found Caitlin at the main console in the Cortex, she was sipping her coffee while working on her stuff.

"Hey you." He called out to her.

She saw Seth walking through the door and said, "Mm." the two shared a kiss before Caitlin started, "I was analyzing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind, and I found something very interesting."

"Again, if it's anything from a conjugal visits room, then I'm outta here. I do not want to test anything from a conjugal visit." Seth said steadfastly.

"Don't worry, nothing to do about conjugal visits." She assured him with a smile. "But sorry for not asking you for help."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He rubbed her back. "Besides I was helping Joe and Barry."

She smiled before showing the results on the computer, with Seth leaning over beside her to look herself. "When Clay's cells come into contact with Shawna's, they adopt her properties."

Seth widened his eyes as he realized, "Allowing her to teleport people with her. Sounds a lot like a mutant I know back in my universe." Caitlin showed her interest, the mutant continued, "Another mutant with the same powers as this Shawna, most likely. But he's got his blue devil look, which is actually pretty cool."

" ** _What is she doing?_** " Venom suddenly asked as he noticed Caitlin's facial expression.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked to her. She was biting her lower lip while her eyes were at the monitor. " _She only does that when something's on her mind._ "

Venom didn't speak for a few moments. But when he did, he said, " ** _… you do realize we spent just as much time with her as you do._** " Seth couldn't disagree with that, but he hated how smug his partner was about it. " ** _When you stop acting like an idiot, we'll stop acting smug._** "

Briefly shaking his head of anymore thoughts like that, he directed at Caitlin, "What's on your mind, Cait?"

She looked to him, her lower lip still bitten. "Why would you ask that?"

Gesturing to his own lip, he explained, "You're doing that biting-your-lower-lip thing that you do when something's bothering you." The elemental then added for fun, "Or when you sleep, which I found absolutely adorable."

"Stop that." She slapped his chest playfully before she cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

Seth chuckled before clearing his own throat, "Okay. But you do realize I have interrogated people before, right? Now I'm not going to do it to you, but please just know that I can."

She didn't respond but turned back to the monitors. Seth knew she was near the cracking point, right on the very ed- "Cisco says I don't have a life." She exclaimed with her back being straightened and her arms crossed over her torso, a little cute pout forming on her face.

Both Venom and Seth were surprised how quickly she cracked, but both found it kind of incredible funny. He stepped closer and rubbed her back. "You don't, do you?" he teased her, but only to hear her counter argument.

She blushed and she exclaimed embarrassedly, "I do! I cook and I eat… and I read…and I help you and Barry." Seth's smirk widened as she had trouble finding items to fire off of her list. "And I spent time with you…cooking dinner with you… sometimes going out with you…"

He found it absolutely adorable how she was trying to prove him wrong. But he wouldn't let her off so easily. "So, what you're saying is, you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life. Excluding, the parts we do together."

"You don't have to be rude about it." She said in mock hurt.

The elemental wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey, I'm not doing any better than you. My social life consists of leaping around in the city looking like a hellbeast, watching over Barry like his babysitter, and Netflix. And enjoying my time with you as well. Plus looking after Frankie, when I'm around her neighborhood."

"We are quite the pair, Dr. Fury." She said with a smile.

"Yes we are, Dr. Snow." He initiated a swift kiss with the female doctor.

The computer then chimed, making both doctors look at the monitors after pulling away from eacher. "There's an armed robbery in progress." Caitlin stated. "Two suspects, male and female in their 20s."

"Sounds like our meta-human Bonnie and Clyde are at it again." Seth quipped after her.

"Wanna go and ruin their social life?" Caitlin asked.

Seth pressed a button and connected to Barry's comms. "Barry, Baez and Parker surfaced, let's go."

" _Wanna bet if I can do it by myself?_ " Barry wagered on the other end of the comms device.

The mutant raised his eyebrow in surprise before concluding, "Game on, Mr. Allen. Loser buys the winner two triple triples at Big Belly Burger."

" _Good, I'm hungry._ " Barry made his decision.

"You're gonna buy me extra fries with mine." Seth said back before ended the call.

Caitlin was laughing the entire time while they wagered also when Seth told him the location of the robbery, she then asked curiously, regarding their last conversation, "Hey how's Frankie doing? I saw her a while back at Jitters. She seemed fine."

"I haven't seen her for a while yet. But I am gonna go check up on her soon." Seth frowned as a series of uncomfortable thoughts entered his mind. He felt Caitlin's hand rub his, giving insurance to get things off his chest. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like she's keeping something from me, and… I don't like it, really. She's been opening up to with each visit, but she's still hiding something from me… and it's worrying me to the bone."

Caitlin saw how worried he looked and registered it, making her inquire. "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

"I don't why, but every time I see her, she always seems so scared… it reminds me a lot like my sister." Seth said with saddened eyes and tone. "but at the same time, it doesn't… I just worry about her a lot, and I don't know why, actually."

"We'll try helping you more, Seth I promise." She said as she kissed his cheek tenderly.

 _WHOOSH_

The female doctor pulled away from his cheek, and both of them turned to the entrance where a gust of wind originated from. They saw Barry standing by the doorframe with a dejected look on his face. "Barry? You okay?" Seth asked while his hand was placed on the back of his neck.

"Baez and Parker… they got away." The speedster sighed.

The two doctors got a gurney out and Barry got on it after getting out of his suit. Caitlin and Seth inspected the wound on the metahuman's neck. "This is a bullet wound. You're lucky it just barely broke the skin."

"So close to popping that cherry." Seth sighed, getting weird looks from them in response. "My dad said that to me when I was shot when I was… nineteen maybe."

Caitlin gave him a wide-eyed look, "Your dad shot you?"

Nodding immediately, he answered. "My dad's way of teaching either involves interrogation rooms above the China Sea or the use of weapons to state his points. Or Goose his pet… cat." He was unsure of how to explain the true origin of his dad's pet. Flerkens are weird in his mind, and to his partner, making them weirder to the natives of this universe.

"Guess I'm a lot faster than a speeding bullet." The speedster quipped to them, getting them to chuckle, while Harrison Wells rolled into the room. Barry looking at him as he said, "Shawna Baez. She can teleport."

"As in, "Beam up up, Shawna"?" Caitlin wondered.

"Or like disappear in smoke?" Seth wondered after her.

Barry nodded to them both in agreement, while Harrison got into the conversation. "Of course. Quantum entanglement." All three of them gave him blank looks, awaiting explanations. "The ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance." The founder then found a different way of explanation, "Or, as Einstein put it, "Spooky action at a distance.""

Caitlin moved to Seth's side while Barry added, "Every time I got close, she'd disappear."

The elemental said, "Sounds like you two were playing a game of-"

"Peek-a-boo." The three males looked to Caitlin who offered her own nickname for the newest villain. She looked to them with wide eyes of expectation and hope. Seth thought she could make puppies lose their cuteness. "Come on. Can't I name one?"

Rubbing her back comfortingly, Seth said, "Of course you can, Cait. And it's a lovely name… for a thieving metahuman, but nonetheless lovely." She placed her head on his shoulder.

Barry saw their closeness and hoped for the same with Iris right now, maybe in the near future. He then looked to the paralyzed scientist, "How am I supposed to catch her if I don't know where's she's gonna be?"

Seth then reminded him, "Barry like you and I, including Matt, remember that, we all have our limits. Especially with our powers, they are physical attributes they do take a toll on the body. And I think I might have a theory on to deal with him."

The founder said with a nodding head, "Mr. Rogers is correct. Everybody has limits, Mr. Allen. Now that we know Shawna's powers, we'll focus on those limits. And with the added aid of Mr. Rogers, then we'll be able to put her in the Pipeline quickly." He finished off before wheeling away.

"All right. Let me know. I'm gonna change." The speedster then recalled a promise, "I gotta go help Iris." He walked away.

The mutant got a flash of inspiration, making him walk closer to Caitlin, who saw him. "What is it?" she wondered.

"Shawna and Clay usually frequented south side dive bars, didn't they? As well as my workplace, if I recall, right?" Caitlin nodded to his question. "Well how about we kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?" she became slightly more intrigued now.

"I mean we could go look for them, see if they creatures of habit and still go to those bars." He stepped even closer to her. "And maybe we could… make this a date too."

She smiled as she registered his suggestion, "So an investigation _and_ a date night, hmm?" she hummed. "I like it. Is that what you do with your other dates and girlfriends?"

"None of them is as interesting as you. Plus, when was the last time we went out?" he gestured between the two of them and added, "You know, like a couple."

She noticed how embarrassed he looked right now, and she adored it greatly, knowing that he was thinking of the two of them like that. "I like that idea. Let's go."

"Okay, since my workplace is closer, how about that? They are also having an open mic night tonight." He said.

"I love it." she said before capturing his lips briefly, "Go and look handsome, would you." She teased while Seth walked out of The Cortex. Caitlin couldn't hide the fact that she was admiring him while she walked away, but she blushed a great deal in hopes for their date night.

" _This is gonna be great._ " Seth couldn't help but state in pure happiness in his mind.

" ** _Pussy._** " Venom said, seeing how girly his host was acting right now.

" _Get a girlfriend._ "

" ** _Already do._** "

X

Sometime later, Seth walked into his workplace in clothes that he does not usually wear. His current clothes consisted of an open black leather biker jacket, dark-blue jeans underneath it and a white T-shirt underneath the jacket. His hair was little more spiked than usual, just enough.

He thinks he had chosen the right clothes, because he was suddenly catching the attention of several women he walked past. And he really liked how he and Caitlin was happy about the date being held in his workplace. They'd be able to get free drinks, because he also worked as a bouncer, as well as anything else they needed in the bar.

Moving closer to the bar, he saw JC cleaning the insides of a glass with a towel before placing it down. Her eyes looked to meet the mutant's, making her cock her eyebrow in surprise. "Well, well, someone's looking to impress someone tonight, isn't he?"

"Date night with Caitlin." Seth said as he ordered a drink for himself and for Caitlin, just to give her a better impression.

JC ran her eyes up and down her co-worker's form, she could see the visible traces of embarrassment and nervousness on his form. She didn't expect to see this from the guy who was willing to take on their rough costumers if they spoke badly to their female staff. "It's weird to see you so nervous right now."

"I'm sorry." Seth apologized before adding, "I feel like this is my first date with Caitlin right now. I know it's silly."

"It is, considering that you guys have a picture of you two kissing each other while you're lying next to each other in your loft." JC commented.

"I know, it's…" he trailed off as he registered her words, "You've been inside of my loft?"

"Technically, it's _our_ loft." JC corrected almost in pride, and not all denying the fact she had invaded his privacy. "But yeah I did. I had to get some stuff from one of the other rooms above, and I may or may not have resisted the urge to peak in your room."

"You're evil itself." Seth remarked to her, while she downed a quick show of tequila. "And I don't know why I'm so nervous right now. I mean it's Caitlin."

"When was the last time you been on a date before, in public, I mean?" She asked him.

Seth had to take a moment to think for himself before answering, "Uh, that was a while back. Back when I was still dating Stef." He knew that she knew about Stefanie and Bucky.

"The prankster herself, right?" JC quipped. The mutant nodded.

As the two of them conversed, JC's eyes looked to the entrance of their workplace and her eyes widened in surprise. She then with a smile on her face looked to the mutant again, "I think you're not the only one dressed to impress tonight?" Seth cocked an eyebrow in confusion. JC nodded her head in the direction of the door, making the mutant look in the same direction.

At the sight… he was gob-smacked. His eyes popped out of his head, his mouth fell to the ground and through the floor… and his heart was out-quaking a thousand global earthquakes.

Walking through the entrance door, came Caitlin Snow through the door. But she looked… heaven-sent, enough beauty to outshine angels. She never wore a dress like that before, not before he had met her at least. It's a tight black dress that came down to her thighs, showing off her exquisite legs. Her hair was perfection and her expression made her look all the adorable, her shy facial expression.

Seth was still trying to pick up his mouth from the floor as she walked closer to him. JC saw him not being responsive, she briefly contemplated throwing water in his face. However, it was unnecessary when he shook his head to regain his composure again. "Go get her, Tiger." Joan teased him before moving away to leave the lovebirds together.

"Hey." The mutant finally got a word out, his eyes running over her form, taking in each and every inch of her form.

Caitlin saw his moving eyes and wondered, "What?"

"Nothing. Uh, well you look…really nice." Seth corrected himself, not finding his own words worthy of her beauty. "That's wrong. You look beautiful. V-Very beautiful."

She smiled and said, "I don't always dress like a high school principal. And you look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks for that, Cait. And in my eyes, you look nothing like a high school principal, you're far too beautiful for that." He complimented her while handing her a drink.

Caitlin accepted it with a pair of pink dusted cheeks, while they moved to sit at a nearby table. They took a seat on opposite of their table. "So, this is where Shawna Baez and Clay Parker used to hang out? Never would have thought that."

"Yeah same here." He breathed out with a nervous expression on his face.

Reaching over the table, she took his hand and squeezed it for comfort. "Seth… don't tell me that you're nervous."

Dropping his head in defeat, he said, "So much for that SHIELD training to keep my composure in intense situations."

"You don't have to be nervous around me." She moved her chair around the table to sit next to him, allowing her to place her hand on his leg for further comfort.

"I know it's silly, I'm sorry." He told her honestly, he was shaking with mountains of nervousness. Maybe it was because he saw her in a whole new way. She was unmistakably beautiful right now, and Seth couldn't prevent his smile from forming on his face right now.

"It's more cute than silly, actually." She admitted with a smile.

Chuckling for a while, he told her, "I'm gonna try to be less nervous and not think about messing up. I promise you."

"Well, here's to liquid courage." Caitlin took her drink as did Seth and two clicked their glasses to each other, and took a drink from their individual drinks. When he removed the glass from his lips, he was surprised to see her down her alcohol so quickly. It was very… surprising.

" ** _That does not seem safe for a doctor._** " He heard his partner remark.

"That is… very fast." Seth told her with a pause in his sentence.

When she put it down, she looked to JC who passed by with a tray of empty glasses. "Excuse me?" Joan looked to the girlfriend of her co-worker. "I would like to start a tab."

JC shared a look with the elemental before a smirk graced on her face. "Sure thing, Caitlin." As she walked, she mouthed to Seth. "Careful with that one."

When she was out of the way, he looked back to Caitlin who leaned closer to him over the table. "Hey I was wondering…"

"That sounds dangerous." He quipped playfully.

She chuckled, "What kind…" she looked around for anyone with long ears eavesdropping. "…of powers did… Stefanie have?"

Seth registered the question and briefly laughed, "If you're wondering if she was a mutant, then you're wrong. She was a human."

"She was?" Caitlin asked baffled.

Taking in her expressions, he knew what was going on in her mind, so he expressed. "She was a human. No powers, aside from her trickery and pranking that she used to do. You must have thought that only mutants could be together because of Matt and my sister dating, right?"

She nodded slowly, "Kinda. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Grabbing her hand over the table, he said. "Don't worry about that, Caitlin. It's normal for humans to be curious about things from their… somewhat better half." The female doctor gave him a dry look, "I was talking about myself." He added for clarity.

"So you're my… better half?" she asked teasingly.

"Just like you're… mine." He answered without hesitation.

She blushed but she wanted to know more about him, "Hey, who was your first crush?"

Seth had to search his mind for a good answer, "Uh, that's a brain twister. I never actually started dating or even liking a woman till I was eighteen or nineteen."

"Who was she?" she pressed.

"Her name is Silver Sablinova, AKA Silver Sable, she's the owner of "Sable International", a security force. It's known for intercepting in European countries that are plagued with elevating crime and other internal social issues. Though they do have a tendency of overstepping their limits, like a lot." Seth explained sheepishly. "I don't why I liked Silver. She was always defensive and enclosed, not trusting others. But she met me and she and I hit off immediately. Whenever she and I would bump into each other, she would laugh like a hyena at my jokes. I guess, something drew me to her. Maybe it was because she and I were seen as these scary anti-social people."

"I would have liked to meet her." She said, though she did feel a bit jealous of his first girlfriend being someone who's dangerous and strong, like him.

Seth could see and judge from her behavior that she was slightly feeling jealous of his words. "Yeah. But she's no you." He leaned closer over the table.

Caitlin leaned over the table as well, "Then I must be the lucky one."

They shared a kiss over the table. Seth could smell the alcohol in her mouth, and taste it on her tongue. But he didn't mind it. It was Caitlin after all. Nothing about her could drive him away… unless _that_ happened.

When they pulled away from each other, they looked to the stage again and saw that the mic. Seth saw it and smirked before turning his smirking face to Caitlin. "Wanna make this date even more crazy?"

She knew what he meant and gestured to the stage. "Go. I haven't heard you sing in a while now. It's gonna be nice." Seth walked over to the stage and up to the stage with jump. He chose a song, one that he liked very much, and made eye contact with Caitlin.

He saw Caitlin order more drinks all of a sudden. "Hiya folks! Now let's get going!"

 _(Song: Start of Something Good by Daughtry)_

Seth steeled himself right now. Not because he was singing in front of a crowd, he's done that several times. But because he's singing to Caitlin, this time. The drum began beating before the guitars joined in.

 _You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
You're just walking around and suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_

 _You find out it's all been wrong  
And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
Cause they led me here to you_

 _I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

Seth sang the song, and Caitlin began enthralled by his voice, every other sound in the background faded because she was instantly drawn in by his voice.

This felt like the first time she heard his voice singing a phenomenal song. A wide smile formed on her face, it mimicked on the mutant's face when the two of them looked at each other.

 _Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs  
One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown_

 _Well I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve  
Cause I just can't hide it anymore_

 _I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start_

As Caitlin heard his words, it was like the entire song was designed for the two for them, they reached her. Both of them had scars from their individual pasts, their own losses. His song went right to her.

And once again, the key to their own little world twisted, opening the world to them. It was like the two of them were alone in the world.

 _Cause I don't know where it's going  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
_

 _You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

Caitlin felt her heart skip a series of beats as she heard his words repeat themselves in her mind. As if his words just went to her heart, and only her heart. She couldn't stop herself from muttering her next words, "He's the man I love…"

She didn't regret her words from being uttered. It felt right to her, it made her feel complete. Even though the future was unsure of what will happen since Ronnie's return, but she didn't care about that right now…

She didn't want to think about that right now, and worse than that, the consequences afterwards… and what and who she'd lose. _  
_

 _I know that its gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood_

 _But I'm starting to believe  
Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

Seth finished his song and bowed for the crowd, who cheered and applauded to him for his outstanding singing. Jumping down from the stage, he made his way over to his girlfriend, who was giggling uncontrollably for some reason. "Seth!" she literally threw herself on him, showering him with his pecks and kisses.

Several women saw the interaction between Seth and Caitlin, making them drop their hopefulness for a chance with the mutant. The female doctor hugged her boyfriend who hugged her back immediately tightly. "I could get used to this." He told her after receiving more pecks on his face.

"Don't get any ideas, Mr. Fury." She purred in his ear out of the blue, making Seth's cheek blush up a storm. He had a feeling that it was due to the extra glasses of alcohol she consumed before. And when his eyes looked to their table he got his answer in the form of several empty glasses.

" _She can drink._ " He thought to himself, though he had to admit the first time he saw her drink was quite fun. Because she could hold her alcohol unlike Cisco and she wasn't a metahuman who could not feel alcohol.

Suddenly while Seth was in his thoughts, Caitlin shot up to the stage. His eyes looked to her, seeing her take her place on the stage and taking hold of the microphone stand. Her amber eyes met his, a quick and flirtatious wink was sent his way. And one thing that he could clearly see, was that she more than just a little drunk.

"Mr. Seth Fury!" Caitlin shouted from the stage with her finger pointing at him. "Come on down! Or up." She giggled out, with Seth looking at her with an open mouth, he downed his drink, readying himself right now. "Come up here with me. Oh, come show 'em what you got." She repeatedly waved him over. "Come on."

"Seth! Seth!" Caitlin started, then the crowd joined them.

JC from the bar counter saw it all and laughed heavily at the scene her friend and his girlfriend was making right now. And when they began chanting Seth's name, she couldn't help but join them.

"Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth! Seth!"

Knowing full well that neither she or the crowd themselves were not going to stop chanting his name, he rushed to the stage. "Ooh, look at him go. It's like he leaped over here." She blurted out, and when Seth came up to the stage, she put her finger to her lips. "Ooh, shh!"

"Caitlin, you are a special kind of crazy." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her with one arm.

"You know I'm not much of a singer." She told him sheepishly.

With a mock smug facial expression, Seth countered, "And you're not much of a drinker."

She didn't seem to care and raised her arms, lashing them out to gesture to the bar. "We are going to bring this place down."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle, and rubbed her back, "Okay…good girl." He placed a kiss of encouragement on her forehead. As he pulled away from her forehead, "Summer Loving" came over the stereos.

" _Another common movie in our universes, Grease._ "

" ** _Shit._** " Venom stated his thoughts.

As the melody of the song began playing, several of the other costumers began nodding their heads to the rhythm and stamped on the floor in tune with the song.

Caitlin who was looking like an excited child spoke. "Get ready." She then began singing, off-key. " _Summer lovin'_ _Had me a blast_ _Summer lovin' Happened so fast_ "

Suffice it to say, Caitlin was not the best singer in their couple. Whether it was because of the alcohol or if she was not a good singer in general, was unknown to them. But even though it was off-key, it was adorable to see and hear right now.

Seth shook his head, before singing, on-key, " _I met a girl_ _Crazy for me_ "

Caitlin looked to him, and she saw pure enjoyment and happiness on his face, and it reflected on her own face. She always felt good when Seth was feeling down and she got him back up to happiness.

She saw on the monitor before them, she was the one to sing next. " _I met a boy_ _Cute as can be_ "

" _Summer days driftin' away_ " Seth spun his hand around, gesturing for her to join in next.

"" _To uh-oh Those summer nights_ _Uh well-a well-a well-a uh_ ""

The two of them continued the song, and both of them enjoyed it. Even though Caitlin was quite drunk and Seth's alcohol was burned off, they both had an amazing time together. And the mutant was very happy to see Caitlin like this.

So relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world and just… enjoyed herself right now.

The song ended, Caitlin and Seth got off the stage and walked over to the bar.

"What can't you do?" Caitlin commented when they reached the bar, behind the counter was JC laughing and smiling like a hyena.

Chuckling he responded, "Stop you from drinking, apparently." He saw her take the first drink before her and took a sip from it. "You did have some nice moves up there, Mick Jagger." He teased her, but unsure if she actually heard him.

She grimaced when the taste settled in and she placed the drink back on the bar, "I'm not even sure that was mine." The mutant smiled again while he took his own drink and drank from it. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Placing his drink, he asked, "Need me to go with you?"

"No. No." she responded, not wanting him to see her in bathroom like that. Without saying anymore words, she walked away, the need to relieve and refresh herself was too big right now.

Seth chuckled again, and when he looked ahead again, he saw JC walk over to him with a smile. "Hey, mind closing my tab?"

"What tab?" She quipped knowingly.

Catching the meaning of her words, Seth saw that she was looking deeply in his eyes. "What is it?"

She placed her towel on the table and stated, "Are you kidding me? I can see that you're still worried about this other guy from Caitlin's past, that he might swoop in and take Caitlin away from you."

His hand placed itself over his ears and rubbed them while he said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Like a giant neon sign over your head, spelling out all your thoughts in gigantic shining letters." Joan said. "Stop worrying about him, alright? She's going to stay with the one she cares about, and I'm pretty sure he's the one who works here."

"Maybe. But right now, her… that someone from her past," Seth said unsure of how to talk about Ronnie, "he's not in his right mind right now. And if or when he comes back to his senses, I'm just worried she's gonna go to that one that made her happier before, longer than I have."

Seth was unable to open his heart to anyone back at the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs unless it was Joe. But JC, Stan and Rooster, they were the ones who offered him a home when he didn't have any back then. It was because of that, that he was able to talk to the two of them.

"Depends on what she wants." JC started, "Does she want to move backwards to the past with a blast from the past or… maybe move forward with a guy who's the good kind of unpredictable, just like the future." She poured two shots of vodka for them, and they were downed the next second. "Food for thoughts, Mr…. Is your last name really Fury?" he nodded with a smirk. "Bastard. But see you then, Mr. Fury."

His co-worker moved away, leaving him with his thoughts to deal with. As he waited there, Caitlin came over his way. She looked like was limping for some reason. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" he asked concerned, making him stand up.

"I don't feel good." She said, her body shaking.

This worried him into action. "Okay. Come on." He picked her up in bridal carry and ran off with her in his arms. And Caitlin was trying her hardest to not to vomit in his arms. But the second he got out of the bar, he bent her body over the sidewalk outside, she let out. While Seth rubbed her back and pulled her hair back.

X

 **(CCPD, CSI lab)**

Meanwhile that happened, Cisco and Hartley walked into CSI laboratory of the Central City Police Department. In there, Pied Piper got into the computer's hard disc and checked the data within to show the data with Cisco's help. Hartley was without handcuffs now and his head covered with a cap.

While Cisco searched in front of the computer, Hartley stood behind him and spoke, "CCPD confiscated everything from S.T.A.R. Labs after the explosion. Video, audio, traffic cam footage." He listed off.

Cisco then asked, "Okay, so?"

"I saw Martin Stein the night S.T.A.R. Labs went boom. He walked right past me." The mechanical engineer looked to Hartley, telling him to continue. "You see, Stein specialized in transmutation. Molecular transmography. Quantum splicing." Cisco drew a blank expression. "Taking two things and making them one." Hartley's simplification didn't help Cisco one bit. "Let's go to the videotape, shall we?"

Cisco found the security camera footage for the night of the and watched the video footage. It showed the staircase of that night, the one which the two of them inspected before. Banners on sticks around the stairs and people running around.

On the bottom of the stairs, in the further end, was a man picking up a glowing object from the ground.

At the sight of it, Hartley instructed, "Okay, stop." Cisco obliged, "Now zoom in a few clicks." He obliged again. After zooming in closer, they saw an elderly man with gray hair and glasses picking up a metallic container from the ground with what looked like an… energy sphere in the middle.

Hartley then said, "Now advance it, frame-by-frame." The mechanical engineer did so and advanced it frame by frame. With each frame advanced, they saw Stein's body arch back backwards, the metallic container still in hand.

The wave of energy unleashed from the explosion came swarming over from the side. Cisco saw something on Stein's face. "His eyes. They turned white, just like Ronnie's."

The mechanical engineer continued advancing the footage a few more frames. Hartley looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, looking deeply into the unleashed mass of energy. When it was right there, he stopped Cisco. "Now, stop there. In the mass of energy. Looks like…"

Hartley purposely trailed off as Cisco pieced it together, and saw the same. "Ronnie." In the mass of energy, was a face, the face of his friend… the same one who died in the explosion.

"And Professor Stein." Hartley added.

Cisco un-paused the footage, and saw the energy mass and Ronnie collide with Martin Stein. "The dark matter merged them together." Cisco concluded.

Hartley stated, "Explains why Ronnie hasn't seemed quite himself lately." He saw that Cisco was still focused on the monitor, which meant that he has a chance. He put a finger in his ear and pulled out a thin metal device. "It's because he's not. He's Martin Stein."

He broke the thin metal device, unleashing a high-pitched screeching from the broken device. Cisco heard it and dropped down to the ground in pain, he screamed in agony at the sudden surge of pain.

Hartley walked over to his downed companion, "You can't say I didn't keep up my end of the bargain." He pulled out the device that Cisco used on him before and placed it on the ground. The mechanical engineer slammed his booted heel into the device.

Pied Piper was about to sent a foot into Cisco's guts, but suddenly something halted him. The feeling caused him to back away as waves of amplified sound waves from all around him, surged into his head through his ears.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Hartley dropped down to the ground with his hands holding his ears, trying to prevent more sounds from entering his head, but to no success. It was every movement he made caused more sound to be erupt and surge into his mind.

Cisco felt the painful high-pitched screech from the broken device dissipate. Letting him look at Hartley who was withering in pain from the sound bursts in kept entering his head like tidal waves. "What the…"

"Please make it stop! I'm begging you, please!" Hartley pleaded to him.

The mechanical engineer looked to his destroyed device, the one that he used to keep Hartley in check. "It's not me." He told him, while Harley was still in agony.

"That's because it's me." Cisco looked to back of the lab and saw Iron Knight step out of the shadows. An armored gauntlet was held up with a small device with four small antennas, each one a different length. It looked similar to the one that he made.

"What are you doing here?" Cisco demanded to know, wondering if he had been following him and Hartley for a while now.

"Please make it stop! Please!" Hartley got their attention again.

Matt stepped closer to the agonizing metahuman and stated, "Do you like it? The sound of _every_ single sound around you being amplified tenfold. The sound of your heart beating, the sound of your _each and every_ movement of your muscles, the sound of _each_ step in the room here, even the sound of your own breathing. Plus the real beauty of sound waves, they bounce around… each of them blasting into your… little head." He said cruelly.

With ranted breathing and moving around in pain, Hartley tried to take the device from his hand. The mutant slapped his hand away. "Naughty boy. And I wouldn't try and destroy it. Cause unlike Cisco's, this one has a dead man's switch. You think tenfold is painful? Try an uncontrollable amount of sound waves amplified… over and over, till your mind can't handle the pressure. And your brain will go… BOOM!"

Hartley reared back in agony from the pain and from the very thought of his current pain being even more amplified again and again until nothing more can be received in his head. And his head would explode, blood running out of his eyes and his nose.

"Night night." Matt slammed his fist into his face, knocking out Hartley immediately. Both the mutant and cisco looked to each other. The latter wearing a somewhat sheepish expression. "Francisco Ramon, you got some explaining to do."

Cisco sweat bullets as the almost evil school teacher-like tone Matt used.

X

 **(Caitlin's apartment)**

After their date ended, Seth took Caitlin back home with a couple of well-timed jumps over the roofs of various buildings. He thought about bringing her upstairs in his loft, but it was quite loud this evening, so he chose to leap over to Caitlin's apartment instead.

Thankfully she listened to him and left at least one window open before she left her apartment. Which made it very easy to get in, for him at least. He still carried her in a bridal carry when he got into the apartment, his jacket draped over her shoulders. When she felt themselves stop, she asked worriedly, "Are we still jumping?" she slurred her words when Seth placed her feet on the ground.

He nuzzled his head into her neck before assuring her, "No, we are here."

The two of them walked into Caitlin's bedroom when she said after a churning feeling in her stomach, "Ugh. Vodka and super leaping with elements charging the jumps… not a good combination." Seth laughed in response, then his eyes met Caitlin's. "But the night was amazing Seth. It really was. Thanks."

Rubbing her shoulders comforting, he walked her into the room and turned on the light. "Yeah, it was." He ran his fingers over her face, making her melt in his hand with blushed cheeks. "I don't know if I said it enough, but you're really beautiful Caitlin."

"Same goes for you, handsome." She said and pulled her heels off her feet. She almost fell but Seth caught her quickly. "Thank you." While clinging to her drunkenly, she blew him a kiss. Her head then hung down in sadness. "What did you talk about with Joan before?"

"Nothing important." He told her sweetly. He didn't want to tell her about what he and Joan talked about. It was too sensitive.

"Something about Ronnie?" she blurted out to his surprise.

Seth inhaled and exhaled before readying himself to talk, "I'm sorry, but yeah I was. Don't worry, she doesn't know about us. You know, mutants and metahumans and such." Her head was still ridden with sadness, "Hey." He placed his fingers on her chin, directing her head to him. "You don't have to worry about a single thing, Caitlin. I'm here for you, alright? I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." She kissed his chin, before showering him with more kisses all over his face. He was worried that her lips might end slightly burned, because he felt his head burn up from her continued actions of affections right now. Then she stopped kissing and smiled again before rubbing her nose against his own.

"I could get used to these new actions you do." He chuckled. She pulled away from him and pulled down the back zipper of her black dress. When he saw her dress slip off her shoulders he snapped around, protecting her modesty.

Caitlin was having her trouble with the sleeves of her dress, and in her current state of mind, AKA drunk, she didn't want to bother anymore with it. Her teeth bit down her lower lip as she remembered Seth being right in front of her. Though she was quite surprised to see him look away.

Feeling a bit playful from the consumed alcohol, she stepped closer to his back. The elemental stiffened his back when her hot breath touched the back of his neck. And he couldn't help but moan and groan in pleasure when he felt her teeth slightly bite down on his shoulder. "Ohh Caitlin…" Her name came out in another moan when her teeth bit his neck again.

"Mind turning around?" Seth was still feeling a bit nervous right now, but it was Caitlin. No one else. So he turned around.

And once again, he was gob-smacked at the sight of her like that.

Even with the dress hanging off her arms like that she still looked amazing. Her torso exposed with a bra on and her disheveled hair. It was a vision from heaven itself. And Caitlin could see that he was feeling nervous and she enjoyed it deeply, if the teasing smirk on her face was any indication. "Little help, please." She pleaded flirtatiously and tease in her voice.

"Um…okay." His hands nor the rest of him could move right now. With his body immobilized, he chose the second option. " _Venom? You're up!_ "

" ** _What do we know we know about human clothes?_** " Venom inquired, " ** _Most of them look the same to us._** "

" _Just do it!_ " Seth thought to his partner hastily, mostly because he was basically gawking at her exposed form right now. Venom sent a mental eye roll while he sent out black tendrils out of its host's body. The mutant turned his head to the side while the tendrils whipped around her body, picking up her pajamas and took off her dress, replacing the two of them.

" ** _Done!_** " The elemental took his partner at his word and turned to her, glad to see her in her green pajamas with white dots again. He liked that one, she looked good in it. " ** _Humans and their preferences, a complexity that we will never understand._** "

Caitlin looked down her clothed body again, this time in her PJs. "There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress." She waved her hand at black dress on the ground.

"All in a day's job, my dear." Seth said as he hugged her body to his own. "Let's get you to bed right now." He led her to the bed.

"Did you sneak a peek? At my goods?" she asked flirtatiously as she took a seat on the bed, the mutant did the same, right beside her.

"Sorry but no. You deserve better than that." Seth told her while they both laid down on the bed.

"I wouldn't have minded it you did." The elemental widened his eyes in surprise. "It's okay if you peeked a little. You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do." She chuckled before she added, "I've seen a lot of you before."

"I know that." He quipped knowingly to her, while both of them were laid beside each other, close enough to each other. Their hands travelling up each other's bodies and cupping each and other's cheek, and caressing them.

"Thank you for tonight… I sang." She let out the cutest whisper she has ever spoken when she said those words. The way her face lit up at the memory was brighter than any sparkling Christmas tree. "And we sang together."

"Yeah we did. And it was amazing Caitlin." He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her nose, dusting up her cheeks in response. "For a human date, it was quite fun."

"Human date, huh? How about a mutant date next time?" She suggested intrigued, her head placed itself on his shoulder.

"Sure thing." Seth said without any hesitation with a smile on his face, liking the sound of him giving Caitlin a taste of a mutant date.

"I hope you're here always, Seth." She muttered into his chest. "With me." She confessed wholeheartedly. Even if the possibility of Ronnie coming to his senses again and returning into her life. But with how much her life changed so drastically, she couldn't fathom the very thought of Seth leaving her.

It hurt her a lot.

"Me too." He muttered into her head after placing a kiss on top of it. He didn't want to leave Caitlin himself. Even the prospect of her leaving him was too much for his mind to handle actually. Even if Ronnie came back again after getting his senses back, he wanted to be selfish and tell her to stay with him.

But it was ultimately her choice.

If he had to choose between her happiness or his own, then it'd be no brainer. But his heart… would say differently though.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, the next day)**

Seth held the widest smile on his face as he looked at Caitlin who was overclothed right now. A thick green scarf around her neck, a pair of dark tinted sunglasses covering her eyes, and a thick coat around her body, covering her clothes underneath it. Her hand clutched around the water bottle. The female doctor was trying to refrain from making any sound or showing any expressions on her face, trying to hide her hangover right now from all.

At first glance, it was undoubtably clear that she was hiding something. And it was unbelievable on how she was obvious about hiding something. He found it hilarious, even though he had made sure to give her quite a greasy breakfast for her this morning. A greasy breakfast consisting of fries with fried eggs, bacon stripes and sausages. And it certainly helped a lot, since she felt better after eating it along with her coffee.

Now for the first time since getting in the elevator, she looked at Seth and said, "You don't look so bad…" Unlike her, he didn't show any signs of being hungover right now.

"You're the reason why, dear." He started with a smirk-

Inhaling sharply, she said, "So loud."

Lightly chuckling, feeling the volume of his words intensifying, he continued, "You did make my fire hot enough to burn through all the alcohol actually. So you're the reason" His words made her cheeks blush. "What do you remember from last night?"

"I envy your inability to get drunk." She inhaled sharply again as she processed her night from yesterday, "And I don't remember much from last night…I remember the two of us drinking, you singing and… not much else."

Seth noticed that she left out a crucial part, so he teasingly reminded her, with a song. " Summer lovin' "

Caitlin blushed and slapped his chest in mock hurt, "Oh, God. That I do remember."

The elevator made a sound as they had reached the right floor. It opened up and they stepped out together, their hands connected with each other. "It was amazing Caitlin. Last night was really great." Seth said as he kissed her head.

"Yeah, it was." Caitlin said as she kissed his cheek, she noticed a few marks on his neck. Her eyes widened with curiosity so she asked, "Is that hickeys on your neck?"

"Yeah that's your fault. Got a couple on my shoulder too." He gestured to the marked shoulder, where she pressed her teeth into. "You owe me, young lady." A kiss placed on ear lobe, mimicking a series of tingles that shot up through her spine.

"I might hold you to that, mister." She nuzzled her face into his neck with a few pecks on it.

They rounded a corner and walked into the Cortex of the facility. When they did, they felt the air thicken with tension that surged out of everyone's bodies. Barry stood beside the founder of the building with his arms crossed over his chest, while both pairs of eyes looked at Cisco. Matt looked at Cisco himself while he leaned against the wall.

The couple at the entrance shared a look before Seth asked the room of people. "What's wrong?"

Harrison directed their attention to the mechanical engineer with his next words, "Cisco… has something he needs to tell you."

Cisco looked to them and stated, "Hartley… he almost escaped from here."

Barry then got into the conversation, he hadn't been told anything before now, "He escaped from the Pipeline? How is that even possible?"

Seth looked between them all before his eyes met the nanite mutant's eyes. His eyes told him that Barry asked the wrong question and reached the wrong conclusion. The elemental lowered his eyes briefly before he realized while he looked to Cisco again. "He never escaped, did he?"

The mechanical engineer shook his head before saying, "I let him out. But Matt stopped him before he got the chance to get away." His finger pointed to the nanite mutant. "Are you mad?" Cisco directed at Caitlin while also directing at Seth.

He remembered that he asked the mutant himself to not hurt Caitlin after the death of Ronnie Raymond. And Seth swore on his own life that he'd never hurt Caitlin and protect her against anything. And he's been keeping his word, making her feel loved and protected again, and making her feel again. Making Caitlin Snow her again. Cisco felt as though he had broken everything good between them right now.

He continued his questions, "I can't tell with those glasses on."

Caitlin then replied, "I'd like to yell and wave my arms, but I'm afraid I'd throw up."

Seth wanted to ask the birthing questions in his head but parts of him told that he'd regret asking. The speedster then asked again, "Why? What were you thinking? You know how dangerous he is."

Cisco hesitated and before he could speak, Matt spoke. "Hartley said he knew what happened to that guy. Um… Ronnie." At the mention of his name, Seth's head dropped slightly in sadness, his hand unlatched from Caitlin's own hand.

The mechanical engineer looked to him in surprise. "You heard that too?"

"I heard _everything_." Matt replied bluntly. "I had a sneaking suspicion that bloody bastard would play on your emotions like that, pal. And I don't take lightly to people who play my friends."

"And you didn't off him? Wimp." Seth inquired of his friend while his "other" sent feelings of various calming emotions to him.

"Nope. Considered it, but killing a wanted weirdo in a CSI lab would probably end up badly, for Barry at least." He answered. The speedster internally glad for his decision, not wanting to be caught in a bloodied lab with a dead body in there.

Caitlin then reminded her co-worker, "I told you to let it go. I didn't want you looking into that for me." She stepped forward and dropped her sunglasses on the table. Her eyes snapped to Seth who looked conflicted by the mention of Ronnie again.

"I wasn't doing it for you." Cisco clarified to her. Surprising everyone in the Cortex. "I… _sigh_ …" He couldn't hold it in more. He had to come clean. "…I sealed Ronnie into the accelerator before it blew." Mouths gaped slightly all over their faces with even more surprise. "He told me to wait two minutes and I waited, but he didn't come back. And I can't stop thinking, 10, 20 seconds and… Ronnie wouldn't be like he is right now." His heartbroken eyes looked to Caitlin, "I've wanted to tell you so many times." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

" _Poor guy._ " Seth thought to himself.

" ** _To carry that weight around on your shoulders like that… to carry that secret around this entire time. It takes a toll on people._** " Venom said in agreement with his host, while also hoping that they needed to confess their own secret soon enough. But it would be no use giving them false hope.

"So you carried that around this whole time?" Caitlin requested of her friend, who couldn't form any words nor make an audible sound, fearing that both Seth and Caitlin would not forgive him right now. Caitlin walked around the main console to speak with him face to face, "Do you know what Ronnie would say if he was here? He would say that you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault. What happened that night wasn't anybody's fault." She assured him softly.

"Cisco." The mechanical engineer looked to the elemental. "You gotta stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control. Neither what happened that night nor what happened with the Cold and Heat guns were your fault. You're an amazing person, Cisco Ramon. It really shows, you have a really big heart my man." He told his friend with a warm smile. "And just like what Caitlin said, what happened that night wasn't anyone's fault."

Hearing that both of them were trying to make him feel better right now, even though he thought he had been fearing the possibility of them hating him. Cisco felt very good right now.

"Come on." Caitlin started, "Don't we have a teleporter to catch?" Everyone smiled in agreement.

Harrison then added, "We do have a teleporter to catch. And fortunately, with the help of both Mr. Almond and Mr. Rogers, we do have a promising theory." The paralyzed scientist led them to the monitors on the main console. "Take a look at this." Barry looked to the screen, Seth or Matt didn't see the need as they already had experience with a teleporter. "Now, this is the normal behavior of the particulate that Shawna left behind."

Seth then stated, "We had a bit of an experience with a teleporter back in our universe whenever he would try to sneak out of the mansion."

"Oh yeah, Nightcrawler." Matt smiled as he recalled the mutant from his memories. "Fucking bastard always tried and hope that he would get away from us. But he was wrong. Multiple times." He added with a cocky smile while Seth did same.

Harrison nodded in agreement, hearing the stories of their universe's teleporter. "Watch what happened when we remove light." He pressed a button on the keyboard, removing the light as desired. The three heroes looked to each other with inspiration. "Shawna can only become entangled with something she can see."

Seth then carried on, "Take away her ability to do that…"

"And Ms. Baez is unable to play Peek-a-boo again." Matt continued for his friend.

The elemental frowned as he said, "I feel stupid for not realizing that right now."

The nanites mutant added, "Remember that we are dealing with metahumans, not mutants. Two very different species of powered beings. We got our powers from a natural cause, they are not. They're the freaks of nature." Barry glared at him in mock. Matt saw the glare and waved his hand in apology.

Caitlin got them on the track again, "So, we just need to get her into a dark space. How do we do that?" while she asked her question, the speedster heard his phone ringing, walking off to take care of it.

"Seth." The elemental looked to Cisco who gestured for him to follow him into Caitlin's private lab, which he did. "Are you… mad at me?"

"For what?" Seth asked, his face avoid of any emotions.

Seeing the emotionless face on his face, he feared the worst. His voice coming out in stutters, "I mean, about me… trying to find Ronnie." Cisco elaborated for him. "I don't how to feel right now… I mean I asked you before you and Caitlin got together to always keep her safe. You did that, you swore on your life to me that you'd keep her safe and you did that too. And, I feel like I'm putting a wench in your relationship right now. You helped her move on-"

"Cisco." The elemental interrupted him before continuing. "You told us right before, that you only did it for what you thought was your fault, costing you your friend, you tried to rectify that. And I… can respect that wholeheartedly. Hell, I've been doing that since I got to this universe for my little sister. Looking for her, each and every single moment of the days and the nights when I'm not with you guys, Caitlin, or on mission. It's the same. So, don't worry about that, man." He assured him immediately, relieving Cisco of his bad thoughts and fears. "Plus, the sooner we can get to Ronnie, the sooner we can figure out why he's trying to grill me like I'm teriyaki."

A chuckle escaped Cisco's mouth before he said, "Thanks man. It means a lot." He stepped closer to his friend and hugged him. Seth reciprocating himself and hugged him back.

But Seth still feared what this might mean in his and Caitlin's relationship, with Ronnie coming back perhaps.

X

Barry had informed the team that his father Henry Allen have been attacked back in prison for helping police by getting inside knowledge.

The speedster had made sure that his father's attacker was properly punished for attacking his incarcerated father, adding ten years to the attacker's sentence. And while Barry punished him, he got the information that he needed, learning the location of Stockheimer's next heist with Baez and Parker.

With that information passed on to Seth and Matt, all three heroes conversed on the getaway car that the speedster got to drive into a tunnel, where both Venom and Iron Knight hid in wait for the ambush on Bonnie and Clyde while the Flash drew them in with his speed.

The internal of the tunnel was under construction right now. Meaning a lot of construction machines were there right now. These machines in the environment were able to provide more opportunities for a battle. Everything around either opponent was able to be used for either of their advantages

 _WHOOSH_

The Flash appeared in the front of Shawna and Clay's car. The male part of the couple tightened his grip on the steering wheel while his eyes grew with anger and determination, he didn't want to be stopped right now. So close to get away from trouble and with loads of money in his disposal.

His criminal girlfriend feeling and seeing his anger spike, placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "I got this." She looked to the speedster in front of them, teleporting out of the vehicle and reappearing in front of Barry. Addressing the hero, she asked, "Why the hell do we care what we do? Are you a cop of something?"

As she inquired of the speedster, her eyes looked all around the internal area of the tunnel. Searching for any sign of either a hulking beast with booming pitch-black muscles or lines of illuminating energy coursing through the suit of a white knight. Those two are worse than the hero in front of her, because they are willing to kill.

"Something." Barry countered in confidence.

The same confidence reflected in Shawna's eyes while her hands pulled out a metal baton before teleporting out of the way when Barry went to move. She appeared behind him and whacked him in the back of his body, causing him to groan in pain.

Barry snapped around to strike her, but she had already vanished again. Reappearing behind the speedster again, she slammed her metal baton into the back of his right thigh. His eyes peered in the new direction, but it she was gone again.

Shawna appeared again and hit him again with her metallic weapon with a series of strikes, not letting the hero get a moment of rest. Clay saw the series of painful strikes that his girlfriend unleashed on the red hero, it was quite impressive in his eyes, seeing her able deliver such amounts of agony was quite… enticing.

From the other end of the tunnel, was Seth using his camouflage capabilities to conceal himself and Matt hiding behind an excavator in his Iron Knight suit, they watched their fellow hero getting the beating of his life right now. And both Seth and his "other" found it quite funny that the speedster was being overwhelmed right now.

The symbiote laughed darkly, finding the speedster's agony humoring. " ** _Wonder how the chicken's going to look after its pounding._** "

" _Gotta make sure it's nice and tender, and thin and flat._ " Seth added with his own thoughts humorously.

Matt heard dark demonic snickering coming from his best friend, he knew full well that both Seth and Venom was finding Barry's beating hilarious. " _Why haven't that guy learnt how to fight yet?_ " He thought to himself in absolute wonder. Why the red speedster would never even learn how to raise a clenched fist was an unsolvable mystery that not even science could prove.

Their eyes turned to the beaten Barry who were able to dodge an incoming strike from Shawna. And with her back turned to him, he was able to wrap his arms around the enemy metahuman in a hold.

Her eyes turned to a platform, and a chance was seen there in the form a construction worker. Using her metahuman powers, Shawna teleported and appeared behind the worker along with the Flash. With her torso still bound by the speedster's arms, she jumped up and her legs slammed into the worker's back, sending him flying over the edge.

Barry saw the falling worker and his arms let go of the enemy metahuman. Speeding down from the platform, he caught the worker in his arms before impacting on the ground. The hero's eyes looked back up, seeing Shawna standing on another platform.

The speedster was about to move when a blue shine shone behind them, making them turn around and Shawna teleported out of the way when an energy blast came her way. The blast hit the ceiling, and the two metahumans looked in the direction of the blast and found no one there. However, both of them knew that it was the Iron Knight's repulsors.

Smoke emitted from his gauntlet's repulsor as Matt returned to his hiding spot and turned his eyes back to the fighting metahumans. " **Nicely timed.** " He heard Seth said in his Venom form.

Looking into his demonic white eyes, the Iron Knight spoke, "You do realize I'm a weapons expert, right?" he countered with a quip and a reminder.

Shawna became shocked from the blast of blue energy, allowing the red speedster to take the teleporter and slam her into a nearby truck. The knock from the slam shook her mind, making her focus again with a quick escape with her powers. Reappearing from the air and she slammed onto The Flash again, sending her and him along to the ground.

She went to strike him again with her baton, but Barry dodged it and blocked her other incoming attacks. Since neither of their attacks were able to connect, the metahumans got back on their feet. When they did, Shawna went to strike with her metallic weapon with a series of strikes. All of them were dodged by the speedster, thanks to his own metahuman powers.

Clay saw that the fight between the two were taking too long so he slammed his foot on the accelerator, and went straight for the speedster. Shawna saw and heard the engine rev loudly so she turned to it and teleported into it.

Barry went to move, but it was unnecessary as a black tendril pulled him up and into the air, just before the car could collide with him on the receiving end.

Venom dropped down from the ceiling where he was latched onto and placed the speedster back on the ground. The elemental placed himself on the right side of Barry. Iron Knight placed himself on the ground as well, the left side of Barry, and both mutants turned to the metahuman. "You okay?" the nanite mutant inquired of him. A nod came his way.

" **Barry, remember: She can't teleport if she can't see anything before her.** " Venom told him. " **We have to limit her field of vision.** "

"How?" Barry asked of them, hoping that either of the mutants have a plan formulating in their heads.

But they already had a plan in their minds, letting the speedster know with a single. "Leave it to us." Matt told him before hovering into the air and formed two energy blades. Venom twisted his neck to the sides and his flexed fists caused cracking sounds to emit from them. Black tendrils shot out of his back, turning to adamantium the next instant.

The two mutants then shot off, their paths crossed over each other, letting Venom latch onto the left side wall of the tunnel before crawling on it violently and quickly, and letting Matt fly near the right side wall close to the ceiling above him.

They followed the path before them, following the getaway car by the walls. When they within eye sight of the vehicle, they began their plan.

Seth began crawling along the walls with vicious moves and very quickly as well, like a true predator of the wild running berserk. His adamantium tendrils flailing around his body, from all sides, shattering any and all tunnel lights that met the elemental's path. His plan reducing the shining light the way from the left.

Matt turned both of his energy bladed arms to the left and used his back thrusters to boost him ahead. Now that his momentum has increased, he spun around violently. His spiraling energy blades shattering any and all tunnel lights that met his path. His plan reducing the shining light the way from the right.

Shawna from within the getaway car, heard the sound of glass shattering repeatedly, making her look up from the car. Her eyes filled with horror when she saw that both mutants were destroying the tunnel lights from both sides, one flying and the other clawing up the wall. "No." she let out in paining horror.

Clay saw the same and within the next moments, the entire tunnel was plunged into pure darkness aside from their car's headlights. But that changed when a pair of tendrils shot out from the left slammed into the headlights, shattering them and another glass shattered nearer to Shawna.

Even the insides of the car were darkened, Shawna looked around in the vehicle and saw no other than her making her saddened by the only viable prospect. Her car door opened, and she knew that it was red speedster and two other mutants. She didn't even turn to them as she said, "He left me."

Barry didn't respond with any words, letting the poor girl accept her feelings. Matt looked around with his HUD screen scanning the entire tunnel, trying to find the male companion of the crime couple.

Seth however looked around the getaway car. His eyes scanned over the vehicle, seeing the smashed headlights he wondered how and why they were smashed. He didn't destroy them before, only the tunnel lights. Eyes drifting up to the front of the car and saw the windshield. And like the headlights, it was destroyed too.

" **What the…** " Venom trailed off as he took in the vehicle's damaged glass. Something about this felt wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was neither him or Matt who done this.

So who else?

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

After a while, the heroes had apprehended Shawna Baez and took her out of her car. Matt made a overlarge visor with tinted glass and placed it over her eyes, making sure that the metahuman was unable to use her powers again.

She was then brought to the Pipeline, where now the S.T.A.R. Labs natives and Barry saw Shawna Baez look around while teleporting in vain. The mutants were in Cisco's workshop, talking about the weird and strange damage on the getaway vehicle.

Barry, without any form of identity concealment, asked Cisco. "Is there any way she can teleport out of this?"

Cisco who saw the metahuman try in vain to teleport out of her cell answered, "It's impossible. It's one-way glass, me and Matt installed it before. it's mirrored on the inside." His eyes drifted between Barry and Caitlin and stated determinedly, "No one dangerous is ever gonna get out of this thing again."

The speedster smiled in agreement with him and walked closer to speak with Shawna directly. "Shawna." He got her attention. "Clay left you. He's out there, and you're in here."

"You what the crazy thing is?" she wondered out loud to them. "I still love him."

Caitlin looked at her with saddened eyes, feeling the emotional weight in her words, the heartbreak in her words that resonated with her own heart, with her feelings of…Seth.

Barry accepted her words and was about to turn to Cisco, when Shawna said, "Clay's gone. You're not going to find him again." The speedster turned to her again and countered, "Not for long. Shawna."

The mechanical engineer closed the door to the Pipeline, and while he did that Caitlin and Barry walked down the ramp leading up to the Pipeline.

"Crazy is right." Caitlin stated.

"Some people are worth being crazy for." Barry admitted. "Like you and Seth, right?" he said while wishing he could have the same.

She sheepishly scratched her cheek as she said, "Yeah. I was a bit of a drunken mess the other night, gotta apologize to him."

Barry commented with a chuckle, "Sounds like Seth and you had fun."

"Yeah, it was." She said, while her heart was beating impatiently as she thought about going to find Seth right now. She then added wholeheartedly and determinedly, knowing of what Cisco told them before. "If what Cisco says is true, that Ronnie merged with Martin Stein, then he's not alive anymore. Find someone new to be crazy about… and I gotta go to him, now."

With a wide smile on her face, she sprinted down the corridors, aiming to find the elemental who stole her heart and gave it back better than ever before, but this time opened and unfrozen to accept her ever-growing feelings for him.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco's workshop)**

Inside of Cisco's workshop was Seth and Matt, both of them looking over the schematics of Shawna and Clay's getaway car from last evening. They both found it incredibly strange that neither of them had damaged the headlights or the windshield. Because of that, they chose to examine the damage instead back at the facility.

"Neither of us or Barry destroyed the headlights." Matt stated.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. But the only solution is that there was a third party in that tunnel, someone taking out the headlights and getting Clay out of there. But who?"

"My best guess, is someone who made a deal with Clay got in the tunnel to pull him out when things go south." Seth added his own thoughts while thinking to himself, " _But how come neither of us could feel any other presence in there, aside from our own._ "

That was a question that have been on his mind the entire time, feeling and hoping to get the reason behind the missing presence that was able to get their drop on them like that. But it also gave birth to another mind-bugging question.

Who saved Clay Parker?

"Seth!" the two mutants turned around to the entrance to the workshop and saw Caitlin standing there with her breathing coming out in a series of ragged pants from running.

Matt saw Seth's eyes taking in her form clothed in the blue dress with black and white stripes before his own eyes looking between them and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Cisco owes me a beer and some whiskey for saving his ass. So I'll go."

" ** _Subtle._** " Venom commented on the nanite mutant's not at all subtle way of leaving the two of them alone

" _Why Liv loves him is still a mystery to me._ " Seth said in his mind before he looked to Caitlin again who held one of the widest smiles on her face, he had ever seen. "What's with that beautiful goofy smile on your face? Did someone finally give Barry a good advice about keeping a secret?"

She didn't answer to his joke. Instead she moved closer to him and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm really… sorry about being a drunken mess last night, pretty much ruined the night, didn't it?"

Seth shook his head, denying her thoughts. "Trust me it was very fun, even when you were throwing up." She blushed at the memory, but then her face turned tomato red when his face nuzzled against her neck. "I'm never getting tired of that."

"Me neither." She agreed with him while her hand lightly and gently pushed him away, letting both of them make eye contact again. "And I'm really glad that I met you here. I know I've said it before, but it's never going to be enough."

The elemental smiled in happiness as he felt his heart beat rapidly, something his "other" did not like in the slightest. Seth laughed lightly before he recalled the events of last night, of their little date. "You don't remember last night, do you?" She shook her head, intrigued by his tone and embarrassed by what little she remembered from the night. A smile formed on his mouth as he said, "How about a mutant date, then? You wanted one last night. Right now?"

"Right now? You sure?" she asked him for clarity. Her response was a nod, "Let's go."

X

The next moment the two of them found themselves on top of the roof of the facility. Caitlin clung to Seth out of fear of plummeting down to her death from a fall up here. "W-What a-are we doing here?" she asked with a stammering voice of fear.

"You wanted a mutant date…" he walked over to edge of the roof and said, "… then a mutant date is what you're going to get." He motioned for Caitlin to join him on the edge of the roof.

The native of this universe walked closer to him with shaking legs. When she was close enough, Seth wrapped an arm securely around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." She said with a nodding head with her eyes peering over the edge of the tall building of her workplace. Her arms shot up, going around his neck. A little shaky about what Seth had planned for them, but at the same time feeling comfort and safety at the feeling of his arms around her. And she knew that Seth was not going to let anything happen to her.

The elemental smiled before he tightened his grip around her waist, the next moment he pushed his feet and her off the ledge and into the air, falling downwards to the ground. As they did, Caitlin took a deep breath with the wind rushing past them before Seth covered his entire left arm with his partner, lashing it out in the direction of a building.

A black tendril shot out of his out lashed arm and stuck to a building. The elemental used his wind element to send them further away from the building and his tendril pulled them, swinging them away. Caitlin felt a whole new sensation of a rush surged over her form as Seth carried them both high and above the buildings and right in front of them.

Seth covered his frame with his suit during the fall from S.T.A.R. Labs fall, letting it be covered by a skin-tight black suit with white veins over his form. They passed a building with glasses on every side, their forms reflecting in the glasses. Caitlin wished she had a camera with her now, so she could commemorate this brief moment as they passed another building.

A blushing smile formed behind Seth's mask when he felt Caitlin press up against him as he swung with a tendril and tendril, her arms tightly around his neck, her face shining brightly with a wide smile and placed on his chest with happiness coursing through her form.

" ** _Keep it in your pants._** " Venom chided, although the symbiote was quite happy with how comfortable and at ease his partner was with the young woman close to him, and in the air with him now.

" _Shut it._ " Seth said back to him, as he swung himself and Caitlin out of the city limits and over to a lake. She saw the place and recognized it as the riverfront where Bette Sans Souci was temporarily bonded to the symbiote. Incidentally, it's also the place where she attacked and stroke down soldiers with ease, from what she could recall back then.

He brought himself and Caitlin down to the ground, right by the waters, his arms letting go of Caitlin and the symbiote retracting into his form. Moving to her front, Seth asked her, "Having fun?"

Caitlin was still smiling widely as she replied, "it was… amazing!" she shouted like an overly excited teenage girl. She even jumped up and down like one as well. "Is that how you feel every time you swing?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Better than a jetpack." He added with a quip.

Still smiling, her eyes peering over the area and looked to the waters. She didn't want to be rude but wondered of him, "How is this a mutant date?"

With a charming smirk on his face he grasped her hand, and led her over to the edge, this time near the waters. "Our little mutant date is not done yet, my dear."

Surprise came over her when she saw him place a raised foot on top of the waters. She expected it to go through the waters because of its weight… but it didn't. Instead she saw him place both feet on the water surface.

Her eyes widened when she saw him now stand on the water surface right before her. "How?" she inquired of him still baffled by the sight.

"Water element. I'm concentrating the water to form a large mass of water under my feet, it's solid enough so it always gives people the impression that I'm standing or walking on water." He explained.

"Puts you in interesting company." She stated with a joke.

A chuckle came from his mouth as he was compared to God right now. "Thanks for that." He added with a bow, "Problem, is that I can only do it to myself because I can control the water inside of my body and not others."

"So what? You're going to show off now? Sounds like a great second date." Caitlin said in mock hurt.

Holding up a finger to her lips, Seth said with assurance, "Don't you worry Cait. But since you can't stand here… how about…" he swiped his left foot around in a half-circular motion, sending a wave of coldness over the surface of the water. Freezing it within a certain radius.

Seeing it, Caitlin had to place her hands over her mouth in shock. Absolutely baffled was the best way to describe her current status as she drank in the frozen water surface that her boyfriend created within a second. "Seth, this is amazing!"

He didn't respond other than with his hand stretched out for her to take, which she did with small steps. Leading her to the edge, leading up to the make-shift skating rink. She didn't want to waste a single moment, so she took her first step on the ice rink. It was amazing that it was able to hold the two of them now, but he probably froze more than the water surface.

Seth gently swung her around with one hand on the frozen surface while he directed them to the middle of the ice rink with gentle moves. Before Caitlin could get away from him, the elemental wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close again.

Her arms went around his neck as her amber brown eyes looked into his azure blue eyes. Both pairs are filling with warmth and comfort as they held each other close and swayed as though there was a gentle song playing just for them. They moved in sync with one another as their eyes never lost contact and they just lost themselves in each other.

Caitlin felt unlike anything she had ever felt before, she felt like she was completed again. Her missing piece had been rediscovered again, by Seth who now stood in front of her and held her like she was the most precious thing in the entire multiverse. His eyes spoke volumes that no mere words could utter, making her heart speed up thousand-fold and warmth spreading across her chest, across her heart.

And she wasn't the only one.

Even though Seth's heart and soul still have cracks on them, they were slowly piecing back together again. And a part of him wondered if he would able to move on from his past, his losses and finally stay with Caitlin from now on, in this universe. To be able dance again and over and over with the most beautiful woman who looked at him with the very same emotions that reflected in his own eyes, his own core being.

Venom remained silent as they danced. Making sure that his partner and Caitlin were left alone together to enjoy this moment. But a sense of joy was present in his mental eyes that looked at them. Both of them deserved this happiness after everything that they had been through. And if the alien clone had anything to say about it… It would be that the couple would continue on being happy for a very long time.

But that was not within his hands… that job was assigned to fate.

Seth lowered his lips and latched onto Caitlin's lips which raised themselves to meet his incoming ones, and then the two of them connected. An all-powerful surge of emotions flowed between them as once again they were led into their own little world again.

The two of them left alone in their own little world with soothing blue ice around them as their floor while they danced and swayed to their hearts' contents.

And no one was there to break their trance.

X

"AAAAAARGGGHHHH!"

Clay Parker unleashed a blood-curdling scream as he was thrown into the air and into the back of the alley, cracking the wall that he crashed against. And if his crushed kneecap and broken shoulder wasn't putting him through enough agony, his back hurt with the traveling shockwave from the impact spreading around his back.

When he was suddenly dragged out of his getaway car in the middle of his getaway with Shawna Baez, the last thing he expected was for a pair of tendrils to drag him out by the windshield and away before either of the three heroes could see that.

And, because the tunnel was laced with pure darkness, Parker expected the tendrils to belong to the elemental who's been putting the fear of God into each and every criminal of the city. But it was anyone but Venom.

Instead of the black tendrils belonging to the anti-hero, he was dragged out by red tendrils with black veins. And when Clay saw the face and the body of the crimson tendrils' origin, his entire body became petrified with pure terror.

A pair of white demonic eyes looking at the terrified criminal escapee from Iron Heights Prison with visible sadistic traits residing in them of murder and bloodlust. Red and black claws scratching against the wall as the deranged killer walked slowly with his clawed feet ever so closer to the agonizing Clay Parker. His long serpent-like tongue licked over the surface of his pitch-black teeth like he was eyeing his prey with a sense of hunger. As he now stood in front of the injured man, Carnage coated both of his clawed hands with his very unique poison. The liquid poison even dripping down on the ground itself and melting the surface upon contact.

Parker tried to back away, fearing that he might meet the same fate as the ground and melt after contact with the venomous liquid. But it was to no success…

 _PIERCE_

"AAAAGGGHH!"

… as Cletus Kasady slammed his foot into Clay's guts, his clawed toes piercing his skin and digging deeper into his flesh. A message of his design, telling that there wasn't any hope of him escaping the dangerous serial killer from a far universe. And the message was loud and clear as Parker let out another scream, the black claws digging deeper and drawing a large amount of blood, which reddened his clothes and lowered his life force with each drop.

Carnage looked over his injured prey and laughed as he took in his pitiful form. " **You're WEAK!** " He lowered his head down to look into Clay's eyes. " **I know a Parker myself… and you're NOTHING like him! You're just a little joke who left his girlfriend to save his own ass.** "

Clay felt enraged by his words and shouted, "Shu-AAAAGGH!"

But his words were caught off when the clawed toes digging into his guts twisted around, forcing Clay to unleash another scream before he could even finish his sentence.

A tongue licked the side of his face, making Clay flinch in disgust because of the slithering feeling of the sadistic killer's tongue. " **You …shut… up.** " He forced his prey to look into his evil eyes with his clawed hand holding him in place.

The hand around his face forced Clay to withhold his scream as he felt the poisonous red liquid sear the sides of his face. Carnage smiled happily as he saw the flesh erode around Parker's face, even more when he saw him struggle with the growing pain in his core. It shook his core with delight.

Cletus' free hand swung and swiped across Clay's clothed torso, ripping the shirt off his body in an instant. As he took in the sight of the undamaged flesh, he smiled again happily with hints of sadistic traits clear in his teeth. " **Time to get down to business.** "

He raised a single finger and sharpened it, a malicious smile formed on his face as the red liquid substance coated his sharp finger. Lowering the finger, the sharp tip of it touched Parker's chest and then dug deeper into it and through the surface of his skin.

Carnage smiled again in triumph, knowing full well that his dear uncle would be more than happy to hear from him again…

… especially with his well-written message…

 **To be continued…**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one as well people. The next one will be like I mentioned before, longer as well.**

 **And now things will be difficult for Seth next time, as he still struggles with his inability to strike Ronnie Raymond down because of his feelings for the woman who reopened his heart again.**

 **And with the prospect of Ronnie returning into Caitlin's life and his baby sister still missing, Seth will have to make a decision that not even his best friend from his home universe will like.**

 **And the situation of Olivia Fury's condition is still a mystery to all.**

 **Stay tuned and found out!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Nuclear Man

**And now's another chapter, true believers.**

 **Oh yeah, just saw Avengers: Endgame, and it was beyond amazing!**

 **And like the previous one, this one will also be one long chapter.**

 **Now with that outta of the way, here you guys.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 29: The Nuclear Man**

 **(Concordance Research)**

Inside of Concordance Research, a research company located within Central City, was a man elderly man walking around the corner and out of an entrance. The elderly man is a physicist of this very research company by the name of Quentin Quale. He had a phone placed on his ear as he walked through the entrance and a metal briefcase in his other hand.

Alas, as he walked, he did not notice the form of young man walking from the other side of him. However, this person is a young man by appearance, but in truth, he was anything but young. "Quentin Quale."

Looking in the direction of where voice called out from, Quentin placed his phone back in his pocket and asked the "young man", "Can I help you, young man?"

Ronnie Raymond… no… Professor Martin Stein stated almost bemused with a fidgeting head and repeatedly flexing fingers, "Haven't been called that in quite some time." His tone and his words were unlike those of the age group his body appeared to be in.

Confusion dawned over him, making Quentin asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Parts of him told him that the young man before him knew him somehow.

Then the most unexpected reply came from the "young man", "We went to school together."

Quentin Quale thought that the "young man" referred to another fact. "You're one of my students."

"No, classmates." Martin argued with a counter and a reminder from the past, _their_ past, "University of Chicago, class of '74. We protested the war. "Make love, not napalm", remember?"

The physicist was unsure and skeptical of how this man knew of his old motto from his younger days. But the Internet was available to everyone nowadays. He didn't want to pay anymore mind to it and turned to walk away, "Look, I don't know if this is some kind of practical joke…"

"I know about your brother!" Martin tried his last option, even though it is a low-blow to deal as well as a stab by a knife called "past". Martin began breathing harshly and raggedly. But it didn't stop Quentin from walking, forcing him to continue. "The truth is, he committed suicide." This got the physicist to halt. "You found the body." The "young man" continued.

Quentin then said surprisingly and shockingly, "I never told anyone about that." Mouth gaped with shock as he slowly turned around.

And the man behind him raggedly continued with a heavily breathing voice while stepping closer to him. "You told one person."

This time, Quentin made eye contact with him and his eyes ran over the form. He couldn't believe it… it was impossible…he couldn't be _that_ person. Quentin follows the news, and he knew that he was missing right now… no one have found or heard of him after the night of the particle accelerator explosion…but was it possible…

…For this young man to be his friend?

This question caused his mind to be filled with that mind-boggling question, almost forcing him to ask the young man with disbelief. "Martin?"

A growl came out of his mouth as both of his hands burst with dazzling flames. Eyes turning complete white and flames erupted from his head. Teeth gritting in anger while he felt his entire core burst up with flames, burning him within.

"I need you to help me." He stepped closer to him.

But before he could get an appropriate response from him, Martin's hands and body began flinching again…

… And the next moment their occupied area began involved in a bright yellow flash as Martin's flames erupted again more violently in an explosion of fire. The only sound emitting from their area was Quentin Quale's screams as his last moments were reduced to ashes, like himself.

X

 **(Seth's loft, the Next Morning)**

Whenever Seth woke up early from a good night's sleep, he was always pleased to find Caitlin right beside him, sleeping soundly with a smile on her face.

No matter what happened in the past, no matter what kind of threat they faced yesterday, it didn't affect his affection for Caitlin. Even with his past, being held in her embrace slowly made it fade away from his soul. Even when his life was still piecing together slowly, even when his sister is still nowhere to be found… he could still find her right there…

… for him…

But he knew that his time with her would be short.

" ** _Why are you so adamant on Caitlin leaving us?_** " Venom finally inquired of his host, wondering what the foundation of his thoughts was.

" _At first, it was because of me being an anti-hero._ " Seth replied. In his mind, it was the right thoughts he had, thinking that no one other than a truly amazing woman like her would be with a killer like him. But it changed after the night of her kidnapping, making him realize that she truly cared for him and saw past his dark past. " _But now, I can't stop thinking now that Ronnie is back… she might just end up running to him instead._ "

Venom could understand his host's confession of truth, from his point of view. Fearing that the woman, who was able to slowly piece his heart together after so much pain and heartbreak, it was understandable after all.

And it pained the symbiote to ask his host but it needed to be asked. " ** _If the situation was reversed… and Stefanie with Bucky were to return… would you leave Caitlin then?_** "

When Venom asked his partner that fateful question, he expected some anger filled response. But this time, it was not that. Instead he let his hand go down to Caitlin's sleeping face, his fingers brushing her hair out of her face.

With a steadfast heart he confessed his heart once again, " _Unlike Ronnie, we both know that Stef and Bucky are dead. We held them in our own hands, Venom, remember. We saw them just like that… Stef's body broken and hurt, that hole in her chest… Bucky's flesh cut off…_ " A tear escaped his eye as he recalled the feeling of holding his deceased loved ones in his hands, on his knees with an absolutely shattered heart… because of that deranged murderer who wanted him to fight with absolute abandonment. And because he denied Carnage of that, his loved ones paid the ultimate price, a world of suffering compressed into one single moment.

Feeling the sadness and rage of his partner's, Venom growled. " ** _We'll find him, and end him once and for all._** "

Seth's eyes turned to his side, " _Or die trying._ " From the pits of his soul, he could feel the time for the truth drew ever so closer right now, telling him that it'd be soon for him to confess his secrets.

A small stir beside him, made Seth looked down to the other side of his bed. A smile formed his face as he saw Caitlin rub the sleep out of her eyes before waking up, amber eyes looked up into his azure blue eyes. "Good morning, Seth." She purred as she now placed her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, yourself Caitlin." He said back, giving a kiss on her forehead.

When his lips left her forehead, she leaned upwards and brought her own to his lips. Seth smiled as he accepted her lips and enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips. When she pulled away, she placed her feet on the floor and moved away. "What are you going to do today, Seth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the elemental placed his feet on the ground and moved himself off of the bed. "Not sure about that. Maybe I'll go on another patrol again, haven't found my sister yet. I'll see if she's somewhere else, this time."

Caitlin looked into his eyes strangely and asked, "Is there a place you haven't looked at before?"

"Not sure." He replied with a shaking head, while he walked over to the nearest window with his clothes forming around him. Pushing the curtain to the side, he looked over the city from his view. "I know there is some place, somewhere in this city… somewhere in this universe, my little sister is out here and I'm going to find her, no matter what."

Stepping up behind him came Caitlin and wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him, "You're going to find her again, Seth. I'll help you now. When you need it, I'll be there and help you."

Taking her hand, he placed it near his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. "Thank you, Caitlin. It means a lot." He said sweetly while feeling grateful that she was here with him. "Oh yeah, did you hear that Barry went on a date with a girl he met not long ago."

"Yeah, Cisco told me the same." Caitlin added. "It's good for him. You know, moving on to better things."

"It's a good thing, yeah." He agreed with her. "And hopefully things go well with them."

" ** _We highly doubt that. That speedster has a tendency to use speed at every chance he gets. And has he ever had a relationship before that did not go down the drains._** " Venom said in utterly blunt honesty, making Seth chuckle lightly.

Turning to Caitlin he smiled. Then their heads perked up when they heard Caitlin's phone chime. Walking over to it, she picked it up. Looking to her side, she saw Seth standing behind her.

Smiling at him, she looked at her phone again and read the message she got from Cisco briefly. "Sounds Barry and Cisco and Matt are meeting up for coffee at Jitters. They're wondering if we want to join."

"Sure thing. Let's go." Seth said back with a smile on his face, as the two of them readied themselves for a meeting with their friends.

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

Caitlin and Seth walked through the entrance of the popular coffee shop and waited for their other friends to arrive as well, but it looks they were early. The elemental then thought to buy them a couple of drinks. But as he went to move to the counter, he looked to it and saw a familiar young girl with brown hair and pink streaks in her hair.

When Frankie Kane received her change, she graciously put it in the tips jar beside the cookie jars. Moving to walk she stopped with surprised wide eyes when she saw Seth and Caitlin standing there. The mutant looked at her with a smile that reflected on her face.

"Hey little badass." He greeted the young girl with a quip as he stepped closer to her.

"Hey Dr. Fury." She quipped back with knowing smirk, knowing full well that the mutant doctor did not like to be called Doctor.

Behind Seth, Caitlin began giggling like a school girl again. Turning to his giggling girlfriend, he commented, "Really?" She didn't stop. The mutant chuckled and turned to Frankie. "See what you just did?"

She laughed again brightly and turned to the female doctor. "Nice to see you again, Caitlin."

Caitlin stopped giggling and moved over to hug the young girl, who hugged back with one hand. Her other hand holding her drink. "Nice to see you too Frankie. You seem to be doing well."

"I am." Frankie then held up her iced chocolate mocha with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "But people think I got a bit of an addiction here."

Looking over her drink, he was surprised to see that she had bought a heavily chocolate-drink, even more so it was the same kind he bought. Though he usually bought his with another twist, "Nice choice, but next time, buy one with cookie crunch on top of the whipped cream. It's heavenly."

"Will do that." Frankie said with a smile.

Seth stepped closer to her and asked the young, while Caitlin moved over to the line and ordered their drinks while they conversed. "Detective Joe West told me that you… found a murder scene. Did you?" Frankie nodded slowly fearing the memory of that time might resurface again to the forefront of her mind again. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to make you said anything, I'm just worried for your sake right now, Frankie."

"You believe me?" She asked him in disbelief. Parts of her knew that after her meeting with the detective at the murder scene, then he'd tell Seth about it. But parts of her thought he wouldn't believe him, Detective West didn't seem to believe her, so why would he?

"Of course, I believe you Frankie." Seth told her at once, getting the young girl to smile in response to his words. "You're not the kind of girl who'd lie about something like this. But are you okay? Really? You saw a dead body, it's not something girls your age should ever have to see. It's gory stuff."

"I'm okay, but thanks for caring about me." The young girl replied to him with another smile. "But yeah, it wasn't something I'd want to see every day. Weirdest thing is, the body was gone after me and Detective West visited the same place again."

"Missing?" he wanted to clarity. A nodding of her head came as his response. "That's weird. But I'm sure, Detective West is able to solve this crime. He's one of the better detectives of the police department, I think."

Frankie then got an inquiring look and stated, "Does that mean he eats a lot of doughnuts, cause that does not sound healthy?" At her joke he laughed again.

By the counter, Caitlin saw the interaction between the two of them and found It adorable. Every time she saw them like that, it was like she saw Seth regain a piece of his former self, a piece that she never witnesses return… but only when him and Frankie are together again.

But she wondered if Seth was able to hold onto the piece forever the next time he gets it again.

… Because when he's like that, it's like a father and daughter comforting each other again…

Frankie said a few parting words before moving to the exit, but not before the two shared a hug. Seeing the young girl move away, Caitlin walked over and handed him his chocolate drink. "Here you go."

"Thank you, dear." He thanked her like an elderly man in mock and two of them sipped on their drinks.

"Dude," The two of them heard a familiar voice of a familiar mechanical engineer behind them, making the couple turn to the direction and saw Barry, Cisco and Matt walking over to them. "you are a crime-fighting lady-slaying machine." Cisco finished off happily for his friend as he and the speedster shook hands.

Seth gave an inquiring look to Matt who recognized the look and briefly explained, "Barry's date last night went well apparently."

"Really?" His eyes went to the smiling metahuman of their group. "Well congrats Barry. You deserve that, man."

Barry smiled at Seth's words of gratitude and happiness for his sake, "Oh, God, it was so cool. She was so cool. We're going on another date tonight." The speedster felt like a man who had just reached the heaven, in a place of pure happiness and bliss.

"Tonight?" Caitlin inquired curiously.

"Really?" Seth inquired further shockingly.

"Aren't you worried about moving too fast?" Cisco inquired even further cautiously as their group walked up the stairs to the upper level.

Barry turned to his questioning friends and remarked, "No. What do you mean? It's a second date." They walked up a few steps of the staircase.

Cisco then elaborated for him in better terms. "No, no, no, no, I meant going too fast… hurrying." They took a stop at the split landing of the staircase. Barry drew a blank, "Look, I mean, you're fast, but there's fast, and then there's fast. Am I being subtle enough?" He directed at the two doctors, whom gave no response to him.

"You're really not." Barry breathed out. Unlike them, he didn't see the problem at all, he wanted this, he needed this and go forward and move on from Iris. Matt was happy for him though, hearing some of the speedster's not so successful streak of dating.

Caitlin and Seth however were a little more cautious and chose to tell the truth instead. The female doctor started, "Cisco's right. With your increased blood flow and increased heart rate, theoretically, your speed could cause you to…"

Seth then continued darkly, in his own humorful opinion, "You might wanna take it a down a notch or two. Just for your own safety and for the safety of your… hopefully future-better-half, if things go well, of course… I mean, we're talking about an innocent young woman here, Barry Allen. Could you handle taking her life, taking from her family… taking away her decisions, once and for all." Barry began sweating bullets as he heard Seth talk darkly to him as though that a wrong decision by him would be at the expense of Linda's life.

Taking the elemental by his shoulders, Matt pulled him back slightly, "How about _you_ take it down a notch, Grim Reaper? You're gonna end up performing CPR on him because you're slowly giving him a heart attack with your sharp words."

Seth rolled his eyes. Cisco saw the speedster shaking in fear of the elemental's words and tried to use… lighter words. "You're gonna need to think about a lot of dead puppies."

The nanite mutant added then, "Like, we're talking a whole kennel."

"And baseball." Cisco continued as their group found a table to sit.

"Cold showers." Caitlin then added with an evil smile. Matt and the other males knew that Seth was the inspiration of that smile, and they thought that Seth was slowly becoming a bad influence on the otherwise sweet doctor.

"You know what? Nuns." Cisco added again.

The elemental then added dark humorously, "Basically keep those hormones in check on your date tonight. And I'm pretty sure, you also have to think of Joe. I mean, he's not ready yet to become a Grandfather yet. I know I've asked him. Just make sure to use con-" He didn't get to continue as Caitlin's hand slapped over his mouth and gave him a stern look of curiosity. Seth shrugged his shoulders and placed his head on her shoulder.

Venom laughed loudly inside of Seth's head as he took in Barry's fearful expressions from his host's words of discouragement. And it looked to do the job as Barry briefly imagined the thought of not using protective countermeasures, which made him shake his head repeatedly and quickly, to the point of using his powers briefly.

His friends saw that his head began vibrating actually from his shaking. Worried that someone else might see that or, worst case-scenario, Barry's head falling off his body and over the railing, Matt pinched Barry's finger, using some mild sensations of pain to halt his rapidly vibrating head. Once he stopped shaking his head, the speedster calmed them down with his words. "Okay. It is just a second date."

As he said that, another person heard his exclaim of assurance to his friends from her table. Making her say out loud in wonder, "A second date? With who?" The group turned to the direction of the table and saw Iris stand up from her table and walk over to them.

"Uh, with Linda Park, the sports reporter." Barry answered her question. Cisco got a phone call from someone and answered it, moving to the back.

Seth looked into Iris' eyes and saw something through her eyes. Worry perhaps? Or maybe a much stronger emotion instead, he was unsure. But something was definitely there. And her next words, made it even more clear of what was hidden in her eyes. "That's great. Linda seems great, and you're great. So…Great."

The elemental looked over the metahuman's shoulder and looked at Cisco who was still conversing on his phone. "Think it might be Bette he's talking to?" he wondered of his friends.

Turning the side of his head to the other engineer, the weapons expert said, "Maybe. They were together yesterday and she spent the night there as well. I'm sure she's sleeping right now, if I recall correctly." They all smiled happily as they heard their friendly mechanical engineer having a good time with Bette Sans Souci.

Cisco returned to his friends and said hastily. "Hey, I gotta go. I gotta help out a friend."

Barry saw him move away and called after him, "Everything okay? We just got here."

The engineer then assured the speedster sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll see you guys later." He continued and walked away.

Seth then leaned up to his girlfriend's ear, "He's lying, obviously."

"I know that." Caitlin said with her turned to him, their noses briefly rubbing against each other.

They then heard the television behind them go on, and a news report was in the process of being stated. And from the sounds of it, it sounded like the news reporter was reporting an attack. Caitlin, Iris, Seth, Barry, and Matt turned to it. " _Quentin Quale was attacked near his lab at Concordance Research last night._ " They saw the newly deceased scientist being carried on a gurney into an ambulance. " _There were several unsubstantiated reports of the so-called "Burning Man" in the area following the attacks._ "

At the mention of the "Burning Man", Seth looked to Caitlin and saw her face riddled with conflict making her look down in sadness. " ** _Burning Man strikes again._** " The symbiote said.

" _Looks lik_ e _it, yeah._ " Seth thought back in agreement.

"Burning Man?" Iris recognized the name and directed at the female doctor, "Caitlin, weren't you asking about him a few weeks ago?"

Caitlin couldn't respond to the question from her, but her eyes went to Seth's facial expression who remained stoic at the mention of Ronnie Raymond's media granted nickname. His expressions changed when felt a familiar small hand slither under his own and squeeze his own hand, hoping for him to give her comfort. Her wish was granted when he squeezes it gently and stroked it with his thumb.

But as he did, Seth knew that he'd have get his answer to why he was suddenly attacked by the blazing metahuman.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

After the group heard the news report at Jitters, they moved themselves to the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs to continue talking about Ronnie, this time with Harrison Wells joining them. But while they were there, Seth couldn't help but keep his eyes on Caitlin out of worry, feeling like the reappearance of Ronnie Raymond was like a knife to his guts.

But he knew that Ronnie was dangerous right now, willing to burst into flames at even mildly populated areas without a care. Willing to let his flames rip even with Caitlin near him. And even though he heard from Matt about Martin Stein behind the steering wheel, it didn't sit right with him.

And with what just happened with Quentin Quale, it meant that none of them could stand idly by and were forced to use every tool in their kit against him. Either that, or the so-called Burning Man had an alternative agenda behind this burning death he bestowed upon the innocent scientist.

" ** _Perhaps we can now get an answer from that metahuman of his aggression towards us._** " Venom suggested.

" _Without a doubt, yeah._ " Seth thought back.

Harrison had heard what happened and now stated bluntly behind the computers of the main console, "Well, it appears letting Ronnie roam free is no longer an option."

Caitlin from her spot in front of another computer, where she's been gathering information on Ronnie said, "He's not even Ronnie anymore." She started, "He's Martin Stein walking around in Ronnie's body…like a vampire."

"Let's hope that's just a bad thought." Seth added discomfortingly, not wanting to deal with supernatural threats like vampires.

Barry then asked a question that's been bugging him for a while, "Is there a reason that Stein's brain is in control of Ronnie's body, not the other way around?"

Seth added his explanation, "I'd imagine that it'd be like something along the lines of Darwinism, wouldn't you agree Brains?" he directed at the founder of the facility. "You know, choosing the right genes and body for a better chance at survival."

"I agree, Mr. Rogers." Harrison said with a nodding head before explaining, "A brand-new organism will select the strongest parts of itself in order to survive. Survival of the fittest."

"And in this case, it'd be Ronnie's body, the younger and stronger physique, and Stein's mind, the larger and more evolved intellectual brain." Seth further added for the paralyzed scientist.

Dr. Wells liked that explanation as did the others of the members of their team here. They really liked how Seth was able to use his background as both doctor and bio-engineer to simplify some of their words, "In any event, he badly hurt an innocent man, and we have hunted metahumans for less." He rolled over to look Caitlin in the eyes, "Caitlin, we need to know that you're on board with what needs to be done here."

Caitlin didn't respond for a few moments, letting the words set in. And she couldn't find the right words. Seeing her inner struggle, Seth stepped closer to her and rubbed her back. "Caitlin, don't worry, we're not going to hurt him, badly though."

She looked in his eyes and said back, "Seth…"

"We're not going to hurt him badly, unless it's necessary. I promise you that. Worse come worse, I'll freeze the burning bastard when he's on the ground again. That way he's not going to get hurt again, nor will he hurt anyone again." The elemental told her with assurance.

Caitlin felt his honest words and knew that he'd make sure to do so, and keep his promise to her. His words filling her with strength and determination, making her ask strongly. "How do we find him?"

Harrison Wells smiled as he heard her determined voice. As he did, he stated, "Quentin Quale, the scientist that Ronnie attacked, is a former colleague of Martin Stein. If Martin is indeed in control of Ronnie's body, he may be trying to figure out exactly what's happening to him."

Matt stood behind in the back and thought to himself while looking to his best friend, " _Wonder if he's going to…_ "

"What do we know about him?" The speedster started, "I don't even know what Stein looks like."

"Jarvis!" Seth called out to the AI system, who showed the picture of the elderly man with gray hair and glasses over his eyes on a monitor.

" **Martin Stein.** " Jarvis stated to them.

Barry and the rest of them turned to the monitor with the picture of the elderly scientist. "That's Stein?"

" **Affirmative, Mr. Allen.** " The AI continued.

The speedster moved closer to the image on the monitor, "I've seen him before."

"When?" Caitlin asked him.

"On the train, the day the accelerator exploded." Barry revealed to them, while his mind returned to the past, reliving the moment he met the scientist, who was not dead at the moment.

Matt then stepped forward and jogged their memories, "Guys, you seem to have forgotten something?"

"What?" Harrison wondered.

"Ronnie, Martin, whoever it is in the cockpit of their messed up little plane right now, went after Seth multiple times." Matt started, Seth looked to him with his eyes showing signs of agreement. "He attacked Seth all of those times, something inside of him is making him go after him. And he's gonna go berserk again when he sees Seth again."

"If you think that's going to stop me from going after him, then you're dead wrong." The elemental told his friend, who threw his hands up in defense. Turning to Harrison and the others, he said, "Is there any place we might be able to check out? To find him I mean."

Matt moved over to the main console and pressed a few keys, pulling up some of the search results he found before when he searched for Professor Martin Stein. "His wife." He showed the picture of the woman on a monitor. "One Clarissa Stein. She's been searching for her husband and printing flyers of a missing person, according to what I found. Maybe, she'd know something about the pair in one man."

"Okay, Matt you go up in the air and search, maybe he's gonna make the mistake and fly in broad daylight." Seth instructed him with a finger pointing upwards. "Me, Brains and Caitlin will speak with Mrs. Stein. Barry you're tagging along, might need that CSI brain of yours."

Barry nodded and the others agreed with the mutant's words, each of them had received an assignment and they're going to follow them upon acceptance.

X

 **(Stein's residence)**

Inside of the missing Martin Stein's and Clarissa Stein's house, is Caitlin, Seth, Harrison Wells, and Barry looking around the household for anything that might help them determine Martin's next course of action. The elemental looked at a picture of the elderly couple, seeing them both smile happily. Wondering if they had a happy life together.

And wondered if he could have the same with Caitlin.

Placing the picture back on the table, Seth heard Clarissa talking to Barry, "Of course I've heard of S.T.A.R. Labs. Martin was always vocal about the competition."

The elemental stepped closer to them and added, "Then you'll be happy to hear that S.T.A.R. Labs is gonna provide aid to the CCPD, focusing on looking into your husband's disappearance, Mrs. Stein."

"Oh, please. Call me Clarissa." She said before asking the mutant, "I'm not sure we have been probably introduced."

Scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, Seth answered, "My apologies, ma'am. My name is Seth Rogers, I'm an intern of S.T.A.R. Labs. Me and another fellow intern, Matt, are also looking into your husband's disappearance as well. And we promise you, that we'll do everything in our powers to find him again." He said honestly but parts of him didn't like the fact that he was helping so much right now, this being Caitlin's former fiancée and possibly getting him back into her life.

"The Conway Prize for Scientific Advancement." Harrison admired one of Martin's many trophies.

Clarissa added, "Martin was very proud of that one."

Then to the surprise of everyone present, Dr. Wells said jealously, "I'd always hoped to win one of these myself. Oh, and look at that. He won it three times."

Seth moved closer to him and leaned down to speak in his ear. "Sorry to say, Brains. But the police will still pat you down, even if you're paralyzed." Harrison wondered curiously why the mutant thought that he would steal one of the missing scientist's trophies…but some dark part of him contemplated that though. It'd be easy for him, and quick.

Barry then told the widow, "Takes a special kind of person to make Dr. Wells jealous."

Seth walked over to Caitlin in the back and asked her, "Are you okay?" The woman nodded merely to his inquiry, not willing to respond with words for now.

Clarissa said, "Well, Martin had a talent for making people jealous. Even me." She finished off sadly to the surprise of everyone in the household. When she felt the eyes on her, she said sadly, "I sometimes think Martin loved his theorems and experiments more than he did me."

Caitlin stepped ahead and assured the elder woman. "I'm sure that's not true."

She didn't seem to be convinced by the younger woman's words, so Seth stepped forward himself and said. "Any man who have made the vows as you and your husband have made and spoken, in front of your friends and family, means that there's nothing more important than your significant half. Even the value of those trophies is nothing more than the same value of stones compared to love. He loved you, Mrs. Stein, without a doubt."

The mutant's words seemed to have done the job and convinced the elder woman of her husband's love, even though it wasn't himself who said it.

Barry smiled as he saw the smile on her face, but he had to continue with his questions. "And you haven't heard from your husband since he disappeared."

"No." Clarissa said back.

The speedster then looked to the elemental, hoping that he'd ask the next question with the picture in his pocket in his pocket. Seth nodded as he pulled out the picture, "Mrs. Stein, could I show you a photograph?" He showed the picture of Ronnie Raymond to her, "Have you seen this person before?"

Clarissa saw the engagement ring on Seth's finger and found it weird that he held one, but returned to the matter at hand. "Yes, I have." Caitlin visibly gaped her mouth in mild shock, the mutant saw it and registered it sadly. "Who is he?" she handed the picture back to him.

"A person of interest in your husband's case." Seth said stoically, not having the slightest desire to dip into a matter that involved the former fiancée of his girlfriend.

Caitlin stepped closer again and asked, "When did you see him?"

The elder woman inhaled deeply before confessing, "I started getting the feeling that someone was watching me, and sometimes I still do. And about a month after Martin disappeared, that young man showed up here." Clarissa continued telling the tale of what happened the time of his visit.

After which the group went to move outside and to their vehicle, but Clarissa stopped Seth from moving on and pulled him out of earshot, making sure that none of the others could hear them. "Is she the lucky girl?"

Seth saw her gesturing with her head through the window and at Caitlin who waited outside for him. He wondered what she meant, but then she pointed at his engagement ring from Stef. "No. This is the ring that my late fiancée gave me the day I proposed to her. She was a quite the trickster, that one."

Clarissa saw the look of sadness on the young man's face and realized what she just said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No need to apologize, Mrs. Stein." He waved off her apology. "But please contact us if you might run into the young man, the one we showed you before?" she nodded as she allowed the mutant to walk away.

" ** _You really think that Ronnie guy will come and return to this place?_** " Venom wondered of his host.

" _Remember, right now it's not Ronnie in the driver's seat. It's Clarissa's husband, Martin that's taken that place right now._ " Seth reminded his partner. " _Even so, something about him is pulling him to us, for some reason._ "

He made his way to Caitlin, Dr. Wells and Barry. The founder of S.T.A.R. Labs said, "So it appears Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond have something in common besides sharing a body. They both feel the need to protect the women they love."

Seth clenched his fists as he registered the paralyzed scientist's words. He didn't like that, and it didn't seem remotely true. Cause if Ronnie ever felt anything for Caitlin, then he'd overpower Stein's mind within seconds, keeping him from almost burning the woman he loves in the parking lot. "Load of bull." He muttered.

Caitlin saw the mutant clenching his fists, she could even hear his knuckles crack loudly at Harrison's words. It made her sad that anger began growing inside of him. And even though she did love Ronnie in the past, she wasn't sure she could feel the same in her present time. Yet, she didn't know if Ronnie was even still inside of his body right now.

Barry nor Harrison didn't hear his knuckles cracking so the speedster said, "Clarissa said she feels like she's being watched."

The paralyzed scientist stopped his movement and said humorously, "Well, then, this has all the makings of a stakeout."

"But Barry's got a date tonight." Caitlin told them.

"I'll cancel." Barry assured them.

"No! Go and have fun. Me and Matt will be here and take of it." Seth told him. "Plus, we can actually fight against a flyer from distance, something you aren't able to do, yet, our dear Speed-Freak."

The secret speedster smiled before he turned to the side and sped away, readying himself for his date tonight.

Turning to the two beside him, he told them, "I'm gonna go myself. Told Matt that I'd give him a hand while he's in the air." His clothes began shifting and his form began enlarging into his Venom form and leaped into the air, going to find Matt's location.

Caitlin couldn't help but sad as she saw Seth swung away from them, like he was swinging away from her.

X

The large anti-hero met up with Matt on top of a building near the Stein's household. The armored mutant shifted his eyes to him and his helmet opened up. His demonic black mask opened up and Seth's face revealed itself.

Matt inhaled deeply and said, "You know… once this Ronnie guy comes back, it's bound to be complicated between you and Caitlin." Seth lowered his gaze down to the ground. "It is her fiancée after all… and knowing you, you've already thought about what might follow afterwards, right?"

He didn't want to bring it up to him, he didn't want see Seth lose himself to sadness again. But it was only to make sure that he was ready for whatever might come. Inhaling deeply himself, the elemental said, "Yeah, I thought about that. But I'm not sure of what to do, honestly. It'd… be worse than what happened with Stef, that's for sure."

"Cause Stef was brutally murdered by that monster Carnage and Caitlin might just leave you of her own volition." Matt rather stated than asked quite bluntly and harshly. The elemental nodded immediately. "I'm here for you, Seth. And you're stronger than most people, you'll bounce back no matter what happens."

"Thanks." He told his armored friend.

Matt could see that this entire situation was tearing him from the inside, eating away at him. "Seth… be honest with me? Do you really want to help Ronnie? Even at the cost of Caitlin, the woman who actually changed you back to who you were back then?"

Seth chuckled hollowly, he felt like at every mention of Ronnie Raymond's name it felt like a new and painful knife was being sunk into him now. "Even at the cost of that, Caitlin's happiness is above my own. And if that means she's going back to Ronnie, I'm not going to stand in the way. If she chooses him…if she's happy with him, then I'll accept it."

"Whatever happens, I'll be here and stay with you." Matt told him with an assuring voice. Seth had saved him from so many horrible experiences at a young age, and this time he had to be one to save him.

However, Seth had other plans in mind for him. "It might not come to that." Matt got a blank look on his face. "If or when this happens… I'm going to look for Liv and Carnage, one last look around and within the city. And if there's no luck, then… I'm going to leave Central City and look in other cities instead."

"You're just gonna leave!" Matt shouted back in anger. "What the hell, Seth!"

"Calm down." The elemental told him. "You and I both know that I'm on borrowed time as long as Carnage is out there, still alive and breathing. And I'm the best chance this entire universe got at defeating that monster." Matt couldn't disagree with that, he knew that if Liv hadn't stopped him then he wouldn't be on borrowed time. "So I want you to stay in Central City and make sure this city's under protection. Don't get me wrong, Barry's on the right path, but he still can't and won't raise a single punch."

Matt found his words unbelievable. His best friend leaving the city and travel around this planet to find his sister and, most likely, this universe's newest and worst serial killer with mutant and symbiotic powers. It was crazy thinking, to some degree… but then again, it was Liv. Seth slaughtered humans to get her out of that hellhole that tortured the living soul out of them without mercy at their young age. It shows that he'd do anything to protect her even raise hell to find her in a different city every day. And then there was Carnage… the same monster who destroyed and took Seth's loved ones from him, torturing the young 3-year-old to the point of death, while in front of the woman who saw him as her own child, the same woman who accepted an loved Seth with all of her heart and gonna be his wife, while her body was being eaten and broken because of that psychopath's unique and venomous mutant powers.

"Promise me, Matt. Promise me that you'll protect this city in my stead…. Protect our friends and family." Seth asked of his best friend.

Matt inhaled and made eye contact with him and swore, "I promise to fight."

"And if the worst scenario comes… you know what." He gestured to his right side.

"I promise you, old friend." He said back.

The two heroes from the other universe pointed their eyes ahead, feeling that the next events of the day would change their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

X

 **(Stein Household)**

Outside of the Stein household, Caitlin and Harrison Wells sat in a S.T.A.R. Labs issued van, the two occupants of the van were there, waiting for the newly returned metahuman.

And while Harrison Wells was enjoying himself with his menu from Big Belly Burger, Caitlin was slowly drifting away in the sea of thoughts in her mind.

They were close now… close to get Ronnie back again.

But she was still struggling with the fact that this was becoming their reality now, she didn't like it… it didn't feel right, that she had to choose soon.

Soon, she knew that. Soon, she'd have to choose between two guys, both of whom have a large place in her heart. And she wished upon everything that was good, that she wasn't forced to be in this situation. But the reality was, she'd have to, whether she liked it or not.

Harrison saw her struggling inwardly, even as she was eating her own food, so he tried to divert her mind with something other for her mind. "Want some of my fries?"

Caitlin was snapped out of her thoughts briefly because of his offer, "No, thanks." She politely declined him as she looked to the house again. "Why would he come back here?"

Wells took a bite of his burger and said, "Because this is his home." Gesturing to the house, he added. "I don't mean the actual house. I mean Clarissa. She's his home. We all want to go home again. You know, where we feel safe. Where we feel loved." He was about to state that Ronnie was her home, but then recalled the elemental who had dropped from the skies and into her life.

The woman seemed to feel what his next words were and stated. "Not anymore. And I'm not even sure anymore, I mean, Seth's here now."

"Remember what I told you on your first day at S.T.A.R. Labs?" Harrison tried to remind her.

""A scientist's work is never finished."" She remembered with a confident smile.

Wells nodded, "A scientist's work is never finished. Well my work did this to Ronnie and did this to Martin Stein. But it's not finished, and it won't be until we bring them both home. And for what it's worth, I believe that Seth is doing this…" he gestured to her, "…for you."

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand his point.

"I believe that Mr. Roger's feelings for you are genuine, as much as Ronnie's, perhaps even stronger than his, if his actions and words are any indication." He said to Caitlin's utter surprise. "And I do not believe that he's doing this for Ronnie's benefit, I believe that he's doing this for you. To make sure that you're having the best life, with whomever you choose to be, that's my theory at the very least."

Caitlin was about to speak to that, but then from above an orange light emitted, flashing against their window. The two of them turned their eyes to the sky and saw that it was a man flying through the air with his hands blasting of flames to thrust him off. They knew instantly that it was Ronnie in the air, or rather Martin who landed near the house.

At the sight, Caitlin pulled out her phone as Harrison quipped worriedly, "So I'm assuming you have Mr. Rogers on speed dial? And hopefully Mr. Almond too." She called the only Seth, knowing full well that the other mutant was with him.

A moment later, after Martin was done stalking his wife, Seth dropped down in the driveway along with Matt beside him. Both mutants had continued their talk at a building not far from the household, so they were able to make it there quickly, and both of them in their suits. The nanite mutant wore his Frost-Flame armor for this battle, thinking that it'd take the powers of fire and ice from above to take down Martin in Ronnie's body.

Seeing that the elder man in the younger body hadn't sensed their presence yet, Seth took the moment to inhale deeply and gathered up the courage he needed and stepped forward. " **Professor Stein.** " He got the man's attention, which instantly spiked at into anger at the sight of the pitch-black demon.

"What are you doing here?!" Clearly the metahuman's unknown reason for hating Seth was still strong. "I told you to stop following me!"

Matt stepped forward to stand beside his friend, "We're not here to hurt you." the man's eyes began to flicker as though a waring conflict was struggling inside of him.

"I don't believe you!" Martin shouted to them. "I know you're with him! You're no better than he is!"

The armored mutant didn't feel right to be compared to his best friend honestly, but didn't pay any mind to it and continued, "Doesn't matter right now, and we both know that you don't want to hurt anyone else, so if you could just not…" And much to Matt's dismay, Ronnie's body ached to his command and his hands and head lit up with bright flames, each heat source dancing around. "…flame on."

Venom snapped his head to his friend, " **Wuss.** "

"Fuck you!" he insulted his friend.

Ronnie's eyes spiked with more anger and lashed his blazing hands forward at both mutants, sending out two large blasts of fire. Seth swiped a clawed hand cloaked with lightning at the blast directed at him, sending the fire attack to the ground and neutralizing it. Matt fired off a repulsor blast at the fire attack, nullifying the fire blast instantly because of the increased power in his blasts.

Martin lashed both of his hands downwards, launching himself into the air and flew off. Venom snapped to the Iron Knight. " **Go! I'll catch up.** " Matt nodded and flew off after him. Looking around him, Seth found a building within firing destination and fired off a tendril before swinging off.

X

In the air, Ronnie saw himself being followed and fired off two blazing fire attacks at the armored mutant. Reeling his left arm, he blasted a long fire stream from his Heat Gun that swiped from left to the right, intercepting the two fire blasts. Blasting two blasts off from his both his repulsors, he dodged a series of fire attacks and spun around in the air. When he stopped spinning, he launched an ice blast from his Cold Gun.

Ronnie mimicked the armored mutant's tactic and spun around after shooting off fire blasts to the side for better momentum, dodging the incoming ice blast from the Iron Knight in process. Halting his spinning, he launched a flamethrower from his hand and aimed it at the flying mutant.

But it never connected with him as a spiraling flamethrower from below them shot up and clashed against the metahuman's own flames, leaving a smokescreen in the air as the aftermath of the attack. Behind his helmet, Matt recognized the flames and the spiraling pattern as a combination of fire and wind, and leaving one person in this universe to do so.

Both flyers looked down to the tall building below them, and got their answer as they saw Venom standing on the top of the building with smoke emitting from his mouth as he panted. "Thought as much…" Matt muttered to himself.

" **Knight!** " The Iron Knight turned to the demonic roar-like exclaim from below. " **Closer!** " he formed two ice blades, one on each arm to empathize his point.

Matt turned back to the other flyer and subtly nodded to his friend, while his own arms swarmed with nanites and around the elemental guns. Reeling them both back, the Iron Knight had turned both of his gauntlets into two large energy blades.

Martin was shocked to see the armored mutant now wield large blades. Too shocked to see or notice the black tendril that latched onto his foot and dragged him down to the roof of the building where Venom was. The blazing metahuman got back on his feet and turned his eyes to the large anti-hero who wielded icicles as blades on his arms.

"You and your friends are just going to hurt her! I'm not letting that happen!" Martin shouted to the mutant adamantly, not going to let the magenta-haired young woman be hurt by either of them, and not willing to listen to them no matter what lies they chose to utter.

Venom felt his blood and his elements boil in anger as he heard those words by the metahuman. " **You're one to talk! You almost hurt her yourself, you bastard!** "

"Lies!" Martin slammed his hands together and fired off a concentrated blast of fire at the mutant who turned his body to adamantium, not willing to move a single inch and took the fire attack head-on and stepped closer with earthquaking footsteps. Raising a hand, a white mist gathered around it before it formed an ice scythe on his hand.

Venom reeled his bladed hand back as he set his demonic white eyes on the metahuman in front of him, who still continued his fire attack on the unyielding mutant. Martin ended up stepping back in fear as he saw the pitch-black demon step ever so closer to him, looking as though he has the intent to take his life right now.

His scythe raised in the air, and in that moment, Martin felt like he was staring straight into the face of the Grim Reaper, and feared that his life was going to be taken from him soon enough.

…

…

But the anti-hero never brought the ice blade down, just held it up in the air. It was the same situation as before. Seth couldn't bring himself to strike down Ronnie Raymond, knowing that it will result in more pain to the woman he cares for with all of his heart.

And the last thing he wanted was to bring her pain.

However, Matt didn't see the need to hold back himself and opened up a compartment on top of his wrist and fired of a small device from it. The shot was silenced so neither of them heard it being fired off, and it was so small that Martin himself didn't feel it connect with him.

But when he saw the anti-hero not moving, Martin snapped both of his hands downwards and launched himself back into the air again, flying away from the two mutants who didn't follow him and remained on the rooftop.

Matt dropped down to his friend who lowered his scythe. Opening up his helmet, he looked to his friend who spoke. " **I still can't do it… I can't bring myself to hurt him… it might hurt Caitlin.** " Even with the demonic voice, he could clearly hear the sadness in it.

"I know that." The armored mutant surmised to him, knowing everything that was going through the elemental's head right now. Knowing that was the sole reason for him to hold back against Martin in Ronnie's body.

X

( **S.T.A.R. Labs** )

The next day, after the events of what happened when they encountered Martin in Ronnie's body, the two mutants along with metahuman gathered there as well with Caitlin and Harrison.

The two mutants didn't converse with the natives of this universe. The founder spoke first to the gathering of people after pressing a few keys on his computer and pulling up a map with a red dot at a special location, "And we now have a location on Professor Stein." He looked to the nanite mutant, "Silently shooting off a tracer, impressive thinking, Mr. Almond."

"All in a day's work, Dr. Wells." Matt said back with a smile.

Barry smiled as well, before inquiring, "We have a way of stopping him that doesn't involve either of us getting melted or dropped from a mile high?" at his question he gestured between him and the two mutants.

"Yes, I noticed his new molecular structure allows him to resist gravity." Harrison stated with a peaked interest while his eyes turned to the elemental who didn't utter a single word to anyone.

"I know how to bring him in." the eyes of every single male in the room turned to Caitlin who spoke her words quite confidently, and happily, to Seth's pain.

"How?" Barry asked, while his eyes went to Seth didn't utter a single word.

Caitlin then answered, "By giving Martin Stein what he really wants, his home." None of the powered beings didn't understand her words, but thankfully the founder of the facility did so.

And after he said a few words, mainly their assignments, both Barry and Caitlin walked away. The founder turned to the mutants and asked, "Mr. Rogers, can I talk to you for a few moments?" Seth nodded to him, and Matt took the hint and walked out, leaving the two to talk alone.

Seth started them off, "I think I know what you're going to say." He had a feeling that the founder was going to ask him of that very question, and the elemental was going to deny it.

"From what we witnessed before..." Harrison inhaled as he rolled out from behind the main console to look into his eyes. "… it appears that Martin Stein does not react well around your presence, Mr. Rogers. And to that end, to bring Professor Stein in, perhaps it would be better if you were to remain here and not encounter them again."

Stepping closer to him, Seth told him unwaveringly. "That's not possible Dr. Wells. And you already know why."

"Caitlin…" He deduced without even trying.

He nodded to him in agreement, "I don't care if it's Ronnie Raymond or Martin Stein in the driver's seat, one or the other almost hurt Caitlin back in the parking lot, when they faced off against me before. And I'm going to let them do that again." His conviction was unflinching and his determination was burning bright like a flame. "I'm going to be there, but they're not going to see me."

Seth went to walk, but Harrison stopped him with his next words. "Mr. Rogers… Seth." The elemental stopped, "Are you comfortable with the thought of Ronnie returning back to Caitlin's life."

"No." he said immediately, "But it's her life and her happiness… if she's truly happy with him, then I won't stand in her way, Dr. Wells. Keep this between us, okay?"

Harrison nodded to him as the elemental moved out of the exit. And while the founder was left alone, he wondered how this would affect the future… his future.

X

"There he is. Looks like the tracker Matt placed on him worked." Caitlin remarked surprisingly as she, Barry and Martin Stein's own bewildered wife, Clarissa, walked over to an area near a bridge and saw Ronnie underneath the bridge. He stood in front of a hole which resembled a small hole, and it looked like something was in it, and it was… shining with a strange shine.

The entire area looked like a place for homeless people and other people who struggled with their place in society.

The group of three walked closer and closer to the place, like a team. But while they each took a step, Caitlin couldn't stop her heart from aching with each step, as if she was committing a mistake, and perhaps the biggest one of her life.

Ronnie felt and heard the voices and footsteps of the group, making him step out from under the bridge, his face turned to annoyance at the sight of the woman and man from S.T.A.R. Labs, and his face also filled with anger at the probability of the mutant elemental nearby. He wouldn't let him go and hurt her again.

Barry chose to let the women do their thing so he stepped back and let them do handle the situation. But he didn't like how neither of the mutants were brought along here.

As he got out, Martin heard the female scientist call out, "Professor Stein?"

Martin Stein grunted at the voice and reminded her bluntly, since _he_ wasn't the one who held feelings for her, "Ugh, I told you to stay away from me."

Caitlin then said promisingly, "And I will, but there's someone else who wants to talk to you."

Martin didn't stop walking, but he did when the next female meaningful voice called out to her, "Martin?!" He slowly turned around and saw his baffled wife creeping closer to him. "Do you who I am?" she asked with a voice filled with surprise and disbelief.

His head fidgeted again wildly and with a hoarse voice said, "Clarissa." A voice full of surprise and shock.

"Is it really you?" The wife asked still in shock of the man before being her missing wife.

"I don't know." Martin said hoarsely again, his ears nor eyes and ears of the others never caught sight of the presence near the small hole. "I hear the other inside of me. He wants to go home…" his shaking eyes went to Caitlin. "…to her."

Barry saw a massive surge of conflict come over Caitlin's face at his words, convinced that it involved the elemental who had reopened her heart again.

"But we can't." Martin said in Ronnie's voice hopelessly. "I want to be me again." His eyes drifted down the body he currently inhabited with the other man pushed into the back.

"Martin…" Clarissa got him to stop. "What's my favorite color?" It was a question only her husband knows the answer to.

It made a series of gears turn in his mind, Martin's mind. He slowly answered, "You could… you could never decide, so you chose stripes."

Clarissa gasped loudly as she heard his answer, the answer that only her husband, Martin Stein, would be able to answer. The answer that made her smile and made tears manifest in her eyes.

But the tears blew away from her cheek because of the increased wind current that came from the side. Still, no one felt it.

Her hand slowly went to touch his cheek, but he flinched away from it. "You shouldn't see like this."

However, she persisted and placed her hand on his cheek. And she poured her heart out in her next words. "I see you. I see you, Martin." Martin looked up into his wife's eyes, full of tender and care, and love. "These people can help you. They say the can. Please let them."

Ronnie slowly turned his eyes to Caitlin and Barry, "Please… help us." His eyes slowly went to the side, "And help… he-" he stopped himself and backed away when he looked to where the hole is…

The other three followed his eye line…

… and to the everyone's surprise they saw the unmistakable form of Seth Rogers standing in front of the hole, his eyes looking down in the hole and his back looking back at them. A wind slowly picking up around him.

At the sight of the mutant there, Ronnie lit up with flames again and Clarissa backed away. Reeling his arms back he was about to fire off blasts of fire "No-"

But he was suddenly caught of soul-shattering horror and terror when he saw Seth look at him with one lifeless eye at him. Snapping his arm forward, the mutant let out a loud cry of anger as he thrusted his arm forward again, unleashing a viciously spiraling storm at the blazing metahuman.

Barry saw the storm unleashed and used his superspeed to get Clarissa out of the way and to safety. When she back safely away from the blast of wind, the three of them looked at the mutant who didn't even hesitate to release that powerful wind that resembled a small-scale tornado.

"Martin!" Clarissa shouted in worry, seeing her husband be pummeled by the vicious storm.

When the storm died down, they saw that Martin was smashed into the ground, Ronnie's very own body dug into the ground from the pressure that followed the powerful wind. His eyes along with the group's eyes fearfully drifted to the mutant… and saw absolutely lifeless anger in his eyes.

Wind gathered around his body, pushing off the heavier objects around him like they were nothing. Fire igniting around his body, burning the grass and other life forms around him to piles of ashes. Lightning sparked off his body, shooting off and blasting into the ground without trouble. Earth fissured around him with each spike of anger in his body. Ice froze the ground underneath his feet. Adamantium became his skin as each of his fists clenched in rage. Water boiling and sipping out of his skin like blood that were ready to shoot off like pressurized bullets. But his eyes were stronger than any of his elements could ever hope to compare to, shaking their very cores immediately.

Raising an adamantium-enforced finger and pointing it at him, he sneered. "You and I are going to talk! Whether you like it or not! And if I don't like it, then you'll die, right here and right now!"

Barry and Clarissa stepped back in fear at his tone. Caitlin however have seen worse actions of him, but he had never attacked Ronnie before for some reason. But he just did, in front of them. It was so unlike anything he had done before.

So she stepped closer to him and looked behind him, and her eyes widened at the sight.

A young woman was in the hole. Her body clothed in a black catsuit, highlighting all of her well-endowed curves, enhancing her beauty. Her skin akin to Seth's own, white skin, pale-as-a-ghost white skin. Long magenta colored hair spread wide around her head.

An invisible force with pink energy lighting was wrapped around her body. The energy had the form of a cocoon around her body, but it looked to be on the very edge of cracking.

Caitlin looked between the enraging Seth and the woman repeatedly and realization dawned on her.

" _Seth's sister… Olivia._ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

A while after, they returned to S.T.A.R Labs, and Caitlin, Barry and Harrison kept their eyes on the young woman who was placed on the gurney with her invisible energy formed around her. Martin was cleaning himself up, cutting his hair and getting new clothes.

Seth stood over his sister and looked pleased at the sight of her cocooned living sister, alive and well. He told the news to Matt who said he'd came back as soon as possible.

Matt jumped down through the skylight in his Iron Knight suit, which he quickly took off and ran into Caitlin's lab. Everyone's attention was focused on the two mutants, making them listen to every word that were spoke in the private lab.

When he got in the lab, Matt's eyes leaked tears of joy and happiness at the sight of his girlfriend safe and sound. "She's…She's safe. Liv's safe." He said with tears flowing down his face as he turned to Seth's smiling face.

"Yeah… she is." He wiped away his own tears. "Can't wait for her to wake up again."

The nanite mutant looked around her cocoon, seeing the cracks on her shield. Taking in every one of them, he felt his anger spike, "Who… did… this?" he sneered out angrily.

"Wait… and see." Seth slowly his own anger barely contained.

Barry didn't want to involve the mutants so he asked the others. "Well, we got him. Them. Now what?" his eyes also went to Seth, whose eyes looked down. And he could understand it, a relationship built with someone amazing, only for the old partner to come back, ending up with yourself forced out of the relationship.

Harrison looked between the two mutants and the cocooned young woman, before answering the speedster, "Well, Stein clearly thinks he can separate himself from Ronnie's body using nuclear fission."

"What do you think?" Caitlin asked, the elemental's eyes lowering themselves even more.

Wiping his tears away, the nanite mutant joined the conversation after hearing their words. "Is it possible?"

"What do I think?" he recited Caitlin's words. "Is it possible?" this time Matt's words. "Theoretically. But splitting an atom and splitting a man are two very different things."

As he said that, everyone's eyes turned to the other side of the Cortex. Finding Martin Stein coming in Ronnie Raymond's body, this time cleaned up, and looking like Ronnie Raymond of the past. Martin fidgeted slowly as he saw Seth's eyes looking at him angrily like a flame was focused on him intensively.

Seth saw the way Caitlin was looking at him, and he hated it, how terrible he felt inside of him intensified. He didn't know what to feel or do right now… instead of purely enraged hate directed at Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein.

Feeling the eyes on him, Martin stated uncomfortably. "I don't suppose it's necessary to point you're all staring?"

Barry and Caitlin lowered their eyes to the ground as did the founder. Seth however was not so polite, not with him. "If you don't like it, we have a cell we can throw your pathetic ass in if that's better. And just for good measure, we'll throw away the key."

The natives were surprised to hear the venom in Seth's words, the way he spat them out. It was unlike everything they have ever seen before or even heard before. "Our apologies." The founder said apologetically after shaking off the shock from his body.

"It is remarkable." Martin said as he stepped closer into the middle of the Cortex, Seth stepped in front of the entrance to Caitlin's lab, not letting the metahuman come any closer to his sister. Martin stopped as he saw the mutant's action, "I feel clearer than I have since the accident. What did you give me?"

"Considered rat poison, but that would have given rats a bad name." The elemental sniped bluntly.

Once again Harrison had to shake his head from shock, "A cocktail of anti-psychotics, depressants, and mood stabilizers."

"The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorders." Martin recognized the recipe while his eyes looked to Caitlin. "I assume this was your idea?" he stepped closer to her. She could only nod, and hoped slightly that the mutant would come to her. "Very clever, Cait."

"Don't call me that." Caitlin said immediately, as her eyes went to Seth but his eyes never met hers and were filled with rage and hate. She then turned to Martin in Ronnie's body again, and said sympathetically. "Please."

"I apologize." Martin told her.

Caitlin inhaled her briefly and said slowly, "We'd like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Dr. Snow." Martin told her and went to move, but Seth wasn't letting him off that easily.

"Wait a second, you bastard." Everyone snapped to Seth who rushed down to the middle of the Cortex and looked into the quivering eyes of Martin in Ronnie's body. "I want to know… why?" he said slowly. "Why… you tried to burn my… sister?!"

At his words, Matt snapped up and turned his murderous eyes to the metahuman. "He did what?!" he leaped to the middle and slammed him into the wall. The others saw the wall crack behind him, and worry filled them when they saw him swarm his arm with nanites and formed a large broadsword. He raised it to Martin's neck, drawing a line of blood when it touched the skin.

Caitlin placed her hands over her mouth in shock and sadness. Barry and Harrison Wells looked on worried. Seth didn't move a muscle, yet.

Matt turned his eyes to his friend and demanded to know, "Give a reason… to why you haven't killed this fucking bastard yet?! He could have killed Liv! _Our_ Liv!"

"I know that." Seth said back.

Matt then reminded him angrily. "You promised to always protect her!"

"I know that!" Seth raised his voice, "Goddamn it, I know what I said! I know that!" Matt softened his expression as he shifted his gaze between his friend and the worried Caitlin behind him. "I know what I said, Matt. But please… just hold it in."

"Okay." Matt said while he lowered his blade from Ronnie's throat. But his eyes turned to the quaking in fear conjoined metahuman, "He has one reason for not burning you and turn your ass into a pile ash. I don't. So come anywhere near Liv again, then I won't hesitate to kill you." Martin grit his teeth in pain when he felt Matt press his finger to the side of his forehead. "I don't care if there's two people in there, or even if they're innocents, you could have killed the one woman I love, so don't fool yourself into thinking that I won't strike you down if you come near her."

"And I won't stop him. You could have killed my sister if that went wrong." Seth stated adamantly to Martin's surprise. Matt nodded and walked back to Olivia's gurney, to watch over her. "Now before any tests are run on you, you're going to answer a few questions now. And you don't get to say no, and don't even try to lie to me cause I'll know it. Understood? Not that you'd have a choice though." Harrison took a mental note of Seth's ability to determine a liar.

Ronnie nodded rapidly, the others wondered what Seth was going to demand of the metahuman who could have killed his sister. He started, "Why did you try to burn my sister and why did you go after me this entire time?"

"I was unsure if if your sister could survive within that sphere of energy, if she could breathe to be exact." Martin started, "And ever since I met her, like that, I kept getting these… visions… of you attacking wildly, like you were trying to kill her. And I was worried that you might come back and finish the job, as they say. Nor did I know that she was your sister."

"Why the hell would I kill my own little sister?" The elemental didn't believe his words.

"Your sparring sessions." They looked to Matt who looked down on Liv's sleeping form in the cocoon. "Liv used to say that your sparring sessions were the happiest times between the two of you. And Seth you probably forgot all about it, but there were ten months were Liv felt as though her big brother wasn't even there anymore. And she missed that one, for so long."

Seth felt the pain and cold truth in his best friend's words. He knew that he had gotten estranged from those that mattered to him after Stef and Bucky's death, especially from his little sister. His sister who was one of Stef's closest and best friends, and she wanted to brother there to support her through her most painful experience.

Matt continued, "She must have used her powers to send those memories into his mind, and he interpreted them the wrong way and he thought that you might be out for her blood. Guess it's kinda of your fault, you Rogers never had a normal sibling bonding unless it involved either of you being punched or kicked." He quipped at the end using their alias last names.

"Normal went out the window a long time ago." Seth countered before shifting to Martin in Ronnie's body. "And don't ever try to burn my sister again, you bastard. Otherwise, he's not going to be your only threat in this world." Martin nodded again, rapidly this time, almost to the point of breaking his neck.

The mutant accepted that and moved away but when Caitlin moved over to lead the metahuman away, he realized a very important fact. "Wait." He got them to stop. "When you found my sister, was my sister alone? Or was there someone else there?"

"No one, just her." Martin answered him immediately, fearing that anything but the truth would end up with being blasted with wind again or worse, with him facing the end of his cold scythe again.

"Okay." He said with a nod. Caitlin continued leading Ronnie, but she briefly looked at Seth who gave her a smile. When she saw the smile on his face, it gave her some comfort again. But his eyes remained enraged when they drifted to Ronnie's body again, and she understood why. It wasn't easy for him not to kill the same guy who could have killed his little sister, when he was right in front of him.

And she had no idea on how to help him, with either words or actions she was unsure.

With a conflicting heart, she led Martin away to another room to check him over while Barry answered his vibrating phone.

Harrison wheeled around the main console and went to talk to the elemental. "Seth what is that barrier-like cocoon around Ms. Rogers' body?"

"It's one of her abilities, she calls it "Stasis"." Seth began, "Olivia is a mutant with advanced telepathic and telekinetic powers and able to teleport mildly as well, but it's a pain in her ass, from what I recall. What you see in there is a telepathically and telekinetically induced coma Liv has put herself in, as she induces herself into that she also wraps herself around in a shield of telekinetic energy as well. Strong enough to take on various missiles and flames."

"Fascinating power your sister possesses. But how long does it take for her Stasis to come undone?" The founder further asked.

"That's weirdest thing. It normally takes around an hour or so to come undone." He said, "But it never came undone because of Martin kept blasting her cocoon with dark matter flames. One thing I learn from being here, is that dark matter is able to affect mutant powers so far, in a unique way." He finished off before walking over to his best friend who was still beside his comatose girlfriend.

"You thought Carnage might have been with her in beginning, right?" He whispered to Seth.

He nodded to the question and continued seriously and dreadfully, "Chances of him being _not_ being thrown into this universe just got slimmer than ever."

Matt widened his eyes as he realized, "You don't mean…"

"I do. Carnage is here, in this universe." Seth said seriously while he prepared his mind for the fight against the deranged monster who destroyed his life.

X

As they were talking in The Cortex about Olivia's unique condition, Caitlin was in a separate room of the facility. It served as a secondary medical bay, where she now examined Martin in Ronnie's body. And though, she was trying to remain as professional as possible, she didn't know how to look at him, especially after the revelation of him almost killing Seth's sister.

But it was more than that.

In the past, she would be happy to see Ronnie again, even though it wasn't him in the cockpit. But now… it didn't seem like that at all. It was like happiness never came to her mind when she would lay eyes upon his form now.

As she took out the thermometer from his mouth, she asked. "Are you comfortable?"

Martin nodded before answering, "A little warm." He flexed his left shoulder because of pain spreading in the area. "A little sore as well." This was mainly due to the fact that he was blasted into the ground by a tornado.

"Ronnie used always run warm." Caitlin replied as she went to her computer, showing the results of her scans. "Not that warm." She remarked to herself when she his temperature showed his temperature to be 108.6. "And I can give you some painkillers for the pain later." Turning back to him, her eyes began go over each inch of Ronnie's body. As she did, she wondered, "Can I talk to him?"

However, Martin crushed her hopes. "I'm sorry, my dear. I'm not sure it works like that." Her head lowered down as well. "I can feel him though." She returned her attention to him. "I have these memories. Memories that I know aren't my own. One is particularly strong." She wondered what memory that was. "Piedmont State Park? It's famous for the Hudson Falls." Her amber eyes went further down to the ground. "I know that I've never been, but I can remember those waterfalls perfectly."

Caitlin chose to be honest with him, not Ronnie. "That's where Ronnie proposed to me." In the past, that particular memory would have brought a smile to her face but instead it lowered her face significantly with sadness. And her heart would beat rapidly at the thought of him, but now it remained still… like her feelings of the past for him were never there to begin with.

Her heart would however beat like a freight train at the thoughts of the blue-eyed mutant who dropped down into her life from the skies. But it still caused confusion and conflict to flood her mind, bringing her nothing but sadness at what would happen in the future.

"He loves you very much. That I can feel." Martin assured the young woman.

Caitlin felt torn again at his words. The way her heart would ache, brought her nothing but pain. "…Are you sure?" she asked him after summoning all of her courage.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Martin asked her confused by her sudden query.

As she tried to find an answer for him, she and Martin didn't know that from the other side of the entrance to the medical bay, was Seth who listened to everything they had said to each other… and his heart began slowly opening up again like a fissure cracked it right up again.

" ** _…_** ** _We're sorry, Seth. We… were wrong._** " Venom said with his head mentally looking down apologetically. Hating himself for constantly telling the mutant that the woman had chosen him, and moved on from her past mate.

" _You tried to help me Venom. You didn't know… and honestly, neither did I…We just tried to move on._ " Seth's hand drifted down to his right side again, and his hand clutched it tightly. " _But it's not meant to be… not yet. We have to get our life back first._ " He thought with growing sadness.

" ** _Or die trying_** _/ or die trying._ " Both host and symbiote stated in unison, knowing that was the only way for them to continue on with their conjoined life.

Inhaling deeply, he walked into the room and said, "Dr. Snow, can we see you for a minute?"

Snapping around to Seth's voice, she felt herself being put in an uncomfortable situation, standing between two people she cared deeply for. Her eyes even went back and forth between the two, and her inner struggle grew with each motion of her eyes.

But she was inwardly unsure if either of the men felt the same for her. Ronnie told her that he loved her but Seth never told her that. He never told her… and parts of her wished for him to tell her how he felt, if his feelings for were stronger than genuine.

"Excuse me." She excused herself to Martin and followed the mutant, who turned to her before they walked into the Cortex.

"You okay?"

She couldn't answer that honestly, not in this state she was in now. Her emotions were incomprehensible now, her thoughts weren't that far behind not able to make any sense at all.

Now she wanted to hold Seth's hand right now… but it seemed impossible with Ronnie nearby, in the other room. Therefore, the only option she had was to lie. "Yeah, it's just… confusing." She said sincerely and honestly, while feeling like her confusion grew beyond the normal limits of her human mind.

As they talked, Wells warned, "What isn't confusing is what's happening to him now." They looked over his shoulder and at the monitor, showing two pairs of atoms, one blue and one red. Matt listened from his spot beside Olivia's body. "Ronnie's is rejecting Stein's atoms like a host rejecting a parasite."

Seth narrowed his eyes sharply and stated for the sake of his own clarity. "Ronnie's body is defending itself like it's being attacked by a pathogen? And the pathogen being Martin's atoms?"

The founder nodded to his query and placed his fingers together before continuing. Pressing a key on the keyboard, the monitor showed the result of the collision of both pairs of atoms. "The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction." The screen showed the massive aftermath result of the collision. "I worry if his temperature continues to rise, it'll set off a chain reaction."

"And then what happens?" Caitlin wondered seriously while stepping closer to her boss. Much to Seth's dismay.

Matt perked his head up and said seriously but in honest, bluntly without a care for the conjoined metahuman. And showed off his intelligence as SHIELD scientist. "He could go nuclear."

As soon as the words left Matt's mouth, everyone in the room stiffed immediately with shock running up and down their spines.

Seth's eyes went to Caitlin who were instantly riddled with shock and disbelief, and overall more sadness. And it absolute ached his heart to see the woman he cares for feel sadness for the sake of another man, even though it is her former fiancée.

X

After what Cisco went through today, he didn't want to spend any more time with Detective Joe West and his quest to find the murderer of Barry's mother, Nora Allen.

Joe had brought Cisco to the house of Nora's murder, where they told the current owner Sherry that the investigation of her murder from fifteen years have been reopened again, so they went back to the house and looked through every inch of the house again.

And they were able to recreate the scene of her murder, or at least part of it, thanks to the "Super Light" device the mechanical engineer brought along and an old mirror that was there in Barry's old house that Sherry bought to her new home.

The old mirror had on its back, silver nitrate. A compound used in photography. And with another device that he brought along, he and Joe was able to recreate the images of that night, of the thunderstorm and Nora Allen in eye of it. And inspecting the images of that night, they were able to find dried blood from that night, behind a wallpaper.

Taking a sample of the dried blood back to the CSI lab of the police department, they were able to verify their hopes by analyzing the blood, and found two different blood samples. One of each speedster that night. Cisco promised Joe that he'd run them through the CCPD criminal database.

However, Joe West had a specific person in mind… Dr. Harrison Wells.

At the mention of his boss's name, Cisco halted his actions. And defended the great man who gave him a job when he was nothing. Because of Harrison Wells, he was given a chance to change his own life. He didn't want hear anymore accusations of his mentor being this person the detective portraited him to be.

So he left and returned to his workplace, and got another surprise of his day when he saw Ronnie Raymond there. "Ronnie…" Martin looked at him without any sense of familiarity, something Cisco saw and corrected himself. "Not Ronnie."

"Martin Stein." The elder man in the young body greeted with his hand stretched out for the young man.

"Cisco Ramon." The mechanical engineer greeted back.

Martin looked in the direction of the other room. "Your colleagues are in the next room, no so subtly discussing my condition. As well as Mr. Rogers wishing me dead."

Cisco didn't know how to comment on that and brushed past him with an embarrassed smile, walking into the Cortex. Closing the door to Martin's room, he commented strangely, "That's not freaky at all." His eyes then drifted to the other side of the room, seeing Matt sitting beside a pale beauty with uniquely colored magenta hair. "Who is that?" he pointed at the comatose young woman.

Matt and Seth looked to him, and the nanite mutant answered. "This is Olivia Rogers, my girlfriend and Seth's little sister." He began. "The old jackass in there kept her all this time apparently. Trying to burn through her shield, the only thing keeping her safe."

"He went after me all this time because he misinterpreted Liv's visions that he sent him via her powers. Oh, and she's a mutant as well, with telekinesis and telepathic powers." Seth added.

"Now that's freaky." Cisco said after hearing their revelation. "But… she's back and safe again. That's important right?"

The mutants nodded in unison, both of them happy beyond any measure at the fact of Olivia safe again. But they were still greatly enraged from the fact that the old professor in the adjacent room almost killed her with his flames.

Seeing that the mutants were finished with their explanation, Harrison got them back to the matter at hand. "It seems Ronnie's fight with the Venom and Iron Knight has exacerbated the Firestorm Matrix. It's unstable." He rolled out to the middle of the Cortex again. "Exponentially increasing the rate of fission inside his body." The others knew this but this was more for Cisco's sake, as he just arrived.

"Well, how long does he have?" Caitlin asked impatiently, her voice full of concern.

Unbeknownst to her, with each concerned word escaping her mouth the cracks in Seth's heart widened.

Harrison stated his answer to her, "If his temperature keeps rising at the current pace, no more than a couple of hours."

"But you can fix it, right?" Caitlin stepped forward with her desperation in her voice. "I mean, you… you can separate them before it's too late."

When her words registered with his mind, Seth knew that she had made her choice now. And he wasn't going stand in her way, not anymore. She was going to be happy with the one who makes her happy… and it was never him.

Harrison made eye contact with the mutant doctor before addressing the others with his thoughts. "Any attempt we make to separate the two of them could be catastrophic… a nuclear explosion. And nuclear explosion of this magnitude would level this entire city. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Barry asked.

Harrison made eye contact with the elemental again, he saw it and pieced together what he was thinking. "Stein's atoms are like a parasite in Ronnie's body, the host right now, one part resisting the other. The opposite of symbiosis, the opposite of me and Venom." Everyone turned their attention to him. "That's why the reaction is violent now. And an option for it to stop is…"

The founder then continued his previous explanation. "Unless the host body were no longer functional."

Caitlin's eyes widened with realization and baffle. "You want to kill Ronnie?" Her exclaimed words filled with disbelief.

"No, I don't want to kill Ronnie." Harrison dejected her thoughts. "But in this scenario, like Seth explained, Ronnie is the host body."

Cisco then stepped forward and spat out like venom in his voice. "If you kill Ronnie, you kill Stein. That's two people." He looked to Matt, hoping for his added assistance in the matter but he didn't say anything nor do anything in response.

"I don't know how else to stop it." Continued Wells. "And my guess is that if Ronnie and Professor Stein knew the consequences that were all facing, they would make the same decision. It's two lives for… millions. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Almond have made similar choices in the past, so they'd understand."

"I'm staying out of this, Brains." Matt said immediately, to the shock of everyone in the room. "Because I can't make an unemotional decision that's not going to be overwhelmed by either my hate or rage, or even my desire to put a blade in this guy's head, regardless of the other one in him. He could have killed the woman I love, I'm not forgiving him for that, not ever."

"Seth, what about you?" Barry asked the elemental, hoping for a better answer perhaps.

Seth didn't know what to say, but he let his eyes drift over to Caitlin in the of his eye, seeing that she still held her disbelieving eyes on the founder of the facility here. "I'm in the position as Matt. I'm gonna remain neutral in this matter as well. It's my sister he was blasting his flames at, my little sister. I'm not forgiving him for that anytime soon, or perhaps never."

Even though he is a good liar, able to remain stoic and emotionless in his words, Barry and Cisco knew that he too was riddled with feelings of hate, rage and a desire to skewer Martin in Ronnie's body. But unlike Matt, he was also burdened with the feelings and of what might happen between him and Caitlin if he agreed to the extermination of the conjoined metahuman in the other room.

To him, the deaths of millions mattered little to the prospect of Caitlin hating him.

However, Caitlin remained on this matter and gestured to the other men in the room besides Harrison. "Can you give us a minute?"

Knowing of her feelings on their current situation, they walked out of the Cortex to give them some time together. Seth gave her a meaningful glance, but it went unnoticed by her, making him sigh in sadness as he left with the others.

Now that they were left alone, Harrison looked at Caitlin's face, seeing her anger grow slowly. "Caitlin…"

"I've already lost Ronnie once." She began. "I'm not going to do it again. You said we have a couple of hours. Use them." Her words were determinedly cold like that of a frozen tundra, and Harrison were surprised himself to hear those words in that manner of tone.

With her piece said she walked out of the Cortex, leaving her boss to figure out the best course of action that did not involve the deaths of two innocent men.

When she went to turn a corner, she saw Seth leaning against the wall. At the sight of him, she walked closer to him, "I'm sorry about this, Seth."

"About what?" He asked back.

"You finally found your sister again, after so long. And now instead of being overjoyed by that, she's in that state and we have to focus on this now." She said sadly.

"I am happy, seeing my little sister again after so long and more importantly alive again." He said. "But yeah, I'm not too keen about him, right now." He was honest about his feelings, at least his feelings on Martin Stein in Ronnie Raymond's body. "However, this is your friend's life that's on the line right now. So, like I said before, I'm going to remain neutral in this case." He didn't want say out loud that Ronnie is her fiancée, it pained him.

"You sure?" She asked, worried about his feelings.

"I am." He said, while inwardly regretting his words now. Cause he was anything but sure about helping the former fiancée of his girlfriend now.

"Okay…" she said with a saddened expression on her face.

Seeing her struggle right now, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, alright?"

"I know…" her sad expression remained strong on her face.

Not knowing what to say to her now, he said. "I'm going to step out for a little while, I need some air." With that said, he walked away.

Leaving Caitlin to hug herself in dismay, and feeling as though Seth was walking out of her life.

X

While everyone else dealt with their own stuff, Barry decided to check on Martin Stein in Ronnie's body, and when he did, he saw the conflicted expression on his face. An expression that was surprising to sat the least, wondering what was going on in his head.

"Hey." Barry got his attention, but saw him snapped out of his trance. "Sorry." He apologized to the elderly man. "Um, can I get you anything or…" he asked of him politely, since her was their guest.

Martin answered "A glass of Chateau Haut-Brion Pessac-Leognan 1982 might be nice." He then recalled, "Or maybe it wouldn't. This body's taste buds would obviously be different from mu own. Perhaps I'm not a light beer man." He finished off with a chuckle.

Barry shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. "There are worse things to be."

Martin then gave Barry another surprise with his next words. "You mean like a living nuclear bomb?"

The smile on his face faded and his eyes flew open in surprise, "You know?"

"Unstable nuclear fission was always a danger in the transmutation process." Martin explained before adding, "Plus you all argue very loudly." He began walking into the corridors, with the speedster following him.

He apologized to the conjoined metahuman. "I'm sorry. But my friends are gonna figure out how to fist this, I promise."

"I remember meeting you, Mr. Allen, on the train. You were headed to S.T.A.R. Labs with a girl but not your girlfriend." Martin recalled from the past, from the time when the two of them met as they moved into the Cortex.

"Yeah…" Barry leaned up against the main console while he continued after a heavy sigh, especially after the memories of Iris from that day. "I'm not sure that I have any girlfriend."

The day they met, Martin and Barry engaged in a hearty conversation, where the topic of Einstein and his humorous jokes were brought up. With that in mind, the elder man in the young body said, "You know, Einstein was not only brilliant, he had a great sense of humor. How did it go?" he asked himself while searching for the saying. ""Any man who drives safely while driving a pretty girl is not giving the pretty girl the attention she deserves?" If I learned anything this past year, life's too short not to live."

Barry smiled as he liked that saying of confidence. He was about to move when suddenly Martin asked him. "Mr. Allen. A query, you could perhaps assist me with?"

"Yeah?" Answered he hesitantly.

"Dr. Snow and… the young woman's elder brother. What is their current relationship?"

The speedster's eyes widened again in shock, not able to actually answer that question. He didn't know how to answer that, so he just answered.

"I'm… not sure." Barry slowly stepped back and turned around.

 _WHOOSH_

He sped out of the room and left Ronnie alone to look around. His eyes looked to the comatose magenta-haired young woman. His heart felt heavy because of what happened since the time he came across the young woman, at the time he thought it was a good idea because she couldn't breathe while incased in the invisible cocoon.

It pained that he never considered the consequences of his own actions… almost killing her.

Even before he knew that he might blow up, he didn't want to burden anyone else anymore. He didn't want to do that anymore.

He began opening up the drawers on the main console but found nothing to help him. He went to another a drawer on the right side of the Cortex, and opened a drawer. And there he found it, the weapon he needed.

The one to ensure no one would be hurt in any way.

X

After a while, Barry had returned to the facility after getting back in a relationship with Linda Park, Cisco went looking around the facility for Martin, Caitlin was on her computer, Seth and Matt placed themselves near Olivia's gurney, Harrison Wells was somewhere unbeknownst to the others.

"Hey. Anything?" The speedster asked after returning to them.

"I have an idea. It's a bit of a Hail Mary," The founder stated, "but Cisco and I are going to give it a try."

"Thank you." Caitlin said, opening up more crackers in Seth's heart with her words.

Matt saw his friend struggle with pain from Caitlin's words and asked him, "How are you feeling? And don't tell me you're fine. We both know better than that."

"… I don't know." Seth said back as his answer. His partner wanted to send out waves of calming emotions but knew none of them would make him whole again. "It's tough right now… but I'm not going to stop it."

"You'll lose her… won't you?" Matt said, trying not to be too harsh with his own words.

Seth then replied, "I know. But I'm not stopping it." He was adamant about that.

Barry heard what the mutants said and felt for the elemental. But continued on with the task at hand, "I'll get Professor Stein." He went to move, but stopped when Cisco rushed in himself.

"Looking for the professor?" he started "Yeah, he's gone."

Barry went to talk to the mutants, while the Cisco and Harrison went to work on the device for the conjoined metahuman. "Barry." Seth stepped closer to the metahuman. "Don't let Caitlin get dragged into this, okay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"She's gonna go after Ronnie and Martin when they're found again, that's what I would do if I was in their situation. And when that happens…" Seth leaned closer to him. "… you and her stay here, I'll go after him."

Matt heard it and walked closer to them, "Are you shitting me? Why?"

"For Caitlin." He said back adamantly. "I'm not letting her go out there if there's a chance he might go nuclear. For all I care, Martin could blow up in pieces."

"What do you want me to do?" The speedster asked of him.

"Keep her here, man. You got powers, for Christ's sake. Man up!" he whispered loudly.

The speedster felt slightly insulted and walked away, but only after he promised to do as the mutant asked of him. "You guys almost done?" he directed at the others.

"Hang on. Hang on." Cisco ordered as he and Harrison worked on a device that would be able to handle the Firestorm matrix within Ronnie's body.

Caitlin after rigorous searching found Stein. "I found Stein. He's in the Badlands. Middle of nowhere, 30 miles outside of Central City."

The elemental walked over to Matt and pulled him up to meet his eyes. "I need to borrow your suit."

"What? No." The nanite mutant told him, "My suit only works with _me_ in it. it's never going to work with you in. Anyone else in it, would end up with the suit flying back to me. You know this, pal."

Seth however knew a detail that Matt always put in his suits. "But it _does_ have a function that lets the suit fly to a designated location, _even_ with a wearer that's not you. And Jarvis going to program it to fly to the Badlands with full throttle." He placed his hand out, "Give it!"

Matt inhaled deeply and after inputting the coordinates for the location of the Badlands with Jarvis' help, he gave the arc reactor to the elemental. "Be careful and come back in one piece." His best friend nodded.

"Minimum safe distance." Cisco deduced.

"He's sacrificing himself." Harrison further deduced.

The red speedster then asked them worriedly, especially after what he heard from Seth. "How much time does he have left?"

"12 minutes." Cisco said.

"And…We're done." Harrison said after putting his tools down. Barry asked what it was and the founder replied, "This is a Quantum Splicer." A circular device with six small circles.

"Will it work to separate them?" Caitlin asked.

"We'll know in 12 minutes." The founder said. "Now, Barry, even you can't outrun a nuclear blast, so you get this device to Professor Stein, and you get out of there as fast as you can."

Before Dr. Wells could hand it to Barry, Seth shot out a tendril and took it out of his hands, pulling it back into his hands. "Thanks, Brains, always wanted one of these."

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked him as the elemental walked to center of the Cortex.

"I'm gonna give it to Stein." He replied.

"You can't outrun a nuclear blast, Barry can't!" she shouted back in worry, wanting him to return to his senses again, but the mutant shook his head. She then noticed, that his eyes were welled with tears when they looked into her own.

"…I'm sorry, Cait…"

Caitlin barely got time to react to his whisper as Seth placed the arc reactor on his chest and let the nanites swarm over his body, forming the Iron Knight suit. The others were surprised to see the elemental use it and not the other mutant.

Seth then took flight and flew out of the skylight leaving the others in shocked states… everyone aside from Caitlin who felt sadness and worry while her eyes peered up to the skies above. "Seth!" she screamed out after him, her voice torn and broken.

She couldn't lose either Seth or Ronnie now, neither of the men she loved. She was frozen to the point where emotions no longer existed in her after Ronnie's death… but if both he and Seth were to die…

… then there'd be nothing left in her worth piecing together again…

With tears in her eyes, she turned to Barry. "Barry…please."

The speedster had to break his promise to the elemental. But he had to, no matter what.

For Seth…

X

 **(Badlands)**

Walking through the barren area that looked like a wasteland, was Martin Stein in Ronnie Raymond's body. A hand clutched around the gun he found in the drawer as he walked through the deserted area with hills and some forestry not too far away.

Ragged heavy breathing as he placed his eyes on the weapon in his hand. Martin already made his choice, a decision of his own, to not risk the lives of everyone in the facility and the lives of the millions other in the city. Among those lives, a woman who accepted him as her husband.

Not willing to hurt her or anyone else, he removed the safety from the weapon and was about to place it on his head.

"Argh!" Martin held his hands together in shock as an ice blade came flying from behind him and cut his hand. The gun falling out of his hand. And it was pointless to retrieve it again as it was enveloped by flames from a fiery blast from behind him.

Martin turned around to the back and saw Seth walking closer to him, his hands smoking with both black smoke and white mist. From behind him, the Iron Knight suit took back to the sky and flew back to it's creator in the facility, "What's up Stein?!" he greeted the conjoined metahuman without a care in the world, like this was a normal situation for anyone.

"What are you doing here?! You can't be here!" he exclaimed at the mutant.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he jumped from his spot and landed down right in front of him, "You are _the_ last person to give _me_ orders." He sneered out at him, his anger from his actions not all reduced after what he tried to do to his little sister.

However, the conjoined metahuman remained strong in his decision. "All those people… Clarissa… I won't let them die! It's better I end this now."

"With what? Your scrawny hands?" Seth joked. "If you didn't see it, I just turned your gun into a pile of ashes, Professor. For a smart guy, you're awfully dumb and forgetful."

Martin then asked baffled, "Why are you here? You don't care if I live or die?"

"Correct. I don't. You could blow up in front of me and I won't even blink." The elemental pulled out the Quantum Splicer and flipped it around in the air before getting back on task. "But others do. Among them, your wife… and Caitlin… Hopefully you can hear me Ronnie Raymond." He asked out loudly, curious if Stein's other part could hear him. "A Quantum Splicer. This should separate you two, and hopefully not explode you, not that I care about you guys, of course."

"You didn't answer my question? Why are you here?" Martin Stein demanded to know.

Seth didn't speak for a few moments before confessing, "So Caitlin doesn't have to… unlike her… I don't have anything left to lose."

"Do you love Cait?"

Seth widened his eyes in shock, as he realized that the one who asked that question wasn't Martin Stein, but… Ronnie Raymond. His first ever conversation with him.

Without giving the metahuman more time to talk back or even an answer, the elemental slammed the Splicer to the left side of his chest. His finger pressing the middle of the device, and its smaller circles shooting out to spread them out his body.

Not knowing what would happen if this went wrong, Seth launched tendrils out of his back, digging them into the ground before pulling the host back and away in a flip from the conjoined metahuman who began burning up with flames erupting around his head and his hands, his entire body then followed shortly after.

"That's new…" he muttered worriedly as he took in the sight of the metahuman suddenly be enveloped in bright flames that danced around violently, completely cloaking his body from any eyes nearby.

" ** _Let's get out of here._** " Venom suggested in urgent.

"Yeah…" he turned around to run and leap in his suit, but stopped when he saw a familiar red blur running in his direction with yellow lighting around his body. "That guy is a wuss."

His clothes began shifting into his Venom form as his head became engulfed by the black mass and he leaped with the wind element to meet the speedster. Before getting down to the ground, he unleashed a blast of wind, shooting him off and into the air again, making him stay in the air longer and higher.

White eyes widening when he saw the metahuman carry Caitlin…

….

….

Not wanting her to be caught in the worst possible scenario, he made his choice.

Lashing his arm out in the direction of the metahuman, he wrapped a tendril around his body. Both Barry and Caitlin felt the black tendril enwrap them, forcing them to turn to the mutant in the air who landed down on the ground.

When his feet returned to the ground, he didn't hear any of their pleas or screams of enwrapping them as he dug his feet deeper into the ground before he flexed his arm and swung the two of them in the direction that they came from. Before the throw, and using his ice element, he sent out a wave of ice through the tendril to the keep them safe and sound from impacting with the ground.

Giving a last glance at a tearful and screaming Caitlin before his throw, Venom was sure that they were safe and sound. With a somewhat pleased mind, he turned back to the direction of the blazing metahuman.

 _EXPLOSION_

His eyes widened as he saw an explosion erupting and the smoke forming a mushroom cloud that went sky high. Within the explosion, a wave of fire, soaked in radiation, followed the smokescreen and it looked intense and dangerous.

" **We have to stop it.** " He said unwavering as he readied himself, to become the blockade against the incoming explosive wave from its source.

Unleashing bursts of flames out of his body, the elemental intensified the blazing element with the wind element, forming an armor of amplifying firestorm with him in the middle of the blazing storm. But he knew that one or two elements weren't enough to block the explosion before him. And he wasn't going to use one or two elements against that. Lighting back shooting out of his body, bursting out of his body and crackled against the ground around him, forming small and deep holes around him.

Digging his clawed feet into the ground, he saw the smokescreen of the explosion come within a few feet of him. Opening up his large fanged maw…

 _ROAR_

Seth unleashed a bellowing roar and his arms thrusted out to the sides…. His firestorm armor blasting out with lightning coating over its surface and collided with the large explosion…. An explosive sphere of triple elements formed and tried to block the explosion coming his way.

…But his elemental powers or the fact that he was the mutant-killer for the human army … didn't stand a chance against the force of a large explosion with the power of an atomic explosion… merely a burning rock in the face of the explosion… his roar deafened by the explosion… and became shrouded by the black smokescreen and fiery waves unleashed from the explosion.

 **To be continued….**

 **Olivia have returned to her big brother and her boyfriend again, her cocoon still shielding her from any damage and attacks of any kind.**

 **And Seth has his entire heart on the very edge of cracking as he feels Caitlin slowly losing her feelings for him. But Caitlin feels as though her feelings for Ronnie have vanished.**

 **But now as Seth have found Olivia, the state and whereabouts of the sadistic Carnage are still unknown. So will that make his decision to leave Central City and go on his single crusade to find the deranged killer easier? That is the question.**

 **Now people, next chapter will bring quite an array of surprises to everyone… trust me.**

 **And I hope you guys love this chapter as well, and I love how you guys love this story, it's giving me never-ending strength. SO THANK YOU, People!**

 **So until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Melody of Shatter

**It is time for another chapter for you guys out there again. And I gotta admit, it's pretty incredible.**

 **30 chapters now, and we're only halfway through out the story, nowhere near done!**

 **Thanks again for all of the reviews, the PMs, it still means a lot, you guys. It keeps me going.**

 **And I wanna thank some of you guys a lot for coming with your suggestions for a certain name for a certain. However, to better establish a "bond" between Marvel and DC Comics, I'm gonna use a name that's already known. But please know that you guys were able to get my gears to turn, in a good way. (Don't know why people find it to be a rude way to speak of things. I mean, it's a good thing if they turn, right?)**

 **So… wait and see people.**

 **Well… enough of that!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 30: Melody of Shatter**

"…Argh." Seth grunted with pain as he found himself in a hole with the surrounding ground and gravel around him turned molten from discharging fire and lighting out of his body. Some pieces of gravel were even discharging lighting.

Using himself and his elements as an explosive eruption to act as a blockade to hopefully hold off the atomic bomb-like explosion, was not the best plan he ever had before. And as a result of it, his body had dug deep into the ground because of the combined forces of his elemental eruption and the explosion.

As he got up on his feet, he noticed that his vision had turned blurry, his legs wobbly making him lose his balance slightly. While rubbing his eyes, he asked out loud to his partner, "Venom? You still among the living?"

" ** _…_** ** _Why do we end up being flung around this place each and every time we're here?..._** " The symbiote groaned in pain along with his host, both of them feeling pain and exhaust from discharging three elements simultaneously taking one of the biggest tolls on his body.

"…This place is cursed…" Seth groaned back as his entire body ached from overuse, his muscles feeling weak. Blue eyes finally taking the unfathomable amounts of ash falling down on both him and around the entire Badlands. Seeing the ash falling like snow, he commented jokingly, "Merry Christmas, kids. Presents are not guaranteed for any of you."

" ** _Worst Christmas ever._** "

Shaking his head again, he felt his eyesight return again. "Yeah. Let's try not to make this a habit again." Seth remembered the couple who exploded in eye of the nuclear explosion, but then recalled that the entire Badlands were soaked in radiation.

Placing the navi-lens in his eye, the elemental used it to see the level of radiation. Having some experiments in dealing with radiation sickness and such, he knew how much was needed to be too lethal to the body and non-lethal. His eyes widened when he saw the reading of the badlands, "Less than one milliard. But that's normal. No radiation, huh? That's a good thing, then. But strange, still."

"Let's **go then.** " His voice turned demonic when the symbiote engulfed his head before he ran to the middle of the center of the mushroom cloud with long leaps.

… Seth didn't notice the puddle of fresh blood left behind from where he just leaped from…

X

When he found the crater, where he left the conjoined metahuman and landed near the place. His eyes looked around in an inspecting manner. Slithering out of his suit, he looked around the area with his own two eyes again but his extra senses not picking up anything up nor did his eyes.

Placing a hand on his chest, he began panting and breathing heavily in exhaust and pain. The use of those three elements, combined into one explosive discharge was unlike anything he has ever done. It felt like his body was weakened and still continued to do so exponentially.

"What the hell…" he muttered in pained confusion.

Venom panted as well in his head and said, " ** _You feel it too…_** _pant_ _ **… the pain….**_ "

Trying to shake it off, he turned his head up and saw a large smokescreen over the area where Ronnie was left. Inhaling and exhaling multiple times, he reeled right hand back, gathering wind around in his entire hand, he let out a cry and swiped it in the direction of the smokescreen. Sending out a blast of wind from his hand, blowing away the smoke and clearing the area up.

When the area was cleared up, he looked around and saw a form of a young man in the ground, and he knew that it was in the form of Ronnie Raymond, maybe separated from his older counterpart. But he didn't care about that, he didn't do it for either him or Martin Stein.

But for Caitlin…

Even though he knew it cost him the very best thing that have happened to him since he dropped in to this universe.

 _WHOOSH_

Looking to the side, he saw the familiar form of The Flash, Barry Allen there. Jumping off his arms is Caitlin Snow. The metahuman of the two looked to the field and saw Ronnie there before drifting his eyes to the mutant on the other side of the field, his eyes catching the amounts of confliction in Seth's eyes.

However, the moment Caitlin saw Ronnie's unconscious body on the ground, she rushed towards him. Not even looking to Seth once. The mutant walked closer to the speedster, silently, not wanting to derive Caitlin from her former… her fiancée.

When Caitlin saw him shake his head and when Ronnie's eyes made contact with her own, she asked him. "Tell me your name."

She wanted to know as Seth looked on. He saw Ronnie break into a smile as his hands cupped her face. "Ronnie Raymond."

And before she could say anything or do anything against it, Ronnie pulled his head up to hers and brought her into a kiss… and she didn't fight back, she didn't resist it.

The kiss between them felt nothing like what they had before, like there was nothing there unlike what they felt in their past. When she was in his arms, she'd feel comfort and happiness again but this time, she did not, she felt as though a feeling of dread welled up in her pit.

Like what she just did with him was one of the worst acts of her life to ever commit… and she couldn't undo it.

As he saw Caitlin and Ronnie kissing, all emotions on Seth's face faded slowly like all emotions that he had for this universe just shattered into million tiny pieces.

… All the small patches in his heart, the cracks that Caitlin was able to mend together again after he met her… they burst right open again, wider than ever before.

None of the scars that Carnage or any other supervillain gave him, even though he was slashed, stabbed, punched, broken, crashed and so on, was nothing like what he was experiencing right now. Because none of them were able shatter his heart like it was now.

This was worse than what happened to him after he held Stef dead and utterly broken in his arms… and his baby son, dead… tortured to death without any inch of flesh left on his little body…

And every single sense of his body told him, instructed him, _ordered_ him to prepare himself for this, and he thought he was able to do so and accept it.

But the truth was right in front of him. Caitlin, the woman he loves… embraced in a kiss with another man. And even though he hadn't known Caitlin as long as Ronnie, or even been in a long relationship with her like he has… he still didn't like it, not in the least.

Venom saw the same and felt the overwhelming sadness and heartbreak in his host's body. And even though he was trying to send out any soothing emotions of various kinds, none them made it to him as his sorrow intensified with each second that he watched on.

The tidal wave of heartbreaking reality brought series of sadness and sorrow that wanted to break through his body and come in tears, letting out waterfalls of tears down his face.

Soundlessly inhaling and exhaling, Seth turned lifeless, shutting down his emotions and used his SHIELD training to conceal any expressions of feelings from his face. Using heat to evaporate those same tears. That was the only option left for him now.

To be lifeless, from now and till the end.

" ** _We're sorry, partner._** " Venom offered his apology to him.

" _It's hard._ " He thought back his answer. " _I guess I should have expected it._ "

" ** _Doesn't make it any less hurtful._** "

Seth felt broken and shattered to pieces, like he was alone again. As he stood there, Barry came over to him, silently. "Hey…" the mutant turned his emotionless face to him, "…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Barry." The speedster didn't feel or hear any emotions in his voice, like no life was left in him anymore. "Sorry for throwing you and Caitlin before, had no other choice. Didn't want either of you getting hurt, you know. Neither of you would have been able to survive a blast of that level."

"You threw us pretty far away, a bit out of the blast range, but thanks." Barry said.

Looking back to them, he saw Caitlin and Ronnie, they were no longer kissing but were still in an embrace. Seth didn't want to see that anymore, his shattered heart pieces couldn't handle being more shattered now, and neither could he.

Turning to the metahuman beside him, "Barry, mind taking me back to S.T.A.R. Labs first?"

"You sure? What about…" he lightly gestured to the embraced couple in the field.

"Not my place anymore." Seth said stoically, his voice unbelievably still without any emotions. "And honestly, using myself as an elemental block against a nuclear explosion is taking its price right about now."

"Sure. But you sure, I mean I'm going to take them back to S.T.A.R. Labs too." He added thoughtfully, for his sake.

"Thanks Barry." His eyes turned now turned lifeless and cold, colder than ice. "But my little sister is there, and I'm not letting Stein anywhere near her." His words came out in a sneer.

"I get it." the two turned, and the speedster placed a hand on his back, gripping it lightly. "And I'm sorry about this."

Seth inhaled and said, "Don't worry pal, I knew it would come to this. Her happiness is above mine. I'd chose hers over my own any second, any minute of any day."

"Even at the cost of your own?" Barry asked him in disbelief. It wasn't fair. In his eyes, it looked like the elemental was just left all alone when Ronnie returned to the surface of the living. And Caitlin hadn't even bothered to look in his direction.

"Even at the expense of my own." Seth told him, and Barry found it unbelievably convincing at that. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah." Came the slow reply.

 _WHOOSH_

Using his gifted metahuman powers, Barry ran quickly with the other hero.

Caitlin pulled away from Ronnie and looked around as she recalled Seth. Her eyes peered to the direction of the speedster to ask him "Seth where are…" She trailed off as she found neither of the two heroes. "…you?"

No matter where she looked, she couldn't find him anywhere and her heart began to ache again, cracking loudly and echoing in her ears.

X

As the aftermath of the nuclear explosion on the level of an atomic bomb took place in the Badlands, was Frankie Kane sitting in her foster parents' apartment. The one place that was assigned to be her home… but felt anything like a home.

Suffice it to say… she didn't like this place at all. The place was small, and it never felt like a place she'd ever call home, and the foster parents were not the kind of adults she'd ever call her parents… they were nothing like true, loving parents who'd sacrifice anything for her.

And she didn't wish that she'd have live this kind of life anymore. Her biggest and greatest desire was to get a life and a family, one that would welcome her home with open arms and hugs that'd make her feel like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

But her foster parents were nothing like those of her dreams.

Karen James, her foster mother, was no help at all. She was just another target, a servant to do her husband's bidding without saying single thing back again. Not a single day went by, when Frankie didn't find her pathetic. And she never stopped John from verbally abusing the younger girl, never once standing up for the one who could never even defend herself.

But the worst one was John James, her foster father. He's a rude and abusive and horrible adult, abusing both foster daughter and his wife for no apparent reason. And he never showed any form of guilt of remorse for his abusive actions. Somewhere in his mind, all of his actions were justified. Even going as far to treat his foster daughter like she was nothing but dirt…

… even making her feel even lower than that.

She didn't want to be with either of them anymore, she wished that she was with someone kind, protective of her… someone who went out of their way to help her and make her smile above all else.

And she remembered Venom… and Seth.

Seth Fury, the doctor who went from one city to another to check up on her and believed her when she was doubted by even Detective West when she showed him the location of where she found the molten corpse in the alleyway. And he hadn't known her for that long.

Their first meeting was in the police department of the city, after the hostage situation she was involved in and he made sure that she was safe every time. Even after where she found the disgusting and molten corpse on the ground in the alleyway, he still made sure that she was safe and sound.

And then there was Venom. The same hero who made his first public appearance after saving her from a mugging in a dark alleyway clouded by the darkness of the dark night. And Venom took a series of lead bullets into his body for the hostages that the Clock King took the night of the blackout, for _her_.

He threatened the Clock King himself, in front of multiple police officers and other innocent people, because the criminal himself threatened to hurt her… and Venom said without hesitating, without caring that the lawmen of the city heard him.

And as she sat on the couch with Karen James and watched TV together, she and someone else within her couldn't help but compare the two of them to her horrible foster father.

Seth and Venom helped her, helped _them_. Making them feel protected and cared when neither of them had to. Both of them giving her presents and or food to make sure she'd feel replenished and happy again. Her hand drifted down her pink bracelet with crystals underneath the sleeve of her shirt, the one that she got from Venom during Christmas Eve. These two made her feel special and cared for.

John was the one who brought her and took her in, but did nothing other than hurt her, making her feel like completely meaningless. The one person who made her feel like life with them was meaningless.

" ** _Don't think like that Frankie._** " She heard from within her while feelings of calmness came over her body. " ** _Your life is WAY more meaningful than his life will ever be like. He's just a pathetic coward who refuses to accept his own mistakes. And instead he takes it out on everyone around him. He's that weak of a man, even lesser than that._** "

As Frankie heard those words, she replied with her own thoughts. " _I want to tell either Seth or Venom, or maybe both of them. They're the only people I trust in his city, and it's better this way… I don't want to lie to them._ "

Her "other" didn't reply for a few moments, thinking up an answer for the host. " ** _Let's do it… it's time for them to know the truth._** "

Before the young girl could comment, she heard it… the sound of the key pushed into the keyhole of the door, twisting the next second and turned… and opened.

Walking through the door, was the same horrible man who took her in and still treated her like garbage. John James. When he closed the door behind him, Frankie shuddered, neutralizing the waves of soothing emotions that were sent her way.

John walked closer in and saw that the dinner table was without dinner, making him direct his next question to his wife. "Where's dinner?" his voice was low and gruff, angry enough to make it sound like a sneer.

Karen registered her husband's sneering words from his question, and shot up from her seat on the couch and quickly made a beeline for the kitchen. "It's almost ready, John."

Frankie felt a sneer emitting from within her when she heard John continue in his version of disbelief. "I work hard every day to provide for this family, and this is what greets me? An empty table?"

" ** _How about we have a roasted pathetic man for dinner?_** " her "other" growled in anger, which spread to her host and forced various metallic parts around her shake. " ** _And if he talks like that again, then he'll realize that life's gonna be short-lived… FOR HIM!_** "

" _Calm down._ " Her host tried to lessen the fire of rage from the source within her with words. Working thankfully as the metallic shaking halted. Frankie hugged herself and tried to calm her foster dad down now, "Just five more minutes."

"I'm hungry now!" He roared at the young girl who shook in fear at the angered voice. Pointing a finger at her and walked closer to her from behind the couch, the foster father told her. "And you speak when you're spoken to, girl. You understand me?" Frankie felt his eyes burn holes into her back, and used every single fiber of her body and every shred of her willpower to keep herself from losing control again. "I saved you from the orphanage and I provide for you every day," placing a hand on top of her head, he continued, "so keep your mouth shut, Frankie, you got it?"

His hand pushed her head forward, forcing the poor mistreated girl look down while she sniffled. Her eyes flashing between blue and magenta because of her growing fear and anger. Her flashing eyes drifted down to her right hand and saw her hand slowly be covered by a pink miasma, turning the hand into a clawed hand with black and white veins over it. Her claws sharpening and elongating to the size of small razor-sharp blades on her fingertips.

" _Stop it! Please._ " She pleaded to her "other" as she used her sleeve of her oversized shirt to cover the clawed hand before prying eyes took sight of the hand.

A series of mental inhales and exhales emitted from within her mind, before the reply came out in a sneer. " ** _He's… gonna… DIE!_** " As Frankie registered the loud growl, her eyes began flashing again more violently, making her hands, clawed and un-clawed, clench and unclench, the metals around the living room shaking more and more.

However, John was still oblivious to the metallic objects shaking around his living room, and smirked as he saw her visibly shaking in fear, he then walked over to take a seat on the table. Frankie went to stand up and her eyes flashed even more magenta, as thoughts of plunging the foster father into a storm of agonizing metallic spears and ripping him to shreds filled her mind.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

But neither foster father, foster mother who returned to the living room nor foster daughter made a move as the sound of someone knocking from the other side of the door drew their attention to it.

John looked to his shaking wife with brutish look in his eyes. "You inviting guests now? Without my permission?" Karen shook her head repeatedly and quickly, purely out of dread of what her husband would do to her.

Seeing that his wife didn't know anything about it, he turned to his fearful foster daughter who looked down. "You don't got any friends so can't be you." He joked cruelly, the girl not responding in anyway and kept shaking. Another series of three knocks came from the door again. Growling in annoyance, John announced "I'll take it."

Walking over to the door, John opened the door and greeted in anger, "What?"

 _PUNCH_

Bile erupted from Johns mouth as he felt a clenched hand slam into his guts, more bile erupted from his opened mouth when the fist twisted in his stomach. Widen eyes looked up to meet the one who stroke him.

Meeting him was a pair of dark-green eyes with a sense of craziness and madness that he's never seen before, and a crazed smile came over the red-haired man's face. "Sorry wrong one to answer the door, and haven't you learnt… you greet people with A SMILE!"

As Cletus Kasady shouted the last part of his sentence to the foster father of the house, his other hand traveled up to John's face and he used two red clawed fingers, pressed themselves to the corners of the other man's face, and pushed them up to form a forced smile on his face. "Boo! That's creepy!" he said with a crazed crackle.

His dark-green eyes traveled to the back of the man and into the living room, seeing two women in there. One elderly woman at the same age as the man he punched and… his target in the form of a wide-eyed teenage girl with pink streaks in her brown hair.

"Hiya…" Cletus started as his clothes shifted and turned completely blood-red. And following the spreading of red mass were series of pitch-black veins that spread over his entire body. When the mass formed covered his head, it formed a pair of white demonic eyes and fangs that will never be seen coming in the dark thanks to their darkened colors. The same fangs formed a large sadistic smile as tendrils shot out of his back and flailed around. "… **Frankie.** "

Removing his fist from John's stomach, he placed it around his throat and slammed the foster father's head into the doorframe instantly. The force of the impact strong enough to force blood to sip out of a hole on the side of his forehead and knock him out. His unconscious form drift down the doorframe and placed itself on the floor.

Out of fear of what just happened to her husband, Karen James made the mistake and tried to force her way through the door. But it never worked as Carnage launched his clawed foot into her guts without mercy and sent her into the ceiling. When the foster mother fell down to the floor, she joined her husband in states of unconsciousness.

However, the shock of having his wife fall down on top of him caused John to stir awake. But it was short as the deranged serial murderer pushed his red coated fingertips together, the red liquid of his mutant powers forming a red bubble. And when the bubble popped in front of John's face, a red gas emitted from it. when the gas entered his nostrils, it instantly put him back to sleep.

" **Sorry,** ** _Daddy_** **.** " He jokingly told the foster father. " **But this is between me and little Frankie Kane.** "

Frankie shook in fear as the deranged pair of eyes made eye contact with, sending a tundra of shivers down her spine. She stepped back to the other end of the living room, to hopefully get to the window as an escape. " ** _Not we gotta fight NOW!_** "

"No…" Frankie muttered to herself as her hands went to grip the sides of her head, her thoughts of choosing either flight or fight erupting like a volcano inside of her mind. Eyes flashing between blue and magenta continuously to no end. The back of her clothes began shifting again, the young girl felt it and placed her back to the wall.

Carnage stepped closer to her and said maliciously, " **What's wrong little Frankie? Don't you wanna play with little old me? I'm hurt.** " He mockingly said, as though he was the one facing a murderer. " **But don't worry, I just need you to come with me for a while.** "

"Why? Why me?" she inquired of him while her flashing eyes looked up to him, her fear raising and raising to heights that were otherwise unknown to her.

" **Well because it's time for a family reunion… between me and my uncle.** " He smiled with crackles as he stated, " **You know him. Venom.** " the young girl visibly stiffened. " **You're gonna come with me, so we can meet him again… right before I cut off his head.** "

"You're going to… kill Venom?" she demanded to know, her eyes peering down. Her body stopped shaking and her mind were warped with thoughts of fear and rage. Thoughts of the black anti-hero who's been nothing but a protector to her. The one and first person, who showed her kindness unlike anyone else and safety, making her feel stronger and safer than ever before.

… thoughts of his death…brought her an infernal rage…she couldn't like that happen…

Finding her silence curious, the deranged killer continued sickly. " **Yeah. You know him, right? He's my uncle, he's gonna be so happy to se-** "

 _SLASH_

Carnage widened his eyes as he heard the splatter of his hand fall down to the floor. Drifting his white eyes to the floor, he saw his cut off hand. His ability to see at every angle caught the sight of the objects that cut off his hand, finding the three large knives stuck in the wall behind him. While regenerating his delimbed hand, he directed his sight back to Frankie, he widened his eyes again at the sight.

The young girl's eyes pointed directly at him…shining magenta like that of single unique flame in the dark night. And every form of cutlery from the kitchen nearby broke out of their confinements and orbited around Frankie Kane. A storm of knives, forks, and spoons all around her form, protecting her for attacks.

Carnage laughed maliciously again, " **That's a cute trick you got there, little girl. But that's not going to be enough, little Frankie.** "

"Sorry. But Frankie's gone." She said before smiling confidently to the serial killer's surprise. "And that's not the only trick I have up my sleeve." Carnage then widened his eyes again as he saw it.

Frankie's clothes began moving around, shifting uncontrollably. All of her clothes shifting more and turning to a pink mass that covered her entire body. As it formed and covered her body, series of black and white veins followed and spread over her covered body. Her head became enveloped by the pink mass as well. White eyes formed on her face, spirals of veins of black and white formed over her eyes. Her hands became clawed hands of same patterns as did her feet. The lower half of "her mouth" ripped open, revealing a maw filled with sharp fangs and a long serpent-like red-rose tongue shooting out of it.

Her back ached as pink tendrils shot out of her back and grabbed hold of the knives and forks around her, the tips of the tendrils opening up and enveloped the handles of the cutlery, letting their blades become the new tips of the tendrils. Her clawed hands lashed to the sides. The barrier of metallic cutlery disassembled and swarmed around her left arm. The metal began bending due to her powers and enclosed around her arm, the knives latched onto her knuckles like spikes. Bladed points of forks formed spikes around her arm, ready to spike anything that came to strike her. Her right arm began morphing, reforming itself. A second later, a large sword with black and white veins-like lines formed on her hand.

The sight of the newly introduced symbiote-bearer surprised him enough as it is, but what shocked the serial killer most was the white demonic eyes of shining with magenta-colored light from her eyes underneath them.

" **You… are not going to hurt him!** " Frankie bellowed in a distorted roar with traces of young feminine traits in it.

Carnage then got an intrigued smile as he commented with a greet, " **Well, well. Nice to finally meet you… cousin.** " He greeted as he connected the dots on this new symbiotic warrior's appearance.

The newly revealed symbiote shouted back with a growl.

" **Sorry, Cuz, but the name's…Magenta.** "

Carnage smiled as he sharpened his claws, ready for a fight, and charged at the younger powered being. Jumping into the tight space, he dug his arm into the ceiling with his claws and shot out bladed tendrils from his free arm.

Frankie jumped into the air herself and swiped the incoming tendrils away with a few slashes from her sword arm. Seeing another incoming attack from the blood-red symbiote bearer's tendrils, she stretched out her left arm and thrusted her metallic covered arm into the couch.

Swinging her arm around while still in the air, she slammed the couch into the murderer's face. A pained grunt escaped Cletus' mouth as he was sent into the wall. And before getting a chance to pull himself him out of it, a series of tendrils grabbed his body and pulled him of it. Without any mercy sent his way, Magenta swung the red/black symbiote into the dinner table, smashing it into pieces.

And just as she tried to pull him back to her vicinity, she wailed in pain as she felt her tendrils be cut off. Retracting her cut off tendrils, the younger symbiote saw Carnage jump out, both of his arms turned into a pair of red scythes with black veins.

When he made eye contact with her, he sent out his own tendrils, aiming to strike her body down with sharp tendrils tipped with bladed tips. Seeing the attacks coming her way, she copied his tactic and smashed her own bladed cutlery tendrils to meet his. The collision of tendrils from both sides forced the series of tendrils flying to various sides. Cutting through the walls and sending everything else flying around. At first glance, it was evidential that this was the aftermath of a fight, if the destruction and claw marks around the living room was any indication.

" **Not bad, cousin.** " Carnage smirked, " **But it's gonna take a little more than that to get rid of me. But does Uncle know this?** " Magenta widens her shining eyes. " **That he has a new brat-** "

 _SMASH_

Before Cletus could continue, Frankie shot out in a second with surprisingly fast speed. Grabbing hold of his head with her metallic armored arm, she smashed him into the floor without any hesitation. The force of her attack unleashed a shockwave that sent out several cracks through the floor around the living room. And forced various furniture flying and out of the windows, out and onto the streets.

Carnage's eyes looked up into the shining eyes of white and magenta in Magenta's eyes, seeing the absolute hate and murder in them. Like that of his uncle, Venom…. like that of her father, Venom. " **Don't… ever… talk… about him.** " Frankie slowly sneered out at him and her large sword raised into the air, ready for it to be brought down on his head. " **And you… are never going to hurt him. You are never to going to hurt Dad-** "

 _POP_

She was cut off as her face was instantly covered by a red gas that covered her entire face. And Frankie made the mistake of inhaling the gas, causing her to get up to her feet and said, " **You… bas...tard.** " she stuttered, her feet wobbly and making her lose her balance.

Carnage got up on his feet and his fingertips held together, forming more red bubbles that kept popping and more of the red knockout gas emitted from his fingers, letting the entire living room be filled with the red knockout gas. " **Thanks for the help, dear cousin. Means a lot, and think of this as the first step to a beautiful family reunion.** "

Still feeling the effects of the poisonous gas with the knockout capabilities in her system, Frankie turned her eyes to the deranged monster in front of her. Seeing the sickly smile on his face enraged her, making her ready a fighting stance, knowing that it was going to hurt Venom…for her father.

Flexing her fingers wildly, metallic objects around her arm dissembled again and with a sway of her hand, pointing them at the dangerous mutant with symbiote powers. With a quick swipe of her hand again, the metallic knives and other forms of cutlery launched themselves quickly like bullets.

One hand still creating more and more of the red gas, Carnage used his other hand, coating it entirely with his red poison, and turning it into a large shield. The bullet-speeding cutlery connected with the shield, the poison melting off the metal quickly while other cutleries changed their trajectory and flew around his body, sending them into his back.

Carnage screamed in pain when he felt his back pierced by multiple knives and forms, and spoons, forcing him down to the ground. Head looking up, but no words were spoke from him as she placed her right foot on his face, clawed toes digging into the sides of his head before pulling him up and threw him into the wall.

Reeling her arm back, Magenta shot it forward again, sending out an array of bladed tendrils out after the other symbiote bearer, who recognized move. Smiling as he saw the similarity between father and daughter symbiotes, he formed axes on his hands, ready to swipe them away quickly.

But Magenta countered and brought up more cutleries and shot them forward again. With a quick flex and spin of her fingers, the cutleries followed her motion and made the cutleries spin and shot like bullets again, this time quicker. Sending them flying, she shot them against the mutant's hands, pinning them to the wall. And the bladed tendrils continued on their way, smashing them into his body.

Bile came out of his mouth as Carnage grunted in pain as each and every bladed tendril came flying and came crashing into his torso. The shockwave of having his body being pummeled from the tendrils, caused the cutleries to fall off and let his hands come free again. With both of his hands free, he wrapped them around the tendrils and pulled on them, sending the younger symbiote into the wall.

Now that he was still free and not attacked again, his fingers pursed together again and formed more and more bubbles. Letting the red bubbles burst and letting out more knockout gas, to hopefully immobilize the younger symbiote. Coming out of the wall, she made the mistake of inhaling more air because of exhaust. Eyes turning blurry as she felt the effects of the poisonous gas again.

Magenta began staggering for a while before she suddenly fell down to the ground, her consciousness leaving her slowly as the sound of the deranged mutant's laughter fades along with her mind. And Frankie's last thoughts were enveloped of fear for what happened to the protector who cares for her.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After a while, Barry had returned to the Badlands and brought the others with him, Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein and Caitlin of course. But before he could run off with them, he was confronted by Caitlin who asked him where Seth was.

Normally, the speedster would be quivering in his boots by the hard gaze he got from Caitlin, but he had to remain strong this time and not answer her this time. Letting his silence be her answer.

With that out of the way, the group took the elevator back up through the building to the desired floor level. And when they did, the doors opened up and the group came out. Caitlin and Ronnie in the front and Martin Stein and Barry in the back. Ronnie tried to hold her hand but she didn't accept it, making him question her choices, and wonder of what happened while he was buried in Stein's mind.

And meeting them when they came out of the elevator was a widely smiling Cisco Ramon. "Ronnie Raymond." He said smilingly as he saw his friend again from the dead.

"Cisco." Ronnie said back while the two engaged in a brotherly hug.

"Man. Ohh." The mechanical engineer said, still in disbelief and surprise while hugging his friend. "I missed you so much, man." They pulled away from each other, Cisco got a serious face as he said sadly, "I shouldn't have locked you in there."

Ronnie heard his words and said, "Hey… don't."

Beside Cisco, came Harrison Wells wheeling up and greeted his newly returned employee, "Welcome back, Mr. Raymond."

Momentarily shocked from seeing his boss in a wheelchair, Ronnie said. "Dr. Wells. Caitlin told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry." He offered his condolences while shaking his hand.

Dr. Wells dejected his thoughts. "I'm responsible for putting myself in this chair. You are responsible for my still being alive… thank you."

Caitlin's eyes shifted between their group and tried to find a blue-eyed mutant, but to no success. "Dr. Wells, have you seen Seth? He was there in the Badlands before but he was suddenly gone after the explosion."

Wells answered sheepishly, "I am not sure. He's not here, from what I have seen."

"Excuse me?" Martin Stein got their attention. "Are we all planning to Kumbaya next?"

Harrison made eye contact with him and greeted, in his own way, "Professor Stein, I presume."

"Harrison Wells." He greeted back, knowing of the founder of the particle accelerator. "Do you have somewhere I can freshen up and get a change of clothes?"

"Seems like a waste of good clothes for a waste of a man." They then snapped their heads to behind the paralyzed scientist and found Seth looking at them with cold blue eyes pointing straight deadly in Martin's eyes.

Barry and Cisco gulped as they didn't know what to make of this situation. Caitlin looked happy to see Seth alive especially after he went to intercept the explosion in their stead. But the happiness on her face faded when he saw him looking emotionlessly at Martin Stein. And she wondered what was going on. Ronnie was also unsure of what to make of this, the tension in the air scared him.

Martin saw his cold blue eyes on him and said stuttering, "M-Mr. Rogers, pleasure to finally m-meet you."

"Can't say the same to you." Seth said bluntly to the Professor's surprise. "And if you say you've forgotten the fact that you could have killed my little sister… then trust me, I'll finish what the particle accelerator couldn't do right."

 _GULP_

Everyone near the elevator door, heard the elder professor gulp loudly in fear of the mutant's promises of death. With a shaking voice, Martin said, "Mr. Rogers, I understand your feelings very well."

Seth's darkly and hollow chuckling got to the professor halt himself as the elemental continued. "You think you can understand my feelings right now? Then please tell me how _you_ think I'm feeling right now. And I hope it involves the mentioning of you messing with powers you know _nothing_ about." He sneered out while he empathizes on the word "nothing". "And you could have killed my little sister, and if it had even hurt her, even a little scratch…" he stepped closer to his address his dark thoughts. "Then I would have absolutely slaughtered you back under the bridge back there," Lighting up a flame around his right hand, he raised it for the man to see. "and my flames would have reduced you to ashes in a matter of seconds. And that little wind I used back there, is a breeze compared to what I can do, when I'm pissed off as hell."

Once again, he warned him without a hint of humanity in his voice. "Come near my sister again, and Clarissa Stein is gonna a permanent widow." His eyes snapped to Ronnie, who flinched back in fear from the cold eyes looking at him. "And the same goes for you too, Raymond."

"W-What did I do?" Ronnie asked him worriedly and fearfully. Caitlin wondered and waited impatiently for the mutant's answer.

"For all I know, you never stopped Stein from trying to burn through the one thing that's been keeping my sister safe all this time, since getting here." Said Seth, not believing that the structural engineer tried to save Olivia in the slightest, while also keeping his secondary agenda to himself. "So don't come near her. And FYI, Matt's not a very forgiving person and he's out for your blood," he gestured between the previously conjoined metahuman parts. "and now, there's one for each of us. So come near my sister, neither of you are gonna enjoy your returned lives for long."

Ronnie felt his entire core shake with fear, making step back slightly. Martin didn't like the fact that his wife was brought into this, making him want to say something about it and unleash a storm of complains and insults to counter his threat.

But his fear overwhelmed his desire to counter the mutant, knowing full well that the elemental was able to discharge elements that was able to lay waste upon the land. And it was a miracle that he was unwilling to strike him before, Martin wouldn't have been able to handle it even while he was in Ronnie's body.

And one wrong word from him, would place Martin on death's bed in an instant and after one swing from his scythe.

Caitlin didn't know how to feel in this situation. Seth was always there for her and protected her no matter, but now he just threatened her… her… he just threatened Ronnie. She didn't know how or what to call Ronnie now, especially with Seth here.

Neither the group from this universe nor Seth saw the flame around his hand slowly shrink down in size for some reason.

Suddenly the lamps above them flashing and flickering wildly, making their heads turn upwards to see the lights turn on and off. Seth shut off his fire element and turned to the flashing lights as well. Upon seeing the lamps go off like that, he felt as though he had seen it before. "What is going on…?"

From the end of the corridor came Matt running and shouted to Seth, "Seth! It's Liv!"

At the mention of his little sister, he ran down the corridor and followed after his best friend. The others saw the same and followed after the sprinting elemental.

When the natives of the universe came running into the Cortex, they saw the two male mutants stand around Olivia's gurney. The female mutant on the gurney herself, her psychic cocoon of pinkish energy pulsating violently. The inside of the cocoon turned completely pink as well, completely involving her form in cloak of the energy.

Her energy began raising out of the cocoon and took the form of the sparks that went off in waves of pulses. One pulse emitted forth, bringing most of the objects around the private lab into the air. The psychic cocoon unleashed more pulses, levitating more objects up to the air.

A new pulse, this one more violent than the others, emitted from the cocoon. Bringing the objects down to the ground again or sent them flying into the walls, but only to be caught when Seth's tendrils caught them before impact. The pulse was so violent that it shined a bright flash over the room, making everyone cover their eyes with their hands or arms.

When the flash died down, they saw the young woman on the gurney sitting up on the bed. Her magenta-colored hair flowing down and over her tilted down face. Matt and Seth watched with waiting eyes as they saw her perk her head up. And slowly her eyelids opened up, and her eyes were shrouded with the pink psychic energy like a mist clouding her eyeballs, enveloping them.

Eyes blinking once before opening them up again. And Barry and Cisco were instantly floored when they laid eyes upon the most beautiful blue eyes they have ever seen before. The way her magenta hair flowed down her face, past her shoulders and touching the front of her torso. The boys shifted their eyes to the well-endowed chest area, and they had to admit the most obvious fact about her after first glance.

"" _She's gorgeous/ She's gorgeous."_ "

Olivia blinked again before her heard looked to the left, finding Matt looking at her with eyes of relief and tears of appreciation in his face. Those same emotions reflected on her own face, her hand cupping his face as she said. "Matt." Her accent sounded different.

Her head turned to the right, this time she saw her big brother standing there with eyes of happiness as he found his little sister alive again. Tears ran down his face as he made eye contact with his last living family member of this universe. When the same pairs of blue eyes looked into one another, she said in relief and with a different accent. "Nii-chan. (Big Bro)"

Suddenly everyone dropped their expression when they heard her speak a language that was certainly not English. When she saw the confused expressions directing at both her and her big brother, she asked in confusion herself. "Nani? (What?)"

Directing at the elemental, Matt asked, "Why is she speaking Japanese all of a sudden? Livia, I love you, no matter what, even when we're in another universe, but why are you speaking Japanese, Liv?"

She shrugged her shoulders not knowing whether or not she was speaking Japanese or not. Seth gaped his mouth as he realized the reason. "Her vocal cords." He went to the table nearby and placed a flask in his hand and went to work.

Caitlin being the other doctor and bio-engineer walked over to Seth, but the elemental himself didn't meet her eyes. Worried about him, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Caitlin's heart began aching again when she heard how little emotions he put in his voice. Olivia saw their interaction from her gurney, shifting her eyes between the two she wondered what the foundation was between them was. "But I gotta help my sister first now." He held a flask filled with water, and then everyone grimaced and groaned in disgust when they saw him pour an unhealthy amount of salt into and stir it around.

"What are you making?" Caitlin wondered of him, but her mind and heart wanted to ask other questions.

"Liv's Stasis technique has a side effect that shows after opening." Seth began. "While in Stasis, she's unable to move, it affects her entire body because of that. And the lack of motion causes her vocal cords to form words in another language. Right now, she's thinking she's speaking English but in reality, she's speaking Japanese."

"So she's gonna drink salt water because…" Barry trailed off as he got into the conversation.

"A shock to her taste buds snaps her mind back to default settings." He answered simply before handing the flask with salt water to his little sister. "Bottoms up, little sis."

"Kanpai." She cheered in Japanese before chugging the contents of the flash in seconds, surprising the natives of the universe with thoughts as to why she didn't even flinch while drinking the salty water. When the last drop of salted water touched her tongue, she placed the flask down and a moment later, her body shook from the taste. "That's still as awful as the first time you gave me this, Bro."

"Oh thank God she's back." Seth said happily as he heard his little sister speak English again, and even more when he heard her call him bro again. Seems like forever ago. Turning to his little sister, he said, "Good to see you again, little sis."

When Olivia looked to her brother's face, she saw him smile again. It's been so long since she had seen him smile like that again, so happily. After the deaths of Stef and Bucky, she hadn't seen him smile again like that for such a long time. It broke her heart seeing her big brother no longer smile again. But now she did again, making her smile wider than ever before since getting to this universe. "You're smiling again? Oh my God!"

At her happy exclaim, she lunged at her big brother and hugged him tightly. Seth with a chuckle hugged his own arms around his little sister. "I'm really happy to see you again Liv. I've missed you so much."

"You came after me?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Always." He said back to her.

Olivia then realized who else was listening and said, with her powers. " _Nice to see you again, Venom. Thanks for taking care of Seth for me while I was unable to help._ " she projected her thoughts into Seth's head.

Hearing her projected thoughts, Venom sent out tendrils from his host's sides and wrapped them around her in a hug. " ** _It is fantastic to see you again, Olivia. And we've have more or less taken care of each other since getting here._** "

The siblings stayed in their embrace for a few moments before pulling away from each other. Turning to her boyfriend, she asked with a smirk. "What you got nothing to say, Matty?" Even though she could hear millions of thoughts of how happy he was to see her again.

"Yeah." His finger stroked her cheek while his hand cupped it. "But it's a little more than that."

Throwing his hands up in surprise, Seth exclaimed at them, "Oh just kiss already you two! You've done it enough times as it is, so just it over with!" The couple heard the elemental's words and pulled each other into a well-awaited hearty kiss. Both of them smiled widely when they were embraced in each other's arms. Matt's hands running through her soft hair and Olivia's own hands running over his short hair, both of them holding the other close and stroking their cheeks.

"Argh!" Seth grunted in pain when he suddenly felt pain spread in his body again. His fellow mutants beside him pulled away from each other and saw him grit his teeth in pain.

"You okay, Bro?" Olivia asked her big brother concerned.

"Bad day." He simply said as his answer, while he saw that the natives of the universe went back to do their own stuff. His eyes drifted up to the end of the Cortex, seeing Caitlin hooking up Ronnie to a machine and taking vitals of his body for tests.

When she was done, she pulled off the patches and told Ronnie. "Your vitals appear to be normal, expect you have a slight fever of 100.6."

"Cait, I'm fine, I promise." Ronnie assured her.

Caitlin then tried to say, and her heart ached when she heard him call her "Cait" again, like it didn't feel right anymore. "I know, but we just need to be-"

But Ronnie went to kiss her, however Caitlin pulled away from him, her eyes seeing the elemental mutant on the other side turning his eyes to the side making her stop herself from kissing Ronnie. The former part of the previous conjoined metahuman, looked at her confusedly.

Harrison Wells, Cisco and Martin Stein walked into occupied lab and the founder told them, "So I did a full medical workup on the Professor." He handed a tablet to Caitlin with the search results, so she'd give her medical opinion. "It turns out that now that he and Ronnie are separated, they no longer possess the ability to harness nuclear energy."

Caitlin after looking over the results and remarked, "Professor Stein, you seem to be running a little hot as well. Same as Ronnie…" she paused as she saw the elemental keep his eyes away from them, clearly not wanting to see them. "…100.6."

"Hardly a sweat, Dr. Snow." Stein told her. "And hopefully now the only thing Ronald and I have in common…"

"It's Ronnie." The structural engineer corrected the professor, who didn't seem to give a care about the correction.

When Olivia heard that voices of the formerly combined metahuman, she felt her blood boil in anger. She visibly grits her teeth in anger and asked of her big brother. "Bro, you didn't by any chance, bring my whip with you when you dropped in here, did you?" Seth followed her gaze to the two parts of Firestorm and understood her intentions, very well.

Her eyes lit up when he brought out her trusty weapon, "Here you go. Knock yourself out."

Grabbing her weapon from his hand she got out of the gurney and said, "I'll knock _someone_ out." With that she walked out of the private lab and twirled around in an elegant spin, her finger pressing on her handle before the bladed whip launched out of it.

In the other end of the Cortex, were Ronnie and Martin Stein standing off against each other with disagreements of how they spent their time together while sharing a body.

And Ronnie was about to speak but it came out in closed gasps when he felt the cold surface of the adamantium whip wrap around his throat and dig into his skin. He tried to pull it off, but it was no use, even more when he felt the whip pull him out of the lab and into the middle of the Cortex. The others in that lab looked to him, seeing him be dragged out of the lab like he was a dog. When his eyes looked up-

 _KICK_

His face was met with a kick unleashed from an aerial spin that Liv performed with ease. When Olivia landed on the floor again, she lashed her hand out to the elder professor and used her telekinetic powers to lift him up. And Martin began gasping when he found himself airborne,"Arggh!" he then screamed when he pulled into the Cortex as well.

 _PUNCH_

And bile came out of his mouth when Olivia slammed a fist into his guts. Her fist was enshrouded in psychic energy, blasting him with shockwave that sent him flying and into the floor again. Swirling her hand around, she retracted her blade whip from Ronnie's throat, letting him breathe.

Using her powers again, she placed the two men side by side each other. And without any mercy from her, she jumped into the air and performed another spin before swiping her foot against Martin's face and it continued its trajectory and slammed into Ronnie's face.

The other natives of the universe grimaced when they saw the gorgeous sister of the ruthless Seth Rogers bring the two men closer to her hell with expert hand to hand combat skills. Her fellow mutants were however happy to see that she could still perform well enough and show off her skills, figuring that she had become rusty after being incapacitated for so long.

Feeling that they had gotten enough of physical beatdown, Liv thought it was time for a verbal beatdown. Using her powers, she directed them both to look at her. Pointing a finger at them, she warned them threateningly. "The next time you two dickbags even think about burning me again, then I'll return the favor, and take all of your favorite memories, all important moments of your life and remove them along with the faces of everyone who meant anything to you. Then you guys will be nothing more than a couple of meatbags with nothing to say to your loved ones, since you won't be able to recognize them, _at all._ Otherwise, I'll just make you eat two each other's nuts off the roots."

Her words had left the elderly man sweating beads and bullets down his face, it was like that of a waterfall running down his face. Even making the professor shaking like a leaf in a storm. He didn't expect the young woman, the one he's been protecting this entire time was so cold and ruthless.

Ronnie however wasn't going to be put down so easily. So he got back on his feet and made eye contact with the smirking female mutant. "Okay how about w-"

 _KICK_

Olivia's next actions had the entire S.T.A.R. Labs team reeling back in shock while grimaces formed on their faces, and they finally found the family resemblance between her and Seth… their ruthlessness. And Liv's actions had her fellow mutants grinning and laughing wildly as they took in her action.

The young psychic woman slowly removed her launched foot from Ronnie's targeted crotch. Letting the man hold it with both hands, and finally fall down to his side in agony from having his private parts smashed in by such a powerful female. "I don't recall, giving you permission to stand up, did I?" she quipped knowingly.

After he was done laughing his ass off, Seth commented after wiping a few tears out of his eyes, "Bubble, you might wanna take it down a notch or two, that's a bit too dramatic even for me." Matt smiled when he heard Olivia's childhood nickname

Liv snapped her head to the elemental, hearing him use her old nickname when she was a child, her mouth forming a pout. "I hate it when you call me that." Seth laughed as she then continued and pointed at the two men. "And you try spending months in a cocoon, you can't get out of, because these two kept blasting you with strange fire." She heard Matt's thoughts and corrected herself, "Dark matter flames, thank you Matty. But they kept blasting me with that for days, and yes I mean _days_ , without end. And their flames kept my powers from reaching you two, like they were blocking them. And then, the old fucker, end up misinterpreting the visions I so kindly gave him, while the younger doesn't even try to either stop him from burning me or reading deeper into the visions. Making them go after my brother." Hearing their thoughts, she added. "Oh please, my brother was holding back against you two before. At full strength, you two would be no match for him. Hell, it's like a fly fighting against a large predator." Seth nor Matt disagreed with that.

She then pointed to the elderly professor, "And I had to hear them bicker like an old married couple with no end, it was unbearable in every sense of the word. Stein here, kept the other one buried down, because afraid that the other one would end up getting them killed." She then pointed to the agonizing Ronnie. "And, Hand to God, I'm even surprised that he even has balls after he didn't even try to put up a bigger fight against the old coot here."

Matt began laughing more and more as he heard his girlfriend speak her mind and get her angry thoughts off her chest. And Seth was about to join in, but before even a smile could form on his face, he saw Caitlin walk over to Ronnie and crouch down to his level on the ground. Her face filled with concern and worry, and it pained him to see her display it for the structural engineer.

" _I can't handle this._ " Seth stated in his thoughts. Temporarily forgetting that Olivia just heard his thoughts, while the sister's eyes looking between the female doctor and her big brother in suspicion. She could also hear the unresponsiveness from his "other", making her wonder what happened between the two while she was in Stasis.

The elemental then gave the location of where he lived and the place of his workplace to Matt who was instructed to pass on the information to Olivia. The nanite mutant accepted immediately, seeing the pain-ridden face on his friend's face, full of pain and heartbreak.

Seth then made his way to the exit and walked out of the Cortex. Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone followed him immediately with long strides in her steps. "Seth wait!"

Right now, he didn't want to stop and wanted so deeply to continue walking ahead. But he couldn't do that to her, nor could he show any pain on his face. Turning around to meet her, he looked deep into Caitlin's eyes without any emotions in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She stepped closer to him, and he desperately wished she didn't. "I'm just relieved to see you're okay again. I didn't know what to think when you suddenly threw me and Barry away like a Frisbee. And you then disappeared when I tried to look for you back there. I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He told her, his eyes not looking at her. "But I'm fine. Don't worry."

Caitlin saw that his eyes weren't looking in her eyes, and she knew exactly why he wasn't, and she knew why he didn't have any emotions in his voice. "Seth? About what happened before… with Ronni-"

"Don't worry about that. It's… okay." Seth said slowly while gritting his teeth in pain, feeling pain spread in his body again. "Gotta go."

"Wait please." She pleaded lightly for him. "About Ronnie…"

Turning back to her, he said "I know he's back. Bit balls-less now, but that's his fault, but no one's perfect." Caitlin heard something in his voice he wasn't used to hear, like venom in his voice. "And I know, he's back again."

"So what? Doesn't mean anything." she asked with sorrow in her voice.

Seth then had to say harshly, for her sake. "I think it means… you and Ronnie are back again, right?"

A pained expression graced her facial features, "What do you mean?"

" ** _You don't have to do it._** " Venom suggested to his host.

" _It's better this way…_ " Seth replied with his thoughts before replying to Caitlin after moments of silence. "I saw you back there at the crater in Badlands, Caitlin. It was the same I saw back at Christmas… The same exact look when you saw Ronnie again." Caitlin widened her eyes in saddening shock. "Before the explosion, I honestly didn't want to accept it, but now I have to."

"Seth what are you talking about?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"Caitlin… with all of my heart… please believe me when I say that the time we spent together, it was the most amazing time of my life. Because of you, I was able to feel like myself again. Especially after I lost Stef all those months ago. You made me feel again. And I can't ever thank you enough for that, Caitlin. Not matter how many times I speak the words." His voice was honest and gentle, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Don't do this, Seth." She said with tears running down her face.

Seth however couldn't continue on with her, even though that was his greatest desire right now. To be selfish and hold her again, that what his heart so desperately wanted him to do. But he couldn't anymore. "Your fiancée is back Caitlin, by some weird-ass miracle, he's back again, back to you." His heart ached when those words escaped his mouth. "I remember how sad you were before, when he died. You were broken, and now he's back again. You can finally have the life you wanted… you and he can have a life again together. You deserve that chance."

Caitlin felt her heart smash against her chest. And she wanted to say her true feelings, but she couldn't. Every single heartbeat her heart made, beat for him to know her feelings. But every single fiber and cell kept her from telling him. And when she registered his words, she asked him. "If this was… Stef… would you go back to her then?"

"I can't do that." Seth said immediately to her growing surprise. "You and Stef are the real first people to make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. But I held Stef… she died and I held her dead body in my arms when I found her…I found _them_ … and held them in my arms." She didn't understand why he said "them". "I know, that they are never coming back again, no matter what. And I'm gonna have to live with that for the rest of my life, however short it's gonna be."

More confusion filled her face as she took in his words. Who were "them"? and "however short it's gonna be"? were the only questions that resided in her mind after hearing him speak.

"But it isn't the end, you know." He assured her wholeheartedly, even though his heart wanted to speak itself. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna be here and protect you until the very end. No matter what, against any and all nightmares that lies in this city, in this universe. Quicker than even the famed the "Scarlet Speedster" ever will." She lightly laughed while tears continued streaming down her face. "Don't ever forget that Caitlin, cause you deserve the best kind of life there. With someone you love, with all of your heart. Go and be with that someone… and don't let him go, no matter what. And I know… Ronnie's your fire, Caitlin. Like you're his ice." Caitlin didn't expect him to bring up their old saying that Ronnie used before. It was so foreign now in her ears, like it didn't feel right to her anymore… Like it was never true to begin with. "Best go to him, you got a lot of time to catch up on don't you? The two of you, I mean. See you later, Caitlin."

With his words spoken through a heart of disagreement, he walked on, down the corridor and to the elevator.

And as Caitlin saw him walk away, she felt as though it was the last time that she'd ever see him again like that, like he was there to make her happy again… like he was hers and she was his. Absently reaching, she touched the necklace of the snowdrop inside of Venom's maw, protecting the snowdrop with all of his power and those beyond them. "Venom and cure… that's what we are. I'm your cure, Seth and you're my Venom… that's the right thing…" her eyes looked up again, seeing that he wasn't there and out of the building probably already.

"I love you, Seth Fury."

X

"ARGH!" Seth cried out as he unleashed flame-cloaked kick into the trunk of the tall and thick tree, his foot burning through the tree and formed a hole in it. Pulling his foot out of it, the trunk gave out and the tree fell down to the ground. "Geronimo."

He wanted to spend more time with Liv, it's been months since they've last seen each other, but he couldn't afford to see Caitlin… and Ronnie again, together. Instead of letting himself wallow in the painful feeling of heartbreak, he went to Joe West and asked for a forestry area that was up for demolition.

The detective answered him reluctantly and gave him the location of a forest area that needed to be demolished. As soon as the location was dropped, Seth shot out of the West's residence without another response, looking to desolate the place.

His arm turned to the side, as ice began spreading and forming a large scythe. Ground beneath his boots as he launched himself into the air and slashed the trunk of a tree. Before he got to the ground, he shot a tendril from his free hand. Using the tendril, he swung to another tree and slammed the blade of his ice scythe into it.

Placing both of his feet on the trunk of that tree, he raised his free arm. Lightning cloaked his arm before he smashed it into the tree, the lightning discharged from his fist and it blasted the current of the lightning throughout the tree. Wrecking the entire tree, and it turned into pieces. The elemental jumped down to the ground again.

Turning his attention to the tree before him, he widened his eyes. Looking at the tree, he saw… Ronnie there with a smug look on his face, looking back at the mutant like he had just won a fight and gotten first prize. And the sight of his face…

…Pissed him off beyond any measures.

Without even enveloping his form in the symbiote, he turned an evil and demonic look to the tree. Fire element blazing inside of his body, and smoke emitted in his mouth, flowing out of the small gaps between his teeth. Letting out another warcry of anger, he reeled his head back and shot it forward, unleashing an intensively spiraling blast of fire. Paving through the tree itself and in the process, a few others behind it.

When he stopped his fire attack, he saw the trees burned down, the ground and grass burned off, leaving burned and charcoaled areas around his targeted direction. As he took in the site he bent down to the burned ground and ran his fingers through the burn.

Before looking around the entire area, he saw all of his damage. Spending a great amount of time here he was able to do a lot of damage. He saw the burned roots of the trees he attacked. The pieces of trees with holes from his lightning attacks. The cut off tree pieces cut via his wind elements and his ice scythe made from his ice element. A lot of the ground of the trees were shifted and tilted to the sides thanks to his earth elements. A few trees were also riddled with wet holes from his water element. Many trees were also ripped out of the ground and thrown away and onto other trees.

He wanted to use Venom's help, but he felt as though he had to do this on his own without the aid of his partner for now.

But as he thought back to the times he attacked trees, he only thought about what drove him to strike down the trees. Ronnie Raymond… the one and only source that drove him to strike down Mother Nature's creations with full force and without holding back an ounce of his powers.

Every thought of Ronnie that appeared to the surface of his mind, drove him to pits of fury, making his blood boil and his elements erupt violently inside of his body. And when imaging him and Caitlin together drove him… absolutely mad!

He couldn't handle the entire fact of what happened, breaking up with Caitlin… without a doubt the hardest action he ever had to commit ever since getting to this universe. And all of these thoughts caused him to almost go berserk, so he had to relieve himself of all the stress he was feeling.

"Damn."

Seth perked his head up and looked behind and saw Joe West walking to him while looking around in wide-eyed surprise. "You weren't kidding when you said that you wanted to give the city a hand and do this for free."

"I'm a man of my word." The elemental said back, his voice devoid of emotions.

"I know that. Barry and the others at S.T.A.R. Labs gave me a call and brought me to speed." Joe started. "Would like to meet the younger Fury sibling, but I heard the older brother was dealing with some things of his own now." He saw the elemental clench his fists. "Thought as much. Are you okay?"

"Not really no." He told him honestly. "You heard the entire thing, right?" Joe nodded. "Then you know she made her choice. She chose _him_."

"Ronnie, right?"

"Yeah, him." He said without a hint of emotion, making obviously clear to Joe that he did not enjoy the fact of Ronnie returning again. "I want to spend more time with my sister, make up how I was after how I acted after Stef and Bucky's deaths. I want to apologize to her for being such a horrible big brother, who let his baby sister suffer all alone after the death of her best friend without even giving a single thought."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Joe tried to ease his mind.

However, Seth didn't think it was enough and shook his head in denial, "Not enough. Joe, my little sister was hurt and crushed after the deaths of her best friend and her nephew, and I was solely focused on myself. It makes me a horrible brother. And I hate it… I hate myself." Joe felt for his friend, feeling his pain from how he acted towards his sister and, more currently how he had to deal with his break up with Caitlin now. "And I want to go back there and hold her again, making sure that's she's alright and safe after spending months on the receiving end of a dark matter flamethrower, but I can't. I don't want to see Ronnie and Caitlin, together again. Cause that's a hell of lot more hurting right now than anything right now."

"So what are you going to do now?" came the question from Joe.

Making eye contact with the detective, Seth continued, "Right now, try to relieve myself of the stress right now and make sure I'm even able to walk into the building without feeling the need to slaughter that guy, honestly."

Joe then joked, "Most guys just drink themselves to death in the nearest bar after a breakup," his gestured to the area of which Seth pretty much destroyed, "You, provide a public service. Why can't most people be like you?"

"Because they're not mutants with elements that go off each time you get a fever pitch and have an alien clone in them that loves to eat humans and chocolate." Seth said with a jokingly smirk before getting serious. "I might have to leave Central City after a while."

"What do you mean?" the detective asked of his friend worriedly, wondering if this had anything to do with Caitlin leaving him.

The elemental stepped closer to him and said, "Some business here that I have to take care soon. And annoyingly enough, that business can't be taken care of in Central City. It's important that I take care of it, and I might have to leave the city for that. I'm going to tell you all about it soon Joe, but not yet. Not while I'm a mess right now."

"Take your time, pal. I'll be waiting for you, when you either need a talk, a drink, or better yet a friend." Joe said before turning back to walk out of the area.

Seth went to take out more of his frustration on Mother Nature's creations, but then. "Argh!" he grunted again as he felt pain in his body. "What is going on…"

" ** _Something's is aching you right?_** " Elemental nodded to his partner, " ** _What is it?_** "

"I don't know…." He trailed off as he steeled his body and will again. "Let's go do this thing and then we can take care of Liv."

Launching himself into the air again he used his tendrils to swing from tree to tree, and deeper into the area and destroy the forestry area.

X

 **(Caitlin's apartment)**

Meanwhile as Seth was relieving himself of heartbreak, Caitlin and Ronnie went to her apartment. But the doctor of the two was feeling down and kept to herself mostly. Just sitting on the bed and fiddling around with the necklace that the elemental gave her on Christmas Eve.

Ronnie didn't recognize the necklace in her hands, and considered asking her of its origins, but after seeing her pained expression on her face as they left the facility of their workplace, he chose to remain silent. But he had a feeling that it was about her and the elemental who threatened his life.

And after several minutes of silence, he asked her concerned. "Hey Cait, are you okay?" she looked to see his eyes on her. "I mean, you've barely said a word since we got back here and I'm guessing it has something to do about…"

Caitlin could see and hear in his voice that he couldn't remember his name, so she helped him, "Seth. His name is Seth Fu… Seth Rogers." She corrected herself, knowing that he didn't like it when people he didn't trust know his name.

But as the name of the mutant passed through her lips, her mind kept going back to the times she had spent with him, seeing that everywhere she looked in her own apartment, she kept seeing the two of them together. And none of the times between her and Ronnie came to her mind again. Like they never took place in the first place.

"Yeah, him." Ronnie said, "Is he even a good guy? I mean he had no problem with threatening me and Stein back at S.T.A.R. Labs?"

She then said defensively, "He is a good guy, Ronnie. And you and Professor Stein did try to burn his little sister. Can't blame him for feeling so defensive, can you? And it doesn't matter anyway." She forced a hollow smile while Ronnie went to the wardrobes, trying to find some of his clothes again. But he didn't, seeing that she added. "Sorry about all your clothes, I gave all your all clothes to Goodwill."

"Oh don't worry, babe." The structural engineer saw her pained expression grow and asked, "Are you okay Cait?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said even though she didn't feel the slightest inch of fine. Caitlin saw him look around her wardrobes again, making her ask him. "What are you looking for? You don't have any clothes in there."

Turning his head to her, he said, "Thought that guy… Seth might have something here that I could borrow, maybe. I figured you two…were close."

"He doesn't keep any clothes here, he got his own on himself." She said sheepishly, not knowing whether or not to disclose about the elemental's powers.

He asked him, "You know much about him?"

"Is that a problem?" Once again, she came to Seth's defense.

Ronnie heard her voice and shook his head, as he said. "No, I don't. I'm just surprised that you were together with… a guy like him. I mean, he seems like a-"

"We're not together anymore." Caitlin cut him off, her heart aching at her own words. "Could we not talk about Seth anymore, please?" she couldn't handle speaking about the elemental who had taken up a place in her broken heart, making her whole again.

"Okay. Hey Cait, you're up for it wanna go and do something maybe?" the structural engineer asked of her, trying to her spirits up again.

"I'm not in the mood for something like that now, Ronnie." She answered before continuing, "But we have to talk with the others back at S.T.A.R. Labs again soon. The others need to talk more about what happened back at the Badlands again." Her heart ached as she knew that she was the reason behind Seth's pain right now. Her actions caused his heart to break and hurt, and this time she might not to be able to piece it back together.

And perhaps no one was able to do so now.

" _Seth… are you okay?... please come back… to me… I love you._ "

X

After relieving himself of all of his stress by destroying more than half of the forestry area, Seth felt confident enough to return to the facility and check up on his little sister again, and apologize for what happened to her after the deaths of Stef and Bucky.

So he launched himself into the air and shot out tendrils to swing after he took on the form of Venom again. But as he swung through the air above the streets of Central City, his partner chose to inquire of his host. " ** _Are you sure that you're ready to face Caitlin again Seth? She's gonna be with that guy again._** " He didn't want to nor did the symbiote know how to talk about Ronnie Raymond.

Shooting off a tendril that latched onto the nearest building, he replied with his thoughts. " _I'm gonna have to accept it soon enough. I hate it, but I have to, no matter what. No matter how much it pains me._ " he added sadly at the end.

Looking ahead of him, Venom saw a very tall building. When the building came within sight, he shot off two tendrils and propelled himself up to the top of the building. Upon getting there he looked over the entire city, seeing the various buildings and the people of the city. It was truly a beautiful city, but he knew what would happen to this beautiful city if Carnage were to make an appearance.

The streets of the city would be overrun with blood. Corpses of innocent people thrown into walls and scattered all around every part of every inch of the city. Screams of pleads would be only sound that this city would make. Innocents running and trying to escape from the horrible death that the deranged red/black symbiote killer would bring up them within moments of painful and more pain-bringing moments.

That was the future of what would happen to Central City… and no Flash could stop him, no matter how hard he tried.

" _We're gonna leave soon enough Venom._ " Seth told his partner, while his hand slowly reached up to his dog tags underneath his suit. The very ones Caitlin gave her Christmas Eve. " _Carnage has to be stopped and we're the only ones who can do it._ "

" ** _…_** ** _When we're ready… we'll tell Olivia and Matty, and leave and find that monster once and for all._** " Venom said in agreement with his partner's thoughts.

" _Or die trying._ "

Seth knew that he had to find that blood-red symbiote as soon as possible, if he didn't his life and the lives of everyone else in this world would suffer a fate worse than death. And he is the best chance to take Carnage out.

He went to move-

 _STAB_

His attention was diverted to the sound of a flying object that came flying his way, but it never went for his body. But instead went for the door behind him. Venom turned to the object… and his eyes widened when he looked at the object.

A spike of blood red color with black veins all over it.

Lashing his hand out to it, he ripped the spike out of the door and examined it with inspecting eyes. He recognized this spike anywhere, cause he had faced this spike and weapons of the same material and colors from the one and only dangerous…. Carnage.

A flame erupted from his hand as he thought of the name again, the flame melting the spike in seconds.

Venom snapped his head around to the direction of where the blood-red spike came flying from. There weren't any buildings there… but there was an alleyway. Using wind and earth to strengthen his leaping capabilities, he launched like a speeding bullet in the direction of the alley.

When reaching the ground of the alley, he looked around immediately as he slithered out of his suit. "Where are you?! Kasady?!" His boomingly voice echoed through the seemingly empty alley.

However, it was anything but empty… as the next sound made it all the more clear.

The sound of a manically cackle that echoed through the alleyway as well.

Turning his head to the direction of the laughter, Seth found himself looking into a veil of shadows.

Stepping through the shadows was a man with dark-green eyes and red hair. Dressed in a long brown coat with the sleeves flapping around as wind gusted through the alleyway.

But Seth knew who it was. the sound of his laughter made it clear. And his elements charged violently inside of his body while his blood boiled in response to them.

Cletus Kasady held up his clawed hand that he made in his right hand and said, "Hiya Seth…no." His body and his clothes began shifting, turning into a red mass and black veins formed around his body, following the red mass as it formed claws and his form.

Seth Fury grit his teeth in anger and growled like a true demon would. Unleashing smoke and the elements around him shook in response as well. "Kasady… no." His own body and his clothes began turning black and spreading around his entire body and white veins spread around his body, following the black mass as it formed and enlarged his body.

One side, wearing the form of a dangerous murderer with a bloodlust that outweighed any and all enemies. His form of blood-red with pitch-black veins. White demonic eyes looking at him with pure murder and bloodlust. Opening up his mouth, his tongue slithered out and licked the surface of his fangs of pure blackness. His claws sharpened up, red liquid emitting from them and coating his sharped claws, melting the ground when it dropped down to the ground.

" **…** **Uncle Venom.** "

The other side, wearing the large titan form of the one and only anti-hero of another universe with elements that was forced into his body at a young age, in an effort to make him the human army's mutant-killer. A jet-black form with white veins spreading around his body. Muscles booming as his white demonic eyes looked at him with pure anger and hate. Opening up his mouth, smoke emitted from his mouth before flames coated his fangs. Lightning and ice cloaked and formed on his claws, as the earth shook underneath his feet while wind gathered around him like a cyclone. Puddles of waters pushed themselves closer to the elemental's feet and his torso turned into adamantium.

" **…** **Carnage.** "

After so long, the two demons finally meet again. A new universe, a new world, a new battlefield, but same emotions and same reasons for fighting one another. Both sides have taken up their arms, their powers and suited up… and were ready to rip each other to pieces.

As will be the fate of their long-awaited battle that began in their home universe, that have now made its way to this one now. One out of many ground-shattering battles for Central City draws nearer with each breath that's taken by either of the demons.

 **To be continued….**

 **Carnage has revealed his sadistically and bloodthirsty face again to the face of the mutant who tore off his arms. Seth and Venom both feeling rage boiling within their cores as they saw the monster before them again.**

 **And after what happened between him and Caitlin, his heart is still full of pain and hurt… and now mysteriously, he begins feeling pain spreading inside of his body in short waves.**

 **Now Magenta has revealed herself, Frankie's secret. And as her first fight, she fought against the most dangerous killer of the mutants' universe, but were unsuccessful to prevent him from seeking out her father. And now, her life will be just another pawn to achieve Carnage's goals.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	31. Chapter 31: Returning Demons

**And here's another chapter for you guys.**

 **Oh yeah, some things I forgot to mention before:**

 **First, Magenta's symbiote form is based of Scorn's look, just pink and with black and white veins. And imagine a mouth like Venom and Carnage, open and filled with shark teeth.**

 **Second, Ultimatrix Bearer pointed out a little mistake I wrote before in the previous chapter. What I meant before, was halfway through S01 of The Flash X Venom story. Sorry for the mistake, and if all things go well and people want the same, I might continue onwards to S02 of the Flash.**

 **And now for this chapter.**

 **This chapter will be more revealing, in the sense of Cletus' powers. They will be explained and clarified.**

 **There will be a reference to another great Marvel TV Show and there will also mentions (LONG mentions) of some origin stories, one of which that involves a small twist of one character's background.**

 **And things are going to heat up between Caitlin and Seth… even more so after what's in store for them all.**

 **So without further ado… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 31: Returning Demons**

It's said that demons are to be faced, not to be escaped or run away from.

Well, Seth's demon returned now to face him, evil as ever and ready to tear through anyone in his path.

The air was tense and filled with the smell of both the grotesque smell of the unique red poison and the smell of the asphalt being slowing burned because of fire. Black smoke and white mist mixing together in spiraling patterns. The ground beneath their feet beating as though Mother Earth's heart beat each second while lightning sparked around the alleyway. Wind gathered around the adamantium-enforced torso as they glared at each other. Clawed hands clenching as ice formed around them, forming ice spikes at his knuckles. Water coursing through his body, ready to thrust out and strike upon summoning.

The evil-symbiote's long tongue lashed out of his maw, licking the surface of his teeth before slithering back a chuckle came out of his mouth. " **Been a while, Uncle. Months, we haven't seen each other in mouths, and you seem to have gotten along fine.** " While also insinuating to another young symbiote born in this world, but he knew full well that the elemental did not know of his child.

" **Finally crawling out of whatever stinking hole you call home, did you?** " The anti-hero fired back. Even though it was a joke, his tone was as hard and sharp as a sword. " **Where have you been? We've been looking for you… Carnage.**

Tilting his head around as though he was weighing his answer. " **Here and there, made a new friend. Someone very important, you'd like to know. You'd love to meet them.** " He cackled as he felt the words leave a mark on the larger hero.

" **What do you mean?** " Cletus didn't respond to his words, other than a wide smile indicating no good intentions. " **We said what do you mean?!** " he roared at the red/black symbiote.

Widening his smile, he snapped at him joyfully. " **Now why would I tell you Uncle? It'd spoil the surprise!** " A loud laughter escaped his mouth as he saw the elemental anti-hero booming with more rage as each and every new word that came out of his mouth filled Seth with more rage.

" **Then you're never gonna get the chance to spill it, cause you're going to die NOW!** " Strengthening his entire body with the earth element inside of his body for increased power, he used the wind element to blast off against the other mutant. Reeling an arm back he appeared above the deranged killer.

Seeing his uncle above him now, Carnage used this chance to quickly reform his left hand and form a shield above to intercept the strike. But the anti-hero saw the shield and instead of going to punch through it, he unclenched his hand and grabbed it with long ice claws around his fingertips. Sending out tendrils from his back, he latched them into the walls around them before pulling on them, using them to propel them upwards.

Twirling around while the deranged killer was still in his hand, Venom threw him into the ground with a large swing. However, Carnage was not going to have that and used his tendrils, shooting them from his sides and up to his head and retaliated with a swiftly delivered kick to larger symbiote's stomach.

When he received the kick from the red/black symbiote, Seth was sent flying onto the rooftop on top of the building beside him. Getting back on his feet, he thrusted his arm out again, splitting it off into dozens of tendrils. Each of them of them accelerated with the power of his wind element and the tips of them turned into adamantium.

Carnage was still in the air as he saw the accelerated tendrils come his way, meaning that he didn't have a way to escape. Making both of the mutants think that it would end up with the evil symbiote being punctured and full of holes.

" **Argh!** "

However, something out in the universe was looking out for Carnage.

The tendrils that split of his arm was forced to assimilate again and form Venom's arm as he was forced down to one knee because of pain spreading inside of his body again, this time more painfully than before. Forcing him to let out a scream in agony at the hurt. Both arms went to his right side, clutching it tightly.

" _No…it can't be._ " Seth thought horrifyingly as he realized the source of his sputtering pain.

" ** _It can't be._** " Venom thought himself as he felt the pain as well. Horrified himself as the pain spread through his body.

" **Argh!** " Another surge of pain spread through his body, making the anti-hero force himself down to both knees.

" ** _Look out!_** "

Venom warned Seth urgently, the hero looking up and saw other symbiote charge at him with his right hand unclenched and claws sharpened, even more so coated with his red poison. When he tried to dodge the incoming attack, another spurt of pain erupted in him, making choose another different strategy. Unlatching one hand from his side, he slammed it into the rooftop his claws piercing through the surface of the rooftop.

Using the earth element within him, he sends out a small earthquake to shake the ground Carnage was walking on. The evil symbiote lost hist footing as the ground shook, he decided to use an old tactic. Pursing his fingertips together, forming a quick red bubble and letting them pop. Realizing the powerful knockout gas from his fingers.

Removing his hand from the ground surface and gathering wind in his hand, Venom swiped it ahead, unleashed a large gale of wind. Glass and bricks ripped off of the rooftop as the windstorm blew, blowing away the gas and attacked the other mutant. Shards of either of glass and brick rained through the storm and pierced Carnage's body.

Red muscles flexing, pitch-black veins popping out of them, as did the shards of various materials as well. Carnage let out bellowing roar as he glared at the anti-hero. Raising his arms and sharpened them into blades, coating them in his uniquely red poison, the villainous symbiote shot his hands into the ground.

Seth saw the action, but another surge of pain spread from his right side. Rearing his head back, flames began coating his teeth before spreading to the rest of his mouth and holding it like that. Waiting for the right moment as small cracks appeared around him as well as spots turning red from the poisonous liquid underneath the surface.

Upon registration of those fissure cracks, Venom used his right arm, the left arm was used to clutch his right side, and shot of a powerful blast of wind at his feet, forcing the elemental off the ground in an instant. Just as red spikes with the poison sipping out of them and melting the ground which it penetrated through. Righting himself in the air, he thrusted his head back downwards again, unleashing a blast of a fiery flame stream.

The flames hit his former spot, some of his previous wind attack still lingering in the spot, causing the flames to be amplified and explode, sending them into the ground and against the red spikes. Putting the red/black symbiote through an immense amount of pain, causing him to screech out in agony while retracting his burning arms back to him.

Latching into the wall nearest to him, Seth ran along the side of it with a hand stretched out. Claws digging into the surface of the wall and ripping it up as lighting sparked around his arm. When near the other symbiote, he leaped like a bullet and went after the villain with a thunderous slash.

Carnage saw him and lashed out his own poison-coated claws to meet his lightning enveloped claws. But it didn't work as the elemental ripped off of his own, paving the way for the anti-hero to thrust his hand to the red/black symbiote. The evil symbiote felt his entire body vibrate before unleashing an explosion, a storm of red tendrils shot off in all directions. Ripping off the surface of the ground around them with vicious strikes

Venom removed his hand from the other symbiote and crossed his arms over each other, white mist emitting from them and formed together, and when it blew away, a large shield of ice with the strength of an iceberg formed around his arms. Taking on barrage of flailing strikes as though it was rampaging pythons with no other thoughts than berserk in their minds.

However, it looked as though the other symbiote had gotten stronger the time since getting to this universe, as his icicle shield began cracking and small pieces fallings off of it from each and every strike of the thrashing tendrils.

Carnage smiled carnivorously as he used a few tendrils to reach into the shadows and pull something closer to his back and wrapped it around his back, as though it was a backpack ready for school. But this one was a sipping backpack with a red substance dripping from it.

Seeing some movement from the corner of his eye, he turned his eye to the other alleyway connecting to their battlefield, where, to his delight, he found a couple of teenage boys there. All of them holding up their phones and filming the clash between the two demons. An opportunity arose in front of him, making him smile villainously. Sending out his tendrils in their direction, he slammed the phones out of their hands. The kids screamed and tried to run away from the red demon. But it was all for naught as the tendrils grabbed them by the waists, the tendrils slithered around their bodies and made their way to their mouths, gagging them in the process.

While the rest of his tendrils kept thrashing against the glacier-like shield, Carnage brought his newly captives around them and to his front, showing them off to the elemental anti-hero in front of him like newly acquired shiny toys. Halting his barrage on him, Venom lowered his shields and took a wide-eyed look at the captive teenage boys.

" **Let them go! They've got nothing to do with this, Carnage!** " Seth shouted, his eyes shifting between the teenagers with waterfalling eyes of tears and the sadistically joyful expression on the villain's face.

" **You sure about that Uncle?** " Carnage inquired in mockingly, one of his fingers trailing along one teenager's crying face. " **We both know how you are with brats like these, don't we? Even though they are worthless… pathetic… wastes of…flesh.** " The teenager's scream came out in a muffle as he felt the villain's sharp fingertip apply pressure against his cheek. " **It's a waste, Uncle…cause this world don't need these brats… just… their…blood.** " A small stream of blood came out of the wailing captive's cheek, running down it.

" **WE SAID PUT… THEM… DOWN!** " The anti-hero roared, subconsciously unleashing an earthquake following his voice and cracking the ground again in a small radius around him.

Carnage threw his head around dramatically, " **Fine. Have a nice flight, kiddos!** " He brought his tendrils up and swung them around a single time and threw them. The teenage boys screaming while closing their eyes shut as they were thrown straight for the elemental.

Without a single thought of hesitation, Seth jumped up and landed on a wall and leaped from it, catching one of the flying teenagers. His arm snapped in the direction of the other one, shooting of his arm and split it into various tendrils. Reaching the airborne kid, he wrapped them around him.

Looking over the two teenagers in his hands and making sure that the hurt kid was patched up with a small layer of ice blocking the blood from streaming again. Peering down to the kids in his hands, he said, " **Sorry kids, but this is only for authorized pilots. Or for people with jetpacks.** " Placing the teenagers back on the ground again, he looked to where Carnage had been and wasn't surprised to find him gone.

" **Argh!** " Another painful surge spread from Seth's right side, making the mutant get down on his knee. Both of his hands went to clutch his right side, tightening the grip as a new flood of fresh pain erupted from his right side.

The kids saw the hero in pain and tried to console him, but he had already leaped away from them. However, it was a short leap as the pain kept spreading and Venom and Seth was forced down to the rooftop of the closest building.

Sinking his claws deep into the side, more pain forced itself to spread in his body. His head peering down with bile sipping out of from the corners of his maw. Thrusting his head back up into the air, he opened his mouth and let out a sound, both host and symbiote let out their next sound in unison, a sound anyone nearby in the area could hear.

 ** _SCREAM_**

X

( **S.T.A.R. Labs** )

The facility of S.T.A.R. Labs was filled with tension, the air thickening each and every second. Cisco and Barry stood at the main console alongside Dr. Wells. Caitlin and Ronnie were in the adjacent lab to the Cortex, her private lab was occupied by the female mutant Olivia. The psychic sent a threatening look at Ronnie whenever he'd look in her direction.

Her looks and beauty were able to enthrall any man, but Ronnie felt as though he was gambling with his own life on the line whenever he'd glance at the young psychic. Forcing him to gulp loudly every single time, and making the psychic smirk triumphally when she'd see him quaking in fear.

The computers at the main console began lighting and the monitors showed the notifications. Peering at the screens, the scientists saw the results, Caitlin and Ronnie stepping out the adjacent lab to look at the warnings themselves. Olivia glanced at the screens herself and recognized the results, images of SHIELD's monitors showing themselves after Seth decimated an entire forest area single-handedly coming to her mind.

Harrison looked them over and started, "Looks like a strange case of extreme vibrations near the forest area of Kolins Woods."

Cisco leaned over the screen himself and saw the same as he added, "And looks there's some freaking strange and high temperature fluctuations."

Standing up from his seat, Barry told them, "I'll go and check it out."

"Don't bother." Looking over to the private lab, the natives saw Olivia looking at the monitors and told them. "It's my big brother. He's the only one in this universe who has the powers to make vibrations of those magnitude, and static discharges of that level, as well as those temperature fluctuations."

"Maybe he's fighting someone?" Barry inquired.

"Is he okay?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

Thinking up a way to answer them both, she answered, "No, and maybe." Her answers directed to Barry and Caitlin. "He's blowing off some steam right now. It's healthy for him." Curious eyes went to the monitors again, " _But even so, he's using more powers than usual._ " It was certainly strange for him to unleash powers of that level, it's strange and worrying at the same time.

"But of this magnitude, is it safe for him Ms. Rogers?" Dr. Wells.

"Dr. Harrison Wells, right?" The founder nodded to her query. "Good I had to be sure, Seth and Matt usually referred to you as Brains, so I was unsure if that was your actual name." the natives chuckled. "And to answer your other question, yeah it's fine. And he's probably imaging the trees are that spineless jackass's face." A finger pointed at the structural engineer. "I know I would."

"You do know my name's Ronnie, right?" he wondered of her.

"That would imply your name is important and actually worth remembering." Olivia told him bluntly. "And you are neither important to me nor are you worthy anything in my opinion. Alas, you're a piece of garbage." Once again, the natives were shocked with how blunt this beautiful girl was.

Cisco being the brave one asked her, "You Rogers really don't hold back your words?"

Looking to him, the psychic got a sweet smile, making Barry and Cisco blush immensely and they both became entranced by her beauty. "Aww thank you, Cisco. You're quite a cutie yourself. And no, we really don't, not with our backgrounds. Plus, I really don't like that guy." Her finger pointing at Ronnie without making eye contact, the sight of the finger made him subconsciously cup his crotch again. Fearing that an additional strike down there, would destroy him.

"You are not the only one." Said Matt as he came walking through the entrance to the Cortex with two large paper bags in his hands. Following him was Bette Sans Souci who instantly went to Cisco, giving him a hug. The nanite mutant passed by a restaurant and found the female metahuman there, so he told her the great news of Liv being found and brought her along to meet his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, where you've been?" She asked of her boyfriend.

Smiling to her, he held up the bags, showing her the logo of the restaurant chain unique to this part of the multiverse. "I know how much energy and stamina Stasis takes up, and you get hungry because of that. Thought you might wanna have your first taste of Big Belly Burger."

Sniffing the air, smelling the delicious smell of freshly fried fries in the air and burgers, her mouth began salivating and her stomach began rumbling comically. And her mouth waterfalled when she opened the bags and saw the meals within them, "Thank you so much." Matt placed a kiss on her lips before she shot for her gurney and began digging in after taking a seat on it.

Seeing that the psychic girl was occupied with her meal, Ronnie stepped closer to address his colleagues and Barry. "Hey guys, was wondering if I could ask you about something?"

"What is it, Ronnie?" Cisco the first one to ask, the other natives of this universe giving him the same attention as well. Caitlin was having mixed thoughts of, mostly because of what have happened to her and Seth, wondering if he was feeling better and hoping to come back, to them.

He was having troubles trying to come up with a way to tackle the matter and slowly inquired, "Um… that guy, Seth…" Matt narrowed his eyes at him. "..What do you guys know about him?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Raymond?" Harrison Wells wondered.

"I mean… he doesn't seem like the safest person to be around… does he?" His slowly spoken words got their undivided attention. "I mean, he looks like the kind of guy who'd kill and hurt people… I don't really trust him, I guess."

"Ronnie." Caitlin got his attention with her stern voice calling out to him. "Seth's a trustworthy guy, he's willing to do anything for anyone else. He might look like a hellbeast, but he's a hero in every sense of the word." Her voice was sweet and gentle, but her voice held a longing in it, for the elemental. "And he's been a hero longer than Barry here has, he's a great guy and you don't nor should you feel threatened by him."

"I guess so." Ronnie chuckled as he recalled another fun fact between them. "Kind of funny, that he and I look a bit alike."

"Dogs and wolves are always compared and thought to be the same because of their similar appearances and behavior." Matt got their attention with sharp eyes and sharp tone. "The real difference between a wolf and a dog is uncomprehensive to the blind eye. But to the understanding eye, the true difference between them is night and day… one is a considered man's best friend and a loyalist to humans… while the other is a protector and a predator."

Eyes of everyone around him wondered why the mutant chose to make that analogy and that comparison, and even more to how it applied to Ronnie and Seth. "So I'm a wolf?" The structural engineer asked unsure of the saying.

The question got the nanite mutant to scoff hollowly, "Not even close. Seth and you might look alike, when it comes to eye color and maybe hair. But anything else, you guys are nothing alike. Cause Seth would never agree to hurt a defenseless girl… and more importantly…" he stepped closer till he looked into the structural engineer's eyes with a steel-like coldness. "…He's the Lethal Protector."

Caitlin, Cisco, Bette, Barry and Harrison Wells wondered when and where that nickname came from. They spent many months with the elemental anti-hero helping them out so much. The female doctor registered the name and she was the one who was closer to him than any of the others, maybe Joe had heard the name before. But she had never heard this name before.

" _What haven't you told me, Seth Fury?_ " She thought to herself.

Olivia heard her thoughts and wondered how and why Caitlin knew that his real last name was "Fury". Her thoughts then returned to how she behaved before with Seth, and how her big brother acted around her. She marked how the interaction between Caitlin and Ronnie caused his expression to fall down. Her eyes widened when she pieced the dots together, " _Seth got a girlfriend now! No… ex-girlfriend now… that explains why he felt so sad before… Oh._ "

Walking off the gurney with her soda in her hand, Olivia took a long sip from her drink and told her boyfriend. "You know he hates that name now, right?"

"Doesn't make it any less true." Matt countered her.

"We've never heard that name before now." Barry said. "Why does he hate that name so much? It sounds pretty badass."

Matt then tried to explain, within his granted limits due to the elemental's orders, "It does, but-"

"Guys." Before he could explain, Joe came walking into the Cortex with long strides. He looked to be having a worried expression on his face, the attentions of everyone in the room turning to him. "We got incoming."

"What kind?" Barry asked the detective.

With a painfully sheepish expression on his face, he pointed a finger straight up. "Incoming." The sound of an echoing scream of a demonic hellbeast could be heard in the air, and it closed in on them and got louder and louder.

 _CRASH_

Everyone let out screams and gasps of shock when they turned to the center of the Cortex. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but the mutants looked in horror, when they saw Seth slithering out of his suit with his hands tightly grasp his right side while grunting in pain.

"SETH!" Caitlin screamed out in shock as she shot down to the floor on her knees and went to the mutant's side, seeing the unbelievable amount of pain on his face, it was surprising and unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"BRO!" Olivia shot down herself to her brother who kept aching his back in pain, her drink dropped to the table nearby.

"Argh!" Seth screamed out in absolute pain as he tried to grasp his side, trying to keep the pain from his side spreading but it was impossible to do so. Peering his eyes to the side, seeing Matt come down to his side, he thrusted his hand out and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to his eye level. The nanite mutant was shocked by the action. But the shock dissipated and turned to amplifying horror by the elemental's next words. "'He's here… _gasp_ … Carnage's here… _grunt_ …he's here."

"What?" all color drained from Matt's face as he registered the words.

Olivia placed her hands over her mouth as her colors disappeared as well when hearing the destroyed tone of her big brother. But her concern went to his wailing and hurting side, seeing him clutch the side and let out screams and wails of pain. "Bro are you okay?! What's happening?"

The next words to be spoken caused confusion to dawn over the natives. But horror to wash over the mutants and drain all colors from their faces.

"It's spreading."

He didn't get to continue as his consciousness faded and left him knocked out.

Caitlin, despite of the incoming exclaims of stopping and not continuing from Matt and Olivia, she removed his hands from his right side and pulled up the T-shirt he wore to reveal the side. The other natives went to her side and saw the same. Eyes widening, mouths gaping and hands shaking pressing them over their mouths, all of their actions soaked with one overwhelming feeling…

… horror.

On the right side of the elemental's torso… was three large holes… like the something sharp was thrusted into them…and worse was, the insides of them were leaking with blood… and another red substance that… seemed to sear his insides slowly.

With a pair of sharply and stone-cold amber eyes, the surfaces of her eyes swelled wet with tears, Caitlin looked to the mutants, her tone colder than any ice Seth could manifest.

"What haven't you told us?"

X

"HE'S POISONED?!"

Every single person in the Cortex backed away a few steps when they heard the roaring exclaim from the wet eyed Caitlin Snow. Even the mutants stepped back in fear and they have dealt with super villains of a citywide catastrophic level, but they were had yet to deal with an angered woman whose heart is now on a gurney.

After a few moments of Seth had lost consciousness, everyone else spent the next few moments patching up and hooking up Seth to a machine to help him heal. When that happened, Olivia and Matt shared a brief look and told the horrific truth… of Seth Fury's secret…

… he was poisoned.

And when the natives of the universe heard Matt tell that he was poisoned, Caitlin shouted at him in an exclaim.

"Yeah, he wa-"

"SHUT UP, MATT!" Caitlin cut him off with another exclaim directed at him. "How long has he been like this?" the mutants looked to each other again. "HOW LONG?!"

"Caitlin calm down." Olivia tried to cool her off.

But it didn't work for as the female doctor shouted again. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, OLIVIA." The psychic stepped back in shock. Caitlin turned to Matt again. "You've known about this, the entire time. And you still kept it to yourself. And Olivia can't say anything to it, because she didn't work alongside us for months. BUT YOU DID!" An enraged finger pointed at him, making him look down at the ground in defeat. "You've been with us this entire time Matt, and yet you still chose to keep this from us. Don't you care about what we feel about Seth?! He's important to us too! And you didn't hesitate to even keep it a secret!"

"Because I had to!" Matt exclaimed at her, halting her from continuing onwards. "Caitlin, you know what happened to us when we were kids." The others didn't know he was talking about, but Caitlin and Joe know what he talked about. "I would do anything for Seth, no matter what. It's because of him, that I even got a life back and the love of my life. And I hated it when he told me to keep his secret under wraps from you guys. Trust me the last thing I wanted was to hide things from my new friends. But I had to."

They were surprised to hear the nanite mutant pour out his heart like that. Full of emotions and feelings, and they knew that he was regretting not telling them of what he was told to do. And wished he could redo it. Olivia couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when she heard Matt call her the love of his life, making him love him even more than before.

"Don't be mad at Matt." Everyone looked to Caitlin's private lab and saw Seth getting off the gurney, the right side of his torso clutched by his left hand as he returned back to consciousness. Walking to the entrance of the lab, he continued. "I told him to keep it a secret from you guys. If you guys have anything to say, then say it to me. I'm the one who didn't want to spill the beans, I'm the one who didn't want you guys to know." His eyes drifted to Caitlin whose eyes were swollen with tears. "Any of you. It's my fault, not his."

Everyone was unsure of what to make of this now. Seth had been lying to them for a long time, not withholding a secret from them.

And Caitlin was the who held a breaking heart as she learnt of this revelation, she felt like this was some sort of punishment by Karma. First losing Seth and revealing that she was going to lose him, for good now. And she hated the entire situation right now, even more that what happened before. She hated how Seth had been secretive to all of them, but she hated how her heart ached at the very thoughts of losing him, and never getting him back again.

"Seth…" Caitlin got his attention with her ethereal, but shaking voice. "Please, no more secrets. Tell us everything."

" _…_ _I can't take her becoming so sad._ " Seth thought to himself in hate before inhaling deeply. "Everything. I'll tell you guys everything." Thinking more thoughts, directing them to Olivia, who heard them and projected her thoughts of agreement. Matt saw them and deduced their interaction becoming mental, and gave him a nod when Seth looked to him. "Everything starting with our childhood and how we came to be. But before that. Liv."

At the mention of her name, she pointed her eyes to Ronnie's eyes and projected an array of thoughts into his head, forcing him into a sleep even while standing up. The natives of the universe were not surprised to see her do that, none of the three mutants were too keen on the structural engineer.

The elemental mutant, the nanite mutant and the psychic mutant spent the next minutes and talked about their shared past, how the three of them were kidnapped by the human military of their world, how they were captured and experimented to be biological weapons for upcoming wars, how their individual powers could be experimented and amplified to be used for the wars. How Seth's powers were an anomaly and he was enhanced to be a mutant killer in case of opposing countries using mutants themselves. How Matt was able create weapons out a unique metal from his bone structure via his nanites in the middle of a raging battlefield, and injecting searing metal into his bone structure. And the newest information, how Olivia was chosen to implant thoughts to the enemies by deception and her beauty, and more importantly her expanded psychic prowess. They were all disposable weapons in the eyes of the humans.

When Seth finished his story alongside his fellow mutants, the natives were surprised by this story. Their friends had been kidnapped by the human military and were used and experimented to be biological weapons.

Barry looked between the three mutants with disbelief that outweighed the disbelief that he overflowed him when Seth told them of his secret identity after breaking in to the facility. There was way more to the elemental than he knew, and it worried him that the humans of his world were thinking of mutants that way, like they weren't even creatures that are worth letting live. And it worried him that this might actually happen to their home universe.

Joe had dropped his arms to his sides and felt disbelief overflood his entire being. He knew more of the elemental's life than the others and felt himself be found with newfound information from this shocking revelation retold to him. There were truly a lot more to the mutants that have dropped into their worlds than meets the eye. But it angered at the thought of him and his fellow mutants being treated like animals that didn't even survive a purpose in their society.

Cisco was shocked as well, he knew that Seth had kept his life secret. He thought it was due to how he hadn't been able to overcome the pain of his past, which led to him becoming secretive and not disclosing his life to anyone but Caitlin. But this was harsher than anything they had imagined right now, beyond any of his wildest thoughts.

Bette knew that when Seth showed his Y-incision scar the day he made her the unique concoction in a spray can that counteract her explosive metahuman powers, that he was like her, a weapon. But to hear that not just the elemental but also his little sister and his best friend were like her it was unraveling in every sense of the word. The three of them put through a hellish year of experimentations upon experimentations at such a young age, younger than her. It was unbelievable… downright inhumane.

Harrison Wells kept his facial expression stoic and made sure that not a single emotion came over his face. While his eyes went over all three mutants with curiosity. The elemental was the anomaly all on his own, as were the two others. And he knew that none of the mutants were that powerful to begin with, not since they were still young children. He knew that something had happened to them, making them achieve these new powers and overcoming their limitations of their young age. And hearing that the mutants were in all reality former biological weapons intrigued him greatly, and with that in mind, he'd be able to find their weaknesses and prepare for the future. More specifically, finding Venom's weakness.

Caitlin was the only one who was truly surprised but at the same time unsurprised by this revelation. She knew more of Seth's past than anyone else in the facility, knowing that the three of them were put through inhumane experimentations because of their status as mutants and their powers, knowing that they were put through a hellish situation. To be the biological weapons for the army of their universe, regardless of their young age. But that was the last thing on her mind.

The thing that remained on her mind was the secret of Seth being poisoned this entire time, unbeknownst to everyone in the room. To Barry, to Cisco, to Harrison Wells, to Joe… to _her_. And it pained her to no end at the thought of him suffering and die because of the wound in his side. However, it also made her wonder why he never felt any pain before now, the wound looked big enough to have lasted for a very long time. But she had seen him without a shirt before, and she never seen that wound before now, like it was never there to begin with.

"The three of you…" Harrison shifted his pointing finger between the three mutants, "…were kidnapped by the military of your world and turned into military weapons."

"Yeah, we were." Seth said, the other two mutants looking down at the ground, not wanting to be reminded of their most horrible time of their childhood again. "There are files of what happened to us, but they're not in this universe."

Cisco looked between the mutant couple, taking in their saddened faces, and said slowly, "I'm so sorry about what happened to you guys. I didn't have any ideas." His face became saddened himself. "You guys never mentioned anything like this." After saying his words, he stepped closer to Bette and hugged her with one hand.

"It's… not a wound we want reopen again, Cisco." Matt said slowly, while rubbing his hand along Olivia's back for comfort.

The other men shared a look with one another, and looked to Caitlin who seemed to hold the same questions in her eyes. "While we are happy to hear the three of you confessing of what happened to you while young… I believe we are all more worried and interested and concerned in the peculiar wound in Mr. Rogers' right side."

The mutant couple looked to Seth, knowing that it is his secret above all else right now, meaning that it was his secret to disclose. Seeing the looks on him, he told them. "It's time to come clean about everything guys. _Everything._ " They nodded their agreements with their heads, while the elemental inhaled deeply before readying to speak for them.

"You guys remember when I told you of my world? That there are two Venoms? Me and another one, who's full-on villain?" They nodded, recalling the story of what he told them on the day of their awaited meeting. "Well to understand the story of my wound, you guys have to understand more of the original's story."

"The original Venom is a symbiote like my mine, but it wasn't always worn by this villainous person. At first it was worn by another person, a true hero. The hero was the first host of the original Venom symbiote. And like me and Venom, they worked together. Thing is, the symbiote gave him a huge boost, but at the same it caused a change within him. Making him addictive and more aggressive with his actions. The hero's darker urges, his dark and negative emotions were fodder for the symbiote. It began turning into him something he wasn't, this… dark hero. When he found out, he removed it."

Joe stepped closer, "So it made him more dangerous?"

"To the point of where the symbiote began controlling him." Matt answered.

"And before you ask, the same didn't happen to me." Seth continued while answering their doubting questions. " _My_ Venom is a modified clone product of a piece from the original Venom. My symbiote was modified to adapt to my X-gen, granting it the same qualities as me, like adapting to the elements inside of my body and using them out of his form as well. Frankly, it also removed a certain disadvantage of mine. And no." the natives of this universe drew blank looks. "No, just because the hero removed the symbiote, didn't make it over."

Olivia then continued for her brother, "The symbiote was able to find its way to another host, someone named Eddie Brock a man who was gunning for the hero and his alter ego, his secret identity. They became one with their shared negative feelings for the hero, wanting to demolish the hero to the point of death and suffering. It made him one of the deadliest villains of our universe, Venom."

"Stronger than you, Seth?" Caitlin asked, while fearing that the truth behind his wound never be revealed.

"Not exactly, I have little more in my arsenal to stop him thanks to my mutant powers. But he's more ruthless than I am, willing to take and use innocent hostages as shields to save his own ass." Seth answered her. "But the story's not over yet. At some point, the symbiote was separated from Brock and he was thrown in prison. However, it wasn't long before the symbiote was able to retrieve its second host again…and another ability of Klyntars were discovered."

A series of confused and impatient looks, made the elemental continue his explanation. "Klyntars, symbiotes, they possess the ability, probably their greatest ability, to reproduce asexually, at least once in a lifetime. The original Venom happened to do so in its little break-out plan."

"Reproduce?" Barry perked his head up. "You mean they can give birth…to a new symbiote?"

"Yeah. And this newly born symbiote found its way to the closest host it could find, and it happened also to be worst of them all. The host to the newborn symbiote happened to a man by the name of Cletus Kasady." Smoke began emitting from Seth's body while lightning began sparking around Seth's body as well. His fist was placed against the doorframe of the entrance to the lab, and when it clenched, it cracked around it. When the natives' eyes placed to the other mutants, seeing Olivia develop tears in her eyes, while Matt gritting his teeth.

Slowly stepping away from the entrance to the private lab, he walked over to the main console and with the help from the trusty AI from their world, Seth pulled up the mugshot of Cletus Kasady from the database held within the Jarvis' database. And showing the natives the same of the mutant behind Carnage. "This…man… is a psychopath beyond the levels of humans. He's a psychotic murderer who served eleven life sentences, killing dozens of innocents, and he happily bragged about… killing more than that like it's just a sick game to him..."

They took in the chilled and drained colorless looks on the mutants' faces, fearing where this story might lead to next. Collecting himself for a moment, he forced himself to continue. "Something you guys have to know is that each symbiote born becomes stronger than its "parent", the previous generation. In this case, the newborn symbiote became stronger than Venom in many ways. There's something that awaked in Kasady's body after the bonding of the two, but I'll get to that later."

"You said the original Venom grew and amplified this Eddie Brock's negative feelings for the hero, correct?" Harrison inquired of the mutant who nodded, "What about the newborn symbiote when it bonded to this Cletus Kasady? Did it do the same?"

"Kasady is a monster unlike anything that's ever been seen before." Seth told them steadfast. "You see, each and every newborn symbiote is like a newborn animal. And like them, the symbiotes imprints on the first creature they see when birthed. Venom, the original, imprinted on someone who held the same negative and vindictive emotions as itself. My partner, was like me at that point, just willing to get out of that hellhole and save Liv and Matt from more torture by those humans… but the newborn symbiote… that one imprinted on a deranged mass murderer with a never-ending bloodlust and a sadistic nature." His teeth began gritting again, loudly and to the very point of breaking to pieces.

Seeing the look on his face, Caitlin worriedly stepped closer to him and touched his hand, instantly snapping him out of his enraged trance. "Seth?" he blinked rapidly and looked at her with shaking eyes, shifting form sadness and rage.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand away from her fingers quickly. "And then the most surprising revelation revealed itself. After the bonding with the newborn symbiote, Cletus Kasady turned into the worst and deadliest villain of our world, calling himself Carnage. And he was dangerous and psychotic enough all on his own. Granting him symbiote powers, made him all the more of a threat. But… that was not."

"What do you mean?" Bette asked almost scared of what the answer might be. Sensing her scared state, Cisco walked over to her and held her closer for comfort.

"… the bonding of a host and symbiote is on a genetic level, and apparently the symbiote had found a… device inside of Cletus' body. And it forced it out of his body." Seth said slowly. "… and it revealed itself to be a device… to block mutant powers, like a dampener."

"Someone put a dampener inside of him? And he's a mutant, like you guys? He's like you, Seth?" Cisco asked.

Shooting him a hard glance, Seth snapped at him, "He's nothing like me!" Cisco backed away in fear, which didn't go unnoticed by the elemental, making him apologize. "Sorry Cisco, didn't mean to go off like that. But yeah, he's a mutant too, and like me he's also a symbiote bearer. His mutant powers are different though."

Barry asked him, not understanding why this happened. "Who placed the dampening device inside of his body?"

"His father most likely. Roscoe Kasady." Matt said to the surprise of everyone in the room. "There's a lot of red-tape concerning his life and work. But thanks to SHIELD, we found that he was doing work for the black market, concerning mutants. Not to sell anything, but to achieve the right materials for a device."

Olivia then started, "The world around saw Roscoe Kasady as an abusive man towards his wife and son, a violent man. But apparently, after a lot of digging around, he was some disgraced scientist who made illegal devices for mutants, to counteract them as well. And the one he made and focused on most was the device for his son. He had gotten help from a lot of different scientists, one of them was Otto Von Strucker, if I recall. He did the same to his own son, for some reason."

"But why would his own father do that to his own son?" Caitlin asked him out disbelief.

"Cletus had a troubled childhood. As a child, he was obsessed with his bloodlust and chaos, and it fed up to the point where his mutant powers manifested." Seth started before opening up another file attached to the murderer's file, he was showcasing to the others. "He has a mutation that allows him to generate a poison. It's like a living parasite that's incredibly strong, enough to overcome most if not all medicines made by humans…he used that poison to torture his mother's dog without any problems. When the poison is in the system of a living creature, it starts eating away. Red rashes spreading like veins, melting through the surface of the skin, and when near an organ it continues onwards. And it's never showed any signs of stopping, until the host is completely dead. It's a deadly poison that cannot be countered."

"So that's what happened to you?" Joe asked his friend, "He poisoned you, when?"

"Seth, tell us what does that have to do anything with you?" Barry asked almost impatiently.

"Barry, the Reverse-Flash the one who killed your mother, he's your man in yellow, right?" The speedster nodded to his words. "Well…" he pressed a few keys and ordered Jarvis to pull out another photo. "… this is _my_ man in yellow."

When they turned back to the monitor, seeing the newfound picture of the villainous form of Carnage. They saw it, and they fell their blood turn to ice as they saw it.

On the monitor, is a form of a white demonic eyed blood-red creature. Pitch-black veins spread all over his form with even darker pitch-black fang-like teeth. Claws looking strong and big enough to ensnare and pierce through anything and anyone within an instant. Red tendrils shooting out of his back and flailing around like thrashing pythons. One of his hands, was squishing the life out of the human's face with the flesh eroding slowly because of the mutant's powers. It frightened everyone in the room, making them shake with fear of what monster might do to them.

But no one more than Caitlin. She began breathing heavily and began sweating bullets as she once again became enthralled by that blood-stained nightmare again, and she wished Seth was there for her again and hugging her for comfort. Seeing that face of that black-veined red monster again, looking right into her eyes with those murderous intentions. Once again forcing the realization that their enemies paled in comparison to their enemies.

However, it did make her mutter out to herself, "…Uncle…"

Seth heard her muttering to herself, so he turned to her, seeing the familiar sight of her riddled with fear again. Like the night of her nightmare, when she launched up from her bed with a loud and terrifying scream. The sight of her like that made the elemental wonder what happened in her nightmare, and he regretted not being able to let her talk about the terrorizing dream of her.

"Seth did this guy kill your mother, too?" The metahuman speedster deduced of him.

"No, I never met any of my birth parents. I just have my real father, the one who adopted me and my sister after saving from that hellhole." Seth quipped.

"Seth… you don't have to talk about it." Olivia said hesitantly with one arm grabbing her other arm discomfortingly. Her boyfriend pulling her to his body with an arm around her shoulder.

"Liv. It's time for them to know." The psychic woman took in her big brother's words and registered the confidence and urgency in his voice, letting her see the need. "You guys never asked me this, and I respect you for it. But it's time for you guys to know the truth."

At the memory of what happened, his face draining of all colors again. His hand running over the engagement ring from Stefanie. "He didn't kill my mother… but he killed… my fiancée after torturing…" they all watched as he lost all life in him, "… my 3-year-old son… in front of his mother."

Olivia began shaking with tears as she recalled the longing feeling of holding Bucky again in her arms when Seth brought him into their lives. The way little baby boy looked up at her and played with her long hair, like a little kitten playing with rope toy. It brought her tears of happiness seeing that little wonder of joy happy and smile such a little beautiful smile. "…Goofball..." She muttered out her nickname for the little boy, the same one her brother, her father and Matt began calling her as well. And she lost her best friend, the same one who would become her sister-in-law and make her big brother the happiest man on the world. "…Stef…"

Matt was no different than his girlfriend, recalling himself of how the elemental mutant brought Bucky into his life and told the nanite mutant himself, that he was gonna be an uncle to his little boy. And Matt remembered how his little nephew would clap his small hands happily whenever he'd use his powers to swirl nanites around his fingers, like it was the greatest show on Earth before his very own little eyes. "…Buck…" he muttered the name of the little boy, feeling pain in his heart. And he remembered how Liv was broken and how Seth was shattered into pieces when they found Bucky and Stef like that, after Carnage's attack on them. "…Stefanie…" His mind rewound to the sight of the broken and shattered Stefanie, with a bladed hole through her heart.

The sight of the mutant couple looking as though they were put through hell and back again were unbearable. But when their eyes turned to elemental, seeing the lifelessness in his eyes, the color draining from his face, the tears welling up in his eyes… they knew that all three mutants were put through hell again, right down memory lane.

Seth was reminded and brought back to the time when he found Bucky and Stefanie back in the destroyed remains of their little home again. He remembered the day that he bought the house, thanks to his father and his friends from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It was nice two-story home, and when he brought along Bucky for the first time was amazing. The young boy looking around in awe of the big house, looking like the place of giants in his eyes. It was absolutely adorable when the elemental saw his new little family member enjoy his new house. And when Stef joined their lives, it was amazing. Seth felt as though something was missing from his baby boy's life. Finally, the young boy had a mother, someone who'd finally love him like he did. And unlike other young women her age, she accepted the fact that he was a young man with a toddler. And loved her new son, and without any form of hesitation, accepted his engagement while also giving off his own engagement ring. The three of them would officially be seen as a family, together.

But Carnage then swooped in and destroyed any chance and any hope of that with his mutant powers. Plunging the two most important members of his life into a pit of agonizing hell, without a single shred of mercy.

The elemental breathed in and out repeatedly before telling them, his anger barely contained within his body. "After what happened… after their funerals…I tracked down Carnage myself. And fought against that bloody monster without holding back and I was going to kill him. But it didn't happen as he managed to run away, but not before I was able to tear off both of Kasady's arms."

"You ripped off his arms?" Cisco wanted clarity.

Seth nodded slowly, "Yeah, but it didn't make much of a difference. Thanks to his powers from his symbiote he was able to get new arms back, just as strong and as sturdy as his other arms. However, he managed to… stab me with his claws before running away, injecting his poison from his fingertips. His way of giving me something to remind me… of what I lost, every time I'd look in the mirror. That's how I got my wound."

Barry then asked him, out of confusion. "Wait. This was way before you came to our universe, right? And didn't you say that it was around a year ago that you lost them? Then how have you been able to fight off the poison this entire time?"

Shifting his eyes to Caitlin, he asked her, "How much did you tell them about my powers?"

"Not much aside from your bodily biology being like an environment with the elements living inside of your body, simultaneously and in harmony with one another. And that it allows you to use every and all elements in your body." Caitlin told him.

"Good, but there's more to it." Seth started. "Carnage's poison is embedded in my body…" Gesturing at his right side, "…but the poison hasn't progressed and been remaining in the same place this entire time, all these months, because of my elements. All of my elements act like additional countermeasures, like defensive mechanisms against pathogens and foreign threats, preventing the poison from spreading any further into other parts of my body. Fire and ice, keeps changing my bodily temperature every few seconds, burning and freezing a wall to stop the poison from spreading. Lightning and earth inside of me, forms like a barrier inside of me, stopping it like a barrier, and the water and wind and redirect it. Adamantium helping along with that. It's thanks to them that I'm even able to stand here right now, alive."

"But what actually happened before then?" Matt asked, "For months, for almost a year, your elements have been able to barricade the poison, and it from spreading. But now something did."

"What is different this time?" Olivia asked herself, returning to the matter of her brother's condition instead of the past now.

Curious what results Caitlin and the others had found while he was unconscious came to the forefront of his mind, so the elemental directed at Jarvis, "Jarvis? Bring up the scans from while I was knocked out and my previous scans." A moment later, two monitors lit up with light before showing the results on the wall of screens around the speedster's mannequin for his suit. On the left side, showing the previous and normal scans of his bodily functions, showing that all of his elements were indeed still alive and strong inside of his body. The other one, the one on the right side, showed the exact same. But it was different. It showed his elements being weaker than usual.

And worse, this time, the monitor on the right, showed that the poison embedded into his right side had spread to the right side of his ribcage, infecting three of the ribs with the poison, turning them red by the second.

At the sight of that Caitlin directed at Seth with tearing eyes. "Seth, how come we didn't see this before? _I_ didn't see anything like this before?"

Seth looked down and answered, "Camouflage capabilities for your prying eyes. And I always concentrated lightning around the area to make sure none of the scans picked up on it. I'm sorry guys, for not telling you guys anything, for not telling you about my poisoned condition and for not telling you guys about my son and fiancée."

"It's okay, Seth. But what about your body? Why is it like this?" Cisco wondered.

Looking between the two results of the scans, Matt noticed something strange and remarked, "Wait? It can't be…" Everyone else pointed their eyes on him, "Jarvis place a Geiger counter over the second scan and compare them."

The AI from their home universe did as told and placed a Geiger counter over the secondary scans of the elemental's bodily scans. Every single pair of eyes widened as they saw the counter measure an absurd amount of radiation inside of his body… now.

"What the hell?" Seth said slowly in disbelief.

"That's why your elements haven't been able to counter and prevent the poison from spreading again." Matt stepped closer to the screens. "Your elements become irradiated and become weaker, weak enough to let the poison work again."

Seth let his eyes drift around the room while his mind worked double time to figure out how radiation entered his body. When he placed them on a certain someone in the Cortex, he began chuckling and laughing hollowly. His chuckle and laughter got the attention of everyone in the room, making them turn to him with narrowed eyes of confusion. Halting his dark chuckle, the elemental looked up and told them, "…back in the Badlands… I was irradiated there."

"How? And from where?" Olivia wondered curiously.

Raising a finger and pointing it at a certain someone, he said. "From him." Following the direction of his finger, they saw him pointing at Ronnie Raymond who still remained sleeping while in a standing position. "Back in the Badlands, I discharged three elements; wind, lightning and fire." Seeing the confused expressions on he confined with an explanation. "Discharging other elements from my body, is different when it's not lightning, it's the one element inside of me that is natural to discharge. But any other, ends up with the element becoming too weak. There's two ways for me to return it to its previous state, it's stronger state again."

Holding up one finger, he continued, "The first way, by waiting. The elements need time to time replenish themselves, it's usually around three or four hours, depending on how much was discharged of the element." Holding up another finger, he added. "The second way, by reabsorbing the element again. If time is of the essence then the quickest way is to absorb them again, like a new fire for example. One that can make it stronger again."

Olivia widened her eyes as she pieced together where this was leading, "Because of the explosion back there, there had to be fire from the explosion."

Matt then continued, "And it was a nuclear explosion, unleashing radiation into the air and infusing itself with the fire from the explosion."

"And because of my powers, in fight or flight state, my body can absorb an element without my consent to survive." Seth said while rubbing his head with a saddened expression. "Looks like I'm gonna have to hurry through that bucket list."

"Don't talk like that, it's not funny." Caitlin told him sternly.

"Sorry…" he apologized without fighting her, seeing the tears in her eyes made him right himself.

"Why didn't you just turn into… adamantium? Couldn't you just have tanked the explosion?" Cisco wondered of the elemental.

"Adamantium is not like lighting, wind, fire, water and ice." Seth started. "That element is unique and inside of my body, it can't be discharged from my body, that's why I can only change my skin into it. And I was trying to stop it with an elemental blast, not an elemental fist."

"But Seth, there wasn't any radiation when we used the Geiger Counter in my suit back there." Barry said, remembering what happened after the explosion.

"Yeah, that might be true Barry. But I was the one who was closest to the explosion. And the radiation must have dissipated by the time you guys checked for radiation." Seth explained.

"Seth." Harrison Wells got his attention again, "Why didn't you tell us this before? And why did you come falling down the skylight before?"

Sharing another meaningful look with the other mutants, Seth came clean and told them horrified. "What you guys never knew before now… is that Carnage… is in this universe."

This caused a chilling and tense silence to fill the air, shaking everyone to the core right now with fear. And Caitlin began shaking her head rapidly, fearing that this was the worst kind of nightmare for her to ever come true.

Barry however was furious, "Wait?! You're telling us that this guy, who's a monster like the rest of our enem-"

"Wrong!" Seth shot him down with a raised voice. "Barry, make no mistake in thinking that this guy is like the enemies you have faced before, because that is exactly why I did not tell you guys of this guy, until I was certain. And now that I am, I don't want _you…_ anywhere… near this."

"Why?" the speedster demanded to know.

"Jarvis, pull up the faces and files of every metahuman, they've fought against since Barry became known as either the Streak or The Flash." Seth told the AI as he walked around to stand in front of the main console again. Jarvis had pulled up the mugshots of every metahuman the team have fought against since Barry Allen had become a metahuman. "Listen well, Barry."

Pointing a finger at Clyde Mardon, Seth said. "Clyde Mardon. Motive: greed and money, easily able to track." Turning to Multiplex, "Danton Black. Motive: Revenge. Easy to track because of Simon Stag." The Mist. "Kyle Nimbus. Motive: Revenge, easy to track and figure out after finding out his poison, correct?." Captain Cold and Heat Wave. "Leonard Snart. Motive: Money. Anything with a high value trickles his fancies. Like his partner, Mick Rory." Girder. "Tony Woodward. Motive: Troublemaker and Iris. Easy if to track again." Blackout. "Farooq Gibran. Motive: Revenge against Dr. Wells for killing his friends. No offense, Brains." The founder waved off his concerns. Rainbow Raider. "Roy G. Bivolo. Motive: Money and likes to create chaos with his flashing eyes. Follow the line of craziness, you got the guy." Peek-A-Boo. "Shawna Baez. Motive: Her boyfriend and money. Easy again."

After listing off the enemy metahumans, Seth said. "And let's not forget… The Reverse-Flash." The founder narrowed his eyes curiously as he awaited the next point to be explained. "Motive: You and for some reason, tachyon particles."

"And he's the worst of any of our enemies." Barry said steadfastly, feeling the murderer of his mother was the worst of them all.

"How many have he killed, Barry?" Matt asked him.

"The exact number, please." Olivia added.

The speedster then thought of the answer, "Dozens."

"Nine." Seth corrected him, to the surprise of everyone in the Cortex. "Two guards from Mercury Labs. Six officers from Eddie's taskforce that was gunning for you. And your mother fifteen years ago. Barry, the Reverse-Flash is the worst, that _you_ guys have faced. But compared to Carnage… he's a joke." Harrison widened his eyes while gripping the handles of his wheelchair tightly. "Carnage, Cletus Kasady, was a serial killer way before he reclaimed his mutant powers and got his symbiote powers. And his motive above all else… he's got nothing like that. He just wants to kill and kill and kill… till the entire city is nothing but filled with screams and red from blood."

"And you didn't tell us why?" Cisco brought them back to the topic after a while of letting the news of this serial killer here.

"At first, it was because I didn't know whether or not to trust you guys." He started off bluntly. "But then I got to know you guys better, and I didn't want you guys facing the same nightmare… that I fought against… the same one that destroyed my life. So yeah, I lied to you guys. And I'm not going to apologize to you for caring about you. In the short time, I've spent here in this universe, I was able to feel like myself again." His drifted to Caitlin who still held saddened eyes. "You made me feel again after tragedy… like the bad stuff never happened. And I can't thank you guys enough for that, so once again, I'm sorry for hurting you guys like this. But I didn't want that monster to take you guys as well. I lost enough as it is, and I didn't want you guys to be put in that pile."

Hearing the serene and sincere and honesty in his words made the natives of the universe see reason and wonder how much pain he had been through. He did it purely out of their safety, to make sure that they'd never have to face off against the poisonous mutant with symbiotic powers.

"We forgive you, Mr. Rogers." The founder told the elemental after sharing a couple of looks with the other from the universe.

The elemental nodded before seeing the speedster about to ask, "But… why didn't you tell us about your fiancée and your son?"

"I guess… I didn't want you guys to know that I'm a failure as well." Seth said.

Matt then remarked, "You're not a failure, Seth."

"He's right, Bro. Don't think like that, Seth." Olivia told him. "You were an amazing boyfriend and fiancée to Stef and you were an even better father to Bucky. You were the only one to jump into that burning hospital, and saved the same little boy, who would turn out to be the best little pal in our family. And they loved you, above all else, as did you. Nothing more you could have done, you know that."

A few tears escaped his eyes, as he said slowly and with a shaking voice. "I still couldn't save them."

Matt then turned his eyes to the sleeping Ronnie Raymond. "Why did you bother saving him again? I'm pretty sure he's done nothing good since we came to this world. So we can't kill him?"

"I'm wanna know the same. And I call dibs for making him jump either in front of a moving car or into an airplane engine." Olivia said with an evil smile while she cracked her fists together, the knuckles cracking loud..

Joe looked to elemental and commented, "You Rogers are sadists." Seth flipped him the bird and his sister winked sweetly.

"Argh!" Seth winced again as he felt more pain spread in his side, from his wound, making him shot down to his knees in agony.

"Seth!" Caitlin worriedly dropped down to his side again, Olivia narrowing her eyes curiously.

And before the female doctor could touch him, Seth placed his hand out in front of her, stopping her from continuing. Forcing himself back to his feet, he said "Don't worry… _sigh_ … I'm fine. Gotta get some air." While his hand clutched his wounded right side, he walked over to the exit and out of it.

"Why are you like that, Seth?" Caitlin muttered to herself.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Caitlin." She looked back to see the inquiring look on Olivia's face. "Seth certainly thought so anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked the female mutant with her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Liv, stay out of it." Matt told her through clenched teeth.

Olivia however wavered her hand around and countered, "It's Seth, my brother. Besides these kinds of situations requires a woman's touch." She winked at her boyfriend, before looking to Caitlin. "Come with me."

Caitlin, out of confusion and curiosity, followed the female mutant and into the private lab. When Liv made sure that they were out of earshot she turned to the other woman. "I think it's better if we go somewhere private."

"Whe..," Caitlin trailed as Olivia's eyes began shining pink and so did hers.

X

 _"_ _WOW!" Caitlin let out her scream with her hand placed at her chest. Eyes peering over her surroundings and found herself strangely enough once again in the Badlands outside of Central City. And upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the exact same aftermath as it was after Ronnie and Professor Stein exploded. But it was different because there's a… strangely colored fog passing over the entire wide area._

 _"_ _Wow!" Turning around Caitlin found Olivia looking around the area with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun. Without turning to her, Liv addressed the doctor. "I know I haven't been around much, mostly because of that jackass Raymond and his boyfriend Stein, but gotta admit… there's not much to see here. Central City's pretty shitty."_

 _Seeing the female mutant look to her, she asked her, "Liv, where is this place? What is this place?"_

 _"_ _It's normally my friends and my brother that calls me Liv, others call me Olivia. But considering what you and Seth had, I guess you can call me that too." When Olivia said "had", Caitlin looked down at the ground. "Sorry about that. And about what this place is, it's a memory from within your mind, it's actually the memory that's at the forefront of your thoughts. Can't blame you though."_

 _Quickly making a deduction of what Seth have told her before in the past of his sister, she remarked, "Wait… this is my memories? And that means… we're inside of my mind right now."_

 _Olivia merely nodded, quite impressed with what she heard from her. "Seth was right. You're very smart." Caitlin's cheeks blushed lightly. "I'm sorry for what happened between you two, you know. It's because of you that my brother returned to who he was before, and I can't thank you enough for that. I've missed that side of him."_

 _"_ _Then… I guess you're mad at me for what happened between us?" the doctor wondered of her with sadness in her voice, mind and heart._

 _"_ _No, I'm not." Caitlin snapped her head up to meet her eyes with surprise. "Okay, I mean, I am little hurt that my brother has to feel heartbreak again. And this is worse than what happened before with Stef, but again it's not my business. And you're not a bad guy, I know that."_

 _"_ _It feels… wrong now. Without Seth…" Caitlin confessed her heart to the sister of the man she loves. "And now it feels like it's my fault for what's happening to Seth right now, him being poisoned again. He went out there for me." Tears began following out of her eyes, and because of their current place, the tears disappeared the moment they tried to fall off her face._

 _"_ _I know that." Her tearful eyes looked back to the female mutant out of shock. "What I can feel from you… I can feel from Seth too. Looks like you both regret what happened, well Seth more than you."_

 _Caitlin tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"_

 _Instead of just talking and standing in the same spot, Olivia walked with her and continued with their talk. "Back at Kolins Woods, I could hear his thoughts even from here. When people's thoughts are fueled with anger or rage, I hear them from a long distance, even longer with heartbreak added." Caitlin saddened her eyes again. "But for what it's worth, he kept imaging that jackass Ronnie was one of the many trees he kept destroying. Can't blame him though." Peering her eyes around their new location, she pointed out. "Remember this place?"_

 _Shifting her eyes around, Caitlin recognized the area to be the crater. The one where both Martin Stein and Ronnie separated themselves at. "The crater…" she also knew that this was the place where Seth saw her and her… former fiancée kiss._

 _"_ _When I was in Stasis, I heard every single thought inside of Seth's head." The female mutant started. "I could hear what he thought when he went and jumped into this place, and what he thought when he saw you and Barry coming. And he never thought a single thought about The Flash… what's with that name anyway? Is he a flasher or something?" Caitlin went to answer her, but Olivia waved her hand and continued. "No matter, and all Seth thought of when he got here, was to make sure that you never came close to this mess."_

 _"_ _He chose to do this for me?" Caitlin said in disbelief while feeling his love envelop her again._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, and even though he did it, he knew one single thing…" Olivia pointed a finger at the internal of the crater, directly at the center of it. Following the finger, the female doctor was wide eyed at the sight. "…he'd lose the very best thing that have happened to him since he dropped into this place… you."_

 _Caitlin felt as though she was reliving a bad memory again, like it was on repeat. She saw herself being dropped off by Barry. And she didn't notice it before, but this time, she saw Seth looking on with enormous amounts of conflict in his eyes. Returning her eyes to her own form of her recent memory, she saw herself shot down for Ronnie. While metahuman speedster was the one who went to converse with elemental who saved their lives. As she looked on, Caitlin saw the most painful sight… herself kissing another man while the man she loves becomes pained. When recalling the kiss of that moment, the feelings of dread returned to her from the bottoms of her pit._

 _Worried for what might happen to Seth, she looked to the memory of Seth and recalled. "How is Seth here? I never saw him like this."_

 _"_ _You didn't, no." Olivia answered her doubts. "But Barry did, and Seth saw you in there. I pieced this together by prying into the minds of those two and you, along with the couple of those useless fire heads." She referred to the parts of the conjoined metahuman._

 _When she finally placed her eyes on him, Caitlin saw all emotions slowly fade away from his face, and they faded into million tiny pieces. And it looked like he had been dealt a fatal blow unlike anything before, much stronger than anything before… and looked as though it had impacted against a part of him that could never recover again._

 _"_ _ **We're sorry, partner.**_ _"_

 _Caitlin looked around the area as she heard that familiar demonic voice._

 _"_ _Where did that come from?" She turned to Olivia again._

 _"_ _That would be Venom. Strangely enough he was the very one who told Seth to stop thinking that you'd leave him like that." Olivia added rather bluntly. "I also took in their thoughts to paint a better picture you know."_

 _"_ _It's hard." Caitlin recognized that voice as Seth's. "I guess I should have expected it." This time she felt her eyes sting with more tears again, threatening to unleash more and more tears until their combined current would take the form of a waterfall. She had brought Seth pain, forcing waves of massively heartbreaking pain over his heart… over the heart of the protector who have saved and cared for her… loved her. The very same one who made her feel like herself again, unfreezing her heart again and opening up her heart again to worlds of wonders beyond the ones she already knew about._

 _But the reality was… she was the reason behind Seth's heartbreak right now… and she damned herself for that._

 _"_ _Is… is this why Seth won't even look… wont' even talk to me anymore? Because…I hurt him." She asked with a heartbreaking voice._

 _"_ _Kinda. He's trying to make you distance yourself from him… by being harsh to you and to Ronnie." The psychic further stated to the other woman's surprise. Seeing the look of surprise in her eyes, Liv commented. "Seth openly threatened both Ronnie and Stein in front of you and the others. He thought that in his mind, you'd still hold some feelings. So for the sake of you both, he thought that it'd be easier if you started hating him. Same reason for why he never attacked that Ronnie and Stein before when they were together, he thought that it might end up hurting you more than him. He thought that you might hate him."_

 _"_ _I'd never hate Seth." Caitlin said immediately, gaining the mutant's attention. "Seth was the first one to ever actually make feel better again. Thanks to him, he showed me wonders that I could never fathom before. It was like he treated like the single most important woman in his world, and even though he was still hurting from what happened to his former fiancée… and his son, apparently, he still made time for me and made me feel like nobody else."_

 _Turning her tear-filled eyes to her again, Caitlin continued while walking over to the mental manifestation of Seth. Stepping in front of him, she looked into his eyes, seeing the pain and heartbreak. And as though, it was the real Seth, she confessed. "You're nothing like Ronnie, Seth… kissing him was nothing like kissing you. I'm so sorry for hurting you Seth… and I know… I'm done horrible things, but… can we talk? Please? I know I hurt you, but please can we talk."_

 _At that moment, an epiphany stroke Olivia's mind. She thought that Stefanie Panes was the one for her big brother this entire time, but perhaps it was not just her. Stef was the one because she could make him feel like a true being and make each and every day of his life unpredictable, making sure that they loved each other and showered each other with love. But Caitlin… was the same, but different, too. Maybe even better_

 _After everything that have happened between them, Caitlin wasn't willing to accept the two of them breaking up. And something was on her mind… no, her heart. Words she desperately wanted to pour out in an instant. Because the person, the real person of her heart was slowly leaving her, with each and every step he took. And it was clear, but Olivia asked her anyway._

 _"_ _Caitlin… do you still love Ronnie? Or someone else now?"_

 _"_ _I loved Ronnie, I did…but it's very different than before. And the love I had for him, doesn't feel anything like… what I have for… Seth." Caitlin confessed, making the female mutant smile widely with happiness and joy. "I didn't expect it and I never counted on it, but no matter what I think, I keep thinking of… Seth. All the times we spent together, all the things we've been through together, and even though he might have lost me or his own life… he was still willing to sacrifice himself, for me. Olivia… I love your brother… I love Seth Fury."_

 _With a wider smile on her face, she stepped closer to the female doctor and turned to her before pulling her into a hug. "Then you gotta work up the courage to tell_ him _that… and I think you're gonna like the answer, if that bloody jerk knows how to be honest with himself for once." Caitlin smiled and wrapped her own arms around the female mutant's waist._

 _"_ _Thank you for this… Liv."_

 _The world around them shined as did the pinkish fog around them, and the fog enshrouded them both, the two women disappearing out of that world of Caitlin's memories._

X

Caitlin snapped her eyes open again, seeing the female mutant in front of her, pulling out a hug with her, the two of them out of her mind and back in the real world. As she reached up to her own face and wiped the tears away, he saw the psychic wipe away her own tears, and the smile on her face told the female doctor that it was tears of happiness.

"Thanks Caitlin. Means a lot." Olivia said.

"You're the one I have to thank, Liv. Thanks." Caitlin said as the two of them held hands like best friends.

"Hey… I may have looked deeper into your mind, and I found the memory of a dream you had, a nightmare." Olivia said sheepishly, making the doctor breathe heavily. "You never told Seth about that nightmare, I know that. But why didn't you Caitlin?"

"It… scared me. Unlike anything the particle accelerator did, even though it vaporized Ronnie, it scared me. And I thought it might have been my mind playing tricks on me or something, you know because of stress." Caitlin explained.

Olivia nodded her head, "I get that. But… I don't know why your mind suddenly came up with an exact mental image of Carnage…maybe the bond between you and Seth are stronger than either of you thought." She could see that her words were making the female doctor blush. Releasing a chuckle from her mouth, she said. "Find him, and tell him."

She nodded rapidly and ran out of the Cortex, but then pointed at Ronnie, who still remained sleeping. "You gonna wake him up now?"

"Give him a few hours, I need to consider between plaguing him with nightmares, or remove the memories of his most important people." Liv said evilly. Rolling her eyes, Caitlin continued and ran after the elemental.

X

When Caitlin found him, she found Seth sitting in Cisco's workshop, his eyes peering down at the object in his right hand while his left hand clutched his right wound. Walking closer to him from behind, she saw him holding a picture in his right hand.

The picture was of him, Olivia and a little boy with short blond hair and wide brown eyes that looked directly in the camera lens that was capturing the moment of the four of them. The little boy was sitting in lap of a young woman with a goofy smile, the woman didn't appear to that much older than Seth, her blonde hair shining with the sunlight bouncing off of it and her emerald green eyes peering down at the little boy in her lap lovingly, her arms tightly wrapped around the child. The blonde woman and the child were in the middle of the picture. On her left side was Olivia making goofy smiles and peace signs with her fingers. On her right side was Seth who held the widest smile on his face, while his eyes looked down fatherly at the child in the photo.

"It's Stefanie and Bucky." Seth said when felt Caitlin looking over his shoulder. Making way for her, he pulled out another chair for to sit on, which she did. "This was taken on one of many travels to Hawaii. It was kind of our special place, the first place I took Bucky to after adopting him on our first vacation, the first place I took Stef with us when we began dating… the place where I proposed to her and where she proposed to me as well."

"Your special place, huh?" Caitlin wondered in awe.

Seth nodded, "Yeah. I always enjoyed tropical islands, far from the all craziness that I face off against in the bigger cities. And Bucky loved playing with the sand, I think in his mind, he must have been playing with snow, cause the little Goofball tried turn them into snowballs and throw them. But it never worked. And Stef loved the place there, and she very much enjoyed the Mai Tais."

"You both like Mai Tais? I thought you were whiskey guy?" she remarked in shock.

"I changed a lot after Bucky and Stef died. I love Mai Tais, but I never drank a single one after that monster killed them." Seth explained with a sigh. "I changed myself to a whole new level, making myself into someone I'm not. Something I'm not. Why?"

"I like Mai Tais as well. I was using that same argument for when me and Ronnie decided on our honeymoon destination. We chose Tahiti, mostly because of the Mai Tais though. And we could also binge-watch Orange is the new Black." She quipped with a chuckle.

"Not a bad choice." Seth agreed with her, "And the Mai Tais are great, at least in my world. In this world, you're gonna have to be the judges of that." For what felt the first time in… forever, he placed his eyes on her again, making the woman smile happily. "Guess there's a lot more between the two of us, we didn't know about each other."

"Guess so." she began while shifting her eyes between the picture of his happiest moment and the mutant himself as she continued. "Why didn't you really tell us about this? About Carnage? About Stef and Bucky? Or about this poison in your wound? We agreed to tell each other everything didn't we?"

Then to Caitlin's surprise, he countered, "Like the time you didn't want to talk about the nightmare you had before?" When he saw her eyes widen, he continued. "You have a horrible poker face, Caitlin. And I like I told you guys before, I'm enough of a failure as it is. Guess, I didn't want any more people to know it."

"He called you "Uncle", in my dream. I didn't know why." Caitlin explained.

"In hindsight, my Venom is kind of the uncle to the Carnage symbiote, I guess." Seth explained. "His father is the original Venom, he and my symbiote are the same symbiote in essence, brothers I guess. So yeah, I'm the Uncle."

Caitlin saw him hold something back and wince again in pain and asked, "Is it because of me and Ronnie? About what you saw before-"

"It's got nothing to do with that." Seth said with a half-lie, and then he saw her face, he told her the truth. "… _exhale_ …Okay, a little. But it's mainly because of the fact that guy didn't do anything to stop Stein from burning my sister…otherwise I just need to accept it."

"You never even looked at me before in there…" she trailed off sadly and heartbreakingly.

"I'm gonna be honest with you… it's hard. And I'm not trying to be rude to you… I just need to process the fact that… everything's out on the table now… it's weird and hard… seeing you and Ronnie together, it's not exactly a walk in the park, it's hard, Caitlin."

Caitlin then asked from her heart, "Seth why didn't you ever tell us about your wound? How do we cure you? Maybe, we can-"

"There's nothing you guys can do." Seth cut her off. "When I got into access to your lab the day after the night, I revealed myself, I got into your files, looking for something that might actually help me, thought something in your world could help me. But there's nothing that can help me in here." He then indulged her with another piece of information. "Carnage's poison a living parasitic poison that can eat through any form of medicine, even the experimental ones… but there's a way to save me. However, you're not going to like it."

"Why?" she slowly asked him.

"Because there's a link between Carnage and his poison. I found about it after I ripped his arms off. Instead of 24 hours of excruciating pain that makes Hell look like a sweet Jane Austen novel, the time limit has extended to 72 hours." He then continued and explained. "Carnage's poison has three ways to be used. First way, he opens his hands and the lets the poison spread around his palms. When the liquid poison reaches his palms, the poison is released in red spores that induces paralysis for three hours when touched. The second way, he puts his fingertips together and he can let the poison form bubbles. When they pop, they emit a red gas that acts like an instant knockout gas. The third way, also the worst way, the poison's liquid form, he can coat his claws and weapons with it. If he's strikes someone with the poison, the poison spreads into red rashes, like veins. It's like their entire limbs are slowly being pulled off by piano wires, again and again and again. If someone is to be hurt by it, then they suffer for 72 hours."

"So you… have that long before… you…" she couldn't say it.

"No. Longer, because my elements are still working." Rubbing his right side, he continued. "They are still weakened but still active. But the point is… Carnage needs to be killed… for the link between him and his poison to be severed. And I'm the only one who's been close enough to do that, in this part of the universe. I need to do this, to fight Carnage… end it once and for all." Tightly he gripping his side, he said. "Or die trying." He sneered out.

"We'll help you." She told him, while holding back her true feelings.

"No!" he raised his voice, making her jump. "Caitlin… this guy is ruthless unlike anything you guys have ever faced before. Stronger, merciless, dangerous, blood-thirsty unlike anything, he invites pain and accepts agony, and loves destruction upon everyone near him. And he's willing to do anything to get his goal… which is be the strongest symbiote bearer in this world… and he's going to get rid of me to achieve that."

Caitlin was about to speak but, then…

" _SETH!_ "

Both bio-engineers jumped out of their chairs as they heard Matt's voice shouting out of the speakers in the room, calling out the elemental with an urgent voice.

" _Get to the Cortex, NOW!_ "

Without any hesitation, the two of them ran out of Cisco's workshop and sprinted into the corridors, and ran all the way into the Cortex. And when they passed through the threshold and into the main room of the facility, the two doctors instantly saw the way everyone held paled expressions, blood drained from their faces and pure horror and shock oozing out of them, and Ronnie awakened from his psychically induced slumber. Especially Matt and Olivia.

"What is it?" Seth asked Matt.

Instead Matt answering, Joe stepped forward and explained with a shaking voice. "I… I got a call from Captain Singh… he told me to pull up a channel. And we found… this." He pointed a finger at a monitor, showing the results of the news footage. Seth's eyes widen and his face paled when they saw it.

It showed the place… of his workplace… completely… smashed in… the tables and the floors had been pulled up from the ground, thrown into the walls and the bar counters, turning it into pieces. Wood scattered everywhere, along with pieces of glass of either windows or bottles everywhere. The shelves pulled out of the floor and ripped to shreds. As Seth's eyes scanned the entire footage, he found traces of his red poison around the pieces of woods and metal, melting the places.

When he registered the corroded parts of his wrecked workplace, his mind turned to horrible places and he snapped to the detective. "Joe… did anyone get hurt?!"

"Only one… JC."

"Did she have any red rashes?!" Seth asked him urgently.

"Yeah…she's taken to the emergency room." Seth paled again, "She's poisoned right?"

Shooting to the computers, Seth rapidly pressed the keyboard rapidly and uploaded various files in a drive. Taking out the stick, he placed it in Joe's hand. "Take this to the hospital, and tell them, _order_ them to follow everything in _the exact order_ , and if they choose to do something off-script, then they're gonna have the death of a young innocent woman on their hands. GO!" Joe launched himself out of the room and out of the facility in record time.

"What's the matter, Seth?" Barry asked the elemental.

"Right now, JC has at least, 72 hours to live because of the poison, and she's got no chance at survival unless I find Carnage and rip his head off of his pathetic useless corpse." Came the sneered reply from his mouth with small tendrils shooting out of his body in response to his anger.

"Seth." Olivia got his attention. "That's not all they found at the bar."

"What else did they find?" Seth inquired.

"Who." Matt corrected him, while Jarvis pulled up the one and single removed piece of evidence from the scene of the crime.

Everyone's eyes turned back to the monitors, and saw the sight of the newfound horror and handy work of the red serial killer… they saw the unmistakable form of Clay Parker's body, crucified to wall in back of the stage of the bar. Half of his body split into two parts. His left side, broken and crushed joints at each limb, each joint on the side. His right side, completely red, but not of just blood. Red because of the flesh and skin removed. it was clear the skin of his right side had been flayed and cut of his body, like he was an orange. Everything on the side, peeled off cruelly. But the most eye-catching sight was the torso on his body.

In the middle of his chest, was a message written by a blade that was slowly engraving each and every letter into his chest, giving him more and more agony without mercy. And underneath it was a clear message.

 _"_ _ **Time for a family reunion… Uncle.**_ _"_

 **To be continued…**

 **Now the heartbreaking revelation of Seth's secret, the truth of Carnage's powers and him in this universe, and the sight of the mutilated and crucified Clay Parker have brought a curtain of horrifying realization over the team of S.T.A.R. Labs.**

 **Their friend, Seth Fury would soon perish in pain, if the psychopathic serial killer is not to rid of this world. And after the sight of the mutilated Clay Parker, they might have to wonder if Carnage was truly worse than any of their opponents, even the evil Reverse-Flash.**

 **And what will Frankie's role be in this fight, the fight that would decide the outcome of this universe's fate, to either be saved by mutants or be to be plunged into pits of agony by one, single, bloodthirsty mutant, Cletus Kasady.**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Until next time, peeps!**


	32. Chapter 32: Higher Stakes

**Another chapter for you true believers.**

 **Once again, thousands of thanks to all of your PMs and reviews, they mean a lot. You guys are important to me.**

 **And now there's higher stakes on the line. As Carnage has officiated his mark on the city, crucifying Clay Parker to the wall without mercy. And the sight of his mutilated body will now bring up memories on our hero's mind.**

 **…**

 **Now enough of that stuff, peeps.**

 **…ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 32: Higher Stakes**

 _SMASH_

Cracks began spreading around the impacted area of Seth's fist. As the sound of Seth's hand smashing against the wall of the doorframe echoed in the Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone flinching away in shock. "It… was him!" he sneered out in hate.

"W-What do you mean?" Bette asked stammering out shock and slight fear.

Matt knew what he meant and answered for his best friend, "Clay Parker disappeared in the tunnel before… we thought that he was in the wind. But looks like we were wrong. It was Cletus Kasady, this entire time, who were in the tunnel and kidnapped." He said with hands clenching tightly, his adamantium structure cracking with in response.

"But why? Why do it now?" Olivia demanded to know, while examining the corpse of the crucified criminal with half of his body flayed like a fish and the other side looking like he was thrown into a blender. "He already revealed himself to us, why do that then?"

Harrison looked at the footage as well and remarked, "From what I can gather of this Cletus Kasady, he seems to have quite an ego."

"No." Seth said slowly, gaining their attention again. "He did to show us… to show us that he had been here this entire time, right under our noses. And that way he's crucified, the way of his body… it's to remind me… of Stef and Bucky again."

"And this way he's marked his return and the beginning of his carnage in this city, _this_ world." Matt said sneeringly.

"So what does he want now?" the speedster wondered.

Seth inhaled, "He wants to… finish it…" His hand grasped his wound tightly while he said.

"He's rather impatient." Harrison Wells commented, while his mind went back to the elemental's previous statements. How _he_ was inferior to the deranged red killer. "Perhaps, there's a reason for it."

Seth thought back to their short fight and recalled how his wound began acting up again thanks to the aftermath of the nuclear explosion. "When we fought earlier, my wound began aching again, the pain spread again. Carnage saw it… he knows that I'm on borrowed time right now. He wants to have that fight soon; he wants to prove himself to the strongest again. And it's gonna be easy in this universe, since we're the only two symbiote bearers in this universe."

" **Are you sure about that, Uncle?** "

At the sound of that malicious voice, the air thickened with tense and spine-chilling tension as they snapped around the room before looking up to the ceiling…

… and out of the skylight… was the head of Cletus Kasady looking down at them all behind his white demonic eyes a smile stretching over his face.

Thrusting his arm upwards, Seth unleashed a storm of black tendrils that wrapped around the head of the deranged mutant. Twisting his hand around, his hand grabbed the tendrils and pulled them into a rope, and pulled it back. Forcing the serial killer out of the skylight, and into the floor. And before giving him a chance to recover, using lighting and wind from within him, he launched him onto Carnage's body with an adamantium and earth empowered force, sending him deeper into the ground, and cracking up the floor of the Cortex. His hand grabbing his throat, pushing him deeper into the ground.

Bette jumped back in fear, her eyes and facial expression losing all blood. Cisco, out of fear and worry, jumped in front of the female metahuman. But when he did, he too became overwhelmed with fear and fright. Barry used his superspeed to appear in front of the paralyzed founder of the facility, both of them visibly keeping their eyes on the elemental and the other symbiote underneath him.

And Ronnie shook like a leaf in a hailstorm, and out of concern jumped in front of Caitlin. But she barely registered it, as she felt the overwhelming, devasting, disastrous and cataclysmic horror washed over her in the form of a tidal wave. At the sight of those white demonic eyes, she was instantly thrown back into her nightmare, and her soul went through a soul-shattering shock of fear. And she feared for her life again.

But when Seth shot after him and sent him into the floor, she felt her horror and fear leave her slowly… like there's nothing more to fear as the true protector stepped into the picture again. Tackling the destructive murderer into the very floor without hesitation… and parts of her heart felt as though he was doing it for her. Making her heart fill with love again, and making her feel safe again, making her… mutter out silently. "…I love you…"

Unbeknownst to her, the one in front of her heard it, and conflict entered their mind and washed over their face.

While the natives of the universe were too paralyzed in fear of the sudden appearance of the very same creature, who was able to impale the anti-hero with a new type of venom unlike anything of this world, Olivia and Matt jumped out, and each took a place from both sides of their fellow mutant agent of stood in the middle of them. Liv holding up her blade-whip and wrapping her psychic energy around her arms, and Matt equipping his Frost-Flame armor and pointed both of his elemental guns at him.

Mist of ice and smoke of fire emitting from his body, while Seth shot out tendrils from his back, forming adamantium tips and small ice scythes on some of them. Raising a hand above Carnage's face, he enveloped his arm with his partner and forming claws and erupting flames around it, the elemental looked at the deranged psychopathic murderer with anger in his eyes.

But what fueled Seth's actions weren't the anger that displayed in his eyes… it was the natural sense of protectiveness inside of this core that made him launch himself into the air and blast himself down onto the red murderer like a missile. And it was the overwhelming sense to protect Caitlin that fueled his powers right now.

" ** _Let's destroy him… NOW!_** " Venom let out a large roar inside of Seth's mind.

"Big…Mistake… Carnage!" He sneered out at the killer beneath him.

However, Cletus slithered out of the form and peered his dark-green eyes back up to meet the elemental above him. "Nice to see you again, Seth. Still feeling sore after losing that bitch?" Enhancing his grip with the earth element coursing through his veins, Seth tightened his grab around his throat. But it just made him smile wider, "Still crying over spilled milk, are we? No spilled blood, right? No…it's the brat, right?"

"Talk about my son one more time, and I'll rip off your head!" Seth threatened loudly with anger and rage fueling his words again. "But why wait, when I can just cut it off right now!"

" ** _DO IT! END HIS LIFE!_** " Venom roared again, both of them feeling pain spread from their wound, but it numbed compared to hell they were gonna throw in Cletus Kasady's face. " ** _Kill him right now!_** "

However, the next words that came out of Cletus Kasady's mouth caused all anger and rage, horror and fear in the minds of everyone to disappear and their shock to amplify, while Seth's horror was replaced with the horror of an event of his past. And the look on his face, pure sadistic joy made it all his intentions clear.

"I don't know about that Rogers… you do that… Who knows what gonna happen to little Kaney Will you find her or will another brat die Who cares, righty? " He spoke in a singy-song voice, like it was not a significant matter if another child died.

" _Kaney...?...NO!_ " Seth paused as he registered his words and his mind and face paled when he recognized the name.

"You… little … **PEST!** " He let out in anger as he felt his form become envelope by the symbiote and they both roared at the deranged mutant underneath. His demonic face peering down at him with anger. And when Kasady smiled he let out in anger. " **Where is SHE?!** "

Shrugging his shoulders without being fazed by the exclaim of anger, he kept smiling without a care in the world. "We both know better than that…" All of his clothes turned red before swarming over his rest of his body, turning back into the form of the face of the red demon from the other universe. "… **don't we, Uncle?** "

Pulling him into the air, Venom held Carnage in his hand while his free hand became enveloped with white mist before forming a large ice scythe. His iced blade pressed into his neck, slowly applying pressure into it. " **Where is… she?** "

Carnage didn't answer him, his eyes going over each and every form of others in the room not caring about the ice blade in the crook of his neck. His eyes especially taking in the delightful forms of the women of the room. " **No don't you two looks pretty.** " The long-withheld tongue in his mouth slithered out and licked the surface of his black-teeth, his hunger instilling fear into the women. " **Who to choose? Who to choose? Too many sweet treats!** "

Shooting out tendrils from his wrist, Venom wrapped them around Carnage's head and redirected him forcibly to look in his eyes again. " **Back to the matter, _Nephew_. Where is Frankie Kane?!**" at the mention of the name, Matt and Caitlin widened their eyes in shock.

Taking in each and every inch of the large anti-hero's form, especially his expressions he said after cackling. " **You really don't know do you?** " Venom gave a confused look, making the deranged killer laugh again. " **You two are gonna have one hell of a surprise when you find out.** " He cackled again.

Knowing he wouldn't get an appropriate answer from him; Seth threw him away and into the wall behind him. When his back touched the wall, Cletus slithered out of his suit as did Seth. However, to the shock of the people, they saw that the elemental was true to his words, the other symbiote bearer no longer being in possession of his arms again.

Though, the three mutants on their side did not seem the least bit fazed when they saw the enemy mutant no longer have his arms. They knew that the serial killer did not deserve to remain breathing, much less having his arms to torment more innocent lives. And they knew that even without arms, he would remain as dangerous as always. The two other mutants stepped forward and pointed their weapons to the enemy mutant.

"Why did you come Kasady? And where is Frankie?" Seth demanded to know. "And why did you take her? She's got nothing to do with this!"

Chuckling darkly and evilly, Cletus countered, "Well we both know how you react with brats like her, don't we?" All three mutants tightened their fists, feeling the searing pain from the past making their powers activate out of anger. "They make you fight harder, better and make you fight… like me!" Red tendrils shot out of his sleeves and assimilated his arms into clawed hands. "And thought it was time I met your new friends." His eyes od madness glazed over the natives of this universe. "They seem very… nice."

They were surprised to see and hear that the poisonous mutant was acting exactly the same as he was outside of his suit. Horrific was the only word that came to mind when they saw it, making them shake to levels that were incomprehensible and inhumanely high.

"Besides…" he raised a black claw and pointed it at the elemental's side. "… not long now, right? It's running through you now. I can feel it, slowly eating away at you, digging deeper and deeper into your body, and when it reaches your heart… you're gonna be dead… dead… dead!" He said with a raised voice and a smile.

"But you don't want that, do you now, Cletus?" Seth could see right through the serial killer's façade. "Cause then, they'd be no one for you to challenge, no one to claim you to be the strongest."

Anger spiking and making the tendrils shoot out of his back and the front of his body, wrapping around it and formed the death gazing form of Carnage again. " **I AM THE STRONGEST!** " His screech made everyone in the room back away in fear.

"Says who?" Seth stepped forward and threw his arms to the air, his hands unclenched. "You poisoned me, that's true. But you never actually beat me, just like I never I beat you. We're at a standstill, Kasady."

Smiling sickly, the serial killer said, " **Guess it's time to spread the Carnage again.** " Red smoke oozed out of his fingertips on his left hand as he readied himself for a fight. His right-hand morphing into a large axe with black veins, they saw the red axe and wondered how he was able to do so.

Speaking briefly to the symbiote inside of his body, Seth were told that Barry and his fellow mutants were readying themselves for a battle with the serial killer… but he couldn't let that happen. Unlike them, Seth was one who didn't have anything more to lose. He promised Joe that he'd protect Barry no matter what, and he made that same promise to his best friend and to his little sister… they weren't going to be put in pain nor would their lives be put in danger. They didn't deserve to be hurt by him Carnage, he was going to make sure that they didn't get hurt, no matter what.

"How about we end it then, Kasady?"

The inquiry from the elemental made everyone in the room turn to him in confusion, especially the deranged killer. " **Now what could you be talking about now, dear Uncle?** "

Raising a hand, everyone expected him to strike out either a black tendril or an elemental strike. However, they were wrong when he raised a finger upwards and stated, "One…last…battle." This got the enemy mutant to narrow his eyes in attention. "One last battle between the two of us. Life for a life."

Tilting his head to the side in intrigue, Carnage commented with an inquiry. " **Whose life are we talking about here, Uncle?** "

"Yours… and Frankie's." Seth answered as he stepped closer to the enemy. "One last battle, to see who's finally the strongest symbiote bearer of this universe. No one else than the two of us. Just the two of us against one another, to the death." His last words made the natives and his fellow mutants gape their mouths in shock.

Taking some brief time to think about it, Carnage then recalled a certain fast metahuman in a yellow suit. " **Now not say your own name, Uncle? And you sure none of your speedsters would tag in?** "

"If you're talking about the guy in the yellow suit, then we both know he's a joke compared to you." Everyone around the two of them watched with narrowed eyes of anticipation, Caitlin more than others. Seth smirked as he said, "And you know the old saying, right? Dying men don't have any regrets… So what do you say, Cletus Kasady? A little fun one on one battle? Mano e mano. And you bring Frankie."

Without even waiting, Carnage told him. " **Fine! You and me and no one else. And I better not see any of your little friends there. Otherwise you are gonna have one hell of a bloodbath.** " He flickered his fingers in front of the elemental's unflinching face.

"Like hell he's-"

"Deal!" Seth cut off Barry's words, making the deranged serial killer smile even wider than before. His tongue flicking the air happily sadistically. "But let's be clear about something."

Carnage didn't have time to move when Seth suddenly shot out his hand, the symbiote covering it in and turning into a clawed hand, and grabbing onto his out lashed out and pulled him closer to his face, seeing the absolute hate and anger in his eyes, strong like that of a roaring wildfire. "If… there's even a little scratch on that poor girl's head, then I don't care if I have to rip this entire city in two, I will come for you, and make your worst nightmares come true. And just so you don't forget it..."

 ** _SCREAM_**

A deafening screech of agony came out of Carnage's mouth when he felt the searing blazing hot flame erupting around his tongue. Burning a crimson hot ring around his tongue, and everyone around him was nowhere near them as the saw the actual flame form around the slithering piece of meat, creating a loud and echoing sizzle in the room.

When Seth loosened his grip around the slithering pile of meat, Carnage grabbed hold his face and his pain-filled searing tongue in burning agony.

"Now that's how you seal the deal." He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the dangerous killer wincing in pain right now. However, the poisonous mutant looked back at the elemental and scowled as he said, slowly.

" **When and where are we going to meet then?** "

"Two hours from now. Tallest building in the city. You bring Frankie, and I'll come alone….No." Half of Seth's face become enveloped by the symbiote and making sure that both of them could look in his eyes. " **W** e **wi** ll **co** me **alo** ne, **bu** t **d** o **no** t **hu** rt **h** er." Both he and his partner told the serial killer.

Carnage nodded before shooting out his back, and latched them onto the roof through the skylight. His hand sickly waved at the female doctor who stood behind Ronnie Raymond, making her shake even more in fear. Pulling on the tendrils, he shot out of the Cortex, knowing that the final time for the final battle would come closer than he thought.

After exhaling his tensely withheld breathe, Seth turned back to the wide-eyed crowd of both his fellow mutants and the natives of this universe. "That went well, wouldn't you say guys?" He remarked humorously with a quip.

"What are you thinking?!" Olivia shouted at her big brother and stepped closer to him. "Why would you ever agree to that? To a deathmatch with CARNAGE!" Realization then came over her as she then added, "I should never have stopped you that time. If I didn't stop you from kill-" She didn't get to continue as Seth placed his hand over her mouth, keeping her out of more of her words.

He leaned closer to her head, and then did something out of their past as siblings. Leaning closer and closer, he placed his forehead against her own. When Olivia felt her big brother do this, she was reminded of the times he did it out of concern and make her feel safe and protected again. This action was repeated multiple times after he and her were taken out of that hellhole and he comforted his baby sister, like a true and caring big brother.

"Don't go there, Bubble. You were the very reason for me and Venom to not become like that guy." He told his little sister with a soft and assuring voice. "You stopped us from turning into that monster, Liv. And yes it might have done some good like me no longer dying, but some good things came out of that decision." Gesturing to the others around them, he continued. "We got to meet some great people, great friends, some better than others." He insinuated to Caitlin, making her blush. "… and well then there's Ronnie."

"There's absolutely nothing good about that guy. How you still haven't killed the guy, is a mystery to me. Why couldn't the particle accelerator do one thing right, and actually off his useless ass." Olivia said out loud.

Matt then tilted his head around to the sides before saying. "Well we can just tie him up and throw him into wood chipper. That one's bound to do the job right, if you ask me."

The other natives of this universe turned their eyes to Ronnie who was sweating bullets as he heard the three mutants openly discussing his death and his usefulness. Coughing into his mouth, he reminded them. "You guys, know I'm here right?" the three mutants snapped their heads at him and let out at the same time, the symbiote wrapped around the right side of the elemental's face.

"""Shut up/Shut up!/ **Sh** ut **u** p!"""

Caitlin, Cisco, Barry and Harrison Wells were instantly riddled with shock when they heard the three mutants, along with the Klyntar, shout at the structural engineer who stepped behind the female doctor out of fear of what they might do next to him.

"Seth?" Matt got the attention to turn to him. "I know why you did that… but you can't go out like this…" he gestured to elemental's body, making him narrow his eyes. "… you need to go out like him again… The Lethal Protector."

Fists clenching when Seth heard that nickname again. "I hate that name." he sneered out the words, still finding himself unworthy of that title. "And it's not me, not anymore."

However, Matt chose to disagree and pressed on. "Seth… if you weren't the Lethal Protector anymore… then why would you chose to care about that poor girl? You've been protecting her silently, this entire time. Watching over her like a guardian in the form of a demon, there's only one person who would ever do that… the Lethal Protector." Seth looked down at the ground in sadness. "Seth, you forgot this, but what was your name when you saved Bucky from that burning hospital and Stef from that building almost falling on top of her? The one name that kept the media's eye on you."

"…The Lethal Protector…" as he muttered his old nickname, he winced again when he felt the wound on his side sear again. "…But what does that have to do with this?"

 _SLAP_

Matt flinched away when he saw his girlfriend suddenly slap her big brother out of the blue without mercy. When Seth looked to his sister, he rubbed his cheek as he still felt the sting of the slap on his cheek. "He's trying to say that if you want to save that girl, Frankie was it?" He nodded to her inquiry. "Then you have to go out as the Lethal Protector again." Her brother went to speak, but she stopped him with her own hand over his mouth, like he did before. "I know that you still hate yourself from what happened to Stef and Bucky, I know that and I can see that your heart is still in pain, I know that. But even then neither of them would want to see you like this. Stef wouldn't want the man she loves to lie to himself, about what he is and what he truly is; the same protector who saved her… and her son. Bucky wouldn't want to see his father like this, lying to himself. You are the one and true Lethal Protector." Her hand placed itself on his chest. "That's who you are, Seth. And that's who Frankie needs right now. She needs the Lethal Protector… she needs you."

The elemental had a feeling that Olivia had reached into his mind with her powers to find the information of Frankie Kane. She had no respect for privacy… at least for his anyway.

Seth used that moment to deep within himself, speaking to his partner and letting his thoughts echo loudly enough in his mind, both of them listening to the thoughts in the head. Neither of them could disagree with either of the other mutants.

Frankie Kane was this young sweet, kind, smart and compassionate young girl. She was meek, timid and scared of her own home the entire time. After their meeting when Seth and Venom saved her, he realized that she was just a little girl who looked to be misunderstood, hurt even. And at first glance, she reminded him of his sister, but not she didn't. She was just another girl who was scared, and though he didn't want know why, he was going to save her… _they_ were going to save her.

And both Matt and Olivia were right too…it was time for him to shred his claws again… as the Lethal Protector again.

As the elemental steeled his soul, his mind and his body, the founder of the facility then wheeled forward to the group of mutants. "Mr. Rogers, I believe there's only a few of the people in this room who knows who this Frankie Kane is?"

"And we want to know why you chose to fight against that manic alone?" Cisco inquired seriously.

"Especially with that poison coursing through your system!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"And without me?!" Barry exclaimed.

Sharing a look with his fellow mutants, Seth stepped forward and explained while still holding his wounded right side. "To answer Dr. Wells' question… well it's simple really. Frankie Kane is a young girl I've been keeping an eye on since I came to this universe. She's just an innocent girl that reminded me a bit of my sister at first glance. And now Carnage has that poor girl in his grasps, because he knew that would make me fight all-out."

"And you snapped at me for protecting Iris as The Flash?"

Seth sent a dry look at the speedster and countered, "Do I have to remind you that you had a crush on her and chose to creep on her, in disguise? That's nothing like what I'm doing with Frankie."

He then went to answer both Barry other question as well as Cisco's. "And the reason why I'm going alone and without Barry, is because, like I said, I'm the best chance to fighting that guy. In our universe, I was the one he called out when Carnage showed himself. Because like him, I'm a mutant with symbiotic powers, that levels the playground for both of us. That and Barry wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hell against him."

"Hey?!" The speedster exclaimed in hurt.

Raising a hand to address him, Seth continued. "Barry. This guy can give _me_ trouble. And he's worse the Reverse-Flash. Carnage would use the two of you as a couple of playthings if he came up against you."

"Seth, how was that guy able to…morph his hand like that?" Cisco asked with the lack of a better word. "You've never done that before."

"Remember that what I said about Venom being a clone from the original? Well my partner has some of the same powers as him. And in all honesty, the Carnage symbiote should actually be stronger than me and my symbiote because of his variety of abilities that are vastly wider than mine, but again our mutant powers are able to give each other an extra edge on the battlefield."

Caitlin then stepped forward, closer to his face and inquired again, but she demanded. "Seth, how are you going to fight against him if that poison is still coursing around your body like that? It's come back with a vengeance; it might actually kill you out there." Her eyes began turning teary.

Seeing the teary eyes in her head, he felt saddened and chose to turn away, not wanting to lose himself in the seas of teary amber in her eyes… because he'd end up pouring out his heart to her and he couldn't that, not in this situation. Seth walked over to Caitlin's private lab, and opened a drawer. "Remember that little bottle of liquid that I made for Barry back when he was going all aggro because of Roy Bivolo? The one I injected into his body before?"

"Yeah the one that caused his body to experience a seizure-like episode? And to cancel it out, you needed a lightning bolt." Caitlin said, her hand wiping away her tears. Ronnie saw it too and looked between the two doctors with narrowed eyes, wondering about their relationship again.

Pulling out a vial from the drawer, Seth used a tendril to find an injection gun and placed the vial in it. "Exactly, but that's the effect on a metahuman with dark matter lightning coursing through them, however it's mainly the dark matter that causes the seizure. I made an additional one in case of a rainy day." Holding up the gun, he continued. "But… to an elemental mutant, like yours truly, it causes every single element in their body to intensify greatly, and enough to push the poison back a bit _and_ remove the radiation from them."

"Is that even safe?" Barry asked worriedly.

Seth then said pridefully, "Barry… nothing I do is safe."

Without giving them time to react or stop him from continuing, he jammed the needle into his neck and pulled the trigger, injecting the contains of the vial into his own body. When the last drop entered his bloodstream, eyes rolled back to the back of his head and his hand letting go of the injection gun ending with it falling down to the ground. The corners of this mouth curled up and formed a smile of happiness, like feelings of euphoria washed over his body.

Hands began vibrating violently as an uncontrollable surge spread through his entire body. The ones around him stepped back when suddenly his entire body turned red and smoke emitting from each and every part of his body. Shaking more intensely, the redness of his body gave birth to red hot flames enveloping his body. Those around him were shocked to see him remain stoic even with his body literally in flames, but he looked to be happy instead, which was weird.

Olivia saw her brother's flames becoming stronger and stronger, she then felt something graze her cheek. From the corner of her eye, she saw a strand of her magenta hair move around on itself. Another invisible graze came over her cheek, making her eyes widen as she realized. "Everyone get back!" They were all able to move in time to her warning as a strong gust of wind gathered around the elemental's blazing body, enhancing the flames with the wind element to level of an inferno, inside of a closed space.

Sparks of lightning ran over the body of the elemental's body, following the burst of his flashing flare, sending the bolts of discharged lightning up and into the ceiling. The ones around him were surprised beyond their wildest dreams when they saw the element were sent into the roof, slamming and crashing into the lamps, shattering them into pieces after impact.

Matt smiled as he saw his best friend slowly unleash one of his elements, one after the other, pushing back the poison and cleanse his elements and body of the radiation. He then felt something move around his feet. Peering his eyes down at the ground, his eyes widen as he saw streams of small pieces of gravel, the earth element, making their way to elemental. The streams circled around his feet, before shooting up like the other elements and follow the lines around the storming wildfire.

Lines of water shot out of his fingertips, coming out in multiple streams and taking the shapes of rapidly spiraling rings of the aqua element. The rings of water began moving around his body, around the cloak of wildfire around his body. The lightning and the pieces of gravel melted with the water, electrifying the element while also solidifying it in some areas.

Caitlin watched with unwavering eyes and eyes of fascination. She was enthralled as she saw it as though it was the most elegant show on Earth. The way the elements worked together in harmony with one another showed how the elemental as able to wield them… and it didn't surprise as much as she thought at first glance, because she had seen him wield all seven of his elements to save her when she was kidnapped.

And though, she had just heard the reason behind him injecting the drug into his body. But still, large parts of her body felt like he was still doing this for her. Her heart knew that and she felt it beat in unison to Seth's own which was rampaging like an earthquake.

White cold mist emitted from underneath his feet, strong enough to pave through the bursting flames of various elements. Every single one in the Cortex stepped back again, fearing that the newest addition of the icy element would result in them being spiked by sharp icicles with the strength of icebergs. When the entire wildfire of elements was enshrouded by the cold mist, a burst of the icy wind shot forth, freezing a small area around him. When the burst of cold wind reached them, they covered their eyes with their arms.

Natives of the universe and the mutants from their own universe all pulled their arms from their eyes and saw the newly shocking state of the elemental's body now. His entire body were covered in his ice, encasing him in a case of the frozen form of the water element. Sharing a look with his girlfriend, Matt shouted with a smirk. "Get outta of there, you bloody fool!"

 _SHATTER_

The loud, echoing, deafening sound of the ice shattering emitted from Seth's enclosed body as he sent out an array of tendrils out from each and every point of his body, enhancing their strength with the power of adamantium, toughening their skin. Smiling happily the elemental retracted his adamantium tendrils, returning them to their normal state, into his body and stated happily. "I forgot how good that felt!"

"Jarvis, what's the state of Seth's body?" Matt requested of the AI. Olivia then got curious and went to the main console and pressed a few keys on the computers as she pulled something.

" **Dr. Rogers' body is now free of radiation from Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein's nuclear explosion.** " Small mutters of "yes" came out the mutants' mouths. " **However, the poison from Cletus Kasady is still strong in his body, but it's weaker streams have been pushed back to their previous placement inside of his body.** "

"Better than nothing, J." Seth assured the AI system.

"The weaker streams?" The founder inquired curiously.

"The poison travels slowly, and in small streams, which is a good thing for Carnage, as it ensures more and more agonizing pain for each second that goes by." Seth answered.

Looking up from her screen, Olivia wondered of her brother. "Seth, how much do you know about Frankie Kane exactly?"

Shifting his eyes to his little sister, he answered with hesitation. "A bit. I didn't want to scare her too much, didn't know if she trusted me completely yet. Why?"

Without using her words, she pulled up a file of Frankie's and showed it on the monitors on the wall. When Seth looked at them, he saw a familiar file and an equally familiar condition. Knowing of that condition herself, Olivia said, "She's dissociative."

"She's a foster kid." Seth stepped closer to the monitor and continued reading. "According to her medical records, it's a condition she's been dealing with her entire life. She's been going from home to home." Caitlin stepped closer to him and saw him saddening as realization washed over him.

"Foster kid, right?" They nodded to Matt's question and he moved over to the side of his girlfriend, pressing a few keys himself to pull up another file. "Seth, what if she was hiding the entire foster kid situation, because she wasn't placed in good ones." His questions and statements were correct when he found right file. "I was right. Her current foster father, John he's got a few disorderly conducts."

" **Dr. Rogers, I believe I have found something that could prove informational to all of you.** "

"Show it, Jarvis." Seth answered. A second later, the monitors on the wall showed the scene of what happened at Frankie's home, showing the eye-widening and shocking state of the apartment. "What the frigging hell?"

The monitors showed the foster home of Frankie Kane's home, but it apparently destroyed. Walls slashed to pieces. Couch cut in two pieces, each of them smashed and placed into the walls. And weirdly enough, masses of cutlery lodged into walls or thrown around at the ground. And Seth noticed after inspecting the images closer, deep claw marks on the walls and floor.

"There was a fight there?" Seth deduced immediately.

"Obviously." Barry stated. "But who? Carnage must have been fighting someone. But who?"

Matt added, "The only three people whose able to actually fight against that guy and actually hold their ground against him, is the three of us in here." He gestured to himself and the other mutants. "So looks like we have someone else on our side, maybe?"

"Maybe yeah." The elemental said back. "But right now, that's a matter for another day. Now…" clenching his hands, he readied himself to fight. "…I'm gonna end that monster once and for all and save that poor girl."

She didn't want, no, she couldn't let him leave without him hearing more of his words. "Guys, can you give us a minute?" Caitlin asked everyone in the Cortex, hoping to talk to Seth alone, they saw her eagerness to talk to him alone, so they nodded in agreement and moved out of the Cortex along with Ronnie, who was reluctant to leave the two alone. Once they were along, she asked him. "Seth, please don't go out alone, it's a bad idea. You don't know what will happen."

Seth answered sadly, seeing her heartbroken eyes, "I know that, Caitlin. And yes, I don't what will happen. But this isn't about me anymore. It's about this city and Frankie, who's pulled into this mess right now, because of me. Poor girl."

"You didn't know that." Caitlin tried to assure him.

"Honestly, I did. Just not of Frankie." Seth said to Caitlin's confusion. Sighing heavily, he confessed to her. "When I came to this universe, I knew that Carnage would use anyone, if not everyone close to me to get me to fight without abandonment. And to be honest, I thought… he would use you. The single most important person to me in this world."

"Me?" Caitlin gestured to herself in surprise.

"Yeah. He didn't have a single problem with killing my fiancée and my 3-year-old son to get me to fight like him, fight without abandonment. I was so focused on the very thought of him returning and going after you to get me… I was just too focused on you, that I never even considered what that monster might do to Frankie, if she'd even be a target." Seth leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "This entire time, I swore to her and to myself that I'd keep an eye on that poor girl… and because I was dealing with my own stuff, I was too blind to see her and check up on her."

"That's not your fault. That's my fault, Seth." Caitlin told him with her eyes looking down.

"Don't think like that Caitlin." Seth said to her with an assuring voice. "... and right now, I have to take care of that guy." His eyes looking down to the monitors, seeing the clock on the screen. "Not long now. Till I have to go swinging."

"Do you have to?" she didn't want to see him go and fight against a deranged monster. She knew very well that he was strong, and he might be strong, but worried for his emotional state if that were to be taken advantage of.

"I have to." His hand travelling down his body and grabbing his wound. "If I don't, Frankie's gonna be in trouble or worse, JC's gonna suffer, and so will the rest of the city."

"You didn't mention yourself." Caitlin stepped closer to him, till they were standing in front of each other.

"Because there's two ways, this goes. I'm either going to die by that monster or this poison is gonna be strong enough to overcome my elemental defenses inside of my body." Seth honestly while also speaking harshly. "It's the only that this world is safe from him, and it's the only way for me to get my own life back again. So I can finally move on."

Stepping even closer to him, Caitlin placed his hand over her own, making him feel conflicted and considered flipping it around to hold her hand. "Seth, you were able to move on. And… I'm sorry for not looking to you at the crater. And when I found out that Ronnie and Stein were separated, I was going to go to you. But then, he suddenly kissed me…" Seth looked further down at the ground, his free hand clenching, and Caitlin saw it. "…I didn't stop it."

"Caitlin… please…" Seth tried to move away, his hand flipping around.

And before he could move it away, Caitlin quickly latched onto it with her own hand and pulled him to a stand. "But I should have stopped it before… it's not the same when I kiss you." Seth looked to her face with shocked eyes. "I would feel…feel safe when you and I kiss, I'd feel safe, happiness, comfort. But not when I kiss Ronnie, I just feel…guilty." Her right hand went to her other arm, gripping it tightly. "It…feels wrong. And I don't like it anymore."

"…I wish I could tell you what to do, Caitlin. But I can't." He told her solemnly, while his hand subconsciously squeezed hers, giving her waves of comfort and soothing emotions. "Trust I wish I could help with that, really. But I can't, because right now… I have to fight the demon of my life."

"Please don't." she said with a pair of tearful eyes and her voice was hoarse and broken down. "We can help."

"Not this time, Caitlin." He responded with a shaking head. "It's time." Making eye contact with her, he swore to her. "I'm gonna go, defeat Carnage, save Frankie and this city, and then… we'll see what happens. And Cait…" For the first time in what felt like forever, she heard her nickname come out of his mouth, making feel love again. "…I don't regret being thrown into this universe. Because I met the most amazing woman ever, and if everything that happened to me lead to meet her, then I would do it all over again. You're worth that… and so much more."

He went to move, but she stopped him and pulled him close after grapping him by the arm. And before Seth could reply or form any words to question her actions, she placed her lips over his, surprising him with an extended kiss. At that moment, both of them felt love wash over them again. And their forgotten world, which only they could enter were once again opened. They both lost themselves in this kiss, feeling as they had waited for a long time… like this was one of the missing pieces to their broken puzzle again. They needed this and the feelings that they put into this embracing kiss…were clear of all of their emotions and feelings for one another.

That they wanted each other and would be there for each other… that they love each other.

But even though, both of them wanted to stay longer in this shared embrace with one another, they couldn't… time was of the essence.

So Seth pulled away from their hearty kiss and moved to the exit of the Cortex, leaving Caitlin to enjoy the feelings of love, care and happiness left in the air, and on her lips. Her words were the very same words etched onto her heart.

"I love you, Seth."

X

As Seth walked through the corridors of the facility, he removed his hand from his right wound while looking back to the direction of the entrance to The Cortex… where the woman he loves is in the room, and like hm, enjoying the feelings left behind on his lips.

" ** _…are you ready to do this?_** " Venom asked, knowing that he himself was ready for the incoming battle with the dangerous and deranged symbiote.

"I am. Let's go." He muttered with a sense of determination that spread like a wildfire. But he walked on, he saw the light from the entrance and continued in a whispering voice.

"I love you, Caitlin."

His last words spoken, and he continued on his way, ready to meet the fight of a lifetime, that will very will determine the span of his own.

But as he as he walked, he saw Barry leaning against the wall with a concerned look on his face. An idea gave way to the forefront of Seth's mind, a plan to help them all.

X

The first thing Frankie felt when her consciousness returned to her mind was the feeling of a cold breeze hitting her face and the intense difficulty in her breathing.

" ** _Frankie?_** " Magenta asked her host worriedly and with a voice riddled with fear, the voice from within causing her to stir lightly. " ** _Wake up please._** " The symbiote pleaded to her host. Her eyes opened up after shaking a bit, finding herself outside now. The sky still blue, but lightly darkened, nearing sundown most likely.

When she tried to move, she found herself encased in a cocoon of red webbing. The cocoon of her imprisonment stuck to a very tall and large antenna. And the webbing was very strong, making it nearly impossible to move. " _Are you okay, Magenta?_ "

" ** _…I'm scared._** " The symbiote with a shaking voice within Frankie. " ** _I don't want to be here anymore._** "

Looking over the edge of the building of where she was imprisoned at, she saw lots of other tall buildings around her, and it scared her that she was so high up in the air, especially because of her predicament. Her arms began straining against the webbing again.

However, her efforts to struggle through the web casing stopped when she felt a warm breath of air hit the top of her head.

" **Wakey, wakey… eggs in bakey Rise and shine, sleepy head** "

Shaking, the young girl slowly turned her head upwards to see the deranged symbiote Carnage crawl down from the top of the antenna. When he was just above her head his maw opened up and his tongue slowly licked. " **What do you think of the view?** " Without mercy, he placed the tips of his fingers and forced her head to look around, not caring whether or not the young girl was shaking in fear or pain. " **It's quite the view, don't you think?** "

"W-W-Where are we?" she demanded to know, her clothes within the cocoon turning pink, trying to form her suit to struggle against the struggle.

But Carnage saw her struggles and pointed his claws at her face. One of his claws, barely and inch from piercing her right eye. " **Sorry, Cuz. But we can't have you ruining the surprise, now.** " Jumping off the antenna, he rose to his full height and added. " **Uncle deserves at least _one_ good surprise from me.**"

Anger coursed over her core; eyes flashed with magenta again as she heard the name of the protector called out. "Don't say his name!"

" ** _Bastard!_** " Magenta shouted as well in anger.

Carnage grinned, a malicious and ominous look that had the young girl shaking in more terror. " **You know…** " he leaped up to the antenna again, this time making sure that his pitch-black fangs and his demonic eyes were on level with the girl's, sending her through several series of bone-petrifying fear. " **…It's a real treat that my uncle chose to help another brat. Thought he wouldn't after last time I met his brat. I miss that kid, the way he would squeal and writhe… that little brat was a nice little warm-up. Just like an orange.** "

"What do you mean by that?" Frankie asked worriedly, her will and mind confused by this information, making her eyes turn back to blue.

" **You see, my Uncle had a couple of important people in his life before. He loved them, that's why I took them from him, slowly and enjoying their screams.** " The villain said, his tongue flickering the air in front of her face, while a finger pressed against her cheek. " **And that's why you're here now, Frankie. Dear little uncle cares about you very much, which is why he agreed to this… one last fight.** "

"You're going to fight Venom?" The young girl demanded slowly.

" **If he wants to see you again… alive that is. And he is coming.** " The dangerous creature said slowly.

 _SIRENS._

The two on the antenna heard the blaring sound of the police sirens coming from ground below, peering their eyes down and saw cars of black and white coming down the lane. Their sirens flashing bright lights of red and blue.

X

The police station had been informed of the red creature on top of the building, holding a hostage matching the description of a young girl. When Captain David Singh got the news, he sent out an evacuation order to the surrounding areas of the building and sent a wave of cars to the site after the quick evacuation.

Police cars formed a barricade of themselves, prevent anyone innocent from getting hurt or caught up in what might escalate into a massive gunfight. However, when the officers stepped out of their vehicles, they saw the red creature with black veins peering down at them with madness in his eyes.

The Captain of the CCPD looked around and saw Joe and Eddie come over to him. "Are the men ready?"

"As ready as they can be, Captain." Joe said sheepishly, not believing that they were equipped to take down a mutant with powers like that of Venom, but with another dangerous bloodthirst.

"They're ready, sir." Eddie Thawne said adamantly despite what his partner was saying. The target was one that appeared to be like Venom, that was enough for him to spring into action. He was not going to let the heroes do everything in this city, he had to stand up for the city he loves too. In the name of the law, of course.

Taking in both of his detectives' opinions, Captain Singh announced to the all officers present. "All right men! Get ready, we're going in and going to take that man, now!" Every officer on site shouted their agreements with their Captain, every weapon on them loaded and ready to strike upon order. "Alright, let's move out!"

 _ROAR_

However, a loud roar emitted from the top of the buildings, stopping everyone from moving and Carnage from the top of his building smiled happily as he recognized the deafening roar. A second later, a blast of flames shot down in front of the policemen who were about to move, the blast forming a line of fire in front of them, preventing them from continuing onwards.

Suddenly, the creature who spew those flames jumped down from above and landed on the other side of the fiery line. Raising up to his full height, Venom looked over the border of flames and held eye contact with the Captain of CCPD. " **Do. Not. Interfere.** " He said slowly.

Even in the face of the elemental anti-hero, Captain Singh was not going to back down and stepped closer to speak to him, "This is our city, we have the right to defend it. and you aren't authorized to stop us."

" **Nor are you equipped to do the same.** " A series of tendrils shot out from his back and dug into the ground. The officers, the detectives and the captain saw the same and wondered what the purpose of those were. However, they were too late to get answers to their doubts as they felt vibrations running through the ground beneath them, and they seemed to expand to the cars behind them. And when they turned in that direction, adamantium tendrils shot out of the ground and wrapped around the cars. Using the powers of the earth element, he pulled on the tendrils with phenomenal strength, sinking the cars into the ground.

The officers drowned in shock as they saw their vehicles sunk into the ground like they were nothing, so they were too distracted to notice the tendrils retract to the grounds again before blasting off into the air again and wrapping themselves around their firearms, and like the cars, they were slammed into the grounds. Captain saw the same happen to his gun and then directed to the large anti-hero on the other side of the flames. "Mind explaining yourself?"

Pointing a finger at delighted Carnage on top of the building. " **He's our problem, Captain. And unless you want the deaths of your men on your hands, the best course of action for you, would be to…stay put.** " Turning his back to them Venom walked slowly, " **He's unlike anything this world has ever faced before.** " The lawmen of the city were unarmed to go and fight against the creature on the rooftop, forcing them to let the demonic hero take charge this time.

Joe stepped along with his comrades and while he did, he thought. " _Be careful Seth._ "

Peering his eyes to meet the eyes of deranged symbiote child of the original Venom, he clenched his fists. Bending down on both knees, his inner muscles flexing and their strength increasing with the earth element. Placing one hand on the ground surface, Venom gathered wind around his feet to increase the speed when he's about to take the leap.

Carnage had crossed an unforgivable line, bringing an innocent girl who didn't deserve this kind of treatment. And Frankie was just a child who was unable to fend for herself, even against humans much less a deranged mutant with powers like his own. And knowing of what he did to his son, he wouldn't hesitate to strike her down, even to get to him… especially to get to him.

But that was never going to happen. His determination rising higher and higher to newer heights of conviction, fueling his elements with limitless strength. Without holding back anymore, he was going to show the other symbiote exactly what he a horrible he made, the powers of both host and his "other" pushed beyond containable limits.

With a push from both of his feet, the ground fissured into masses of cracks as Venom shot out and into the air like he was thrown from a catapult. Lashing an arm out, he fired off a tendril that latched onto the building opposite of the one occupied by Carnage and Frankie. Using that as leverage, he pulled himself onto it and landed in a crouching position. Returning to stand in full height, he looked to the opposite building…

… seeing both Carnage and Frankie stuck in a cocoon of red webbing, her body still trying to struggle through it, but to no success… but she persisted when she made eye contact with him, while worry and fear filled her gaze…

Seeing Venom on the other building in front of him, he began waving at him like an overexcited child " **Hiya Uncle, such a thrill to see you again.** " Jumping down from the antenna, he slow grazed his fingers over the scared girl's face, making her cringe in disgust and fear. " **Doesn't this bring you back Uncle? Seeing someone you care about, looking so lost and scared. All because of her little friendship with you. Reminds of what happened to your little brat, well this one I don't get to skin. Bummer, right? Just missing another useless woman to watch, then we'd have a remake of the scene! High-ratings!** "

" **Let. Her. Go.** " Venom sneered out through smoking clenched his teeth. " **Our fight is between the two of us! She's innocent! Fight us like a man!** " His voice boomed, unleashing a blast of wind that blew over them. " **Prove that you truly are the strongest of us all in this universe!** "

Carnage smiled in delight, " **Nah. Where's the fun in that? Uncle, you know me better than that, don't you? I know that this is your breaking point.** " His fingers placed on the sides of Frankie's jaw, pursing her lips unwillingly, a few tears escaping her eyes. " **You shouldn't have these stupid bonds, Uncle. Just pure rampage is all that you need. They're worthless!** "

" **Someone like you could never understand the power of these bonds!** " Venom countered. " **They give us strength and hope.** "

" **Bull!** " Carnage shouted, his fingers removing themselves from Frankie's jaw and stepping closer to the edge of the building, his eyes maintaining a line of eye contact with the anti-hero. Widening a sadistic smile on his face, he continued. " **They're just nothing but food for us!** " Pointing both of his arms upwards, he released his poison, and let the poison drip down his entire arms. Fingers sharpened with claws. " **Venom!** "

" **Now…** " White mist formed around both of his arms, encasing each arm with a thick layer of ice, using them to form ice spikes on his knuckles. Both of the symbiotes would be pulled into a fistfight that would shatter grounds and buildings alike. "… **You're going to be our food, Carnage!** "

Unleashing a loud screech from his maw, Carnage charged and jumped into the air. Shooting after Venom, he brought himself down to meet a large ice-encased fist that connected with his face, sending the red/black symbiote flying onto the rooftop of the adjacent building.

His face slammed into the rooftop and he rolled around. But that was only temporary as he managed to get back on his feet. Using his ability to see at different angles, he managed to see another antenna behind him. Letting more poison coat and lace his hand, launching his hand out and he grabbed it and tore it. Bringing the antenna closer to him, the villain tightened his grip around it, his poison digging into it and melt it off in two sharp pieces. Taking the two pieces with his tendrils, he reeled them back and launched them like a pair of harpoons.

Seeing the incoming attacks of make-shift spears, he reeled his head back and thrusted it forth, unleashing a large blast of flames that sent the antennas flying to different sides. But the fire attack continued and went after Carnage. The attack connected with his stomach, but the symbiote was able to tank the attack. Sending a vicious glare at the anti-hero.

Placing both of his arms on the ground, he began running to the edge like a bloodthirsty predatorial animal and when he got to the edge, he jumped off and sent out flailing tendrils after the elemental, sharpening them with bladed tips. When he saw the bladed tendrils coming from him, Venom unleashed tendrils from his back. All of them turned into adamantium and the ice expanding on his fists and forming two large scythes. Carnage drenched his fists with his red poison.

Series of bladed tendrils from opposing sides met each other, each of them colliding with one another. The two sources of tendrils met each other, ice scythe meeting poison-coated fist. And because of the amount of red poison, the ice melted to pieces because of the intense corrosiveness, causing a cold mist to emit and cover Carnage's face. Which gave an opening, and the larger symbiote was able to smash a lightning-cloaked foot into his stomach and sent him into the air before falling down again.

Jumping into the air again, Venom turned both of his feet into adamantium and released tendrils into the ground, and pulling them, he slammed his metal-enforced feet into the downed symbiote's midsection with the force of a heavy metal strike, embedding him into the concrete roof and through it, and into the floor underneath.

After being smashed through the floor, Cletus turned his head upwards and saw that the force of the adamantium feet sent him deeper than he thought, sending him through two floors. Taking a brief look at his surroundings he saw that he was sent into an office building. The floor filled with desks and papers on them and office chairs with wheels.

 _SMASH_

A grunt escaped the dangerous mutant's mouth when a black tendril slammed a burning chair into his face. The flames lingered on his face, but that was only temporary thanks to his hands beating off the flames. Turning to the side, he saw the elemental symbiote standing there with a snarling grin. " **What's wrong, _Nephew_? Feeling a bit angsty in here.**"

" **SHUT UP!** " Carnage shouted before coating his fingers with his venom and extending them into the forms of whips with blades at their tips. Cocking one hand back, he latched them out again, his whips shooting off like brutal serpents. Digging into the floor and shooting out again, looking to bite into the anti-hero's form.

Seeing the speed of the red/black whips, Seth came up with a move, one that'd hurt a lot… for him. Clenching his muscles, Venom turned his entire body into adamantium and let the poison-coated whips connect with his body, tanking their thrashing strikes. A grunt escaped his mouth, as he felt the poison sear various parts of his metal-enforced body. Both host and symbiote felt the pain of the venom, but it didn't come close to the body within the symbiote, however it didn't make it any less painful.

But he wasn't going to let up, he had to defeat Carnage once and for all. To get his life back, to save this universe, to get revenge for Stef and Bucky… and importantly to save Frankie… and Caitlin.

Those thoughts coursed through his mind, steeling his determination and igniting his conviction to an inferno. Raising an arm up into the air, he swung it around the front, around the red/black whips and grabbed them all with one arm. Concentrating a large amount of lightning around his arm, he discharged it and let them follow the whip-tendrils. The lightning reached their origin and shocking Cletus.

While he was still being shocked, Venom tightened his grasp around the whips and planted both of his feet deeper into the floor. And with one mighty swing, he swung the deranged symbiote around and out of the windows behind him and out of the building. Shooting out of the building like a bullet with lightning and wind accelerating his agility, he intertwined his hands and fingers together. Turning them into adamantium, igniting both lightning and fire in them, and increasing their intensity with wind, he slammed them into the head of the psychotic murderer like a destructive sledgehammer.

But before the attack could connect with his head, he managed to slash the anti-hero's midsection with a pair of poison-coated claws. However, it was useless because he had only succeeded in cutting off the ice-protection on that part of his body, the poison not even coming close to his body.

The impact from the sledgehammer-like onslaught of various elements sent the red/black symbiote into the ground. Forming and sending out a shockwave that cracked the middle of the road, fissuring the lanes of both sides.

Reeling back both of his arms and sending out dozens of tendrils from his back, he enveloped both of them and the tendrils with ice and fire and lightning and turned some of them into adamantium. Charging them with wind, thrusted them all after Carnage who was still down embedded in the ground, arms splitting off into tendrils as well.

The combined series of tendrils from both his back and his arms slammed into the psychotic symbiote, digging him deeper into the ground with the ruthless strikes from above. And when the police officers of this city saw that attack, they were shocked to see the ruthlessness and powerfulness of the attacks. It was impressive, and all the more frightening. Especially, after seeing the element-enhanced strikes now form a large hole in the middle of the road.

Dropping down to the ground, Venom assembled his arms again and retracted his tendrils again. His eyes peering over the entire destruction of his tendrils, looking deeper into the hole in the ground with inspecting eyes. Moving one foot slowly before following with the other, he moved closer to the hole, his right hand engulfed in flames and his left hand paired with an ice scythe, ready to strike at a moment's notice if the villain were counter with a sneak attack.

However, his eyes never caught sight of the deranged symbiote with the unyielding bloodlust. Like he wasn't even there anymore, it was weird. " **Where are you?** " He slowly sneered out his words, his senses spread to the limits, hoping to find the other symbiote bearer.

" **Looking for me, Uncle?** "

At the sound of that disgusting voice, he snapped around with agility unlike anything he had ever shown before and unleashed a slash from his icicle scythe. But no one was there to be met with cold blade, making the anti-hero widen his eyes in shock… but that shock quickly vanished when he felt it.

 _PIERCE_

….

….

Slowly, trailing his eyes down…Seth saw that he was not mistaken… even though every part of him wished that he wasn't… and he still wished it…Even though… he felt the piercing… and searing pain… of the large poison-coated blade… that stuck through his back… through his partner… and went out… his chest… right through his heart.

Feeling the pain overwhelm his core, his knees gave and he dropped down to the ground. His scythe falling off his hand and the flame dissipating from his other hand… while his body began shaking in pain… and fearful horror.

Hearing the sound of closing footsteps, both Seth and Venom looked to the side. The one eye that looked in the direction saw Cletus and Carnage walking towards them with purposely slow steps, inducing fear with each step he took. His right hand twirling around a large red blade made of his body with black veins while his face held a large smile of a sadistically nature. And when his head cocked back and looked up into the skies, he let out a wide laugh that could be heard by everyone in the area, if not the entire city.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After Seth went to fight his decided battle with the deranged psychopath, everyone had gathered in the facility to watch the live broadcast of Carnage holding up on top of the very tall building with the encased Frankie Kane. And then they saw Venom come leaping into the battlefield, and when they did…. The air of the facility tensed and silence were placed in the area.

The two mutants had encountered the deranged killer before so they were prepared to face him if the situation called for it, if Seth needed his team back out in the field with him, to finally take down the deranged killer. And give the elemental his life back again. But this was his fight above all else, not theirs. His lift was put on borrowed time after one of their latest fights, it was his fiancée and his son that were brutally taken from him without mercy. All because of Carnage, so this was his fight. He was this universe's best chance to rid this world of that pest.

And the natives of the universe were silent the entire time as they watched the fight between Venom and Carnage unravel on the monitors on the wall.

Bette and Cisco remained close to each other, their hands subconsciously gripping each other and intertwining their fingers together worriedly. Barry watched with impatient eyes, waiting for the right time to take strikes and commence the plan that he had been given by the elemental. Harrison Wells watched the entire battle with stoic eyes and an equally stoically expression. But inwardly, his true thoughts were hidden. He wondered what it might mean for the future if Venom were to die now and not make it to the future. If that were to happen, then his life would be changed and for the better.

Ronnie was silently watching the fight, and worried that the large anti-hero might not be able to actually success his fight. He knew that he was strong, stronger than the speedster without a doubt. So parts of him hoped that the anti-hero would be able to success… because he knew that someone else would feel her heart break if the worst were to happen.

Caitlin was the one who was using all of her willpower to keep her tears within her eyes, trying not break down in tears from what she was seeing. The man she loves, fighting the battle of his life, alone, fighting the very single battle that determines whether or not he gets to live out his life. And he was doing it for the sake of both Frankie and their universe itself… for the sake of everyone… for her.

And as thoughts entered her mind, she thought back to their short and meaningful kiss again. Her thoughts filling with regret and hurt as she didn't get the chance to speak her heart… telling him that she loves him… and that she wants to stay with him, and not Ronnie anymore… she wanted to be with the one who made her heart grow strong again… the one who would always protect her… the one who made her heart whole again.

Her eyes slowly drifted back to the monitors…

….

….

And her willpower, the very and single power, keeping her tears from falling… vanished into thin air… as she and the others in the facility saw Venom…Seth… with his chest… pierced by the large red blade from behind and sticking out the front of his chest… right… through his heart.

Her willpower gave out, and her tears streamed like a waterfall… and her heart broke down to million tiny pieces.

X

Seth and Venom's head was grabbed by Cletus' hand, forcing it to look up and into his white demonic eyes again. His entire body felt limb from the poison that slowly being run through his heart, like the poison was forcing his body to shut down, feeling by feeling. And it caused a searing sensation, like his organs were being slowly being dipped in magma, repeatedly, over and over without an end.

Must have been a new ability of his unique poison that Carnage learnt during his time within this universe. Even though his elements were on high alert and fighting against the poison. Brawling against the poison that was slowly being spread throughout his heart. But as each second passed, the elements tried to fight for their survival. Against the mutant poison.

Furthermore, Venom's screams were held back as they both felt the painful sensations of the host's body amplify with the addition of the larger amount of the red mutation poison. The symbiote didn't want to add more pain to Seth's mind or body. His heart was hurt, shattered and conflicted, and worse of all, now pierced.

Seth felt blood sip out of his mouth from within his mask. As he felt his red body fluid came out of his mouth, he heard the gritting of teeth in pain in the back of his head. With a mental chuckle, the host addressed the symbiote. " _Looks like… the end… doesn't it, old pal?_ "

Venom continued gritting his teeth mentally, still trying to keep his exclaims and screams held back to avoid unleashing mind-melting pain. A chuckle came from him, " ** _We…did…_** _pant **…not…expect this. Pathetic, really… to think…** pant… **we would lose to him, of all.**_ " Both of them focused their eyes on the dangerous mutant in front of them.

" _Got that right._ " Seth tried to move his arms again, trying to make them come up to his neck and rub his dog tags again, the ones that Caitlin gave him on Christmas Eve. As he thought of that his eyes began growing heavy. " _Caitlin… I didn't get a chance to… tell you, did I? I'm… sorry._ "

Ten months of pain, heartbreak, agony lifelessness… all led to this. Preparing themselves, symbiote and host alike, all led to this defeat? His eyes slowly began closing repeatedly. He thought he'd finally be able to take him down, but it was all for naught. Seven elements and the powers of an alien symbiote given by the human military… even the mutant-killer was no match for the dangerous killer who tore his life apart.

Carnage's words went unheard as they came out incoherently, and his eyes began were unable to keep themselves open anymore… and they closed…

… his eyes playing tricks on his mind, as he saw sparks of lightning ran over the surface of his eyeballs…

… and waited for the blade to be swung and the demonic protector of Central City would no longer be in this world.

X

 _When Seth opened his eyes again… they widened when he realized that he saw the clear ocean in front of him… and his feet were unclothed, letting his toes move around and feel the sand between his toes. Shifting his eyes downwards, he was right to see that he was truly planted into the sandy area. Turning his head to the back, he widened his eyes when he saw an array of tall palm trees._

 _What made this situation really weird and peculiar… was the realness of the situation. His feet moved around and the sand was real, it felt real. Authentic. And curiously, the elemental dug his hand into the ground, and picked up a pile of sand in his hand, holding it in his palm. Still finding the situation very weird, he tilted his hand to the side, and slowly let the sand fall of his palm, falling of like a stream._

 _"What the…."_

 **To be continued….**

 **Seth have once again sharpened his claws, ready to retake his mantle as The Lethal Protector but even though his words have been spoken, does that mean that his heart is ready to retake the same title.**

 **Our hero, pierced in his heart in a fight against his demon, closes his eyes and finds himself in a totally different place. What will this new place mean for him? Will he return to his new home of this universe? Or is this the fate that awaits him before taking the next step to the next life?**

 **And what will this place mean for the hero, and more importantly, what will this mean for the fate of Central City… now that their city has lost their greatest chance at survival.**

 **And will Frankie lose her life and will Magenta lose her father, before actually meeting him.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps.**


	33. Chapter 33: The End and The Beginning

**And here's another chapter for you wonderful readers, new and old alike.**

 **Things are gonna be interesting, eye-opening, life-changing for everyone in Team Flash.**

 **You guys are still amazing and once again thanks for every PM and review, they keep me going. So thanks for that again.**

 **And to answer a recently inquired question: The story will continue throughout the story of The Flash S01.**

 **And now… ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 33: The End and The Beginning**

 _Seth kept looking around in growing confusion as he took in the situation. From suddenly looking into the eyes of this universe's most dangerous killer, and his eyes closed shut and he found himself in what could only be described as a tropical beach. Palm trees in the back, all of them of various heights. Pure and clean water in the front, filling up the entire oceanic area in his eyesight and beyond. His feet moving around and letting the sand underneath come over his feet and sip between his toes. It was clear that he somehow found himself on a tropical island._

 _"_ _It feels real…" he bent down to the ground and moved his fingers through the sand again, still finding the situation unreally authentic. "Venom…" he thought to his "other", but no response came back, making him wonder if their bond has been temporary cut off somehow. The times that happened was when Olivia used her times to speak with the two individually._

 _But he knows how her technique works better than anyone. She travels into the mind of those she needs to speak with, chooses the strongest memory and uses it as a landscape, a field for her and the selected person to talk to. And because of her powers, the landscape would have a shade of pink over it, the same color as her psychic energy. She chooses the canvass and manipulates it to her will._

 _However, this was certainly nothing like her powers, there was not a single shade of pink in either the blue sky, the pure oceanic water, the authentic sand beneath his feet, or the splashes of water that connects with his feet when it reaches the shore via small waves. Everything about this place seemed to be too authentic to even be an illusion. It seemed too real to be a mutant power, or even a metahuman power._

 _After looking around for a while, Seth saw the shore connecting and running around the land, making him wonder about more things. And as he looked in that direction, he felt feelings of nostalgia fall over him. Like he had been here before. "Why am I getting déjà vu, all of a sudden?" He inquired of himself out loud._

 _Shaking off the thoughts of nostalgia rising in his mind, he looked back in the direction of the shore extending to another side of the tropical island. Seeing that something was waiting in that direction, he ran in the direction. As he took a new running step, he tried to unleash wind to get him go quicker. But he then found out that his elements didn't work in this world either. "Fucking hell is this place?" He wondered in annoyance as he ran faster and faster._

 _THUD_

 _His progress stopped when he felt something hit his stomach. Curiously looking downwards, he saw grains of sand on the lower part of his stomach. The aftermath of their larger portions which have already fallen down to the sand-filled ground at his feet. The flying projectile came from the other end of the path, he was walking on._

 _Eyes in his head widened when he remembered the exact same feeling of sand suddenly being thrown at him… the same exact feeling that felt when he brought two significant people with him… more than a year ago… but it couldn't be… they were no longer with him… they couldn't be here anymore… it was impossible, even for him._

 _THUD_

 _"_ _Argh!" He grunted when yet another pile of sand came flying his way in the shape of a ball and hit him the head, making him step back in surprise, not hurt. But as the sensation of surprise left him as he heard the sound of a pair of familiar giggles, both childish, one of them with a feminine undertone, making him look up and thinking. "It can't be…"_

 _With a newfound form of curiosity and stronger will for clarity he ran at full speed again, leaping a few steps to quickly see if he was wrong or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He had to be sure if what he saw and what he felt, were true. Or if they were some sort of sick mind trick that his mind or someone else had done to him. If so, then that person would not enjoy making him relive this particular memory._

 _When he reached the end, he turned to the side and…. his mind left his head as did his heart at the sight._

 _"_ _About time, you got here, slowpoke!"_

 _That voice… that serene voice that had his heart skipping a few, if not thousands of beats had now returned for what felt like eternity. And Seth didn't know whether to be happy or not at the sight of her again._

 _Within his eyesight, was a pair of beach chair with leg rests, one blue and other green. Between the two chairs, was a large blanket placed over the sand, a few toys on top of it. But it was the sight of the person sitting in the chair that caused his breathe to leave his body. He'd remember the sight of that blonde hair bouncing and flowing down her head to her lower back anywhere, even the usual pair of red sunglasses placed on top of her head. The way her emerald green eyes shining like real emerald crystals when sun would reflect in her eyes. Her 5'9 tall curvaceous body was clad in a two-piece yellow flounce bikini, with the upper piece flowing and moving thanks to the wind blowing over them. To any other man, it would bring their attention to that part of her body, but Seth kept his eyes on her eyes. Smiling her usual enchanting smile at his flabbergasted form, she swung her legs around to the sandy ground and raised up to her full height again. Her pale white skin was as flawless as always, and her hands slowly took hold of her towel and wrapped around her waist. When she returned her eyes to the elemental, she commented teasingly. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."_

 _When Seth heard that joke, he knew that it was her… even though every single sense in his mind told him otherwise. "Is it… really you? Stef?" He had to ask her, even though he didn't see it as possible in any way._

 _Softening her expression, she stepped closer to him till she stood right in front of… the man she loves. Her hands slowly raising up and placing them on either side of his face, eyes welling up with tears. "It's me, yeah. It's so good to see you again, Broody."_

 _At the mention of his old nickname, the very same nickname his little sister gave him and Stefanie Panes when they started dating. "It's really you, Quirky!" The two embraced in a heartwarming embrace which quickly ended when the two of them pulled away from each other and made eye contact after what felt like forever. Seas of blue meeting forests of green after what felt like forever again, both eyes full of love and happiness, each emotion returning to the surface of their cores as they leaned closer to each other. And their lips met again._

 _The sound of a loud wave crashed against the shore, its sound emitting and echoing throughout the entire island, bouncing against each and every palm tree on the shore and amplifying the sound of it till it was the only sound in this world._

 _And when Seth's lips connected with hers, it was different. In the past, his elements would catch up a storm. Fire sparking and burning up into bright flames around him. Lightning shooting of him like thunderbolts. Ice would form and freeze around them in a circle. Bodies of water would shake before forming rings above their original places. The ground beneath them would shake to the beat of their heartbeats, giving an earthquake a run of its money without competition._

 _But now… nothing._

 _He enjoyed and relished the feelings of her pillow-like bee stung lips again, but it didn't feel like what he had before with her. Like it was different, his heart would shake as he recalled their past together, like something was not right when he's kissing her again. But even as smart as he was, he couldn't figure it out._

 _He pulled away from her slowly, and saw her smirking, the kind that told him that she had figured out what he was struggling with. An action that she had done so many times in the past, like it was a second nature for her to see through Seth. "Just as good as I remember."_

 _However, she might be able to see through him. But he was able to see through her. "You're lying. I know it." He said as he stroked her hair gently, Stefanie's head tilting into his hand and rubbing against its soft skin, taking in the warmth and care of Seth again after forever. "It doesn't feel like the same, does it?"_

 _"_ _No, not really. I'm blaming you." She quipped and turned around to walk over to the beach chairs. Seth saw that Stefanie was purposely putting additional sways to her hips to get his eyes to point down there. She knew full well that he was watching and she enjoyed it. "Hey." He turned his eyes up to her turned head, "Eyes up here." Two fingers pointing to her own eyes she said with a teasing tone._

 _Shaking his head, he said with a chuckle. "Sorry." Taking a slow step after a slow step he walked after her. "Where are we?"_

 _Taking off her towel, she returned to her place back on her green beach chair and stated in surprise. "You really don't recognize it, do you?" Seth widened his eyes as he looked around again in shock. Seeing the realization come over him, she commented, "You finally figured it out."_

 _"…_ _Hawaii…Our special place…" he trailed off as his eyes kept looking around in surprise. "I didn't recognize it after so long. After…" He stopped himself from continuing, not knowing whether or not she knew of her death… and Bucky's death._

 _"_ _After I died."_

 _When he heard those words coming out from her mouth, he snapped around in surprise. Looking and see the knowing expression on her face. "You know about it?" Stefanie looked down in response but slightly nodded her head still. Seth saw small drops of water drop from her eyes, making him walk over to her and crouch beside her chair and take her hands soothingly. "I'm sorry about it, Stef. If I didn't…I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _You don't have anything to be sorry about, Seth." She said through a sobbing voice. "I was there… I was the one who let that monster…" his hands went to her face, holding it and trying to keep her tears from rolling down her face._

 _Nudging her closer to her side of the beach chair, he seated himself beside her and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her to his chest and letting her cry her heart out into his chest. "It's not your fault, Stef. It was my fault. Carnage went after me the entire time, and he went for you… and Bucky… He went after the love of my life and the joy of my life, to show his point. Can you ever forgive me?"_

 _That was the single and most important question that he had for her when he laid his eyes on her for the first time in forever. The woman he was going to marry and stay with for the rest of his life. The son of theirs with them, stay and grow old with each other, love each other till the end, and make sure that their little goofball stayed in school, make friends, do his homework, watch him grow with each year, and see him graduate from school, high school and college, and make sure that he knew every single thing that would prepare him for life._

 _"_ _There's nothing to forgive, Seth. You were the best father and the best man there ever were." Stefanie told him. "You were out on a mission that day, Seth, with Liv and Matty. If you had been there then… Bucky would have at least been saved. I was weak…. and could you ever forgive me?"_

 _"_ _Hey." He grabbed her chin and directed her head to look upwards to see into his eyes again. Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears and said, "You forgot to say that you were just as amazing a mother and a woman there was. Your prankster side was all the fun that way, if I have to be honest." This got a cute little giggle out of her. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Stef. You are not weak, you are a strong-willed woman who has a heart of true gold. Why else would you care for someone like me? And there's absolutely nothing to forgive."_

 _"_ _Thanks." She got a knowing smile and her hand drifted to his hand, "And about me falling for you? We both know it was because you were the only one I could never prank, I miss that."_

 _"_ _Same here. Until the very day I brought you here and proposed to you." He said back while kissing the top of her head, his lips disagreeing with his actions. And his heart ached until he pulled away. "I really missed you, Stefanie Claire Panes."_

 _"_ _And I missed you, Seth Daniel Fury." She said back before placing her head on his shoulder and the two watched the oceanic waves crash against the shore and sending water up to the sand-filled ground, just like they did in the past._

 _THUD_

 _THUD_

 _"_ _Argh!"_

 _SHRIEK_

 _Seth let out a grunt while Stefanie let out a girlish shriek, both of them lacing their exclaims with shock and surprise when the two of them were hit with piles of sand, in the form of balls again. When the elemental found the sensation of those attacks familiar, he turned his head to the side as did Stefanie._

 _And his mouth gaped in shock, and Stefanie smiled happily._

 _Standing on the side in his small form was the familiar sight of the very young child standing on his own two little feet with a little head with blonde hair and a goofy little smile on his bright face and his brown eyes looking as goofy as ever. His lightly tanned white skin was no longer torn from his flesh, making Seth's fatherly smile return when he sees that he was clad in a small child size yellow shirt and small shorts. His small hands were leaking streams of sand from between his fingers, evidence that he was the one firing of the balls of sand at both his father and mother. And when the young boy saw his father look at him again after so long, the child couldn't help but run to Seth and shout in an exclaim._

 _"_ _Daddy!"_

 _Tears fell from Seth's eyes as he ran to meet his son again. "Bucky!" Dropping down the sandy ground, the elemental opened his arms up and let the young boy jump into his arms and hugged him tightly. "It's really you, isn't it? Goofball."_

 _"_ _Hi Dad! Hi Mommy!" Bucky shouted to both his parents. Gently tightening his arms around his child, Seth raised up to his feet with Bucky in his embrace and turned around, the two males slowly walked and saw Stefanie walking towards them with tears in her eyes as she saw her favorite men back together again. And if her hug was any indication, she was happy to see her family again. Both parents made eye contact before peering down to their son, and their lips lowered themselves to his head. Both pair of lips placing a parentally kiss on his head._

 _However, even in this plane of existence, Bucky felt embarrassed to still receive kisses from his parents and it made him flail his arms around to keep their prying lips from his head. "No kiss!" He squealed unhappily._

 _Seth and Stefanie laughed as they recognized that same old reluctant of their little child. "Pretty sure you can handle a kiss or two from your loving parents, can't you Goofball?" the elemental inquired happily from his son._

 _"_ _Your father's right, Bucky. You're still our little Goofball, and that means you're not getting rid of the kisses." Stefanie told her son in a motherly stern voice, but she still kept her happy tone intact. "And…it's just a sign to show how much we all love you, Goofy." She placed a kiss on his forehead before taking hold of him and into her arms._

 _Seth followed her as Stefanie carried Bucky to her beach chair. After sitting on it, she moved to the other side, making room for Seth to take a seat as well. The three of them in the same chair again, the two parents sitting beside each other and their little boy sitting in the lap of her loving and dear mother. The family of three looked into the distance before them, taking in the sounds of waves, the feeling of the breeze touches their cheeks and the warmth of the sun shining down at them._

 _"_ _I missed this… I missed you guys." Seth said as he enjoyed this moment between the three of them again. "But… even though I want to, I don't think I can stay here, can I?" He didn't want to ask her that question, but he had to. Various feelings in him told him to ask and they also told that he already knew the answer._

 _Raising her head from his shoulder, Stefanie made eye contact with him and answered, "No, you can't. it's not right. And they need you." She nodded her head in the direction from where he came from before. Following her direction, she saw the beach shore slowly shrinking down in size. "Cletus Kasady is still out there, Seth. And they need you, more than anyone else right now."_

 _"…_ _I can't fight him… I can't win against him…" Seth said with a head lowered, his eyes looking at his son again with saddened eyes. "…he took so much from me… and even that's not strong enough for me to finally take him down… I don't know anymore, Stefanie…It's impossible…"_

 _A chuckle came his way, making him look at Stefanie in surprise. "That's because you are still holding back your real strength, even in that new world of yours." Seth narrowed his eyes, knowing that she knew something no one else knew. "You keep saying that the water element is too unstable for you to use, right? Or that you're afraid of causing too much structural damage with your earth element? But I know something else. It's because the past is still holding you down… holding you back."_

 _Seth had a feeling that Stef would end up reminding him of that past event. Which she did. Me and Bucky are out of the house for a day, going for a little mother-son bonding, and the mall we are shopping in is suddenly attacked by Venom, not the one I like, of course. The bad guy." Seth chuckled. "And before he could go on a rampage, he's stopped by the Venom who's the one and only… Lethal Protector. You." The elemental blushed as the way she rewarded him for being a hero back then, but he hated how they had to buy a new bed for them. "You saved me and Bucky from him. But you felt a little cocky, because your water and earth elements started going off in different directions, both of them coming close to us and almost hitting us. That's why you've always said that you don't want to use those elements, because you're afraid of hurting those you care about."_

 _"_ _I never want to hurt those I love again." Seth said sadly while rubbing the top of Bucky's head slowly, the little boy cooing in response to his father's actions. "I could never live with myself if that happened."_

 _"_ _But you never did, Seth." Stefanie told him as a reminder. "You are the Lethal Protector, Seth. You are Venom. That means, no matter what, you are never going to be able to hurt anyone you care about. That's why, me and our little Goofball were alive back then… because of you, my little Broody."_

 _"_ _Daddy strong!" Bucky said squealing, encouraging his father with his own words while flexing his own little arms._

 _Both parents looking down to their son before making eye contact again. "You know, he's right. In his own goofy way, of course." The mother said._

 _"…_ _You think I can win against him?" Seth wondered of her again, his hand subconsciously rubbing the engagement ring he got from her. "…You really think I can defeat Carnage, once and for all?"_

 _"_ _When you stop pulling your punches, then yeah." Stefanie said to him with a quip. "And… you can take the ring off of your finger when you're out there again."_

 _"_ _Wouldn't it be wrong?"_

 _"_ _There's absolutely nothing wrong with moving on and moving forward, Seth Fury." Stefanie told him. "Knowing that you are able to go out there again and swoop in and save another woman, making her feel like she's the luckiest woman again, that's who you are. The protector who can save anyone's lives. And you are going out there again and fight that bastard once and for all, and get your life back again." her eyes pointing into the direction of the shortening beach shore._

 _Returning his attention to the direction of the shortening beach shore, his eyes widened when he saw a series of images from his life in this new universe. He saw the time when he fell out of the portal from the skies above and into the Badlands. Next an image of him saving the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists along with Barry and Iris at the glass-like university where Multiplex tried to take out Simon Stagg. Next, he saw himself meeting the team again in the hospital as Seth Rogers when Joe was poisoned by The Mist. He saw himself as Venom saving the team and Felicity from Captain Cold the day of the trainwreck. He saw himself saving and helping Bette Sans Souci with his concoction spray. He saw himself having a heated discussion with Barry when Girder showed himself to meet Iris a metahuman._

 _Afterwards, he saw a series of images, all of them displaying the times of when he met and checked up on poor little Frankie Kane. The last image broke his heart as he saw her looking distraught and scared out of her mind while she was caught in her casing of red webbing. And those were not the only images to be seen._

 _Another series of images came then, series of images of the times of when he met and started his relationship with Caitlin Snow. Seeing the two of them kissing one another, alone. His eyes watered when the time of them spending time in the forest, and kissing each other showed itself. That image brought him a lot of joy._

 _He then asked Stefanie who stood up with Bucky in her arms. "Are you okay with this?"_

 _"_ _I am. Go, and get your girl back." Stef said with a teasing smile. "And that poor little girl, Frankie, she needs you right now. No one else. Plus, if that guy in red ended up saving her, that'd look pretty bad on your resume, even pathetic." She referred to the red speedster in a quip._

 _Stepping over to her, he kissed her lips. When he saw his parents kiss, Bucky blew a raspberry in childish disgust. The parents pulling away from each other and looking at the young boy again. "Get over it, kiddo." Seth told his son while patting his head._

 _"_ _Sister!" Bucky clapped his hands together excitedly._

 _"_ _When did he learn that word?" the elemental directed at Stef._

 _Shrugging her shoulders, she said. "Who knows? Maybe he learned a bit from watching you and your sister. That or he might have turned on a random channel when he played around with the remote for TV." Gaining serious expression with a smile she added. "You'll figure out why he said that word soon enough."_

 _Seth nodded as he looked between the two again. "I love you two so much. And I'm never going to forget you guys. No matter what happens, no matter who I'm gonna be with, in the future, you two are always gonna be in my heart no matter what."_

 _Stef smiled and said, "We know that, you dummy. And we love you as well. But you moved on, Seth. And we're both happy for you. So go, and protect your home, that world, and more importantly that little girl." Stepping closer to his ear, she whispered. "Don't give up on Caitlin. She's not given up on you."_

 _"_ _You think so?" Seth inquired of her._

 _"_ _Oh please, anyone could see that that girl's not ready to let go. Just like a certain elemental with a chocolate addiction."_

 _Chuckling, he then finalized. "I never got the chance to say it before, but…I'm gonna miss you two and… farewell, Stefanie and Bucky." Seth felt all the memories of what happened since the two of them came into his life…surfacing back to the surface of his mind again. Thinking of what happened between them all, meeting each other, seeing each other, and enjoying their times together, like a true family. And their dreams of spending the rest of their lives together coming back, brining tears to both pairs of eyes._

 _The two of them stepped back slightly. "Farewell, Seth." Stefanie said back with a soft expression of gratitude of all the years of their times together. Her life had truly become an adventure ever since she was saved by him, saving her from a building almost dropping down on top of her, a consequence of what the Chitauri invasion from the stars above brought upon their world… a consequence that almost took her life, but instead brought her the love of his life and the love of her own. And even though, his heart belonged to another one… her heart, even in death, still wore his name._

 _Steeling his body, mind and soul, he turned around with more conviction in his core. Ready to take on the maelstrom of red bloodlust, Carnage once again, this time destroying once and for all._

 _"_ _Hey Venom!"_

 _Halting his movement, he turned his head back to his deceased family._

 _ROAR_

 _He laughed when he heard the childish and timid and cute roar emit from his son's mouth while he made growling sounds afterwards and clawing motions with his hands._

 _After seeing her son give his version of what she was going to say, she then clarified with her own words. "You know it… Roar!"_

 _Smirking a dangerous smirk, he snapped his head back to the front and reeled back before opening up his mouth, a storm of wind unleashing from his body, as did fire, water, lightning, earth shook, ice formed around them, and his body turned adamantium. His body shifting and turning black before shooting tendrils around his body, enwrapping his body in the symbiotic mass._

 _RO_ _ **AR**_

 _His elements returning as those his partner… and his will unlike any flames from Hell._

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

S.T.A.R. Labs of Central City was filled with nothing but the sounds of sobs and crying and broken voices as each and everyone in the Cortex saw the sight displayed on the monitors before them.

Carnage laughing loudly as he took in his masterpiece-worthy handywork. The sight of the elemental anti-hero, Venom, their friend and family Seth Rogers, skewered with a large red sword with black veins, running right through his heart. And his body lying motionless as the sword held him up.

Cisco and Bette held each other in worry and sadness, seeing one of their dearest friends in such a state. Impaled and dead while a psychopathic murderer was laughing at his face, like it was the most hilarious thing to see. This was a horrifying sight to see, the very same hero who has saved them so many times, was now on a live broadcast, and dead.

Barry and Harrison were both holding various emotions. The speedster was worrying more and more with each second that passed by them, not wanting to realize that his dear friend has not left the realm of the living. The paralyzed founder of the facility was however unlike the others, he held a stoic expression on his face, while inwardly he was keeping his delighted smirk within himself. He was pleased to see the result right before him, seeing the anti-hero who could bring misfortune upon every aspect of his plans, in both the present and the future.

Ronnie was unable to feel anything, not knowing what to feel right as he saw the elemental hero die before his eyes on the monitors.

 _BEEP_

A low but audible beep came out of the computers as the area was scanned.

Matt cracked his hands loudly as rage began filling up his core, seeing his best friend impaled and laughed at like he was some kind of a joke. And it pissed him off. Forming nanites that dug through his skin and formed holes and swirled around each part of his body. His best friend might have been seen as a demon, a ruthless hellbeast with no regard for human life. But he was a warrior, a protector that used his powers to fight for those who couldn't stand up themselves. He's the Lethal Protector, not a joke for that deranged killer to laugh at!

 _BEEP_

His ears perked up when heard a beep coming from the computers again. Making him walk over to it.

Olivia was feeling even more rage than her boyfriend heightening to new heights. Her big brother, her last and only living family member in this universe, now impaled and that sight became a laughingstock for the deranged mutant who tore their lives apart by taking away their loved ones without mercy. And she wasn't going to show him mercy now, she was going to rip him to shreds. Her telekinetic powers levitating objects around in response to her fever pitch, and her telepathic powers cloaking her fists as well.

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

Matt once again heard the beeping sound intensify, and he widened his eyes as he saw the source of the intensifying beeping.

Caitlin was the one among them who didn't show any form of emotions, her face devoid of any emotions. Like she had returned to her previous state, before she met Seth Fury. Back to complete and utter coldness. And unlike before, she was unsure if she could even return from this state… because the one she loves just died in front of her. She saw him die. She saw her heart die, the one and single person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, the one man she longs to say she loves.

And now she can't anymore… because Seth Fury, the man she loves more than anyone else, is dead.

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

The beeping sound intensified again, louder this time gaining Matt and now Bette and Cisco's attentions to the screens again. Smiles formed on their faces as they saw it.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Olivia shouted as she saw Carnage continue laughing at her deceased big brother again. And she went to move, but she didn't get to continue as someone gripped her forearm in a vice-grip. She turned her angry eyes to the person and saw that it was her boyfriend. "What are you doing Matt?!"

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

The monitors began beeping more and more uncontrollably again, this time getting everyone's attention this time.

"Liv!" He stopped her. "Look at the monitors." Olivia, out of confusion, shot to her boyfriend and looked at the monitors herself, and her eyes widened in happiness.

Suddenly the scans were overloaded, causing a static to be discharged and the computers malfunctioned…

… and the monitors showed the last scans… displaying high levels of temperature fluctuations… vibrational activity… and static discharges… all of them, off the charts.

X

Frankie Kane's eyes flashed between blue and magenta as she saw Venom impaled and now motionlessly without life. "NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as fear began burning up within her, and her "other" felt the same.

She was powerless to anything to stop him, if her "father" was unable to stop that psychopath, then there was no chance for her to do otherwise. " ** _Daddy!_** " Magenta screamed out with mental tears running down her face. She was put into a position of a hostage to punish Venom in such a horrible way, and worse was, she never got the chance to speak with her father.

Both her and Frankie wanted to beat that psychopathic symbiote into the ground and beyond, and all the way into the bedrock for all the trouble he caused, the pain he caused Venom and his "other", and to others he might have hurt since revealing himself.

Her eyes burned up into bright lights of magenta and she began shaking uncontrollably, trying to struggle and force her way out of the cocoon of webbing that restrained her. However, nothing within her could rip through the webbing, it was too strong for her fragile form.

And the two within just wanted to shout to both Venom, calling out the hero and the father, but it would be no use. He was not amongst the living.

X

Carnage continued laughing as he watched the form of the anti-hero who have given him nothing but trouble. His laughter echoed throughout the streets of the city as he twirled the blade around in his hand, he was looking forward to plunge another blade into his lifeless body.

He had expected that his uncle to go all out again like before, in their own home universe, going all out and become that very same abomination that almost tore him to shreds again. Defeating that thing would be the very beginning for him to be ultimate!

Licking his teeth hungrily he turned to the lifeless hero and twirled the blade around. " **Just so know Uncle… the next person I'm gonna ram my blade into… is gonna be that other girl you love so much…** " Raising a hand up high, he straightened it before continuing. " **What was her name again? Oh yeah…Caitlin Snow…** " When the name escaped his mouth, he brought the blade to cut off his head.

 _CLANG_

But the large red blade never came to meet his neck as a large clawed adamantium hand shot up and intercepted the incoming attack, grabbing the attacking broadsword with ease. Carnage widened his eyes when he saw the same pair of white demonic eyes as his own looking right back in his.

" **Sorry, kiddo, you gonna need a bigger sword!** " Reeling his other arm back, Seth formed a small cyclone around it and from within, his arm turned red before igniting flames that enveloped the cyclone-armed arm. Launching his arm ahead, he delivered a powerful and blazing uppercut that smashed into through the red blade and sent the other symbiote flying and into the air. Broken fangs falling down to the asphalt as does the pieces of the red blade as well.

" ** _Let's finish this!_** " Venom growled in his host's head. " ** _For Bucky and for Stef, and for this world!_** "

" _Let's._ " Seth said back his reply. " _It's time to finish this._ " He got back on his feet again.

Both host and symbiote looked down to their chest, seeing the large red blade sticking out of them. Grabbing his hand around the blade, he yanked out it out of his heart. Hole in his chest healing instantly and fire erupted around his hand and his chest. Reeling back his head back he opened it up and roared.

 _ROAR_

Carnage dropped down to the ground, cracking the ground around his area. Performing a back spin out of the area, he landed onto all four while looking absolutely pissed at Venom who began twirling around his red blade, the very same that pierced his heart, the blade that was supposed to end his life. " **Why… Won't… you…JUST DIE?!** "

Smiling delighted to see the anger etched on Carnage's face. " **Our time's not here yet. But it's time for you to DIE!** "

Flooding both of his hands with the poison, he let them run over his arms before Carnage shot for Venom with the velocity of the ballistic missile.

Seeing the red/black symbiote coming for him, the large hero raised his left hand, and to the surprise of many, flooded it himself with water. Concentrating the water around his fist into a large sphere of water, he reeled it back and spun the sphere around with the wind element. Thrusting it forward, he blasted the spiraling orb and hit the villain in the stomach, in process stopping him from flying again.

When Venom registered the surprise on his face, he said, " **This time, we're not holding back anymore!** " He readied the blade in his other hand, ready to fight against the monster and destroy him.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"YES!" Matt shouted as he saw the elemental hero strike the other symbiote, and more importantly alive again. His arms shot up in the air before wrapping his equally ecstatic girlfriend in a hug. "That's how you do it, you giant motherfucker!"

"He's not going down so easily!" Olivia shouted herself while jumping up and down.

The natives of the universe were equally ecstatic to finally see the elemental mutant alive again. Everyone leaked tears of happiness, aside from Ronnie who remained unsure of what to feel, though he was happy to see the widening smiles all around the place. But he did have mixed feelings when he saw Caitlin leak tears of happiness herself like a waterfall. And parts of him knew that there was more to those tears then he knew.

Getting a serious expression on his face, Matt looked to his girlfriend before shooting to the keyboard and established a connection to Seth's navi-lens, having upgraded it to also a comms device proved to be the best decision of all. "Seth, can you hear me?"

" ** _And you blame us for calling on bad times? Hypocrite!_** "

Matt felt like punching Seth's face of his body and into the ground after hearing that comment. "Glad to see you're back again, jackass! Seth, you go and defeat Carnage now! You're the only one who can now, it's time to finish it."

" ** _We were going to do that anyway._** "

"Hope so. otherwise I'd have to go down there myself and actually save the day. We both know I'm faster than you are, of course." The nanite mutant taunted his best friend.

" ** _Go to hell!_** " Venom shouted back in anger. " ** _FLASH!_** "

When Barry heard his name be called out like that again, and after seeing his friend return, caused flashes of lightning to emit throughout his eyes. And he turned to the mannequin with his suit on it, and sped to it.

 _WHOOSH_

Within a moment's notice, he sped to the mannequin and took on his suit while running with lightning unleashing from each and every step that he took as he ran out of the facility. His will to follow out the plan that's been given to him, stronger than steel.

X

A line of red webbing connected to the nearest wall on the side of the building near Carnage, and using it to swing from his position, he went after the other symbiote who tightened his grip around the blade he made. Swinging himself into the air, the villainous symbiote shot a blast of webbing at him.

Strengthening his muscles with the earth element inside of his body, Venom jumped into the air and slashed through the incoming web blast with the other symbiote's blade. Seeing another array of webbing coming his way in the forms of rapid fired blasts, the anti-hero opened his heating maw and launched a stream of flames at them. His head swirling to the sides while blasting, taking out every blasts of red webbing.

Sending out a tendril to the side and latching it onto a gargoyle statue on the corner of the rooftop, and ripping it off of it Venom slammed it into the other symbiote's body, sending him into the ground. Reeling his other hand back, and like a javelin he hurled the red blade after the deranged killer.

However, the launched red sword never came to meet him as Carnage rolled out of the way. And when he got back on his feet, he coated his hands again with the poison and thrusted the fingers out like whips again. This time they would not connect with the elemental's body, who released water from out of his body, and connected them together into water rings that spiraled around his body, intercepting the incoming whips and knocking them away.

Dropping down to the ground, and with a spin he grabbed the red blade stuck in the ground beside him. Tightening his grip and the earth element strengthening inside of him, he smashed his clenched fist into the asphalt and unleashed a vicious earthquake that shattered the ground around Carnage. Shattering the ground, and one of his legs ended up slipping into a crack, and he couldn't move his leg now due to the ground closing around it.

Carnage tried to pull his leg out of the fissure crack, but the crack around his leg was too strong for him to pull it out. Digging his fingers into the ground, he sends out waves of his red poison and melting through the ground.

But his ability to look around each angle picked up the presence of the anti-hero who appeared from behind after leaping into the air with lightning shrouding his entire body, enhancing his speed. And even with his ability to look around was not enough for him to dodge the slash that came his way from the back. " **ARGH!** " Carnage shouted in pain when he felt the red blade tear through his suit, but it healed in seconds.

And even though he sent out waves of tendrils to wrap around elemental's body, but it was too late as a large adamantium fist slammed into his face. The force and velocity of the punch was increased with the wind and earth element, ripping him off the ground and into the wall of the tall building beside them, embedding him deep into it.

Venom went to continue his onslaught on the dangerous killer. However, he then noticed from the corner of his eye, seeing a familiar flash of yellow lightning. The sight made him smile when he saw the Flash run up the side of the building, the one where Frankie was cocooned on top of.

X

Venom wasn't the only one who saw the running flash of yellow lightning. From on top of the building, Frankie saw the Flash run up the side of the building.

 _WHOOSH_

And when he reached the rooftop, he ran to the young restrained girl. A gust of wind following him when he stopped and blew into her face. Shaking her head of the feeling of blasted wind, she looked up the metahuman speedster who tore off her webbing. "Are you okay?" The Flash asked her.

"I- I'm fine." She said slowly.

The metahuman removed the last of her webbing and said. "Hold on."

"Wait! What about Venom?" she inquired urgently, the sight of him being speared still fresh on her mind.

Knowing that nothing he would say would get through her worry, so he chose to speak honestly, with Seth's words. "He told me to get you to safety first, he's more worried about you than that guy right now. He can't fight with his full strength, knowing that you're still up here and afraid."

Frankie knew that sounded just like Venom, the protector who's done nothing but protect her since he revealed himself. And she knew that he really cared of her safety, the past was full of indications were able to prove that, he truly and genuinely cared for her.

" _What do you think, Magenta?_ " Frankie wondered of her "other".

" ** _…_** ** _He's scary… and I think Daddy can stop him now… We just have to believe in him._** " Magenta told her host.

With a mental nod sent to her partner, Frankie looked back to the speedster and nodded to him with agreement. Returning the nod himself, Barry grabbed hold of her shoulders and backed away with her. Sending a look at the elemental who looked their way and a series of nods were shared, before he ran away with the formerly captured girl.

 _WHOOSH_

X

Both Seth and Venom smiled in happiness when they saw the speedster take Frankie away and into safety and out of the harm's way. " ** _Glad he's here, no child is to suffer anymore by that monster's hands._** "

" _We can thank by slaying his dragon, the Reverse-Flash._ " The mutant host suggested to the symbiote within him, who growled in agreement.

 _ROAR_

Their attention was diverted to the sound of a roar that came from the building in front of him. His white demonic eyes looking up and making eye contact with a similar pair of white demonic eyes, those however, were full of anger and hate. When he saw the hatred and rage in the opposite pair, Venom couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

The villain pulled his arm back and formed a blade before jumping from the wall and went to stab the elemental. But Seth thrusted his left hand out, unleashing a large white mist around it and forming an icicle shield that took on the attack. Carnage smiled as he thought he had the hero where he wanted him, and drenched the blade with the red poison. Having the right effect, he slowly began melting through the ice.

However, the deranged killer was wrong to assume that he was having the other mutant where he wanted. Sprouting lines of water out from behind his ice shield and wrapped around Carnage's body, pulling him closer to the shield. And digging his feet deeper into the ground, Venom let out a cry as he slammed the shield and villain into the wall. Before he could give him a chance to move, lightning sparked around his body before he intensified the lightning into a lightning strike and shocking the deranged killer.

 ** _SCREAM_**

Carnage's maw opened up and let out a deafening scream as he felt his entire body being electrocuted right now. And the scream intensified as he saw the ice shield forming sharp and big ice spikes that dug deep into his body when the lines of water pulled him closer into the spiked shield without mercy.

Cocking his ice spiked and shielded arm back, the water lines keeping their hold on him while lightning coursed through them, Venom thrusted it back into Carnage's body with increased strength.

 _SMASH_

The strength of the strike was able to break through the wall, and the lines of water released their hold on the villain, sending him flying deeper into the lobby floor of the building. When he looked around, he recognized the designs to be the same as the building that the two of them fell down into before.

However, that was not important right now. What was important, was to destroy the deranged killer now.

Carnage, still disoriented, returned to a standing. And he was too shaken to notice nor counter the pair of flying desks that came right into his head. The villain sent flying and rolling into the ground, and the wooden desks shattering from collision with him.

The collision didn't do much damage to him, but it did however get his head straight. And he growled in annoyance as he turned back to the elemental hero before. Coating both of his hands with his poison, Carnage formed them both into one large axe on one hand and a large spiked mace in the other hand.

Venom growled at him and sent out tendrils from his back. Sharpening them and turning them into adamantium. One of his hands shrouded in white mist while small icicle cracking sounds emitted from within it. Blowing away the mist, his hand been armed with a weapon of ice. One equipped with a large ice scythe, bladed on both sides. While his right hand twirled around the red blade, determined to jam this own red blade into his head.

Letting out a bellowing roar, the anti-hero charged after the evil symbiote. Jumping onto the wall and using it as a spring board, he jumped and swiped his ice scythe at the villain. Carnage swung his mace and the two weapons collided with each other. The iced blade was thick and strong enough to counter the mace, but the poison around it caused it to melt off his hand.

Without a moment's hesitation, Carnage swiped his other hand, looking to strike him down with his red axe. But his own red blade came and swiped it away and Venom slammed an adamantium foot with lightning around it into his body. The attack launched him into the ceiling and through it via a hole. Jumping after him, Venom looked around for the other symbiote and let out a snarling roar.

 _ROAR_

Another roar came from behind him, and unlike before, Seth was able to ensnarl Cletus Kasady with his adamantium tendrils. Spinning around, he incinerated a fist with flames and used the wind element to form a burning cyclone around his arm and slammed it into his midsection, the tendrils letting him go.

Forming and concentrating a sphere of water in his hand, he sparked lightning around it. A second later, he threw the ball like a baseball and connected with the villain's body, sparking up lightning around the water, continuing the electrocution of the red/black symbiote.

Ramming an arm downwards, and splitting it off into dozens of tendrils, sending them right through the ground floor and into the very ground himself. And using his earth element, he gathered dozens of sharp pieces of rock and embedded them into his tendrils. Snapping them back up to his level, he released them out of his tendrils. However, before they could ever get the chance to connect with the floor, he unleashed vicious storm from his maw ahead of him and blew the sharp rocks forward with incredible speed. The rocks pierced into Carnage's skin, through the symbiotic suit and making him pant and scream in more pain.

And before he could continue his screaming from the onslaught of six elements, Venom appeared before him in an adamantium body. Grabbing his head and slamming Carnage into the floor with the power of adamantium. Cracking the floor and sending out a shockwave that blew the nearby desks away.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Cletus Kasady widened his eyes with shock and surprise when he felt his own large red blade, made from his flesh and skin… cut off his own two hands with lightning-enhanced speed. The blade swiped his dislodged hands away, and Venom twirled the blade around in the air, instilling more and more fear into the sadistic killer. And when he brought it down…

 _STAB_

… The blade hit an area right beside his head, making his eyes quiver up in confusion and peer into the pair of white demonic eyes. And to the killer's absolute surprise, he looked up and saw a pair of cold blue eyes looking down at him.

"Surprised to see me again?" Seth snarled at him. "Now I thought we were past that point in our relationship, little Kasady." Carnage showed a toothy grin out of anger, but those teeth were knocked out of his maw as the elemental slammed another adamantium fist into his head. "You're right, talking is for wusses. Let's get to business."

Flipping the killer around, so his front was on the ground, Seth slammed his foot into his spine, keeping him pinned into the ground and from moving. Lashing out a right hand, his skin turned black before his fingers turned into very sharp claws and grew larger. And with a swing, he grabbed the top half of his face. One of his white eyes popped out from between his clawed fingers with surprise as he knew what the anti-hero was planning.

Digging his claws deeper into the face of the killer, Seth and Venom together mercilessly dragged out his hand. Slowly and ripping off the head of the one known as Carnage, and revealing the scared and shouting face of Cletus Kasady again. "No stop! Stop it! Stop it you fool!" However, the anti-hero of both mutant and Klyntar was not going to heed his pleas, just as he didn't heed the pleas of his fiancée who begged the life of their child to be spared, just as he didn't show any mercy to those innocents who asked for mercy. Neither of them was going to show the two of them a shred of mercy anymore, because he deserves nothing of the sorts!

One vicious and cruel yank pulled the symbiote off of Cletus Kasady's body.

Because of one of their latest fights in their own universe, Kasady's body was armless. Just as he was right now. A swift kick sent the serial killer forward a few feet. When he turned his dark-green eyes to the hero, his eyes widen in horror as he saw the source of his superhuman strength and the one and remaining source to regain his mutant powers again, writhing and squirming around in his hand. He saw Seth Rogers holding up the red/black symbiote in his hand, making sure that the host of the symbiote was able to see it.

Looking up and down the squirming black and red symbiote in his hand, Seth realized something. "Forget that this is the one and only thing that lets you use your powers again. After all, you are in sore need of a hand."

"Fuck you!" Cletus shouted at as he tried to crawl to retrieve the symbiote again.

But Seth merely jumped back in response, widening the distance between them. "No…but it's time to purge. What better way to purge than…" He slightly leaned his head forward and whispered out, "…fire." An immense burst of flames shot around his arm, and connecting to the squirming red/black Klyntar. And when the red blazing flames touched, it squirmed around violently as it was thrown into an agonizing pit of blaze. "Squirmy little fella, ain't he?" he wondered out loud. " _You okay with this, Venom? This is your nephew, after all._ "

Venom then said without hesitation. " ** _That thing was never our family. It's been corrupted into a plague that needs to be eradicated. It's no family of ours._** " With that answer in mind, he intensified the flames and let them drift down its symbiotic form without mercy.

"No!" Cletus shouted again…. when he saw…the symbiote… _his_ symbiote… dropped to the ground… and turned to ashes…right before his very own eyes. "That won't change a single thing!" Seth tilted his head, wanting to know where Car-… Cletus Kasady was going with this. "Your little bitch and brat are still dead! Dead as doornails! And now you're here… and you're gonna live without them! And it's all your fault!"

Pressing a foot in chest, emitting various grunts and screams of pain from Cletus' mouth as Seth leaned down and said, "You're right. It is my fault. But that's not the only reason why I'm going to end you Cletus. It's because of the fact that your very existence brings nothing but pain and suffering to everyone around you. You killed my son and the woman I loved, and I'm never going to forgive you for that. But you plagued my world enough with your poison, and I'm not letting you do the same to this one."

Leaning his head up closer to the hero's face, he said. "Who do you think you are?"

As he heard that question register in his mind, his thoughts went back to what happened at S.T.A.R. Labs. How both his little sister and hi best friend had both convinced him of one thing… that he was still what he denied himself to be. That he was still the one thing, the very same thing that saved the love of his life and the boy that come to be his son…and the one man that would take Carnage's life and save Frankie Kane's life now. The only one who could do that… is.

"I…No. We…" Black tendrils shooting out of his body and wrapping them around his body slowly, enlarging his entire body and white veins formed appeared over the black oily water-like skin. Hands becoming the clawed hands and feet become clawed feet. His entire head still untouched but that was only for a moment as the symbiote's mass flowed up and engulfed his head again, showing the face of the demonic warrior who watches over the universe, this city. " **…are Venom… The Lethal Protector.** " His entire maw opened up and unleashed a blaze of fire at the armless mutant.

 _SCREAM_

X

Outside of the building and along the streets, the police have amassed again, loading up their new guns and the police cars had gathered around the make-shift entrance that the large anti-hero made through his fists. Their firearms armed and aimed at the entrance, for anyone who might walk through it. Officers armed in SWAT gear.

Joe had been equipped in the same gear. Large bulletproof vest with the CCPD initials placed over it and helmet equipped with a flashlight to light the way in cases of darkened areas. His hands clutched around the large SWAT issued rifle. Eddie were clothed in the same type of geared equipment, but he was more concerned and scared of the thoughts of what Carnage would do if he were to be encountered. His partner, however, was more concerned for his friend who went to single-handedly take on the serial killer who destroyed his life.

Captain Singh was the one who stood in the front of the armored officers, and when he saw that each of them was ready and suited for gunfight, he addressed. "All right, men! Let's go and be ready for anything!" They all cheered their agreement with chants and when to move forward.

" **No need.** "

They stopped themselves when they heard the demonic deep voice call out to them like that. And they looked up and the questions on their minds were answered when they saw Venom latched onto the side of the building with one hand and one foot placed onto it, looking down at them. When Joe saw him, a wide smile of happiness graced his face. Sending a subtle nod to the detective, the anti-hero said. " **The man who hurt our city, he's not here anymore. He's taken care of.** "

"What do you mean?!" Eddie asked with an exclaim.

" **He's no longer here.** "

Swinging his other hand to the wall, Venom began crawling up the side of the building like a wild animal and when he jumped onto the top of the building, he looked down at his city… his home that he was able to protect from the worst murderer ever. And he was going to continue and protect the city he loves, the people he loves, the family he loves.

And any and every criminal who would dare to hurt them would be dealt with, and he was going to let them know.

 _ROAR_

The officers stepped back as they heard the loudest and most likely the most horrifying of all demonic screams ever to be roared in their hometown. And when they looked back up to the building again, they were wide-eyed to see that the elemental hero was gone.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Everyone in the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs were left with wide eyes and wide smiles when they saw Venom drop down through the skylight of the Cortex again. After touching down on the ground, he slithered out of the suit and looked to the others around who awaited the news.

"Carnage's gone." Seth said. "He's dead."

"Wait?" Caitlin stepped forward slowly. "Does that mean, your wound is…" she trailed off.

Hardening his expressions, mentally preparing for the worst outcome, he slowly pulled up the right side of his T-shirt. And as he pulled it up… a smile widened over his face as he saw that his side was no longer pierced by the red claws all those months ago… and now was completely pale and without a single scratch on it, jut like all those months ago. He slowly and happily rubbed his side, feeling not a single scratch on it.

Making him say to himself. "I'm back, guys."

"Oh my God!" Olivia exclaimed as she jumped and hugged onto her brother tightly with hot tears of happiness and joy streaming down her face.

"YES!" Matt exclaimed and his arms thrusted up into the air in triumph. "He's back again!"

Loosening his arms around his baby sister, and directed at the nanite mutant. "You heard the entire conversation, didn't you?"

"Yeah we did." Barry said with an equally happy-filled smile on his face, while he was still in his Flash suit.

Making eye contact with the speedster, Seth said. "Thanks for getting Frankie outta of there, Barry. If it weren't for you, then I probably wouldn't have been able to finish him off. Thanks for that, man. I owe you." He waved off the mutant's words however.

"Lethal Protector's back." Matt said excitedly.

To the surprise of the mutants and the natives of this universe, Seth stated. "He never left." A series of laughs came from each of them and then he looked around in search. "Barry, where's Frankie? Is she safe?"

Caitlin stepped closer to the elemental and said, "She's at the precinct now. She's safe, not a single scratch on her, thankfully."

Looking to the male metahuman, the elemental asked "Barry, could you have Joe bring Frankie here later." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, he explained his intentions. "That poor girl was brought into this mess, kidnapped by that monster, because of me. She deserves to know everything. I'm gonna come clean to her."

"Okay will do."

"Thanks Barry." Seth said before moving to the computers and bringing up a few files. "Gotta go."

"Where? You just got your life back, man. Don't you have some things you want to get to first?" The mechanical engineer wondered of the elemental mutant.

"Sorry but I got to pay a few people in the hospital a visit, before meeting up with Frankie back here." Seth said cryptically as he moved into the corridor.

" _Go to him!_ "

Caitlin's head perked up when she heard the thoughts sent into her mind via Olivia's powers. Sharing a brief look with her, she ran after Seth. Ronnie didn't know how to feel as he saw her run after the elemental, not knowing what to feel right now, his feelings of their relationship conflicting and confusing at the same time.

"Seth wait!"

Seth stopped and turned around and saw Caitlin run up to her. Reaching his side, she said, "Are you okay? You just fought your hardest fight against the same guy who tore…" she slowly stepped closer to his body, placing a hand over his chest, grazing her hand over his chest. Worriedly and concerningly trying to find a wound. "A blade ran through your heart… I was worried."

Placing his own hand over her hand, he said comfortingly. "I'm fine. The poison is gone, that's why my wound is gone now. I'm fine. And I'm sorry for worrying you like that, Caitlin. I really am."

"…" Her mouth didn't form any words but her eyes did turn teary and she smiled softly at him. "When, you get back and after Frankie is taken care… can we talk, maybe? If you hate me now, then I understand it. then I won't bother you."

Seth knew that she was looking to talk about their relationship, or lack thereof… and even the thoughts of that brought him great deal of pain. "Okay… soon I promise you that. But right now, I need to scare the living hell out of a man."

"Who?" Caitlin wondered of him in concern.

"One horrible foster father."

X

 **(Central City Hospital)**

The hospital of Central City was quite busy, given the circumstances of what happened at both Seth's workplace and what happened at the foster home of one Frankie Kane. When they were found by the police officers, both John and Karen James were brought into ambulances and taken to the local hospital. The pair of horrible foster parents were brought into separate hospital rooms.

Karen was the one who received the most damage to her body. It was to be expected since the woman was slammed into the ceiling from a lightning-fast and deadly kick connecting to her midsection. The assault ended up with her being unconscious as an aftermath. Too violent for the fragile woman who lives with her abusive husband.

While she might have been the one who received damage to the front and back of her body, her husband John was the one who had a received most damage to the front of his body. Getting an embedded clawed fist into his stomach caused some slight internal damage and the damage on his forehead gave him a bleeding concussion. But his lungs were also checked over multiple times because he was found with traces of a strange and unique type of knockout gas in his lungs. Because of that he was checked multiple times, bandaged over the area of impact on his head while an IV bag was injecting fluid into his body. The hospitalized man would cough many times as he felt the slight pain of the poison in his lungs.

Now he just wondered what the little girl in his care, not that he cared about that little useless and pathetic girl. She was meaningless to him. And he knew that she had something to do with what happened to him, to him ending up in the hospital and getting hurt. He was going to make her pay.

Suddenly his entire hospital room turned dark as each lamp above turned off, plunging the room into darkness of the night. "What the hell…" he wondered in shock as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room.

" **John James.** "

"Who are you?!" he shouted, trying to find the emergency button that the nurse placed within his arm's length. But the remote with the button was frozen in place underneath the bed, out of his reach.

" **We heard that you know a friend of ours… a very important friend by the name of Frankie Kane.** "

"Why the hell do you want to know about that little brat?" John asked out loud, his eyes not able to find the presence of the demonic voice that kept questioning him. "Thanks to that little freak, I was almost killed by that other red freak!"

A giant foot slammed into the ground, shaking the room and the bed, forcing the hospitalized man to halt him from forming sentences. " **Don't ever talk about her like that. That poor girl has done nothing wrong! And yet you didn't even hesitate to hurt her, verbally and physically. You put that innocent girl through Hell!** " John shook in fear, even more when he felt a giant hand press down his throat, he felt the tips of his sharp claws break the skin, small lines of blood sipping out. " **We know why you do it. Life's been miserable and unfair to you, making you angry with each breathe of your pathetic life you take, so you take out your anger on others. That's how you feel better about yourself, putting others through despair. Nothing but a bully, a worthless bully who's full of nothing but shit. That's just how PATHETIC you really are, John James!** " His name came out in a snarling growl.

"You-You c-c-can't ta-talk to m-me like t-that!" His voice came out in a stammering voice.

" **Oh yes I can.** " The demonic voice denied the hospitalized man's words. " **You took that poor girl in, you were supposed to give her a family, a home where she would never be hurt and would only be loved. But instead you hit her needlessly, reducing her to nothing but dirt! Unlike you, we protect those who can't fend for themselves and would never hurt a child, so mark our words. And you dared to even raise a finger at her! You parasite. Scum of humanity itself.** " An exhale of smoke came out of the invisible maw of the one protector above him. " **You're lucky she never told us about you, otherwise not even those beans in your sack you call a manhood would be left behind! And unlike those of your so-called "home", you will never be able to hurt us and from on, you will never even come close to Frankie!** " The bars of his hospital bed were ripped off in a second. " **From now on, we're watching over her and you even so utter a single curse at her…you will know how you made that poor child feel, thousand-fold!** " the maw in front of him opened up.

 _ROAR_

 _SCREAM_

John James screamed as he felt the drops of saliva and the smell of smoke hitting his face while his hair blew back because of the roar that emitted right in front of him. The lamps turned on again and the patient looked around, trying to find the source of the demonic voice. But nothing and no one was there, making him think that his mind was playing tricks on him.

However, when he reached up to his throat, he felt the unmistakable form of a liquid touching the tip of his fingers. And when he pulled them in front of his eyes, he was right in his thoughts as he saw his own liquid of life, his own blood leaking down his fingers.

He knew what this meant, that what he just witnessed was real.

X

Having paid a "hearty"-visit to John James, Seth chose to check up on a second person who had also been hospitalized by the deceased Carnage's actions. Truly wondering and worrying that she might have been through worse than he was told by Joe.

" ** _Hopefully the doctors of this hospital chose to follow the instructions. If not, then they are gonna experience a severe loss of employees._** " Venom said with a hungering tone and licking his teeth mentally.

" _Hold that thought till we actually see her._ " Seth thought back in a reply. Walking a few more feet, he rounded a corner and looked into a room and smiled in relief at the sight.

In the hospital room he was looking into was the sight of a familiar short young woman with golden blonde-hair on top of her head with brown eyes shining relief. JC was clad in a hospital gown and was looking healthy, she was able to speak with her father who was seated beside her bed who was also looking happy to see his baby girl in a stable condition.

Exhaling a sigh, Seth knocked on the doorframe and got their attention. "Hey." He greeted them softly.

JC chuckling said with a joke, "Hey yourself. How's life? Anything special happen lately?"

"Good to see you're okay, kid." Stan said as well. "We were worried that red guy might have had done something."

Stepping closer into the room, the mutant wondered in concern, "Were anyone else hurt?"

"Nope. I'm the unlucky gal for the night." JC jokingly said. "Scary guy. And when he hit me with that red stuff or whatever it was… yeah that was not pleasant."

"Sorry about it you guys. Wish I was there, then maybe I could have done something." The elemental said in sadness.

"Why are you sorry? You already took care of Carnage, you dummy." Stan said back with knowing smirk that his daughter mimicked as well.

Seth looked between the pair of father and daughter, and considered playing it off, but he knew that neither of them would be fooled no matter how he tried to spin it. And more than that, they deserved after what they went through. Sighing, he grabbed hold of the bars of the end of the bed, "How long have the two of you known?"

"For a few months now." Replied the daughter of the two, which made the anti-hero raise an eyebrow. "I thought it was too much of a coincidence that Venom show up, you show up afterwards. We saw the video of you jumping into the burning building and getting the kid out of there."

Stan grew a smile on his face. "To think that we have the brave and dangerous Demonic Warrior, Venom in our little bar. Saying that we're surprised would be the understatement of the year."

Releasing a chuckle despite the gravity of the situation, Seth said. "I guess I should have expected that those close to me would be able to piece the puzzle together." Knowing what the ripple effects of his identity be dropped to the open world could cause, he turned serious. "What now then?" He knew that neither of them would spill his secret, but curiosity made him ask.

"First off," Stan got up on his feet and, to the mutant's surprise, hugged him. "thanks for saving my baby. The moment you disappeared after the fight with that monster, JC's poison disappeared. I can't forgive you enough for that."

"Second off," JC straightened herself and placed herself against the back of the bed. "thanks for saving my life. Gotta admit it's great to be free of that searing pain again. Though you could drop by the bar once in a while like that gargantuan beast. Would make great advertisement."

"Even heroes need to taste the refreshing taste of a cold beer after a hard day's work." Stan added his own ideas, liking his daughter's ambitious ideas.

The elemental hero smiled with a grin. "I can make that happen yeah." His phone chimed with an new message incoming. "Gotta go now. Duty calls."

"Your ass is grass if you don't hold up your end of the deal." JC called out to him with a joke.

"You're welcome to try." Seth dared her. "And thanks guys. Both of you. Means a lot."

Stan smiled, "You gonna go and celebrate with your girl?"

"Only time will tell, old man." Answered the elemental.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Seth had returned to the facility, hearing that the young girl was brought there herself by Joe West. Alongside them were Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Barry, Bette, Ronnie, Matt and Olivia. In the middle of the Cortex, where their attention was pointed to Frankie Kane who sat there in a chair. The young girl in the middle was happy to the mutant doctor, but her eyes were kept in the ground as she didn't know any of the others.

Tears rolled down her face while her hands fidgeted, she looked up and directed at the group. "So he's really gone? That red guy…No one's hurt anymore?" She trailed as the memory of Venom pierced in the heart was still fresh on her mind.

Caitlin stepped forward with a soft shake of her head, she spoke softly. "Luckily no. You don't have to worry about that."

That statement relieved her greatly, her eyes briefly went Seth who smiled at her. Her blue eyes then went to Matt and Olivia in the back, seeing them both look at her with soft smiles. The magenta-haired woman lightly used her telepathic powers to hear for her thoughts.

"What about John?" Frankie's eyes went Seth, she never told him of John James so she added, "My foster father."

"Well…let's just say he's not going to anyone's foster father ever again." Seth said before stepping closer to her. "And he's never going to hurt you ever again, Frankie."

Her eyes looked down as she apologized to the mutant, "I'm sorry, Seth." The elemental drew a blank. "For not telling you about him."

Shaking his head lightly, Seth told her, "Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'm just glad you're okay and safe." He mentally prepared himself for revealing the truth to her.

Frankie then confessed to them, "It's just so strange…He said that it was because of Venom that he kidnapped me… but why?"

After sharing a short and meaningful conversation with his partner, Seth sighed as started. "Frankie… it's because… _sigh_ …I haven't exactly honest with you."

Looking to the one person she trusts, she wondered of him worriedly. "What do you mean?"

Knowing that this was his secret to say, the others around them didn't interrupt. Seth started, "At CCPD after the hostage situation, that wasn't the first time you and I met. We met a lot earlier, actually."

"I don't understand." Frankie said, while her "other" listened in closely.

" ** _What's he talking about?_** "

Olivia heard the foreign voice, and noted the sound of a familiar demonic tone but with youthful feminine traits in it. And her eyes went around the room to find the source.

"It's better if I show you then." Stepping back a few feet, he showed it. Clothes turning complete black and spreading over his entire body. Frankie's eyes widen when she saw his form grow in size and white veins appeared around his body. When it reached his head, the symbiote engulfed his head and Venom showed toothy smile of happiness. " **Hey Frankie.** "

" ** _Daddy!_** "

Snapping her head around at the sudden exclaiming voice of the distorted voice, Olivia once again tried to find the source of the voice that certainly did not belong to Venom, searching into the minds of everyone present. Her eyes then returned to the young girl, tightening her eyes on her, she peered deeper into her mind. " _What the…_ " she thought to herself surprisingly.

Shooting up from her chair, the young girl stepped closer to him. A finger pointing at him surprised. "You're… Venom?" She never expected this. Seth Fury, the only man who have cared about her and Venom who was like him… are one and the same person this entire person. It was never two persons who cared for her, it was actually one person who cared for the entire time. He had powers, like hers. And his partner was the father of hers.

With a nod of his demonic head, Seth instantly snapped out of his suit and said. "I am, Frankie. I'm sorry for not telling you about it when I met you at the precinct. But I wasn't sure about how to tackle the situation. And I'm so sorry for what you had to go through before. It's my fault that Carnage chose to go after you, and kidnap you."

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly. Seth didn't understand her question and his expression showed the same, seeing that she pointed a finger at his torso. "You were shot in your body when Tockman held us hostage. You were shot… and you just stabbed in the heart." Her eyes began streaming tears of sadness as she felt the memories overwhelm her feelings. And Magenta within felt the painful memories too, making her sob within Frankie's mind.

Olivia realized the source of the other voice, her eyes shifting between Seth and Frankie. Her mouth gaped as she pieced the pieces together.

"Hey. Hey." Seth didn't want to see her cry like that, no one wants to see a poor and young girl like her cry. His hands went to her cheek and wiper away a few of her tears. "I'm fine, honey. One of my abilities is healing very fast. So don't-"

He was interrupted when Frankie jumped into and sobbed into his chest, wetting his clothes with her tears. Seth wrapped his hands around the poor sobbing girl and via his clothes, sent out waves of soothing emotions. "Thank you for everything."

Petting the back of her head, he said. "I'm just happy you're safe, Frankie. That's what most important to me right now. And yeah, I'd even take bullets for you and a blade through the heart if that what it takes, kiddo." He smiled widely as he was able to comfort the poor girl.

"Hey." The two of them pulled away, and looked to Olivia. "Frankie, is there something you want to say to Seth, maybe?" Frankie widened her eyes and Magenta within her grew worried. However, the smile on the magenta-haired woman made the two of them calmed down. "I can hear your thoughts, honey. Don't you think he deserves to know the truth, sweetie?"

"You know?" Frankie wondered of her curiously.

Shrugging her shoulders uncommittedly, she said, "He did show yours, think it might time for you to show yours."

After a mental conversation with her "other", Frankie looked to the mutant doctor and inhaled deeply. Her eyes closed as she concentrated. Her clothes began shifting into the color of magenta and spreading over her entire body. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, none them held wider eyes than Seth and Venom, when they saw her form covered in a symbiotic suit like his own. Series of black and white veins appeared around her body. When it reached her head, her head become covered by the mass and the lower half of her mouth opened up and revealed sharp fangs and a long serpent-like red-rose tongue. The patterns of black and white veins formed over her demonic white eyes. " **Hey…I'm Magenta.** " she nor the symbiote didn't know who to address the older symbiote and chose to introduce themselves.

"You're… like me?" Seth asked her curiously at the sight. Venom from within him, widened his eyes as he took in each and every inch of the female symbiote. Theories of how this one came to be coursed through his mind, making the symbiote wonder… who the father of the newly discovered symbiote is.

"How?" Caitlin wondered herself as she stepped closer to the younger symbiote.

Matt widened his eyes as he recalled the aftermath of her foster home, his mind piecing the dots together and making him realize the truth. "You fought against Carnage in your own home. That's why the entire place had been thrashed, like there a giant battle royal in there. Didn't you, Frankie?"

Nodding her head, she said, " **Yeah. We did. But we couldn't defeat him.** " She said in sadness.

"But how did she come to be the host of a symbiote, a Klyntar?" Harrison Wells asked her, while wondering how this would affect the future.

Seth widened his eyes when he realized it. "She's…She's…" Venom registered his host's thoughts and wrapped itself around Seth's form, letting the Lethal Protector stand before her again. With wide eyes, he bent down on a knee, the two symbiotic beings looking into each other's eyes on the same level.

Magenta didn't meet her father's eyes and pointed them into the ground, worried that he wouldn't look at her. And these thoughts made her step back lightly. But her thoughts of father's rejection were wrong when the elder symbiote directed her head to meet his eyes with his large hand, his claws retracted before connecting. Gulping slightly, he inquired of her with one word, the one word that would make everything clearer, for him and everyone else. " **D-D…Daughter?** "

When Magenta heard her father call her that, she couldn't help but jump into his arms and let out in an exclaim. " **Daddy!** " Momentarily shocked by the revelation and their first meeting as father and daughter, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled the young girl closer into his embrace. Nuzzling his head against the side of his child's head, getting giggles out of her as she felt her father's loving action.

Everyone held wide smiles as they saw the scene before them, father and daughter meeting for the first time. Child and parent meeting for the first time, and both of them loved how they were able meet now.

Both symbiotes retracted from their hosts' bodies a moment later, and Seth and Frankie still had their arms around each other's bodies in an embrace. The elemental pulled away from the younger girl's body with a smile. "Guess you got some explaining to do, sweetie."

Shrugging her shoulders, she explained after a deep inhale. "I don't know really. Magenta showed herself after the hostage situation. And then it slowly showed itself, especially after what happened in the alley."

"When you insulted Tockman?" Joe recalled from the event.

"She insulted a criminal?" Olivia asked impressed. "Not bad, honey." She gave the young girl a thumbs up, making her smile.

"Alley? You mean the time when you were mugged and got hospitalized, right?" Frankie nodded to the elemental's query. "…Magenta and you bonded for the first time, right? And those muggers, you had to…"

The young girl knew why he was trailing off like that, knowing full well what fate befell upon them after her and her symbiote's bonding. "Yeah." She said slowly.

"That's why you passed out. The same happened to me, well we were the same age when we first bonded to our partners." Seth told her. "And the second time you and Magenta bonded was against Carnage, right?"

"Yeah, he was scary." Frankie said.

"But Seth, how come Venom didn't know about his own child being born? I thought symbiotes could detect their offsprings?" Olivia directed at her big brother.

Thinking back to the events of his time in this universe, he recalled what happened about the portal that brought him here. "The portal that brought me, Liv and Carnage here. It was an experimental form, wasn't it?" Matt nodded. "I was jacked up on lightning when I jumped through it, and the portal must have destabilized Venom to a point where pieces of him must have been falling off of him without our knowledge. And we always felt ourselves pulled to Frankie somehow, we must not have known the reason until now. It must have been because of Magenta."

The nanite mutant then deduced his next statement and said, "And Frankie was the first person you came into contact with as Venom. You told me that before. A piece of your suit must have been forced off, latching onto Frankie. And it must have taken time for it finally be born."

Flash then stepped forward and wondered of the young girl, "How were you able to actually fight against him? I mean, he was strong enough to give Seth trouble so how did you?"

"Technically, her symbiote is stronger than mine, well on pair with Carnage, I guess." Seth said.

"And…" Frankie paused as she decided to show it instead of telling them. Slowly raising up a hand and concentrating her powers, she used her powers. Everyone looked around and waited for what she was doing, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Seth, I think she's like Magneto." When Seth heard Matt say that, he turned around as did the rest and they shocked to see the nanite mutant levitating in the air, without his Iron Knight suit. "Yup, she can control metal. And a metahuman."

Frankie yelped and placed her hands over her mouth, when she saw herself levitating the nanite mutant. Shutting off her powers the next moment, Matt dropped to the floor again. "Sorry, you must have a lot of metal on your body."

"Understatement of the year, honey." Seth quipped, making the young girl smile with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, that's Matt and my little sister, Olivia. I told you about those a while back." Frankie smiled and waved at the two, who waved back to her. "And you…"

"This happened after the particle accelerator exploded." The young girl said, letting everyone know that she too is a metahuman. "Whenever I'd get scared of angry, I start…losing control." She said, not knowing how to divulge on the fact.

"I thought dark matter hurt symbiotes?" Caitlin wondered out loud, getting them back on track, recalling how the dark matter affected Seth's partner after the encounter with Blackout.

Seth then thought for a few moments before saying, "Magenta is new organism, that's' stronger than mine. It's like when a normal organism enters a new environment. It has to adapt to the new environment. In this case, the new symbiote here adapted to the dark matter in Frankie's body."

"Cool." Cisco said impressed.

"So what?" Frankie wondered of what her fate might be now. "I don't want to lose control when every time I get angry or scared." The mutants understood her concern, knowing how hard it was to deal with powers at such a young age. And they would help her throughout the entire situation, especially Liv as she was experience dealing with split-personalities.

Harrison wheeled forward and stated, "Thanks to Dr. Snow, she found you a good home in Keystone. People there will never hurt you, Ms. Kane. And they're nothing like Mr. James and his wife, Karen."

Caitlin smiled at Frankie who looked briefly at Seth before looking down at the ground. She didn't understand why that look of sadness grazed her face all of a sudden.

Olivia saw the same and narrowed her eyes on her head, using her telepathic powers to hear her thoughts. " _…I don't wanna leave Central City…Not leave Seth…I really wish I could stay with Seth._ " The psychic was flabbergasted to hear those thoughts from the young girl. And then she heard. " _…But we can't be a burden to them…_ "

" ** _I don't wanna leave Dad…I just met him…I wanna STAY!_** " Olivia also heard the child-like whining exclaim from Magenta. And normally, she wouldn't interfere with her elder brother's life, especially his life with his familial life. But this was too important.

She was about to call out to him, but then she heard a chuckle coming from Seth's mouth while he also thought back to what he heard from his son in his "dream." Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice of little child who took a place in her brother's heart.

" _…_ _Sister!..._ "

And both symbiote and host agreed to their next course of action, one that they very much asked. Stepping to her, Seth bent down to her and looked her in the eyes. "Unless…" Everyone turned their attention to him. "…Frankie what do you say… if you came and lived with me?"

A series of gasps came from everyone in the Cortex, except for Caitlin who got a widening happy smile, and the two mutants held their hands together in joy. The three of them knew that he'd want to help her, no matter what.

Frankie looked shocked and asked, "Seth… your life would change? Wouldn't it?"

"Change isn't a bad thing, Frankie." Seth assured her with an honest smile. "Besides, I am without a doubt the only one in this entire universe who can actually help you with your symbiote powers and the chocolate cravings. And more importantly Frankie, you'll have a home with me. A family. We'll be a family, but you won't ever have to call me Father or Dad and I won't ever force you to do so. But I can assure you that I'll call you my… daughter. And me and Venom will make sure you're never going to get hurt ever again, and we'll never hurt you." Placing his left hand over his right hand, he used two fingers to pull his engagement ring off his finger, the others saw it and gasped again. "It's time for me to move on, and I would love to get to know my daughter and Venom will get to know his." Flicking the ring into the air and letting it fall into hand again, he used his partner to hide it within himself and revealing the empty palm of his hand again. "And I can show you how to use your new powers."

Frankie was unable to form any words out of genuine disbelief of the situation. At this very moment, she and Magenta thought that it all was a dream, one that neither of them wanted to wake up from. Tears rolled down her face as she once again jumped into his chest and hugged Seth with all of her might. The elemental hugged her back with a hand petting the back of her head comfortingly. Smiles continued to grow and all of them were directed at the pair of father and daughter.

"Thank you. Thank you so much… Dad." Frankie said with a wide smile while she cried happily.

" _I miss being called that._ " Seth thought to himself.

Matt, despite the situation, walked closer to Seth and teasingly pointed out. "Frankie, you gotta be careful with your Dad. He might end up punching your teachers."

The elemental's buttons were pushed and he shouted back, "One time! It happened one time, Matty! And that jackass teacher pushed him down!"

"Accidentally, Bro. Not on purpose." Olivia reminded him. "But that doesn't mean you had to punch out his teeth."

"You punched out a teacher's teeth?" Joe asked worriedly.

"He pushed my kid down, I saw it…and I might have overreacted, a bit." Seth said slowly. He saw Frankie looking up at her with a curious gaze. "Don't worry, I'll try to reduce the punching of your teachers. Unless they piss me off or hurt Magenta or you of course, then you're gonna have less teachers." Venom growled in agreement, not wanting any human to hurt his baby girl.

"What now, then?" Frankie wondered of her father.

"We're gonna stay in my loft, for a while, but that's until I found a bigger one to move into, that way, you can have your own room and don't live above a bar." Seth explained. "Until then, you sleep in my room, while I make a couch. No argument, kiddo." Frankie pouted and the elemental patted her head again.

"Can you afford a new loft, Seth?" Caitlin said as she walked closer to him, while worrying that he might not have the money to do so.

"Yeah I saved up a lot of money from the bar, most it from JC offering me to the vultures, AKA old women." Seth shivered in disgust. "Not a nice thing. Plus, I also have a sufficient amount of reward money from delivering the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. Enough to buy a large loft, if I have to." She smiled as she heard his answer, and Seth became entranced by her smile. Stepping closer to her, he leaned down to her ear. "Come to my loft tonight. We'll talk there." She nodded happily, hoping for the best possible situation…

…one that would hopefully reestablish their relationship again.

X

Later that night, Seth stood in the doorframe of his room. Looking into the room, he saw Frankie's form sleeping soundly. He was happy to see the young girl, his daughter safe and sound and sleeping happily after a hearty meal of Big Belly Burgers with multiple burgers and chocolate milkshakes.

He saw her shift in her bed, and her leg in the process kicked off her quilts. Seeing that he slowly walked over to her and pulled them back over her, and tucked her in. Seeing a smile come over her sleeping face, he leaned down to her forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss on it and whispered lovingly. "Goodnight, Frankie Fury."

Walking back over to the doorframe, he closed the door and walked over to the couch. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He told Caitlin who sat on the couch and waited for him. As she and he agreed, they were going to have a talk here.

"It's okay. Is Frankie sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping soundly. I am really happy to see her like that." Seth started as he took a seat beside her. "Something you have on your mind?"

"On my heart, actually." She corrected him before pulling closer to him. "About what happened before, Seth. Our kiss before you went to fight Carnage…."

"Yeah… it was great and I loved it." The elemental said honestly. "Do you regret it? The kiss, I mean."

"No." She shook her head. "Seth… what's going to happen to us?"

Seth said, "I don't know, really, Caitlin, I don't know. But-"

She interrupted him with a kiss placed on his lips and Seth didn't resist… no, he didn't want. Because he was able to kiss the woman he loves again… and this time, he was no longer on borrowed time and he could thoroughly enjoy it. Both of them tilting their heads to their adjacent sides, deepening their kiss. Seth would have expected her to stop and he would have expected himself to feel parts of him to feel bad about kissing another man's girlfriend, fiancée even. But nothing of the sorts came through. He was just able to enjoy the kiss with the most amazing woman he met when he came into this world. And nothing more than anything, told him to scream his heart out to her. But he was holding back because of… Ronnie.

It'd be different if she was the one to experience him kissing another woman, like he saw her kiss Ronnie.

X

Standing on top of a building from on the opposite side of the building where in Seth and Caitlin was kissing, was a tall curvaceous figure with a womanly figure. Her body clad in a skin tight black suit with white accents. A gloved hand raised to the right side of her visor-like goggles and a finger pressed onto a button that lets her zoom in on the two of them kissing, watching them with interest.

Her tongue slithered out of her mouth and enticingly licked her bottom lip. The free hand ran through her white-platinum blonde hair and with skillful techniques, she tied her hair back into a ponytail with a single hand. All the while she kept her blue eyes on the two in curiosity.

After tying her hair into the ponytail, she let her hand drift down to the lower bottom of her stomach, rubbing the area underneath her naval slowly as she kept watching the two. "Not bad, Ace. But I think it's time for you and I go on a date, isn't it?"

Removing her hand from the side of her goggle, she placed it in front of her mouth and kissed them, before removing them and blew a kiss in their direction. "See you later, Ace." With a backflip, she jumped down to the alley below…

… laying in shadows as she waited for the right time to strike and meet the fiancée of her dead friend…

 **To be continued…**

 **Now Seth's life has been given back to him, both and his partner have now been granted a newfound blessing as they are now fathers to Frankie and Magenta and the Lethal Protector have returned again.**

 **But things between Caitlin and Seth are still…complicated, to say the least. However, the addition of the woman of the night might be able to set the two back on track. And who this mystery woman is, will be revealed slowly.**

 **A couple of hints to leave you guys with:**

 **First, take another look at Chapter 16 again.**

 **Second, this one is gonna be recognizable when she's revealed.**

 **So stay tuned and found out.**

 **Until next time, peeps.**


	34. Chapter 34: A Delicate Touch

**And here's another chapter for you true believers.**

 **This chapter will be the last chapter…**

 **… before getting back on track with the storyline.**

 **There's gonna be a Marvel character in this chapter, some of you might have figured out who already, and the person's lines are like that of the same character's lines in a very popular game.**

 **I own nothing in regards to that game or the character, pretty sure that's a given. But I do really hope you guys are gonna enjoy this one.**

 **So without further ado… ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 34: A Delicate Touch**

Nighttime was here, cloaking the large displaying area of the Central City Museum with darkness. The light of the moon shining through the windows above the area reflecting themselves onto the surrounding walls around when they hit the ruby reflective surface of the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond.

After the valuable diamond was retrieved and given back to the museum, the diamond was stored in a secure vault that only high-ranking members of the facility were able to open up. The diamond was stored in there for a few months, making sure that nothing was out to gun it and steal it again.

After months of no problems, the institution was confident enough to redisplay the shining diamond again. Replacing it in a base display glass cage, the facility placed the glass case in the middle of the upper level of the institution.

However, they were unsure of the number of guards to watch over it, considering the last time it was one guard, who only cowered in fear at the sight and at the words of the feared Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold. So they put a number of five guards this time to keep the valuable diamond in place, all of them clothed in dark suits and firearms, loaded and ready to fire off if a threat were to show itself.

This time the museum was prepared for any form of threat of this world… but not of another world however.

None of the five guards took notice of the sound of the metallic claws slowly, silently and perfectly cutting through the surface of one of its windows on the upper level in rooftop. Once it was cut out in a perfect circle, it was about to fall out. Before it could fall off of its place, a small hand clothed in a skin-tight black glove grabbed the glass circle and pulled it out and into the open air outside of the institution, it let out an almost uncatchable thudding sound.

A nearby guard heard the thudding sound from above and pulled out his firearm in response, preparing for a fight. Pointing his gun above, he saw the perfect circle cut through the glass and wondered out loud. "What?"

Before he could finish his sentence, a blur of black and white appeared behind him and when he turned to it, a pair of long legs wrapped around his head after a small hand took hold of his gun and twisted it out of it. The blur twisted its legs and slammed the guard's much larger body to the floor. Knocking him out immediately and emitting a sound that echoed in the facility.

The four other guards heard the sound of something connecting to the floor, and they pulled out their guns as well and peered their eyes in the direction. Slowly and strategically, the four guards opened up to the upper floor and saw their fellow comrade unconscious on the floor.

Sharing a look with each other, they walked closer to their downed comrade. The one closest to the guard, crouched down to the floor and checked his pulse, making sure that he was alive. Telling the other guards the same with a nod of his head, he got back on his feet.

The four guards took a "Vee" formation. Two guards in the front and their guns pointing ahead, one behind them checking the sides and one more in the back making sure that they were safe from the rear.

Above the formed formation of the four guards, were the blur of black and white looking down at them from a support beam. A chuckle came out of its mouth as it looked at the head of the guard in the rear. Its tongue licked the lower lip interestedly. Silently jumping off it, the blur landed down in a silent crouch.

Slowly creeping to the guard from behind, the blur jumped from his right side and grabbed hold of his body, and with Olympic-like skills the blur wrestled him down to the ground. With a quick a jab from its fist, the guard were knocked out in single moment. His body were pulled behind a larger display case, hiding him from prying eyes.

The three remaining guards were clueless, not hearing the sound of their fellow guard falling down and jabbed into his unconscious state. The guard in the middle saw that their rearguard was gone and, out of worry, walked out of their formation and looked around to find him again.

But his search for his friend were short-lived when the blur reappeared before his eyes, hanging upside-down by a cable-like line that was connected to the ceiling, and took out a small spray can. And pressing the button, and sprayed a small green smoke into his face. And he made the mistake of inhaling it. when it entered his lungs, he dropped down like a rock.

When his body hit the floor, the two guards saw their numbers reduced from four to two now. The two of them looked to each other in query and when they looked back to the front-

 _PIERCE_

A pair of small hooks shot out and pierced their clothed chests. And before the guards could try to rip them, they were yanked to the floor with a slam. Their guns falling out of their hands and their heads collided with the floor, concussing them both to the point of unconsciousness.

Standing back to its feet, the blur looked around and saw its handywork, seeing the number of guards' unconscious state and knocked out from either strikes or attacks. Seeing that their security was… out of work, the blur walked over to the upper level again. And eye contact with the ruby-red Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond, smiling greatly at the sight, the blur looked directly into it.

"Hello, beautiful." The blur said with her serene and seductive feminine voice.

Placing a black gloved hand before its glass cage, and with a slight flex of her hand, metallic claws came out from above her fingertips. The tips of the metal claws connected with the side of the cage. Slowly twisting her hand to side, she cut through the surface of the glass silently and elegantly. Twisting her hand to the opposite side, she once again formed a perfectly cut glass circle.

Taking the glass and putting on the side, she reached through the hole she made and took hold of the cage's contents. Grabbing the valuable diamond from above and removing it from its stand. Holding it in front of her face, her green eyes took in its form as she rotated the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond in her hand. "Perfect. Should get _his_ attention."

Putting it into her pocket she raised her hand again, and ran her metallic claws over the side of the glass cage, writing a message for a special someone to find or read.

Done with her message and retrieval of her object, she shot a hook into the ceiling and latched it into a support beam. Pulling on it, she jumped onto it and jumped through her make-shift entrance.

The light of the moon above shone through the hole she made, shining over the glass cage again… this time shining over the scratched surface, over the words written onto its surface.

" _See you later, Ace._ "

X

It's been a few days after the debacle of Carnage's appearance, and things were slowly turning up for the better, somewhat.

Seth had promised to handle most of the reconstruction of the bar, some of his colleagues have been given some free time to get their stuff together after the attack on their workplace while under reconstruction. JC was still on bedrest and her father and Rooster spent their time with her in the hospital, watching over her like a pair of overprotective hawks.

And things with Frankie have been better, better than great actually. It'd normally take a while for the adoption process to be official. But thanks to Jarvis, who placed his official information and documents of his existence placed into this world's databases, and Joe who brought in the aid of District Attorney Cecile Horton, a friend of his who owed him a favor, they were able to accelerate the adoption process. And Frankie were overjoyed to finally be called Frankie Rogers, or Frankie Fury as Seth called her. Matt and Olivia were in love and over ecstatic to finally be called "Uncle" and "Aunt" again, even more to know they have such a badass niece.

And the Frankie and Seth loves to call the other "father" and "daughter".

But things between Seth and Caitlin were on the "somewhat" state.

The two of them didn't meet up unless some problem were taking place. And neither of them was willing to talk with others present. They still held feelings for one another, stronger than those they had for those before they met each other. But right now, neither of them was willing to talk about it, mostly and solely because of Ronnie's presence and feelings.

Caitlin was the one who was worried about his feelings; Seth not so much. He still didn't like Ronnie for not stopping Ronnie from almost burning his little sister, and he wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

However, the two of them would occasionally rub their individual necklaces whenever they were alone. Whenever Seth was alone, he'd rub his dog tags longingly, hoping that he'd find the Caitlin on the other side of his door and get to spend the day with the beautiful doctor from this universe. Whenever Caitlin was alone, she'd rub the necklace of snow and Venom's maw longingly, hoping that she'd open the door to her apartment and find Seth jumping through her window and spend the day with the amazing elemental from the other universe.

Both of them longed for each other, but they were unable to speak their hearts, even though they have shared kisses that meant more than anything between twice now. And even though, Seth had almost died he still had trouble to speak his heart's truth again, to her at least. He'd need something strong to get him to speak again.

"DAD!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGG-"

 _CRASH_

The moment Seth heard his daughter shout into his ear, he had to let go from the ceiling and fall down to the floor with a brief scream emitting from his mouth. He was too wrapped up in his own little world to notice that Frankie had crawled up to the ceiling and spoke directly into his face, but no response so she had to shout into his ear instead.

Shaking off his head of his slight disorientation, he looked up to his daughter on the ceiling. "Sorry honey, bit wrapped in my own world." He said, while he was inwardly impressed to see that their lessons together had paid off, seeing that she was able to master her wall-crawling perfectly and quickly. That and their training involving the use of tendrils were also paying off in great deal as she was able to carry additional objects with her own tendrils like paint cans and paint brushes right now.

"Sorry for shouting, Dad. Looked you were spacing out and you didn't talk back." Frankie told her adoptive father while looking down at him. Her eyes went over the bar that she and her father was helping repairing after Carnage's attack on the place. Most of the things were back in place. The bar counter was newer and improved, more shelves offering more varieties of drinks, bar stools and tables renewed, sturdier than their predecessors and so were the rest of the objects which were renewed.

Seth were granted access to a reserve funding that Stan kept to himself in case of any events that might lead to the damage and/or the destruction of the bar. Stan trusted Seth enough to handle things, even more to use the reserve money respectfully and appropriately. And the elemental knew that the bar owner loves to watch the news whenever the night's uneventful, so he brought a brand-new TV to hang on the ceiling.

Shaking off his thoughts, he got back on his feet and looked at the TV again. "Think Stan's going to love that one?" he asked to his daughter above him.

Dropping down to the ground, Frankie landed beside her father's side and answered while looking in the same direction. "Totally. Unless, he's one of those old people who can't work modern tech."

"He's not that old, kiddo." Seth told her before placing a kiss on top of her head, getting a few giggles out of her. "Let's see if there's something interesting going on now."

He went to take the remote to the television but Frankie stopped him and said with an excited smile. "I got it, Dad." Taking in her confident expression and words, he let her have this one. Slowly turning her eyes to the remote she stuck out her hand and concentrated. The remote shook in response to her powers before slowly lifting itself into the air.

With a motion of her hand, she brought the remote to her father's outstretched hand and he grabbed it. Turning surprised to his daughter he remarked once again impressed by her growing abilities, "Someone's been taking lessons with her Aunty Liv, huh?" she smiled happily as her response and Seth pressed a button on the remote, opening up the first channel.

The moment the channel turned on, they stopped moving and talking to take in the sight of the channel, mainly focusing on the headline. " _Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond stolen AGAIN._ " Increasing the volume on the TV, they listened to the news reporter who reported the news. " _…According to our sources, the valuable and irreplaceable, not to mention recently retrieved, Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond have once again been stolen from Central City Museum. And even though, the museum has indeed increased their security, in both numbers of guards and cameras. However, they proved to do very little to stop the thief from stealing the irreplaceable diamond. There-_ " The TV's volume decreased immediately, not hearing the rest of the news footage.

Decreasing the volume of the TV, Seth let out a scoff. "Wow! I just got that thing back from Snart, and now _another_ thief doesn't seem to get the memo apparently."

"Welcome to Central City, Dad." Frankie quipped. Her father poking out his tongue in response.

"We might wanna loop S.T.A.R. Labs in on this." Seth said.

Frankie then curiously, and out of the blue, asked. "You know we have to go to _them_ , right? And Caitlin."

Chuckle came out of him. "Yeah, I know, honey. Don't worry, she's not toxic or Voldemort, and we're…complicated."

"That's one word for it." Frankie started, "And Dad, if it's any help, I really like you and Caitlin together. She's a sweet person. And I want… you to be happy."

"Thanks, Frankie. And yeah, Caitlin really is an amazing person. But now let's get to it. The S.T.A.R. Labs gang is waiting for us." Seth and Frankie moved out of the bar entrance together without turning off the television behind them.

On the TV screen, beside the news reporter, was a screen showing the scene of the crime. And showing the words written on the glass cage…

" _See you later, Ace._ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

When the pair of father and daughter jumped down through the skylight, they were met with the surprised glances of the others. Consisting of Olivia, Matt, Caitlin, Cisco, Bette, Barry, Harrison Wells, and Joe were there as well. Seth briefly looked to the main console and saw Caitlin looking into his eyes for a moment, but that quickly ended when he looked around in search for a certain someone.

" ** _Thankfully that Ronnie guy's not here._** " Venom said. " ** _If he came near our children, he'd end up losing more than a leg._** "

" _Agreed, yeah._ " Seth thought back before addressing the others. "Guess you guys saw the news."

Joe chuckled, "Yeah, looks like someone didn't get the message before and stole the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond again."

"Snart, again?"

"Not him. Someone else." Cisco said from the main console. "None of the guards were killed, meaning that they weren't turned into ice sculptures, not that he can't anymore without the Cold Gun at least."

"Instead, they were beaten. And apparently, they all said and saw the same." Matt began. "A black blur with white came and attacked them, skillfully and silently."

Feeling a bit mischievous, Olivia said, "Bro, you didn't feel like turning dark, did you? I mean you'd be my first guess, considering you can take people down quickly, silently and skillfully. Now where were you during the time of the incident? Can anyone account for your whereabouts during the time of the crime?"

"Bubble. Joe's the detective and you're the agent." The elemental reminded his sister mockingly who flipped him the bird. "But seriously, what's the thoughts on the situation?"

Joe and Barry were the ones who knows more about the crime and the detective started off, "Like I said, it looks like someone wanted to try their luck and do what Leonard Snart couldn't do, and steal the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond."

Barry then continued, "All of the guys were knocked out instantly quickly. And the glass case, it wasn't broken into pieces. Someone cut into it in a circle. And I'm talking perfect circle. And there's wasn't a single fingerprint."

"That… sounds professional." Seth said, those around him looked confused.

"What do you mean, Mr. Rogers?" Dr. Wells inquired for the rest.

The elemental then stated off a list, "Able to take down the guards, the security cameras, doing it in the night, not leaving any fingerprints, and expertly cutting a circle into its glass case and take out the diamond. We're dealing with an expert, and not a killer apparently."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Bette asked with a tilted head.

"All of the guards weren't hurt, at least not too badly anyway." Seth elaborated. "Someone who doesn't kill small-time guards, is not a killer. This one definitely isn't. Was there anything else left behind at the scene?"

"Actually. there was, but the museum wasn't willing to show it to the police… after hearing that it was a faithful citizen who retrieved the diamond before." Joe said sheepishly while hinting to the elemental's deed from the past.

"Want us to break in and get the piece?" Barry wondered of his adoptive father.

Joe then smiled and directed at the three mutants, with backgrounds and training as field agents. "I was actually thinking that the three of you could show off your agent skills." They turned intrigued and let the law man continue. "There's a fundraiser in two hours from now, one that's hosted by some of the wealthiest families of Central City. And there's an exhibition of some very big diamonds."

Cisco then wondered, "Wouldn't it be too suspicious for them to go in themselves?"

Seth then answered, "Two men go in to an event like that and separate mid-way, then the guards might end up keeping their eyes on us. But one man goes in and another couple follows behind him, then there's less suspicion, if any at all. Easy-Peasy."

" _Should I help Seth?_ " Caitlin wondered of herself, thinking that she might need to come and help Seth out as his…date, perhaps. But she wanted more than just that, she wanted to be there for him, but her heart was still shackled.

Unbeknownst to Caitlin, Olivia heard her thoughts and she knew that she might have to nudge them along with her own little directions.

Harrison Wells smiled and said, "Perhaps, it would be better if we left this to the ones with training and experience in infiltration. And of course, we'll be here and listening to you all and making sure you're safe."

"Thanks Brains. Joe where's the fundraiser taking place at?" Joe walked over to the mutants and gave the address of the event. Accepting the location, "Thanks." Seth said before looking to his daughter, "Frankie, you stay here and stay with Joe. You listen to him, alright?"

"Will do, Dad." Frankie agreed. Olivia intervened and said that'd she'd need to buy a dress, and her niece would join her. Without hesitation, her father said yes.

Matt stepped forward to his best friend. "I'm gonna go and buy a quick tux, you joining me?" Seth nodded and went to leave. Barry and Joe followed the two of them into the corridors and out of the facility while giving more information of the event. Cisco and Bette followed them, to talk about a suit for her, apparently, and Harrison Wells who wheeled out of the Cortex afterwards.

Seeing that the only ones in the room were Caitlin, Olivia and Frankie, the psychic mutant stepped closer to the female doctor. "You want to go with Seth, don't you?"

"You heard that didn't you?" Liv nodded. "Yeah… but I don't think he wants that, actually. Seth might have… forgotten about me now."

"No he hasn't, Caitlin." Frankie got into the conversation, gaining the other women's attention. "Dad's still holding thinking about you, Caitlin. He's always spacing out whenever I ask about you. But he's not ready to admit his feelings, perhaps. He's just too stubborn."

"That's Seth, all right." Olivia commented. "Caitlin, I know you still love him and so does he." Her cheeks burned up immediately. "You're both the same, not wanting to speak the truth, not willing to admit what you guys really want. And honestly, I think Seth might be afraid right now, that you might end up showing on his doorstep and say that you're staying with Ronnie."

"No." Caitlin let out immediately, dreading the very thought of leaving Seth for someone else. "I'd leave Seth. I care too much about him to even think that. He's important to me, and… we've already kissed, twice." She whispered meekly. The other two girls got knowing grins on their faces. "I just don't why he's doing this now. And I don't how to talk to him now."

"I have an idea." Frankie said suspiciously and getting the attention of the other women again.

X

 **(Two hours later)**

Two hours later, the targeted fundraiser and the exhibition of the very large diamonds were well on its way. Waiters walking around among the mass of wealthy guests with trays of either champagne or food in their raised hand in the two-story building. Guards equipped with radios and earpieces to communicate with each other if something suspicious were to show itself. A pair of staircases from left and right were placed near the entrance, leading up to the second floor.

The entire place was decorated to please any eyes who were cast upon them. On the second floor, in a separate room, was a room wherein a display glass case was laid. Inside of the case, was a pair of large shining transparent diamonds, the lights from within the case above them added more sparkle to them. Outside of the room were a pair of bulky guards who stood ready to intercept anyone who tried to get cocky and feel like doing more than see the displayed diamonds.

From the entrance, came three persons who looked absolutely ravishing and eyes of various people pointed to them in surprise.

Seth walked through the entrance in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath the blazer and a gray tie around his collar. His hair styled and spiking and looking to impressive and please any eyes on him. Matt walked alongside him in a dark-red tuxedo with a white shirt underneath the blazer and a blue tie around his collar. His hair styled and flattened with the front spiked. Those two were drawing in a lot of the female attention.

However, the next person to walk into the room was the one who got the males' attention.

Coming from behind them and taking a stand between the two male mutants, was Olivia who wore a dashing light-purple laced dress with flower patterns around her waist-bond. Her magenta hair straightened and flowing down the length of her back. Her dress showing a deep V-neckline, showing a bit of her assets. Some of the guards on the sides of the entrance were slightly tempted by the woman's appearance, their eyes briefly shifting to the girl, repeatedly.

"Centers of attention? Check." Olivia commented in mock seriousness while her right arm wrapped around Matt's held out left arm.

"That's your fault, Livy." Matt commented with a knowing smirk, he knew full well that many of the men were focused on his girlfriend. And if they were to get frisky, then they'd regret it.

Rolling his eyes at their comments, Seth got them back on task. "How about we get back to the mission at the hand guys, then you guys can flirt without me present? Let's make sure those diamonds are still here and safe. Let's spread out and cover more ground. You two take the ground floor and I'll take the second floor." The two mutants nodded their acceptance.

The three mutants split off of from each other, the couple leading each other into center of the ground floor. Seth watched them as he slowly ascended up the staircase from the right side. " ** _Those two might end up taking advantage of this mission._** "

" _They're a couple, dressed up to the nines, and at a fancy event, of course they are going to take advantage of this, Venom._ " Seth replied as he was offered a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by him. Accepting a glass, he took a sip of it before looking in the direction of the of a guarded room on the other side of the second floor, taking in the sight of two bulky guards standing guard.

" _Bingo._ " He slowly and unsuspiciously walked through the mass of guests on the floor, making sure to keep up appearance of a gentleman with a gentle soul, smiling at everyone who passed him. Enchanting a few women along the way, but Seth did not want to enchant them. Only one woman, but she wasn't here. His stride to the guarded room halted when he heard a deep chuckle from within his mind. " _What's with you? You found a chocolate fountain or something?_ "

" ** _Take a look._** " The symbiote told him cryptically.

Curiously he turned his head to the back and found no one there. Turning back to the front, his eyes widened and his mouth gaping in shock because of his flabbergasted expression when he saw her. His eyes popping out of his head after taking the shape of hearts, he felt as though his mouth fell down to the ground and his tongue rolled out… and he felt his heart beat so rapidly like it was trying quake the entire planet Earth of this universe.

Slowing walking over to him with small and short steps, looking like an angel descending from the blessed heaven above, was Caitlin Snow. Her form clad in a long flowing dress of various colors, stripes of red, blue and black. There was an upside-down V opening, showing off her exquisite legs to get a special someone's attention. Her hair was straightened and flowing and pulled to drape over her right shoulder. Her lips redden with a crimson lipstick. She was confident in her steps and walked over to him.

When Caitlin stopped, she was in front of him. And his eyes were still widened by the immense waves of shock that washed over him by the sight of her breathtaking and exquisite form. But the moment she showed him that beautiful smile he loves so much, he just about lost himself in the golden-amber pools in her eyes. He felt as though all elements inside of him roared wildly like they were stampeding within his core. And embarrassingly enough, he accidently froze the remaining champagne in his glass.

… From the other side of the room, the adjacent side to where Seth were standing unresponsive to Caitlin, was a pair of dark-green eyes watching the mutant closely before moving away silently…

Seeing the elemental not willing to form a word even with his mouth gaped, she commented at his frozen drink with a tease. "Too cold for you?"

Her words snapped him out of his stupor, his eyes rapidly blinking before he talked back. "What?" was the only reply he could let out. He saw her gesture to his ice-cold drink. "Damn it." he placed it on wooden railing beside him. "What…What are you doing here, Caitlin? And you look…wow! You look…wow." He let out his sentence twice, as though it was the only logical response to the sight before him.

"Thanks." Caitlin said with blushed cheeks and an enchanting smile. "And Olivia told me that to remove all suspicion on the infiltrating parties, is to have both men with a partner with them. So I joined Liv and Frankie on their little shopping trip, and we picked this up." She did a curtsy with her hands grabbing the sides of her dress and holding it up while she bowed before him.

"You look… amazing. Shining brighter than any stars." Seth complimented her and he couldn't help his eyes and keep them on her. "And… thanks for helping with the mission. Means a lot. So shall we?" Holding out his arm to her, she accepted it and wrapped her arm around his.

"So what do we do now? We're gonna plant bugs everywhere we walk? Pick-pocket important people?" Caitlin asked her questions.

Laughing light, he patted her hand and said, "Cool down, "Kim Possible". First off, we'll take a closer look at the room. Check it out for a while, then we'll make sure."

"Is there a hurry to do it?" She wondered of him embarrassed, not wanting this to end too soon.

In all honesty, Seth didn't want it to end either, not wanting to end the time with Caitlin. Looking around again, he saw that the exhibition room were still guarded, he said "No, not really. We can take our time. I gotta talk to you anyway actually it's important."

Feeling like it would lead to an important talk, she led them to a secluded area down a small hall. Making sure that they were alone before, Seth told her honestly, "I'm really sorry how I've been acting this entire time. Cait. It's…not fair to you and I'm sorry for it."

"It's okay, Seth. Things have been… complicated." She said for a lack of a better word. "But I don't want you out of my life, Seth. It feels too wrong to not have you in my life. I know you have more responsibilities now, with Frankie now as your daughter. But I don't want to be… without you."

"Me neither." He said longingly while he stepped closer to her. "I don't want to…lose you."

With her heart rapidly beating in her chest, Caitlin stepped closer to him, till they could feel the other's breath on their face. Caitlin wasn't going to waste any more time, she wasn't going to lose her chance to say it. she had to, she _needed_ to. "Seth… I-"

" _GUYS!_ "

Both doctors backed away from each other while holding the sides of their heads with their hands because of the telepathic shout they heard coming from Seth's little sister. Caitlin loves Olivia, but she didn't like the timing, she missed her chance to speak her heart because of her.

" _What is it, Liv?_ " Seth thought loudly in his head, hoping that his sister heard it.

Thankfully, she did. " _Go to the exhibition room. The guards there went into the room, and it's been 20 minutes since they did, and they've come out yet. Go check it out. You're the one who can turn invisible. Plus, hope you like Caitlin's dress, she picked that out for you specifically._ "

" _Copy that. And yes, I do very much like it._ " He thought back to her before directing at the flustered Caitlin. "Um… _cough_ …I gotta go check out the exhibition room a bit, stay here, okay?" she nodded immediately.

Receiving the nod of agreement from her, Seth used his partner's help to check if anyone's looking their way. Finding out that no one did, he used Venom's help to turn invisible in a moment. Without making any sound, he slithered through the masses of guests quickly. Giving small and gentle pushes on the backs of either male and female guests to make sure that he was able to pass through, he made his way to the entrance of the exhibition room.

Thinking of the worst possible situation to take place in there, he clenched both of his hands and turned them into adamantium. If it led to a fight, he'd be ready for anything. Ready for it, he walked through the entrance and was shocked at the sight, the situation before him making his invisible turn off.

Seth found the two bulky guards back again, but both of them were laying on the ground, unconscious. Thinking the worst of their states, he bent down on one knee and checked their pulse with his fingers. He exhaled in relief when he felt their pulses still beating. " _They're alive. But who the hell did this?_ "

" ** _Look to the side._** " Venom instructed him with an advice.

Turning his eyes to the side, the elemental found a pair of small CC Jitters cups with remaining coffee spilling out of them. Using a tendril, he brought one of the cups to his nose and smelled the contents. After a couple of sniffs, he recognized a familiar smell. " _Oxycodone. Someone slipped them into their drinks and knocked them out. But who?_ " he wondered as he looked around while he was still crouched.

" ** _Uh-oh._** "

Seth heard his partner let out in surprise. Instead of asking him, he got back on his feet and looked to the exhibition glass case in the middle of the room. He stepped closer to it and saw the contents, or lack of thereof. "The diamonds are gone. Damn it."

" ** _Not that!_** " Venom chastised his host for missing the obvious fact. " ** _Look to the corner of the case, dumbass!_** "

Following the instructions, Seth looked to the corner of the case and saw the engraved words written on it.

" _Usual spot, Ace?_ "

"Uh-oh." Seth said as he recognized the handwriting and the nickname that only other person called him. "Why her?"

" _Mr. Rogers, what's wrong?_ " Harrison asked through the communications device.

" _Bro, what did you find?_ " Olivia asked through her telepathic powers.

Pressing a button on his earpiece, he answered both in dismay. "Bad luck. Nothing but bad luck."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Felicia Hardy?" Joe asked of the elemental mutant in confusion.

After the three mutants and Caitlin returned from their fundraiser mission, Seth took the lead and explained what he found. Showing them the message, which was written into the side of the glass case. This caused surprise to come over the two other mutants, knowing of the mentioned woman's status in society and her… "career."

Ronnie had come back to the facility to check up on their progress. He was very much surprised to see Caitlin dressed up to the nines and beyond. And parts of him told him that she wasn't dressing up for just anyone, and he was among them.

"Never heard of her before. Who is she?" Barry asked.

"Someone not from this universe. From _our_ universe." Matt said while empathizing on the word "our."

"Another one from your universe?" Cisco shivered. "Don't take it the wrong way, guys, I love the three of you. But I don't think we can handle the trouble your baddies bring into our town."

"Thanks Cisco, we love you too." Olivia said with a wave of her hand.

Seth waved off the mechanical engineer with a wave of his hand. "And don't worry. Felicia's nothing like Carnage. She's a thief. A very good thief."

"What do you guys know about her?" Bette asked.

Matt gave Jarvis an order and brought up the image of Felicia Hardy on the monitors around the mannequin. The males' eyes were immediately drawn to the image of the tall curvaceous woman with white-platinum blonde hair and blue eyes in a form-fitting black suit with white accents. The black goggles were magnificent and the gloves her hands were clothed in were incredible as well. Even the image of her were giving off teasing and flirtatious sensations. "Felicia Hardy, ladies and gentlemen."

"Also known as the Black Cat." Olivia continued. "She's a master thief with expertise in burglary, gymnastics, judo, karate, you name it, she's done it. She's strong, and her suit gives her additional strength. She's been on SHIELD's wanted list for a while now. And when you think you're close to get her, she's already gone. She's that good."

"And she's in our universe." Seth began. "She's not a killer like Carnage was. She only cares about the score and doesn't kill. She always goes for a clean heist. Guess I should expected her to call out to me, considering she's in a foreign universe."

Everyone in the Cortex heard his words and Caitlin was the one who chose to ask. "What do you mean "call out to you", Seth?"

The elemental scratched the back of his head embarrassedly before zooming on the image of the engraved message the Black Cat had left for him. "Felicia was a childhood friend to Stef. They knew each other since then. And ever since I met her, Felicia's the only one who calls me "Ace", her little nickname for me when we met."

Frankie tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked of her father, "Wait Dad? Your late fiancée was childhood friends with a master thief and villain? And you met her and became friends?"

"Stefanie didn't have problem about anyone's backgrounds or what they do. She didn't have a problem with me with me being a anti-hero." Seth answered his daughter. "And when I met her as Venom, I was surprised to later find out that Felicia was secretly the notorious Black Cat."

Olivia then said back, "Yeah, I remember her as well. She and I were supposed to Stef's co-maids of honor. She was funny, somewhat."

"Yeah, she's nice." Seth said with a warm smile. Caitlin saw the smile and felt jealous all of a sudden, wondering what the relationship was. He then recalled a fact that made his eyes pale and his face drain of color. Snapping to the mutants, he confessed. "Liv, Matt, you guys remember how I was gone for ten days after Stef and Bucky's funerals?"

Liv recalled the situation of her brother's absence after his family's deaths. "Yeah we looked for you everywhere. But we thought you had taken some time to process their deaths. So we stopped at that. Dad thought the same and let you."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and said bluntly. "And then you suddenly come back in a quinjet, wailing in pain because of Carnage's poison going into your body because you went after him alone after tracking him." His words had his niece looking down in sadness, she knew of her father's predicament and she didn't like it. Seeing that her little niece was feeling sadness, Olivia stepped over to her and pulled her into a hug and whispered comforting words into her ear.

Scratching the back of his head again, Seth relieved, "Yeah… what you guys don't know is that I wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Asked Matt, wondering what the other mutant kept to himself.

"I had help tracking Carnage down. Felicia came to me and said that she had found the location of him. And she was willing to give me the location _if_ she came with me." Seth relieved to the shocked mutants and the natives of this universe. "We weren't the only people who felt hurt and devasted from Stef and Bucky's deaths. And at that point, I'd even make a deal with the Devil himself to get Carnage and kill him."

"You brought her along?"

Seth nodded at Harrison's query. "Yeah, I did. But it turned sideways because she decided to join in our fight… and it ended up with her being slashed by Carnage's poison."

"That's how Carnage escaped the first time? Even with a wound like that, you'd still have gone after Carnage no matter what." Matt deduced.

"Yup. And she was in pain. So I did something I have never done before?"

"What did you do, Dad?" Frankie asked of her father worriedly.

"Nothing too extreme, honey." Seth assured her with a soft voice. "But I had to take a sample of my own blood and inject into her system."

"Why?" Barry wondered for an explanation.

"Felicia's a human, not a mutant. She doesn't have any powers, no defensive mechanism that could defend her against the poison. She would have died 72 hours." Seth paused before inhaling deeply. "I wasn't there to save Stef and Bucky, but I wouldn't Felicia die too, I'd be damned if I let that happen. So I took a sample of my blood and modified it to hold specific properties that my X-gen grants me."

Caitlin knew what he was aiming for and stated. "Your elemental defenses."

"Bingo, Dr. Snow." Seth jokingly said as an announcer. "Granted her body weren't able to hold the elements permanently like mine does, but it was able to regulate her body's temperatures repeatedly a day, halting the poison from moving on to the rest of her body. I gave a bunch of small vials for her that she could inject into her body regularly."

Looking back to the message she wrote on the glass, Seth said to Barry. "She reaching out to me. Barry? She's an old friend, mind if I take care of this alone?" the speedster nodded his head.

The elemental moved away and to the exit but then Caitlin asked him, "Where are you going?"

"To meet her. She and I used to find the tallest buildings of a city and we would meet up there alone. That's our "usual spot"." Seth answered quickly before continuing on, he took off his black trenchcoat and placed it on a chair.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, Olivia stated openly. "I wonder if he's too dense to realize it."

"To realize what, Auntie?" Frankie asked her aunt.

Olivia then said loudly, making sure that Caitlin heard it of course. "That Felicia Hardy has a GIANT crush on him."

"What?!"

She definitely heard it.

X

Lashing out one arm after another, a new tendril latched onto a new building before pulling on it to let the elemental swing through the dark skied Central City. His form enveloped by the symbiote within him letting Venom be the one to meet the cat burglar.

" ** _Are you sure it's wise to meet with her again? She's quite the con-artist._** " Venom advised to his host, knowing full how the woman was able to con various other heroes.

" _Yeah, she's a con-artist without a doubt. But I want to make sure she's safe and not wounded again._ " Seth replied as he swung through the city and thought back to the events of the past, orbiting around the fight. He recalled how he was forced to choose between getting his fiancée's killer or save his fiancée's childhood friend. Even though the first choice could have given his life back again, he couldn't afford nor would he let anyone else dear to him be killed again. He chose the friend above his own life, and he didn't regret it for a single bit.

" ** _You ever think how our lives would be like before coming here?_** " Venom asked curiously.

Seth thought back the events of what happened in this universe and compared to the ones that have happened in home universe. And when he latched onto a building, he looked down at the city below him, he then thought his answer. " _Our lives in our universe were great and awful, good and bad. But in this universe... I wouldn't change it for a single bit. I love my daughter and I'm not going anywhere._ "

Venom smiled within his mind, " ** _Without a doubt partner. We love our new daughter._** "

Swinging back into action, he saw a tall building ahead of him and chose to make that the spot to meet up with the cat burglar. Landing on top of the roof, Seth slithered out of his suit and walked into the middle of the rooftop and looked around the roof. He saw a doorway leading to a staircase that would lead downstairs from the rooftop. Other than that, there was nothing else on the roof aside from a few puddles of dirty water and dirty writhed newspapers.

"You look good." Seth snapped his head around and looked to the doorway and found the unmistakable form of Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, herself on top of it. With an expertly jump she leaped up and performed a spin and landed on the roof before getting back on her feet again. She slowly walked over to the elemental anti-hero, exaggerating the sway of her hips. "Been working out?"

A chuckle came out of his mouth, before he said with a quip. "We both know answer to that one, don't we Cat?"

Standing in front of him, Felicia brought up a finger to his chest and ran it down his body slowly. "So, rumor has it you're on the market now? Is that true, or are you just trying to break women's hearts again, Ace?"

Grabbing hold of her hand, he leaned closer to her face, blowing a heated blow of air in her face. The feeling of the hot air made her smile enticingly. "That's a lot of questions coming from you."

"I'm just curious." She replied with a shrug.

"Thought that was bad for cats." He commented quippingly while his hand drifted up and grabbed her side. Lightly squeezing the side, the burglar let out a moan of pleasure while his hand moved to the front and to the lower part of her stomach. Rubbing it lightly he turned his eyes to her face again, seeing her bite her lower lip to keep her moan within. "Your wound is gone."

"It is." Her hand ran up to the side of his head. "Thanks to you, Ace. My hero. I've seen some of your new tricks, I like them."

"And you're still sticking to your old ones, it seems." He said. "You gonna return those diamonds again, or do I have to get rough."

Tightening her grip around the back of his head, she brought it closer to her lips. Leaning her head to his ear, she nibbled his ear and he didn't respond in any way. "We both know I can handle rough." She whispered seductively.

The moment the last word escaped her mouth, tightened her grip around his body and twisted her body around and wrapped her legs around his head in a headlock. With another powerful twist of her body, she pulled Seth down to the ground, on his back and the woman on top of him.

Taking hold of her thighs, Seth threw her off his head and onto her back. And before she could get up again, the elemental places an arm on her throat and pins her down to the ground. "Trust me you can't handle _my_ rough."

With a smirk on her face, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them around again, her being the on top of him again. " _Now_ you're getting my attention." Pursing a few fingers on both hands, he pinched her thighs. "Argh!" she grunted out loud and forced her to shot up from her place on top of him.

Placing his hands on the ground, he performed a backflip and got back on his feet again. He made eye contact with the burglar again. Both of them wearing smirks. "Wonder what Stef would have said if she saw us now?"

"Something like, "Looks I found you a good cat-sitter, Hardy", don't you think?" She said back. He chuckled as a response. Felicia saw him ready a battle stance, making her say excitedly. "Huh. Guess I gotta play "harder" to get."

Shooting out her hand to the back, she shot out her grappling hook and hooked onto a building and jumped from her spot. Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance, he said "Of all the people I have to chase, why her?" Using the earth element to strengthen his legs, he ran to the ledge and jumped into the air and lashed out his own hand to fire off a tendril that latched onto a building and swung after the burglar.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back at the facility, they had watched the entire scene between Seth and Felicia. Some of them didn't see the need to do so, but Caitlin's cold hard look on her face convinced them to do otherwise. Reluctantly, Matt and Cisco whipped a drone with a long-distance camera that could watch afar, and thanks to the elemental who carried his navi-lens with him at all times, tracking his location was easy.

And now they watched as Seth ran after the Black Cat without his suit, but because of the darkened area thanks to nighttime, he didn't seem to care about that.

Caitlin, who inspected closer at the live footage, saw that he was smiling like he was having the time of his life. It was though he was enjoying running after the blonde-haired thief, and he also seemed to be having fun talking to her. Was it because of Felicia being his late fiancée's childhood friend? Or was it because of something much deeper…and intimate? She dreaded the feeling of Seth moving on with someone else, aware that It would mean that she was too late to state her true feelings for him.

From her spot leaning against the wall, Olivia heard the female doctor's thoughts of jealously. Ever since she told her about Felicia's crush on her elder brother, she instantly turned into a woman on a mission. Making sure that the elemental wasn't hurt by the burglar from their home universe. But it was all a lie to tell the others around her, she was worried that she might lose Seth to another woman.

It was painfully obvious to anyone in the Cortex, that she was looking out for the elemental in her own unique way. Problem was that it was _too_ obvious.

Frankie saw it herself and thought it was cute how not-so-subtle the female doctor was when it came to her father. She and Magenta knew that they were in a complicated situation, but both of them loved how Caitlin was willing to even send a drone out to watch over him. " ** _…Humans and their mates are weird._** "

" _Mates?_ " Frankie asked her "other" curiously. " _Why are you calling them mates?_ "

" ** _Isn't that what they are? Mates. They love each other and want to spend time with each other._** " Magenta said. " ** _Daddy calls them "mates". But like he told me, they're just too pigged to be honest with each other._** "

Frankie chuckled to herself in the back before correcting her partner, " _You mean pig-headed, dummy. Not pigged._ "

" ** _Po-tay-to, po-tah-to._** " Magenta mentally said back with a childish whine and a mental pout.

The younger metahuman walked over to her uncle and commented on Caitlin's behavior. "Caitlin's not really subtle, is she?"

Mat softly laughed and said back, "When it comes to the matters of the heart, sweetie, nothing is easy. Look at Seth and Caitlin, here. Those two obviously care about each other, anyone can see that, but they are pig-headed to see that or even admit that." His head swayed from side to side as he contemplated his thoughts, "Guess it might be a blessing that Felicia came."

"How so?"

Thinking back to his days as a teacher, he wanted her to reach the conclusion on her own. "How would you describe Caitlin's behavior right now?"

Taking a moment to think it over and look her over, the young metahuman stated, "Jealous."

"Precisely, honey." Matt told her as she reached the right conclusion.

"You say it's good. For Seth, yeah maybe. For _me_ , not so much." Olivia stated as she moved closer to her loved ones.

"How so, Auntie?" Frankie said her auntie.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her little niece and pulled her close in a hug. "Cause if I were to meet Felicia again, then I would end up hearing her thoughts of my brother…in comprising positions… again." She whispered out the words uncomfortably.

Though the words came out in a whisper, she did say them loud enough so Caitlin could hear them. Which made her think dreadful thoughts of the Black Cat taking advantage of Seth's good personality and good nature. But he wouldn't let himself be conned into something like that… would he?

Registering her thoughts coming from Caitlin's mind, Olivia shared a couple of thoughts of the female doctor's obvious jealousy to both her boyfriend and her niece. Telling that her plan was working flawlessly.

" _Seth… don't do anything stupid._ "

Caitlin couldn't help but think that as she continued watching the chase between Seth and the curvaceous cat burglar, both of whom running on top of the ledges of a rooftop. Turning to the mutants who knew the burglar, she wondered. "Why does it look like Seth is having fun now? He should be able to catch her without trouble."

"He should, but he isn't." Olivia answered cryptically. "I just think he enjoys the fact that he's able to actually have a chase with someone who's actually a challenge. I mean, Seth rarely lets loose when he's fighting against the villains from this city. And now that he has his life back, he's able to have fun again. Not be too… dark, really. Lifeless again."

"What would that look like?" Cisco wondered out loud, Barry, Harrison and Ronnie thinking of the same.

Pointing a finger at the monitors of Seth and Felicia jumping onto another building where they run on top of its ledges, Matt said. "That." The natives of this universe saw that the elemental was not using his elements to go after her, but just ran now. "Seth is having the time of his life right now, and honestly, I'm happy to see that."

"I love seeing Daddy happy again." The younger metahuman said happily.

Caitlin felt even more jealously seep into her body, her mind and her heart. She didn't want to see the elemental of her heart being happy with another woman. It didn't feel right; she didn't want to see that. It was like a nightmare to see the two from the other universe run their hands over each other's bodies so intimately and so familiarly. Much seeing them have fun together as they ran on ledges of the building.

X

Seth continued chasing after the platinum-blonde woman who leaped up off the ledge and shot out her hook to the edge of the building and used it to swing around the building. Performing a flip after a jump and thrusting both of his arms out, the mutant fired off two tendrils and swung after her.

Felicia saw that the elemental was still following her and saw a fire escape on the side of a building and with a spin, she shot out her grappling hook again and connected it to the fire exit. Her glove pulling on her hook and yanked her to it. Putting both of her hands on the railing, she flipped herself to a standing in the fire escape placed on the highest floor of the tall building.

Using his tendrils and pulling on him, he released his tendrils and performed an extended flip before letting gravity drag him down, down to the wall of the adjacent building. Placing both of his feet on the wall, he let himself glide down the wall and stopped himself when he was able to look directly into Felicia's eyes, who stepped closer to the railing and leaned up against it and placing her elbows on it. Her hands cupping her chin underneath it with a loving look in her eyes.

Placing his back against the wall and planting his feet underneath, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nice hook."

This got the thief's attention, "You checking out my gear?" He didn't give her an answer, letting the burglar's mind fill with answers for her. "Still a little tease as always."

"Thought that was you." Seth countered without missing a beat. She just shrugged. Leaning a bit forward, the elemental wondered of her. "So how long has the Mistress of Bad Luck been in the hood?"

Felicia cooed in surprise, "Aww you still remember your little nickname you gave me? Makes me feel so loved." Once again, her words didn't get a reaction out of him, and she loved the challenge of that. "Your friend, Iron Junior, doesn't know it, but the day he got pulled into the portal that dragged him to here… dragged me along after him. Wasn't nice. I got all wet."

"Thought your suit looked a little shiny." Seth commented teasingly, growing a smile on her face. "So you went through the trouble and got three diamonds, all for little old me?"

Shrugging her shoulders again, she countered just as teasingly. "At the time, it was either that or show up at your doorstep for a booty call."

"Don't flatter yourself." Seth held out his hand, his palm up front. "But I am gonna need those diamonds back again."

Smirking the cat burglar tightened her hands on the railing and put all her weight onto them, before flipping her entire body over and jumping up in the air. And with expert timing and landing, she landed on top her hand, knowing that he'd be able to hold her easily. "Or what?"

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "We really gonna do this again?"

She nodded her head and shot her grappling hook and yanked herself up to the rooftop and ran away. Drawing additional strength from her suit, she leaped up high into the air and jumped onto a tall building and landed on her feet. Rolling around on the rooftop for a moment, she got back on her feet and resumed her running.

When she saw that she was nearing the ledge of the building she jumped from it and looked back up when she landed on the empty sidewalk of the streets. Her eyes went from the dark skies to the top of rooftops, trying to find the elemental. But her eyes were not able to register his presence anywhere.

However, a pair of slithering tendrils latched onto her shoulder blades and snapped her back. Unlike her, she let out a surprised yelp when her back hit the ground. Her eyes looked up and saw Seth crouched right beside her. "Sneaking up on me, are we?" She purred seductively like a car. "Are you showing off for me?"

"Only if you're feeling lucky." Seth teased.

Forming another smile on her face, she jumped up and into a backflip. Looking down at him, Felicia offered. "You up for a late-night dinner? I made a reservation for two, reserved the entire restaurant… just for us."

Getting back to his full height, Seth told his thoughts. "I am a bit hungry, actually. But just for the two of us? Now why would you want that? I haven't done anything worth that much."

Softening her expressions a bit, she walked closer to his body and spoke, "Thanks to you, my best friend can finally rest in peace, and I got my life back. Thanks to you, my time was extended again, even though it meant you had to…bend your rules a bit. I can't thank you enough for that. So… at the very least I can buy you dinner. So what do you say?" She pointed a thumb behind her, into the air. "Or do you have to ask your ex, first?"

Seth widened his eyes and asked, "You know about Caitlin?"

"So that's her name, huh?" Felicia remarked. "She's pretty, maybe a bit trust issues considering she sent out a drone to keep an eye on us."

"Yeah, we're…in a complicated situation. Her fiancée is back again and-"

"You two are still making out behind closed doors." She added, Seth narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I was watching you one time."

"That how you get your rocks off?" Seth wondered, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Any advice?" he asked her.

Placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it tenderly, she said seductively as always. "And lose any chance of getting to know _this…_ " Her fingers grazed down his body. "…No…chance…honey."

Not reacting to her touch, he said. "Just putting everything out there, don't you? You never change, do you, kitten?" she licked her lips. His eyes rolling as he made his decision. "Oh what the hell? Let's go. I'm hungry anyway."

"Good. Follow me."

She shot a hook and swung into the open air above the streets again. Seth jumped after her with his tendrils shooting out as well as they both went to the location of the restaurant.

The modified S.T.A.R. Labs drone flying after them from a distance, even though the two swingers both knew it was following.

X

When Seth and Felicia swung over passed several streets and swung higher up into the air and let go of their respective ropes and dropped down on roof of a very tall and fancy building. When the elemental was airborne before he took in its structure. Aweing at the sight of the differently shaped windows. And when his eyes placed themselves on them, he recalled that this building had been very popular because of it's restaurant which is placed on its roof with a view over the entire city. The restaurant however only opens during the night. Dining under starry night sky was the best time to dine, apparently.

Getting on his feet again, he looked around and saw to his surprise that the cat burglar was gone and he was left alone on the rooftop restaurant. He took in the sights, seeing that Felicia was true to her words. No one else here, no other table or chairs aside from one in the middle of the roof with a transparent roof placed over the tables and chairs with a few pillars. The transparent roof led all the way to the kitchen that were ked downstairs via a staircase.

Seth turned his eyes back to the table and saw that the circular table was very large, allowing various people to take a seat. It looked like one of those circular tables that were able to turn, and he saw various plates covered by steel coverings. In the middle of the table was a large chocolate fountain, streaming down waves of hot chocolate. His nose twitched when he picked up the aroma of the food beneath the coverings and making him lightly lick his lips. "Girl definitely knows how to make an impression."

He heard an exaggerated lick of teeth in the back of his head before he heard his partner say. " ** _She… definitely does yeah._** " Another lick came again.

"You like?"

He turned his head to the back and once again saw Felicia again… her body no longer clad in her signature black suit with white accents. However, she was now dressed in a ravishing skin-tight black dress with white stripes placed on the curves of her body, forcing any who dared to look at her to divert their attention to said curves. Hair was styled into loose waves and elegant braids, and her eyes were no longer covered by the goggles. Putting extra sway to her hips, the cat burglar walked closer to him. "Thought I might as well go all out."

"You certainly did." Seth said immediately. The Black Cat heard and saw how quickly he turned from her form to the subject of the reserved restaurant. "Do I even wanna know how you were able to afford this?"

"We both know the answer to it, don't we Ace?" She countered with a wink. Briefly looking back, she made eye contact with the S.T.A.R. Labs drone that watched them from afar. She knew that Caitlin and the rest of the gang were watching her and the mutant, making sure that the latter was safe, from her. Which gave her a thrill, the thrill of having an audience excited her. Even more, knowing that Seth's ex was watching them with pure jealousy, which made her stride to his side and wrap her arm around his and place her head on his shoulder. "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

"…You trying to get my attention or are you just putting on a show for my friends?" Seth wanted to know as he led them to the table and, like a gentleman, pulled out a chair for her before taking the seat across from her. "So no waiters or anything? Just the two of us?"

"They do have a policy to let at least three waiters here, but I paid a little extra to get the two of us alone." She said before gesturing to the metal covered plates. "You mind taking them off?" With a nod from his head, he sent out six tendrils, three of them over each side.

Felicia saw him start off with the appetizer and she started. "For an appetizer, we're starting off with red lobster bacon-wrapped shrimp. From what I can recall, this was the appetizer you and Stef agreed on for the wedding." Placing the lid away, he placed a tendril over the next plate. "For the main course, we have slow cooked pork chops with mashed potatoes." Placing the second lid to the side, he moved on to the final one. "And finally, for dessert, as you may guessed…" she pointed at the streaming chocolate fountain just as Seth pulled the lid off. "A large plate, full of all the favorites."

The elemental widened his eyes when saw the revealed plate containing marshmallows, small pretzel sticks, rice crispy treats, mini chocolate eclairs, caramels, sponge cakes in the form of small stars, chocolate chip cookies, oreos, cheesecake bites, brownie bites, waffles, donut holes, and small pecan pies. He heard his partner salivating in his mind at the sight of the large plate for dessert. "It looks really good, it really does, Felicia."

"After all the good you do, Ace, I think you deserve this much, is all." She said as she took hold of her cutlery and began cutting into her shrimp.

Recognizing the meal before him, he commented, "Should I be surprised that you chose to go with the same menu plan for me and Stef's wedding? She told you about this, right?" He said he took hold of the shrimp and threw it into his mouth.

"She did." Felicia continued their small talk. "She said that it did have to be quite extravagant or there'd be chocolate dipped pickles as the snacks, for both kids and adults."

He smiled nostalgically, "Yeah. She tried the same trick on me. Didn't work out for her and I ended up using it against her." He said before eating the last shrimp on his plate.

"You must have been the first." She said in low sensual voice. "So about your ex…do the two of you play "Operation" behind closed doors with no end?"

"That game is not even remotely anatomically correct." Seth stated sternly. "Whoever made that game should shoot himself." She laughed in response to his aggressive answer before the two of them settled in to eat with the two of them sharing more small talk, going back and forth about what happened between them since getting to this universe. Felicia was particularly interested in knowing more and more about his newly adopted daughter. And he was willing to indulge her and talk about his child to her, he trusted her enough to do that while digging into their main course.

The drone flew closer to the restaurant and the camera zoomed closer to the two conversing, seeing them happy together.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The large group watched the two from the other universe converse happily and eat the expensive and fancy food together. But when the two reached the rooftop restaurant, some of them didn't see the need to see the elemental eat.

Harrison chose to wheel out, not seeing any need to continuing and watching them eat. Cisco and Bette were feeling the same and chose to walk out as, and the sight of the beautifully decorated food actually made them puckish so they chose to go out for some food. Barry was feeling the same and sped out of there to buy some sushi. He was in the mood for Japanese. Matt and Olivia chose to remain in the facility, waiting for the elemental to come as well. Frankie chose to go out and buy some food for herself and her auntie and uncle too. Ronnie remained alongside them and watched the scene as well.

But as he waited and saw the scene between them, he looked around as he saw that there was a person missing from their midst. He wanted to go and find that someone, but something told him to remain in the laboratorial facility.

Matt saw that someone else was indeed missing from their group and he wondered where that person had gone off to. However, a stray thought regarding the elemental told him that he knew exactly where that person had gone off to. And he thought it's what might be what was needed for them to… get on the right path again.

Olivia was thinking the same thoughts, those two needed to get on the right track again, it was right for all. But she really hoped that their hearts would finally open up and their desired words would finally pour out and they would finally be honest with one another. Anyone could see that these two were head over heels for each other.

Question is now…what would it take for the two to finally be ready for each other.

Turning her head to her boyfriend, Olivia thought to him. " _You think those two are gonna be alright again?_ "

Hearing his girlfriend's thoughts, Matt thought back. " _I think they are. Even though those two are too pig-headed to be honest with one another. Kinda of reminds me of us, doesn't it?_ "

" _Yeah, it does._ " She intertwined her fingers with his. " _And we turned out to be the best for one another. They are gonna be the best for one another._ "

Turning their attention back to the monitors, they saw the mutant and the cat burglar clean off their plates from the appetizer and the main course.

X

Seth and Felicia took a break from the meal and walked over to the ledge of the building. Their eyes looking over the darkened city together, and the cat burglar, knowing that they were still being watched, moved closer to the mutant, pretending to be in need of warmth and like a cat, rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Not taking the burglar's bait, he asked seriously. "What are you gonna do now? Stay here and make trouble for everyone in the city?"

"Maybe." Her hand brushed some of his hair away, sensually moving her fingers over his forehead. "You gonna put the bad girl in her place if she's outta of line?"

"Don't give me an excuse to tie you up, Cat." He told her, his words getting the girl to smile intrigued. "But seriously, don't cause too much trouble. Last thing I want, is to put you in a containment cell."

"All by my lonesome? Or do I get special privileges? A couple of special visits, maybe?" Felicia's hand wandered up to his face and from the corner of her eye…saw a certain person there. "And now that we are here…" she leaned up and neared his lips.

However, at the last second, Seth pulled away in time. A normal woman would feel hurt or confused by such an action. But Felicia however just a widening and knowing smirk. Clearing his throat a few times, he said, "Sorry for that, Cat. But… I can't."

"Why not?" She knew why he did it but still asked, knowing that she and a certain someone would love to know the answer.

"Because… I…I…First off, it's wrong. You are Stef's best friend and I can't… start anything with you." Seth told her honestly, but she waited for the second and most important reason, the honest reason. "And more importantly…I… love someone else."

Showing another smile on her face, Felicia turned around and started moving away. Halting briefly, she peered her head to the mutant again. "Then go to her. I missed you, Ace. See you later." She continued walking and turned to the other side of the restaurant.

But her words left growing confusion on his mind. Wondering if she wanted him to go and finally speak his heart to Caitlin again.

"Seth!"

And apparently some God out there in the skies and above were looking out for the two of them.

Snapping his body to the side, he was flabbergasted as he was Caitlin standing near the entrance to the rooftop restaurant. Her breathing ragged and her dress covered by…his black trenchcoat. Their heights being different, made it possible for her entire body from her head down to be covered by his coat. It looked like she had been running the entire way over here.

Seeing Caitlin here, he ran over to her and stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here, Caitlin?" he wondered of her, he didn't expect her to suddenly pop out and come here.

Fearing that she might have come too late, her true feelings exploded. "I didn't want to see you do something like that again."

"Do what? Talk with Felicia? She's just-"

"Yes!" Her eyes began streaming tears while interrupting him. "I don't want to feel any more heartache like this… seeing you with another woman like now… is worse than anything I have ever felt before."

"I…I don't understand, Caitlin." Seth genuinely didn't understand her words. He then realized and spoke, truthfully this time. "… Caitlin… what I did, what I said… I thought that it'd make you happy."

"But I'm not happy now!" she shouted into his face, stepping closer to him with moistening eyes. "I'm not happy now, because…I'm not with you!" She shouted again into his face, her voice echoing into the dark skies.

"I…thought you'd be happy to…I thought you'd be happy to finally be with the one who makes you happy again. I thought that you wouldn't be broken anymore, you'd no longer be sad anymore. You could have that life you two always wanted again, a normal life again. With Ronnie again." His eyes began turning teary. "Most people would want that life."

"What if I _don't_ want that life?!" She shouted again, shocking the mutant even more.

Each of her shouts caused the symbiote inside of Seth to cower and creep deeper into his host's body, trying to shield himself from the booming voice of the emotional woman. He then shockingly started, "Caitlin-"

"You've saved me so many times Seth. Almost died for me." She interrupted him immediately. "Seth, you saved me so many times, time and time again. You went to save Professor Stein and Ronnie Raymond, because you didn't want me to get hurt. You even tried to halt a nuclear explosion with your powers, and it almost costed you your life… you did that for me. You have always saved me from danger, even before you personally knew me…you were the one who made me feel happy again after months of endless hurt and heartbreak… you were the one who always kept me safe from harm….you are the one…I can't…be unhappy with. You are the one I want to be happy with!"

Seth was speechless as he heard Caitlin pour her words in a series of heartfelt exclaims. Like she needed to say the words otherwise it'd be too late for her to speak them. He wondered if the sight of him and Felicia might have caused her heart to finally open up… and his whole heart resonated with hers, knowing exactly what was going through her heart and soul… the same exact things as his own… heart and soul.

His heart knew what she was aiming for, but he wanted to be sure… he didn't want to be wrong, anything else he'd be comfortable with. But not this. So he asked, "Caitlin… what are you saying?"

"What I need to say… to the man…I love." Her fingers lovingly cupped his face, and the moment her soft porcelain-skin touched his own skin, he felt love entering his heart. "I love you Seth."

Those words… those three little words… which means more than anything… were just spoken to Seth. He finally heard those words… from the woman he loves.

"Seth, I love you." Caitlin repeated her words, this time more confidently. "Every time I'm alone, you're the one and only person on my mind every second of the day. I know I hurt you…and I made you feel alone and terrible, and I'm sorry for that." She placed the palm of her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry I broke your heart. I know it's unforgivable, I know it was wrong. But… please…tell me how you feel." Tears of sadness fell from her eyes and her hand clenched, tightening and a small part of his shirt pulled into her hand as well. "If you don't feel the same…I understand…but please tell me…at the very least, tell me how you feel, Seth, please?"

Seth was still speechless… that was only for a moment… because the next moment, he confessed wholeheartedly.

"The truth is, Caitlin…I love you!" More tears ran down Caitlin's face as she heard his exclaiming confession. "I come falling down from the sky and suddenly…I've been falling in love with you ever since I saw you for the first time. The real reason why I didn't tell you about my poisoning was because of fear. I was afraid of making you sad again, heartbroken again. That's why. Every time I look at you, all I want to do is hold you…kiss you…make you feel like the luckiest woman in the entire world, because you make me the luckiest man. Last thing, I'd expect was for this to hurt so much… when I let you go."

"You never told me you love me…before…" Caitlin said slowly in surprise.

"But I do now." Seth stated. "Because that is how I feel about you. I love you Caitlin… and that is the truth. And to be completely honest? I don't think I'll ever love anyone else like I love you. And I will always love you."

"And I love you. Seth. Always will."

Standing on the tips of her toes, she leaned up and placed her lips over his. Seth didn't hold back and accepted it, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. And the very instant they touched his lips… a sudden burst of wind blasted around them, in the process blowing Caitlin's hair strands away from her face and over her head. At the feeling of the gentle breeze touching her skin, her hands slid to his neck and draped her arms around it.

The two of them tilted their heads to sides, and in unison, turning and twisting the key to their world again, opening up and giving them clear access back into their world again. Cancelling out any and all outside noise. And the two enjoyed the moment, which felt like forever and the thought of them stopping… never even came to the surface of their minds. Nothing else mattered to them, just the two of them finally…in the arms of the one they love.

They only expressed their love to one another with their lips while holding each other lovingly, not even caring that they stood on top of the tall building alone.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back in the facility, three pairs of surprised eyes looked at the sight of the two doctors embracing each other. The mutants shared a brief look of smiles at the sight of Seth embracing the woman he loves again. Even though Caitlin wasn't Stefanie, she made the mutant happy beyond any normal measures. After all, she was the one was able to open up his heart again. Just like he did with hers.

They opened up each other's hearts again, a meeting of shattered frozen hearts… now pieced together from a warming embrace.

Olivia and Matt both looked over to Ronnie, they were wide-eyed to see his facial expression. Both of them had expected him to hold a somewhat infuriated expression when he saw Caitlin and Seth kissing, pissed at the elemental mutant. But instead, the two saw him looking on with a somewhat happy expression on his face.

Maybe he was actually happy to finally see Caitlin happy for real this time, not the way she was trying to force herself to be happy with him in her presence. At first, he didn't know how to feel about this, he didn't even know what to feel right now… he knew that there was something between the two, but to see that she had moved on after his "death", one that looked to be much stronger than the one she and he had was very surprising.

Any other person would have felt anger towards the elemental, but… Ronnie wasn't. He didn't have any right to be angry at him. Nor at Caitlin. It wasn't either of their faults, they didn't deserve to be blamed for loving each other.

Even though he has a… "heated" non-friendly relationship with Seth, he couldn't be angry at him.

Instead, he could only smile happily at the sight of them happy together.

Olivia became genuinely surprised when she heard his thoughts, surprised that the structural engineer was thinking about Caitlin's happiness and didn't harbor any anger to the elemental.

X

Once Seth and Caitlin pulled away from each other, the two relished in the feelings of the blissful kiss they shared.

The female doctor said, "I've missed this… missed you." A smile formed on her lips which lowered when she realized. "…guess I'm gonna have to break it to Ronnie, don't I? But it's the right thing, I'm not honest with him… I don't think of him when I'm with him… I only think of you. It's not fair to Ronnie, and I don't want to hurt him. I'm just gonna have to… be honest with him, don't I?"

Seth saw the hurt and conflict in her eyes and used his partner's help to send soothing waves of emotions into her to calm her down. "It's the right thing to do. But considering your past, it's better you do it. And I think Ronnie, above anything else, cares about your happiness. If it's to make you happy, then he's gonna do the right thing." His fingers stroked her cheeks gently, as though he was afraid of breaking her skin like it was too fragile. "That's what I would do." Her smile returned again. "If you chose to stay with Ronnie, then I wouldn't hate you or hold it against you, not that I could have, of course. Ever since I met you, Cait, I just wanted to be happy more than anything else."

Then out of the blue, she then apologized honestly and sadly and tearfully, "I'm sorry that you had to see me kiss Ronnie back in the crater. I should have stopped it. I'm sorry for that…but it helped me realize that I don't love Ronnie anymore. And I'm sorry that I didn't even look to see if you were hurt or okay back then…and I know you don't have to take me back, and I'm so sorr-"

Before she could utter another "sorry" word, Seth placed a hand over her mouth. Leaning closer to her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to apologize for anything anymore, Cait. I forgive you." She smiled happily and went to kiss him again, but suddenly light began shining into her eyes and she was forced to shield her eyes.

Seeing the shine directing into her eyes, Seth turned back to the table and so did Caitlin. Both of them were shocked to see two large diamonds on a new dessert plate on Felicia's side. And the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond on the new dessert plate on his side. There light shining off from the hidden lamps in the base of the fountain. The two of them stepped closer to the table and saw an engraving on the base.

" _Take care of her, Ace. Women needs a delicate touch, after all. See you, Ace._ "

Seth smirked with his eyes rolling around his head as he realized her true goal behind this late-night dinner. Felicia Hardy wanted to make Caitlin jealous enough by hitting on him without any subtlety, and it got to the point where she'd be forced to take actions into her hands and eventually storm out of the facility to confess her true feelings to the elemental.

And it looked like she had accomplished her goal.

Caitlin placed her head on his shoulder and smiled happily as she come to the same realization as… her mate.

" ** _Your mate finally found her way back to us._** " Venom stated.

" _Yeah, she did._ " The mutant thought back before directing at Caitlin. "You know, we don't have to go and return those diamonds _right now_."

Catching on his meaning, she looked back over the table and saw the array of untouched desserts and the hot chocolate fountain. "It would be a waste of such good food, don't you agree?" he nodded and walked her over to the side where the cat burglar sat before and pulled out the chair.

"Milady?" he held out his hand for his mate, which she accepted.

The elemental directed her to the table, and like a gentleman, pulled off the black trenchcoat of her body and she took a seat on the chair. "Thanks, my good sir." She said happily and instead of Seth taking a place on the seat across the table, he used a tendril and brought the chair closer to her side, taking a seat right beside his mate.

And with that Seth and Caitlin enjoyed the little dessert they shared with their snacks dipping into the streams of chocolate and covering them in a coat of the sweet before placing them into their months and eating them happily.

Happy that their mate was back with them again… and their happiness were shown through their intertwining fingers.

 **To be continued….**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the slight addition of the infamous Black Cat in Central City.**

 **And thanks to her mischievous actions and plans, she was able to nudge Seth and Caitlin back together again, getting them to finally confess their feelings for one another.**

 **Next time, the story will get back on track and we'll continue onwards with S01E14 of The Flash.**

 **So stay tuned and until next time, true believers!**


	35. Chapter 35: Fallout

**Now another new chapter for you true believers out there!**

 **Once again, thanks for all the amazing reviews and PMs, they mean a lot.**

 **This one is gonna be follow the track of the show once again, following the rest of the episode 14 of Season 1 again.**

 **This one is gonna be one of the longer chapters…perhaps even the longest so far. Who knows what the future holds, as they say.**

 **So without any more of the sappy, and informational, stuff…**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 35: Fallout

The smell of eggs frying on the frying pan filled the entire loft that Seth had recently bought after the newest Fury member came into his life. He looked around his home and saw his entire home be illuminated by the morning sunlight.

The newly bought loft was built like a warehouse loft divided into two floors. The ground floor was with a kitchen underneath the stairs and a dinner table near the area for cooking food. A nice little table with recliner chairs and couches near the staircase. There's also a small hallway which shows the way to the toilet and a room on the side which leads to a large bedroom which could be very well described as a master bedroom with a double bed and cabinets beside it as well as a wardrobe, which he didn't much need to be honest. The second floor was Frankie's floor, with two doors. A door leading into her own bathroom and a door leading into her own bedroom, which she had full control over, decorating most of it herself. Furthermore, there were additional two bedrooms which were currently used as both layer and rooms for Olivia and Matt if they needed it, of course.

He smiled in happiness as he enjoyed the memories of him and his partner adopting their new daughters. They had been parts of the missing pieces of their lives. Giving them constant smiles at each and every smile or giggle they emitted from their mouths. He also enjoyed the times the two of them spent on training with Frankie's magnetic kinetic powers, even repurposing a father-daughter time between the four of them and throwing two balls between each other. One ball grabbed and thrown back with a tendril and the other thrown back and forth with magnetic powers and elemental powers. It was quite a sight, that they had to hide from prying eyes.

His smile widened more with familial love when he thought back to the time when he was willing to share most of his money with his sister and Matt so that they'd be able to buy their own apartment. But instead, they gave half of it back again to him and kept the other half and chose to stay in his former loft above his workplace. Seth had been granted permission to do that when Stan and JC saw their bar improved and better and attracting more attention than ever.

" ** _Life's looking good for us, wouldn't you agree partner?_** " Venom inquired of his host and already knew of the answer.

" _Incredibly good… no great even._ " Seth thought back his reply, lacing his answer with the thoughts of Caitlin and him getting back on track slowly. But things are turning out well between them. And they loved it.

" ** _You love Caitlin._** " The symbiote said knowingly, purring the woman's name and the host blushed while stirring the eggs around. Feeling his blush, Venom began laughing ominously in response. " ** _Our oblivious host, you are too predictable._** "

" _Like you aren't happy about it?_ " he said back. " _And we both love our new daughters._ " He added afterwards.

"Dad!"

At the sound of the announcing exclaim, Seth stepped back and used his tendrils to keep stirring the eggs in the pan. Peering up to the upper level he saw Frankie looking down at her father from the railing. "Good morning Dad."

"Morning, honey. Perfect timing, breakfast's ready." He told his daughter, who decided to show off her new skills and jumped over the railing and down to the ground. Making eye contact with her, he told Frankie who took a seat by the table. "Sweetie, remember not to jump onto the walls or ceiling with dirty shoes, okay? It's a bit dirty." He placed a plate with scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Thanks Dad. And I will do, I promise." Frankie told her father obediently and giggled when Seth pressed a kiss on top of her head. The mutant prepared a plate for himself and took a seat by his child and ate alongside her.

" ** _Aren't you going to ask him, Frankie?_** " Magenta wondered of her host.

" _I will, I will._ " She said back to her partner and then looked to her father again. Not knowing how to bring up the subject or she could bring it up, she asked slowly. "Is everything okay, Dad? I mean… with Caitlin…"

Registering the hesitation in her voice, he told her immediately. "You don't have to worry about that, Frankie. And she's not Voldemort, you don't have to be scared of saying her name. And things with Caitlin… they are better than before. And we're slowly getting back on tracks. Things are great now. Speaking of great, I got you something." He got up again and went to the drawer and pulled out two gift-wrapped presents.

Placing the two in front of her, he said. "Here you go. Open them."

"What are they?" Frankie asked in surprise, her eyes drifting from the gifts to the elemental.

"A surprise for my baby girl. Two in fact." He answered cryptically.

Frankie took the bait and opened them both with superhuman speed. When she opened up both packs, she was immediately in awe as she saw them. One of them, a phone that was very popular among her age group, one that would have her friends screaming in envy when they'd see it. The other one is another phone too, but it was unlike any of the ones she had ever seen before. It was transparent and with black casing around it, it looked like a piece of decorated glass. However, she knew that they were both phones and looked up to her father's gentle eyes directed at her.

"Dad, are these…" she trailed off in surprise.

Seth pointed a finger above the newer phone model. "This is for when you go to school and out with friends, or whatever you want to. It already got our numbers installed and on speed-dial, along with most of the S.T.A.R. Labs geeks." Pointing a finger over the transparent phone. "This is for when you're at home and if you want some help with homework, then you can contact either me or your aunt or uncle for help. Your uncle Matt made this, so any help you need, ask him. You can also talk to Jarvis when you need to."

"I love them, Dad. Thanks!" she went over to him and hugged him.

"Glad to hear, honey." Seth said back as his arms hugged her. His partner told him of the time on the watch on the wall and told her, "Frankie, you gotta go soon, school's starting soon. Finish up." He pointed a finger at her breakfast.

"Okay Dad." She continued eating her scrambled eggs. Before putting more eggs on her fork, she directed at her father. "Hey Dad, why do Magenta keep referring you and Caitlin as… "mates"."

"They think of us in an…animal-like sense. Two people together are…mates for them." Seth explained unsurely.

" ** _Did you call me and my daughter ANIMALS?! Freaking FILTH!_** " Venom shouted in his mind protectively. Seth didn't raise to the bait and briefly apologized to him with his thoughts.

"So…they're animals?" Frankie further inquired.

" ** _HEY?!_** " Magenta shouted unhappy in a childish manner to be referred by both her host and her father's host.

"She shouted as well?" Frankie nodded. "Like father, like daughter." Once again, Frankie nodded in agreement. Seth was about to remind her of the time, but then his phone chimed. Taking hold of it he brought it up and saw a message from Matt.

" _Meeting at S.T.A.R. Labs. Brains wants us there._ "

Typing back his reply of joining them, Seth turned to his daughter who was readying her backpack for school. "You gonna swing all the way? Or take the bus?"

However, Frankie took a page out of her father's book and opened a window and placed a foot outside of it. "Swing. It's more fun that way." Her clothes turned pink before shifting into her suit. Usually, she'd have her mouth opened up to reveal a face identical to Venom's, but this time she didn't. "See you Dad!" Shooting out a tendril, she jumped out and began swinging the direction of her school.

"That's our girl." Seth couldn't help but say out loud in pride, happy and prideful to see her act more and more like him. Now, he just hoped that she wouldn't get his bad attributes…whatever they might be.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Along with Olivia and Matt, they and Seth met up with the others in the facility. Apparently, they learned to their surprise, that Barry had somehow been there, the night of his mother's murder…as an adult. The elemental felt hurt that Joe had chosen to exclude him from the reopened investigation of Nora Allen. But considering he was the one who took in his son when he had no one to turn to after the night of her murder, it was understandable.

But then the real reason behind the mutants' need for participation came up…time travel.

"Time travel." Harrison Wells breathed out at the prospect of travelling throughout time itself as he looked to the group of five men and magenta-haired woman.

The speedster then stated, "If the last five months have proven anything, it's that anything can exist, but to actually travel through time?" his eyes went to the three mutants were dropped into their universe.

The founder then stated, "Well, the greatest minds in human history put their collective genius towards solving that puzzle." Like the metahuman, his eyes pointed at the three mutants. "As was the prospect of trans-dimensional travel between various universes, but it looks like it's still a mystery in our universe unlike others."

"So. Is it possible?" Joe asked the group of big brained individuals while wanting some answers.

"With all the events of this last year, metahumans and mutants from another universe, then…Yes, it's possible." Harrison stated his unsurely answer to the detective's surprise. "But problematic. Assuming you could create the conditions necessary to take that journey…well, that journey would then befraught with potential pitfalls. The Novikov principle of self-consistency, for example."

Joe had to stop the paralyzed scientist there with his words of confusion. "Wait, the what, now?"

Barry then said. "If you travel back in time to change something, then you end up being the casual factor of that event." The detective still looked unsure if he understood it.

Then Matt chose to chime in and explain. "The butterfly effect; you step on a butterfly in the past, it might end up being the cause of millions of innocent people to die in the future." The detective still held unsure.

Seth then chose to add his explanation. "You change the past too much… it might end up having the wrong kinds of results in the either the future or the present, if not both." Joe's blank look kept being blanker.

Cisco smiled and stated, "Like _Terminator_." His one-word answer made the detective realize and understand the various explanations quickly.

Wells added again, "Or is time plastic? Is it mutable whereby ang changes to the continuum could create an alternate timeline?"

Olivia looked briefly in her thoughts and came with her own answer. " _Back To The Future._ " She was somewhat following the line of conversation, though she'd rather speak about problems with the human and mutant mind. She'd make all the men in the room look like a bunch of clueless babies.

Joe heard it and became thankful for that. "Oh…saw that one too."

"Doc Brown. Tremendous picture." Harrison Wells stated much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Seth didn't expect him to like films of that level. He would have expected him to watch documentaries of either animals or planets. Or old-time movies in black and white.

"What the…Brains actually has a life?! Who would have thought that?" Seth stated bluntly. The founder shooting him a dry look. When the mutant received the look, he said defensively. "Don't take it the wrong way, Dr. Wells. I just always imagined you'd be like the type of person who listens to opera music while drinking all by his lonesome. Well, except for your wheelchair, your one and only life companion."

Harrison narrowed his eyes curiously while he countered smirking. "Thanks for that not-so accurate painting of my life, Mr. Rogers. You are, as always, a breath of dirty and contaminated air, which explains the constant smell of dirt in the room. Please remind you daughter to air out your home whenever you leave." The two other mutants laughed in surprise as they heard the counter from the paralyzed scientist's mouth. The other natives from this universe wondered how these four could speak so brutally humorously.

The detective then followed up with another question, after the laughter had died down. "Right. So what's the answer?"

Straightening his expressions seriously, Wells said, "I might be a clever guy, Joe, but if you're asking me to give you a working theory on how to travel through time, I'm afraid I just can't do that." His eyes returned to the three mutants. "In regards to that, I was hoping if our three favorite mutants could shed some light upon the matter."

They chuckled I response to his compliment. Seth stepped forward and answered. "Well to be honest, we haven't seen anything like time travel before. We have seen interdimensional travel. But that's about the closest."

"He's right. Time travel is not exactly a subject that's brought up nor is it even thought to be real in our world." Matt further added.

"And we've seen any powers that's like that. Hopefully, that's the one power that is never to come true." Olivia added after her boyfriend. Honestly hoping that the powers of manipulating with time were nothing more than a bad thought. Any regular powers could have disastrous consequences, if used right. But the power of temporal control in the palm of one's hand, that would be a nightmare.

Cisco smirked as he was reminded of someone very intelligent, who might be able to shed some light on the matter. "There is someone else you can talk to about this."

Seeing the speedster drawing a blank expression, Liv chose to answer, in her own way. "He's talking about Raymond's boyfriend. That fucking Stein." The venom that Martin's name drowned in was surprising in every sense of the word. She hasn't forgiven either parts of the previously conjoined metahuman for what they did to her while incapable to move, even though Ronnie was going through something now.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to Professor Stein." Barry said before he sped out of the facility and go and speak with the elder man. Olivia took off as well, following her boyfriend and Cisco.

Joe stepped closer to the elemental and wrapped an arm around his head and yanked him closer, getting a short laugh out of him. "So how are things going with your daughter?"

"Amazing." He stated his answer with a wide smile. "She's sweetheart. Amazing, smart, funny, generous, and above all such a sweet and kind soul. And we might not have been father and daughter in a long time, but she's absolutely my baby girl without a single doubt."

"Spoken like a true father." The detective said. "How about a drink to celebrate it later?" he received a nod of acceptance. He then wondered about a difficult subject for him. "And…you and Caitlin? How are things there?"

Seth's cheeks turned slightly pink when he recalled the night of them sharing an extravagant dessert. "We're… slowly getting back on track again. And I told her." Joe got a knowing smile on his face, forcing the elemental say the words. "I told her… I love her. And she loves me."

Laughing briefly, the detective stated. "Congrats Seth. We're gonna have to celebrate with more than one drinks, don't we?" Seth nodded immediately in agreement.

Looking to his watch, Seth saw that it was near time for him to pick up Frankie. She told him earlier that her school day would end sooner than expected. But as he excused himself from his friend, he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to ask Caitlin something very important… one that she would hopefully say yes to.

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

Nighttime came quickly and cloaked the city with its nightly darkness and light. The darkened skies could be seen from within the popular coffee shop within Central City, CC Jitters.

Sitting on a table within the coffee shop were Caitlin and Ronnie. With everything that's happened in the last few days, they thought it was time to talk in private and catch up again, the woman telling the man various stories of what have happened.

But as she continued telling the tales of her adventures after the Particle Accelerator explosion, in the back of her mind, she held her true thoughts back. How she would confess the truth of her heart and how to break it to Ronnie.

She couldn't help but feel her happiness spreading in her body as she thought about the very night the two confessed to each other. But she had to do it again, this time to the man she loved before. And she had to think of the right way to tell it.

She wasn't the one whose mind kept drifting off to other significant subjects.

While he listened to her tales, Ronnie's mind couldn't help but return to the video footage of her and Seth kissing each other in a passionate fiery embrace. His mind kept repeating it every time he'd look at her, hear her words, when he'd close his eyes and think of either of them. But he didn't feel any malice towards any of them. The truth was clear.

Caitlin loves Seth now, he knew it. And Seth loves Caitlin.

Those were the only thoughts that coursed through their minds as Caitlin told her tale. "…And the boomerang goes flying through the Cortex, before it's about to hit me, Seth jumps in front of it and grabs it with his bare hand. And then he acts like a school teacher and scolds Cisco like he had been naughty, he was all." She imitated Cisco's words and motions of his arms from that day. ""My bad. This one's on me.""

As he listened to the tale of that time, was quite painful for Ronnie as he hadn't been there to experience it alongside them. Especially, as most of them involved Seth, he had to force a chuckle. "Sounds like you had some crazy times. And Seth… is in every one of them?"

"Yeah, we have… and most of them yeah." Caitlin said with a happy smile from times. "We've been fighting for months now, and when Barry woke up, Seth came shortly afterwards. And it's been nothing but great."

"Definitely crazy times." Ronnie repeated his words with a weak smile.

Caitlin nodded, "Things have without a doubt turned crazy. But ever since Barry became The Flash and Seth revealed himself to be Venom and we've been working to keep this city safe… I found a new to help people. And something much better than that." As she said that, she inhaled deeply, ready to speak. "Ronnie, I have to tell you something. It's gonna be hard. But the truth is-"

"You love and kissed Seth the other night." Ronnie said to Caitlin's surprise.

Still wide-eyed from shock and surprise, she said, "You know?" she was sure that Seth wasn't exactly on friendly terms with him, so it couldn't be him.

"Your drone with the camera, the one you used to "keep an eye" on Seth…" Ronnie used air quotes. "…I saw it before… the entire thing."

Once again, the female doctor inhaled and went to explain. "Ronnie, you see…"

Before she could continue, a waiter came over to their table and asked them, "Do you guys need anything else? We're about to close up." He told them.

Shifting his eyes back to the woman in front of him, Ronnie said. "I'm good. Cait?"

Caitlin was about to answer…but then her eyes narrowed inspecting as she saw red dot… one on Ronnie's shoulders. Finding the glowing red light familiar, she snapped her eyes back to the front door of the coffee shop.

Her fears were confirmed when she could make out various sources of red lights coming from within the line of trees.

When her mind registered them, her fear intensified and she turned to Ronnie again and shouted urgently. "Ronnie, get down!" Her shout was heard by him but not by the waiter who stood by their table to await their answer. Instead he was shot but a tranquilizer bullet, knocking him down after injecting its contents into his system.

Caitlin hid under the table while she neared Ronnie, her hand went into her pocket while above them more and more bullets came flying through the air and into Jitters, shattering the glass, piercing their ways into tables and chairs alike, and knocking out waiters and costumers without hesitation or mercy. When she saw the growing number of unconscious people, she sent a S.O.S. message to a certain elemental with the location of Jitters.

Ronnie took notice both of her message and the knocked-out people and instructed her. "Get out of here."

However, she was unsure if that would be smart. "No, not without you. Seth's coming soon."

"I'm right behind you. GO!" He pushed her ahead before getting back to a crouch and felt fear spreading in his body.

 _SHATTER_

The sound of glass shattering diverted his attention downwards and he saw a small gas canister with teargas sipping out of it. Using the collar of his jacket, he covered his mouth and nose to prevent inhaling the gas and took the canister and threw it away to create a distraction.

Using that distraction to his advantage and ran out the back entrance and into the alleyway.

But the moment he did, he was suddenly ordered…

"Hands in the air!"

His progress was stopped when four soldiers with their guns trained on him came out from the sides and stopped him while flashing light in his face. Knowing full well that he didn't stand a chance against any of them, especially with their numbers and their weapons. He turned around, slowly and saw that three soldiers neared him slowly.

From behind the line of soldiers, a man of higher ranking stepped closer and out from behind his soldiers and revealed his face to the structural engineer. "Ronald Raymond." General Wade Eiling stated as he stepped closer to him. "Burning Man himself. Half of him, anyway." He spoke in an inhumane voice without any emotions.

"Who are you?" Ronnie wondered, as he had never seen this man before.

"General Wade Eiling, United States Army." The general introduced.

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked the general.

"Firestorm." Eiling said his answer.

 _SCREAM_

The screams of his soldiers snapped his attention to the back and around the structural engineer's body, trying to the find his soldiers. But none of them were at their latest positions. Turning his head up, he found them again, this time in not so great conditions.

All of his soldiers were hanging upside-down from black tendrils that were wrapped around their feet by the large anti-hero Venom. Their guns melting off to pieces when flames began coating his fists and destroying them. Venom looked down at the general and showed a dangerous smile. " **Hello General.** " His tendrils pulled back into the air before slamming all soldiers into the walls around them, knocking them out and sending out a wave of ice and frozen them to the walls.

"You." Eiling said as he rubbed his torso, still feeling the sting of Bette Sans Souci using the symbiote to slam him into the ground with a powerful strike.

Venom jumped down from the wall and stood between Ronnie and the general who experimented on their friend. " **Feeling sore after last time? Stand back now, or you'll repeat the same mistake as before, and anger us.** " His maw opening up and breathing out smoke of the fire he gathered inside of it.

Eiling reached into his back, pulling out a square container and was about to press a button on it. But stopped when he saw a flash of yellow lightning from the other end of the alleyway.

 _WHOOSH_

Halting his powers, The Flash appeared and stood beside the elemental and glared at the general. "Sorry, traffic jam."

" **Of course, you did.** " Venom quipped back with a joke, getting a brief laugh out of the speedster.

Eiling then used his other hand and pulled out another box with the same appearance as the one in his other hand. Pressing the button on the one in his left hand, the general threw the box into the air. It began emitting a whirring sound before the box flashed out a bright light, and in it's place, a hailstorm of needles came flying down. And their pointed ends twirled around before aiming for the speedster and shooting down to him.

Barry was brought down to the ground as he felt the sharp needles pierce through his suit and into his skin, forcing him to let out a loud scream of pain.

And before Venom could act out his move, Eiling threw the secondary box into the air as well. And like the previous one, it too emitted a whirring sound before flashing a white light, and thousands of sharp and large needles shot for the larger hero. Connecting to his skin like a hailstorm of speeding bullets, their pointed ends latched onto his symbiotic skin.

"Stings, don't they?" Eiling said with a smirk as he saw the two heroes pierced like pin cushions. "Had these two developed especially for you two. For you, Flash; Micro fragments attracted to kinetic energy." He told the grunting speedster before looking to the elemental who still remained standing but kept his demonic eyes on him, while his muscles began flexing like earthquakes. "And for you, big buy: Micro fragments, twice the size and number as his," he pointed to the red speedster before continuing. "attracted to thermal energy from a fire and lightning source and cold signatures. Your thing, isn't it?"

The general's eyes looked between the three before him while stating happily. "Firestorm was tonight's main objective, but getting you two… that's just gravy."

" **Think…again.** "

At the sound of the demonic voice, Eiling looked back to the elemental who straightened his body. And looked down at the general with menacing eyes before flexing his muscles again, turning his entire body into adamantium and vibrated the earth element in him. And like shooting bullets when they connected to his body, he shot them out of his body, the fragments piercing into the walls around and going flying in every direction.

Eiling and Ronnie were forced to duck down to dodge the incoming needle fragments.

The sound of a vehicle coming from behind them, made them see a can coming from that end. Seth used his partner's help to find Caitlin behind the wheel. With The Flash down for the count and Ronnie being powerless, Venom gathered wind in his right palm and thrusted it forward, blast Eiling away with blast of wind and away.

The moment the general sent flying, Caitlin pulled up with her van and opened up the side door. "Get in!" she ordered them. Venom wrapped a tendril around Ronnie's body and used another tendril to slowly and gently wrap around the speedster's body. With a quick jump, he literally threw them both into the van, not thinking of Barry's punctured state.

The vehicle drove away in a second and Venom jumped onto a wall before lashing out a tendril to begin swinging away from them.

Eiling and his soldiers had gotten back on their feet and their general stated honestly.

"Gentlemen, we are at war."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Once the van reached the facility, Seth had already jumped into the Cortex and helped Barry and place him on an operation table, his body still punctured like a pin cushion. Caitlin put on her lab coat and began taking out the needles slowly, but the number of them were very large, even when the mutant doctor joined in. the two doctors stood on either side of him.

Olivia had brought Frankie and Bette to the facility and told them of the same situation.

Harrison the two doctors working as slow and fast as they can, and advised them, "You need to hurry, Barry's wounds are starting to heal with the fragments still under his skin."

They were too busy removing the needles slowly to nod their acceptances. And while they were doing that, Matt and Olivia stood near Frankie who winced when she heard the speedster grunt in pain. Bette winced as well while Cisco stood beside her with a tray. "This is just like that time I stepped on a sea urchin." Barry looked to with a dry look. "Only much worse."

Seth pulled out a micro fragment out of his neck and examined it with his eyes. "Gotta admit, Eiling's improving himself." He said out loud as he recalled how this was used to defeat and stop the Flash.

"Just don't pee on me." Barry begged them.

"Uh, you know that's a myth, right?" Cisco stated his answer to the speedster's assurance.

"Thank God it is." Seth breathed out, while the natives gave him confused looks. "I think we established that our…"homes" are very different, haven't we people? So yeah, I had to be sure. Sue me!"

"Seth…" He looked to his little sister, who stepped closer and held a sheepish smile. "… You might wanna…you know. Do it quickly."

The elemental widened his eyes as realized what his sister meant. "Might be the only way, yeah." He breathed out in agreement before looking to Barry. "Barry, me and Liv are gonna remove the needles. And I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be very painful and very fast. So…brace yourself."

With hesitant nod, the speedster braced himself. Seth formed a large ice spike that placed in Barry's mouth so he could bite into it. After accepting it, Seth sent out tendrils from his body and split them off into dozens more of smaller black tendrils, while Olivia stepped closer herself used her telekinesis and grabbed the needles the same time her brother's tendrils grabbed their own.

The others around the gurney stepped back in fear and Matt, feeling protective over his young niece, covered her eyes and used his nanites to cover her ears.

The two siblings shared a quick glance before nodding to each other in readiness. With that nod from both..

 _YANK_

 _SCREAM_

… Using the powers of both the Klyntar and telekinesis, the brother and sister yanked out the all the needles in a second…but everyone were forced to hear the deafening muffled scream blasting out of the agonizing speedster's mouth. Grimacing lightly from the sudden and eruptive scream, the siblings placed the micro fragments and put them into the metallic trays that Cisco was holding in his hands.

After they were placed in the tray, Barry slumped back into the gurney. And Seth patted his shoulder and said, "Good boy, Barry. We'll get you a lollipop after this dilemma. Promise." The speedster gave him a dry look, making the elemental raise his hands up in the air defensively.

" ** _It's polite to actually say THANK YOU to a doctor who saved him._** " Venom remarked in his host's mind.

Caitlin clenched her teeth as she realized her mistake, Seth saw the same and narrowed his eyes on her form while she spoke. "I'm so stupid. Jason Rush, the grad student who was helping Professor Stein with his F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. research, he said that the army took all of Professor Stein's material when he disappeared. I should have known it was General Eiling."

Leaning over to her, Seth squeezed her hand, getting her attention. "Not your fault, Caitlin. None of us would have thought that Eiling would go this far. And now he attacks public places. No one here blames you. So stop blaming yourself. We got into a situation; we'll deal. Like we always do."

"Thanks." Caitlin said as she flipped her hand around and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lovingly.

Slowly looking between Caitlin and Seth, the paralyzed scientist agreed, "Mr. Rogers' right, Caitlin. Eiling still thinks you hold the keys to the ultimate human weapon…both of you."

Barry, still grunting and in pain, perked his head up ad looked between them and spoke. "Okay, let's just finish this. I gotta get to Stein's house. Eiling's gonna be after him too."

"Stein's fine." Ronnie said after turning to the entrance to the room.

Cisco wondered, "How do you know?"

Olivia pointed her thumb backwards and stated bluntly before the structural engineer could speak. "Fucker's right there." Everyone turned their eyes to the entrance and did indeed find Martin Stein looking right back at them.

Once again, he shivered in fear when he saw the three mutants look at him with hatred. Still not willing to forgive him any time soon for almost trying to barbeque through her Stasis-shields. Coughing in his hand, the professor said, "I don't think Mr. Raymond and I are as distinctive as we had hoped."

"We can try putting one of you six feet under and see if that changes things." Olivia added her own cruel ideas.

Caitlin stepped forward and pointed to another laboratory. "Come this way, Professor Stein. We'll check on you and figure out what's going on." The professor nodded and followed the female doctor as did the others. Placing both parts of Firestorm in adjacent seats, and placing head gears over their heads to scan their brains. Seth helped her of course, and the female doctor was happy to admit that it was a delight to see him help her like this.

Frankie could see that Caitlin was smiling whenever she'd look over to her father, which made her smile. But she would still find it weird whenever her "other" would refer to the two as mates.

Once the tests had been confirmed, Ronnie and Stein both looked to the monitors showing their brainwaves.

Stein looked to the monitor and remarked in surprise. "I'm still inside Ronald."

" _All the way to the hilt…_ " Olivia thought naughtily to her brother and boyfriend, both of whom released chortles. The natives saw that the three mutants were having laughing fits.

Thinking up another saying, Seth thought, " _Completely up to the balls…_ " Olivia had to her cover her mouth from bursting into laughter and Matt held his stomach with one hand and biting onto his other hand to keep his laughter within. Now the natives narrowed their eyes in confusion and curiosity.

Matt then added, " _…Balls deep…_ " Liv had to mimicked the nanite mutant's tactics and bit into her hand and Seth turned his head away from them as he erupted into laughter along with his fellow mutants. Caitlin and Frankie realized what the mutants were thinking of and smirked mischievously as well.

Shaking off her giggling expressions and slight laughter, Caitlin composed herself and returned to the matter at hand. "Beta, Alpha, Theta, Delta…all your brain waves are perfectly in sync. The chances of that happening are next to impossible."

"Impossible's just another Tuesday for us, remember Cait?" Seth stated with a smirk that got a smile to grow on Caitlin's face.

Cisco then said, "Yeah, but this is like some Twilight Zone level stuff, and I say that knowing full well that we have a guy locked up in our basement who can turn himself into poison gas."

Ronnie shot him a look. "Wait, really?"

"Dude, that was, like, week three for Barry and week two for Seth." Cisco gestured to the two heroes.

Turning his head to his little sister, the elemental wondered. "You knew they were connected somehow, didn't you?"

"Sort of." Olivia said before continuing. "For some reason I could feel like…Raymond's thoughts were…I don't know, "linked" to another set of identical brainwaves. It was like I could hear or feel what the other would feel by tapping into one of their minds."

"if you knew it, then why didn't you say anything, Ms. Rogers?" Martin asked the psychic woman slowly and hesitantly.

"First off, that would imply helping you, which makes me want to vomit." Olivia stated stoically to the professor's surprise. "Second, it's a bit hard resonating with two brains with two perfectly synced brainwaves. And it's a bit hard with Barry nearby."

"What do you mean?" The speedster asked the psychic mutant.

"You're a speedster, Barry. It's nothing personal, of course. But it's like your thoughts are on fast-forward, running a hundred of miles. And because of my telepathic powers, I can hear them and sometimes they hurt a bit. To even hear them clearly, I have to shut out all other sounds and hone in on your mind." Olivia explained her powers.

Martin was not listening to what the magenta-haired woman because his mind was filled with worrying thoughts that orbited around his wife, Clarissa and he shot up from the chair and took off the head gear. "Look, if this Eiling is as dangerous as you say, then I need to warn Clarissa."

The speedster stepped closer and assured the professor. "I promise, I can get Clarissa out of the city in time, but we need you to stay here. Professor, I need you to trust us."

Seth saw that the nuclear physicist was having doubts and chimed. "Stein, your wife's gonna be safe. There's four powered individuals here who are able to get out her of danger if it were to close in on her. Two of which can fly, one can run and I can jump sky high. Your wife's gonna be safe."

"I thought you didn't care about my well-being?" The elder man inquired.

"I don't." Seth answered, "But your wife's innocent and doesn't deserve to be hurt, especially by the very same people who swore to protect this country."

Martin nodded his acceptance. "Very well." he moved away to be by himself.

"Aunt Liv can fly?" Frankie asked her father; she had already seen the nanite mutant take flight before but not her aunt.

"With her powers, yeah. She can levitate herself from the ground and high up to the sky with her telekinesis. She's quite powerful actually." Seth said proudly of the fact of his sister's powers and how she can use them in the field.

"He's right, sweetie." Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around his young niece from behind. "Trust me, I can give your dear young Dad a run for his money if we were to spare."

"You used to fight?" the young metahuman asked them.

"That's how we used to bond back in the day." Seth told his daughter as they moved into the Cortex together. "Your Aunt is considered one of the strongest female agents in SHIELD actually. And yeah, we used to fight a lot, our little bonding sessions, if you will."

Frankie tilted her head in confusion, "So I'm gonna have to fight you Dad, if I want to get closer to you?"

" ** _We can beat them! Daddy and his host are nothing against us!_** " Magenta said with childish exclaims of enthusiasm.

Chuckling, Seth kissed the top of her head, Caitlin and Ronnie saw his fatherly action from the other lab and Caitlin smiled at the sight, "When you're older, honey and after many, many, many conversations. Until then, you just remain my sweet little baby girl, alright?" he placed another kiss on her head.

"Dad!" she said embarrassed by her father giving her so many kisses in public, but she could feel his love. It's only been a short time they've been a family, but the feeling of someone loving her, caring for her made her feel like the luckiest girl alive. Especially since it was someone who's not only never had a parent when he was growing up until he was sixteen, but also someone's who is not even from this universe.

Frankie Fury found happiness with Seth and his sister and best friend, and she didn't wanna trade that for anything in the world, even for the world itself.

"You're embarrassing me." Frankie said to her father still embarrassed.

"That's part of the deal when you have a parent, sweetie. Read the fine-print." He told her quippingly and kissed the top of her head again. "You're not getting away from kisses from your dad anytime soon." Olivia and Matt laughed while Frankie chose to jump out of her father's embrace and latched onto the ceiling like a spider, or in her case, like her father.

Caitlin smiled again at Seth's fatherly side shining forth, which made a smile broaden over her lips. Her eyes turned to Ronnie again, his expression not looking like he would normally be. She wondered if it had anything to do with what they were talking before at Jitters when they were suddenly and abruptly interrupted by hailstorms of bullets.

Out of concern, she stepped closer to him and asked, "Hey. Are you okay?" Barry and Cisco and Bette along with the founder moved away to give them some privacy.

"Yeah." He took off the headgear and said. "Yeah, it's just not the S.T.A.R. Labs I knew."

Barry had heard what the two of them were talking about and chose to add his own thoughts. "Ronnie," the two turned to the metahuman. "this isn't the world that you knew."

Ronnie's eyes looked behind the speedster, pointing them upwards and placed his eyes at the elemental who was talking to his adoptive daughter while sitting on the ceiling upside-down. And as he looked at him, he took Barry at his words, itching them in his heart and knew that he was right. This wasn't the same world that he was living in a year ago. This was a whole different world, a whole different S.T.A.R. Labs, a whole different home… and even more different people he called family.

"Tell me about it." The structural engineer stated while shifting his eyes between Caitlin and the upside-down Seth on the ceiling.

Harrison directed the three of them to come into the middle of the Cortex and told Ronnie. "Mr. Raymond, in case your former residence has been comprised, it would be safer if you and Dr. Snow were to stay with someone else for the night. In your current state, you nor Professor Stein are able to defend yourselves against Eiling and his army. Martin can remain here with us in the facility."

"Who should we stay with?" Ronnie inquired without a single thought as to who he and Caitlin should stay with.

"Seth." Caitlin said immediately because of various reasons. Ronnie was shivering at the thought of staying at the elemental's residence. "Seth can protect us. We're gonna be safe with him, and he also has Matt and Olivia there. We'll be safe."

Making eye contact with Olivia, Seth thought to her, " _Liv, you're gonna keep an eye on that guy while he's in the same place as Frankie. I do not trust him enough near her._ "

" _I get to whip him?_ " he nodded subtly. " _Deal._ "

X

Opening up the door to his new loft, Seth led his fellow mutants and Caitlin and Ronnie into his home. Frankie followed behind them slowly and awkwardly, she didn't know what to think of the additional people, meaning Ronnie. But she chose to ignore that and went to her room, showing off her skills by jumping directly onto the railing in front of her bedroom door and to her room.

With a gesture to his loft, Seth said, "Welcome to my home. Don't break anything, don't jump scare my daughter she might end up swiping a sword in your face, trust me I know it. Otherwise make yourselves at home, I ordered a couple of large pizzas."

"Thanks." Ronnie said, while he could feel Olivia's eyes burning holes in his back, which made him shiver in fear of what the psychic was thinking of doing to him if he stepped out of line.

"Thank you, Seth." Caitlin said with a loving smile on her face, one that made him smile himself.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

When Seth heard knocking on the other side of his door, he walked over to it and opened it. "Surprise!" said Iris West when the door opened up and she stood there with two grocery bags in her hands.

"Iris? Hey. What are you doing here?" Seth wondered in surprise at his friend's daughter's surprise visit. "It's Tuesday, aren't you supposed to cook for your old man."

"I am, but then I heard the news." Iris formed a wide smile. "You found your little sister again _and_ you adopted a daughter too. And I thought it's deserved a present." She handed one of the bags to him. "So congrats. As well as the new loft."

With a smile on his face he began opening the bag while stepping aside to let Iris in. "Iris!" he let out in a loud whisper of surprise when he saw an expensive bottle of whiskey along with chocolate and gift cards to some clothing stores. "You shouldn't have done this."

"It's a pretty big thing, Seth. My dad told me you and him like whiskey, so the bottle's for you. Chocolate for your daughter, who I would love to meet and the gift cards' for your sister, in case she's any need of any new clothes." Iris explained with a smile.

"Iris thank you so much. This means a lot" He said before hugging his friend's daughter. "Frankie! Liv! Come out, someone would love to meet you two." Seth called out to them.

Frankie didn't think it would be smart to show off her powers of superhuman speed if the guest is a human, so she walked down the stairs. Getting on the ground floor of her new home, the young metahuman saw a young woman speaking with her father. "Hey Dad. Who's this?" she asked politely.

"Sweetheart, this is Joe West's daughter, Iris West, a friend of mine. Iris, this is my daughter, Frankie." Seth introduced the two of each other.

"Hey." Frankie held out her hand to her.

Iris smiled again and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Frankie." The young journalist found the young girl polite. She then jokingly said, "You know, she's too cute to be your kid, actually Seth."

"Geez thanks, Iris." Seth countered in mock.

"Who's calling the prettiest psychologist?!" the three at the door looked to the middle of the living room and saw Olivia standing there with her arms out to the sides. Seeing the blogger with the wide mouth, she stepped closer to her, "Who's this? Another friend of yours, Bro?"

"Yeah, this is Iris West. Joe's daughter. And she brought the three of us some gifts."

"You did?" Liv turned Iris who were still widemouthed at the sight of the other woman's hair. "Aww, thank you, Iris. You're so sweet." The psychic paused when she saw the blogger's open mouth. "Something wrong, Iris?"

"No…I'm sorry for staring. You're just not what I expected, is all. Sorry if that's rude." Iris apologized. "But it's good to finally meet you. There's some gift cards to some stores if you're in need of some new clothes."

"Aww thanks. Means a lot. And trust me, I need some clothes after all this time." Olivia thanked the blogger. "Hey, if you're free any time soon, wanna grab a drink sometime? This one keeps telling me to get some more girlfriends." She pointed a finger at her big brother who poked his tongue out of his mouth.

Iris smiled, "I'd like that, yeah." Her eyes then went to living room again, and saw Caitlin and…a familiar face beside her. "Caitlin, what brings you by? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she directed at the elemental. While her mind were working overtime to figure out the identity of the other man.

"No, no, you're not interrupting anything Iris. Don't worry." Seth assured her.

Caitlin stepping, after a moment of thinking up an excuse, explained, "There's a gas leak in my apartment, and Seth said that we could stay here for the while."

Iris seemed to be doubting that as she knew that she and Seth was in a relationship, unless something has happened between them. But she genuinely didn't want that for them, knowing of some of their personal pasts. "Oh, that's sweet of him…I think. And, uh, who's this?" she pointed her eyes at Ronnie.

Caitlin saw her eyes on Ronnie, and lied, unconvincingly, "This is, uh…" she paused not knowing what to say. The three mutants shared a conversation of the two.

Frankie saw her struggle and added, "Her cousin."

"Sam." Caitlin said with an unconvincing expression, which was undeniably cute in Seth's eyes.

"Visiting from Coast City." Frankie further added.

" ** _You're gonna blow it._** " Magenta chastised her host. Frankie sent a mental pout of disagreement.

Iris looked to Ronnie, or "Sam" again, and remarked. "You look really familiar, Sam."

"Yeah, I…I have… one of those faces." He replied with a few pauses in his words.

" ** _Now we know Frankie is never gonna be able lie in the future as well Caitlin._** "

" _When you're right, you're right._ " Seth mentally agreed with his partner.

Iris nodded her head in response before turning to the elemental again. "Hey, could you and I talk in private, maybe?" her mind was filled with a subject that she and her editor had been talking about. An investigation he sees value in, but she's thinking otherwise.

Seth nodded and followed her and till they stood outside of his loft door. "What is it? Something wrong, Iris? If it's about that guy, Mason, being a jackass again, then I can make him pay."

"No, no, he's fine. For now." Iris told him. "But it's kind of related to him." Seth gave her the go-ahead to continue. "You don't have to answer me, but what do you think about…Harrison Wells?"

Seth did not expect that question to emerge and asked back honestly, while keeping some topics off the table. "I think he's a…man with a lot than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked worriedly while thinking that Mason might be onto something.

"Well I just learned today… that he likes to watch movies like _Back To The Future_ , surprisingly enough." He told her jokingly. Iris laughed while scratching the back of her head in mild defeat, which were seen on her face by the elemental. "What's wrong? And what's with the question?"

"Just…my editor Mason…he thinks there's more to S.T.A.R. Labs than what the public led to believe, I guess." Iris revealed.

"Seriously? That's weird. Maybe he's just searching and looking for a story's that' not even there." Seth added his thoughts. "Maybe that's how he got that Pulitzer. Making up fake stories."

"I don't think he's like that." Iris said.

"But don't worry about it. it's probably nothing. But, why did you ask me about Harrison Wells? Wouldn't Barry have been a better choice to ask?" Seth asked of her.

"I don't know, I guess. Barry's life was saved by Dr. Wells and S.T.A.R. Labs, so I don't what he might tell me." She started, "And you're still…new in town."

"Ahh, an outside perspective who can remain objective." Seth deduced, she nodded slowly in agreement to his deduction. "Well, not much I can say now though, other than what I have said, of course. But don't worry and thanks for asking me about this."

"Thanks for helping me." Iris said. "Means a lot."

"What else are friends for?" Seth rhetorically asked which got a giggle out of Iris. She was glad that Seth saw her as a friend, it meant much to her. Knowing that her father's best friend looked at her in same light. Especially now that his life have now become better with Frankie and Caitlin in his life now.

"Pizzas for Mr. Rogers." A voice called out from behind them, turning their heads to see a delivery boy standing there with two large pizza boxes in his hands.

X

Later on, after every one of them had eaten their share of pizza, they went around to do their own stuff. Frankie went back to her room after dinner with Matt who showed her how to use the transparent phone. Olivia went to the guestroom to check out how much storage she had in her wardrobes while checking the gift cards and the locations of the shops. Seth spend his time in his bedroom, alone.

Ronnie was in the living room, sitting on the couch while listening and contemplating his thoughts. Caitlin saw him in there, standing at near the opened fridge. As she stood there her hand clenched around a certain ring, she knew that she had to say something, what really mattered. She had to. She needed to let go of the past and move on with Seth. And that meant she had to be honest with her old fiancée.

And he already knew that the two of them had shared a passionate kiss in a heated embrace with various elements of Seth's. So confessing everything would make it easier, but that's just what her brain was trying to convince her with.

But her heart knew that no truth was easy to confess without consequences. The consequences for this action, would be hurting Ronnie. But she had to stay true to herself, she couldn't live a lie, nor could she lie to him. Neither of them deserved to be lied to.

Caitlin Snow loves Seth Fury, and she had to tell the same to Ronnie and move on. Closing the door to the fridge, she walked over to him. "Ronnie?" she got his attention. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, except for being on the army's wanted list, of course." Turning his eyes to her, he smiled weakly, knowing what her thoughts were. "It's okay, Cait."

Caitlin knew what he meant and took a seat on the couch herself. "Ronnie…I don't want to hurt you, I never would. But after you're the night of the explosion… after your death… I was lost, frozen, I didn't see any point in living anymore." Ronnie didn't like that. "But then Seth came. And he… showed me a life full of wonders that were unlike anything of what the Particle Accelerator did. He showed the wonders of this life. That's the world we live in now…and Seth was the one who kept me alive this entire time while I thought you were dead… he was the one who showed that there worth in continuing to live again. If things might have been different, the it could have been…what we had. But I moved on…" she held out her clenched hand and opened it for Ronnie to see its contents.

He saw the very same engagement ring he gave to her the time he proposed to her. "I'm really sorry, Ronnie. I didn't want this to happen to you, not anyone." She took his hand and opened it up, placing the ring back in it and using her own hand to close it slowly. "But…I can't live in the past, nor can I live a lie anymore."

She expected some tongue-lashing from him, but he only smiled, and something told her that that he smiled for her. "Are you happy? With him, I mean?"

A single thought of the elemental caused her head to lift up and she nodded her head happily with an even wider smile of happiness. "I am, more than anything. I love him, Ronnie. And he loves me. I'm sorr-"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Ronnie interrupted her. "I thought something was different back then, back at the Badlands, I mean. We have just changed from what we were back then. I'm not just the accelerator's structural engineer anymore, I'm the former half of a metahuman. And now you're the doctor to a bunch of superheroes, and Seth's not a bad guy, I can't hate him. He just saved me after all, and thanks to him, you didn't get hurt back in the parking lot…I owe him for that. A lot." Smiling another honest smile, he said. "Cait?"

"Yeah?" she nodded.

"Thanks for being honest with me. And thank Seth for taking care of you for me, would you?" He asked of her.

With a happy smile on her face, she placed a hand over his own, she said, "I will Ronnie, and of course, I'd be honest with you. Thanks for everything, Ronnie. Means a lot, you made me feel loved. And I can't thank you enough for that."

The structural engineer leaned forward and hugged her, which she returned. When they pulled away out of it, they shared a smile. A meaningful conversation has been shared, one that let them both be honest with one another. And because of that, they were able to come to an understanding, one that meant everything to them both.

They were able to move on now. And both needed it.

X

.

Seth pulled the curtains over his window together. After checking in Frankie and Matt who were still in the process of learning the gimmicks of the transparent phone. Leaving the uncle and niece to it, he went back to his room and checked over the room. After closing the window curtains, he looked at some of the pictures he had been able to frame after moving into his new home.

One of them were a group picture of the younger versions of him, Olivia and his father, Nick Fury. The picture was of them smiling widely because it was the same day the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. adopted them and called them his own. Beside it was a picture of him, Olivia and Matt, all of them smiling happily. It was the day that they graduated from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to become field agents and they got their degrees as well, if their different types of diplomas were any indications.

The one beside it was the picture of him, Bucky and Stefanie when they had their trip to Hawaii. That one always made him smile, as it was the picture that he always held onto him. Beside it was a newly framed photo of him and his newly adopted daughter, Frankie. The two of them smiled happily while hugging each other tightly as both of them had received a new family member.

"Things are really great, don't you think Venom?"

" ** _Better than great. We finally got out lives back again, Olivia's back with us again, and more importantly, we just got our children._** " Venom let out excitedly.

Wondering back to the origins of Carnage and his father, Venom, and their relationship, the host asked his partner, "How come you're different than the other Venom and Carnage? They hated each other from first glance. But you and Magenta are not like that, you're better than that. You actually love each other."

" ** _That's because of you, partner._** " Venom said with a smile. Seth cocked his head back, " ** _Unlike Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady, you are a father, Seth. A natural protector of anyone innocent. You never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. That is who we imprinted on, the protector of innocent people… that is why unlike other Klyntars, we love our daughter, till the very end and beyond. So thank for that, Seth Fury._** "

"Someone's getting soft in his old age?" Seth teased with a joke.

" ** _Keep talking, and you'll miss one…really, really good and juicy liver._** " Venom threatened with his mouth salivating and overflowing with drool.

"Keep _that_ up, and you'll go a month without chocolate." He received a growl in response to his threat.

Seth looked back to his pictures and his eyes narrowed down on a picture that was placed down. He doesn't recall which picture that was and walked over to it. Taking the picture, he held it up to his face and smiled at the reminder of the memory.

It was the picture of him and Caitlin both of them wearing wide smiles on their faces. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. The two of them walking over to a park after a delicious early dinner in his old home. The picture was of them sharing a hearty and passionate kiss while their fingers are intertwined. He liked that memory because it was one of the best times that he and Caitlin shared together.

"I like this." He returned the picture to its stand, making sure it was placed on its stand and visible, and walked back to his bed.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

He heard a knock on his door, stopping himself from continuing and he walked over to it and opened it up. " ** _Your mate has come back._** "

A gentle smile came over his face as he locked eyes with Caitlin. The woman stepped forward and hugged onto his form. Her head nuzzling against the croak of his neck before looking up and into his eyes, "I told him."

"How did he handle the news? He's okay with it?" Seth wondered after turning his head downwards, pointing his eyes down to hers.

She smiled, "He took it very well actually. We were honest with one another. We knew that we had moved on. We still love each other, but…we feel for others now. I do anyway. And we're just different now, we lead different lives, nothing like those we had before. And… we moved on."

"Are you okay? And don't say you are, we both know better than that." Seth told her.

Placing her head on his chest this time, she said warmly and also worriedly, "Do you…hate me?" Seth widened his eyes in surprise at the question. "After everything that happened, I just want to make sure…I know I have a lot to make up for so please tel-"

Once again, Seth felt the need to place a hand over her mouth and reacted in accordance to the need, and placed a hand over her mouth. "I could never hate you, Caitlin. I care too much about you to even think of saying that to you. And you're never gonna feel hate from me, you beautiful dummy. You mean too much to me. So don't even think of that, okay?" she nodded. "Good…I'd hate to suddenly spank you." He winked at her, and his joke got her to blush immediately.

Smiling and chuckling at her blushing and flustered face, Seth gestured to his bed. "You need a place to sleep? I got room for one more in there."

"You sure?" she wondered, hoping that she wasn't going to intrude or force them to return to them back on track again. She relished in the idea of sharing a bed with him again, but she didn't know if that would be right for them right now.

Seeing the struggle on her face, Seth stepped closer to Caitlin and assured her lovingly. "I don't know about you, but I want to sleep in my bed…with the woman I love."

"And I want to be with the man I love." Caitlin agreed and the two stepped forward and pressed their lips together, holding them in that position for what felt like forever and wanted to never end.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

 _CLANG_

An ice cube was dropped into one of the two tumbler glasses with an audible clang before Harrison Wells poured cognac into both of them, starting with the one with ice. Taking the one with the ice in his hand, he gave it to Professor Martin Stein.

After returning from a informative and insightful visit with General Wade Eiling, where he much to his surprise learned that the good and honest general had learnt the true identity behind the Flash's mask, Harrison spent some time to think over what he were told back in the army compound before turning to share a drink with the creator of the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix.

With those thoughts finished and the thoughts of what do next accomplished, he returned to his time with Martin.

"Cheers." Martin started while bending down to the paralyzed scientist.

They clicked their glass in a toast before Wells repeated the other man's words. "Cheers."

Unlike Harrison, Stein took a sip from his cold drink, glad to feel the familiar, bubbly and delicious taste of the alcoholic beverage touch his tongue again. The founder kept his eyes on the alcohol going into the professor's mouth and turned away when he said. "Delicious." Wells chuckled while the other man took in the facility around him. "This is quite an impressive facility."

While Martin walked around in the Cortex, Harrison looked around at his life's work and said, "Well, it was… now it's just a shell, I'm afraid."

Hearing the saddening and dropping voice he used, Martin said while empathizing with him. "Must have been devasting, seeing your life's work fall to pieces before your eyes."

Nodding his head lightly, the founder turned his chair to him. "It was and yet, it was the exact same moment your life's work came to fruition."

Martin couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly as he heard those words. "My life's work? If living the last 14 months as a conjoined metahuman and receiving a beatdown, both physical and verbal, from _the_ most terrifying siblings I have ever seen and met, has taught me anything, it's that my life's work should have been being the best husband I could to my wife, and not take irrational actions that could potentially endanger the life of a young woman without more knowledge." He finished off sadly, not liking the past or his actions that could have hurt the young mutant with psychic powers.

His body then began feeling weak and he suddenly began staggering lightly. He had to place a hand on the railing of the main console to steady himself again. "Are you alright, Martin?" the founder asked him without any emotions in his voice, nor any concern.

The professor steadied himself again and looked to the founder. "I apologize, it's just… I feel a little light-headed."

 _SHATTER_

The sound of glass shattering followed the sound of thudding when Professor Martin Stein's body gave out and he fell down to the ground.

Wheeling forward to the unconscious man. His eyes peering down at the fallen scientist while his head remained high and emotionless, devoid of any negative feelings or emotions to came over as he was the one who caused this incident.

He didn't even move a single muscle when the sound of marching footsteps came from the entrance of the Cortex. Without even turning his head to address General Eiling who stepped out from his group of soldiers, "You want the secret to Firestorm." Wells turned around to meet his eyes, "He has it."

The general with emotionless smirk said, "See, Harrison? We do work well together." Neither of the former associates replied while Eiling's men marched over to the unconscious scientist and dragged him out by his arms.

Harrison watched them do so, but he didn't do anything other than cross his arms over his chest while smirking, feeling like he has the general, right where he wanted him. Running around his palm.

X

After the events that he orchestrated with Eiling's help, the founder called the others to the facility. Everyone had gathered. Seth, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, Olivia, Matt, Frankie and Bette. The explosive metahuman came with them as this involved the army that she served alongside with.

"He didn't hurt you?" Barry asked the founder urgently and worriedly.

Wells shook his head, "Barry, I told you…only my pride is hurt. Unfortunately, I'm not in the position to take on armed soldiers."

Hearing that, Seth shot his eyes to the nanite mutant and ordered him up thrusted arms, "That's it! Matt tomorrow you're gonna weaponize this entire facility! And I'm not gonna be happy with just rocket launchers, you are gonna place laser cannons at each entrance and exit."

"I was thinking of putting an Iron Legionnaire in each wall panel, but if you want to keep it simple, then you're gonna get simple." Matt said back, feeling like his intelligence was mocked right now.

Frankie turned to her uncle and asked him. "That's simple for you, Uncle?"

"He's got a weird sense of what's simple and what's overkill." Olivia told her niece. "And when I saw overkill, it usually involves bombs that releases more and smaller bombs that are very explosive, in small and closed areas."

Matt looked down as he heard his girlfriend say that, and she saw it and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Caitlin, worried for the professor, asked out loud, "Where do you think Eiling took Professor Stein?"

"I imagine some off-the-books military research facility." Harrison stated.

Seth, seeing similarities with his and Olivia's and Matt's past, said, "That sounds about right. In cases of these, the most likely and best place to hold a powered individual like him is somewhere the public eye doesn't know about."

"Yeah, they won't take kindly to hear that a respected general of the army is hurting and experimenting on innocent American citizens." Matt said while clenching his hands in anger.

"I wouldn't exactly call Stein for an innocent, babe." Olivia told him, he nodded in agreement.

When she heard Matt's words, Bette tightened her clenched hands tightly. She could feel the memories come back, her time with the army, the very same one that after her coma began cutting her open and cutting into her. Just treating her like she wasn't even a human, and dissecting her like a frog without any mercy like she just up for a sick treatment.

Cisco saw her struggle on her face and walked over to her, and placed a hand on her back and rubbed it. "Hey, are you okay?"

Olivia, Matt and Seth heard the two talking and began listening in out of worry for the metahuman.

Bette didn't respond for a few moments, but when she did, she said. "I don't know. I just don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, not after everything Eiling put you through back then. And don't worry, you're never going to get hurt again, especially by him. Everyone here is gonna make sure that does not happen, me included." Cisco continued with a determined face that surprised Bette greatly.

When the three mutants heard the mechanical engineer speak so confidently and assuring to the red-haired woman, they couldn't help but smile at their closeness.

Seth stepped forward to them and added his own thoughts, assuring them both. "Bette, you don't have to worry. Once we find out where the place it, we'll go over there with Barry, you don't have to put yourself in danger like that."

"But I do." She said adamant to them both. "Like you, Olivia and Matt did with yours, I need to face my demons and fight them. I can't keep running from them. It's time for me to face them and show them that there's consequences to every action." She continued.

Seth shared a look with Matt and a nod came from the nanite mutant before he walked over to Caitlin's private lab.

Barry didn't like the situation now, feeling that this was his fault and told the group in determination. "We have to get him back."

Harrison was however not sure about that decision, "Easy…Eiling has already demonstrated he has the weaponry disable The Flash and The Venom, or worse. Granted, Mr. Rogers were able to shake off the weapon used on him thanks to his experience and his powers. So yes, it might be better and strategic to involve more warriors." He shifted his gaze between the other powered beings aside from Barry.

"Well, we can't let him turn Stein into a weapon." Caitlin said.

"Wonder what an old man like could be used to?" Frankie asked out loud. The others in the room giving the young metahuman worried looks, and they knew that this was the elemental's influence without a doubt. And now they wondered if she'd turn out to be a miniature version of Seth with time.

Ronnie chose to get them back on track. "How do we find him?" they looked to the structural engineer. The mutant siblings sharing a meaningful conversation of what had to be done. Even though Olivia did not like the idea in the slightest as it involved helping Ronnie. "What?" the man in question asked nervously, as the looks on him intensified.

Lashing a hand out to the other lab and pointing a finger in the direction, Seth instructed, "Get in there." After a short gulp of fear, Ronnie walked into the room and once he had been told of what they had in mind. The others followed them and Caitlin moved in with the elemental and began hooking patches onto his head while putting on the headgear.

The computer screen beside them showed the results of his brain activity and the status of his vitals as well. Caitlin remarked, "No abnormal Brain activity. All vitals steady."

"You really think Ronnie can somehow feel where they're keeping Stein?" The speedster wondered.

Cisco then explained, "Ronnie got dizzy when the soldiers grabbed Stein, and Stein developed Ronnie's obsession with pizza."

"I don't feel anything right now." Ronnie told them all.

"Just keep trying." Caitlin tried soothing him with encouraging words.

However, Ronnie didn't take heed of them, "Whatever this is, it doesn't have an on and off switch."

Harrison then brought up, "It's possible it's just some kind of residual connection. A temporary link to your time together."

"Wrong." Olivia said as she stepped closer to the partial metahuman, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "It's not temporary. It's something else. Something stronger. I can feel it…" She trailed off when she saw Ronnie's body beginning to act up and he looked around as though he was feeling something else on his body and looked for the source. "You feel something, don't you?"

"I do." His voice began shivering as did the rest of his body. "I'm…I'm cold."

"Thought so." Olivia said again with her eyes narrowed. "You feel anything else? Like something is… keeping you restraint? Something foreign touching against your skin? A cold surface maybe? Like metal? Touching against your wrists? And you're looking around for the source but getting nowhere? Am I right?"

Ronnie nodded again, this time terrified as he heard her voice, calm but terrifying with a spine-chilling calmness. "Yeah…"

Seth directed at his sister. "Liv? Do you think you can tap into their psychic connection somehow? Your powers allow you to do that, right?"

"They do, yeah." Liv started. "But the problem is that neither of them are humans or mutants, the kind that I have experience with. Him and Stein, they're metahumans. Their bodies are filled with dark-matter and whatever the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix was filled with. It's gonna be hard, but…I think the most I can do is…maybe project some thoughts to Stein."

"How can Aunt Liv do that?" Frankie asked her father curiously.

Seth looked and explained, the others listening in as well. "Liv has advanced telepathic powers, her powers are focused on the mind instead. And if she focuses enough and limits her movement, she can project thoughts from a distance to someone else."

"But what if Stein's far away? Then it's gonna be harder, right?"

"Not exactly, sweetie." Olivia spoke this time. "If there's a psychic connection, then they're like very thin lines of telepathic energy lines, kind of like a one person can call another person via their phones. And if I focus enough, I can see those lines and I can tap into them. Normally, I'd be able to do a lot more, like take control of their minds and their bodies, but since they're metahumans I can only send them thoughts."

Smiling happily, Frankie stated excitedly, "So… my family is full of bad-asses?"

"Yup." Seth said before kissing the top of her head again. "Liv. If you think you can do it, then we won't stop you. I know you don't like Stein, but still."

"In S.H.I.E.L.D., the three of us saved a lot of people. Some of them thought to be nothing but trouble." Olivia began. "But we saved them still, because they had information that could help innocents. We do whatever it takes to save innocents." Looking to her brother, blue eyes met blue eyes both of them with determination. "Stein's an innocent, even though he also tried to burn through my shield and barbeque me. He's an innocent. And he's not going through what we went through, Bro. We're gonna make sure of that. Metahuman, mutant, even human, young and old, no one deserves that kind of torture. That's why we joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to make sure that no one else goes through that hell."

Matt then continued, "And use what they wanted as weapons of destruction, our powers that they enhanced through nothing but inhuman experiments, to use to protect innocents. And overcome ourselves, surpass our limits and counter weaknesses."

Seth then concluded, "To be the shield." They nodded, the natives were surprised to hear the agents to talk so determinedly, these words were the very wills of all three mutants who had been through hell and came out the other side, scarred for life. Until they took up the mantles of heroes and fought for the innocents. There was never _one_ protector in their group… they were all three protectors.

Making eye contact with his little sister again, he nodded again "Do it."

Nodding her head as a response, Olivia stepped over to the structural engineer and raised a hand up.

Ronnie flinched away out of fear but his body was placed back in the middle of the gurney again with her pink energy keeping him from moving. "What are y-you doing?"

"Metahumans are still an unknown territory for me, so I'm gonna do everything right to be safe, by the book. And that means touching you, it's strengthens the connection and gives me a grounding unit to go back to if things go sideways. And in case of something happening to either of you, the other one won't feel while I'm grounded to you." She placed her hand on top of his head. "Don't do anything. And don't squirm around, okay? It's hard enough since you're a metahuman, worse if you start moving around like a brat throwing a tantrum."

Ronnie nodded and let the psychic continue.

The entire room was able to hear her breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply while she concentrated. Her eyes closed…but that was only for a moment… and they shot open again… this time flooding with her unique pink psychic energy.

Her psychic following the line of their psychic connection between Stein and Ronnie.

X

 _SCREAM_

Professor Martin Stein's scream filled the entire underground bunker as he felt the cattle prod placed on his chest, unleashing violent amounts of electricity coursing his body. After his capture by the army, he was brought into an underground bunker and chained up to a chair. And after a speech from the good general, his screams echoed the room as the next moment a cattle prod began shocking his body.

All the while General Wade Eiling was watching him with eyes devoid of any emotions. Using a gesture of his hand, he told his men to stop shocking the professor. When the jolt ended, Stein's body was left in a mess and began panting and shivering because of pain.

Leaning down slightly, he looked at professor and stepped closer to him. "My, my, my, my, my, my. You show remarkable grit for a teacher." The nuclear scientist didn't respond. "I am impressed. Why don't we let you catch your breath? Think about how much more of this you want to endure. Hmm?"

Without waiting for a response, the general walked away and ordered his men to follow.

When he was left alone, Martin was able to collect his thoughts.

" _…_ _Stein…_ "

He heard the sound of a blurry voice, one that sounded familiar. He looked around for the voice. Making sure that he was alone, he asked out in a whisper, "Who are you?"

"… _Good, you can hear me…_ " he heard the thoughts enter his mind again. "… _It's me, Olivia…Seth's sister…the one you tried to burn…_ "

"Once again, I apologize for that." He said quickly and worriedly.

" _…_ _Save that for later, jackass…Right, it's about time getting you out of there…Right now, I can only send out thoughts to you, because you're a metahuman…now is there anything that you can tell me… anything you can see that can help us find you…anything at all…I can only hear you and project thoughts to your mind, for communication…so you're gonna have to do some work yourself…_ "

Peering his head around, he looked around for anything that's could be relayed to the female mutant. But neither the sights on his front and his were with anything that could help her. Turning his head to the right he found a plate which had the words spelled out, " _…Military Research Facility #27…_ "

"Military Research Facility #27." Martin relayed back to her.

" _…_ _Okay, thanks….I'm gonna disconnect now…hang tight, Stein…we're coming…_ "

What Stein didn't know was that Olivia was only able to hear the number of the sentence and nothing more.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After linking to Martin's mind and disconnecting the two, Olivia's eyes blinked her eyes rapidly. Her pinkish psychic energy shutting off and her blue eyes once again taking residence in her eyeholes. Liv turned to the others around her. Seeing that Matt was the only one not there, probably for his own reasons most likely, she turned to Cisco.

"27." She said. "That's all I got, I'm sorry. Linking to a metahuman for the first time was bound to have some problems. And this was one of them."

"Don't worry, sis. It's good enough." Seth told her.

"What does it mean?" Caitlin didn't understand them.

Seth then explained. "Remember it's army bases. They sometimes go by numbers, like Area 51. They have it here in this universe."

Cisco snapped around to the computer and rapidly pressed a series of keys on the keyboard and got the location of the given number. "Facility 25, about 300 miles away. It was shut down in 1961."

"Well, that's where they're keeping Stein." Barry said.

"And that's where we're gonna go and attack then." Seth added afterwards.

"Bet you that's where they're keeping aliens too." The mechanical engineer joked seriously.

"Let's hope that's not true." Olivia couldn't help but breathe out.

Taking off the headgear, Ronnie jumped off the gurney. "I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Neither Caitlin nor Seth was okay with Ronnie going with them. His eyes shifted between the two doctors, and while he was afraid of the elemental, he wasn't going to step down this time. "I connected to Stein. I have to go."

Even though Caitlin was in love with Seth, and Ronnie knew it, she didn't want him in danger. "But did you ever stop to think why your connection to him growing stronger by the minute?"

"They're being drawn back to each other." Seth deduced his thoughts, the others thinking the same and listening. "There's a strong chance that the closer they come to each other…it might re-merge them into one again."

Feeling that the mutant doctor might have a better handle on this, he asked Seth. "And what happens to me if he gets killed?"

"You're not gonna be far behind." Seth answered bluntly, his brutal honesty once again shocking the natives of this world again.

Ronnie nodded and spoke. "You know, Barry was right. The world is different now." His eyes went to Caitlin, who looked saddened, without a doubt that sadness was about Seth who would go into battle soon enough. "…I honestly thought we could get away, Cait, just the two of us, have a normal life together." Turning his head to Seth, he continued, "But I then realized that I was just trying to think things would still be the same as before, that we'd still be the same after all this time. The thought of you moving never occurred to me. But you're still the same, you will always risk your life and help people, and now you're with a guy that will run into any and all danger for you…one who might run into that pipeline for you."

"For Caitlin…I'd wreck the entire building without any hesitation. There's nothing I'd do to make sure she's safe." Seth stated immediately. "Fine then, come with us then."

"Seth." Olivia got her brother's attention. "I'm not gonna be sidelined again. I'm going with you as well. I'm a warrior too. And it's time for me to go and fight as well. We're a team. Always has been."

Making eye contact with her and waited for a few moments to contemplate her words, the others wondered what Seth's decision would be. As Seth did he thought to himself. " _It's time for the angel of fury to take flight._ "

" ** _And reap out the sinners with the demonic protector and the knight of steel._** " Venom growled.

Seth nodded his head, "It's time for Angel Fury to take flight again, little sis." His words got the younger Fury to smile happily.

Her face then paled as she remembered. "Damn it! I don't have my suit. It's back in our universe."

"I have a fix for that." Matt said as he came out of the private lab from other end of the Cortex, his hands clenched around two handles for two separate cases. Placing them both on a table, he turned one of them to point at his girlfriend. "I think you'll like this one. Much stronger than the last one, and something else to give you a better fighting chance as well."

Smiling happily, she moved closer to her boyfriend and kissed him heartfully. Her smile regrew on her face while she turned around to face the metal case again, her fingers opening up the latches and flipping open the container. Inside of the case was an adamantium handle, like her handle for her blade-whip, and a small crimson-red rectangular box with white overtone. The emblem of S.H.I.E.L.D. was placed right in the middle of it.

Matt explained, "It's one of my better designs, if I do say so myself. And the handle is another adamantium weapon. This time a short-sword, strong enough to cut through anything."

"Should have made a lightsaber." Cisco commented from behind them and the nanite mutant rolled his eyes.

"I love them. Let's try it." Taking hold of the box, and stepping into the middle of the Cortex, she pressed a button after placing it over her chest. The moment her finger left the button, it burst open and a swarm of nanites slithered over her entire body.

The nanites formed a skin-tight black suit that clung to her body, that was their foundation. Then the millions of nanites placed themselves on top of her suit. Both of her legs began swarmed with nanites, adapting into boots that go all the way to her knees, forming crimson-red boots with white overtone. Her knee caps formed into blood-red flame emblems on her knee caps. Her chest followed then, covering her in a dark-red thing but protective armor. When the middle of her chest had been reached, a small sphere of nanites formed again before adapting into a SHIELD emblem that's within a flame emblem, like a blood red angel rising from Hell's flames. White shoulder pads spiked with blood-red spikes forms as well. Lashing out her arms, they became enveloped with nanites again. Adapting them to her suit, they formed into dark-red gauntlets with white overtone as well, her fingertips became paired with black claws. Reeling her head back, she let the nanites cover her face. A dark-silver mask which gives off a menacing appearance, nothing like that of an angel. Her eye lenses were different, they are completely white… like there's no longer a soul in her body. Before the nanites could continue, she slowly ran her fingers through her magenta-hair, and the nanites followed. They grabbed onto each strand of hair and spread over them, and then changing the color of the hair strands into a different color, into crimson-red. When she removed her fingers from her hair, one would expect the hair to fall down, but instead, they held themselves up, and given them it the appearance of floating around in the air. It looked very ethereal to the natives' eyes.

Flexing her fingers and moving her feet around to test her movement, she looked happily and looked to her boyfriend who remained smiling. "I love it. Thanks, babe." Her voice was distorted but still feminine. Using her powers, she brought the other handle to her hand and pressed the side of it, letting out the adamantium short-sword and swung it around with expert skills. "It's perfect."

Frankie looked ecstatic to see her aunt in that state and exclaimed. "Cool! Uncle Matt made that?!"

"He did, honey." Olivia said caringly like she would always talk to Frankie. "It's still me, Olivia."

"Not exactly. Right? Angel Fury?" Seth teased.

"Yeah, you're right." Olivia nodded to her brother, happy to hear her old hero name again.

Looking to her father, "Dad, I can help you guys too. I'll go with you." Asked Frankie.

"Sorry, honey that's not happening." Seth shot her down. Frankie looked down in sadness. But she perked her head up when Seth bended down on a knee before her. "But I have a more important task for you instead." She waited. "Eiling and his men got in here before without any problems. If they do it again, then someone needs to be here and take care of them. And you're the only one who could give them hell like I can. So I need you to protect them while I'm gone, okay sweetie?"

Frankie gave a mock salute and said, "I promise, Dad. I'll do it." Seth patted her head affectionally like a father would.

Matt then saw and looked to Bette, "Bette, are you sure you want to go with us? It's now or never."

The bomb expert remained strong and said, "Yeah, I'm not backing down this time. Eiling needs to be stopped once and for all."

The weapons expert accepted her words and pointed the other case at her, turning it around and reaching over it, he opened it for her and showed her the contents. "Me and Cisco worked on this together for a while. Just for you."

Bette looked into the box, and she was wide-eyed when she a pair of black metal gauntlets with armored gloves. The top of their wrists, were equipped with small openings, like shooters. The top of the gauntlets were equipped with two metallic lines. They looked to be placements for something. Other than that were a pair of gauntlets, was a metallic sphere, a pair of thick guns with armored parts, giving them somewhat of futuristic look, a red visor to place over her eyes, and what looked like containers with discs that can be placed upon the gauntlets.

Matt could see her eyes run over each and every object. "All of these are made to make the most use of your metahuman powers. Gauntlets that will absorb the dark matter that you release in your palms and transfer it into both your armored gloves, adding explosive powers in a punch, and into those discs that you attach on top of the gauntlets. They will be shot off via the shooters on top of the wrists and will only explode on collision with a target. There's miniature heat generators that prevents them from exploding inside, keeping your body intact. The guns have the same purpose. When they're in your hands, they will receive the dark matter and add more explosive powers to the bullets when fired. The visor is for identity concealment. The sphere is the same with Livia's hair, nanites that will cover your hair and dye them black to keep you safe."

"Thanks. It means a lot." She thanked them before equipping herself with the nanites and gauntlets as well.

Turning his head to Cisco, Seth heard him say. "The quantum splicer." He held said splicer in his hands. "It was used to separate you once. Maybe it could be of use to keep you you."

After being handed the splicer Ronnie said, "Thanks. Okay let's go."

They all nodded. Matt took hold of his arc reactor, and placed it over his chest and pressed the middle of it, the nanites were released and formed his Iron Knight suit. Barry used his superspeed and suited up in his Flash suit. Bette was already suited up, with her hair turned black, red visor over her eyes and her black metal gauntlets on her arms. Olivia stood beside her, ready to fight. Seth was about to move and suit up himself, but then Caitlin walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Wait." Her other hand was holding Ronnie's. "Come back. All of you." Her eyes returned to the elemental. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure everyone gets back." Seth assured her.

"That means you too." Caitlin reminded him.

Seth then said without any hesitation, "I'll make sure that I come back. I'm not leaving anytime soon anymore. This time I'm gonna come back."

"You already did." Caitlin moved closer and kissed him on his lips, Seth reciprocated instantly, everyone around them happy to see it. When they pulled away, she said, "Love you and be careful."

"I love you too." Seth said before walking to the middle of the Cortex, ready to jump out of the skylight with Olivia and Matt behind him.

"Seth. Are you sure you guys can handle this? I mean, we're talking about taking on an army base." Cisco said, worried for his friends.

"Cisco." Seth turned his head to him. "The three of us, me, Liv and Matt, were modified to take on an army alone." His form turned black before taking on the large form of Venom. " **We don't fear the army.** ** _They_** **fear us.** "

With those words spoken, he jumped through the skylight and began swinging, Matt followed him with Olivia right behind him, Barry used his superhuman speed and carried off with both Ronnie and Bette as well in his arms.

X

 **(Research Facility 27)**

Within record time, the four heroes, Venom, Flash, Angel Fury, Iron Knight, and Plastique and Ronnie came to the location of the research facility. Standing on the other side of the gates, the large group were able to see a lot. Lamps shining down various areas along the tall fence that they were attached to. Helicopters were flying above the air, their fronts equipped with lamps themselves that were shining any darkened areas. And the sound were only filled with the sounds of the helicopter's propellers spinning around and the sound of booted feet marching against the ground.

At the sight of the no-so-subtle state of the facility, Barry chuckled nervously while saying, "Oh. This place definitely doesn't look too shady."

" **We should expect heavy resistance once we cross into their territory.** " Venom warned the others.

"Definitely." Iron Knight commented as well while his HUD screen scanned the areas beyond the fence before them. "Around tens of dozens of armed soldiers, ready to fight."

Angel Fury closed her eyes and let her telepathic powers spread out to search the area. Once done, she opened her eyes again and commented. "About five helicopters in the air. Loaded to the teeth."

"Can this get any better?" Plastique asked unserious with a nervous chuckle.

"Stein's inside." Ronnie told them. The powered beings turned their heads to him. "I can feel our connection growing stronger, like he's pulling me."

" **That does not sound good.** " Venom commented, not liking the sound of Ronnie's words.

" _It's as I feared…_ " Harrison started talking to them in their earpieces. " _…the Firestorm matrix is building toward a proximity reemergence. Like all matter it yearns to be whole._ "

"I'm not liking where you're going with this, Brains." Iron Knight said, deducing the direction of the founder's next statement.

" _You are right to assume so, Mr. Almond._ " Harrison agreed with him before directing at Ronnie. " _If you do merge…we might not be able to separate you again._ " The founder's warning was clear and thickened their tension and their already worried states.

"Seriously? Damn it would be nice to have a nuclear explosion in this place, honestly." Angel Fury said as she rubbed her floating hair.

Turning his large head to Bette, Seth could feel via his partner's help that she was having doubts and feeling dismay from what was about to happen. He could understand it, this was the very army, the very same line of defense that she aligned herself with. And she had to fight them now. Worriedly he said. " **Bette.** " He got her attention. " **Are you okay? You're anxious, we can feel it.** "

"Kinda hard….the same people I served… the same kind of people who swore the same as me…they don't have a single problem with hurting innocent men. It's…wrong." Bette said sadly.

Olivia stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her back, slowly stroking it for comfort. "You're not alone anymore. We're here with you. And unlike those men…we'll never stab you in the back or betray you, Bette."

"And you are better than they will ever be, Sergeant." Matt told her. "And you're not going to fight alone."

" **You have us. Your family.** " Seth stated immediately and assuring the female metahuman even more. " **Olivia will stay with you.** "

"And not just us." Barry stepped forward and tapped his earpiece. "Everyone back at S.T.A.R. Labs are also with you. You're not going to be hurt again by Eiling again."

Ronnie didn't know much about the former sergeant of the army aside from the obvious mutual attraction between her and Cisco. But hearing the others, even though two of them looked like fallen beasts who came straight out of hell, they still cared about their friend and made sure of consoling her in his dire situation. It was quite the sight to witness. If anyone would have told him this before the Particle Accelerator explosion, he'd would have laughed very hard at the joke.

He then felt the cocking of a gun echo in his mind. And he knew that it wasn't near him, then it must be near someone else. "Eiling has a gun to Stein's head." He got the heroes' attentions. "He's about to pull the trigger." His eyes directing at the speedster.

" **GO!** " Venom shouted to the Flash.

 _WHOOSH_

Barry disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning and ran to Stein's location. While he did that, the large hero turned to the others. " **It's time for us to take charge. Stay together, stay safe and take out the enemies.** " They nodded.

Jumping into the air, Matt took flight and flew into the air. Olivia used her powers to levitate both herself and Bette and they flew over the fence. Reeling his head back, Seth out his signature cry.

 _ROAR_

Letting out his demonic roar, he leaped over the fence and into the midst of the soldiers who heard him.

X

Flying over the field of soldiers, Matt shot off his thrusters and let gravity do its work and force him down to the ground. When he did, he found himself in a ring of soldiers who had their weapons aimed at him. "Cute." He let out unimpressed before raising his arms.

The moment he did, weapons went off and let out a storm of bullets at the armored mutant. But the armor's protectiveness was too strong for the bullets to penetrate it and they just bounced off of his suit. Seeing that they weren't going anywhere with this, Matt flexed his fingers again before jumping into the air again.

With a quick spin and lashing out both his arms, he blasted them all away with his repulsors.

The sound of a large vehicle rolling against the ground surface caused his attention to divert to the large tank that was making its way over to him. "Now that's gonna be more fun." Thrusters flaring up again as he lowered himself to fly slightly above ground level while flying towards to meet the large combat vehicle head-on.

The tank saw the flying mutant coming at them and turned the barrel of the main gun to it. When Matt saw the cannon pointed at him, he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest and small pads on his back opened up. Uncrossing them again, a series of small missiles fired off of his back and flew after the tank.

The main gun of the tank was the first part of the tank to meet the fate of the incoming projectiles, tearing it off the root now. Soldiers nearby had to jump out of the way when the ripped main gun came off the vehicle and neared them, not wanting to be squashed of course.

Letting himself drop to the ground again and rolling till he made his way to the front of the tank, he jumped up again. His right arm swarmed with nanites, forming a large energy blade. With the added velocity of his back thrusters and the ones on his feet boosting him forward, he cut through the turret ring, separating the turret from the main body.

Now standing behind the main body of the combat vehicle, Matt cocked his left arm back, forming a large energy hammer with spikes and a thruster on the sides of the hammer. Those same thrusters flared up and the energy hammer thrusted forward, emitting a powerful energy pulse that caused the tank to fly off ground upon impact. Once again, soldiers were forced to leap out of the way to ensure their safety.

A group of jeeps came rolling up behind him and thought that a sneak attack would ensure them a chance to finish off the armored mutant. The soldiers on the right side of vehicles' internals and the ones on the back, had their weapons locked and loaded and began firing at him.

Matt didn't even flinch when he heard the sound of the fired bullets coming his way and latched out his left arm, forming a large shield that took on the bullets. While the bullets continued their weak onslaught on him, he fired four levitating ion cannons from his back and formed a larger and longer ion cannon on his right arm.

Jumping into the air, he aimed all five cannons at the group of jeeps, and within an instant of charging up, he blasted five powerful blasts that conversed onto a single spot between the jeeps. The combined blast wave took the form of an equally powerful explosion and launched the jeeps into the air.

Returning to his place on the ground, he turned his head to the side and saw a couple of soldiers coming his way on motorcycles. Most likely thinking that they'd have a much better chance by driving on smaller vehicles with more speed.

Forming two battering rams on his hands, he used his suit to converse the powers from his arc reactor to them. And when the two motorcycles came near him, he slammed both of them into the ground and unleashed a shockwave that shook the ground greatly, causing the motorcycle riders to fall off course and so did the soldiers on them.

Smirking behind his helmet, Matt said. "God, I missed this. Just letting loose is so much fun." He flew into the air again in search of another soldier populated area again.

X

Landing back on the ground, Olivia and Bette were met with a line of soldiers who looked right back at them with their guns trained on them. The former sergeant shook at the sight of the guns, but the psychic mutant remained calm and didn't respond, or even move a muscle.

One of them shouted at them, "Get down on ground now!"

Cocking her head to the side, Angel Fury pointed a finger at the two of them. "Us? Why? We're just a pair of small women. Afraid you can't take us soldier boy? That's kinda of pathetic. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you and your friends. It is our first time together, after all"

Not taking her bait, the soldier said to his men, "Fire when ready!"

Bette widened her eyes when she heard those words being ordered and she was about to move but it was too late as every and all firearm before them were fired.

She didn't notice Olivia flicking her hand to the side.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

At the sound of the rapidly fired bullets, Bette expected them to connect with her body and pierce it, the thought and sound caused her too look away and await her demise… But it never happened.

"Plastique. You can look up again."

At the sound of Olivia's voice, Bette slowly perked up her head up and looked up. Shock was the only feeling that crossed over her facial expression at the sight.

In front of the two powered women was a series of lines…. of halted lead bullets. All of them were pointed at them but they remained suspended in the air, right in front of them. Shock washed over the soldiers too when they saw they saw their bullets airborne in one spot.

Bette looked to the psychic mutant with shocked eyes. "How…"

"I'm a psychic remember?" she reminded the metahuman before reminding again. "And don't be afraid anymore Bette. You're not alone anymore. So stand up… and fight…with your family."

Shaking off her head of all discouraging thoughts in her mind, Plastique looked up again and got on her feet and clenched her fists, her dark matter lighting up the gauntlets and ready to be set off. Nodding her head to the female mutant, she said determined. "Let's go."

"You got it, girl." Twisting one of her hand around, she changed the direction of the bullets, pointing them back to their origins, the soldiers again. With the skills and hand movements of a composer, the bullets shot forward again and all hit vital points in their bodies, all areas which causes unconsciousness upon puncturing. The soldiers fell down to the ground. A few of them were also hit vital spots that caused their lives to fade away.

Bette saw a pair of motorcycles coming their way. She couldn't rely only on Olivia now, she had to fight herself. And she was going to do so. Lashing out both of her hands, the shooters in her gauntlets opened up and launched a disc from each gauntlet. The dark matter lighting them up. The two discs hit the front tires of the motorcycles.

 _EXPLOSION_

Explosions caused the tires to blow up and flipped up into the air, the soldiers falling off their two-wheeled vehicles. Smiling behind her menacing mask, Olivia showed a thumbs up to the metahuman.

"Guess it's my turn to work out." Crossing her arms over her stomach and took hold of the adamantium weapons on her waist. Ripping off the handles from her waist-belt, she pressed a button on each and the bladed whip shot out and so did her short-sword.

A pair of armed jeeps rolled over to them from the side and Angel Fury saw them. With the powers of her psychic energy, she telekinetically strengthened her muscles and shot off like a bullet. Performing a twirl, she slashed through the hood of the one jeep to her left with her short-sword. With her telekinetic powers, she wrapped her bladed whip around her right arm. And like a gauntlet, she thrusted it into the jeep on her right. Both attacks from her weapons caused the soldiers to be thrown out of their vehicles immediately.

But they were never to collide with the ground as every single one of them were flung away from the explosive discs that Bette shot at them.

And when another jeep came their way again, the two females shared a look that was all they needed for explaining. Bette began running at full speed to meet the incoming jeep, her gauntlets lighting up with more dark matter. Olivia saw her weapons light up with the strange energy and with the use of her telekinesis, she threw the metahuman into the air and above the armored vehicle.

Olivia used her telekinesis again and enshrouded Bette's body with her pink psychic energy again. Her energy forming a sphere around her feet, and when the metahuman was able to make eye contact with the back of the jeep, the sphere exploded and the compacted energy shot Plastique forward. Her dark matter filled arms both connected with the jeep, an explosion shot it into the air.

Cloaking her own body with her energy, Liv shot into the air as well and with perfect and elegant spin, she used her blade to slash through the vehicle. Cutting it into two halves. Both halves of the jeep and Olivia and Bette landed on the ground.

Turning to the metahuman she asked, "You got the skills of a hero, Bette."

Turning to the mutant, Bette countered with a proud smirk, "The name's Plastique."

The two nodded and turned to see another wave of incoming soldiers coming their way. Both females took fighting stances and charged.

X

A blast of fire shot down on a large tank, halting it from moving onwards. It's trouble with its lessened movements only intensified when Venom landed on top of its main body with his entire large adamantium body. Grabbing hold of the main gun's barrel with both hands, he ripped it off and tossed it after the incoming soldiers.

The soldiers dodged and kept firing their weapons at the large anti-hero who roared at them menacingly. Getting off the main body of the tank, he grabbed it and, using his fire element to catch it on fire, he swung the tank after the soldiers who were unable to avoid it, their bodies squashed by the large piece of burning and melting metal.

Bullets began hitting his skin, bouncing off of it from behind. Seth turned his head to meet the soldiers who kept firing at him in fear of what the demonic being would do to them. Emitting white mist from his right hand, he formed a large ice scythe and from his left hand he drenched it with water that took the form of a water sphere.

Letting out another roar, Venom ran to them and jumped into the air. His movement was too quick for them to react when suddenly the large demonic hero was right in the middle of them. And they couldn't get the chance to move away as their backs were suddenly cut by the large cold ice blade. The attack on their backs sent them either down to the ground or flying into others.

Two of the soldiers tried their close-range weapons like Strider knives, trying to cut him down by striking his legs. But it proved to be useless as they found their weapons stuck in his water-like skin. And when they looked up to the elemental's face, they found the hero's face looking down on them before taking hold of their backs. The water sphere encasing the head of one of the soldiers, drowning his screams in spiraling water.

Throwing away the drowning soldier into a swarming group of soldiers, knocking them down. The remaining soldier in the demon's hand was trying to struggle his way out of the vice-grip. But all struggles only intensified when he saw Venom licking his teeth in hunger at the sight of the man. He slowly opened his maw, strands of saliva connecting between various teeth while he pleaded, "No! No! NOOOOO-"

 _CRUNCH_

The soldier's screams were cut short when the anti-hero gnawed of his head.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

A storm of lead projectiles fired down on his form from above. While taking on the bullets, he turned his head to the sky and saw a helicopter raining bullets down on him from both miniguns on either side. Roaring in annoyance, Seth cloaked his body with lightning and leaped into the air.

The helicopter shook violently when Venom landed on the front, landing right above the front mirror. Pilots from behind the glass turned their fear-filled eyes to him and their faces paled of any and all color. The lightning enshrouding his body intensified and shot out in forms of crackles that connected with different parts of the armored aircraft.

A crackle hit the propeller, causing the aircraft to lose balance and slowly, but surely fall down. Taking hold of the side of it, he used both the earth element and adamantium to strengthen his grip and his strength before he threw it into the ground. Collision with the ground, caused the military craft to go up in smokes and fire.

Seth had already jumped down to the ground before the helicopter could connect with the ground. Showing a vicious smile of happiness, he said, " **Now that's what I'm talking about.** " His eyes then saw an incoming wave of armed jeeps.

Wrapping his arms with the wind element, enveloping them in cyclones, Venom thrusted both of his arms forward, each of them of splitting off into dozens of tendrils that shot like hungry snakes. And they pierced through the front mirror of the car and through the hearts of the soldiers within. Forcing the tendrils deeper into and through the vehicles, he formed ice hooks on their tips.

A pair of helicopters flew above him and he leaped into the air again, like he was swinging a pair of spiked maces, he smashed a jeep into each of the flying aircrafts, sending them crashing into the ground with a pair of explosions. Placing himself back on the dirty ground, he assimilated his arms again and looked around again at the hellish acts he just done to the soldiers of the army base. " **We missed this.** "

"You are not the only one." Matt said as he landed down beside his partner.

"It's fricking fun to let loose again!" Olivia shouted to the two mutants as she and Bette took their place beside them.

Taking in the mutants' wild and ecstatic states, Plastique said, "You guys are absolutely crazy." They merely smiled in response to the metahuman's words.

They turned their attentions back to the front and saw another wave of soldiers coming their way, many of them holding up rocket launchers. Armored jeeps with swivel-mounted M60 machine guns on top of them. Tanks amongst their midst and their main guns pointed right at the four powered beings.

Matt and Seth shared a look and a nod before the wings of his suit opened and flared up, shooting the Iron Knight forward like a ballistic missile. Venom growled as he opened up his maw, flames igniting in his mouth and wind gathering in it as well.

The nanite mutant stopped himself in the middle, his left arm forming a large adamantium shield that he slammed into the ground, digging into it and halting him while pointing in the direction of the other powered beings, while his right arm formed an elongated ion cannon that pointed at the soldiers.

Clawing his feet deeper and deeper into the ground, embedding his clawed feet into the ground itself, the elemental mutant reeled his head back. His entire maw opening up and spouting vicious flames that needed to be released, sought out to be released in their most dangerous form.

Throwing his head forward again, he blasted a spiraling flamethrower that went right after the nanite mutant who didn't even flinch and let his shield take on the flaming blast. But that was the point. Because of the shield's strength and physique, the flames were forced to split off into two streams of flames.

The soldiers who were directly behind the nanite mutant were unharmed as they were out of line from the two fire strikes. But those who were not, were forced to take on the take on the flaming demise that followed their collision with the flame streams. However, those who were still behind the hero, were not safe anymore as Matt fired off his ion cannon at the soldiers who were wrong to think that they were safe.

Bette and Olivia chose to join in on the fun and set their sights on the aircrafts.

Lighting up more dark matter and converting it into her discs, Plastique fired off thousands of her discs into the air, aiming them at the helicopters who tried to fire off their guns to get rid of them. However, they were unable to hit their mark as Angel Fury cloaking the discs with pink energy and swirling them around with motions of her hands to dodge the array of straying bullets. And when the discs were close enough, with a violent flick of her hands, the discs exploded against the side of the helicopters' motors, exploding against their engines and forcing them down to the swarm of burning soldiers.

Now all that remained were the tanks and the jeeps…and apparently the male mutants had already disappeared to take care of them as they were both airborne for the moment.

With the wind and fire element bursting out of his back, Venom rocketed himself down to the ground and used the powers of the earth element to cause an earthquake, shaking the ground underneath the jeeps and tanks. Fissures opening up and the wheels of every vehicle got caught in them.

Iron Knight flew above and hovered above them in a spot. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shut off his thrusters again and landed on the ground. But before he did, the top of his wrists opened up and with a hasty spin, he shot out lines of red lasers that cut through the vehicles with ease. When he shut off his lasers again, the cut off parts of either tank and jeep slid down their main bodies, as did the lifeless bodies of the soldiers who were behind the wheels.

Venom jumped near the nanite mutant and shared his thoughts, after admiring their handywork. " **Think Stein's back with his beau?** "

Matt still found it uncomfortable whenever he hears the large anti-hero use slang with his demonic voice. "Let's hope so." Iron Knight remarked before they took flight to return to their former location.

X

 _WHOOSH_

After a quick grab of the professor, Barry brought the professor to Ronnie Raymond, who were shaking in his boots when he heard and saw the individual mutants just openly attack the army base without any hesitation in their attacks. It was unbelievable to see.

"Ho!" Martin Stein let out when he felt them decelerate and felt the wind gust hit their heads. He let out in a surprise when he saw his former…"roommate". "Whoa…I never thought I'd be happy to see you."

"Yeah, likewise." Ronnie said back in agreement with the elder man.

Barry however, was in the mood to wait for them, "Let's get out of here. The others will follow us shortly."

They stopped themselves when they heard the sound of a armored van come from the other side, turning their heads to the sight, they found a soldier come out from the top of its roof, his arms steadying a rocket launcher on his shoulder. With the speedster in his sights, he pulled the trigger and fired the loaded projectile.

Seeing the fired ammunition coming their way, Barry speed towards it and try to fling it back. But the moment his hands touched the strange projectile, it exploded and sprayed his body with a blueish mist. "Argh!" Barry grunted in pain when the strange spray connected with his body and hardening. When he saw the Firestorm parts still standing there, he said, "Run!"

"Okay…come on, come on." Ronnie repeated as he directed both him and Stein to the other side and ran in that direction.

Barry felt the strange spray hardening on his suited body like ice, and kept grunting in pain. Cisco saw strange readings on his suit back in the facility and told the speedster, " _Barry, I'm picking up some serious pH numbers on your suit._ "

"They hit me with some kind of chemical." Barry shouted back.

" _Is Seth okay? Is he safe?_ " Caitlin shouted back in worry.

"He's fine. Having the time of his life, really." Barry said through a panting and grunting voice. Through his earpiece, he could hear her sighing out of relief.

After a few quick scans, Cisco informed, " _It's a weaponized phosphorous. Water or foam won't extinguish it._ "

Harrison Wells then furthered added his solution to the problem, " _But you can't burn in a vacuum, so you need to create one. Run, Barry. Run!_ "

Taking their advice, the speedster ran to a small area with lots of space and with the help of his metahuman powers, he ran around in a circle rapidly, creating his own vacuum.

Ronnie and Stein ran behind a couple of trees and tried to wait out the attack, but soldiers had already begun firing at them. But thanks to their covers, they were safe and hoped that any of the five powered beings would come to their aid.

However, Ronnie was not so sure that they would able to make it before they'd be riddled with bullets. And knowing of his powers, his and Stein's powers, when they were merged, he knew that they were needed for this instance. And they had to fight now, and not let others fight their battles. "We need to merge again."

Caitlin heard it and was about to discourage that decision but she was worried for the elemental who were still not on comms. Which worried her more than anything right now. Cisco was still worried for his friend and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Ronnie."

"Cisco, we're dead if we don't." The structural engineer shouted back to his friend.

Harrison was then reminded of how both Seth and the Klyntar within strengthen each other through their bond, and he saw similarities between them and the metahuman pair. He said instructing, " _Listen to me. The last time you two combined, you both fought it. This time, don't. Accept the change, accept the balance. Accept each other... Achieve symbiosis._ "

As they both heard the founder speak through the line, the two recalled the times when they were forced to face off against the large elemental, Venom. How he and his friends accepted each other and fought together like a well-oiled machine of mass destruction and protection of innocents.

After those memories had been recalled, Stein turned his eyes to his former part. "Once more unto the breach, dear friend." Said the professor as the soldier's gunfire came closer to them with General Eiling behind his men.

Ronnie perked his head downwards and said slowly, "Cait whatever happens, just remember…" he paused when remembered the elemental who swore to always protect and care for Caitlin. "…be happy, no matter what happens. And have a happy life with Seth. That's all I want for you."

"… _Ronnie…_ " Caitlin slowly said.

He didn't respond to her slow words but instead took hold of the quantum splicer on his chest. Twisting it around slightly, the small circular hooks shot out and latched onto his body tightly. The two of them made eye contact again and sharing a brief nod, then… they moved forward.

Their hands nearing each other slightly more and more with each inch they closed in on each other. And Firestorm matrix within them both, lit up their bodies with an orangey light, pulling them closer to each other.

When the energy died down, their shared body as Firestorm was once again revealed to the world. Ronnie's body once again being the body, his hands lit up with fire and his eyes completely white. Their merge was complete, and hopefully they've accepted each other.

" _Can you hear me, Ronald?_ "

Ronnie heard the echoing voice of the professor in his mind, and he asked for clarity. "Professor?"

As he moved to get on the other side of their covers, Martin spoke. " _It appears we merged properly on this attempt. Wells was right about balance and accepting. It appears we have indeed achieved symbiosis._ " Ronnie moved to the lane and then the Professor shouted warningly. " _Behind you!_ "

They turned their shared head to the other end of the road and saw an incoming armored jeep there with soldiers on top of it and shooting at them. Lighting up his head with flames, Firestorm put his hands together and launched a fireball at the jeep. The men on their vehicle jumped out of the way but their craft were not so lucky and were blasted with flames.

" _Ronald, there's more of them._ " Ronnie took heed of the professor's warning and turned around to see more shooting soldiers, their guns pointing their way. Pointing his hands downwards, Firestorm took to the air and took flight.

Accelerating his speed and flight, he slammed himself into the middle of the group of soldiers and launched out a shockwave of flames that sent the soldiers flying into different directions. Getting back on his feet, Firestorm pointed his eyes at the inhumane general who tortured Stein. One of his hands behind his back with an object in it. "Eiling, this ends now." He sneered at him.

"Yes it does…" The General agreed with him cryptically. "For both of you." Pressing a button on the object, he threw it into the air. Emitting a small sound from it while a blue light shone from it, the object exploded and sent out a blue pulse that hit Firestorm, knocking him down to the ground.

"An ion grenade." Eiling started his explanation. "Just bombarded your cellular structure with enough ions to destabilize your matrix." Pulling out his gun and pointing it at the downed metahuman pair, he said "Mr. Raymond, Professor Stein, you're both fine Americans. Your country thanks you for your sacrifice." Firestorm shielded his eyes from the awaiting gunfire that would end them.

 _PUNCH_

But that was not meant to be as either a God…or a demon looked out for the two and punched the general with a large adamantium fist and sent him flying into the ground. Firestorm still kept his head shielded and waited for the gunshot, but it never came to be.

" **You and your boyfriend need a hand?** "

At the sound of the demonic voice, they removed their hands to see Venom looking down at them with a cocked eye in confusion as he saw their state. Turning their head around they saw the other three heroes looking down on them saw. Bette looked at them from the ground, and Olivia and Matt hovered in the air with their powers.

 _WHOOSH_

They heard a gasping voice coming from the side and saw Barry… in a less than attractive state of his Flash suit. It looked like all the color of his suit had been burned off of his costume. And he turned his half-burned mask to the heroes. "That was a lot of running." He said chuckling.

" **You look like you've been put in a furnace.** " Venom commented on his suit's state while he used a tendril to pull the metahuman pair on his feet again.

Firestorm lit his hands up again with flames as he sneeringly panted at the sight of the downed general while walking closer to him. Bette wanted to do the same and kill him. But it would wrong to kill a man in cold-blood, especially a man with the title as a general.

Barry then said. "Ronnie?" he turned to the speedster. "Home?"

Ronnie nodded, "Yeah." Thrusting his hands downwards, he launched himself back into the air and took flight. Seth and Barry shared a laugh as did the remaining heroes.

The speedster sped after the flying metahuman. The nanite mutant flew after them, the psychic mutant used her powers to levitate the explosive metahuman and followed the two others, the elemental leaped into the ground and shot a tendril and swung after them.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Arriving back at the facility, the mutant couple opened up their helmets, Bette took of her red visor, Barry sped out of his suit and clothed in regular clothes. Seth slithered out of his suit and when he did, Caitlin immediately sprinted over to her and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked him rapidly.

Before he could answer, Frankie shot to her father and hugged him tightly as well. The symbiotes inside of them slithering out their tendrils and hugging each other by entangling around themselves. Chuckling, Seth patted his daughter's head and rubbed Caitlin's back soothingly. "I'm okay. You guys don't have to worry about me."

"I was." Frankie said as she tightened her arms around his waist.

Seth looked down at his daughter's head, and said, "And looks like my little girl did her mission right." He kissed the top of her head.

Caitlin then added, "Yeah, she did. Kinda like her father, actually." Seth widened his eyes in surprise as heard her talk so…parent-like.

While they did that, Cisco moved closer to Bette and hugged her. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine. Cisco don't worry about that." Bette told him and hugged him back. She relished in the feeling of the comfort and warmth of the hug she was receiving from him.

Ronnie then stepped into the middle of the Cortex and his former colleagues stepped closer to him. The mutants and Frankie and Bette stepped to stand near the main console for themselves, this seemed like something for them to handle.

Cisco being the most curious one of them all wondered, "This Ronnie or Stein?"

Ronnie being the one in the driver's seat said. "It's me guys."

Martin Stein cleared his throat as he reminded, " _Excuse me._ "

"It's both of us. Somehow." Ronnie told them.

"It's a bond." Seth got their attention. "The two of you are now bonded on a mental level now as well. It's like you got a co-pilot now, having eyes in the back of your head, taking care of your blind spots now. A pair of extra senses if you will. It's the same with me, my partner, and Frankie and her partner." He stroked his daughter's head as he said so.

Harrison nodded in agreement and added, "Acceptance is a powerful thing, enough to achieve symbiosis."

"Should I be insulted when you're us to them?" Seth wondered of the founder who merely chuckled and waved off his concerns.

Barry then curiously stated, "Powerful enough to reverse it?"

Hearing the speedster's words, Stein offered, " _I'm game if you are, Mr. Raymond._ "

Ronnie nodded, "We could try." Everyone stepped back in fear and made sure that there were enough room for them to move. Closing his eyes and both him and the professor within him concentrating deeply. Once again, the matrix within them reacted and begun shining brightly, their energy sipping out of their shared body slowly.

And with a flash of orange light, the two separated from each other. Professor Stein said impressed. "I think we're getting the hang of this quite nicely." Caitlin went over to Ronnie and hugged him briefly.

When they separated away from each other, Ronnie and her made eye contact. From the other side of the Cortex, Seth saw them and he didn't feel any jealousy this time. "You have to go." She said, already knowing what was going through his mind.

"How'd you know?" Ronnie asked her curiously.

Turning her eyes to the elemental, she said, "I know how to read people's minds now." Seth winked at her.

The three mutants and Frankie shared a look before walking out of the Cortex. Barry saw them moving and asked them, "Where are you guys going?"

Stopping to meet their eyes, Seth told them, "This is more your thing then ours. You guys see them off. But I think we're going to go and cool off and get some downtime."

Frankie however shook her head, "No way! I'm gonna go out swinging in the city! It's amazing!"

" ** _Tell her to watch out for birds! They might hit the two of them while they are in the air!_** " Venom instructed the host.

Matt rolled his eyes, "She's definitely like you, Seth."

"She's my baby girl after all." Seth said as he kissed the top of her head happily. "How about you go out with your aunt and uncle? If they're up for it, of course." He added in the end.

Olivia smiled, "Of course it is. We wouldn't mind spending so more time with our niece, dummy."

"Yeah, we'll go with her." Matt said, "Beside you might wanna recharge after the way we just had."

Scratching the back of his head, Seth said "Yeah, you're right. Frankie, watch out for birds or anything at all that might be airborne, and remember to use your suit and make sure to use Magenta's help."

"I know Dad!" she said exhaustedly as she heard and saw her father's protective side.

With that said, they walked out of the facility and Caitlin kept her eyes on Seth, she had a feeling that this might be too much of a hassle for him. And in all honestly, it didn't seem to matter much to them. But she didn't want him to leave honestly.

X

 **(Stein household)**

After a while, the group of natives had gathered at Professor Stein's house to say goodbye to the two metahuman pair who had made their choice of destination. Clarissa was there to see them off as well, saying goodbye to her husband.

Caitlin spoke with Ronnie for the moment. "Where will you go?"

"Pittsburgh, maybe. Professor Stein has a colleague he thinks can help us learn more about our abilities." He answered.

"We can help you here too." Caitlin gently offered their help to him.

But Ronnie shook his head in response, denying the offer, "Eiling has already breached S.T.A.R. Labs. We need to stay one step ahead of him… for all of us. But…you sure you should be here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, but some part of her heart knew that she already knew the answer.

"I mean, don't you have to go Seth?" He elaborated; the name got her to smile happily. "He's home, isn't he?"

"He is, yeah." She said with a broadening smile.

"Cait, I gotta thank you." She drew a blank. "For…moving on. And still becoming happy with your life. I know it can't have been easy after my death. But thanks, for moving on. And I knew that Seth is a guy who's gonna do anything to protect you and make sure that you're never gonna get hurt. I know that. He even jumped into danger for you." He told her.

"He's a great guy, yeah." Caitlin admitted. She had expected this, that someone would have to be hurt because of this. But it was the right thing. For everyone to move on, no matter. And stop living in the past anymore, to move on to the future.

"Go to him." Ronnie's words got her out of her trance.

"What?" She blinked her eyes rapidly.

He chuckled, "Go, pretty sure, he's waiting for him. And when I come back next time, I'm gonna tell you all about it."

Her eyes turned teary, "We'll have pizza." He chuckled before they hugged each other. And when they pulled away from each other, Caitlin smiled before walking out of the house with long strides in her steps as she went to the man she loves.

Cisco and Barry saw the same and were happy to see their friend follow her heart. The elderly man walked over to the speedster and gave a kind smile, "Godspeed. Mr. Allen."

"You too." The two shook hands.

Martin then recalled their previous conversation and said, "As to our earlier conversation, I believe in second chances. You'll get yours. Give it time. And you're no longer alone in your quest. Other heroes are beside you. Trust them as well." The speedster smiled again as the professor turned around to his other half, "Ready, Ronald?"

The structural engineer frowned and said, "Please stop calling me that."

Clarissa took hold of her husband's hand. "I'll see you soon."

Both parts of Firestorm walked out the front door and into the driveway, the others walked out as well to watch them. Ronnie took the quantum splicer and placed it on his chest. Reaching out their hands to each other, they neared each other and glowed into a blaze of fire. When it died down, Firestorm once again stood before them with pale eyes and hands enveloped in flames. Turning their eyes to Clarissa, Ronnie said for Martin. "Love you." He then shot himself into the air again with flames bursting more and more out of his hands like thrusters.

X

Seth took a seat on his couch as he relaxed after a good day's fight. He couldn't help but think back to what have happened in this world.

From facing off against Carnage who dragged his sister, Olivia into this world and he jumped after them without hesitation. Falling down into the Badlands from sky high. Keeping on an eye on Frankie after saving her that night of that same day. Taking on the villains of this world alongside the S.T.A.R. Labs team after getting to know them. Meeting Bette Sans Souci and giving her life back to her thanks to his experience with mutants. Getting the powers of adamantium running through his veins, and adding it to his arsenal of elements. Saving a group of innocent girls from East Street Skulls and getting into a relationship with Caitlin Snow. Matt getting through a portal himself and into this world and helping him find Olivia. Going to Starling City to take care of Captain Boomerang and saving their city.

Christmas where they were faced off against the not-so-clear-headed Firestorm duo and witnessing the return of the man in the yellow suit, the one who killed Barry's mother. Saving Caitlin from Captain Cold and Heat Wave along with publicly revealing the identity of the Iron Knight. Hartley Rathaway returning to get his revenge on Harrison Wells, but to no success thanks to Matt. Caitlin and himself having an amazing date with song and great drinks between them during the time of Peek-a-Boo's appearance.

Then taking on the attack of Firestorm again, who had been the one who kept his little sister this entire time, and though it wasn't smart, he did keep her safe, by almost burning her. Breaking up with Caitlin and revealing the secret of his life as well as the reappearance of Carnage. Taking on Carnage again, who had taken Frankie hostage to get to him. Killing him once and for all, getting his life back again as well getting a daughter. The same person who apparently is a metahuman with magnetic powers and a symbiote who's the child of his partner. And thanks to the plan of Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, he was able to get the love of his life back again and they were able to enjoy a magnificent dessert with one another.

Things had changed a lot for him. From being completely lifeless and cold like ice….to finally be a warm-hearted father again full of life once again.

"Life's been great, hasn't it?" He asked out loud.

" ** _Yeah, it's great._** " Venom agreed.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

At the sound of the knocking, Seth shot his eyes to the front door before he walked over to it and opened it up. He was surprised to find Caitlin standing there. "Cait…"

"Hey…" She pulled closer to him, her foot kicked the door back and closed it. "I'm here."

"I thought you might be seeing Ronnie and Stein off." Seth told her while her hands rubbed up and down his body after wrapping around his body.

"I'm not. Because I want to stay with the man I love. The one and only man I love. You Seth Fury." She continued while rubbing his neck seductively.

"…And I want to stay with the….woman I love. The one and only woman I love. And that's no other than you, Caitlin Snow." He said while his hands cupped her face.

The two smiled before they leaned up and leaned down to meet each other's lips. The two felt their blood running hot underneath their skins and their hearts hammered like earthquakes again and their kiss increasingly grew into a make-out session.

The two of them kept their hands tightly around each other's bodies while stumbling back. And when they got to the edge of the couch, they fell down and onto the couch. Their lips still touching and not moved from each other, locked into a vice-like state while their tongues had already slipped into each other's mouths and fought each other for what felt like dominance. Sparks of lightning shot from Seth's body and the room' temperature kept fluctuating rapidly till the thermometer blew up because it couldn't keep up with the changes in the temperature.

But neither of them heard it as they continued kissing and fighting each other with their tongues. Caitlin's hands began removing his clothes slowly. Seth slowly used his hands, moving them down her waist and placed them on the hem of his mate's dress, and running them along the soft skin of her legs, feeling skin that kept felt like heaven itself, causing him to grip with tightly with adamantium hands.

A moan escaped her mouth when she felt his cold metal hands rub against her thighs, while her fingers moved to Seth's head, running her fingers through his hair. The feelings she was experiencing right now, the way her blood began pumping and boiling… it made her feel like her clothes were too tight for her body, making them very uncomfortable.

Leaning from her mate, she reached behind her back and pulled down zipper on her back. Letting her dress fall down and hang off her arms. Seth took in the sight of Caitlin, straddling his waist with only a black bra, her dress hanging off her arms and her hair disheveled from the generous amounts of wind that blew through her undoubtably beautiful hair.

Feeling a sudden increase of urges inside of him, Seth took advantage of the skin revealed before him like it was national treasure, and ran his hands from her thighs, along her waist, her ribcage, to her back. Breaking away from one another, he took hold of the front of her dress, and slowly, pulled it down her body and off it. Letting him relish in the sight of her god-send visage.

"You're beautiful." He said, leaning up into a sitting and placing heavy kisses along the front of her throat, and continuing upwards and to the sides of her neck.

Caitlin pulled her head back, giving him better access to continue his kisses on her, and a moan escaped her gaped lips while her eyes closed as she drowned in the feelings of him showering him with kisses. The sensations running through her were growing and growing, overwhelming her body in a way that was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The way that his actions and his elements worked together in harmony were…incredible.

And it wasn't enough, she didn't want them to end… God, she didn't want them to end

"S-Seth…Don…Don't stop! Please don't!" she shouted through her moans of pleasure while he continued worshipping her body with the most loving actions ever known to man, causing her body and mind to reach another plane that was downright…sinful to enter.

The elemental heard the desire in her voice, right among the tornado of sensational emotions running through them both. Slowly moving her lips away from her right shoulder, he looked up to her as she looked down at him. "…are you sure?.." he had to be sure before continuing and taking this further.

Her lips broadened a smile and her head nodded while she was still out of breath while her eyes blown wider than any circle possibly made in history. She wanted to be with Seth, being close to and feel the feelings of love and care that runs through their bodies. It was enough for her to be with him.

Caitlin wanted to be with him, in every and any possible way. Somehow they were blessed with one another and she wouldn't let go of it anytime soon… because she was going to spend the unpredictable future before her…with Seth, through the good, the bad…and the powerful.

Seth smiled warmly back at the goddess that straddled his waist. His hands shooting down to her ass and grabbing onto her cheeks, he stood up and her legs wrapped around his waist in response. His clothes slithering into his body as he carried Caitlin across his loft and into the bedroom. Their lips connected all the way as they went into the room and fell down on the bed.

A tendril shooting out of the room and cutting off the smoke detectors before retuning back to the host and closing the door behind them.

While the door to their own world were still open, and only for the two of them to enjoy in.

X

After the day that he and his men have had, General Wade Eiling thought it would be appropriate to have a drink by himself.

As he poured himself a drink, the lamps above him began flickering wildly out of nowhere. He had to place his glass back on the table to walk over to his men. Taking another step close-

 _WHOOSH_

However, he disappeared in a flash of red lightning.

X

 _WHOOSH_

A grunt escaped Eiling's mouth as he was thrown into the ground surface which was wet somehow and for some reason.

As he slowly came back to his senses, he slowly got up and saw that he was in a sewer-like area with strange scribbling on the wall behind him, but he never saw it and he let out in surprise. "What…what the hell was that?"

In front of him was the familiar and vibrating form of a speedster who wore a yellow suit, the complete reverse of the one the Flash wears. "It's good to see you again, General." The Reverse Flash said to the general.

Eiling demanded to know of him, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" he played dumb before stopped vibrating and pulled off his yellow cowl. When it was completely off… Harrison Wells were the one looking back at him.

The general was in shock and disbelief when he found that his former associate was a metahuman. "Harrison…You're one of them. A metahuman."

Harrison merely smirked, "Yes, I am." He said emotionlessly. "And I protect my own."

 _GROWL_

A low but audible… animalistic…growl came from behind the general, who heard and he remarked in curiosity. "Who was that?"

"Now that…" Harrison's smirk widened, "is an old friend of ours."

"… _General…_ "

Eiling heard the sound of a growling voice echo in his mind, finding it familiar and strange. "That…voice…it's in my head." He said…while from the other end of the tunnel… a large… hairy…animal… that walked…on two legs… came and walked over to them… a body large…and blacked haired…except for…a claw mark…on the right side… of his chest…

The general realized what that voice was and let out in horror, "Dear God."

The large animal form behind him heard it… and corrected him.

" _Not God._ _Grodd._ "

Before Eiling could react and move away, the large animal grabbed his leg and pulled deeper into the tunnel's deepest…darkest parts…with only the sound of the general's screams echoing.

 _SCREAM_

As he heard his former associate scream, Harrison couldn't help but wonder, " _That wound from Mr. Kasady is quite impressive._ " He remarked as he recalled how Grodd described how he was wounded.

" _Red…Demon…Monster…Hurt…Grodd._ "

 **To be continued...**

 **Now that's a chapter people.**

 **Small information:**

 **Frankie, in the start of the chapter, gets a phone that's identical that the respected and famous Tony Stark uses in Iron Man 2. R.I.P Tony.**

 **Olivia's suit is based on Fury's suit from Darksiders 3 (Always found her suit incredibly cool.)**

 **Bette's suit is just a little something that I had thought up at some point, her gauntlets are the same type of gauntlets that Quake (Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) uses.**

 **And looks like things are going to be quite hot and bothered between Seth and Caitlin…probably gonna very different then what the good and gorgeous doctor is used to.**

 **Grodd has appeared as well, and the good and honorable General Wade Eiling has now become his little plaything.**

 **And our little prime ape had apparently encountered our old friend, Carnage. Wonder how that's gonna play out when he meets Venom.**

 **Well until next time peeps! Stay tuned!**


	36. Chapter 36: Out of Time

**Time for another bedtime story for you true believers again.**

 **I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while, and just as much fun as the other ones.**

 **And hopefully, I'm not the only one out there.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and PMs guys, you are wonderful people!**

 **Now, without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 36: Out of Time**

Morning light shining through his window and shining over the most beautiful sight that Seth was taking in right now through very slow and sensational movements of his eyes.

He woke up half an hour earlier, letting him take in the view of his beautiful girlfriend as she laid curled up into his side. Her golden-brown hair spread around her head and along his shoulder and the pillows they shared. Light rising up and down her chest as she breathed in and out, the only actions she made while she was in a citizen of Dreamland.

Slowly reaching up, his finger gently ran circles on her flawless skin on her cheek, his actions gentle and slow, still afraid of breaking her as though she was made of porcelain. Examining and taking in every curve of her face while he thought about how he was able to meet her… and move on.

And last night was undoubtably amazing, unlike anything he had felt before. His elements roaring and erupting in his body like volcanoes of all elements while he was showering and worshipping Caitlin like a goddess should be. Emotions and feelings coursing through his veins and blasting like speakers on highest volume was overwhelming.

Even in the past, his elements and his emotions, his feelings have never acted like that, so violently but still passionately and lovingly… and it was a lot more than just…it was more than anything they have ever felt in the past.

Seth couldn't explain it… he couldn't even form words to describe it…it unlike anything of this world.

A small stirring got his attention, looking down to Caitlin's stirring eyes behind her closed eyelids. They fluttered only for a moment the most beautiful soft-brown eyes opened up and met the gentlest crystal blue eyes. At the sight of those eyes, she smiled warmly. "Hey." She said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." The elemental said back before leaning his down and captured her lips with his own. "Good night's sleep?"

Her smile widened as the female doctor stretched a bit, while she snuggled her into his shoulder. " _The_ best sleep I've ever had." Her words came out in a happy purr. "You?"

"The most amazing night with the most amazing woman in the entire multiverse, and, woke up, without any clothes," he said in singing voice, getting her to blush in happiness. "and it wasn't a dream. Nothing is going to top that, if ever."

Caitlin laughed lightly, her head lifting up and then saw something emitting from Seth's body. "You're smoking."

Liking her compliment, he said, "Aww thanks. You too."

"No, seriously. You're smoking." She repeated while pointing a finger at his stomach.

Turning his head to his torso, he was flustered in embarrassment when he saw that, indeed he was giving off black smoke from the right side of his body, "Damn it!" He used his hand to whip away the smoke. When it was completely gone, he looked around his room and saw the state of his bedroom.

A couple of his pillows had been thrown to the floor, some of them either partially frozen or burned with holes. His blankets having seared holes from what looked like holes from lightning crackles. And the bedside table on the right side of his bed, had apparently lost its legs. Some sides of his bedframe had been cut somehow. And the headboard had five holes embedded into it… and Seth was pretty sure it was from his adamantium fingers when he accidently thrusted them into it.

"We…broke your bedroom, didn't we?" Caitlin asked slowly and embarrassedly, even though she knew she was incapable of causing this kind of damage.

"Yup." Seth said, equally embarrassed but kept his smile and turned to his surprised mate and gave her a wide smile. "Occasional problem of having sex with an elemental." His expression turned worriedly with a frozen paleness, "Are you hurt in any way? I didn'-"

This time, Caitlin stopped him from continuing, capturing his lips in a quick but passionate kiss. "I'm fine. You could never hurt me Seth. Stop thinking like that, would you?" he nodded while he she sat up, her hands keeping the bedsheet wrapped around her chest. She walked around the floor to find her dress from last night, but she couldn't find it. "Where's my dress?"

"Think it's…out in living room." Seth's face paled again as he remembered an important fact. "Frankie's going to find it. And don't worry, there's a shirt of mine you can wear in the wardrobe."

Her head tilted to the side in confusion and curiosity, "You actually keep clothes here?"

Standing up on his feet, he slithered on a white T-shirt and blue jeans and told Caitlin, "Thought it might be too strange and suspicious if the cops came in one day and saw that I didn't have any clothes in here. I'll get your dress. Though I don't mind the view right now." His words got her to blush again.

Before he did, Caitlin walked over to him and grabbed his hand, and unsurely asked him, "Seth…how's…are we…how am I supposed to be with Frankie? I know she's your daughter after all."

Seth had thought about that before, and he had already prepared an answer for that if the question were to be inquired of him, "I'll talk to her about it. But…I know she trusts you more than anyone else. Properly just as much as she trusts me. So I want her to come to you whenever she's in need of a helping hand, or a woman to talk to."

"Thanks…" She said to his surprise. "I would like that. I like Frankie a lot, she's a sweet and innocent kid, and I know I'll love her." Seth was surprised again as she took on a more of a motherly persona right now. He was sure that something like that might happen in the future, but now… it might happen sooner than he predicted.

"Go and find my dress, would you?"

Seth accepted her request with a bow and allowed her to go through his wardrobe to find something for herself.

When he walked through his bedroom door… he widened his eyes when he saw Matt Stark sitting on his dinner table and eating cereal from his cabinet. After swallowing his mouthful of breakfast, he waved his milk-wet spoon at the elemental and greeted, "Get enough sleep, or where you too busy playing with the other doctor?" his lips formed a knowing smile.

"How'd you know?" Seth asked in query, wondering if he had been here the entire night, which would have been _the_ very definition of creepy in his book.

Matt didn't answer with any words, but he did however point his spoon to the couch, or to the floor area near the couch. And following the direction, Seth found Caitlin's dress right there. "Unless there's something you haven't told me yet, I'm pretty sure that's Caitlin's dress." He drank the milk from his bowl before standing up and emptied it.

"It is." Seth said with a widening smile as he remembered the feeling of that same amazing woman in his hands, helping her off with her dress and carrying her in his arms to the bedroom. While he walked over to it, his body began smoking again, unbeknownst to him again while he picked it up in his hands.

"You're smoking." Matt told his best friend while he placed the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher.

"Damn it!" The elemental said while he whipped the smoke away again with his hands. Thinking of his daughter, he wondered of the nanite mutant, "Where's Frankie? She's here?"

"No, she's with Livia, shopping for some more clothes and other necessities. Don't worry, her young mind wasn't here to be corrupted by your shenanigans." Matt said through a chuckling voice while he saw him still whip the smoke away. "I remember you used to smoke every time you thought of Silver. Even more with Stef, again. The times those smoke detectors went off."

"Handled that." He immediately pointed a finger at a group of ripped off smoke detectors, spread around the floor. "Wasn't going to make that mistake again." He said with a smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here this morning. I flew through the window and get me some breakfast." He pointed at the open window. Curiously gesturing to the bedroom, he asked, "Does this mean Caitlin's going to be Frankie's mom, or something?"

"Maybe in time. But right now…Frankie does trust Caitlin, and Caitlin trusts Frankie, that's important. They like each other as well. I'm gonna talk to Frankie about it." Seth said slowly before his head looked down slowly, "She's been through so much, and I honestly want her to a family that loves and protects her no matter what. I know she can count on you and Liv of course, she's got the best uncle and aunt right now. But… she needs a mother, and I think that's for the best."

Matt tilted his head from side to side and stated, not to discourage him of his choice, but as a reminder, "Talking from experience, sometimes having just one parent is enough. Having two isn't all what it's cracked up to be."

Seth took his words to heart but then reminded him back, "She's not like us, Matt. Your parents didn't want to have a mutant as a child and chose a life without life. Me and Liv have never had parents until after that hellhole, same as you. Frankie went from foster home to foster home, all of them doing nothing to make her feel wanted or loved like she is right now, just treating her like dirt. Unlike us, she didn't have a school full of people like her to go to when she was alone, when she felt like she was cursed. She had no one to turn to, and had to close off herself from others, more or less. That poor girl has a family finally. And she's happy. I want her to have a family, mother and father. The entire package. Either sooner or later in the future. More importantly, she needs to know that she's never going to be left behind again."

"I'm gonna help with that."

The two mutants turned their heads to the bedroom door, and saw Caitlin standing there in one of Seth's shirts. Because of the size, it was able to cover her entire body. She had most likely heard the entire conversation while the two mutants spoke to one another. She stepped out and walked over to the elemental. "I'm gonna help Frankie no matter what. Anything she needs, she can come to me. Whenever she needs to… and with time, if she wants to…she can call me her…Mom." She surprised herself, not to mention the mutants, when she heard herself say that.

"Thanks, Cait." Seth said while he kissed her lips. "Means a lot. And I know she'll love you when that time comes."

"Of course." Caitlin told him lovingly before they shared another kiss.

When he saw the intimate actions between the two, Matt was reminded of a request by a friend. "Oh yeah, Iris and Olivia went out a while ago. They talked about going bowling with us and we said yes. You guys wanna tag along? You know them better than we do after all. It'd be awkward for us, we barely know them."

The two shared a nod of agreement and Seth said, "Sure. Text us the time and address and we'll be there." He nodded and moved out of the loft, leaving the two doctors to talk for themselves. Returning his eyes to Caitlin, who had stepped closer to him with slow step, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "You…are amazing."

"I know." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "You're not so bad yourself." She cheekily added.

"Cute." He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her lips again before his phone chimed with a message. Taking hold of it, he saw that it was a message from Olivia who had left Frankie near the building of their loft with her school backpack ready for school, but she had to leave though. The elemental texted his sister, telling her that he'd lead her to her school. "Gotta go and drop off Frankie."

"Okay, you take care of the little one and I'll get ready before leaving."

Looking away from her eyes, Seth said shyly. "You don't have to." She froze in surprise. "I mean, you don't have to leave. You could just stay here, until I come back, of course. Then we could…maybe go out for lunch?" he suggested shyly.

"I'd love that, actually." Caitlin told the man she loves with a smile.

Seth broadened his smile and cupped her face gently and leaned down to her lips again, kissing them passionately.

" ** _By the maker, humans and their make out sessions. DON'T you get tired of licking each other's tongues!_** "

For that entire morning Seth had forgotten everything about his "other", who had apparently been listening and watching the two, this entire time.

" ** _Still creeping around in your noggin, dumbass._** "

" _Shit._ "

X

After he had to reluctantly pull away from Caitlin, Seth went out the window and met up with his daughter who had been waiting for him outside of the building. When the pair met up, they chose to use the easy and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to got to her school.

When they got near the school, they landed in an alleyway and walked the rest of the way together. But while they were walking, Seth was having trouble on how to break the news to his daughter. Frankie's a smart girl, she knows that he and Caitlin have feelings for one another and that they have now come together.

But it was an entirely different matter now that Caitlin has agreed that she'd with time, accept the role of Frankie's mother. It had to be done but how was the question.

" ** _You are a doctor! Like a Band Aid, just rip it off quickly!_** " Venom said, " ** _Frankie's our daughter, Seth. There's never going to be a right time. You just need to tell her._** "

" _I know, it's just… I don't know._ " Seth thought back.

"Dad?" Frankie's worried voice got him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? You were spacing out again."

Seth shook his head, and told her, "I'm sorry, honey. It's just I need to tell you something."

Frankie got a knowing smile on her face and stated, to his surprise, "It's about you and Caitlin, right? The two of you are back together again."

Chuckling impressed, he said. "I should have thought that you knew it. My smart little girl, of course. But yeah. It's about Caitlin." He inhaled a few times before saying. "We've agreed that if you need anything, then you can come to her as well. And you don't have to call her "Mom" or anything like that for the time being… but you can still come to her when you had anything you need to talk about with her. She'd like that. She told me so herself."

"I know, Dad. I'm just happy for you and Caitlin, I like you two together." She said with a smile. "And…I don't know. In the future, I might end up calling her "Mom", I'm not sure. But I think I'll love it. I'll the two of you together again. It always felt and looked right when I first met you two together. Even though I thought you two were married already."

"We did both have rings on our fingers, so can't exactly blame you. But thanks honey, for understanding this. It means a lot to me. And I know you'll love Caitlin just as much as I do, and she'll love you back even more."

Shyly twisting her body, she asked back, "You think so?" she had very little doubt that Caitlin wouldn't like her. But parts of her wanted to be sure, it was important to her father, then it's gonna be important to her as well.

Magenta heard her partner's doubts and said assuring, " ** _She's gonna love you, Frankie. Stop doubting, you dummy!_** "

Crouching down on a knee before her, he told her assuring, "Caitlin's gonna love you, Frankie. And she's gonna love to have you as her baby girl. Don't doubt it, honey. She's gonna be one of the happiest moms to get to know her daughter, Frankie."

An intrigued smile of curiosity came over her face as she asked cheekily, "Does that mean Caitlin's gonna move in with us?"

That was a thought that have come over Seth's mind before. But they had just gotten back together again, and he didn't know if it might be too hasty to rush things like this.

"I'm not sure…I have thought about it, but we just got back together. Might be too hasty." Seth answered.

"Okay. But I hope so, at least." Frankie added happily at the thought of both getting a mother like Caitlin and her moving in with her father and herself.

The two continued on their way to the front entrance of Frankie's school. When they did, Frankie saw some of her girlfriends at a bench. Her friends saw her standing at the entrance and waved at her. The young metahuman waved back with a smile while Seth said, "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Yeah, they're great. Well I gotta go, see you Dad!" she called back before running off to meet her friends.

The moment, she did, Seth saw her smile and hug her friends happily. He showed a fatherly smile when he saw his daughter hug her friends like that as she was able to act like a normal teenage girl again. It was a sweet sight for him to see.

And he loves seeing his child happy and with friends.

X

Later that same day, Seth and Caitlin walked through the entrance of bowling alley and the took in the sight of brightly decorated bowling alley with blue lights shining over the entire internals. Seth couldn't help but be surprised and enchanted as he took in the sight of the entertaining room with pop music blaring out of the speakers.

Frankie had chosen to stay at home, enjoying her time on either a wall or a ceiling with her new transparent phone and learning more and more with Jarvis' help. That and go out swinging by herself above the tall buildings.

And after they got their bowling shoes on, they went to a bowling lane, where they found Eddie and Iris and Matt and Olivia. All four of them ready to get their bowling on. And they were happy to see the two doctors again, and together again.

Iris had heard the news from her father, hearing that Seth and Caitlin were in a rough patch of sorts. And she was worried for them, though she didn't want to speak about to the elemental, worried that it might pour more salt into an open wound. But she was happy to see that the wound had closed up nicely.

Now the group of three couples all sat together on their seats while clapping when Eddie reared up the bowling ball in his hand before launching it. The bowling ball rolled down the lane with great speed and hit the formation of ten bowling pins, knocking away nine out of ten. The detective exclaimed in dismay at the closeness to receive a strike. His girlfriend got up on her feet and gave him a comforting kiss on his lips, which got his personality to spike up in happiness.

Matt and Olivia shared a wink between them before the nanite mutant got up on his feet and took hold of a ball. Getting into position, he stepped back, reeling the ball back before launching it down the lane. Before it could swerve to the side, the psychic used her powers and placed it back in the middle, increasing its acceleration in the process and it crashed against every single one. He thrusted his hands up in the air in triumph as he just got a strike.

However, both Caitlin and Seth saw the psychic use her powers if her fading glowing eyes were any indication. Twirling his feet around, Matt turned to them with triumph, "And that's how you do it, people! Remember, you have to have skills to better than anyone else!"

"Nice job, Babe!" Olivia called out while whistling to her boyfriend in happiness. When he returned to his girlfriend's side, the two kissed each other heartfully.

Shaking his head, the elemental got up next as it was his turn next. He saw Caitlin giving him an air kiss for support. While getting to position, he took a page of out his friend's book, and used…additional help. His partner slithering underneath his clothes and the earth element to strengthen his throw. Reeling it back, he launched it again.

The bowling ball rolled down the line like a speeding bullet and hit the first of the pins and knocked down the rest in the process, granting him a perfectly earned strike.

Turning to the nanite mutant, Seth said. "Sorry Matty, but you still got a long way to go before you can even hope to take down the master himself." He gestured to himself in mock.

"Nice job, Seth!" Caitlin called out to him in happiness as well. And her smile widened when the elemental placed himself beside her and they too shared a kiss like the mutant couple.

Eddie had to chuckle in shock of the two other kissing couples and got their attention with his next words. "I'm gonna get us some more drinks. Iris, mind coming with me?" She nodded her agreement and the two walked over to the bar and get more drinks.

When she was sure that they were out earshot, Caitlin leaned forward and accused the mutants, "You guys used your powers. Don't think about lying to me. I know it."

"How could you say that about us, Caitlin?" Matt said in mock offense.

"Yeah, that's really hurtful." Olivia continued the little charade.

"They're right, we're just really good bowlers." Seth added to the charade.

Caitlin merely rolled her eyes at their weak attempt to cover their use of powers, even though it wasn't even an attempt and more of a joke. She still chuckled and placed her head on Seth's shoulder. And the mutant couple laughed alongside them while Eddie and Iris came back again with a few beer bottles on a tray.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Iris said as she placed the tray on the table.

"Nothing to worry about, guys." Seth said before telling, "Hey, thanks for letting us tag along with you guys tonight. Means a lot."

Caitlin nodded, "He's right, it's nice to do this after everything that's happen lately."

"Yeah, especially after all the crazy that's been happening lately." Eddie agreed with the two doctors. "I mean, a guy who's like a smaller, more violent version of Venom showing up and causing havoc everywhere, it was crazy."

"Yeah, it really was." Iris said before plumping back down in her seat. "And he almost killed Venom. it was impossible and scary."

Matt then stated, "We live in a city of men flying around in white robotic armor, guys who can run faster than the speed of sound, and giant demons with the powers of the elements in his hands who also leaps around the city like a huge-ass toad." Seth glared at him, "Pretty sure impossible is the normal around these parts, Iris."

" ** _If he calls us a toad again, then he's gonna find himself with both of his legs melted off!_** " Venom said angrily and Olivia could hear the roar from Seth's "other" and chuckled because of it.

"Hey, they're heroes, can't we agree on that?" Olivia said while the others agreed with them. "They're here to protect us all now, and that's what's important right now."

"Yeah, that's right." Iris agreed while her eyes drifted around to the front of the bar. Seth saw her eyes drop and he looked in the same direction. He saw Barry there and alongside him is an attractive woman who looked to be his own age. If he had to take a guess, it must have been Linda, the same girl he must have been dating for a while now.

He saw Barry turn around to face Linda and he looked to be bragging about something. They then watched as the two shared a kiss. When Seth saw that, he was inwardly glad that the speedster have someone who cares for him now, it makes life all the more enjoyable and even more valuable. He knew that whenever he thought of the woman beside him.

But when he saw Iris' eyes drop at the sight of the two, he saw slivers of…jealousy perhaps. Whatever it was, made her look off. And she then called out to them, "Hi, guys!" She waved them over.

"Guys hey." He greeted to them while he and Linda walked over to the powered beings and the others.

"What's up Bar?" Seth said with a hand waving at them. "This must be Linda, right?"

"Yeah. Linda Park." She said, "And you guys. are..."

Olivia chose to take the reins and introduced them, "Friends of Barry's. This here is my boyfriend, Matt Almond." He waved at her. "That cynical guy there is my big brother, Seth." The elemental poked his tongue out at her. "And the lovely lady beside him is Caitlin Snow." She waved at the sports reporter. "And I'm Olivia Rogers."

"Nice to you meet you. What are you guys doing here? A big group." Linda wondered of them.

Iris got up to her feet while her hands gestured to the bowling alley. "We thought it would be fun. And we invited Matt and Olivia with us. Seth and Caitlin tagged along, great additions. And the place's super fun. Barry and I have been bowling here since we were kids." They nodded their understanding, "Why don't you guys join us?"

While Iris' offer seemed to be just innocent and nice, the looks on Eddie and Linda's faces were not thinking along those same lines however. And the three mutants and Caitlin could obviously see it and had a feeling of why.

" _Awkward._ " Olivia said in a sing-songy voice with her thoughts sent out to her brother, Caitlin, and Matt. They all sent out their agreements via out said thoughts.

Eddie then looked to the two males in the other couples for their opinions. Matt started. "I don't mind if they join us. More people for us to beat."

Eddie turned to Seth, who just shrugged, "The more the merrier in my book. As long as they are okay with it, of course, then I'm game."

Chuckling at their answers, the detective told the other pair kindly, "We don't want to interrupt your date."

Linda still wore her feelings on her shoulders, her uncertainty showing itself on her face. She didn't wanna be _that_ girl, the one girl who would not be okay with this situation. The two of them had just been invited to join them, and she didn't want to refuse them, worried that it might come off like jealousy. She then told them concludingly, "No, it's- it's okay."

"Are you sure?" The speedster curiously asked her.

"Of course." Linda said with a lie, from what the others could tell. "It'll be fun."

The group of four couples then began bowling together. However, the mutants were able to catch the sights of more and more feelings that did not resemble enjoyment on Eddie and Linda's faces.

Now Iris fired off his bowling ball, the four remaining pins on their places. And then ball hit them, knocking out the four, earning her a spare. With triumph in her step, the journalist clapped her hands and walked cockily over to Barry. "Do you smell that, Barry? That's defeat."

Both Caitlin and Olivia chose to have some fun of their own and began taking selfies of themselves in funny and silly poses. Seth and Matt kept to themselves and drink their drinks in peace, as much as that was possible in a bowling alley.

Eddie stepped closer to his girlfriend with surprise on his face, "You never told me you were such a big fan of bowling."

"Sure I have." Iris exclaimed to him, "This is one of my favorite places in the world." She with a happy smile while Linda caught it, and a jealous expression came over her face. Subtle, but still visible to various pairs of eyes.

Seth holding one of those pairs and his partner doing the same. " ** _Awkward on a whole new level._** "

" _Considering the kind of company we keep around, it's not that surprising, pal._ " Replied Seth to his partner.

Now Barry had his turn. Taking hold of his bowling ball before getting into position, and launched the ball down the lane with full speed, taking down all ten pins and receiving a well-earned strike with one shot. His friends behind him wolf whistling while he jumped in victory.

As he ran back to friends, Linda said impressed with fries in a small basket. "I am impressed, Allen."

"I head the owner was thinking of selling. Maybe you could write a piece on the place?" he said before taking a French fry and put into his mouth, a bit of ketchup stuck to the side of his mouth.

Linda then said, "Um, I'm still iffy on whether bowling is an actual sport."

From his seat, Eddie said agreeingly, "I've wondered the same."

"Aww, don't tell me you guys are feeling sore after losing so much." Seth teased them.

Caitlin gave him a dry glare. "Play nice." He merely pouted and she kissed him the lips, lightly biting onto his lower lip teasingly. His cheeks flustered from her action and he responded with a kiss on her neck.

Iris saw their interactions along with the mutant couple and thought it was really beautiful to see them so in love with one another. She then walked over to the others and said, "Well, sport or hobby," She said while wiping away the sauce from Barry's mouth with a finger, in front of Linda, getting jealous looks from both her and Eddie. "I am still better than you."

Barry then returned to his point, "All right, well I'm serious, a little bit of press, the lanes could be designated as, like, a landmark or something."

Iris agreed with him, making Linda smile weakly and Eddie stare at Barry. What he just saw his girlfriend do was mind-twisting to him. And the mutants and Caitlin felt like the odd men out in this group now, seeing the looks on Eddie and Linda's faces were making them want to bail out of here in worry.

The speedster saw that Eddie was looking at him strangely enough and he turned his eyes to the screen and remarked, "Oh, Eddie, you're up, man."

Eddie blinked himself out of his trance-like state. "Oh, right." He got up and went to bowl, walking pat Iris.

"Go get 'em, babe." She cheered him on, clapping on his back supportively.

The detective took to the bowling lane, and as he did, Seth looked to his girlfriend and told her lovingly. "I talked to Frankie about…us and you."

This got her attention, and she asked, "Is she okay with me?"

"Yeah she is." He answered her doubts with a smile. "She said, she'd love it. She would love you when the time comes. And she loves the thought of us together again., it's right and she loves it…and she seems open to the idea of accepting you as a parent."

"You think so?" she leaned closer to his face.

"I _know_ so." he said and leaned closer to her face and kissed her lips. Seth could see that she was feeling guilt, without a doubt feeling guilt from the past, between them at least. "Don't feel sorry anymore okay? The past is the past, the future is what we have to look forward to."

Caitlin smiled. "I know. I love you."

"And I love you." He said back instantly.

While they talked, Eddie walked over to the counter to return his bowling shoes. His phone went off with a message. Opening it up, he saw a message on it with an alert from the morgue. Seth, Matt and Olivia got the same alerts on their phones and checked them. "I got to go. Emergency at the morgue."

Iris heard what he said and replied, "Bye." before moving in to kiss him.

But he took hold of her shoulders and said instead, "See you at home." He moved away before she could comment on his not so subtle choice to not kiss her.

Barry grabbed his jacket and put it on and told Linda. "Hey, Linda, sorry, I should go too. They're going to need someone from the crime lab." He gave her a quick peck on her lips before rushing off to follow the detective.

"Think we might wanna leave too." Olivia and Matt nodded to Seth's question and leaved alongside him and Caitlin. Letting Iris and Linda stand side by side each other… and give each other strange and awkward looks.

X

Barry with his trusty superhuman speed ran to the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs and put on his suit in an instant and ran over to the morgue. He didn't see the need to bring the mutants along this time, seeing it was merely a morgue, and a small one. So Venom might have had problems…"fitting in".

But as he ran…he didn't see it…the light…

A blue-ish light… emitted from behind him as he ran…

And though…he didn't see it…he heard the sound of its…pulse…when it released itself…

Barry turned his head back to look at it… and a shocking sight unlike anything he's seen before…looked back at him…with his own two eyes.

A speeding and blurry… version of himself…right down to the suit and emblem…cloaked in the very same yellow lightning….emitting from his body…ran up to his side….and met his…his…eyes…of the Flash beside him.

And before Barry could look closer-

 _WHOOSH_

The vision sped forward disappearing into thin air and Barry ran after it.

But after turning around dozens of corners and buildings, through various crossed streets and lanes alike, he stopped himself at a point. When he did, he looked around at his surroundings to try find the speeding ad blurry vision of himself.

However, he instead found anything but that.

He saw two the left, a pair of dog owners, walking their dogs for the night. The two dogs arguing with one another with series of series of barks. A street clock above their heads, turning the time from "9:59 PM" to "10:00 PM"

He looked to the middle, in front of him, where he saw a man standing in front of a restaurant with the title "Pizza Pie". The man was spinning around a green sign in his hand, looking pretty ridiculous as he did.

He turned to the right, where he saw a woman with a leopard coat over her body exclaiming and calling out "Taxi! Taxi!" repeatedly to get the vehicle's attention. But when the yellow car did not respond to her calls and drove past her, she let out in anger. "Oh, come on, I'm gonna be late!"

Barry inhaled deeply and ran onwards, temporarily forgetting about the strange vision. But knew that it would be something that had to be brought up to his friends when he gets back to the facility again. Now he had to focus on the emergence at the morgue.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The next day, everyone had gathered at the facility and heard what had heard what happened at the morgue last night. Frankie joined them as well, her curiosity intrigued as she heard that someone had robbed a morgue. Magenta heard the same and couldn't help but form jokes of why someone would rob a morgue, most of them involving the mentions of…plaything. Bette had turned to visit her family for the time being, thinking that it was time to pay them a visit after invading and battling Eiling's base.

And they heard of who had invaded the morgue and Joe's expression was falling ever so slight with horror while he and the others watched the mugshots of the Mardon Brothers. "So Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin let out surprised before moving to Seth's side, the elemental watching the detective's expression closely.

While he wheeled himself into the room, Harrison spoke, "And both brothers survived the plane crash, and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion affects them both in virtually the same way."

Matt looked between them in slight confusion, "There's three of us who have never actually met this Clyde fella before. What was his powers?" Olivia nodding along with that question.

Seth, who read into the files of their encounters before, told them. "Clyde Mardon had the powers of weather manipulation, or "atmokinesis", like Storm back in our world. So he was able to control hurricanes, mists, typhoons and such indoors, exactly like Storm. This one's…just a dude." The mutants nodded their understanding with chuckles.

Barry chuckled as well and added, "Yeah, only Mark's powers seem to be a lot more precise. To be able to control the weather like that, indoors?"

The elemental took his words to heart, wondering briefly if this metahuman would be stronger than Storm herself. The times and times those two fought together so that Seth could perfect his use of elements were incredible and some of the dearest memories in his mind. She was kind of like an older sister to him and Olivia back then.

Cisco then got a proud smile and let out happily and impatiently. "You'd have to be a Weather Wizard." He told the nickname for the metahuman. "Ooh, been waiting since week one to use that one." As a reward to himself, he took a big slurp of his slush drink. "Mmh!" he grunted.

""Trigeminal headache?"" Both Seth and Caitlin stated immediately to Cisco's surprise. The two chuckled at their united question.

Looking between the two doctors in confusion he asked, "What?"

Caitlin answered with a repeat, "Trigeminal headache."

"It means brain freeze." Seth simplified his mate's words. "I really hate that word."

"Why?" Caitlin wondered curiously.

"I don't know, the word just never made sense in my mind, I guess. Your brain doesn't get frozen only just shocked from the coldness of whatever you eat or drink." Seth explained.

While still cringing from the brain freeze, Cisco told them, "Then why don't you guys just call it a brain freeze? And why's there two of you now?" the two merely laughed in response.

But Seth drifted his eyes back to the detective in their group, feeling worried that he might go off the rails considering their past. And knowing a thing or two about revenge himself, he knew that this would definitely go longer and farther than just him. Joe inhaled deeply and got their attention, "So I'm guessing you running around a twister in the opposite direction isn't gonna do the trick this time."

"Does that mean he doesn't have a weakness?" Frankie asked in worry, "That doesn't sound good."

Olivia walked up to her niece and wrapped her arms around her from behind and told her with a soothing voice, "Everyone has a weakness, honey. Something like a physical strain, they are abilities after all. That or you can make a device that can help."

At the mention of a device, Cisco was reminded back to their run-in with Clyde and told his thoughts, "I just remembered. During our run-in with Mardon, Clyde Mardon," he clarified, "I was tinkering with something to help attract unbound atmospheric electrons."

"That sounds like a grounding mechanism." Matt thought out loud.

Cisco nodded, "Yes, 'cause the only way that Mardon can control the weather…"

"…is if he can tap into the atmosphere's natural electrical circuit…" Matt continued before trailing and letting the other engineer continue.

"Yeah, and if we take away that circuit, clear skies."

Harrison wondered of the three mutants, "You mentioned a mutant, I assume, who has the same powers similar to Mark Mardon. Is there any weaknesses that she have, that Mardon might have as well?"

Seth then said, "She was more of a big sister to us all, we never actually fought her like we wanted to kill her. She thought us how to use our powers, especially me because she could use elements in different way. She taught me how to toss lightning. Frigging amazing. She's the one who taught me how to fire off elements in general."

"But she is a good fighter. Maybe that's one of Mardon's weakness." Olivia offered her thoughts.

Matt added, "We are talking about a career criminal here, he might have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, even just a little bit."

Joe's phone began vibrating inside his coat and took out to see a message on it. "Singh's checking in. I gotta go." He told Barry.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the station." He replied to him.

When he moved into the corridors, Seth followed him and caught up to him, so that the two of them could talk for themselves. "Joe. We'll find Mardon. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all." Joe's strong and heartful words touched his heart. It showed real character. Facing against a man who not only seeks vengeance but also holds powers of weather control, and yet he still remans steadfast. One of the things that he admired most about the detective, knowing that he didn't rely on powers, just his sense of protectiveness for his family and his skills as a fighter and a lawman.

A will that's tougher than steel and continues blazing hotter than any flames…the will of a father is not to be messed with.

"I know you aren't." Seth knew that. "But just so we're clear, we're here and ready to fight with you. This isn't just your fight, Joe. You can count on us here as well, old friend. And don't worry about Iris. She's gonna be safe."

"You think he might go after her?" Joe worriedly wondered.

"Not sure, cause I never met this guy before or his brother for that matter. Unlike you, I didn't spend years of career to find him and his brother, but anyone who's looking for revenge for family… they don't just stop at the person who hurt them, it might go further." Joe gritted his teeth at the thought of either Barry or Iris put in a situation that was seeded from his actions. "I'll have Liv and Matt keep an eye on her. Two of strongest mutants standing guard over her, she's gonna feel like she's a criminal put on death row." The detective hit his shoulder at the words. "Yeah, that came out wrong, sorry."

"Ya think?" Joe commented sarcastically. "And there's only three mutants in this world, and they are in this very building."

"Shut up. Move your ass along, old man. And don't die. I'd hate to show up at the bar and drink alone." Both of them laughed before dispersing.

Seth walked back into the Cortex and heard Harrison say, he and the others had heard what the two were discussing. "Well, he's taking being targeted by a revenge-seeking metahuman rather well, I must say." Turning her eyes to both the elemental and the speedster, "Don't worry, Barry, Seth, Joe will be fine, I promise."

Barry seemed to be in another plane of thoughts as he answered, "Yeah, no, I know. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else. Both of you." He shifted his eyes to both Seth and the founder, who hummed their agreements and walked and wheeled closer to him. "Look, last night, on my way to the morgue…I saw something." Hearing the serious tone, the others chose to handle their own assignments.

Seth and his "other" heard the serious tone laced with worry as well, and became slightly worried for the speedster. The founder then asked, "What'd you see?"

He explained his concerns, "I was running and I turned and I saw… myself." The two he spoke to tilted their heads in confusion. "Or I don't know, another Flash running beside me."

"Another speedster? Same exact suit? Same lightning? Same... _everything?_ " Seth asked for clarity, his response was a nod. "Three speedsters? And this one's a copycat? Using your same exact look? That's…new."

"Interesting." Harrison said.

"Yeah. What do you guys think it was?" He directed at the two before him.

"You sure you didn't just…I don't know, maybe run really close to a building with glass wall? A reflection of yourself, maybe?" Seth told his thoughts.

Harrison then added, "Could be an optical illusion, a mirroring effect caused by wind shear and light, a speed mirage, if you will."

"Cool name, Brains." Seth told him.

However, Barry shook his head in disagreement, "It didn't seem like that. It was…He seemed real." That brought a lot worry to wash over the elemental, not looking forward to deal with another speedster, especially if this one would hold ill intentions like the second one.

The founder then said, "I tell you what. Let's focus on finding Mardon, and once he's safely contained in the pipeline, we'll investigate this."

Seth spoke next, "He's right. Let's finish one battle first before starting another." The two natives nodded and went their separate ways. However, the mutant watched the founder who wheeled out slowly with narrowed eyes. " _What do you think?_ "

" ** _Something's not right. We might wanna keep an eye on him._** " Venom said through a slow voice.

" _Deal._ "

Seth looked into Caitlin's private lab and saw her looking through a microscope to label some of her vials and chemicals and such, making sure that it wouldn't end up causing an explosion in such a tight space. She was in quite a comprising position with her body bending over while looking through the scope.

Silently walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck slowly. Caitlin straightened her back, placing against the front of his body, when she felt the lips of her boyfriend surprising her neck with kisses and she looked away from the microscope. Turning her head slightly, she looked back at him. "You know, you're keeping me from doing my work, right?"

"Am I?" he kissed below her earlobe. "I don't see how." He lightly bit her earlobe, and she had to stifle a moan while her hands clenched tightly. "You seem tense. Anything I can do to help you relax?"

"I…I…don't think…" she moaned again, her pleasure reaching new heights again that broke through her will to keep herself from showing signs of pleasure, but that was better said than done with Seth teasing her body with kisses on sensitive areas. "…You're a demon…"

"And you love it." he blew air into her ear before kissing down that side before returning up and kissed her lips. She surprised him when she turned into a make-out session with her tongue shooting into his mouth and fighting against his. They enjoyed the time. Living in the moment with one another, not thinking of anything else or anyone else.

X

After some time now, the group had returned to the facility. Barry had told them all that he and Joe had been discovered by Mark Mardon and were about to receive a lightning bolt from above even though the skies were clear.

The speedster was though on edge as the memory of his and Iris' trip to Jitters were still fresh on his mind. It was the woman's idea to talk about something important and urgent. Which it was kind of was, as it involved Harrison Wells and regarding the strange events of last year, like The Flash, Venom, the Iron Knight, Burning Man and people going missing. She had revealed a picture of the founder when he visited Simon Stagg, CEO of Stagg Industries, the night he went missing.

And though he would always be the shoulder for Iris to lean on, he honestly and wholeheartedly told her that if she was looking for a story, then there wasn't one anywhere near Harrison Wells.

After that, they gathered everyone again in the facility and Cisco along with Matt had prepared a device that looked more or less like a metallic device. The native engineer placed the metallic device in his hands before them all to see. "I call it the Wizard's Wand."

"Subtle." Caitlin spoke with an eye roll. While she tried to keep her eyes away from Seth, afraid of her cheeks blushing up again from their intimate session before. "How does it work?"

Cisco began explaining, "Think of it like an active lightning rod."

Matt then continued, just as excitedly, "Point it up to the sky, and it'll suck up whatever energy's floating around it. Kinda of like a sponge on stick."

"Don't say that to SpongeBob, it'll hurt his feelings." Seth said musingly. His sister chuckling from the joke.

Barry then took hold of it and asked, "And it'll stop Mardon?" he began swinging it around like a saber.

Harrison then said, "It'll certainly slow him down. If there's no atmospheric electrons available to him, there's no way for him to control weather. Good work, Cisco, Mr. Almond, as always." The two engineers smiled happily, "If you excuse me, I'm gonna go stretch my legs."

When the founder had left the building, Seth and Caitlin looked to Barry who looked deep in thoughts. Concerned, he asked, "Something wrong, Barry? Your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"Yeah, you seem a little off." Caitlin added. Frankie stepped around the main console and stood beside her father's girlfriend. The two other mutants chose to step closer themselves to listen in.

He slowly inhaled before confessing, "Yeah, yeah. Uh, somebody at…" Barry made sure Harrison didn't listen. "Somebody at Picture News got it into Iris's head that something suspicious is going on with Dr. Wells."

"Like what?" Caitlin asked defensively of her boss and mentor and calmed down when Seth rubbed her back soothingly.

"That he knows what happened to Simon Stagg."

"That's the guy that was targeted by Danton Black before, right? I remember that was around the same time I revealed myself to the city in here." Seth recalled which made Frankie and Caitlin smile, as they both remembered how it was to meet Venom for the first time ever. Olivia heard their thoughts and smiled herself as she heard those thoughts coming from her brother's family.

Barry nodded before continuing, "Apparently, nobody's heard from him or seen him since the night we stopped Danton Black."

"That seems strange." Matt said.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, "only reason for that, is they've gone off the grid to disappear. That or they're dead."

"Scary." Frankie said with a scared mutter.

Cisco then asked, "What'd you tell her?"

"That she's wrong." He answered adamant. "And she is." Barry finished off before moving away. Seth briefly told Olivia and Matt to take care of Iris, making sure she's safe and out of Mardon's reach which they accepted and moved away. Frankie and Caitlin walked away together to his surprise and happiness.

Seth then turned to Cisco who remained in his place, standing there like a statue. Worried for his friend, he walked over to him. "Are you okay, Cisco? You're looking a little pale."

He blinked a few times and answered, "Yeah, it's just…Never mind. I gotta go to the police station and show them the wand."

"Okay. Want me to come along?" Seth offered his assistance and hoping that he would be able relieve his friend of some of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He accepted the help and walked out alongside him to the police station.

X

 **(Central City Police Department)**

Slowly placing the Wizard's Wand on a stand in front of the large mural in the middle of the lobby of the precinct, Cisco told the detective with Seth beside him. "Keep this handy. It'll protect you from Mardon's powers."

"Yeah, Cisco, I got it." Joe said with a jumpy expression and his voice was the same.

Seth tried to assure his friend, "Joe, calm down. We're going to make sure that you're safe, and the same for everyone else. No one is gonna be hurt. I'm gonna stay here and make sure it stays that way."

Joe nodded and went to move away, but the engineer had other plans and said, "Hey, Joe…I know you got a lot going on right now, but…um…you mention Doctor Wells might have had something to do with Barry's mother's murder." This got the elemental's undivided attention. "Why did you think that?"

Though, the timing to even ask that question was way, way too off. He couldn't get into that right now and instead withheld it the reason, "Oh it doesn't matter. I was wrong."

" ** _He's lying._** "

" _Not lying. Too busy with this battle to even think about the next mystery._ " Seth corrected his partner's statements after thinking back to their conversation back in Harrison Wells' household.

Cisco though pried a bit, "But you seemed really sure of it."

Joe shook his head, not ready to go into this right now. "Look, Cisco, I can't talk about this right now, okay?" he said before walking away.

Curious of his actions and words, Seth walked over to the mechanical engineer. "You okay, Cisco? You seem a little too stressed out or something."

"Nothing…I think I'm just looking for a job that needs to solved, but not there, I guess." Cisco answered sheepishly.

"You sure about that? You seem just as jumpy as Joe, and unless you also have a revenge-seeking metahuman with weather powers coming after you, then there's something else on your mind. I know there's something more to it." the mutant tried to help his friend again.

Cisco said, "Later, okay." He then walked over to the elevator to exit the building.

Leaving Seth who walked over to the right staircase and walked up the stairs while he thought. " _What is it Cisco?_ "

" ** _His doubts are being aimed at his mentor. Something within him is cracking, slowly. Like a realization piercing through his former beliefs and thoughts of goodness, anything that orbited around Harrison Wells._** " Venom added his thoughts, slowly.

" _We'll talk with him later, get some answers._ " Seth said while his eyes drifted to the elevator again. The very moment they looked there; he widened his eyes in shock at the sight.

Slowly walking out of the elevator and past the doors was the gruff looking man, his eyes and face devoid of any passionate emotions. Like it was drenched in anger, pain, hatred. But the elemental knew exactly who it was after just a glance.

It was Mark Mardon…looking for Joe's blood with a vengeance.

X

When Mark Mardon saw the detective he was looking for, he called out, "I heard you were looking for me." The sound of that voice got Joe's attention, making him turn to the brother of the man he killed, "Here I am." He said with a cruelly mused smile.

Joe didn't say anything for a few moments, when he did, he let out, "Mardon."

"Hey, Joe." The criminal walked to stand right before the mural pointing into his back. "I can call you Joe, can't I? Figured we don't got to be too formal…seeing as you put two bullets in my brother's chest."

The detective's blood began to boil slightly at his words. "Your brother killed my partner and a whole lot of innocent people, and threatened to kill even more."

"Yeah, Clyde was no saint, but he was family. If you can't protect your family…" his eyes then turned cold again. "…the least you can do is avenge 'em."

Seeing the Wizard's Wand right in front of him, Joe slowly began walking forward, trying to get closer to it and grab it. "This is between us. Nobody else needs to get hurt."

An evil smirk formed Mardon's mouth. "But they are gonna get hurt."

Joe jumped, trying to grab the wand again, but the metahuman used his powers to blast a stream of wind at him, blowing him and the wand away and through a pair of doors behind him. His crash through the doors got the attention of his colleagues.

Eddie saw it and tried to run to him, "Joe!"

"No!" he stopped his partner from continuing with his exclaims.

Walking around the stand where the wand was previously placed, Mark warned. "I'm not gonna be so easy to put down, Joe."

" **Good.** " The sound of the demonic voice got the criminal's attention to point upwards, to see the Lethal Protector looking down on him from the upper level. " **We would hate for this to be easy.** "

"Heard about you. Heard you can do the same." Mardon said impressively like had met his equal. "Didn't think there'd anyone like me."

Venom jumped down to stand before the man, his full height allowing him to tower over the metahuman. " **We are nothing like you. And you will not hurt innocents while we are here.** "

"We'll see about that."

Raising both of his hands, Mardon used his powers to gather wind in front of him. Seth saw the same and did the same, concentrating more and more wind in his hands, enshrouding them both with the element.

Both powered beings let out a cry before thrusting their hands forward, the wind attacks flying forward and colliding against one other. The clash of powerful gusts from both sides caused a crash of gale that blew around them, shattering glasses and blowing the officers away and into their desks immediately, even blowing Mardon back and into the mural.

When he got off the mural, Mark directed his left hand to the windows, to the skies above, dark clouds heeding his command and forming a spiral that followed his control. Shooting out a lightning bolt through it and into his hand, and through his body, and lashed out his right hand, redirecting it through his body and blasting it at the elemental.

Turning his entire body into adamantium, Venom thrusted both of his arms into the ground, shooting out tendrils that dug into the ground. And with his body's skin turned into metal, Seth used himself as a lightning rod.

Opening up his maw, he ignited flames within him and fired off a blast of blaze that was cloaked with the lightning element around it. The lightning enveloped fire attack clashed against the other lightning attack. Two strikes of lightning smashing against one another, and crackles of it scattered around, destroying pieces of floor around them and sent out a shockwave.

A pulse of heated lightning followed from the crash, and hit them both, but because of Venom who was closer to it, he was sent upwards from the higher amount of damage and onto the railing above, and to the upper level.

Mardon was in no better shape as it sent into the stand behind him again, but that was only for a moment. And he re-used his previous attack again, the dark skies hearing his commands and sending out a larger and more powerful bolt of lightning that shot through either side of the building via windows and concentrating them into both of his hands.

Making eye contact with the detective who took his brother's life, he lashed out both of his hands, shooting both bolts out. Both of them, assimilating together into one massive lightning strike that came out and sought out Joe.

But Captain David Singh was not letting that happen anytime soon, or ever. Not while he still around. "Joe!" he jumped and pushed his friend away from the lightning attack. But it then had a new target…

…him…

And he didn't hesitate and took on the full strength of the lightning blast that pushed him all the way to the back of the area with the desks. Knocking him out of his conscious state, and hopefully nothing more than that.

 _WHOOSH_

The Flash had appeared with a trail of yellow lightning following him and found the Wizard's Wand and took it, and ran into the middle of the area with the desks. His hand clutched tightly around the wand before directing it upwards and activating it.

The wand's doing it job and sucking up the energy Mark Mardon was using, much to the opposing metahuman's surprise.

Venom got back on his feet and shook his head, looking around the lobby to find that Mark Mardon had run off while he was down for the count down. " **Damn it!** " he hissed out in regret as the man had slipped through his fingers.

"Captain!"

Seth heard Joe call out in dismay and jumped over the railing just as Barry turned around to see where the captain was slammed down, with his men around him, watching him with narrowed eyes of concern. Venom and Flash alike, watched the officers and detectives try to desperately wake him up, but to no success at all.

Snapping his head to the speedster, Venom ordered. " **Flash! Get him out of here!** "

Barry nodded and used his metahuman powers to run his captain out of the building and to the hospital, to check him over.

Letting Venom grit his teeth in anger at the results of him fighting the metahuman with weather powers and hated himself for that.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

At the end of the day, Seth had returned to the facility and told Caitlin and Frankie of what had happened in the precinct. They knew that the elemental was feeling hurt and regret for what happened.

But both Caitlin and his daughter were able to comfort the mutant back to his usual self. He was even more surprised by how the two were willing to do so and how they both seemed to do so in unison for him. It warmed his heart to see the two like that.

However, he was more or less concerned for Cisco who still remained in his own world right now.

Their concern began growing more and more for him, and the three of them walked over to them. "All right, Cisco, I'm heading home, with Seth and Frankie." Caitlin called out to him, but he didn't respond and kept his eyes on the computer.

"Cisco?" Seth tried to get him out of his trance-like state, but he didn't respond and looked to his tablet.

Caitlin then tried a different strategy, "All right, fine, I will watch every episode of The Walking Dead with you." She walked into the lab which he occupied.

That statement peaked Frankie's interest and she asked her dead, "Dad, can I watch it with them?"

"That's not a good idea honey." Seth told her,

"But why?" she pouted.

"Because you do not want to watch a TV show about zombies eating humans while having a cannibalistic symbiote inside of you. Last time I watched that show, it ended up with Venom drooling like a waterfall inside of my head. I could literally hear all that water just splashing around. It was disgusting." Seth explained while cringing at the memory.

" ** _All that delicious meat just going to be fodder for walkers…such a waste._** " Venom said regrettably.

" ** _Let's watch it, Frankie! Maybe we can watch someone be torn open and see their intestines be pulled before the gnawing beings. So juicy and tender._** " Magenta said with a mental lick of her tongue slithering over her teeth.

Frankie paled and looked to her father. "You're right, not a good idea." Seth nodded and wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

Caitlin then walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey. You couldn't have stopped Mardon from attacking the police station. It's not your fault."

"She's right Cisco. I was there, and I couldn't do much against him. Even with my powers. Then again, I had to hold back since the police officers were right behind me. But don't blame yourself, pal." Seth told him after his girlfriend.

While Cisco was happy to see that the three of them were happy and willing to make him feel better, even going as far as watching The Walking Dead with him, he wasn't feeling guilty for what happened at the police station. "No, that's it. What do you think about Dr. Wells?" he directed at Caitlin, knowing that the others haven't known him that long.

"What do you mean?" she countered in confusion.

"I mean, do you think he's capable of doing something bad?"

This peaked the mutant's interest tenfold, making him listen in closely while holding Frankie tightly but gently enough to make sure she doesn't feel pain.

"Is this because of what Barry said he heard?" she asked. The group walked into the Cortex, while Caitlin spoke, "Ever since the particle accelerator exploded, there's always someone who's got it in for Dr. Wells."

"In their minds, they feel justified, I guess. They lost friends and families, he lost his reputation, his legs, and now crazy people run around with dangerous powers because of the explosion from his building. And not all of them have been as nice as Bette, Barry." Frankie spoke her honest thoughts.

"And yourself, sweetie." Caitlin said sweetly, in a motherly tone, "You're not a crazy person. That might be you Dad's title?"

"Love you too, Cait." Seth replied with a smile. "And she's right, honey. You are not a crazy person." He kissed Frankie's head.

Cisco shook his head rapidly while walking over to the computers, "No, no, it's more than that. Joe said that maybe Dr. Wells was somehow involved in of Barry's mother's death and her murder."

"That's absurd." Caitlin denied it after letting the words set in.

"Speaking from experience, Joe is a father. He might be relating it to the fact that it was his machine that put his son in a 9 months coma." Seth defended his friend.

"Yeah, I know, and that's what I said, and we proved that wasn't the case…but I'm just saying, some things aren't adding up." The mechanical engineer told them.

"Like what?" Frankie brought up in curiosity.

"Come here, look at this." Cisco waved them over, they listened and went to look at the monitors. He brought up the schematics and the statuses of the force field made for Reverse-Flash. "The night we trapped the Reverse-Flash in the force-field, he escaped because the containment system failed, but I checked that data three times, and the super-capacitors were still fully charged when he got out."

Frankie was only following the explanation lightly as she wasn't there that night, but she did recall her father mentioning events of that time when he told some of the adventures that he and the team have been on before she joined them. She was happy to hear about that, but most of the stuff she was hearing now went over her head.

He pulled up the super-capacitor array status report from that night, and spoke, "The numbers don't add up, guys."

Seth then surprisingly said, "Then there'd no reason for the containment system to have failed that night."

"Then what made it fail then?" Frankie followed up.

Caitlin still remained honest, and parts of her defended the founder as well, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." She didn't want to think that Harrison Wells would do something like this. He was the very same person who brought them all together, guided them through thick and thin, through chaos and disaster, through heartbreak. It didn't make any sense for their hero to do this.

The mechanical engineer then informed, "One perfectly good explanation is that Wells did something to the trap."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest and Frankie got scared and stepped closer to Caitlin, who hugged the younger girl tightly while she said in disbelief. "Are you suggesting that Dr. Wells is in league with The Man in the Yellow Suit? We all saw that thing nearly kill him that night."

"Yeah, nearly." Cisco said, while he couldn't stress the issue enough.

The elemental released a withheld breath, "Cisco, what you're saying right now, it might end up backfiring, big time."

"And what you're saying doesn't make any sense." Caitlin followed up immediately. "That's crazy."

Cisco knew that he would have to convince Caitlin most out of them all in the group, knowing that she and him along with a plethora of other scientists were there since the very beginning _with_ Harrison Wells. And he knew that he was practically asking her to go against her mentor and hero. He shot up to his feet and looked into her eyes while pleading. "Can you keep Wells out of S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there." Seth stepped forward, "I'm not comfortable with letting Caitlin be alone with him."

"Seth…" she took hold of his hands and looked into his eyes. "…I love you for wanting to keep me safe. I really do. But I…need to do this myself. Dr. Wells were there for me and everyone else in the beginning, I need to do this, please. And you and the others need to take care of Mardon right now. Nothing's going to happen to me. And what if something happens to Iris or the city? They need the Venom."

"I can help with that." Frankie brought up to their surprise. "I can stay with Uncle Matt and Aunt Liv. If something happens to the city, Jarvis will give us an alert and we'll take care of it. I might not be you, Dad. But I got these powers, and I know I can do some good with them."

"You sure about that, honey?" Seth wanted to be sure, while inwardly he dreaded the idea of his daughter fighting as Magenta. No parents would ever see their child go out and fight, it's a parent's worst nightmare…second-worst until the day they are to be married, at least.

"Dad, I know you're worried about me going out there, as Magenta." Frankie started, "But I'll be with Uncle Matt and Aunt Liv, with them around I can fight with them with all of my powers. You don't worry and stay here."

Caitlin however bent down to her level and said, "It's a great Idea Frankie, but even then, it might take both Venom and Magenta for whatever Mark Mardon's got planned. Together you guys can stop him. You are stronger together. And like I told your dad, it's better if the two of us handle this. Don't worry about us okay?"

Frankie stepped forward and hugged Caitlin who accepted it and hugged back, "Don't be hurt and stay safe okay?"

She nodded and said, "I will and same goes for you."

"Listen to your aunt and uncle no matter what, okay, sweetie? Any signs of great danger, you leave it to them, okay?" Seth told her and she nodded with a resolute look on her face. "Proud of you, honey. And I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." She hugged him as well.

The three got up on their feet again and Seth watched as the others walked out of the Cortex. When they were gone, the elemental heard his partner say, " ** _You thinking what I'm thinking?_** "

"Yes I am."

X

The next day, in the room of the force field that failed the night where he and the others were supposed to catch the yellow speedster, was Cisco Ramon who took a cable and plugged it into the trap. Pressing a few buttons, turning on the super-capacitors, turning on the entire force field before him.

When he was sure that it was entirely turned on, he said to himself, "Let's see if you can tell me what really went wrong that night." The computer began loading up data, and while it did so, Cisco's mind went to overdrive, worry filling it slowly with each thought. He didn't know what to expect right now, whether it might be a horrifying result or if it might be result that would prove Harrison Wells' innocence.

Or maybe that this nothing more of a wild goose chase that Cisco had formed for himself after rigorous talks with Joe West.

Or maybe parts of him was even trying to force Dr. Wells into The Man in the Yellow Suit, into Barry's mother's murderer.

Or maybe even it was because of how Seth was finally able to get rid of his demon, Carnage from this world, and get his life back on track, and avenge his son and his fiancée.

A common factor between him and Barry. But that was all.

Cisco shook his head, knowing that thinking more and more on the matter wouldn't prove anything and turned his eyes back to the computer screen in front of him. A bar displaying the words: " _Connecting to CONTAINMENT SYSTEM._ "

The bar was only temporary displayed before the screen turned to show another display with the title: " _Containment System Failure_ " along with various statuses of the supercapacitors from that night, showing a column of them displaying the same result: " _100% Capacity_ ".

At the surprising results that completely contradicted everything that happened the night of the Reverse-Flash's return, he let out in shock. "What? I don't understand." His frustration grew and he closed his laptop and walked over to the machine itself.

"This doesn't make any sense." He spoke while messing around with the machine again, turning on the trap again.

A few sparks and flashes emitted from the trap to his side, and he turned to it…..to see the familiar and frightful sight of The Man in the Yellow Suit again, standing right inside of the force field like he didn't have a care in the world, and continued vibrating his body into a blur, just like that night, exactly like that night.

His vibrating red eyes of pure negativity turned to Cisco, and he froze once again…. as he was forced to look into the glowing pits in his head where his eyes hid within.

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

While Cisco was having the shock of his life with his eyes, Caitlin took up on Cisco's request and distracted her boss away from the facility with a fake invitation to Jitters. The female doctor had ordered them coffee before returning to her seat from across Wells.

And honestly, Caitlin did feel anxiety from being alone with him now. Even though it had happened so many times in the past, this time felt different because of how Cisco seemed sure that Harrison Wells was withholding information, holding dark secrets. It made her regret what she told Seth, and know wished for him to come here.

Harrison surprisingly said, "I often forget how important it is to step away from my ever present routine. Thank you, Caitlin. This morning has been a refreshing change of pace."

Caitlin still couldn't believe what she was doing now, and expressed back, "You can have more than two hard-boiled eggs for breakfast, Dr. Wells."

"What can I say? I guess I'm a creature of habit." He said before wondering of his worker, "Where's Mr. Rogers? I assumed he'd be with you."

"Seth is with the others, keeping an eye on Iris with them. "All hands on deck", he said." Caitlin explained with a smile on her face.

Harrison Wells smiled happily for their relationship, but then a waitress came over to their tables and placed down…two mugs of coffees. "Oh, I'm sorry, I believe these were to-go." He told the waitress.

Caitlin then redirected the waitress onwards to the next tables, while she told the founder, "Actually, I thought we could sit here and enjoy them." She looked to her wristwatch under her sleeve secretly, in her opinion.

Without showing even an ounce of emotion, Harrison smiled and said back, "Why not?"

However, Caitlin knew that she had to continue onwards with the conversation between them, and chose to speak, "You know, Dr. Wells, I just…I want to thank you again for all that you've done for Ronnie, even though he and I aren't together anymore, I still appreciate it."

Wells shook his head, waving her concerns off, "One thank you will suffice, I'm sure. However, I do regret how I was unable to provide assistance to Mr. Rogers during his fight with Carnage." She nodded in agreement, knowing that fight was solely placed on Seth's shoulders back then. Taking note of her expression and how she looked to her watch earlier, he took off his glasses suspiciously.

Caitlin inhaled deeply in fear of what might happen next, while Harrison Wells continued speaking, "You know, Caitlin, if Cisco were to adjust the radial velocity parameters on the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite, we might be able to better detect the vortex of a forming storm, as if we could detect those air updrafts, no matter where they originate, no matter how small…" he took his glasses on again, "we might be able to location Mark Mardon."

She smiled thankfully and agreed, "That's a great idea."

"So why don't' we go to S.T.A.R. Labs and alert Cisco? Maybe bring Mr. Almond along for assistance?"

Caitlin twitched her teeth and showed a somewhat forced smile, "Let me just get these to-go." He nodded with a smile and let her take the two mugs and walk over to the counter to put them in cups.

The moment her back was turned to him, his smile faded into a frown.

"Hi, could I get these in to-go cups?" Caitlin asked politely of the barista.

"Sure, just a second." She said to her costumer.

While she waited for them to be given back as to-go cups, Caitlin turned to their table again…all air left her body and so did her soul….when she saw that the paralyzed scientist…Harrison Wells was absent from…his wheelchair and without his glasses.

"Oh no…" she muttered in absolute horror.

X

 **(Central City Police Department)**

"We've seen what Mardon can do, but do not forget, he is not invincible." Eddie told out loud to his fellow lawmen and lawwomen after he brought the news of Joe being kidnapped by the metahuman himself. From the right side of the lobby, there's a desk and there were Matt, Olivia, Frankie, Iris and Barry, who listened in closely to what the senior detective told them. "He is still a man, at best, a criminal." He continued.

While he continued, Iris said in complete disbelief, "I can't believe this is happening." Her father was now in the hands of a revenge-seeking metahuman.

"Uncle, do you think we can find him before Mardon does something?" Frankie asked Matt in concern and in a whisper.

He rubbed her back slowly and gently, "Don't worry, honey. There's a lot of people whose out there looking for Joe right now. He's gonna be safe. Otherwise, we'll take charge."

"We're gonna take charge no matter, babe." Olivia whispered in.

" ** _We're gonna make that bastard pay and destroy him completely!_** " Magenta said in anger when she felt her host's own anger grow slightly with each word emitting from the detective's mouth while he spoke, causing her eyes to flash between blue and magenta.

" _Yeah, we will._ " Frankie thought back to her "other" in agreement, her partner slithering underneath her clothes, ready to fight and take up arms in a moment's notice.

Barry looked to Iris, "We'll find him." Iris looked to him, but her eyes still held tears of hurt and worry of what might happen to her father. Out of concern, he cupped her face. "Hey, look at me, all right? I promise I will bring him back to you."

Hearing Barry's voice always made her calm down, and she was able to think clearly now again. Making her nod slightly in agreement with his words and she said, "Okay."

"I want you all to scour this city until we find Joe." The group heard Eddie conclude his speech, his eyes taking in the sight of Barry and Iris, how the two were close to each other and he didn't like it one bit. But his feelings were not on the agenda now, now was the safety of his partner, his girlfriend's father who was still in the hands of a metahuman. "Move out!" the officers nodded and took off to their own little assignments.

As they did, Iris' phone began chiming from an unknown caller, curiously she stepped away from her group to answer the call. "Hello?"

" _I have your father._ "

When Iris heard his words, her face paled immediately. Her crestfallen expression was caught by Matt, who whispered out a command to Jarvis who connected his earpiece to her phone.

" _He's a little broken, but still alive._ " The two of them heard Mark Mardon say through the connection. " _If you want him to stay that way…come to the Waterfront, south side. Oh, and Iris, you tell the police, your father's dead._ " The connection was cut off after the sound of a splash followed.

Iris's eyes turned even more saddened and she turned her head to the group behind her. "He has my dad." They listened in closely and their worry grew and grew even more. "He says if I tell anyone, he'll kill him. He wants me to meet at the Waterfront."

"All right, I'm coming with you." Barry said and took a duffel bag with his suit in it from a chair behind him.

"So are we." Matt spoke for himself and the powered females of his family, who nodded along.

"Okay." Iris didn't even hesitate to accept their offers to help her.

"Let's go." Barry said just as they walked together and the elevator chimed.

Opening up, came Linda park out who looked to Barry within the party of five. "Barry." He stepped out of the group, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Barry!" Matt whispered loudly through gritted teeth, indicating the speedster of their need for speed right now.

Barry shook his head to Linda, inwardly agreeing with the nanite mutant, "No, Linda, I'm sorry, I can't right now."

Linda saw the others from their time in the bowling alley, and Frankie, who she did not know, but her own eyes were focused on Iris instead. "Of course not."

"Look, it's not like that, it's an emergency." Barry dejected her thoughts, but that did very little to her thoughts.

"Barry, move your ass!" Olivia shouted to him, not wanting to stay and listen to his couple spat right now, cause it was not the time for it.

"I have to go right now." The red speedster said before moving back to his group again, leaving Linda to deal with her own thoughts and feelings for Barry and Iris. Knowing that her relationship with him was hanging by a thin thread.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"My goals are beyond your understanding."

The unmistakable voice of the vibrating yellow speedster within the force field said in a direction, like he was looking at someone who's wasn't even there.

Cisco out of curiosity began messing around with the keyboard, and like he was using a remote connecting to television and watching DVD movie, he rewound the force field. And he did.

Like a recording of what happened the night of his supposed capture, The Reverse-Flash walked backwards while talking backwards as well. When he continued to a spot where the vibrating speedster remained standing, he pressed a button on it.

And the speedster continued again.

"Dr. Wells, we meet at last." He began walking again as did Cisco who walked closer to the force field. "My goals are beyond your understanding."

When Cisco was able to look directly into the eyes of the speedster with the glowing red eyes, he let out distraughtly "I can't believe this." He knew what this meant and he didn't want to believe it, but it was right before his eyes. The very same result that Joe was looking for, that he was that one undeniably person who have done nothing but torment the lives of everyone in this city and destroyed Barry's life.

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all." The vibrating speedster continued just like he said that night…just like _he_ said that night.

"Some would say, I'm the Reverse."

Cisco froze immediately as he heard those words be spoken. Snapping around to meet the…very same man who swore to use his facility to save the city, but only as a rouse for much grander scheme…to destroy and torture the lives of the city instead…

Harrison Wells…

The force field behind Cisco turning off as he tilted his head to the side with complete horror on his face.

Harrison began clapping his hands as he walked closer and closer to his quivering colleague. "You're incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said so." he said though a chuckling voice laced with impressiveness.

"You're him." Cisco deduced with a fear-stricken voice. "The Reverse-Flash."

"You and I have never been truly, properly introduced." He said, "I am…Eobard Thawne."

He recognized the last name from somewhere, "Thawne? Like Eddie." He was speaking slowly.

Cryptically, Harr- Eobard Thawne answered back, "Let's call him a distant relative."

The fear within Cisco intensified more and more, emitting out of his body without any signs of slowing down. The surface of his eyes began swelling up with tears, while he pointed backwards at the force field. "The night that we trapped the Reverse-Flash…you almost died." Eobard hummed his agreement, seeming like he was enjoying this right now. "There were two of you."

Eobard held up a finger to halt the sobbing engineer from forming more questions so he could demonstrate his answer. His body blurred from rapidly vibrating as he ran to either side repeatedly, showing off his superhuman speed, and when he was sure it was enough… split off into two Eobard Thawnes.

Cisco looked even more of confused and shocked as he saw that. "It's an after-image…a speed mirage if you will." Eobard explained to him, his after-image slipping back into the original's body.

Shock and fear overwhelming his head, forcing Cisco to hold his head with both hands, working through every and all procession that came to his mind, trying desperately to understand the gravity of what's just been revealed to him. But every single cell of his body was drenched in fear, dipping in the emotion thousand times. "Joe was right. You were there that night, 15 years ago, in Barry's house…You killed Nora Allen."

Pressing a few buttons on the computer, Eobard closed the screen. "It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry."

"Why? You're his friend." Cisco exclaimed out in sadness and confusion while he began circling around him like a shark watching its prey and cutting off its exit routes. "You've been teaching how to-"

"Go faster, I know. A means to an end." Eobard interrupted him while walking around him. "Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for 15 long years." He said through gritted teeth, out of pure anger. "And The Flash and The Flash's speed is the key… to my returning to my world. To my time. And no one is gonna prevent that from happening."

Cisco's eyes began leaking tears and he said pleadingly with hints of bravery. "I can help you."

"You're smart, Cisco." He admitted to him, his hand pointing upwards and turned into a blur from rapidly vibrating faster and faster. "But you're not that smart." Cisco pointed his head downwards in more sadness. "Do you know…how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you? Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son."

His words were sincere, even though they sounded without a hint of an emotion. And Cisco knew that this would be his end. He didn't get the chance to get what he wanted, what he desired of his life, of… following more of his life.

His life was at Death's door… by the man…he saw as his mentor…and…father.

 _PUNCH_

However, at the last possible second, streak of lighting-enveloped flames stroke against Eobard's stomach, sending him flying and into the energy sources for the force field, saving Cisco's life and making him breathe heavily and looked around of the source. But then the voice spoke.

"So that's how it works."

Cisco looked to the left and saw Seth's form slowly appear out of thin air, his form revealing from the symbiote slithering off his form. "Seth…" the mechanical said with tears of relief falling down his face as he saw him appear beside him.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked him out of concern.

"Yeah…Thanks." He hugged the elemental who hugged back with one arm while his other hand was still covered by flames and lightning around it, his hand out in front of him and pointing at the speedster who got up to his feet again.

"Cisco…" the mechanical engineer froze when he heard the cold and soul-chilling tone devoid of emotions in his voice. "Get out of here…I'll take of his guy."

"Seth, it's the Reverse-Flash." He pointed at him. "He's faster than Barry, stronger than Barry."

"And I'm stronger than him. Beside he just made personal." Seth made eye contact with him. "Go!" Cisco didn't know how to run and just let his friend do it alone. Seeing that he wasn't going to move any time soon, he wrapped his body around a tendril and shot it towards to a back door connecting to a room, and threw him it. "Take care of Caitlin and Frankie, and tell them and the others I love them."

"Seth no!"

Unwrapping his tendril from his body, he lashed out a hand and shot burning cyclone that burned melted the metals tightly together, forcing the doors shut…all the while he kept his eyes on the man who had done nothing good for this city. "Eobard Thawne then, huh?"

"Thought it was time to reveal everything. And I should not have been surprised to learn that you have been here the entire time. Your invisibility does make infiltration easy for you." Eobard remarked.

"Drop it." Seth countered back with no emotions at all. "So all this time…you've enjoyed playing around with this entire city, like they're nothing more than chess pieces right? That's all their lives are to you, isn't Thawne?"

"What if they are?" He said back with a quip. "To me…they've all been dead for centuries. All of this to improve Barry Allen as The Flash."

Seth didn't say anything for a while, letting the words set in his mind… and it merely fueled his rage into an uncontrollable inferno that fused all of his elements together.

"…Over a year now…Because of Barry"

"What?" Eobard commented on the mutant's one and only word.

A gale of wind began circulating around Seth's body while his eyes turned lifeless and glared directly into his body. "For over a year, Joe had been fearing nonstop for the safety of his son even after the coma! Worried that he might end up dead!" Lightning shot of his body like turret shots. "Iris had been fearing that she might see Barry again when he was struck by that lightning strike! Thinking that she might never see him ever again!" Water began sipping out of his feet and pooling around his feet. "Barry lost 9 months of his life because of you! He lost his mother, his father's in prison for your crime!" Earth element cracking and strengthening his muscles, digging his feet into the floor. "Cisco and so many had to deal with their careers being suffered because of your quest for good!" Lines of adamantium began forming, following the lines of his veins.

Out of slight fear of what was happening and the elements that were being released from the elemental's body, Eobard stepped back. "So what if I did?"

"My daughter has been dealing with powers that she knew nothing about, because of your pathetic plan to kill Barry! She's been put in danger this entire time because of you!" White mist and black smoke unleashed from both of his hands twirling around each other. "And worse of all, the woman I love… she blamed herself endlessly for what happened that night. She hated herself to the point she didn't even see any point in living anymore! She was put through Hell because of your stupid pathetic plan, you fucking coward!"

"I am no coward!"

While his elements roared around him he said, "You sure about that?! You went after Barry as kid! Are you so desperate, so scared of The Flash? That's wonderful!" his voice still devoid of emotions and feelings while his form began covering with the symbiote. "It's a shame…that I have to break a promise."

"What promise?" He asked the elemental, while red lightning began sparking around his body. Knowing that he will have a fight that end the mutant once and for all, before the future he feared could solidify.

"I promised Barry that I would beat a confession out of your fucking head, so I could get Henry Allen out." His form enlarging with the symbiote, turning black with white veins spreading around his body. The head of his body engulfed with the symbiote and Venom snarled at him while his form enlarged into full height, " **But now, you're never gonna get the chance to even speak now. Because We're gonna kill you!** "

Shrouding himself with lightning, Venom shot off with enhanced speed and strength. His right hand forming a large ice blade that swung after the speedster, who used his powers to dodge the incoming swing. But that didn't let him escape the blazing adamantium fist that hit the side of his face, collision caused blood to be coughed out of his mouth and landed on his metal hand, evaporating quickly from the immense heat released from his fist, and shot him into a wall.

But his place within the wall was merely short-lived as he used his new placement on the wall to run alongside the walls. Increasing his speed, he ran to the other side of the ground again, charging to meet the elemental head-on with a series of attacks full of velocity to strengthen their force.

However, Venom was used to deal with speedsters, but most of his fighting experience was withheld out of the fact that the founder was acting too suspicious, something that went unnoticed by the natives of this universe. But now was not the time to hold back.

Smashing both of his arms into the ground, he sent out a wave of ice that froze a large area of the floor around him. Eobard thought that it was a poor attempt to get him to slip and hit his head, but he was wrong, even for a guy as smart as him. Blasting out a storm of tendrils out of his back, they reached up for the sky and turned into adamantium before hurling themselves deep into the floor, blasting their way through the floor.

Thawne saw them he stopped himself, standing in the field of iced floor and waited the time when the adamantium tendrils would shoot from the ground to wrap around him.

But he was wrong to assume that, when Venom jumped into the air with a wind-accelerated leap. Twisting his arms around the tendrils on either side, he grabbed them into a pair of ropes. With a warcry roaring from his maw, he violently pulled on the tendrils upwards with the strength of the earth element charging him. Because of their reach, they were deep into the ground and spread around underneath the iced field, large pieces of iced floor pieces were yanked up and turned the entire iced floor into a battlefield of shattered ground.

Eobard began losing his balance because of the tremors that were released from Venom's actions, and he had to constantly move his feet around to escape the cracks that tore up the ground around him. That alone were enough for him to lose focus.

Seth and Venom used that moment to shoot like a speeding bullet and slammed down to the ground, his mouth blasting off a spiraling flame blast of both fire and wind. The addition of the wind element was strong enough to rip through the frozen floor, sending pieces flying through and mixing in the flamethrower.

But Eobard used his powers to dodge the blast by leaning off to the side. However, his left arm was caught in debris, pieces of the frozen floor were sent flying and dug into his skin, making him wince in pain. Venom dug his lightning cloaked claws into the ground, thrusting it forward and sent out a lightning blast through the ground.

Thawne was not going to stand around like this and be used as target practice for the elemental, and sped forward, red lightning cloaking around his entire body and like a comet…shot his body into Venom's torso. The acceleration from the speeding attack, was strong enough to send his body backwards and into a wall, even for a titan of his size.

With his eyes beaming red and his voice vibrating, he said while clutching his bleeding left arm in pain, "You are much stronger than I thought anticipated."

Two clawed black hands gripped the sides of his hole before Venom forced himself out of the hole and he twisted his body around. " **A good fighter never shows his entire hand at first fight, because it's only the first of many.** "

"You continue to impress me, Mr. Rogers. You always have. Ever since I saw you in action, saving that poor girl from a burning building, cleansing that very building of flames with mere motions of your hands. And using all of your elements in a combination that would prove…unlike those of a demon and akin to those to a true warrior god."

" **Not often we'd be praised during a battle. Won't change your fate, though.** " Venom's tongue licked over his teeth again.

With an almost incoherent gulp, Eobard smirked dangerously, "What if I could give you what you want the most? What you desire above all else."

His head tilted to the side in confusion. " **What would that be then?** "

Eobard Thawne then said cruelly…the words that would be the final piece of smelling cheese in the trap.

"Your late fiancée, Stefanie Panes and your son, Bucky Rogers. I can bring them back."

Seth immediately slithered out his suit, his head pointing downwards in response to the speedster's words.

The yellow speedster knew that there was a very good reason for that, he knew that the gears inside of his mind were working hastily for him to reach a verdict that he would accept, and he knew that for a man like Seth, it would be the result that would lead to his family's return again.

And while he was working through that choice, Eobard's hand began vibrating wildly with red lightning circulating around it. Taking one step closer and closer to him, he said, "Don't you want to see them again? Your son? The woman you love? Back in your arms, hugging them tightly? Don't you miss them? I can give them to again, even bring you and your sister and Mr. Almond back to your world again. You'll be home again."

Without missing a beat, the speedster ran towards the contemplating mutant with his untouched hand vibrating up a storm of lightning. The two powered beings met each other, Seth's head still pointed downwards in deep thoughts and Eobard's head pointed up while he held a sneer on his face.

His hand, like an electrifying sword, swung up in the air and were set to meet Seth's head, cutting right through it…

But it never came to be… as Seth's body sparked up with lightning again, stronger than normal as his element was fueled with the thought of his answer to the metahuman's question, enhancing his speed tenfold and he used his left hand knocked the incoming hand to the side. It, however, still continued downwards… and did indeed, cut something.

 _SLASH_

Seth's face and eyes blinked with more pain…when he felt the speedster's red lightning cloaked hand swing down…cutting through his shoulder…and cutting off his entire left arm…and the sound of his arm hitting the floor echoed throughout the entire room, as were the sounds of his blood dripping down and hitting the floor, mixing in with the water that were near his feet.

However, if Seth was one thing, it would be the fact that he was nothing but a revenger, with a large belief in payback. His adamantium clawed hand lashing out and met its mark.

 _SLASH_

 _SCREAM_

Eobard's scream reached the high heavens while he staggered back while clutching his open wound. His entire left arm laying on the floor and blood sipping out of it, not to mention the blood flowing out of his open wound like an unstoppable waterfall.

When his wide eyes, full of nothing but pain looked at the mutant, he saw him smirking dangerously. "Pain ain't news to me, Thawne. And losing just an arm, is nothing compared to what I've been through as a kid." He began chuckling lightly before evolving it into a dark and hollow laughter after realization hit him.

The sound of the mutant's laughter got the metahuman's attention and he remarked while panting. "W-W-What's funny?"

"Just the comparison between you and Carnage. He's much bigger threat than you." Seth said, while he copied his demon's technique and slithered out tendrils out of his missing arm joint. "Carnage was my greatest threat, the man who hurt my life and destroyed it, getting rid of the most important people in it. But the fact that he only wanted to prove himself to be the superior mutant with symbiote powers was what made him more dangerous. Because he would go to any and all measures, making sure that I would fight him till death and not try to get an easy win like you tried, killing Barry as a kid. That just shows how weak and desperate you are, Thawne, because you were too scared of Barry to take him on equal grounds, forcing you to take underhanded tactics. Quite pathetic. But it's almost ironic that that I have to use _his_ trick now." The tendrils shooting and assimilating into a left arm with claws.

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah!" Tightening his new arm into adamantium, he leaped after him.

Eobard twisted his arm around, the acceleration and the power he used to twist his arm around was strong enough to send out wind in the form of a vacuum. But Seth shot out a tendril to the roof and propelled himself into the air and planted his feet on the ceiling.

Gathering wind his left hand and igniting fire in his right hand, he let out a roar as he slammed them together and sent out a powerful firestorm that were heading right after the metahuman who were able to avoid it. But not avoid the lightning enhanced tendrils stroke him in the stomach with power and speed of a mini gun, the attacks bringing down to the ground and through the floor.

But that was not the end of the tendril's assignments, they wrapped around the metahuman and Seth dislodged himself from the roof, and swung Eobard through the floor, breaking it open like a shark's fin piercing through the water surface. With a mighty pull, the elemental yanked him out of the fissured ground and swung into the air before bringing him down to the platform of the force field. The strength of the slam destroyed the trap into pieces.

He landed down on the floor again and looked at the destroyed force field, his eyes and his senses searching for the metahuman's presence. But he wasn't anywhere to be found, so he sighed and said, "Where are you, Eobard? We both know that you're not dead, yet."

He turned around and found the metahuman standing behind him while vibrating and his eyes glowing red like magma. Somehow he had managed to get behind him, making him wonder what else the speedster was hiding up his sleeve. "You…You never trusted me before did you?"

"Not a single time. As much I showed it, I never actually trusted you. Your mistake was that you never actually showed any form of emotions. Even your smiles were without emotions and feelings. It was pretty obvious to a professional, but to those who have worked alongside you…they didn't seem to notice it." Seth explained while forming ice on his hand into an ice scythe. "And you're gonna regret, abusing and misusing their trust, you fucking bastard!"

Eobard's body began unleashing more red lightning before he charged against the elemental, who circulated lighting around his own body and charged himself and swung his ice scythe after him repeatedly. His first set of swings were dodged, but he were able to wrap water around his foot and he slammed it into his knees with swipe of his liquid covered foot. The foot continued onwards, forcing the speedster to spin in the air and the ice blade reformed into an ice gauntlet with spikes and punched it into the face of the founder.

The force of the abysmal and cold icicle fist sent the generator, the one meant for the trap to capture him. Pieces of sharp metals hitting and embedding into his skin. The short-lived flight didn't end there, he was sent right through the machine and into the wall.

Before the speedster could get himself out of the wall, Seth split his clawed arm into various black tendrils and wrapped around the metahuman again and slammed him into the platform again. And Eobard couldn't get the chance to move when the elemental slammed himself on top of him, his feet pinning him down while lightning shot out of his body, hitting the downed metahuman repeatedly causing his vibrating to stop multiple times. "Time to end this." His arm forming a large spiked ice blade that aimed for his head.

He smirked while blood began spewing out of his mouth, "Agreed."

 _PIERCE_

 _SHATTER_

X

From his room, Cisco began hitting and hitting, slamming his entire body against the door, trying to force his way through the door to go and help Seth who was in a deathmatch with the Reverse-Flash. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" he chanted through each and every attempt that only ended up in failure. But the door's joints were welded thoroughly.

But he didn't stop, even though it was beginning to hurt and cause bruises on his shoulders, knuckles and knees, threatening to break the skin and let the blood sip out of his system. He had to go through the door right now and help Seth no matter what. He had to.

While he tried to pry and force his way out, Caitlin came running down and she had to run along the walls to steady herself as the tremors from the other room were spreading throughout the facility uncontrollably. "Cisco what's going on?"

"It's Seth! He's in the room and fighting against Dr. Wells…the Reverse-Flash." He revealed to her shock. "I'm trying to get through the door, but Seth shut the door, and I'm still trying to get through it, but it's almost impossible to open up."

"What!" Caitlin shouted in surprise while her eyes began shooting tears and she joined in on Cisco's quest to get the door open. Her heart filling with worry and nothing but worry. And when the thoughts of Seth in there alone entered her mind, she felt nothing but fear coming over her.

And this only strengthen her body and she and Cisco both of them together, slammed their bodies multiple times against the door through nothing but sheer will. And Caitlin could hear some slight creaks of the hinges, meaning that they were only slightly burned.

Both she and Cisco heard that same sound, and they both stepped back and charged against the door, their combined strength ripping the door off the lightly melted hinges.

X

When they got through the door, they were shocked to see pieces of ice shattered around the two powered beings and… Harrison Wells' hand stuck… in… Seth's chest.

And Eobard's eyes caught the sight of them and he became shocked for a few moments, which Seth used to his advantage. Opening up his mouth, he blasted out a burst of flames at the downed metahuman's face.

 _SCREAM_

His screams drowning in the array of flames that melted through his skin and connected with his bones, and he couldn't move as the elemental's feet kept him pinned and the lightning pulsing from him kept him from his using his superspeed. And he was forced to feel and smell sizzling feeling of his skin boiling and burning off his bones, even burning his cranium, all the way through the brain.

But his hand was still vibrating and inside of his chest and because of the flames, which made him flail in pain, he swiped it out of his chest, to the right…and in the process, took out a chunk of a vital muscular organ behind the mutant's chest.

His last action before his body stopped vibrating and his last remaining arm placed itself on the side, his hand bloody from its former placement. And his eyes would have glazed over as his soul left his body, but his head was burned off, burning skin pieces still falling off his molten skull.

Seth got to his feet and looked at his work, seeing that he had killed Harrison Wells…Eobard Thawne. Getting revenge for the entire city, getting revenge for Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Frankie, Joe, Iris, Nora Allen and Henry Allen, and everyone who had suffered or met a fate worse from either the explosion or by the metahumans' hands.

But he began staggering backwards and fell down and placed his back against a spare generator, his eyes looking from the speedster's molten corpse…and shifted them to the right…he chuckled when he saw a piece of his own heart, bleeding on the floor before him…his powers not able to regenerate such an important organ of his body…meaning that once again, his life was…on borrowed time… again.

"Son…of…a…bitch." He said while panting and blood coughed out of his mouth.

"Seth! No!"

"No!"

Caitlin and Cisco rushed out of the room and ran to Seth's body, the woman's eyes full of tears, raining down her face like a waterfall. Her hands went to his head, and cupped it and rubbed his face with her thumps. Even in the situation he was in now, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his mate in front of him, his eyes gentle blue and swimming in her amber pools.

Cisco was right beside them and cried his eyes out of regret, feeling like this was his fault from what have just transpired.

" ** _Seth…Partner…_** " Venom said slowly through a pained voice.

"Seth…no…don't leave me….please don't leave me…I can't lose you again…I love you.. Please don't give up." Caitlin said through a pleading voice and tears falling like raindrops down her face.

"Sorry…Cait…" his shaking clawed hand slowly raised itself and held onto her cheek. She accepted the feeling of his hand, even as though it was tendrils formed from his partner's help, but it didn't hinder her in the least. She loves Seth. No matter what. And she accepted his warmth…especially since she knew that it was on short supply now. "…I'm sorry…putting you through this…for the third time…I'm so sorry."

"No don't think like that, Seth." Caitlin denied his thoughts. "I loved everything about it…" her words filled with nothing but true love for the man she loves in his final moments. "…The good were fantastic…the bad were scary, really scary…and the unpredictable…I loved every single second of it…you showed me things that I never thought I could live without. You showed…me how I could help metahumans with their powers…how I could live again…how I could love again…how I could love…to be a parent….and I want to be a parent now, I want to be Frankie's Mom. I do. I really do."

A smile spread over his lips, "You…and Frankie….are the single most important things to me…ever since I dropped into this universe…and I wouldn't trade you two in for anything. And I know…you're gonna be an amazing mother to Frankie... no matter what happens."

Caitlin shook her head, her tears flailing around to the sides. While she slid closer to his body and held his head, "I…want…to be with you, Seth. And don't think like that…please stop talking like that…you're going to be fine…Seth, please. I don't want to lose you again…don't leave me, I beg of you…I love you…don't leave me, stay with me, please."

"I…I was going to ask you something…" Caitlin's tear struck face looked to his face, and even in this situation he grew a smile. "…Move in…with me…and Frankie…live with us…" The amount of tears increased even more and more, forming massive streams of tears pouring down her face as she heard his voice full of honesty and sincerity. "…me and Frankie…want you to…live with us…like a true family…"

"Yes…yes…YES!" She shouted and kissed his face on various places, hoping that her love would be able to anchor him to this realm and keep him here. "I want to live with you and Frankie, I'll move in with you and we can become a family….just please, Seth…don't leave me…"

"Thank you…" Blood coughing out of his mouth. "…Frankie's gonna have the best Mom…one that will love her…unconditionally…because she could love someone…like me…a killer."

"You're a hero, Seth. Not a killer." Cisco joined in and dropped to his knees. "Seth, I'm sorry for what happened. It's my fault, if I didn't-"

"It's not your fault… Cisco…now all of you…can rest…in piece…and move on…and take care of the city…" Seth's eyes went to Caitlin again, his head leaning up and kissing her lips again. "I love you…Caitlin Snow…and I know you're gonna take…care of…Frankie, Matt and Olivia…I love you."

"I love you too…just please hold on for me…Seth…Please."

"I love you." " _Take care of her, partner._ "

" ** _What?! Seth no!_** "

Shooting his head forward again, he pressed his lips to her again, this time more forcefully while his "other" began screaming. " ** _Seth! Stop it! You'll die! Don't stop it!_** " Parts of the symbiote began wavering and slithered over his body, and like a bridge, slid over to meet Caitlin's body. It's black mass slithering over his body and going through his mouth and into her. " ** _Seth don't! Stop it!_** "

" _This way…you can…take care…of Magenta…Frankie…Caitlin…and everyone else…do it for me…brother. Protect…our children…our family._ " He thought back painfully as the pain intensified in his body, the blood shooting out of his open wound when the tendrils slithered out of his open wound and into Caitlin's body.

Pulling away from her body, Seth was no longer the host of Venom. His eyes meeting the current host of his partner, the love of his life. "I love you, Caitlin…Take care." He leaned back against the generator behind again, his lips forming one last smile while his eyes closed shut…

…and behind them…his blue eyes…glazed over…as his soul departed from his body.

Caitlin's eyes began leaking even more tears…and while she did…her clothes began turning black and forming a dark mass out of her clothes…spreading over her entire body. Her feet became enveloped and turned bigger and her nails tuned into talon-sharp claws. Her hands enveloping and morphing into black clawed hands. As the black miasma spread over her body, white veins followed and grew with her body. Her hair turning from light-brown into black with streaks of white in it… after head became enveloped and turned into a head with maw filled with shark teeth while a pair of white pseudo eyes looked down at her mate.

Cisco saw his friend, now standing before him as Venom…

…Caitlin Snow was now… Venom.

And behind her mask, her eyes began tearing up again and opened up her mouth.

 ** _SCREAM_**

X

 **(Waterfront)**

"What do we do?" Iris inquired of Barry as they made their way to the waterfront along with Matt, Olivia and Frankie.

"He'll find us." The secret speedster said.

While they ran, Frankie looked to the skies and saw a dark horizon spreading above their heads. And the skies grew bigger and bigger for some reason and she didn't like it one bit. "That doesn't look good."

"I know, honey. But don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. We're here." Olivia assured her niece. "Your Dad tasked us with this job and we're gonna do it right and then go to your dad."

"With the two of us here, we can stop anything now." Matt said while running.

"Oh my God."

Iris said as she looked in the horizon and she saw crackles of lightning and thunder hiding among the dark clouds, showing signs like bad omens that were the beginning of a disaster. "Frankie!" Matt got down in front of her and said, "You go and get everyone out of here! Even scare them if you have to, we have to get them away from here."

"You sure Uncle? Why?" Frankie asked of him.

"This is Mardon's powers." Olivia deduced while she used her powers to scan for his location, but he was way out of her field, making it impossible to pinpoint his location.

Barry then walked over to Iris. "Iris, you need to get out of here, okay?" he took hold of her shoulders. "You need to get as far away from here as possible."

"I am not leaving you." Iris dejected his plan.

"Iris, please!" Barry pleaded of her urgently.

"Listen to me," Iris demanded his attention while the three other powered beings looked around them and ordered various civilians to safety. "ever since the night that you told me how you felt, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. At first, I was really mad, and then I realized that the reason that I couldn't stop thinking about you was because I didn't want to."

Barry's face broke into a passionate smile at the words that were spoken from the woman he loves. "I've never stopped thinking about you." He said with a voice full of nothing but happiness, he wanted to hear those words for so long. It meant the world to him, even more than him being The Flash as he was finally able to feel her love and he finally knew her feelings for him, and she smiled herself in happiness.

His hands took hold of her head and pulled her closer to meet his incoming his lips, their love for one another flowing through their tight embrace and reaching one another through their passionate kiss. Their devotion for one another, finally becoming clear between the two in a lovingly and affectionate lip-lock. And it was like their love was all that filled the entire world, making them forget everything about them.

Frankie was quite surprised to see the two kissing as were the two mutants who stood on either side of her. They were of course happy that they were finally able to be honest with one another and showed it to each other… through their words and through their love filled actions.

When the two pulled away from each other, they still held each other close and looked to the side as did the other powered beings.

"A…tsunami…" Frankie said slowly as she saw the sight of the humongous tidal wave increasing its size.

" ** _Oh no…_** " Magenta let out a gasp, while she and her host wished for their fathers to come to their sides.

Olivia widened her eyes as well, "What are we going to do?" she directed at her boyfriend who took in the side as well.

An idea popped into Matt's mind as he ran to the speedster's side who saw him. "Matt, how do I stop it?"

"I have an idea." He started before telling his idea. "Theoretically, if you can create a vortex barrier along the coastline, a wall of wind if you will, that would be able to sap the tidal wave of its energy before it hits the city."

"By running back and forth." The speedster deduced. "How fast?"

"I don't know if you can even reach that speed, frankly." He said bluntly. "But me and Livia will fly forward and try to stop it with our powers, we'll be the first line of defense. Frankie, use your powers to make barricades around populated areas and get people out of here. That's gonna be the second line. Barry…you're final."

Iris then exclaimed at them in confusion and with a need to know the truth. "What are you guys talking about?"

The others directed Barry to take over, this being his field more than theirs. "I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." Iris didn't understand his words, and she saw it.

 _WHOOSH_

With yellow lightning gathering around his body, Barry began running around in a circle and unzipped his duffel bag and took out his suit. Iris' face fell open in surprise at the revelation of what she was seeing before her. But that wasn't the end of it.

Placing his arc reactor over his chest and pressed the emblem, Matt let the nanites swarm over his entire body and formed his Iron Knight suit. Olivia did the same with her rectangular box and let her nanites swarm over her entire body and her suit equipped onto her body. Frankie let her clothes turn pink and the pinkish miasma spread over her body and formed her suit with black and white veins over it and her mouth opening up to reveal a maw identical to her father's.

Once the four heroes had changed into their individual suit, Iris stood back with wide eyes as she took in their individual forms. And she didn't know what to think of them right now, and they couldn't get to that now as they had a job to do themselves right now. Especially, that she now knew that she known who the Flash was the entire time.

"Go!" the speedster ordered Iris before rushing off.

"We're going as well." Iron Knight said with a nod and Angel Fury and Magenta did the same. The two mutants flew into the air and charged for the tidal wave. The metahuman girl shot out a tendril and swung in the direction of some of the civilians.

Landing on the ground, she directed the civilians away and used her metahuman powers to bend and reform the metal objects around her and form them into various barricades of different sizes. With a swipe of her hand, she placed them in a line of metal that ran along the side of the area. She didn't stop there, using her tendrils to rip off more metal plates around her and to her front to manipulate them again.

Olivia and Matt flew up and into the air before hovering above the oceanic area.

Angel Fury shrouded her entire body with psychic energy, and formed two large energy spheres in her hands. Letting a warcry, she lashed both of her hands forward and blasted the energy at the enlarging tidal wave in the form of an elongated psychic beam. Having experience with dealing with elements, she knew that she could hold them off. And she wasn't alone this time.

Iron Knight launched, not four as he has done in the past, but ten levitating ion cannons from his back. His two arms forming two larger ion cannons and his shoulder pads opening up to reveal a series of small missile launchers. Lighting up all of his cannons, he fired off twelve massive beams of energy from his cannons and launched off his missiles from his shoulders. All of his fired attacks connected to the bottom of the tidal wave, trying to stop it slowly with the powers of repulsor cannon firing and explosions.

The two mutants used their powers to their highest levels and did everything in their power to stop the tidal wave without any hesitation, knowing that if they stopped it would mean the end of the city they have grown to love and the death of their family.

And they weren't the only ones who thought that.

Barry used his powers to the maximum power and then some, running back and forth, dust picking up with superhuman enhanced step he took. His speed increasing with each second and each step he took. As he ran with the powers of his lightning powers, he saw and heard the sound of the inevitable doom of the tsunami nearing him and his city.

His lightning coursing through his entire body, he pushed himself through the limits as he ran back and forth. The water on the shores pushing back into the waters and a wall of wind pushing up and higher up as he ran back and forth. His speed increasing even more when he saw the tsunami coming closer and closer to meet the city shores.

But doubt began forming in his mind as he ran, worried that he might night be able to stop the titan sized wave with his powers alone. Even with the additional help of both flying mutants, he didn't know if it was possible to do so now because of its colossal size.

However, it wasn't time for doubts or worry to form in his head. He had to go and stop the tsunami no matter what! His home, his family, his family and thousands of innocent lives would die if he didn't.

His determination and his will power to defeat the gargantuan tidal wave came out in a roar

 _ROAR_

A flash of blue light emitted around his running form as he did.

X

When he came out of the same blue flash again…and looking around his surroundings…rather than running along the lines of the coast to form a wall of wind…he found himself running down the night streets of his city.

Confusion filled up his mind, but he didn't stop running and continued… his eyes widened when he looked to the left.

…he saw…his own two eyes…looking right back at her.

A familiar…. speeding and blurry… version of himself…right down to the suit and emblem…cloaked in the very same yellow lightning….emitting from his body…ran up to his side….and met his…his…eyes…of the Flash beside him.

And before Barry could look closer with even more confusion in his eyes-

…the blurry speedster disappeared into thin air…like his very existence faded out of existence.

Even as he watched it disappear…he ran ahead anyway.

But after turning around dozens of corners and buildings, through various crossed streets and lanes alike, he stopped himself at a point. When he did, he looked around at his surroundings while breathing heavily and his exhaust, and in even more shock….as he found himself in familiar surroundings…from the previous days?

He saw two the left, a pair of dog owners, walking their dogs for the night. The two dogs arguing with one another with series of series of barks. A street clock above their heads, turning the time from "9:59 PM" to "10:00 PM"

He looked to the middle, in front of him, where he saw a man standing in front of a restaurant with the title "Pizza Pie". The man was spinning around a green sign in his hand, looking pretty ridiculous as he did.

His head began shaking in dismay and disastrous thoughts formed into his mind at the familiarity of the situation he was in.

He turned to the right, where he saw a woman with a leopard coat over her body exclaiming and calling out "Taxi! Taxi!" repeatedly to get the vehicle's attention. But when the yellow car did not respond to her calls and drove past her, she let out in anger. "Oh, come on, I'm gonna be late!"

Right now, Barry was having massive déjà vu…or just vu…as he was reliving the very same events of what had already happened…or…what's happening right now…he knew what had happened right now.

He had travelled…through time…and he could only say…"Oh, boy."

Even though it wasn't his intention to time travel…it must have been a blessing in disguise…as he had unknowingly saved lives…and Seth's own life in the process.

 **To be continued…**

 **Thanks to Barry's accidental jump in time, he had unknowingly saved lives upon lives, including the lives of his friends and Seth. However, he has also saved the man who killed his mother. That's a bit of a twister on his part.**

 **And now Caitlin never had to suffer the loss of the man she loves, nor be given the mantle of Venom. However, now Seth would have the chance to now ask the woman he loves to live with him and his daughter as a loving offer and not as a last wish before his soul depart to the next world beyond the realm of Earth-1.**

 **The lives of Central City's citizens managed to escape a cruel fate thanks to the efforts and the newfound power of The Flash, thankfully. Now, it's only up to time to counter with another cruel fate to make up for the giant tidal wave.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	37. Chapter 37: Rogue Time

**Now another bedtime chapter for you true believers out there.**

 **Once again, thanks for all the amazing reviews and awesome PMs guys. It means a lot to me. So once again, you guys rock!**

 **And now…this chapter takes place after Barry's accidental time jump. And in doing so, he saved Seth's life and the lives of dozens of others along with the lives of his home.**

 **So…without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 37: Rogue Time

"Oh boy." Barry breathed out in shocking revelation at the familiar and relived sights in front of him.

…he had just time travelled by accident…he ran through time…JUST NOW!

" _Hey, what's going on?_ " Cisco called out in confusion and worry via the communications device on the side of his cowl.

But the speedster was not responding at the call he got from him, his mind still reeling in what had just happened. Or what was going to happen anyway. His eyes going everywhere.

" **What's going on?** "

He turned his head around and saw Venom standing beside him with a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing here, Venom?" Barry asked his friend, his mind still overwhelmed from what he just did.

Gesturing around lightly with his right hand, he answered, " **You've been standing around here like a belated slim Santa Claus with a thing for lightning. People are gonna mistake you for a prostitute if you're standing and looking around. What's wrong? You stopped all of a sudden, Cisco told us to check up on you.** "

" _Yeah, why'd you stop?_ " Cisco added while he and his boss heard the conversation between the two heroes.

Barry slowly said, "I just…got a little disoriented."

Turning the tip of his index finger into adamantium, Venom lightly tapped the top of his head. The speedster grunting in response to the hurting tap and rubbed the back of his head. " **Get your head in the game.** "

" _Yeah hurry up._ " Cisco added.

"Hurry? What are you-" he inquired out loud, his question directing at both Cisco in the facility and the elemental beside him.

Cocking his head to the side, Seth reminded, " **Don't you have a morgue to check out?** "

"The morgue?" Venom nodded with narrowed eyes, the eyes of other civilians around them taking in the sight of the two heroes conversing and taking series of photos of them with their phones. "I was there. Yesterday."

" **What in the world are you talking about?** " The speedster gave an extending look of blankness. " **The morgue? The one that's been robbed tonight? We just got an alert about it tonight at the bowling alley.** " None of the reminders that Seth fired off spiked his memory…like they didn't make any sense to him in the slightest…almost as though he had already done it and made him confused. " **Just go!** "

 _WHOOSH_

Barry rushed at the order he received from the larger anti-hero who watched him run away with narrowed eyes of curiosity. " ** _What's wrong with the speedster?_** "

" _Something's definitely up._ " Seth thought back to him with a worried thought. " _Let's keep an eye on the guy._ " His "other" nodding in agreement while the two of them looked around and saw various humans, young and teenagers, taking photos of him.

Feeling weird about just standing there and looking deep into his thoughts, he waved his clawed hand at them sheepishly, while underneath his mask…he was grimacing in embarrassment.

Not willing to submit himself to even more embarrassment, he lashed out a hand and fired of a tendril and yanked him into the air and swung away.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The next day, the elevator doors opened up and revealed Caitlin and Seth walking together with Cisco, the three of them holding iced coffees with cream and chocolate syrup and crushed pieces of cookies. Frankie was with Matt and Olivia, the three of them making their way to the facility as well. The symbiote within the young girl getting excited as the thought of a morgue being robbed.

But as he was wondering what was happening with Barry before, but he chose to keep that to himself for the moment. Even though he hated lying to Caitlin of all people. Now they were talking about Cisco's brother Dante's birthday.

"And I really don't wanna go." Cisco said with a child-like whine.

"He's your brother, Cisco." Caitlin reminded her friend.

"Not by choice." He countered not at all willing to accept her point.

"She's right, Cisco. Come on, it can't be that bad." Seth chimed in, siding with his girlfriend. "And why don't you just bring Bette with you?"

"She's busy, still with her family." He explained to the elemental, "And I'm kinda glad that she's not here to see the crazy of my family."

"Crazier than you helping a group of superheroes, most of whom are from another universe?" Seth countered rhetorically.

Caitlin twirled around and looked into his eyes, "Well, how bad can a birthday party be?"

Mimicking her action, Seth said, "Yeah, it's with your family, and family should stay connected and be together. They should be there for each other. Me and Liv used to do that, especially since it was just the two of us. So stop whining and go."

Cisco then countered, "Um, my folks think Dante's stink don't stink. Doesn't matter how much he screws up, or how many times he gets into trouble. In their eyes, he can do no wrong. And yet, they never fail to remind me that I can do no right."

"Okay, I only had a one parent and that wasn't until I was teenager at least. But one thing I do know." They waited for the elemental to continue, "Parents are mostly wrong because they always compare the youngest to the elder one. Most of our colleagues kept comparing Liv to me back in SHIELD, thinking that she could do no better than me. But she proved the naysayers wrong by becoming better and better, and best thing was…our dad never compared us to one another, because he loved us, despite the fact we are so different from each other. And they might think it now, but so does your folks." He said supportively to his friend who broke into a smile.

Worriedly, Cisco wondered of his friend. "Hey, not to be a jackass, but…why does Olivia have different hair than you?"

"It's okay." He assured him through a chuckling voice. "Liv's always been proud of being a mutant, of being different than others. She always says, "What makes us different from us, makes us unique", and she chose to change her hair color back when we were kids. She always loved pink, so she chose to be different…and she's damn proud of it."

The two males laughed lightly and clanged their coffee drinks in agreement. At the words spoke by her boyfriend, an idea popped into Caitlin's mind. "What if we came with you? The two of us can be…your moral support."

Seth nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah we could do that. Let us be there for you, old friend. Hell, maybe we can get Matt and Olivia with us…unless Liv and Frankie are going on another hellish shopping streak of theirs, then it might be just Matty."

"What? Seriously?" Cisco had to be sure of their decision to be there for him.

"Absolutely. You've done so much for me. Let me be there for you for a change." Caitlin started her good and honest intentions, before moving onto her even more honest intentions with a mischievous smile. "And I could look at old family photo albums and see what little Cisco looks like without long hair."

"Aww that sounds worthwhile. I might sneak a couple out and make a scrapbook out of them." Seth said slowly with a mischievous smile on his face.

Showing a not so happy face, mostly from their true intentions aside from being there for him, Cisco said bluntly. "I'm rescinding your invites. Maybe Matt's too." He finished off and walked into the Cortex.

With a curious pout on her face she looked at her boyfriend, "You make scrapbooks?"

"I needed a hobby back when I was a kid, and I had a bunch of pictures of me and Liv." He defended himself before kissing her lips and led her into the Cortex, where they saw the mugshots of the Mardon Brothers on a monitor. Seth saw that his sister and Matt and his daughter had come as well.

"Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin said before walking over to Seth's side.

Harrison wheeled into the Cortes and said, "So, Mardon brothers survived the plane crash and then the dark matter released by the Particle Accelerator explosion affects them both in-"

""Virtually the same way.""

Barry said at the same with the founder of the facility, finishing off Wells' thoughts. This got the elemental to narrow his eyes at the speedster in growing confusion. And the others gave him strange looks as well, Olivia trying to read his mind, but it was still very hard with his thoughts running faster than normal humans.

" ** _How did he know that?_** " Venom wondered.

" _Something's not right here._ " Seth said, knowing that this had something to do from last night when Barry was spacing around in the middle of street completely clueless.

"That's right." Harrison turned to the speedster with agreement.

"Only Mark's not like Clyde at all." Barry said slowly, his sense of déjà vu increasing with each second, "He can do things that you couldn't even imagine." he thought back to…the future events of the next days…when Mark Mardon used his powers to generate a gargantuan tidal wave that would flood and wreck the entire city.

Matt looked between them in slight confusion, "There's three of us who have never actually met this Clyde fella before. What was his powers." Olivia nodding along with that question, while her eyes and powers still trying to listen in on Barry's thoughts but to no success.

Seth who read into the files of their encounters before, told them. "Clyde Mardon had the powers of weather manipulation, or "atmokinesis", like Storm back in our world. So he was able to-"

""Control hurricanes, mists, typhoons and such."" Barry joined in and spoke the same as the elemental, much to the surprise of the mutants, especially since he had never met Storm.

"How?" Olivia asked of him.

Barry didn't answer and let them draw their own conclusions, while the paralyzed scientist kept narrowing his eyes on the metahuman. Cisco got them back on topic and said excitedly while feeling impatient, "You mean he's sort of like a-"

""Weather Wizard?""

The confused looks intensified once again at the speedster's strange…stranger behavior. "Yeah." Cisco said in confusion while he took a big slurp of his drink. "Mmh!" he grunted in pain.

"""Trigeminal headache?""" Caitlin, Seth and Barry stated at the same time, surprising everyone again, even more than before.

Frankie leaned to Matt's side and said, "This is getting weird." He nodded in agreement with his niece's surprise filled statement.

Harrison pieced together what was going on with the speedster and said, "Mr. Allen." The metahuman derived his attention away from the others' stunned expressions. "A word please."

"Yeah." The speedster went after the founder who rolled to another room. Seth narrowing his eyes at them while thinking that there was something more to what was going on now. Something he needed to know about.

X

When Harrison was sure that he and the speedster were alone, he immediately turned around and spoke, "You ruptured the time continuum, didn't you? You're experiencing temporal reversion."

"Yeah!" Barry exclaimed in agreement; his words of appreciation was fueled with how he was nigh insanity from reliving the same exact events of the same exact day he had already lived through.

"How long?" Wells demanded to know.

"A day and some change." The metahuman answered while his hands began rubbing together. "It's like I'm living it all over again."

"Yeah, well that's good." Harrison expressed his somewhat satisfaction with the answer he had just been given. "That means there's not too much you could've messed up yet." Inhaling a few times, he requested of the metahuman. "How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know." Barry said through a ragged breathing and shaking voice while stammering. "I mean, I was running faster than I've ever ran, and the first time that I lived this day some really horrible things happened. There was a tidal wave and-"

"No." The foundered interrupted the speedster with a shaking head and held up hand. "Do not tell me. I do not want to know anything about the future you experienced. Nothing!" he raised his voice. "Nor can you tell anyone else."

"Okay, but Dr. Wells, I-" Barry tried to converse with him.

"Barry." The speedster was halted once again from Harrison's words. "Time…" his teeth began gritting and pursed his lips while he let out, in an almost frustrated tone. "…is an extremely fragile construct. Any deviation, no matter how small, could result in a cataclysm. Now here's what you're going to do."

Feeling like he was being scolded right now, Barry took a seat by the treadmill and listened as the founder instructed him in a harsh manner. "Everything you did before. Every word you uttered, every step you took, you're going to do again." The speedster began shaking his head in dismay, not willing nor wanting to do what he was ordered to do right now. "And, once again, you're not going to tell anyone this happened."

With that said, the paralyzed scientist wheeled out of the room and let the metahuman wrap his mind around what happened. His hands gripping his face in confusion that kept growing and growing.

"You time traveled?"

Barry gasped in surprise when he turned to the side and saw Seth looking down at him from his position, his back leaning against the wall and his eyes looking at the speedster with arms crossed over his chest. "You been there in the entire time? Were you eavesdropping the entire?"

Leaning off the wall, Seth walked over to him while answering, "For some reason our local, and only friendly, speedster was for acting stranger than usual, so yeah. I was eavesdropping. Invisibility has its perks, you know…something I have demonstrated many times already in all fairness. Must be like _Groundhog Day_?"

"I'm pretty sure, it didn't happen to make me a better person." Barry said.

"That wouldn't be impossible to be believe, you know." He joked.

His head whipping around from various sides to make sure they were alone before the metahuman admitted, "But yeah. I did. It just happened. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know Barry." Seth assured him calmly, unlike how the founder was speaking to him while taking a seat beside his friend. "I have powers myself. When we as their bearers reach a fever pitch, like from an all-or-nothing situation…they open new doors, showing off new abilities."

"You think that's why I traveled through time?" Barry started, "Because it was all or nothing?"

"Yeah. Same happened to me when I was a kid. I learned how to make constructs of ice when I was eighteen back then after fighting against a certain someone with powers identical to Frankie's." Seth explained. "But you have to be careful now. This is a lot."

"Yeah." Barry felt like he should reveal what happened at the coast where he brought his family to intercept the humongous tsunami. But he knew that Seth wouldn't be too thrilled to learn that his friend had brought his teenage daughter to fight against it as well, and he feared for his life right now. "I don't know what to do. And you can't tell anyone else okay?"

"I can keep a secret." Seth said smugly. "And for now…try to not…honestly, I don't what to tell you, Barry. I have no idea what might happen if I tell you do something." Barry held the back of his head with both of his hands in defeat. "Take things step by step, and calmly. Not do anything rash."

He nodded his consent, "Okay, I will. Thanks."

"Of course, pal. And if you need to talk, you can talk to me. Not sure it's gonna make much of a difference, since I'm from another universe and all." Seth told him with an assuring voice.

X

After letting the speedster soak in what he had done, Harrison wheeled himself into his hidden vault. His body getting up from his chair and going to his white console. A hand swiping over it, and the bluish form of Gideon's face revealed itself. " **Good day, Dr. Wells.** "

"Time will tell, Gideon." He took off his glasses, "Show me the future."

" **As you wish.** " Gideon obliged to his command, and showed two large holographic newspapers beside each other. While Harrison scans the left one stoically before they filled with fear when his eyes turned to the right newspaper. " **The future remains intact, Dr. Wells.** "

While the founder of the facility was relieved to hear that the speedster's sudden and accidental jump through time didn't ruin anything nor changed anything…in the back of his mind, he hoped that it would have changed the results of the secondary newspaper.

Because that very same newspaper was the one and only thing that caused fear to boil in his body. And the more he would think about it, the quicker the feeling of fear would evolve into a feeling of horror.

"If anything changes, alert me immediately." Harrison ordered while putting on his glasses again.

" **Of course, Doctor.** " Gideon finished off before disappeared back into her core again.

Harrison slowly walked, and he while he walked…he couldn't help but revel in what happened in the other timeline…wondering what had happened to the demonic elemental…and what his own fate might have turned out to be in that timeline.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Despite all the warnings he had received from both Harrison Wells and Seth, Barry still went with his gut feeling and did what he thought was right. He had to change the timeline, he had to change the events, either the ones that have happened or would have happened. And he relived exactly what would have happened when he stepped into the precinct.

Using his superhuman speed, he ran to the old motel where the Mardon Brothers frequented and looked for the metahuman would cause a catastrophic event with his powers. To his luck, Barry found him and dragged him out of the building, and ran him right back into the facility's underground unit, to the Pipeline.

Where the rest of the group were, and took in the sight of the enraged metahuman who was put in a prison cell like an object put up for display. "I'm gonna break out of here!" Mark shouted at the Flash who smirked at him, while the heroes behind him looked with passive eyes while in suit. Caitlin and Frankie stood side by side, and Cisco looked confused with the others doing same. "I'm gonna create a tidal wave that destroys your entire city!"

Barry didn't respond and moved out of way, letting the door sliding down and took of his cowl. The moment the door shut down; the others got out of their individual suits to watch with their own confused pair of eyes. Seth looked between him and Harrison. " ** _This ain't gonna end well._** " Venom couldn't help but think.

" _I'm worried about what this might cause._ " Seth thought back his reply, worried that the butterfly effect might catch up to the metahuman's choice.

"So I still don't understand." Cisco said in confusion, the same kind that were washing over the faces of the others in the Pipeline. "How did you find him?"

"I just had a hunch." Barry explained before gesturing to the elemental. "And I thought I could handle this one alone. You know, surprise attack and all that." Seth raised an eyebrow when he took notice of his unconvincing tone.

"That's gotta be some kind of record." Caitlin said somewhat praising him with a suspicious look, "But next time, bring Seth with you. He knows how to handle with elemental attacks." She then gestured to the other mutants. "And so does the others for that matter."

"Thanks Caitlin." Olivia thanked her.

"She's right, Barry. Better be safe than sorry next time. We don't wanna end up putting you in a morgue and start cutting you open." Matt added as a joke.

Seth shot his hand up immediately. "I'm calling dibs!" the speedster stepped back in fear when he saw an evil smile growing on the elemental's mouth.

"Dad?" Frankie got her father's attention. "You remember why some of the teachers are afraid of giving me a bad grade for an assignment?" he nodded, awaiting her conclusion. "Yeah, that's because you accidently brought a very sharp scalpel to my school at a PTA meeting once. Most of them think you're a nutjob with a doctor's degree."

" ** _I loved that!_** " Magenta said with a mental giggle.

"Love you too, honey." Seth said with a serious quip to his daughter who smiled back and leaned her head against Caitlin's arm that then snaked around her and hugged her in a motherly manner.

And despite how they captured just easily caught Weather Wizard, Cisco held his head down, and said, "Well, there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday."

Matt snapped around and said, "What's this about a birthday?"

"Cisco's brother Dante has a birthday party, and he doesn't want to go because his folks don't think he's not worth a damn." Olivia said bluntly with an enchanting smile. Cisco looked to her with a wonderous look in her eyes laced with worry. She tapped the side of her head and said, "I can read your mind, Cisco. But it's a bitch with Barry around."

The nanite mutant looked back to the mechanical engineer again, "Dude, why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Didn't want to bother you with my stuff." Cisco said politely.

"Oh please, I want to be there for my friend." Matt said assuring his friend immediately before looking to his girlfriend. "You want to come with us, Livia?"

"No sorry." She said before slipping her arms around Frankie's body. "I have plans to go on a shopping streak with this little one." The younger metahuman smiled happily at more loving times with her cool auntie.

Seth leaned over to Caitlin's ear and whispered in her ear. "Told you." She giggled when his lips nibbled on her earlobe.

The group then went to walk away but the founder rolled to the shut door and looked into it and called out, "Mr. Allen and Mr. Rogers, please stay for a moment or two." Barry walked immediately over and Seth kissed Caitlin's lips quickly and told her to go on ahead. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" he directed at the speedster.

"Yeah, I do." Barry said without any regret. "I just saved a lot of lives."

Curiously, Seth asked Harrison. "You knew I knew about Barry's accidently jump?"

"If any newfound abilities of any powers emerge themselves, I'd imagine you'd be the first one to be confronted about it, Seth. So yes, I knew you knew." The founder told the mutant who accepted the explanation with a nod of his head. His passive eyes then went back to the metahuman, "I warned you not to mess with the timeline."

Feeling like he was being scolded again, the speedster said defensively, "Dr. Wells, if you would just let me tell you what was gonna happen," he pointed at the Pipeline, "you'd understand why I did this."

"He's right, Brains." Seth chimed in. "Doing this might just have done a whole lot of good. Perhaps even the time might end up rewarding us." He said hopingly.

However, Harrison wasn't having any of that and dejected their thoughts of better results, "Whatever tragedy you think you've just averted, time will find a way to replace it and trust me, Barry, the next one could be much worse." He finished off before rolling off to let the two heroes sit and absorb his words like a pair of sponges.

" ** _Do you think he's right about that? That time will find a way to kick his rear soon._** " Venom wondered of his host.

" _I'm more curious as to his words._ " Seth began. " _Before, he didn't know a single thing about temporal influence and now he knows all of a sudden. Something's definitely fishy._ " He continued before walking down the ramp and went to ready himself for Cisco's party with his girlfriend.

X

" _Feliz Cumpleaños Dante!_ "

Those were the words written on the colorful banner above the doorway to the living room. When Seth, Caitlin, Matt and Cisco walked through the front door they couldn't see the words from being on the other side of it. The mechanical engineer was holding a gift-wrapped present for his brother, even though he didn't like it.

Seth and Caitlin looked around the room, and saw that it was decorated to fit the very occasion. Matt saw that there was a table with lots of food on it, most of which looked very exotic. Definitely something of Spanish cuisine and decorated to be pleasing to every set of eyes that placed themselves on them.

The female doctor even took in the sight of the three-level stacked cake, and she were left in awe. "Wow. Your parents really went all out with the cake."

Seth followed her gaze and commented. "That's one impressive cake." He pointed a finger at the cake, and Cisco followed the finger.

" ** _Seen better._** " Venom quipped in disagreement, mostly because of how there wasn't even an ounce of chocolate on the cake.

Cisco formed a frown and said, "Oh, well…it is Dante's birthday. The most important day of the year." His voice filled with nothing but annoyance, and a small amount of venom.

"I don't know about that." Matt started. "Christmas is my important day of the year. All about family and spending time with them and not about a single person."

"Thanks man." Cisco said while lightly tapping Matt's chest with a chuckling voice.

"Mi hijo was invited to play Carnegie Hall when he was just 13 years old." The group heard an elder woman speak in a bragging tone when she talked about the birthday boy. And the mutants were able to guess that it must have been Cisco's mother.

And beside her was a guy, same traits as Cisco, but wearing a tux, who said. "They invited the entire band, Mama."

The mother then said, "That doesn't make it any less worthwhile."

Matt leaned to Seth and whispered, "Looks like we have one proud mother."

"Too proud to notice the hero in their family." Seth countered while nodding his head to the mechanical engineer who still looked down. Matt nodded in agreement, liking the Ramon of their team even more than any of the others in this residence. "Wanna get so food?"

"Sure."

The two mutants told Caitlin and Cisco that they'd get some food for them and walked over to the table. While they were gone, Dante noticed the presence of his younger brother and the attractive doctor beside him and walked over to them. "Hey. What's up, man?" he directed at his brother with wide grin.

Caitlin looked between the two awkwardly while Cisco greeted back, "Hey." His tone still indicating that he didn't want to be present here.

"Glad you could make it." Dante said appraisingly.

"Of course." Cisco said brotherly with a slight nod of his head.

The female doctor kept shifting her eyes between them with curious eyes, seeing that Cisco's face wasn't getting any better and kept frowning. A somewhat intrigued smile formed on Dante's mouth and turned into a flirtatious smile when he caught sight of Caitlin beside his brother. "Hi, I'm Dante."

Before Caitlin could say anything, Cisco introduced her. "This is my friend, Caitlin."

"Hi, Caitlin." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake.

Caitlin slowly shook his hand and said politely, "Happy birthday, Dante."

"Thank you." he said back while taking in her form, making her slightly uncomfortable actually.

"This must be the birthday boy."

And thankfully, her demonic and lethal protector came to her side in her time of need.

Dante snapped his head around to meet the two mutants, taking him by shock as though he was meeting the prince of darkness and guy in all red. "Uh, hi. Who are you guys?" he asked of the two strangers, he didn't know of any Cisco's friends, especially those who aren't from this corner of the multiverse. He couldn't help but notice that some of the women were looked intrigued by their presences and kept pointed to them.

Holding out his hand, Seth said, "Seth Rogers, friend of the wonderful Cisco Ramon." Dante grabbed it and shook it. "And I see you met my girlfriend, Caitlin." The birthday boy winced when the elemental squeezed his hand a bit too tightly, a statement of his to make sure that he didn't try anything with Caitlin.

"Nice to… meet you." Dante said weakly while rubbing his hand slightly from the pain, Cisco's lips turned upwards and formed a bemused smile.

"I'm Matt Almond, another friend of your wonderful brother." Matt said with a smirk, but didn't see a need to shake his hand, especially since his hand must be in pain from his friend's handshake. Dante nodded his consent.

Cisco cleared his throat after his happy smirking ended and showed the gift in his hand, "Here, I…I got you this."

"Oh." Dante let out while taking the gift in his hands, and Seth were surprised by the reaction, like the elder brother didn't even care about his younger brother's gift.

"I think you'll really like it. it's-"

"Thanks, man." Dante interrupted his brother with a bored look on his face.

"Yeah." Cisco breathed while crossing his arms over his chest. Right now, he both wished for Bette to be here with him and not be here to see how uncaring his brother was.

"Excuse me." Dante walked over to a table before talking to his other guests, leaving Cisco to feel hollow by himself.

However, that feeling of hollowness were short-lived when he felt the two mutants and Caitlin stand near him, tightly enveloping him into a group hug. They pulled away from each other and Seth said, "You're with your family right now, Cisco."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his parents and Dante who seemed to enjoy themselves, just the three of them anyway. Matt saw his eyes in that same direction and elbowed him lightly against his arm, "He's not talking about those."

Caitlin hugged her co-worker gently, showing her love and comfort to her friend. "We're your family, Cisco. And we love you, no matter what."

Feeling his mood cheering up greatly, he began laughing genuinely out of happiness as he felt his friends be there for him right now. He enjoyed how they were willing to look at him and offer him warmth and comfort, "Thanks guys. It means a lot." He told them, like his real family was right there for him now.

After a while now, the party within the house filled up with the sound of the piano playing once Dante took his place before it. His mother was so proud of her elder son that she began asking him repeatedly to play for her and the guests. He folded after another coercion of his mother and chose to play finally. And when he did, it was like he was being worshipped like a god. The guests' undivided attention aimed directly at the birthday boy.

While he was slowly being worshiped by the others, Cisco felt like crawling into a hole, away from anyone's eyes and out of sight. But his friends kept his mood with funny grimaces or funny and subtle movements with their powers. It did bring a smile over his face, but it was only brief as the others kept listening to how his brother was being worshiped.

And once he finished, everyone kept clapped to appraise the birthday boy. But Seth and Matt didn't, Caitlin did though. "Que linda, Dante!" Cisco's mother exclaimed to her elder son, she then directed to the others. "Well, here is one who was touched by God." The applause of the guests amplified with the hostess' words.

Dante walked over to the group of his brother's friends and said, "Ah, I was a little rusty. I haven't played in a while."

"Oh, well…" Caitlin then complimented politely, "If that was what you sounded like rusty, I can't imagine what you sound like when you've practiced." She said kindly while her hand was intertwined between Seth's hand after he took hold of it.

The elder Ramon brother was about to speak flirtatious words to the female doctor, but then he saw Seth's cold blue eyes looking at him without a hint of emotion in them. It made him gulp in fear and he said, "Maybe I should start… _gulp_ …I'd practice morning, noon and night."

Cisco then laughed hollowly and jabbed, "That means you'd actually have to get up in the morning."

Seth saw the elder brother inhale deeply, and being an elder brother himself, he knew that he wasn't exactly okay with being outwitted by his younger sibling. And he was right to assume so, because Dante countered.

"So, Mom tells me you're still working at S.T.A.R. Labs, huh?"

"Yeah. Why?" Cisco asked back defensively, not liking the tone his brother was using right now.

"No reason, man." Dante started, "Guess it was just hard to find another job, huh?"

"Oh, I wasn't looking. I actually like working at S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco countered defensively.

"And we couldn't do what we do without Cisco." Caitlin added.

Seth nodded in agreement, "S.T.A.R. Labs isn't the same without Cisco."

"He's kinda our rock." Matt followed up immediately.

Cisco's smile broadening as he took in each other of the words spoken by his friends. However, the next words spoken by his brother…crushed him.

"Oh, he's loyal. Just like a dog." Sadness began building up in Cisco's eyes, while Caitlin gaped her mouth in surprise. Matt and Seth grit their teeth in anger at his words aimed at their dear friend. "Oh, come one. Why are you so serious, mi hija?" the mechanical engineer didn't want to hear anymore and stormed off in sadness.

Caitlin looked and was about to move off to find him, but she stopped and spoke to the birthday boy again, "Happy birthday." She said before walking after her friend.

Matt glared at the elder Ramon brother hatefully and growled like an enraged animal, which got Dante shivering in his pants before running after his friends. Leaving Seth to…educate a fellow elder sibling, "Cisco didn't deserve to be treated like that you know. Cisco's a wonderful person, and I can only imagine that he's an even better brother. And from one big brother to another, you're supposed to give your sibling strength and courage to overcome their weaknesses and choose their own path." The elemental was about to move, but then spoke, "Oh yeah, ever hurt Cisco again or even talk to him like that again, I'll give you hell. Happy birthday."

He finished off before walking out of the house to find his friends, and left the birthday boy shaking like a leaf out of pure fear.

X

After the events of what happened at the Ramon's house, Cisco didn't want to spend any time with anyone and chose to have a drink for him at a bar. He thought about going to Seth's improved and reconstructed workplace, especially since it was getting a lot of great reviews ever since the reopening.

But honestly, he didn't want the workers there to call Seth and tell him of his current whereabouts. So he chose one of the bars in the further areas, where he now sat and slowly drank his beer all by his lonesome.,

He thought about inviting Barry, but he had apparently been having a great day…which involved him breaking up with his girlfriend. However, he did accept the call of one friend who walked through the entrance doors right now.

Walking over to clap Cisco's shoulders from behind to get his attention, Matt Stark said, "Hey."

"Oh, hey, man." Cisco greeted to the mutant who took a seat by his side. "Thanks for meeting me here. Even though…you can get drunk, right?"

"Yeah, I can. Don't worry, I'm not Barry or Seth." Matt answered through a chuckling voice. "But it's gonna take a keg or two to get me under the table."

"I'd like that. Heck, I could use that right about now." Cisco said with a disappointing voice, his disappointment mainly aimed at himself.

Knowing that he was still feeling down from his brother's birthday, Matt ordered a beer for himself and moved on to better things. "So how's things with you and Bette then?"

A smile formed on the mechanical engineer, "Things are really great. She's been sleeping over a few times already. And…" he trailed off with blushed cheeks.

Matt heard him pause and a got a shit-eating grin on his face as he realized what he was getting at. "And…" he recited his words, just as he got his drink of alcoholic beverage.

"And…I've been thinking of asking her to move in with me."

Laughing lightly for his happiness, Matt clapped his shoulder while saying. "So…when are you going to pop the big question? You need help?"

"I'm asking her to move in with me, not proposing to her." Cisco reminded the mutant with a smile.

"Yet." He teased the mechanical engineer. "Well…" he took hold of his drink, and raised it high, "To good things and Bette moving in with you, dear friend."

Smiling happily himself, Cisco took his drink and clanged it against the weapons expert's drink and both said,

""Cheers!""

The two engineers each took a large slurp of their drinks and laughed together as they continued to enjoy the night. They ordered a second round of beers for themselves and enjoyed them while enjoying their time together. When the two were feeling like they needed to go, they got on their feet and paid for their tabs and walked out of the bar. They only had a couple of beers, so they weren't overall drunk.

However, as they walked out of the bar via the exit, Matt looked around and saw and heard that there wasn't anyone there beside them in the parking lot, and even though it was night, there wasn't any sounds coming from afar, only from the bar they just came out of. It worried him a great deal.

Seeing that the mutant began steeling himself, like he was readying himself for a battle, Cisco wondered, "Are you okay? You look like a police dog sniffing for drugs in a crack den?"

"Thanks, but it's just…weird and worrying." Matt said while looking around. "Guess it's the agent in me, who's still on alert."

"Never gonna change even though, you're not in your home universe." Cisco quipped seriously but then went to as-

 _SHATTER_

The sound of glass shattering in front of them got their attention, diverting them from seeing the two persons in the back of them shooting a couple of silencers at their necks. Cisco felt the tranquilizer bullet penetrate his skin and he falls down to the ground when his consciousness faded. Matt didn't fall down because the bullet hit a bulge on the back of his neck, and because of his adamantium skeleton, the bullet didn't get the chance to break his skin and bounced off his flesh.

Feeling the bullet bounce off his neck, he looked around for the shooters while forming a gun behind his back with his nanites digging their way out of his skin, making it look like he was pulling out of his back. Taking a stance, he pointed his gun around like a professional and looked around while keeping his gun high. "Who's there?!" he called out.

When he didn't get a response, he slowly and cautiously crouched down and checked Cisco's pulse, making sure that his friend wasn't dead from the bullet. Once he felt his pulse beat, he got back on his feet and looked around.

 _SHATTER_

Another bottle shattered, this one closer to him, and he turned to it and saw that a gas was emitting from its fragmented pieces. Matt saw it and pulled the collar of his red jacket over his mouth and nose, keeping him from inhaling the gas, most likely a knockout gas. "Nice try." He called out with a muffled voice.

"Guess, I'm gonna have to go a little harder than usual."

Matt snapped around to the sound of the feminine voice that spoke and saw a brunette standing there with a gun in her right hand and a gas mask over her pale face, keeping herself from sniffing the gas. "You're more fun than I expected. Maybe we should bring you along with us."

"How about you and your friends walk away, and I won't end up getting angry, cause trust me…you won't like me when I'm angry." Matt continued speaking through his muffled mouth.

"Sorry, pal. Not this time." The brunette said before pointing her gun at him. "How about you be a doll and move away from him? You won't get hurt. I promise."

"Lady, I don't' give a damn about getting hurt." Matt removed the safety of his gun. "Now you're gonna go away NOW!"

"No." she said simply with a tilted head while nodding her head to behind him.

When he saw the nod, he snapped around to see who were behind him, but there wasn't anyone.

His back stiffened when he felt an array of bullets shoot at his back and break through his skin. "Shit..," he breathed out when he felt his entire body turn drowsy before falling down as he knew that the bullets had penetrated areas of flesh and no adamantium bone to stop them from getting through. His eyes fluttered and blurred before closing shut, while two new sets of footsteps echoed in his head as he faded.

X

When Cisco's eyes began stirring lightly, they snapped right open when he recalled the events of the night. He looked up and saw that he was now in a whole new house, one that was nothing like any houses he's been in before. The house looked to be very expensive if the architecture was any indication as well as the furniture around him. Even with the light turned off, he could see some of the decorations.

While he rubbed the back of his head on the stop of the tranq arrow, he got onto his feet again and looked around in confusion. His eyes searched for the nanite mutant who had spent the night with him, and celebrated his decision to ask his girlfriend to move in with him.

"Sorry, but three's a crowd. Your friend's okay. Just not here right now." The mechanical engineer looked up and saw a feminine figure with very attractive features looking down at him from her seat on top of the table. She got off the table and twirled around with her hands gesturing around the house, "You like it? Me and my brother is just squatting here."

"Your brother?" Cisco recited worriedly.

As his question escaped his mouth, the lights around them turned on and illuminated the entire room. When the internals of the house were fully lighted up, a voice spoke behind the engineer.

"Hello, Cisco."

He really hoped that he was wrong but Cisco's worst fears came true when he snapped around and saw the unmistakable head of Captain Cold, Leonard Snart looking at him with emotionless eyes from the staircase. Moving away from his spot, he moved to stand in front of their captive. "See you met my sister, Lisa. Glad you didn't have to kiss him, Sis." He directed at her with a tilted head.

"You're not dad, Lenny. And he's into someone else." The Snart sister snipped back at her brother.

"I know. Dad's in jail. Sterling role model." Snart said emotionlessly.

Cisco then angrily asked the formed wielder of the Cold Gun, "What do you want, Snart?"

"Guns." He said to the engineer's worst worries. "Heat and cold, to be precise."

He wasn't going to fold that easily, even in the face of a criminal, even a sibling pair. Cisco wasn't going to make those weapons again, knowing what they did before in the past. He wasn't going to let Snart and his partner, even his sister now, run around with those elemental guns again. No matter what, he wouldn't make that mistake again. "There's no way I am making weapons for you. Never again." He said steadfastly with an angry tone.

Not finding his tone funny or worth taking into consideration, Snart called out. "Mick."

The sound of the slide door behind them opening got their attention…and Cisco saw to his horror-filled surprise…Mick Rory, Heat Wave, going through the door…with none other…than his elder brother Dante Ramon… gagged and tied…thrown to the floor.

When Dante looked up to meet his younger brother's eyes, he let out a series of whimpers that came out muffled because of the gag in his mouth. And while Cisco was melting the sight of his tied brother into his mind, Snart spoke slowly, "I know I would do everything in my power to my family. The question is…will you?"

Cisco began inhaling deeply repeatedly while turning around to meet Captain Cold's eyes, and Snart recognized the determination within his eyes. The same kind of determination he showed whenever his father would dare to hurt his sister, making him stand before him and try to stop him from hurting her.

He had the mechanical engineer right where he wanted him…running around in the palm of his hand.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Within the Cortex of the facility was Caitlin and Seth and Harrison Wells who were sitting around the main console with Frankie and Olivia as well. The young metahuman was latched onto the ceiling and looking down at her father…and his girlfriend.

She still had problem deciding whether or not to call the female doctor for her mother, wondering that she would end up rushing her dad's and Caitlin's relationship. Magenta heard her thoughts and rolled her eyes mentally, " ** _This ain't one of those cheesy TV shows where the couple break up after finding out about an offspring belonging to one of them. This is real life, Frankie!_** "

" _I know, I know. And I know Caitlin's better than that._ " Frankie assured her "other". " _I'm just worried that it might be too soon for me to call her "Mom". I…never had one before._ "

" ** _No, neither have I._** " Magenta reminded the host. " ** _But we both have amazing fathers, and Caitlin loves them both with all of her heart. She will love us just as much, she's always been close to us every so often already. She wants to move in with and become a parent to you. Trust me, she's gonna love you no matter what. Stop doubting yourself now._** "

" _I will. Thanks, Magenta means a lot, hearing you say that._ "

" ** _What else am I here for? Aside from the free meals, of course._** " Magenta quipped with a giggle.

Frankie rolled her eyes while crouched on the ceiling when she registered the playfulness in her partner's words. "Honey?" she looked to see her father's eyes pointing up at her. "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."

Loosening herself from the spot on the ceiling, Frankie landed in front of her father with a spin to land on her feet. "No, nothing. I'm okay. Just thinking to myself I guess, and Magenta." She added shyly at the end. She changed the topic when she looked around, "Where's Uncle Matt?"

Turning to Olivia, he asked, "Liv, do you know where your beau is? Is he sleeping in after last night?"

"He wasn't in the loft in the morning. I think he might be with Cisco." Olivia said calmly.

"Are you worried about him, Liv?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Matt can take care of himself and he's able to take care of Cisco as well."

"Yeah and after his brother's party yesterday, Cisco could use the company since Bette's not here." Seth added. He noticed that from the corner of his eye, Harrison kept drifting his eyes over to him in a suspicious manner.

The group heard a clapping and thudding sound against the doorframe, and they turned around to see to their surprise, Barry Allen… _walking_ …through the entrance to the room. The two doctors shared a look of confusion and Caitlin asked, "What? No whoosh-in?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but we're used to seeing you dash in like the devil's on your ass. Not like this." Seth added, while taking in the speedster's worried and saddened expression.

"I needed the walk." He breathed out sadly.

Harrison took in the metahuman's expression as well and while he walked around the main console, he asked him in concern, mainly for the sake of the timeline. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" he said unconvincingly before continuing, "Linda…Iris…I don't want to talk about it, actually."

" ** _Trouble in….whatever he's got going on?_** " Venom inquired mockingly.

" _I would imagine so, yeah._ " Seth thought back before recalling what he had told he and the founder before, " _And I'd imagine that it's got something to do what happened in that timeline he ran from._ "

"Okay." Harrison said, accepting the speedster's words and will to not speaking about it.

Caitlin then asked him, "Have you talked to Cisco? I've been trying on his cell, but he's not answering. Kind of…worried about him. He had a rough night."

"You haven't heard from Matt, have you? He and Cisco went out for drinks, but neither of them had gotten back us." Olivia added, her mind slowly filled with worry and concern for her girlfriend.

"No I haven't. I'm sure they're okay." Barry said, "Maybe they're just nursing a hangover?"

"The only one who can actually drink Matt under the table, are the two of us, Bar." Seth pointed between himself and the speedster, who nodded his agreement. Knowing and hating his inability to get drunk.

The sound of thrusters blasting through and echoing through the air got their attention to point upwards, and then they saw Matt jumping down the skylight in his Iron Knight suit. Opening up his helmet, he looked at to the eyes of confused and shocked eyes that looked at him. "Cisco's been kidnapped."

When he said that, the expressions on everyone's faces fell down while Olivia walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Who did? And how did anyone get the drop on _you_?" Seth asked of his best friend.

"I don't know who, but I know it's a woman. Brunette." Matt explained, "She and two others used tranq bullets and knockout gas. They hit the soft spots on my back, where my bone isn't behind the skin. Lucky shots for them."

"You've been looking for him the entire time?"

"I have." The weapons expert answered Harrison Wells' question. "I've been looking but no luck so far."

Barry's phone began chiming and he took it out of his pocket and placed it on his ear. "Hey, Joe. What's up?"

" _Yeah, Snart's back._ "

The speedster's expression fell immediately when those words were registered in his mind. And he felt like, the time was now looking to pay back, just as the founder warned him. "Wait, Cold is back?" When loudly stated question got the attention of everyone in the room.

" _Yeah, he was spotted at the Santini crime family casino._ " Joe continued, while the others continued and waited impatiently for the speedster to speak to them. " _If he's hitting the Santinis, we could be looking at the beginning of a mob war._ "

"Well, this day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Harrison quipped emotionlessly, while directing his hidden meaning to the speedster.

" _That's cruel._ " Seth thought while he walked over to the nanite mutant who held his head down in regret. "It's not your fault, you know."

"It is." Matt denied the elemental's words of encouragement to cheer him up. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I got taken out so easily and Cisco ended up being taken hostage. And I'm betting all of my money on Snart's got something to this."

"And I think we both know why." Seth said as he recalled Cisco's part in the creation of the two elemental guns that Snart and Rory used to try and take on him and The Flash in a showdown. The other male mutant nodded, "The Heat and Cold Guns are going to come back."

"And with someone else in their little Rogues band." Olivia chimed in. "We're gonna go and give them a hand? Or a bit of a beatdown?"

"No." Matt denied them. "This is my mess, and I'll fix it. I'll go with Barry and help him with the criminals." He finished off before shooting up and through the skylight again.

X

 **(Santini crime family casino)**

The moment Leonard Snart walked in through the door and into the casino with his hand clutched around his newly revived Cold Gun, his large blue winter jacket put on and the hoodie pulled over his head, and his blue-tinted goggles equipped over his eyes, he took in the sight of the crowded establishment.

People around each other or around various tables and played games, either with cards or at the machines. Roulettes spinning around with the ball waiting for the device to halt and place itself on a spot. Dealers handing out cards to the various players waited for their chance to make it big. Waiters and waitresses walking around with trays on their hands with drinks to the plethora of guests. Guards stood ready to take care of any inconvenience who may befall upon their guests.

And Snart knew that this was a great play for him to take on and mark his return in his hometown. Knowing that his unwelcome presence, especially after he killed a member of the same Santini crime family, he walked down the steps and immediately he was spotted.

"You killed my brother." The owner of the casino called out loud to the criminal, the guests standing between the two moved to either side to stay safe. "You shouldn't have messed with my family."

Snart didn't respond with nothing more than a smirk. While a familiar feminine voice spoke behind the Santini crime members. "That's funny." Said Lisa Snart who walked forward with her hand gripped tightly around her newly received weapon. "I was gonna say the same thing about ours."

A guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at the female Snart who saw his action and mimicked it. Lisa Snart pulled out her gun, a unique gun that's like the Cold and Heat Guns. However, this one is smaller than the elemental guns, and was bearing the colors of black and yellow, and pointed it at the guard. Pulling the trigger, a small whirring emitted from it and lit with yellow colors, and she fired off a gold-like liquid substance.

When the substance hit the guard, the gold-like substance began spreading over his entire body like he was being washed over from the top by the substance. When he was fully encased in a gold-like cocoon, Lisa smirked and cheekily said, "All that glitters…" The moment her words escaped her mouth, screams and exclaims of fear filled the entire casino. And the guests scrambled to the exits in hopes to escape the fate that the guard met.

Leonard pointed his gun upwards and pointed it at a chandelier, and shot off an ice blast. Because of it's now frozen state and increased weight, it fell down and landed on top of a couple of guards, ice shattering on their heads and they fell down. His little sister flipped a table over and he followed after her and covered themselves behind their cover to shield themselves from the incoming bullets.

Feeling her excitement go through the roof within a second of being held in this situation, a sick smile graced over Lisa's face while she looked to her brother. "This is sick."

Talking over the storm of firing lead projectiles, Leonard told his baby sister. "Well, you wanted us to spend more time together." The kept hiding behind their covers and Lisa leaned over and shot a gold blast, that was aimed at a firing guard, but instead turned a part of a table into gold.

The elder brother of the criminal sibling duo leaned over as well, and fired off a stream of cold that swiped left and right to hit guards.

 _WHOOSH_

However, they were looking enough to escape that fate when a red streak with yellow lighting ran into the casino and pulled the guards and anyone else out of the establishment. When he was sure that he had gotten everyone, he ran back in and turned to the make-shift shield, knowing that Snart and another brunette woman was behind it.

"How many times are we gonna go through this, Snart?" The speedster called out to the two.

Registering the Flash's voice, Snart grit his teeth and anger, while hoping that he'd be able to get his chance to fight against the large elemental again, knowing that he didn't find his challenge worthy of being accepted before. Shooting up to his feet and snapping his active Cold Gun at the hero, he shouted, "Until the best man wins!"

Before a cold blast was fired off, the speedster sped over and used the female Snart member of the two as a shield, holding her in front of him while forcing her gun to point at her face. Her struggles were for naught, as the hero's grip on her was too strong to break through. "Drop the gun!" he ordered the other Snart member while turning on the Gold Gun, the gun shining up with yellow lights as it was turned on.

With his sister now in the hold of the Scarlet Speedster, Snart pulled out both of his hands up and said, while moving to the front of the make-shift shield, "We both know you're not going to do anything to her. You're not Venom." The metahuman grit his teeth as he was being compared to the larger hero. "Oh, by the way, meet my baby sister. Lisa, Flash. Flash, Lisa." He introduced them quickly with amused tone as though he was introducing his best friend to his sister.

Lisa slowly and quite seductively ran her eyes up and down the speedster's form after the two met with their eyes. Barry didn't pay any mind to those eyes while the other Snart sibling said, "Cisco has been very, very busy." This got the metahuman's attention… as was the attention of the other person were listening on their conversation. "Unless you want me to mail small, frozen pieces of him back to his family…I'd take your hands off her."

Barry would have done anything to get Snart and his Rogues back in prison, but he would never do it at the expense of his best friend. Cisco's life was way more precious and more important than the lives of two criminals who deserved to rot in prison cells. And…this was his fault… and no one should pay for that.

With an unfriendly jerk of his arms, he pushed the female Snart out of his arms while keeping his angered eyes on the other criminal. "Let him go, Snart." He said through a raised voice…that drowned the sound of a fired projectile latching onto Leonard's hoodie.

Emotions not even crawling over his face, as Leonard said, "I'll think about it. Say hi to Venom for me." He finished off before moving away. Lisa remained in her spot and blew the Scarlet Speedster a kiss before following her elder brother.

All the while the Flash was hating that he was unable to take on the two siblings…and knew that this was his fault…

…but while he was unable to move…he wasn't the only hero in town anymore…and one of the others were looking for some good old fashion…revenge.

Pressing onto his earpiece, he told the one on the other side of the communication line, "You taking over?"

" _I am. Stay away from this._ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Seth exhaled a withheld breath while he wrapped a bag of ice around in Caitlin's private lab before walking out of it and over to Barry, to hand it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Barry said before holding the bag of ice and pressed it against the side of his face, from where his adoptive father's partner, Eddie Thawne punched him out of anger.

Eddie had given the CSI scientist a well-deserved punch back at the crime scene of the Santini casino when he heard that Barry was trying open up about his feelings for Iris, to Iris. And after that the other officers had to keep them from each other, holding them from each other. And Eddie threatened Barry to stay away from his girlfriend.

Now, after he had returned and gotten an ice bag from Seth, he and Harrison along with himself watched the footage of Cisco and Matt being attacked. It was recovered and sent to the S.T.A.R. Labs database, so they could watch it without the knowledge of anyone else knowing it.

"So there's Cisco and Matt going out of the bar exit and stopping for a moment and looked around." Harrison started. "And there's no evidence whatsoever to indicate that they had been assaulted."

"Doesn't help with how there's not a single outside database aside Jarvis with Matt's DNA sequence." Seth added. "Even if there was a blood spill, not a single database could recognize it. And because of those tranq bullets, Cisco's in trouble now."

Barry slammed his hand against the surface of the computer table enraged, gaining the surprised attention of the other men in the Cortex. He then in defeat, told the founder. "All right, Dr. Wells, Seth, you two were right. I-I-I screwed with time and now time is screwing with me. Cold is back, he attacked Cisco and Matt, and kidnapped Cisco, and Iris-"

Harrison stopped him, "Stop right there before you cause another disruption to the timeline."

"Please guys."

Seth was surprised to hear the metahuman pleading to them with so much regret in his voice. He knew that he was feeling bad, even horrible about running back in time even though it was an accident. But now, he was feeling anger that was aimed at himself, because he was the sole reason for this, for Cisco being kidnapped and forced to rebuild the two elemental guns, and now Iris and Eddie hating him because he tried to surface the mutual feelings between her and him.

"Please, I have to talk to someone." He begged of them again.

Seth felt like Dr. Wells would not agree with that request and told the paralyzed scientist. "Brains, Barry needs to get this off his chest. He looks like he's gonna lose his mind from not being able to say anything. These kinds of things can't be withheld by one person, he needs to talk to someone about it." Harrison didn't respond and let the elemental continue. "He needs this. And right now, I say, screw the timeline. Let's help our friend now, instead."

Harrison contemplated the consequences briefly. It might cause devasting results if the Scarlet Speedster were to actually lose his mind from holding back the information. And worse, he might end up being permanently stuck in this time. He didn't want that in any way. "Go ahead." He told the speedster after agreeing with the mutant.

Looking around with a gaped mouth, the metahuman told slowly and hesitantly and stutteringly, "In the previous version of today, Captain Singh is seriously injured, Joe is in danger," this got Seth's attention, "and Iris said she had feelings for me."

"And now Cisco's life is on the line." Harrison deduced.

"And now Iris has no idea she ever confessed those feelings, thinking that you were a little too late." Seth deduced after.

While he took hold of his hands together, Barry told the others…or rather, he asked hopefully. "But she still has them, right?"

" ** _Oh boy._** " Venom breathed out.

"That's…that's a tough one, Bar." Seth said through gritted teeth and rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what he could say.

"The unconscious mind, Barry, it's- it's a powerful thing." Harrison said slowly. "It sounds like it took this apparent disaster to jar those feelings loose-"

"And now…" Seth continued, having an idea of where this was heading, "without this horrible disaster, those feelings might have been pushed deeper down than before."

"Unaccessed." The foundered continued.

"I don't understand." Barry said after taking in the words spoken by his mentor and his friend. "I thought that I was helping people by stopping Mardon."

The founder then answered, having more of an idea of this newfound ability than the speedster himself, "Yes, but new ability of yours, Barry, is dangerous."

"He's right, Barry. You basically have the power to disrupt the natural flow of time itself, right in your hands…or feet." Seth quipped in the end.

Harrison nodded with a small chuckle, "You only traveled back in time one day. What if you traveled back decades?" he took off his glasses. This got the powered beings' attention, worry filling the metahuman's face. "Centuries? Imagine the havoc you could wreak."

Seth felt like there was more to the founder than meets the eye when he said those words. His knowledge of temporal manipulation going from zero in a single moment till the next moment, and he suddenly turned into an expert.

Barry however, felt memories of what Joe had told him of his mother's case before and he worriedly and hopefully asked, "But I will have the opportunity to travel back in time in the near future…and save my mom." Seth held his hands up defensively, not knowing what to say to his friend that could cheer him up or even give him and advice. The founder bit his lower lip slowly, and withhold feelings. The metahuman saw it and asked, "Or…you're saying I shouldn't?"

The elemental listened in closely and awaited Harrison Wells' answer, wondering what answer might be given from the intelligent founder of this incredible facility. "I'm saying…how many more people could die…if your mother lives?"

The moment that answer was spoken, Caitlin, Frankie and Olivia walked into the Cortex and looked around, while the elemental's girlfriend asked them, "Did you guys find Cisco?"

"No…but don't worry, Cait." The elemental assured her. "We got it handled."

Frankie looked around the place herself and saw that there was someone missing from their group, aside from Cisco obviously. "Dad, where's Uncle Matt? He's not here."

" _He_ 's got it handled."

X

"Most people think the hottest part of the flame is the white part." Mick Rory said out loud with a crazed admiration in his eyes as he focused them on shot glasses of lit alcohol in front of him. Heat Wave blew out the flame of one of them. "They're wrong."

Dante and Cisco Ramon were the ones he spoke to as the two brothers were tied by their hands, and wrapped around the table legs. The elder sibling countered, "You gonna admire those or you gonna drink 'em?"

Their kidnapper drowned the shot and answered gruffly, "Both."

The mechanical engineer held his eyes on the criminal's back in the other room while his brother said, in Spanish, "If they were gonna let us go, they would have done it already."

"Yes, I know." Cisco said back in Spanish.

Dante looked down, deep in thoughts before he said, or rather, he confessed, continuing in their mother language. "Remember Melinda Tores?"

"Your high school girlfriend…" Cisco remembered her and felt saddened, "…and the love of my life." He continued, though a happy smile formed over his face when he remembered Bette.

"Before we started dating…" the elder brother began his confession, "…she told me she had a crush on you."

"Melinda Tores had a crush on me?" He wondered if he heard correctly, how his old love interest had a crush on him and was actually interested in him.

He nodded his agreement, before continuing in English. "I told her you wanted to become a priest." His brother's face opening up in shock at those confessed words. "Broke her heart."

"Why'd you do that?" Cisco asked him seriously.

"Because I was jealous of you, man." Dante revealed with a shaking voice. "I mean, even then I…I knew exactly where my life was headed. Nowhere."

Cisco didn't think that for a second and spoke, "Dante. That's not true."

The elder Ramon then said, listing off his reasons for him being wrong. "I live at home. And I work a crap job for no pay."

"Yeah, but you still manage to be Mom and Dad's favorite."

"I don't even know why." Dante replied with a shaking head. "It's because they- they still think of me as their son, the concert pianist." Cisco was shocked to hear about this, hearing his elder brother, his parents' favorite son, not finding his title worthy, not finding himself worthy of that title. "But you, man, they never understood your talents. Never understood that you pursued your passion no matter what. And me, I was just too scared to even try."

Dante Ramon then adamantly and willfully spoke in Spanish, with a steel-like determination behind his eyes. "I've never fought for anything in my life…" those same determined eyes looked directly into his younger brother's pair. "Until now." Putting every single form of strength of his body into his hands, he slammed and twisted them around the table leg, forcing the wooden object to slowly and violently to dislodge, bit by bit as he continued. He added the additional force of his leg slamming into it at the foot.

Cisco saw it and with a stammering and fearing voice told him, "Dant- Dante…" With one last kick, Dante broke off the leg. "No!" the younger brother exclaimed at him, even more so when he took hold of the table leg with his tied hands and ran over with the intentions of batting the criminal down.

Mick heard the incoming attack and got up from his chair and dodged the attack, his hand grabbing hold of a bottle and slammed into Dante's head. The Ramon brother lost his grip on the leg and his head turning dizzy when the glass shattered against his temples. Rory shoved him to the ground angrily.

The remaining brother couldn't stand by and see his elder brother be attacked, and wrestled his hands off the table and rushed to meet Mick Rory. Using his bound hands, he swung them like a hammer at him. The criminal crouched to dodge the attack.

When he got back up to his feet, he slammed his clenched fist against the brother's head, knocking him down and to the floor. And he didn't stop there. Taking hold of Cisco's collar, he began unleashing punch after punch down on him without any mercy.

A small blessing, or even more trouble, showed itself when Leonard Snart walked down the stairs and his partner's actions, "Mick!" he exclaimed at him to stop him, but to no success while walking around to stop him. "Mick calm down! Mick! We need them!" he activated his Cold Gun and pointed it at the hothead who didn't even flinch and continued beating the mechanical engineer.

Lisa Snart then walked down and with ease, spoke to the wielder of the Heat Gun. "Mick? Baby?" she took hold of one of his shoulders and gently raised him up to his feet, much to his disagreement. "It sounds like you're hungry. How about you and I grab some dinner in the next room?" she directed him to the other room while Cisco was holding his face in pain.

When he saw that his partner and his sister was away and out of the room, Leonard Snart placed his elemental gun against his shoulder and directed at Cisco. "I like you, kid." He started circling around the hurting captive. "You're smart. You pulled yourself up from humble beginnings. You seem like a good brother."

As he spoke, Cisco got on his knees to look up to the cold criminal. "You too."

"Debatable." He countered immediately, before bargaining. "You answer one question for me, I'll let you and your brother walk."

He knew there was more to the question, way more to it, it was too good to be true. It couldn't be a simple question, but for the sake of his brother, he agreed. "What's the question?"

And then it came.

"The Flash and Venom. Who are they?"

His entire body froze and he began shaking and he lied his way out. "I swear…The Flash always wears a mask and Venom never sticks around and never shows his face."

Without flinching or even a facial expression, he lashed out his Cold Gun and fired off a cold stream at Dante's bound hands, making him scream out in pain when he felt his hands be frozen by the elemental gun.

Cisco saw it and screamed "No!" and lunged over to his brother's side when the cold stream stopped. "No! Stop!" His brother began panting and whining because of the frozen joints in his hands.

Not even fazed by what he had just done, Snart spoke. "This is first degree frost bite. Your brother could recover with proper treatment. If not, all his tendons, blood vessels, and nerves will freeze." He crouched down to meet Cisco's eyes. "His fingers will need to be amputated. No more concertos for the Ramon family holidays. Now tell me, who are The Flash and Venom?"

Taking in the sights of his hurting and agonizing brother and the words of what might happen to Dante from the criminal, Cisco nodded… his willing to save his brother above all else showing itself.

Chuckling as he got his desired result, Snart flipped his gun around before slammed the handle into Dante's head, knocking him out and ordered his brother to spill. "Time for Truth and Truth. Who is the Flash? And who is Venom?"

With tears streaming down his face, the engineer told, "…Barry…Allen…" the tears turned into a waterfall as he was forced to reveal the true identity of the hero.

"Good boy, now for the second truth. Who's Ven-"

 _SMASH_

The sound of a wall being opened up made the two look in that direction. And they saw a metal gauntlet sticking out of the hole it made. Twisting it around, it grabbed the wall and ripped it off like it was mere paper and threw it to the open space outside.

Stepping through the hole, he just made, revealed to be the Iron Knight in his Frost-Flame armor. When Cisco saw him, a grateful smile formed on his face while the criminal stepped up and pointed his charged gun at him. "Don't recall inviting you for a late-dinner."

"You made a mistake, Snart." Matt said before charging up his elemental guns on each gauntlet. Using the thrusters on his feet, he launched himself forward and hit the criminal in the stomach with both of his arms slammed into his stomach.

"Argh!" Leonard let out a painful grunt when his body was hit and sent flying into the wall.

Matt readied his guns again, this time aiming to burn the criminals in this house. "Knight!" but he stopped when heard the sound of a distraughtly voice calling out to him. Turning his head around, he saw his friend looking at him with tearful eyes. "My brother needs help. Please!"

'

Iron Knight didn't even hesitate to walk over and scan the unconscious brother's state, seeing that he was in dire need for treatment.

As his back was turned back to the cold criminal, his hotheaded friend and little sister walked back into the room and found the room being totaled by the hero who had just joined them. When he saw that hero again, Mick let out a growl. "Robocop!" he lashed out his gun and fired of fire stream.

Knowing of what happens if the two opposite guns were to cross streams, Matt blasted an ice stream from his minigun over his shoulder in a short blast. That was all that was needed for the streams to overlap with each other and exploded, sending out a pulse that knocked out the two criminals. The armored mutant formed foot clamps to hold him in place.

Not willing to waste another moment, Matt took the unconscious brother under his arm and grabbed Cisco by his bound hands, before shooting out of the building and let the criminals relish in their defeat.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"There's nothing on the satellite thermography." Caitlin replied as she watched the satellite scan over the entire city from above but with no results.

The team had gathered in the facility to await any news from Matt, who had placed a tracker on the cold criminal's clothes to get the location of their hideout. But they haven't received a single news from the nanite mutant yet, making them wonder if the Iron Knight hadn't been able to get their location.

Caitlin turned to her boyfriend, "Are you sure that Matt were able to find them? Maybe he's taken hostage, too."

"Matt is a weapons expert, Cait. Even without his suit, he's almost impossible to take down. He's not someone who can be defeated that easily." Seth explained. "Hell, if he wants to he can rip off the skin of his hands to escape."

"Yeah, he is actually considered number three of the strongest agents in SHIELD." Olivia stated proud of her boyfriend.

Seth gave her a dry look, "We both why he's only number three, Bubble." She poked her tongue out in mock retaliation.

"You guys were right. This is all my fault." Barry said to himself while guilt and regret were riddled all over his face.

"How is this your fault, Barry?" Frankie asked from her spot beside Caitlin. Olivia took that moment and used her powers to sneakily peek into her brother's mind, her eyes shining pink momentarily, looking for the actions that led to his guilt.

"Brave heart, Barry. We'll get Cisco back." Harrison assured the speedster.

"Then why the hell did I go through the trouble of wrecking a house then?"

Seth, Frankie and Olivia felt his presence return to the facility, but they still turned their heads in unison with the others to watch the sight behind them.

Matt wore his Frost-Flame armor with Cisco, unharmed aside from a few stitched scratches on his face. "I'm back." He said slowly while regret was filling his voice and head, the mutant siblings took notice of that.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Caitlin said grateful to see her friend safe and sound again and rushed over to hug him. "We were so worried."

Olivia walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly as well before leaning up and kissed his lips. "Glad to see you're okay, babe. I was getting worried."

"Worried for little old me? I feel so loved." He teased which got her to playfully slap his chest before hugging him again.

"What happened?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Mr. Almond was able to rescue you in the nick of time, it appears." Harrison directed at the two engineers who stood beside one another.

"A little…too late." Matt muttered; the others heard the words.

Seth shifted his eyes between them in confusion and directed at the kidnapped one. "What happened, Cisco?"

Matt clapped his shoulder, assuring Cisco that it was okay for him to confess, knowing that no one amongst them would hurt him. "He…he tortured my brother." He revealed hurtfully with loads and loads of pain that kept swarming over his heart. "And he said he was gonna kill him if I didn't…if I didn't tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Caitlin recited his words.

Tearfully, he confessed, "Who The Flash and Venom really are." Both of said heroes looked surprised. "Matt stormed in before Seth's name could revealed…but I already…told….him…" his eyes went to Barry. "I, honestly, man, they…they could've killed me." More tears gathered in his eyes and streamed down his face. "But they were gonna kill my brother. I couldn't let him do that." The speedster slowly walked over to his saddened friend, "I'm sorry, Barry."

"No." Barry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said back with tears.

"I put you in that position." Barry tried to assure him, but only brought confusion over the others aside from Seth and Dr. Wells who knew what he was talking about while Olivia found what she needed to know and got wide eyes. The speedster wrapped his arms around his shaking friend, "I'm the one who's sorry." They remained in the hug for a little while until Cisco pulled away and walked around the main console.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked him.

Stopping himself, Cisco explained the shock of everyone else, "I don't deserve to be here. I won't be the one to put you guys in jeopardy. Not again. Never again." he finished off before walking out of the Cortex's exit.

Olivia took hold of Seth's forearm and directed him to Caitlin's private lab, and making sure that they were alone she whispered. "I looked into your mind, found about…Barry's ability. That's one scary thought to be honest. Time travel, really?" Back in the Cortex, Harrison rolled after Cisco.

"Looks like it, yeah." Seth said back in a whisper, "He's been feeling like he's having a major case of déjà vu right now. And he was able to finish our sentences perfectly before. It all points to that direction but I gotta say...I'm not liking it one bit."

"I get that, yeah." Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "You think Cisco's going to be alright?"

"Knowing Cisco, he's putting himself through the wringer right now. He's that kind of guy, putting himself through hell for one single mistake that he caused, if it's intentional or not." Seth explained. "But he's going to be alright. I know that. He's strong enough to overcome these kinds of situations."

"Just like my boyfriend." Olivia quipped and her brother rolled his eyes at the comment. The two siblings wrapped their arms around each other and walked back into the Cortex.

Caitlin saw them and smiled happily to them, her arms subconsciously wrapped around Frankie's smaller frame from behind. Surprise filled the younger metahuman when she felt her father's girlfriend all of a sudden wrap around her body from behind, but she didn't recoil from her touch. Rather, she accepted the hug and leaned back again her body. " _I like this._ " She thought to herself while enjoying the mother-like hug she got from her.

" ** _I told you._** " Magenta said in a sing-songy voice which got her host to roll her eyes but she loved the feelings from both Caitlin and her partner. Feeling like she was special.

"Guys get up here." Barry told Cisco and Harrison through the speakers and got them back to the Cortex. When they did, he told them, "The casino wasn't the target."

"Then why did he do it?" Cisco asked the group, referring to Captain Cold's actions.

"His way of making a comeback?" Frankie said while tilting her head up to meet Caitlin's eyes.

"No, honey." Caitlin said, surprising her mutant father again even more. "Casinos keep tons of cash on hand to cover their markers, not to mention the money that they make."

Seth knew where she was going with her words, and deduced the rest, "But in case of attacks, the protocols that orders them to relocate the money outside the casino."

"That must have been Snart's plan all along." Olivia said when her mind pieced the stuff together.

"To trigger the move." Harrison added.

"Okay, where is it now?" Cisco asked.

"Jarvis!" Matt called out to the AI system to track the location.

X

Outside of Central City, were a very large and long truck driving up the lane of the country road with their highly valuable cargo, consisting of loads of money from the Santini crime family casino. The cargo was occupied with both money and armed guards, ready to fire off at a moment's notice as they drove.

Along the side of the road was a pair of motorcycles. One of them being ridden by the criminal, Heat Wave. And the other one, a Ural GearUp motorcycle ridden by Captain Cold and his little sister, Lisa Snart. The three of them ready to hijack and steal the money within the truck.

And their plan began the moment the truck passed by them, and they drove off their place and drove after the truck. The wind blowing against their heads as they drove after the truck. The back of the truck opened up and the four guards within held out their firearms before pulling the triggers, shooting out a dozen of lead projectiles.

While the three criminals dodged the bullets, Lisa took out her Gold Gun and pulled the trigger, shooting out a gold blast. The shot covered the targeted gun with a layer of the gold-like substance, rendering it utterly useless. The substance hit the guard's hands and he had to get down because of the growing pain.

Mick held up his Heat Gun and was about to fire off a flame stream, intending to roast those guards mercilessly. But it didn't happen…

 _ROAR_

The criminals turned their heads upwards, to the skies and saw Venom swinging through the air before jumping down and land on top of the cargo's roof and made eye contact with the criminals.

"It's him!" Mick let out a cry and pointed his gun at him and fired off a fire blast. Venom gathered a wind mass in his right hand before swiping it forward and sent the fire attack back, hitting and burning a hole in the pavement.

The criminals swiped to the side to dodge the pieces of molten road pieces that were flung their way from the wind and fire blast that stroke the road. Grabbing hold of the cargo back entrance with both hands, Venom sent out a cold wave of ice that formed a wall of ice to keep the guards within safe and sound, along with the money.

"Arggh!" Heat Wave let out a angry cry again and fired off a long stream of flames that Venom countered with a lightning coated flames that erupted from his open mouth. The elemental's flames overpowered the criminal's flames, and powered through them and hit the ground again, melting it with powerful flames.

Running from the other end of the road came the Flash in a cloak of yellow lightning.

 _WHOOSH_

In a flash, he pulled Captain Cold away from the motorcycle, intending to have a conversation with the criminal alone.

Smiling happily, Venom jumped into the ground and with his arms turned into adamantium, he slammed them into the ground and split off into dozens of tendrils that dug their way through the ground. Digging through the pavement, the tendrils slashed into the tires of the motorcycles. The criminal riders lost control immediately and ended colliding with one another, and were thrown off their vehicles quickly.

Retracting the tendrils back into his arms, Venom looked to the criminals and considered killing them. But he promised Barry that he'd let them live, mainly agreeing to that out worry for Cisco's family. Thinking that they might had contingencies in place in the events of their murders. It wasn't a stretch to think that as they involved East Streets Skulls loyalists to guard Caitlin after her kidnapping.

" **Gonna leave it to you, Streak.** " Venom said before jumping into the air again and lashed out tendrils to swing back to the facility.

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

Caitlin and Seth sat at a table with Iris and Eddie who shocked to hear the reason behind Barry's strange behavior and the even stranger words he has spoken when he talked to the journalist earlier. Frankie was at the counter and ordered drinks for her, her father and Caitlin.

After Seth had returned to the facility, he pulled Caitlin aside and talked to her in private, formulating a plan on how to…better and straighten out Barry's unusual status before. When they reached a verdict, the elemental jumped out of the skylight along with his mate in his arms. Frankie thought it looked and sounded fun and jumped out along with them.

While they explained to the other couple about Barry's condition, Seth called the speedster and had him meet up with them at Jitters. Barry was already at the front door and opened it up, Eddie saw it and shot up to meet him.

Barry saw Joe's partner rush over to him and defensively said, "I-" he was interrupted when Eddie all of a sudden to hug him. The metahuman's eyes widened to the size of saucers while he hugged him back and looked to the two doctors who waved at him, Seth, of course, waving with an evil smirk that brought a chill to his spine as dark thoughts entered his mind.

Pulling away from him, Eddie said apologetically, "I am so sorry, pal. It's not like me to hit anyone. I don't know what came over me." The others came to join in on their conversation while Barry was still holding a gaped mouth.

"Damn it. I would have paid you good money to see him get a fist to the head again. While recording it, of course." Seth joked with Caitlin slapping against his shoulder playfully.

"Thanks, Eddie. It's- it's okay." Barry said to him.

"You poor thing." Iris said while rubbing his arm soothingly. "I had no idea." Frankie joined them and handed her bought drinks to Seth and Caitlin.

"Is that right?" Barry asked, still having no idea of what was happening. His eyes went to the doctors in the back, "What exactly did you have no idea about?"

Caitlin then took over and gestured to her and Seth, "I was just explaining to Iris and Eddie about your Lightning Psychosis."

He drew a blank. "My what now?"

"Your Lightning Psychosis." Seth recited his mate's words. "You know, how your recent odd behavior, or borderline loony tunes, is a side effect of being struck by lightning."

Caitlin listed off the symptoms, "Mood swings, sudden outbursts of affection, and other lapses in judgement." She explained while holding sheepish smiles.

"Yeah, and that's why I was brought into this, because of my experience with dealing with…unique conditions. Hell I considered strapping you in a straightjacket and throw you into an asylum. Heard there's a good in a place, called…Goatham, I think it was." he said jokingly, honestly not remembering the name of the city. Frankie laughed while leaning against Caitlin's arm.

Iris was shaking a bit from the mutant's words before saying, "Think that might be a little over the top. But yeah, he has had all of those things. He told me that he had ESP."

" ** _What does he think is? A psychic?_** " Venom wondered mockingly.

"Yeah, it's a very uncommon neurological phenomenon. That's why we brought Seth in on it." Caitlin clapped his shoulder. "We're really only just now starting to research in kerauno-medicine."

"Or shock therapy that re-stimulate his brain back to default settings again. Worked in the past with one of my patients. That or have tried to use and, or, consider some…out-of-the-box ideas to help him." Seth said evilly, and once again Barry wondered who the hell gave the elemental a doctor's degree.

"That's why Barry's been spending so much time at S.T.A.R. Labs." Caitlin further added.

" ** _These humans will listen to anything that comes out of a doctor's mouth?_** " Magenta wondered, her child persona shining.

" _You do know Lightning Psychosis is not a real thing, right?_ " Frankie asked her partner.

" ** _I know, I know. But, I'm surprised how the others ate it right up!_** " Magenta said with a hungry look within Frankie's mind. When she recognized the look within her, she began drinking her chocolate covered drink in big slurps.

Iris turned sadly to Barry, "I just- I wish you would've told me."

Barry shook his head, before assuring her. "I didn't- it hardly feels real sometimes."

Eddie then said, "We're just glad you're getting help. Even _his_ kind of help, I guess." He pointed a finger at the elemental.

"Yeah. So we're good?" the speedster asked the group.

"Yeah, we're good." Iris told him with an assuring voice while Eddie nodded in agreement.

"I gotta get a coffee. Wanna join me guys?" Barry directed at the two doctors and Frankie, who accepted the offer and walked with him. Leaning his head over to them, he whispered to them in gratitude, he said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"No problem."

Caitlin and Seth told the speedster back in respective whispers while the two held Frankie between them.

Seth looked between Caitlin and Frankie and thought back to what he and his daughter was talking about in the past…asking his mate to move in with the two…and in time…accept the role of his daughter's…mother.

" ** _Ask her!_** " Venom demanded of his host who merely smiled back his agreement.

Turning his head to her, he asked, "Hey, mind talking alone for a moment?"

"Sure. Sounds serious." Caitlin said back and let him direct him to a corner of the coffee shop. Frankie smiled at their closeness and walked with Barry. "What is it?"

"I was…wondering…if you…" he couldn't continue, he was speechless. He didn't know how to continue. He was frozen in a state that not even absolute zero could froze him. It was exactly like the time when he was about to ask Stefanie to move in with him, she had lightly slapped the sides of his face to get him out of his trance. Bucky even threw dirt at his face for added help. The elemental didn't know if that would happen with Caitlin now, but he so desperately wanted to-

" ** _Get on with it! You're even more pathetic than the speedster now!_** " Venom added his own demonic words of encouragement.

" _Shut it!_ " Seth thought back with a mental exclaim before shaking his head again. Caitlin held his hand and squeezed it repeatedly for comfort. Inhaling again and again, he tried to speak again. "I was…wondering if you…would…"

Seeing him pause, Caitlin assured him with a romantic peck on his lips. When she pulled away from him, she saw him relish in the aftermath of the loving feeling of her lips on his mouth. "Tell me, Seth. I'm not going to laugh or anything, you should know that by now."

Chuckling to himself, he revealed his long-awaited question, "Move in…with me and Frankie. Move in with us." A shocked expression washed over her face at his words. "Me and Frankie have talked about it before, and…we both want you to move in with us. We'd love for you to become part of our family…we love you that much. I love you Caitlin Snow, and I want to spend my time with you as much as possible. I want to be with you every moment of everyday, from day to night. Every hour, every minute, every second of my life, I want to be with you…the woman I love. I want to wake up and see your beautiful face every day."

Caitlin couldn't keep her smile from forming and she stepped forward and kissed him while her arms slithered around his body and hugged him tightly. Her lips placed themselves on his cheek, extending the connection of skin with few moments. When she was sure that he was close to turn into a glowing mess of fire red, she pulled away and answered, "I love you, Seth Fury, and yes…I would love to move in with you. and I would love to get to know Frankie even more. You're that amazing and worth spend every moment with. You wonderful hero." the two shared a kiss. But it was short when the female doctor said, "But isn't your room kinda of…smoked?"

"I'm blaming you." He shot back with a smirk before leaning to her ear, "And we both know it's not going to be the last time." He nuzzled against the side of her neck and she giggled instantly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Caitlin said back before they kissed again, this time longer and more passionate.

Frankie watched them and got happy while her "other" mentally raised an eyebrow in confusion, " ** _Does this mean they're going to start mating again?_** "

" _Ew!_ " Frankie grimaced at the images that slipped into her mind from that thought. " _Stop it Magenta! It's gross to think of Dad and Mom like that…I mean, Caitlin…I think?_ "

Unbeknownst to them, Seth had got his wish fulfilled…the same wish that he told Caitlin…before his demise. And now his mate would not bear the name of his.

X

Cisco Ramon, after a hard day, full of nothing good, walked back through his apartment door and looked around his home. His heart still heavy from what happened. How his brother and himself had been kidnapped, Dante being the one to be tortured in front of him…forcing him to spill the secret identities of both The Flash and Venom. Thankfully, Matt came crashing through the wall and helped save them before Seth's name could be revealed. Barry's name was the one who was revealed however, regrettably.

And after bringing his brother back home, Cisco was surprised to find his elder brother defend him in front of their mother, who almost berated him and blamed him for Dante's injuries. It was surprising to say the least, especially that he picked up the old guitar and played it in front of his family. They were happy to see their youngest member briefly return to an old habit.

After that he went straight home to his apartment. He was happy to find himself in his home again, glad to be in his home again…though even though it was a good home, he did feel like it was missing something.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

A series of persistent knockings got the mechanical engineer's attention, his body turning around and walking to the door again. "I'm coming!" he called out loudly as walked. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, feeling tired and exhausted right now from the day's events.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocking continued again, even more rapidly now and he rushed to it now. "Coming!" he called out to the other person on the end. Opening up the door, his eyes widened at the sight….

Standing there in front of him, was the familiar sight of a woman he was enamored with. Her hair still as beautiful as always, looking like it was shining from the slight moonlight that hit it even though it was disheveled from all the running she did. A black leather jacket over her blue T-shirt while her legs were clothed in a pair of dark jeans. Eyes full of worry looking right at Cisco.

"Bette? What are you doing here?" Cisco asked her curiously and in shock.

Bette San Souci didn't say anything at first, but she walked forward and hugged him tightly. "I heard what happened to you today. Are you okay? Snart and his posse kidnapped you and your brother." She pulled back slightly, her eyes running over the scars and stitches on his face. "God, I wish I could have been here. Then it might not have happened."

"Hey." He gently took his hand and squeezed it, "I'm fine, don't worry. Wait? Did Seth give you the news?"

"No, Matt did. He said you wanted to say something to me?" Bette asked.

Cisco, not wanting to be interrupted again, straightened his arm around her, and closed the door. While he did, he thought.

" _Thank you, Matt Almond._ "

The door to Cisco Ramon's apartment closed shut, and the owner walked to his girlfriend.

X

 **(CCPD)**

After Barry had been to S.T.A.R. Labs and he went to his CSI lab, flipping open his board with the pieces and other evidence from his mother's murder. He was going to ask the founder of Simon Stagg, an old acquaintance of Harrison Wells, who had been missing for a while now, but he stopped when…he saw a news line showing the image of Mason Bridge, Iris' editor along with the words:

" _Reporter Mason Bridge Missing._ "

After that news report had been told to him, he recalled how the reporter himself thought that Harrison Wells, the paralyzed founder of S.T.A.R. Labs, had something to do with the Stagg Industries CEO's disappearance in the previous timeline.

With Bridge's disappearance and how he was being investigated by the detective, he called Joe West to the precinct again to talk to him in private, knowing that he didn't trust Harrison anymore and even tried to compare his DNA to the blood sample found in his old house.

When Joe came to the crime lab, he said, "Bar, what's up? Why do you want me to meet you up here so late?"

Barry kept his eyes to the sights of the darkened night city through his window and said, "I think that maybe you were right…about Dr. Wells."

"Which part?" The detective wanted clarity on the matter.

Finally, the metahuman turned around to his adoptive father.

"All of it."

Barry has seen the light, perhaps only parts of it now though. Flickers of him knowing the truth resided in his mind and…now none of his dear friends, from his world and beyond, were to suffer a fate that results in their deaths.

 **To be continued…**

 **Now that's a chapter.**

 **Barry has finally seen the light now, that there truly is more to Harrison Wells that what meets the eye.**

 **Cisco might have been forced to do something bad, revealing the identity of The Flash, but things looks too have turned out for the better as he and Bette have now gotten closer to one another.**

 **Seth and Caitlin have now gotten closer to one another again, feeling like it is time for them to move in together. And Frankie might finally get over her insecurities and finally get a mother, the only one that she imagine in that role, is Caitlin Snow.**

 **Now what's going to happen in the future now, now that Barry's time jump hasn't changed Harrison Wells' fearful future, whatever that might be.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	38. Chapter 38: Tricksters

**Now another bedtime story for you guys out there.**

 **Once again thanks for all the wonderful PMs and reviews from your amazing readers. It means a lot and fuels me.**

 **And now a little something for any aspiring readers out there in the world of fanfiction.**

 **T-Rex-1000, a friend of mine and another great author, has posted up an abundance of challenges up on his profile that any of you wonderful people can take up for yourselves if you have the desire to step into the roles and challenges as an author.**

 **If any of you are up for any of those challenges, then give the man a shout and take the first step into fanfiction…**

 **…Second step, maybe. Think reading them is the first step. Who knows by now?**

 **So without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 38: Tricksters**

Three plates on the kitchen counter were empty but that were only for a moment.

Seth slowly flipped the bacon slices on the frying pan with a metal tong and let them be sizzled on that side as well. His other hand occupying another pan and watched the eggs frying. The egg white frying and thickening and giving them a brighter white color with each second. The yolks remained creamy and bright yellow in the middle of each of the three egg masses that there were sizzling on the pan.

The elemental woke up thirty minutes ago and got out of his shared bedroom…with Caitlin to prepare breakfast for himself, his mate and his daughter.

With the help of himself and Frankie, they were able to move all of Caitlin's things, pictures, a few of her furniture, her clothes into the loft in a matter of a single day. Her name was already signed on the lease after a quick visit to the estate owner.

Everything was perfect…and so were the eggs and bacon on the pans in front of him.

Using a spatula, he took the bacon slices and eggs and placed them on the plates, evening the portions on each. When he turned off the stove, a pair of slim and flawless arms wrapped around his chest from behind. Feeling her presence before, Seth turned his eyes to meet Caitlin who placed her head on his shoulder. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey handsome." The two shared a kiss over his shoulder and placed their foreheads together. "I missed you back in there." She gestured to the door of their bedroom.

"I thought I'd surprise you and Frankie with some delicious breakfast. Our _first_ breakfast together." He said through a smile. "Sorry for making you feel alone."

"I don't feel alone with you anymore." She assured him with a calming and loving voice. "I love it. Want me to wake Frankie up?"

"No need!" Frankie's voice called out to them from above them, a second later she landed down in a crouch before getting on her feet again and saw the two holding each other. "I was up for a while now."

"I better not find footprints on your walls again, young lady." Seth said sternly, but his daughter didn't find it stern in any way and merely giggled.

"Don't worry, Dad. I haven't walked on the walls again." She said with a giggling voice.

"Sweetheart, you do realize I know a liar when I see one, right?"

Frankie shifted her eyes around embarrassedly as she was caught in a lie and changed the subject all of a sudden. "What's for breakfast? Sure smells good!"

"Cute. And it's eggs and bacon." Seth said with chuckling voice as he and Caitlin took the plates and each took a seat on the table. "But I am happy and proud of how you love your new powers so quickly. Shows real progress."

"Aunt Liv's been teaching me for a while now. Using my metahuman and symbiote powers at the same time, has gotten easier and easier though." Frankie told him. "But I haven't actually gone out and done anything with them… yet." She added in the end, barely above a whisper.

Hearing the whisper, this got Caitlin's attention and worried her actually for the young girl's sake. "You wanna go out and fight criminals, like your Dad, Frankie?"

She nodded her head and said, barely above a whisper, "Yeah. Maybe." She directed her shaking eyes to her father, purely out of worry and the thought of Seth giving her permission first before she'd take any actions.

Slowly scratching the side of his neck, he thought about her words, not knowing if she'd be able to or even want to handle the pressure of being a hero like himself and his family and Barry. But as these thoughts entered his mind, his "other" chimed in his own thoughts. " ** _We'd be quite the hypocrites if we were to deny her of that request, wouldn't you agree, Seth?_** "

" _I know…but I don't' want her to be put in that kind of danger, and she's just gotten used to having a life with us like this Venom. I don't want her to be put through that and only have a normal life for now._ " Seth told his reasons. " _She deserves that much._ "

" ** _Then we'll need time to think about this._** "

Seth slowly nodded to his partner and said to Frankie who looked with her lower lip bitten, "Frankie, sweetie…I would be a bit of a hypocrite, actually a pretty big one at that, if I were to say no to it. But I'd rather be comfortable if you were to wait a little with it…I'm not saying no." he assured her when he saw her face fall a bit. "But I want you to focus on a normal life for now, and when the time comes…I guess I can be open to the idea of you joining our little superhero team."

"You mean it?" Frankie asked excited by the answer her father gave her.

"Yeah, I am. There's gonna be a few rules you have to follow, of course. But I can be open to it, my baby sister is out there as well, you can be too, in time. Hell, we began training at your age." Seth said with a smile.

"But you have to be careful, honey. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Caitlin added.

"Nor anything that involves a boy." Seth added protectively with a slight sneer.

"What if I did get a boyfriend, Dad?" she cheekily asked him, genuinely wondering if he'd show an entirely new and overly protective side.

Seth slowly and coldly explained, "I'd first meet the boy at your school, then find out where he lives, hack into his computers and phones and such, force him to meet up at a location of my choosing, and tell him that if he'd ever hurt you…he'd find himself with one less-"

Caitlin was worried that he might end up traumatizing thei- _his_ daughter…so she slapped her hand over his mouth to stop him from letting out more words. "You might wanna get that side of you checked, Seth. That's pretty scary."

"I've seen worse." Frankie quipped while eating a slice of bacon.

" ** _Caitlin does know we have eaten people before, right?_** " Magenta wondered while sending out a tendril to the kitchen and looked for a chocolate bar. Venom saw his daughter's action and sent out a tendril himself and got a bar for both daughter and father, both of whom intertwined their tendrils for comforting each other before retracting into their respective hosts.

"But you still got to be careful, honey. It's a scary and dark world out there." Caitlin further added, concerned for the young metahuman's life as a hero. She loves how Seth is willing to fight and go out like the Lethal Protector, but Frankie is still a young girl and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I know, Mom. Don't worry. I mean, Caitlin!" Frankie corrected herself with an exclaim of embarrassment before she shot up from her seat and used tendrils to place her plate and cutlery in the dishwasher while running up the stairs. She was running like a bat out of hell to avoid any questions, even slamming her door shut. Seth thought he heard a few cracking sounds from her door.

Seth went wide-eyed when he saw his daughter squealing out embarrassment and shooting up the stairs like she was being chased by a homing missile. He slowly turned to Caitlin who was just as wide-eyed as himself while holding a gaped mouth. "She…just…called me…"M-Mom"?"

"She did, yeah." The elemental grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortably. "Are you okay with that? It's still a new thing. Moving in with us and all."

"I am…just surprised. Didn't think I'd ever be called that, you know. Actually, I never pictured myself as a…mother before." Caitlin answered him, while he placed himself beside her with his seat. "My mother wasn't really there that much for me. Cold as ice even."

"I never knew my birth parents. Only the one who adopted me when I was fifteen and he's my parent." Seth said, "And I never even considered becoming a parent until I saved Bucky from a burning hospital. I always feared how I might end up turning into my birth parents…guess you can't turn into people if you've never even met them."

"Sorry about that, Seth." Caitlin said while kissing his lips comforting him wildly. "And I don't think for a second that you'd become anything like your birth parents, you are better than that. way better than that."

"I love you." Seth said to her while gracing her cheek with his fingers.

"I love you too." Caitlin said back before moving to kissing him while her hands moving up from his neck to the top of his head, and treading through his hair. And Seth melted into the kiss and pulled her up from her chair and placed her in his lap, and she purposely squirmed in his lap… _stiffening_ a part near his hips. A groan escaped his mouth when he felt her rub against him like that.

" ** _Our daughter is here and you chose to mate NOW!_** "

The elemental pulled away from Caitlin's lips when felt his partner shout into his mind like a siren. " _I hate you, bloody parasite._ " He felt like was being blocked right now, tremendously.

" ** _And you're a worse parent._** "

X

 **(CCPD, CSI Lab)**

Barry Allen and Detective Joe West stood in the CSI lab of the precinct to overview the gathered information they had on the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs. They decided to view their information in the lab because of the metahuman being the one with access to the place and keys to it.

However, even though Joe was happy and kind of relieved that his adoptive son was willing and finally able to see the light, he was saddened and not liking how his elemental friend were not put into the loop himself. He trusted Seth more than anyone right now. In the short time, the two fathers had gotten to know each other, they had become best friends. Sharing stories of each other's families and friends, important moments from either of their own careers. Showing each other pictures of their children, both old and new.

Seth Fury was his best friend, and Joe was going to bring him in on this investigation. His experience as both anti-hero and field agent without a doubt proving to be an asset, but his value as a trustworthy friend would prove to be even more valuable to this cause. And he was going to be brought into this, soon.

The speedster pulled down a screen, and said while showing it to his adoptive father, "All right, this is everything that a we know about Harrison Wells, which is actually not a lot." The screen contents are consisting of pictures of their team, of Harrison's at press conferences, articles about the founder's accomplishments within the fields of science, as well as his failures like the particle accelerator explosion.

The detective took a seat on the chair and asked, "Didn't you read a whole book about him?"

"Yeah, 600 pages, and the big takeaway is, he's enigmatic." Barry said, while truly recognizing how true that book was. The founder being an enigma, one side of mysteries opens up, dozens more of mystery filled sides reveals themselves a second after. Enough to drive a man crazy.

"Your mom was a killed by a speedster." Joe started, while pointing out their facts, "Wells' machine turned you into a speedster. That's way too many coincidences for this old cop."

Barry took his head and placed his hands around it while groaning in annoyance before taking a seat beside the detective. Exhaling deeply and in confusion, he asked, "Do you think that he wanted me to become The Flash?"

Joe slowly swayed his head from side to side before stating slowly and unsurely, "Everything he's done since that night you got struck by lightning…Bringing you to S.T.A.R. Labs, giving you the suit, training you…it's all been to keep you safe."

"And to make me faster." The speedster said additionally. "Wells once said that he needed more speed from me. W-Why?" he finished off in a stammering voice.

"I don't know." The detective shook his head before getting on his feet again. "But he wants something from you, Barry. We just need to figure out what it is."

He was about to ask and suggest Seth's help, but then the speedster added before. "Well, let's go get him then. Let's get some answers." Barry said in a haste.

Joe denied that idea, "We can't do that now as much as we might want to."

"Joe, you had your suspicions about Wells from the very beginning." Barry began, "You thought that he might be The Man in Yellow."

The detective then reminded him, "Except the blood from your house didn't match him."

"All right, so maybe he's not The Reverse-Flash, but you think he knows what happened that night." The metahuman continued, "He may have the key to getting my Dad out of prison."

Still keeping on his eyes on the board before him, "Whatever Wells wants from you…it started 15 years ago. He's been patient. Scary patient. You gotta listen to me on this. We have to be… just… as… patient." He took the board and rolled down the first screen. Before the speedster could move away, joe stopped him. "Barr…I want to bring Seth in on this."

"What? No!" the speedster, unusually and strangely, seemed adamant about it.

"Why not? Seth is our friend and he can help us here with this. He's got experience with his and we can trust him. Best of all, he can keep himself in check under tense situations." Joe tried to reason with him.

"I know, and I do trust him. But he's got Caitlin now, and what if he ends up telling everything to her." Barry worriedly said, thinking that the elemental would indeed divulge everything to his girlfriend without any hesitation.

Joe raised an eyebrow as he said, "I think you're giving him way too little credit son. He's a hero too and an agent too at that. He can help us. He even found out about your identity as The Streak even, all on his own." Barry hated to be reminded of that. "I want to bring Seth in on this. And I am going to ask him. No matter what."

"Fine." Barry said simply, knowing that his adoptive father would not give up on this, knowing that the two of them had become best friends very quickly, and trusted each other through thick and thin times. "But tell him not to say a word to Caitlin."

"Still not giving him not enough credit, son." Joe said back as his immediate counter.

X

The day was beautiful. Not a single dark cloud above the heads of either the parents who watched the slides and swings before or the children who happily ran around the park and used the various slides and other playful attractions.

Some of the kids, boys and girls alike, while playing around happily, ran to their parents for them to join in on their fun, creating fun memories for them all to treasure for the rest of their shared lives.

One young boy in a green jacket was sitting and swinging back and forth in a blue swing. While he swung, his eyes looked up and a smile formed when he took in the skies above him. Seeing parachutes above his head and raining down while holding yellow gift boxes with red ribbons.

A couple of other parents and children saw the same and let out a series of "Oh, wow."

The presents kept descending slowly to the park and another parent saw them and directed his kid to the skies, "Wow. Look." She pointed a finger to the sky.

A series of surprised kids with equally surprised faces of child-like happiness turned their heads to the falling gifts as well and were happy beyond any measures, it was like one of the fairy tales that their parents told them before, finally coming true.

"Wow." A young bot said when the gift boxes slowly closed in on the ground. One of the gifts touched the ground, near a little pink bike…

 _EXPLOSION_

An explosion emitted the moment when the gift box touched the surface of the ground and blew the pink bike into pieces. When the sound of the first explosion greeted their ears, the parents and children ran together and began screaming out in shock and fear.

 _EXPLOSION_

Another explosion emitted when a second gift box touched the surface of the ground again.

One of the kids, a little and young girl with blonde hair pulled into pigtails and a pink jacket over her body, walked over a bench instead. Her eyes looking up and saw a gift box fall down near her head, she smilingly reached up for it, wanting to find the surprise within the gift box.

However, she was saved from the exploding fate that was within the box when a pinkish energy stopped the gift from reaching her hand. The little girl tilted her head to the side out of confusion but also happiness to see her favorite color around the box like it a gift box in a gift box with pink wrapping around it. "Pretty!" she squealed out happily.

"Thanks, sweetie." The little girl looked around and turned to the side, and saw Olivia Rogers in her Angel Fury kneeling down to her side. "I think it's pretty too. And I like your jacket too." The female hero poked the little girl's pink jacket.

"You're pretty!" she said back in another squeal while twisting her body around in embarrassment to stand close to the female mutant.

"Awww." She cooed at the little girlish voice she used, "Thank you, honey. But I think your Mommy's looking for you." she pointed a finger to the back, where a mother ran to her. "Go to her, sweetie." The little girl nodded and ran to her mother's open arms and hugged her mother back.

Angel Fury raised back to her feet and clenched her hand, using her psychic energy to slam into every side of the gift box, and caused it to explode without damaging anyone or anything. "You guys ready for this?" she sad as she twisted around to look at the other explosive gifts descending down to the playground.

A second later, Venom landed down beside his little sister and looked up to the descending gift boxes. " **Ready.** "

"Let's do this." Iron Knight said when he hovered near his friend and his girlfriend when he flew to the place.

Olivia took out her blade-whip handle and lashed out into the air, shooting out the whip. Coating her body with her psychic energy, she leaped into the air and swung her whip around, it's adamantium blades cutting through the boxes they met with ease, and letting the explosions go off in the air, far above the people's heads.

Her left hand forming a psychic sphere before being launched out, and with a motion of her hand, the orb exploded and sent out a pulse that connected with various gift boxes. Exploding the boxes in the air and sending them into other boxes, causing explosions to be unleashed again.

Matt took flight, both of his hands lighting before lashing out to the front and shooting out repulsor blasts, shooting down two gift boxes and they exploded in response. His shoulder pads opens up and fired off small missiles that took down an array of descending of gift boxes.

Both of his arms lashed out to the sides and let the nanites form a pair of elongated energy blades, one on each arm, before shooting off to meet them himself with flaring wings. With a powerful and quick spin, he slashed through four boxes with the speed of a whirlwind and the sharpness of true blades and with expert skills.

Seth jumped back on top of the tallest attraction in the small park, and opened up his maw. A blazing flamethrower was sent out of his mouth and his head swung through side to side, and burned down the gifts that were in his eye sight. Explosions after explosions going off and not anywhere near any of the children. His partner informed the host of the descending gifts behind him.

The back of his form wavered like water before tendrils shot out of it. The water element in them spouting out and forming whirlpool-like barriers around the tendrils. With their strength heightened from the spiraling water element around them, the pitch-black tendrils crushed through the boxes with ease. With the water element's help, the explosive gifts had their explosive capabilities removed due to watered gunpowder.

The three mutants continued their attacks and eliminated the gifts boxes that kept raining down on them. Olivia using her adamantium weapons and her psychic powers to destroy all explosive devices that were to meet her eyesight. Matt using his nanites and his suit to fly and cleave through any explosive devices that were to come onto his path. Seth using his elements and his symbiote's help to pave through the explosive devices that were unfortunate enough to meet him.

"Henry!" A parent was looking for his son.

He saw his child in his green jacket standing near the grassy area and reached up to grab the descending the gift box. "Henry! Henry!" his parent's screams went unheard while he reaches for the box.

 _WHOOSH_

However, Barry came rushing in with his yellow lightning cloaking around his form and grabbed the young child before his fingers touched the box, running him to the other side of the park and put the boy down and an explosion emitted in the aftermath of his actions.

The mutants heard the sound of the parent calling out to his son and saw the speedster putting down the young boy who were embraced by his father. "Henry!"

The name of the boy got the metahuman to smile and he said, "Henry? Nice name."

" **Agreed.** " Venom said while he and his fellow mutants jumped down to stand beside the metahuman. " **We took care of the bombs and no one's hurt.** "

"Thankfully." Olivia said. Her body stiffened when she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her right leg, her eyes looking down and saw the same little blond girl from before hugging onto her leg. "Aww, hey sweetie again. What are you doing here?"

The young girl was lifted up and into the female hero's arms and hugged her. "Thank you miss!"

"Someone's become popular?" Matt teased her with a quip behind his helmet.

The four heroes looked around and found parents and their children all waving at them happily with smiles of happiness for their arrival and gratitude for not losing either their own lives, or more importantly, the lives of their children. Seeing the expressions of happiness directed at them and after sharing a series of looks with one another, the heroes began waving their hands at them in happily.

All the way up on top of a water tower, a figure clothed in a blue, and somewhat funky and punk-like costume with spikes along the shoulders and the collar. A blue-ish mask over his eyes that looked down from on top of a rooftop on a tall building. His brown hair straightened up into spikes in the front. His hand reaching up with a phone in his hand and pointing the camera at himself.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After taking care of the explosive debacle, the four heroes returned to the facility watched a footage of the person who had been sending out flying bombs in gift boxes. The three mutants stood in front of the monitors with the detective beside them and Barry. Caitlin watched with Frankie beside her at the main console. Cisco and Harrison watched the same at the main console.

As they watched the footage, the speedster kept his arms crossed over his chest, like he was unsure of how he was supposed to act right now in the presence of the founder. The elemental was informed, by his partner, of the metahuman's strange and almost silent behavior with absolutely no word spoken from him. Which got him to think up at least a dozen of reasons while the footage ran.

" _Tricked ya._ " The weirdo in blue said while spinning around with his camera in hand. " _Look who's back. My tricks. My treat. But I'll give you something good… to eat. Today's special. A city in ashes. The Trickster proudly welcomes you all…to the new… disorder._ "

"Did someone miss Halloween this year?" Seth quipped, his daughter and girlfriend laughing in response.

Cisco looked offended somehow and spoke, "Taking in the third person. That's never a good sign."

Caitlin looked to his colleague, and accused, "You're just mad because he named himself."

"Aww, don't worry Cisco. You can get the next one." Frankie said in mock which got her aunt to laugh.

"She's become a little you now, Bro." Olivia said through a laughing voice.

"Poor girl." Matt said with a frown in mock. "And she had such a bright future ahead of her. Now it's nothing more than a dark pitfall." Liv rolled her eyes at his dramatic comment before she lightly elbowed his shoulder.

Joe laughed himself, liking the relationship of father-daughter between Seth and Frankie, before telling them, "Actually, he didn't name himself." This got their attention. "20 years ago, Central City was hit by a series of terrorist attacks. One man killed at least ten civilians, two cops. That guy called himself The Trickster."

"A copy cat then?" Seth deduced intrigued by the thought of someone trying to live up to the original's name and reputation. "Now something interesting happens finally."

"Easy." Caitlin said to him with a mused tone and a stern look, making him hold up his hands in mock defense.

Cisco and Matt got to the computers and a second later brought up the image of the original Trickster to the monitors. The two laughed and scoffed in amusement at the photo. "Whoa. Someone was rocking the unitard." Cisco joked when he took in the strange singlet that the man wore back then, knowing that he could think up a better design in a matter of seconds.

"Got that right, Cisco." The nanite mutant agreed with his friend while grimacing at the sight of the man in the bright and colorful singlet.

Caitlin looked at the monitors herself, taking in the name and said, "James Jesse?"

"Like Jesse James, only more twisted." Joe clarified for the female doctor.

"He looks like a guy who has a thing for tic-tac-toe." Frankie remarked at the suit he was wearing before an idea popped into her mind. "Wait. If he's trying to look and even impersonate the original Trickster, shouldn't we just talk with the original then."

"Nice job, Frankie." Caitlin hugged her with one arm pulling her into a hug after praising her.

Harrison nodded in agreement and said, "Wonderful idea, Ms. Rogers. Where is this Mr. Jesse now?" his eyes looking onto the mugshot on the original Trickster.

"He's serving several life sentences at Iron Heights." Joe began, "He was just about the most dangerous thing Central City had ever seen."

Barry coldly corrected his adoptive father, "You mean until the particle accelerator blew up."

Everyone in the room heard the cold tone he used, and Harrison was about speak, "Um…"

Seth then reminded him, "You mean until they saw Carnage. He's like a few dozens of levels above your guy here."

"You think so?"

The elemental gave the speedster a dry look, "The guy killed another random guy he found in a phone book and killed him because he had a funny name. Not to mention that he killed my kid, and attacked my future kid." He gestured to his daughter who was still in an embrace with Caitlin, which made him smile happily.

Joe coughed into his hand sheepishly, Seth saw it and wondered what his friend had done now, before saying. "Barry and I will go see this James Jesse at Iron Heights, see if he can give us something that can help us catch his groupie."

"I'll analyze the video and see if I can figure out the source." Cisco said before looking to the nanite mutant. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing, man." Matt accepted with a smile and went to work with his friend. While the speedster hastily walked over to the exit of the Cortex and went out.

As Joe went to walk, Harrison directed at him. "Hey, Joe." The detective halted and the elemental listened in closely. "Is Barry doing all right? He seems cranky."

"Yeah, he looks and acts like a little brat throwing a temper tantrum." Olivia added humorously. "But seriously, what got his panties in a twist?" Her elemental brother agreeing with them while watching the detective's form with narrowed.

The detective merely formed an unconvincing smile, "Even The Flash wakes up on the wrong side of the bed some mornings. He's fine." He walked out.

Seth muttered under his breath, "yeah, right", not buying that pathetic excuse of a lie for a second. He then began walking after him and when he was out of earshot of the ones in the Cortex, he grabbed Joe by the shoulder and turned him to face him. "You wanna start talking or do I have to do your part, and throw you in an interrogation room?"

"Funny." Joe joked but the mutant remained steadfast and didn't let an emotion cross his facial features to hold a very serious face. Exhaling a few breaths, he looked into the elemental's eyes and said, "It's…something important."

"Something you want me in on? Or do you want me to do all the hard work and actually find out myself?" Seth countered with an offer of his own. His friend remained unresponsive and looked to be deep in his thoughts. Seeing that, he then added, to his surprise. "Does this have anything to do with Brains on Wheels back in there?"

"Kind of, yeah." He nodded, the elemental knowing that he was 100% right on the matter. "It's a bit of hassle to get into right now, actually."

"Tell me in the car to Iron Heights?"

"You wanna tag along?" Joe asked, while inwardly he was hoping that the elemental would join them for the ride.

Seth nodded, "Sure. Gotta go and tell Frankie the same and I'll be back in a second, yeah." Joe smiled and nodded while the mutant went to tell his daughter the same and returned back again to follow the detective to the car, ready and looking forward to meet a native terrorist of this city.

X

 **(Iron Heights Prison)**

"I underestimated this guy." Seth said when he and Barry and Joe were directed downwards to a lower level of the prison by the warden. The warden himself wondered how the doctor was acting so happy to be in a secret and specially built part of the prison.

"What do you mean?" The speedster asked him while he was inwardly surprised how the elemental was back to his usual self after hearing that the founder was being investigated by them, in secret. His surprise increased tenfold when the mutant revealed that he never trusted Harrison in the beginning, despite his otherwise friendly and cheerful persona whenever he meets the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Guess Barry really did give the mutant too little credit and never took his field agent experience into consideration.

"Look around this place, Barry. It's all the answer you need." Seth with a strangely placed twirl of his body. "It's strong and hidden, out of plain sight. Reinforced."

"Yeah, never seen this part of the prison before." Barry said out loud after looking around the internals of the lower part again.

The warden then said, "Yeah, I had to have this cell specially built for James Jesse about five years ago."

"Why is that?" Joe asked him in confusion.

"A criminal psychologist set up weekly visits with him." They stopped when they reached a reinforced steel door and the warden turned around to meet their eyes. "James talked the shrink into committing suicide."

Seth tilted his head to the side, contemplating a thought. "Want me give you my sister's number? She's an experienced psychologist, specializes in dealing with troubled patients and worse. And unlike your guys, she's not able to be persuaded into anything." Seth offered while he reached into his pocket, reaching into his partner's body, and pulled out his sister's business card for the warden. "She'd be willing to offer her assistance willingly. And she is looking for work now, actually."

Taking hold of the business card and looked it over, the warden said, "Thank you. Oh," he let out before they could move on to meet the inmate. "you're gonna need these." He handed Barry a pack of candy strings who accepted them.

"Okay. Let's meet the nutjob." Seth said excitedly while his "other" grinned in his mind and he and Barry walked through the entrance to meet the criminal terrorist. The moment they passed through the doorframe; the door shut closed behind them while they looked forward. Seeing a special cell, with a glass wall separating them from the criminal within, holding the criminal Jesse James within. Three chairs readied for the visitors in front of the cell.

He saw in the middle of his bed, the lamp being the only source of light in his cell while his eyes kept looking down at his hands. They turned to the front, seeing the three men in the room and smiled happily, in a sick manner. "Gentlemen."

The moment his voice spoke, Venom slithered underneath the elemental's clothes in an instant. Both host and symbiote feeling the dark and sickening feeling that were radiating from the criminal terrorist right now, and right now Seth readied himself to burst through that glass panel to go in there to immediately kill the man himself. " ** _He's not right in his head._** " The symbiote hissed in surprise.

" _No, he's not. he's worse._ "

"Please, be seated." James Jesse spoke again, his eyes pointing to Seth who assumed a battle position. "No need to be so tense."

Joe and the other men took a seat on the three chairs, the younger men taking a seat on either side of the detective who then introduced them, "I'm Detective Joe West. This is Barry Allen and Doctor Seth Rogers. Uh, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

James hummed and looked as though he was smelling the air. "I can smell them in your pocket." He said in a singing voice.

The speedster reached into his pocket, pulling out to the bag of candy sticks for the criminal's eyes. After getting nods of confirmation from the others, he walked over to the left side of the panel to a shut, "Yesterday, hundreds of these parachute bombs were released throughout Central City." He placed the files he brought along with the candy in the shut and flipped it back to the inmate.

"Huh. Fun idea." The terrorist said, "But not an effective delivery system. How many died?"

"No one, luckily." Seth said coldly.

The criminal was surprised to hear such a cold tone coming from such a young man. A smile grew on his face as he said, "You know, when I was free and at my height…a day without casualties was like…Well, like the Cubs winning the pennant. It just never happened." He chuckled sickly.

"We know, that's why you're in there and not out here." Seth added once again in his cold tone, the criminal chuckling even more from the voice that was used to speak to him.

Barry then said, "The explosives they found in all the parachute bombs had the same explosive composition as the bombs you set off 20 years ago."

A frown formed on his face, as he spoke, "That's impossible. I never told anyone that formula."

"Well, someone stole your shtick then. The signatures are an exact match." Seth added, getting the criminal to grit his teeth.

Joe then spoke, igniting a flame with his words, "He called himself The Trickster too, just like you."

"He is nothing like me, Detective. Nothing!" James growled in denial.

"Do you know who he is?" Joe asked of him, not letting the growl affect him.

Exhaling, James Jessie got up from his bed and walked over to the shut and took hold of one of the photos. "Oh." He examined the photo thoroughly. "If I did… I would tell you, so you could find him, cut off his head, and throw it right in his face."

" ** _How does that work?_** " Venom inquired.

" _He's a nutjob, Venom. Don't worry about what he thinks._ "

He slammed the photo into the glass, "No, this is obviously the work of a rank amateur at best. A mere pretender angling for my throne."

Hearing the angered voice from the criminal, the detective then said, "I hear you. So…" he walked closer to the glass panel. "…help us catch him. Prove there's only one Trickster." He tried to stroke his ego and trick him into his favor.

However, the criminal was not an amateur and saw through the poor act. "Trying to trick the Trickster, Joseph, hmm?" he began unusually smelling the stick of candy. "No. There's only one way this could happen." He turned back to them after walking to stand inf front of his bed. "Whoever he is, he must have found my lair."

"Your lair? That's such a cliché for a bad guy to have." Seth said after a scoff.

James began chuckling even more and louder before saying, or rather, requesting them. "I ask only one thing, when you find this schtick stealer, this gimmick grabber, this pathetic wannabe, fake…make sure your safety's off." His chuckling resumed while he began biting into his candy. His chuckling evolving into a dark and manically laughter, leaving a chill that ran down the people's spines.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Frankie sat in front of the Pipeline entrance with her hands clutching around the transparent phone in her hands. The screen displaying a picture of her and Caitlin in a tight embrace while holding doughnuts over their eyes while wearing wide goofy smiles after a walk after dinner.

After her father went out to with Barry and Joe, she went out to sit by herself to relive the morning she and Seth and Caitlin had this morning. Or more specifically, she relived the words she spoke. Accidentally, calling her father's girlfriend…"Mom", shocked her.

She had never even called her foster mothers anything like that. Only by first names, because she never felt an emotional connection with any of them nor did any of them actually make an effort to make her feel like their own daughter in the past. They only saw her as an object that needed to be stabilized and kept in good shape to avoid problems with the foster systems that placed her in their houses.

But Seth and Caitlin were nothing like them, they actually love her and make her feel loved and special above all else. They made and treated her she was their own child, their own little special baby girl. She was loved and she received hugs and kisses and other affectionate actions. They were like the parents of her dreams that she would visit whenever she would go to sleep.

It was the dream she always wanted to see and live…it had finally become her reality.

" ** _Why are you still so scared, Frankie? Caitlin does love you. but why are you still so scared now?_** " Magenta asked her host with slight worry that Frankie's own worry was still residing in her.

" _I'm afraid of…rushing…pushing her into a role like a mother's role. I really do like Caitlin. But what if I scare her off._ " Frankie ran her eyes over the image of her and Caitlin's bonding time. " _I really love Caitlin, even more as a mother…and I want her to be my mother. But she's….I don't want to scare her into it._ "

" _You're not scaring her into anything, honey._ " A series of assuring thoughts entered her mind from an outside source. Frankie and Magenta turned their head to the other end of the Pipeline and saw their aunt Olivia leaning against the doorframe and looked at her with a calming smile. She walked over and sat down beside her little niece, "Are you still worried about Caitlin not liking you?"

"I am." Frankie said softly while placing her head on her shoulder. "I never had a mother before. Only foster mothers who didn't care about me. Caitlin is amazing, she's really like a mother to me, she cares for me and Dad. And I accidentally called her "Mom" back home."

"You did, huh?" Olivia teased with an arm pulling her into a one-armed hug. "What did you do?"

"I did and I began squealing and ran up to my room completely embarrassed. It was weird and embarrassing." Frankie said with flustered cheeks of redness. "Do you think she might end up saying no to being my…Mom?"

"No, she won't honey." Olivia assured her while stroking her arm. She then confessed wholeheartedly, "Caitlin's kind of like my brother, your father. When she gets happy, she wears her feelings on her shoulders, and flooding her mind and heart with them. Caitlin's been nothing but happy when she thinks about you. she even refers to you as her daughter inside of her mind. I know that she loves you even as a mother, no…even more than that, actually."

"I just don't know what's it's like having a mother."

Olivia smiled in recognition as she recognized that feeling of her young niece's, "Neither do I. I had a bunch of people who always looked out for me back then, like extra brothers and sisters. Then there was Seth, he always kept me safe. Even though, we lived in a school full of other mutants just like us, I always felt alone sometimes there and kept to myself. My brother then used all of his allowance to buy us two boxes of the best ice cream, and we'd spend the time just in our room, the two of us and eating ice cream so many times. He did so many good things for and because of me even."

Frankie narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "After what happened to us…I was always so scared of ever having another doctor near me. Even though I knew that they had the bests of intentions, I never felt right when they'd began checking up on me, always thought they'd just hurt us like the other humans who hurt us back then." Olivia knew that her niece knew of what happened to them as a kid, even feeling more and more love for her family after the story. "Seth then used every waking minute of our time and used them to study to become a doctor, he then took it further and became a bio-engineer just for me. I may never have had a mother or a father before I was thirteen, but I always had a brother who looked out for me through thick and thin." She placed a kiss on top of niece's head. "And that same protector is now your dad, honey. He's going to protect you now and so will your mom, Caitlin too."

Frankie nuzzled her head against the side of her aunt's face, getting giggles out of her, "And I know my amazing aunt and my amazing uncle will stay and protect me no matter what."

Liv chuckled before adding, "Or die trying." The metahuman looked shocked with wide eyes. "Your father had a tendency to do say the same back then. Don't worry about it. but the point is, Caitlin loves you and I know you love Caitlin."

"Mom."

"Pardon me?" The mutant raised an eyebrow.

Frankie smiled and made eye contact with as she proudly corrected her, "Caitlin's my Mom, Aunt Liv. And I love Mom."

" ** _Now you're talking Frankie!_** " Magenta said while sending out feelings of emotions as an reward to the host.

"That's our little girl." The aunt and niece shared a hug and stayed in it for a while, enjoying the sense of loving and familial feelings that washed over them both.

X

 **(Iron Heights Prison)**

After the detective and his two powered friends returned from the Trickster's lair, where they found various artifacts that were used by the criminal terrorist and also close to be incinerated in a burst of flames that exploded from a booby trap in there.

Thankfully, the two powered beings were close by and they jumped away and got Joe out of the blast zone as well. But they turned back into the lair and saw that the entire room had already been emptied out. Feeling like they had been duped, they made a beeline for Iron Heights again to confront the criminal terrorist again about the booby trap and the empty lair of his.

Seth was the one to open up the door and his friends followed, and the criminal looked happy to see them, especially the elemental. "What? No candy, fellas?" he asked them out loud as they walked into the room.

"That storage space you sent us was booby-trapped." Joe said, not liking how either his son or friend were close to be blasted.

"You can never be too careful with your private things." James said darkly with a chuckle.

"That's funny, because you were actually protecting jack!" Seth shouted at him while stepping closer to the glass panel, not liking how his friends and his life were put on line like that, especially Joe's.

This got the terrorist to pale, "What do you mean?"

"No firearms, none of your explosives. Nothing." Joe answered.

Barry then stepped forward himself and got up close to the panel. "Whatever you had in there, it was stolen, all of it."

James' paleness increased, "No. He's stealing my legacy." He said, sounding crushed and devasted from this revelation. "Whoever this is, you need to find him."

"You're afraid of this new guy outshining you?" Seth said mockingly. "Cause I gotta admit, the original before me, is very underwhelming, compared to the new one that is. The original is…pathetic even, not even worth overthrowing."

"He is never going to overthrow me!" James shouted at the elemental. "I will not let this…this…"

"Trickster?"

"That is my name! Mine!" James exclaimed at the detective after hearing those infuriating words be spoken by him, knowing full well that it was meant to light a fire under him.

"What was in that room, exactly _Trickster_? What were you keeping there? Your next big joke of a plan?" Seth asked mockingly, pouring more oil over his flame.

"A bomb." Now it was the faces of the other men that paled at the word spoken. "A really big bomb." He added for empathy.

" ** _Of course, another bad guy cliché._** " Venom commented with a mental eyeroll.

"How big?" the speedster demanded to know.

The three men looked directly to the terrorist, "Bye-bye, Central City."

Another series of chills ran down their spines again as they registered his words. As they did, both Seth's and Barry's phones began chiming. They pulled out their phones and said that the speedster got a phone call from Cisco which he accepted. The elemental saw that he got a phone call from Caitlin and accepted it and placed it on his ear.

"What is it, Cait?"

" _It's the new Trickster again, he posted a vlog. I'm sending you the link right now._ " Caitlin answered over the phone.

"Okay, thanks." He said back before he opened the link and showed it to the others. Showing them the video blog of the new Trickster.

" _Denizens of Central City, or those of you who remain…Welcome to Boom Day._ " He chuckled sickly. " _I've very proud to report that my first trick was an exploding success. Well, if those pesky costume freaks hadn't butt in._ "

"Show him." Joe pointed to the inmate.

The elemental placed his screen over the glass panel, making sure that he saw it. " _But I think you all deserve something much, uh, bigger._ "

"No, no, no, no, no." the original Trickster began chanting in dismay and dislike as he saw the charlatan before him smear his own name.

" _So for my next trick…_ "

"Take off my mask, you fraud." James said through a growling voice as he saw the man on the screen just yammering away on his accord while using his name. "Pretender. Sham. Take off my mask. Take off my mask. Take off my mask!" he slammed both of his hands into the screen while roaring in pleading voice. His knees giving out, and his body sliding down his side of the panel.

Obviously, James Jessie took great pride in the name of Trickster, his name. And seeing anyone else wear it, was like a pair of scissors slowly and agonizingly cutting him out of the picture that was the history of Central City's horrors.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The three men ran back to the facility and just they had watched the video blog as did the others at S.T.A.R. Labs. Once again, they were all surprised again to see the new Trickster in his awfully punky costume. Seth found his daughter and his girlfriend standing near each other again, making him smile in hopefulness.

Once they had gathered, they watched the video again, and Harrison said, "This was posted a few hours ago. Whoever this Trickster is, he's certainly not shy."

"Well, not every criminal likes to hide in the dark." Barry commented coldly while glaring at the founder briefly.

Seth felt like slapping himself in the face as he heard the speedster wear his feelings in his voice and show on his face. " ** _Why that guy is even alive is a wonder._** " Venom commented harshly at the metahuman's stupidity. Olivia heard his thoughts and narrowed her eyes on her brother's mind, digging into his mind with her telepathic powers.

" _…_ _Liv…_ " Seth called out to his sister whom he knew was searching for an explanation behind what was happening here, especially with the speedster's stranger behavior.

" _Yeah?_ " she called out to him.

" _...Dig around, if you want to. But pass it onto Matt as well. The three of us needs to be ready._ " Seth told her and she sent her confirmation via another thought before her telepathic powers began digging deeper into his mind and learnt everything she needed to know.

Joe coughed into his hand and said, "Cisco, Matt, can you trace where the video was posted from?"

"We tried, but it's not easy." Matt began.

Cisco then continued, "This guy is using some crazy Felicity-Caliber scrambler live I've never seen."

"The origin point of the upload's coming from dozens of hundreds of different locations." Matt added again.

"Until he uploads another video, it's gonna be tough." Cisco added in regret.

"This psychopath has the capability to destroy the city." The speedster reminded them,

Matt cocked an eyebrow and remarked as a counter, "Barry, there's three mutants in _here_ who can destroy the city. And we said tough, not impossible." His mind was then flooded with messaging thoughts that washed over him like his brain has being injected with a large syringe. Eyes drifting between the other two mutants and they gave a nod that went unnoticed by the natives of this universe.

Caitlin looked between Seth and Barry, her boyfriend smiling genuinely happily to her. A smile formed on her face in response as she assured the speedster, "Barry, we'll catch him. We always do. Trickster's not anything we can't handle."

After taking in the speedster's body language, seeing him tense up quickly in his presence, Harrison Wells asked of him, "Mr. Allen, a word please?" he began rolling into the room with the treadmill with the metahuman following every roll of his wheels.

When they were out of earshot, Caitlin directed a question to her boyfriend, "Seth, what's wrong with Barry? He does seem more…agitated." She said for a lack of a better word.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Might be a bit hard for him after visiting Iron Heights again."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Frankie asked, her "other" listening in closely as well, but they felt like there was more than what her father was letting on.

"Back at the prison, we walked along the halls and Barry spoke with his father again." Seth began. "He might be feeling a bit on edge, knowing that the man who put his father in prison is still out there. And he's Barry's nightmare, so was the Trickster back in his days to this city. It might stir up some old feelings, maybe."

As he spoke, Olivia continued relaying thoughts from her brother's mind to her and to her boyfriend's mind as well. The three of them used their previous training to keep any and all emotions or other features that might indicate shock off of their faces to avoid suspicion. However, in their minds, they were shocked to even hear those thoughts from the elemental who got them from the speedster and the detective.

"That sounds about right, but he does look like he's crankier. You sure it's just about his dad?" Cisco worriedly asked, thinking that it might have something to do with him revealing his secret identity to Captain Cold.

Seth saw his friend's worried expression and assured him, "It's got nothing to do with you, Cisco. He's just worried about the Man in Yellow is all." His eyes briefly went to his daughter and his sister, the latter he held an extended look with her.

"Hey, Bro. Can we talk about something?" Olivia asked of her brother while moving to the private lab with Matt behind her. The elemental followed shortly after them and got into the room with them. When they reached into the lab, the younger Fury sibling asked her brother for clarity. "Dr. Wells is under investigation now?"

The elemental nodded, "Barry thinks Brains has something to do with the Man in Yellow, The Reverse-Flash. Something about him has always been off, to be honest."

"Agreed." Matt nodded his own agreement. "But do you think there's more to him than we've been led to believe? I mean, he is paralyzed after all."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Seth said, gaining the attention of both of his fellow mutants. He turned to the nanite mutant, "Back at Wells' house, after Hartley's attack, the entire place looked to be a mess, shards of glass everywhere and what _wasn't_ on the owner's body?"

"A single scratch."

"Exactly." Seth confirmed his friend's stated word. "He'd have to be at least a little hurt from that attack. But he wasn't. We know a guy who is paralyzed, who can escape with his wheelchair yes, thanks to his telepathic powers and the chair's features, of course." He reminded them of Professor Charles Xavier. "But Harrison is in the same state, minus the powers. It shouldn't have been possible for him to even dodge while he was bound in his chair. We might deal with the impossible, we _are_ the impossible for that matter. But it shouldn't be possible for him without he has powers."

"You guys have known him for a while longer than I have, right?" Olivia asked them and she received nods in response. "Have either of you guys ever asked him how he lost his legs? We know that it was from the particle accelerator explosion, yeah. But there had to be way more than that to it, right? Like an explanation behind it."

"No we never asked it." Seth began, being the one who's been here the longest ever since he arrived. "We thought it might bring up too many bad memories from that night, for the others, I mean."

"You worried about Caitlin reliving the night again?" Matt teased with a nudge of his elbow. Seth mock glared at him in retaliation. "But yeah, never did." The nanite mutant returned to the matter.

"So what's the plan?" Olivia asked her brother again, her mind returning to their previous missions in their home universe where Seth would take charge and lead the missions their team was assigned to.

Making sure that none of the natives were listening in, Seth told, "Right now, we act like nothing's out of the ordinary. Just act normally as we always do. Make sure that we don't arouse any suspicion. Unlike Barry, we actually know how to do that. So keep an eye out for everything Wells does, all right?" they nodded in agreement with determined eyes.

"What about this Trickster then?" Olivia asked again, worried that they might be prioritizing a future battle than a current one which could result in dozens of casualties.

"This new guy has a bomb that could wreck the city." Seth began. "The three of us are gonna have to go out and find it along with Barry." His eyes drifted to his metahuman daughter who stood near Caitlin. "Maybe the _four_ of us."

Following the direction of his eyes, they saw him look at his daughter. Matt then with a raised eyebrow asked, "You want to bring Frankie in on this? That doesn't sound like a smart idea."

"I know." He agreed with him, shocking him and confusing him at the same time, Olivia too. "It's for the sake of the city, her home. And she actually talked about going out as a hero herself. Like us…like Magenta."

"Aww. Our little girl has a hero inside of her." Olivia cooed with an appraising voice. "She really is a Fury."

" ** _Our children are the very best of us._** " Venom said happily like a doting father who just witnessed his child accomplish the greatest goal of all time.

"Yeah…but if she does want to, then I'm not going to stop her. I'd be a hypocrite if I said no. But she's gonna stick with me so she never has to fight herself or worse." Seth stated adamant about protecting his little girl against anything that might be thrown her way. "I'm her father, after all. Nothing's going to happen to her while I'm still breathing." The two mutants nodded in agreement.

"Heads up!" Cisco called out to the conversing mutants. "Trickster's broadcasting again!" the three mutants ran back to the Cortex and saw the monitors, seeing the face of the new Trickster again on them. The mechanical engineer had passed the same news onto Barry, who was visiting Iris right now.

" ** _He's pretty annoying listening to._** " Venom remarked.

" _He's trying to prove himself to be the next big baddie of this city._ " Seth thought back to him with his daughter moving over to his side and he wrapped an arm around her form. Pulling her into a hug, they listened to the new Trickster talking on the video.

" _Get ready for the games to begin! I have….A bomb._ " The Trickster slowly said before snapping his camera to a large wooden box with a bomb symbol on it, like something out of a cartoon. " _It's a big bomb. It'll make a big bang, and then a big hole, and then a big drop in the pop…ulation._ " He began joking to himself, liking his own little jokes. " _But never say the Trickster…is not fair._ " The group listening closer to his next words. " _The bomb is somewhere between 52nd street and Avenue B._ "

When they heard that, the three mutants suited up. Olivia opening up her rectangular box and let her nanites form her suit and change her hair color. Matt letting the Arc Reactor open up and release his nanites to form his Iron Knight suit. Seth was about to slither on his suit but not before he bent down to Frankie's level, looking directly into her eyes.

"Frankie…Remember our talk before? Back home?" Frankie nodded immediately. "…I'm probably going to hate myself for this…but…it's time to suit up, Magenta."

His daughter widening her eyes in shock. "You sure Dad?"

Caitlin shot up from her chair and looked at him with shocked eyes as well, "Seth…she's just a child."

"She is, yeah." Seth agreed with her. "But at the same time, she's got a hero in her. One that is the child of my partner, and even then, she's got a hero in her. She's my daughter after all. And I trust her above anything else." He pressed a finger at her forehead and continued, "She's got a little helper in her, right Magenta?" he called out, knowing that the symbiote child within her was listening in. "You can go out with me now, but only for now and you're gonna listen to me out there, okay?"

"I will, Dad. I promise." Frankie assured her adamantly.

"Good." He got back on his feet and kissed the top of her head to assurance and giving her confident. "Matt, you and Liv, fly above the streets and scan any buildings you pass by, check for the bomb there. Barry's going to check the insides of them." Seth then turned to his awaiting daughter. "You and I are going to check above the buildings, checking to see if he moved the bomb to a higher location." She nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Cisco asked in confusion.

"If he placed the bomb on top of a building, and it exploded, it could shoot out debris in different directions, hitting more targets from high above and raining down." Seth explained while his clothes began shifting and expanding over his form, enlarging while turning black with the white veins following. His head engulfed and Venom looked down at their daughter. " **Are you ready, Frankie?** "

She confidently smiled and shook her head in denial, "Wrong name, Dad." Her clothes began shifting as well and expanding over her form, turning into a pink miasma that spread over her while black and white veins followed around her body with a spiraling pattern. Her head engulfed by the symbiote and Magenta opened up her maw to look up at her Dad. " **The name's Magenta, Daddy.** "

Smiling happily with a toothy grin in a fatherly way, Venom looked to the other mutants and stated. " **Let's go!** " they nodded and the two flyers took flight and flew through the skylight. The elemental lashed out a tendril and flung himself out of the skylight with Magenta jumping after him.

X

When they reached the central of the city, the four powered beings were above the buildings and saw that the Flash had already taken action and began searching the buildings using his superhuman speed to run through every and all buildings.

Knowing their individual assignments, the two flyers parted ways and used their powers and suits to scan through the buildings they passed by. Both Magenta and Venom jumped into the air and used their tendrils to swing from the building to building before propelling up to the skies.

Landing on one rooftop, Magenta looked around for the bomb on top of the bomb thoroughly. " **Nothing's here.** " She said when she saw that there wasn't a single evident of the explosive device nor a wooden crate. " **Gotta keep looking.** "

" ** _Don't give up Frankie, we're going to find that._** " Her "other" added in supportively while sending out feelings to calm her down.

" **Yeah, you're right. Let's go.** " She ran to the edge of the rooftop and leaped from it before shooting out a tendril and swung upwards. While higher up in the air, she looked up for anything that might resemble a wooden container for the bomb.

Her father did the same and looked around for the wooden container as well while up in the air. Landing on the roof of one of them, he rolled around before shooting his head around to look for it himself. " **Damn it not a single thing is here.** "

" ** _Maybe the bomb's in one of the buildings._** " His "other" said back while he and the host looked around for any sign of the Trickster's whereabouts.

" **We can't stop here.** " Venom jumped back into the air again and kept looking for the wooden container.

While he and his daughter were looking around from the rooftops for the bomb's location, The Flash told them and the ones at the facility, " _Guys, I can't find it. I need you help._ "

" _Me and Liv aren't having much luck either._ " Matt said through their comms, the sound of his thrusters blasting could be heard.

" **Magenta and us are having the same amount of good luck.** " Venom told them while swinging before returning to a landing on top of another building.

" _There's nothing on traffic cams or CCTV._ " Caitlin told them from S.T.A.R. Labs.

" _I retasked the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan the area for incendiary devices. A bomb that large should be giving off some kind of thermal or chemical signature._ " Cisco informed the heroes.

" _Not that I doubt you, Cisco. But we aren't having much luck with that, you know, pal._ " Matt said through the communication link while thrusting through the air of his area.

" _Well, then why can't you find it?_ " Barry asked them via his link as well, the wind rustling against him and audible for everyone connected to the link.

" _Because it's a trick._ "

Silence fell over the mutants and the metahumans out in the city as well as the scientists in the facility when they heard what the founder state those words. Venom being the one who to ask, stated, " **What do you mean?** "

Harrison then added, " _The bomb's not there._ "

Because of what was slowly being accepted by the investigation on Harrison, Barry said in disagreement, " _No, it has to be. I'm gonna keep looking._ "

" _That is what he wants, for you and the others and the police to keep running around in circles._ " Harrison continued.

" **Making us chase our own goddamn tails the entire time.** " The elemental deduced through gritted teeth while his daughter landed down beside him.

" _Yes. And there is something else going on, Barry. I can feel it. Now, trust me._ " The founder aimed at the speedster solely.

However, the speedster was not going to do so and countered, " _I'm gonna keep looking._ " A whoosh emitted through the comms as the metahuman ran around.

" ** _He's gonna blow it all._** " Venom repeated his former thoughts from before again, stating the metahuman's obvious dislike of Harrison Wells.

" _Why doesn't he just listen to you?_ " Cisco asked them.

" **No time for that.** " Venom said, " **Angel, Knight, you two keep scanning the buildings for anything, give Flash a hand. Magenta and us will keep looking as well from above. Brains, the moment you guys figure something out, you contact us immediately.** "

" _Will do, Mr. Rogers._ "

The two symbiote bearers jumped into the air again and swung again, checking to see if this really was a trick or something else.

X

 _WHOOSH_

The Flash's yellow lightning followed his running form as he ran into a tall building, into the basement of the building. The speedster decelerating and a gust of wind erupted from him as he reached into the lowest level of the building.

His eyes looking around he old and dusty room before turning to the further end of the room and saw, to his relief. The same exact wooden container with the bomb symbol on it, seeing that he said in relief. "I found it." His words echoing over the communications link while he walked over to the container and opened up the box.

Eyes widening with both shock and horror as he saw the contents…or lack thereof. There wasn't a single thing in the container. No bomb, not a single mark of being used, and not even a speck of dust. And Harrison was right.

Barry's eyes looked up the inside of the lid, and more horror filled him immediately at the words written on it.

" _Tricked you_ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

'

The monitor before him chimed again, and Cisco looked at the results, saw that there was a police alert coming from Iron Heights Prison. "Uh-oh, there's an explosion at Iron Heights."

Harrison pieced the dots together and remarked, "This was all a diversion."

Caitlin followed the same thoughts and remarked deducing, "The prison was the real target."

"James Jessie." Harrison furthered added as more pieces of the puzzles began to fit. "I guess he's tricked us all."

These words from his statement filled the minds of the scientists in the Cortex and the heroes who listened in on the other end from around the various spots of their search areas in the city. And confusion filled their minds for a while as they began making their way back to the facility.

X

After a while, the news of what happened at Iron Heights had been told to those who had returned to the facility, they were shocked to hear that Henry Allen, Barry's father, had been the one to be taken hostage by the two Tricksters. Not just that, additional information of the second Trickster have been figured out.

Joe began, "We were able to identify the other Trickster. His name's Axel Walker, age 25. Apparently, him and James have been corresponding through snail mail for over a decade."

"I should have been there." Barry said in regret, feeling the weight of his actions slowly increasing on his shoulders.

Seth walked over to him from the left side and patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Barry, you couldn't know that the Tricksters would go and do something like this. None of us could."

Caitlin comfortingly patted his right shoulder, "We're gonna find your Dad, okay?"

Barry looked between the two doctors and saw their comforting looks. As he did, Cisco added adamantly. "Definitely."

Even though the speedster was surrounded by friends and family who was comforting with every words they could think of, all that entered his mind was the feelings of regret of not listening to the founder. Looking to him, Barry said regrettably, "I guess I should have listened to you." with that said, he got on his feet and walked out of the Cortex.

Seth and Joe shared a look before the two walked over to find the speedster together. The two found him, sitting in front of the Pipeline, his face pointing directly at the entrance to the prison. The detective walked over to his left side and the elemental walked over to the opposite side and leaned against the wall, thinking that the two needed to talk before he joined in.

"You okay?"

"Do you guys think my dad is still alive?" Barry asked them after Joe's question, his mind only filled with the image of him holding his father's lifeless body, because he failed to listen to Harrison Wells' orders.

"Don't think like that, Barry." Seth tried to help him. "It's just going to distract you out in the field."

Joe agreed with the mutant, "Yes. Yes, he is. Of course."

"Jesse only took your old man to use as leverage." Seth added, trying to scale the weights in his mind with his calming words.

"He might be crazy, but he's not stupid." Joe followed before pointing upwards. "And everyone upstairs is looking to find him."

The speedster then added in a hurtful voice that's filled with disbelief. "So now I'm supposed to just…leave my Dad's face in the hands of a man who may have had something to do with my Mom's murder." He lightly scoffed. "Guys…I can't do this. I'm not like Seth. I can't…remain lifeless." His eyes turned tear-filled and his voice broke.

"Yes, you can." The detective said while taking a seat beside him.

"And you don't have be like me, Barry." The elemental said while taking a seat beside him from the other side.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I mean, if Wells is a murderer…" he trailed off as more and more disbelief filled him. "…then why does he want to help me? Why has he helped me stop many criminals? Or saved Ronne? Why didn't I see this? Seth you saw it all along, why couldn't I?" he directed at the elemental.

"I've always been distrustful of many humans Barry. I'm used to pick apart people from their behavior after months and years of training as a SHIELD agent. I always just pick out their strange behaviors and began mentally breaking them down to find a solution to their behavior, why it was so strange and…emotionless. That's why I never trusted Wells as you guys did." Seth revealed.

The detective then revealed, "I spent 1/10 as much time with him as you did…and he almost had me believing in him."

"Almost." Barry repeated.

"Look, whatever else he is, he is Harrison Wells." Joe said, "You love science. He is science. It's like you made best friends with Einstein."

"You're saying I wanted to be tricked?"

Seth shook his head, "No that's what he's saying Barry." The speedster turned to him, "Joe told me a lot of things about you, from back as a kid and as the man you are now. One thing, I got out of those stories was, you always want to be the person who sees the best in people." he shifted a finger between himself and Joe "I've been an agent for a decade now and Joe's been a cop for 25 years now. The two of us? We see the flaws, the lies…the darkest thoughts that people think we don't see or want to see."

"He's right, Bar." Joe agreed. "I wish I could be you. As fast as you are, that is your real power. Don't let Wells take that from you. I don't know…why he's helping us."

"None of us do, Barry." Seth swiftly added. "But he is, that's all that matters."

Tears began running down the speedster's face as he said with a breaking voice, "I can't lose my dad, guys." His head hung down as they continued falling from his eyes.

"Barr." His adoptive father got up and walked behind his son, "Barr, come on. Come on. Come on." He clapped his shoulder comfortingly as his child sobbed his heart out.

"Dry your tears, little one." Seth said like he was talking to a child. "Your dad needs us. So get up, dust off your ass, and soldier on, friend. The city needs us." He got up to his feet and nodded his gratitude to the two beside him, thanking himself that he has the two with him.

The three men walked back over to the Cortex, Barry walking around the main console to talk to Cisco. Joe walked over to the middle of the room while Seth walked over to his daughter and hugged her. He saw that her head was looking down.

Slowly rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, Seth asked her, "Are you okay, honey? You seem a little down. You're not sick, are you?"

Frankie shook her head, "No, I'm fine, Dad. I just…hate how I wasn't that good out there. I didn't do much out there."

"Honey." he bent down before her, "It's your first time as a hero out there, as Magenta. Last time you actually become her was to fight off against Carnage. You don't have much experience with this, and that's okay. None of us are born heroes, I wasn't. I _made_ myself a hero through training and even more training. So did your Uncle and Aunt. It's a choice to become a hero, you know. It's not something that can just be forced onto your shoulders, nor it is something you don't have to force yourself into."

"Why did you become a hero, Dad?" Frankie wondered of him.

"Remember what I told you about before? About me, your aunt and uncle, when were kids and kidnapped and experimented on?" She nodded, recalling the story of her family's upbringing. "After that, we decided to become what the humans didn't expect us to be. Use our powers for the better of humanity and innocents, to become the shield." Frankie smiled in response to her father's words of encouragement. "I guess that's why we really became heroes, to the protectors of our home." He took hold of her hand, and said, "Sweetie, you don't have to be a hero, if you don't want to be. I'm not going to force it on you. you don't have to go out there if it's too dangerous or too scary."

"I want to Dad." Frankie said adamantly before adding, "But…Can I wait?"

"Of course, honey." he said and kissed her forehead, getting her to giggle while Seth pulled her into a hug. "When you're ready for it, I'll be there…and with time, I'll even train you myself."

"You mean it, Dad?" Frankie looked up to him.

"I do. When you think you're ready for it, I'll be there and we'll begin training, until then… stop growing up, would you?" He joked while nuzzling against the top of her head.

"I'll try, Daddy." Frankie said through a giggling voice while she rubbed her head against his head.

"Anything?" Barry said out loud to Cisco, the father and daughter on the side pulling away from each other to look in their direction. The detective's phone began ringing from his spot.

"Me and Matt are scanning all the traffic cams in the city." Cisco started.

"But so far, we got squat." Matt added while his hand ran down his face in annoyance.

Joe finally pulled out his phone and pressed the button to accept the call, "Hey baby." He got no voice from the other end. "Iris?" the others turned to the detective whose face paled immediately and he pressed the speaker button on his phone to let them listen in.

" _How many of you feel the Trimethyline 32 coursing through your veins, hmm?_ " The unmistakable voice of the original Trickster speak through the speaker on his phone.

"That's him. That's Jesse." Barry told everyone.

"Cisco, Mat, can you guys ping her phone?" Joe asked the two.

"On it!" Matt called out his answer.

"What was Trimethyl…" Olivia trailed off as she couldn't remember the rest of the word and directed at her brother.

Seth saw the look and explained, "Trimethylmercury 32. It's a relatively fast-acting poison." The natives looked to him and wondered how he knew that already. "When it comes to poisonous stuff, my mind is like a steel trap, okay? Sue me."

"You are still the weirdest doctor in the entire multiverse." Olivia said to her brother.

"Love you, too Bubble." He countered smugly, her teeth gritting from the counter.

"Is there a cure?" Barry asked the two doctors.

"An easy one yeah." The elemental said.

"Yes. We can start synthesizing the antidote right now." Harrison said.

Frankie stepped forward and asked, "Where is Iris right now?"

Cisco got the location of the tracing back and it showed on the monitors, "City hall." He answered.

"The Mayor's having a fundraiser there tonight." The detective informed them.

Seth looked to his sister and her boyfriend, "Okay, I'll stay here and help with the antidote, you guys go with Barry, take care of the Tricksters." They nodded and the two mutants let the nanites release and form their individual suits.

Harrison looked to the metahuman speedster and said, "Barry, do not underestimate the Trickster." He barely registered it and ran to his suit and put it on before shooting off with the two mutants.

X

 **(City Hall)**

When Iris West, journalist of Central City Picture News, came to City Hall for the Mayor's fundraiser, dressed to fit the occasion in a beautiful red dress with gorgeous earrings and hair straightened as well, the last thing she expected was be held hostage by two maniacs with the same exact name.

But now she was, and poisoned by the two criminals from the champagne that was offered around. And she had called her father for help, without the maniacs' notice, who accepted the call and listened on the time while the original Trickster spoke ever so threateningly. Now everyone began sending out their money to the criminals' banks out of fear that they might not get the antidote.

As she waited there, the original Trickster behind her came walking up to her and greeted in an ill-mannered voice. "Well, hello." He walked around to her front and flirtatiously straightened his tie as he said, "You know, I've been in prison for 20 years."

Without a hint of fear in her voice, she said, "Then you'll know the routine when you get sent back."

He rose an eyebrow in response to her count-

 _WHOOSH_

A flash of yellow lightning attacked him and grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him into the nearest wall. His eyes went up to see the Scarlet Speedster standing there before him. "Where's Henry Allen?"

With a crazed look on his face, the criminal said back, "He's where you'll be soon. Heaven!" Axel Walker quickly and stealthily walked over them and placed a device with large beeping red lamb on it around his wrist.

While Barry kept his eyes on the device, James Jessie said, "Are you familiar with the movie _Speed_? Keanu Reeves, Sandra Bullock?" he listed the legends before explaining. "See, you're the bus, and that's the bomb. A Kinetic Bomb, actually, and if you go below 600 miles per hour, it'll explode. Same thing happens if you try to remove it." His son flipped a switch, "Oh it's active." He let out excitedly.

"Run, run, run, run, run."

 _WHOOSH_

The Flash ran out of the large hall immediately with all of his might. The moment the two criminals saw the speedster run away they began letting out a loud laughter.

 _SHATTER_

However, their laughter was deafened by the sound of the glass shattering when Iron Knight and Angel Fury slammed through the glass and hovered above the air. The audience below them looked up to them with wide eyes, Iris took out her phone and took a picture of the female hero who hovered in the air with her ethereal red hair floating around by itself.

Matt turned a repulsor out to the criminals who only began chuckling even more manically. "What's so funny?" Iron Knight called out to them.

James Jesse spoke slowly and then raised his voice, "Not much. Aside from _this!_ Have a blast! Or two!" he and his son pulled out two separate guns with grenade launcher, the two launchers opened up and launched a series of weaponized grenades at the hero.

The grenades began shining blue and spinning around before bursting open. A bunch of spiraling orbs came out of the grenade shells and each of them pointed at both Matt and Olivia. The Tricksters began laughing loudly as the original explained, "How'd you like these guys, huh? Miniaturized drones filled to the brim with gas that explodes upon contact with air like Hansel and Gretel when they met the bitchy Witch. Oh, and little something else, they have homing capabilities. So you two better up, up and AWAY!"

"Shit!" Olivia said as both she and Matt flew out of the building, knowing that even with their powers they couldn't risk the bombs explode in such a tight space. Especially with the number of airborne bombs of that magnitude that flew after them.

Sharing a look between each other, they flew upwards and out of the city's limits, the airborne bombs kept following them and their speed increased when the drones spiraled. When the two mutants looked to the drones again, the saw the drones closing in on them.

The two of them looked around, seeing that they were at least a few miles above the city. "Looks far enough! Let's take them out!" Iron Knight shouted to Angel Fury who agreed with a nod of her head. Placing a hand over his arc reactor and opened it up, he turned around before slamming it back in. The nanites clung to his suit before taking the form of Frost-Flame. Olivia used her psychic powers, enshrouding her body with the energy before.

They separated from each other, flying off to different directions, Iron Knight flying off to the left and Angel Fury flying off to the right. The airborne drones separated into two large groups of explosive drones that flew after the two mutants separately.

Twirling around to meet her group of drones, Olivia gathered large masses of energy into the palms of both hands. Concentrating the energy and letting it compress into forms of spheres, she lashed both hands out. The spheres vibrated quickly before combusting and shot into a series of various energy beams. Each of the beams connected to the drones, taking them down and leaving explosive smokes in their wake. "Booyah!" she exclaimed.

Using his thrusters, flaring up and sending him further ahead. While he did so, Matt spun around himself and his mini-gun began spinning, charging up and readying itself to fire. His HUD screen locking onto the airborne bombs. "Fire away!" he exclaimed while his mini-gun stopped spinning and fired off a hailstorm of bullets at the drones, taking them down with various amounts of bullets, each of them charged with either fire or frost energy. Like his girlfriend, the aftermath of the drones' last moments were series of explosions.

The two mutants looked down at the city below them after flying closer to each other, seeing the familiar yellow lightning that followed the speedster who kept running around.

X

"Cisco!" Barry shouted to the scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who had the scanned his suit and found a foreign object attached to him.

" _He wasn't lying._ " Cisco began with a displeased tone. " _That thing's linked to a speedometer, and it will blow if you stop moving._ "

"I can't run forever!" Barry grunted out loud to them.

" _There's gotta be a way to get it off him without damaging it._ " Caitlin said through the link.

" _I can swing over to him and cut his arm off._ " Seth offered his ideas.

"Not helping, Seth!" the speedster shouted back over the wind that crashed against his face as he ran.

Harrison then asked curiously, for both the speedster and those near him in the facility, " _Barry, do you see any walls nearby?_ "

"Why?" he answered.

" _Because I need you to run into one. Or more accurately, through one._ "

" _What?/What?/What?_ " the combined exclaim of confusion and shock from Caitlin, Seth and Cisco came out from the other end of the communication link.

The founder then explained, " _If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air, your body…your cells will be in a state of excitement that should allow you to phase…right through that wall, leaving the bomb on the other side._ "

"Should?" Barry wondered his query back to him.

" _Now my idea of cutting his arm sounds better._ " Seth said amusingly before a sound of a leaping came through the comms link.

" _You can do this. I believe in you._ " Harrison assured him.

Even though, Barry has always trusted the founder through any tough times that he were to meet as The Flash…he didn't believe that he could handle something of that level, even now, even in life or death situations such as this. "I can't." he finalized his decision.

However, The founder was not about to let the speedster stick with that decision. " _Listen to me, Barry….Breathe…Breathe._ " he repeated slowly, sensations filling the words that were spoken, and those that were to be spoken. " _…Feel the air…Feel that wind on your face…Feel the ground, your feet lifting you up, pushing you forward, and the lightning…Barry, feel the lightning…Feel its power…Its electricity pumping through your veins…Crackling through you…traveling to every nerve in your body…like a shock…You're no longer you now…You're part of something greater…You're part of a speed force… It's yours._ " Barry felt the founder's echo in his head, resonating with his own, and giving him strength, the lightning and crackling like a thunderstorm in his own core. His eyes closing as they echoed again and again, while time slowed down ever slower around him.

" _…_ _Now do it…_ "

Snapping his eyes open again, the Scarlet Speedster ran even faster now, his will fueling his lightning. Like it was a bright flame that bend the wind to its will and intensified itself tenfold. Locking eyes with the front of a large truck in front of him, he ran to it….

…his body vibrating even more…

…and as he ran to collide with the truck… he passed right through it…the Kinetic Bomb popping off his wrist in response…

From the other end of the truck, Barry ran through it and decelerated into a standing. Breathing heavily out of both exhaust and shock from his newfound ability, he looked down at his wrist, happily smiling at his bomb-less wrist.

 _EXPLOSION_

The sound of the Kinetic Bomb exploding from the front of the truck got his attention. Making him let out, "Oh!"

" _Barry?_ " Caitlin asked worried while she and Cisco and Harrison awaited the fate of the speedster.

"Oh, that felt weird." He said back while feeling his body slowly return to normal. The words he spoke, cause the scientists back at the facility to relax themselves. He was then reminded of the situation at City Hall. "Guys what about the poison back at City Hall?"

" _Daddy's handling that._ " Frankie said, deciding to join in on their conversation.

X

"Ooh, I like it." Axel Walker said as he and his father saw the account view on the screen, the current balance increasing more and more as the frightened people didn't want to die just yet.

"Look at that." James Jessie said while the other hostages continued giving them more and more money. "Lobsters on me, kid." He told the kid with his excited offer, seeing the amount of money continually increase.

 _SHATTER_

The sound of glass shattering again got their attention to turn upwards again, thinking that it would be the two mutants from before to come back to the fray. "Uh-oh." James said at the sight. But they were wrong to assume so as they saw Venom standing on top of the staircase as he looked down on them.

Crossing his arms over his chest tightly, he flexed his muscles, making them vibrate like a quake running through water. Letting out a cry, he sent out dozens of tendrils out of his back. The tips of each of them latched onto injection guns with the antidote within their container. "Ow!" All of the guests in the audience let out in slight pain when the injection guns injected the antidote into their bodies from Venom's expert use of them.

When he was sure that each and everyone of them had been injected, Venom jumped down on the stage and called out to them. " **You've all been given an antidote. You're safe.** "

"That wasn't very sanitary." James quipped at the words.

Any other words that were to be spoken from either him or his son were cut off when a large clawed hand wrapped around their throats. Venom brought the two men closer to his face and sneered at them, " **Now…where is…Henry Allen? Say it…otherwise…** " his tongue slithered over James' face, making him recoil in disgust at the slimy feeling of the demon's tongue touching his face. " **We're gonna have us a late bite. Wonder if Iron Heights will miss you…or if they can manage with just your…** " his white eyes looking up and down his body. " **…feet? Both of you.** " Axel and James began shivering in fear when they saw Venom looking at them like a demonic predator and hungry irradiating out of him.

Both father and son gulped in more fear, as they only had one solution and no other, at least the one that would actually ensure their safety.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Wow." Henry Allen said as he looked around happily and took in the Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs. After he was saved by the Flash from last night, who then revealed himself to be his own son, Barry, he was brought to the facility to meet everyone in the room the next day. "Half of this stuff didn't even exist when I was practicing."

Cisco agreed and offered innocently, "Yeah, well, I'd be happy to give you a crash course on all of it if you get out." Everyone in the Cortex looked at him with dry eyes, Henry more than others, which made the mechanical engineer say, "I'm gonna shut up now."

Henry chuckled at the man's words and patted his shoulder in comfort. "It's okay." His eyes then went to the elemental who made eye contact with him. "Pleasure to finally meet you. Seth. or should I say Venom."

"Likewise, Dr. Allen." Seth greeted back while he stepped over to him and shook his hand. "And please, call me Seth."

"Looks like you've been keeping an eye on those two, thankfully." Henry referred to his son and Joe.

"It has its bumps but yeah. Being their babysitter is easy as pie." Seth joked with the detective shooting a glare in mock.

Henry chuckled again and looked to the two other mutants in the back and Frankie, who stood near Caitlin. "I assume those are your family?"

"They are." Seth answered confidently while happily, while they in the back waved slightly.

"Dr. Allen?" Caitlin called the elder man, getting his attention while she walked closer.

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling the need to give you a hug." She shyly said.

"Absolutely. I will always accept a hug." Henry hugged the female doctor gently and briefly and said "Thank you." after pulling away.

Frankie stepped closer to him as well, just as shyly as Caitlin, "Can I have one too?"

"Of course, sweetie." Henry said as he bent down and hugged the young girl too. After pulling away from the young girl, he looked to the elemental with a curious look on his face, "I assume this little one's yours?"

"She is." Seth said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Frankie's form. "My little baby girl, Frankie Rogers."

Shifting his eyes between the father and his daughter, Henry remarked honestly. "She looks to be in good hands." The two nodded their agreements.

Venom from within his host gave the speedster's father a once over and wondered out loud in his head, " ** _Is he really Barry's father? He seems more…nice._** "

" _…_ _Maybe Barry was adopted by the Allens…_ " Seth thought back his reply darkly.

Henry looked to his son who stood in front of his suit placed on the mannequin. A bunch of questions entered his mind as he walked over to him and began. "Wow. You gotta tell me. What does it feel when you're running down the street like a bat out of hell?"

Barry briefly looked to Harrison Wells who seemed devoid of any emotions as usual and answered his father, "There's not feeling like it."

Frankie then said out, making sure the speedster and his father heard it, "That's up for discussion, swinging is amazing as well." Magenta gave an enthusiastic nod in the young metahuman's mind. Seth leaned down and kissed the top of her head after she said those words.

Once again, Henry couldn't help but chuckle at the voice of the young girl's childlike behavior, reminding him of his short time with Barry at that age. Before and within prison. "I bet. Actually, you're all heroes in my book, especially you, Dr. Wells." He looked to the man before looking to the elemental. "You too, Dr. Rogers."

"I don't like being called doctor. Sounds too formal for me." Seth corrected the elder doctor who chuckled as he walked closer.

He walked over to the elemental anyway and out stretched his hand. "But still, thank you for everything that you've done for my son. For protecting him out there. Means a lot to me."

Seth shook his hand and said, "Ups and downs, but he's a good man on the inside and the outside. And I'm gonna continue aiding him in whatever way I can, Dr. Allen. That I promise you." He swore to the doctor.

The father smiled again happily before walking over to the founder of the facility with his hand out stretched again. "And thank you, Dr. Wells. For everything that you've done for my son."

Accepting the hand with his own, Harrison said back in gratitude, "Well, your son is an extraordinary man, Dr. Allen. And I will do everything in my power to ensure Barry's future."

Henry Allen happy to hear those words spoken about his son, loving the fact that his son was safe in the hands of one of the most intelligent men on the planet along with a man who fights like a demon but is a protector at heart. With those feelings filling, he walked over to his son again and hugged him.

The others around them watched happily as the father and son hugged each other. Cisco smiling himself. Harrison merely smirking instead of showing a smile. Olivia and Matt walking closer to each other and wrapped an arm around each other's waists. Joe's eyes turning teary out of pure happiness at the sight. Seth used one arm to hug Frankie while his other snaked around Caitlin's waist and pulled her to his side, her head falling on his shoulder. The three of them resembling a true family while looking to the hugging father and son.

Barry and Henry pulled away from one another, giving each other a last look of happiness before the imprisoned man walked to Joe. "It's time, Joe." He held out his hands side by side, readying them to be handcuffed.

However, the detective said with a shaking head. "No."

"No?" Henry needed clarity.

"No." Joe wrapped an arm around his old friend.

"Okay." The inmate was cool with that decision and let the detective walk him out.

Caitlin, being as good-hearted as she is, walked over to Barry and hugged him. While he was in the hug, he received a soul-chilling cold glare from Seth, making the speedster shiver slightly in fear. When the female doctor pulled away from him, she said kindly, "You seem like you could use a hug too." He smiled, one that faded when he felt the elemental's eyes freezing his soul now.

Seeing her boyfriend's eyes on him, she walked over to him and took his hand. "Something wrong?"

"Not a single thing, Cait." He told her and wrapped an arm around her and they walked out into the Corridor, just the two of them. Frankie had swung out before with her aunt and her uncle. "Wanna go out for dinner before going back home."

"I like that." Caitlin looked back briefly, seeing that they were away from the Cortex's entrance and she saw that they were out of earshot. Turning back to Seth, she asked, "Do you know what was wrong with Barry before? He was acting different before. Like he was angry or something."

Seth didn't know what to say to her and said instead, hating himself for lying to her. "No idea. Maybe the speed is catching up to his brain, finally." He quipped, she gave a dry look in response. "I honestly don't know. He did visit his Dad after all, some feelings returning and that."

"If you say so. but just so we're clear…" she leaned up to his lips, giving him the impression of giving him a kiss. But all she did was smile teasingly while poking out her tongue at him from close distance, getting him to groan. "…you're buying."

"You got yourself a deal, Dr. Snow." He teasingly said back to her, swiftly capturing her lips in a kiss before continuing onwards down the corridor.

X

 **(Wests' Residence)**

" _Flash, Venom, Iron Knight and Ethereal Angel Vanquishes Tricksters._ " The news title said on the TV screen with a picture of the two Tricksters in handcuffs, in the West's residence that was in front of the couch, where Iris and Eddie was seated.

Eddie Thawne had been brought to CSI lab of the precinct after the night's events by Joe. His partner asked him to sit down on the chair in the laboratory, knowing that it was an important deal, since it was about Iris. Eddie had previously learned that his girlfriend was looking into Mason Bridge's disappearance.

And apparently, Joe…and The Flash couldn't let that happen, and they needed his help. Which they got…after the Scarlet Speedster revealed his face to Eddie…. revealing the face of Barry Allen, the man who was struck by lightning the night of the particle accelerator.

To say his mind was blown was the understatement…cause it blasted itself out of his head and blasted through the stratosphere…and into outer space.

When he got his bearings back together, he was looped in on the plan and did his part. Walking to the West's residence and told the news to his girlfriend who still wrapping her mind around what she's been told. The moment she did, she said, wanting confirmation from him. "Brazil? Why…why would Mason move to Brazil?"

Even thought, Eddie had thought that he might have fathomed the entire situation by now, he was still having trouble dealing with the fact that his partner's kid is the Flash. Coughing lightly to himself, he answered Iris's doubts, with a lie. "Apparently there was a girl involved. And he decided to go hike the amazon with her for a year, you know, live off the grid, write his memoirs or something."

Iris then spoke, while Barry and Joe came walking through the front door. "Wow. I guess you really don't anyone."

Eddie looked to the two men who live here and commented honestly, while hiding the secret meaning in them. "No, you don't." Both Barry and the blonde-haired detective shared a look while Iris kept looking distraught and shocked from the revelation that's been revealed to her.

Joe then pitched in worriedly for his daughter. "Hey, baby, everything good?"

Iris shook her head, getting herself out of whatever trance she was in before, "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Um, dinner will be ready in a jiff, okay?" she told them sheepishly.

"Okay." Eddie whispered softly to her while Joe and Barry hung their jackets on the coat racks.

The elder detective looked in the direction of the kitchen, where his daughter was occupying the space before turning to his partner and asked in a whisper. "She buy it?"

Unsurely, and still inhaling deeply a few times, "I think so."

Barry nodded in relief. Looking back to the direction of the kitchen, Joe said. "Keeping her in the dark, it's for her safety."

However, Eddie didn't think that. "That is debatable, and we will have that debate." His eyes shifting between his partner and Barry before asking, "But for right now, what's our next move? How do we figure out what Wells is up to?"

Thinking back to the night's events, him learning of this newfound ability of his metahuman powers, Barry recalled while saying. "When Wells was talking me through phasing so I could get the Trickster's bomb off my wrist… The way he described my being The Flash, running…Feeling the wind and the power…it's like he was talking from experience." He admitted to the two detectives.

Confusion, shock, and horror-infested curiosity entered Joe's mind as he asked, "What are you saying?" Eddie from the other side awaited the answer.

And when they did, more shock washed over them like it was pouring over them from the skies above.

"I don't know how…But he's the Man in Yellow. Harrison Wells is the Reverse-Flash."

X

 _"_ _It's not your fault… Cisco…now all of you…can rest…in piece…and move on…and take care of the city…" Seth said to him through a panting and hurting voice, his mouth bleeding and bleeding as he looked at Caitlin's tear-falling face. Leaning up his head, he kissed her, "I love you…Caitlin Snow…and I know you're gonna take…care of…Frankie, Matt and Olivia…I love you."_

 _Caitlin continued crying as she said back, "I love you too…just please hold on for me…Seth…Please."_

 _"_ _I love you." he said before shooting his head forward again, his lips crashing against hers again, this one being more forceful by the looks. Parts of his symbiotic mass began shooting out of his body and slithered over his body, and like a bridge, the masse slid over his body to meet his girlfriend's. The black symbiote continued slithered over his body and going through his mouth and into her._

 _As the mass continued slithering out of his body, the tendrils that formed his arm shot out and connected to Caitlin's body, the blood shooting out of his open wound again. Grunting heavily as more pain erupted in his body while he pulled away from her body._

 _His eyes not placing them on the new host of Venom, the love of his life. "I love you, Caitlin…Take care." Seth placed his back against the generator behind him, his lips forming one last smile while his eyes closed shut while turning limp…_

 _At the sight of the man she loves…leaving her…Caitlin's eyes began leaking like a waterfall…and while she did…her clothes began changing color…turning black…forming a dark mass out of her clothes…spreading over her entire body… Her feet enveloped and turning bigger and her nails turning into talon-shark claws… Her hands enveloping and morphing into clawed hands…The black mass continued spreading…and white veins followed and grew longer as did her body…Her hair turning from light-brown into black with streaks off white in it…Her tear-falling face became enveloped, turning into a head with a maw filled with shark-like teeth…a pair of white pseudo eyes looking down at her mate._

 _His eyes looking shocked at the sight before him…as he saw Caitlin now standing as…Venom?_

 _Her mouth opened up and the next sound was the only sound that filled the room_

 ** _SCREAM_**

X

"Argh!"

Cisco snapped up in shock and screamed out in shock, his body sweating bullets as he looked around in shock from his dream…or whatever it was broke him out of his midnight sleep. But nothing was there, only the sleeping form of his girlfriend Bette San Souci who was still sleeping soundly.

But what the heck did he just see then?

Seth…dying…? And….Caitlin…becoming…Venom? what kind of a sick dream is that?!

Or was it even a dream…

Shaking his head repeatedly as worry continued resurfacing into it, he flipped the covers off his body and got up to get his phone from his table. Quickly dialing up the number he placed it up to his ear, and waited for the line to be connected. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." He chanted worriedly.

The line connected finally and a groan of annoyance came out from the other end, followed by a yawn of tiredness, "… _Yawn…Cisco, what are you doing? It's frigging late to call someone, you know. Is there any trouble?_ " Cisco let out a brief exhale of relief when the line connected.

"No, no. Nothing, Seth." Cisco assured the elemental. "I was just worried about you and Caitlin. Are you both okay? None of you are hurt in any way, are you?"

" _No, we're fine, Cisco. Why? Is something the matter?_ " Seth worriedly asked his friend from the other end.

"No…I think I just had a bad dream, is all. Sorry for bothering you guys." Cisco apologized to them.

" _Don't worry about that, Cisco. There's no reason for you to apologize for worrying about your friends. And if those bad dreams keep happening, give Liv a call. She can help you out with her powers._ " Seth explained. " _Though, if you want to check up on us again…do it in the day-time…if you think I can get cranky, wait till you see my daughter when she's not getting her beauty sleep._ " He jokingly threatened.

Cisco shortly laughed, before saying "Will try to remember that one, dude. Thanks again. Good night."

" _Nighty night._ " Seth said back before hanging up.

Exhaling deeply in relief, Cisco walked back to his bed and let himself fall down to it in relief, right beside Bette's sleeping and peaceful form. "He's okay. She's okay. They're okay." He chanted to himself as he recalled the mutant's words from their phone-call.

"Seth's not… dead…and Caitlin's not…Venom."

 **To be continued…**

 **Now that's a chapter.**

 **Now more realization has dawned on the Scarlet Speedster, steeling his mind of the decision that he's come to. Harrison Wells is the Flash.**

 **And it looks like Cisco Ramon got a certain vibe now from the previous timeline, reliving the memories of that timeline, seeing Seth draw his last breath and Caitlin morph into the form of Venom.**

 **With Eddie Thawne looped into Barry's and Joe's plan to dig deeper into the enigma that is Harrison Wels, they are now ever so closer to expose his truth.**

 **And how will that work out in the end with the trusty mutants in the midst.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	39. Chapter 39: All Star Team Up

**Now another bedtime story for you true believers out there.**

 **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you guys have posted, they mean a lot.**

 **So without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 39: All Star Team Up**

Being citizens of Central City, the city that was always sunny and full of happiness of different kinds, doesn't always mean that everyone would follow that way of life. Especially the three cars who drove through the night with the pedal to the metal with stolen goods in their bags.

Tires screeching as they as continued driving against the asphalt. Vehicles continuing, even swirling around for a bit uncontrollably. Headlights shining through the darkness that followed the time of the night. The drivers looked behind them, their eyes looking to their rear glasses and saw that they were still being followed by the last three beings they wanted to encounter for this night.

Flying through the air, his wings blazing with energy and thrusting forward, was Iron Knight. His HUD screen scanning over each of the three cars, picking up three heat signatures in each of the cars. "Got three heat signatures in each of the three cars." He replied to his friends.

Leaping from one building to another, with the muscles in his arms and legs strengthened with the earth element, was Venom. Both of his arms lashing out to the front and shot out tendrils, latching them onto buildings from opposite sides. Pulling on them both, he shot himself forward again and said, " **Three for each of us. Easy.** "

Levitating herself through air, her entire body enveloped with her psychic energy, was Angel Fury. Energy spheres, filled with her energy, formed under her feet and were only alive for a second. The compressed energy bursting from them formed a shockwave that propelled her forward "Let's take them out."

The three cars say that they were nearing a crossroad, and the three thugs in each of them shared a look before agreeing and separating, driving down an individual road. The three mutant heroes did same, sharing a look before following down their individual road.

X

After taking the left turn, driving down the road, the two other thugs in the vehicle cocked their firearms, ready to fire off bullets to take down anyone who might come near them. The thug behind the wheel slammed his foot down on the gas-pedal. The thug to his side looked around as well while cocking his gun. The one in the backseats reeled his shotgun before slamming it forward.

 _SHATTER_

His slam against the window, got the job done, shattering the back window. Slamming his firearm against the remaining pieces of shattered glass, he looked out the now glass-less window, his eyes going from left and right to find the large elemental.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he asked the one in the backseats, "We lose them yet?!" his words came out in a shout from the pumping adrenaline that ran through his veins while his hands steered the wheel around, swirling around a few cars ahead of them.

"I think so!" shouted the thug in the backseats back. His hand going into the duffel bag, one filled with guns, beside him and pulled out a handgun just in case.

The one beside the driver placed his hand on the airbag, pulling him forward, and said with a smirk, "Not far now guys!" his eyes were on the bridge that would lead them to their safehouse. He was about to speak again, but then a large shadow passed over them. At the sight of the passing shadow, he let out in fear. "Uh-oh."

Performing a flip while in mid-air, Venom landed on the road in front of them. His clawed hand digging into the ground before thrusting an arm forward. His entire hand covered in white mist before forming ice claws before the entire arm stretched out, shooting out like a snake.

The thug beside the driver grabbed his shotgun and shattered the glass, out of the way, before aiming it and firing off at the iced clawed hand. But it was useless as the large iced hand grabbed around his body. "What the f-" he didn't the chance to the speak as he pulled out of the vehicle. His entire body turned filthy and trashy when he was slammed into a trash container, his body breaking through the lid.

The man in the backseats forced his way out of the back and to the front of the car, his hand clutched around his handgun and the trigger pulled, a series of bullets firing off to stop the elemental giant. But none of them were having any effect. Even more so when a sphere of electrified water slammed into his body. Spasming out of control from electrocution.

The thug behind the wheel freaking out as he saw his accomplices being taken out so quickly. Out of fear he pulled out a pistol and shot off bullets himself, even though his friends didn't have any luck at all, he tried out of desperation.

A bunch of black tendrils wrapped around his body and the body of the electrocuted man who was passed out, before being yanked out of the car and with one mighty swing, flung into a trash container, joining their friend who had been soaking in the trash for a while now.

With no one behind the wheel, the car continued on its way, merely rolling till it met the large hero who raised a foot and lightly placed it on top of the rolling car. Not seeing any need to apply pressure to his feet, he held his foot there and let the car stand still.

" **Nailed it.** " Seth replied while he grabbed the car and placed it on top of the trash container, closing it off like a makeshift lid of his own design.

X

After taking the left turn, driving down the road, the two other thugs in the backseats looked around worriedly with their firearms pointing out the windows that they shattered out of the way before. The driver looked around himself with worried eyes. Worried that the elemental demon might seek them out next after taking on their friends.

However, another being would be the one to take them on instead.

The sound of his thrusters flaring up again emitting from behind them as Iron Knight looked down on them. His HUD screen scanned the getaway vehicle, still finding the three heat signatures of the three thugs. His shoulder pads opening up and firing off two grappling hooks.

The hooks pierced through the front corners of the vehicle's roof. With pulls from both of hooks, the thugs themselves in a vehicle without a roof now. Iron Knight flung the roof around and to the side. No free of the roof's constrictions, the two thugs in the backseats aimed their guns at the armored mutant.

Matt took on the bullets that were fired from their guns, and flew forward again. Slamming his thrusters in his hands forward, he pushed himself backwards and downwards. With a spin, he let nanites swarm his foot before forming a large energy foot weight.

 _SMASH_

Smashing his foot into the hood of the vehicle, sending it pitching forward and the three thugs were flung out of it from the attack and sent rolling against the asphalt, grunts and wincing came out of their mouths when they felt their skin break from the impact with the ground.

Dislodging his foot from the car hood, Matt jumped down in front of the three thugs who got up on their feet again. Not willing to give them a moment to strike, the armored mutant charged up his repulsors in his gauntlets before shooting them off.

Two of the thugs were hit in the chest by the attack and they let out more grunts and they were knocked out immediately. The last one aimed his gun at the mutant.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

The thug continued repeatedly firing who stepped closer and closer to him, the bullets hitting his armored suit and falling off and hitting the ground. Rolling his eyes behind his mask, he opened up his hand from his side and fired off another repulsor blast. When the last thug's body was hit in the chest by the blast, he was thrown into the air and landed onto the ground with his fading consciousness.

Checking their bodies again with his HUD screen, Matt formed a couple of handcuffs with his nanites and shot them at the thugs' hands before saying in triumph. "Another hard day's work."

X

Continuing onwards from the crossroads, the one thug in the backseat kept looking out frantically out of pure fear while his two accomplices kept their eyes on the road. Thinking that either of the other two heroes would jump in front of them to take them out.

However, they would be the ones to meet the final mutant.

Slowly and sensually, almost like she was walking down a staircase, Angel Fury placed herself in front of the vehicle that drove to meet her. Raising her hand slowly, she enveloped it with psychic energy before turning it sideways with a flat hand, like a knife.

Reeling it back a bit, Olivia lashed it out again, sending out a sharp energy wave that was send out like an air blade that met the car.

 _SLASH_

The thugs were unable to swirl out of the way as they saw the incoming psychic energy air slash…meaning that they were unfortunate enough to meet it. And the energy blade cut right through vehicle the middle, slicing into two pieces. The thugs were stunned to see that their getaway had been sliced up in two.

Ripping open their seatbelts, the thugs from each piece of car jumped out in hopes to escape the ethereal-looking female with the amazing powers.

Using her telekinesis, Olivia placed her bladed whip in her hand and reeled it back before shooting it out again with incredible precision. Her energy wrapped around it and redirecting as it made it way over to the three thugs. The energy let it bounce off thin air and circled around the thugs.

Twisting her hand around, she let the whip wrap around her fist, her telekinesis once again used and strengthening her muscles, as she pulled whip violently. The thugs' bodies began bleeding and wincing in pain when they felt the jagged edges of her weapon dig into their skin.

And with another brutal swing, Angel Fury flung the three men into the air and slammed them into the nearest wall. Her weapon releasing from their bodies and sent the men flying and hit the wall violently, letting grunts of pain emit from their mouths.

As she saw the three men slide down the wall, like snails, she said while rubbing her growling stomach, "Gotta eat more before going out."

X

 **(18th and Olive)**

 _SHATTER_

The glass of a display case with various jewelry in the jewelry store was shattered after a robber slammed the butt of his gun against it.

As the glass was shattered, his accomplice said, "We need to go. Now. Come one!" his words turned into an order that came out in a scream with the alarms around them wailing.

However, fate was not on their side tonight.

From the back entrance, came Eddie and Joe out with their guns raised and pointing at the criminals, with the elder detective ordering. "Uh-uh."

Eddie then said afterwards. "Freeze."

The two robbers raised their own guns to meet off the detective's-

 _WHOOSH_

But then came a streak of yellow lightning that ran past them, taking their guns out of their hands and Barry held them in his hands as he said quippingly with a smile. "You guys missing these?"

"On the ground. On the ground." Eddie repeated to the two criminals.

While they criminals did so, the Flash walked over to them and said curiously, which came out in a jokingly query. "So, uh, I'm just curious, but…" he stepped around to face them. "…have you guys not heard of me, or what?" Joe began laughing at his adoptive son's humorous joke. And after holstering his gun, he fists bumped with the hero.

Eddie watched them with narrowed eyes of curiosity as he saw their playful interaction between father and son. Barry turned to him and said with crossed arms while act cool. "Nice work, Detective."

A pair of deep clearing of throats got their attention, making them and the criminal's heads turn upwards to the ceiling. Seeing Venom latched onto the wall and Iron Knight and Angel Fury hovering in the air. All three of them looked down at them with narrowed eyes, feeling like they were being purposely excluded.

Venom dislodged himself from the ceiling and looked down at them. " **Forgetting someone…Flash?** " his words came out in a snarl.

The moment the elemental spoke in his usual dark voice, caused the criminals to pass out in fear. Seeing their reaction, Barry directed at Seth who grinned like a deranged hyena.

"For real?"

X

Swinging through air of the night sky, Seth made his way to his apartment. Detaching his tendril from the building he was clung, he let his body go invisible and latched onto a wall. Slowly crawling up the wall, he reached an open window before him and crawled in.

His suit slithered off his body and retracted into him when he placed his feet on the floor, and formed a pair blue jeans and white T-shirt. Looking around his home, he saw that his two special people were not here in the living room, and most likely in bed.

Releasing a chuckle, he walked over to his bedroom. Opening it up, he was greeted with the welcoming and beautiful sight of Caitlin sleeping soundly in their bed, her hair spread around the pillow and her mouth slightly gaped as she breathed in and out slowly. As he took in the sight, he noticed that her covers were not covering her body.

Walking over to his side of the bed, he got in and took the covers and pulled them over both him and her. The moment she felt the comforting feeling of her covers touching her skin again, Caitlin stirred slightly and opened an eye. Then both her eyes opened up when she saw Seth looking down at her like she's the single most important thing in the entire multiverse.

A wide smile spreading over her mouth as she said happily, "Finally got home, did you?" he nodded as he pulled a strand of hair from her face. "Good, I was feeling a bit lonely without you here." She continued in a slow and loving voice.

"Sorry for that, Cait. Just had to go and help Barry and the others real quick." He assured her while he leaned down to her face and kissed her forehead. He didn't stop there. After placing a kiss there, he moved his lips downwards, kissing various spots on the side of her face before capturing her lips in a lip-lock.

Caitlin accepted the kiss from her mate and her arms slowly ran up his retracting clothed back, his clothes slithering off and withdrawing into his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her, rolling over till she was underneath the elemental mutant.

Seth tilted his head to the side, deepening their kiss and their tongues moving and intertwining with one another before wrestling around. Pulling slightly away from her mouth, he then moved to the side of her neck, showering her skin with quick kisses and small bites, getting her to moan from the passionate actions that kept happening to her.

"Oh…you're amazing…" she moaned out passionately while her hand ran through his spiky hair.

He began rubbing his nose along her soft and flawless skin of her face and said, "…that's up for debate…I can think of one other person…who's even better than me…but I think she might be tired of hearing me say that. Or what do you think?" he teasingly said between kisses.

"I don't get tired of hearing that, you know. It…feels great." Caitlin said while feeling the kisses heating up her body. "But don't you think…we should get some sleep."

Looking up to her eyes from her neck, he teasingly said with a smirk, "Just say the word…and I'll stop."

Blushing up a storm that turned her entire face redder than a tomato, she said, "Don't."

He nodded and shot up to meet her quivering lips while the two enjoyed the feeling of one another in their passionate night.

X

The life of a police officer was never over, especially in Central City where trouble was always around in every corner.

That was the situation that Joe that was called upon to investigate when he heard news of another weird death near Hudson University's Applied Physics & Robotics. He and Eddie walked over to the crime scene, seeing that the beat cops had already set barricades and formed a perimeter while CSI was working the body over.

Eddie walked over to debrief his elder partner. "Victim's name is Lindsay Kang, engineering professor at Hudson University. Just got tenure." The two walked over to a tent where the deceased was bagged up in a body bag and kept from prying eyes. Her body was riddled with small wounds from what could look like sting marks.

Barry walked over the scene and said, "Hey." Gloved hands from when he examined the body, he then told the news. "So, her whole body's covered these puncture wounds you see on her face. Bite marks maybe. Whatever it was, she must have gone into anaphylaxis."

Joe took a closer look and said, "Damn." Eddie nodded his agreement at the gnarly body.

"Yeah." Barry agreed. "The blood sample should tell us everything we need to know. I'll run tests back at my lab."

The detective then reminded him quickly. "They can do it faster at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Eddie walked away, leaving them to talk for themselves. The speedster then said, "Well, yeah, but, I mean, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Joe pried as the two walked away from the body.

"It's kind of weird being there right now." He sheepishly answered.

"Barry, you know we have to play it cool with Wells." He reminded him again. "If he finds out we suspect him…"

"I know. I get it." Barry interrupted him. "I just think that we should tell Cisco and Caitlin. I mean, we already told Seth and he was cool with it. They could us too."

Joe then told him, "The more people who know, the more chance Wells is gonna find out we're on to him. And they're not like Seth. He's been trained to infiltrate and go undercover, they haven't. I mean, what if one of them slips up? Or panics?" Barry took his words to heart. "Or what if…"

"What?" Barry curiously asked.

"What if they're not on our side? I mean, I know Caitlin and Seth are together, but still…"

"No. Absolutely not." Barry denied those thoughts. "They're not involved in whatever he's planning."

"I mean, Wells is their boss, their mentor. They've been with him for a long time. I've seen plenty of people make the wrong choice for loyalty. Caitlin's like that, even though she's with Seth right now." Joe stepped closer to his adoptive son and said pleadingly, "Please do not include them until we can be sure."

Barry didn't like it one bit but he chose to trust his adoptive father's guts and only let the elemental be looped in for now. "All right." He replied with a nodding head and a heavy heart.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After what Barry and the police found the news of the crime scene, he brought the news and a blood sample to the facility. Once there, Caitlin and Seth began working on the blood sample trying to determine the cause of death. While he did, the speedster looked to the others, narrowing his eyes on Cisco and Harrison Wells while Matt and Olivia sat with Frankie.

Once the two doctors had found the cause of death, they walked out of the private lab with Seth walking excitedly from the results. "Death by apitoxin." Caitlin stated.

Seth rubbed his hands together excitedly like an overly enthusiastic child, "Honeybee venom. Finally, an interesting situation. I thought there wasn't any more the interesting things in this city."

Olivia gave him a dry look, "Bro, calm down. It's just a weird death. We've seen like tons of those back in our universe. But death by…bees? That's around top ten."

"Bees…" Cisco fearfully spoke, getting the nanite mutant's attention. "Why did it have to be bees?"

The screen on the monitor zoomed in on a bee who was stinging at the person's skin. Matt then asked his friend curiously, "You scared of bees, Cisco? That…I didn't expect."

"They're not that scary. Just a swat, and then they're dead." Frankie said calmly with a smile on her face.

"What have you done to this poor sweet and innocent girl, you monster?" Olivia said in an overly dramatically accusatory tone at her brother while her arms wrapped around her young niece in a protective manner.

"Take it down a notch, Oprah. Frankie also has a symbiote who has a thing for eating people, you know?" Seth quipped back his counter.

" ** _You blame OUR daughter now! Wait and see, Seth. You'll regret those words... soon enough._** " Venoms slowly said threateningly while being protective of his own daughter.

Cisco then began paling and said, "Y'all, I don't do bees. Ain't nobody got time for bees." His body again shaking a bit and Matt placed his hand on his shoulder.

Harrison then expressed informingly, "But when a honeybee stings, the stingers are literally torn from their abdomen and they die."

"The bees' way of committing suicide." Seth swiftly added still excitedly for what they found out now.

Barry then added, "But there were no stingers in the body and no dead bees in the car."

Caitlin then told them informingly, "A honeybee can only deposit .1 milligrams of apitoxin when it releases its stinger."

Seth then said, "And still, our victim was found with enough venom in her body to take down a herd of elephants."

Harrison nodded his agreement with the elemental and said, "It appears not only is a metahuman controlling these bees but also increasing their toxicity."

"And judging by the victim's body, an entire flock of them honed in on the same target and kept stinging and stinging nonstop. It's like they wanted her to suffer." Matt followed up in surprise.

"Maybe they were ordered to do so. You know they were ordered to single in one the same person." Olivia added her thoughts.

Barry said, "Bees communicate by releasing pheromones. Maybe this meta's controlling them through secretion." The elemental narrowed his eyes on the speedster, seeing that he was trying to keep his eyes off the founder. His eyes also went to Caitlin and Cisco for some reason.

" _What's wrong with Barry?_ "

" ** _Don't know. Keep an eye on him._** " Venom said.

Cisco worriedly asked out loud, "Anyone want to join me in getting a beekeeper suit?" a finger pointed to the nanite mutant. "Or can you make us all a suit? That'd be bitching." Matt chuckled and gave him an amused thumbs up.

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun a bee. And the others can take them down too." Barry added with the mutants nodding as well.

"Just don't run into a lake."

The sound of a familiar female voice they turned around to meet, to their surprise, Felicity Smoak standing there. When Seth saw her, he wondered in all honestly if she even had anything outside of helping Arrow in Starling City. That wonder quickly dissipated when his partner began licking his teeth mentally at the delicious blonde woman.

Frankie and Olivia tilted their heads in confusion to the sudden and surprised addition of the blonde girl they've never seen before. But judging by the looks from the others, they were the only ones who hadn't met Felicity Smoak before. Matt have seen her but that was only brief so he didn't know about her…strange and sudden visits to Central City.

When the natives turned to meet the woman's gaze and Barry's face lit up like a Lite-Brite. Seth couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his glowing face. But there was still a bit of worry that coated his face.

"Bees will wait for you to come up for air and then they'll sting you. Discovery Channel. Turns out there's a lot to discover." Felicity continued in a somewhat dark manner.

Olivia looked between the others with raised eyebrows before getting their attention with her words. "Am I the only one's confused by some random blonde girl walking into the facility unnoticed like it's a norm around here?" Frankie raised her hand in agreement with her statement, Seth and Matt doing the same with their hands, while wondering how other people haven't weaponized the facility yet.

Caitlin looked to her boyfriend and asked. "You think it's strange?"

"People can literally walk in here and they can just drop a bomb in here, and no one's gonna be none the wiser." Seth explained to her before turning to Felicity. "Hiya Felicity, long time no see." His hand gestured to his sister and his daughter. "That's my missing sister, Olivia and my daughter, Frankie. Liv, Frankie, this is Felicity Smoak, a friend of ours from Starling City." He introduced them.

"Oh, that's your sister?" she exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the magenta-haired beauty. "Wow she's beautiful." She flickered her hair in a bashful manner. "And your daughter?" she stated in further surprise at the sight of the girl there.

"She's adopted, but still my daughter." Seth explained to her.

"Oh cool." Felicity walked closer to the elemental, till she stood in front of him. Seth narrowed his eyes confused by her sudden close vicinity to him. His eyes widen when she all of a sudden began placing her hands on his chest and…rubbed it. "Wow…"

Caitlin widened her eyes as well with jealous in them as did Barry. Matt stiffened in in disgust at the sight and Cisco looked weirdly at them as did Harrison. Olivia covered her eyes and her niece's eyes, neither of them wanting to see their brother or father being rubbed against like a cat was attracted to him.

Being the somewhat brave one, Olivia asked her, "Why are you exactly doing…that?" she didn't know how to explain that, nor did she want to. Her eyes still covered.

"I would like to know myself." Seth breathed out as well, not liking the way Felicity kept running her hands over his chest like she was looking for something. Looking behind him, he saw Caitlin look with snow-cold eyes on the female hacker, purely out of jealousy…which was still cute in his eyes.

"…Not bad…" she jumped away from him when she realized what she said. "Sorry, I meant, I'm not sorry. But I am sorry, but still not _that_ much sorry. But I had to know."

"Know what?" Caitlin asked with crossed arms and a jealous look.

"If he had a scar from when you stabbed by that little red guy who looks like a mini red you." Felicity explained, referring to Carnage.

"I'm fine, Felicity, don't worry. But next time, just ask. I felt like I was getting a full-body search, like in prison. I'm not a lamp that you're trying to rub a genie out of." Seth jokingly said.

"Next time, maybe." She muttered, in slight seriousness, Seth heard her say it and Olivia heard her words spoken through her thoughts, she then heard her other thoughts again, " _Wonder if he uses tentacles in bed with Caitlin?_ " At that thought, Olivia placed her hand over her mouth in disgust and powerwalked out of the Cortex, looking she was turning green. Felicity looked between the brother and his sprinting sister, "Where's she going?"

"Judging by her face…bathroom, maybe." He said, finding the female hacker look over his body, which made him feel like he should consider bug spray, one that could repel blondes. His aunt Carol is not gonna like that one.

With a worried expression on his face, Barry stepped closer to the main console and asked, "Felicity, what are you doing here?"

Pointing a finger backwards to the entrance, she asked, "Can you guys come outside for a sec?"

They nodded their agreement and walked outside with the female hacker from Starling.

X

Olivia had returned again with slightly less disgust on her face and followed the group to the outside of the facility. Frankie had her father's arm wrapped around in a protective manner while her head placed itself on his side. Matt stood beside Liv with his arm around her body, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Caitlin stood beside Seth and Frankie herself, her hand intertwined with her mate's. Cisco, Barry and Harrison followed the direction of Felicity's eyes and looked up along the other mutants turning their heads skyward.

Seth saw Caitlin look at her watch impatiently while her lips are pursed. Harrison looked around as well in confusion as did the two other natives from this city. The elemental then directed at the Starling native. "You invited out for…cloud watching, Felicity?"

"No." she replied simply with a shaking head.

Frankie looked up and saw the clouds, and pointed upwards. "That one looks like a doughnut."

Seth and Caitlin followed the direction of her finger and saw that the cloud did indeed look like a doughnut. "You're right, sweetie, it does look like doughnut." The female doctor said with a hand rubbing the young girl's shoulder affectionately, making Frankie tilt her head to place on top of her hand.

He couldn't help but smile warmly at the heartwarming sight between Caitlin and Frankie, it was important to him and even more to his daughter. "Agreed. But I am getting more of a pizza vibe from that cloud right now." The two women giggled happily at the mutant's wrongful interpretation of the cloud, which made him hug them both tightly and gently.

Harrison then looked to Felicity. "What exactly are we waiting for, Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity finally caught sight of…"it" and pointed upwards. "Up there."

They looked up and saw a form flying up in the air.

Caitlin saw it and asked, "Is that a bird?"

Cisco stepped forward and stated, "It's a plane."

Seth looked to Matt and said, "Shoot it down if it's non-friendly." Matt nodded and formed his Iron Knight gauntlet with a tank missile launcher opening up, the missile itself ready to be fired off in a moment's notice.

Once the form began flying downwards, it turned out to be a man in an armor with blue plating and some red, and red gauntlets that looked like red wristbands …but it looked like…the man in the suit… was having more than enough control issues…if his wobbly flying was any indication. The armored man then reached the groun-

 _SMASH_

Everyone outside stepped back in shock when the armored man smashed down on the ground, the asphalt cracking up from the shockwave that pulsed from his abrupt and violent landing. While the shockwave caused them to turn wide-eyed, Felicity stated who was in the suit. "It's my boyfriend."

With a few clanging steps from his metallic exo-suit to balance himself back on his feet, the owner of the suit took hold of his helmet. After taking off his helmet, the man revealed himself to be a man with pale skin and black hair and a happy smile on his face.

His hand raised up and waving at the group as he introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Ray."

X

After seeing the man and getting back into the Cortex, the three mutants immediately went to the computers and with Jarvis who pulled up the data of the man who came flying down. They were surprised at what they found. While Caitlin checked the man over after his not so subtle way of flying. Maybe Matt could give him a few flying lessons.

They learned that Ray Palmer is the current CEO of Palmer Technologies, which was previously known as Queen Consolidated. Among that, they learned that he was quite the engineer, after seeing the exo-suit and taking it into the Cortex, and they also found out that he's quite the billionaire and philanthropist.

Matt looked over the entire gathered data multiple times, trying to wrap his mind around it. After a few repeated times, he came to the conclusion that Ray Palmer had some slight similarities to his own father. Though…the difference was quite clear between them, their suits amongst them for one.

"So, he reminds me a bit of Stark, doesn't he?" Seth directed at the Stark mutant himself.

"Cute. And no, he doesn't." Both Seth and Olivia gave him dry looks, making him add in defeat. "Okay, a bit. But we've met my dad, he's not like him. Dad became Iron Man because of all the bad that's happened and the bad that he's been through after he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan."

"Yeah, that's right." Olivia agreed with her boyfriend and looked to the CEO, "Whatever, his reason was, he's doing the same. And we can deal with it now."

"Yeah." Seth said while looking at his girlfriend and Ray who was being checked over by her.

" ** _If he's anything like Stark, then we can consider the option of eating him._** " Venom said honestly.

" _No._ "

" ** _If he's anything like that other guy from Starling, Queen, then we do!_** " Venom countered back with another offer.

After thinking for a few moments, Seth thought back, " _If so, then yes…we can consider the possibility of eating him. The world doesn't need two Oliver Queens._ " His eyes then went to the suit and Frankie was also looking at it. The young girl did find the suit quite impressive and amazing, but after she's seen her uncle's suit, she knew whose was better.

" ** _Think we can get the two into a deathmatch? Knight of Steel vs Wobbly Flyer!_** " Magenta said excitedly.

" _We both know, Uncle Matt could total him._ " Frankie replied proudly.

" ** _Let's just let them duke it, pleeeassse!_** " Magenta said childishly with a pleading tone.

Frankie couldn't help but giggle out loud as she heard her partner whine like that.

Her eyes looked to Barry who kept watching Ray Palmer, who was being checked over by Caitlin. Felicity then moved over to his side. When he felt her come to his side, he commented, "So he seems… a little tall for you."

A teasing smile formed on the blonde woman's face. "Barry Allen, are you jealous?"

His face turned offended, even though others around them could see that he was completely jealous. "Je…no. No, I'm not jealous." He dejected her thoughts. "I just…I really wish you would've called before flying in." The speedster's eyes kept looking to the paralyzed scientist, Seth saw it and also saw that his eyes looked to Caitlin and Cisco, making him wonder what's running through the metahuman's mind.

"Oh, no, he flew. I drove." Felicity quipped back in humor before looking to the three mutants again, a finger pointing at the elemental. "Again, so nice to see you, you know, not skewered like a giant shish kebab."

"Could you please not say that in front of my daughter?" Seth practically demanded of her while he comfortingly wrapped his arms around Frankie. He didn't want his daughter to relive that horrific sight of him impaled again, especially since Carnage was the one who did it after kidnapping her.

"Sorry." She apologized with a sad smile, but she also felt glad to see the elemental being so protective of his child.

Barry then got her attention back to him, "I'm serious, all right? Now is not the best time."

"Why?" Felicity began asking in confusion. "What's going on?" Barry didn't reply right away as he kept shifting his eyes around between the three S.T.A.R. Labs workers. Seth kept narrowing his eyes on the speedster's form while the two other mutants looked at him as well.

Then Caitlin and Ray Palmer walked out of the private lab and into the Cortex, the CEO then said while walking. "Ah, well, my ears popped, so that's something."

Caitlin shook her head and while walking over to Seth's side she said with surprise in her voice. "You're lucky you didn't break your neck. What is it with billionaires being superheroes?"

"They can afford it. While others end up with training to understand their powers through blood, sweat, tears, and occasionally whiny siblings." Seth replied with a cheeky quip and hugged both Caitlin and Frankie in his arms chuckled. Olivia growled in mock anger at her elemental brother who smirked.

The young girl then walked out of her father's arms and over to the A.T.O.M. suit with her Uncle Matt who looked over the entire suit. "It's pretty cool, this one. But Uncle Matt yours better aren't it?"

"Don't know." Matt answered her question while inspecting the suit. "From what I've seen, it looks like to be capable of flying. And, mine is composed of millions of nanites that can give form into anything that I need for the situation. So, mine might be a bit better, if not a lot." He winked at his niece.

Cisco looked over the suit as well and said, "So have you…picked a name yet?" he directed at the owner of the suit while his mind was working overtime to come up with a cool name like Matt's Iron Knight codename.

Ray then proudly answered, "I'm kind of partial to The Atom. Shoo." He mimicked the miniaturizing of an atom with his hand and the sound with his mouth.

"The Atom?" Matt wondered.

"Advanced Technology Operating Mechanism is the official name for the suit." Ray elaborated in pride again. "Some of its components are made out of dwarf star alloy, it's a rare substance from this universe." The mutants tilted their heads in confusion to that sudden remark. Seeing that he chuckled before explaining, "Felicity told me about you guys. Hope it's okay, but it's pretty cool meeting heroes from another universe." He said geekily.

Matt chuckled as well, "It's okay, man. And thanks. Glad to know we can trust you."

Cisco narrowed his eyes sheepishly and said, "The Atom…You married to that, or…?" he trailed off.

The founder had also been inspecting the suit with his eyes and running a few scans with a tablet in his hand and added, "Your A.T.O.M. suit…it's quite the technological achievement, Mr. Palmer. I'm impressed."

Ray nodded his acceptance while Caitlin said in surprise. "And he is never impressed."

"You sure? I'd imagine that dealing with three mutants from another universe might be worth being impressed about, wouldn't you say? Just a bit, right?" Seth said smugly while pecking Caitlin's lips. The female doctor placed her head on his shoulder.

Ray then directed at the founder. "Well, thank you, but I can't quite seem to keep it up."

Olivia chortled, Matt placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckle and Seth straight up looked away to laugh, Caitlin looked to her boyfriend and laughed as well along with him. Cisco and Barry chuckled as well. Frankie covered her mouth with both hands to prevent her smile from being seen.

Seeing and hearing the chuckles from them, Felicity walked over to Ray and covered, "He means the suit."

Realizing what he said, Ray agreed as well while clarifying. "Yeah, I mean the suit."

"Yeah." Felicity agreed, Barry ran a hand over his face, "I can attest that everything else works just fine. There's nothing we need to fix in…" She clicked her tongue while pointing downwards. "…that area."

Being the worried and overprotective parent he is, Seth covered his daughter's ears with his hands, even turning them to adamantium to make sure no sound could be heard. Frankie wondered briefly if her father had forgotten that she has had sex ed in school before.

Ray then added, "No, no, no. The sex is great."

Seth then put his foot down, "Please, do not speak about your sex life while my daughter is in the room."

The Palmer Technologies CEO then said, after recalling a few…"fun" facts about Venom. "Wait? Don't you have tentacles? And use them for sex? Felicity told me that before." The blonde woman looked over at him, hoping that was she was going to score some juicy details out of him with that little white lie.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he exclaimed in denial. "I am not an octopus! I do not have tentacles! They're called tendrils! And no, I do no-" he stopped himself from continuing realizing what he might say and remembered the company around him as well. Felicity watched him closely, thinking that he actually does _it_ …with his tendrils.

Caitlin looked between them, seeing Seth pale out of fear from what he might say, Olivia and Frankie actually covering their ears again as neither of them wanted to hear or imagine him in those intimate situations…although Caitlin herself had been in most of those intimate situations with him, and she loves them.

Leaning her head over to Seth's ear, she whispered, "God, there's two of them."

After hearing her calming voice soothe him again, he said in gratitude, "You are my hero." He then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." he followed up with a kiss on her forehead.

Frankie walked over to Caitlin from behind her and hugged her as well. "Thank you, Mom…Caitlin!" she corrected herself in a squeal as she spoke into her lab coat. She felt the doctor's hand clap her back comfortingly.

Olivia felt Matt's arms hug around her body and she said, "Thanks."

After shaking his head a few times to rid himself of anymore strange thoughts, most which involving Seth and his girlfriend, Ray directed at the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists, "I know from Felicity that you have been very helpful with Barry and The Flash suit, as well as the Iron Knight suit-"

"That's more of my own design. Aside from Cisco and Seth, none of the others have really helped." Matt interrupted with a correction.

Ray nodded his consent, and continued, "And I was hoping to get another set of eyes on my…" he looked to Felicity to get the word.

"Problem."

"Problem." he repeated her word.

Harrison nodded, "Any friend of The Arrow's is a friend…"

"Hell. Yes." Cisco immediately said, interrupting his boss without any hesitation. "Matt, you're helping."

"I am?" he inquired of the mechanical engineer, who in response showed a pair of begging puppy dog eyes. Feeling his resolve weaken from those eyes, he said in defeat, "I am."

Barry then reminded them sheepishly, "Uh, guys. We kind of have a lot going on already." Seth could easily see through that poor attempt of trying to stop any additional plans that might be formed. The others looked at him like he had two heads. "There's the metahuman killer that can control a whole swarm of bees?"

"Cool." Ray said with a happy chuckle. "I mean, awful."

Seth leaned to his girlfriend's ear and whispered, "What are the chances of those two being related?"

Shifting her eyes between them and said back, "Pretty big."

Harrison then told the speedster, "I'm sure Caitlin, Mr. Rogers, Ms. Rogers and I will provide ample support, Barry. Mr. Rogers and Ms. Rogers are able to help you if this gets out of control, as they have proven in the past."

"And I will be happy to sit this one out." Cisco said in happiness.

"And you guys don't need me for this." Matt added afterwards.

"You…" Barry looked to be in distraught with his emotions and feelings again, so he trailed off.

Seeing that, Felicity looked to the elemental who kept his eyes on the metahuman as well like she did. Looking to her boyfriend, she said, "Ray, why don't you stay here and work on your suit while Barry and I run to Jitters for some java?"

He nodded immediately, "Sounds like a plan."

"Coffee?" she looked to the speedster again.

"Sure." Barry said slowly while keeping his eyes on the group.

Twirling around on her feet, she directed at Seth. "Wanna join us?"

"You gonna keep touching me again?" Seth worriedly asked back.

Swaying around on her feet, she said shyly like an embarrassed school girl, "No…" she stiffened when she saw Caitlin glare at her with cold eyes right now, making her shiver in fear. "I mean, no. No, I mean, yes. I mean no." she finalized after repeated failures.

"Then sure…" he said slowly. " _She begins rubbing up against us again, then you get your wish and eat her._ " He promised his partner.

Excitedly licking his teeth, the symbiote said, " ** _Finally you're saying something useful! Let her rub one out!_** "

" _NO!_ "

X

 **(CC Jitters)**

At the popular coffee shop within Central City, were Seth, Felicity and Barry waiting for their orders of coffee. During their wait, the female hacker did two things. Repeatedly giving the elemental a look over, both out of interest and worry. The other looking and taking in the speedster's impressions, purely out of worry and confusion.

Venom looked over the blonde woman and said, " ** _She's worried about the speedster for some reason._** "

" _Considering Barry's been acting squeamish and strange…well, stranger than usual. He's hiding something._ " Seth replied to his partner.

Felicity then said, "You know I left Starling City to get away from the mood and brood, but it looks like it followed me here."

"What? Cheater Boy being another stick in the mud?" Seth quipped while he and the two others received their coffee drinks.

"He's not that bad." Felicity defended The Arrow.

"Sure about that? Doesn't he have a thing for sisters?" Felicity slapped his shoulder as she registered that counter.

"I'm sorry." Barry told the woman, not taking heed of their words. "It's like I said before, now is not the best time."

"You mind explaining yourself, Bar?" Seth asked of him while they took a chair at a table.

Felicity nodded while she said to the metahuman, "Barry, I have been through enough with you to know when you're holding something back. Same with Seth, I guess." She then wondered if it's because of what she did with Ray. "Is this because I told Ray your secret? Or yours Seth?" she swiftly directed to the elemental. "He is trustworthy, Barry and Seth. He wants to help people, just like you two."

"I'm pretty he's not like me and want to eat people." Seth added with a smirk before taking a sip of his coffee. And she pouted in response.

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about." Barry began before adding, "Its…I really don't want to put anyone else in danger." His voice dropped into a worried and fearfully tone.

This got Seth's attention, making him wonder what was going through his mind right now. "What are you talking about?"

"In danger of what?" Felicity further asked of him.

Seth then saw Eddie Thawne walking in through the back entrance. When he saw him, he turned back to Barry and whispered. "Don't say anything about me being Venom okay?"

"Sure." Barry nodded just as the detective walked over to their table.

"Barry, hey." He greeted the speedster immediately.

"Eddie, hey." He greeted back before gesturing to the blonde hacker and the elemental. "You remember Felicity and Seth?"

"Of course." Eddie said.

"Hey." Felicity greeted him.

"Great to see you." Eddie said to the woman before turning his eyes to the elemental who merely greeted creepily with a dark wave of his hand. "Hey…Seth…"

"Hiya, Thawne. Nice to see you again." Seth greeted him after waving.

Eddie looked to Barry but then paused. Unsure it the two he was sharing a table with were pulled into the loop. Since Iris wasn't, he didn't find it any likely that the two of them would know the true identity of The Flash.

Finding his weird and unlikely for those of Central City, Felicity asked, "What is wrong with you? Is everyone in Central City in a bad mood? I thought Central City was supposed to be the fun one."

Seth then added, "Trust me, it's not that fun."

The detective then answered, "It's, um…" he looked to them and nodded his head in the direction of the two with hesitation. "It's not…"

"Felicity and Seth knows." Barry revealed to them.

"Wow." Eddie said with surprise in his face.

"Yeah." Barry nodded his head in agreement with that reaction.

"So, everyone but Iris." Eddie let out even more in surprise.

"It feels that way." Barry took a drink.

"You do realize she has a tendency to find herself in trouble, right?" Seth began before quipping a reminder, "Wasn't she just a hostage a while ago by, not one, but two terrorists who have no idea when it comes to fashion?"

"Coincidence." Eddie countered, Seth scoffing, before turning to Barry. "How do you lie to everyone you care about?"

Having some experience in that area, Felicity took charge. "For starters, don't think of it as lying. Think of it as protecting her from getting hurt…with a fib."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "I thought fibs killed birds?" Felicity slapped his shoulder again which got him to chuckle. But that quickly faded away when she began feeling up his arm. He had to pry her hand off his arm gently, even though he did consider lightly shocking it away from his body.

"But Iris can tell I'm hiding something, and it's putting this distance between us." Eddie said back,

An idea popped into the blonde woman as she then revealed her idea. "I have an idea." The men turned to her. "Why don't we all go to dinner tonight? A little wine and dine is sure to bridge the gap. Come on, we all had fun last time." She referred to the time when she, Barry, Eddie and Iris spent some time at a contest here at Jitters in the past. Looking to Seth, she added, "And we're gonna have you and Caitlin with us, bring your sister and her beau and your daughter of course. Not to mention, Cisco and his new girlfriend." He raised a confused eyebrow. "Cisco told me he has a new girl in his life. Come on…" she whined again.

"Sure. Why not?" Eddie agreed.

"Sure. I could use some fancy dinner as well. As long as there's a chocolate dessert, a big one." Seth practically demanded.

"Sure thing." Felicity said, while making absolutely no effort to hide her eyes that kept running over his form. Seth growled at her like an animal, which didn't do anything to stop her running eyes and she merely purred like a kitten as her answer.

Barry however, held his head down and said while sipping on his coffee, "Barry Allen, single for life."

Felicity pointed a finger to Seth, "Frankie's single."

At those words, Seth snapped his head around to the speedster, glaring at him with emotionless eyes. "You get any ideas, and I will personally make sure you're placed into another coma. Just one that's permanent and…six-feet…under…" he slowly said with a cold tone which got the speedster to shake out of fear again.

His hands accidently vibrating as well because of his growing fear, and-

 _CRACK_

…forming cracks along the coffee mug's form.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Cisco and Matt brought Ray's ATOM suit up to the room where the force field trap for The Reverse-Flash was being held and the three scientists worked on the suit together.

After checking over a few scans on the large monitor in front of him, the screen showcasing the suit's anatomy, Cisco said, "So you put solid oxide fuel cells into the belt?"

Looking over the entire anatomy himself, Matt stated. "It's the only place to hide the hardware, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Ray said as he stepped around the large monitor.

Matt then remarked, "Looks like they should be generating enough energy to power the suit." he turned around along with Cisco to look at the suit itself.

"It could be the operating temperature." Cisco added his thoughts.

"Could be yeah. Essentially, you're-"

"Overheating the system, yeah." Ray continued Matt's thoughts. "I figured."

A revelation came over Cisco. "But if we insulate them with a ceramic compound…"

Matt knew where this was going and finished off, "We might be able to improve the operating efficiency."

Ray chuckled in response to their thoughts and said to Cisco, "You really are quite clever, Cisco."

"… _Some would say I'm the reverse…_ "

When that familiar and dark vibrating voice entered Cisco's mind, his face fell slowly and his mind began working overtime again.

And like a series of rapidly shutting on and off flashes, it was brought to him.

X

 _"_ _You're incredibly clever, Cisco."_

 _Harrison said while clapping his hands slowly…. his body standing up on two legs…_

 _…_

 _Cisco grabbing his head with both hands with fear and shock overwhelming him…_

 _…_

 _A streak of lightning-enveloped flames stroke against Harrison Well's stomach…_

 _…_

 _Seth's body leaning back against the generator behind him, his lips forming a bloody smile…_

 _…_ _._

X

"How do you turn this on?"

Ray's question went unanswered. Cisco was in his own space and Matt was running his eyes over the scans again.

However, the nanite mutant heard the question and looked to the mechanical engineer. He saw that he was in a whole another world. The look on his face reminded him of the times Olivia used her powers to speak to either him or Seth in the past. Speaking closer to him, he asked, "Cisco?"

"You okay?" Ray asked as well in worry for their friend.

Cisco began blinking rapidly before responding, like he was snapped out of his trance-like state. "Yeah. I-I haven't been getting enough sleep, so…"

"That happen a lot?" Matt further asked.

But before Cisco could reply…the alarms began blaring above them.

" _Cisco, Matt, we need you up here._ " Caitlin's voice called out to them from the speakers.

"Not a single moment's peace, is there?" Matt muttered as he and the others ran to the Cortex.

When they got there, Caitlin informed them, "Killer bees are at it again."

"Get a hold of Barry and Seth." Harrison instructed.

Olivia took her box and opened it and let her body be swarmed with the nanites to form her suit. "I'm going on ahead." Angel Fury said.

"Not alone, you're not." Matt said while slamming his Arc Reactor over his chest and formed his Frost-Flame armor. The two heroes jumped out of the skylight to take flight.

X

 **(Folston Tech)**

Screaming scientists, clients and other people from within Folston Tech stormed out of the building when they saw and heard the swarm of bees in the building. Causing major panic to spread over the entire mass of people that sprinted out of the building immediately.

 _WHOOSH_

However, they were relieved to see the yellow lightning emitting from the Scarlet Speedster who ran into the building immediately.

Barry ran to the floor and stopped in front of the office where he was shocked to see a man in a business suit. Stopping himself, he saw that the man was, unlike the others both inside and outside the building, without life in his body. Only full of nothing but wounds from bee stings.

Walking into the office while his hand placed itself on his earpiece. His eyes scanning the dead body and said, "I'm too late."

" ** _Barry, we're on our way! Don't do anything stupid, alright?!_** " Venom shouted as he was still leaping through the air.

"Okay." Barry said back.

" _Where are the bees?_ " Cisco asked the speedster from the facility.

Searching the room, the metahuman said back, "I don't know. There's not sign of them."

" _You do realize it's bees, right?!_ " Matt shouted to him with a wonder.

"Your point?" Barry asked.

" _They're insects, Barry. They have a tendency to hide underneath big things…or_ inside _of them._ " Olivia said while flying through the air.

Taking heed of the female mutant's words, the speedster narrowed his eyes on the dead body in the chair…then to his surprise…a small bee did come out of the dead body's mouth. The bee jumped into the air and flew around, the sound of its buzzing being heard by the metahuman. While Barry kept his eyes on that single insect, he didn't notice the other one…the others…until he looked back to the corpse's mouth.

Eyes widening in shock when he saw a stream of bees flying out of his mouth, one by one…before blasting out in streams of flying insects. The increasing number of bees swarming out of the corpse forced its mouth to open up and then in less than a minute, the entire office room was filled with bees. As they flew around the room, Barry replied to the others. "Found them." He then noticed that the bees were looking at him.

 _WHOOSH_

With yellow lightning leaking out of his body, he ran like a bat out of hell. And the swarm of bees flew have already honed in on him and flew after him. As he ran away from the horde of flying insects, he asked his friends. "How do I get out of here?"

" _Take the northeast crossway. It's the quickest way out of the building._ " Cisco instructed.

Following the directions given to him, he ran to the exit…or what he hoped to was an exit. But it wasn't.

He had to stop himself when he saw the swarm of bees in front of him this time and gathering in a sphere-like formation. "Guys, they're everywhere. I'm surrounded." The bees then began to closing in on him and he began twisting around to dodge any of the incoming stings.

However, they were all around him, surrounding him and ready from every angle. Whenever he would dodge one sting, he'd twist to a new angle and would be met with another bee that would then sting him. He was unable to dodge any of the stings that would connect with his body, he was forced to let them strike him right now and he was nigh the same fate as a pin cushion and his consciousness began slowly fading.

Thankfully, it was over.

 _SHATTERING_

An array of black tendrils shattered through the glass and wrapped around his body and pulled him out of the building. Venom grabbed hold of him with one arm and placed the speedster underneath it. He saw that the metahuman was riddled with bee stings and turning back to the building, he saw that the horde of bees followed him.

" **Shit.** " Using his feet, Venom jumped off the side of the building and performed a back spin. His feet touching the ground when he landed, his free hand reeled to the side before thrusting forward and sent out a burst of wind that collided against the group of bees, blowing them to various directions.

But the bees reorganized themselves again shortly afterwards and shot like a hailstorm to meet the elemental again. However, a series of adamantium tendrils split off of his arm and swiped around from left and right, knocking the bees around to different directions again.

However, to Seth's surprise, the bees began organizing themselves again and flew after him again. Shooting out tendrils out of his back, and latching them onto a wall, he yanked on them, pulling him into the air and lashed out a tendril to connect to the rooftop of the building.

Using it and began pulling on it, Venom swung around the building, shooting out a new tendril when he had to swing further. The swarm of bees still homing in on the elemental who kept swinging and swinging away from them. Unlatching his tendril from the building, he let himself shoot up into the air before performing a flip and landing onto the rooftop.

His head looked to the skies again and saw the bees shooting after him again. " **Fine! You wanna play? Then play with this!** " Opening up his reddening maw, he let out a blast of flames that pulverized the bees beyond any recognition and into dust, some of them only had their wings damaged and flew down and crashed against the hard surface of the roof.

A group of bees however flew around the burst of flames, flying around to meet the elemental again.

But they were halted by a second flame stream and an ice stream that attacked the horde, burning the bees away into ashes and others into pieces and freezing them into chunks of ice. Matt continued blasting his two elemental streams while he hovered next to the elemental mutant. "Sorry for taking too long." Iron Knight in his Frost-Flame armor told him.

Venom gave a thumbs up while he continued blasting flames at the horde of murderous animals. The two mutants continued blasting the bees with their elemental strikes.

Unbeknownst to them, each of the bees were enveloped in a sheer veil of pinkish energy. The veil's energy began shining even more, intensifying. The two mutants saw the familiar pink energy wrap around the bees and then they noticed Angel Fury looking directly into the mass of bees with shining eyes full of energy.

Slowly moving her hands over her chest, crossing them over each other. As she did, the energy around the bees responded to her motions, compacting around the animals within them, closing in on them like pressure was applying to each and every corner and side of them. The space between the back sides of her hands was empty, but not for a moment, as she gathered a psychic energy into a sphere there.

Uncrossing her arms, the sphere opened up and formed multiple energy spheres. Locking on to the swarm of bees again, and with a thrust of her hands, the spheres shot forward like icicles in a deadly blizzard. Bees after bees were shot and thrown over to the other side of the building or turned to the dust from the massive energy.

A smaller group of bees saw that their numbers had been greatly reduced from the mutants' assault. Their next decision made, and they flew away from the three mutants, not willing to face a similar fate like their brothers and sisters.

Once they were sure that they were alone, Venom gently placed the unconscious Barry on the rooftop surface. His tongue slithering into his maw before closing up and his form shrunk down so he could check over the speedster's body.

As he did, Matt scanned Barry's suit and his body with his HUD screen, "He's going into cardiac arrest." He told the elemental.

"Of course, he is." Seth breathed out in slight annoyance.

Angel Fury bent down on a knee beside the Flash from the other side, and her fingers checked over his pulse. Feeling the pulse, or lack thereof, she directed to her brother. "Bro, he doesn't have a pulse."

"We need to jumpstart his heart then." Seth deduced, "Step back." They obliged to the doctor's words. Placing his hands near each other, palm to palm, they began sparking up an orb of lightning between them. Keeping the charge in his hands, he lowered them near The Flash's body. "Clear!" His hands slammed down to his chest.

 _SPARK_

Removing his hands from the metahuman's chest, he saw that he was still out of it even after that jumpstart. "Hit him again!" Olivia exclaimed at her big brother.

Charging up another lightning charge between his hands again, this one charging up quicker and larger than the previous one. Lowering his hands again near his chest, he ordered. "Clear!" he slammed them down to his chest again, putting more pressure into it.

 _SPARK_

Barry's mouth opened up in shock and he took in a took in a sharp intake of breath before he began coughing repeatedly to get air back into his system. Seth exhaled heavily in relief, as did the two other mutants.

Seth grabbed the metahuman's hand. "Barry."

He looked up to the elemental and said in relief and gratitude, "Seth…Thanks."

"Don't worry about that, man. We're here for you." Seth assured his friend.

" ** _Thank God…Joe would hate us if we let his son die before us._** "

" _Would make our drinking nights very awkward._ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

When the three mutants and the metahuman returned to the facility, Cisco checked over the Flash suit that was placed on the mannequin. Seth hugged Frankie and Caitlin, both of whom were beyond worried for him when they learned that he was attacked.

Once Cisco checked the suit over a few times, he announced to them. "That is it for the defibrillator. It is completely fried."

"There's a defibrillator in the suit?" Seth asked the creator of the suit.

"Yeah." Cisco pointed a finger at the elemental. " _You_ fried it, completely."

"Sorry, not sorry." Seth quipped back.

Harrison rolled into the Cortex and remarked, "You're lucky to be alive, Mr. Allen."

Barry slowly got off the gurney while Felicity said, "I was very specific that you not die. Good thing Seth was there to jolt you back to speed."

"Yeah, that's a pretty big thing for her." Ray added afterwards.

Frankie looked to Caitlin for guidance, "Not dying or Dad?" Neither Seth or his girlfriend knew how to respond to that query, while worrying what was actually going through the blonde woman's head.

Barry's eyes then filled with concern and confusion and slight accusatorily when he looked to Cisco. Seth saw the look and wondered what was going on in his head as well, "Cisco, what happened out there? I followed your directions exactly."

"I'm sorry. I led you the wrong way." Cisco said in regret. "The schematics that we had, they…they weren't up to date."

"Don't worry about that, Cisco." Olivia calmed down the mechanical engineer. "Seth was there and saved him thankfully in time before he turned into a bloated piece of meat in a red suit." Once again, the crude Rogers humor shined out of her.

And even though, he did apologize to him, Barry couldn't shake the feeling of something more to the misled instructions. "What, they weren't up to date? What do you mean? That's never happened before."

"Barry, mistakes happen." Matt told him while he heard the accusatory tone in his voice.

Felicity then jokingly said with an innocent smile, "What, you think Cisco was trying to get you killed?"

However, the metahuman did not find the humor in that joke and said, "No. W-Why would he do that? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's a joke, Barry." Seth told him worriedly, more worried for what was actually going on now.

Harrison, after inspecting the speedster with narrowed eyes, said and got everyone's attention. "Barry. It's our job to protect you, and today, we failed, but that'll just serve as a warning for all of us to be more vigilant in the future. And it could have gone a lot worse if not for the actions of Mr. Rogers and our other mutant warriors among us." His eyes directed to the three mutants.

"That's right." Caitlin agreed before revealing the results of the speedster's blood sample. "Good news…the apitoxin is out of your body. Your levels are back to normal."

"Terrific." Barry said.

 _WHOOSH_

He suddenly disappeared to the exit of the Cortex and said, "Ray, Felicity, Seth, we're gonna be late for dinner." The elemental narrowed his eyes on the speedster again thoroughly.

"Are you sure that's wise, Barry?" Harrison expressed concern for the speedster.

"You just died." Caitlin added as well in concern.

"Maybe you should order in tonight." Cisco said as well. Matt and Olivia sharing a look with one another.

"Yeah, we could totally cancel." Ray admitted to the man who nearly died.

However, Barry was adamant about his decision. "I'm fine. Alive. Hungry. All right? Let's go."

Felicity and Ray then moved away just as Cisco said, "That was weird."

"Yeah." Caitlin added in sadness. "Why didn't get invited to dinner?"

"Neither did we." Matt gestured to himself and Olivia.

Seth then recalled what he and the others had agreed upon and then told them, "You guys _are_ invited. The dinner's for all of us." His pointed to everyone, aside from Harrison Wells. "Frankie and Bette too."

This got their attention with wide eyes.

X

After they each took a while to dress for the occasion. The males more or less wore identical suits, black suits with black ties around the collar of a white shirt and black pants over their legs. Matt wore dark red instead of the black that the others wore. Seth wore grey. Cisco, Eddie, Barry and Ray wore the identical suits for the occasion and heard that the girls were all dressing up together, apparently.

And when the girls came through the door, the men were stumped.

Olivia chose to go all out and wore a dashing red dress with black stripes around her waist that ran up to the shoulders, her dress was hugging every curve of her body and showcasing a deep V-neckline. Bette wore a blue dress that went all the way down to her legs and clung to her body as well. Iris wore a white dress that looked quite beautiful on her body. Felicity wore a red dress as well with a single strap going over her right shoulder.

Caitlin walked in as well behind them in a curve-fitting green dress with blue and white stripes around the torso of her body. The entire dress held up by a single strap that went over her left shoulder. Frankie walked in beside her in a dress herself. The dress was pink with black and white stripes going over her entire form, giving it the appearance of her suit when she's Magenta. Makeup was applied to all of the women's faces, making them all look divine.

"Wow, check you girls out." Seth greeted genuinely shocked by how Catlin could still be even more beautiful than she already is.

"Well you guys don't look so bad yourselves." Felicity commented bashfully, her eyes running up and down Seth's form again. She looked to Iris and Eddie and gestured to Ray, "Guys, this is Ray Palmer."

While the three of them greeted with one another, Bette and Cisco hugged one another in comforting greeting. Olivia placed her hands on Frankie's shoulders and she gently pushed over to Seth with Caitlin behind her. "What do you think, Bro? Doesn't Frankie look beautiful?"

Bending down slightly to look into his daughter's eyes, he said, "You really do look beautiful, baby girl."

"Thanks, Dad. Aunt Liv and Caitlin helped me with it." Frankie shyly answered her father.

Looking up to his sister, he said, "Really, Sis? My daughter too?"

"Just for tonight, Bro. I know you don't like it, but she looks gorgeous. Gosh, you're so overprotective." Olivia told her brother with an eyeroll.

Frankie titled her head to the side and asked, "What she's talking about, Dad?"

Olivia then leaned down and answered, "Your dear young Dad here, is too overprotective. He didn't like it when I put makeup on when I was your age honey. Heck, he even threw out my makeup gear once."

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to makes sure you don't do anything stupid and if that means throwing your makeup gear into a furnace, then so be it." Seth then protectively wrapped his arms around Frankie. "And the same goes double for my baby. No man is good enough for my daughter. And she's not getting any boyfriend till…I at least, triple checked their backgrounds and made sure they're clean. And after interrogating them multiple times a sensory deprived room."

Caitlin stepped closer to him and playfully elbowed him, "You're too overprotective. She can make her own choices. And it's not like she knows any crazy people, aside you of course."

"I love you too, Cait." Seth said back before kissing her on her lips. "And you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Caitlin said with a blush.

Matt chuckled as he said to Frankie, "Don't worry, he's gonna be open to the idea of you dating with time." Frankie blushed in embarrassment as she moved to her father's side, his arm wrapping around her body.

A waiter in a fine and elegant suit came to them, "Bienvenue ches Massimo Restaurant." His eyes went to the Palmer Technologies CEO. "Mr. Palmer, your table is ready."

"Great." Ray expressed while he stuck out his arm to his girlfriend, Felicity wrapped an arm around his arm. "Shall we?"

Cisco and Bette did the same and walked after them. Eddie and Iris didn't and followed the others separately, however she did walk over to Barry and whispered in wonder, "Hey, how did he get a reservation here? We've been trying for months."

"I don't know." Barry answered her, his eyes slowly shifting between Cisco and Caitlin with narrowed eyes again.

Matt and Olivia intertwined their arms and Seth and Caitlin did the same. Leaning her head up to his ear she asked, "You think we're gonna have to pay for this."

"I really don't hope so. If it came to it, I'll have to break open the piggy bank." Seth whispered in a quip. His eyes drifting to the front of him again, seeing Barry snap his eyes forward again, like he was trying to hide something. He did the same before, he was hiding something.

" ** _He's been acting stranger and stranger lately. What's bothering him?_** " Venom wondered in curiosity.

" _He's been watching Caitlin and Cisco for some reason now all of a sudden, like he's looking something right now._ " Seth added his thoughts. " _He's suspicious of them._ "

" ** _Why?_** "

" _We'll find out._ " He thought back his reply determinedly, wondering why the speedster was having this strange behavior.

The waiter then directed them deeper into the restaurant and were led into the hall in it, when everyone got inside of it, they saw that it was empty, not a single table occupied by anyone. Only a dozen of waiters awaiting the large group of guests that came to dine. "Here's your table, sir." The waiter gestured to the single candle lit table with flowers in the middle of the room.

"Damn." Cisco whispered in shock of the singled-out table in the room.

While everyone was taking in the sight of it, Ray said, "I thought it'd be nice if it was quiet, so I bought out the entire restaurant." He said innocently with a smile that faded when he saw Felicity give him an unsure smile. "Too much?"

"Just a tad, sweetie." Felicity said while rubbing his arm.

Olivia turned to Matt, "This looks like something your Dad would do for Pepper, right?"

"Without a doubt." The nanite mutant agreed with her statement, recalling the times he overheard his dad call a restaurant to buy it out, just for Pepper Potts and himself to enjoy. But most of the times, she thought it was too over the top.

Caitlin then intriguingly looked to the elemental, "So are you gonna do this for me?" she formed a pout with puppy eyes.

Taking in the incredibly adorable look on her face, he said back, "Keep looking at me like that, and I'd buy out an entire restaurant for the two of us when the time's right, deal?" she nodded and kiss the side of his mouth in response. Seth looked to his daughter next, "Frankie, sweetie, you order anything you like, alright? And don't worry about the price, I will make sure it's paid for."

Frankie nodded excitedly while chuckling happily. "Okay Dad. I'm hungry."

" ** _Me too!_** " Magenta said with a childish whine within her mind.

Everyone took their seats, sitting down on them and gave their orders to the individual waiters. While they waited, Cisco looked to be in deep thoughts, and Seth recalled that he had met up with Joe before dinner, perhaps something they talked about was lingering on his mind. His eyes looked back to Barry, seeing that he was having some weird thoughts and an equally expression on his face.

Eddie then looked to Felicity and Ray. "So how did you two meet?" he began, wanting to start a conversation.

Ray looked unsure of how to actually answer that, when Felicity saw it, she took the reins. "Work."

He then went to elaborated, "Well, actually, I bought the company where Felicity was employed, and so she was forced to join me at Palmer Tech."

Seth gave him a weird look as did Matt after lightly coughing on his glass of red wine. Cisco and Barry looked to be in their own little worlds to react from the spoken words. Olivia wondered briefly how creepy Ray Palmer could be to get the girl.

Felicity saw the reactions from the others and said, "It's not as creepy as it sounds."

"You sure about Felicity? Cause, it sounds creepier than creepy in my book." The nanite mutant said with a quip.

"Can't argue with that." Olivia said with agreement while rubbing Matt's hand.

Bette did the same with Cisco, wondering what was going through his mind right now. He didn't seem like his usual cherry and giddy self for some reason, like something was weighing on his mind.

Frankie continued sipping on her soda, her eyes looking to her father who smiled when he saw her enjoying herself. Seth wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her head. "Dad not now!" she said embarrassedly, not wanting to her dad to embarrass her in public. He merely chuckled in response.

Iris then continued the conversation. "So, you two work closely together?" Felicity nodded and hummed her answer. "Interesting." Her eyes went to her boyfriend. "I guess you guys share all of your thoughts and feelings and…" Eddie began squirming uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yeah, yeah." Ray repeated. "I share everything with Felicity." His hand cupped his girlfriend's hand.

His words caused Iris to feel complicated, her eyes looking between the couples around her, finding them to be near each other and knowing that every one of them had something that she and Eddie don't have. She then said, "It's nice that you guys have that… level of communication." Once again, her eyes ran over her boyfriend, making feel like he was a deer in headlights.

Felicity saw the two and saw them having some trouble, so she then tried to assure them, in her own way. "Oh, well, no, not every-everything. I mean, sometimes it's good to just shut up."

Eddie perked his head up and said in agreement, "I get that." Iris looked immediately to him. "Some things are better left unspoken."

"Really?" She took offense. "I-I don't find that to be true."

A silence fell over their table because of the growing awkward that fell over the table.

" ** _Geez! Can't they be like normal couples and keep their couple spat to themselves!_** " Magenta whined.

" _Easy._ " Frankie said back before sipping on her newly arrived second drink, a chocolate milkshake. Doing this made the symbiote calm down. Even more when the daughter symbiote felt her father wrap tendrils around her host's fingers for comfort.

Then Barry saw the best side of all and announced. "Oh, thank God. It's the food. Food's here." He said.

"Finally. I'm starving." Matt said with a goofily raised voice, trying to get a reaction from the still trance-like Cisco. Bette took his hand and squeezed it get a reaction from him, but he merely blinked out of his trance and looked with an assuring look on his face at her.

The three agents briefly analyzed his facial expressions, taking in each and every inch of his face, and they reached the same conclusion. Cisco was clearly faking it and they wondered why.

While they thought along those lines, the waiters walked around the table with plates in their hands before placing them on the table, in front of the individual guests. The lead waiter then announced the dish before them, "Our first course on the tasting menu is a qual egg frittata. Bon Appetit."

"A quail?" Frankie wondered as her head looked around the particularly small food plated before her.

"It's a small bird, honey." Seth explained to her. "Frittata's an Italian dish made with eggs, kinda like an omelet. Think you'll like it." Frankie nodded her understanding and began digging into it.

Ray then looked to the elemental and his girlfriend, "Seth, how did you and Caitlin meet then? Felicity told me about you two before, but not much actually."

Seth decided to take the reins on this and said, "We met for the first time in the hospital, when Joe was hospitalized a while back, and after that we met each other again a few times. And we began getting closer and closer to each other. But the first time we met, it still felt like we had already known each other."

"Yeah." Caitlin dreamingly said back, she then told the others as well, with a lie. "And after Barry began showing more and more strange symptoms from the lightning strike, we brought Seth into it and he showed us how to deal with…unique conditions like Barry's."

"Nothing like a lightning zapped scientist to bring two people closer, right?" Seth said with a quip before moving in to kiss Caitlin on her lips. When he pulled away from her, he pointed to Cisco and Bette. "That's kinda of how those two met each other; Bette needed help that I could help with and Cisco swooped into help as well." The two smiled with blushed cheeks.

Ray curiously looked to Frankie, "And Frankie, what about you? How'd you meet your dad?"

Frankie began squirming in her seat in embarrassment as she said, "Dad began looking out for me after the hostage situation at CCPD. He's been there the entire time ever since, checking up on me at every chance. Even bringing me a present for Christmas. And after…recent events, I didn't have anyone else, and Dad came…and adopted me. And I got a great family now." She said with blushed cheeks. Seth felt his eyes watering a bit from his daughter's words and leant over to kiss her again, his arm looping around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hear, hear!" Matt said in agreement while holding up his glass and the others joined in as well.

Ray then pointed out to Barry, "Barry. I got to admit; I envy you spending so much time at S.T.A.R. Labs. Harrison Wells is, like, a personal hero of mine. I mean, it's amazing just to actually be in the same room with him." Even though, the speedster tried to listen to what he was saying to him, his mind began zoning out. Every single voice and sound that was made around him came out in mere muffles. Even his own words came out in mere echoes. And it looked like his mind was slowly slipping closer and closer to the edge before falling into the pits of insanity.

Shaking his sweating head, Barry said, "I'll be right back. Just excuse me." He snapped up to his feet and walked out of the room.

"Screw it." Seth muttered before getting to his feet. "I'll check up on Barry. Be back soon, honey." he told Frankie before walking out to find the speedster. Felicity followed him after making up an unconvincing excuse about taking a bathroom break.

Seth walked through the door and saw Barry pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. "Barry, what the hell's going on with you? You've been acting stranger than usual. And I highly doubt it's got anything to do with Felicity and Ray." He pointed a thumb backwards when his partner told him of Felicity's presence.

Felicity stepped to his side and said, "Yeah what is going on with you? And don't say it's a bad time. Oliver might be joining the League of Assassins, Laurel's the Black Canary, and Thea's training with Malcolm, so I know about bad times."

Giving her a strange look of confusion, he said, "That seems like a story for another day, and I feel like you just described a very popular game from my world."

"Okay." Barry shook his head and looked to Seth. "You're not going to like what I'm going to say."

"Don't assume anything about me, Barry. Pretty sure, I made that clear in the past." Seth said adamantly.

He then revealed to Felicity, knowing that she didn't know anything about their current situation. "Joe, Seth and I found out that Wells isn't who he says he is." The blonde woman looked between them with no idea in her mind. "He…He is the man that killed my mother."

Now Felicity felt her mind being blown to at least a million of pieces. "Oh, my God. But he's been helping you."

"Get faster, stronger. I know." Barry said.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"We don't know." Seth pitched in.

"I don't know." Barry snapped, "I don't know anything anymore, especially who I can and can't trust."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Seth said with an angered tone, not liking where this was going.

Felicity pieced together what was happening in his head and stated his thoughts, "So you think Cisco and Caitlin are helping him? That's impossible."

"Is it?"

 _PUNCH_

The blonde woman winced and let out an over-dramatic gasp when Seth all of a sudden punched Barry in his guts after he heard his question. Removing his fist from his stomach, he let the speedster hold his stomach while looking to the elemental. "W-W-What is it with you punching me all the time?"

"When you start sprouting crap like that every time you open your mouth, then yeah, you'll get a fist to your guts." Seth said before telling him. "Barry, I'm not just saying this because of my relationship with Caitlin, but look at the facts. Why would they help someone that not only destroyed their careers but also their personal lives? Cisco might have been as well shunned by his family after the night of the particle accelerator explosion. And Caitlin lost her fiancée, dumbass. Why would she agree to helping some mad man who would later end up being the reason behind the loss of the love of her life. And if you haven't forgotten, they saved you so many times before, Barry. They _did_ save you as well."

"Wells has also saved me. Many times." Barry countered back, his hands still holding around his stomach. "I thought that Wells was a great man, and I was so wrong about him. What if I'm wrong about everything else too?"

Seth still felt like punching him, but he chose to let the speedster off the hook, for now. Instead, he walked closer to him and said, "I know, your mind is spiraling right now, Barry. The thought of the same man who not only destroyed your life, but also took the life of your mother and put your father in prison, now helping you for his own reasons, that might end up be worse…it eats you up. But I can assure you of this, Caitlin and Cisco are not bad people and you can still trust them no matter what, they're on our side."

Barry still felt pain in his torso from that punch he received, briefly wondering if the elemental turned his fist into adamantium. But he did feel better, he trusts Felicity and Seth a lot, and hearing them say that to assure him of that, made him even more sure that he knew who trust now. He could trust and believe in Seth no matter what…until the time he told him of his daughter's whereabouts in the previous timeline, then he might wanna change the timeline, again.

"Hey, guys." As they spoke, Ray walked through the door and directed to the restaurant, "Uh, things are getting a little intense in here." Hearing his nervous tone, they chuckled awkwardly. The three people shared another look before walking back into the restaurant.

Once they got inside, Seth took his seat between Caitlin and Frankie. His girlfriend offering a smile to him and he smiled back. The elemental saw Cisco and Bette, and Matt and Olivia, looking very out of place while they shielded their mouths with their wine glasses and kept their mouths full with the small portions of food.

Seth wondered why they did so…and then he saw Eddie and Iris…the two not exactly on the best of terms.

"Please can't we just have a nice evening?" Eddie said.

"Okay, so it's my fault that we're not having a nice evening?" Iris said defensively. "I am your girlfriend. Who you live with. I shouldn't have to beg you to talk to me."

Eddie looked like he was on the verge of cracking as he felt the need to reveal everything that he wanted to say. To say that he was working with The Flash, to say that he knew who the Flash was, to say that the Flash was her childhood friend, to say that The Flash was Barry Allen underneath the cowl. He so desperately wanted to…but he couldn't.

"If I could talk to you about this, I would, believe me. But I can't." Eddie revealed.

Iris slowly took in his words and inhaled deeply with a sniffle. She then made her decision. "You know what? I am not hungry anymore." She took the napkin over her lap and threw it on the table in anger and stood up.

"Iris." Eddie tried to convince her otherwise.

But she wasn't going to have any of that, not after how he's been acting. "You know what?" she turned back to her secretive boyfriend. "When you are ready to act like we are two people who love each other, call me. I'll be at my dad's." her eyes briefly went to Seth before she stormed out.

Eddie looked awkwardly to Ray and Felicity, who arranged this evening. "Thank you for dinner. I've got to go." He walked out of the restaurant in pursuit of his girlfriend.

Barry's phone then vibrating. Pulling it out, he said the message. "Emergency at S.T.A.R. Labs. You guys coming?" he directed at the others.

"Let's go!" Seth said as he, Frankie and Caitlin, Bette and Cisco raised up. Turning his head to his sister and his best friend he said, "What about you two?"

"We're hungry." Olivia said innocently.

"My Frost-Flame is there and helping Brains out. Don't worry, Jarvis can handle it." Matt said as he took his glass and sipped on it.

"Okay." Barry nodded.

 _WHOOSH_

With superspeed, he grabbed hold of the elemental, his family and Cisco and Bette and ran out of the restaurant.

As they were left alone, Ray looked to the two mutants. "You guys up for 17 more courses?"

"Let em rip, Dr. Palmer!" Olivia said with another raised glass of wine.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The AI controlled Frost-Flame armor looked around with both elemental guns raised and firing off heat and cold waves to only melt the flying origin of the buzzing. The insect had hidden itself underneath the emblem of the Flash suit. and now after popping out, it flew around.

Jarvis notified the founder of the facility of the breach and took over the Frost-Flame armor and began spinning around, firing off rays of elemental waves to take down the bee. But so far, the insect was proving itself to be too quick and avoided every wave of energy.

Time slowed down as Harrison looked to the right. His eyes narrowing on the form of the flying insect that closed in on him.

As the bee neared him, he gripped the handles of his wheelchair, his feet slowly raising up from their place on the footplate, as he wanted to counter the flying bug.

 _WHOOSH_

However, it's buzzing came to an end when a streak of yellow lightning passed before him, taking the bee and putting into a vial. Barry twisted the lid around while Caitlin, Bette, Frankie organized themselves after being dropped with Seth and Cisco there as well.

Harrison looked tense before relief came over his face as well, "Thank you."

Barry didn't respond and Cisco walked over to his side and took the bottled bee. "Let's see what makes this bee so poisonous." He groaned out in discomfort as he walked into Caitlin's private lab with the woman herself and Bette.

The founder then continued, "You saved my life." Once again, the speedster didn't respond with a word and walked into the private lab with Harrison following him.

Frankie and Seth looked between each other and the father asked his daughter. "Honey, if you're still hungry, then we can go for some Big Belly Burger later?"

"Large chocolate milkshake?" She shyly asked.

He let out a chuckle before wrapping an arm around her body, "And a chocolate ice cream for dessert. I'm getting some myself later on."

"Of course, you are, Dad." Frankie countered back as she and her dad walked into the private lab as well to join in on their examination.

Cisco was looking through a microscope to examine the bee. Caitlin looked at it before and remarked, "That is one odd-looking bee."

"How odd are we talking?" Seth brought up in curiosity.

"Odd enough like a few naturally empowered people from another universe, which apparently is a thing now?" Cisco suggested rhetorically before stating, "But it is odd, cause it isn't a bee at all." He turned from the microscope and told them, "It's a robot."

"No way." Caitlin said in disbelief before moving in herself to inspect the bee again.

"Are you sure?" Seth said before looking at the bee himself after his girlfriend. "Damn." He said after verifying that it is indeed a robotic bee.

" ** _This got a whole lot more interesting._** " The symbiote said in surprise and interest of the sight.

X

After a while of constant examinations by Cisco, Seth and Caitlin, have Ray, Felicity and the mutant couple returned to the facility as well. Bette walked out of the facility as she couldn't provide much assistance to this situation. Matt seemed reluctant of the female metahuman's choice, but it was ultimately her choice in the end.

Matt and Cisco made a few more examinations as well. After that the native engineer let out in surprise. "Unbelievable."

"That's one word for it." Matt continued, "This thing's got a 360-degree vision system."

Cisco with an excited smile said, "I mean, we're talking multiple micro-cameras all coming from various angles at the same time. Which means…"

Ray then picked up, "It can see all around the room at once."

"Like a fly, right?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, like a pair of compound eyes. Most insects have those types of eyes, letting them see around without having to turn around." Seth explained.

Ray formed a smile as well, "That is…"

""Amazing."" Both he and Cisco said at the same time.

Frankie disagreed and said her own thoughts.

""Disturbing.""

She turned surprise when she and Caitlin said the same word at the same time. When she saw Caitlin's eyes on her, she shyly looked away like a little embarrassed girl again which go the doctor to smile as her reply.

Harrison had inspected the tech as well and commented, "It's also next-gen hardware that's nowhere near the market."

"So we're not dealing with a metahuman?" Felicity stated.

"It's just a mad scientist." Barry answered.

"Oh, those are very fun. I love them." Olivia stated with a happy tone.

" ** _Why is everyone in the family completely nutty?_** " Magenta stated her thoughts in genuine confusion.

Olivia narrowed her eyes on her niece's form and replied via her telepathy. " _I heard that Magenta. You can't hide from this Fury._ " Magenta let out fear-filled whine and slithered deep into her host's mind to hide itself.

Harrison added, "Cisco, you said the second victim, Bill Carlisle, was a robotics engineer. Let's cross-reference his previous employers with those of Lindsay Kang."

Before Cisco could react, Felicity exclaimed, "Allow me." Her body shooting like a bullet to the computer and her fingers already working their magic on the keyboard. "Mama's been away from a keyboard for far too long."

"Okay." Cisco whispered.

Olivia looked at Caitlin, "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, she is." Caitlin simply answered.

As she worked, Matt looked over her shoulder and looked at the screen of her search himself. The familiar name of Mercury Labs revealed itself on the screen. A moment later, the two images of Bill Carlisle and Lindsay Kang opened up as well. "They both worked at Mercury Labs."

Harrison then said, "Let's call Joe. I think it's time we paid a visit to an old friend."

"I'll be going with you." Seth announced.

Barry looked at his clothes, "Don't you need to change?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. His fancy clothes began shifting and turning black before shifting into white T-shirt and dark-blue jeans. His hand stretching out to the side and pulled his black trenchcoat out from behind the table before putting it on. "Don't you know me?"

"Cool." Ray said.

" _Is that how he gets naked too?_ "

Olivia stiffened like a wooden board when she heard Felicity's naughty thoughts, again. For once in her life, she wished she didn't have her telepathic powers. And only Felicity Smoak made her realize that.

X

 **(Mercury Labs)**

When the group of men walked into the facility, the elemental noticed that a lot of the scientists kept looking at them suspiciously. Most likely, looking at them because of Seth's appearance and Harrison's presence in the building. He did notice that a lot of the female scientists kept looking at him with narrowed eyes of interest.

As they walked into Dr. McGee's office, Dr. Christina McGee herself met them in her office. "Twice in one year, Harrison. You really are vying for comeback scientist of the year." She said as she stepped into it, her eyes taking in the elemental's appearance slowly.

Harrison then greeted back, "Always a pleasure, Christina."

Walking around the desk, she said, "To what do I owe this visit? Did you finally find my tachyon prototype, or are you here to blackmail me for another one?"

Intriguingly, he asked back. "Do you have another one?"

Seth placed a hand on his shoulder and quipped, "Down boy." His eyes then looked to his wheelchair. "Oh right." He let out a chuckle after joking.

Christina then looked to the elemental again and asked, "I do not believe that we've met each other before. Dr. Christina McGee." She stretched out her hand to greet the mutant while her eyes grew in intrigue.

Stretching out his own hand to meet her, he shook it and greeted, "Seth Rogers, bioengineer working at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Dr. Seth Rogers, correct?" she wondered.

"Yes, that is the official title, but I've never been much of a formal man myself." Seth told her quippingly with a bit of a charm.

"And I assume you're working with Mr. Almond?" She inquired of him. "I met him in the past, during the time of the investigation of our facility."

"That I am, along with my little sister, Olivia Rogers, a psychologist." Seth explained.

Once again, the woman grew more and more intrigued by the mutant's appearance and his somewhat informal attitude, she said while holding out her business card, "I believe Mr. Almond told you about my offer for a more stable and balanced work place?" he nodded. "If the need arises, then you can contact me on this number."

Taking the held out card and looking it over, he said, "Thank you, Dr. McGee. I might consider it, considering Dr. Wells' rolling personality." He gestured to the founder's wheelchair which got the woman to chuckle in response.

Detective Joe West chuckled himself and then got on to business. "We came here for information." He pulled out two images of the two murdered scientists. "Bill Carlisle and Lindsay Kang. Former employees who were recently murdered."

Dr. McGee took hold of the pictures and looked them over, but the moment she heard that they were murdered, her mouth opened up in shock. "My God. I wasn't aware."

"And unfortunately, they didn't go out in a painless way." Seth added.

"Stung to death by robotic bees." Harrison revealed.

Christina then looked deep within her mind, trying to find something that could be linked to the situation to the two recently murdered scientists. Then something clicked in her. "You're looking for Brie Larvan."

"Brie Larvan?" Barry stated in question.

"What can you tell us about her, Dr. McGee?" Seth asked, hoping for more information to be relayed to them.

She then revealed, "A quite brilliant roboticist who once developed miniature mechanical bees for agricultural use." This got their attention. "Kang and Carlisle warned me that Brie was weaponizing the bees for military use, so I terminated her."

Joe then deduced, "Well, it seems that you would be on her hit list too, Doctor."

Harrison then added, "You've got to let us keep you safe."

"Trust me, Dr. McGee, S.T.A.R. Labs can protect you." Seth added, hoping to convince the woman that this was the best course of action to ensure her safety.

However, Christina held her eyes on the founder and released a chuckle. As she moved to sit down on her chair, she spoke, "I'm all too familiar with your inability to protect things, Harrison. I can take care of myself. Good day, gentlemen."

"Thank you." The detective thanked her for her time and walked with the other men.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

A chuckle came out of Felicity's mouth as she, Caitlin and Olivia looked at the monitor before them, showcasing the footage of the three engineers, Matt, Cisco and Ray in the room with the force field. The three engineers worked on the A.T.O.M. suit. Frankie looked at the screen herself, but she didn't comment as she didn't understand much of it and merely played around with a few metal spheres her uncle made for her.

Seth was sitting by the main console by himself, his eyes looking over the formulas that are used to counteract the apitoxin that are injected by the robotic bees created by Brie Larvan. He thought it might as well be useful to memorize the formula for the antidote.

Felicity lightly elbowed the female doctor beside her to her attention and said, "It is so fun to watch grown men play with their toys."

"Oh yeah, it is." Olivia said in agreement. "Even more when they know they're being watched." She continued as she knew Matt was being watched by her now, he bent down purposely to pick up a tool he dropped on purpose. Candy for her eyes.

"Ew." Frankie let out in slight disgust at the tone her aunt was using.

"You're so lucky." Caitlin said, Seth narrowing his eyes and without turning his head, turned his eyes to her. "Ray is so nice and smart and hot." Olivia wanted to say something to that for her brother's sake, but then she saw, from the corner of her eye, something slowly slithering its way from across the Cortex floor.

Felicity nor Caitlin didn't notice it as the blonde woman commented, "Yeah, it's kind of like I'm dating Barry but in Oliver's body." Realizing what she said, she snapped around to meet Caitlin's playful eyes. "A sentence you will never repeat to anyone."

"Your secret's safe with MEEE!" Caitlin exclaimed in shock as she had to place her hands on Felicity's shoulders to steady herself from the tingling shock that spread from her leg.

Felicity tilted her head, "What's wrong…" her eyes looked down and she saw a black tendril slithering out of Caitlin's pant leg and, like a snake, slowly moving back to the elemental's leg. The blonde girl looked up to Seth, his eyes still focusing on the screen before him but he held a mischievous smile on his lips. With a gaped mouth, she looked back to the panting female doctor and whispered. "So, you two _do_ use them." She referred to the tendrils.

"…No…" Caitlin shook her head with a shivering voice and denied her immediately. "Sorry, Seth." Her eyes looked to the elemental.

Perking his head up from the screen, he said with a smirk. "Whatever are you talking about, Cait? I didn't do anything." he played innocent.

"Did you have to shock me though?" She asked with blushed cheeks, Felicity's cheeks blushing up as well into a pair of ripe tomatoes as well from witnessing their intimate actions.

Getting up from his chair he walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her from behind. "Just a small taste…of what's to come…" he lightly placed her earlobe between his teeth, a small squeal escaped her mouth when she felt him give another static shock to her lobe. Her hands tightly grabbing his arms around her body. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Caitlin said back as she turned her head to the side and kissed him on the lips.

Olivia rolled her eyes and playfully said, "Get a room, you two." Frankie covered her ears immediately.

Detaching his lips from his girlfriend, he countered to his sister, "You really wanna go there, Bubble?" she poked out her tongue and he countered back with his own poking out.

The two doctors looked to Felicity again, seeing her hold a reddening face as she took in their closeness and she couldn't get the image of the black tendril coming out of Caitlin's pant leg, especially as she learned of its shocking nature. "You two…gotta tell me… _everything._ "

 _BUZZING_

A familiar bee buzzing got their attention, making them turn to the monitor that showed the robotic bee buzzing its wings and moving around as though it was commanded to do so.

Harrison who rolled into the room himself saw the same and deduced. "It must have re-activated. And if it's being controlled wirelessly…"

Felicity shot for the computers and said. "I can trace its signal and figure out where it's trying to go." As she continued her assignment, Seth and Olivia looked ready. She found the gathering of robotic bees and found their location. "Oh, no."

"Oh, boy." Harrison said after the blonde hacker as the two saw the targeted building of the bees.

Caitlin asked them, "What?"

" **The swarm of robotic bees are making their way to Mercury Labs, Dr. Snow.** " Jarvis announced, the people in the building jumping up in surprise to hear the AI system inform them out of the blue.

Harrison nodded in agreement with the AI, "Brie Larvan's going after Tina."

The two siblings nodded after a shared look and said to the founder, "Get the others on the line, me and Liv are going on ahead to stop them."

"Be careful." Caitlin asked of her boyfriend who nodded and let the symbiote slither over his form and enlarging it into his full size as Venom.

Flipping the rectangular box of nanites that composed her suit around in the air, Olivia opened it and let the nanites go over each and every inch of her body in a second. The nanites clinging to her body and forming her suit, and letting Felicity get her first close-up look on Angel Fury.

"That's cool." She said in awe of the ethereal and demonic look of the female mutant's suit.

" **Let's go.** " Venom said as he and Angel Fury jumped out of the skylight and went out to take on the bees.

Caitlin, Harrison and Felicity brought up the others via couple of phone calls and told them off the situation. Barry immediately put on his suit and asked urgently. "How do we stop them?"

Harrison Wells then said, "She's got to be remotely piloting those bees from somewhere." He brought up as Ray, Cisco and Matt walked into the Cortex as well.

"We need to stop this bug-eyed glasses woman." Said Cisco with slight uncertainty.

"And her mini bandits." Ray added after him.

Matt's mind then clicked it together and said, "Bug-Eyed Bandit." He held up his hands, palms pointing at two other male scientists beside him, both of them high fiving him immediately.

The computer chimed as she announced. "Got her. She's in an abandoned greenhouse."

Harrison then told the speedster, "Barry you have to take out Brie. It's the only way to stop these nanodrones."

"What about Dr. McGee?" Barry wondered in confusion.

Caitlin said warningly, "The defibrillator in your suit is broken after Seth shocked you back to life. You cannot risk going near Mercury Labs."

An epiphany came over Ray's mind, "Bees can't penetrate my suit. I'll go."

"Whoa." Cisco stopped that line of thoughts. "We haven't tested out the new power system yet."

"We'll do it now." Ray said determinedly.

"But the swarm is freaking huge, I don't think you can take them on yourself." Felicity said.

"Which is why he won't."

They turned around and saw nanites releasing themselves from the Arc Reactor on Matt's chest, slowly forming white plating around his body. The knight's helmet with golden and red overtone forming over his head. His visor shining bright blue. The nanites forming four white large wings on his back, the thrusters blazing as the nanites formed his gauntlets and formed his white arm blades. The center of his chest shining brightly blue as with energy.

Iron Knight stepped forward. "Venom and Angel Fury is already there and taking on the bees. I'll join them, and we'll take on half of them. Atom takes the rest while Flash takes down Brie." They nodded their agreement.

Frankie ran forward, "Uncle, do you need me to come too?"

"Not this time, honey." Matt shook his head. "The three of us can't be harmed by bees because of our armor, or in your dad's case, turning into metal. You don't have that ability." She looked down sadly, feeling like she was useless. Her head looked up when he rubbed the top of her head comfortingly. "Don't worry honey, we'll come back. We always do."

She nodded her consent before stepping back. Lighting up the thrusters on his back, he hovered briefly before shooting out of the skylight and into the skies to join his fellow mutants.

X

Tina McGee feared for her life as she saw the sight before, right outside of her glass. A burst of flames firing down on the gathering of robotic bees and beams of psychic energy shooting out afterwards, each of the two attacks trying everything in their powers to blast the bees away.

Venom and Angel Fury arrived a moment ago and immediately they let out a stream of their own attacks to rain down on the robotic bees sent from the murderous scientist. And they came at just the right moment as the bees began digging into the glass to sting Christina McGee to death.

The bees saw that they were continuedly being interrupted by the two mutants and with the large group, they chose to divide and conquer. A large group of bees converged on the elemental and the psychic, while the others continued digging into the glass.

When Venom and Angel Fury saw that they were being followed by the robotic bees, they jumped and flew upwards and landed on top of the rooftop of Mercury Labs. The bees followed them and set their sights on the mutants.

Jumping in front of his sister, Venom blasted a fire blast from his mouth and hit the bees, pushing them back a bit. But that didn't stop the bees from circling around and flying to attack them from the sides. But he sent out tendrils from both of his hands, all of them sparking out lightning. And like whips, the large being swung them around while holding his fire blast.

Bees began flying higher up into the sky and dodged the flailing tendrils and then dived down to attack them from above. But Angel Fury saw them coming down on them and with a swift motion brought her whip handle to her hand. Pressing the side of it, she lashed the bladed whip out of it and directed it upwards. Enshrouding it with her psychic energy, she made it spin around, the bladed sides of it cutting through the incoming bees with a spiral of blades.

Another group of robotic bees came to attack her from behind but she saw them and formed an orb of psychic energy. Compressing the orb quickly, it burst and sent out a series of psychic energy beams. Their strength and velocity penetrated through bees after bees.

The two mutants noticed that the swarm of bees increased enveloping them from every side. The swarm kept swarming around them, flying around them and closing in on them from every side.

Canceling his fire attack and retracting his tendrils, the elemental grabbed his sister around the waist with one hand and jumped into the air and landed on the edge of the rooftop. Concentrating wind within his free hand for a moment, he launched it at the swarm in the middle, pushing them back with the wind element.

He heard a throat clearing and he looked tor his sister in his grip, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked with an annoyed look at her elder brother. "Mind letting me down? Your hand's sweaty." She joked at the end.

Rolling his eyes within his mask, Venom placed her down. " **You're such a wuss.** "

"Jerk." She countered as she and her brother readied themselves for the swarm of bees again. The bees shot for the mutants again like lightning.

But then three blasts of blue energy pushed against the horde. Explosions of explosions followed as the robotic bees began exploding from the immense pressure and heat from the repulsor blasts.

Iron Knight jumped down beside his fellow mutants and looked to the other. "Perfect timing, wouldn't you say?"

" **Not really no.** " Venom said with evil smirk.

"Save it." Angel Fury ordered them while taking out her short-sword and swung it around, ready to intercept the mass of robotic bees again. "Let's take care of them now."

They nodded in agreement. Iron Knight forming small missiles along his back and his arms and Venom turning his entire body into adamantium with lightning bursting out of him. Angel Fury shrouding herself with energy and the three mutants launched themselves into the mass of bees.

X

Meanwhile, flying through the air in his newly modified A.T.O.M. suit was The Atom, Ray Palmer. His HUD screen scanning the building of Mercury Labs. From behind hid mask, he saw the three mutants paving their way through their share of robotic bees, he was impressed by the sight of the nanotechnology within the Iron Knight suit.

"Cool." He let out before his scanner pinpointed the location of the robotic bees. "Found her." He replied to the others at S.T.A.R. Labs.

" _Felicity, can you jam their frequency?_ " Cisco asked the blonde hacker from within the van.

" _I already tried, but I might be able to redirect them onto a new target._ " Felicity answered before warning her boyfriend. " _Ray, get ready for incoming._ "

"We have the technology." Ray calmly said back. His arms pointing forward and flew downwards, and till he neared the side of the Mercury Labs building, he shot up again. Flying directly into the swarm of bees again. When he resurfaced again, his gauntlets charged up before firing energy at the bees.

His attack on the bees worked as the bees then flew after him, redirecting them from Tina McGee and onto him. Flying through the darkened skies of Central City, he flew and flew, making sure that they wouldn't come anywhere near Mercury Labs.

Flying above and even around a few tall buildings that were in his path. When he did, he asked Cisco. "Okay, Cisco. Now what?"

" _Ray, get to the ocean._ " Cisco said surprisingly. " _If the bots follow you into the water, their electronics will fry._ "

"Got it." Ray accepted but then realization dawned on him. "Wait. But so will my suit." he didn't say anything more than to the mechanical engineer and followed his instructions, flying above the ocean. Once he was sure that he was above the water area, he spun around to face the bees again. He fired off more energy blasts, keeping them on him.

Making sure that the bees was still on him, The Atom then took a dive, flying directly into the water and under it. The bees followed their new target, flying into the ocean. A moment later, electricity began crackling as the robotic bees' electronics fried.

…

…

 _SPLASH_

Ray Palmer flew upwards, flying directly up from the oceanic area and flew. However, after his action of flying into the waters caused his suit to crackle with electricity. "Cisco, I'm fried. I'm losing propulsion control." He then flew over of a lane.

" _Can you see the van?_ " Cisco asked him.

The electronics kept beeping as Ray flew, causing him to take a moment or two to catch the S.T.A.R. Labs issued van. "Yeah."

" _…_ _We'll catch you…_ " Cisco said surprisingly.

"You will?" Ray couldn't help but ask him.

" _We will?_ " Caitlin asked him as well with shock, not at all helping his uncertainty.

" _We will._ " Cisco repeated in a determined voice.

Ray inclined his head. "All right." He saw the backdoors of the van opening, Cisco standing there as well. More electricity began crackling along his suit again as he was on level with the van again. All of a sudden, his thrusters flared again, launching him ahead.

 _CRASH_

…and right through the backdoors and into the van. Cisco was launched into the back of it from the sudden throw. He looked to ray who pulled off his helmet with a groan. "Whoo!"

Cisco smiled then, "The Atom lives." the two men laughed in happiness before clapping their hands together in a high five. But he then groaned in pain after the contact with the armored glove.

"Oh." Ray let out.

"Let's work on some softer gloves for next time, okay?" Cisco suggested with a groaning voice.

"Sorry." Ray frowned.

Caitlin then laughed and asked Ray. "Ray, are Seth and the others okay?"

"I think so, looked the three of them are having some fun with the bees." Ray said with a smile.

X

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

While swiping his adamantium tendrils around from left to right, Venom cleaved through the mass of bees with a pair of large scythes, their surfaces drenched with water, letting them be coated with lightning. His left hand swiped through the gathering of bees, his right hand repeating the same action and slashing through the bees as well. Explosions followed the bees' last moments.

Reeling his head back, he blasted a large blast of flames, shifting his head from left to right and right to left, burning through the robotic bees and exploding again and again. even those that tried to attack him from behind were only met with no results as the giant's adamantium body caused them to lose their stingers and they exploded from the loss of their stingers.

The adamantium bladed whip whipped up into the air before being brought down sliced through the robots with expert skills. Angel Fury shrouded her adamantium short-sword with her psychic energy before slashing down the bees that came from her left side. Pressing the buttons on both handles, she retracted the weapons before shooting them to the sides.

Gathering psychic into both of her adamantium weapon handles, concentrating them into orbs before crossing them over her chest. The two spheres of energy fused together and formed a larger orb. The bees circled around her before converging in on her. In that moment, she nudged the energy sphere into the air before jumping into the air with telekinetically enhanced muscles.

The jump put her above her larger sphere, and she fired off an energy beam again, this one hitting the sphere and shooting it down to the surface again. The sphere's collision with the rooftop unleashed a massive shockwave that caused a bunch of bees to collide with one another, causing explosions after explosions to repeat themselves.

Another series of explosions followed when a pair of red lasers cut through them. Closing down his laser launchers on the back of his hands, Iron Knight fired off repulsor blasts from his hands, shooting down bees within an instant upon contact. He continued his technique before the thrusters on his feet blazed up and he jumped into the air and landed with a backflip.

His arms crossing over his chest, the energy in the Arc Reactor shining with energy before he uncrossing them, blasting out a largely concentrated unibeam. The beam fired off and paved through a dozen of the bees.

The Arc Reactor cooled down and he looked around as did his fellow mutants as well. Together, the three mutants saw their handywork. Bees destroyed and dismembered with smoke marks around their bodies from the explosions.

Then the three mutants heard an exclaim from their comms devices. " _Boom! Drop the mic!_ " they heard Felicity Smoak say out loud in triumphant.

They nodded their acceptances after chuckling before jumping into the air and made their way to the location of the S.T.A.R. Labs issued van.

X

"Ah." Ray let out in slight pain as he rolled his shoulders around to loosen them from the pain while he stepped out of the van. "Some kind of team you have here."

"Helps to have friends in your corner." Caitlin quipped as she walked over to the back of the van as well. The two moved away from the van, the female doctor taking out her phone to text with Seth.

As the two scientists moved away from the van…from out of the leg of the exo-suit… a robotic bee came flying out of it…and as it flew out of the van…it held its sights on Ray Palmer, The Atom himself…and flew towards him…

Cisco came out with a smile on his face but it quickly faded away when he heard the familiar and horrifying sound of bee buzzing. And he saw the bee and where it was going. He jumped into action, sprinting to meet the robotic bee.

And it connected with him…and he felt the sting, making him place his hand over the stung area.

With a gasping voice, he turned around to face Caitlin and Ray and his entire body froze. The two looked to him, and the Palmer Technologies CEO asked, "Are you okay?"

Cisco's head then pointed up, his eyes going into the back of his head while his body lost all motion, and fell down to the ground. Seeing that, Caitlin exclaimed, "Cisco!" she bent down on her knees and began doing chest compressions on his motionless body. "Come on. Please. Wake up." She begged him, unbeknownst to her, her phone was still on.

Ray grabbed his comms device, and informed them urgently, "Cisco's been stung. He's going into shock."

" _I'm on my way._ " Barry said.

Caitlin continued applying pressure repeatedly and said, "Come on, stay with me." Her voice filled with worry and concern as she continued with the chest compressions, trying desperately to get his heart beating again, trying desperately that to get her dearest friend back to the realm of the living.

 _WHOOSH_

Barry deaccelerated as he came to a stop. Looking between Caitlin who provided first-aid and Cisco, he took a page out of Seth's book, the one he used on him. "Hold on. Back up." She did as asked and moved away, but hoped that Seth would get here quickly. "I'm gonna try something." He held up both of his hands, vibrating them wildly with electricity crackling around each arm. "Seth did this before."

After having gathered up enough of electricity from his hands, he placed them on Cisco's chest.

 _SPARK_

The static electricity he generated within his hands connected to Cisco's body, coursing through it and his body jumped up. But Cisco was still unresponsive, and Caitlin saw the same and turned teary from that, Ray withheld his breath out of pure shock.

Venom, Angel Fury and Iron Knight placed themselves on the ground and saw the sight before them. Seeing that million ideas began forming in his mind, but any of his elements would end up causing more damage than good in Cisco's case.

His head then perked up as he recalled an idea from a certain green fella. Leaping over to stand beside Caitlin, and looking down at Cisco, he opened up his maw.

 _ROAR_

Everyone near him stepped back when they saw Venom roar directly into Cisco's unconscious face.

Cisco's eyes opened up and he took in a sharp intake of air in a gasp.

And that roar was a blessing in a disguise when Cisco awoke. When the others saw that, they felt relief come over them. Cisco then said, paralyzed from the shock that was still sinking into him. "Either my fear of bees is over or it just got a lot worse."

"Thank God you're okay." Caitlin commented before looking with a smile to Seth in his Venom form.

Ray then said impressed, "I've never had anybody take a bee for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, bro." Cisco said back.

Barry then got his attention, "Cisco, you're a hero, man."

Cisco liked the sound of him being called a hero, especially as he was more of a guy in the chair with Harrison Wells and Caitlin. But now, he too was a hero, like the Flash and like Veno-

His face paled when he recalled how Venom was directly above him and he directed at the large elemental's cocked head of curiosity, and the closeness between their faces was seared into his mind. "You didn't kiss me, did ya?" Even with his suit on, Seth was able to form a grimace of disgust at the thought of kissing Cisco.

" **We're taken, Cisco. If you haven't forgotten.** " He pointed a finger at Caitlin who blushed immensely.

"But yeah, he did, Cisco." Olivia said as she stepped forward with a witty tone. "It was full blown make-out session with Venom. He had to go _all_ the way. Tongues and everything."

And once again the natives of this universe paled completely in shock of the woman's crude humor…Cisco thinking that she was speaking the truth…

…caused him to pass out…again.

X

With a chuckling voice, Seth walked through the building and up staircase with his daughter, their destination set on their home. Frankie was holding a bag with food from Big Belly Burger while slurping down on a chocolate milkshake.

Caitlin was supposed to come with them, but she wanted to be sure that Cisco was safe after the bee stung and checked him over before getting home again. The two walked out of the facility and made a beeline for a Big Belly Burger, buying themselves some food before walking home together.

The young metahuman looked up to her father, who was holding a bag of his own and drinking a chocolate milkshake as well. "Dad, what happened to that dessert you promised me?" she formed a pout and used puppy dog eyes.

"I bought a chocolate cake with frosting earlier today. Hope that lives up to dessert." Seth said while kissing the top of her head.

"For now." She said with a smirk.

"Okay, Ms. Thing." Seth said with a quip, "Let's get you some cake and then it's bedtime, all right?" She nodded as the two rounded a corner and saw their front door.

Both father and daughter widened their eyes when they saw Iris standing there with a saddened expression on her face. Seeing that, Seth worriedly stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young journalist jumped in response to his touch and looked to him. "Hey Seth."

"Iris, what are you doing here?" He asked worried for his friend's daughter, his partner feeling the same and sending out waves of calming emotions into to sooth her. Frankie saw the same and she pulled out her set of keys and opened up the front door so they could walk inside of their home.

"Sorry for showing up like this, Seth. I didn't know what else to do." Iris said while feeling herself calm down slightly from Seth's touch.

"Don't worry about that. Here." He pulled out a chair for her at the dinner table and she took a seat on it. Seth took a seat beside her, Frankie began boiling water for tea, thinking that it might be best for Iris right now. Seeing his daughter do that, without even being asked to, made him realize how amazing his little girl really was and made him love her even more.

" _That's our little girl._ " Seth couldn't help but think proudly, the symbiote inside of him nodding in agreement. He then turned back to the matter at hand. "What's going on Iris?"

Knowing that Seth doesn't know much about Eddie Thawne, she might have made the wrong choice to come to him. But she also knows, from her father, that he would speak bluntly and tell the truth if he has to. She already asked Barry, but unlike him, Seth wasn't going to walk on eggshells around her. "I wanted to ask you something." He nodded his agreement. "Do you think Eddie's cheating on me?"

Seth knew immediately that she was thinking along those lines because of the wrench that was put in their relationship. With how Eddie was forced to keep the secret of Barry's secret was too much for him. " ** _Poor girl. She thinks that it's all her fault now._** " Venom couldn't help but feel sad for her now.

" _Eddie's forced to do this because of Barry's secret._ " Seth replied back. Inhaling a few times, he said, "I have only met him a few times, but I can be sure that he's nothing like that."

She ran her hands over her face before placing them on the sides of her throat. "Well, then I don't know what else he could be hiding from me." Frankie walked over to her with a cup of tea with a great smell. "Thank you, Frankie." She smiled and walked up the stairs into her room, leaving the adults to talk alone.

Seth chuckled a bit, before telling her, his mind recalling some of his earliest conversations with Joe when he was flung into this universe. "Joe told me a story a while back, one that I can relate to, actually. He'd come home from work with a blank expression on his face, right?"

"My Dad told you about those? The "Earth to Joe" looks?" He nodded. "I could never forget them."

"I can relate to them because I'm a doctor." He held out his hands. "Being a doctor, means that I can be the very difference between life and death for the patient before me. One wrong move, and that person could die. The right move and that person could live on and have a happy and healthy life. It can be quite ugly and dark, like when a detective shows up to a crime scene and sees someone murdered." Iris gave her full attention. "Eddie has to go out on a moment's notice, he has to be one of the first to see that darkness. Every day, like your old man."

"You think it's about that? The darkness he has to witness?" Iris wondered of him.

"Perhaps. If he doesn't want to talk to you about his work, it could be because he doesn't want his darkness to affect you, to taint your light." He points a finger upwards, pointing to his daughter's room above their heads, "Believe me, the last thing I want is for the darkness that I face to come anywhere near my daughter or Caitlin, even though she's a doctor too, we see different things. Most of my life, I've seen darkness, the worst of humanity itself, and with everything in my powers, I'm gonna make sure that it doesn't come anywhere my loved ones again. Right now, they are the very people who give my life meaning along with my little sister as well."

"It's a beautiful thing to say." Iris said in awe of what she heard from him. "My Dad said that your father's a general, right?" He nodded, recalling how he kept his father's title secret. "Did yours ever come home with that look?"

"I was sixteen when he adopted me, my sister was fourteen at the time." Seth began. "And from what I was told back then, my Dad didn't have any of those looks before we were adopted. It looked like he didn't have much of a life before he adopted us, much of a family actually. I guess, when he now had us, he had a lot more to lose. And now, when he comes home, he learnt that his darkness would actually affect someone dear to him. But me and sister were kidnapped. Even though it was just a year, we had seen a lot of darkness. Our dad thought that his darkness would pile onto ours, but it didn't. Because we finally got a family, one that would love us. And not even the darkness that he sees could ever affect us."

"I'm glad that you and your sister finally got a family. I know I haven't known you two long, but you're amazing people nonetheless. And you both have amazing careers that helps people a lot." Iris said with head looking down.

The mutant chuckled before lightly tapping her hand, "So do you, Iris West. Just wait, one day, your articles will shine and help many people. One day your news will save lives upon lives. Just wait and see."

"Thanks. And thanks for the talk, Seth. It means a lot." Iris said after sipping on her tea. She stood up and went to move out of the door.

But Seth then asked her, "Hey Iris." She stopped and watched as he pulled out a chocolate cake with frosting out of the fridge and placed it out in the middle of the dinner table. "Since we barely got any dessert back at the restaurant, wanna have a slice? Caitlin's coming soon as well. And I already promised Frankie a slice as well." At the mention of her name, Frankie came down the stairs and to the dinner table as if on cue. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"Maybe." She answered her father with a slow tone.

"I don't wanna impose." Iris said.

"You won't. I'm asking you to join to us." He pulled out her chair again and gestured to it. "Come on. A belated dessert won't hurt." Iris conceded and walked over to him and took her seat back as did Frankie and Seth began cutting into the cake.

A while later, Caitlin came as well and joined them, happy to see that Iris had joined them, she was worried for the journalist after the large group dinner they had together. Hearing and seeing the tense they had between each other, something was going on in their relationship. But she was happy to see Iris smile again right now, and she joined them with a wide smile on her face.

X

The next night, Barry, Seth, Matt, Olivia and Joe stood in the CSI lab of the police department, their eyes shifting to the board before them. The board showing the case of anything related to the murder of Nora Allen. The group of people waited for Caitlin and Cisco to arrive, to tell them of their case on Harrison Wells.

Joe looked to Seth, "Surprised you didn't tell us about you telling your sister and Matt?"

"What can I say? They know how to keep a secret under any kind of situations." Seth told the detective. "And like you did with Barry, you gotta keep the circle of trust close." His hand rubbed through his hair, "But I hate how I had to keep this hidden from Caitlin."

"Sorry about it, Seth. But everything's gonna come out tonight. I promise." Barry assured him. "And I'm sorry for everything that I said before."

"Just think things through before saying them. Especially, if it's about my girlfriend, Barry." Seth said. "Otherwise, I might end up punching your spine out of your back."

Olivia then asked him, "What about Frankie? Does she know anything about this?"

"I'm gonna tell her myself tomorrow." Seth told her. "But she's a smart girl, I'd imagine that she has figured out there's more to Harrison than we've been led to believe already."

Matt could see that he was worrying and full of concern for his daughter and said, "We'll keep her safe, Seth. Don't worry. I placed an additional Iron Knight suit in your house, nothing's going to happen as long as it's there. And her phone sends out an alert when a hostile target comes near her."

"Thanks. But I still hate the entire situation right now. I never wanted to lie to Caitlin." Seth said in regret.

"Seth, you've never been the kind of guy to apologize for using any means to protect your loved ones. So, don't start now." Olivia told her brother calmly and supportively while holding his hand. "And Caitlin will understand, she's that great of a gal. We both know that. You more than others." She playfully nudged him with an elbow.

He felt a wave of soothing emotions come over him as his partner said, " ** _We think it's time you stop worrying about what Caitlin might say and actually let her say it. And we all know she loves you, and you love her back. Stop worrying and let her decide for once!_** "

" _You're right._ " He turned an eye to his telepathic sister who held a knowing grin, " _You're both right._ "

As they conversed with one another, Cisco and Caitlin walked into the room.

Cisco being the one to call out in happiness, "All right, all right, who's ready for some…Karaoke." He said in a sing-songy voice. However, his demeanor and Caitlin's changed when they saw the tense members in the lab.

Caitlin looked to her boyfriend, and deduced, "We are not going to karaoke, are we?"

Seth shook his head, "No. We're not gonna go to karaoke, Cait. Sorry." He then nodded a gesture to Barry, letting him continue.

The metahuman pointed a hand to the board in front of him. "This is everything we know about my mother's murder and the Reverse-Flash. I've been gathering information on him for a long time." The two S.T.A.R. Labs workers understood that and nodded their consent. And then, to their surprise, he said, "And this is everything we know about Dr. Wells."

Barry pulled down another screen in front of the one with his mother's case, this one showing different articles, photos, blog posts and even the picture of them together the time they took a group photo.

The question in Caitlin's eyes grew, Seth saw it and he already knew the question before she spoke. "I don't understand. What do Dr. Wells and The Reverse-Flash have to do with each other?"

As Caitlin spoke, Matt looked curiously at Cisco who looked to be in another world again.

Barry and Joe didn't know how to say the words, feeling like it was impossible for them to say it. The two turned to the elemental so he could reveal it to her. He inhaled deeply before saying. "They're the same person, Cait. Wells and Reverse-Flash, there was never two, only one."

She trusts Seth above anything and anyone else in this world, he had brought her more love and care than before. But this was her mentor they were talking about right now, and she said in disbelief, "That's impossible."

Barry then pitched in his thoughts. "Look, Caitlin, it took me a long time to believe it too, but it's him."

"We're sure about it." Seth added while stepping closer to her. "I know it's impossible to believe, and I know it must sound like a bunch of nonsense right now. But a lot of things point in that direction, to him being the Reverse-Flash." As he spoke, he failed to notice Cisco's eyes closing in on him.

"Dr. Wells is a speedster?" Caitlin wondered of them all. "He's paralyzed."

Joe then pitched in, "Is he, though?"

"You guys don't even know _how_ he lost his legs, right?" Olivia added.

Stumped from the questions asked, Caitlin then asked, "And why would he kill Barry's mother? It doesn't make any sense." her mind and heart still siding with Harrison Wells, even though every part of it began shrinking down in size when she saw Seth looking at her with a look of pure honesty. She felt her ice hard defenses slowly melt like it was loving flame with various colors, each one representing the color of his elements, that same flame was held up to her icicle barrier. And she couldn't shake the feeling that…they might be true.

With a wondering look on her face, she looked to Cisco, "Cisco. Say something."

Cisco didn't speak for a few moments, his face riddled with fear and discomfort from the repeated visions of his horrifying dreams returning to his mind. He didn't like how it made hurt him…at the vision of Seth drawing his last breath…and Caitlin, his best friend…turning into…Venom.

With a heavy gulp, he revealed, "I've been having these dreams." His words, laced with fear and pain, got everyone's attention. "Mostly at night, but sometimes during the day. But they don't really feel like dreams. They…they feel real."

Seth then recalled Cisco's late-night call to him not long ago and asked, "Does this have anything to do with your late-night call a while back? The one where you checked up on me and Caitlin?" Cisco nodded slowly, his mind going back into the dreams again.

"What happens in the dream?" Barry asked worriedly, almost begging for his answer.

Cisco then began slowly. "Dr. Wells is The Reverse-Flash. And…" he looks between Caitlin and Seth, his eyes falling on the mutant who gave him a curious look. "…he kills Seth."

His words caused eyes widen immediately, everyone snapping their eyes to the elemental whose eyes widened every second that passed. While he thought in surprise…and humiliation.

" _Killed…by a speedster? Fucking hell!_ "

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's a chapter, ladies and gents.**

 **Now everyone of Team Flash have been looped into the investigation of Harrison Wells, The Reverse-Flash, they are determined to move forward and crack the code now.**

 **And now, how will the reveal of Seth's death affect Caitlin now that she heard that her mate will meet death, by the hand of a man she knows and admires.**

 **With everything in their lives now, it can only cause more excitement and chaos for them to experience, but it will without a doubt cause tension and doubt to grow within their minds.**

 **It's gonna be exciting for everyone.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	40. Chapter 40: Who is Harrison Wells?

**And now another bedtime story for you true believers out there.**

 **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you guys have posted, they are amazing and mean the world to me.**

 **On that note, I'd like thank Ultimatrix bearer, who pointed out a fact that I have forgotten to take into account. So thanks for that, my friend. Means a lot.**

 **And there's gonna be something very different in the ending, that I hope that you guys will love.**

 **So without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 40: Who is Harrison Wells?

All of sudden, things have changed a bit. Now everyone had been brought into the Wells situation.

The Wests' residence had suddenly become their base of operations for anything regarding the Reverse-Flash, setting up meetings there to talk about Harrison Wells and what his plans for the future could be. Seth, Matt, Olivia, Frankie, Joe, Eddie, Barry Cisco and Caitlin met up at the house.

Seth sat at the staircase to the upper level with Caitlin. He was sitting on a higher step with his girlfriend sitting between his legs with her head placed on his left thigh. He could see that she was struggling within herself, his hand slowly stroking her hair while sending feelings of calmness through her to ease her struggles.

He didn't like seeing the love of his life dealing with these kinds of problems. Frankie saw the same as she was seated on the lower steps with her eyes on her father and his girlfriend… her mother. She wondered what was going on with her, sincerely worrying that it might end up having consequences. More than that, she's worried that it might affect their relationship.

" ** _You really think it's gonna affect their relationship, Frankie?_** " Magenta asked her partner.

" _Maybe…some secrets have consequences. Eddie and Iris have that problem right now. It might end up hurting Dad and Caitlin now. But they are not like that. They are better than that._ " Frankie replied with a sad tone in her head. " _I just hope Mom's okay._ "

" ** _She'll be fine with it, Frankie. Don't worry._** " The symbiote said with another wave of calming sensations. Frankie nodded subtly.

Seth leaned down to Caitlin's head, his lips kissing her head and she turned her eyes to him, and for the first time ever since getting here, she formed a happy smile. "Hey, are you okay? You seem quiet. Everything okay?"

She smiled again and lifted her body up a step and placed herself closer to his body. His arms wrapped around her in response and pulled her close. Her head leaning back against his stomach, looking up in his eyes. "I'm okay. I'm just…confused." He knew there was more to her words than what she said, but chose to let her off for now and eased her mind and body with waves of calmness.

" ** _You don't think she…._** " Venom trailed off, the host already knowing of his partner's thoughts.

" _I hope not._ " Seth thought back, hoping that he was wrong.

"Where's Barry?" Eddie asked as he slumped down on the couch.

Matt looked around as well in a quest to find him, "Yeah, he's been gone a while now." Olivia who was sitting in his lap nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

"He should be here any second." Joe told them all before he continued. "I sent him out for-"

 _WHOOSH_

Before he could continue, Barry came dashing in through the door, a gust of wind following his movement while he stopped with five boxes of pizzas in his hands. "Pizza!"

Seth wondered if he knew what his adoptive father was going to say and chose that exact moment to speed in. And now he wanted even more than ever to tie a cow bell around his neck to indicate his incoming, as his speeding in and out has its disadvantages.

Cisco saw the boxes and let out in an exclaim, "What?" his body automatically following the meaty and cheesy smell of pizza that emitted from the boxes.

Olivia looked at the boxes and asked, "Coast City?"

Eddie widened his eyes and asked the speedster with a hint of hunger now, "They're from Coast City?"

"Supposedly the best in the west." Barry announced as he took of his jacket.

Frankie pointed a finger at Joe humorously. "That West?" Her father chuckling as did Caitlin and the senior detective shook his head at the little girl's joke.

"Why did I not think of this before?" Cisco said to himself before opening up a box and pulled out a slice for himself. "Come to papa."

Seth and Frankie both sent out tendrils to grab themselves a slice as well, Olivia using her powers to do the same and bringing her and Matt a pair of pizza slices as well. Eddie Thawne was still in awe of taking in that fact that Seth Rogers was Venom all along, the same gigantic being that stood in front of the entire police force and apparently also slaughtered the East Street Skulls without mercy. He was still surprised when he realized that Frankie too was like Venom and Flash, metahuman with symbiotic powers.

Caitlin still looked out of it, but she blinked rapidly when a black tendril held up a third slice of pizza in front of her face. "Cait?" she turned her head to the mutant behind her who held the pizza for her. "Are you sure you're okay? You need something to eat?"

She nodded her head and said, "I'm not hungry. And you've got to stop worrying about me, Seth."

"Yeah, we both know that's never gonna happen." Seth leaned down and kissed the side of her face tenderly. She accepted it and when he pulled away, she turned her head to the side, capturing his lips again and kissing each other on the lips. "I'll worry every second of every minute of every hour of every day and night, just for you."

She giggled and let herself be hugged again, feeling his warm and embracing love. However, Seth could still feel like she was holding something back again. And he was worried that her worries might end up and increasing into an enormous weight on her shoulders.

And he feared how that weight might be crushing her, and he wouldn't let that happen no matter what.

Joe then got their attention, looking around the people around him. He then announced, "Okay, six months of investigating Harrison Wells has led us nowhere, so we're going back to the beginning to see what we can find out."

Eddie then asked, "What does that mean?"

"Road trip, baby." Cisco said excitedly as he and Joe clang their glasses together.

"Joe and Cisco are going to go to Starling City." Barry announced.

"Starling City?" Caitlin asked as she leaned up from her spot between Seth's legs with a worried look on her face. "What for?"

Frankie then added humorously, "To compare coffees with their Jitters, maybe?"

"Write that idea down for the future, honey." Matt told his niece while biting into a pizza slice.

"Count me in." Olivia piqued up as well.

Joe then got them back on track and explained, "It's to investigate the car accident that Dr. Wells was in with Tess Morgan 15 years ago,"

Caitlin turned worried again, Seth taking in her expression gradually. "I-I don't understand, Why?" she asked, a hint of defense in her tone as she stood up from her stop and walked over to the back of the couch.

Barry then explained, "Dr. McGee said that after Wells' accident, he became like a complete stranger. Just a different person entirely."

"Because the love of his life died?" Caitlin countered. "You of all people can understand how grief can change a person." Her eyes then turned to Seth who stood up as well and walked closer to her. "Some more than others."

"On that point, I'm agreeing with Caitlin." Seth said. "When I lost Stef and Bucky, I, according to Matt and Liv, became a suicidal maniac with raging problems that he took out on either people on missions or machines." Both Matt and Olivia cringed as they recalled how they described the elemental after the loss of his son and his fiancée in the past.

"I know." Joe began before looking the female doctor. "But Caitlin, we believe that Dr. Wells is the Reverse- Flash and killed Barry's mother, and he may have done the same thing to Tess Morgan." Caitlin didn't seem to like anything about where this was going, making her turn in slight anger. "We have to learn everything we can about that night. See where it leads us."

"Oh, um, can you cover for me with Dr. Wells?" Cisco requested of her.

"You mean lie?" she corrected his request, the other males aside from Seth and Matt looking at her with narrowed eyes or worry.

Cisco then agreed with her words. "Yeah." He answered slowly.

Caitlin began shaking her head and turned to Seth, "Um, Seth, mind if I go home ahead?"

"You sure, Cait? I can swing you." he offered kindly, hoping that he'd be able to relieve her of her worries.

She shook her head again. "Nah, it's okay. I need the air." She said with a voice that was filled with withholding truths before she walked out of the household by herself.

Seth stood up as well, "Cait…" he trailed off as she was already out of the door.

Joe said, "Doesn't look like Caitlin's with us." His eyes looking at his friend.

Seth shook his head, "There's more to whatever's going on with her. I'll talk to her, but don't push her _any_ of you." he said looking directly at the speedster after empathizing his words. Barry was about to speak and but was cut off, "Yeah, that means you Barry Allen."

"Really?" Barry said.

"You have a tendency to push people. And if you push Caitlin, you'll be more of a crawler than a speedster very quickly, ironically enough." Seth told him threateningly. Barry now realized how he should anticipate a threat from Seth every now and then.

Eddie looked to his partner and wondered, "What do you want us to do here?"

"Business as usual." Joe answered him.

"Copy that." Eddie accepted.

Olivia and Matt got up from their shared chair and directed at Seth. "What do you want from us, Bro?" his sister asked.

"Stay smart, stay safe. Show off your S.H.I.E.L.D. training to the max." He ordered them to.

Matt pointed to Joe and Cisco. "Want me to tag along with them? In case of an emergency."

"While I do want to make sure that those two are safe, I'd appreciate it if the two of you are here. Wells can do more harm in a city's he's in than one he's not in." Seth elaborated.

"Good point." Olivia nodded immediately in agreement with her brother's idea.

"Yeah…" he trailed off looking back at the door again, his mind pulling up the image of Caitlin walking out of it with a worried expression.

"Dad." He looked down and saw his daughter holding his hand. "Are you okay? Are you worried about Caitlin?"

"You're still worried about her? About you keeping this from her?" Matt wondered.

"Right now, I'm not sure actually." Seth revealed his thoughts. "Something's holding her back right now. And I'm going to go and check up on her now." He looked to his daughter. "Let's go, honey."

"Can I bring some pizza with us?" she asked beggingly with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Seth glared at his sister, "Why did you have to teach her the pout and eyes? My one weakness."

"Exactly why." Olivia winked cheekily.

He chuckled and told his daughter. "Let's go, honey." he used a pair of tendrils to take a couple of unopened pizza boxes. "And yes, we are gonna bring some of the pizza with us." She shot her hands up in triumph before they walked out of the door.

X

Later that day, Seth walked into the bedroom that he and Caitlin share. He saw her sitting on the bed while looking out of the window, it didn't seem like she heard him come in. He was still worried about her, so he slowly began walking around the bed, almost making no sounds before taking a seat on the bed beside her. His clothes slithering off as he sat on the bed.

Caitlin felt the bed sink from the additional weight and she turned her head to see the elemental looking directly at her. She felt his comforting arm snake around her body before pulling her to him. "Are you okay? And don't tell me you are fine. I know you're not."

She didn't respond other than with her head shaking, the locks of her beautiful brown hair tickling his chest, getting him to chuckle lightly. "I really don't know how to feel right now, Seth. About Dr. Wells being investigated right now, by people he's been helping ever since the night of the particle accelerator explosion. I really don't know how to accept that."

Seth could understand that, especially as she was asked to turn on her own mentor and hero. He felt the same when Magneto tried to make him turn his back on Charles Xavier, on the X-Men. The magnetic supervillain tried to turn him because of his past with the human military, from Stryker's experiments that had been revealed to the Brotherhood.

The supervillains of the terrorist organization thought that was enough to make Seth turn against any and all principles that the X-men taught him. To turn his back on his family and fight against mutant persecution with the rest of the evil organization. But his bond with the people that raised him was stronger than any of the words that Eric Lehnsherr could utter.

Seth Fury remained strong and honest to his family, and sided with them till the end.

"I get that. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that, right?" Caitlin nodded against his chest. "So, don't worry about that, for now okay?" She nodded her head again and looked up to his eyes again.

"I love you." she said softly, feeling his calming and loving words sink into her.

"I love you too." He said back while cupping her hands and pulling her closer to his body, shifting her body around so she can sit in his lap. The two looked at each other for a moment before leaning in at the same time and locked lips with one another.

Caitlin then took charge, pushing him down and opened up her mouth, shooting her tongue into his mouth and wrestled against his own.

The elemental placed his hands on her waist and flipped them around, placing her on her back on the bed and he was on top of her. He then slid his hands up from her waist, moving up and down her body, roaming around and taking in each and every part of her flawless skin as the night carried them away into another passionate night.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

When the morning sun rose up, Seth and Caitlin moved to the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs again, after dropping off Frankie at her school. Matt and Olivia were out doing their own business now, but they did agree to come to the facility as well afterwards. The two doctors were alone in the Cortex, both seated at the main console.

Seth looked to Caitlin, seeing her smile widely and blushing up into rose-red, without a doubt remembering the last night's events. He leant over and kissed her cheek lovingly. "You feeling better? Or do you want to have another talk?"

Her mind misinterpreting his words and her entire face blushed beyond the redness of a rose and into the redness of magma. "Not here!" she squealed as she looked around, making sure no one else was there as well.

Raising an eyebrow at her words, he clarified. "Not _that_ kind of talk. I mean a talk with words. You know the kind that humans use to communicate with one another. You might have heard them before, maybe?" he cryptically said with hints of playfulness in his tone.

"Oh…I knew that." She said unconvincingly.

"Sure, you did." Seth quipped back with a smile and a wink. His eyes running up and down her body clothed in a beautiful dress, making it very obvious to her on purpose. "But if you do feel like doing it…right here…I'm game." Caitlin felt like her face was on the verge of melting off right now from red hot magma-like redness that fell over her face.

"Good morning."

The two of them turned around and saw Barry walking into the Cortex. The speedster had just returned from the precinct, where he and Eddie had been overviewing a case. The case involved a robbery, where the person who committed the crime was caught on the security cameras. But when the person was brought to the station for questioning, she was adamant that she was not the person on the screen… even though it was the exact same person, right down to the last detail.

At the sight of him, Caitlin grit her teeth in anger of what she heard from yesterday. Seth saw her reaction and grabbed her hand, sending out emotions of calmness to ease her body again. Feeling herself calm down slightly, she said without making eye contact. "Hey."

"Hey Bar." Seth greeted back.

Barry nodded and walked over to them and placed his coffee cup down on the table and directed at Caitlin. "Look, uh…can we talk about last night?"

Caitlin didn't want talk about it and got up from her chair as she told him. "There's nothing to talk about." She began moving around the main console.

Seth stood up as well and then Barry began following her and telling her, "Yeah, there is actually. Caitlin, look, I know after everything Dr. Wells has done for all of us, it's hard to wrap your head around this, but I need you to see the truth."

Caitlin walked over to a table and picked up a tablet. "The truth?" she countered. "The truth is that he saved your life multiple times. Just like Seth did." She gestured to her boyfriend who turned wide-eyed. "Do you suspect him as well?"

"Going a little off track there, babe." Seth told her; she nodded her agreement while giving an apologetic look at him.

Barry then continued, "Look, I know. But if I'm right about this-"

"If, Barry. _If._ " She repeated his words, moving into the other lab on the right side of the Cortex, with Seth and Barry behind her. "And before I can believe any of this, I'm gonna need to see some proof."

"Proof?"

The three of them snapped around and saw Harrison Wells before them. An emotionless but curious expression on his face. "Proof of what?" Neither Caitlin or Barry knew what to say.

Thankfully, Seth did. "We might have another metahuman case on our hands. Barry just told me and Caitlin about it, but we are having some debate whether it's something in our wheelhouse." He turned around and found Caitlin forming an adorable frown. " _How can she still be so cute?_ "

" ** _She's a human._** " Venom simply stated, his host nodding in agreement with those words with a mental nod.

Harrison let out a surprised sound and said to the metahuman, "We are always happy to help, Barry, as you know." He then looked around and then directed at Caitlin with his next query. "Have you heard from Cisco? He hasn't arrived yet."

Caitlin didn't like lying to Dr. Wells, but she did still, "Uh, he has to help Dante, his brother. He might need a few days off."

"Ah, well." Harrison seemed to accept that explanation and wheeled away.

Barry's phone began chiming and he pulled it out after seeing it was Eddie calling him. "Eddie." He accepted the call. Seth walked over to Caitlin and hugged her.

" _Hey, I got a call about a guy selling some of the jewelry stolen from the bank last night._ " Eddie explained the case to the speedster. " _Could be the teller's partner._ " A momentary pause came from Eddie before he said, " _I think he's made me. I could use The Flash's help._ "

"Be right there."

Barry rushed off and put on his suit and sped out of the facility to aid the detective. Seth raised an eyebrow, wondering if he keeps forgetting that's he also here, again. He turned to his girlfriend who slumped her head down to look at her tablet.

Stepping closer to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him again. "Are you absolutely sure that you don't have anything to talk about, Caitlin?" he tried to get her to open up, feeling her worry wash over her entire body, almost like it was oozing out of her.

"I'm really sure. I really am, Seth. But thank you for caring." She said as she stroked the side of his face gently.

"Always." He said back to her before kissing her again.

X

After a while, Barry returned back to S.T.A.R. Labs, bringing the bad news of the robber getting away from his grasp. Matt and Olivia came as well and joined in on their conversations.

But when Caitlin heard the news of a full-grown man in a stylish suit…morphing into a young girl with a punkish look, she asked. "A shape-shifter?"

The three mutants shared a look of confusion with a hidden message, something Harrison took note of. Barry then explained again, "Yeah, I literally saw a grown man, like, m-morph into a teenage girl." He told them again and then pointed to Seth, "Kinda of like Seth's clothes slithering off like…slime."

Seth then clarified after hearing a few comments from his "other", "First, that's my partner you're talking about. Second, he's considering the idea of eating you right now. Third, I'm considering _letting_ him." Barry gulped again, Caitlin chuckling in response.

"That's fascinating." Harrison began. "Today's physicists have always regarded… programmable matter as nothing more than a theory, but I guess your shape-shifter proves it can be done." He then turned to the mutants. "And judging by your shared looks, I assume that you've dealt with a someone similar with these powers?"

Olivia nodded, "We have. The one we know however…is cuter."

Matt chuckled in agreement before explaining, "We know a mutant, she's on the line between enemy and friend, her name's Raven Darkholme."

"Also known as Mystique." Seth continued, "She's a shapeshifter herself. She can alter the formation of her cells at will, making her look and sound like an exact copy of any living being. That includes height, weight and built."

"She has incredible control over her abilities." Olivia started, "It's so refined that she can even morph only parts of her body, like mimicking a person's very voice, their eyes or their fingers and their prints. By doing so she could bypass any and all security systems."

Matt added, "And like you saw the bigger man shift into a smaller girl, Raven can also shift into someone bigger or shorter than herself. But that's not the only power she has."

"What else can she do?" Caitlin said with interest.

Seth then took the reins, "Part of her mutation allows Mystique to possess levels of flexibility and agility above the levels of a normal human, even above those of an elite athlete. I heard she could strangle someone with just one foot. She's pretty impressive."

"How did you fight her?" Harrison wondered of them.

"She can only mimic the appearances of people, not their personalities or their memories. So, we outsmarted her in a fight once. Using our abilities mostly and my powers as well to get the drop on her." Olivia explained to them.

Barry then wondered, "Wait, so he, or she, or I – whatever." They could understand his confusion. "This person can actually transform into anyone they touch?"

"Yes, it appears so. Unlike the powers of this Mystique, our metahuman has to touch the desired individual to morph into them." Harrison ran a simulation of a DNA sequence rearranging itself. He turned to the metahuman in their group, "That includes you, Mr. Allen."

"Dr. Wells is right." Caitlin said in agreement while walking over to the main console herself. "If you are touched while you're the Flash, and he transforms into you, we run the risk of him exposing that Barry Allen is the man behind the mask." She then worriedly looked to the mutants. "The same could happen to you."

Harrison nodded, "Because at this point we don't know if the shape-shifted is capable of absorbing more that your physical characteristics."

"Like he might be able to copy my speed?" Barry gestured to the mutants. "Or their mutant powers?"

"That would be bad." Harrison added.

Seth swayed his head back and forth before saying, "He would control issues with ours. Especially, since complete control is huge part of them." The two other mutants nodded in agreement, remembering the times of their past when their powers went out of control. Matt's entire body riddled with holes that were dug out from his nanites that forced themselves out of him when he was in fear. Olivia forced to hold her head as her powers caused everyone around her to experience earth-shattering migraines because she was saddened.

Barry held up his hands and said, "Got it. Hands off the metahuman."

"Hands off the metahuman." Harrison agreed.

Caitlin then looked between Harrison and three mutants for answers, "So how do we find someone who can transform into anyone?"

"Hope he or she transforms into someone we know, and ask them of a secret?" Seth suggested humorously with a joke.

Harrison chuckled before saying, "Well, I guess like any problem, you just go back to the beginning. In this case, that would mean finding the first person the shape-shifter morphed into when they discovered their powers."

A flash inspiration came over Barry. "Yeah, can you pull up the CCPD records of cases where the perpetrator plead innocent, even though they were caught on camera committing the crime?"

"You're good, Barry Allen." Harrison complimented. "You're very good."

" **Allow me, Dr. Wells.** " Jarvis said, making everyone in the Cortex jump in surprise.

"Huh, I forgot you're still here Jarvis." Seth said out loud.

" **Where else would I be, Dr. Rogers? I am merely constricted to Mr. Almond's Arc Reactor.** " The AI system countered snippily.

Seth turned to the nanite mutant with surprise on his face, "What's with his snippy attitude all of a sudden?"

Olivia formed a mock pout, "He feels neglected. We're sorry J. Please don't be mad at us."

" **At you, Ms. Rogers? Never. However, the same cannot be said about your brother or your romantic companion, Mr. Almond.** "

"Love you too, Jarvis!" Matt shouted back.

"Sorry Jarvis, we'll never forget you again." Seth shouted as well.

Jarvis then obliged with the task and brought up a list of crimes that fit the desired description. Harrison leaned forward and looked through the screen with the list displayed. "Look at this. Multiple crimes of this manner all dating back to a month after the particle accelerator explosion."

"That particle accelerator never stops giving, does it?" Seth rhetorically said.

Barry then asked searchingly, "And the first one was?"

Jarvis narrowed it down and brought up the database search results before opening up an arrest report. "Jacob Fisher." Seth said leaning over his girlfriend to look at the screen himself. "A teller at the Federal Credit Union. Claims he was innocent, and was framed by his best friend, a Hannibal Bates."

The metahuman pulled on his jacket and told them, "I'll pass this along to the CCPD, see if they can track him down."

"Goody." Matt said while the speedster walked out of the

Seth looked at his watch on his phone, "Damn, gotta pick up Frankie soon."

"Want me to do it?" Matt offered.

Olivia walked over to her boyfriend's said and offered as well, "I can go with him."

"Sure. If it's not a problem." Seth accepted before turning to Caitlin. "I think I'm gonna go out for a small swinging, wanna join me? Or do you want me to stay here with you?"

She shook her head, "No need, just make sure you don't hit any birds or anything."

"Will try." He kissed her lips and walked with his fellow mutants.

When they were in the corridors, Matt directed at Seth. "What's going on with Caitlin? She seems to be distracted about something."

"I really don't know right now. She's keeping something to herself and I'm worried for her." Seth replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "And I can't force her to open up to me, it's her choice…but it's a kick in the nuts, knowing that I can't help her somehow right now."

Olivia glanced at the back of the corridor, the light from the Cortex shining through the threshold, "Want me to look into her mind? Maybe I can help her out, you know."

"No, don't do that, Liv." Seth told her sternly. "When she's ready to speak and willing to talk about it, she's gonna talk about it. But Wells been there the entire time with her since the explosion. I just think she's not comfortable with the entire her boss and mentor under close eye. At least I hope so." he added at the end sadly. "I think I'm just going to do some stuff on my own for now."

"You sure?" Olivia asked her brother worriedly.

"Yeah, besides I need to visit some old friends again." Seth told them before walking onwards.

X

Seth pushed the front doors open and after stepping through the threshold, he looked around.

The bar had been completely remodeled after the Carnage debacle and now it had been improved a lot. The tables and chairs shining after being returned to their rightful place on the floor. The bar counter still big and without a spot of dropped alcohol, the entire counter running around the large pillar with the displayed alcoholic beverages. The new and sturdy shelves on in the middle of the bar, attached to a pillar showing off a larger variety of drinks. Right now, there weren't any guests at the moment, still a while before opening hour.

When Seth looked to the bar, he saw Stan looking up at the brand-new TV that was hanging on the ceiling, the screen displaying news of the latest robbery before. The bar owner heard the doors open up and he turned around and to his surprise saw the elemental himself. "Well, well, if it ain't pretty boy Rogers back in town?" he spoke like an old-time gangster with a smirk.

Showing off a smile himself, he said back, also in a gangster-like voice, "Yeah, thought I'd pay the old broad a visit. And see a couple of old friends." He nodded his head to the bar owner when he reached the counter.

"Glad to hear, Seth." Stan said as he pulled out two tumblers and placed them on the counter, pouring them both a glass of whiskey. "Here."

"Thanks." He accepted the glass.

"Sorry bud, but we don't open for another hour."

The elemental turned around and was wide-eyed to see his friend and co-worker, Joan Celia again, thankfully on her feet again. She held a smirk on her face from using her first sentence back when they first met while her body was clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and white sleeveless shirt. Her golden blonde hair shining brightly. She walked over to him and said, "You know the regulars miss you."

"I'm pretty sure those vultures can manage a few nights without me." Seth said as he accepted the incoming hug from the shorter girl. He knew she was talking about the old ladies that would occasionally and uncomfortably touch him back then. "And last time, I checked you guys agreed to give fewer shifts so I can help my daughter fit in and adjust to our new home."

"How is your little girl, by the way?" Stan asked as he poured a third glass for his daughter. "She doing all right?"

"She's amazing, sweet, and generous. She's a true sweetheart." Seth said with a fatherly smile. He turned to JC again. "Glad to see you back on your feet again."

She made a show of twirling around on her feet and posed with her arms stretched into the air. "I'm better than ever!" she exclaimed before moving onto a better and more important subject. "And what about you and Caitlin now? Are you two still in a rough patch or did you finally get things straight and on track again?"

"We're back on track again." Seth said without any hesitation. "She moved in with me and Frankie not long ago actually." The father and daughter turned surprised by that information. Seeing their eyes, he said, "Yeah, we're going back in full force, not going to waste another moment again. We went through that enough before."

"You mean with the entire dead fiancée returning back to life and having powers all of a sudden instead?" JC quipped while recalling the true reason behind the elemental's behavior in the past.

"I regret telling you guys of that entire situation, you know." He said with a slumped head. "But yeah that. But she and I are great now. And I love her." He said with a dreamingly smile and took a drink from his whiskey. "How's my sister and Matt been after you got them hired?" After his move to his new place, he arranged for his sister and Matt to move into the one above the bar, and as part of the same deal he had been given, they work in the bar themselves.

"Matt's been improving every single part of our equipment. Running smoother and better in every sense of the word. He's an angel in disguise." JC said genuinely surprised by how he was just plowing through the equipment in the first days.

"As for your sister… I'm pretty sure that she's even more feared than you are right now. She actually kicked some meatball in the head." Stan said with a surprised frown. "Hell, one of the other male workers tried to hit on her and she actually broke his hand, in a handshake." He added with his frown growing even more with fear.

Seth chuckled, "That's too be expected, she and I were trained by the same people after all. Anything I can do; she can do as well."

"She's just more badass." JC said with a mock innocent smile while drinking her own whiskey.

"Easy, I'm no pushover myself, you know." He countered with a glare.

Stan laughed again and then said, "How about you tell us of your latest adventures, Venom? it's been a while now." Seth nodded and began talking while his friends and co-workers listened to him talk of his latest adventures.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Caitlin sat alone within her private lab, her eyes running over the screen before her. After Harrison Wells announced that he would go home, she shot for her computer and began opening up a series of articles. All of them on one subject…

…Harrison Wells…

She thought that she could get some answers out of whatever she could find on her boss, her mentor, her hero on the World Wide Web. She had an ulterior motive to check up on him, one that not even Seth himself knew about. And even though every single cell and fiber of her body told her to go against that decision and just tell him…she couldn't… not now.

Her finger clicking on another link, opening up the " _Norris Commission Report_ " article, like the others, also orbiting around the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs. She swiftly read through the article and after a while, she pressed on the power source, turning off the computers and the monitors before getting on her feet again.

With a newfound determination in her, she walked out of the building with long strides in her steps.

X

 **(Harrison Wells' House)**

The automated doors of the founder's house opened up slowly, Harrison Wells wheeled into his house. After wheeling a few feet into the household, and after making sure that he was alone, he slowly rose to his feet.

Walking deeper and deeper into his household, he exhaled a deep sigh and walked over to his kitchen counter. His hand raising to his eyes and took hold of his glasses, he placed them on the countered before taking hold of the tumbler glass in front of him.

He poured himself a drink of whiskey, his nose smelling the delightful and matured scent of the alcoholic beverage in his hand. Eyes emotionless and the rest of his face not being even showing a single feeling either as he sipped on the drink.

He was going to take his time, enjoying the drink and nothing more, for the rest of the evening.

X

However, fate had other plans in store for him.

Caitlin took her car and made her way to her boss's house, standing in front of his very door right now. She didn't know what she doing right now, if she'd even do the right thing right now. None of the guys weren't sure about this. Heck none of the were.

For all they knew, they could just be trying to paint an innocent man as the murderer of Barry's mother. And she didn't want to that to anyone, especially not how Harrison Wells had stuck by her side this entire time. She didn't want to think that he could do something bad or absurdly ridiculous of this magnitude.

But right now, she had her own personal reasons to confront the founder of the S.T.A.R. Labs. And right now…the matter for her reasons…outweighed the others.

Inhaling and exhaling a few breaths, she raised a finger and pressed it on the door bell. The young woman could hear the bell ring throughout the household and even echoing so she could hear it from outside. And she stepped back, to await and finally confront her boss.

…not hearing the silenced thudding sound behind her…

Now Caitlin was going to get the answers that she sought out for now. No matter what, she going to get her answers right here and now. And she was gonna get an explanation from Harrison Wells. Nothing and no one would stop her from receiving that explanation.

She deserves an explanation from Harrison Wells right now…if everything really was true, what Joe and Barry said was true… if he was _him_ …The Reverse-Fl-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something wrap around every inch of her body and spreading over her body, her mouth stuffed with the same mass that slithered over her entire body. She looked down and saw that it was the black mass with white veins that covered her body and stuffed her mouth.

" _Seth!_ " she thought when realization dawned on her. And she heard the sound of the founder's wheels roll behind the doors and nearing the front doors. She heard another sound, like something was attaching onto something behind them. And within a moment, she was brought up and into the air, like she was slingshot into the air.

X

After a while of being in the air, and after swinging away from the Wells household, a pair of feet placed down on the empty road with a thudding sound. Slowly and slowly appearing out of thin air was Seth, his body clad in a skin-tight black version of his suit.

Caitlin's form appearing as well and slowly being unwrapped by the black tendrils and the black mass that was around her body. When she felt the last mass of the symbiote's form slither away from her body, she staggered out of her boyfriend's hold and snapped around to meet his form again.

Seth slowly slithered out of his suit and looked at her surprised eyes, with hints of relief and worry as well. "Hey." He said softly.

Caitlin looked around and said when a quick realization came over, "D-don't tell me you're spying on me now?"

"Jarvis told me about your latest research on Brains and gave me an alert. I'm not the only one who's worried about you apparently. I stormed over there in an instant." Seth said before stepping closer to her, "Cait, what were you doing back there?"

She then revealed, her worry and true reasons masked within her, "I was gonna talk to him and get some answers of my own."

"Why? And I'm only saying this for your sake, because I'm worried for you." Seth told her.

"Barry and the others are just expecting me to stand by and watch all of them ruin this man's life…ruin my life." She added in the end.

Seth stepped closer to her. "Your life? What do you mean?" she didn't answer right away, merely pausing and he got closer and placed his hands on her arms. "Tell me, Cait. Please, I'm begging you, please. Tell me. I'm here for you, through hell and back."

With a pair of teary eyes, she revealed sadly. "The nine months after the explosion, the nine months Barry was in a coma, before you came Seth…were the worst of my life." His heart began aching at the saddened and heartbreaking tone she used. "I lost my reputation, my fiancé, and through all of that…Harrison Wells stood by my side." He felt the sadness within him grow at the heartbreaking words that came out of her mouth. "He told me everything was going to be okay. If Dr. Wells is who you guys say he is…everything I've done since the minute I stepped foot in S.T.A.R. Labs has been a lie."

"That's where you wrong." Seth denied her thoughts immediately, turning her confused. "You, Caitlin Snow, stepped into S.T.A.R. Labs, to help people. And I might not have been with you until after the explosion, when I was thrown in here, but I know you had the bests of intentions to join them. Hell, that's why you're helping Barry me and the others as well, making sure that entire city is safe from evil metahumans. You are undoubtedly…one of the best of people in this entire city, if not the entire universe." He cupped her hands. "And I know you, that's why you're blaming yourself right now, thinking that everything you've done have been under false pretenses, you're that great of a person. but you never did anything wrong, Cait."

"You think so?" Caitlin asked him tenderly, her eyes slowly leaking a few tears.

"Yeah." His hand ran up her arm and cupped her cheek, rubbing her cheek with his thumb and wiped her tears away. "But Cait…what's going here? I know there's more to what's going here than you told me. I know you're holding something back. And I don't wanna force you, I really don't, but please…tell me." He prepared himself for what was in store for him, thinking the worst possible situation for him and ready to accept it. He kept a secret from the woman he loves. In his eyes, he had done an unforgiveable act.

However, he was wrong.

"You died, Seth." Her eyes then began streaming tears as she continued, Seth's eyes growing bigger than saucers. "I don't know if what Cisco's dreams or whatever they are, are true…but he said you died, Seth. And I might not have been there for all we know, but you…died. And that thought has just been haunting me the entire time. I had to know…if Dr. Wells would do that again, so I could stop it. I feel like dying again whenever I think of it. and I don't want to lose you, Seth. I love you. and I don't want lose the one person I love above all el-"

She didn't get a chance to speak anymore words when suddenly Seth lunged himself into her. His lips crashing against hers, removing themselves for only a moment before returning them to her lips again, placing kisses after kisses of passionate and burning hot love.

Caitlin was shocked by his actions of pure and raw love. But she relished in the feelings nonetheless, feeling his feelings course through him and flowing into her body like a stream of his love was channeling through her to comfort her and ensure her safety.

When he pulled away from her, Seth placed his forehead against her own and looked into her brown eyes with undivided attention like he was staring into an amber sun that was unique and only resided in her eyes. Her own pair was also focused in on his crystal blue eyes of nothing but love, giving the feeling a new color that she adores and loved.

"All this time…I thought you hated me for keeping this secret from you…and all this time…you just kept thinking of me." Seth said with disbelief in his voice. "You…are amazing, Caitlin."

"You thought I'd hate you for keeping this secret from me?" Caitlin wanted clarity.

"Yeah. But I only did it for you." He revealed to her.

"What do you mean, Seth?"

"I only kept this secret because…if this was right, and Harrison Wells is who we think he is, then…" he paused with a sigh before revealing. "He might go after you, Caitlin. And I know it was wrong to keep secrets from you, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not and I'm never gonna be sorry for wanting to keep you safe." Caitlin's eyes widened then to expanding to the sizes of pools from shock-filled surprise. "Keeping you and Frankie safe are the only things that lets me sleep. I love you two too much to even let you both be hurt, even from just a scratch. I'm really sorry, Cait."

"I could never hate you, Seth. I love you, and I love how you were willing to protect me. You're amazing, Seth Fury." She said slowly.

"Thank God for that." Seth said genuinely relieved that the woman of his life didn't hate him. "If it did come to that though…I would have done anything in my power to ease you back, to help you and get your forgiveness again. Even making an ice sculpture and burning your name on the side of a building. A big heart over the "I" too." He added in the end with a softly raised voice.

She began laughing wildly and hugged onto his body. "You are unbelievable."

"That's what you what you love about me, right?" Seth kissed her lips again and she nodded when pulling away. She returned her lips to his again, turning her head to the side while his hands squeezed the sides of her waist before pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss in the middle of the starry sky of the night.

X

 **(CCPD)**

Seth was flabbergasted as waited in the station.

While he was out and making sure that Caitlin was okay and not in any danger, Barry and Eddie was in the middle of searching for Hannibal Bates' last known relative.

They learned that the shapeshifting metahuman himself hadn't been seen in over a year, so they chose to go and question his last known relative, his grandmother, the same person who took out a missing person's report. She did so several days after the arrest of Jacob Fisher. Eddie and Barry chose that relative and ask her a few questions, unfortunately one of them did not including the reason behind the name that the metahuman have been given.

When they got into the house, they politely met the elderly form of the grandmother to the shapeshifting metahuman thief. The grandmother then asked them if they would like to have coffee, even playing on their emotions suspiciously enough to get on their good side. However, neither Barry or Eddie found it out of the ordinary, thinking that it was nothing more than more than a sad and lonely elderly woman's need to offer hospitality again.

They agreed to it and let the grandmother walk into the kitchen.

However, when Barry asked out a few questions to the elderly woman, nothing came as a response. Piquing the lawmen's interest and they walked after her to talk to her again. They separated from each other, Eddie finding the person again, only to find out that the form of the woman who had been brought earlier today because of a robbery.

He gave chase and followed him. Barry had been instructed by Harrison Wells to refrain from touching the runner or let the metahuman see him use his own metahuman powers. With no other option left, he chose to do what was instructed of him.

And run like a normal person.

Eddie continued giving chase, trying to catch up to the runaway metahuman thief. Climbing over wooden fences, jumping off walls around them from building, leaping down from the porches, breaking down wooden gates as well.

Trying to get the criminal within the law's grip or trying to get away from the law. That was the only thoughts that ran through the minds of the two as they ran.

However, it all ended up in smoke.

As 'Eddie Thawne' rounded a corner and was met by a police car. Two officers came out of the car and they requested guidance from the detective. But they were instead the targets of his next fired bullets. And the car's camera caught it all.

Now, Eddie Thawne, the real one, was brought in for questioning by his Captain David Singh and District Attorney Cecile Horton in the captain's office. Barry was there as well to speak as both the person there as well and the CSI scientist.

Seth was told of the situation and walked to the station to watch the situation unfolding. He was really surprised to hear that Eddie had been in this situation right now. And though he doesn't regret making sure that Caitlin was safe and sound, he kinda of wished that he was there to take charge and helped them.

" ** _What do you think is going to happen now? The detective is now in a bit of a situation, isn't he?_** " Venom commented.

His hand rubbed over his face as he replied back, " _Right now, he's in a pinch. The Flash, us, Iron Knight and Angel Fury are known quantities in this city now._ " His eyes looked around, taking in the sight of the other officers in the room. " _But metahumans are still not part of their lives yet. Only there is something more going on in this city. Somethings that can't be explained._ "

" ** _So, everything is looking dark for the detective right now?_** " Venom deduced.

He turned his eyes to the captain's office again, seeing the District Attorney standing at the open door and directing her eyes and words at the Captain and Barry as well. " _They're gonna need hard evidence to help Eddie. Now? Things really are looking dark on his part. Hopefully, she can keep him out of general population._ "

" ** _It'd be like throwing a steak in a house full of vicious and hungry canines._** " Venom threw out a swift comparison.

" _That might be less messy though._ " He replied just as Cecile Horton walked out of the office.

The District Attorney perked her head and saw Seth standing there and formed a smile on her face. She walked over to him and said, "Pleasure to see you again, Dr. Rogers."

Seeing her come his way, he said back in quip, after hearing his formal name. "Gotta force that Detective Joe West to keep his mouth shut. Any suggestions?"

"Stuff him with Big Belly Burger?" She joked.

"Tried that. But then I learnt doughnuts are way more effective." Seth joked back. Cecile laughed along with him. He nodded to the office, getting them onto another subject. "Are things looking dark for the detective now?"

"That would be accurate." Cecile crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't think you cared about him actually? Joe told me that you didn't seem to care much about Eddie, that you weren't friends, if I recall correctly."

"That's up for debate, to be honest." He said while keeping his eyes on the office, seeing the captain and Barry talking together. "But that doesn't mean I want to see an innocent man behind bars, you know."

"I agree. But right now, he's caught on camera, shooting two of his brothers-in-arms." Cecile said quite adamant of what she just saw from the squad car's camera footage. "And to be frank, I don't see any logical way for Thawne to get out of this mess."

"Logic is pretty useless these days, right?" Seth said.

"That is without any form doubt true." Cecile agreed before she said, "Gotta leave. Give your daughter a hug for me, would ya?" the elemental nodded and watched her walk away.

He turned his eyes back to the office and saw Barry stepping out of the Captain's office. As he saw the speedster coming, Iris stormed into the room and the metahuman there. "Barry."

" ** _Oh boy._** " Venom let out.

" _Easy._ " Seth replied as he walked over to them.

"Iris." Barry told Iris as she and Seth stepped to them.

With a hasty breath and ragged breathing, Iris asked. "What is going on? Everyone at CCPN is saying that Eddie shot two cops. How is that even possible?" Barry took hold of her hand and walked her over to back of the room.

"Nothing's sure yet, Iris." The elemental tried to assure his friend's daughter.

Her eyes shifting between the two men and said, "You guys don't think he did this, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"He's innocent."

Both Barry and Seth said at the same time, assuring the young reporter that they were on her and Eddie's side.

"I need to see him." She said hastily and went to move away.

But Seth halted her with one hand, his partner trying to calm her down with series of feelings to soothe her, calm her down. Iris looked at him with slightly angry eyes but they then calmed down when her body responded to the waves of calmness sent to her. "Iris, you're a cop's daughter. You know just as well as I do, that they won't let you. And trust me, me and Barry are going to everything in our power to help Eddie." She seemed to trust his words and calmed down. "The best thing you can do for your boyfriend right now, is to keep a calm head and wait for him with open arms. That's what Eddie wants for you right now, so please calm down, okay?"

Iris nodded her head up and down with her hands wiping away a few tears. "Okay. Thanks." She quickly surprised him with a brief hug. She pulled away and hugged Barry as well.

Barry rubbed her back soothingly and told her in a calming tone. "It's gonna be okay." She nodded her head in acceptance. "I promise. All right?" he walked away with the elemental mutant beside him. "What are we gonna do?" he asked him for direction.

"You've known Eddie longer than I have." Seth began, confusing the speedster immediately. Seeing the confusion on his face he elaborated. "I mean, you've known how he does things better than I do, you've spent more time with him than I have, you've seen him in action." Barry's eyes widened when he realized what the elemental was gunning for right now. "Use your other power, Barry. The one that you worked to get. Science your way outta of that video footage from that squad car. Get anything and everything that you find valuable, something that you can use to help Eddie, even the smallest detail helps."

"I'll get on it." Barry said his agreement. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Get Matt and he and I will check over the scene where the two cops were, allegedly, shot by Eddie Thawne." Seth explained. "Bit of a long shot, I know. But that's all I can come up with right now, since we're dealing with a freaking shapeshifter of all powered beings. I hate those bastards so much."

"Then let's make sure this is the last one in our city." Barry said determinedly and Seth nodded, the two heroes high fived one another before moving away to do their own individual tasks, both of them with the goal to prove Eddie Thawne's innocence.

X

Matt had been called into action and flew to the location of Hannibal Bates' shooting, where he shot down two officers while wearing the fact of the incriminated Eddie Thawne. Seth had informed him of the situation and brought him to the location. Olivia came as well, thinking that she could add her own support in some way.

The three mutants got out of their suits and looked around the scene of the shooting, inspecting every inch of the asphalt. Thinking that they could make get something, like a spec of blood from the metahuman himself. It might be able to help Eddie's case, but blood from a shapeshifter can be tricky because of the rearranged DNA sequences. Meaning that even if they could find a DNA sample, then it might just link to more than just Eddie.

Seth looked down on the ground, his eyes running over the entire scene. Focusing them on the spot in front of the tire marks from the squad car. "Not a single thing here." He got back to his full height and turned around, his eyes looking around when he saw that Matt wasn't there and only his sister who looked at the fences and walls along the scene. "Where's Matty?"

Olivia turned her head to the side and pointed a finger upwards, to the sky. "Up in the air. He thinks he can get better results from above; you know scanning the entire neighborhood for strange DNA."

"Let's hope he does so, and quickly." Seth added quickly.

The psychic woman heard his words and narrowed her eyes on him, and normally she'd just pry the answer out of his mind. But not now. She wanted to hear her big brother say it himself. "Why? You want to go back to Caitlin?"

His body stiffened before turning his eyes to his sister and asked her suspiciously, "And you don't wanna peek around my mind, why?"

"Because you, my bull-headed Big Bro, are exactly that, bull-headed." Seth didn't know if that was an insult or not, coming from his sister after all. "My job is to get people to open up, Seth. And I don't have to use my powers to do that. You can trust me."

"I know that, Sis." He told her.

"So…you and Caitlin are they good? Or she is still a bit…cold to you?" She asked him worriedly.

"She's not. She wasn't just disagreeing with the entire Harrison thing because of, well Harrison or for him being under a microscope now." She awaited in patient, that was quickly boiling to impatience. "She was acting the way she was… because of Cisco's dreams, or whatever they are…because he said that I…died." He said slowly, for his sister's sake.

"She was worried for you because of the dreams that he got?" he nodded to her confirmation while Olivia walked closer to him. "Are you, you know, okay about that?"

"About me dying? Or about me being killed by a freaking speedster of all things?" he joked despite the seriousness that was on his sister's face. "Granted these speedsters are definitely stronger than the ones that we're used to. Actually, a few levels above." He admits.

"I'm serious, Seth." Olivia pressured. "You died."

"We don't know what Cisco's dreams are, Liv. If they are nothing more than just horrible nightmares. Nightmares that his mind pulled up after he revealed Barry's secret to Snart." Seth assured her with a soft voice. "You don't know anything about it and neither do I."

"I'm just worried about you, Bro." Olivia added. "Cause all the months, where me and Matt had to see you suffer in agony from Carnage's poison, they were hell. And I honestly don't want see or hear or even think of you dying. I already imagined that enough as it is and I hated myself for even thinking that."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Liv. Never again." Seth told her adamantly. "Right now, I have more reasons to keep fighting and keep breathing again. I have you back, Matt's here, and I have Caitlin and Frankie too. I'm not going to stop fighting anymore. This time, I'm gonna fight and never stop giving up. I have so much more to lose now. And I'm not going let it go. I'm gonna keep holding onto it with both hands tightly. I'm not gonna lose them."

"I know that, Dum Dum." Olivia joked while walking over to him and surprised him with a hug. "I just don't wanna think that you'd…die like that. You know, be killed. You already had your fair share of playing games with Death."

Wrapping his arms around the psychic, he told her with a soft voice. "I'll invite him for a game of hooky instead. But I heard he's busy these days with the ladies."

"Funny." She said with an eyeroll and hit his shoulder with a fist. Olivia looked around and asked, "You think we can find anything that help us prove Eddie's innocence?"

"It's gonna be tricky, especially since there's a video of the shapeshifter wearing his face like a meatsuit and putting two bullets in other officers." Seth slowly said, "It's gonna be a bitch. Even the DA agrees with that statement, it's looking downhill for Eddie Thawne."

"Let's try and figure it out for now. Anything." Olivia said immediately, her ears perked up when she and Seth looked upwards and saw Iron Knight appearing above them. "Look who came back."

Matt descended down to the ground and his suit dematerialized into nanites again. He took his Arc Reactor and placed it in his pockets and told the results of his search. "Not a single damn thing that, not even a strand of hair or even blood. This guy's good."

"He's been doing this for a while now, Matty. We shouldn't underestimate him." Seth reminded the nanite mutant and he nodded his agreement. "Not even in the house?"

"Nope. There are only old clothes, very old clothes. But none of them have DNA that matches that of a woman and or a shapeshifter." Matt said. "I looked over the entire place and still not single thing that can help us out."

"Okay." Seth looked around himself and concluded that this was a dead end for them to continue. He then instructed. "Matt, you and I will go and take another lap around the place. Just in case, you know. Better two pairs than one." Matt nodded and put his suit on again. "Liv, you go back to S.T.A.R. Labs, see if maybe they need a hand over there?" his suit began slithering over his form.

"Sure. Then scatter." They nodded and the two male mutants began jumping and flying away. Olivia cloaked her body with psychic energy before jumping into the air.

X

 **(Wests' Residence)**

Barry took Seth's advice and science-ed his way through the video footage from the police car, and even the smallest details were to be used. And after multiple rewinds of the video, he noticed a small feature that was unlike Eddie.

And though it was a small and very likely a useless attempt, he brought the results of the GSR swab to the DA at the precinct. Showing that the detective's hands were completely free of lead, barium and antimony.

But the DA wasn't going to accept that and countered with the surveillance video that clearly shows Thawne being the one to pull the trigger of his weapon. And Barry even tried another desperate plea, saying that it merely looked like him and not in actuality Eddie Thawne. The plea not even worth being registered as a plea from the forensic scientist.

Eddie had then began losing all hope of ever getting out of this mess that the shapeshifter put him in. Barry tried another form of tactic and sped the wrongly accused detective out of the station, ordering him to go to S.T.A.R. Labs where'd they'd hatch a plan for him.

However, even though the speedster did it out for the purest intentions of goodness, Eddie couldn't accept that. He knew that he ran now, that camera footage would turn into the least of his problems. There'd be no happy ending that involved him without smelling guilty nor would he still stay on the force.

And though, Barry tried to do everything in his powers to try and convince that Eddie was wrong, Eddie didn't want to let him turn this situation that was like his father's case. This time Barry wasn't a kid with no powers, this time he was an adult, a scientist…The Flash.

And Eddie Thawne knew that if anyone could clear his name now, then it'd be Barry Allen.

He accepted the detective's steel-willed decision and ran him back to the interrogation room again. And chose to get him out of there…the right way.

Barry was now in his home, standing in the living room, his hand holding his phone to his ear and spoke calmingly to Iris on the other end. "I promise, Iris. Now, I'm just here to shower and change, and then I'm going right back to my lab. I swear I'm going to get Eddie out of this, okay?" he went to the staircase, setting his sights on the upper level of his home.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

But then he heard a knocking from the front door.

He snapped around on the first step of the stairs and told Iris, "I'll call you later, all right?" he hung up on the phone and walked over the front door. His eyes widening when he looked through the glass on the door…seeing Eddie's head on the other side.

Rushing to the door handle, he opened it and confirmed his doubts with a shockingly gaped mouth and eyes wide as saucers. "Eddie?" he began in disbelief. "What in the world? How did you get out?" Eddie walked into the household and closed the door.

With a happy smile on his face, Eddie revealed, "Captain Singh called in a favor. Got a judge to sign my release."

Barry formed a happy expression, almost ecstatic with joy from the outcome, and told. "I was just on the phone with Iris. Why haven't you called her?" he turned around to Eddie and began typing in Iris' number. "Hold on."

Then, out of the blue, Eddie took out his gun swiftly and with another swift move, slammed the butt of the firearm into the back of Barry's neck. Knocking him out of commission instantly. When his body hit the floor, "Eddie" said, "I have no idea who she is." Walking over to the side of the unconscious man, he bent down to a crouch and placed his hand onto his chest. Upon contact with his body, he activated his abilities.

Hannibal Bates previously used his ability to morph into the form of Eddie Thawne. Now, he took on the persona of Barry Allen. With a smirk, "Barry" began hauling the unconscious man up the staircase and into a closet, his hands and feet tied together and his mouth taped shut.

While he watched over the bound man in the closet, "Barry" looked through his belongings. His hands pulling out each of the cards in the leather wallet. A scoff came out of him when he saw the career of the man he was impersonating. He also looked through the phone but before he could continue, the doorbell rang from downstairs.

Curiously, he walked downstairs and before he could even get to the door, it opened and Caitlin came through it. A surprised sight for Hannibal Bates to take in. "Barry, it's me."

He walked down to the floor again and greeted sheepishly. "Hello…you."

Caitlin then revealed, "I think I figured out a way to stop our shapeshifter from morphing into other people."

He came intrigued while slightly worried as well, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Seth gave me an idea before." She then spoke her thoughts. "What if I create a serum that will terminate the polymerization reaction, essentially forcing the bonds to revert to their original form stopping him from being able to control his power."

"You can do that?" "Barry" asked her while he put on "his" jacket.

"Yeah, I think so." she answered.

"And…Seth… told you?" he asked her again.

"Yeah, he did. Guess it's to be expected, considering he's got experience with shape-shifters." She answered him; she began taking in his expression. Finding it weird and standoffish. "What's wrong with you?" she asked him concerned, worried for her friend.

"Nothing." Hannibal answered her.

Caitlin saw through it, knowing that it was about the subject of Harrison again. she then calmly said, "Look, about what happened here before…I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Seth gave some insight on the matter. I mean, I know how desperate you are to solve your mom's murder. But let's just bury the hatchet, and we'll go back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Figure out how to catch this Everyman." She told her nickname for the metahuman.

"Everyman?" Hannibal repeated, intrigued and surprised by the nickname given to him.

She looked around sheepishly and then asked, "Bad nickname?"

"No." "Barry" told her, liking the sound of the nickname. "No, I kinda like it." he continued with a smile.

Caitlin smiled, and she couldn't wait to tell the name to Seth, knowing that he'd love it. "Okay, good. Me, too. Seth's gonna love this one." She added before walking quickly to the door and opened it with "Barry" behind her.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Once they got to the facility, Caitlin went to work on the serum in her private lab. Her hands would occasionally reprioritize to text Seth. She smiled and giggled from his ridiculous responses, especially the typos in his message, making her think that it was the symbiote that wrote the messages.

"Barry" was in the Cortex briefly, looking around with surprise and in awe of the facility that he stood in. he slowly walked into the private lab and he looked around it in shock. He listened and heard the sweet giggles coming out of the woman's mouth, making Hannibal focus on her.

Caitlin stopped giggling and wiped her tears of joy from her eyes and turned around to go to the centrifuge. "Hey. Good to go." She got the metahuman's attention, but he walked over to the table, unbeknownst to him he stood in front of the machine she needed. "Just need to give it a…little spin."

"Oh." He let out and didn't move, merely standing in front of the machine and in front of Caitlin. The woman wondered what was going on with the metahuman and she nodded her head to the back of the metahuman, to the centrifuge she needed. "Right. Yes." He moved to the side, making way for her. "A spin."

As Caitlin began attaching the vial of serum onto the machine, "Barry" looked up her up and down in interest. While doing so, he asked slowly and stammering, "So this, uh…serum that you and…Seth came up with, the one you're working on now, is it a temporary fix, or will it take away his power permanently?"

"Not permanently. Just long enough so we can stop him." Caitlin said with her back to the metahuman, her eyes focused on the work before her and not seeing his eyes running up and down her body. "Seth's a genius to come up with this."

Hannibal didn't listen whenever she would mention her boyfriend, not finding him worth listening to or hearing about. "And how long is it going to take?" He slowly asked her, moving closer to her from behind now.

"Not long." She answered out just as the machine stopped spinning. "We just need-" she turned around, but she jumped in surprise when she saw Barry standing very close to her now, his face a few inches away and the closeness to him, made her feel…uncomfortable actually. Caitlin formed a weak smile and asked him, "What are you doing?"

She moved over to the other side of the private lab again to continue on her work on the serum, inwardly wondering if Barry was withholding something more in him. While she was thinking along those lines, "Barry" walked over to her from behind again and said. "Something I think I should have done…" Caitlin was surprised when she was suddenly twirled around by Barry and held tight to him. Her eyes were widened in shock, even more when she heard him say. "…a long time ago." He slowly leant his head down to meet her lips.

But Caitlin stopped him and placed a hand over his mouth, and gently pushed him back. "Barry what are you doing? I got a boyfriend. And you know Seth, he's-"

"What the hell?!"

The two in the lab stepped back from one another and turned to the Cortex and saw Olivia Fury standing there with wide eyes on her face and a gaped mouth. Once again, "Barry" was struck as he openly took in the woman's physique and beauty, finding the female mutant quite appealing in the skin-tight black suit. Caitlin began shivering and said, "Oh my God."

Olivia slowly and in audible disgust looked to Caitlin as she exclaimed. "What in all of the disgusting hells' names is going on here?!"

"Liv, uh, I-I can, explain." Caitlin tried to explain almost fearfully

"I freaking hope so, cause just looking at that…" she pointed at the two, she noticed Barry looking at her with interest, with a different kind of interest. "…makes me wanna cut out my eyeballs and eat them and puke them out again so can I eat them again like a cow."

Before Caitlin could continue and speak, a chime from the alarms came out indicating that someone was in the elevators right now. Turning to the camera within the elevator, she widened her eyes at the person inside of it. "Look who's here."

"Yes. Her." "Barry" didn't seem to respond or care actually as he was more focused on the magenta-haired woman in the Cortex. Olivia was still mind-boggled to even form words now, let alone notice his gazing on her.

Caitlin had to shake her head pleadingly to the psychic mutant, worried that she might have gotten the wrong idea from seeing that strange and uncomfortable moment. However, Olivia then shot her down with, "You got some explaining to do, Caity." She quipped almost threateningly and Caitlin nodded immediately with a rapidly nodding head, a head filled with scenarios that would hopefully end up with her being forgiven and not face a tongue lashing from the most powerful female mutant in the universe.

As they made their way into the Cortex, Iris did at the same time. She looked to Barry and said, "Hi, I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Here I am. What's up?" Hannibal said in a suspicious tone filled as he held no recognition of the woman. Olivia heard his tone and wondered what was going on now. She knew that the speedster was holding very strong feelings for Iris, according to what Seth and Venom told her from within her brother.

Iris was going to speak but she then saw Olivia and said, "Hey Liv."

"Hey Iris. Heard about what's happening to your beau, sorry about it." she offered her words to the journalist while keeping her eyes on the sheepishly acting metahuman.

"Thanks. And that's actually why I came." Iris said before explaining her thoughts. "Look, whoever is framing Eddie, I got to thinking. What if they've done something like this before?" They gave her full attention, everyone aside from "Barry" who kept his eyes running up and down Olivia' s form. "I went through CCPN's crime archives, and in the last 11 months, there have been six crimes committed by people who later swore that they were innocent. None of them had priors, all of them had rock-solid alibis."

"That's impressive work, Iris." Olivia admitted. "But considering who Seth told me you are Joe's daughter, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Iris formed a smile and nodded her thanks.

"All right…" "Barry" trailed off, purposely diverting his eyes from the female mutant to listen to the journalist's words.

"So…" Iris walked over to the computers and began working on them, typing away to bring her what she needed. "I hacked into my dad's CCPD account, and went through the footage of Eddie shooting those cops." She typed a few keys again and brought up the video footage from the car. "Look." She instructed.

" _What do you want us to do, Thawne?_ " the officer asked on the camera.

" _Die._ " "Eddie" instructed them while pulling out his gun and firing off two bullets and shot them. He raised it again and fired off a bullet at the camera. Shattering the image on the monitor before the viewers in the Cortex right now.

" _Shit._ "

Olivia perked her head up at the thought she just heard, and the weirdest thing…it sounded…morphed. Knowing how the thoughts of Venom and Seth sound like when they are partially bonded, she found it weird that she could hear another set of mutated thoughts. But the thoughts sounded blurry, between the line of a middle-aged male and an elderly female actually.

However, they sounded a bit familiar. Like parts of the thoughts were those of someone she knows.

When Iris turned to the other three in the room, she looked between them. Seeing Barry looking without a care, Olivia in another world-like trance, and finally, Caitlin who looked a bit glaringly at the metahuman with intensity sipping out of her body. Seeing the glare, she asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Caitlin snapped out of her daze and answered Iris with a pout. "Nothing. I didn't do anything." she briefly placed her eyes on the psychic mutant who raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Barry" then told them, "I don't know. Seems pretty… convincing to me." Now those words caused more confusion to grow in the female mutant's mind again. Barry Allen just accepted that his friend, Eddie Thawne, the girlfriend to the love of his life, have been caught on camera where he shot the two officers in cold blood.

"Look again." Iris instructed them; however, Olivia was too busy with focusing on their minds, trying to hear their thoughts. The young reporter pressed a key and brought up the video again, bringing it up to the point of Eddie's firing at the camera. "Eddie is not left-handed. Look, Eddie is being framed, and we need to figure out who is behind this."

Olivia then turned to Barry again, stepping back slightly when she saw his hand moving behind his back. She then heard from his head, a _speedster's_ mind. " _Final touch._ " At the thought she heard, the mutant snapped forward in rush and grabbed the back of his head.

"Argh!" Iris and Caitlin heard Barry grunt out in pain and his grunt into another louder grunt when the psychic mutant slammed his head into the edge of the table. The forceful impact with the table, forced Hannibal to fall down to ground.

When his body hit the floor, he flipped over onto his back from hitting the edge of the table again. His left hand holding onto a gun as the three women looked at the metahuman who impersonated their friend.

Iris shot up from her chair and looked to Olivia with shock. "Oh, my God. What did you do?"

Before the female mutant could reply with her answer, a voice behind them spoke. "Your observations about the shooter were spot on, Miss West." They turned around and saw Harrison Wells sitting at the entrance to the Cortex in his wheelchair. "He was indeed left-handed, and it appears thankfully, Ms. Rogers figured out the same."

"Yeah, I did." She lied, knowing full well that Iris couldn't be told of her powers or her identity as Angel Fury per Joe's instructions. "The guy down here? He's a lefty. And unlike him, the Barry we know…"

"…is right-handed." Harrison continued.

Caitlin out a breath of relief and said, "Oh, I knew it." Now she wouldn't have to feel guilty from Seth obliterating Barry.

"Thank fucking God." Olivia said with a breath of relief as well. Now she didn't have to keep imaging Barry and her brother's girlfriend kissing one another, nor would she have to be part of the clean-up if the speedster were to be slaughtered….no, he'd definitely be slaughtered by her brother.

The two others looked to the two relieved women and they merely waved off their concerns.

"Then this is him." Iris said hopefully, hope that was birthed now from this person being here. Now she could somehow prove Eddie's innocence.

Harrison nodded in agreement. "It is indeed."

"I need to take him in to the police." Iris said immediately with a more hopeful voice. Her words caused the others' eyes to widen in shock. "If they can see what he can do, then maybe they'll let Eddie go."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Iris." Olivia tried to convince the journalist.

"Perhaps it might be best if, Dr. Snow, Ms. Rogers and I handle this." Harrison suggested to the woman as well. Caitlin humming her agreement as well.

Iris looked between the three of them with inspecting eyes. she turned them to Olivia and said, "Liv, I know you can handle yourself. I know that. But…" she turned her eyes to Caitlin and Harrison then. "What are you two going to do?"

Caitlin and Harrison held no answer for her, knowing that neither of them could come up with an answer that would even suffice as an answer. Especially with the founder's condition of being in a wheelchair.

And they looked to Olivia then, hoping that she might have an answer that could help them out of this predicament. Rolling her eyes. she said to convince Iris, "Iris, it might be better if we wait a bit. Matt and my brother's coming soon, they can give us a hand with this one. Maybe even give us a knockout drug that keep Fake-Barry down for the count."

Iris did see the logic in her statement but her mind was filled with everything and anything that revolved around Eddie and clearing his name. And she wouldn't stop for anything. Not with her boyfriend's life and career on the line now. "No. No, no, no. I'm taking him in."

"Of course." Harrison conceded, knowing that stubbornness was hereditary in the West family.

Caitlin looked to the founder with a strange look. " _Go with her._ " Olivia cut into their conversation with her own powers, sending out a thought into the female worker's mind. " _She might not let me, wanting me to be here with Dr. Wells, since he can barely defend himself. Especially in this very and highly secured facility._ " She added her thoughts in sarcasm.

With a subtle nod from the female doctor, she turned to Iris. "Well, at least let me help you." Iris nodded and she and Caitlin carried "Barry" out of the Cortex and out of the facility.

When they gone and out of hearing distance, Harrison looked to the mutant. "Thankfully, you returned at the right moment, Ms. Rogers. If not for you, I'm sure it would not have ended well for Dr. Snow and Ms. West."

"Right place, right time." Olivia merely said before saying, "Not if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go and bleach my eyes out from some of the most hideous images a woman can ever see." She walked past the founder who looked baffled by her words.

The moment she walked past Harrison Wells, Olivia briefly and stealthily shrouded her eyes with psychic energy and tried to peek into his mind. However…she only found static…and nothing more than static as she walked on. Leaving her with more and more assurance that the man in the wheelchair was a whole lot more than what they and the city have been let to believe.

X

 **(West Household)**

 _SLAP_

Barry let out a painful grunt that came out in a muffle when he felt the palm of a hand crash against the side of his face, smacking him out of unconsciousness state and right back into the light of day again. His body writhed and twisted around from the pain that spread in his face.

And that wasn't the end.

Barry felt an edge of the tape over his mouth. With a violent and fast yank of it, the tape was ripped off of his mouth and he let out another pained sound, "ARGH!" He screamed out again. And right when he thought he was out of the woodwork.

But he was wrong as he received the final touch.

 _SLAP_

Another slap impacted against the untouched side of his face and he let out another short-lived scream, this one not coming out in a muffle. Shaking off the pain that spread from both sides of his face, Barry looked up to the face of the two men looking down at him. "For real? Why did you slap me? Twice!"

Seth merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "Thought that was the best way. And I lost a bet with Venom, and he told to slap you, again. So, stop whining you little wuss."

"Smelling salt works just as well." He told the elemental who began tearing off his bindings.

"Barry, none of us are the type of people who walks around with smelling salt in their pockets. Might be a trend in this universe, but not in ours." Matt told him quippingly while holding his mouth in humor from seeing the speedster feel pain not once, not twice, but three times now.

"He's got a point." Seth ripped the last of his ties off and asked, "You okay?"

"I think so, yeah." Barry twisted his arms and legs, stretching them out due to the pain he felt from being bound in the same position for so long now. He then knew, "Wait, guys. Bates, he was here."

Gritting his teeth in anger, the elemental told him. "Yeah…we know." Liv told him and Matt of the shapeshifting metahuman's action while wearing Barry's face over a private communications link. He didn't like how this guy almost kissed his girlfriend, thankfully it never came to that. If Seth ever needed a reason to capture this guy and nail his ass to a containment cell, he now had one.

One very good one!

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After retrieving the speedster and bringing him and Frankie to the facility they all met up and briefed of their current situation. Once they got there, Seth and Caitlin walked into her private lab to talk in private of what happened.

"Liv told you what happened?" Caitlin asked in a whisper.

"That Hannibal Bates wore Barry's face and tried to frisky with you? Yeah, I heard." Seth said with a sharp inhale of air. "Now I have a very good reason to take care of this guy, better than the wrongly accused people in jail actually."

"So, you're not…mad?" Caitlin asked surprisingly.

"Of course not." Seth told her immediately with an assuring voice. "I know you didn't do anything, you gorgeous dummy. You stopped him. So, don't stop feeling bad, would you?" she nodded with a grateful smile. "But at least we know his good taste doesn't just end with jewelry, he apparently has exquisite taste in beautiful women too."

"Stop it." she slapped his shoulder embarrassedly. "You're amazing."

"You too." He stepped closer and kissed her on the lips. The two then walked into the Cortex again, Matt and Olivia happy to see that the two were back on good terms again as well as Frankie too who walked over to her father's side.

Harrison rolled into the Cortex from the other private lab and got everyone's attention with his words. "So, this Hannibal Bates turned into quite the metahuman. Take a look." He turned on a monitor and brought up the results for them to look at.

Seth looked at the screen and commented, "His cells can transmogrify incredibly fast."

"Which is how he can transform into anyone." Olivia said while looking at Caitlin who cringed from what happened before.

Harrison shook his head in disagreement before correcting them, "Which is how he can _look_ like anyone. Cause it appears he has the same limitations as Mystique from the mutants' universe."

Matt caught on, "He can't appropriate the target's memory or in case of Barry's, his powers."

"Got it. Hands on the metahuman." Barry said in determination.

"Hands on the metahuman. And to help you do that, Dr. Snow and Mr. Rogers have together concocted a solution we believe will stop him." Harrison spoke as Caitlin walked over to a small white container and opened it up.

Opening up the container, she showed it to the speedster. "Yes. I've made a serum that will create a cortical reaction around his cells."

Seth then added in continuation, "Remove the cells' electrical charge, and his shapeshifting days equals zero." He made the number with his hand.

Frankie smiled and said, "That sounds cool." She was genuinely impressed by the two doctors' expertise on the matter.

Barry chuckled and said, "Wow, that's great work guys." He went to touch Caitlin and Seth's shoulders. But sudden both of the pulled away with intake of air from Caitlin and Seth gritting his teeth in slight anger with some smoke emitting from his mouth.

Caitlin then said rapidly, "Thank you. No need for a hug or anything like that." Barry shifted his eyes between the two doctors in confusion and agreed with a nodding head.

A flash of realization fell over Seth's mind. "Wouldn't it be better if I went after the guy?"

"How so, Mr. Rogers?" Harrison inquired of the elemental.

"If I'm bonded with my partner then he can't touch my real body nor can he actually see it as well." Seth said referring to his form as Venom. "Venom is of an alien species regardless of being a clone. And if his ability is only limited to humans…"

"Then bearers with symbiotes like you and Frankie are immune to his touch." Liv continued as she deduced his words.

"Dad, do you want me to come as well?" Frankie offered her support, "He hasn't seen either of us before."

Matt said, "She's right, you know. It'd make sense for the two of you to go and take care of this, actually."

Seth thought back to his previous conversations with his daughter about going out to intercept foes of the city along with him. Aside from her fight with Carnage, Frankie haven't really fought against anyone before yet. But she was strong enough to fight against his demon and she wasn't just a kid, she's his kid. And like her father, she's a father.

"Are you sure honey?" Seth asked her worriedly, his mind imagining that he without his knowledge or recollection of it have forced this onto her shoulders.

"I am Dad. It'd be fun." Frankie said with a smile.

"Normal father and daughter go on a shopping streak." Matt quipped before pointing to the two of them, "You two, however, chose to go out and fight supervillains. Ah, our lives only get more interesting with each and every day."

"Only the future will reveal that." Seth said while holding his daughter close with one arm.

The computer chimed and Caitlin walked over it. "Guys. We got a ping from Barry's cell phone. Looks like Hannibal Bates is at the airport."

"Payback time." Barry directed at the two symbiote bearers.

"You're coming with, Bar." Seth said surprisingly. "This guy saw your face. He knows you. If you're seen there, he's bound to make a mistake because he's being tracked. So, what do you say, Flash? You with us?" Barry nodded in agreement, determined to get back at the shapeshifter.

X

 **(Central City Airport)**

Seth, Frankie and Barry immediately turned up at the airport thanks to the speedster's superspeed. Once the three of them got to the airport, they followed the elemental's orders and clothed in clothes that could keep them hidden within a crowd.

Barry wearing a black zip up hoodie and cap over his head and his legs clad in a pair of dark-blue jeans. On his back was backpack with his Flash suit within. He looked around in search for anyone who might be the metahuman they're looking for while standing near the security gate.

Seth and Frankie sat beside each other on a bench within the same lobby but far from the speedster but not out of sight. The father wearing black leather jacket and a white shirt underneath it with blue jeans and his eyes covered by sunglasses. His hands holding a newspaper that he was pretending to read.

His daughter was wearing a red hoodie and dark-brown pants and like the speedster, she too wears a cap over her head. Her hands holding her phone while headphones had been attached in it and ran up to her ears, faking the appearance of a bored teenage girl.

The speedster looked around again before bringing his phone to his head and connected the two symbiote bearers and the team back at S.T.A.R. Labs. "Guys, are we sure he's at the airport?"

" _According to the GPS on your phone, he's there._ " Harrison assured the speedster.

"Barry calm down, we'll get the bastard." Seth said through the air piece while keeping his eyes on his newspaper and flipping over a new page. "You're doing great so far, honey." he said with a proud smile to his daughter.

"Thanks Dad. And it's fun that I can change my clothes so easily." She said without making eye contact per her father's advice, but she still formed a wide smile.

"Perks of having an obnoxious alien symbiote in your guts." He quipped.

" ** _We heard that you blabbering piece of tainted meat!_** " Venom growled in anger.

" ** _Who's he's calling obnoxious?!_** " Magenta said with a whiny voice with a mental pout.

Frankie lightly elbowed him and got his attention, "You made Magenta sad, Dad."

He chuckled a bit, "Sorry, Magenta." He whispered apologetically.

"Seth, he could be any of these people. I'm not seeing him." Barry told the mutant with defeat.

Seth looked up from his newspaper, but kept his head pointing downwards at the newspaper to avoid any suspicion. His eyes drifting from left to right repeatedly to find anything that might be a lead to find the metahuman. Stopping them onto the security gate, he called to Barry, "Look at the gate."

He complied and saw it as well.

The screen showcasing the scanned of an elderly woman's body, however. It flashed and then showed that it was a man who was being scanned and not a woman. Barry drifted his eyes up and saw the woman who was being scanned. As the "woman" walked out of the gate, the speedster walked closer to "her".

And he saw it. The woman stepped over to a male security guard and tapped his arm, and a second later. His body morphed into the male guard and then ran.

"Found him." Barry said to the two symbiote bearers.

"Redirect him to a separate area, we'll take over from there." Seth told him while he closed his newspaper and put on the bench.

Frankie nodded and got up. "I'm ready." Both father and daughter activated their invisible capabilities and vanished into thin air. Barry saw Hannibal run up the stairs and into another room. Once he saw that, he knew that Hannibal Bates were about to get a couple of handfuls with two demons.

X

Hannibal ran into a room and saw that it was room for storage. Containers with trash to the right and other things along those items. Additional supportive beams placed around on the floor and he also saw small gas canisters.

However, those in front of him caught his sight.

Standing in front of him with both of their forms clad in the symbiotic suit was Venom and Magenta. One a large pitch-black titan with the face of a demon with white veins, and the other a smaller pink demon with streaks of pitch-black and holy-white veins over her entire form. Both having open mouths with sharp fangs.

Stepping forward Venom shrank his form down to the normal size of his host and said. " **Hannibal Bates.** "

The demon's voice scared him a bit and he said, "I think you've mistaken me for someone else." His hand reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small pepper spray container.

Venom jumped in front of him, his hand clutching onto the injection gun with the serum to halt the metahuman's shapeshifting. But as he stepped closer to him, Hannibal used his powers again and took on the face of…Caitlin Snow.

While Seth knew that it wasn't her, he couldn't bear to hit someone who holds the same face as the woman he loves. And neither could Frankie as she's been slowly beginning to see her as a mother to her. " **What the…** "

"Wait. It's me." "Caitlin" said stepping closer to him and with a pleading voice said, "Please don't hurt me." "She" then pulled out the spray can and pushed on the button, trying to spray in Venom's face. However, he saw the movement and jumped into the air, throwing himself into a wall.

" ** _Frankie, let's go!_** " Magenta encouraged her host.

" _But it's Caitlin…_ " Frankie said unsurely.

" ** _NO! It's not her. It's a dude!_** " Magenta reminded the host. " ** _She's not your mother. He's a criminal who's been putting innocent people in jail for his crimes. And we can stop him and clear their names. But we have to go now._** "

Magenta was right. This wasn't the woman her or her father cares for, not the same woman they love. This is merely a man that just took on her face, the man is a criminal who's done nothing but committed criminal acts and innocent people suffered for it. And she had to prove to both Caitlin and her father that she could handle the job of becoming a hero.

She had to show her parents that she could be like them, in her own way.

She jumped into the air and landed before the shapeshifter. Hannibal didn't have any problems with hitting someone and small, even while wearing another woman's face. And he began his attack and went to grab Frankie's arm.

But the younger metahuman moved back with a small step, avoiding the grapping hand. Twisting her body to the sides, she dodged the incoming fists that came at her from the metahuman before her. Performing a back flip, Magenta avoided the incoming kick.

Seth remained on his spot on the wall and was genuinely surprised how well Frankie was able to evade the incoming strikes, much less from one that looks like someone who she cares deeply about. But there she was. Frankie Fury showing off her skills like a true combatant in action. And though she wasn't his child by blood, he could definitely see some of his traits within her.

And he couldn't be any prouder by her than he is now.

When she landed on the ground again with both hands and feet on the ground, she looked up and saw the metahuman assume a battle position. Lashing out both of her arms, she split her arms off into dozens of tendrils that wrapped around "Caitlin's" form.

" _Sorry, Mom._ " She briefly apologized in her mind while the metahuman tried struggling out of her binding tendrils. Magenta dug her feet into the ground and with mighty swing, she released the tendrils around Hannibal's female form and launched him into the fence to the left.

The collision with the metallic fence caused the shapeshifter's form to morph again when his body hit the floor. This time he took on the form of Iris West. "She" wiped the blood away from the edge of her mouth while Magenta jumped in front of her and took on a battle stance.

"Iris" rolled forward and swiftly got up to her feet again, her fists clenched and shooting out to initiate another assault. But Magenta used her symbiotic powers and let out tendrils out from every part of her body. Whenever a fist would come her way, a tendril corresponding side would slam it out of the way. She repeated this technique multiple times as the fists continued shooting out.

Frankie saw a few metal cans behind the other metahuman that kept trying to make contact with "her" storm of fists. " **Time to turn this up to 11.** " She quipped and jumped back up into the air again, strengthening her jump and latched onto the wall. Her arms lashing out and the metal cans responded to her actions and began shaking violently before shooting out.

Five of the metal cans hit "Iris" in the back, knocking her forward. And "she" didn't notice that Magenta had landed back on the ground and with a clenched fist, jabbed "Iris" in the throat.

The shapeshifter in the female skin stepped back in response while grapping "her" throat in pain. While staggering back, his body morphed again and took on the form of Eddie Thawne again. "Not so hero-like." "Eddie" quipped. He turned to the larger symbiote, "Treat all your women like that?"

He expected his words to have a least some sort of an effect on Venom but he merely looked disinterested and ignored him. He didn't notice that Magenta appeared before him again, her hands enveloped with bended bars of metal, forming gauntlets around her fists. She launched her fist out and it collided against the side of "Eddie's" face.

The strike with his face shocked him a bit, causing him to be disoriented and it hindered him from dodging the other incoming strikes of the smaller metahuman's fists. Magenta then released the metal from her right hand and turned her symbiotic hand into a large mallet. Without any mercy, she slammed it into the shapeshifter's torso and sending him flying and over a few objects.

His back slamming into a wall, the painful impact once again causing his body to shapeshift. And before he hit the ground, he impersonated the form of…Olivia Fury. When Magenta saw that, she stepped back as she didn't want to hit her loving aunt.

"Olivia" smirked; "she" saw the smaller metahuman's reaction. "Well, look at that-"

"She" was caught off when "her" mouth was covered by black tendrils as was the rest of the shapeshifter's body. The metahuman was pulled up into the air and twisted his head to the side and saw that Venom had joined the fight, and for some reason…was wearing a malicious smile.

" **This makes things easier.** " Venom stated with a lick of his teeth. Tightening the tendrils around the shapeshifter's body and without any mercy whatsoever, despite the metahuman's current form, slammed "her" into a container, breaking it into two pieces.

Swinging his arm to the other side, he slammed the shapeshifter into the large warehouse shelves. A few of the shelves broke off from the vicious impact. And the support pillars on the other side bended from having the tendrils ensnared metahuman slammed into them.

Hannibal wondered exactly why the large demonic being decided to choose _now_ to participate! And what exactly made this form worth beating into a pulp than the other womanly forms he took on before.

Frankie watched the same and held the same thoughts as she watched her aunt's form being used by the criminal metahuman, and being pummeled by her father in his Venom form. And strangely and worriedly enough, her father held a smile of joy, " _What is wrong with Dad?_ " she wondered to herself as the larger symbiote continued swinging the criminal back and forth, into various objects and breaking them.

Magenta watched worriedly as well and said, " ** _I think those two have some issues that they need to work out._** " The symbiote watched the smile on Seth's symbiotic enveloped face widening by the second as the beating intensified. " ** _Or maybe Daddy's host has a screw loose?_** " she and her host winced when Seth slammed the metahuman into the floor. " ** _Maybe even ten…_** "

Frankie briefly wondered the same and narrowed her eyes as well on the sight before her.

And she wasn't the only one.

X

Barry had been watching the entire thing as well from behind the entrance's doorframe, and thanks to his super speed, he quickly got into his Flash suit. But he figured that for this instance, the two symbiote bearers could take care of this one.

But now he was wide-eyed for two reasons.

The first being from seeing Seth's daughter beat the crap out of the shapeshifter who took on the appearance of Iris West, Eddie Thawne, not to mention Caitlin Snow, the person who's been like a true mother to the younger metahuman. And the sights of her using both metahuman and symbiotic powers in unison was quite the feature to witness.

It was without any doubts the words of encouragement from Seth that drove her to perform such incredible techniques. Like that of the elemental who could perform actions in combination of both his mutant powers and symbiotic powers. Like father, like daughter, Barry guessed.

And the second reason for him to be wide-eyed was to see the elemental now beating his…the form of his little sister without any mercy or hesitation. It was an unbelievable sight to take in, especially since Seth had spent most of his time since his coming to this universe to find his little sister. He knew it was different now, but it still made no sense right now.

For Seth suddenly to begin beating the living hell out of someone who resembled his sister down to the last detail, in appearance at least.

What the hell is wrong with the Rogers siblings?

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Harrison Wells and Caitlin watched the scene through the security camera footage with wide eyes. And just like the others, they wondered how and why Seth was looking like he was having the time of his life beating the snot out of the metahuman with his sister's face.

And out of worry and shock they turned to the mutants beside them. They took in their facial expressions and widening their eyes once again. Matt Almond didn't let any other emotion pass over his face and merely held a smirk of recognition as he saw the beating go on. Olivia looked on; however, she merely held a look of…jealousy?

Caitlin then shockingly asked, "Why are you guys so calm about this? He's literally beating someone who looks like his sister." She remarked.

Matt turned his head and informed, "If you knew the Rogers like I do Caitlin, then you'd know that seeing them beat the hell out of each other…is pretty normal for them."

"It is?" Harrison wondered while keeping his eyes on the footage, seeing Venom slam the shapeshifter into the ground now, cracking it open into fissures.

The nanite mutant pointed a finger to his girlfriend, "She once threw a tank in his face."

"He didn't get a birthday present that day!" Olivia whined with a pout and crossed her arms. "Besides, and he did throw me into a building too."

"Is that why he's…smiling?" Caitlin wondered again in shock.

"Yeah, I think he's happy with how this is like a punching bag version of moi." Olivia gestured to herself with a quip. "One that he can beat the hell out of, without any consequences. And he knows it's not me, it's a dude with my face…damn!" she let out in slight anger and frustration.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked her in confusion.

Olivia scoffed, "My big brother gets to destroy someone who looks like his little sister and I don't get to!" The natives of this universe looked even more shocked by her words. "None of you have siblings so neither of you would get it." she finalized before turning back to the screen with the others as well.

X

Venom continued whacking the shapeshifter around like he was trying to take out a mole that shot up in different places and from different sides in a giant Wrack-a-Mole machine. He panted briefly before throwing his arm out and released his tendrils, assimilating them back into his arm. The metahuman with his sister's face was hurt, a lot.

And he tried to struggle his way back to his feet, Seth sent out a tendril from his back and wrapped it around the injection gun with the serum. Retracting it back, he brought the gun to Hannibal's female neck and injected the serum into his system.

As the liquid began shooting into his system, Venom slowly and threateningly said in a sneer. " **Your days of imitating innocent people are over!** " He yanked the gun away and let the metahuman stagger backwards.

Hannibal felt the strange liquid from the injection gun course through his body's internal system after the needle was yanked out of his neck, and he felt…different. As that feeling intensified, he raised his hand upwards to his face.

Then it happened, against his orders and control. His hand of Olivia Rogers morphed into the hand of Iris West uncontrollably. And he looked around his entire body while the two symbiotic bearers watched as well in shock. The criminal metahuman's body morphed again, this time into the form of Eddie Thawne. Then again, to Hannibal's grandmother. Again, into Caitlin Snow. Then to the male security guard of this airport.

Then it uncontrollably began morphing again. This time differently with random features from various people he's assumed the appearance of. The magenta hair of Olivia attached to the head of Eddie. Iris's face looking down as her hands was that of an elderly woman. Caitlin with the hands of a male security guard.

Hannibal's body morphed again to Iris's form, holding that form as he reeled his head back and opened it up, letting out an agonizing scream.

 _SCREAM_

When the scream ended, Hannibal Bates remained in the form of the young reporter and dropped down to the ground.

Magenta and Venom shared a look with one another while Barry sped to their side. " _Seth?_ " the elemental heard Caitlin's voice in his earpiece.

He then responded confidently, " **Yeah. The one and only.** "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

After showcasing a video of Hannibal Bates' ability to District Attorney Cecile Horton, and getting Eddie Thawne released, Barry and Seth walked back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

After a while, Seth, Frankie, Caitlin, Olivia, Matt, Barry and Harrison walked into the Pipeline and brought Hannibal Bates into a containment cell. Now the group of people watched the criminal metahuman banging against the glass door in form of Iris.

"Let me out of here!" he growled out in anger and frustration as he tried to force his way out. He then morphed into Caitlin's form and said flirtatiously to Seth who raised an eyebrow. "Hey, cutie. Want to let mere out of here?" she pointed her eyes at the lock.

Seth smirked as he turned to the real Caitlin Snow. "Like anyone would dumb enough to fall for that." The elemental nodded and then Frankie walked over to her and hugged the female doctor around her waist. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hug you." she nuzzled her head against her side almost apologetically.

Caitlin recalled the footage from the airport and hugged the girl's form comfortingly. "You don't have anything to apologize for, sweetie. It wasn't me. You know that." She then surprised herself and the others when she leaned down and kissed the top of her head motherly, her action caused the younger girl to hug her tighter and Seth smiled happily.

Hannibal then looked to Matt and morphed into his girlfriend's form. And with sway of her hips and leaning against the door, she said, "How about you babe? Wanna open this up for me?"

Matt turned to his girlfriend, "Like the original better."

"I'd hope so." She said back teasingly while she said to the metahuman with her face and body, "But damn…I look good. Hot even."

"Ew." Seth grimaced, not willing to let his mind imagine his baby sister as "hot".

Harrison chuckled from the elemental's words and wheeled forward, his eyes looking into the metahuman's eyes, the eyes of Olivia Rogers, anyway. "Seen a lot of things that you can become, but who are you, Hannibal Bates?"

Hannibal then showed his form, morphing into his original form. His clothes consisting of dark shoes, his pants brown and his shirt gray. However, his face…his face made Seth step in front of his daughter; he didn't want her to see that face. Afraid of a face like that would haunt her dreams.

His face was without any eyes, without any hair, without a facial expression…like a blank canvass made of human skin.

Hannibal then opened his mouth and spoke, in an unsurely voice. "I, uh…I can't remember." Everyone in front of the cell looked wide-eyed of shock from both the face and his words. That a person has in all actuality forgotten how he looked like. His head turned downwards as he was hurt by his own revelation. "I can't remember."

The founder then said, "Well, let's lock up shop. Good night, everyone." They nodded and Seth and Caitlin walked over to the panel, closing off the door to the Pipeline. Harrison wheeled away.

When the door closed down and Harrison was out of listening distance, Seth walked over to his daughter. "Honey, I'm very, very proud of what you did before, fighting like that. It was very impressive."

Olivia then said with a raised eyebrow and commented, "Why are you surprised, Bro? She's a Rogers after all." She wrapped her arms around her niece. "Of course, Frankie can kick the butts of anyone."

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks Auntie." She said with gratitude and pride from hearing her family compliment her like so.

"You were amazing out there, honey. And I know you're gonna be an amazing hero. Believe me, you're gonna be the best of the best." He kissed her forehead and then said in a whisper. "And for now, I need you to go to Iris and stay with her okay. I already asked her, and she's okay with it. okay?"

"Why Dad?" She asked, hearing his worried and whispering tone.

Seth then slowly said, "I can't say it yet, honey. cause I'm not sure myself. But you need to trust me okay?" She nodded and accepted it, knowing that her father was always right and would do anything to ensure her safety, both physically and mentally.

Caitlin walked over to him and touched his shoulder, getting his attention. "What about Dr. Wells?"

The elemental shared a look with the speedster and the two shared a nod of agreement before Seth told her while holding her hand. "Come here. I need to show you something." His eyes turned to his sister and his best friend. "You guys too."

Seth and Barry led them to their next location.

X

 **(CCPD, CSI Lab)**

When the group of five reached the CSI lab of the police precinct, they were shocked to learn of the story that Cisco and Joe had brought them.

The two immediately went to Captain of the Starling Metro Police, Quentin Lance, who brought them the files of the accident that killed Tess Morgan, and changed Harrison Wells into a whole new and different person. It was a pretty cut and dry case, thus only a few tiles that could explain the accident.

The couple went out on a Sunday drive, the tires ends up blowing, causing Harrison Wells to lose control, and unfortunately, Tess Morgan was the victim of the accident of that night. And Captain Lance told the two natives from their neighbor city that the pictures would suit them better than actually visiting the site of the accident.

However, the two from the other city were adamant about continuing to search the sight, even after fifteen years. The Captain agreed to their request and brought them to the site of the night. Cisco had brought along a…metal detector-like machine that searches for abnormal sound waves.

And Cisco then found what they were looking for quite quickly. He found them…

Tachyons. Little bits of time travel.

And while Joe remained skeptic if it really was tachyons, they then got their confirmation when Quentin moved closer to them and the liquid of his coffee reacted to the nearby tachyons…And floated into the air as though its weight was slowly being removed.

Cisco and Joe then began digging into the area of the tachyons signature. And then they found it…and once getting the rest of it out of the ground, they brought it back to Central City.

Once getting back to their home city, they contacted both Seth and Barry and had them bring the others as well to watch and take in the fruits of their search…and saw the real…

…the real Harrison Wells…

The body of the real Harrison Wells was now a decaying corpse that had been buried in the ground for fifteen years now. And that same corpse of the real man had bene brought to the laboratory to observe and examine without the eyes of…the paralyzed scientist.

Caitlin walked over to the screen and saw the sample, and saw the program herself. And she felt sick right now for seeing this and from the gravity of this situation that's been revealed to her right here and now. And even with Seth's assuring hand squeezed hers, she still felt sick. "This isn't possible."

Cisco saw the shock on her face and in her words and assured her with promise, "Caitlin, I ran the DNA test twice. It's a perfect match." Caitlin looked to Seth who rubbed her back soothingly.

Joe nodded and pointed a finger to the rotten corpse. "This body is the real Harrison Wells."

"This is…messed up." Olivia said in disgusted surprise as she saw the corpse on the table.

"This ain't pretty." Matt said in agreement, "And that's saying something considering I've had hot metal infused with my skeleton."

Caitlin then stepped closer to the body and wondered in worry as well, "If this is Dr. Wells, then who have we been working for this whole time?" her eyes looked to Seth again, hoping that he'd have an answer for her, one that could help her and ease her mind again.

But he didn't and could only be there for her in comfort, making sure that she wouldn't feel fear or anything else that might bring her discomfort. Cause he knew that ever since their meeting at Joe's house, she'd be feeling emotions of different kinds that might hurt her, cause her to feel sadness.

Barry then admitted to them, "Dr. McGee said that after the accident, Wells became a completely different person."

Seth looked closer at the corpse, taking in its decaying and rotten state. He said, "It's because he is a different person. The one she knew, is this one on our table here."

Joe then got an idea and turned to Olivia. "Liv." He got her attention along with the others as well. "Barry told you could use your powers to get into people's heads. See their memories, right?" she nodded her agreement. "Think you can do it with this one."

However, Olivia shook her head immediately. "That's impossible even for me." She walked closer to the body on the middle of the room, her hands gently running over the dead corpse's forehead. "There's nothing here, nothing that I can...dig into. Not a brain full of memories, not of a life that can I witness. It's merely an empty and dead shell right now." She spoke gently with a soft voice. "I can't use my powers on the dead. Only the living, sorry."

"Thought it was worth a shot at least, you know." Joe said while waving off her concerns.

" ** _What exactly happened to him? Was he eaten by insects or something?_** " Venom wondered of his host.

" _I really don't know._ " Seth stepped closer to the body and ran his eyes over the corpse. " _It looked like he's been sucked dry, like a dehydration…but something above and beyond that actually. Worse than that._ "

" ** _It's wrong._** " His "other" hissed in anger.

" _We'll repay the favor._ " Seth replied in anger himself, the light above their heads flickering on and off from the lightning that was being sent out from his body.

Now he wanted to nail whoever Harrison Wells is to the wall with gargantuan-sized ice spears, crucifying him onto a tall building that could watch over the entire city…the city that he called home under pretense and hurt under false promises, under lies.

"Cisco?" the others turned to the nanite mutant who looked at the contents of a envelope. The mechanical engineer recognized the folder and his eyes grew with shock. "Is there something wrong with you and Bette? Or is there another reason…." He flipped the picture around for the others to look. "…for you to be taking a picture with a dominatrix with a fake blonde wig." The picture was of Cisco Ramon standing beside the feared Canary. Both of whom wearing smiles on their faces while posing for the picture.

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Kinky. Didn't you know you and Bette were into that, Cisco."

"What kind of a dominatrix wears a mask?" Olivia wondered.

"She's not a dominatrix!" Cisco exclaimed in disagreement. The natives of the universe looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Seth pointed a finger to the picture again, "It if looks like a duck…" he trailed off purposely. While thankful that his daughter wasn't here. He was pretty sure that dominatrices were not one of the things he'd be teaching his child about.

X

 **(CCPD, The Lobby)**

As Harrison Wells took in the large and impressive mural in the lobby in front of his seat, he also ran his eyes over the three large engraved words on the mural. Truth. Liberty. Justice. The words that every single of the officers holds close to their hearts the moment they stepped into the department.

He wondered how long that would last.

Turning around to face the desks, he then saw Detective Joe West walking down the staircase on the right side of the lobby. Joe then said, "Dr. Wells." He greeted the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs who nodded. "You here on business?"

He shook his head, "Business, no. I came to give my regards to Detective Thawne. Glad it all worked out."

"Yeah. Crazy day for him." Joe said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Harrison responded with a chuckle of his own. "Crazy of us all." He turned and wheeled to the elevators. "Oh…" Remembering the events of his, he asked, "Detective, did you enjoy your time in Starling City?"

Joe formed a sheepish smile as his secret trip to his last home had been found out. "Not much time for sightseeing. I was working on a case." The detective wasn't exactly lying. Harrison accepted that with a nod, at least. "You used to live there."

"I did." He answered simply to the statement.

"You ever go back?" Joe wondered of him.

"No." He answered with an emotionless face. Joe looked to be awaiting an elaboration and he added, "Too many memories of Tess."

"That's right. Sorry." Joe apologized.

Harrison then leaned forward in his chair and said, or rather, stated. "You, Detective, are one of the few people I know that truly understands that kind of loss. Along with Seth, you know that the toll of losing someone dear to you. Iris's mother, you never talk about her, do you?"

"No." Joe said back simply, but in all of honesty, he wore a heavy heart. A heart that was not in need to dig that mess up again. The past with his wife…was not something that he was to return into. "I don't."

"No?" Harrison said in what looked like concern but he never showed it on his face. He gestured between them with his finger and said, "You and I, Detective, Mr. Rogers too, are members of a rather exclusive club, I suppose. One who's membership is too expensive." Joe remained silence throughout his words, hearing them slowly and letting them sink in, and felt their meaningful impact. "Maybe the three of us should have a drink together sometime. Talk about it."

"Yeah. Yeah, we should do that. And I'm sure Seth would be up for it. Knowing him, he won't say no to a cold drink of whiskey." Joe chortled as he spoke as did the founder who turned around and drove to the exit…

Leaving the detective to stand and let the words digging into his body like needles that slowly and painfully penetrate his skin and sunk into his body.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Once the group made it back to the facility, Cisco immediately went to the computers in the Cortex, Matt stood beside him and worked alongside him. Olivia watched as well as did Barry. Caitlin and Seth held hands, squeezing them both in comfort for one another.

Cisco and Matt typed a key on the computers repeatedly, the 3D schematics of each of the entire facility showed up and were scanned over. Caitlin said and asked, "What are you doing?"

The mechanical engineer then explained his actions, "After the accelerator exploded, I built a 3-D model of S.T.A.R. Labs so that I could pinpoint exactly what caused the malfunction."

Matt then continued, "We're searching for any weird right now. Something that might be inside of the building."

"And you never ran this test?" Barry wondered.

"Of course, I did." Cisco said while typing away. "I just never had any reason to look at any areas outside of the pipeline or the cortex."

"I mean, it is a building." Olivia said while looking around her. "There'd be lots of places where Wells could hide something."

"If we do find something, then it'd only bring up a few answers and a whole load of more questions." Seth said with a deducing mind. He felt Caitlin's hand gripping his hand tightly, he could feel her worry running through him and emitting out of her like she was the source for heat waves. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"You're not the only one who gets to worry about your better half." Caitlin countered with a head held up high.

"He's your better half?" Olivia teased at the two, making the female doctor blush.

And her brother countered with a growl. "Down girl." She poked her tongue out in response.

The 3D schematics of the facility chimed as a new section was identified from the repeated scans. Barry narrowed his eyes on it and asked, "What is that?"

Cisco leaned up to the screen and looked closer to it, "That shouldn't be there."

"What is it?" Caitlin wondered of them all.

Seth then said with a statement, "Only one way to find out." They nodded in agreement.

X

Cisco led the group from The Cortex and into the northern corridor. While they walked, the three mutants were worried that they might end up walking into a trap, so they armored themselves for that scenario. The mechanical engineer brought his metal detector-like device to scan for tachyons again, like he did in Central City.

Seth let the symbiote slither under his clothes and form clawed hands, turning them into adamantium. Matt formed his gauntlets around his arms and let his arm blades form. Olivia used her psychic energy, strengthening her mind and muscles along with wrapping her weapons with her energy.

As he led them, Cisco informed them, "I'm picking up more activity around here." The device continued beeping more and more rapidly.

Matt walked up to his side and said, recognizing the machine's search and stated, "Tachyons." Cisco nodded and let the detector drift upwards and beeping even more. Sharing a look with Cisco again, the nanite mutant said. "Looks like we got something here."

Seth and Barry walked over to the wall panel. The speedster stepped back while the elemental ran his hands over the wall. His hands free of the symbiote mass as they kept running over the surface. Then when his hand touched a spot on it, a blue light shined underneath his hand with a faint sound whirring that followed. A second later, black wall opened up and revealing a door.

"Open sesame." Seth half-joked as the wall had fully opened up before the confused people. sharing another look with his fellow mutants, he let his hands be clad with the symbiote mass and formed his claws again to ready himself for any danger that might await them in the dark room.

Nodding came from everyone as Seth stepped aside and let Barry walk in first before he followed along. Cisco and Matt followed them as did Caitlin and Olivia as well as the last ones.

When everyone had walked into the room, their entrance closed back up and reformed the wall again. Not even a second later, a light turned on. And it shined over an unbelievable sight for them to witness. A mannequin within a cylinder-like form of a container with a large metal ring around it.

And the mannequin was clothed with…the unmistakable suit of…the Reverse-Flash's suit, the complete opposite of the Flash's suit.

"Looks we were right." Olivia breathed out as she saw the suit on the mannequin, while wondering why the powered beings of this universe were adamant about showcasing their suits on display like this, like it was for museum.

"Oh, my God." Caitlin breathed out in shock, her hand clutching tightly around Seth's. The elemental rubbed her hand with his fingers and walked closer to the mannequin with his group, taking in the sight of the Reverse-Flash's suit on it.

Barry held a glare on the suit with hate in his eyes. Knowing that all this time, he and the others had been duped and the enemy that tore his life apart had been right under his nose the entire time. And he hated it, even more so that he had been admiring and respected that same man. And received help from him as well.

Seth saw his reaction, or lack thereof, and walked over to the speedster. "I know what you're thinking, man." Barry looked to him. "It's not your fault, man. Bastard had all of the city wrapped around his finger, knowing their every move. You can't blame yourself for this."

The metahuman nodded and accepted his comforting words. "Thanks man. It means a lot." Then the entire room lit up with more light. This let them all inspect them room thoroughly with their eyes, seeing that the walls of the entire room were filled with metal dots in the form of circles. And Barry walked closer to the other end, looking at the white console that let out a whirring sound.

"Guys." The speedster got their attention with his words, as he saw the sight before him. Seth, Caitlin, Olivia, Matt and Cisco turned around and walked closer to the metahuman's side. And were wide-eyed from the sight of the two large things before them.

Walking closer to the white console they saw two giant holographic projections of two…articles.

One article with the title, showing the words: " _Flash Missing Vanishes in Crisis_ " making Barry wonder what he was looking at right now, while his eyes took in the photo of himself on the article underneath the title. The form of the Scarlet Speedster visible for everyone who looked at it with a white emblem on his chest instead. And he was running with a blue light shining behind him.

Barry focused his eyes on the date of the article's publication.

April 25 2024.

"What the frak?" Cisco said in disbelief.

However, while Barry was taking in that article with pure disbelief, Seth was keeping his eyes on the other article.

One large holographic article…with the title showing… " _Venom Returns Villains Cowers in Fear"_ which caused Seth to feel unbelievably surprised beyond anything he's ever been through…that the picture of him underneath it…was unlike anything that he's ever looked like.

Beneath the title is a picture of himself as Venom… but it looked nothing like him. His eyes weren't ghost-white… they were blood-red…his head covered by…a white skull, like an extension of his face… Spirals of white bone-like spines wrapped around his forearms and his arms, digging into the backside of his hands… His entire body still pitch-black with white veins but also white bone structures sticking out of his torso like spikes that bended forward and dug into the front of his torso.

Seth had also looked and been considered a demon by many. But…now…he truly looked like a hellish beast from the deepest pits of the underworld. The elemental then blinked rapidly and then widened his eyes as he saw other aspects of the picture.

The form of his was standing on top of a roof…and…his hand…was clutched around the bloodied… head of…the…Reverse-Flash…Like Venom was holding him up…as an example…and it looked like the evil speedster had been getting a thorough thrashing without any mercy. And it looked like the picture was an old one, before the time of the article's publish.

Seth shifted over the article with Barry's alter ego, seeing the date on it. and then he drifted them back to his article. His eyes growing to the sizes of planets as did the eyes of his little sister and the eyes of the nanite mutant once they took in the article as well.

April 26 2024

"What the hell…" he trailed off as both his symbiote and himself were lost for words.

Caitlin walked over to Seth and held his hand and squeezed it comfortingly while she too was wide-eyed from seeing the love of her life standing in a new form and like a true hellion.

Her eyes drifted down and widened at the sight of what she found, causing her heart to beat like an earthquake that sought out to quake the Earth apart, her eyes wetting with tears of joy that stung to the surface of her eyes and her lips shooting into a wide smile.

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's chapter, people.**

 **Now for a few notes:**

 **The look that's been described on Seth's future article is a take of my own design. One that's kind of like a cross-design between Venom (2018), the movie, and Venom 2099 from the comics. Just without the entire spider emblem, of course. Causing the form of a true hellion to be birthed and brought into the world of Earth-1.**

 **Hope it makes sense for you guys though.**

 **Caitlin was always looking out for the love of her life, just as he's been doing the entire time. Cut from the same cloth, it appears.**

 **Frankie and Magenta showed real merit this time, willing to take action. Even against a metahuman who'd bear the same face of her mother. A bright future's ahead of her.**

 **And now the future's been revealed to them…the future of Barry Allen and Seth Fury... and perhaps the future of someone else as well. Seeing as though Caitlin's heart lit up with joy at the sight of her findings that she found on the newspaper.**

 **It's gonna be an exciting wonder for them to learn about her findings.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Trap

**And now another bedtime story for you true believers out there.**

 **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, they are the best.**

 **And I hope you've guys have been looking forward to this one. I know I have…well that's more about you guys looking forward to this… you guys get me.**

 **Oh, forgot to mention this, should have done so for a long time, but I'm very sorry for the various misspellings. Think my butter fingers keeps getting the drop on me…too much and too many times.**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **So without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 41: The Trap**

They thought they had seen it all.

A particle accelerator unleashing life-changing and life-threatening dark matter into their city and creating metahumans that would either stand alongside them and fight for their city or threaten to destroy it for their own greed. Mutants dropping into their universe with powers of their own of a natural source proving the theory of the multiverse to be true. Facing against a mutant with a bloodlust unlike anyone else's and bearing symbiote powers like Venom while bearing an overwhelmingly powerful red poison with no antidote to counter it.

But now they saw that there was indeed more than what they thought to be possible.

They kept their eyes on the two large holographic projections of the two articles before them. Barry and Cisco keeping their eyes on the one speaking of the Scarlet Speedster. Seth, Caitlin, Olivia and Matt however kept their eyes on the article that spoke of the Lethal Protector. They kept their eyes on the…future.

… _their_ … future…

Seth was still in the middle of taking in each and every inch of the form of his in the photo. Like he had evolved into something else. Beyond that of himself and truly to the level of a demon right now. He wondered how he was able to take on that form, what drove him to be that creature in the photo. It wasn't anything like him.

He looked like a symbiotic spawn of Hell that had been busy. And he was too busy with taking in that form of his future self, as he wasn't able to see the look of pure enjoyment and happiness on Caitlin's face. It looked like she had been blessed with the best of gifts that she'd receive. Like her life was pointing the right direction, one that would lead her life to pure happiness.

Olivia heard her booming and happy thoughts from Caitlin, but they merely came out in sounds of joyous feelings that was unlike any other feelings she's ever heard. Every single thought emitting from her head was laced with pure joy and excitement. The psychic mutant looked confused for a moment and drifted her eyes down the futuristic article. " _Oh…_ " and then her thoughts followed the same pattern with Caitlin, soaking each and every one of them with pure joy and happiness for the sight.

Cisco focused on the holographic article and read the title, "Flash Missing. Vanishes In Crisis." He kinda expected the words to maybe get the others in on the same but instead he saw the three mutants and Caitlin solely focusing on the secondary article.

" ** _This is…unbelievable. We…become that?_** " Venom wondered in bewilderment. The sight of him in that hellish demonic form there was still being taken in slowly by the symbiote.

" _I have no idea, partner. It's…I don't even know what to say about it. For some reason the two of us turn into…_ " Seth laid his eyes on the form again, taking in the white spines wrapped around his arms and the white skull like mask over his face, and the blood-red eyes. " _…that. And gotta admit, it is cool but scary in a different way._ " He was still flabbergasted at what he was taking it in.

"" _After an epic battle with the Reverse-Flash, our city's very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in an explosion of light_."" Barry continued, reading the paragraph for the picture.

"Guys, look at the dates." Caitlin told them.

Matt looked to the dates of the two articles. "April 25th, 2024." He stated the date of the first article with Barry's photo. Letting his eyes drift over to the next one, the one with Seth's photo. "April 26th, 2024." He stated. "There's a single day's difference between these two dates? Why?"

"I don't know." Olivia said while keeping her eyes on the lower part of the second article.

Barry then recalled what happened during Christmas and spoke, "Guys, when I fought the Reverse-Flash at Christmas, he said that we'd be fighting for centuries."

"Wait, you can't really think this is form…the future." Caitlin said unsurely while her eyes ran back down to their previous placement of the second article again. "Our future…" a smile formed over her mouth again and she covered her mouth with both hands. "…it's incredible…"

Seth heard her reaction and he wondered what exactly got her to reach that state of joy, like she had reached a joyous euphoria. And while he wanted to know the reason behind it, he was quite frankly focused on the new form of his.

A confused look came over Cisco's face, it then filled with realization. "That would mean Dr. Wells or whoever he is, is also…"

"From the future." Barry finished off his words. The speedster didn't even know what to think right now. And he wasn't the only one to think those thoughts. None of them knew what to think right now.

Everyone aside from Caitlin was having confusion running over them like a never-ending train that running and running the same tracks over and over again. But while they had been trains of confusion running in their minds, Caitlin's head was filled with a loop of never-ending happiness as her eyes kept blinking. Afraid she might be dreaming right now, but her repeated opening and closing of her eyelids made her realize that what she was watching was indeed real.

Matt took in the title of the second title of the second article and read out loud, " _Venom Returns Villains In Fear._ " He scoffed in surprise. "Sounds like you're still the scariest motherfucker in this universe, Seth."

"Looks like." Seth agreed with an exhale and pointed to the paragraph beside the photo of his new form. "" _In the absence of our Scarlet Speedster, our city was thought to be within the villains' grasps and awaited their takeover_.""

Olivia continued, "" _But we were proven wrong when Venom returned to the light of day, retaking his mantle as the Lethal Protector and roaring his return to the city again. Panic filled the villains and caused them scurry in hiding._ "" She smiled in surprise. "It's incredible."

"Yeah, it is." Seth agreed while smiling inwardly as he knew that one of his wishes within was fulfilled by the looks of it.

Cisco then intriguingly said while examining the two articles and their photos. "I have to say; I'm really digging the brighter red suit. And the white on the symbol? That's dope." He turned to the other article. "And those bone-like things around your body Seth? They're frigging cool. Even scarier than how you already are." Seth nodded in agreement while another epiphany came over the mechanical engineer. "Wait a second. Suppose we now change the color on your suit. Or yours. Will it be because we got the idea from these pictures? That would mean we're living in a casual nexus. This…wow. This is so trippy. Like, Marty and the Polaroid trippy."

"Not as trippy as the name on the byline." Caitlin said with her eyes on the byline, the same byline on both articles.

Olivia smirked and teased, "You like that name, Caitlin? Sure you're thinking of another name?" Caitlin blushed and couldn't wait for the elemental to watch the same as well.

The others switched their eyes between the two articles, and they all widened at the name they found…the name that was on the articles, " _Iris West-Allen_ "

"Iris West-Allen?" Barry said in surprise that was also filled with happiness from what he thought and knew would turn out to be the future. And while he was happy, he was also conflicted as well considering her current relationship.

He was married to Iris West.

Matt smiled and directed at his best friend, "Seth. Looks like you're gonna make someone very happy in the future."

The elemental gave a confused look before returning to the article with his name on it. His eyes running over the entire article before looking downwards…his eyes widening at the article he found underneath the large photo of himself. And like his mate, he formed a large smile as well.

It was a medical article written in honor of…Dr. Caitlin…Snow-Fury…by Iris West-Allen. Seth placed his eyes on the article. " _Thanks to Dr. Caitlin Snow-Fury's groundbreaking research in metahuman physiology, coming up with dozens of ways to improve the lives of metahumans who have long suffered from inability to control newfound powers of theirs. Now metahumans, young and old, can now live normal lives in peace and without fear of hurting those around them._ "

" _Its…come true._ " Seth smiled again as he thought along those lines. He turned to his girlfriend who's smile broadened even larger as she saw her own emotions and feelings reflecting on the elemental's face. The inner happiness inside of him could not be contained right now. His biggest wish for the future was going to come true.

He was married to Caitlin Snow.

Holding the eye contact with his girlfriend, seeing nothing but love form into the both of pairs. Both pair of smiles elevated again into new stages of love that were unlike anything else they've ever felt before. Like love coursed through both of them through a bond that only the two of them could feel. The secret world between them expanded to new ages and new possibilities. All of them ending up with them together.

With Seth as Caitlin's husband.

And Caitlin as Seth's wife.

They would be together, the Snow-Furys.

Cisco and Barry looked between them with inspecting eyes before the mechanical engineer asked. "Something we're missing here?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked him.

Barry pointed a finger at the second article again, "It doesn't say "Rogers" there."

"Oh, right." Seth forgot about Barry and Cisco actually. "You guys don't know."

"Don't know what?" Barry asked while he and Cisco waited for him to elaborate his point.

Seth gestured to himself and his little sister and told them with a revelation. "My real name is actually Seth Fury."

"And my real name is actually Olivia Fury." The psychic revealed her true identity as well.

"Wait? How?" Cisco wondered of them with confusion.

The elemental spoke, "Our father's name is Nick Fury, he's the director of SHIELD. And per his orders, he told us to go by a different last name, to ensure that his enemies wouldn't go after him through us." He pointed to his sister and himself again.

"Seriously?" Cisco asked and they nodded. "Anything else you guys haven't told us about yourselves?"

Matt sheepishly raised his hand up, "Well, since we're revealing our deepest secrets. My real name is actually Matt Stark." They give him wide eyes in response. "And no, not like Ned Stark from Game of Thrones. Though, he is the best in the show." They nodded in agreement as well.

Cisco then looked around, shifting his eyes between the two doctors and the two articles and Barry. He then in an unsurely manner said, "Mazel tov?"

" **Hebrew.** "

Caitlin gasped and hid behind her future husband who immediately jumped to her aid turned his hands into black claws cloaked with flames. Matt jumped in front of Cisco and formed his gauntlets as well. Olivia formed spheres of psychic energy in her hands. Their eyes looking around each and every part of the strange vault that they were within, trying to find the voice that spoke to them all of a sudden and out of the blue.

While they continued looking around, the voice continued onwards. " **Ancient language of the Jewish people.** " the two articles disappeared immediately after the voice's continuation.

"Uh-Uh." Cisco shook his head as he didn't like this in any way. "What the hell was that?"

"Why does this seem familiar?" Matt muttered under his breath as he felt feelings of familiarity fall over him as he recognized that the voice was somewhat…machine-y.

"You think there's something that's familiar here?" Seth wondered of the nanite mutant.

"Yeah…I can't put my finger on it, to be honest." Matt continued with a reply.

Barry heard what the mutants said and then looked up and around the vault again, he then asked out loud. "Is someone here? Hello?"

His answer went unanswered as they kept looking around for the source of the voice. " _You got something Venom?_ " Seth asked his partner.

" ** _Nothing. There's no one else here than us._** " Venom informed the host after spreading their senses to their limits and searching for the voice as well.

As they kept looking, appearing in the articles' place came a floating blue head of a woman's head, a bald woman. When he saw the head, Matt rolled his eyes with recognition. "Of course, Now I get it." he recognized the form and voice of an AI anywhere, however a female one is new. Tony Stark likes women but keeps his friends male and his security system male as well.

The AI turned to Barry, and greeted, " **Good evening, Barry Allen.** "

Seth turned to the speedster, "Dude, what kind of company do you actually keep, man?"

Barry gave him a glare before turning back to the floating blue head. "Uh…H-hi." He stammered. "You know who I am?" he asked of the blue head.

" **Of course. Barry Allen, director of Central City Police, CSI Division.** " The head answered to their surprise.

"Director?" Barry breathed out in surprise.

"I guess you get a promotion." Cisco smiled weakly.

"Hopefully that will change things for the better in the future." Seth said under his breath quite rudely.

" **Also known as The Flash. Founding member of-** "

"Not interested, Chrome." Olivia stopped the head from continuing.

"Rude." Barry told her. "What are you?"

The blue head then answered, " **I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness.** "

"An AI like Jarvis, huh?" Matt said intrigued before saying. "Great name actually."

"You think Jarvis's "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System" isn't better?" Olivia wondered in mock.

"Blame my dad." Matt told her back before running his eyes up and down the head. "But now I don't have to make Jarvis a girlfriend." He half-joked and the others gave him a strange look. "Everyone deserves a chance at love even a machine."

"That's pathetic." Seth admitted cruelly to the nanite mutant who growled at him.

"Play nice." Caitlin said and grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, letting her future husband know that she was gonna make sure that he wasn't going to be too cruel.

"Another AI." Cisco said, "Sick."

The speedster then began the questions, "You know Dr. Wells?"

" **Yes.** " The futuristic AI simply answered.

The metahuman turned to Seth and nodded his head to him, letting him continue the interrogation. He nodded and asked the AI. "Okay. Next question: Do you know who he really is?"

" **I don't understand the question.** " The AI answered simply.

"Seriously? Thought it was an obvious one." Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"H-he means, what is he doing here?" Barry rephrased the question to help Gideon with slight frustration. "W-why did he come here?"

Gideon's head then miniaturized into a normal sized head and placed itself on top the shoulders of a blue body. The AI now had the visible form of an average female's body. " **To kill you.** " The moment the AI's words escaped his mouth caused horror to fall over everyone in the room.

As Seth felt worry for Barry, he had another question on his mind and walked forward. "Hi, She-Chrome? Do you know who I am?"

Gideon nodded, " **Of course I do. Dr. Seth Fury, expert doctor and bio-engineer in areas related to matters of empowered beings. Often considered an unorthodox and rogue scientist by the public population because of his occasionally violent treatments.** "

Seth nodded his head. "That does not sound so different from what I usually do."

The AI narrowed its artificial eyes on the elemental and walked over to his ear. " **Also known as Venom, Protector of the Speed Force.** " Before Seth could answer any questions to that whisper, Cisco's phone beeped with a notification, just as the AI jumped back to the white console again.

Looking at his phone and his face lost all colors. "Wells is in the building." He told them all warningly.

"What?" Olivia wondered while her telepathic powers looked into her brother's mind. Hearing his thoughts revolve around the words that Gideon told him in a whisper. Once she did get the thoughts, she widened her eyes in shock.

"How do you know that?" Caitlin followed up in shock.

"I put a tracker on his wheelchair." Cisco revealed to them. "Which, if we're wrong about him and he is paralyzed, I'm going to Hell for that one."

"We might join in on that ride." Seth held up his hand. But he immediately put it down when he felt Caitlin's arms tug on his free arm in disagreement. "I can distract him."

"No!" Caitlin tightened her arms around his arm, practically forming a vice-lock with her arms. "You're not going anywhere." She said adamantly, keeping him from leaving her side.

Cisco's phone chimed again and Matt walked over to it and saw the founder's current location. "Damn it, the guy's in the Cortex. Fire off those questions quickly guys!" he instructed them hastily.

Seth told Barry, "Barry, your mom."

"Right." The metahuman agreed and turned to the AI. "Why did he kill Nora Allen?"

" **Because he was angry.** " Gideon answered.

Confusion grew into his mind, and the metahuman continued. "About what?"

" **That you escaped.** "

Olivia then saw the mechanical engineer's screen and informed. "Fuck! He's on B level. He's on his way."

The speedster then asked again. "What does he want from me?"

" **For you to be The Flash.** "

A flash of inspiration came over Caitlin's mind and she offered her thoughts. "Maybe that's why Wells let the particle accelerator explode, so that you could become The Flash."

"Why? I mean, for what reason?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Great questions Bar! But we got to be quicker! He's almost here." Seth said urgently, really considering busting down the door and tackling the founder into the ground and ripping his head clean off of his body.

"All right." Barry nodded and he and the others went to move out of the room.

"Wait a second, Wait." However, they stopped when Cisco stopped and got their attention while walking over to Gideon's body. "What if HALL over there tells Wells that were in here?"

"Then we'd be very, very screwed." Matt said before remembering some of Jarvis's programming. "Maybe we can get into her operating system, then we could, in theory, disable its memory core." Cisco nodded in agreement and freed his hands, placing his metal detector to the side.

Barry, then in a desperate attempt, asked the AI. "Gideon, can you us where your operating system is?"

" **Certainly.** " Gideon obliged to his request.

The wall behind them showed up and revealed its operating system. And both Cisco and Matt looked at it with wide eyes, they might be considered geniuses in areas of mechanical engineering…but not on the levels of such futuristic levels.

Cisco let his eyes run over it for a few seconds and then let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Nope. That's not gonna happen." He admitted defeat.

Matt shook his head and stepped back, "Yeah, that's beyond me at the moment. Especially with our window closing down rapidly. I'd rather shoot myself and wake up a few seconds later."

Caitlin showed the phone to Seth who saw it and said, "Guys, he's in the corridor."

Barry then tried another desperate attempt with a request of his. "Gideon, could you just, like, not tell him that we were here?"

"Really? Christ's sake, Barry you're unbelievable sometimes!" Seth threw his arms up and into the air in complete surprise.

" **Of course.** " Gideon accepted his words. " **I will accept any command given to me by you.** " she continued to his surprise.

"I take it back." Seth put his arms back down, and conceded in defeat.

"Barry!" Cisco chastised.

"Come on. We got to get out of here." Caitlin added.

"Get your ass in gear, Speed-Freak!" Seth practically shouted with a crude attempt.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Matt added in as well.

"We don't have all day you know." Olivia told him as well.

The five of them tried to rush the speedster, the situation definitely called for the need of urgency. And Barry was about to consent and leave, but then another question formed in his mind. Turning back to the AI, he continued. "Wait, wait, wait. Why would you accept my commands?"

" **Because you created me.** " Gideon informed the speedster who created her.

That revelation was all they needed for Barry to take action. Using his speed, he rushed and got all five of them out of the vault-like room.

Just as the founder came into the corridors outside of it and was about to roll into it.

After getting up from his wheelchair and walking over to the white console and placed a hand there. The machine whirred and opened up with a blue light shining and Gideon's head appeared before the founder. "Good evening, Gideon." He greeted the futuristic AI.

" **Good evening, Dr. Wells.** " Gideon greeted back to the man.

"Is everything all right?" Harrison asked of the AI curiously.

" **Everything is fine.** " Gideon assured him immediately, following her creator's commands down to the last letter.

X

 **(West Residence)**

After getting out of the facility, the group of six met up with Joe and Eddie back at the senior detective's home again. And when the detective heard of their actions in the facility, he was undoubtedly surprised and a bit disappointed as well. Frankie was there as well and immediate hugged onto her father out of worry.

And from what Seth could see there was more to what was going with the detective, as it looked like there was something else that seemed to weighing in his head now. And the elemental was worried for his friend now, worried that the subject of worry in his friend's mind would keep him from saying it. He did notice Eddie keep shifting his eyes to his partner with small hints of confusion and hate.

But he did wonder back to what Gideon said about him…The Protector of The Speed Force…he didn't know what that meant…however, something told him…that in the future he would learn more about it…

"Really?" Joe said as he paced around the living and looked at all six of them with judgement in his eyes. "For six very smart people, that was really stupid. Especially you, Seth." He pointed a finger to the mutant.

"Why am I being singled out? I wasn't the only one back in there." Seth defended himself, not liking how he was being scolded right now.

"Which of the other five have more field experience than you?" Joe countered.

"My sister and Matt." Seth countered argued with his fingers pointing to the couple on the chair. "And they were there as well, Josephine."

Joe rubbed his eyes and threw his jacket on a chair and continued his berating of the six, "What if Wells had caught you in that…" he turned to Cisco the man who can name anything and anyone at any time.

"Time vault."

"Thank you." Joe thanked him.

Eddie then got their attention, "Okay, I know we've seen a lot this past year, but time travel?"

The three mutants shared a look between each other, knowing that the speedster himself traveled through time itself before, rupturing the time continuum itself from a fever pitch from a life or death situation that could have destroyed their home.

Matt then took the reins, "Eddie I know what you mean, time travel seems like something straight out of a sci-fi movie yeah. But considering everything that's happened, even with us here. It's not that crazy to be true, wouldn't you say so?"

"He's right. It's just another Tuesday for our city now." Olivia said comfortably, feeling herself to be home.

Seth shared a look with the speedster who saw the look and nodded and spoke, revealing, "I did it. Or will do it, I mean." He corrected himself, thinking back to the words that was spoken to him in the past of words' influence to time.

" ** _Pussy._** " Venom berated him.

" _Yeah…but I can't wait for the future._ " Seth said as he turned his eyes to the right, seeing Caitlin standing there and she kept her eyes on him with a loving and dreamingly expression in them. " _We're…going to get married. Me and Caitlin…together. Snow-Fury._ " He couldn't help but feel the thoughts put themselves on repeat actually. Like they were a soothing melody that kept going on and on again, just for him…and his future wife.

" ** _Do you think we will really turn into that creature in the future?_** " Venom wondered of his host in slight worry. The image of their new hellish form still fresh on their minds.

" _I don't know, Venom. But appearances never made a damn difference for the two of us._ " Seth told his partner, making the symbiote feeling better now. " _No matter how we might turn out to be in the future, even if we turn into that hellion. It won't change who we are in our cores, partner. We turn into that thing, we own it. Our appearance never defines us, and it won't begin any time soon, our actions do._ " Venom smiled happily. " _If that creature is us, then we will own that form and continue onwards. That's who we are, Venom._ "

" ** _We are Venom._** "

Seth chuckled mentally in response to his partner's words and couldn't wait for the future. He then turned back to the conversation in the present and Eddie's face was filled with confusion. "Excuse me?" The detective said in growing confusion.

Barry didn't know how to explain that and chose to let Matt and Cisco take on the reins. "One of the two speedsters in Barry's house the night his mother died was Barry."

"He means, The Flash." Matt corrected Cisco and he continued. "He was there that night. Thus, gives us the conclusion that one day in the future, Barry will travel back in time to that night."

"Okay." Eddie seemed to accept that but he looked like his brain had been blown open and stitched together again just to be blown up again.

Olivia then directed to the speedster, "Barry, are you going to tell them the truth?"

Barry widened his eyes and looked to Seth who looked calm, "She knows?"

"So does Matt." Seth calmly replied. "Unlike with you, my sister can read my mind and has zero respect for my privacy, specifically that of my mind."

"I'm your sister, of course I don't have any respect for your life." Olivia said with an innocent smile.

"Tell them, Bar." Seth commanded the speedster while hugging his daughter and holding Caitlin's hand softly.

Barry nodded and walked from the dinner table and into the living room and slowly revealed, "I kind of already time traveled. By accident." Everyone in the room looked to Barry with wide eyes.

Joe was bewildered and asked, "What?"

Barry revealed, "I was running to try and stop a tsunami from hitting the city with Matt, Olivia and Frankie-"

She shot up from his spot and shouted enraged. "You brought my daughter to stop a tsunami?!"

"You brought our niece to stop a tsunami?!/ You brought our niece to stop a tsunami?!" Olivia and Matt shouted as well enraged.

The symbiote slid over Seth's form and formed Venom. " **You brought our child to a tsunami?!** "

Barry stepped back in fear and waved his hands around in defense, seeing the three mutants arm themselves in anger and looking ready to tear him to pieces. "No, no, no, no." he chanted. "Matt and Olivia brought her along."

"As if we'd ever put our niece in danger like that. Liar!" Matt shouted in a berating voice.

"Yeah seriously. Why would we end up putting our little niece in danger? She's not her Dad, she can't freeze a tsunami! She's a child!" Olivia shouted as well.

Venom snarled at him as he walked closer to him and looked at him with menacing eyes, " **If you ever bring our children to situation like that again, in fact if you end up even putting her in the slightest form of danger, and then we'll find you, and eat both your arms and then both of your legs. And then we will eat your face right off your head. Understand?** " Barry began nodding rapidly. " **Good. So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you, rolling down the street, like a turd in the wind?** "

Barry looked to be on the verge of breaking off his neck from all the nodding. His head even began vibrating into that of a jiggly head.

Seth slowly slithered of his form and walked over to his daughter. "Frankie you are never to listen to Barry Allen. The only people in the West house you can listen to are Joe and Iris, okay? If Barry tells you to go with him, then you're to call me immediately or your uncle and aunt okay?"

Frankie nodded and still said, "Dad, I think you're overreacting. And you know, I can take care of myself."

"Not against a tsunami, you can't sweetheart." He countered his daughter.

Caitlin then stepped up from her seat and asked Barry. "Okay, aside from Barry bringing a child to fight against a humongous tidal wave, incredibly stupid and dumb in impossible ways I might add, when did you actually do that?"

"A few weeks ago." Barry answered before looking to Cisco and gestured to him. "Right before you started getting those dreams."

"Oh, you mean the ones where Wells kills Seth with his super-speeding hand? Those?" Cisco said with his eyes on the elemental who hugged his daughter tightly, feeling her be saddened when she heard those words be spoken. Cisco also let his eyes drift over to Caitlin, who took on the form of Venom after Seth gave her the symbiote before his death in his dreams.

Olivia felt saddened by the prospect of her brother dying and Matt felt confusion and his eyes ran over the group of them repeatedly. But his eyes mostly ran to the mechanical engineer and his fellow mutants again.

Barry nodded his agreement. "Yes, right. So, what if they're not dreams?"

"What else could they be?" Caitlin asked in confusion and turned to her boyfriend, worried for him and the thought of him dying brought her heartache.

Seth knew what he was gunning for and deduced, "You think they're memories, don't you?" Barry nodded. And Matt grew even more confused right now as he heard those words.

"I'm not following." Joe stated as he didn't understand anything that was going on between them.

The speedster then said, "All right, what if, that day, Cisco found out that Wells is the Reverse-Flash and then Wells tried to kill him, but Seth stopped him and ended up with him being killed?" Seth hugged his daughter again gently, stoking the back of her head and making sure that she didn't feel sadness now. "But when I ran back a day, I changed the timeline so that event never happened."

"Effectively saving me and Cisco's life." Seth said in slight surprise.

"If it never happened how can Cisco remember it?" Joe asked, pointing a finger to the engineer who agreed. The nanite mutant drifted his eyes between Cisco and himself and the other again.

"Good question, but we don't know." Seth said.

"I think the important thing is, he does." Barry told them, then a flash of inspiration came over his mind and he stated. "Guys, I think I've got a really bad idea."

"What's your plan then?" Seth said while nodding to Joe who seemed to be going into his own world, reliving a memory of his past. And he was. His mind returned to a time in the hospital, where Barry was hospitalized after the lighting strike. How Harrison Wells came to him and offered his assistance, able to save his son. Joe accepted it and let the founder do it…for his son.

Barry turned to him and asked him, "Joe, are you listening?"

His adoptive son's words snapped Joe out of his memory trance and he answered, "Yeah."

The speedster nodded and accepted the answer, he then told his plan. "We…we have to access Cisco's memories somehow. Somewhere in his subconscious is the key."

"Come again?" Olivia wondered of him.

"You wanna poke around in his head?" Seth asked as well.

"The key to what now?" Joe asked.

Barry nodded his head to the two mutants and turned to his adoptive father, "Getting my dad out of prison."

"And who are we going to do that?" Caitlin asked, his eyes turning to her boyfriend.

"We're gonna get Wells to confess to killing my mom." Barry said adamantly.

They wondered what that would mean, as none of them had any idea

X

Twisting his key around, Seth opened up the door to his home and Caitlin and Frankie walked in. Caitlin looked angst as did Frankie too.

Seeing that, Seth got their attention. "Guys, talk to me. Please." He begged them. Caitlin didn't answer and walked into their bedroom, leaving the daughter and her father to talk together. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"Nothing, Dad. I-I'm just going to bed." Frankie said slowly while moving to the staircase.

However, Seth jumped into the air and landed down before her, keeping her from continuing. Frankie looked down at the ground. Her farther bend down before her and cupped her hands, softly rubbing her hands with his thumbs. "Honey…you can talk to me. What's going on?"

Frankie slowly perked up her head, "It's just…you died, Dad." Her eyes began watering at thought of losing her father. "I don't…like that. I don't…want that."

"I know honey." he pushed her hair away, looking into her eyes now. "But it won't happen, you know that, right?" She didn't know that. And her feelings were written all over her face. "Thing about memories is that they're from the past, means that they won't happen again."

"What if they do, Dad? What if…it happens again? And you…die." She began shedding tears of sadness. "I don't want to lose you Dad."

Seth was surprised to hear the raw emotions in her voice. He hasn't seen her do that before in a while, the last time she did so was when Frankie's adoption was finally officiated. The stream of tears that fell from her eyes were heartbreaking for a parent, but he knew that it was because of nothing but happiness, as her dreams had finally become true and turned into a reality. She finally got a family and she was happy to finally have Seth become her parent.

Stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around the young girl, hugging her and brought her closer to him. "Nothing like that is gonna happen to me, Frankie, okay? I promise you as your father, that nothing is gonna take me from you."

Frankie then held up her pinkie finger, "Pinkie swear?" she chuckled.

Chuckling himself with a short laugh, he wrapped his own pinkie finger around hers and said. "Pinkie swear." He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead and hugged her again. "Go to sleep, I gotta go and talk to Caitlin as well."

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy." Frankie called as she jumped up onto her floor.

"Night honey!" Seth called as he opened up the door to his bedroom and walked into the bedroom. He walked in and saw Caitlin sitting on the bed. She turned her head to see him as he sat down beside her. "Are you ready to talk?"

"You don't think it'll happen, right?" Caitlin began. "You getting hurt again, I mean?"

"We know, per Cisco's dreams, that I do die." Seth said, and he knew that those words were causing heartache right now, her feelings visible on her face. He cupped both of her hands and kept them together, "I will make sure that it doesn't happen again. Besides, I got much, much more to fight for now."

"You do…" she trailed off awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, I do. I got you and Frankie to fight for now." Seth told her with a loving smile. "And you guys already saw me die once from Carnage's fight. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let that happen again, not to see you hurt in any way ever again." His hand came to her face.

In that moment, her worries instantly vanished as though he was able to lay waste to them. Like his presence, the raw protectiveness for her in his very core, would scare any and all worry into oblivion. And while her worries and scares came undone, her entire being filled up with comfort as well. Her body full of his love and the raw emotions that kept overflowing in her. She felt calmer and calmer right now with him being here for her.

"I love you, Caitlin. And no one is gonna take me away from you. My entire life, I'm gonna make sure that you feel like the happiest woman in the entire universe, and those beyond. Once we figure out Cisco's memories, I will be prepared." Seth told her with a growing smile as well. "Besides, I can now say for sure, that I have a bright future ahead of me."

Caitlin formed the brightest smile he had ever seen before, even the brightest smile she ever formed herself. "It's a pretty great one, yeah. I hope you're okay with…taking things slow?"

"What's the rush?" Seth quipped. "The future isn't coming any time soon, you know. We can take them slow and steady, at our own pace. You're worth that much. And isn't that how a cure works? Taking time to counteract the venom."

"Per my professional opinion, I'd say that sounds about right." Caitlin said back quippingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." he nudged closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. His fingers running up and down her body, placing them in her hair and running through her hair, gently stroking it and comforting her. Every action he made, was only for the single purpose to comfort her and erase any and all worry that might be birthed in her mind, body and soul.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The next day, Seth, Frankie, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Matt and Olivia made their way to the facility.

Cisco and Matt were working on a pair of technology that could be used for their next experiment of the day, the tech in the form of a pair of glasses. Seth and Caitlin looked over them as well and provided the two of them with theories of the minds.

Barry, with a weird pair of metal-silver visor over his eyes, leaned closer to the goggles. "So, this will allow Cisco to see into his dream?" the speedster directed at the two doctors.

"Kinda." Seth said.

Caitlin then answered, "I got the idea from a journal article on lucid dream therapy."

"Lucid dream therapy?" Frankie asked with curiosity while playing around with a scalpel with her magnetokinetic powers.

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded, "They think it can used to help people suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder." She moved to a computer and worked on it.

Cisco placed his tools on the table and said after a scoffing, "Traumatized, stressed? Check and check."

"How does this "lucid dream therapy" thing work exactly?" Matt directed at his girlfriend who seemed to have an idea of the treatment.

And thankfully, Olivia did so. "Well, the theory is that it will allow to objectively enter their dreams and face their fears."

"Exactly. You used it before, Liv?" Caitlin asked the psychologist.

"No, I haven't. But I read about it in the past." She answered.

"It's a good thing. But we're still working on the talking part." Caitlin admitted.

"Slow and steady, Cait. Slow and steady does wonders." Seth assured her immediately while stroking her hand in an effort to comfort her.

"And you're sure this isn't gonna, you know, mess with my brain?" Cisco asked the two in concern, not wanting to lose his own superpowers…his mind.

"Don't worry, Cisco, you'll still have your amazing head of hair. Just not your brain of course." Seth quipped evilly with a smile. The mechanical engineer shaking in fear.

Caitlin then added her assurance, "Oh, the amount of electricity required to trigger lucid dreaming is harmless." She shared eye contact with the elemental, who watched a rolling form passing through the building. "Probably."

"Who's going be lucid dreaming?" Harrison got their attention with his question.

"Look who finally decided to show up for work, huh? What's wrong Brains? Get the wrong leg out of bed or something?" Seth joked out loud while keeping his true feelings under lock and key within.

"Pleasure to see you as always, Mr. Rogers." Harrison greeted the elemental mutant. "But what's this about lucid dreaming?"

The female worker turned a bit unnerved but Seth held her hand and squeezed it. "Uh…With all of the metahumans in Central City, people have been seeing some strange things. Things that they don't understand. And it's really just a matter of time before psychological issues develop."

"I'm hoping for that outcome. Business would be booming!" Olivia said with an excited smile.

"Take it down a notch, sweetie." Matt told her and she merely purred at him.

"Ew." Frankie said while grimacing at her aunt and uncle's actions, but she kept her true feelings inside of her the best she could.

Harrison wheeled closer to them and chuckled in response to the younger metahuman's reactions. Getting on with the task at hand, he spoke, "And lucid dreaming will help the doctors better understand their fears. Intriguing." He tilted his head with narrowed eyes. "Of course, you still need to the guide the patient from the outside, right? Direct them to specific aspects of the dream." The founder wheeled over to a computer.

"We're still working on a communications interface." Cisco revealed, keeping his emotions and feelings from showing as best as he could.

Seth then brought in, "We considered the possibility of having my sister, without their knowledge maybe, use her powers to direct the patients into their dreams. She's done so in the past, actually."

"It might be easiest solution, yes, Mr. Rogers. However, mutants are from another universe are still unknown concepts in this world, so it would be unwise to choose that course of action." Harrison informed before coming up with another solution for them. "When we dream, the middle brain lights up the electrical activity, whereas the higher brain remains dormant." He showcased the theory on the computer, simulating the situation in 3D with Caitlin and Seth walking over to his side to overwatch. "Once we find a way to make both parts of the brain active, then it's just a matter of finding the frequency that will stimulate the language center." He threw a glance to the elemental. "Without Mr. Rogers's need to do so with his lightning."

"I would be lying if I didn't think that, actually." Seth told him half-jokingly. "But yeah it's a good idea, Brains."

"It is." Caitlin agreed, "Then the dreamer could speak. He could describe his dream."

"Exactly." Harrison agreed.

"Or her dream." Frankie chose to add as well. "It could be for anyone."

The founder agreed with the younger metahuman, "Right, it's not gender specific." He tapped a few buttons, coming up with a simulation and brought up the result. "I would try a frequency of 45 hertz to start. If this were to fail, then yes, Ms. Rogers's powers would be next best course of action to take. However, please be diligent. We won't want chaos or panic to spread with the news of three powered beings of heightened magnitude, higher than the current capabilities of The Flash, to fill the lives of the citizens."

"That's a good idea." Matt told him.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells." Caitlin thanked the founder.

Harrison turned around, "Well, you never cease to impress me, Caitlin." And with those words spoken, he rolled out. Everyone watched his back as his "paralyzed" form rolled to the exit of the Cortex.

Once Harrison was out of the room, Seth told Venom, " _Calm down, Venom._ "

The symbiote hissed in response and slithered back into the host's body. The very moment Harrison Wells made his presence known to them, Venom slithered underneath Seth's clothes. Ready at a moment's notice to take up arms and fight immediately, and rip off the head off of the founder's very body. Thankfully, it never came to that though. " ** _Would have loved to feast on his intestines?_** "

" _Wait for it, old friend. It's gonna come. And we're definitely gonna feed on him._ "

X

 **(CCPD)**

Seth came with Eddie over to the police precinct to talk about what was going on. However, after everything that's been revealed to them, with the futures of the two revealed to them, the speedster chose to divert his mind to something else. His work as he CSI forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department.

The elemental saw that Barry was having trouble with shifting his focus and he told him, "Barry, don't worry. We're ready for everything that might happen."

He turned an eye to him, "For a guy who supposedly died in Cisco's memories from that other timeline, you're really chill about it."

"What can I say? I play Russian Roulette with death every time I'm out in the field, man. So are you, for that matter." Seth said, "I guess death doesn't scare me that much, especially since I was poisoned for over a year now and was dissected like a frog as a teenager. But remember, it's just memories. Nothing more, it doesn't mean that's gonna happen again."

"You think so, or you hope so?" Barry wondered of him while walking with the elemental beside him, his hand clutched around a file folder. He noticed a few of the other officers keeping an eye on Seth, even making sure that their holstered weapons were visible for any eyes that looks their way.

"I know so." Seth told him with confidence. "I'm gonna be around for a while, and not some speedster is gonna get the drop on me."

"You don't seem to like that." Barry said.

"Killed by the most annoying kind of powered being? Trust me, that's the last and ever so final way for me to go." Seth joked.

Barry nodded and placed the folder on a desk with an exhale. "Allen." The speedster looked up and saw Captain Singh coming his way. "The Owens case. I'm still waiting on the fiber evidence and the ballistic report. Are you on vacation or something?"

The metahuman finally got a chance to answer the rapidly fired questions, and unsurely answered, "No, I'm so sorry, I've just…" his captain's phone chimed with an incoming message. "I've been distracted by another case. Which is no excuse, I just…" Seth saw the interaction between the scientist and his captain, and was glad that his boss was cool, at least in his universe.

The Captain read the message on his phone and assured his worker. "Okay, just get me the reports when you can. There's…there's no rush." He walked over to his office.

"All right. Uh, Captain?" Barry halted him. "Is everything okay?"

Captain David Singh sighed before admitting. "Yeah, since Rob and I have been planning the, you know, wedding, between the florist and the hundreds of kinds of cake filling and who can sit next to who…" he trailed, seeing Barry's smile and placed hand on his shoulder. "Never get married, Allen."

"Right." Barry said and the Captain walked onwards. He saw Seth walking over to him again and the speedster told him, "That was weird."

"Yeah, people being nice to you? Isn't that, like, one of the seven signs of the apocalypse?" Seth joked cruelly.

"What does Joe see in you?" Barry wondered of him in curiosity.

"Unlike you, he can have a drink with me." Seth patted his shoulder quite hard, making Barry grunt.

Then Iris came into the room and accidently bumped into the elemental, and she almost fell down but Seth caught her by her arms. "Woo!" she let out a gasp when she felt her arms being gripped.

"Hey, Iris." Seth greeted, noticing a somewhat weak hate glare from Barry from the way he was holding Iris.

"Seth." She said through a chuckling voice and let out a brief gasp when the elemental pulled her up to a standing again. "Hi Barry." She greeted the forensic scientist who seemed a bit jumpy from seeing her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No. Yes." Barry told her with a nervous voice, undoubtedly brought forth through from the future article that he saw in the Time Vault. He then slowly and unsurely pointed a finger to the Captain's office. "That was…That was just really weird. Captain Singh was nice to me."

Iris understood that, "Oh, well, he's in a good mood. He's about to get married."

Barry then formed a sheepish smile that was beyond fake, "Lucky him. Yeah, I know, it's…" he trailed off and went to move away.

But Iris stopped him, "Oh, hey, can I talk to you both in private?"

Seth frowned and pointed a finger at himself, "Me too?"

"Yeah, it's…it's kind of work-related. And I've always liked your point of view on different matters, Seth." She explained to them.

"Okay, yeah, now's not a great time. I'm sorry, I've got…" Said Barry.

"Hi, beautiful." Said Eddie Thawne when he came into the room with the detectives' desks and greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi." She responded and moved forward and kissed his incoming lips.

Feeling playful, Seth called out to them, "Get a room, you two."

Iris pulled away and punched his shoulder with blushed cheeks. Seth then noticed the speedster frowning from the couple's intimate moment. " ** _That speedster is gonna dead if he keeps wearing his emotions on his shoulders._** " Venom commented.

" _So far, he's alive and kicking._ " Seth replied.

Eddie then turned to the two powered beings and asked, "Hey guys, can I grab you two for a second?"

"I have a girlfriend you know." Seth quipped, making Eddie grimace at the thoughts he was getting.

Barry shook his head and said, "Absolutely. Yeah."

"Okay, well, can you guys call me when you're done? It's…it's really important." Iris asked of the two men who nodded their consent.

Eddie brought the two powered beings to the middle of the lobby. "What is it, Thawne?" Seth asked the detective.

The two men then watched with narrowed eyes as Eddie reached into his coat. They then watched him pull out a small white squared box. Opening it up, the detective showed them the beautiful ring that was placed within it. Seth widened his eyes as did Barry.

"Not a bad choice, Eddie." Seth said as he narrowed his eyes on the diamond ring. It reminded of the repeated times he went to the jeweler to find the perfect ring to buy for Stefanie in the past. It was times he treasured dearly, and he recalled how he'd bring Bucky with him and the little goofball would actually point a finger at the ring that was perfect for his mother. "Someone's gonna be happy."

Eddie was happy to hear that from the elemental and then looked to the speedster who seemed to hold different thoughts in his mind. "Oh. O-okay." He stutteringly said while the detective placed the engagement ring back inside of his clothes. "W-what did she say? Or, wait, you still have it, so, duh, you haven't asked her yet. Or you did ask, and she said…"

"Calm down." Seth told him with a hand on his shoulder, sending out small statics of lightning to straighten him. And it worked, but Barry had to rub the sparked areas of his body.

The detective then explained, "I was gonna propose tonight."

"All right." Barry said with a sheepish voice, and Seth felt like slapping himself in the face from hearing that unbelievable tone he used.

Eddie then, to their surprise, revealed, "But I went to Joe to ask for his blessing."

Seth formed an interested grin and deduced, "He didn't give his blessing, did he?"

"He didn't? He said no?"

"Repeatedly." Eddie followed up to Barry's question.

"Uh, weird." Barry said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I need you guys to talk to him, find out why." Eddie requested of two.

"You think that's a good idea, Eddie?" Seth asked while Barry seemed to be tongue-tied.

"Look, I know me asking you two like this, it's a little awkward." Eddie told them.

"Yeah." Barry asked, he felt a nudge from Seth hitting his shoulder and directed his eyes to the elevator. Seeing Caitlin, Olivia, Frankie, Matt and Cisco walking through the elevator.

While they walked into the lobby, Eddie told the two men. "But you both know how heartbroken she's gonna be if she finds out that Joe's not on board."

Seth nodded his head to the direction of the CSI lab on the upper floor while he told Eddie, speaking for both he and Barry. "We'll have a talk with Joe, maybe we can get him drunk enough to agree to it." the others did as they were told and followed up the stairs to the lab.

"Thanks. I appreciate it so much." Eddie said in gratitude and they nodded their thanks. "And so will the future Mrs. Thawne. Iris Thawne." He said the name out loud with a hopeful look on his face. "Sounds pretty good, huh?" they smiled in response to his words as he walked away.

The smile on Barry's face dropped, "I have a felling she's gonna want to hyphenate."

"Only time will tell, Mr. Allen." Seth teased.

X

 **(CCPD, CSI lab)**

Nighttime had now fallen over Central City. Seth, Caitlin, Frankie, Matt, Olivia, Cisco and Barry along with Joe met up in the forensic science lab of the precinct to enter Cisco's subconsciousness.

However, while they were working, unbeknownst to the natives of this universe and Matt, Seth and Olivia were having a heated mental debate that didn't show on their faces. The psychic mutant wasn't happy with what her elder brother was proposing right now. But his next mental statement silenced any and all counter arguments she would have.

With a heavy heart she conceded and chose to co-operate with her brother on his secret agenda.

Cisco readied himself for what was about to come as he placed himself on the chair in the middle of the room, "Okay, can we go over this one more time?"

Caitlin then explained, while secretly watching her boyfriend and his sister look at each other with narrowed eyes of some sort. "Yeah, you put the glasses on, fall asleep, and start dreaming. Not that hard." She added in the end, seeing that the siblings had now stopped giving each other those looks.

Even though, he was sure that Caitlin was speaking and telling him the truth, he still felt worried, "Yeah, except I'm pretty sure Seth dies in this dream. If I go back into it, is Seth gonna die in real life? I mean, what are we talking about here? Is this Inception or Dreamscape?" He fired off a series of questions.

Matt walked closer to him, "Cisco, at first sign of danger, we'll pull you out. And Seth's nowhere near this, he's not gonna be hurt. So calm your mind, okay?"

Sharing a look with his sister, Seth told them. "Actually," they turned to the elemental. "I _am_ going in there."

"What?" Caitlin asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked alarmed

"What are you talking about, Seth?" Matt asked in confusion, his niece looking worried as well.

"Cisco's going into his dreams, that might as well be his nightmares right now." Seth gestured to the quivering-in-fear Cisco. "He's going in all alone, and I don't him to experience that alone. And if I'm in there, I can learn from what happened in there and I can be ready for whatever's about to happen."

"You want be ready for anything that might be in there. You go in there, you make sure Cisco's safe and you learn from your mistakes, ready yourself whatever's about to come, right?" Matt wanted clarity.

"Exactly." Seth said before looking to his daughter. He could see that she was looking less than happy about his decision. "Frankie, nothing's going to happen to me. It's just a memory and nothing more than that, remember?"

"So how are you going to go in there with Cisco?" Barry asked.

"That's where I come in." Olivia stepped forward. "I can link Seth's mind to Cisco's subconsciousness, making them both enter his mind. And because of my role as a conduit, will allow me to speak to them both, but only speak though. And more than that, I can make sure that neither of them won't suffer any mental damage."

"Like what you did with Ronnie and Professor Stein?" Caitlin deduced.

"Yup. This will be just much easier than with them." Olivia said.

"How so Auntie?" Frankie asked her in confusion.

Olivia cracked her fingers tightly and the same with her neck, "Unlike those fuckers, I've done this with my brother before and these two don't have any dark matter in their system, so nothing will interfere with my powers. But Bro, are you sure about this?"

"I am." Seth told her while turning to his girlfriend and his daughter, knowing what was going through their minds. "Nothing is gonna happen to me. I'll be safe and sound, my sister's a pro." They nodded and Caitlin wrapped her arms around Frankie in comfort.

Cisco looked again and held eye contact with Seth, "Seth, are you sure about this? You're gonna end up seeing yourself die."

Seth then wholeheartedly countered, "For my friend, I would do anything, even watch my own death. I already took a large sword through my heart before, I can watch my death this time. Don't worry about me." His words filled to the brim with confidence made Cisco feel better and better about this and he nodded his acceptance.

Joe then walked over to Cisco with a glass of milk in his hand. "Here. Drink this." He instructed him.

Cisco took hold of the glass. "What, am I five?"

"Just drink it." Joe told him.

"Okay, I'll drink it." Cisco downed the milk in one go and handed the glass back to the detective.

Barry saw how he was being angsty right now and told him, "You're gonna be fine, Cisco."

Cisco babbled a bit, shaking off his thoughts and anxiety. Seth took a seat on a chair and placed it near Cisco's table and sat down on it. His sister slowly stepped behind them. "Okay." The mechanical engineer finalized and laid down on the table.

Caitlin held the glasses in her hands and slowly placed over Cisco's eyes. "The glasses are emitting a low-level delta wave which should help you fall asleep." Glasses let out a whirring sound as they emitted the delta wave.

Olivia then told them, "Okay, as soon as he falls asleep, I'll link your mind to his. Understood Bro?" he nodded. "But remember, Seth. Both you and Venom have to shut off any and all thoughts you have in your heads. Transferring two pairs of thought patterns might end up hurting Cisco's brain. Bonus, you can still move your mouth and talk to us while in there. Downside, Venom's gonna have to be dormant and shut himself up."

He nodded in agreement, "I'm in your hands, Sis." Seth said confidently and gave a last look to Caitlin and Frankie, winking to them both. Turning his head forward again, he closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, relaxing himself and shutting down his mind.

"Okay." Cisco said, "I got to warn you, though, usually it takes me a long time." Cisco said while Caitlin began typing around on the belt on Cisco's torso. "I mean…I'm not saying I'm, like…an insomniac or any…" his head tilted then as he fell asleep.

"Ah, so that's how you get him to shut up." Joe couldn't help but say out loud with a chortle.

Caitlin watched over his mind on the computer and said, "He's entering REM. It's working."

When Matt heard that he turned to his girlfriend. "That's your cue, Livia. Be careful. You too, Seth." He called out.

"Good luck, Dad and Auntie." Frankie called out to them.

Exhaling a few times, Olivia calmed herself down and placed her right hand on top of Seth's head. Her entire hand lighting up with psychic energy. Slowly moving it from his head, she formed an energy tunnel between the palm of her hand and her brother's mind.

She then raised a left hand placed it on top of Cisco's mind. Slowly lighting it up with her unique psychic energy. However, as it tried to enter Cisco's mind, it suddenly rebounded back as though something was preventing it from entering.

Seeing that, Matt asked his girlfriend, "What happened Liv? That never happened before."

"I don't know. Something is different now. maybe it's because of his memory." She answered as she tried again.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked in concern.

"Unlike what I'm used to, this isn't just a memory from Cisco's past. It's a memory from another timeline." She continued. "It's gonna be a bit harder than usual to get into his mind."

"Maybe you shouldn't do it then?" Joe offered his suggestion in concern.

"Who do you think you're talking to Joe?" Olivia smirked; her entire body slowly being enveloped with psychic energy. "I'm Olivia Fury. If you think my brother is the only one to take up any and all challenges that come before him, then you're dead wrong." Her hair began floating upwards from the psychic energy that streamed out of her body. Her eyes closed down, "If my brother is willing to watch his death again with his head held up high…"

Her eyes shut open again, this time with psychic energy flooding their surfaces. "Then I'll do the same without hesitation."

Matt smirked and said, "Power through, Livia. You can do this."

"Thanks." She said back in gratitude, knowing that her boyfriend would there and hearing his words always brought her comfort and strength. She placed her hand again on top of Cisco's head again, and her energy encircled his head and this time, with more force, dug into his mind.

Releasing a withheld breath, she formed a bridge between their minds and let her brother into Cisco's dreams.

X

 _Within a heartbeat, Cisco and Seth found themselves within the walls of S.T.A.R. Labs, inside of Cisco's memories from the alternative timeline. The two of them looked around and saw that they were indeed inside of the facility._

 _Cisco looked around again his eyes blinking and twitching a few times before looking to Seth who smiled at him with assurance._

 _"_ Cisco. Seth. Can you guys hear me? You're dreaming, guys. _" The two of them heard Barry call out to them._

 _"_ _Yeah we can hear you Barry." Seth called out to him. His words echoing as well within the space he and Cisco were currently residing in._

 _"_ Bro, are you okay? You're not hurt in any way, are you? _" Olivia called out in concern to her brother._

 _"_ _I'm okay, Liv. Don't worry. Just keep up the transfer as best as you can." Seth told her._

 _"_ Copy that. _" She replied with her acceptance of the order._

 _Seth then turned to the front of him and Cisco and saw Caitlin came into view. "Okay, I will take Dr. West to Jitters so you do whatever it is you want to do." Her voice came out in an echoing manner, considering the nature and of when this entire conversation came out._

 _Seth looked at her form and thought to himself. "She still looks amazing." He heard a familiar girlish chortle coming from his sister as she registered his words. "Shut up, Liv."_

 _"_ Sorry, Bro. I hear everything. _" She said in a sing-songy voice, her tone making Seth roll his eyes._

 _Once Caitlin was out of sight and walked out of the door, Cisco then let out in surprise. "Whoa. Guys, this is mad freaky." His own words coming out in an echoing manner too._

 _"_ Okay, um, where are you two? _" Matt called out to them with a question._

 _Cisco had to look around again identify his surroundings, "Um, in the Cortex. I mean, I know I'm just dreaming that I'm in the Cortex, but…" he began following Seth's motions and flexed his hands as well, feeling the realness of the situation and the way his fingers clenching and unclenching as though it was real. "…it feels so real." He poked the sides of his face._

 _The elemental looked around as well and cracked his fists together, even letting his clenched fists fly with a few boxing techniques while assuming the right stance as well. "He's right. It feels just like the real world. I can fell every punch that I send out, every muscle flexing. Even the gravel in my bloodstream scraping against the internals of my body. It's incredible."_

 _"_ What is dream you doing? _" Barry called out again with a question._

 _"_ _Caitlin just left. I asked her to take Wells to Jitters." Cisco explained to them._

 _"_ Seth, what about you? You see yourself anywhere? _" Matt asked the elemental to look for his dream self._

 _Seth turned his head around from side to side, trying to look for his dream self. "I'm not here, at least for now anyway."_

 _"_ Cisco. _" Barry got his attention. "_ Why…why do you want Wells out of the lab? _"_

 _"_ _I think he might have tampered with my work." He began. "I need to check."_

 _Seth and Cisco walked into the corridor next. The mutant of the two looked around for his dream self. "Weird. I can't see myself anywhere in this dream."_

 _"_ Suppose that's a good thing for now, Bro. _" Olivia told him._

 _"_ Be careful, all right, Seth? _" Caitlin told him as well in worry._

 _"_ _I'll be fine guys. Don't worry." Seth told them, assuring them both with his words and now wanted to hug them both. And even though he wasn't there to see it, he felt his daughter's sadness as well and desperately wanted to hug her._

 _"_ _Okay." Cisco said as he and Seth continued walking down the corridor. "Okay, I'm walking to the bunker." The mechanical engineer then paused out of the blue and looked down at his shirt. Pinching it between his fingers he brought it forward to his inspecting eyes. "Oh, man, I love this shirt. I thought the dryer ate it."_

 _Seth snickered out loud as did Olivia, Matt, Frankie and Joe outside in the real world. Barry then instructed the engineer. "_ Focus, Cisco. _"_

 _"_ _Party pooper." Seth muttered, knowing that his sister could hear it and that the others could see his lips letting out the words._

 _"_ _Okay, okay." Cisco agreed with Barry's instructions but only after he finished chuckling from Seth's words. The two then arrived in the bunker and the mechanical engineer began working on the computers, just as he did in the alternative timeline. "All right. I'm running tests on the containment system." He told the others in the outside world. Seth looked over the screen along with the native. "This data…It doesn't make any sense." He commented at the given result, showing that the capacity was 100% charged. "All the supercapacitors…They were all still fully charged." He turned his eyes to the trap itself. "There's absolutely no reason that the Man in Yellow should have escaped."_

 _And just like in the previous timeline, he walked over to the machine and began messing around with it. And after twisting a button around. "Cisco…" Seth called out as he pointed to the center of the trap._

 _Cisco responded to the words and turned his head to the center of the trap again, and saw him again…just like that timeline…and saw the familiar and frightful sight of The Man in The Yellow Suit, standing right inside of the force field like he didn't have a care in the world with his entire body vibrating into a blur. Exactly like that night._

 _"_ _Oh, my God." Cisco said in disbelief as he looked directly into the eyes of the blurring form. "It was just a hologram."_

 _"_ _That entire night…was nothing more than a means to an end." Seth snared with gritted teeth. "Just to get that blood tachyon device."_

 _"_ _He tricked us." Cisco added._

 _Neither of the two heard the sound of the elevator doors opening up…and then they heard…_

 _"_ _Hello, Cisco."_

 _The two turned around and saw Harrison Wells before them…standing on both of his legs as he walked into the bunker. "Oh, God, Wells is here." Cisco said with hurt in his words. "Seth, he's here right now!" he exclaimed to the mutant._

 _"_ Cisco, it's just a dream. He can't hurt you. _" Caitlin told him with an assuring voice. "_ And Seth's there, he's gonna let anything happen to you in there. _"_

 _"_ _You better be right about that." Cisco said in growing fear._

 _"_ _Have you met me?" Seth felt the need to ask before the two turned to the dream Harrison Wells._

 _"_ _My name is Eobard Thawne." He revealed his true identity._

 _"_ _Eobard…Thawne?" Seth muttered in shock, while his eyes looked around to find his dream self, hoping that his dream self would show up and beat the hell out of this guy before he could hurt Cisco._

 _"_ Thawne? _" Joe asked in concern. "_ Like Eddie Thawne? _"_

 _"_ _You killed Nora Allen." Cisco said in anger._

 _"_ _It was never my intention." Eobard Thawne told him while closing down the computer on the table. "I was there to kill Barry"_

 _"_ Nora? What about my mom? _" Barry asked from the outside world._

 _"_ _Bastard's confessing to it." Seth said with anger in his tone, mostly aimed at his dream self for not showing up now._

 _"_ Seth? _" Caitlin's fearful voice came out._

 _"_ _I'm okay, Cait." He told her comfortingly._

 _"_ _He…he didn't want to kill her." Cisco revealed to Barry's shock. "It was you, Barry. He was trying to kill you."_

 _Seth then saw the founder's hand reaching up into the air and vibrating as it turned into a blur, vibrating faster and faster. "Do you know…how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you? Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son._ "

 _Cisco saw the hand and said fearfully. "His hand…it's vibrating. He's gonna kill me."_

 _"_ _Cisco, you're gonna be okay. It's just a dream. You're gonna be okay." Seth told him, while hoping and begging his dream self to move his fucking ass. "Where the hell am I?!"_

 _"_ _Help me!" Cisco begged everyone around him. "Seth, you have to stop him!"_

 _PUNCH_

 _Thankfully, his prayers were answered when a streak of lightning-enveloped flames stroke against Eobard's stomach and sent him flying and into the energy sources for the force field, saving Cisco's life, again. "About time." Seth said in relief when he saw his own flames attack Eobard._

 _"_ _So that's how it works."_

 _Seth then got the surprise of his life when he and Cisco turned to the left and saw the elemental's form slowly appearing out of thin air, the symbiote slithering off his form. "I really did save you, Cisco."_

 _Dream Seth turned to Cisco. "Are you okay?" he asked him out of concern._

 _"_ _Yeah, you did." Cisco said to the real Seth with real tears of relief stinging his eyes. The dream elemental wrapped one arm around his body while his other arm was covered in flames and lightning, and pointing at the speedster who was getting up on his feet again._

 _"_ What's going on guys? _" Barry asked the two._

 _"_ _Dream me finally showed up, sucker punched Eobard and into a wall." Seth revealed to the guys._

 _"_ _He saved me." Cisco told them as well._

 _"_ _Cisco…" the two heard Seth's dream self speaking with a cold and soul-chilling tone devoid of emotions in his voice. "Get out of here…I'll take care of this guy."_

 _"_ _Seth, it's the Reverse-Flash." Cisco told him, speaking the exact same words as he did in the other timeline. "He's faster than Barry, stronger than Barry."_

 _"_ _And I'm stronger than him. Beside he just made personal." Dream Seth made eye contact with Cisco. "Go!" Seeing that Cisco wasn't going to move any time soon, Dream Seth sent out a tendril and wrapped it around his body and threw him in through a back door and into a room. "Take care of Caitlin and Frankie, and tell them and the others I love them."_

 _Because of their shared connection in this space, Seth and Cisco were both thrown into the room by the Dream elemental himself._

 _Dream Seth lashed out a hand and shot burning cyclone that burned melted the metals tightly together, forcing the doors shut…all the while he kept his eyes on the man who had done nothing good for this city._

 _Seth walked closer to the door, after its hinges melded shut and looked into the room. Seeing himself speaking with the yellow speedster with no emotions at all in his words. Even though he couldn't hear it, he still a feeling of what his dream self was saying right now._

 _Cause even though it wasn't his current self, he knew that if he were to encounter him under the same circumstances, then he would unleash every single form of rage-fueled emotion that was boiling deep within his body. Those emotions were boiling right now, in front of his face._

 _He watched as his dream self and Dream Eobard went at it, unleashing their full might against one another. A blazing adamantium fist smashed against the side of the speedster's face. A wave of ice unleashed from his humongous arms froze a large area of the floor with his Dream self in the middle. A second later, the entire frozen area tore open into a shattered battlefield. Spiraling flame blast of fire and wind fired off, tearing through the frozen floor and sending pieces into the air. A streak of red lightning slamming against his large form and sending him into a wall._

 _Seth and Cisco then watched as Dream Seth and Dream Eobard began talking to one another. Turning to the real elemental, Cisco asked. "You know what they're talking about?"_

 _"_ _I have an idea." Seth narrowed his eyes on the speedster's throat, seeing him swallow a gulp out of fear that was written on his face. They then saw that the dream elemental slithered out of his form all of a sudden._

 _He knew that it involved two people…Stefanie Panes and Bucky…and he also knew that it would be about the choice of returning back to his home universe again._

 _Then a second later Thawne sped forward again with red lighting around him and charged against the elemental. Their eyes…widened when they saw…his left arm cut off by the red lightning cloaked hand and within this space, they could hear the sound of the lose limb falling and hitting against the floor. Echoing throughout the entire room and into their room._

 _"_ _Oh my God." Cisco said in disgust._

 _"_ Cisco, what's going on? _" Caitlin worriedly asked him._

 _"_ _Seth. He jus-."_

 _"_ _Stop." Seth halted Cisco immediately. The mechanical engineer looked to him with confusion and he saw the same and replied. "Frankie and Caitlin don't need to hear that. None of it actually."_

 _"_ Bro, you shouldn't make choices for other people, you know? _" Olivia told him._

 _"_ _I know." Seth simply back when he and Cisco saw and heard the deafening scream from Eobard that reached the high heavens when his own entire left arm hit the floor, and they saw the blood sipping out of his arm and his wound like a stream._

 _The two watched as Dream Seth used Cletus Kasady's technique and formed a black clawed arm with claws. Then fight continued. Eobard somehow able to send out a vacuum like wind attack with a single arm. The dream elemental shooing out a powerful firestorm from above. Lightning ensnared tendrils firing off like bullets of mini-guns and dug the dream speedster into the ground and through the floor. Tendrils yanking and thrusting the metahuman through the floor and into the force field trap's platform. A spiked ice gauntlet punched into the face of the founder._

 _A second later, Dream Seth pinned Dream Eobard down on top of the force field's platform again. His lightning shooting out of his body and counteracting any phasing that the speedster might do while an ice spike formed on his arm, aimed right at the metahuman's head._

 _Then from where Cisco and Seth were watching, Caitlin came running down the corridor. "Cisco what's going on?" Dream Caitlin asked of him._

 _"_ _Cait is here too?" Seth said in surprise._

 _"_ I'm there as well? Really? _" Caitlin asked form the outside._

 _"_ _What?!" Dream Caitlin shouted in surprise while her eyes began shooting tears and she joined Cisco and slammed her shoulder into the door to get it open. Seth kept his eyes on her facial expressions, seeing the worry and fear that kept drenching her face, again and again and again. It was like it would never stop and wouldn't even show any sign of doing so._

 _"_ Guys talk to us, what's going on?! _" Matt asked them in concern._

 _"_ _Caitlin and Cisco are trying to force their way into bunker, try to help me out of that situation." Seth told them while watching the two try and try again and again to pry the door open. The elemental then heard the door creak. He saw the two stepping back before charging again, this time ripping the door off its lightly melted hinges._

 _The moment they did so, they saw Dream Eobard's hand in Dream Seth's chest. And then they saw the dream elemental opening up a blast of flames from his mouth and directly into the metahuman's face._

 _SCREAM_

 _And even within this space, Eobard's screams echoed and drowned out in the flames that seared through his skin and connected with his bones. And the pain caused the metahuman's body to spasm and his arm swiped out of his body._

 _"_ _You killed him…" Cisco said to Seth who looked shocked and was unresponsive. "Seth…"_

 _"_ _I'm on borrowed time again." Seth pointed a finger to the chunk of his heart, bleeding on the floor before his dream self that placed his back against a spare generator._

 _"_ _Son... of…a…bitch." his dream self said with blood coughing out of his mouth._

 _Caitlin and Cisco rushed out of the room and over to Dream Seth's body. The woman's eyes full of tears, raining down her face like a waterfall. Seth saw that her hands cupped the sides of his face, slowly rubbing it with her thumbs. He saw that even as his life was slowly being drained out of him, he couldn't help but smile right now. With his mate's eyes looking into his own._

 _"_ _Seth…no…don't leave me…. please don't leave me…I can't lose you again…I love you.. Please don't give up." Dream Caitlin said through a pleading voice and tears falling like raindrops down her face._

 _Cisco and Seth stood side by side and watched the scene unfold before them, the very scene that happened in the previous timeline._

 _"_ _Sorry…Cait…" Dream Seth's shaking clawed hand slowly raised itself and held onto her cheek. She accepted the feeling of his hand, even as though it was tendrils formed from his partner's help, but it didn't hinder her in the least. She loves Seth. No matter what. And she accepted his warmth…especially since she knew that it was on short supply now. "…I'm sorry…putting you through this…for the third time…I'm so sorry."_

 _Seth felt himself be riddled with sadness now. He didn't want to see Caitlin, dream self or real one, be put through that kind of pain. A single tear ran down his left cheek, also doing so in the real world to everyone's eyes of surprise._

 _"_ _No don't think like that, Seth." Dream Caitlin denied his dream self's thoughts. "I loved everything about it…" her words filled with nothing but true love for the man she loves in his final moments. "…The good were fantastic…the bad were scary, really scary…and the unpredictable…I loved every single second of it…you showed me things that I never thought I could live without. You showed…me how I could help metahumans with their powers…how I could live again…how I could love again…how I could love…to be a parent….and I want to be a parent now, I want to be Frankie's Mom. I do. I really do."_

 _Seth widened his eyes in shock as heard Caitlin's dream self tell those words. And even more tears began stinging his eyes and ran down his face. The raw emotion in her words made him love her all over again, even more so that he knew that she wanted to accept the role as Frankie's mother._

 _A smile spread over Dream Seth's lips, "You…and Frankie…. are the single most important things to me…ever since I dropped into this universe…and I wouldn't trade you two in for anything. And I know…you're gonna be an amazing mother to Frankie... no matter what happens."_

 _Dream Caitlin shook her head, her tears flailing around to the sides. While she slid closer to his body and held his head, "I…want…to be with you, Seth. And don't think like that…please stop talking like that…you're going to be fine…Seth, please. I don't want to lose you again…don't leave me, I beg of you…I love you…don't leave me, stay with me, please."_

 _"_ _I…I was going to ask you something…" His dream self's words got Seth and Cisco to look at him, and dream Caitlin's tear struck face looked to his face, and even in this situation he grew a smile. "…Move in…with me…and Frankie…live with us…" The amounts of tears increased even more and more, forming massive streams of tears pouring down her face as she heard his voice full of honesty and sincerity. "…me and Frankie…want you to…live with us…like a true family…"_

 _Seth widened his eyes even bigger as he heard that his past self was right now asking Caitlin to move in with him, to be a family with him and his daughter. The question he had already asked her, was the very same question that he saved as his final request for his mate, for the love of his life._

 _"_ _Yes…yes…YES!" Dream Caitlin shouted and kissed his face on various places, hoping that her love would be able to anchor him to this realm and keep him here, a fact that Seth could see himself right now. and he couldn't help but feel even more love for Caitlin Snow. "I want to live with you and Frankie, I'll move in with you and we can become a family…. just please, Seth…don't leave me…"_

 _"_ _Thank you…" Blood coughing out of his dream self's mouth. "…Frankie's gonna have the best Mom…one that will love her…unconditionally…because she could love someone…like me…a killer."_

 _"_ _You're a hero, Seth. Not a killer." Cisco joined in and dropped to his knees, following the actions of his dream self unbeknownst to him. "Seth, I'm sorry for what happened. It's my fault, if I didn't-"_

 _"_ _It's not your fault… Cisco…now all of you…can rest…in piece…and move on…and take care of the city…" Dream Seth's eyes went to Caitlin again, his head leaning up and kissing her lips again. "I love you…Caitlin Snow…and I know you're gonna take…care of…Frankie, Matt and Olivia…I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too…just please hold on for me…Seth…Please."_

 _"_ _I love you." Dream Seth said before, to both Seth and Cisco's surprise, smashed his lips against Dream Caitlin's, this one being more forceful than any of the kisses that he and Caitlin have shared before._

 _Then Seth and Cisco saw what was happening. Dream Seth's body began sipping out symbiotic mass that began shooting out of his and slithered over his body, following the lines of his limbs and to meet his girlfriend's. "What the…" Seth trailed off in shock of what was happening before his eyes. the symbiote slithered out of his body and into hers._

 _"_ _What's going on, Seth?" Cisco asked the expert in Klyntars, his eyes seeing that the mass continued slithering out of Dream Seth's body. He saw the tendrils that formed his arm extended themselves and connected to Caitlin's body. More blood streaming out of his open wound again. Cisco could see that the pain within the dream elemental was intensifying right now from what was happening._

 _"_ _I'm giving him…to her." Seth said as his dream self pulled away from Dream Caitlin._

 _"_ _I love you, Caitlin…Take care." Dream Seth placed his back against the generator behind him, his lips forming one last smile while his eyes closed._

 _Cisco and Seth then turned to Dream Caitlin… who's form began changing as her eyes leaked like a waterfall. Her clothes turning black, forming a black mass out of her clothes that spread over her entire body. Feet enveloping by the mass and turning bigger and her nails into talon-sharp claws. Her hands enveloping as well and morphing into clawed hands. The black symbiotic mass continued spreading, white veins following with it grew longer as did her body. Her light-brown turning into black with streaks of white in it. Her tear-falling face became enveloped and turned into a head with a maw filled with shark-like teeth. A pair of white pseudo eyes looking down at her dream mate._

 _"_ _Caitlin's Venom." Seth said in surprise, the others wondering the same as well._

 _Venom opened upper her maw and the next sound brought the two out of the dream world._

 ** _SCREAM_**

X

Both Seth and Cisco shot their eyes open with gasps from both of them. However, even though the two of them gasping out of their trance-like state was quite surprising, it was the sight of the tears that ran down the elemental's face that caught their attention.

Olivia detached her psychic energy from their minds. And walked over to her brother's front. "Bro, are you okay?"

"Cisco, are you okay? It looked a bit touch and go there for a minute." Matt asked him curiously.

Cisco turned his eyes to Seth who wiped his tears away from his face. "Seth…he saved me. Wells was going to kill me," everyone widened their eyes as they listened on. "but Seth appeared at the right time and saved me. He pushed me out of the way and fought against him alone…" he trailed off not knowing what he could say to continue.

Seth had to breathe in and out a few times, as he let everything he saw in the dream sink in. He saw his own death, confirmation that the founder was indeed evil as it proved all along, and he saw himself give Caitlin, the love of his life, the symbiote and the name Venom. he then told them, "I got him. I killed him."

"You got the fucking bastard? Fucking A." Matt said with a lightly raised voice.

Seth shook his head. "Not exactly." They awaited an elaboration. "Wells used a vibrating hand, sent it into my chest while I had him pinned down with lightning stopping him from phasing away. But I got an opening when Cisco and Caitlin ripped door open, Wells were shocked and I…blasted fire directly into his head, burning his entire head to a crisp."

"He died, protecting us…and Caitlin became Venom." Cisco revealed to them.

"I became Venom?" Caitlin pointed a finger to herself in shock.

"Yeah, you did." Seth slowly revealed to her. He could see the question marks flying over her head and he revealed. "Venom is a symbiote, a creature with parasitic traits. To survive, he has to be bonded to a living being, a host. If I were to die, then he'd have to find a new one. In that case, I chose for him and you became Venom. Sorry, babe." He quipped with a smile and she smiled in response as well.

"Dad." He turned his head to his daughter who was saddened by everything that had happened. "I know you managed to kill him…but you died…I…"

"Honey." Seth waved her over to him with his fingers. She slowly walked over to him, standing in front of him. "I'm fine. It was just a different timeline, not this timeline." He gently cupped her right cheek. "You can feel me right now, right?" she nodded and nuzzled her face against his palm. "That means I'm okay and with you."

"Okay, Dad." She said with a smile.

Seth turned to Caitlin. "You're amazing, you know."

"You're gonna tell me everything about what you saw in there?" Caitlin asked as she ran her hand over his head. "Cause I'd like to know."

"Deal." Seth told her agreeingly.

"Uh, guys." Olivia asked them out loud with a question in her mind. "Something's been bothering me for a while now, actually. But why exactly don't _we_ know anything about this other timeline?" she gestured her hands to herself and the other mutants.

"What do you mean, Liv?" Seth asked her with confusion while Matt's mind began working overtime as he knew where this question was coming from.

"Cisco is from this universe; we aren't." She gestured between her and the other mutants. "Wouldn't it have made sense for us to have these dreams as well or something?"

"Maybe not." Everyone in the lab turned to Matt who looked like he had received an epiphany. "Maybe it's because of what we are."

"Because we're mutants." Seth wondered of him.

"Maybe. Or maybe our actions since coming into this world." Matt said, giving them more confusion.

"What do you mean "our actions", Matty?" Seth asked again.

"Seth, ever since you were flung into this world, every action you took, every person you affected since coming here." Matt began. "It must have changed everything about this universe."

"Like addition domino pieces that's been added to this already lined up row of dominos." Olivia compared.

"Exactly. I might not know temporal influence that well, but it's like a line." Matt said. "There was already a line made before we came into this universe, and when we came into it, when Seth dropped into the Badlands, I was shot into an alleyway and Olivia waking up from her Stasis, all those factors are pieces that created a new line, an entirely new timeline. I mean, without you, Seth, Frankie would never have gotten a symbiote nor would probably end up with the best family of all times." He threw a smile to the younger metahuman.

"So, what you're saying is…" Cisco asked the nanite mutant in confusion.

"That we've influenced this universe's timeline so much, that we might as well have been accepted as parts of it." Matt finalized. "That somehow, the three of us have been recognized by the timeline itself somehow."

"Like we're natives of this world." Olivia thought out loud and this was the point that Matt shrugged his shoulders to.

"Maybe. It could be like that, yeah." Matt told her. "I'm not sure. I've thought about it for a while now, but this is the only thing that's making sense right now."

" _Protector of the Speed Force might have something to do with it._ " Seth thought to himself.

While they were talking about their questions and of what happened within Cisco's dream. Barry sat down and was still trying to wrap his mind around every inch of information that's been revealed to him. While it was somewhat relieving to hear that Seth was able to take down The Reverse-Flash, it was still hard on his mind and his soul right now.

Joe saw his reactions and asked with worried eyes. "Barry?"

"My mom." Barry said with his eyes going over everyone in the room. "That's why it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Barry." Seth said as he came over to him. "You can't take the blame for whatever a mad scientist is going to do. His actions are his actions, not your actions. His actions, his failures."

"Thanks. And sorry about you dying, you know." He told Seth with an unsure smile.

"Thanks? And thanks for saving me, I guess. Saved by a speedster so I didn't get killed by one. That's something else." Seth chuckled as did the speedster and they shared a brotherly handshake, and the metahuman let the mutant pull him up to his feet.

Barry's phone rang and vibrated, he took it and placed it on his ear. "Hello?" he answered the caller.

" _Where are you?_ " Barry froze at the voice that spoke from the other end. " _Barry._ " Harrison Wells asked again. " _Barry, are you there?_ "

Barry turned around to face the others while saying, "Dr. Wells." Everyone gave the metahuman their full attention. "Yeah. It's… sorry, yeah. It's…it's a bad connection right now."

" ** _Seriously, he's gonna die very soon if he keeps acting like an absolute idiot!_** " Venom shouted at the speedster's obvious lie.

" _What can you expect of him, Venom? He's Barry._ " Seth replied. " _You're okay after what happened back there? I mean you had to be silent the entire time for Liv to uphold the link between our mind and Cisco's._ "

" ** _We're more than fine, partner. You have nothing to worry about. Though, remaining silent is a bitch for us._** " Venom growled.

" _Considering your blabbering mouth?_ " Seth countered smugly.

" ** _Jackass._** "

" _Where have you been?_ " Harrison asked the speedster through the connection.

"Uh, we're…" the three mutants shook their heads, preventing the speedster from continuing. "Why? What's going on?"

" _A fire. A huge fire just erupted._ " Harrison explained.

Barry saw Seth mouthing the words, "Speaker."

The metahuman nodded and put on the speaker on his phone, letting the others listen in. "A fire? Where?"

" _New Brighton. Bradford Tower High-Rise._ " Harrison replied to them.

"I know that building." Joe said with a pointing finger and a worried face. "That's where Captain Singh's fiancé works."

"On my way." Barry finished off before speeding out of the police station.

Matt turned his head to the elemental, "Does he not want our help anymore, or is he just stupid?"

"I stopped asking myself that a long time ago." Seth replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

X

 **(West Residence)**

After Barry had saved everyone in the burning building, he called Seth and Joe to talk together to his home, to talk about everything that's been revealed to them.

Joe was standing near his dinner table and Seth was leaning against the wall while Barry himself was dealing with thoughts of his own, of what had happened in Cisco's mind. That the man who had been helping him since day one was the man who destroyed his life.

"It's so strange." Barry finally began with a guilty tone. "I mean, I look at him now, and I know that he killed my mom and he sent my dad to jail, but I mean, sometimes he's just so kind in the moment, I actually like him." His eyes went to the two other males. "But you guys never did."

"No."

"Not a single time."

Joe and Seth told him. "No." Barry repeated their words before saying in hope. "Well, at least now we know how to trap him."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, while in the back of his mind, he knew what the metahuman was getting at.

"In Cisco's dream, he confessed to everything. If we can just recreate those conditions, he'll do it again."

"Man, Barr." Joe said with a shaking head with regret and disappointment riddled all over his face. "Taking down bad guys, pulling confessions. I'm the cop. I'm the one that's supposed to be doing this."

Seth wanted to add something, but he didn't know what to say honestly.

"Look, if we're gonna get him to confess, it has to be with someone that he truly trusts, someone that he'll genuinely let his guard down with." Barry said as he then continued. "He thinks of Cisco as a son."

"You wanna use Cisco as the bait in this mousetrap?" Seth asked alarmed.

Barry nodded immediately and Joe seemed to agree with his next words, "Well, then we need to do a better job protecting him than I did protecting you." he directed at his adoptive son.

Seth gave the detective a strange look of confusion. "What are you talking about, Joe?"

"Yeah, what does that mean, Joe?" Barry followed up with.

Joe then directed his eyes to Barry and kept them that way. "Barry, this is all because of me." He directed at himself with regret in his words.

"No." Barry said with a shaking head.

"I never should've let Wells take Barry from that hospital. None of this would've ever happened." Joe told them his answer.

"If you hadn't let him take me, I would be dead, for sure." Barry countered.

"But even then, I knew something wasn't right." Joe said back. "Everything in my gut was telling me not to trust him, but I did, because I was so desperate to see you okay."

"Joe." Seth got his attention. "Like I told you before. You do not, you shall not, ever feel bad or say that you're sorry for choosing to use any and all measures to save your child. And it isn't your fault." He gestured around them. "Every single bad thing that's happened to this city, to you guys, to us even…all of the bad shit that happened…it was all on Wells. No one else. So, don't feel bad about it, you dummy."

Joe nodded his agreement and let the words slowly ensure him again, feeling good that the elemental was here. And knowing full well that his son and himself would be in safe hands.

X

 **(Seth's Loft)**

After talking with Barry and Joe about the speedster's plan, the elemental returned to his home.

Once returning, Seth was seated on his couch while he looked deep in thoughts. Olivia and Matt were seated there as well and waited for his thoughts to be revealed to them. Frankie was there as well, waiting alongside her uncle and aunt to hear her father's words.

Seth told his sister and Matt of Barry's plan and not liking it in the slightest which got him to.

"Dad are you okay?" She asked him, worried that he might be dealing with some dark thoughts alone.

"I'm fine, honey." Seth told her with a gentle smile. "But tomorrow…I need you to stay here while me and the others follow Barry's idiotic plan."

Frankie widened her eyes, "But Dad? Why? I can help!" she exclaimed.

However, Seth cupped her hands and said, "I know that, sweetie. I know very well you can help me and the others with this. You're a strong girl, without a single doubt in my mind, Frankie. But Wells…he didn't even hesitate to blow up the particle accelerator, affecting the entire city and hurting and killing many people. He's dangerous. And if that monster were to hurt you…even come near you…I'd go ballistic and tear the entire facility to pieces. So please, for me, stay here and be safe, Frankie."

"…" she paused while looking into her dad's eyes. "Are you gonna come back?"

"Always. No matter what." Seth told her with a smile and kissed her forehead. "You can't get rid of me that easily. And, for your information, this has nothing to do with you being a child or inexperienced, it's about you being my daughter, my baby girl. And I'd do anything to make sure that you're safe, that's my main job as your father, Frankie."

Frankie accepted his words and sighed with a concede, "Okay, Dad."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you." Seth hugged her and she hugged back.

Matt watched from his spot with Olivia beside him. He saw that the elemental was holding many feelings that he wore on his face. Mainly worry for his child. Seeing that, he stepped forward and suggested, "Want me stay here with her? Extra protection never hurts, does it?"

Seth turned to him, and with a slightly gaped mouth, said, "Normally, I'd say yes to that, Matt. Without a single doubt, I would. Aside from Caitlin, Liv and the Wests, there's no one else I'd trust my child with. But for tomorrow, I want the three of us there, ready to storm in and fight against that bastard." He pointed a finger between the three of them. "The three of us, our combined strength…Wells won't be able to defeat us."

"He's right, babe." Olivia turned her head to her boyfriend. "One evil speedster against the three of us, it's like a lamb to a slaughter. And we don't the same limitations as Barry have, so it'd be easier for us to fight against him."

"We just have to make sure we get that confession first, and make sure Cisco does not get skewered." Seth said at the end with venom in his words.

"You don't like Barry's plan, do you, Bro?" Olivia asked her brother, knowing that none of the four people in here liked the plan that Barry had formulated.

"No. Barry's gonna try in a desperate attempt to recreate the exact same conditions that were in Cisco's dream, right down to the last detail. Even using Cisco as the piece of cheese in this god-awful mousetrap." Seth said. "I want him to have his dad out of prison too, and get justice for his mother, but I don't want him to put Cisco's life like this. It's wrong."

"We're gonna stop Wells from even getting close to him." Olivia said determinedly. "Nothing's gonna happen to him." The two other mutants nodded their agreement, making sure that Barry got his confession tomorrow and that Cisco wouldn't get hurt.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Bunkers)**

The next day, Seth, Olivia, Matt, and Barry, Joe and Cisco were within the bunker of the facility, standing right before the very same trap that they made for The Reverse-Flash…where in a separate timeline, they lost the elemental mutant who gave his life to eliminate the speedster and save Cisco. Right now, the trap was activated and showed the holographic form of the evil speedster within the force field.

Eddie had been brought into the situation himself to watch the same before him, and after having heard everything from the others here, he said in surprise. "So, Wells set up a fake showdown with a fake opponent who was never really here?"

Barry then explained with a hateful voice, "He figured if we saw both of them together it would prove that he wasn't the Man in Yellow."

"Smart strategy, actually." Seth agreed to the others' surprise. "Best way to fool your opponents, fool your friends first."

"This all just keeps getting crazier and crazier." Eddie said with surprise within his words. This was not something that he would have ever prepared for. Nothing in his training days at the academy taught him to be prepared for fighting against a time traveler. But now he had to throw out the instructions book and do things on the fly.

"Just another Tuesday, Eddie." Olivia commented while looking at the holograph of the vibrating yellow speedster.

Seth agreed with a nod while Cisco then shut off the force field trap. His ears perking up when he heard the elevators doors opened up and Caitlin stepped out of them. " _Think she should here?_ " he asked his "other".

" ** _She's stronger than most in this world, Seth. Don't underestimate your future wife._** " Venom teased the host, which got him to blush. The symbiote laughed, " ** _Gotcha!_** "

" _I hate you._ " Seth said back while turned an eye to his sister who held a knowing grin on her face, having heard everything that was spoken within her brother's mind. " _She's strong._ "

"I just talked to Dr. Wells." Caitlin revealed to them with a gentle voice. "He's attending a lecture downtown, won't be back until 5:00." She moved over to Seth's side and her hand intertwined with his, interlocking their fingers together.

He could feel a spreading nervousness within her, and he shrank it down with feelings of calmness that he sent via his partner's help. He smiled gently to her when Caitlin looked to him.

Barry then turned to Cisco, "All right, Cisco, you know when he gets here you need to be working on the trap so he sees you set off the hologram."

"Hold on, isn't that, in your dream, when everything went all…" Joe trailed off in worry.

"Kali Ma. Temple of Doom, at least it would have if Seth hadn't been there anyway." Cisco joked with a movie reference.

"Cisco." Matt asked and got his attention, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can easily do it in your place."

"He's right, Cisco. I saw you in there, you were terrified to no ends. Regardless of the motive for this, it doesn't mean you have to put yourself through that hell again." Seth added as well. "Twice is enough, but a third time's too much."

However, the mechanical engineer shook his head in disagreement and told. "Learnt a lot from you three." He pointed to the mutants. "You gotta face your fears head on. Not be scared of them." He then pulled out a small device for their eyes. "And this time, I'm ready for him." Cisco walked over to the platform. "Matt and I originally designed the force field to keep a speedster from getting out. But I've reversed it."

"Ironically." Olivia joked.

Cisco nodded with a chuckle himself and continued, "Now it won't let one in." he pressed the button on the device, and the force field turned on around him.

"Perfect." Matt said appraisingly to Cisco.

He smiled and turned to Barry, his index finger raising up and wiggling it back and forth, challenging the speedster.

Barry accepted the challenge and told the others, "Back up." They stepped back. The speedster stepped back and then took running position. Sharing a nod of confirmation with Cisco and Seth, he moved.

 _WHOOSH_

He attacked the barrier with a cloak of yellow lightning enshrouding his form. And much to the force field's strength, his slamming form was rebounded back and into the air. However, thanks to a black tendril with lightning around it, he was plucked out of the air and placed down gently on the floor. "Barry, are you okay?" Caitlin asked him in concern.

The speedster let out a gasp. "Ah. It works."

"Okay, as long as I'm inside, Wells won't be able to get near me." Cisco explained to them.

"The three of us will stand by, in here. Ready to move in if something goes sideways, weapons hot and all." Matt said adamantly.

"And I will in the Cortex watching and recording everything that happens." Caitlin stated after the nanite mutant. She saw the elemental giving her a worried look. "I'm gonna be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me, Seth."

"I'll always worry about you, Cait. You should know that by now." Seth told her with a wink.

"And as soon as we get the confession we need to free my dad, I'm moving on." Barry instructed.

"The three of us will try to incapacitate him, take off his legs if it comes to that." Seth added.

"We can be lethal right?" Olivia wondered.

"We can't afford not to be." Seth told her and she smiled with excitement.

"Cisco." Matt stepped over to his friend and took out a prototype Arc Reactor, "I wanna be prepared for the worst-case scenario, not that I trust you, but because none of us want to lose you." The skin around his hand began opening up and the nanites shot out. Flying over his Arc Reactor and adapted to it, forming additional parts and changing its functions. Once the power source had been changed to fulfill the mutant's instructions, he walked closer to Cisco. "I changed the functions of a prototype suit of mine. Now you can wear it, the chest plate anyway."

"Seriously?!" Cisco turned giddy at the thought of getting to wear an Iron Knight suit.

"Yeah, but only the chest plate, again. And it can't do anything other than firing off an emergency unibeam when or if a high velocity attack comes your way." Matt explained and placed the device underneath his shirt, the chest plate formed after the nanites began latching onto his torso. The arc reactor shining brightly on Cisco's chest.

"Noice!" he exclaimed in absolute delight.

"So what do I do?" Eddie then asked, hearing and noticing that his name wasn't brought up during the handouts of assignments.

Joe then told him, "Wells also threatened Iris, so if something goes wrong here, we need you to keep an eye on her until Wells is neutralized." He gave his instructions.

Without any hesitation in his words, Eddie responded defensively, "I'll always keep Iris safe, Joe." He then walked away in a hurry, not wanting to delve into the matter again, especially since he knows that his partner would stick to his same answer as before.

"What's his deal?" Seth asked Joe, thinking that he might know something more about this than the rest of them.

"I know." Olivia piqued up while she turned her eyes to the wide-eyed detective, "Mind reader, remember Joe. You can't keep secrets from me." She finished off with an innocent tone.

Barry inhaled deeply, "Come here." He led Joe away and looked to Seth, wondering if he was going to join them, but he received a shook of his head instead as the response.

Seth turned to Caitlin. "Are you ready for this? It's gonna be hard, but-"

She stopped him, covering his mouth with her hand and told him. "Don't worry. I'll be ready this time. and you're not going to get hurt."

Gently taking her covering hand in his own, he slowly moved it away and held it. "I'll be careful. I'll stay invisible while Matt and Liv hide up there." he nodded his head upwards, pointing it to the ceiling. "We're covered at every angle. Wells won't get the drop on us."

"I hope so." She said while standing up on her toes and kissed his lips, he accepted them and kissed back happily. Pulling away, she remained close to him and said, "Come back, and always back, okay?"

"No place I'd rather return to." Seth quipped back. He turned around after feeling Cisco's eyes of sadness look into his back. "Stop worrying, Cisco." He perked his head up. "I'll be ready this time, and I won't let that bastard have a single moment to counter back. I promise you that."

"I hope so, otherwise, I'm not making you a suit." Cisco threateningly told him.

"Sure, not that I need one, but sure." Seth said back with a smile.

X

 **(CCPD, CSI Lab)**

Standing and pacing around within the forensic science lab of the police station was Iris West. A folder with files underneath her arm as she waited for Barry to come to her, hopefully responding to her 911 text. While she also wanted to have Seth's opinion on the matter, she could use Barry's more considering his background as the forensic scientist of the station.

"Hey." Barry greeted her when he got to his lab.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"What's going on?" he worriedly asked her.

"Look, Barry, I know it's not a good time." Iris began while he took off his jacket. "I mean, lately, it never seems to be a good time, but I need you to listen to me right now." she stepped closer to him. "Like…like, really listen to me."

Barry gave her his full attention, wondering if she would be confessing her true feelings for him. The feelings that Joe seems so confident are still hiding deep within her heart, but are mere masked by another layer of feelings that she has for Eddie Thawne. And parts of his core, hoped for those feelings to be released actually.

"Of course. Yeah." He finally said. "Whatever you need to tell me, I'm listening."

She got an excited smile, her smile caused Barry to light up, and slowly said, "Okay, I mean, I know this is gonna sound really crazy at first, but…" as she slowly trailed off, the smile on Barry's face grew, elongating into heartening smile of happiness, as he waited for her love-fill-

She brought up her folder to Barry's arms, his smile fading immediately. "Everything strange that's been going on in Central City, it all goes back to that night. The night that the particle accelerator exploded." She nudged the folder closer to his hands. "I have gone through every bit of information that I've collected since I started my blog…Every tip, every rumor, every strange sighting. Nothing predates the explosion, not even Venom, Iron Knight, or The Ethereal Angel." Barry looked through the folder, examining her findings with his eyes. "Whatever was released into the atmosphere that night, I think it changed people…Caused them to have powers. And I think that S.T.A.R. Labs knew about it." She then began listing off. "I'm still not sure about Venom or his friends, but I think the Burning Man worked there, and I think that that's how The Flash got his powers."

Barry had walked around the entire lab while listening to Iris's words. But the moment she mentioned his alter ego's name and how he got his powers, it was so spot on that it was scary. To the point where his face paled even. "Uh…" he didn't know what to say, nor if he could even form words right now.

"So what do you think?" she asked for his opinion.

"I…" he still struggled to find the right words, to either divert her attention to elsewhere or something else in entirely. He still holds the desire to tell her the truth of his powers, of his alter ego. But he promised Joe that he wouldn't so he wouldn't. "I don't know. I mean, it's…it's interesting. Yeah, it's interesting." This brought Iris hope. "It's…there's…there's just…A big hole in your theory." He revealed stutteringly. "Um, you know… I was affected by whatever was released by the explosion, and I don't have any powers." He lied.

"Obviously." Iris agreed with him.

"Right, yeah." Barry said back.

However, Iris kept trying. "Look, I mean, I know that it's…It's really mind-blowing. I mean, I haven't even talked to Eddie about it yet, but…"

At the mention of her boyfriend, he asked her interruptingly, "Yeah, you and Eddie…How are…" He placed the folder on the table and turned to her. "…Everything's okay with you and Eddie?"

She slowly shook her head in response, bit shocked from his sudden interruption. "Uh, sure. Sure. Yeah, we're great. Why?"

Once again, he didn't know what to say or how to react to her inquiry. "Uh, I…Yeah, okay, look." He diverted her attention back to the matter that she wanted in the beginning of their meeting, and pointed his finger to the folder again. "I'm gonna…let me read over all of this stuff, and we'll definitely talk about it later. I promise." He said hastily while pulling on his jacket. "Just…I mean, this is crazy. Yeah, okay, just let me just go through it, and we'll talk later, all right?" he asked while moving backwards toward the exit again. he didn't let her give a response as he was already out of the door.

"Okay." She slowly accepted and turned her eyes to the table and saw a framed photo of herself and Barry there. As she was left alone there, she moved over to it and grabbed hold of it and placed it near her face. She smiled as she recalled the past, while Barry was in his coma in S.T.A.R. Labs.

How she had placed this exact same photo beside Barry while he was in his coma. How she spoke softly to him while he was unresponsive, even though she wasn't even sure that he could hear her in his previous state. But she did so anyway and told him how she really, really needed him to wake up. She remembered how back then, she and her dad used to refer to Eddie as Detective Pretty Boy and she accepted his request to date.

Though she did blame Barry for that, his absence making her do dumb things. She remembered how tearfully quiet the house was without his presence. And she remembered that it was thanks to Barry Allen's presence that her home became a…home again…a family again.

As Iris remembered that visit, she slowly rubbed her other hand after placing the picture back on the table. Remembering how her fingertips were suddenly shocked by a jolt of electricity from being near his comatose fingers, like his body was emitting it.

Back then, she didn't find it anything out of the ordinary, considering he was hit by a lightning bolt. When it in reality, did more than steal months of Barry's life, but also gave him a gift.

One that would change the course of life, for not just him, but also does around him and beyond.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

That night of the same day, after every single preparation for the trap had been finalized, Caitlin took her rightful place in the private lab within the Cortex alone. Her mind wondering what this would result in. Hoping that she and the others would get a result that would not involve the death of her mate nor his symbiote being transferred to her.

She couldn't imagine herself turning into Venom. If proven otherwise, she hopes that it'd at least resemble the Venom form that Bette took on when she was the host in the past. Caitlin couldn't imagine herself as the bulkier version of the Klyntar.

Nor could she imagine herself eating people or consume an unfathomable amount of chocolate on a daily basis.

As she was dealing with these thoughts of her in that situation and pretending to work, Harrison Wells rolled into the Cortex. She heard his wheels rolling against the floorboard and she turned her head to the Cortex and greeted. "Hello, Dr. Wells. How was your lecture?" Her tone was somewhat strange, standing on the line between being convincing and unconvincing.

"Oh, boring, tedious." Harrison answered while wheeling closer to her.

"Platitudinous?" She suggested with a smile.

Harrison chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better myself." Caitlin got up from her chair and the founder looked around in search. "Um, where…Where's Cisco? And where's Mr. Rogers and his friends?"

"Seth and the others are with Frankie right now. They said she wanted to have a night out with them this evening. And as for Cisco, he is in the bunker." She said as she moved over to the main console, trying to hold her normal behavior as best as she could. Her last words got the founder's undivided attention. "He thinks he finally figured out what went wrong at Christmas. You know, when we were trying to catch the Reverse-Flash?" Her arms fidgeted a bit from the jumpiness that she was feeling right now from being in this situation.

Harrison seemed to let no emotion cross over his face and merely remained stoic. "Yes, I remember that night." He rolled closer to her as he asked again, "Well, did he say what he's found?"

"Nope, just that it was important." Caitlin replied as calmly as she could.

"Hmm." He hummed his response. "Good for Cisco. Would have imagined Mr. Almond offering his aid, but it appears not." Harrison twitched his head, "Um…okay. Well, maybe I'll wheel on down there, see what he's got."

"Okay." Caitlin told him and watched as he wheeled on his way out of the Cortex. Once he had turned around the corner and away, she leant her head down to a microphone. Pressing a button, she whispered to the others. "Here he comes." Pulling her fingers away from it, she inwardly prayed for Seth's survival, hoping that he wouldn't end up doing something too drastic as he usually does.

X

Cisco stood in front of the blurring and vibrating form of the hologram again, the hologram of the Reverse-Flash again. Seeing it once in his dreams, day or night, was annoying. Reliving them a second time, was not something that he liked.

But a third time…He really hopes that the third time's the charm was nothing more than nonsense and wouldn't apply to this situation.

However, he knows that the three mutants are right there, all three of them armed to the teeth, as were Barry and Joe, ready to charge once the confession had been recorded to them.

And they were gonna get it and finally expose Harrison Wells as the Reverse-Flash, the man who killed Barry's mother and had his father thrown into prison.

The elevator doors behind him opened up, and Cisco heard it and turned around, and the force field turned off…as Cisco met his father-like figure again, standing on both feet, abolishing the façade of his pretense paralyzed state.

"Hello, Cisco." Harrison greeted him.

The mutants on the ceiling looked down on the two with narrowed eyes, ready to strike down like lightning in a moment's notice. Ready to defend Cisco Ramon from Harrison Wells's attack, from The Reverse-Flash's wrath.

Matt sent out a signal to his girlfriend with his hands, silently to mask their presences from the evil speedster, telling her to dig into his mind with her telepathic powers after a few moments.

The three mutants heard clapping emitting from down below and saw the founder walking closer and closer to Cisco while clapping. "You've been busy." He chuckled evilly. "You really are incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said it."

Cisco showed sadness and mild anger, in small amounts to keep up façade. "You're him. The Reverse-Flash." Wells began walking over to the computer, Seth noticed the way he was walking and found…unlike Wells. "Joe was right this whole time, wasn't he?"

"Good ol' Joe." Harrison said, Seth narrowed his eyes again, finding his tone and choice of words…unlike Wells as well. He closed the computer and continued, "Joe West had his doubts all along. Even from that first night in the hospital, Joe knew something wasn't right. Cops…as inconvenient now as they will be in a hundred years."

"Come on, Cisco. We need a confession." Barry murmured from behind a few barrels and machines with Joe beside him.

Seth turned his head around back with growing confusion. This didn't seem right…like something was wrong.

"You killed Barry's mother." Cisco said accusingly. "I want to know why." He demanded.

Harrison formed a smirk, "It was never my intention to kill Nora. But from my perspective, she was already dead." He slowly began stepping forward, stepping closer to Cisco who stepped back in response in fear. His fear grew tenfold when the founder's hand turned upwards, like in the memories of the past timeline. "It just happened sooner that it was supposed to."

" _Liv?_ " The psychic mutant heard her brother call out to her. " _Check his mind. There's something wrong about this situation._ "

" _10-4._ " She replied back with a thought and then diverted the direction of her powers to the founder's head.

Barry had a hopeful look on his face as he turned Joe. "No. That's not an admission." The detective shot his hopes down immediately.

"Oops." Harrison joked when Cisco fell down to the platform.

Cisco got back on his feet and said determinedly, "You're not gonna get away with this."

Harrison formed another wide smile. "I'm not gonna get away with it?" he challenged as he stepped up to the edge of the trap. Then Cisco brought up a device and pressed the button on it, activating the force field immediately.

Olivia from above then heard from… _his_ thoughts. " _Best deal of my life._ " Her face paled behind of her mask as she registered the thought.

" _Shit._ " Her single thought echoed out loud to the minds of her fellow mutants.

His chuckling intensified as he saw the force field buzz before him. "Oh, you're smart. You're smart, Cisco." He then cocked an eyebrow as he then challengingly…stepped through the force field and onto the platform. "But you're not that smart."

The sight of him stepping into the trap without being rebounded like Barry was as a test caused everyone to pale in shock and fear for Cisco.

They thought they might lose Cisco right now before their eyes. Joe stepped out of his hiding and pointed his gun upwards and ready to fire off.

But it was unnecessary.

An array of black tendrils around "Harrison"'s form and he was yanked out of the trap and into the hand of Venom. He looked up to see the demon's face looking down at him with anger in his pale white eyes. " **Let's see who's really smart, shall we?** " he opened up his enlarging maw and leaned it downwards

"NO!" Barry screamed out in horror at the sight.

"Harrison" shook his head around repeatedly to try and struggle his way out of the grip and pleaded with words. "No. No. NO! NOOOO-"

 _CRUNCH_

His body went limp and his soul departed from its residence as Venom ripped off his head in a single bite. Throwing the headless body to the side against the metal toolbox like yesterday's trash, Seth slithered out of his suit and looked at the bleeding body while wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

 _WHOOSH_

Barry appeared before him, anger, rage and horror swarming his eyes as he glared into the elemental's head, his eyes turned to watch the body. "He didn't confess! Why did you do that?!" he shouted into Seth's head. "Seth, this was it. My dad's gonna be in prison forever."

Caitlin came into the bunkers as well and walked over to Cisco, seeing Seth's handywork with widened eyes as did Olivia and Matt who lowered themselves to the floor. Rushing to the mechanical engineer's side, she asked, "Cisco, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cisco said slowly, while taking in the form of his mentor's headless body bleeding before him. "I'm never ever gonna sleep ever again, but, yeah, I'm okay."

"Glad to hear, Cisco." Seth said with a grateful tone and then turned to Barry. "And don't worry Barry. We'll get Wells's confession and get Henry out."

Barry glared at the elemental. "What are you talking about? He's dead! You just ripped off his head before we got a confession!"

"It's not Wells!" Olivia shouted to him, coming to his elder brother's defense.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Look." Matt pointed a finger at the headless body, and then a familiar power revealed itself, the body morphing into another form that did not look anything like Harrison Wells's form.

"Whoa. What the hell?" Cisco said in an exclaim.

"We've been duped." Seth deduced in a hissing voice. "Liv could hear his thoughts. If it was a speedster, she couldn't."

" _I told you this before._ " A voice spoke through the speakers, everyone recognizing it as Harrison Wells's, or rather Eobard Thawne's. " _I am always one step ahead…Flash. And hope you enjoyed that little snack…Venom._ "

"Fucking bastard knew that the three of us would figure out this was a distraction." Matt snarled in anger.

A chuckling came out of the speakers, Eobard having the time of his life, apparently. " _Allow me to reintroduce to you Mr. Hannibal Bates…and his incredible ability to transform into… any… person… he touches._ " They turned their heads downwards, to return their attention to the headless body again. " _I knew that ability would come in handy. I did not expect it to come in handy this soon._ " He chuckled again. " _Certainly, saved me some time, or a head in this case._ "

"Come out and fa **ce** u **s you coward!** " Seth shouted with half of his face covered by his partner, his rage boiling like magma that kept bursting out of the volcano that was composed of his elements. He hated how this bloody bastard had been tormenting all of his friends from his universe, and the woman of his life.

"You used him!" Barry shouted in anger. "Like you used all of us!"

Olivia's eyes lit with her psychic energy, her telepathic powers forming and energy field that scanned over the entire facility. She was trying her hardest to find the founder who used them all this entire time.

Eobard continued, " _Well, he served a purpose. Didn't take much convincing. Just the simple promise of his freedom._ "

"You ruined my life! All of our lives!" Barry growled out in anger.

"We stood by you after everything that happened." Caitlin exclaimed with hate in her tone.

"A **nd** the **re's** go **nna** b **e** retri **bution!** " Seth shouted with tendrils shooting out of his body again while one of his hands enveloped into a clawed hand. "Wa **it** a **nd** s **ee** , bas **tard.** We' **ll** e **at** yo **ur** he **art!** "

" _I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives now are so much better because of what have done for you._ " Eobard told them, perhaps in a faint attempt for them to see reason.

"You destroyed our friends' lives!" Matt shouted. "And if you think we're gonna stand by and do nothing, then you're fucking wrong you fucking bastard!"

"And trust me, we'll enjoy ripping you piece from piece and limb from limb, you asshole!" Olivia shouted as well, her eyes shining like neon lights as her energy shone brighter and brighter again.

"You don't have to hide anymore." Joe called out to him. "We know you're not Harrison Wells. Just tell us who you are." His words hopeful as he hoped that the founder would run into his trap.

However, the founder saw through the poor attempt to get the better of him, " _A confession will get you nowhere… You've seen who I am… You know what I can do…_ "

Olivia kept searching for the evil speedster, but she was coming out short every time.

Barry then dared, "You want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not gonna fight you. But just tell the police what you did. Get my Dad out of prison."

"Don't beg him, Barry." Seth hissed at the speedster once his suit slithered off. "We're gonna get a confession out of him, even I have to rip out the bones out of his legs." Black smoke and white mist emitted out of his body in response to his heightening anger.

" _I don't want to kill you, Barry. I need you. Mr. Fury, however, you are not someone I would to dance with you too long._ " Eobard revealed to them in surprise, Seth and Olivia's eyes widening in shock as he said his real last name. " _And…I also did not anticipate, as difficult as the past 15 years have been for me, how much I would come to love working with you. With all of you. And yet, that does not change what needs to happen._ "

"You're right!" Seth shouted, "Because we will enjoy destroying you!"

"Face me now!" Barry dared him again.

" _Oh, will face each other again. Even you, Venom._ " Eobard said back through the speakers. " _I promise you. Soon. Very. Very soon._ "

"Liv you found the jackass?" Seth asked his sister.

"No, not yet." She replied.

As she tried searching for the evil metahuman, Cisco's phone chimed immediately and pulled out his phone. "He's in the time vault!"

Seth widened his eyes and called out to Barry. "Barry!" he nodded.

 _WHOOSH_

The speedster lit up with yellow lightning and grabbed hold of the elemental immediately as he and Seth ran to the time vault.

X

( **S.T.A.R. Labs, Time Vault** )

The speedster and the elemental ran through the corridors of the facility and went to the entrance of the vault. When they got there, Seth looked around and did not find the evil metahuman. However, they did find his wheelchair that he used to keep up his façade.

"Bloody bastard tricked us again." Seth sneered out in anger as he saw that the vault was empty.

Barry stepped closer and deeper into the vault, his eyes looking forward and saw that the Reverse-Flash suit was missing. Now the evil speedster had everything he needed to be ready for a last showdown with him.

"Barr." Seth called out to him in a simple tone but was nonetheless shocked. He turned to the mutant who pointed a finger to the other end of the vault…

…displaying twenty different footage on holographic screens…

The two stepped closer to it…and examined the various screens…one showing Iris and Mason Bridge at work at CCPN…Iris and Eddie at their home…the team sitting in the West's residence to talk about Harrison Wells…one showing Seth, Matt and Olivia talking together between themselves about the evil speedster…Seth and Frankie when they stepped into their new home together…Barry and Iris talking together after the hostage situation by the Tricksters in the West residence…even one showing Seth and Caitlin in their bedroom together, hugging and comforting each other.

"Oh no." Seth breathed out in shock while he pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing in a message to Jarvis, ordering him to activate the Iron Knight suit in his home. Ordering it to protect his daughter at all costs.

"It was all a set-up." Barry breathed out in shock as well. "We thought we set up a trap for him…"

"…but the bloody bastard set a trap for us." Seth finished off as he looked around and examined the footages again.

The speedster looked around again himself, his eyes taking in the various footages again…before settling on one single footage. "Oh, my God." He focused on one single image…the footage of the woman he loves… "Iris."

X

 _WHOOSH_

Once again, Barry sped into the Cortex with Seth again, the entire room filled up with the others as well, searching for the man who have done nothing but tormenting their lives since day one.

Barry rushed into the room. "We have to find Iris."

"Why?" Joe asked them, settling his eyes on the elemental.

"Wells, he's been watching us this entire time. He has surveillance footage set up everywhere. Our homes, Barry's lab at the police station, CCPN, even in my home." Olivia and Matt's faces paled at the thoughts they were getting now. "I already told Jarvis to activate the spare suit in my home, it's gonna protecting Frankie."

"I'm flying over there myself." Matt told him while forming his Frost-Flame armor.

"I'm going too." Olivia said worriedly and formed her suit as well.

"Alright. Go! Take care of our daughter!" Caitlin surprisingly shouted to them and the two flew out of the skylight, flying out of the facility to find their niece. "She's gonna be alright, Seth." She told Seth comfortingly when she saw his worried look.

"I know that. She's a strong girl, but against Wells…I don't want her to go up against him." Seth said in anger.

Barry understood his anger, feeling a similar one if Iris were to be put in danger by this man. He turned to the mechanical engineer, "Cisco, call me when you have a location." He sped to his mannequin and pulled off his suit.

Seth turned to the others while his suit slithered out of his body. "I'm going as well..." his head was engulfed by the symbiote and continued, " **…Be careful.** " He jumped out of the skylight and into the open air of the night again to swing out to find the yellow speedster.

X

Iris and Eddie walked over the bridge, the water underneath the steel beam bridge shining brightly from the moonlight reflecting onto its reflective surface.

The detective saw it too and couldn't find it anything other than beautiful. It was the perfect place for him and Iris to take a stroll on. It's an incredibly gorgeous sight. Jus the two of them under a starry night and looking over both sides, and only finding beautiful water around them.

And regardless of Joe's refusal of giving his blessing, he was gonna do it now.

He was gonna propose to Iris.

Iris then said in appreciation, "I am very much enjoying this stroll. We needed a good stroll."

"Yeah." Eddie agreed with exhales of nervousness, she chuckled when she heard his nervous sigh.

Eddie then determinedly asked, "Actually, though, would you mind if we park here for a second?" he turned around to face her.

As he did so, Iris's phone began ringing and she pulled it out to see the caller ID. "Oh, it's my Dad."

While Eddie would always respect his partner, no matter what, except for this occasion, of course. But tonight, he would have to be the alpha and asked Iris politely. "Could you call him back later?"

The phone continued ringing in her hand as she answered, "Sure." She pressed "ignore" and put it back in her pocket while she asked, "What's going on?"

He formed an excitedly smile, "Iris… this week, when I was arrested and it looked bad, you never wavered. You never lost faith in me."

She knew that he must have felt horrible being put in that situation from whatever was going on that day. And yes, she knew that her heart that he was innocent, there was no way that Eddie Thawne would willingly aim his gun at his fellow officers of the law and shot them in cold blood. It was nigh impossible. "Impossible." She said with a loving smile.

The smile on Eddie's face widened from her words. "And even though we've been through some rough times," He held the small box with the engagement ring in his hand and kept it behind his back, away from her journalistic eyes. "…I've never lost faith in us." He revealed in the end.

Now or never.

"Iris West." He began slowly, even his hand shaking in response to his own words.

"Eddie?" she asked back in slight confusion with a smile.

 _WHOOSH_

But, as though the future had other plans for the two, a streak of red lightning ran past them, snatching the engagement ring away from Eddie's hand.

The detective felt the emptiness in his hand and looked at it for confirmation, seeing that it was indeed out of his hand. He walked to the middle of the bridge, and looked to the other end of bridge. Eyes widening as he saw it…

… the incoming flash of red lightning…

 _WHOOSH_

His body hurled into the air and flipping around and colliding against the floor of it after the red lightning streak stroke him with the speed of a meteor. "Eddie!" Iris exclaimed in shock.

Once Eddie got back on his feet, he turned to the other side of the bridge and…saw him…saw the Reverse-Flash. His hand automatically going for his gun while the metahuman spoke. "Bad timing, Detective." The detective pulled his gun and aimed it at him.

However, Eobard flashed forward again and grabbed the detective by the collar of his shirt. Iris saw it and begged. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

"Iris, no!" Eddie grunted out his plead.

Eobard threw his…distant relative to the railing and sped over to stand in a blurring vibration in front of the young reporter. Iris instantly recognized the form from Barry's old tales from the night of his mother's murder. "I know who you are. You killed Barry's mom." The metahuman raised a vibrating hand into the air, ready to pierce her down. "But you don't have to hurt anyone else." She tried to appeal to his human side, however small it might be. She saw the raised hand and fear formed within her.

Thankfully it was never to come as the yellow speedster saw a yellow lightning running through the city from the other end of the city.

Seeing that, Eobard sped away and grabbed Eddie on the way, getting them both out of there while Iris's knees gave out and she fell down to the floor.

 _WHOOSH_

She yelped in shock when saw another blurring form in front of her, thinking at first it might be the yellow speedster again. "Hey, Iris. It's okay. It's me." But it wasn't as she heard the familiar blurring and vibrating voice of the Flash.

Her voice hyperventilating as she said shockingly, "He took him. The Man in Yellow, he took Eddie."

Barry heard her words and looked back and forth, and told her, once settling his vibrating eyes on her, "I promise, I will find him, okay?" he vowed to her

"What is happening?" she asked.

"Listen to me." He got her back to her feet again. "Go home. Don't say anything to anyone. I swear to you, I will bring him back, all right?" he then went to move.

But Iris wasn't done, "Wait, stop." Her hand slowly catching his hand, as his vibrating hand slipped away from her fingers…she felt a familiar jolt of electricity touching her skin. She only felt this static shock from one place…from one person…the one person she trusts perhaps even more than her father…her best friend…her….

 _WHOOSH_

The Flash disappeared…leaving Iris to state her realization to the air…"Barry?"

As that word escaped her mouth, a storm of events all of them connecting the dots, the similarities between Barry…and The Flash encircled around her. She was in the eye of that storm, and she couldn't help but see and connect the dots herself…piecing them together for her…as she found out the truth…

…Barry Allen…is The Flash…

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's a chapter people!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **But now their future is laid out for them.**

 **Barry and Iris marrying one another, The Flash vanishing in a crisis.**

 **Seth and Caitlin marrying one another, giving birth to Snow-Fury, and Venom returns and the villains cowers in fear from his return.**

 **The future's definitely gonna be interesting, especially as Seth is to be gain the title, "Protector of the Speed Force" and gain an entirely different look, one that looks like a true hellbeast.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	42. Chapter 42:Grodd Lives His Puppet Follow

**And another bedtime chapter for you true believers out there.**

 **Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, they are the best.**

 **Now before we got on with the chapter, I'd like to say a few words in honour of a recently departed young actor at the age of 20, Cameron Boyce who passed on July 7th.**

 **To those of you who have not heard of him, he was an amazing young Disney Channel actor, known for his incredible roles in "Jessie" and "Descendants".**

 **While I may not gotten the pleasure to meet him in person, I can without a doubt say, he's an amazing actor, and from what I've heard and seen online he's an even better person, that departed this world too soon and will be missed by all who's lives he's touched anf inspired. The man's acting has touched people all over the world.**

 **My thoughts and condolences go to his family who lost their brother and so. As well as his family at Disney who lost a dear friend and brother.**

 **Rest in Peace, Cameron Boyce. The night sky just got brighter with you up there.**

 **…**

 **So without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 42: Grodd lives and His Puppet Follows.**

" _Think about your best friend._ "

A flash of yellow lightning running through the city, air blowing against its form.

" _It could be your wife…your father…maybe someone you grew up with._ "

A large black form swinging through the city, wind bursting out of its form.

" _It's the person you can't wait to talk to at the end of the day._ "

A pair of thrusters blazing up with blue energy and flying the airborne form through the air, above the streets.

" _The person who knows everything about you, who roots for you._ "

A feminine form with pink energy around her flew through the air in search, her energy shining as she flew.

" _Now imagine you discover your best friend has a secret._ "

The four forms overlapped each other, a collision of different colors going over each other before separating again to continue their search. She could see it all from her high vantage point.

" _No, not a secret. A universe of secrets._ "

She saw the streak of yellow lightning running into a tall building. The large black form latching onto a wall and looking down at the city. The white armored being looked down on the city as well before flying off himself. The energy enveloped female form landed on the streets, sending out a pulse of hers for scanning perhaps.

She saw it all.

" _Would you confront him? Would you stay silent?_ " Iris's thoughts couldn't help but repeat themselves within her mind as her eyes focused on the speeding lighting…on Barry, her best friend…the one who would she would always talk to, the one she was always delighted to see again…the one who would always root for her…the one who…has a universe of secrets that he kept from her…

" _Either way, you know nothing will ever be the same again._ "

X

 **(CCPD)**

Seth walked into the police precinct with his daughter beside him, eyes slightly heavy from the last night. His hand reaching up to his head and rubbing his eyes multiple times to try and force the sleep out of them.

Frankie saw and asked him. "Are you okay, Dad? You look tired."

"Spent the better half of last night out in the city with the others, trying to find Thawne." He whispered at the end, knowing that the officers of the station were unaware of the detective's missing situation. "We looked everywhere, but so far, _nada._ "

"Want me to help Dad? I can look too." Frankie offered kindly, hoping to lessen the burden on her father's shoulders.

"Maybe. But honestly, it'd be better if you were to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs." Seth told her before explaining. "Neither, Cait or Cisco knows how to defend themselves if they were to be attacked, so I'd feel better if you were there and stopped anyone from getting hurt."

"Ay, ay, Dad." She accepted the words like a pirate listening to her Captain's commands. Even performing a salute like one.

"Cute." He quipped kindly while patting her head. "But at least, they're in good hands." He said as he and his daughter walked into the area with the desks. They saw Joe and Barry standing by the detective's desk. "Hey guys."

"Hi." Joe greeted back to the elemental before turning to Frankie. "Hiya Frankie."

"Hey, Joe." She said back with a wave.

Seth smiled, "Should we make it "Uncle Joe" instead." Joe chuckled. Barry remained neutral throughout their conversation, his mind reeling in the facts of the events that have happened, along with The Reverse-Flash and Eddie. And how he blamed himself for what happened.

"Where is Thawne?" Captain David Singh asked as he walked over to Thawne's partner as he saw that Eddie's desk was unoccupied.

Joe shared a look with the elemental and answered, "He took some personal time."

Barry then slowly said in addition, "Yeah, Eddie's been going through some stuff, Captain."

"Aren't we all?" Seth quipped his statement, but the Captain nodded his agreement with that statement nonetheless.

David then asked, "You got anything on these gold store robberies? Perps hit up two more in the last week, and we still got nothing."

"We're working on it." Joe told his boss.

"Just waiting on some final results from the lab." Barry added.

The Captain nodded his head, "All right, well, pick up the pace. And see if somebody can contact the Flash or Venom and his friends. They might be able to speed things and swing things our way." Frankie and Seth chuckled at his words. Hearing the chuckles, he said, "You know what I mean. Get going."

Once David was out of hearing distance, Joe looked to Seth and Barry. "Anything?"

Barry shook his head as Seth added. "Not a single damn thing. Thawne's good, we've looked everywhere but nothing at all."

Joe exhaled in annoyance and exhaustion while he told the two. "Keep looking. We're bound to find something."

"Will do." Seth accepted while Barry walked over to the staircase and went up the stairs. "You think he's gonna be okay?" he referred to the speedster.

"I think so, but I'm not sure, honestly." Joe said with a sigh. "Wells tricked us all, but it's hurting Barr more than the rest of us."

"Understandable." Seth nodded. "I'll go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and see how the others are doing. Frankie, you wanna come too?"

His daughter nodded, "Let's go Dad." She and her father walked over to the elevator again.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Seth and Frankie jumped down and through the skylight, their suits slithering off while looking around the Cortex. They saw Caitlin and Olivia in the doctor's private lab. Walking over to them, he asked his sister. "Hey Liv, where's Matty?"

"Helping Cisco with something. He didn't say what." Olivia answered her brother.

"You guys didn't have much luck yesterday, did you?" Caitlin asked deducing their results from last night's search. Seth shook his head while rubbing the back of his head. "We'll get him. We always do."

"I know that, dummy." Seth quipped as he stepped closer to her and kissed her on her lips. Pulling away, he said. "Thank you."

"You, are welcome." She said with blushed cheeks.

"Hey guys!" Matt said as he and Cisco walked into the Cortex with a bag in his hand. "It's looking a lot like Christmas now!" he said as he emptied the bag and dropped its contents onto the main console.

Frankie, out of curiosity, stepped closer to the main console. Her eyes widening as she saw that the contents of the bag were a bunch of security cameras. "Security cameras?"

"The same ones Wells used on us." Cisco told her while sitting down on a chair. "Me and Matt have been going over the entire facility, to find them all."

"Also known as, Christmas." Matt quipped back while sitting beside his friend and the two began working.

The younger metahuman then formed a cheekily smile. "Kinda like a geek's Christmas?" she chuckled when she saw the two men giving her mock glares.

Olivia walked over and placed her hands on top of her niece's head. "She's definitely a Fury." She said happily.

Frankie turned her head to her father, "Dad, does this mean, we have to change my last name again? So it's official?"

"Yup, but it's not gonna be hard." Seth told her, "I told Cecile Horton of my real name a while back, before your adoption, and she understood why I was using another last name." His sister gave him a look. "Yeah, a fake reason, but she understood it."

"So Frankie gets a new adoption paper again, this one with Fury as her last name?" Seth nodded to Caitlin's question. "Cool."

"Benefits of being a parent and having friends in the DA." Seth smiled proudly.

"You mean, having friends with a friend who's in the DA?" Olivia corrected him smugly.

"Jackass." He muttered just loud enough so his sister could hear it and she growled in mock anger.

Cisco and Matt continued working after sharing a couple of chuckles. As they did, Barry came walking through the entrance. He was having mixed feelings about a strange visit from Iris, who seemed to be…doubting him…doubting The Flash actually. He didn't find that possible in any way, at least not in any way he could see.

"Hey." He their attention, everyone's except for Cisco and Matt. The speedster looked over their shoulders and to the table's contents. "You two planning on keeping all those cameras Wells used to spy on us? That's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

However, Cisco disagreed and said back, "First rule of mechanical engineering, dude? Never waste good tech."

"Yeah, just because a psycho used them to play Creeping Tom, doesn't mean it's bad." Matt said, "Use everything you can find. Nothing's made to be good or wrong, only how it uses."

Barry nodded, "Okay."

His tone was a bit confused and Seth heard and he walked over to him. "Are you okay, Barr? You look a bit…shocked." He said in lack of a better word.

"Something with Iris, is all."

" ** _Does all of his issues involve Iris?_** " Venom asked in curiosity.

" _Kinda of like ours?_ " Seth countered…and the symbiote turning flabbergasted as he heard the counter argument. " _We're not the only ones in here who's got love problems?_ "

" ** _So he's trying to slither his way into hers and Eddie's relationship, like a parasite._** " Venom commented with a dark comparison.

" _Says the parasite himself._ " the symbiote growled in response, making the host grin.

The computer on the main console chimed as a news alert showed up. Cisco rolled over to it and checked it. He saw the location of the alert, "Central City Gold Reserve's under attack."

"Gold?" Barry recognized his words.

As did Seth, "Isn't that the case that Singh's wants you guys on?"

"Yeah, it is." Barry nodded.

"Need a hand?" Matt asked.

"No, with Wells out there, it's better with you guys." Barry reasoned with them before saying. "I'll be right back." He sped over to his suit, putting it on and dashed out of there like a bat out of hell.

X

After a while, Barry had returned from the attack on the Central City Gold Reserve, thanks to Seth picking him up. The perp was a guy wearing military-grade armor with a mask around his face with yellow-ish plating. And the perp didn't get to continue as the Scarlet Speedster got to the scene of the action.

However, before the speedster could even make a move…it was like his…mind was being grinded thoroughly…from visions that assaulted him…causing him pain that was unlike anything that he's ever felt before…

…and he's been punched in the face by a metal fist…and been punched and slapped by Seth repeatedly…

But the visions entered his mind, prying into his brain like a series of nails that dug deeper and deeper into the wall that was his head. The visons were of a few masked doctors prepping syringes with liquid within them, looking ready to pierce into him.

And they continued mercilessly, causing him to be disoriented and grunting in absolute agony. The never-ending onslaught forced him down to the ground, and he wasn't the only one. Through his blurry eyes he saw that the perp being forced down to the ground as well from the mental onslaughts. Barry was screaming and in agony while the armored perp returned to a standing and ran away.

Barry didn't realize that he's been there for a while now, the pain from the mental attacks weakening him too and Venom jumped over to him and brought up and swung them back to the facility.

Right now, Caitlin was shining light into the speedster's eyes, checking his eyes. Seth stood beside her and watched the same without the need to shine into his eyes. Olivia searched his mind, finding it surprisingly easy to look into now all of a sudden. " _Wow…_ " she thought in surprise.

Caitlin kept checking over his eyes, and she then concluded, "Your eye movement is normal. No signs of neurological damage."

"Do you think the thief might have been a metahuman who put the whammie on you or something?" Cisco suggested.

"Might be, but he's definitely showing signs of a mental attack." Seth deduced after inspecting after his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked him, knowing that he must have better insight knowledge than she does.

Seth gave a once over and listed off, "Twitchy eyes from pain, body twitching, rapid blinking, aching muscles-"

"Bad posture." The others gave Olivia a weird look after hearing her statement. "What? I thought we were listing off his everyday problems."

"Aunt Liv, that's too much, even for you." Frankie said with a smile.

"Sorry." Olivia said while her eyes shone with psychic energy and she placed them on the speedster.

Matt saw it too and looked at her with inspecting eyes, his eyes widening as he stated. "You can read his mind now, can't you?" the others looked to her as well, awaiting her answer.

"Somewhat." Olivia clarified. "The attack on his brain left some kind of residual psychic energy on his brain, like a few lines that I can tap into. It's like I can follow a few thoughts now."

"So the mental attack left his mind weak to telepaths?" Cisco proposed.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe an effect of dark-matter enhanced telepathy makes a speedster's mind vulnerable to another telepaths, letting them slither their way into their minds." Olivia suggested her thoughts.

"You mean, telepaths of your caliber, Sis." Seth clarified and his sister turned to her with a wide eye. "You're no slouch, Olivia Fury."

"Love you too, Bro."

"Love you too, Sis."

The two siblings told each other lovingly.

Barry then looked deep into his mind, recalling anything that might have resembled anything of what he felt like before at the Gold Reserve. Remembering the reddened memories of an adventure, he said, "Guys." They looked to him. "When Rainbow Raider got in my head, all I felt was anger. But this was not that. This was just overwhelming fear."

"That makes sense." Olivia stated, "A psychic attack fueled by emotions, or just a single one, is very powerful, can knockout most people."

"Hmm." Cisco hummed as the others turned around and saw him sitting in front of his screen, pulling up the footage of Barry and the armored perp, both of them being affected by the attack. "Looks like when you went down, the thief got disoriented too."

"An attack on two different people?" Seth inquired to himself in shock. "That's actually impressive."

"Maybe we both got whammied." Barry suggested. The moment he did so, Seth, Frankie and Olivia widened their eyes with shock as they recognized a familiar presence.

"Then you know how it feels." The water in their veins turned to ice, but no more than Barry's veins and his body. And his obscenely widened eyes, the others in that same state, turned around to confirm their fearful thoughts…and much to their shock, they saw Iris West standing there.

She slowly walked over to the group, and made eye contact with Barry again. "Hi, Barry." Her eyes ran over his body, his body suited up in the suit of his alter ego. "Or should I say The Flash?"

"Shit." Seth muttered in shock while Barry looked like he just died inside.

X

After a while, Barry and Iris moved into the room with the treadmill to talk between themselves. However, as they stood in there and readied themselves for their talk, Seth and the others looked at them as well from the camera.

Matt grimaced, "This is gonna very uncomfortable."

"Yeah…it's bad." Olivia started. "And me and Iris agreed to go out for a girl's night out."

Seth gave her a dry look, "When did you turn into such a girl?"

Frankie looked between her aunt and her dad in confusion. As she did, Magenta commented, " ** _What does that mean?_** "

" _Don't say anything, Magenta._ " Frankie told her, " _Auntie can hear you._ " that same psychic looked with narrowed eyes to her niece and her symbiote partner. " _Too late._ "

" ** _Abort mission! Abort mission!_** " Magenta jokingly chanted.

Cisco inhaled deeply as he shifted his look around from the screen to the others. "This is one of the few times I would not want to be Barry Allen." He told them.

"You might be the only person in here who would actually want to be like him, Cisco." Seth countered as he didn't want to have any of Barry's powers, nor be like him.

Caitlin wondered as she turned to the mutants, "I wonder what he's gonna say."

"That is the mystery." Olivia added while empathizing her words, making them follow her thoughts.

Cisco caught on, "We should absolutely not listen in."

"It's none of our business." Caitlin followed up with her true intentions visible on her face. She formed a frown and puppy dog eyes as she looked to Seth, hoping that he'd come up with an excuse for them to pry into their conversation.

Not that he would ever have to hold anyone up for her, but Seth felt his defenses melt down and he chuckled as he told her. "But The Flash is our business, sort of." She happily smiled and kissed his cheek, causing his head to emit smoke.

"You're smoking!" Matt shouted to him.

"Damn it!" Seth waved his hands above his head and blew the smoke away with some wind.

Cisco chuckled and agreed, "And Iris did just find out that Barry's The Flash."

Caitlin nodded and then explained, "So by transitive property, Barry and Iris are our business." She formed a cute smile and looked to Seth, hoping that he'd agree.

"Agreed." Seth said sheepishly and she smiled again. "But for the record, babe." She looked to him. "Leave the lying to the professionals."

"And me!" Frankie added happily.

"Sweetie, you can never lie to me." Frankie paled at her father's words. "Welcome to the rest of your life, Frankie Fury." Seth formed a fatherly smug and proud smile.

Caitlin smiled as well while her hand pressed the screen, activating the microphone on the camera, letting them all listen in to the two's conversation.

X

Barry paced around the room, trying to wrap his head around the event that's just befell on them…or him, actually. With a stuttering voice he turned to Iris, who looked disappointed. "I…Wait. How did you find out?"

Iris revealed, "When I touched…" she gestured to him. "…The Flash the other night, I felt a jolt of electricity." Barry looked confused, not understanding how that led her to his alter ego. "The only other time I have ever felt anything like that was when you were in a coma after the accident." The speedster held his head down while she scoffed at her own ignorance. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"I can only imagine how angry you are." Barry said apologetically.

"I'm not angry, Barry." Iris said back. "I'm just… disappointed."

That only increased the mass of hurt that Barry felt within himself. "Okay." But he accepted nonetheless, knowing that it was his choice to lie to her.

"Does Eddie know?" She inquired while he paced around again.

He didn't respond for a few moments, still struggling to form words in both his mind and his mouth. But when he finally did find the right words, he said, "Yes, he does."

"Is that why he got kidnapped?" Iris asked with a saddened voice and teary eyes.

Barry then with confusion said, "No, I don't why Wells took Eddie. I…"

Iris's face paled and she asked when she heard his words. "Dr. Wells is The Man in Yellow?"

The revelations continued as Barry spoke. "Everything he's been doing, helping me…it was all a lie." He inhaled deeply as he then revealed the biggest secret. "Wells killed my mom."

At the thought of Wells being a killer, she couldn't help but think that her boyfriend would end up as the target of his next killing. Her eyes tearing up and her voice broke down as she inquired. "Is he gonna kill Eddie?"

"No, he's not." Barry dejected her thoughts. "I'm gonna get Eddie back, I swear."

"Yeah, The Flash said the same thing." Iris said.

"Look, Iris, you have to believe me, I…" Barry trailed off again, still struggling to find his words again. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you. You were the first person I wanted to tell, but everything started getting crazy, and I thought maybe Joe was right and I shouldn't say-"

Iris stopped him, "Wait, wait, wait." Barry stopped. "You're telling me that my Dad knew and he told you not to tell me?" she asked in a mix of frustration and disbelief.

He paused again before saying, "He was trying to protect you. We both were."

However, Iris couldn't accept that reason and said back, "Yeah, well, maybe it's time you both stopped." She finished off before shooting up to her full height, walking past Barry and over to the door.

X

Caitlin and Cisco saw it too on the camera and scrambled around, shutting off the microphone and both assumed a pose, at least Caitlin did. Cisco picked up the phone and placed it on his ear, pretending to hold a conversation.

Caitlin looked around and saw that Seth had merely taken a seat on the chair with his daughter beside him. The two of them had apparently been eating popcorn the entire time from a stovetop popcorn pan on Seth's heating hand, the two of them merely eating the snack while listening in on the conversation between Iris and Barry like they were at the movies.

Matt and Liv seemed uninterested and moved into one of the private labs of the Cortex, talking between them and sharing a few kisses.

When Iris came into the Cortex and moved to the exit, Cisco unconvincingly said, "Yeah, uh-huh. Yeah, if we could get another shipment of the, uh, computers in here…" he moved the phone away from his ear and saw Caitlin's shaking head. "Yeah, I don't think that had anything to do with us."

"Nope." Caitlin agreed while seeing Barry slump down in defeat to a sitting. She then turned to Seth and pointed a finger at his stovetop. "Where did you get the popcorn?"

"Secret stash." Seth answered simply while she and Cisco looked at him with wide eyes. "What? I have to have something to share with Frankie when Barry begins talking, most of its boring stuff we heard before. That and stovetop popcorn, is amazing and is an easy to make fresh popcorn."

"For you, you mean?" Caitlin added with a smirk.

"Of course." Seth took more popcorn and stuffed them into his mouth. He placed the pan near her, "You want some?" she didn't deny and took a handful of popcorn and ate them. "See good, right?" she smiled. Placing the pan on the table and got up on his feet and said, "Well gotta go."

"Go where, Dad?" Frankie asked her father while using tendrils to throw popcorn into her mouth.

"Be the moral compass. And Ms. Thing, you have hands. Use them." Seth told her in a stern fatherly tone as he walked away.

When she was sure that he was out of earshot, she turned to Caitlin. "Do I have to?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. you don't. Our little secret." She smiled and answered while placing the popcorn into her mouth.

X

 **(Central City Picture News)**

" _Doctor Accused of Killing Wife. Nora Allen Dies._ " The old article from The Central City Tribune had the table on the screen within the newspaper publisher. A list of various facts written down in handwriting, all of them written above the words:

" _Man in Yellow._ "

Iris West let her hand write lines underneath the words, finalizing her conclusion of her findings.

After her conversation with Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs, she immediately went to her work station and began bringing up everything relating to the death of Nora Allen. Writing down everything that was linked to it, before she wrote her conclusion: The Man in Yellow.

But as she did this, she couldn't help but feel her anger still sizzling from what had been revealed to her. Her father and her best friend had been lying to her for so many months now, of Barry's alter ego and his feelings for her. They've been lying to her for so long now and she didn't like it one bit.

As those feelings were still settling inside of her, the doors opened and walking in through them is her father, Joe. He saw his daughter there by her desk, and he said, "I heard you talked to Barry."

Iris briefly looked to him before turning back to her work without speaking any words. Hearing her words, or lack thereof, he continued. "So this is what my cold shoulder treatment feels like." he took a seat on the desk in front of hers, "Look…baby, the way I went about things, maybe…No. I was wrong." He corrected himself. "I was just trying to keep you safe,"

Iris turned her head to her father; her face slowly being filled with frustration. "You know, that excuse is getting really old." Joe let himself listen on. "First it was the police academy, and then it was dating Eddie, and now this."

Joe countered, "Sweetheart, you know what The Man in Yellow is capable of. He killed cops. He killed Mason Bridge."

"Wells killed Mason?" she wanted clarity. Joe didn't answer and Iris's anger rose, "And you're covering that up?"

"No. No." Joe looked around before repeated, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. If the world finds out about Wells, they find out about Barry. I'm trying to keep him safe too."

She then countered, "Did you ever stop to think that looping me in would keep me safe?" she gestured to the outside, to their city. "That if I knew what was going on out there, I could prepare for it? Maybe I could've helped you and Barry put the bad guys away instead of being in the way."

"Believe me, I asked myself that question every single day." Joe said back as his counter. "Every time you posted something new about The Flash or Venom on your blog…"

Iris shot up in rising anger, "Dad, it's not just about Barry being The Flash." She snapped around to him. "You knew how he felt about me for God knows how long, and you didn't tell me that either."

Joe then told her, "That wasn't for me tell, Iris."

"Well, you know what, if any of you had been honest with me, maybe Eddie would still be here." She exclaimed. "He wouldn't have gotten involved in all of this if I hadn't been dating him." She added, blaming herself now.

At those words, Joe wanted confirmation. "Are you saying if you had known how Barry-"

"What I am saying is that what happened to Eddie is your fault." Iris interrupted.

Joe felt his daughter's cold words sink into him and before he could comment on it, his phone rang. He saw that it was the station calling after pulling it out of his pocket. "This is work." Iris rolled her eyes. "We can finish this talk." He offered.

"Talking. Yeah, that'll be new." Iris countered in sarcasm before returning her seat to her desk.

The detective shifted his gaze between his phone and his daughter a few times before making his decision. Pressing the button on his phone, he brought it up to his ear. "Yeah, boss?" he walked out of the publisher station.

Iris kept her eyes on the desk before her, merely putting all of her frustration into her work for the moment within the dark and lonely newspaper publisher.

"That was both cruel and cold."

The voice coming from the other end of the workplace told her. Iris didn't show any form of surprise as she turned around and saw Seth leaning against one of the desks. When he saw the missing surprise on her face, he leant off the desk and walked over to her. "I expected more surprise than that."

"I guess nothing surprises me anymore." She said without any emotion as she got up from her chair and looked at him. "But if Barry's The Flash, then I guess that makes you him, right?"

Stepping closer to her, he let his symbiote slither out of his skin and cover half of his face, forming the right half of his symbiotic mask over his face. "Ha **llo** Ir **is.** " Normally people would be scared half to life when he'd reveal his partial form of bonding. But she merely looked without any emotions like it was unsurprising. Retracting the symbiote inside of him again, he said, "Gotta I admit, I expected at least a gasp."

"I've seen you burn down two robbers while looking a demon crawling out of Hell. Trust me, that was surprising enough." Iris crossed her arms.

Seth lightly scoffed, "I guess, you're right and you really are Joe's daughter." He used a tendril, attached it to a chair and flung it to the side of her desk. He sat down on it and said, "I came to say I'm sorry."

"Look, I know you're my Dad's best friend. But you can't fight his battles or talk on his behaves." Iris told him, thinking that might be one of the reasons for his visit.

"I wasn't." he dejected her thoughts.

"Or Barry's." she added immediately thinking that might the next reason.

"You don't know me that well, do you West?" Seth countered with a raised eyebrow.

Iris then grew confused, "Then what are you talking about? What are you sorry about?"

""We hear you've been writing about us."" Seth repeated one of his first ever sentences he told her, her eyes widening as she recognized the sentence. "Remember it?"

"That's what you told me when you first met me, on the roof of Jitters." Iris said. "But why are you sorry about that? It was probably the best meeting I have ever had."

"Thought as much, but I didn't like how I had to scare you into not doing this. I may have had the good intentions but I didn't like it one bit." He told her. "So yeah, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. And you don't have to be sorry for it. You just did it for my sake and my Dad's sake, right?" Iris asked.

"Yup." He nodded. "And don't blame your dad too much. He was just looking out for you. Any parent would do that."

Iris inhaled deeply, "Guess with you as Venom, that means that your sister is Ethereal Angel, and Matt is Iron Knight, right?"

"That is correct, and an excellent way to dodge a question." Seth saw through her attempt to dodge more of a conversation. "And Liv's official name is Angel Fury, actually." She nodded. "But Iris, I'm a parent myself and I would do anything to protect my child. Anything."

"Even lie to them?" Iris countered.

"Maybe, if I had done that…then my son might have been alive now."

"I thought you had a daughter." She asked in confusion.

"Before I came to this world, I had a 3-year-old son 10 months before I came to this city." Seth revealed to her shock, causing her to place her hands over her mouth. "The guy who attacked the city, the guy who looks like me. The red one?" she nodded as she remembered. "His name was Carnage. He tortured and killed my late fiancé and my son…because of me."

"I-I-I didn't know, Seth." She said shockingly.

"I am very comfortable with keeping secrets, from both friends and family alike. But maybe, if I didn't tell them of my secret, then they could have been alive today and not suffer such gruesome deaths." Seth said slowly with a pained tone. "But don't blame your dad for this entire thing, he only did it for your protection."

Iris looked at him a few moments before leaning forward. "I guess, I can get that…but I want to know it… _everything_ now. About you, your sister, Matt, and how your daughter brought into this. Because, I can imagine there's more to you guys than what you told me, right?"

"Correct again. And I will gladly tell you everything."

Then the two of them spoke for a long time, Seth telling her of his origin, the multiverse and his family. Leaving Iris West to listen with eyes wider than stadiums from the increasing shock and surprise that filled her with each word that came out of his mouth.

Her world was just blown up.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"I just got a call from Joe." Barry told the others who followed him through the corridors of the facility. Seth hadn't come yet, busying himself with telling Iris of everything that she wanted to know. "The Central City Gold Reserve is about to transport $300 million in gold bars to their Coast City vault."

"And let me guess; Your Captain told Joe they think the Man in the Mask is gonna go for it?" Matt suggested and the speedster nodded.

"Okay," Caitlin started, "but we still don't know if he's responsible for those weird images you saw." She grew a glare at the psychic.

Olivia saw the eyes on her and held her hands up in defense, "Wasn't me guys. The last place I wanna be in is Barry's head." The metahuman looked to her wide eyes. "Sorry, acting like a jackass has become a second nature for me. Blame my brother, he's a horrible influence."

Frankie then perked her head up and asked, "How are they transporting the gold?"

Barry smiled sheepishly as he told them.

X

An ice cream truck drove through the streets, its horn ringing out loudly to get the attention as it drove. It neared a red light and came to a stop. As the truck came to a stop, a female teacher with a bunch of young children behind her.

One of the kids walked to the front and knocked on the window, getting the driver's attention. The owner of the car leaned over to the window and opened it. Placing his head outside of it, he told them. "Sorry, no more ice cream."

The teacher tilted her head and countered argued, "But your music's playing." She said while the kids around her looked disappointed from the truck owner's answer.

The owner than said his counter, "Yeah, it means we're out." He pulled away and slid his window shut without letting the woman continue with a statement of hers. Leading her to lead the children away and onto their next point on their agenda.

From within the cargo of the ice cream truck, was Joe West along with other armored officers suited up in SWAT armor. Their transport for the gold bars was a cover of an ice cream truck. However, Joe heard what was happening and heard the conversation, and told the driver. "You might want to kill the music. We don't want any kinds around if our thief shows up." he nor the others wanted to see innocents be riddled with bullets and the owner accepted it and turned off the siren.

The ice cream truck turned a corner and drove down a street. As it continued driving, the driver didn't see the truck owner didn't see the black circular form on the road in front of it. And it continued driving nonetheless, passing over the black disc. When the time was right, the Man in the Mask from afar, pressed a button on his controller.

 _EXPLOSION_

The landmine responded to the command sent out to it and it exploded, blasting off the back wheels of the transport vehicle. When the armored police officers heard and felt the explosions emitting from the rear end of the truck and they stormed out of the backdoor.

Citizens ran away once they saw the armored cops rushing out of the car and their pace only increased when they saw them fire off hails of bullets at the Man in the Mask who responded with his own firing of his gun.

With expert skills and quick shifting of his weaponry, he took down two of the armored guards. Joe aimed at the perp with his gun and fired off a bullet, hitting the criminal in the shoulder, piercing through the armor. As the force of gunshot caused the criminal to stagger backwards, he told him. "Freeze! Drop your weapon!"

The criminal got back on his feet and walked closer to the detective who warned, "Don't make me do this." The perp didn't heed to the warning and raised his gun now, as did Joe. Their guns facing off against each other and their triggers behind their fingers, ready to be pulled in an instant.

 _PUNCH_

But thankfully it never came to that, as a large adamantium fist swung into the perp's back and sent the man flying into the air and into the wall of the truck, knocking him out instantly. Joe were able to dodge out of the way quickly to avoid being squished by large armored man.

Turning his head to the side, he saw Venom stepping forward and his head looked to the detective. " **Are you okay?** "

"Yeah." He looked around, "Can't say the same for the rest, though."

" **Or him. But you might wanna learn headshots, way more effective.** "

"Noted." Joe commented back as he and the large demon walked over to the unconscious man. "Let's see what Goldfinger has to say for himself." he crouched down to the side of the man and Seth turned his hands into adamantium.

Joe slowly pulled up the mask….showing the pale-white face of the last person Seth ever expected to see again…the face of the man who experimented on Bette mercilessly for his own selfish gains…the man who kidnapped Martin Stein to gain the powers of Firestorm and apply it to his soldiers…the general who would cruelly hurt citizens of this world in what he thought was good.

" **Eiling.** " Venom hissed out in anger, his white shark-like teeth heating up and turning red.

"You mean…" Joe trailed off.

" **Yeah. Him. General Wade Eiling.** " Venom hissed again. " **What is it with scum already returning back to this city all the time?** "

"You're one to talk." Joe commented smugly.

" **Fuck you.** "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Once the others had gotten the same news, Joe and Seth brought the general to the Pipeline, where Caitlin, Olivia, Matt, Barry and Cisco were waiting. The others aside from the elemental looked at the almost zombie-like General Wade Eiling.

"What is wrong with him?" Barry asked in slight discomfort.

"I pulled a bullet out of his shoulder." Caitlin said.

"Which should hurt like hell." Joe added his thoughts.

"That is up for debate. Getting a spear through leg and getting it yanked out, definitely smarts." Matt added his personal opinion. The others giving him a look.

And Liv then told him, "Not a competition babe, and we don't all heal as fast as you and my Bro."

"Yeah, she's right, Matt. You guys are more stronger and mutants. But Eiling's a human." Cisco pointed a finger to him. "And it didn't even seem like he felt the bullet pulled out of his skin."

Olivia got intrigued and let her psychic energy swarm over form and looked into the man's mind, while Caitlin informed them, "I did a completely body scan, and otherwise, General Eiling is perfectly healthy."

"So why the fucking hell is he standing there like a robot?" Matt wondered eloquently.

Then Seth came into the Pipeline, the moment he did so. Eiling widened his eyes with fear and stepped back. Olivia saw and knew that this involved her brother somehow. "Guys, just spoke with A.R.G.U.S. According to them, officially speaking, Eiling is on administrative leave."

"What about unofficially?" Matt asked the elemental, while seeing Eiling stepping further till his back hit the back of the containment cell from the corner of his eye.

"Diggle patched me through to his wife, Lyla, and she told me that our good general here has been missing for the past three months and Argus is covering it up." Seth informed them.

"Makes sense." Barry turned around, not noticing that the general had been backing away from them in fear. "Last time I saw the general was when we broke Professor Stein out of that military facility."

"My money's on them covering that up as well." Seth added.

"So where has he been since then?" Joe asked before directing at the trance-like man. "General Eiling, why were you trying to rob the gold reserve?"

The general didn't respond, merely looking without any emotions in his eyes. Caitlin then looked to Seth who shrugged before suggesting herself, "Maybe he's in some kind of a trance?"

"Possibly." Seth told as he stepped closer to the cell, the man in it stepping back again, even though he couldn't continue any more.

Barry then tried himself, "General, do you remember me?"

The general's eyes turned to the metahuman, "Flash."

"Whoa, how does he know you're The Flash?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Barry turned to the mutants.

"Not like he's doing a good job of hiding it, no offense Barry." Seth walked closer to them and looked to the man again. "General-"

"Eiling not here…Demon." The man said with an unintelligent voice, the words coming out in grunts.

But that didn't stop the elemental's eyes or the others from widening. "He knows you too?" Matt asked in shock, wondering how this was possible. "How?"

"There's something different about him." Olivia said while her eyes continued shining with the psychic energy. "It's like Eiling's not in the driver's seat. Like something's else is using Eiling."

At the mention of the general's word, he gruntingly told them. "Eiling bad."

Caitlin looked between the zombie-like general and Olivia and said, "Maybe it's some kind of psychotic break presenting itself as dissociative identity disorder."

"Caitlin." The man recognized her voice. Shocking her and her boyfriend who stepped to her side protectively. "Caitlin good."

"Oh, uh, thank you?" she said back in confusion.

"Should I be worried or jealous that a maniacal general finds my girlfriend "good"?" Seth asked out loud while holding Caitlin's hand.

"Depends if you find Caitlin maniacal?" Matt smirked.

"Fuck you, Matty." Seth insulted him.

"Demon." The general got their attention again. "Demon like Caitlin." The others wondering what was going on now, if there was something else going within his mind.

Cisco heard his words and said "Mm. Forget multiple personalities. You guys have seen _The Exorcist_ , right?"

Caitlin and Seth both raised an eyebrow and Matt chuckled while Joe said. "You and your movies." The detective looked between Seth and Barry. "Keep talking to him. He seems to respond to you two."

"Uh, why is Eiling bad?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Eiling hurt me. I hurt Eiling." The response came in a gruntingly voice. His eyes turned to the elemental. "Not like Demon Monster. He laugh… hurting me."

Seth felt the eyes on him and wondered why the guy was staring daggers at him, like he did something bad. His increasing curiosity caused him to ask the next query. "If you're not Eiling, then who the fuck are you? And why I am a Demon Monster?"

He let out a grunt at the elemental's last question, not wanting to answer it. Not _that_ question. But he answered the first question still, "I…am…Grodd. Fear me."

"Bro." Seth turned to his sister, "He's a puppet." She told him, his eyes reflecting realization when he understood the meaning behind her words.

While he had those thoughts swimming in his mind, Barry asked the others. "What is a Grodd?" Caitlin shared a look with Cisco, both of them looking sheepish as they had to be ones to reveal a secret now.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

The group returned to the Cortex next, Frankie sitting in wait for her family while they looked to general Eiling in the Pipeline. While they did so, Cisco brought up a footage video and displayed it on a monitor. When it was brought up on the screen, it showed an iron bar cage with a name tag on it that said:

" _Grodd_ "

They watched the video, showing Caitlin who looked with kind smile within the cage as she attended to the large primate. As he watched the video, Seth couldn't deny that Caitlin Snow was undoubtedly the sweetest person in this universe.

" ** _Your mate keeps surprising us, Seth._** " Venom teased.

" _Without a doubt, partner._ " Seth thought back as he looked kindly to his girlfriend who stood next to Frankie with one arm around her smaller frame. " _And I know she's gonna be an amazing mother. Both now and in the future._ " Venom nodded, assured that the woman is gonna be a wonderful mother to the young metahuman and his child within Frankie.

As Barry saw the video, he breathed out in shock. "Oh, Grodd is a gorilla." The shock quickly took a turn and turned into disbelief.

Cisco nodded and told them, "Five years ago, Eiling and Wells were working on a project to expand soldiers' cognitive abilities during battle."

Olivia stiffened her body when she heard those words, her arms crossing over her chest and tightly clutching her forearms. Her body began shaking a bit as she recalled similar words from that hellhole that she escaped from along with her brother and Matt.

Her body then stiffened again when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her from behind, her head turned and saw Matt standing behind her and hugging her in comfort. His eyes captured her quivering form and he comforted her with all of his might, and it worked as she leant against him.

Caitlin then added, "What we didn't realize is that Eiling was trying to create soldiers with psychic abilities."

This got Seth's, Matt's, Olivia's attentions, and Joe's, which lead him to ask. "What do you mean "psychic"?"

"Like Auntie Liv?" Frankie asked in curiosity.

"Maybe." Cisco answered, "Eiling was trying to create these super-soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic capabilities."

"So kinda like me." Olivia breathed out in slight annoyance, not liking that this universe was trying duplicate what had been done to her in her younger years.

Seth placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, his sister smiling in response to the two male mutants' comfort that they gave her. She could also feel her brother's partner send out waves of calming emotions. He then turned to his girlfriend, "What happened then?"

"Dr. Wells found out about the terrible experiments that Eiling was doing, he shut down the entire project." She answered him.

"So our psycho-killer has a soft spot for animals." Joe shrugged his shoulders. "That's sweet."

"He had to have something other than a making maniacal plan in his life, right?" Matt jokingly stated.

Barry pointed a finger to the video displaying, "What happened to…Grodd?" he tried to remember the name of the ape. The others looked to the two workers of this facility and awaited their answer.

"We don't know." The female doctor answered sheepishly.

"Neither of you know?" Seth asked the two. "Even you babe?"

She shook her head. "After the Particle Accelerator exploded, I went down to check on him and his cage was empty."

"So he could have been affected by the same energy that hit Barry?" Joe proposed.

"When the dark matter hit Grodd, all the drugs and serums that Eiling injected him with could've activated." Matt stated his deducing thoughts.

Cisco widened his eyes and said, "Maybe the Accelerator explosion created a meta-gorilla. And I think we know what happens when a super-intelligent ape who's pissed off at humans escapes captivity."

"You are unbelievable with those movies of yours." Frankie commented.

Caitlin swayed her head, "Cisco's right," The magnetokinetic metahuman raised an eyebrow. "about the first part." The female doctor swiftly added as she typed in a few buttons. "This is the first brain scan that I did on Grodd."

They turned to the monitor, seeing the results of Grodd's brain scan. "Whoa." Barry said in shock.

Seth looked at them himself and commented, "Damn. His primary motor cortex and the Broca's area are lit up like fireworks."

"From Eiling's experiments." Caitlin told them before she followed up, "And this is the brain scan that I just did on Eiling." They turned back to the monitors and saw the general's brain scan beside the primate's. "His brain is lit up in the exact same way."

"So Grodd and Eiling are connected somehow?" Joe suggested.

"Yeah, it's kind of what happens during a psychic connection. It's how I do it myself, when I mind control people. I have to send out brain waves via thoughts that attacks the target's brain, and makes them similar to my own in a way so I can play "Master and Puppet" with them." Olivia said evilly.

"Seth told me the same a while back, and it got me thinking. I think that somehow, Grodd is transmitting neural signals to Eiling's primary motor cortex." Caitlin said in agreement. "Mind control, telepathy…who knows what Grodd is capable of now?"

"I guess this makes sense why Eiling was afraid of me then." Seth said as he realized everything now.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Frankie asked in confusion at her father's statement.

"Animals have some primal instincts that can detect something weird in me. At first, I didn't know what, but apparently, they could actually detect a symbiote. And it scares them apparently, so they always stay away from me." He pointed a finger to his daughter. "And you as well, honey."

"Does this mean, I can't get a dog?" she said sarcastically.

"Even if you didn't have a symbiote, I wouldn't give you a dog honey." Seth said back smugly, making his daughter pout in sadness. His smile faded and he said, "I will consider it." she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"But what does that have to do with Eiling now? He's not an animal." Barry asked.

Olivia took the reins and continued for her brother, "Not exactly, no. When a mind control is placed on a target, it's like a few traits from the controller are placed onto them. Like fears, instincts, talking patterns or even habits. And considering animal's instincts are stronger than humans, or maybe just Grodd's because of the dark matter, Eiling-Bot down in the cells, must have the same instincts."

"Making him quiver his pants off whenever he sees Seth, and Frankie." Matt added quickly at the end.

Barry then got a new question and asked, "What do we think Grodd wants? Revenge?"

"I doubt it." Seth said. "Not at this timing."

"I do not like the fact that Wells rescued Grodd." Joe said with a nodding head as he accepted the elemental's words, "I don't think it's a coincidence that his gorilla shows up at the very same time we're looking for Wells."

"Grodd and Wells always did have a special bond." Caitlin said.

"It wouldn't be a stretch to imagine Wells using Grodd to distract us." Matt said.

"Great, when can we expect them to wear friendship bracelets?" Olivia said half-jokingly.

Joe nodded with their statements and listed off, "If we find Grodd, we find Wells."

"And if we find Wells," Seth pointed a finger to the entrance of the Cortex, "we find her boyfriend."

"Yeah, we find Eddie." Iris replied as she stepped into the room. Seth, Frankie and Olivia felt her presence this time, not going to be caught off guard this time. She made eye contact with the elemental who smiled proudly at her presence, "And I'm gonna help."

Caitlin shared a look with Seth who winked. A smile formed on her face while she held eye contact with the other woman. "Know anything about gorillas?"

Iris slowly nodded her head, "I just might." She immediately took a seat by the main console and as she brought up reports, she explained. "There have been reports of some sort of animal down in the sewers."

"Mm." Cisco hummed, "Alligators." The three mutants narrowed their eyes on him in confusion. "C.H.U.D.s." Frankie, Iris and Caitlin gave him a similar look next. "R.O.U. ?" Barry and Joe looked at him next with confusion as well, along with the two symbiotes within their respect hosts. "Am I the only one who watches movies around here?"

"I think you watch too _many_ movies, Cisco." Frankie said sarcastically.

Cisco turned to her father, "You're raising a child without dreams."

"Careful, my partner's feeling a bit peckish, and he only gets hungrier when someone talks like that about our daughters." Seth said slowly while wrapping his arms around Frankie.

"Still weird, you guys have aliens inside of you." Iris commented strangely before she turned to her findings. "Uh, a few months ago, two sewer workers went missing. The search party reported hearing strange animal-like noises down in the tunnels."

Joe held his head down in defeat while Barry asked, "Where exactly did they go missing?"

" **Fifth Avenue and Tenth Street, Mr. Allen.** " Jarvis told the speedster, making the young reporter jump in shock. " **Hello, pleasure to meet you, Ms. Iris West.** "

"What was that?" Iris asked while looking around in shock.

"That's Jarvis, the AI I told you about." Seth looked up. "Hear that, J! I remembered you."

" **What a delight for you to finally remember me, Dr. Fury. I would have considered tattooing my name on your forehead for emergencies.** "

Seth turned to the nanite mutant, "I swear to God, I feel like he's only getting snippier with me just because I forgot him once. What did you do to him?"

"That's how my dad programmed him. We're talking about the world's biggest philanthropist and billionaire. I love him, but he's still a crazy pants when it comes to it." Matt explained.

"Without a freaking doubt." Olivia added, "When we began dating, he made Jarvis record everything we talked about, making sure that we didn't do any…funny business." She added sheepishly with a shiver.

Cisco looked down and he took a seat and said, "There's an access point to the sewers about two blocks east of that intersection."

"I'll start there." Barry said and went to move.

"Not alone. I'm coming too." Joe added in swiftly, not wanting his son to stand alone.

Cisco scoffed, "Huh, wading through miles of rats, roaches, and human excrement…count me out." they looked to him with dry eyes. "Count me in." he said in defeat.

"He's your monkey." Joe reminded the mechanical engineer.

"I'm gonna go as well." Seth told them, "We're dealing with an animal, he's gonna stay clear of me at all times. It's gonna give us an edge. And in a water area? Yeah, I can really shine." They didn't disagree, his elements within such a confined space would definitely be useful down there.

"Need us down there as well?" Matt offered.

"Now it's okay. Besides you guys are more flyers, in a small space like that, you'll have problems. Down there, I can crawl. Frankie?" he turned to his daughter. "You stay here too and protect the rest here. Okay?"

"Will do, Daddy." She accepted as well. "Just get back safely, okay?"

"Always, honey." Seth hugged her and walked over to his girlfriend. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it, "That goes double for you as well."

"I know that." She stepped closer to him and kissed his lips and hugged him tightly. "Be good to the others and get back safely, you dummy."

"We gotta discuss which of us is the dummy in this relationship." She chuckled and pecked his lips one more time and let him walk after Barry, Cisco and Joe.

X

The group found the entrance point and opened the latch and got down the latter and into the sewers. Their feet treading through the filthy water, pushing the water away. Though some of its filthy components began sticking to the natives' feet.

They walked together in a tight formation, staying close to one another while the detective, Barry and Cisco walked with firearms and tranquilizers. Cisco wears a helmet with a flashlight and a camera. Joe was holding a bag with additional items and a flashlight as well to light their way ahead of them. Seth didn't have any firearms, but he did form an elongated ice blade on his right hand and ignited flames around his left hand.

Caitlin, Frankie and Iris were looking and watching their movements through a camera attached to the side of the helmet on his head. The elemental wore his navi-lens, now upgraded to send live footage to Matt and Olivia while walking around.

" ** _Smells like hell in here._** " Venom replied while mentally crouching within his head.

" _We eat people, and you don't like this?_ " Seth chuckled in his mind, " _That's new._ " he said while looking around, in search for something. Something about what Grodd said was weird, he was the meta-primate's monster. And the fear in his eyes…Eiling's eyes…were familiar for some reason. And he was going to find out why and what.

Joe took out a flare and lit it up before placing it on the pipes. Taking hold of his bag with the additional flares, he told Cisco. "Cisco, take the rest of these flares, light them, drop them as we go. It's our path back."

Seth walked around in a circling manner and then finally saw that Cisco was holding a…banana. "You bring a banana to every sewer adventure, Cisco?"

The mechanical engineer glared at him but he didn't get to respond as Joe instructed. "Give me that banana." He was handed the fruit and said, "Okay. Stay close."

"Definitely." Barry agreed immediately.

"Not going anywhere." Cisco agreed as well.

"I might actually go off on my own. Maybe get a one-on-one with a gorilla that's gonna be fun. Would definitely beat the lizard that I fought against before." Seth smiled.

"You fought an overgrown intelligent lizard in a sewer?" Joe asked in slight fear and shock, while wondering what the hell is wrong with the mutants' universe. Who wants to have overgrown lizards running around?

"That's the abridged version, but yeah, I did." He answered with a shrug.

"Remind me never to visit your universe." Joe jokingly said.

"Yeah, my universe's hundred times worse than this one. You guys wouldn't last a minute there, especially the media maniacs there. They're worse than the criminals." Seth said, not wanting his friends to face the terror of J.J. Jameson and his unbearable appearance that puts the devil's look to shame. The group passed down another road.

…however, the group didn't hear the fading and smashing sound of glass and the flash emitting from the other end of the tunnel…

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin worked on the computers while Iris watched her work. Frankie stood beside her and watched her aunt and uncle work as well.

The young reporter watched them as well, remembering every single thing that Seth told her at the newspaper publisher. She couldn't believe that Olivia is an expert hand-to-hand fighter and a naturally empowered telepath with advanced telekinetic powers. Matt having a metal skeleton underneath his skin that allows him to form nanites that can dig out of his skin and form anything that he needs. And that Frankie was a metahuman with powers to control metal and a symbiote within her body.

It was a remarkable world that they live in now.

Iris turned to look at Caitlin and said in appreciation. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Of course." Caitlin said back before she chose to help Barry, "For what it's worth, Barry feels really terrible about lying to you."

"That's to be expected." Olivia added, pitching in her thoughts. "The guy's not like Seth or us. Keeping a secret like that is enough to make a guy like him feel like he's making the worst decision of his life."

"He should." Iris said bluntly, before reminding them. "You guys lied too." She walked closer to them. "What really happened to you three when you were kidnapped." The mutants looked sheepishly as she then pointed her eyes to Caitlin. "And your fiancé?"

"Ex-fiancé." Caitlin told her immediately with pride, her own words caused her to smile and as did Olivia and Frankie too. "But yeah, Ronnie. Uh, I thought he died in the Particle Accelerator explosion, but turns out he just…caught on fire."

"And let an elderly fucker burn me." Olivia growlingly said.

"You kicked the guy's nuts in, Livia and almost caused the old fuck to die from unnatural causes." Matt reminded his girlfriend who pouted. "I think they got the hint."

"But he's okay?" Iris asked curiously.

"Yeah. He is." Caitlin said before nodding her head to the mutants. "Aside from Olivia kicking him and might actually kill him next she sees him."

"Good. I'm glad." Iris said before turning to the two mutants again. "And you guys…I can't believe that you guys went through all that as kids, and Seth saved you guys from it."

"Seth's always been a protector, since day one." Matt said. "But him getting us out of that hellhole was definitely the best. He's always been saving us, that's why we always considered him the leader of our group."

"He was considered the leader of your team?" Frankie asked in shock.

"Yeah, but he never considered himself that. He only saw himself as the man who would keep us safe, through anything and from everything out in the world." Olivia said. "And he's only done so without failing. He's the best."

"And the best dad." Frankie said with a wide smile.

"You guys overcame so much to get to this place. It's admirable." Iris admitted to them with eyes of appreciation and thankfulness, because she couldn't imagine how her home would look like if the three mutants weren't here.

""When you have the right people supporting you beside you, nothing can stop you."" Olivia said in pride. "My brother told me that I was a kid. Because of him and Matt here, I was able to be get through that hell and become who I am today."

"He's a great guy." Iris said and Caitlin's smile widened as she and the others turned to the screens again. Caitlin saw Cisco drop a flare into the sewer water from a crouched position.

Caitlin leaned over the screen and looked to the mutants' screen, seeing Seth twirl around with his arms still powered with his elements. As she watched the sight of him doing so, she couldn't help but think. " _Be careful, Seth. And come back to me._ " That thought intensified as an ominous feeling of dread filled her body.

X

Cisco dropped the flare into the sewer water before getting back to follow the group. Joe scoffed and let out, "I can't believe I'm down here looking for a supernatural gorilla. I'm terrified of regular gorillas."

They heard a loud clatter coming from the other side of the sewerage system. Seth jumped onto a wall and looked around, the ice blade pointing in the direction of the sound while his flame lit up the way.

"What was that?" Cisco's question went unanswered as he turned to the side, the flashlight on his helmet followed and they saw a rat on a pipe, running away from the humans and the mutant once the light touched its small form. Seth noticed something else.

"Oh, oh." Joe breathed out at the small animal.

"Guys." The natives of the universe turned around and saw Seth crouching down and put his hand into the filthy water, not caring about its disgusting contents. Grabbing hold of his finding, he pulled his hand out again and opened it, the water sipping out of the gaps between his fingers. The others widening their eyes and covering their mouths in disgust at the sight.

Seth was now holding a form of what could only be described as a beheaded and dismembered form of a very large rat. It had no head, nor did it have its tail or any of its feet. The mutant had a dark feeling in his guts that spread. "It can' be…" he trailed off as he looked around a few times. His eyes pointed upwards, to the corners of the ceiling, and his teeth clenched at the sight.

"Did Grodd do that?" Barry asked in shock.

The elemental shook his head, "Not him. Someone much, much worse was down here."

"Someone else is here?! Who?" Cisco said in shock and desperately wanted Bette here now.

"Not anymore. He's dead. I made sure of it." Seth answered coldly but in anger as well.

"Seth, what are you talking about?" Joe asked his friend in confusion.

He inhaled a few times, ignoring the filthy disgusting smell of the sewerage system's contents as he showed them. Raising a left hand upwards, he pointed it to the ceiling and per his command, increased the flames around it, lighting up the area around them. And what was above them, showing them the ceiling. The others saw it then.

…The ceiling was riddled with claw…slash marks…The marks went deep into the concrete…And it looked like it had been melted…like it was corroded…from toxicity levels that were unlike anything Barry or Joe had ever seen before…Cisco looked around and saw that the same type of damage had been done all over the ceiling.

"Kasady was down here." Seth revealed to them, making sure that his voice was loud enough for his sister and Matt and the others to hear as well. He swiped his left hand left and right, showing that the corrosive slashes had been done to various areas of the ceiling and the sides of the sewerage. "All this time, I thought he would be going for the biggest crowds in the city, looking to cause chaos and mayhem without any mercy. So he'd chose to stay above ground, hiding in plain sight."

"But the sicko was down here the entire time." Joe deduced.

"Yeah. Damn it. I should have realized it." Seth then got another realization. "Now it makes sense."

"What do you mean? What makes sense?" Barry asked.

"Cletus was a psychopath who loved to torture and maim his victims, looking to cause the most brutalist of deaths possible. His mutant powers made that possible for him, and very easily." Seth breathed out. "While he was down here, planning to take me down, he had to blow off steam somehow."

"Not sure we're following, man." Cisco said, while fearing what he might be leading to.

"Down here, Carnage had no one to torture, no one to keep him company. He finds Grodd, a meta-gorilla. That just gives him the perfect plush toy with a screaming function and he can fight back. One that he can take his frustrations out on." The others gulped as he finalized. "Carnage had found a new plaything. And his name is Grodd."

"B-But why would Kasady not just kill Grodd off or use his poison?" Joe asked stutteringly.

"Everyone likes a challenge, don't they? Even a psychopath with a never-ending bloodlust. Grodd is afraid of Demon Monster, Carnage, because he tortured him for who knows how long." Seth said.

"And you two look kinda alike." Cisco added.

"And now I'm the Demon Monster that tortured him." Seth breathed out. "If he's a telepath, then he can dig into people's minds, allowing him to have looked into Kasady's mind, figuring out that I'm Venom."

"That does make sense." Barry agreed while, surprised to have seen all of the corrosive slashes around them.

"Yeah. Fucking bastard is unbelievable." Seth said while they continued walking down the path. They walked past the mid-decayed forms of dismembered of rats of different sizes. "Carnage's certainly been busy while down here." They nodded in agreement.

Cisco took out another flare and placed it on a pipe, marking their checkpoint. "Whoa." He said in shock.

" ** _What's that?_** " Venom commented at the finding.

Seth and the others turned to the front again as Cisco directed their attention. "Hey, hey, guys, look at this." The elemental and the two others who bore light sources pointed them to the instructed direction. The lights shined on the walls, revealing different words and various kinds of symbols on the walls around them.

"Holy shit." Seth said as he took in the words and symbols on the walls. The others on the receiving end of his navi-lens and Cisco's camera saw the same and let out similar words of shock.

"Looks like we're in the right place." Barry deduced.

"That's not always a good thing, Barr. Especially since we're dealing with a tortured and wounded animal with metahuman powers." Seth added while lighting the way ahead of them.

"Somebody want to tell me what we're looking at here?" Joe asked as he shone light on a scribble of what looked like a demon's head with fangs and pale eyes.

"Grodd." Barry answered, while he looked to the wall and saw a stickman figure with the word " _father_ " above its head. "He's evolving." He added as he looked up, finding what resembled equations on the walls.

"Wells's pet monkey is getting smarter." Seth saw another scribble of a stickman, with the words. " _Bad Eiling_ " beside it.

" ** _This doesn't bode well._** " Venom said while he and his host took in the sights of the primate's terrible and unintelligent drawings.

"Getting smarter. Great." Joe murmured in sarcastic delight. They continued walking until they reached another platform, an exit latter to the left leading up to the ground surface again.

But they came to a stop when they heard a growling sound coming off down the other end of the pipe again. The entire group snapped around to face the direction of it, however Joe glanced to Seth, hoping that it might have been him who growled. However, it was futile as he wasn't turned into that form. Meaning that another horrid being was with them, down here with them…alone with them.

Cisco and the others saw the water waver from an additional weight being pushed through the water surface. As he saw that, Cisco said, "If I hadn't seen _Jurassic Park_ , I wouldn't be nearly as frightened right now."

Another growl came out, echoing throughout the tunnels, increasing the fear that was growing within their bodies. The guys looked around, taking a direction for themselves while there were clattering sounds coming around them.

Joe then asked, "So if he's getting smarter, you think he might be getting bigger too?"

"For once, I hope you're wrong, Joseph." Seth said while increasing the flames around his left hand and extending the ice blade on his right hand into an ice scythe.

As they looked around again, fear coursing through their veins, threatening to push out the blood in them while sounds of metal clanging against one another, clashing against each other. It felt like chills ran down their spines, even Seth did as well.

Fear had almost, if not completely taken over his core as Joe asked, while knowing differently, "That must have been a truck passing over, right?"

 _ROAR_

An animalistic roar came from one end of the tunnel. And Barry pointed his gun towards and fired off an array of tranquilizer darts. Seth added his help, slashing his scythe forward and sent out a cold wind blade in the direction. Another growl came their way, like that of a wounded animal.

When the two powered heroes heard that, they looked to each other i-

 _SCREAM_

Both Seth and Barry dropped down to the ground, flashes of images racing through their minds uncontrollably. The two letting out echoing screams of agony that bounced off the walls again and again because of the sheer pain that they felt. The speedster seeing the familiar images of doctors standing over him and looking at him before begin digging into him with scalpels.

However, Seth… was not… so… lucky.

The images that were brought to him, were not of just what happened to the experimented animal in the past. he relived them again…the images of that hellhole again!

Stryker's face looking down on him with a smirk, before he made a gesture with his hand, giving the doctors' the go-ahead to begin. They moved to him, and Seth relieved the feeling of the sharp, cold steel scalpel trailing over his skin…before mercilessly cutting into it. He felt the blade cut a line through the surface of his stomach to the middle of his chest. Then two additional blades joined in, cutting upwards to the shoulders and completing the Y-incision.

And it was only the beginning.

He remembered being that same little scared kid who begged for his sister's salvation, for her and his best friend to be spared for this ghoulish and inhumane torture. But his pleas back then fell on deaf ears as the doctors took large syringes, and plucked them into Seth's internals, shooting sharp gravel pieces into his bloodstream. The screams he let out were deafening and they all returned as he recalled the feeling of sharp rock cutting through the walls of his veins. The memories of those same large and metallic lightning rods attached into to experimental generators that amplified the strength and force of lightning strikes and sent out their results through cables, electrocuting his entire body, forcing him to absorb its element. Memories of being dropped repeatedly into water basins, until finally the water was finally accepted by the young mutant's body. Feelings of his body shivering and turning into ice as the ice element was forced into his body through experimental and dangerous ice rays sent into his internals. Experimental wind generators with large fans that blasted gales of uncontrollable wind into his open body returned and the feeling of pieces of his skin ripping off returned. Even the times where they tried to force his body to accept a poisonous gas, but to no use.

It was brought back to the surface of his mind…and he relived it again and again and again.

Venom felt the same. Somehow, he was affected as well, recalling how the symbiote itself was doused with Seth and Olivia's blood to allow it to be able to adapt to either one of their bodies and their respective mutant powers. And he felt how it was to be dug around by the insane human scientists again.

And like his host…he relived it again and again and again.

They were incapable of moving…

 _PUNCH_

…meaning they were incapable to prevent a large hairy animal fist to slam into Barry's body and into Cisco's body, knocking off his helmet. And those on the other end watched with sheer shock as they watched Seth writhe in pain.

Joe saw that the speedster was out for the moment and the elemental was in agony. So he stepped forward and aimed his shotgun at a direction and fired off a few shots. He glanced at the sides, seeing Seth still screaming around in pain and twisting his body from the undoubtedly painful surge of torture that ran through him again, on what felt like a never-ending loop.

"We got to get out of here." Joe ordered as he shifted his gaze to the two other males from this world.

"Barry's out cold." Cisco said while still shaking Barry awake. "Seth's still…that." He didn't know how else to describe his condition of sheer pain.

 _SCREAM_

Joe screamed out loud as a large hairy hand grabbed hold of the detective's collar and pulled him up.

"Joe!" Cisco shouted as he finally got Barry up.

"What's going on?" Barry asked when he finally came to.

However, neither of them could say anything.

Suddenly the two of them were hurled into the air, throwing them into air and into the filthy water, soaking their clothes as they felt it push them away…they felt themselves be launched into the air by the…wind?

Barry looked to the platform again and saw Seth slowly standing up, his head pointed downwards for some reason. "Seth, what the hell?" he didn't get a respond as the elemental pushed his head up again, making eye contact with the speedster. "Seth…" he trailed off as both he and Cisco got to a standing.

Seth shook his head and corrected them gruntingly. "No…Demon…Only…Grodd…Flash." The males' eyes widened in shock and their faces paled when they heard that familiar grunting voice come from their friend…

…the same voice they heard when they spoke to Eiling…when they spoke…to Grodd.

"Oh God." Cisco said in horror.

The mind-controlled mutant shook his head again. "No God…" he formed an ice staff, soaking with water and placed it into the filthy waters. His body sparking up with lightning as he continued, the speedster saw it as well. "...Grodd."

Using the mutant's powers, he ran the lightning over the water-soaked ice staff and into sent the lighting current into the filthy waters.

Time slowed down to a crawl when Seth saw it and by using his own metahuman powers, he grabbed hold of Cisco's body and sped out of the sewerage.

Out of the shadows, from behind the mind-controlled elemental, came the large hairy animalistic form of the meta-gorilla and walked to the side of the mutant. His right hand clutched around the hurt and unconscious form of Detective West. Grodd rubbed the scar on his right side of his chest from Carnage's…playtime as he looked to the stoic Seth beside him.

" _Now…Grodd rules Demon Monster…_ " he stated in his mind

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

After what went down in the sewers, the news of what happened were spread to everyone in there. And Olivia and Frankie were instantly saddened to hear the news of what happened in the sewers. They didn't like how Seth was now puppet to the meta-primate.

And while they dealt with those thoughts of horror, Matt kept to himself at the entrance of the Pipeline, dealing with the same thoughts himself.

Caitlin shook her with visible sadness on her face as she continued her examination of Barry's mind. "Y-You're experiencing a spike of a-activity in your primary motor cortex." A monitor beside her showed the results of his scans while she spoke with stuttering voice from the sadness. "I-It's the same thing we saw in Eiling…and now in Seth too." Barry and Cisco saw her sadness increasing by the second, knowing that the love of her life is following the strings of a dangerous ape with a hatred against humans. She shook her head, "The images you saw were some kind of psychic attack by Grodd."

Barry nodded his acceptance as he told her in assurance. "We're gonna get him back, Caitlin. I promise."

"I hope so." she looked into the Cortex again, seeing Frankie sitting by herself in the other lab. Her head was looking downwards in sadness. "For all of us."

"First Eddie gets taken by The Man in Yellow, and now my Dad…" Iris cursed to herself. "And Seth too."

Barry swung his legs over the gurney and said, "We're gonna save them, Iris. I promise you."

"Hold up." Cisco stopped him from moving again. "I put a tracker in the tranq dart you shot Grodd with. As as it activates-"

"Then what?" The natives turned to the Cortex when they heard Olivia's voice ask them. Turning her head to face them, she placed her cold blue eyes on them and continued, "Then what? Barry's gonna fight against Seth?"

"If I have to. I will search every inch of that sewer if I have to and find Joe and even fight Seth, if I have to." Barry said determinedly.

"And what happens if you find them?" Caitlin followed up. "Grodd took control of Seth the same way he did with Eiling. Do you actually think you can fight against Seth? Against Venom?"

"It worked wonders the last time, didn't it?" Olivia got up and walked closer to them. "Seth and Matt told me about your time with Rainbow Raider. He goes red eyes on you, Seth takes care of you without even using his full strength." She walked closer to him. "Do you honestly think that you, The Flash, could defeat Venom, an elemental with symbiote powers? The one who was modified to be a mutant killer by people worse than Eiling."

Barry was flabbergasted as he directed to the others. "Can you guys build me something? Some kind of tech so he can't get into my head? And maybe something that can break the connection between Seth and Grodd?"

Cisco and Caitlin looked between each other in slight confusion, not knowing how to answer that question. "I don't know." Cisco answered. "Maybe if Dr. Wells were here."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Olivia said in disbelief, getting their attention again. "You don't need that fucking jackass! He used you guys without any hesitation! He abused your noble reasons for his own gains! And now that fucking prick have pushed an overgrown monkey in our way, one that took control of your friend, my brother, you guys want to crawl back to him!" a pulse of psychic energy emitted from her body, shaking the entire room in response. "Show that fucking coward that you're better than him, for once. Cause my brother needs it."

"Livia." They turned around and saw Matt walking into the room. He nodded to the back, Olivia followed the direction of his head and saw their niece looking sadder. "Go to her, will you?"

"Thanks and sorry guys." Olivia told them before walking over to her niece again.

"She's right." Iris said as she agreed with the psychic, getting into the conversation. "Every day you guys figure out a way to help people. and some of you didn't have or need a Harrison Wells to help you." she gestured to the nanite mutant. "All of The Flash's powers and all of this equipment, and save Eddie, my Dad and Seth?" they didn't respond and Iris stormed out of there.

"We'll figure something out." Cisco said to Barry.

"Fast." Barry walked out of the Cortex and followed Iris.

"You guys aren't gonna do a single damn thing." Matt punctuated his words with an iron cold tone, receiving wide eyes from Caitlin and Cisco. "I'm gonna be the one to face them. There's no one else in here who could stop Seth, especially if he's being controlled like he is now. and I'm not letting Liv face her brother."

"What do you mean "like he is now"?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

Matt moved into the Cortex with the others following him. "Right now, Seth is a puppet on strings, following the puppeteer's actions, following Grodd's orders. He doesn't know the meaning of the word "restraint" now. He's not going to power down his powers when he shows up. And he's gonna go all out against us. And Barry won't be able to stop him. He can't stop Venom."

"There's something I don't understand." Caitlin said, they looked to her in wonder. "How was Seth able to be controlled like that? And he looked to be in such pain. Why?"

"Those screams…" Olivia trailed off as she and Frankie walked into the room. Her arms crossing over her torso in discomfort at the audible reminder of those horrifying screams. "…they were the same…as back then…"

Matt shifted his gaze to his girlfriend. "You think Grodd did that…?"

"Must be. If he's powerful enough to assault someone's mind with images like that, then he can definitely do that too." Olivia said with her hands clenching her forearms. "…Oh Seth…"

"What are you guys talking about? What did Grodd do to Seth?" Caitlin demanded to know.

"Memory amplification." Olivia said, to the confusion of the others. "If a telepath is strong enough to send series of images into a target's mind, then they can also amplify memories. Even bad ones."

"Auntie are you saying…" Frankie didn't want to continue.

"Seth's memories of that hellhole, when we were kidnapped…Grodd forced them back to the front of his mind…and increased them." Matt said, his hands clenching and cracking the railing of the main console. "Every single feeling…every single cut…he felt them all again…put on repeat. It left his mind vulnerable and let Grodd crawl his way in. And he went through the worst of us all."

"What do you mean, Matt?" Cisco asked.

"Seth and Olivia are siblings; Seth's the elder brother. They were placed near each other. And every time…Seth could hear it." Matt answered slowly.

"My screams." Olivia said with tears stinging the surface of her eyes. "Stryker screwed with Seth's mind, forcing him to hear my screams every time my mind was experimented on. And it almost caused him to go mad. And Stryker knew it. He led Seth to believe that if he agreed with anything and everything that he had prepared, that if he agreed to it without fighting back, then I'd be spared. Even though it was a lie, Seth did it anyway. Just for me." Tears fell down her eyes, surprising the natives again. "He's…that kind of brother…" she rushed out of the room.

"Livia!" Matt shouted as she ran out of the Cortex.

"Is Auntie okay?" Frankie asked.

"Not exactly, honey." Matt said as he walked out and followed her. Leaving the others to come to their own decisions that could lead them to what could save Seth and stop Grodd.

X

Matt didn't have to look hard as he went to search for Olivia. He knew that if whenever she'd feel sad or overwhelmed by an emotion, she'd always find a space to be by herself, trying to sort out of her mind again. In hopes to get herself back on track so she could get back on track.

And after those tears, he knew there was something more than what they thought.

Rounding a corner, he walked into the area of the Pipeline entrance and found his girlfriend there. Her back leaning against the wall with her knees up to her chest. Her head leant up against the wall as well, tears falling down the side of her head from the flood that surged out of them.

Walking over to her, he took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. She saw his arms opening up for her and nudged over to him, letting his arms wrap around her frame. Once in his embrace, she heard him say soothingly. "It's okay, Olivia."

"No, it's isn't." Olivia said back with a croaking voice. "I put him through that hellhole, again and again."

"You blame yourself for Seth's choices back then, don't you?" He deduced.

"I do." She nodded into his chest. "Seth did all of those things, accepted them…because of me…and I never even thanked him for it. He did so much for me, letting him be there for me as both parents…for me…he did so many things for me, Matt. And I hate myself for that, because I never even thanked him for it."

"Same here." She looked up to his eyes, confusion plastered all over her face. "Ever since that year, Seth saving us and getting us out of that hellhole, I tried my hardest to actually make up for it all." His hand gently cupping her cheek. "Because of him, I met the love of my life. And I've still trying my best to give him back. He saved my life in more ways than one. and I hate myself for not being able to return the favor."

"So do I." Olivia perked her head up and pulled away, her hands placing themselves near her eyes and swiped her tears away. Inhaling a few times, she said determinedly. "Then how about we go out and get Seth back. For us, for Caitlin, for Frankie."

"I'm going out there." Matt shot her down and placed his finger on her lips, keeping her from speaking further. "And no, you're not going out there. Because you have to stay in here, and use your own powers to break Grodd's hold on him. Show that overgrown monkey who's the stronger telepath while I keep your brother distracted."

"You sure?" she asked him in concern.

Matt got up on his feet, and stretched his hand out for her, "Let's tell the others and see what they think first."

Olivia smiled and took his hand and got back up to her feet. "I love you."

"I love you too." Matt replied as he accepted her lips and kissed her lovingly before the two moved out of the room.

As they walked, Olivia couldn't help but feel blessed…blessed to have a man in her life who swore to become the knight to protect her from any harm even before they were together…and blessed to have a brother who made her never feel sad or alone in her childhood and always kept her believing…

X

The mutant couple got back into the Cortex, seeing Iris having returned to the facility as well, and Caitlin smiled as she saw them again like that. She knew that Seth would do everything in his power to make sure that the smile on his baby sister's face would never leave. That was the kind of man he is, even though he's not here with them and under Grodd's control, she knows that Seth would always want his sister's happiness above anything else.

At the thought of the elemental, she turned her head around and saw Frankie sitting by herself again, her head still looking down in sadness that was plastered all over her young face. Caitlin let her eyes drift downwards and saw the younger metahuman rubbing the sides of her pink bracelet with the shining crystals.

Caitlin remembered that Seth gave her that bracelet for Christmas Eve, even before the two of them had known each other's true identities and became a family. Seth really is a special man to go that far for someone she And she could see that the sadness on her face was only increasing without the comfort of her father there. She didn't like that, not liking to see the poor girl feel such sadness.

With a loving heart beating in her chest, Caitlin walked over to the young girl and tapped her shoulder. Frankie slowly turned her saddened eyes upwards and met her eyes. "What is it, Caitlin? Do you need my help?"

She shook her head and took hold of a chair and wheeled it to her side. After taking a seat on it, she wrapped an arm around Frankie and pulled her closer to herself. "I know you're sad right now, honey." Her voice was comforting and lovingly, like a mother's voice. "I miss your dad too, but he's okay. Your dad's stronger than most here. He's gonna come back to us in one piece."

"…Is Dad okay…?" Frankie slowly asked her while tears began stinging her eyes. "…is he's gonna…come back…?"

"He will. I will make sure of that, me and the others too." Caitlin rubbed her shoulders to comfort the young girl as best as she could. "And you know how strong your aunt and uncle are. Barry can help too."

Frankie shook her head, "Dad's too strong for Barry. He can't stop or fight him." Caitlin was shocked to hear the words coming out of her mouth, thinking that the elemental must have given her some insight on power attributes and compatibles and such in fights. Perhaps even their strengths and weaknesses at full potential were shared with his metahuman daughter. "I don't think anyone here can actually stop Dad."

Matt heard that…and when he did…he hated himself as he remembered a certain conversation he had with Seth in the past…which was the birth of another certain weapon.

"Caitlin." She and her…boyfriend's daughter looked up from each other and turned to Cisco who had a headband displayed on a large monitor beside as well as an identical headband in his hand and waved them over with his free hand. When they did so, and Olivia followed suit, Matt dealing with his own thoughts. "An anti-telepathy strip. It uses magnetic resonance to neutralize any foreign neurological stimulus."

"So it'll protect Barry from being mind-controlled?" Iris asked in confusion. Frankie looked between them with confusion in her eyes.

"That's the hope, but we have no way of knowing if it actually works." Caitlin turned to Olivia. "Unless you think we could test it out on you, Liv?"

"Nope." She immediately answered.

"It'll work." Barry said adamant.

"What about my Dad?" Frankie jumped into the conversation urgently, her eyes flashing with the color magenta from the sadness. "What about him? We have to save him as well. Not just save Barry."

"Frankie's right, we need to find something that could help him as well." Caitlin said her follow-up.

"We might…I don't know, maybe I can fight him off for a while?" Barry suggested his plan.

"Won't work." Olivia said. "With his powers as both elemental and Venom, Seth can dodge the attacks easily and he can attack from most directions, he was modified for that scenario and a plethora of others, Barry. Frankly, I don't think you have a snowball's chance in Hell against my brother." She admitted honestly.

"So there's nothing we can make or do to stop Seth, then?" Iris further questioned.

"…there might be one thing, actually." Matt slowly said, getting their attention immediately.

Olivia widened her eyes and snapped to him and said in an exclaiming voice. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no. NO!" She said again before continuing, much to the natives' surprise and confusion. "Nein, non, no." she continued in other languages she knows. "You promised you wouldn't even think of using it!"

"Livia." Matt stopped her, "You know why he wanted me to build it. And honestly, it might actually help us here."

"Guys." The two mutants turned to the others again, seeing Caitlin cross her arms and said in cold tone. "What are you guys talking about exactly? What is this "thing" that can "actually help us here"?"

"Remember no secrets." Cisco said as well after the two shared a look.

Matt exhaled and turned to Olivia, "We promised them…"

"Do it." The psychic nodded.

Sighing, and sharing a look with his girlfriend who sent a nod of confirmation to him, he said out loud to the AI system. "Jarvis, bring up Mark 13."

At the mention of the suit, Jarvis said his counter, " **Sir, are you certain? That mark is not a particular favorite of mine. Nor of yours, if I recall.** "

"I know Jarvis. But bring it up still." Matt told the AI. "Bring up Titan Crusher."

" **As you wish, sir.** " The AI accepted reluctantly and everyone turned around to the large monitor again, a chiming emitting from it as file was uploaded up.

Once it was…a shock came over them all…the natives more than everything else.

Displaying itself on the screen is what looked like an Iron Knight suit…but it was much larger. The 3D virtual design of the very large suit is shocking. It looked to be much larger than anything, and Barry and Cisco could imagine that in its psychical form in reality, it could actually surpass the large animalistic frame of Grodd. It had pitch-black plating as the overall plating color with bright lines of white that forms jagged pure white veins. Even in its 3D visual form, the suit still shone brightly the places from the light emitting from its arc reactors. Both of the large gauntlets are paired with large claws. The visual form of the suit slowly turned around, displaying its back and they saw three large black cannons attached to its back. Turning their attention to the helmet, they saw it was equipped with two horns.

In the upper right corner, the letters, "E.A.R." are displayed as well.

But what stood out the most…was its resemblance to Venom for some reason.

"What is that thing?" Iris was the one to ask the mutants.

"Mark 13. Also known as Titan Crusher." Matt began. "It's a special type of Extra Heavy-Duty Modular Armor, me and my Dad worked in the past. It's kind of my own design, based on a design my Dad and another scientist were working on before."

"Why did your dad and that other scientist work on this? And why did _you_ for that matter?" Caitlin asked, dreading the thoughts that were forming in her mind and heart now.

"My Dad worked on this because it was a security safeguard that were to be used in the event of a certain uncontrollable…friend with rage issues." Matt explained, not wanting them to know that they work with a kindhearted and calm scientist who could burst into rage and turn into a gamma-fueled rageaholic that can wreck an entire city singlehandedly. "I got this design from my dad and he helped me build this."

"What does this have to do with Dad, Uncle?" Frankie asked with concern for what the answer might be now.

Matt didn't know what to say, but he knew that he couldn't lie to her, not to his niece. So he chose honesty above anything else. "…In all honesty, this suit…can actually take down enemy symbiote users."

"Wait." Barry immediately interrupted him. "If this can take down others symbiote bearers, then why didn't you use this against Carnage?"

"Because it wasn't designed to take down Carnage, even though it could." Matt stated to their shock. "It was designed to take down someone else. A symbiote whose host is using…elements."

"You made something that could actually take down Seth?!" Caitlin asked in a shout.

"You made something that could take down your best friend?" Cisco asked in an exclaim.

"He asked me to!" Matt countered with a shout of his own, the others flinching in response. And he immediately regretted shouting at them, especially with his niece there. He inhaled a few times again, calming himself down, before explaining. "Seth was designed to be a living countermeasure against mutants in wars, with his elements and Venom he could do that easily. But he feared what might happen if he might go on a rampage and that no one could stop him. He asked to make this in case of that situation."

"How does it work? Why can this actually stop Seth?" Cisco asked in curiosity.

"E.A.R." Matt pointed to the corner of the visual display, showing the word. "Elemental Arc Reactors. Unlike the rest of my suits or my Dad's suits, the arc reactors on the suit are designed to convert any form of elemental form of energy into its own energy. That energy can be converted around to desired areas of the suit, allowing it to wield the converted elements in a way like Seth can. Like lighting punches and firing off flames. The three cannons on the back does the same, letting it take in elements and firing them off into three separate blasts. That and it can use something that can actually hurt a symbiote: "Soundwaves". Symbiotes' weakness are fire and sound, but sound is the only thing that can affect an elemental symbiote." Returning his finger to the display of his larger suit, he continued. "This suit itself is like a modular suit that can be equipped while I'm in another one of my suits."

"Can you really make something of that size, Matt?" Caitlin asked in confusion.

"Under certain conditions, yeah." They awaited an explanation. "My entire skeletal structure is composed of technological adapted adamantium that allows my mutation to create nanites out of my bones of the same nature, they react to my thoughts and I can give them form. But after Stryker's experiments, they put in another fail-safe. If I were to be hit by a lightning bolt, then I create billions of more nanites from my bone, allowing me to create much, much larger constructs." He pointed a finger to the monitors again. "Like that one."

"That's why, Seth and Matt, much to my dislike, worked on this weapon together…on Titan Crusher. To be the countermeasure against the countermeasure." Olivia said while rubbing her eyes with her fingers, her dislike and disapproval clearly visible on her face.

"Titan Crusher?" Cisco wondered while actually liking the name of the project, he kept that underneath the surface. For now, at least.

Olivia stepped forward and told them, "When Seth first revealed himself to the public eye, he was called the Titan as a nickname, even though he always referred to himself as Venom."

"But he did use his fire element a lot back in the day." Matt said reminding the psychic mutant, "He really brought the fire, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. That." Olivia recalled. "But Matt really didn't want to design that armor but Seth told us to. He was the kind of guy who accepted something like this. If it meant people would be saved and he would be kept in check, he'd gladly accept the idea of a weapon made to counter him."

"So you think this can actually stop him?" Iris asked in confusion, while she does have mixed feelings of what might happen to her father's best friend if this was actually put to use.

"It might, we never actually tried nor did we even make it because this never happened." Matt swayed his head. "Until now." he saw his niece's eyes watering, and he added. "And it's not going to be used, because I will go out and fight Seth when the tracker in his navi-lens becomes online." His voice was full of determination and certainty, actually shaking the others' cores greatly. But they knew that the nanite mutant, that the Iron Knight would be the one to fight and save the elemental who's been an absolute blessing to them ever since he was dropped into the universe.

They knew that he would come back… and it would be thanks to Matt Stark.

A chime came from the monitor emitted again, and they turned around to it. Cisco saw it and announced, "The tracker just came online."

"Which is apparently now." Matt said with an inclined head. "We have Grodd and Seth's location now?"

"Yeah, we do." Cisco said back before saying with a paled face from the horror, "Both of them…they're outside…right outside of the facility."

"Go, Matt." Olivia told her boyfriend as she lit her eyes from the psychic energy that gathered over them. "I'll try and break through the hold on my brother's mind."

"Uncle Matt." Frankie stepped over and hugged Matt's body. "Bring Dad back."

"I will, honey." Matt hugged her back. "Just wait here with open arms."

"I'm coming too." Barry said, speeding up to his mannequin and put on his suit immediately. "I know you are way stronger than me right now, Matt, I know that. But Seth saved me so many times already. And I couldn't save or help him that much with Carnage, but this time…I'm gonna help my friend, even if you guys say no."

Matt nodded, "Fine. But stay in the back for now, Grodd will probably do the same especially since we're dealing with Seth now. If or when that stupid ape chooses to step in himself, he's all yours." Barry nodded his acceptance while the mutant took out his arc reactor and let the nanites swarm over his form, forming his Iron Knight suit.

While the others watched the nanites swarm over his body, Barry turned to Iris and told her truthfully. "Iris…I want you to know, all the times I imagined you being here, it was not like this."

Iris accepted his words, feeling the emotion in them and let them slowly be taken in her. But there was another matter than her feelings right now. "Get my Dad back. And get Frankie's Dad back too."

Barry nodded and Matt did the same before the two of them took their leave. The speedster speeding out of the Cortex with wind blowing up around him and the nanite mutant flying out of the skylight with the thrusters blazing up.

Frankie intertwined her fingers, locking her hands together as she silently prayed to herself. Hoping that her father would be saved from Grodd's control…but she above more than anything else…hoped for her father to be returned to her and her mother.

X

Matt flew up into the air before landing on the ground again into a crouch. Perking his head up again he stood back up and made eye contact with the two.

Standing not even twenty meters from him, was Seth. His blue eyes looking lively but also vacant, showing that someone else was in the cockpit right now. And nothing about him looked like the Seth Fury that he knows; he was merely a puppet following the puppeteer's strings now. A wind blew around his form, blowing against his form while the large meta-gorilla stood observingly further behind his controlled subject. The primate kept his eyes narrowed, narrowing them on Iron Knight.

The mutant turned to the elemental and said, "Seth, you're stronger than him. Come on, your sister is stronger than that fucking hairy monkey. Remember Olivia? Your sister. She's waiting for you and I to go back in there and hug her." Matt tried to use words to break the primate's control on him.

However, the shaking of Seth's head gave him the response Matt dreaded to hear. "Words… don't… matter. Not…to…Grodd."

"You're not Grodd! You're Seth Fury! The Lethal Protector himself!" Matt dejected with a passionate exclaim.

"Demon…is… not… here." The mind-controlled mutant raised an arm, letting the symbiote crawl over his arm, showing the nanite mutant and the others that the symbiote was also under the meta-animal's control, and forming his black claws. "Only…Grodd."

Small spheres of water gathered around his fingers; they enlarged a second later. Growing bigger and bigger right up till the point where each one of them were the size of his fingers. And with a clenching of his symbiote-enveloped hand, he brought the five spheres into the middle of his palm, fusing the spheres together.

Matt looked confused at what was happening in his hand. "What the hell?"

Latching out his hand, the mind-controlled shot out a blast of water into a compressed water stream. Matt slammed his arms together, side by side, he let nanites swarm out and form a large rectangular shield that took on the water stream head-on. But the strength of the compacted water element was very strong and pushed the nanite mutant back, his armored feet digging into the ground and pushing pieces of asphalt away.

Planting his feet into the ground again, he activated the thrusters on his back and shot himself up and into the air, letting the water stream shoot onwards and hit the S.T.A.R. Labs sign, practically ripping it off the ground. Using his feet thrusters, he hovered before thrusting his hands forth and shot out two blasts from his repulsors.

The elemental let the rest of his form be enveloped with the symbiote, letting Venom take his first breath after the mind control. And with the powers of the earth element strengthening his legs, he jumped away and into the air, dodging the two repulsor blasts in the process. While falling down to the ground, he fired off a flamethrower from his mouth to take down the flying mutant. However, Iron Knight dodged in time with a spin.

Venom landed back on the ground, and upon contact with the asphalt, he slammed both of his hands to the ground. From the four limbs of his body, he sent out a combined wave of ice and into the ground. Freezing the surface of the area around him. The combined strength of the four ice waves caused the iced field to be riddled with large and tall icicle spikes.

Iron Knight slammed himself down to the ground and saw Venom strangely enough standing in the middle of an iced field with ice spikes. Then a strong surge of wind gathered around him, the wind circled around him, spiraling around him and its intensity increased violently.

However, that wasn't the end of it. Lightning sparked around his body as well, following the current of the massive wind that he stood in the middle of.

Reeling back both of his hands to the sides, the mind-controlled let the massive lightning-infused wind gather around his hands. Slamming his hands together, he unleashed cyclone that shattered through the iced field, paving its way through the frozen field. The massive storm was very strong, strong enough to rip the large ice spikes off the very field and mixed into powerful wind.

Matt shot out six ion cannons from his back and formed the levitating white plated ion cannons after flipping themselves open. Nanites enveloped his gauntleted arms and formed two very large and elongated ion cannons that he pointed forward, honing them on the mind-controlled mutant. Gathering energy in all eight of his cannons, lighting them up with it, he fired off eight consecutive beams that converged on the same singular spot, forming a devastatingly powerful beam that collided against the elemental strike.

The two massive attacks clashed against one another, locked into a stalemate with one another. Iron cannon beams versus massive lightning storm. But in his current state of mind, Seth would be the one to win this brawl of attacks.

The large spikes of ice followed the violent wind current and sent them into the air and hurled them over the elemental strike. As they were launched into the air, they began spinning and boomeranged into the armored mutant's body. Two of them hit his arms, knocking his cannons to the sides. Collision with the large icicles caused the mutant to be disorganized and the levitating ion cannons were knocked away from additional ice spikes.

Leaving the Iron Knight to take on the full force of the of the lightning-infused storm and knocked him into the ground. And a massive smokescreen was left as he took the attack.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

The natives in the room were shell-shocked to see what was happening outside of the facility. And they couldn't believe what they were seeing right now, they saw Seth use his elements in a totally different way.

"It's not like him." Olivia said as she placed her psychic energy gathered eyes on the monitors, using her power to break into her brother's mind while also watching the fight between. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked in worry, her hands clenching at the sight of the love of her life being used like a puppet by Grodd.

"The way Seth uses his elements right now; is not like he usually does." The psychic mutant revealed to them, while her niece looked on worriedly as well. "I don't get it, but the way he uses them…something is wrong."

"What do you think happened?" Cisco asked in concern as he heard her words. "Something gave him better ideas."

"Not something. Wells." Olivia said to their confusion and shock. "That overgrown ape is just following his orders. And we just learned he could get into speedsters' minds. My guess, Wells had some ideas of his own on how Seth could utilize his elements, ways that not even Seth's thought up. Grodd got those ideas and now he's putting them into Seth's mind. Which is very bad."

"Why is that?" Iris asked in worry.

"Matt went out himself because he's been fighting against him for years, the two of them know each other's moves. It would have been a predictable match for Matt, but now." Olivia scoffed in discomfort as she saw Matt slowly get up from the ground he was embedded into. "But all we can do is believe in Matt right now."

" _There's gotta be more than that._ " Frankie thought.

X

Slowly getting up from the ground, Matt looked up and saw Venom look at him with twitchy head. It looked Seth fighting against Grodd's control, but he wasn't sure about it.

But he shook his head, the time for theories was not now. He had to fight against his friend now. Readying his arms, he let the nanites swarm over both of his arms and form a large semi-circular blade on each arm. "Let's go, Seth!"

He flew into the air and twirled around and swung both of his blades to cut down the elemental, each blade charged up with repulsor energy. Venom placed both of his hands side by side and turned them into adamantium. The energy charged blades his arms and they were bounced off.

Letting lightning charge his entire body, releasing electrical discharge from all around his body and circled it around his arms. Then with lightning fast movements, he delivered a swift adamantium fist into the mutant's armored torso. The impact caused the armor to crack lightly. The cracks only intensified and grew into fissures when the mind-controlled mutant launched a series of lighting swift punches into his body.

 _PUNCH_

A lighting cloaked adamantium fist crashed against the side of Matt's helmet, punching off the side off of it. The nanite mutant tried to fly away but Venom grabbed his right leg and with a brutal swing threw him into the ground.

Thrusting his hands backwards, he blasted himself back into a flight and flew over to the elemental again. Spinning his body around, he thrusted his hands backwards again and flew with his feet forward again. Nanites combined his feet together and formed a very dense battering ram with repulsor energy running through it.

Blazing his back thrusters and hands thrusters again to their full strength, he rammed into Venom's body again, knocking him back with an energy pulse. The elemental dug his hands into the ground, extending his limbs and slingshot himself forward with both of his arms turning into adamantium.

Iron Knight landed on the ground again, his feet forming foot locks and strengthened his standing on the ground. Straightening his body to his full height, he reeled both of his arms back and formed two large white hexagonal energy hammers with the repulsor energy shining out of them. Quickly forming two thrusters on his elbows, and activating them, he blasted his arms forwards and they met with Seth's adamantium hands. The combined force from the fists unleashed a shockwave and blasted them away from each other and into the air.

Rolling his body into a crouch before jumping into the air again. His HUD screen scanning the elemental's body before forming series of missiles on his back. Shooting them out of his back, he honed them onto Venom.

Venom smashed his hands into the ground, his clawed fingers shooting out underneath the ground and formed into an array of black tendrils. Both of his arms slowly turned red, glowing as they heated up before flames erupted around them. The flames followed his arms and dug into the ground, following the tendrils underneath the ground.

The ground around them began turning red and molten before they split right open and flame-enveloped tendrils shot out of the terrain. Missiles met the blazing tendrils. Explosions blasting forth from the contact and blew the tendrils off of their hands.

Another smokescreen covered the area and prevented the two mutants' pairs of eyes to meet. However, Iron Knight placed both of his hands together and formed a combined cluster cannon from two ion cannons and aimed it at the smokescreen. Charging up the cannon for only a second, the armored mutant fired off a repulsor blast into the ground.

The blast from the attack sent out a shockwave followed up with a powerful wind as well, blowing the smokescreen away and let the nanite mutant see clearly now. He saw to his surprise that the larger mutant was…nowhere to be found.

Matt scanned the areas around him and were met with no result. "What the hell-"

 _PIERCE_

His words were cut off when he felt a sharp surge of pain pierce through his back and sticking out of his front. Turning both of his eyes downwards, he saw that a large ice blade had now been plunged into his body, impaling it. Slowly twisting his head to the side, despite the immense pain that he was feeling right now, Matt saw Venom standing behind him with his right hand still embedded into his body.

His incredible healing factor, like that of the Wolverine, is very strong and very fast. So once the blade has been removed it would heal itself up quickly. But with the blade still inside of him and with the ice structure it was made of, it brought a chilling sensation over his internals that he does not like in any way.

The mind-controlled Seth twisted his right hand to the side, detaching the ice blade and threw it and Matt away. However, that was the end. Forming an ice mace on his left hand, he jumped into the air and extended his hand into a whip and shot it for the armored mutant.

Activating another function of his suit, the Iron Knight recalled his six knocked-away levitating cannons and into the air again before bringing them to him again. Locking them onto the ice weapon that was flung his way, he fired off four of them. Three of them shooting the ice weapon to pieces and the remaining one shooting off the tendril attached to it. The two last cannons shot a pair of repulsor blasts at Seth's face and caused him to fall to the ground.

While he did so, Matt began panting out exhaust and felt his bottom lip wetting from the blood that sipped out of his gaped mouth. Wiping it off with the back side of his gauntleted hand, he turned back to the front ad saw that Seth's symbiote-enveloped body was slowly getting back on his feet. Wind blasted out of his face, blowing small pieces of debris away from his face.

Twisting his hand out and throwing it forward again, Venom split his arm into various tendrils and let flames and wind envelope each of them. The combination of the two elements let each of them be armored with a burning cyclone. Once again displaying usage of elements unlike those of the elemental's usual moves.

Placing one hand over his impaled side of his stomach, Iron Knight latched out his free hand and formed a large ion cannon. Charging up the cannon with repulsor energy, he fired off a long blast from it and swiped it left and right. The stream of energy shot into the tendrils and knocked them away by blasting them against the enhanced fire element around them.

But those tendrils were only used as a distraction to let the Venom cloak his entire body with lightning again as well as wind that accelerated his leap that he took to jump down beside him. His hand forming another large lance enveloped in a thunderous cloak with raging flames around it. And Matt was only able to turn his head…and were met with the elemental lance's full strength directly into his torso, shattering through the armor and slashed into his torso again.

Twirling around in the air, while holding onto his bleeding wound, Iron Knight circled around the larger elemental who kept his eyes on him. His shoulder pads opening up and firing off a barrage of small missiles. Venom turned his entire body into adamantium to shield against the explosions that blasted around his body.

Blasting the fires emitting from the explosions with the intense wind from his body, Venom snapped his head to the armored mutant. Opening up his maw, he unleashed a roar followed by a massively intense flamethrower. Matt flew around to dodge, but it followed him still and was not fast enough to dodge blazing inferno that stroke him.

The contact with his body unleashed blast of heated wind that sent the nanite mutant higher into the air, before gravity brought him down to the ground painfully. The force from the fall forced pieces of asphalt to rip out of the ground and onto his body. "Argh…" Matt grunted in agony as he slowly clutched his side, still with the ice spike lunged into his body. His hand slowly running over the healing scar on his torso. "At least it's healing…"

He heard the ground vibrating from the booming footsteps that Venom took as he walked over to him slowly. Matt turned his eyes to the mind-controlled elemental and saw with wide eyes at him as a white mist emitted around his arm. When it dissolved it, a very large double-bladed ice scythe. "Fuck…" He slowly said with a croaking voice as Venom grabbed hold of his body, his fingers slithering around his form and restraining him painfully.

Gorilla Grodd watched from behind in happiness that he was hiding within himself. Now he was the one who controlling a demon, and thanks to his father's advice, he would be able to bring the demon pain that was unlike anything he's felt in the past. The meta-primate was happy to let the mutant suffer like this, it brought him joy.

Matt looked into the white eyes of the man he considers his best friend. He didn't want to let this be the end, he knew that Seth was stronger than that. He was the man who protected him and his girlfriend through every and all bad events that happened to them. Through his parents' suicide. Through three of them becoming biological weapons for the human army and saving them. Through them getting new parents and new lives as SHIELD agents. Through Seth's life as they lost Bucky and Stefanie. Through everything. There was nothing that Seth wasn't there for them.

He would always be the Lethal Protector who would protect everyone dear to him. No matter what.

"S-Seth?" Matt began with a smile. "Remember how the three of us got out of SHIELD academy, we graduated that day? That was the best time of our lives. No more exams or anything like that again. I remember what my dad told us that day. "Look out world. The Terrible Three are coming."" He laughed despite the pain that was surging through his body with every second. "God. I never thought I would ever meet a man like Tony Stark, but I did. And I'm freaking fucking happy. Because of you Seth Fury, I met a man who accepted me into his life and home as his own son and the love of my life." He chuckled, even though the mind-controlled mutant brought his ice scythe to his throat. "You can fight him, Seth. Do it for your friends, for Caitlin and for Fr-"

"DAD STOP!"

Matt's face paled immediately when he heard those words. Slowly shifting his eyes to the other side, he got his confirmation. And Venom turned his head to face the same direction and found her, his head fidgeting and twitching uncontrollably at the sight of them standing there.

Frankie stood there and looked at her father's symbiote enveloped form, his ice blade held close to her uncle's throat. The daughter kept eyes on her father's eyes and walked closer to him…

…she didn't notice that a security camera watched her as she walked into its line of sight…

X

"Frankie!" Caitlin shouted much to the others' surprise as she saw her daughter run into the camera's line of sight. In Seth's state of mind, she didn't know what would happen to her. It would end up cracking up both father and daughter if either of them was hurt because of the other.

And she couldn't let that happen, powers or not, she wouldn't let the love of her life and her daughter hurt one another. Their hearts would fissure right open.

She turned her head to the psychic mutant who was now unleashing more and more of her psychic energy to try and overpower the primate's hold on her brother. Even though Caitlin knew that she was trying her hardest right now to try and overwhelm the control, but she had to ask Olivia still. "Liv, please. You have to break down Grodd's control now!"

"I'm trying!" Olivia shouted. "But it's hard getting through this fucking ape's control!"

"We gotta do something." Iris said urgently.

"But what?" Cisco said.

Caitlin knew what she was gonna have to do. Powers or no powers, she couldn't let either of them hurt one another. Frankie would never hurt her father, and Seth would never hurt his daughter. But she had be sure that wouldn't happen. She moved to the exit and sprinted.

Cisco saw it and ran after her; he was able to find her standing before the elevators and awaited it to come to her level. "Caitlin what are you doing?"

The elevator doors opened up and she stepped into and turned around to face Cisco while she pressed the closing button, "Saving my daughter and Seth." The doors closed shut as her determined words escaped Caitlin's mouth. Letting Cisco be completely surprised by what he just heard and soaked in shock.

X

"Frankie get out of here!" Matt managed to shout as he tried to struggle his way out of the large elemental's grip, he knew that Seth would never even think of raising a finger at his daughter. But right now, Seth was being controlled by Grodd. And Grodd didn't seem to care about hurting any human, even those at the ages of a child like Frankie.

Grodd saw the interaction and heard the words coming out of the young woman's mouth. A dangerous sick smirk formed on the meta-gorilla's mouth as he sent in his next commands to the elemental's mind. " _Demon…kill…her._ "

Venom heard the commanding thoughts and his head began twisting around again, even more uncontrollably than before. Not liking how the commands kept echoing in his mind like the worst broken record in the entire world. The thought of what he heard couldn't be right, he couldn't.

Grodd saw it and knew that he was struggling and fighting his mind control on him. The primate had been underestimating the mutant elemental. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him now. His father, Harrison Wells needed him to fight now, and he was gonna go through it till the end.

No matter what the cost is…or whose lives would be cut down.

Grodd intensified the thoughts and repeated them into a series of loops into the mutant's mind. " _Grodd…say…kill…her! NOW!_ "

Seth stiffened his head again after the commanding thoughts finally settled in, and looked to the nanite mutant in his hand. Treating him like yesterday's trash, he threw him away and into the ground without any care. Knocking out the nanite mutant immediately from the impact.

Turning his head to the younger metahuman standing there, he walked over slowly with dark booming steps. Others would have flinched in the face of the large elemental; they would have stepped back in complete and soul-shattering fear, trying to get away from whatever fate might befall on them in the encounter with Venom.

But Frankie wasn't scared of Venom…not of her father…she could never fear him.

The first time she ever saw him, then she was scared a bit. But only for a minute as her fear evaporated from the large being's comforting and loving actions that he displayed towards her. After she knew that she didn't have a reason for her to ever be afraid of him. He was always there for her ever since that time. Showing up at her rooftop or other places she frequented to talk to her, making sure that she was safe and sound. And he willingly took on bullets, almost losing his own life in process, willing to even. For her.

He showed up as himself and checked up on her in concern after the hostage situation, just for her. When she first fully bonded with her symbiote partner, he checked up on her, just for her. He brought her a Christmas present and a container full of chocolate cookies, just for her. Something not even her foster parents would even think of doing. After she witnessed that crime scene, he checked up on her when they ran into each other in Jitters.

And the most memorable of all…he took on Carnage alone to save her.

She was saved from that, and revealed to him and Venom that she was like them, a symbiote bearer. And then her best of all, her inner dreams became fulfilled when Seth and Venom accepted them and they became their fathers officially. They loved them and gave them a family, and protected them.

" ** _Now we're gonna protect them now!_** " Magenta said her adamant reply.

"Yeah, we are." Frankie said back as she stood her ground and watched Venom walking over to them. "Dad, I know you're in there." the elemental's head began twitching around again, very strongly almost threatening to snap it off his body. "I know you're fighting Dad. I know you are. And I know you're not going to hurt me or anyone else here." She walked closer to him, no fear even taking residence in her core. "Dad, it's me. Frankie your daughter." She tried to reconnect with him. "You're stronger than Grodd. You're stronger than some animal."

Venom seemed to continued fighting the meta-gorilla's commands, but he continued forward nonetheless. The primate's hold on him too strong.

"Dad. I know you went through the worst of all from that year." Frankie began. "When you and Uncle Matt told me of what really happened to you and Aunt Liv that year…I felt sad. Because the most important people in the world, in my world were hurt so badly and cruelly. You thought you were gonna turn into weapons for the army, and nothing more than that. But you did turn into something more, Dad. You thought you were never gonna turn into a hero or a father, but you did…and I was like you."

"I never thought I would get a life like the kind I have dreamt for so long. The kind that I only dreamt about, I never thought it could be real." Tears began wetting the surface of her eyes as she continued. "Because of you Dad, I finally got the family that I always dreamt of. Because of you Dad. And you won't do anything now…like you promised me that time. Remember?"

Behind his mask, Seth's eyes widened as he remembered the dearest of all the promises he's ever made…

…the one he made to his daughter, Frankie Fury…

X

( **Flashback, Seth's loft** )

 _The combined laughter from both Seth and Frankie filled their entire home as they opened the front door into it. Both of them holding a pair of a pair of ice skates that they rented for the day after going ice skating, just the two of them._

 _Both of them agreed to spend the day together, just the two of them. Doing something that wasn't…outside of the usual father-daughter bonding spectrum. Both of them agreed to spend the time together and spent the time ice skating together. Caitlin agreed as well and let them do so, as did Matt and Olivia._

 _Seth looked to his daughter and asked, "So what did you think, honey? You like ice skating now?"_

 _"_ _It was amazing, Dad. Thanks for that." Frankie said thankfully as she and her father walked over to the couch and both of them plumbed down to it. Exhaust finally took over them and they felt their bodies grow weak. "Argh, I'm smashed right now."_

 _"_ _That's how your life is with me is gonna end, sweetie." Seth said as he rolled his shoulders. He didn't notice Frankie's eyes looking down as he said, "God, I should have at least used wind to keep myself from falling down. Don't you think, Frankie?" She didn't response so he turned around and faced her._

 _Her eyes were leaking with tears, the rain from her eyes soaking pillows. Her sadness filled her and showed on her face as the tears continued streaming down her cheeks. "Frankie what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked her softly as nudged closer to her side. He didn't understand why she was crying right now, if she might have fallen back at the ice rink or if he might have said something._

 _Frankie looked to him as she sniffled, her eyes tear-soaked as they were pointing at him. The look on her face were close to bring his heart to break down. It was heartbreaking for a father to see his little girl form such a face. "Dad…"_

 _Seth brought her up to sitting and wrapped an arm around her body. "Frankie, I'm here. What's wrong, sweetie?" she didn't respond and he continued, "Talk to me, honey. I'm here for you. Always."_

 _She nuzzled her head against his chest as she said whisperingly, "How long?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean, Frankie?" he asked her in confusion. He didn't understand why she was asking that question._

 _"_ _Dad, you told me that you, Uncle Matt and Aunt Liv are from a different universe." Frankie said slowly. "I mean, it means that you're gonna…leave right? Go home again soon, right?"_

 _"_ _You think I'm gonna go back home? And leave you behind?" he asked his daughter shockingly._

 _Frankie didn't know what to say, but she felt as though that would be the conclusion. This wasn't their natural home, not their actual home. This was just a place that they dropped into by mistake, and once they did so, they did everything in their power to finally get rid of Carnage and defeat other villains. And that wasn't all, Frankie had been through a lot in her young life, going from horrible foster home to horrible foster home until she finally met Seth._

 _Thanks to him, she got the best family ever and a loving father. And it was the best she could ever get, and she was fearing the very thought of losing her father now. She didn't want that…she didn't want to lose her dad. Not him._

 _"_ _Aren't you? This isn't your home, Dad. And what if it might come back, the chance to get back home? Don't you want that?" she asked with her head placed on his chest, avoiding eye contact. She didn't want her father see her tear-riddled eyes again._

 _However, she then felt a hand on her chin gently push her head upwards to face his face. When she saw his face, he gave a reassuring smile and told her softly. "Frankie…I already made my decision about that." More tears fell from her eyes again in response to his words. "I'm not going back honey."_

 _Her head snapped back in shock, resulting in her eyes blinking rapidly from the confusion. "What do you mean, Dad? You're not going back?" she didn't know whether to feel happiness or sadness from his revelation._

 _Seth chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her into an affectionate embrace. "Frankie, my world is full of heroes already, many of which that can protect that world. This one needs more than the Flash and the Arrow to keep it safe. And honestly, I won't go back because that would end up hurting you sweetie."_

 _"_ _But…" she tried to talk, but she couldn't._

 _"_ _Frankie…you are my daughter…I could never leave you like that." Seth confessed to her. "You're my daughter, Frankie. I adopted you, and I would never leave you like that. That's not why I adopted you. I took you in because I love you Frankie, you're my child. And I always want to keep you safe from anything and everyone as your father. I know that if that chance came, if I got the chance to go back to my home universe, I would say no to it. Because I would never want to even think of hurting you. it would hurt you." Seth rubbed her cheek softly, wiping away her tears. "To be honest, I do want you to meet your grandfather at some point, even take you back to my home universe so you can see SHIELD and everything else."_

 _He tightened his embrace and placed her head under his chin. "The point is, sweetie: I would never ever leave you. You and I are a family. I'm staying with you till the end, no matter what. I would never leave you; It would end up hurting you Frankie. And I promise right here and now, that I will never hurt you. A father's job is making sure that their children never feel any pain from their choices. And I'll make sure of that. I love you sweetie."_

 _Frankie let head fall down to her father's embrace again, this time with her own arms running around his body. She felt her father's love come over her again with each beat of his heart, which made her smile as she could relish in the fact that her father would be here for her through everything. She loves her father and it made all the more different that he would be there for her. Choosing to make this world, this universe his home, for her._

 _She finally had happiness, a family with Seth…and she never wanted to lose it._

 _"_ _I love you too, Dad. I just didn't want to be alone again…" Frankie said sadly._

 _"_ _You won't ever be alone again, honey." Seth picked her up and placed her in his lap, tendrils from both his and her bodies and intertwining with one another. "Same goes for Magenta. We won't leave you ever." He began rubbing his face against hers, her face blushing red from his actions. "Something wrong, honey?"_

 _"_ _Dad, you're embarrassing me!" she jumped off his lap and looked to him again, her father chuckling happily from her reaction. "Thanks Dad, it means a lot."_

 _Seth got up on his feet, "I'm here for you always, Frankie. Who else, is gonna make sure that you don't date any boys until your dear young Dad has made sure that they got all their shots and-"_

 _"_ _They're not dogs, Dad!" Frankie said with laughter following her words as did her father's as well._

 **(Flashback End)**

X

Seth recognized that memory, recalling how he swore to his daughter that he would stand by her and be with her through anything. He would be her father till the very end. And as he stood in front of her, his head began twitching again and again as Grodd continued overwhelming his mind with the commands of attack.

" _Demon...Kill…her…NOW!_ " Grodd continued his assault on his mind, trying to get him to cut down the young metahuman without any mercy.

But then Venom felt the thoughts just pile on and on into an enormous mountain and it caused him to grab his head from the pain that mountain brought him. The double-bladed ice scythe falling off his hand and shattering upon contact with the ground.

Frankie saw her father's action and stepped closer, "You remember it Dad, I know it. You won't hurt me. You promised me, Dad. And I know that you'll ever hurt me."

Seth felt the memory of him and his daughter's time together going into a loop, her words echoing over and over again as did his own words of promise. Turning his slowly to her, he said slowly and agonizingly. " **Fran…kie….Ma…genta.** " Both host and symbiote called out to their daughters, not wanting them to be hurt right now. Not because of them.

Frankie heard his words and said. "Dad." She got her attention. The younger metahuman then took a page out of her father's book as she closed her eyes. Half of her face slowly becoming enveloped by her pink mass. Streaks of black and white followed the mass and formed half of her mask.

Opening up her eyes again, she placed her own blue eye on her as did her other eye, hidden by the symbiote mass. Half of her jaw, showing off fang-like teeth. Then both Frankie and Magenta, host and symbiote…both daughters looked to their fathers as they spoke.

" **Dad** dy… **W** e **lo** ve **y** ou…"

…

…

 _SHATTER_

It was like something shattered within Seth and Venom's mind…like they were…once again…free.

Grodd grew angered as he shouted into the mutant's mind. " _Kill her now!_ "

But it was never meant to be.

The large meta-gorilla was forced to dodged a large blast of flames that came his way. When Grodd came back down to the ground, he looked up and saw with wide eyes of fear…as he was forced to face the…demon that killed the demon monster.

Slowly slithering out of his form, Seth walked over to the large animal and said. "You son of a bitch!" the ground around him cracked in response to the earth element quaking in his veins. The vibration caused the nanite mutant got up from his embedded placement in the ground and looked up…and saw to his surprise…

The Lethal Protector had returned…

"Fucking bastard is back guys!" Matt shouted, making sure that the others in the facility hurt it too..

Caitlin finally got out of the facility elevator and rushed over to Frankie immediately, both of them holding wide eyes of happiness as they saw Seth once again back to himself. The two hugged each other immediately from what they were seeing right now.

"Dad's back." Frankie said as she saw him again.

"Yeah, he is." Caitlin agreed, wrapping her arms around her daughter's body and pulled her in tightly for a hug.

Black smoke streamed out of the elemental's sizzling body as he shouted at the primate. "You think you can me hurt my daughter?! You think I would hurt my own child!" lightning sparked around his body as he gritted his teeth. "There's one thing who's gonna get hurt and that's you! You think Carnage was worse?! Then you're in for another surprise, you fucking monkey!"

The symbiote clad onto his body again and lighting-coated flames burst out of his body, his anger strengthening his elements that increased to the high levels of a hellish beast monster's.

Caitlin saw it and paled as she said in fear. "Uh oh." Frankie widened her eyes at the sight.

Matt saw it too and commented in fear as well. "Ah, shit."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

Olivia let her psychic energy leave her eyes as she looked at the monitors as well and said. "Now that monkey's gonna get his ass handed to him." The two natives with her, looked very confused and awaited her explanation.

Instead, the psychic mutant merely pointed a finger to the monitors.

X

The flames around him dissipated as his humongous form walked out of it. Moonlight flashing down on his body and reflecting off his large adamantium that kept pulsating in response to the quaking earth element in his veins. The lighting emitting from his body crackled against his metal muscles. His black claws coating with cold ice that expanded into large jagged ice swords on both arms. Adamantium tendrils shot out of his back and thrashed through the air like snakes shooting out of dark pits. His maw opening up and revealing blazing fangs, and let out a large amount of black smoke. Water trailing out of his body and forming puddles around his feet.

Grodd were petrified to see that. Carnage was scary and cruel and sadistic…and loved the sight and smell…the very taste of blood. But Venom, right now, was even more terrifying right now. The sight of the demon's large mouth opening up and showing the large velvety snake-tongue slithering out scarred his animalistic mind.

 _WHOOSH_

Barry appeared next to the large and enraged elemental with lighting trailing out of him. Venom turned his face to the speedster and said, " **Not…now…Flash.** "

"No way." The metahuman told him immediately, determination fueling his words as he made eye contact with the enlarged mutant. "You can't keep fighting my battles. And we're friends, together in this. So you can't stop me."

Even in his enraged mind, Seth had to give it to him. Barry was loyal to his friends no matter what, and would stand by them against anything. He accepted the metahuman's help with a nod of his head, and said. " **Let's go, Flash!** " The elements roared around him as he readied himself.

"Right behind you, Venom." Sparks ran over the speedster's eyes as he put on the headband made of magnets.

The two heroes locked eyes with the meta-gorilla immediately, hate and rage filling up the heroes' eyes.

Venom roared out loud as he jumped forward and Barry sped away, running far away from the two larger beings. Grodd roared and pounded on his chest like a gorilla would to accept a challenge in the wild jungle before charging to meet the raging elemental.

However, the dark-matter enhanced animal was forced to jump back as a pair of ice swords swiped left and right, going for his head mercilessly. When Grodd thought he was safe, he was proven wrong when the metal tendrils slammed into his stomach and wrapped around his arm. Reforming the ice sword on his right hand into large ice claws, he grabbed hold of the tendrils into a vice-grip. With a powerful swing, he swung the gorilla over his body and away, releasing the animal and throwing him away.

When Grodd hit the ground, he went to get up and then something caught his eye.

Speeding through the city with yellow lighting trailing behind him as he ran, was the Flash. His body covered by an almost invisible veil as he ran towards the large primate. Grodd saw it and then ran to intercept the speedster with his own fists, clenching them to let him pummel the Scarlet Speedster.

Barry jumped into the air and like a torpedo paving through the deep sea to find its target, he paved his way through the air and went to unleash the full might of his supersonic punch on the meta-gorilla. However, at the last possible moment, Grodd grabbed hold of Barry's incoming hand, stopping the supersonic punch that he had planned. With another roar, the gorilla threw him away like trash.

Venom saw it and jumped into the air, shooting out his tendrils and wrapping them around Barry's body to prevent him from connecting with the asphalt. The headband on his head falling off as he was brought back to the ground as did the elemental.

Placing the speedster back on the ground, Venom used his tendrils and placed the magnetic headband on his head again. "Thanks." Flash said in gratitude to the mutant.

" **Don't mention it.** " Venom nodded to the gorilla again. Grodd roared and narrowed his eyes on the two heroes again. The elemental grabbed his head as Grodd resumed the psychic attack on his mind and began his attack on Barry's minds.

"The headset's working." Barry said in relief before he turned his head to Seth who struggled again from the attack. "Seth, you can fight him. Don't let Grodd get the better of you again. Frankie and Caitlin are waiting for you. They don't want to see you again like that. Fight it!"

Seth and Venom fought against the images of the hell that they were forced to live through again. They wouldn't let that happen again, they wouldn't let Caitlin and Frankie see them like that again. So they continued fighting against the never-ending images again. Turning to Barry he told him, " **Go Flash!** "

" _He's right, Barry._ " Cisco agreed with the elemental. " _But we know that the supersonic punch failed. So…uh, try some speed punches on him._ " Barry accepted the orders and then ran around the gorilla and unleashed speed punches on every single side that he faced to.

"This isn't working!" Barry said as he noticed that none of his attacks had any effect on the meta-gorilla. And before he could say other words, the speedster's throat was enclosed the very moment Grodd wrapped his hand around his throat.

Grodd sneered at the speedster once he was brought closer to his face. And then with a violent swing of his arm, launched the metahuman like a baseball and aimed for the thick concrete wall near him.

But Venom saw it and used wind and lighting to jump into action and grabbed The Flash in his arms. His headset flying off and hitting the wall, impacting with the dense material caused it to crack right open. Barry was brought back on the ground and the moment he did so...

Both he and Seth and Venom were grunting and agonizing from the psychic attacks that continued their onslaught on their minds. The elemental's enlarged body began watering again, wavering wildly like though it was seaquake that affected both body and mind. The speedster's felt as though his mind was being grinded again and again.

Seth feeling the memories of General Stryker's experiments reentering his mind again and again as though he was once again placed on the operation table again. Feeling the cold sharp blade cutting through the surface of his skin and into body again, manipulating with his internals as though the life of a teenager didn't matter in the slightest to them.

Barry feeling the assaulting memories of General Eiling's experiments that he conducted on Grodd himself, shocking him with a cattle prod mercilessly and injected so many drugs into his body. Eyes looking directly up to meet the merciless eyes of the dozens of the doctors who held scalpels and they began cutting through his skin and into his body.

The merciless assaults on their brains caused them to lose their balances and they fell down to their knees. Grodd saw it and gruntingly thought to them. " _Humans. Weak._ " His thoughts of attack continued on their minds, worse than what he did before, paralyzing them immediately.

"Seth get out of there!" Caitlin called out urgently.

"Dad!" Frankie called out again.

" **Caitlin! Frankie!** " Venom gruntingly said as his mind continued cracking, his fists smashing down on the ground as they continued.

" _Barry, listen to me, okay? You have to concentrate on my voice_ " Iris called out to the speedster through his earpiece. " _Whatever is happening to you, you have to fight it._ " Barry barely registered her words as the attack continued and amplified agonizingly. " _I know you can do this. I know how strong you are. Stand up to Grodd. You can do this. Please._ " Iris begged him. As her words finally registered in his mind, he recalled…everything. How her smile would widen once she would lay her eyes on him. How hope would fill up her entire mind and shine out of her body like she a sun. " _Barry…do it for me._ " All of his dearest of memories of him and Iris together were brought back to him. Especially the feeling of her lips upon his own.

Resulting in him letting out, as he slowly began overcoming Grodd's attack. "Iris…"

" _Bro!_ " Olivia called out to Seth and Venom who continued struggling. " _Seth, I know what you're going through right now. We went through so much that year. An entire year of torture….it was hell, yeah._ " The elemental's claws dug into the ground, breaking through the stone. " _But we survived that hell, thanks to you Bro. Because of you and Venom, me and Matt got together…and we became who we are today._ " Even through the earpiece, her heartbreaking voice came through. " _You already lived through that hell Seth. And you became so much better than that. You showed them that you are stronger than that hell, stronger than Stryker's experiments could ever make you… You got me back…you got a beautiful daughter and an amazing girlfriend out there right now…and they're in pain when they see you like that._ " Turning his head to them, he saw tears hiding in their eyes again. " _And they're not the only ones…so are we. Me too. I don't wanna see my brother go through that again…so Seth…please, stand up and fight! And show Grodd who's The Lethal Protector!_ "

Slowly getting back on his feet, till he stood on his full height, he said. " **We are…Venom!** " he bellowed his name, shaking off the meta-gorilla's psychic attack on his mind with a will that no demon could even hope to possess.

Reeling his right arm back, he turned into adamantium while lighting sparked around it. Barry saw it, and then an idea rose to his mind.

 _WHOOSH_

With lightning fast speed, he ran. And ran around Grodd again. This time, not with the intent to damage him, but to merely distract him. Venom accepted that and increased his attack, letting water clam over his entire electrifying arm. And using ice to generate cold spikes around. Wind element circled around it, caused the water to twirl around his arm with the ice and lighting. A vortex now forming around his arm with the shock of lightning, sharpness of spiraling ice blades as he cocked it further back.

Earth element strengthening his body, muscles flexing and his feet digging deeper into the ground before Venom charged and went to attack Grodd. Barry saw it and got out of the way. The large animal snapped around to face the demo-

 _PUNCH_

But it was all but futile as the massive element strengthened fist impacted against his stomach. The sharp ice spikes spinning around the vortex fist and slashing various areas of his stomach. The lighting burning his skin as it crackled against his hairy torso. The wind spread the burns that appeared on his stomach.

Grodd let out bile as he made eye contact with Venom who showed a menacingly smile. " **Have a nice flight.** " Letting wind and flames combine on his elbow, he thrusted his hand deeper into the primate's stomach and with the strength of adamantium increasing his force, he launched him into the air. And like a skipping stone hitting the water surface, Grodd began skipping on the ground and then rolling on the ground before falling out of sight.

As the meta-animal disappeared out of their eyesight, Venom reeled his head back and opened up his maw in triumphant.

 _ROAR_

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

After Seth and Barry were checked up by Caitlin, who hugged and kissed the elemental happily while he held onto his daughter and his little sister tightly, the two men walked into the Pipeline. They needed to take care of one last thing, and his sister was in the middle of preparing a certain something for him.

Seth nodded to the speedster who walked over to the panel beside the entrance and turned it around, opening up the entrance. Once it did, it revealed General Wade Eiling standing and walking around like he would usual do so. Indicating that his mind was no longer Grodd's control.

"Mr. Allen," Eiling turned to Seth who held no emotions on him, "Stranger, how nice of you two to visit. Exactly how long do you intend to keep me prisoner?"

"I would say for life, but these guys aren't up for that." Seth nodded his head to the metahuman.

Barry chuckled slightly as he pressed the button on the panel again and opened up the cell door. "Your brain scan's normal, which means Grodd is no longer controlling you."

"This place is for metahumans, not disgraced generals." Seth sniped at the general without a care.

His words caused the general to widen his eyes in slight shock from his words. He wasn't used to people speak so bluntly to him. People would usually fear him, but Seth didn't. He appeared to feel like his very existence was meaningless to him. It was quite shocking to him.

Eiling shook his head and walked out of the cell. "You will get what's coming to you eventually." Barry said

"Sooner than you'll expect." Seth added with a smirk.

"I'm not ashamed of my actions, Mr. Allen." Eiling said back his counter, foregoing Seth's presence this time. "You've both seen what these metahumans are capable of."

"And that means you can just torture animals and humans, even metahumans alike, huh? General?" Seth mocked him while thinking, " _Get ready, Sis._ "

The General chuckled darkly, "It means that…soon, your prison won't be enough."

Barry recalled the general's actions in the past, remembering Bette and Seth and the other mutants and Frankie as well. "Not all metahumans are dangerous."

Once again, the general smirked. "Oh, you're afraid that I know you're The Flash?" Barry awaited his response while his eyes widened as he saw another presence walked into the area. Eiling didn't think much of his widened eyes as he said, "Don't get your tights in a twist; I've known for months. Your friend, Venom…Well I can't say the same for him though. If I wanted to come after you, I would've done it by now." he turned around to walk again but stopped by the next voice.

"But you think you're gonna need them both." Seth deduced, getting the general to stop in his tracks immediately.

General Eiling looked back to them and sneered, "Harrison Wells turned me over to that beast. He used me like a damn puppet."

"Like you were gonna do with Bette Sans Souci and Grodd, if they turned out to be the perfect little weapons for you?" Seth countered with anger.

"That is not the same in any possible way." Eiling countered as he continued, "But that's not what matters. So like it or not, we have a common enemy, you and I. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a gorilla to hunt." He fully turned around again, missing the smirk on Seth's face.

"Actually, you're not." Olivia said as she revealed her voice to the general who turned shock to meet her. And before he could speak, the psychic mutant slammed her hands to the sides of Eiling's head. Her eyes shining brightly with her pinkish psychic energy. The same energy appeared over her hands and forced their way into the male's mind.

As the general could not talk and had to let the energy sip into his skull, the psychic said, her voice distorting once it reached his ears. "You and your terrible army is gonna stop with these power-hungry experiments and projects to get metahumans. And you will forget all about Bette Sans Souci and Barry Allen, The Flash and Venom. And if Grodd were to show up again, you will not hunt him down. Understood?" He nodded. "And anyone who thinks the same, will never try to find metas or torture them." he nodded again. Smiling happily, she leaned up to his face and whispered, "Virus."

Releasing her hands from his head, her energy continued their way into the general's mind. His own eyes shining bright with her psychic energy as now the virus had now been planted. The general seemed to have returned to his previous state of mind, now walking away from the area with robot-like movements. Olivia waved her hand at him mockingly.

"What was that?" Barry asked them in confusion.

"A telepathic virus." Olivia said as she stepped over to them. "I can plant a psychic like virus that I can create with my powers, and insert into someone's mind with a single purpose, a single task that needs to be completed. I can order the virus to spread to more people if I want to, and all it takes is a single eye contact. Pretty cool, right?"

"Damn." Barry said impressed by that technique. "So what's it gonna do?"

"It's gonna erase every single piece of memories that involves you and your alter ego, Bette, Venom and me and Matt too. More importantly, it's gonna remove anything and everything about metahumans on the soldiers' minds." Olivia further explained and looked to her brother who saw her saddened look. "Barry, think we could get a moment alone?"

"Sure." Barry said back and walked out of the area.

Seth turned to his sister and took a seat by the ramp. "What's wrong, Liv? I didn't hurt you, did I? Back then?"

"No, you didn't, not even close. You only hurt my boyfriend, your best friend. But no biggie, he heals quickly." She answered with a shrug as she took a seat beside her brother. "I actually wanna say… thank you, Seth."

"For what, Liv?" Seth asked her in confusion now. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing you need to thank me for."

"There is." She countered before she continued onwards. "Seth. you saved me and Matt from that hellhole all those years ago. And…I never even thanked you for it." Seth widened his eyes in shock. "You did so much for me, being there for me like you were both my parents at the same time, always keeping me safe from everything like that. And you even did so many wonderful things for me, just for me. At Xavier's school, I felt alone so much, and you always used all of your allowance to buy boxes of the best ice cream, just for me. Hell, you became a doctor just because for me. I couldn't even handle being near another doctor, and you spent every single moment to study to become a doctor after getting out of that hell, after Dad adopted us. Fucking hell, you jumped into another universe to find me and get rid of the most psychotic bastard in the world too. And what did I do for you? Nada!"

"That's not anywhere near the fucking truth." Seth immediately said, cutting off his sister's words that might actually be formed and spoken. His words shocked her and he said, "You're my sister, you don't ever have to thank me for anything whatsoever. Yeah, I did become a doctor to help you get over your fear of being treated, but it also helped me much more. I didn't know where my life would go after what happened with us and Stryker's experiments. I didn't have any plans for my future before we were kidnapped. I was going exactly nowhere with my life."

"I find that hard to believe, Bro." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"But it's the truth, Liv. I didn't have a single idea of where my life would go before." Seth said while rubbing the back of his head. "So in a way, you were the reason for where I'm standing right now. Thanks to you, I got to be a doctor, you showed me how I could take care of others like I always took care of you." he wrapped an arm around his sister's body and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "So thank you, my amazing little sister. My sister who showed me how to get a life."

"You're not so bad yourself, my awesome big brother." She said caringly while pulled her arms and wrapped them around him into a hug. "I'm glad that you and I are a family. Even though we don't have Dad here, I'm glad we're together. I always thought I was selfish for never thanking for the amazing life you gave me. I love you, Bro."

"I love you too, Sis." Seth told her back as he brought his forehead and hers together, touching each other in happiness. They pulled away from each other when they a series of Matt's painful grunts coming through the corridors. When heard them, the elemental and the psychic got back on their feet and he said. "Looks like I have to go and yank something out of your boyfriend's hide now."

Olivia smirked cheekily and said, "I thought that was my job."

"Stop it!" he shouted and actually ran away from his sister, not wanting to hear anything like that ever again from his sister again.

X

 **(The Cortex)**

"Argh!" Matt grunted out loud as he felt the ice blade in his side twist around cruelly by the elemental's hand. Caitlin, Iris and Joe watched the same with narrowed eyes. Frankie's eyes were covered by her aunt's hands. "Seriously, just rip it out, you bastard!" he shouted really loud, his words echoing in the female worker's private lab.

"We don't actually whether or not that's true." Seth quipped back with a smile.

"I should have ripped off your fucking head back out there!" Matt shouted back in protest when Seth began twisting it again to dislodge it from his body.

"Speaking of which." Seth began sadly while making eye contact with the nanite mutant. "Thanks for going out there and fight me. Took a lot of guts to fight me when I don't have any filters like that, no restraint. And sorry for what I did out there."

"I'm not afraid of you, dumbass. You don't scare me in the slightest." Matt said gruntingly from the pain. "Even if you're out of control or under someone else's control. And on that note, it wasn't you in the control seat, pal. Nothing to be sorry for there."

Seth nodded before a mischievous smile, "Oh yeah, got it now." He grabbed hold of the end of the ice blade.

Matt's face paled, "Wait, wait, wait-"

 _YANK_

"ARGH! Motherfucker!" Matt screamed out the very moment Seth pulled the ice blade out of his guts in a single second. As the mutant doctor placed the ice blade on his tray, the nanite mutant slammed his body back on the gurney. "I hate you."

"Stop being such a wuss. Look." Seth pointed a finger at the wound on his side, the wound already healing quickly thanks to his mutation. Thankfully Frankie didn't see that the blade was stuck all the way into his ribcage. So his adamantium ribs became visible after the removal of the blade. "Your wound is already healing nicely. You should be grateful."

"I'll piss all over your grave when you die." Matt grunted in anger.

Joe, after witnessing everything they did and said, began squirming around on his gurney, fearing that the elemental might examine his broken body even though Caitlin already did so.

As she saw him squirming, Caitlin demanded of him. "I said be still. You have three fractured ribs."

"Told you that guy needs to go on a diet. Cause of death on your medical report: Big Belly Burger OD." Seth joked darkly as he walked over to his friend's side of the gurney.

"I'll be fine." Joe said. "And I'm definitely gonna shoot you in the face."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm already in committed relationship with a beautiful woman." He gestured to the blushing Caitlin, "So you're gonna have to try harder than that, Josephine."

Joe went to move, but then he grunted again and Iris placed her hand on his arm and said, "Dad, you need to rest."

"I can't believe Grodd became so violent." Caitlin said in disbelief, still in shock that the same and kind gorilla she used to feed turned into such a killing machine, a mere puppet for Dr. Wells.

Seth walked over to her side and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sorry, Cait. But when faced against the worst of humanity, it can definitely twist one's mind immediately. The same could have happened to us easily."

"Glad it never came to that, though." Caitlin said with a smile as she leaned over to him and kissed his lips. "And I'm glad that you're back again. I missed you."

"Likewise." Seth told her before turning to his daughter. "And Frankie what you did, was incredibly brave and amazing. And I can't thank you more than enough for what you did, sweetie. You brought me back."

"Thanks Dad." Frankie walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I missed you. And I'm glad to have my Daddy back again."

"I'm glad my little baby girl is such a fighter. I couldn't be any prouder than I am now, Frankie. You are truly are a little Fury." Seth kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Frankie said hugging him tighter.

"What was his lair like?" Cisco couldn't contain the sizzling question within his mind anymore. So he burst it out immediately. "Did he eat the banana? Does he like _King Kong_? He's more of a _Planet of the Apes_ kind of ape?"

They looked to the hospitalized detective who held up his fingers and said as he listed off the answers. "Uh, terrifying. No. And I didn't ask."

"Typical Joe, just take the fun out of everything." Seth mocked him and the detective merely scoffed at him.

Turning to them, he asked them. "Do you guys mind if I talk to my daughter alone?"

They nodded and walked out of the lab. Caitlin and Seth holding hands and wrapping an arm around his daughter. Matt got off the bed himself and walked with Olivia out and into the Cortex.

Getting there, the elemental looked to the monitors, seeing the schematics of Titan Crusher. His eyes widened as he turned to his fellow mutants who cringed at what he might tell them. "You showed them VenomBuster?"

"VenomBuster?" Caitlin asked in shock.

"That's what Liv calls it." Seth answered as he took in the sights of the suit that the nanite mutant had created in the past. The most powerful countermeasure made to take care of him if he were to lose control and go on a violent rampage. The machine made to be like the HulkBuster, the one and most powerful counter to take care of The Hulk if he were to go on a rampage.

Seth then recalled how this could have stopped him easily, able to convert the powers of his offensive elemental attacks into its own energy. Allowing it wield and perform elemental attacks, and sent out massive sound bursts that could incapacitate him if were to be hit. He recalled how the sound attack would pave through the pavement like it was thin paper.

His fists clenched as if this had been use-

" _That's it!_ " Seth thought as he got an epiphany. " _What do you say, Venom?_ "

" ** _We're game._** " Venom agreed. " ** _With this, we can show the real strengths of the three of us._** "

The elemental turned around and saw that the two other mutants were wearing wide eyes, meaning that the psychic had formed a mental conversation between the three of them. " _We're doing this, guys._ "

"Dad?" He looked down to see her daughter's eyes looking at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, honey." he rubbed the back of her head as the group continued onwards and walked over to the room with the treadmill. In there, they found Barry sitting there with a regretful look on his face. Clearly feeling regret from everything that happened with between him and Iris, and from the mental assaults from Grodd.

Caitlin in comfort said, "Maybe it's a good thing we didn't catch Grodd." Barry turned and saw the large group walking over to him. The two symbiote bearers jumped onto the ceiling and crawled till they were over the treadmill. "Where would we put him? I mean, the Pipeline isn't exactly equipped to hold a super-intelligent telepathic gorilla."

"I don't know about that, Cait." She looked up to the love of her life who looked down on her with a soft smile. "I could have put him into a coma, if I had to. It wouldn't have been a problem for me, you know. And payback's a big belief of mine."

"I know, babe." Caitlin said back, leaning further back, till her back placed itself on the treadmill and Seth dropped down to her side into a crouch. Leaning his lips downwards, he placed his lips on her lips and kissed her tenderly and lovingly. Both of them already missing the feeling of their better half's love even though it's been mere minutes since their last kiss.

Barry looked deep in thoughts before he announced. "Joe mentioned that Grodd called Wells "Father."" This got everyone's attention.

Olivia then said, "Guess it's official, Wells and Grodd does have a special bond like you said Caitlin." She nodded to the female doctor who kept near her brother.

The speedster nodded in agreement. "Wells must have ordered Grodd to come after us. It's why Grodd didn't kill Joe."

"And took control of Seth." Matt added, not liking how he was forced to fight against the same elemental he calls his best friend.

"Joe was right." Seth said, getting their attention. "Grodd showing up, everything he did, it was all just a distraction."

Caitlin looked disbelief and squeezed her hands together, inter-locking them. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around. She saw Frankie have dropped down into a crouch and looked comfortingly at her. Smiling happily, the female doctor straightened herself into a sitting and wrapped her arms around the younger metahuman, kissing the top of her head just like Frankie's father would do.

Olivia turned to Cisco who held narrowed eyes and she patted his shoulder, getting his attention. "Are you okay, Cisco? You look a little out of it. Want us to call Bette?"

Cisco shook his head, "No, she's busy. I was just thinking about this headset. It wasn't strong enough." He saw down while regret continued growing on his face. "You could've been killed out there, man." He told the speedster.

"Cisco, we tangle with Death every single time we're out there in the city." Seth assured him. "You can't blame yourself for something that's out of your hands, man."

"He's right dude." Barry followed up. "And your tech worked, and it proved that we don't need Wells. The seven of us took on Grodd and rescued Joe and Seth." They all smiled in agreement, glad to hear the speedster still believed in them. "Together, we can do anything."

"Actually." Caitlin got their attention as she corrected the speedster. "It was the eight of us."

"She's right, Bar." Seth stood up, "Go to her." Barry nodded and sped out of there in a moment's notice. Once he was gone, he told the others. "Guys, me and Matt have to go away for a while."

"Why Dad?" Frankie wondered in sadness while the others were wondering with shock and surprise.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and said, deducing their goal. "You're going to find the ace in the hole, right?"

"We are." Matt agreed. "And we need to be ready for Wells when he shows up again. Plus, my suit is all messed up because of my Deathmatch with Venom. I need to fix it and made something else."

"What's that?" Cisco wondered.

"Let's keep that a surprise for now." Seth reached into his pocket and got out the small circular SHIELD device and gave it to Caitlin who recognized it, her finger pressing the button on her side. Seth did same and the device snapped into two pieces. "Remember how this works?" She nodded. "Great. It's modified to give the location as well now. So press the button, we'll come rushing back in a second."

"Come back to me and Frankie, all right?" Caitlin cupped his face.

"Always. You're not gonna lose me again, like that." Seth said back, allowing her to pull his face to hers and kissing one another deeply. "We'll come back." She nodded and both he and Matt walked out of the room and into the corridors.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked, looking for guidance now.

"Two things." Seth held up two fingers. "First… you have it." he said simply, but held a different meaning behind his words.

""Have it"?" Matt inquired. "What do you mean?"

"You know." He answered with a smirk.

Finally realizing what he meant, Matt halted and his paled as the smirk on the elemental's face widened to impossible lengths. Sweat-dropping from the thought of anyone else near him, he snapped his head around, from side to side, back and forth, making sure that no one heard him. "How long? And how?"

"Long enough. And you can't hide from someone who's done it himself." Seth smirked. "You have it, you always had it, Matt. Even before you became the Iron Knight. You always had it, man."

"Thanks, Seth. It means the world to me." Matt said in gratitude. "You don't know how much it means."

"I have a feeling actually. But how about you and I continue with our little adventure now?" Seth suggested sarcastically.

"Cool. But what was the second thing?" Matt asked.

Placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it, he told him determinedly. "We're gonna a lab."

Even though, he hated the very idea of that weapon to be used, he couldn't help but smile in happiness and determination himself. Liking how he was finally gonna get the chance to use it…

…the Crusher… will…rise…

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's a chapter, peeps.**

 **Hope you guys like the idea of a VenomBuster. Thought it would be cool to show something like this in The Flash. This also reveals how Seth is comfortable with a weapon that was designed to the safeguard against him if were to go off like The Hulk.**

 **And I hope you guys liked the fight between Seth and Matt, I was looking forward to make that. Got some inspirations for it from one of the many wonderful MCU movies. You guys might have figured it out which one by now.**

 **I know it was pretty unorthodox to have Grodd take control of Seth, but thought it would be a nice change of pace. Especially, as it also showed how strong the bond between Frankie and Seth, between father and daughter is. Able to even overcome the control of a psychotic animal with psychic powers.**

 **Btw, I don't know if animal instincts are actually stronger than a human's instincts. Just took a gander at them.**

 **Once again, my thoughts and condolences to the recently departed Disney actor, Cameron Boyce's family again as well as his Disney family.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps.**


	43. Chapter 43: Rogue Air

**And another bedtime chapter for you true believers out there!**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews again, you guys are amazing.**

 **And now for some other stuff.**

 **It's been brought to my attention, that the OC might have been…too rude. Apologizes for that.**

 **With all of that out of the way, another important thing to mention: There's a foundation named in honour of the late Cameron Boyce who passed a few weeks ago created by his family. It's called the "Cameron Boyce Foundation."**

 **The Cameron Boyce Foundation provides young people artistic and creative outlets as alternatives to violence and negativity and uses resources and philanthropy for positive change in the world. The Foundation was established in 2019 to honor Cameron's legacy.**

 **Check it out, we can help his friends and family continue his legacy.**

 **…**

 **So without further ado…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 43: Rogue Air**

 **(Seth's loft)**

Caitlin lying on the bed in her and Seth's bedroom, her hands running over the frame photograph of her, Seth and Frankie. It was a new photo the three of them took a while back, soon after she moved in with them. The couple standing side by side, while the father had his arms around his daughter's form from behind her. All three of them wearing wide smiles of happiness.

As she was lying on her stomach, she kept watching the image. It's only been a short time since Seth and Matt went away to train for themselves. Readying themselves for the upcoming battle with Eobard again.

The fight with Grodd, and Grodd controlling Seth like a puppet were quite damaging to the elemental. She knew that he must have felt horrible and weak from it. But she was still very worried for her future husband nonetheless. She didn't want him to be hurt, she loves him and didn't wish for anything to happen to him.

Worry continued to go on repeat inside of her minds so she reached to her side and pulled out her phone. Dialing in the number, she pressed it to her ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." she chanted as she awaited the connection to be established.

The line connected from the other end and she heard. " _Hey Cait? Can't sleep?_ "

She chuckled. "Yeah, a bit. I was just thinking of you. I miss you, really."

" _I miss you too, babe. But remember, if you need me to come now, I'll be there in a moment's notice._ " He told her reply. " _Are you okay? You sound sad._ "

She rolled around on the bed, rolling to lie on her back as she continued cheekily. "I guess, I just miss my future husband."

A short laugh came from the other end, " _You're not the only one. I'm afraid of forgetting my future wife's touch…the feeling of her soft lips…_ "

"We know that's never gonna happen, dummy." She countered wholeheartedly, neither her heart or his would ever allow the other to forget about the other. Caitlin rolled to lie on her side, looking to the other side of the bed, the one where Seth would lie.

" _…_ _I know…but I really do miss you, Caitlin. It's kinda weird not seeing you usually. Honestly, it feels wrong not seeing you._ " Seth replied honestly. " _How's Frankie doing?_ "

"She's sleeping right now. I hope at least." Caitlin said, her head turning to her bedroom door, honestly wondering if Frankie was even sleeping.

" _When you think she's sleeping, she's right outside your door. Trust me, the first few days of moving in with me, she always slept with me because she was still scared that her adoption was just a hopeful dream._ " Seth said. " _Mind checking up on her, just in case? I'm a bit worried for her, is all._ "

"Okay, Papa Bear." She quipped with a smile.

" _Guess that makes you Mama Bear._ " Seth told her, making the woman blush. " _Cisco told me you called her your daughter, while I was under Grodd's control. How did it feel?_ "

"One of the best feelings I've ever had." Caitlin said dreamingly as she got up from her bed, her words caused Seth to smile. "I better go and check on her, in case she's scared or something."

" _Sure thing. Give her a kiss and tell her I'm thinking about her._ "

"Of course." Caitlin said as she moved to the door. "I love you."

" _I love you too, Caitlin. See ya._ " Seth said back as he and she hung up at the same time.

Caitlin threw her phone onto the bedside table and opened up the bedroom door. She walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to Frankie's floor. When she got there, she reached her door and slowly, and silently as she could, opened it. To her surprise, she saw that her daughter was still sleeping soundly in her bedroom.

Keeping her promise to her mate, Caitlin walked over to Frankie's side. Bending down to a crouch, she got on a single knee and leant to her forehead. Pursing her lips, she gently placed a motherly kiss on her forehead. Pulling away from her, Caitlin pushed hair bangs out of her face and said softly. "Sleep tightly, honey."

She got up to her full height and walked over to the door again. "Good night, Mom." Caitlin stopped and snapped around and saw Frankie looking directly at her with a happy smile on her face. "I heard you and Dad talking over the phone. Thanks."

"Are you scared honey?" Caitlin asked in worry.

"No." Frankie sat up and leant against the headboard of her bed. "I'm know you and Dad are worried after what happened with Grodd, Mom. But I'm okay. I know Dad will come back soon; he always comes back. You always return home, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah you're right." Caitlin said with a wink. "Go to sleep honey. you're gonna need your energy again, right? Both you and Magenta have to be ready."

"You don't want me to fight, do you?" Frankie wondered.

"Actually, I think you might have to." Caitlin smiled, shocking the young metahuman. "Your Dad told me how well you fought against Everyman and Carnage, and we both know you're not a child anymore. So you do have permission to fight, Frankie. Just be careful always."

"I will. Thanks Mom. I won't let you or Dad down, I promise." Frankie swore to her…mother.

"I know you won't, so does your Father. Go to sleep." She pulled the covers over her again and looked down on her. "Goodnight, Frankie."

"Goodnight, Mom." She said back and drowsed off and went into Dreamland. Caitlin smiled in warmth. Glad to see that her daughter was going right back to her sleep. She needed the sleep for what would be coming now, the upcoming battle with the Reverse-Flash.

She briefly wondered what Seth was doing right now.

X

The metal door of a pitch-black dark room was shut tightly, hinges massive and strong, sturdy enough to rebound dozens of hailstorms of bullets without a single problem. Not a single light was turned on as not a single life form was inside of the room, even though it was quite early in the morning. But every single equipment within the room was cloaked by large white sheets.

No one had been in here for a very long time. Mostly because of who this room, and the advanced equipment belongs to.

However, that would change now.

The sides of the door slowly turned red. Metal responding to the immense heat attacking its sides, and slowly melting off of the immensely dense door. When the metal hinges were fully melted off the sides…

 _PUNCH_

…An impatient adamantium fist slammed into the door and ripped it off its melted hinges. Thankfully, the metal door didn't hit any of the cloaked equipment in room, nor did any of the generated red sparks hit the white sheets, which could have sparked up an unwanted fire.

"You really aren't patient, are you, Seth?" Matt said as he stepped into the room himself. His gauntleted palm shining a light from the repulsor, using it he looked for a light switch.

"You should already know the answer to that, Matty." Seth said back as he walked into the room as well. A bright red flame around his left hand shining brightly as well to shine light into the room. He looked around and saw the sheeted equipment. Turning to their third person behind them. "You sure this is the right place?"

The tall and curvaceous figure of the Black Cat walked into the room as well. Her skin tight black suit with white accents hugged her body, fitting onto every curve of her body. She took her gloved hand and took hold of her visor-like googles and took them off. Turning her blue eyes to the elemental, she said, "I am, Ace." Felicia said, "You know me, I don't make mistakes." Her voice was flirtatiously as ever.

Seth and Matt knew that they needed to take care of a few things for themselves. But to fulfill their self-appointed missions, they needed a laboratory with advanced technological equipment for their needs. But it also had to be off-book, somewhere Harrison Wells wouldn't have bugged like he did with their homes and workplaces.

And who better to know the locations of unknown and abandoned laboratories than the Black Cat herself. She had to have improved various weapons of her suit and develop new gadgets for her to use somewhere. With that in mind, Seth and Matt contacted the master thief who immediately what they needed. She brought them to the location of the lab.

Matt rolled his eyes at her comment and pointed his hand to the side and found a light switch. "Gotcha." He took hold of the lever and pulled it down, the lights above their heads turning on immediately and shining light upon them and the covered machines. "Are you sure this has been used, Felicia? I mean, everything's covered now." his hand swiped over the surface of a table, rubbing it against another finger he felt the dust on it. "It doesn't seem like it's been used for a long time."

"That's because it hasn't." Felicia got the mutants to turn their heads to her as she walked over to a very long and wide table. Pulling the cover, it revealed to Matt's excited eyes that it was table with advanced 3D display. It looked identical to the one his Dad used to display the structure of the Avengers tower and the schematics of the first and second Iron Man suits. "From what I could gather, this place here…" she twirled around with her hands pointing around the lab. "…is the Holy Grail of advanced technology. Military tech, tech from Mercury Labs, Ivo Laboratories and others from around the country."

"Damn." Matt said impressed what he was looking at right now.

Seth pulled away other covers off machines, revealing various kinds of containers with massive weapons. One of them holding a massive drill. Another one was holding a large bladed disc, looking like an offensive shield made out of blades. "Holy shit, are they making weapons for giants or something here?"

"Who knows?" Felicia said disinterested and hopped onto an office chair and rolled over to the elemental's side. "But I found it a few weeks back, after getting the location from other hidden military laboratories. I was gonna tell you about it, but…you seemed busy." She pouted her lips in mock sadness.

Gently taking hold of her chin, he said, "Better late than never." He rubbed her chin with his thumb, getting her to coo in appreciation and she let out a moan as well with her eyes closed shut. "Thanks Felicia."

"Don't mention it, Ace." She smiled happily as she spoke. "But you guys got everything you need in here?"

"Without a single doubt." Matt said as he had pulled the last of the covers off the machines and activated them after hacking into them with Jarvis's help. "I can repair my suit, and I can make that little something with everything in here. But Seth what about you? I need to make and repair my suits, but what about you?"

"When Grodd took control of my mind, I felt dozens of ideas and new techniques of how to use my elements and Venom's help." Seth began, Felicia looking interested. "I need to test them somehow and against someone or _something_."

"So Iron Man Junior is here to be your target practice, then?" Felicia leaned against the back of her chair and looked up to the elemental with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much yeah." Seth admitted, making the nanite mutant throw his arms up into the air. "But he's the only who can take my attacks and still walk out without problems, so there's that."

"Do you guys need me for anything?" Felicia offered her assistance.

"Not for now, Felicia. But thanks anyway. You mind staying here though?" Seth asked.

"Sure. I need to stay on the DL anyway. Broke into a museum in Keystone City, got a nice little necklace there." Felicia confessed without a care in the world.

"You're unbelievable." Seth rolled his eyes before telling the nanite mutant who had picked up different tools to begin his work. "Time to get to work."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Later on, Cisco summoned everyone to S.T.A.R. Labs. Apparently, he had found something that could maybe help them get the drop on Wells. Frankie showed off her superior strength abilities by swinging through the darkened city while carrying Caitlin with one arm. Olivia saw her niece and brother's girlfriend coming down in the skylight. She had to admit that such a young girl with superstrength will definitely not be messed with in school, and will get straight As in P.E.

Once Cisco saw them and Olivia, Joe and Barry haven't arrived yet, he asked the current people. "Seth and Matt still out on training?"

"Yeah, they are." Caitlin answered, "It's weird that they aren't here. They're all family at this point."

"Thank you, Caitlin." Olivia said, while making a heart with her hands out of love. "But Cisco, do you want me to call Matt? Get him on video chat or something?"

"No. Knowing those dudes, they're probably lifting trucks instead of weights." Cisco joked, Olivia widening her eyes with shock. Seeing that, he sweat dropped and wondered. "They…They don't really do that, do they?"

"You guys know how that Arrow guy would train, right?" they nodded to the mutant's words. "Let's just say there's only so much a human can handle when they train. And worlds of possibilities open for mutants."

"That's cool." Frankie said.

Caitlin got a curious question and wondered of the female mutant. "Liv. I was actually wondering about something?"

"Shoot." Olivia was willing to answer.

"Your codenames for when you're out in the field? Where do they come from?" Caitlin asked, Cisco gaining comically large eyes of sparkling excitement and Frankie wondered the same.

"Oh that. Well my brother chose his name to become the poison that fights poison, the venom that protects the city of his home." Olivia started. "Matt's Iron Knight comes from his fascination of technology, which he got his family, and medieval knights."

"Should have expected that one." Cisco murmured.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "But mine…it comes from my…" her fists cracked as she spoke slowly. "…split-personality…Angel."

"Auntie, you were like me?" Frankie surprisingly asked.

"Yeah. I guess, we are, honey." Olivia inhaled before elaborating. "After Stryker's experiments, I somehow got this split-personality, and when I would blackout or something, I would turn into this prissy little girl who saw rainbows and was full of sunshine wherever she would go. She referred to herself as Angel back then. But it got to the point where she would go unbearably naïve that it would hurt our missions and become really scared. And even worse than that, civilians would end up hurt."

"What did you do then?" Caitlin asked.

"I used my powers to travel into my own mind and meet Angel face to face." She stated her answer. "I talked with Angel, and we got an agreement. She would disappear…if I let her know that I would always remember her somehow." She took out her rectangular box with her suit in it and rubbed her fingertips against it. "At that point I could never go out in public with Fury as my last name and I hadn't chosen a codename yet. So I thought if I couldn't use it in the public, missions would be the best place to use them, together…as Angel Fury."

"That's really cool, Auntie." Frankie said as she hugged her aunt. And just as she said and did so, Barry and Joe walked into the Cortex as well.

"Hey guys." Joe greeted them while Barry nodded his greetings to them. "What did you call us for Cisco?"

Cisco took the leads and pushed Wells's wheelchair forward, bringing the others attention to it. Olivia narrowed her eyes on it. "Seriously that thing?" she asked. "Why the hell would you want that?"

The mechanical engineer spun the wheelchair around and began, "I kept asking myself, why would Wells pretend to need a wheelchair?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders, "Sympathy, I suppose." She suggested before wrapping her arms around Frankie.

"Yeah, it would make sense. Getting rid of any suspicion." Frankie added her own thoughts.

"You want to fool your enemies, fool your friends first." Olivia repeated her brother's own words.

The mechanical engineer pointed his finger between the three women and said, "That's what I thought at first, but he's the Man in Yellow. He's the Reverse-Flash. Sympathy can't be the only reason."

"Yeah, it was a misdirect." Joe said, "Just like everything else Wells has done. I mean, the last person we'd suspect to be the man in yellow is someone who lost the use of their legs."

"Yeah. Cause who'd ever expect a paralyzed person to have an endgame." Olivia followed up.

"You mean like you, Dad and Uncle Matt?" Frankie cheekily said and her aunt poked her tongue out at her in playfulness.

"That's exactly right, Joe. You too, Liv. God, I wish Matt was here to see this!" A beaming smile of excitement came over Cisco's face. And for the first time since she ever met him, Olivia finally understood why Venom referred to him as "goofy". The engineer placed his drink down on the ground and spoke. "Which is why I started messing around with the wheelchair."

Tipping wheelchair to the side, placing on the ground to show off his bottom. "And that's when I found this." He stated and removed a panel of the chair, to the others' shock, revealed a device that seemed to be surging and shining with reddish and orange-y energy. It appeared to be running with some blue energy as well.

"Damn. You can't get that at Radio Shack." Joe stated in shock and bent down to inspect it closely with his eyes.

"What is it?" Frankie asked everyone, but her eyes were placed on her aunt. She thought she might know something or have an idea with her background as an agent for SHIELD.

"Jarvis, take control of the security cameras in The Cortex and zoom in that thing." Olivia started. "After that, take photos of it and sent them to Matt, maybe he has some ideas to what this thing is."

" **I have already done so, Ms. Fury.** " Jarvis replied, the computers on the main console uploading the photos to its database before sending them to the nanite mutant.

Barry bent down to a crouch and looked closer at the device himself. His head twisting side to side as he made a comparison. "Looks like the tech inside Gideon."

Cisco got their attention again, his finger pointing downwards to the device. "I measure the output, and this thing is kicking off serious juice. I mean, we're talking enough to power all of Central City. I think it's kind of like Matt's Arc Reactors."

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

"So they're power sources?" Olivia deduced.

"Oh, yeah." Cisco said adamantly.

"What do you think Wells was using it for?" Barry asked the mechanical engineer.

"I think this thing is some kind of battery." Cisco added his thoughts.

"Battery? That means it was charging something. But charging what?" Frankie wondered in confusion.

Cisco nodded again, "Wells. Wells was using it to power himself. To gain more speed."

Olivia snapped her fingers with realization, "That makes sense, that must be why he's so much faster than Barry. He's been using an additional power source this entire frigging time." The mechanical engineer nodded and took a slurp of his drink.

" ** _Guess it makes sense now. Wells has been using a life hack!_** " Magenta said with an enraged voice.

" _At least they didn't help much against Dad and Venom._ " Frankie couldn't help but reply in pride.

Then all of sudden, the alarms went off. Blaring loudly within the Cortex and making everyone jump in shock from the alarms. When Cisco heard them, he rushed to the main console. Olivia making way for him to let him see the screen. Shock within him increased tenfold as he watched the words displayed on the monitor.

" _Particle Accelerator Activation / Initiation Sequence_ "

"The accelerator, it's been reactivated." Cisco said in horror.

"It can't be." Caitlin said in equal horror, confirming the displayed words on the screen as well.

"Oh shit." Olivia commented and took out her adamantium blade whip.

"How is that possible?" Joe asked in shock. "It blew up."

"Wait. If was blown up, then it had to have been rebuilt." Frankie stated, her partner slithering underneath her clothes as eerie feelings grew within her.

A look of annoyance and realization fell over the speedster's face as his mind connected the dots together. "Wells." He simply stated.

Caitlin with disbelief said, "Even if he did rebuild it, how did Dr. Wells turn the Particle Accelerator on?"

"He's here." They turned around to the psychic whose body lit up with psychic energy. Her words caused the others to widen their eyes and mouths. "He does it, hiding right under our fucking noses again. Gotta admit it's pretty clever."

"He's been inside S.T.A.R. Labs the whole time." Barry said again. Joe took out his gun and moved out to the exit of the Cortex. Barry followed him immediately.

Olivia snapped around to Caitlin and Frankie, "Stay here. I'll check outside." Telekinetically strengthening her muscles, she jumped through the skylight to check the outside. They nodded and Cisco went out to follow the others…but he returned immediately for his drink.

Caitlin and Frankie sharing a look of confusion as they witnessed his action. While she considered calling Seth, Caitlin knew that they needed their time right now, knowing that the endgame was nearing with every single second.

X

Barry, Joe and Cisco walked along the corridors, making their way to the Pipeline…to the Particle Accelerator. With the knowledge of Harrison Wells being underneath their noses, right before their own feet. And they knew they had to be ready for anything that might come, because it would strike them soon enough.

The air thickened once the gravity of the situation befell on them all as they turned around a corner to face the direction of the Pipeline entrance. The detective was first one to see it and when he saw that the coast was clear, he gave the nod of confirmation to the others before continuing onwards.

Joe recalling all of his training and experiences with the metahuman encounters whilst he clutched his gun with both hands and his fingers ready to pull the trigger.

Barry remembering all of his training, the ways he used his superspeed to take care of the dozens of metahumans, every single one of them returned to his mind and he readied himself.

Cisco, he…brought orange soda…from Big Belly Burger.

When the detective recalled his choice of…beverage, he asked Cisco, while wondering inwardly if he had misread the situation or something. "Cisco, what did you bring in that orange soda for?"

Then he validly pointed out with his answer, "Whenever something happens with the Reverse-Flash, liquid floats in the air. You know, Barry's fish tank, Wells's champagne, Lance's coffee, remember that?" Joe nodded with recognition. "If this does the same thing, we'll know that Wells is in there. But if he is, I'd actually like it either Matt or Seth was down here with us. No offense, Barry."

"None taken." The speedster said, but did find it a bit hurtful in all honesty. He then ordered Cisco, "Do it." he obliged with the command and placed his hand on the panel, his biometrics recognized by the machine and opening up the door to the Pipeline.

Joe and Barry walked in the front and Cisco stood in the back. The two in the front walked out and onto the small bridge before them. As he walked, the detective took in his first look of the Pipeline's interiors and commented astonished. "Man…this…is…big." His words echoing in the large accelerator.

The sound of liquid splashing briefly filled the air as Cisco's orange soda reacted to the tachyons…and lifted itself into the air, floating around. "Oh, God." And Cisco's face paled the moment his mind registered the horrifying evidence before his face. "Guys…"

 _WHOOSH_

A flash of red lightning ran through the interiors of the Pipeline running up the walls. And the wind that the yellow speedster generated around him as he ran, pushed the three men to the walls once Eobard Thawne ran between them.

Rage filled Barry as he ran after him without any hesitation.

 _WHOOSH_

"Barry!" Joe screamed out after his son as he sped after his mother's murderer immediately.

Cisco steadied himself again and he immediately ran to the detective's sides. "Wha-what do we do now?" he shockingly inquired.

Before Joe could answer, they heard machines whirring behind them and they turned back to the accelerator. Much to their shock and dismay, one of the cells began moving around as the automated voice announced to them. " _Prisoner release. Protocol initiated._ "

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Cisco chanted in disbelief once he saw which cell was being moved around and which metahuman was within. His confirmation repeated itself when the cell door opened up and the woman inside vanished in a black-ish smoke.

X

Shawna Baez reappeared behind the two men again, her hand shooting down to the detective's firearm. When Joe felt the absence of his gun from his hand, he snapped around to confront the woman but he was met with an elbow to the face.

The sudden attack knocked him away, and off the bridge. His body crashing down on the bottom of the accelerator. Cisco received a similar treatment; he got an incoming swift fist to his face that knocked him over the edge as well and down to join the detective.

Shawna stepped back and fired off a gunshot at the handle. In response to her fired gunshot, the doors immediately closed down. As they closed down, she turned and saw Caitlin standing there with a shocked expression on her face. With a smirk on her face, she said, "Peek-a-boo."

Caitlin immediately regretted her previous decision of telling Frankie to go with her aunt in case, and she immediately wanted Seth to be here with her. But since neither of them were with her now, she ran the other side and down the corridor to the elevator.

However, thanks to her metahuman powers, Shawna appeared again in front of her and immediately punched Caitlin in the fist with her fist. The attack knocked the female doctor to the ground as Peek-a-boo spoke. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck in that box?" she kicked the downed woman, rolling her over.

Without mercy from her side, the metahuman grabbed hold of the back of Caitlin's neck and twirled her around before she was hurled into a wall. Shawna shot her leg up and slammed her foot into the doctor's neck and pinned her to it.

As Caitlin tried to struggle her way out of the hold and tried with all of her might to pry the foot away, Shawna raised a gun at her face and said "Now you're the one who's gonna go into a box." She cocked her gun and threateningly continued. "In the ground."

From the corner of Shawna's eye, she saw a shadow move behind. Worriedly, she vanished again, effectively dodging the incoming strike from of a metal pipe, wielded by Iris West. "What the…" Iris said as the metahuman disappeared and thankfully removed her foot from Caitlin's throat.

Shawna appeared again and pointed her gun at the two women this time, a sick smile forming on her mouth. "Guess you two are gonna have to share." Both Iris and Caitlin backed away in fear as they saw the metahuman aim her gun at them without any hint of mercy in her eyes, letting only revenge fill them and pour out of her very being.

However, a pinkish energy wave slammed the metahuman into the wall. Relief filled both Caitlin and Iris when they saw Olivia stepping out from the corridors. Shawna got back onto her feet and pointed her gun at the mutant while wiping her mouth off blood.

Olivia took out her short-sword and pressed the button, releasing it immediately. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" she taunted the metahuman.

"You think that little stick can stop me and my gun?" Shawna scoffed while tightening her grip on her gun. "Then you're dead wrong, you pink-haired freak."

"It's magenta." Olivia corrected her with a smug smile. "Learn your colors, bitch."

That taunt set the metahuman off and she pulled the trigger.

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

 _GUNSHOT_

Shawna fired off all of her bullets, emptying her gun at the mutant in an instant. But her eyes widened when she saw her bullets remain suspending mid-fire from the psychic energy that wrapped around them. "What the hell…"

"Sorry, but since we're all girls here." Lashing her hands to the left and right, she let the bullets fall down to the ground and her adamantium weapons to sides as well. Placing her hands against each other, she cracked them and continued with a smirk. "How about we do this with our hands? Unless of course, you're a scared little bitch."

"Dream on!" Shawna vanished and appeared behind the mutant and went to strike. But Olivia heard her thoughts with her telepathic powers and spun around, lashing out her leg and delivered a swift kick to her side and slammed her into a wall.

The metahuman vanished again and tried to punch her from the side. But her fist was caught in a grip, and Olivia twisted it around, causing Shawna to grunt. But she did manage to lash out her free hand and scratch the mutant's forehead. A much louder grunt emitted from her mouth as an enraged kick slammed into her stomach. Peek-a-Boo was forced to stagger backwards and hold her stomach.

She was too disorganized to see the psychic mutant twirl into the air with a jump. One of her foot completely enveloping with psychic energy before she slammed it into the disoriented metahuman's body and hurled her into a wall again, this one much more powerful and releasing a shockwave that cracked the wall that she collided against.

Shawna's unconscious body sliding down to the floor and Caitlin and Iris panted in relief again and turned to Olivia. "Thank you, Liv." The young reporter thanked the mutant.

"Thank God you showed up now." Caitlin thanked as well with her panting.

"Right time, right place ladies." Olivia while wiping away some blood from her scratched wound. "Damn it! Okay, as a thanks for me saving your lives, you don't tell my brother that I was scratched in a fight." She demanded.

"Why?" Iris wondered, she thought she might have learnt everything about them.

"My big brother, an expert hand-to-hand combatant, learning that I, his sister, another hand-to-hand combatant, got scratched like I was in a fifth grade's pillow fight!" Olivia shouted in anger. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it from that jerk!"

"You two have issues." Caitlin immediately stated, making the psychic mutant roll her eyes.

Turning their attention back to Shawna's unconscious body, and their eyes widened in shock and surprise when they saw Frankie standing before her. Olivia knew that she had used her invisibility to sneak past them while she and other women spoke together.

Worried for her, Caitlin walked over to the to her in concern. Her concern was confirmed and briefly amplified when she saw her eyes flashing between blue and magenta, and her clothes began wavering and turned pink as well, conflicting whether or not to release the full might of Magenta.

This woman was close to kill Iris and her mother. If her aunt Liv hadn't arrived both of them would have been hurt by the criminal metahuman…or worse…killed. Images of her mother's lifeless body entered her mind; it caused a wave of immense anger to enter her mind; her eyes turning completely magenta and more of her body became enveloped by her symbiote.

" ** _…_** ** _Bloody bitch deserves to die…have her arms rip off…her legs skinned…her eyeballs plucked…her powers will become absolutely useless!_** " Magenta shouted in anger as the pink mass continued going over her body while the veins of white and black grew. Her face was enveloped as well before her mouth ripped open and revealed a long serpent-like tongue. The tongue ran over her sharp teeth while her hands flexed and caused the metal around her to shake uncontrollably, threatening to be ripped off and impale the downed metahuman.

The others saw the metal almost snapping off their places, and it caused them to briefly feel fear within them. Frankie would never do anything like hurting them, but in her current state of mind…doing something like that…would not be impossible for them to imagine.

The anger increased in her mind, threateningly her eyes starts to shine like shining bright pink crystals. " _She's…gotta…DI-_ " However, her enraged thoughts were halted when she felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around from behind. Turning her symbiote-enveloped face to the side, Frankie was wide-eyed to see Caitlin behind. " **M-Mom?** "

"I'm okay, Frankie. I'm not hurt. Your aunt saved me and Iris." Caitlin softly told her, her hands rubbing the young metahuman's arms in comfort. "I know you're angry at her right now, because of what she might have done to us, sweetheart. But we're okay." The symbiote clinging to her body began slowly retracting back into her host's body. "I'm not hurt, honey. Neither are Iris. But you can't hurt her, sweetie."

" **B-But she…she alm** ost hurt you, Mom." Frankie argued with her voice returning to normal when the symbiote left her face. "You could have died, Mom."

"But I didn't." She cupped the little girl's cheek immediately and rubbed it gently. "I'm fine. But you can't hurt her." Frankie widened her eyes in shock. "If you hurt her, then you'll stoop down to her level. And you're better than that. Me and your Dad know that. And so do you. Please, Frankie, don't hurt her."

Frankie did indeed want to hurt Shawna Baez for almost having hurt or worse killed her mother, but she also knew that Caitlin was right. Neither her or her Dad would want her to have a life on her hands. She might have killed in the past, but that was because of her first real bonding with Magenta. Hurting and killing Peek-a-Boo would be completely different as she'd be willing to take a life.

And her parents don't want that for their child. "I'm sorry, Mom. I won't hurt her. And thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Frankie." Caitlin said as she bent down and kissed her head.

A soft chuckle from behind them got them turn to Olivia who stepped closer. "Gotta admit, Frankie. You remind me more and more of Seth every day." They turned wide-eyed from her words. "Seth used to flip whenever some bad guy would end up hurting me badly. There was time where I was thrown into a wall and it knocked me out and left me with a bloodied head. When Seth saw that he went ballistic and literally tore off the guy's tail and tried to strangle the bastard with it. Guess being a protector runs in the family."

While she didn't like it, she did use her telepathic powers to look around in her niece's mind and did find it weird that the metahuman's eyes were flashing magenta before while her thoughts and Magenta's own thoughts took a very dark turn.

"Learnt from the best." Frankie quipped while leaning back into her mother's arms, accepting the embracing arms.

"So what do we do about that one?" Iris asked them while pointing her metal pipe at the downed metahuman.

X

Once they were sure none of them were hurt in the least, they met up with Cisco and Joe and also checked them over quickly. After that, Olivia unceremonially dragged Shawna Baez all the way back to the Pipeline, and after making sure she was tranquilized, threw her back into her cell.

After she was hurled back into her previous residence, much to the natives' surprise, Cisco activated the panel on the wall and closed the cell doors.

Cisco saw Caitlin twisting her neck from side to side and asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." She answered before nodding her head to the two other women. "Thanks to Iris and Liv. I'm glad you both showed up."

"I didn't do much." Iris interjected.

"You gave me an opening for me to attack, Iris. Trust me, if you weren't there, I'd have to start cutting." Olivia denied her words with a smile.

Iris smiled with a nod of appreciation to the mutant and then directed her next question to the metahuman. "How do you think she got out of there?"

"Must have been Wells." Frankie deduced.

"Shh!" Olivia shut them up, her eyes shining brightly with psychic energy again. She walked over to the bridge and looked deeper into the interiors of the accelerator.

"Help." A male voice echoed out loud. Only Joe and Olivia seemed to recognize it though.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked the female mutant who nodded immediately and kept her focus on the interiors that she stood in.

"I checked all the containment cells. Everyone's accounted for." Caitlin reminded them.

Frankie stepped forward herself, her body becoming enveloped by the symbiote. "No…listen." She asked of them slowly.

"Help! Down here!" The voice asked out loud pleadingly again.

"Cisco you know how this entire place look right?" Cisco nodded to Olivia's question. "Good. Then we'll fly." She wrapped her energy around Cisco's body and Wests' bodies as well. "Frankie, stay here and anything comes your way…beat the hell out of it." she nodded to her aunt's orders.

Letting her energy around her own body, Olivia took flight with the others too. They continued flying through the interiors, the natives liking the way they flew and enjoyed it immensely. But their enjoyment ended as the pleading voice continued calling out to them, getting louder and louder as they flew. The mutant used her powers again, spreading a field and tried to pinpoint a line of thoughts for her to track.

Thankfully she did when she heard, " _God! Is there anyone out there?!_ ". Stopping mid-flight, she had a look of recognition as she recognized the thoughts. Her eyes pointing left and right at the bottom before she saw an entryway.

Placing themselves down to the bottom of the accelerator, she walked over to it and grabbed hold of its handles. Lifting it open, she saw a ladder leading downwards. "Help!" she and the others heard a familiar male voice ask them. Not wanting to be caught off guard, she took out her short-sword and took it out. She jumped down it and Joe followed her.

Once they got down to floor, they turned around and saw a male figure tied up tightly. "Eddie?" Joe asked out loud hopefully while flashing a light around them. When he didn't get a respond, he and the mutant jumped down a few stairs and walked over to the restraint male form. "Oh, partner."

"Got him." Olivia said as she slashed off his restraints with her blade.

As she did so, Iris came down to the ladder and immediately saw Eddie. "Oh, my God." She rushed to his side and tried to get his attention. "Eddie. Are you okay?" however, he seemed to have no strength at all, not even enough to speak. Rendering him utterly and completely unresponsive.

"Save the questions for later, Iris." Olivia interrupted, "We gotta get this guy out of here first. Upsy-daisy." She jokingly said as she helped Joe carry the exhausted detective and over to the stairs.

Iris watched them and let them do their work. But she stopped to look around with her flashlight, shining light on everything she found. But she found something in the corner of a support pillar. With a curious mind, she walked over to it and picked it up.

Shock came over her like a tidal wave as she registered the object…and its contents…. It was an engagement ring within a white box. The shock increased tenfold once she pieced together who was the owner of the box and the buyer of the ring…because he was the one kidnapped and…the one who was going to propose to her.

X

" _Is Caitlin okay?_ "

"She's fine, Bro. She's checking up on Eddie now." Olivia told her brother over the phone after they returned to Cortex. Caitlin and the others were currently checking on Eddie while she and Frankie were standing in the doctor's private lab. The phone was on speaker, letting both sister and daughter talk to the elemental. "You gotta stop worrying about her, she's much stronger than you think."

" _I know. I know. But I just hate how I'm not there to help you guys right now._ " Seth said in regret.

"Dad, you and Uncle Matt are getting ready for the last fight with Wells. You have to be there and be ready." Frankie told her Dad.

" _You're right honey. Are you okay Frankie?_ "

"I'm okay, Dad. Don't worry." Frankie looked back to the Cortex and saw Caitlin wave her over to get her help. "Dad, I gotta go and help Mom real quick. Hope you come back soon and say hello to Uncle Matt."

" _Will do sweetie, love you._ "

"Love you too, Dad." Frankie finished off before walking away.

Once she was out of earshot, Olivia deactivated the speaker function and put the phone to her ear. "Bro…you know how Frankie's eyes flash magenta, right? You told me before they do so, but what was the situation back then?"

" _If I recall correctly, it was a while after her adoption became official._ " Seth began. " _The first few nights, I heard a lot screaming from her room and I ran up to her bedroom and saw that she having a nightmare. I woke her up and her eyes did go off like traffic lights for some reason, flashing between blue and magenta. I think it's linked to her dissociative state._ "

"So like when she experiences fear or something like that?" Olivia asked, but she already knew the answers herself.

" _We both know there's more to it, Liv._ " Seth said with a confident voice.

"Who'd you know I know?" Olivia wondered in shock, even by her brother's standards, this was still above his knowledge. Especially considering she just did so with her powers.

" _If you're worried about your family, you don't mind using your powers to check on them. I know you too well, Sis. But I think we can agree that It's a defense mechanism when she experiences any form of negative emotions._ "

"They are some of the strongest emotions, yeah. Her eyes definitely began flashing again when Shawna attacked Caitlin. It definitely made her angry." Olivia then chuckled. "Maybe that's how Magenta got her name."

" _The name of her split personality turned out to be the name of her sister yeah._ " Seth chuckled as well. " _Liv, are you still okay with talking about that kind of stuff? You know, considering your own stuff…_ "

"I am bro. It's one of the many reasons why I became a psychologist to begin with, you know." Olivia reminded her brother.

" _True. But do you guys need me and Matt to come over for a little while?_ " A loud clanging like a crash emitted from his end. " _Damn it, Matt! Be careful with that shit, you fucking idiot!_ "

" _Screw you, you parasitic asshole!_ " Olivia heard her boyfriend shout back to Seth.

"Sounds like Matt and you are doing well." Olivia quipped sarcastically. "But maybe, yeah. Frankie might wanna see her dad again and Caitlin might wanna see her boyfriend again…and to be honest, I kinda wanna see my Bro and my boyfriend again."

"… _Well…it just so happens we need a few things from S.T.A.R. Labs actually, so we might have to pop by anyway._ " Seth said with a laugh. " _But yeah, we'll come. A few things need to be made and then we'll get out of here._ "

Olivia then asked, "Speaking of which, did Cat make good on her promise or were you two too busy playing Cat and Mouse?"

" _Ha-ha, funny._ " Seth joked, " _But she really did do good, Liv. She's still here, helping Matt a bit…I think._ "

"That cat burglar better not mess with anything that's not hers!" Olivia whispered loudly to her brother in a threatening voice.

" _Okay, I will from now on refer your boyfriend as… "a thing"._ " Seth joked.

She scoffed annoyingly. "Just get your asses over here when you need to, okay! Love you."

" _Love you too, Bubble._ "

Olivia shook her head as she walked back into the Cortex again. When she saw the psychic move back into the room, Caitlin immediately asked. "Is Seth okay?"

"He's fine." Olivia got a mischievous smile as she said teasingly. "But he might be playing Cat and Mouse with…Felicia." She sang out her name.

"Why is she there?" Caitlin asked, not falling for the obvious bait.

Rolling her eyes, she admitted truthfully. "Apparently, they needed an off-the-book facility with the tech for Matt to use. A place that Wells wouldn't know about. And considering who Felicia is, she's the right one to find that place."

"Good." Caitlin suspiciously pointed her eyes downwards, which made the mutant narrow her eyes playfully. The doctor perked her head up again and asked, with not-so-subtle jealousy "But…that's all, right? I mean, it's nothing more than that, is it? She's just supposed to show them the lab, right? Nothing more than that right? She's not still there, is she?"

"Maybe." She said in a sing-songy voice, knowing full well that the jealousy was increasing within Caitlin.

A chime came from her tablet and she turned to it and told Eddie. "Your vitals are normal, but you're just a little dehydrated." She looked to the IV bag attached to the exhausted detective. "The IV should help with that, but drink some fluids and stay off your feet. Okay, Eddie?"

Eddie nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Caitlin." He looked around in search, but also in an effort to try and look away from Iris. "Where's Seth and Matt?"

"They are currently working together on something." The psychic mutant gave a mischievous look to Caitlin. "But I wonder if that's all that's happening." Caitlin knew that she was joking but she still felt as though

something might happen. But only because of Felicia's accused huge crush on Seth. She had a crush on him even though he was engaged to her childhood friend, so…no something won't happen…she hopes so at least.

 _WHOOSH_

A flash of yellow lightning returned to the Cortex and Barry said in defeat, he didn't see Eddie having returned. "Wells got away." He put his hands on his knees, "Oh, he was too fast. He's always too fast." Olivia coughed her throat, getting the speedster's attention and pointed a finger to the exhausted detective. He finally noticed him. "Eddie."

Cisco then explained when he saw the confused look on the metahuman's face. "We found him under that hatch in the Pipeline."

As Cisco spoke, Barry walked around the main console to go over to Iris's side. "I'm so sorry. I thought I looked everywhere for you."

"Barry, Wells fooled us all. Not just you." Olivia chose to remind the speedster.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Eddie assured the metahuman. "Sometimes you just can't see the clues. Even if they're right in front of you." he drifted his eyes over to Iris and he thought. " _…she's never gonna be Mrs. Thawne now, I guess._ "

Olivia rapidly blinked her eyes as she heard the thoughts sounding in his mind. " _Aw shit._ " She thought to herself as she pieced the dots together. Eddie had just found out what is gonna happen in the future…between Iris and Barry…and not Iris and him. She did feel bad for him now, and wondered what this would mean for their relationship.

Iris seemed to have felt the tension in the air and said, "Uh, well, you know, all that's important is that we're all safe, and back together, right?" Eddie looked to her and seemed to let a smile form on his face immediately. But it looked like he was hiding some emotions behind it.

Frankie then asked the detective, "Why did he take Eddie, by the way?"

Eddie answered, "I don't know. "He said that we're…family. Said his real name's Eobard Thawne."

Joe pointed a finger at Cisco and Olivia while a look of realization showed on the three's faces. The engineer walked closer to Eddie and asked for confirmation, "Eobard Thawne? Just like in my dream."

"Did he say anything else?" Olivia asked, "I mean, you were gone for a while, he must have said something that might be of use to us. Hell, did he say anything about his plan?"

"I…" he stammered. "…he didn't say much. He just kept working on some tube."

"A tube? What did it look like?" Cisco further inquired.

"Metallic… futuristic." His voice was unsure, the item that was being prepared was unlike anything he's ever seen. "He said it was the key to him getting back everything that was taken from him."

"What does that mean?" Frankie asked as she stepped closer to Caitlin. "The key?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Look, I just want to go home. Is that okay?" Eddie asked them pleadingly, his eyes looking at Caitlin.

"Yes, of course." The female doctor answered as she took out needle stuck into the back of his right hand.

"I'll make sure he gets some rest." Iris assured the doctor as well, she helped him off the bed and walked out with him.

As Iris and Eddie made their way to the exit, Barry asked the remaining members. "What do you think Wells was talking about?"

None of the natives had any ideas on how to answer that question but Olivia knew one thing and she told them so. "Nothing good."

" _Just like Felicia Hardy._ " Olivia turned to the female doctor with a raised eyebrow as she heard her thoughts of jealousy. Caitlin then defensively told her after she saw the look. "You know, I don't trust her with Seth. Don't judge me."

"No promises." The psychic winked.

Another chiming sound emitted from the main console again as they spoke. Cisco heard it and immediately rushed off to the console. When he saw what was being displayed, he immediately crippled with fear and chanted. "Oh, no, no, no." he turned around and sprinted down the corridors, leaving the others with large question marks over their heads.

"I swear to God, is there no frigging minute without things going off like this?!" Olivia shouted with annoyance into the air. They then moved over to stand before the console's computers, where Cisco was filming himself standing in front of something in accelerator, and the mutant told Jarvis. "Jarvis, record everything and sent it to Matt and Seth wherever they are."

" **As you wish, Ms. Fury.** " The AI complied.

" _Um, are you seeing this?_ " Cisco pointed a finger to a tube, and true to Eddie's words, it was metallic and futuristic. " _That's the tube Eddie was talking about. It's some sort of future power source. That's what's charging up the accelerator._ " He continued while speaking over the live footage.

"Can you shut it down?" Barry wondered in slight annoyance, thinking along the same annoying lines as the psychic.

Cisco's face fell and glared as he countered sarcastically, " _Do you see a power button anywhere on this thing? Dude, this thing is from the future._ " He placed the camera closer to the power source. " _It's beyond me. I press, or touch, or cut the wrong thing, I could bring the whole building down._ "

"Considering how much shit's been spouting out of here, I wouldn't say it's a bad idea." Frankie admitted honestly with a dark tone.

" ** _Only good thing that came out from his stupid building, is you, Frankie._** " Her symbiote stated immediately with a happy tone.

" _Thanks, Magenta._ " Her host said with gratitude.

Caitlin put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, you are too much like your dad." She said and the young magnekinetic pouted in response.

Barry shook his head, "Okay. How long until it's fully functional?"

The mechanical engineer shrugged his shoulders as he guessed. "Best I can tell…36 hours."

"That's when Wells will be back." Barry announced immediately.

"We're in the endgame now." Olivia cracked her hands together.

Another question came over Joe's mind. "Why would Wells want the Particle Accelerator to work again?"

" _I don't know._ " Cisco said. " _It's not like it was such a big success the first time._ "

Barry reminded them, "It made me The Flash."

Caitlin shook her head and wrapped her arms around Frankie. "That's not all it did." They looked to her in confusion, but it was short-lived as Olivia realized what she was thinking. Caitlin pressed a few keys on the keyboard and brought a series of security footages…from within the containment cells. Displaying everything the metahuman residents are currently doing.

Everyone saw them. Weather Wizard playing around with a baseball. Mist walking back and forth. Peek-A-Book merely tapping around the walls out of boredom. Death Bolt merely laying on his back and looking dead. Rainbow Raider sitting on the floor while keeping his eyes on the wall before him. Hartley Rathaway, Pied Piper looking up at the cameras with a smug impression, even though it was very weak one because of his current situation.

"So what happens if the Particle Accelerator turns on while the metahumans are in their containment cells?" Caitlin asked out loud.

"They're toast." Cisco bluntly stated, his words causing Frankie to shiver in shock.

"Oh God." She murmured as she didn't like that. Criminals or not, she didn't like the possibility of so many metahumans being basically put on death row. Barry nodded in agreement with the young girl's words.

Caitlin in defeat said, "We put them down there and now their lives are in danger because of us."

"She's right and it won't come to that." Olivia tried to bring in some assurance.

Joe then said, "Look, I think you all know I've never been a fan of this arrangement here. I thought the whole plan was to rehabilitate them and set them free."

Sharing a brief look with Cisco, Caitlin then answered, "It was. We've been a little busy."

"Amen to that. But I think we all can agree if they stay in there, they die." Olivia deduced and they nodded in agreement.

Cisco crossed his arms and said with a follow-up, "And if we let them go, they destroy the city."

"Guess that only leaves one option." Olivia said.

"We're gonna have to move them."

"What? No!" Olivia disagreed to the speedster's words. "I was gonna say we should kill them. I can do it easily." She swiftly pulled out her short-sword. "Just give me five minutes down there, and I'll take care of them."

""NO!"" The natives roared at the mutant in unison, shocking her wildly and she stepped back. Even her niece and Caitlin joined in. She let out a scoff of defeat and conceded immediately. Putting her weapon back on her belt again, she crossed her arms.

"God, I miss Seth right now." She admitted again as she placed her sword back on her belt.

Joe shook his head, and inwardly glad that the subject of killing the metahuman prisoners were shut down. He then moved back to Barry's words, "Move them where? Iron Heights can't handle metahumans."

"You're right, but Lian Yu can." Barry said confidently. Cisco and Caitlin perked their heads up immediately when they recognized the spoken name. Olivia and Frankie didn't understand it and looked to each other in confusion.

"Lian what now?" Olivia asked them, wondering what they were thinking.

"Lian Yu. It's the island where Oliver was stranded for five years. A.R.G.U.S. built a covert military prison on it." Barry explained.

"It's where we sent Captain Boomerang." Cisco said additionally.

Then a shocking question came from the psychic mutant. "Who's Oliver?"

Barry was shocked, even though Olivia was through a different universe, he kinda assumed that she might have done a bit of research on the Arrow. But even more so, considering that Oliver Queen was a bit of a renowned playboy in Starling City. "Oliver Queen?" he said, trying to spark a fire of recollection.

However, the mutant didn't seem to recognize the name and shook her head. Caitlin widened her eyes and said, recalling how her boyfriend would always refer to the billionaire. "Cheater Boy?"

Olivia snapped her fingers as she finally recalled the name. "Oh yeah him…. That's why, I don't remember him." They gave her a confused look. "Why would anyone wanna care about a cheater? Not me people!" she stated adamantly.

The speedster than said, getting them back on track. "The point is, Oliver keeps his worst criminals there. they won't be able to escape, and more importantly, they won't be able to hurt anybody."

Throughout the entire conversation, Joe showed a less than appealing face, not liking how this entire conversation was going. And he made his thoughts abundantly clear when he said, "Great. So we ship them from one illegal black site to another?" he said bitingly.

"Apparently so, yeah." Frankie said, while having mixed feelings of this entire situation right now.

Another question came over the detective's mind and he asked, "And how do we move them to Oliver's own private Alcatraz?"

Barry suggested. "I'll call him. Maybe he can help with transport." He got up from his chair and walked over to Cisco. "And Cisco… if we do this, nobody can get loose."

"I might have a way of getting them out of here safely." Cisco stated.

"All right, get on it." He moved away after Barry's words, Caitlin telling him that she'd meet up with him later. She said so when she saw Olivia looking kind of secretive.

"Barr, this is insane." Joe immediately said disapprovingly to the speedster again.

"Joe, we have to do this." Barry argued.

The detective walked closer to him and countered, "You don't think that if we start bussing super-villains through downtown, nobody's gonna notice?"

"Oh, they'll notice?" Barry patted his shoulder. "That's where you'll come in."

As they continued talking, Caitlin looked to Olivia and nodded her head in the direction of the private lab. The mutant saw and followed the doctor to the lab. "What's up, Caitlin?"

"What are you hiding?" She asked instantly.

"You know me too well, Caitlin." Olivia said with a smile. "But while we were talking, Jarvis was still recording and had sent the information to Seth and Matt…and he also showed them a life footage of everything we just talked about right now."

"So they know everything now?" Frankie came into the conversation as well. And her aunt nodded with confidence.

X

Inside of the lab that they found, thanks to Felicia's help, the two mutants listened on what happened at S.T.A.R. Labs thanks to Jarvis's help. And they also inspected the various videos and pictures that were sent to them.

Once they heard the conversation on the other end finishing, Seth turned to the nanite mutant who was running his eyes over photos of the futuristic power source that were displayed on a holographic projector. "So what do you think of that?"

"I think Cisco's right. It looks a lot like a power source." Matt said. "It can't be a coincidence that the Particle Accelerator turns on and then when Cisco, goes down there, finds this new thing there. It's the one new thing down there."

"Yeah, you're right, man." Seth agreed. "But do you think their plan is gonna work? Bussing a bunch of evil psychotic metas through the city?"

"I was gonna ask you the same." Matt admitted. "So let's stick with yours, what do you think?"

"I have…no frigging idea." Seth shook his head. "While I do agree with Liv's idea about killing them immediately, it's definitely gonna be hard to transport that many of them. But Liv's there, so she can help them immediately."

"Yeah." Matt chuckled, getting the elemental's confusion. "It's kind of weird. A lot have happened these past two years. I never once imagined traveling through universes, travelling through worlds. The only other world I imagined travelling to is Asgard."

"Because you wanna see the Asgardians who made the Destroyer, right?" Seth guessed. He recalled how Matt would turn giddy with excitement when he and his Dad and various other SHIELD scientists would work on disassembling the pieces of the Asgardian sentinel into prototype weapons.

"Yeah, I do!" Matt immediately turned giddy again. "I mean, come on! I would love to see and even get materials to make something like that! And Thor? He destroyed that thing!"

"Quick matchup: Who'd win? Me or The Destroyer?" Seth wondered honestly, actually thinking that he could handle a fight against the sentinel.

"Better matchup: _me_ or the Destroyer?" Matt smugly challenged.

"The Destroyer. You'd be toasted in a second." Seth stated daringly causing the other mutant to go wide-eyed. "And then Liv would be forced to find another boyfriend, one who doesn't smell like burnt fuel, hopefully." He added.

"Fuck you, parasite!" Matt said in mock anger.

"Go to Hell, metalhead!" Seth shouted back in mock anger. They two stared off against each other before he chuckled again and said. "But you're right, yeah. Traveling from our home into this one? Definitely worth all of the actions."

"Wait? Are you saying…" the nanite mutant trailed off purposely, letting the other mutant confirm eveything.

"Yeah. Even though I had the chance to take care of him back at the research facility…" Seth formed a genuine smile. "Not killing him back then…was one of the best decisions I have ever made. So yeah…I'm glad that Liv stopped me from killing Carnage. If she hadn't, yeah, I might have gotten my life back sooner, and return to my old self. But because I didn't, I got Frankie and Caitlin now…and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I love them."

"So you're not going to come back to our universe, if we were to get a chance?" Matt asked as he leant against the table behind him. Even though, he stated the query, large parts of his core knew the answer.

"I do want to show Caitlin and Frankie our world at some point, but…This is my home now, Matty." Seth's smile widened. "And I know it would hurt them, if I were to leave them behind, like I would just abandon them. That's not who I am, I'm gonna stay here with them till the end. I promised my daughter that…and I will never ever break a promise with my daughter. So no, I won't get back."

Mat knew it. He knew that if the choice of returning to their universe were to reveal itself, Seth would not let take up the chance. His family was here, and Seth Fury is the Lethal Protector…and a protector like him, would never leave his home, his family behind, because it would expose them to danger without protection. And Seth would always be the one to face that danger head-on and tear it to shreds, for his loved ones.

"I thought as much." Matt said.

"And you?" Matt turned his head back to him with a raised eyebrow. "What about you? I mean, you're like Liv. Just dragged into this world against your will. You shut down the small portals back in our world. Because you did such a good job, you were just sucked in here immediately."

"And dragged me in with him." Felicia added as she saw walked over to them. "That's the worst of it all."

"That's up for debate, Cat." Matt quipped to her as she took a seat on top of the table. "But…I really don't know. Some parts of me want to go back and see my Dad, but other parts want me to stay here with the rest of the guys. So…I really don't know."

"Whatever you decide, is your choice." Seth told the weapons expert. "But be ready to face Liv's wrath."

"I think I'll let Livia decide." He reached into a pocket of his and pulled out a thick white circular container. He made it a long time ago back in their home universe. And he only made it for one single reason…one that meant more to him than anything else. "How will I know what the right time is?"

"You won't." Matt snapped his head back to the elemental with sweat dropping down his face. "You just feel it, and pour all of your heart into it. That's all. At least, that's how it was for me anyway."

"Thanks, Seth." Matt said as he put the container back into his pocket again. He turned his eyes to their female companion who was checking her nails idly. "What about you, Cat? You're gonna stick around or get back home?"

"I'm not sure myself. Maybe I would." She made a show of letting her eyes run up and down the elemental, making it is obvious to the mutants without a care in the world. "But there is something about this universe that makes…worthwhile."

"Wonder what." Seth rolled his eyes. "But when you want to, we can see if we can figure out how to get you and your pretty little head back home."

Felicia purred, flirting with the elemental again regardless of his current relationship with Caitlin, "Didn't know you find me pretty. Thank you, Ace." She thought she could get some words out of him, but once again he merely gave her a stoic look, showing her again that he wasn't gonna budge. "Maybe I should stick around. Would be a shame to lose you, Ace."

"Likewise." Seth said back, "Let's continue work." He nodded to the large metallic pitch-black arm on the hanging on large chains that were attached to the ceiling. "We need to finish it as soon as possible. They're gonna need us there soon."

"We gotta finish a few things on it, then we need to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs again." Matt told them.

"Why? I thought everything you needed was in here." Felicia wondered of them.

"A few things are missing, but otherwise it's okay." Matt said as he leant off the table and let his nanites form his gauntlets. Walking over to the arm again he looked it over before turning to the right…seeing the rest of the large suit the arm belonged to. "But we have to hurry."

"Good. Let's continue, man." Seth walked over to the arm as well and lit flames around his fingertips and used them to weld the pieces on the right side of the arm while Matt continued on the left side.

Once they finished the welding on the sides…the large circular head's eyes lit up with blue energy.

…Soon…the Crusher would take up arms…and everyone would feel fear course through them…

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

"Are you out your mind?" Joe demanded of Barry Allen when he and Olivia heard of his plan.

"Seriously, you are an idiot!" Olivia shouted as well.

Barry and Joe tried to get District Attorney Cecile Horton to help them with their plan to bus the evil metahuman criminals to the island of Lian Yu. She was the only one the detective trusted since his captain was on vacation right now.

He told her of their plan. That they needed to clear a route through the city. Even if that included barricades, police cars and other kinds of uses. And even though, Joe spoke to her with a pleading tone because of the urgency of the situation, Cecile couldn't accept his conditions.

She couldn't, nor would she would be willing, to participate in it because, even though it was to rid of evil criminals, it was still two things…unlawful imprisonment and human smuggling…two very bad things.

Joe eve tried to counter by saying that they are some very bad people, and that their lives are in danger.

However, Cecile Horton wouldn't budge and let the detective have one last advice…stay out of it…otherwise she would be the attorney prosecuting him someday.

A.R.G.U.S. had thankfully arranged a transport plane for them to use, just as long as they met up at Ferris Airfield. But it was practically useless if there was no transport from the facility to the airfield itself. And then the worst idea Barry ever had revealed when went to visit him and get his help…

…help from the criminal Captain Cold…

Barry went to Saints and Sinners, to talk with the master thief. He requested the assistance of the man to help them transporting the six evil metahumans out of the city. Snart heard that they all have powers and offered his solution to the problem: freezing it.

But Barry were able to convince of an alternative way to get the criminal to help them. But it came with a condition, one that the Scarlet Speedster could not accept. Snart then told him he needed time to think of an alternative.

And now, none of them could agree with Barry's plan. It was ridiculous and absolutely stupid to them. Though, Cisco and Caitlin were too busy with dissembling Wells's wheelchair and the power source underneath it again.

Frankie was shocked as well to have heard the speedster's plan. And she immediately asked him with a raised voice. "What do you mean you talked to Leonard Snart?"

"I asked him for help." Barry elaborated to them.

Olivia threw her arms up in air in anger. "Now I know why Seth always calls you such an idiot! It's absolutely stupid. So why the hell did you do it?!"

"Because, Olivia, we have already tried everyone else." Barry argued. "Look, Joe tried the CCPD. I tried Oliver. I even tried Ronnie and Dr. Stein. And Seth and Matt aren't here because they're off doing their own things."

""Their own things"?" Olivia stepped closer to the metahuman defensively with flashes of anger raising in her eyes. "Their own things involve getting ready for the fights that's about to come, the one including the fucking coward who offed your mother." Barry was shocked from her blunt tone. "So in a way, they are doing this for you. So show them some respect, otherwise I'll kill your pathetic ass, the next time you talk like that about my brother or my boyfriend again."

Barry nodded and felt like he was looking into Seth's own blue eyes, the same eyes looking back at him, like Olivia and him both were able to show the same exact cold and dark eyes of murderous intentions. As he slowly began shivering, he then continued his argument. "The Particle Accelerator goes online in…" he said out loud and gestured to Cisco.

" **16 hours.** " Jarvis beat the mechanical engineer to the punch.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Frankie thanked the AI immediately while she kept her eyes on the arguing adults.

"16 hours, guys." Barry repeated to Olivia and Joe; the female mutant being enraged from his previous words. "I'm not willing to let the metas die, and we can't let them escape, either. So, like it or not, Snart with his cold gun, is the only one who can stop them since Matt and Seth's not here and if Cisco's transportation does not hold."

"Then lucky for you I figured out what it is you can get me."

They all recognized the voice and jumped into stances. Joe pulling out his gun, Olivia jumping over to stand in front of the native workers and her niece with her adamantium short-sword shooting out of its handle. The many pairs of eyes pointing to the entrance of the Cortex and saw Leonard Snart standing there.

" _Matt, you're putting laser fences into this building no matter what._ " Olivia thought to herself with angered thoughts.

Leonard saw the various stances of the others with an emotionless face. With equally emotionless words, he looked to the detective. "Hello, Detective. Nice to see you again." Joe waved with his gun in his hand while the criminal looked to the others. "Caitlin, Cisco." He tilted his head when he saw Olivia and Frankie. "Woman with great taste in hair and little girl."

Olivia tightened her hold on her weapon when she heard the criminal address her niece. "Talk to her again, and I don't care what deal you made with him, I will gut you like a fish, you son of a bitch." She snarled at the Cold Gun wielder.

"My, my, what a temper you have." His words didn't spark any reaction from the psychic, briefly intriguing him before he looked to the speedster again. "I thought about your proposal." He walked closer into the Cortex, looking around with inspecting eyes as he took in the devices and equipment within his eyesight. "You want my help; this is what I want." He then listed off, to their surprise. "My fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything there is in this world concerning Leonard Snart. I want it destroyed. All of it." He finished off his demands as he stood in front of the mannequin with The Flash suit. "At CCPD, online, everywhere."

Olivia scoffed at his words and humorlessly stated, "Oh yeah, let's do that. Do you want that menu of fucking bullshit medium or large?"

"Yeah, you really think we'd do that for you?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"I'll do it." The two swung their heads to the speedster again, once they registered his words. "If it's the only way, fine." He accepted the conditions immediately.

The psychic mutant felt like slapping herself in the head! There are absolutely no fucking limits to how horrible Barry's ideas can go right now. But she just got her confirmation that his stupidity reaches universes of horrible ideas and beyond them.

Joe immediately saw anger simmering within the psychic mutant and then directed at the speedster. "You and me need to talk right now." He went to walk before telling Olivia. "Keep an eye on him."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Oliva hissed while the detective and metahuman walked over to a separate room.

Leonard Snart looked to the pink-haired woman and asked cockily. "Have a name?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Wanna say it?"

"Not really." She instantly said while she used a hand to telekinetically press keys on the main console, repeatedly pressing down on the keyboard to form a message and sent it.

X

Barry and Joe walked into the room with treadmill. The detective found it to perfect for him to lecture his adoptive son of his latest action of stupidity. When the speedster was the last one through it, he closed the door and was scolded with a raised voice right away. "What is wrong with you?" Barry walked over to the treadmill to take a seat, knowing that this was going to be a long one. "You can't just erase Snart's criminal record."

"Yeah, I can. And I'll do whatever I have to do. Seth does it, then so can I." Barry countered.

Joe shook his head, "Barry, there's gotta be a different way to do this. You and Seth are very different."

The metahuman dared him, "Okay, well, what is it, Joe? Tell me what it is, and we'll do it." His adoptive father froze as no answer came to his mind, and inwardly hoped for Seth's presence right now. Seeing that he was getting no response, he shouted. "We're running out of time!" he turned around and put his hands on the railing.

"What is going on with you?" Joe asked him in worry, Barry taking such dangerous gambles were unlike anything that resembled his actions of the past. "You working with that killer. This isn't who you are. And don't say its anything like working with Seth."

Barry snapped around and walked closer to the detective as he confessed with an enraged heart, "Who I am is the guy who's not fast enough to stop Wells. He…he hasn't been one step ahead of us, Joe. He's been 1,000. I can't catch him. I can't beat him. And wanna know the kicker? The guy I can't beat, is afraid of Seth!" he said with raised voice, momentarily surprising his adoptive father, before lowering it and continued.

"But what I can do is save those people down there. Wells turned the into what they are, and I'm pretty sure he does not care if they live or die. I do." He finished off before walking away and leaving the detective alone.

As Joe was left alone, he pulled out his phone and saw a new message displaying on his screen.

" _We know. We're coming._ "

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

After a while, Barry sped into the police department of Central City and deleted everything relating to Leonard Snart in their databases, including the databases of A.R.G.U.S. and the FBI. He used a virus to erase every digital record of you online inside of the precinct via the department's own computers. With the powers of his lightning speed, he brought every single piece of physical evidence the police had to Snart himself out in an alley.

In that alleyway, the evidence was then shot by gold blast and solidified into a substance with the same characteristics as gold. And there was only one person who could perform such a feat, Leonard Snart's sister…Lisa Snart.

Once that had been done, Barry brought the criminal siblings to S.T.A.R. Labs, where they were met with crossed arms from each and everyone in there. Except for Olivia who flipped the bird at the speedster because he brought the criminal siblings here while standing in front of her niece in a protective manner.

Lisa was slightly intrigued by the magenta-haired woman as well as the young girl behind her with pink streaks in her hair. When Olivia saw the female criminal place her eyes on her niece, she took out short-sword and made sure it was visible to the criminal's eyes which turned surprised from the sudden reveal of the adamantium weaponry.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Caitlin sternly said.

Lisa tilted her head to the female doctor and said mockingly, "Oh, you were right, Lenny. She is very uptight." She looked up and down her form.

"I am not uptight." Caitlin said immediately, not liking to be called uptight. The others gave her a disagreeing look, making her fold and said defensively. "My boyfriend doesn't think I'm uptight and you can't call me uptight." Olivia nodded in agreement, having heard Seth's thoughts a few times, she knew that he had never called her uptight.

But Caitlin's words of argument didn't seem to have had much effect on the female criminal, who merely raised up eyebrows up while she slowly turned intrigued. She wondered who this boyfriend of hers is. "Is that so? Wonder if we're gonna meet this boyfriend of yours then." She knew from her brother's tales that the person underneath the Venom's mask was Catlin's boyfriend

Caitlin then with a smirk said, "You couldn't handle him."

Frankie was thankful that her ears were covered by her aunt's hands instantly, thinking that this could turn very grossly. For her, at least.

Joe held a glare to Captain Cold and held it so. When Barry saw their stare-off, he said, "Look, guys, we need their help if we're gonna pull this off."

"Yeah cause's that gonna happen." Olivia said, her powers trying to dig into their heads to find out about their true agendas. However, Barry's speeding thoughts continued preventing him. For once, she wished Grodd would attack him again with a psychic assault to lessen his speeding thoughts. "Why the fuck are you still wearing your mask? Snart already knows who you are."

"Ohh, someone's got a nasty tongue." Lisa said with a snarking voice. Her eyes turned to the little girl behind her. "Does that count for her as well?"

"Don't talk to her." Caitlin immediately said, not wanting to the criminal to speak to her daughter. And Lisa playfully threw her hands up.

Leonard said, "Well, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. That includes my sister."

With a hint of playfulness and dark attitude, Lisa sniped. "Jerk."

"Trainwreck." Leonard said back his counter. He saw the defiant look on Joe's face and said, "Don't look so surprised, Detective. I am a man of my word."

" ** _That doesn't sound right._** " Magenta replied to her host, and made sure it was loud enough for Olivia to hear.

" _We should expect that._ " Frankie thought back.

Olivia really hated why she couldn't look into their heads because of Barry's thoughts right now.

Joe said with skepticism, "Yeah, you bett-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Every single one in the room jumped at the shouting voice full of shock and turned to it. To the team's surprise and relief, and to the criminals' confusion, they saw Seth and Matt standing there with eyes wide as planets. The nanite mutant's arms armored with gauntlets and pointing at the criminal siblings while the elemental held wide eyes. Caitlin and Frankie formed genuinely happy smiles at the sight of him again. Olivia did the same while exhaling a breath of relief herself.

Pointing an arm to the criminals again, he shouted his query. "Will someone please tell what in the name of the entire universe is going on here?! Why the fuck are the enemies in our base?!"

"What are you guys doing here?" The Flash asked them, while wondering why they weren't in disguise.

Matt answered for them both, "We needed a few supplies from here and were gonna come anyway, but then we got a SOS message from Liv to come quickly and then we see this shit show."

"So again: What are there enemies in our base again?" Seth stated again, while the two criminals shared a look between each other as they tried to figure out who those two are.

Barry inhaled, "We need their help for this. It's either that or we have the deaths of dozens of metahumans on our hands. Their help is needed, and Snart's Cold Gun and stop them. So we need their help, Seth."

Leonard smiled, "Seth, huh?" the elemental shifted his eyes to him. "Guess that means you're Venom, doesn't it? You know, it's pretty rude to not show up when you're so kindly asked to." He referred to the latest encounters, most of them Venom didn't find worthwhile and chose to not accept.

Lisa shifted her eyes between Caitlin and Seth, "And this one's boyfriend, huh?" the female doctor crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah I am, and like I think I told you so abundantly clear before, you're not worth my time." Seth said with one arm enveloping by his partner and forming a clawed hand to show them. he turned his eyes to the speedster again, "Flash, do you honestly not know a bad idea unless it shits you in the face or something?" Barry didn't respond, standing by his decision. "And you do realize my little sister is here and can actually do more harm than you can if something were to happen?"

"Yeah, I feel like chopped liver." The psychic mutant said, actually feeling she was not worth being considered.

"Look, it's a good idea, man." Barry finalized.

Matt felt like the speedster didn't understand those ridiculous words of the speedster and did something he swore to never do again. "Seth, Livia. I know I promised you two I wouldn't do it again. But this time, just once. Let me-"

"Joe's gun." Seth pointed to the detective's holstered gun.

"Out in the corridors." Olivia pointed to the exits.

Matt immediately rushed to the detective, and without asking for his permission, pulled out the gun from his holster. The natives watched the nanite mutant walk out of the Cortex with long strides while cocking the firearm. Frankie looked to her dad and asked, "Where's Uncle Matt going, Dad?"

"He's gonna shot himself. Cover her ears, Liv." Seth swiftly answered and Olivia nodded and obliged to the command.

"Wait what?" Caitlin asked alarmingly.

 _GUNSHOT_

Then the sound of a gun firing echoed throughout the entire facility, shocking the natives even the criminal siblings. Weirdly enough, the sound of a thudding also emitted from within the corridors. Frankie looked worriedly to her aunt and her father, but both of them looked at her with soft eyes. Somehow, their eyes of soft assurance caused the young girl to calm down, but she did wonder what was going on now.

Cisco, however, didn't know nor did he understand anything and exclaimed, "You let him shoot himself?! Why are you two so calm?!"

Seth held up three fingers. "3….2….1." He counted down and let his fingers close down in unison with his words. When all of them are down, he pointed a thumb backwards.

In response to his finger movement, the sound of feet touching against the floor came from the corridors and then footsteps followed to the natives' surprise. Their surprised amplified when Matt Stark returned to the Cortex again and walked over to the detective. Passing along the way, he ruffled his niece's head with a smile before handing his gun to the shocked Joe. "Thanks, you got a new bullet."

"How are you not dead?" Joe asked when he saw a wound on the side of the mutant's head healing up slowly.

"I got my tricks." Matt pointed a finger to the speedster, "And yeah, they are better than his."

"On that note, this is absolutely the worst idea of yours, Flash." Seth said again. "I mean, seriously you're asking the same son of a bitch, who not only kidnapped Cisco and Caitlin but also tortured his brother, for help? And he kidnapped Caitlin."

"Already said that, Seth." Matt reminded him swiftly.

The two criminals merely smiled as Barry said, "It's final, Seth." The elemental rubbed his eyes out of annoyance.

"Don't worry, Seth." Leonard addressed the elemental who held emotionless eyes on him. "We're just here to protect our city and our loved ones."

"Speaking of..." Seth walked over to him and he quickly turned his arm into adamantium, reeling it back he thrusted it like a cannon and smashed it into the criminal's stomach and sent him flying.

"Argh!" Leonard let out loud grunt when the fist sent him flying and his back into the wall. He held his arms over the impacted area and looked up to the elemental who walked closer to him. "What th-"

Any words that he tried to form and let out were instantly cut off as Seth unleashed dozens of black tendrils and wrapped around his body. Tendrils slithered all over the criminal's body, splitting off into dozens of smaller ones to keep his fingers spread and not touching one another. More of the tendrils wrapped around Snart's throat, keeping him from speaking and breathing.

"Let him go." Lisa Snart said as she took out her gun and aimed it at him. But then she saw Matt point his gauntleted arm at her. "You're not gonna shoot a woman, are you Iron Knight?" she recognized the armory on his arms and connected the dots quickly.

Letting more nanites dig their way out of his skin, he gathered them around his armored arm and elongated its form into that of a very large ion cannon. Charging it up with repulsor energy, he countered confidently. "You wouldn't be the first one and definitely not last." His words caused a shiver to run down the Snart sister's spine.

Bringing the Snart brother to his face, Seth told him after grapping his jawline while his fingers pushing the sides of his cheeks together with much strength, giving the criminal pain. "If you ever even think of kidnapping Caitlin again, you even think of touching her again…" half of his face enveloped by the symbiote as he continued. "… **Th** en **yo** u'll **lea** rn **wh** at **happ** ened **yo** ur **hench** men, **yo** u **cow** ard." He released his tendrils from his body and let the criminal slump down to the floor, like he was trash.

Lisa walked over to her brother's side and helped him back up. As they did so, Seth faced Barry while the symbiote retracted into him. "Whatever happens next, Flash…is on your hands. Me and Matt aren't there because we have to think of the final battle. So it's just you and the others here. And your biggest mistake? Thinking that you can trust a criminal like Snart. Cause you can't, they lie and only look out for themselves." Barry nodded, accepting his choices and whatever would come next.

Seth walked over to Caitlin and Frankie, but before he could, Lisa called out to him. "You know, that's not very hero-like of you."

She snapped her head backwards as a swift ice blade was lunged her way and hit the wall behind her. It didn't touch her skin but it was very close to connect with her. Turning her head to him with shock and fear, she heard him say.

"Don't compare me to him." He pointed a finger to the Scarlet Speedster. "I'm not him. I'm my own kind of hero. And think of screwing with my friends and family, I'll come for your both and end you." Seth finalized and walked over to Caitlin and Frankie. He directed them to the private lab with Olivia and Matt behind them.

When they got there, Seth immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly, which she reciprocated. "I missed you, baby girl." He said with his head nuzzling against the side of her head. Pulling back he kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too, Daddy." Frankie said back once her father pulled away.

Seth looked to Caitlin and pulled her close. "The same goes for you, Cait." She smiled warmly and accepted his incoming lips. Both of them tilting to their own sides and deepening their passionate kiss between one another, sending massively pent-up waves of love through each other. Each and every single feeling that they had to keep within themselves ever since the elemental had to go away with Matt was surging out right now.

Caitlin pulled back slightly and with a loving expression told him. "I missed you so much, Seth. It didn't feel right without you at home or even here."

"Sorry for that. Just had to go with Matt to do this." Seth told her softly.

"How are things going there, by the way? Is Felicia still there or is the old cat out doing her own shenanigans again?" Olivia asked while looking at Caitlin who immediately filled with jealousy from her words.

"Things are fine back there, just need a few items and such then we're ready to take action again." Matt said confidently before realization fell over his face. "Oh yeah, Livia. Give your weapons, real quick." She obliged and took out her weapon handles and handed them to the nanite mutant.

She watched with narrowed eyes as he took out the bottoms of the handles. Twisting them around the lid, he opened them up. Placing them on the table, he reached into a bag he brought with him and pulled out two smaller versions of what looked like…wands. "What are those?"

"Miniaturized versions of the Wizard's Wand. I modified them for you so they can be placed within your adamantium weapons." Matt explained as he put the wands into the bladed whip and short-sword and tightened them inside. "In case of this going sideways, and the prisoners end up getting out, your weapons can now suck up the energy from the skies that Mardon makes, and absorb the attack and let them charge in your weapons. Best of all, you can discharge them upon command, sending out a pretty violent shockwave and even more with your psychic powers."

Taking hold of her handles again, she twirled them around and said, "So I can use elements like Seth can? Cool."

"Yeah, in a way." Matt shrugged before shifting his eyes between Frankie and Olivia. "Hey can you guys go with me for a while, I need to go find a few things."

"Actually." Caitlin stopped the nanite mutant and gestured to Frankie. "Think Frankie could stay here before walking? I need to give her and her Dad something before that."

"Sure. Let's go, Matt." Olivia looped her arm around his and walked out with him, and left the three of them in the private lab.

"What do you have for us, babe?" Seth asked in intrigue.

Caitlin smiled excitedly and reached into one of her drawers, she reached into the back of it and pulled out two small boxes. "I got you and Frankie these."

Frankie was the first one to receive a box and opened it up. Her eyes widened in shock and a broadening smile formed on her face as she saw the contents. It was a beautiful crystal bracelet. Half of them are black and the rest of them are blue crystals with white engravings of snowflakes. It was like Christmas all over again. She was awe-struck again to see such a beauty. Caitlin had gotten this for her…like her Dad in the past before they were even a family.

She looked to the awaiting eyes of her mother again and asked, "Is this…really for me?" Seth could see a familiar surprise on her face, like that of Christmas Eve, and it brought him a wide smile. "Did you buy this… for me, Mom?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah I did. Thought it'd be nice reminder of your Dad…and me." She said unsurely at the end, not sure if the young girl had truly and fully accepted her in the role as her mother.

"I love it." Frankie said right away and practically tackled Caitlin into an embrace. "Thanks Mom. I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Caitlin said and lovingly patted her head. After pulling away, she bent down and took out the bracelet and put it around Frankie's arm. Placing it front of her pink crystal bracelet. "Do you like it?"

"Love it!" She squealed out in happiness. Frankie showed it to her father's surprising eyes. "What do you think, Dad?"

"It's beautiful honey." Seth said back with a broadening smile. Caitlin poked his shoulder and saw her place the other box in front of his eyes. "Someone's impatient." He joked and grabbed the box. Intriguingly he opened it and saw a dog tag there, the flat and unengraved side facing him. Smiling to his mate, he took out the dog tag and flipped it over. Surprise came over as he read the engraving on it.

" _Frankie Fury, the Magenta of our hearts._ "

"A dog tag." Caitlin stated as the three of them smiled in warmth. "I thought it was time Frankie got her own, don't you think, Seth?" she asked rhetorically, already knowing his answer. She stroked the young metahuman's hair and continued, "And you're not the only one who keeps Frankie close to your heart-"

"It's beautiful, Caitlin." Seth said as he put the new dog tag on his chain, letting the three of them stay together…just like a family. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Caitlin replied.

"Although…" he trailed off with a smirk, making the female doctor raise an eyebrow as he reached into his pocket. Or rather into the pocket dimension of his partner. He pulled out his hand again, clenching his fist with the back of his hand pointing downwards as he held it out for Caitlin. "…It's not fair if we only get gifts and you don't."

Unclenching his fist, Caitlin got a shock as she saw it. He revealed a small but shining beautiful magenta crystal. A small metal ring was attached to it. "It's…it's amazing Seth." The mutant stepped closer and gently reached out to her necklace and hooked the crystal around her necklace. Placing it next to the snowdrop pendent within Venom's maw. "Now we're all together." She couldn't help but say lovingly as they all wore symbols of their family.

Each and every one of them together and symbolized by treasured family jewelry.

"And we always will be, yeah." Seth smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against her own as he said. "It didn't feel right when I was away from you. Yeah…it felt wrong."

She blushed as she asked. "I'm happy to hear that. Thought maybe, Felicia might have distracted you while working."

Raising an intrigued eyebrow, he said back teasingly. "Remember, I only have eyes on you and you alone, Caitlin Snow. There's no one else that can replace you, Caitlin. It's impossible." He let his hands drift up her arms and cupped her cheeks. "And no one can ever change that. Not even Felicia Hardy." She blushed again as he continued, "But I love how I can get you jealous like this. Makes me feel special."

"You are special, Seth. Always." Caitlin replied before turning to Frankie. "Same goes for you, Frankie." The young girl smiled in happiness with reddening cheeks and hugged both her parents tightly.

"Thanks." She said happily.

"Seth?" The three of them pulled away from each other and saw Matt standing there with fully stocked bag. Olivia stood beside him. "I got what I needed. Let's go."

"Okay." He turned to his daughter and his mate. Bending down, he kissed the top of Frankie's head before kissing Caitlin's lips. "I'll be back soon. And remember, if something happens, press the button on the comms device and I'll be there."

"I know." Caitlin said.

"Dad?" Frankie got her father's attention. "What about me? What do you want me to do?"

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but…Frankie, go with them and fight. They need all the help they can get." Seth told her. "With those metahumans there, I think it's better you and Olivia are there. Just stay close to your aunt at all times, okay?"

Frankie smiled again with a nod, "I will Dad. Just get back safely okay." Pink tendrils slithered over her fingers and connected with the black tendrils from her father's body, both pairs squeezing lovingly. "Those two will miss each other."

"I understand why. Any parents would miss being away from their child." Seth lovingly said. "Gotta go. Love you both." Seth said and went to walk.

"Seth, wait?" Caitlin grabbed him by his forearm and got his attention. "You don't think I'm…uptight, do you?"

Raising an eyebrow, he said with a soft voice. "You're not uptight, Caitlin. You're amazing that's what you will ever be to me. And I love you. And no matter what the others are saying, you're never gonna be uptight to me."

"Thanks. Just needed to be sure." Caitlin said with a smile, while Frankie began giggling as she knew that her mother was ticked off by the female criminal's words.

Seth laughed as well with a wink before walking onwards. The two women nodded and watched him walk to his sister. "Be careful, Sis, and take care of those two, alright?"

"I will. But I gotta admit, I hoped you would stay here and agreed with me." Seth gave her his full attention. "I thought about just letting them die and offered the same, but they all disagreed."

"Kinda agree with that. But this might be the best situation." Seth nodded to his sister's words. "This way, we won't end up having to burn dozens of metahumans. Even if they deserve it… _sigh_ …just be ready and take care of those two." He nodded to Frankie and Caitlin.

"Always." She said. "Just get back soon, it's better with you two here. Get going, the sooner you two get back, the sooner we can all be ready for the last fight."

"We're in the endgame now." Matt said beside them and they nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Seth nodded and walked out with the nanite mutant, sending a last glare to the Snart siblings.

As Cisco saw the two mutants walk out of the facility, he said annoyingly. "Really not enjoying being one of the good guys this week. Really not." His hand clenched in mock anger at the situation he and the others found themselves in now. Caitlin and Olivia gave him a confused look with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, dude." The speedster walked over to him. "Have you figured out a way to get the metahumans to the airport?"

"I have, actually." Cisco said with a confident smirk forming. "And it's pretty dope."

X

The group walked outside the facility and got into the garage. When they did, they saw a large truck with various modifications and compartments attached to it. On the side of it, is the name " _Ramon Shipping_ " on the side of it. Olivia whistled impressed as Cisco was able to get this so quickly.

Turning to the mechanical engineer, she said. "Not bad, Cisco. Very impressive." She gave a thumbs up in approval and Cisco couldn't help but blush in appreciation.

"She's right. This is cool. Where'd you get this?" Joe inquired of the man.

"My uncle owns it. His company hauls frozen food cross country." Cisco answered them while patting the side of it.

"Not tonight, it's not." Frankie quipped while in suit as she crawled along the side of the truck.

Cisco nodded and told the others, once getting to the back of the truck, Caitlin stood there and looked up to her daughter who stood on top of the cargo van. Leonard was within the cargo itself with his sister beside it. Barry remained standing there. "Okay, so I retrofitted the cooling system with the wheelchair's power source to create an energy damper."

Joe raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which means what, exactly?"

"Basically, the back of this rig is being flooded with so much power that it's effectively creating a transient pulse strong enough to disrupt the metahumans' powers, so we can get them to the airport and get them on a plane without them getting fresh on us." Cisco elaborated.

Frankie tilted her head as she got down to a crouch. "There's gotta be a better way to have explained that."

" ** _Giant containment cell like in the Pipeline…just mobile._** " Magenta said with a easier explanation.

" _Thank you, Magenta._ " Frankie thanked her symbiotic partner.

Cisco smiled sheepishly and continued, "Technically, we need somebody with a Class A commercial driver's license to drive this, though."

"I can drive it." Lisa Snart surprisingly stated out of the blue. Every single head turned to her in shock. "What?" she saw the looks. "I have a Class A CDL."

"You do?" Caitlin asked in shock.

"We can't all be doctors." Lisa smugly countered and looked to the magenta-haired mutant. "Or…hairstylists?"

"If that lets me have a blade at your throat, then yeah. Let's go with that." Olivia said coldly, shocking both Snart siblings.

Joe worriedly and in curiosity looked to the psychic and asked. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yeah, she is." She answered immediately, having already used her powers to find out if she really is a driver. But that was all she could get as Barry's close proximity to her and the Snart brother made it difficult for her to dig into their minds. " _Just gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way._ " She thought to herself as she had to do this without her powers now.

"All right, well, let's do this." The Flash got their attention. "Plane's gonna be here in two hours."

After a short while, thanks to Olivia and Frankie's help as well as Caitlin's help, they were able to sedate the criminal metahumans in the Pipeline with a knockout gas. The metas were then brought into the truck's cargo and Cisco checked them over and announced. "Dampeners are fully functional." Lisa Snart revving the motor of the vehicle she was commanding.

Barry accepted the announcement with a nod of his head and looked to the others. The same look of disapproval on Olivia's face remained strong even though she had changed into her Angel Fury suit. Frankie remained on top of the car with Joe and Caitlin within. The speedster got into a running position, ready to run as fast as he could to perform this. "All right. I'll make sure the roads are clear. Do not stop for anything." He said.

Leonard Snart got onto his motorcycle and fastened his helmet. "Let's move out." He looked to the speedster while Cisco got into the truck. "After you."

 _WHOOSH_

The speedster ran ahead. Running through the city. Passing through the streets and clearing the roads through any and all means in his possession. Olivia kept standing on the cargo and looked to the side, seeing her niece still crouching on top of the car. Even through her symbiotic mask, she could see that she was feeling uneasy because of the entire situation.

" _Sweetie?_ " Olivia got her niece's attention despite the wind still blowing against their faces. " _You don't have to fight if you're scared, okay? I can fight for the both of us._ "

" _I know auntie. But Dad and Mom are counting on me, I'm not letting them down._ " Frankie said with her thoughts.

" _Your parents are really proud of you, sweetie. I know that._ " Olivia told her own thoughts with a smile behind her mask. As they continued driving throughout the city, the psychic heard Joe call out to them through a comms device. " _Hey, we got traffic up ahead._ "

" _I'm on it._ " the speedster said and sped on ahead to place roadblocks ahead. Blocking off various vehicles from the other sides to travel onwards. And it let the truck and the smaller vehicles drive through as well without any hindrance.

Pressing a finger to the side of her head, Olivia asked Cisco. "How's our cargo doing?"

" _All quiet so far._ " Cisco said before a chuckle emitted from his mouth. " _But it's amazing getting to watch Hartley knocked out._ "

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Cisco." Olivia suggested to him while her eyes looked around from side to side, taking the task of a lookout very seriously and look out for any signs of danger. But her eyes mainly focused in on the wielder of the Cold Gun. She didn't believe for a second that the criminal was helping them out of the goodness of his heart.

Criminals lie. And there was no changing that, especially as his ends have been met.

The truck and the other vehicles arrived to the designated airfield that belonged to Ferris Air. Olivia jumped off the top of the cargo as did Frankie from the top of the car. "So I guess this where our metas will take their first class flight to the China Sea." The psychic joked.

Frankie nodded, "Looks like, yeah."

Shutting off his motorcycle, Leonard got off his vehicle and asked the speedster. "Ferris Air? I thought this place got shut down."

"It did." Barry answered while Joe and Caitlin walked out of their car and towards Frankie and Olivia. "One of their test pilots disappeared."

Caitlin got worried look as she realized something. She walked over to Olivia. "Liv, you know it's only you, Barry and Frankie against six metahumans, criminals you haven't faced before. Are you gonna be okay against them?"

"Don't worry about me, I did my research." Olivia said confidently. "After I woke up from my Stasis, I had Seth and Matt bring all the files on the metahumans in the Pipeline. Especially their personalities and their powers. Gotta admit, it's gonna be interesting."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin wondered as she could practically see the wicked smile behind the psychic's face.

"We have a guy who can fire off plasma beams from his eyes. A guy who can make people angry by looking into their eyes, sounds pretty lame. A jackass former colleague of yours with superhearing but no offensive capabilities. A teleporting bitch. A criminal on death row who can now turn into poisonous gas. And a guy who can manipulate the weather." Olivia explained the six criminals' powers and abilities. "It's gonna be fun going up against them all."

"You're gonna fight them alone?" Frankie got into the conversation when she heard those words.

"Maybe. I would be lying if I said that thought hadn't passed my mind." She said with her knuckles cracking against each other.

Joe could clearly see the resemblance between the two Fury siblings were as strong as ever. He couldn't believe that all of this started with a lightning strike hitting his son and giving him the powers of superspeed. And that the meeting between a detective and a young man who filed a missing person's report would lead to a life of adventures that was differently not like those of a detective, leading to him joining forces with multiversal beings. As well him getting a best friend…with a cannibalistic nature and a need for chocolate.

He chuckled briefly before getting back on track and asked the speedster, "So what's the plan? I want to this over with."

"Join the line, pal." Olivia said with her fist clutching her trusty bladed whip.

"It should be here any minute." Barry answered the detective. "Look, guys, I know you don't agree with this…"

"Can it." The psychic interrupted him, not wanting to deal with his stuff right now.

"She's right. I just want to get it done." Joe said agreeingly.

Olivia looked to Caitlin and Frankie. "Frankie, you stay near your mother and keep her safe at all times okay?" she nodded and stood near her mother. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

X

"How come you haven't given me a code name?" Lisa Snart asked the mechanical engineer while the two of them waited for the airplane to land. She knew Cisco was namer of all things, so she asked him finally. Seeing his unresponsiveness, she added. "I heard you came up with Captain Cold. What do you think I should be called?"

Snipingly, Cisco answered. "Female inmate."

She narrowed her eyes in interest at his cold words and said, "Oh, come on." Her voice soft and sensual, she knew she could get a name out of him just with her voice alone. "You made my gun. Least you can do is give me a badass alias."

Cisco didn't respond or make any effort to look at her. Lisa then asked, nicely. "Please?"

"Fine." He conceded. His mind working for a few short seconds as he looked for the right nickname for her. Once he did so, he announced, "Golden Glider."

She knew he was in a relationship but she still found him interesting. Very interesting. "Smart is sexy, Cisco." Lisa said with a seductive voice.

And though he was in a good relationship with Bette Sans Souci, Cisco couldn't help but let the smile form on his mouth. But he knew that he had keep it to himself…otherwise Bette would blow his bits and pieces off, literally.

X

The others outside of the airfield continued waiting for the A.R. . plane again.

"You're A.R.G.U.S. friends aren't very prompt." Leonard Snart mockingly said. "Maybe that's why they've never been able to catch me."

"You sure are cocky even though you lost a valuable diamond very easily on the same night you actually stole it." Olivia mockingly told him.

"Ouch. Sharp tongue for such a young lady. That doesn't seem right." He narrowed his eyes behind his goggles.

"You should know that a lady can behave however she wants to, and her tongue can sharp as a sword." Olivia confidently said.

As they waited, Caitlin's ears perked up as she heard a familiar sound of propellers spinning in the air and looked upwards to the direction of it. "Look, there it is." She pointed a finger towards it and the others looking in the direction of her finger.

They smiled happily as they saw the large A.R.G.U.S. plane flying through the air and making its way towards them. At the sight of the airborne vehicle, Olivia said in gratitude, "Finally, now we can get rid of these metas. No one would miss them anyway."

However, fate had other plans for them.

"Guys, guys, we have a problem." Cisco rushed out of the truck with his tablet beeping like crazy.

"What's wrong, Cisco?" the magnetokinetic asked in worry.

"The damper's fluctuating. The rig's losing power. I don't know why." Cisco said hastily.

Olivia and Caitlin saw lighting crackling in the skies above them and both shared a worried look, Barry then asked the engineer in haste. "Wait can you do something?"

"I'm trying." Cisco answered his worry. But as much as he tried to do so, some sick feeling inside of him told him that it was a losing battle. However, even though he did the best he could to reactivate the dampeners it was truly a failing battle.

Lightning in the sky intensified immensely and Caitlin let out in horror or what it meant. "Oh, God."

"Is that who I think it is…" Olivia trailed off while her gut feeling was confirming her thoughts. She activated the Wizard's Wand attached to her adamantium bladed whip.

"Mardon." Joe confirmed with a paled face as the sparks of lighting intensified again. And one of the massively lighting bolts hit the left turbine of the airplane. An explosion was unleashed and the A.R.G.U.S. plane continued flying with a damaged engine and flew onwards.

The psychic mutant however couldn't remain still.

Olivia dashed forward, letting her entire body be enveloped with psychic energy as she lashed out her hands, sending out dozens of massive waves of energy around the large plane. The plane was very heavy, absolutely heavy. But she still swung her hands let to the left, and directed the damaged plane to the oceanic area near the airfield.

Thankfully with her energy enveloping the aircraft, she was able to direct the plane to the sea. When she saw the psychic barrier around the aircraft slowly began splitting through the water surface, she reduced her movements and let slowly unwrapped the barrier underneath the plane. Thanks to the water, the fire burning dangerously on the left turbine were put out.

Unwrapping the rest of the psychic barrier off of the plane, she let the airborne vehicle float around. As she let the rest of her energy dissipate from the plane, she got down on one knee and began panting in exhaustion. Caitlin and Frankie rushed to her sides and bent down to her level.

"That… _pant_ …is… _pant_ …a bitch…" Olivia said with a panting voice.

"Auntie, that was incredible!" Frankie squealed in appreciation as she saw her aunt be able to maneuver the plan with her telekinetic powers. "You're stronger than Dad!"

"I don't…know about that…honey…but I'm no pushover." She said with another smile behind her mask.

"You just proved that, Liv." Caitlin said as she helped the mutant up to her feet again. She heard sparks going off in the back and asked her. "Think you got more in the tank?"

"There's a reason why I'm called Angel Fury, Caity." Olivia quipped as she turned around and faced the cargo truck again. "And looks like I'm gonna have to take off my kiddie gloves."

The moment her words escaped her mouth, another violent spark emitted from the cargo again and Mark Mardon said out loud. "Trip's canceled!" the five other metahumans rushed out of the van.

"Take your last breath!" Kyle nimbus let out in anger as he drew his first breath out of prison. He made eye contact with the speedster, glad to see that the demonic elemental was not, and transformed into gas. Barry rushed away and let the gas man followed him.

Taking out both of her adamantium weapons, Olivia growled at the metahumans. "What's wrong punks?! Not gonna dance with me?!" Without turning to them, she told her niece, Caitlin and Cisco with her telepathic powers. " _Get to covers! Now!_ " they accepted and hid behind the cars while Joe took out his gun and fired off bullets to take down at least a few of the metas.

Deathbolt took her at the words and fired off plasma beams from his eyes at the female mutant. Olivia saw the attack coming her way and with expert skills, she held up her short-sword and tilted it to the side, reflecting the beams and making them hit the wall of a hanger. The metahuman was shocked and fired off more blasts from his eyes, but those were either dodged or deflected like his first laser strike.

When Peek-A-Boo saw the female mutant again, even in suit, she could recognize the fighting style anywhere. And after what she saw during their first fight…she wasn't looking forward to a second round. "I'm outta here."

Hartley Rathaway dodged a few bullets and rushed to her side and said, "Mind some company?" Shawna Baez accepted his request and grabbed hold of his hand. Using her powers once she set her eyes on a location, she and Pied Piper disappeared in a black-ish smoke.

Mardon saw the female mutant with an intrigued smirk on his face and turned both of his hands upwards. He activated his powers and commanded the weather and let lighting crackle within the clouds above. Swiping both of his hands downwards, he brought a curtain of lightning bolts down on the psychic.

But none of them connected with her body as she held up her adamantium weaponry again, the miniaturized versions of Wizard's Wand activated and drew the lighting to them like lightning rods. Absorbing the electrical charge from them, both of her weapons crackled with the lighting. With a smile, she jumped into the air and unwrapped her whip before lashing it out. Like striking snake from the shadows, the whip sought Jake Simmons.

However, the criminal dodged the attack and it hit the ground. But he was still sent flying as a violent shockwave of lightning emitted from the targeted area and hurled him into the air. His body collided against the side of the truck.

While still in the air, she made eye contact with the Weather Wizard, and twirled her short-sword around and let her psychic energy wrap around the blade. Her energy compressed the charged lighting crackling it around her weapon as she reeled it back. She then got the metahuman's attention. "Hey Weather Bitch!" Mark turned to her. "Catch!" Swiping her sword through the air, she fired off a lightning cloaked sharp energy wave like an air blade.

Mark saw it and reeled both of his hands together, placing them near each other. Activating his powers again, he gathered an immediate strong source of violent wind, spiraling it around into a tornado. Lashing his hands forward, unleashed a vicious tornado to counter the energized air blade. The collision of attacks unleashed another shockwave and blew them both away.

Mardon flying deeper into the cargo and Olivia hurling away and her body hitting against the cars.

Rainbow Raider tried to find an opening for him to activate his powers and enrage a person. But with the hails of bullets continuing to come in streams, he was finding it very difficult to activate his powers without risking to lose an eye. Bivolo saw a chance when Caitlin's head perked up from the other side of a car and were going to activate his powers.

But his attack was halted when shards of metal pieces came flying his way like throwing stars. A few of them managed to hit his body, cutting through the fabric of his jacket and digging into the skin of his right arm. "Argh!" he screamed out briefly when he felt the metal dig into him, forcing him to hold his injured arm now as the pain intensified.

Caitlin was shocked by that and turned to the side, her eyes widening when she saw Frankie use her metahuman powers again and levitate more metallic shards before launching them over the car again. When she saw her mother's eyes on her, she said, assuring her with her words. "Don't worry, Mom. I got this." She smiled and nodded and let the young metahuman continue her attack.

X

Barry continued his fight with The Mist, propelling his arms around to generate wind that struck the other metahuman in retaliation. Thankfully, the massive wind force he generated pushed the other metahuman back.

And though Kyle Nimbus was getting stronger and stronger, almost able to get over the speedster to attack him from the sides… it was useless. The Flash increased the strength and momentum of his propeller-like move. In response to doing so, more wind generated and pushed him back again, forcing the metahuman to take on his humanoid form again.

Barry felt eyes on his back and turned around to see that the eyes looking from behind is none other than Deathbolt who had gotten back on his feet and firing off a series of rapidly fired off plasma beams. The speedster was able to dodge the incoming strikes thankfully with his own metahuman powers.

But as he did so, he saw Olivia's unconscious body near the hanger entrance. The shockwave that pulsated from the collision of Weather Wizard's tornado attack and her own psychic air blade must have knocked her out pretty hard.

Mark got back on his feet and saw the speedster speeding his way to the cargo. While he couldn't take out neither Venom nor Angel Fury right now, he would be damned if he couldn't take care of at least The Flash right now. Using his metahuman powers again, he gathered lighting again in the dark clouds and with a clench of his fist, brought the lightning bolt downwards.

The Flash was too occupied with Simmons's plasma beams to dodge the lightning strike that honed in on his body. The collision brought him up into the air and he was brought down to the ground. When Mardon saw him down like that, he smirked and ordered Deathbolt. "Finish him, Simmons."

Jake Simmons charged his eyes and readied to fire off another plasma beam.

 _STAB_

"Argh!" But he was forced to stop himself as dozens of metallic shards flew his way and pierced into his torso. Frankie still kept her behind a car as she readied another barrage of metallic fragments.

And though it wasn't her intention, Frankie's attack caused another opening for Leonard Snart to fire off a cold blast directly into Deathbolt's face. This caused wide eyes to take place on various people's faces as they saw the criminal metahuman's torso freeze and half of his face burned from the results of the cold blast.

As Jake Simmons' body fell down to the ground, Leonard Snart held up his Cold Gun and had it aimed and charged at the two remaining metas. Mardon readied a stance, ready to take action and call upon an element from above to strike Snart down. But then Captain Cold said. "How about we call tonight a tie?" he suggested as he walked closer to them.

Keeping his arm clutched tightly to prevent blood loss, Bivolo charged up his powers, ready to let the other criminal go into a rage. But he stopped when Lisa Snart pressed the barrel of her Gold Gun to his temple. A charging sound came from it to empathize her point. "I'd power down if you don't want me to melt your face." Rainbow Raider did as requested, powering down his enragement powers.

"Let's all go our separate ways." Snart lowered his own gun. "My name is Leonard Snart."

"I know who you are." Mark growled.

"Always pleased to meet a fan." Leonard smugly countered. "Just remember who it was made sure you didn't get thrown on that plane bound for nowhere. And you should count your lucky stars that the big demonic oaf isn't here."

Mark and Bivolo couldn't disagree with that. If they were forced to face Venom now, then they might not have been so lucky. They knew of his actions of being willing to kill and or slaughter through anyone who would hurt his friends or family.

Mark then asked in suspicion. "You're just letting us go?" Leonard didn't reply, not even letting an emotion pass over his face. "Why'd you shoot that guy?" he nodded to Simmons.

Leonard glanced at him. "He owed me money."

"What? You want a "thank you"?" the weather manipulator asked.

"Who doesn't like a "thank you"?" Snart quipped.

Rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat, Bivolo said. "Thank you." Mark gave him a dry look.

"You…are so very welcome." Snart said back before moving to Barry, letting the two metahuman walk away.

The wielder of the Cold Gun walked over to the speedster who have been writhing in pain through the entire conversation. "You sabotaged the truck somehow, didn't you? Why did you let them escape?" Barry asked in pain.

Snart bent down to a squat and took off his goggles. "Because now they all owe me. And something tells me they'll be a lot more use to me as part of my Rogues than rotting away in the North China Sea."

"You gave me your word." Barry said gruntingly.

The criminal chuckled humorously, "It's true, I did. But remember what…Seth, was it? Remember what he said. "Your biggest mistake? Thinking you can trust a criminal like Snart. Cause you can't, they lie." He was right about that. He should have mentioned that I hurt people and I rob them too." He chuckled again. "And what did you expect me to do? Not be what I am? I saw an opportunity to turn things to my advantage, and I did. Who you're really mad at is yourself." He pointed a finger at Barry. "Like Venom said, this is on your hands, Barry."

It was as though; Barry was talking to Seth. Different words, different persons, but same meaning. This entire fiasco was only on one of set of hands…his own. "Then why don't you just kill me?" he wondered of the criminal.

Snart got up on his feet while inclining his head. "Well, I guess you owe me now, too." He suggested cruelly. "Next time, listen to Venom. He's got the hang of it." he walked over to his sister who was sitting on a motorcycle. "Good luck with…all of this." He said with very little disinterest. He drove away, leaving the heroes to deal with their mess.

Frankie saw them leave and contemplated going after them, but she saw her aunt still unconscious and rushed to her side. "Aunt Liv? Aunt Liv?" she took her aunt's body. Olivia's hand slowly drifted to her face and she shook her head immediately. "Aunt Liv!" she hugged onto her body in ecstatic happiness.

"Hey, Frankie." She hugged her niece back and looked around, slowly taking in everything around them. "Looks like I missed a bit here."

"Yeah you did." Caitlin replied as she came over to them. "I miss Seth right now." she admitted wholeheartedly, even in a situation like this… without her mate, she didn't feel whole. And thoughts of being without him caused her heart to ache.

"You still got his comms device, right?" Olivia asked as her mask opened up to reveal her lightly bruised face. Caitlin nodded and pulled out the device. "Press it…I feel like we need it."

Caitlin was confused by her words, but she believes her mate's sister no matter what. Placing the device in both hands, she pressed down on the button, sending out a signal to Seth immediately.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Barry sat within the Pipeline, sitting in front of the entrance while wallowing in the failures of the operation he initiated. Seth was right, you can't trust a criminal and if you do…it's gonna bite you right in the back. And it rightfully did so in his case.

He chose to trust Leonard Snart and it backfired. He chose to erase every single form of evidence, psychical or digital, he rid the entire world of anything that were related to Captain Cold. Barry did the worst possible action, even it was done so with good intentions, he made a mistake.

He made a deal with a cold devil…and it took its price.

As he was slowly in his own shame, Joe walked into the room as well and said. "Hey, Cisco told me you were in here."

"How's Olivia doing? She looked bruised before." Barry asked.

"She's Seth's baby sister. She's tougher than most here and Caitlin checked her over once." Joe answered him. "But she's mostly embarrassed to have been knocked out so easily. Those siblings sure do have a thing about pride."

"Yeah." Barry breathed out. "Thanks for not saying, "I told you so.""

"But I did tell you so." Joe said and Barry felt like a full salt counter was pouring down into an open wound of his. "Repeatedly."

"I just…" Barry stopped himself before saying. "Man, I've seen the way that Olivier does things, and how Seth is able to bring nothing but fear into people just by looking at them, and neither of them are afraid to just do whatever it takes to get what they need, and I thought that I could do that too. I thought I could just use Snart, but instead he used me. Seth was right…criminals only look out for themselves."

"You're nether the Arrow or Venom, Barry." Joe told him in comforting tone with assurance.

"No." he said in agreement, barely above a whisper.

Joe continued, "That's not the kind of hero you are."

The metahuman looked upwards to his adoptive father's eyes while he walked to sit beside him. "What kind am I?"

Joe knew the kind of hero his son was and said, "The kind that cares about whether or not those criminals lived or died…I mean, whatever Mardon and Nimbus and Shawna did, they're human beings. And you knew letting Wells use them as pawns was wrong. You know the difference between right and wrong. And you weren't willing to blur the lines between the two. That's the kind of man you are. And that's what makes you different than the Arrow and closer to the Venom. That's' the kind of hero you are….so please…no more walks on the dark side."

The metahuman nodded his head with acceptance. "Agreed?" asked Joe.

"Yeah." He lightly joked in response to his father's words.

"He's right, Barry." They turned to the entrance and saw Olivia Fury walking into the room. "You spent this entire life as The Flash, running in the light, letting it run through your veins and your actions. You can't suddenly make a sharp turn and swing into the darkness. It's better to stay within your element and embrace it."

"What about you and Seth and Matt?" Barry wondered of them. "Do you guys just stay in the light or in the darkness?" Joe wondered the same, even though Seth told him otherwise in the past after the debacle with the East Street Skull gang.

"We don't know honestly." Olivia shrugged as she answered, the two men widening their eyes. "Our parents, they thought otherwise. They always say that we are anti-heroes, because we are willing to take actions that heroes aren't willing to make. We are willing to take whatever action it takes to save innocents and rid them of their nightmares. They always say that we can stand on the line between the light and darkness, standing within the gray area that's formed from black and white areas, the good and bad."

"Seth told me the same a while back." Joe stated to the sister's surprise. "He went to take care of a notorious gang who had been kidnapping innocent girls for a while. Seth instantly went after them and took care of them all and saved every single girl that they captured."

"Sounds like Seth. That's his trigger." Olivia announced. "Seth will go ballistic if someone tries to hurt a kid. After everything we went through as kids ourselves, it's bound to like him go off like a volcano. And I'd rather not be there to see the sorry sucker who got him to erupt." She breathed out in slight shock, her mind reeling and recalling every single time she saw the aftermath of her brother's training sessions with LMDs.

But imagined the maimed bodies of criminals instead.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

After Caitlin checked over Olivia, making sure she was safe she walked into her private lab where she saw Frankie sitting on a gurney. Her head laced with curiosity as she saw the young girl rubbing against the two bracelets with her fingers.

"Hey." Caitlin got the young girl's attention as she took a seat beside her. She knew what was happening within her mind, she had seen similar expressions of self-punishment and slight hate from her mate's expressions and the speedster's. "You don't have to feel bad, Frankie. There were a lot of guns there, it's okay you were scared."

"You knew?" Frankie asked in shock.

Caitlin smiled warmly and kissed the side of her forehead and hugged her. "You wear your feelings on your face, honey."

"You think Dad will be okay with me still?" Frankie shockingly asked her mother.

Chuckling she answered, "Of course, honey. He's gonna be mad or anything at you because you got scared out there. In fact, I think your dad is gonna be more worried than anything when he learns that you were within the range of a gun." She tilted her head. "And he might make it his mission to find the guy who began firing and hunt the guy down like a dog."

"Sounds like Dad." She laughed in response.

Caitlin looked down at her daughter and asked, "Frankie, when your Dad gets back and everything has calmed down again…how would you feel about going on a trip, just the three of us…five, with your and your Dad's partners of course."

" ** _Nice to feel included._** " Magenta said with a pout and Frankie rolled a small chocolate bar into her pocket for her partner's hangry state. " ** _Thank you._** "

She looked up and said, "Yeah, that would be nice actually. Where would we go then?"

"I don't know, actually." Caitlin began with a giggle. "Your Dad hasn't actually visited any other place since he fell into this universe before. Maybe some place with great Mai Tais. Your Dad told me he really liked those before. We could get him addicted to them again."

"Can I have some then?" Frankie begged with a giggle.

"No. Your Dad would just freeze it and throw the glass away before it even touched your fingers." Caitlin deduced jokingly. "But yeah…going on a little holiday, just the three of us…sounds like a plan."

"A little family trip? Sounds nice. Yeah, I'd like that, Mom." Frankie agreed and let herself melt in her mother's hug. The young girl loved to be held like this by her parent, so full of nothing but pure love. "Think Dad's gonna come soon? I miss him."

"He's your Dad, honey. He's always gonna come back to you." Caitlin assured her.

"And you, Mom." Frankie swiftly added. "Dad will always come back to you." her words caused her mother to blush like crazy, her face giving magma a run for its money.

Before either of them could continue with their lovingly familial words to each other, the alarms immediately went off. When they heard the alarms blaring, they rushed into the Cortex and saw Cisco sitting by the main console. He then announced to them and the others in the building, his face pale as the skin of a ghost. "Guys…The Particle Accelerator is fully charged and online." He rolled hastily to another monitor. "Whatever Wells needs it for, it's ready."

Caitlin and Frankie shared a deep and meaningful look as the mother took out her SHIELD device again and once again pressed the button on it and held it. She learned in the past that if an urgent emergency escalates into a worse situation, the buttons could be held and the emergency signal could be much stronger and get the people on the other end to rush over to their location.

And this situation called for it. Because now…the Knight and the Demon had to reenter the fray…as the battle horn have now been blown and announced the last and final battle.

Olivia, Barry and Joe have come back to the Cortex and saw the same and worry immediately filled them as the saw the monitors on the wall display the state of the Particle Accelerator. As the alarms continued blaring, a growing worry filled the speedster who sped to the main console and brought up the live security footage from the outside cameras.

When he did…he saw the footage from the cameras…and saw _him_ …he saw Harrison Wells…Eobard Thawne walk through entrance to the property as though he didn't have a care in the world…like it was normal for him to do so.

As he saw it, anger filled Barry and he clenched his fists and his eyes enraged. Joe saw it and said. "Barry, don't even think about it." He warned his son. "Barr, no."

"You can't go out there by yourself." Cisco told him in concern.

"Yeah, I can." Barry dejected their thoughts before rushing off and out of the building to meet the man who ruined his life.

"Liv aren't you going with him?" Caitlin asked the psychic.

"Yeah, I am…soon." The mutant said as she hears their thoughts nearing the battle.

X

Barry sped out of the building and took his stance on the battleground as he made eye contact with the man who destroyed the lives of everyone in both his life and his city.

As Eobard Thawne walked closer, the evil speedster saw that neither of the two elder mutants are beside the other speedster. That thought did cause him relief and brought him an exhale of similar emotions. He knew that with the absence of the elemental, he'd have a much better chance to defeat The Flash alone.

But in case of a different situation, he had a contingency plan in plan…a backup plan that could even the playing field.

"Well, I heard your prison transfer didn't go so well. I'm so sorry." He didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was faking sincerity.

"All a part of your plan, I assume?" Barry shot back.

Eobard held up his hands in mock defense. "Actually, that didn't factor into my plan at all, but I'm impressed you went to such great lengths to keep those people from harm." He walked closer with each word he spoke. "Ever the hero, huh, Barry? Wonder what Mr. Fury would say to that, though?"

"You've hurt enough people." Barry said, knowing that Seth would have had mixed feelings about the situation and his solution to the problem.

"I know. You see me as the villain, but Barry, if you were to look back, look back carefully at everything I've done…" he walked closer still. "…every wheel I have set in motion, you would realize I have only done what I had to do…Nothing more…Nothing less…"

"And the Particle Accelerator? How does that fit into your grand plan?" Barry demanded to know. He knew that nothing the founder did was without an alternative agenda, another result. It was just a means to an end, just like the rest of his plans. The ones that had everyone in the entire city wrapped around his fingers…like they were pieces of wood, he cut them into chess pieces and moved them accordingly.

Eobard grinned. "Well, why don't you go on inside, and let me show you."

"You know, Seth said that I would learn the hard way not to trust the bad guy." Barry countered. "And I think it's time I listened to him."

"And yet…" the founder commented pausing before adding. "…I've shown you time and time again you can't beat me, Barry. And Seth isn't here to help you now. You're alone now."

But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

The sound of flames erupting from above got them to turn their heads upwards to it, Eobard briefly fearing that it might be the demonic elemental. But it wasn't anything close to him.

Slowly descending with flames blazing out of his hands with dual capabilities of both Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein is Firestorm. His feet touching down on the ground before he walked over to stand beside the Scarlet Speedster's side.

Eobard mockingly said. "Wow. You brought yourself a friend."

The sound of an arrow flying off from above emitted and stuck itself to a wall. And then a form ziplined down the rope and landed down on the ground. He slowly walked over to Barry's other side, revealing his face to be none other than The Arrow, Oliver Queen in a different type of a protective suit. Similar to that of his usual suit but it looked to be designed for flexibility, stealth and maximum protection.

"Welcome, Mr. Queen." The evil speedster welcomed the addition of the Emerald Archer.

"Hope we're not too late." Oliver stated to the speedster.

"You're just in time." Barry smirked, but felt uneasy as none of the mutants had come to join them. "I don't how fast you are. You can't fight all three of us at the same time."

"Oh, I can't?" he dared. "Maybe not." He raised his right hand and put his index finger, his middle finger and his thumb together, pressing the fingertips as he continued with a smirk. "But you're not the only one to bring a friend."

 _SNAP_

Confusion was brought over the three foes like a curtain he stood before as he snapped his fingers. But their confusion changed into fear quickly when they saw Eobard form a widely sick smirk.

 _ROAR_

A familiar animalistic roar brought their attention to look to the other side and then Barry saw him again, much to his dismay. The large hairy form of the meta-gorilla, Grodd jumped from the other side of the gate and landed down on the ground beside his father. As Grodd pounded his chest challengingly, the others looked shocked.

Ronnie looked more than shocked as he saw the familiar form of the gorilla his ex-fiancée used to feed, now standing on two legs. And looking murderously to them. he turned to Barry and asked. "Is that really Grodd?"

"Yeah, it's him." Barry said. "He's been giving us a bit of trouble a while back."

"You forgot to mention a walking meta-gorilla, Barry." Oliver angrily stated while clutching his bow.

Eobard and Grodd saw the fear on the three heroes increasing and the father said mockingly, "Guess you didn't expect that." He knew that they didn't expect him to bring in his own reinforcements. But he was glad to have done so anyway.

But he only did because of… _him…_

 _ROAR_

And much to his misfortune, _he_ would come.

"Oh no." Eobard said with a fearful voice and the Grodd stepped back in fear as well once he and his father recognized the demonic roar of their nightmare. The three heroes were shocked to see the fear displaying on their faces and were relieved to hear his roar again.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

The others within the Cortex heard it too. Joe and Cisco grinning in triumph and Caitlin and Frankie hugged each other.

Olivia smirked and took out her armor in the rectangular box as she stated.

"They're here."

X

Running on all four limbs like predatorial animal with the earth element strengthening his limbs along the rooftop of the very large of S.T.A.R. Labs facility, Venom leaped from his spot and latched onto the side of the one of the three tall towers of the rooftop. One hand gripping it and a foot digging into it. He saw the eyes of the natives on him and narrowed his eyes maliciously with his tongue licking over the surface of his open jaw.

" ** _Let's finish them!_** " Venom growled in his head.

" _Let's._ " Seth thought back to his partner.

Tightening his grip on the tower and digging his foot into it, he used the wind element and burst it out of his back and catapulted himself off the tower. Lashing his arms forward, he sent out two tendrils from each limb and dug them into ground and pulled on them, forcing him to fly over the enemies and landed behind with a roll. Shoving his claws into the ground, he stopped himself from rolling further and stood up to his full height.

His form slowly being revealed as he looked to the two enemies. "Miss me, you fuckers?"

"Well, oh well… Mr. Seth Fury once again showing himself with such…pizzazz." Eobard said even though his eyes are still displaying fear. As did the meta-gorilla.

"What? You really think I'm alone? Bitch, please." Seth smirked and pointed a finger upwards.

True to his words, the sound of numerous thrusters blazed with repulsor energy, Iron Knight flew through the dark sky. Both of his hands blasting back and joined the thrusters on his feet, stabilizing his flight. When he reached the airspace above the enemies and his fellow mutant, he lashed his gauntlets forward and halted his progress.

"Time to work." Matt determinedly said.

Lashing out his arms down again, he blasted himself upwards again. Flying into a loop, he circled around in the air before flying down again. His body spinning around and slamming down to the ground, right beside the elemental on the left side. The armored mutant slowly got back on his feet and flexed his armored fingers and let his helmet open up to reveal his face.

Locking eyes with the two enemy metas, he said. "What's wrong Thawne? Not going to say anything?"

"Mr. Stark." Eobard said with surprise. "Should have expected the knight of iron to join the demon."

"A knight and a demon?" Seth looked around. "Think we're missing one, aren't we, Matty?"

"Yeah. And she knows it."

A bright light of pinkish energy shot out of the facility's rooftop, shooting through the sky and shining like a beautiful magenta star in the starry sky. Angel Fury's shining light stopped mid-flight, merely hovering in the air and let her eyes look down to them with interest. Her energy sipping back into her body as she let her ethereal hair float in the air.

"They need an angel." She jokingly said.

A bright flash of psychic energy pulsated from her body again, shining brightly as her entire body was being enveloped by a veil of a psychic energy. Letting her energy intensify she rocketed herself into a small twister before stopping right above the ground level. As she was walking down the stairs of heaven, the psychic mutant let her touch the ground again, standing beside on the right side of the elemental.

The face plate on her mask opened up, she told them. "Thought you guys needed an angel down here. Wouldn't you agree, boys?"

"Well it certainly doesn't hurt." Matt quipped his answer.

"Besides…we gotta fight together again, the three of us." Seth added.

The founder of S.T.A.R. Labs clapped his hands tauntingly. "And a beautiful angel does indeed descend upon us with her grace. Completing the set of the three marvelous mutants from the universe beyond our reach. Thank you for joining us, Ms. Fury."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, not with me." The psychic countered.

"Good thing, I brought Grodd along then." Eobard said with a smirk. "He's been looking forward to this." The meta-primate pounded on his chest proudly again, challenging the three mutants.

"This time…we're prepared." Seth said back with a smirk. The nanite mutant activated a few functions of his suit with his HUD screen before nodding to his best friend. "Flash, we'll take care of Grodd. Fucking monkey is gonna the fight of his life. You and the others take care of the yellow coward."

"Is that so?" Eobard wondered while gritting his teeth, not liking he was being called a coward.

" _Grodd...stronger…than…DEMON!_ " Grodd sneered out his words with his thoughts and sent them out to the three mutants.

"Let's see about that." Matt said while reforming his helmet again. "Seth! Let's go!" Thrusting both of his hands downwards with his thrusters blazing, he launched himself into the air. He hovered above the elemental.

Using one of the ideas that the future speedster put into his mind, Seth turned his entire body into adamantium and concentrated enormous streams of lightning inside of his arms. Unleashing dozens of adamantium tendrils from all around his body he gathered lightning within them. Lashing out all of them to the sky, he released the lightning with the wind element, sending out thunderstorms to strike the nanite mutant.

When the tremendous electrical discharge connected with his body, the armor opened up various pads and let the lightning sneak in to meet his skin. Matt grit his teeth behind his mask as he felt the bolt affect his skeletal structure. The sizzling sensation spreading through his bones could be felt through his entire body and he felt the billions of nanites torpedoing out of every part of his body.

The abundance of the nanites spun around him like he was in the eye of the storm itself. The storm of nanites increased in size taking the size of what could be described as a miniature sun. The sight of the colossal nanite swarm caused fear to boil within the enemies and confusion within the native heroes, all the while the mutants smirked.

Nanites overtone color turned pitch-black before slowly adapting to the base armor of his suit. The hive of black nanites slammed down to the ground and the nanites full adapted to form the Extra Heavy-Duty Modular Armor. And it looked a lot like a true demonic armor as it came out. Olivia had to admit, that it really looked a lot like the Hulkbuster armor made for the Hulk.

A large pitch-black gauntleted arm with spikes shot out of the swarm. It's sharp adamantium claws shining as moonlight reflected down on them and slammed down to ground, easily cutting through the asphalt. The gauntleted arm pushed him up and the rest of the nanites formed his suit. The nanites adapted to the chest plate of the large armor and revealed the SHIELD emblem, holding it within the emblem within a demon's head's mouth. His gauntleted left arm with blades that were placed upon each other.

Moonlight continuing shining down upon pitch-black plating color with the white plates. The white plates forming bright white lines in the form of white jagged veins. Nanites slowly attaching onto his back and forming the three large cannons on his back, following the same plating as the rest of the suit. Their muzzles sharp and their bores are long.

The large size of the Extra Heavy-Duty Modular Armor every single limb of its body was equipped with eleven Elemental Arc Reactors. The suit lighting up with blue repulsor energy, the eyes shining brightly as well and the additional light shone brightly to reveal the two large jagged horns on his head. The massive form of the Titan Crusher slowly raised up to its full height. Merely a single step of his gigantic foot cracked the ground.

At the sight of the large armor, the natives of this universe dropped their jaws down to the ground and they struggled to pull them back. They knew that the mutants were impressive and stronger than they were led to believe. But seeing a large armor that was designed to take down the elemental was definitely not within their thoughts. How anyone could build something of that magnitude was beyond their wildest thoughts.

Ronnie with a gaped mouth turned to look at Barry and asked in shock. "You sure you needed us?" he saw that the large armor easily surpassed Grodd's size.

"…Sort of." Both Ronnie and Oliver looked to with wide eyes of shock. "I didn't know they were going to make something like that!" he defensively said.

"They really like their secrets." Oliver stated, even though Barry did find that hypocritical considering how secretive Felicity describes him.

Matt slammed his knuckles together as he was ready to fight and said while his HUD screen enlarged to reveal the status of his additional armor. "Alright, let's dance Grodd!"

At the size of the large armor, Eobard couldn't help but say. "Trust me. This…This is gonna be fun." He turned to the three native heroes while the meta-gorilla beside him turned to the three mutants. Raising his hand to meet their faces, his ring shone brightly as it reacted to his commands.

Firestorm's head lit up with flames and his hands caught up with flames.

The Flash pulled his cowl down and lighting sparked over his eyes as he was ready.

The Arrow raised his bow and put an arrow on it and pulled the string as he readied to fire it off.

" _Grodd…strongest one… there is!_ " Grodd shouted into the mutants' heads while pounding their heads again.

Venom slithered over the host's form and roared at the primate in anger while the elements roared inside his body.

Iron Knight's suit shone brighter than ever and every single modified arc reactor in his suit lit up with repulsor energy.

Angel Fury's mask pulled down and psychic energy flooded her entire body, emitting from it and her weapons shot into her hands.

Reverse Flash's yellow suit shot out of the ring on his finger and Eobard sped into it, before he ran forward to meet the incoming yellow flash of lighting emitting from The Flash's body.

Grodd leaped from his spot on the ground and like a crazed animal on a mission charged to meet the elemental who crawled over to him like a predatorial animal as well. They met each other with a leap into the air. Venom twirled his legs backwards before lashing them into the primate's stomach and pushed Grodd away with a combined wind blast.

His body brought down to the ground caused him to feel anger and he roared at the elemental. But a repulsor blast from behind drew his attention to Titan Crusher. Roaring at his new target, Grodd reached to the side and threw a bunch of metal beams at him.

But the beams were merely cut clean off into pieces as the armored being lashed out his left arm and the pat on it released rotor blades that spun around instantly and he cut through the beams as though they were thin paper. Blasting both of his hands backwards, he flew over to the gorilla and grabbed hold of Grodd's head. "How about this?!"

Despite the primate's useless struggles, the armored mutant slammed him into ground and ran Grodd's body through it before launching him over to the psychic mutant. Her entire body swirled with her psychic energy before she directed it into her bladed whip. Throwing the whip into the air, she wrapped it around the gorilla's head and swung him over their heads, aiming to launch him into the ground.

However, Grodd used his animalistic super agility to land on his feet. Using both of his large hands he wrapped them around the bladed whip, fighting through the pain of the bladed parts of its, as he lifted the woman into the air and threw her away. But Olivia compacted psychic energy spheres underneath her feet before letting them erupt and shot her back to the primate.

Her psychic energy wrapping around her right arm as she shot for the primate. Grodd saw the other psychic incoming and crossed both of his arms over his chest to form a shield. "Think that's gonna stop me, then you're wrong!" Angel Fury shouted as she thrusted her hand forward and slammed it into the animal's shield. The force unleashed from the punch pushed the gorilla away and into the street.

Venom and Iron Knight shared a look and nodded. Jumping in front of the other mutant, the nanite mutant leaned forward and shouted to the elemental. "Let em rip Seth!" he shouted as his back opened up to reveal a massive refocuser on his back that connected to his gauntlets and his cannons.

Venom roared in agreement and jumped backwards, the wind element unleashed around his body and formed a storm around his body. Lighting mixed in with the cyclone around his body while flame sparked and gave birth to a massive flaming hurricane. Swiping his hands to the sides, he threw them back forward again and launched the combined elemental strike into the absorbing panels.

The refocuser absorbed the elemental burst and directed it into various targeted areas of the suit. Matt saw the elements being converted into energy and the three cannons on his back opened up, unleashing three elemental blasts that collided against Grodd's body. The attack forced the primate to be pushed off of the ground and grunted in pain as he felt the burning sensation from both lighting and fire connecting with his hair covered body.

But the gorilla wasn't going to let himself be used as some kind of a dark matter enhanced punching bag for the three mutants. He got back on his feet and charged them again and jumped very air. He landed on top of a structure and leapt from it and jumped on top of Titan Crusher's head. And as though he was smashing against a drum, he unleashed a series of brutal animalistic punches on top of his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Matt said as he activated her left hand's functions again, forming the rotor blades to combine and formed a long sword that he swung above his head to try and take down the gorilla from his head. But Grodd dodged by swinging around by holding onto one of the cannons. Releasing his grip on the cannon, he grabbed hold of both horns and forced the armored mutant down to the ground with his immense weight.

As the mutant was still into the ground, Grodd unleashed another fury of swift and brutal punches again. Iron Knight slammed both of his hands downwards and shot himself up with repulsor blasts. And like a raging bull, he used his sharp horns and slashed the left side of the gorilla's chest, causing him to growl in pain.

Grodd continued roaring and screaming in pain, making him too distracted to dodge the incoming tackle of the ice-clad Venom who used lighting to enhance his speed and ice to form spikes around his ice-clad body. The shocking and cold tackle forced the meta-gorilla away and into the ground, forcing his body to pave through the ground.

Titan Crusher raised an arm and activated another function of his gauntlet. The repulsor in his palm pairing with a grid-like and the energy within it fired off and unleashed a powerful soundwave that blasted the primate mercilessly. Holding the sound blast on the meta-animal, who held his head with both hands from the attack, Venom and Angel Fury looked to each other.

Seth turned his hands into adamantium and charged them with lightning and his sister took out her weapons. The two mutant siblings jumped ahead and leapt into the air before attacking Grodd again. Seeing the two other mutants, Matt stopped his attack and let them meet Grodd.

Olivia jumped into the air with a spin and delivered a telekinetically strengthened swift and deadly kick to the side of the disoriented meta-animal's head. Seth followed up with his lighting-cloaked adamantium fist into his stomach before he swiped it upwards into his jawline. The psychic wrapped her whip around the animal's head and brought him down to the ground with a mighty pull.

Blowing himself into the air, he let white mist cover his feet to form an ice lance and released tendrils from his arms and into the ground. Grabbing hold of them, he propelled himself down and slammed his iced feet into the animal's torso, Grodd's body deeply embedded into the ground.

The Iron Knight launched his left arm out, launching out his hand as grappling hook that grabbed onto the animal's chest. Blazing his repulsors, he threw himself into the air before he spun around and threw Grodd away like garbage.

The meta-animal rolled against the ground, his face hitting the asphalt hard and he slowly got up and looked at the three mutants. All of them looking confident as ever. Grodd moved his mouth and felt something else in his mouth. Spitting out the content, he saw that it was blood in his mouth. He sneered at them again.

" **Come on, monkey!** " Venom challenged.

X

And while the three mutants are unleashing hell on the meta-gorilla, Olivia and Firestorm were having…less luck.

They found it incredibly difficult to fire off either arrows or fire blasts as Barry and Eobard was running around in a vortex of red and yellow lightning. And with their speed, it would be impossible for them to actually get a shot in without risking hurting their speedster ally.

"Move, Barry." Oliver told him and Ronnie sneered at them in agreement. "Barry move!" he impatiently growled at the red speedster.

But their wait ended when the vibrating form of the yellow speedster slammed The Flash into a fence. Firestorm launched himself into the air and flew over them as the Reverse-Flash threw The Flash away with one arm and into the already mangled S.T.A.R. Labs. Glass fell down on the metahuman's back as he was brought down to both knees.

 _STAB_

Eobard grunted when a stinging sensation entered his body and he looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of his leg. He instantly knew that the Emerald Archer had fired an arrow off that his body. And while he was dealing with the pain of the arrow, he was unable to dodge the flame blast that Firestorm fired off from above.

"Come on!" Firestorm said in impatient anger as he hovered above the yellow speedster.

The yellow speedster retaliated with his arm lashing out and spun it around with incredible speed, the sudden motion of his arm created a blast of wind that blew directly into the flame-empowered metahuman, causing him to be shot out like a bullet and out of range.

Barry saw Ronnie and Professor Stein flying off and he went after them.

Eobard felt something within his body, affecting it uncomfortably. He looked down again, focusing his eyes on the arrow still sticking into his thigh. Clutching it with one hand, he pulled the projectile out of his leg. The strange sensation continued going through his body as he held the arrow up to his face, his body slowly down for some reason.

And then he got the reason why.

"Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer." Oliver announced, "They're delivering a high frequency pulse that's disabling your speed. You're not gonna be running around for quite a while."

The yellow speedster turned around to meet the archer's eyes while his body slowed down immediately. And even though he just lost his speed, Eobard didn't look the least bit fazed. Because even without his speed, he could very well use his bare hands.

Throwing away the arrow, he charged to fight the archer. Keeping one hand behind his back, Oliver swung his bow to attack the speedster's head but it was dodged as was the follow-up kick. The archer used his bow and continued the assault, swinging his bow low to sweep his legs.

But Eobard merely raised his leg and placed it back once he thought it was safe. But he was wrong to assume so as Oliver slammed his fist into his face. And the punch on his face caused him to be fazed and he suffered another direct hit to his throat. Another one came flying, hitting the side of his head.

Spinning around the archer aimed low with his bow like a melee weapon and send it flying, but it was blocked once the speedster raised a leg upwards to meet it. And because of Oliver's current height, Eobard was able to send a fury of flying fists into his face without any mercy.

However, the archer wouldn't let himself be used like that and got back to his full height and used his bow and swing it for the speedster's head. But the attack was avoided as the metahuman got down to a crouch. But Oliver continued the momentum and performed a spin, and slammed his bow into his face. Continuing with another spin, he slammed his bow into Eobard and pushed him back against a few barricades, falling down them in response to them with pained grunt emitting from his mouth.

X

Grodd crawled up the side of a wall very quickly before getting to the edge of the roof and jumped on top of the roof and looked around. He roared as he couldn't find them anywhere. " _Where…are…YOU?!_ " He screamed with his thoughts as he searched for the mutants again.

He saw that their previous battlefield was too dangerous, for him. The mutants followed his technique and used the objects around them to their advantage against him, throwing them at him, and swinging him into the air before bringing him down on the spiked ground again.

A change of location seemed to be the best solution for him to survive a battle against them.

" **Missing someone?** "

Grodd snapped his head around and were met with black tendrils that wrapped around his left arm. A pull on them brought him face to face with the elemental's malicious smile. Venom raised an arm and formed a doubled bladed ice scythe.

Aiming for the animal's head, he brought the ice weapon down. But it was dodged as his target reeled his head backwards.

Erupting blazing red flames around his right foot, he slammed it into the meta-animal's stomach causing a loud scream of agony to emit from his mouth. Adding the powerful addition of wind, he caused an fiery explosion that blew Grodd away.

But with everything Grodd put him through. Taking control of him, using him to hurt his best friend, bringing pain to the love of his life and, worst of all, forcing him to almost hurt his child…Neither Seth or Venom was going to let him go.

Not without bringing him absolute hell!

Twisting his hand around, he grabbed his tendrils into a hold before swinging the animal into the ground and pulled him back. Quickly forming four water spheres in his palm, he let wind combine them together into much larger sphere of spiraling water.

Embedding his claws into it, he swiped his hand through it like a slash and sent out three water-strengthened air blades. Grodd was too slow to dodge them, meaning he received the full force of the water attack and he was forced over the edge of the roof.

 _CRASH_

A loud crash emitted as the meta-animal was forced down from the roof and down the streets below them. Shaking of pieces of debris from his head, Grodd looked upwards to the roof again. Eyes going over the edge of the roof as he looked for the elemental again, but he was nowhere to be found unfortunately.

Tremors ran through the ground, as though a giant was taking a new step behind him. Grodd turned his head around and saw Titan Crusher standing there and flexing his fingers. "You want a banana, Grodd?" Matt taunted the meta-animal.

Growling, Grodd responded. " _Grodd…hate…banana._ "

"Really? Shame." Iron Knight commented. He quickly lashed out an arm and fired off a repulsor blast. The animal dodged the attack by grabbing onto the glass wall behind him and crawled up it. Remaining true to his animal side, he crawled up it like how a real gorilla would do so. Seeing that, Matt followed him and flew after him.

Launching himself after the gorilla from the side, Iron Knight grabbed hold of his left arm and threw him into the ground again. Grodd howled as he was hurled into the ground. When the animal saw the armored mutant come after him again, he ripped off a street lamp of the street and like a battering ram, used it to charge the mutant.

Seeing the incoming meta-animal with his make-shift weapon, Matt turned his left arm out. The rotor blades shooting out and spinning around to form the bladed shield. Activating the thrusters on his back, he threw himself forward to meet the gorilla. Swinging his left arm out, he cut the street lamp into pieces and rocketed his right arm into Grodd's face.

The impact brought him to the ground and it let the armored mutant stand over him. Howling in retaliation, Grodd tried to get away. But Matt's left arm slammed into his chest and kept him pinned down to the street. While keeping him down he activated a function of his right arm. While the meta-animal was roaring in anger, the spiked right hand of the mutant's armor slammed into his face repeatedly like a jackhammer. Retracting only for a moment to be released again to punch him again and again.

While the fists kept raining down on his face, Matt said chantingly. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." For some reason that felt right for him to say. "No bananas for bad gorillas who doesn't listen."

His fist was halted by Grodd who grabbed his fist and he slowly leant up to look into the mutant's helmet. " _Grodd…hate…banana!_ " he repeated his previous sentence.

"Didn't care then, didn't care now." He countered as he grabbed hold of the meta-animal and swung him to the front of his body as he said. "Safe flight." The chest plate shined with repulsor energy before firing a massive repulsor blast from his repulsor and sent the animal flying away again.

Embedding his hands into the ground, he stopped himself from being launched further away and looked around again. Once again, Grodd was unable to find the mutants again.

"Think fast!" Grodd turned to the feminine voice-

 _PUNCH_

As his eyes caught sight of a pinkish flash, a small fist collided against his face and he was pushed back and looked to see Angel Fury standing before him. "Let's see who's the better telepath, shall we?" she challenged him. He roared his acceptance and charged for her.

Telekinetically strengthening the muscles in her legs, she rushed to meet the gorilla. Shooting a small psychic blast to the side, she twirled around in a spin, flying to the side of the animal who saw it and became confused.

She lashed out her hand and her whip around Grodd's throat again, she placed herself on his back and like she was riding a house, she rode him. "Come on, you stupid ape!" Olivia provoked him as she took out of her short-sword and stabbed his shoulders. The thickness of his skin made it difficult for her to cut off anything or through anything.

Grodd growled in pain and anger as he felt the sharp edges of the bladed whip around his throat dig into his larynx. Thinking back to his primal instincts of a gorilla again, he ran to the nearest wall and slammed his wall into it, trying to force the woman off his back.

But while she kept her weapon around his throat, she jumped higher onto the wall, her feet planting firmly on it as she let the gorilla slam his own back into the wall. Reaching behind his back, Grodd hoped to find the mutant but he was unsuccessful. So he jumped off of it to look for the woman again.

He then felt a familiar pressure on his back and he felt the woman return to her spot on his back. Anger fueled him and his actions, as he grabbed hold of the mutant's hand and flung her away. Rolling back to a standing, she used her psychic powers and called her blade-whip back to her hand.

Pounding his chest in anger the meta-animal ran to the female mutant again. His right arm swung to punch her, but with elegant moves she deflected it with her hands, lacing her palms with psychic energy and pushed his fist away. His left arm followed up next and she used her hands again to push it away again.

Enraged, Grodd brought his hands together and into a sledgehammer before bringing them down to the woman's head. But she performed a backwards somersault and jumped into a handstand as the ground tore open from the animal's attack.

Enveloping both of her feet with a massive amount of psychic energy, she shot herself into Grodd's face again. Forming compacted orbs of energy at her feet again, she erupted them and forced the animal away again.

Before she could get another attack in, she saw something flying through the air and she looked upwards. She saw a form flying the air and in worry she levitated herself into the air and rushed to catch the flying person. Her arms grabbed hold of his body and she looked down to see who she caught.

Ronnie turned gratitude, "Thanks, Oli-"

Without showing any form of caring, she merely released her hold and let gravity do its work and the flaming metahuman slammed into the rooftop of a building. "Oh it's you." Olivia said coldly as she realized who it was, and instantly regretted saving him, or them.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" _I believe Ms. Rogers is still angry at us from our last meetings._ " Martin deduced within Ronnie's mind.

" _Ya think?!_ " She shouted into their heads, purposely giving them both short but massively painful headaches. "I don't like any of you." she commented as she looked around. "Damn it!" she shouted in regret as she saw that Grodd took advantage of the situation and disappeared. In dismay, she pressed her earpiece. "Fuck, Grodd's gone!"

" **We know.** " She and Firestorm looked backwards and saw Venom and Iron Knight in his Titan Crusher armor standing there. Both of them holding regretful expressions, despite their concealments of their faces. " **Fucking monkey's gone.** "

"Shit. I wanted to skin that bastard." Matt said in anger.

Slowly shaking of his pain, Firestorm got back on his feet and told the mutants. "I'm gonna go back there. Nice suit, Matt." Thrusting his hands down again, he shot himself into the air again with flames bursting out of his head and his hands.

Matt turned his head to the elemental he said, "Are we on first-name basis with that dude?"

" **Dudes.** " Seth corrected him. " **And no, we don't think so. But we don't care about anything either of those two say.** "

Olivia looked around, and as she saw that nothing and no one was there, especially Grodd, she turned to her fellow mutants and suggested. "Since we lost Grodd, how about we go and give the others a hand. Cause with that fucker Raymond and his boyfriend there, I don't imagine any of them getting anywhere with Thawne."

" **Good point. Let's go.** " Venom shot out a tendril and attached onto a wall and swung away with the two other mutants following him by flight.

X

 _PUNCH_

Oliver Queen sent a fist flying to Eobard's face. The speedster's body twisting to the side and he grabbed hold of a metal pipe and like a weapon, he slammed it into the archer's stomach. The blow to his stomach brought the archer down.

Eobard twirled the pipe around in his hand before going in for another swing with it. But Oliver punched it back. The force of his punch pushed him back slightly and he sent out two punches into his stomach now. Grabbing hold of the metal pipe in the speeder's hands, he slammed his fist into his face repeatedly before hurling Eobard away and onto his back.

The yellow speedster recalled a similar encounter with The Flash and the Arrow in the past, and as he did so he also remembered how the red speedster countered the archer. And he mimicked the move.

His entire body started shaking, vibrating to the level of phasing again. The nanites erupting out of his body as his body continued vibrating intensely. Oliver saw it and retrieved his bow again. and as he did, The Reverse-Flash returned into a blurring form with glowing red eyes again.

Out of worry and fear, Oliver took aim and pulled an arrow. When he went to fire it off, Eobard used his speed and pinned him down to the ground. His hand vibrating violently, red lighting erupting around it as though he was keeping a sword above the archer's head.

With a distorting voice, he told the former billionaire threateningly. "The history books say you live to eb 86 years old, Mr. Queen. Well, I guess the history books…" he placed his vibrating hand near his head. "…are wrong."

His hand slowly slithering closer and closer to the archer's chest with the intention to pierce his heart.

 _WHOOSH_

But thankfully, the Scarlet Speedster came back to the field and tackled the yellow speedster. The force intensified from the momentum sent the Reverse-Flash flying and into a bunch of trash containers.

Barry kept his eyes on the other speedster with pure anger within them. Eobard perked up and made eye contact with him as he goaded. "That's the spirit." He got back to his feet, to stand at the same height as the red speedster. "You can't stop me, Flash. And you never will."

 _WHOOSH_

The Reverse-Flash ran up the wall and Barry followed him with his eyes and saw him speeding up the wall and up to the facility's roof. Barry couldn't let himself lose the yellow speedster, not lose to the man who killed his mother again. He was gonna win this time.

He wasn't alone this time, he has allies now that would help him.

 _WHOOSH_

The Flash ran up the wall and up to the rooftop and ran after the yellow speedster. The two of them following the large circular form within the rooftop. They ran and ran for what felt like eternity, but in actuality were merely a few seconds.

But try as he might, The Reverse-Flash was still much faster than the red speedster. Meaning that he was able to catch up to him and punch him from the side. But Barry pulled back and let the yellow speedster run on ahead.

Barry being able to catch up to him, he sent out a punch and slammed into the evil metahuman's stomach and pushed him back. This gave him the lead, and he rushed across the rooftop and to the other edge of it, running up the side of one of the three pillars. All the while the Reverse-Flash rushed behind him.

Running at full force, Barry Allen brought himself up to the top of the pillar while the evil metahuman rushed onwards as well and threw himself into the air too. When he saw that, The Flash called out. "NOW!"

An orange flash passed over them and Firestorm lashed out both of his hands and blasted bright flames. The Reverse-Flash dropped down to the top of the pillar and stood before Flash. With his back to them, he was met with the full might of the bright and blazing flames, resulting in him being blasted off the top of the pillar and falling down from it.

His blurring and vibrating form falling down as gravity continued its course and forced him down.

 _CRASH_

And right down to the top of a car, his body crashing against it.

As he slowly got back up, while still standing on top of the car, time slowed down to a crawl. His eyes looking around and he saw an arrow flying through the air while the string of Oliver's bow was slowly snapping back in place.

With a smirk on his face, Eobard merely plucked the arrow out of the air and broke it two before charging against the archer and tackled him over to the front of the facility again. The Emerald Archer rolled backwards before getting back on his feet with his hand pulling back another arrow. Eobard saw Barry and Firestorm returning to stand along with Oliver Queen.

But they weren't the only ones to rejoin the fray.

Venom dropped down to the ground as well, roaring at the evil speedster as well in anger. Iron Knight landed on the ground with his massive armor and readied his cannons and repulsors enraged. Angel Fury remained in the air, her hand clutching onto the form of the adamantium short-sword as she was ready to murder him.

" **It's over, Reverse-Flash!** " Venom growled.

Eobard smirked with a rather large grin, "Is that so, Venom?" his distorting voice still bringing fear down the spines of the native heroes and rage over the mutants' faces. "We'll see that. Won-"

He was cut off as a strange sound of what could only be described as an echoing metallic cry emitted followed by a powerful bolt of heating energy, into a light and a concussive force that blasted into Eobard's body, pushing him backwards and into a wall. Knocking out in an instant.

At the sight of that, Barry turned to the three mutants. "Why didn't you use that before?!"

But then surprise came over him as the three of them shook their heads and Matt informed him. "That wasn't us." The three native heroes widened their eyes and mouths with shock and confusion. They all remembered the direction of the attack and turned around.

…when they saw him…the mutants' eyes were filled with happiness and shock…

Slowly stepping out of the smokescreen, with slow and meaningful steps that could have easily shook the ground…was a man…a dark-skinned man walked through it…the moonlight touching his long dark trench coat… his hands clutching the very large prototype weapon from his universe…the one made from the Asgardian sentinel…The Destroyer… his head bald and one of his eyes…was hidden behind an eye-patch while his other looked to the two mutants…

…the same he ones he adopted ten years ago…

As they saw him again, after what felt like forever ago, they couldn't but be happy again to see their…father.

Seth's mask opened up and he shouted in surprise. "Dad?!"

Olivia's mask opened up and she shouted in surprise as well and her hands cupped her mouth. "Daddy?!"

Matt stepped back in shock and placed his hands over his helmet as he let out. "Director?!"

When Director Nick Fury heard the series of exclaims, he asked his son with a smile.

"I shot the right one, didn't I?"

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's a chapter, peeps.**

 **Now Nick Fury have entered the fray, entering the limits of Earth-1 again with his own weapon, The Destroyer Prototype Gun, and literally blasting the Golden Speedster away with a fiery blast.**

 **And now the entire Team Flash witnessed the might of the Titan Crusher made from Matt's own mutant powers. Hell, Ronnie and Professor Stein were definitely not expecting that one. And Oliver becoming bit of a hypocrite.**

 **Barry made a deal with a devil and it costed him greatly, despite Seth and Joe and the others telling him that it would bite him in the ass. Seth and the others chose to let Barry deal with the transport on his own, and it costed them.**

 **And it looks Matt is dealing with some stuff of his own, wondering if he was nearing the right time...especially since he knows that his best friend is no longer aiming to return to their home universe and making Earth-1 his permanent home.**

 **Now for another important question for all you wonderful readers.**

 **Since this story is nearing its end, I would like to know how many of you would like to see a Season 2 of Enter The Demon. Either write your answers in a review or send me a PM. I will take them into consideration and then write my choice in the last upcoming chapter.**

 **But I would like to continue it actually, and hopefully, you guys do too.**

 **Well write if you guys want to see that happen.**

 **Stay tuned and until next time, peeps!**


	44. Chapter 44: Fast Enough and Declarations

**And now…another bedtime chapter for you guys out there.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys have written, it means a lot and thanks for the PMs too. It really helped me a lot, and I can't thank you guys enough for that.**

 **And I'm very happy to see that so many of you readers out there in the world love the story that I made, and would love to see a continuation. Thank you, guys. You are the very best of the best.**

 **Now…**

 **I have made my decision…**

 **And you're gonna have to wait and read till the end and see what decision I have reached.**

 **I am a sick bastard, people.**

 **So without further ado… The last chapter of Enter The Demon…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 44: Fast enough and Declarations**

The three mutants were left with disbelief. They along with the others had brought the evil speedster into a containment cell and let him sit in his lonesome while they stood in front of one of the weirdest people they have ever met.

Standing before them was none of than Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD from the other universe…Seth and Olivia's father. And he was truly a man of authority. Just the mere sight of his one eye was truly able to break anyone down, making them listen to every single word of his commands. And the frightening sight of his one eye hidden behind the eyepatch made the natives step back in fear.

And the two parts of Firestorm, Professor Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond they were in fear. Considering their actions in the past, how they were very close to burn the Director's daughter, they knew they had to stay clear for a while and keep their mouths shut. The Rogers' ruthlessness has to have come from somewhere, and judging by the man's look, they found their source.

Cisco could see a few similarities between the Furys. Much of them involved their physical appearance that brought out waves of authority. Hell, he's pretty sure that not even the infamous General Wade Eiling could stand a chance against the Director nor could the dangerous speedster from the future. But he was way more intrigued in the weapon with the fiery core.

Joe was interested. He wondered how this man was and he could imagine himself getting into a friendship with the director. The detective was able to get into a conversation very quickly with his son, so envisioning a friendship between the one-eyed man was not outside the realm of possibilities.

Frankie and Caitlin were both anxious to meet the father of the elemental. Caitlin would actually be meeting her…future father-in-law right now. And she was very nervous right now, because she was thinking that she had to make a good impression. She didn't know if she could get another chance like this. Even though he and Seth aren't engaged, yet, she still felt like she should at least give her best shot at meeting him now. Frankie was just as nervous as her mother. She would finally be meeting her grandfather, for the first time. Having seen various of photos of him and her father and her auntie, she had some idea of what it would be like to meet him for the first time. But him showing up all of a sudden and firing of a massive fire blast from a very large and strange gun…was not she would imagine meeting her grandpa.

Though, Barry was keeping his eyes on the suit before him. Knowing that it was because of his existence that his mother was murdered and his father falsely accused for her mother's murder.

But the three mutants were ecstatic to see him again. Seth and Olivia feeling happiness that reached the universes beyond the universe of happiness. After months, they finally got the chance to see their father again. It was heartwarming, bringing them endless happiness and joy.

Seth could finally tell his father that his life was no longer on borrowed time, that he was able to rid the entire multiverse of Carnage, that he got revenge for his baby son and his late fiancée again…and more importantly, he could finally introduce the love of his life, Caitlin to him, and his daughter, Frankie. It was the best that could ever happen to him now.

Olivia was just as excited. She could finally see her Dad again! And now she could say that her brother has finally returned back to his usual self before Carnage's poison and the deaths of his late son and his late fiancée again. And with Frankie in their lives, she felt as though her family had just returned back to normal and have only gotten better.

Matt however, was feeling angst right now. Because of the previous conversation that he and Seth had shared in the abandoned laboratory that Felicia showed them, he was feeling like the entire universe, or even the entire multiverse was trying get him to do it. Trying to let him do it ever soon. The addition of Olivia and Seth's father, Nick Fury, made him think that he was gonna have to act soon and fast.

The psychic couldn't contain herself any longer and rushed to her father and hugged him immediately into a bear-hug that her father returned. "Daddy." She let out as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey baby girl." The Director greeted his daughter as he hugged her tightly. His eye drifted up to see the elemental smiling himself. "What about you? Too good to hug your old man, all of a sudden?"

Seth rolled his eyes and walked over to his father and joined his little sister and hugged their father. "Good to see you again, Dad."

"You're sounding more chipper than I expected." Fury said in mild shock as he ran his eye up and down his son's form. He was acting like he did in the past, like he was no longer lifeless now. An eye widening as he asked, "Does this mean…"

Stepping back a few steps, he rolled up the right side of his T-shirt. A smile broadened over both father and son's faces as they looked down on the side and saw that the wound was no longer there. Meaning that the elemental was no longer a prisoner to the red poison. "Yeah, I killed Carnage Dad."

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you're both okay. I was worried about you two." Nick Fury said with his head reeling back with relief. He looked to Matt who smiled at their family hug, "Agent Almond, looks you've been right with them all the time, huh?"

Taking a formal stance, he inquired of his boss. "Permission to speak, Director Fury?"

"Permission granted." He answered while his son walked over to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders.

"The name's Matt Stark, sir." Matt corrected him confidently. Knowing that this wasn't the same universe as their own, meaning that he could officially let go of his old name and wear the Stark name with pride.

"Glad to hear. And sorry I couldn't bring you father along. It was kind of a last minute." Fury explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Joe asked, kicking into the conversation as well.

Nick locked his sole eye with the detective's own pair, "I assume, Mr. Stark told you guys of what happened after my kids fell into the portal?" They all nodded, recalling the story. "Well, we were able to reactivate the portal again not long ago now, but it was very unstable still so our scientists feared that only a single person could go through it."

"And you chose to go in alone?" Cisco asked in shock.

"My kids' lives were on the line, so yeah I did." Fury answered with a nod.

"But what about getting back, Dad?" Olivia asked in worry, she didn't want her father to sacrifice everything he's done on their earth. Especially with SHIELD.

"Got that covered, baby girl." The director produced a small hexagonal sphere from his pocket with blue light shining out of it. On top of it was another bright button. "Stark made this so I could get back again. Just press the button and it's back again. And hopefully, not end up creating small portals in this universe."

"That would be a bitch." Matt commented in annoyance.

"Dad." The director turned to his son again who stood behind his daughter, holding her by her shoulders while she looked away in embarrassment. "There's someone I want to you to meet." He gently nudged her forward and introduced her. "Dad, this is your granddaughter, Frankie."

The lone eye on his head widened and he placed it on the girl, and for the first time since getting to this universe, he was actually shocked. He turned it back to his son and asked absolutely in wonder. "You got yourself a daughter now?"

Seth rolled his eyes while his fellow mutants giggled. "Yeah, I adopted her."

The Director placed his eye on the girl again. A smile graced his mouth as he opened his arms and said, "You're not off the hook either, little lady. Come and give your Grandfather a hug."

Frankie smiled and walked over to him and hugged him around his waist. "Hi Grandpa." She greeted her grandfather. And Seth couldn't help but feel pride and happiness as he saw his father and his daughter meet each other for the first time ever.

As he wiped a tear away, he felt Caitlin's hand intertwining with his. He looked to her and saw her smile happily. He leant over and kissed her on her lips and she kissed back. Seth pulled away and looked back again, and saw his father looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Dad, this is Caitlin Snow…my girlfriend."

"Things really change quickly around here." Fury breathed out in shock.

Joe stepped closer and said, "Can't believe you're the guy who raised these two hellraisers." He jokingly said as he pointed two fingers to the mutant siblings.

Fury chuckled and said while looking at his children, "They are the little angels I always wanted, and they can be little devils when they need to be."

"Sounds about right." The mutant siblings glared at the detective while he walked closer to their father. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. "Detective Joe West. It's been a pleasure to know your son and daughter, they've been nothing but helpful ever since they dropped into our world."

Grabbing hold of his hand and shaking it, he introduced back. "Director of SHIELD Nick Fury. Thanks for having and taking of my children while they were here." Joe smiled happily.

Cisco then stepped forward and then asked in curiosity, while wondering if he might be crossing a line. "Okay. I gotta ask." The director turned to him. "The eyepatch? Is it real? Or is it just…Are anything about you real?"

Showing a familiar emotionless expression, much like his children, the Director answered bluntly. "I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Okay, cool." Cisco rapidly nodded his head. "I now know that being scary runs in the Fury family."

"Yeah." Seth agreed with a chuckle as he looked around and turned to Barry. Taking in the expression on his face, he walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Getting the metahuman's attention, he said, "I think there's somewhere you need to be, right?"

"Yeah." He agreed and walked to the exit of the Cortex, leaving the others to deal with their own thoughts of what had happened in the recent nights.

Feeling mischievous and murderous intentions raising inside of her, Olivia revealed to her father. "Oh yeah, Dad." She pointed to the Firestorm members. "Those two tried to burn me."

The Director's face paled, getting rid of emotions, and he looked ready to murder as he placed his eye on them. "Say what now?"

Now Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond definitely regretted their past actions.

 _GULP_

X

Barry opened up the elevators and walked inside of it. A heavy heart beating like a freight train as he pressed the button and let them close. As he stood in the middle of the lift, he relished in the events that have happened over the year…because of Eobard Thawne.

Dark matter released into the entire city of his home the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion, causing death or worse, evil metahumans to be birthed. The latter of which, causing havoc everywhere in the city. A tornado appearing on a farm outside of the city. Duplicates running around and threatening to kill successful CEOs. Only to be halted by a man who fights like a demon and bears its face with honor and pride. Convicted men turning into poisonous gas and scheming to kill honorable judges around the city in the name of vengeance. Thieving men stealing high-tech weapons to take down heroes of all sizes. Demons revealing their true selves to join them in a noble cause to fight and defend their city. Women with explosive powers being targeted by the army of this country for experimental purposes that are inhumane. Old nemeses returning stronger than ever with the strength of metal on their side. Gangs trying to profit from the innocents only to meet slaughter by the hands of a demon. A venom finally finding his cure and enjoying life to the fullest. Vengeful lightning-wielders causing blackouts to kill the source of their misery. Men with glowing red eyes that can cause a mayhem in a matter of seconds. Knights of advanced technology descending on them from the sky.

Old nightmares returning on Christmas Eve to taunt heroes. Pair of elemental gun wielders returning and asking for a showdown so an innocent woman does not suffer. A man of sounds seeking to strike down the source of all metahumans in the name of the city. Teleporters appearing inside of prisons to save those they hold dear, only to stabbed in the back by those they saved. Formerly thought to be dead men returning once more to the living as parts of something much hotter.

Nuclear explosions marking their return. An accidental kiss breaking two hearts. A sleeping angel finally awakening from her slumber. Carnage running around and have thought to have killed their dearest friend only to be denied. A daughter finally accepted by a father. Woman with the skills of a cat playing games and bringing two hearts once again together. Beings from another universe and their own brought together in a fight against the army to save a friend. The vengeful brother of their first evil metahuman coming back and threatening to crush the entire city with a tidal wave…only to be replaced by a trio of criminals who kidnaps their friend to reveal the true identity of a hero. A mentor, a hero, a father…thought to be not who he says he is. Mad men of both past and present debuting their craftsmanship with deadly and creative explosions. Highly intelligent women sending killer bees out in the city to kill for their own vengeful reasons. Allies of a renowned man brought into the fold of an ongoing investigation. A man who lets innocents go to prison for his crimes as he wears their faces without any consideration for them.

The futures of two heroes revealed to them, bringing both confusion and happiness to them both. A trap made to redeem a father's name, only made to a be foiled by a much smarter man. An animal of the past returning, bigger and stronger than ever before and a hate that's unmatched by anyone. A friend controlled and forced to relive the same horrors of his past as he repeatedly strikes down his best friend without mercy. Rogues taking advantage of an opportunity and releasing four dangerous metahumans into the world again. The man of the future returning to them and forced to fight against native heroes while his animal fights against other heroes from another universe.

One got away; the other didn't.

And Barry was going to meet him now…

He got into the Pipeline, opening up the doors to reveal him again. Eobard Thawne…the man who killed his mother and sentenced his father to a life in prison for a crime he didn't commit. That same man didn't hold any expression, any emotion on his face as he made eye contact with Barry Allen.

As he stood in front of him, Barry struggled to find the words he wanted to say to him. He couldn't find a single word to form. Hell, not a single thought could even be formed again.

Eobard saw the unresponsiveness of the other metahuman, he commented jokingly. "What? No Big Belly Burger? It's one of the few perks of living in this time. We're out of cows where I come from." he walked closer to the glass as he got to the real matter. "You don't care about that. You have questions. Go ahead."

Slightly shaking his head, Barry responded while Eobard paced around. "Not sure where to start…Thawne." The man in the cell snapped his head around to meet Barry's eyes. "That is your real name…Eobard Thawne."

"Since the day I was born." He immediately answered.

"And when was that?" Barry asked the pacing prisoner.

"136 years from now." Eobard answered. "That's not what you want to know." He and Barry made eye contact and stepped closer to the glass. "Go ahead, Barry. Ask it."

Now was the time to ask it. Finally, the burning question would be asked. And he did.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

"Because I hate you." Eobard immediately answered; he didn't need time to think up a reason for killing his mother. He's had plenty of time on his side, years of it in fact. "Not you now. You years from now."

"In the future."

"In _a_ future. Yes." Eobard corrected him. "We're enemies, rivals, opposites, reverses of one another."

"Why? Wh-why were we enemies?" Barry interrupted with a query.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't…matter anymore." He dejected as he turned his back to the other speedster as he continued. "What matters is that neither of us was strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned your secret. I learned your name. Barry…Allen." He breathed out the name like it was venom. Eobard turned back to face him. "And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all. Travel back in time, kill you as a child."

He clapped his hands and made a motion of wiping a slate. "Wipe you from the face of the Earth. But then you, future you, that is, followed me back, and we fought." Eobard remembered the night as though it was last night. "We both landed some pretty solid shots." The vortex of lightning was still fresh on his mind, the screams Nora Allen let out were as well. The clash of yellow and red lightnings was exhilarating even by memory. "And then you, future you, got your younger self out of there." Just the mere thought of that event caused him to get angry. "I was so mad."

Anger let him to rub his head as thoughts reemerged to the forefront of his mind again. "But then I thought…what if you were to suffer a tragedy?" Barry listened closely, taking in each and every word being spoken. "What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your child self could never recover? Then you would not become The Flash. And so I stabbed your mother in the heart, and I was free. Finally able to return to a future without The Flash, only to realize that in travelling back I'd lost my way home." He put his hands on his temples as he recalled how he fell down to the ground as he tried to run back. "Lost my ability to harness the Speed Force. And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own." His next words were spoken with regret. "And the only way back was… The Flash." Barry's eyes continued to narrow. "But The Flash was gone, and so I created him."

Brief memories of the night of the lightning strike flashed over Barry's brain. He asked with confusion, "Why train me? Why help me save so many people?"

"Because I need you get fast." Eobard said through gritted teeth. "Fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole through which I could return home."

Barry couldn't believe the gall of the founder. He asked in spite. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because…" Eobard slowly said, his words would be all the trigger that's need to get the cogs in the other speedster's brain. "…Barry Allen, if you give me what I want, I'm gonna give you what you want." Barry awaited his deepest and greatest desire. "You can go back and save your mother. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family."

The cogs were definitely greased now, and working and working overtime to force a response forth. But they stopped as another thought entered Barry's mind. He shook his head in refusal. "No. No, I don't believe you." As he spoke with disbelief, Eobard's lips formed a smirk. The mere sight of it caused Barry to slam his hand against the glass and he inched closer to it. "I want to kill you right now."

Recognizing that rage, Eobard stated. "I know that rage. I used to feel that rage every time I looked upon you. And now, somehow…I know what Joe and Henry feel when they look on you with pride. With love."

Those words, those fatherly and loving words…from _him_ …made Barry want to punch his way through the cell and thrust his hand into his chest and squeeze his heart! "No. No. Don't you ever say that to me!"

"I know you're upset," he walked closer to the glass and continued. "but I'm giving you a chance. I'm giving you a chance to undo all the evil I've done. Don't you want that chance?"

Temptation began slipping into his core as he took in every word spoken to him. A chance to save his mother…who wouldn't jump at that chance. But what would it cost him then?

Stepping back from the cell, and closing it down, he walked away to let the other speedster soak inside of his thoughts.

When he walked down the corridors and got out of sight, a form slowly appeared out of thin air. Revealing inch by inch, the face of Seth Fury who looked directly into the entrance of the Pipelines. As he kept his eyes on the door, he couldn't help but feel that the Reverse-Flash was looking right back at him.

" ** _What do you think is gonna happen?_** " Venom asked seriously.

" _Nothing good._ " Seth thought back.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

Barry returned to the Cortex again, telling everyone in the room of what he and the man of the future spoke of. Seth used stealthy techniques to return back to the room quickly before the speedster back and say anything about it. As he and his fellow mutants and his father heard was being talked about, they didn't like it one bit.

While the others are thinking of what this might bring, the good results only. But the mutants and the director, Caitlin, Frankie and Cisco too…they are thinking about the myriad of consequence that could befell on them and the rest of the time instead.

Ronnie and Martin were holding their heads and stomachs in pain. Once Nick Fury heard of what those two almost did to his daughter, he slammed both of their heads with a gun and his knee into their stomachs ruthlessly.

Martin was intrigued by this discussion and said, "The rare opportunity to go back in time and right a wrong and save your mother's life…" he was stunned as the very thought of that proposition, but also from the whack they received before. "Quite the paradox Harrison has presented you with, Mr. Allen."

"That's an understatement, Professor." Nick Fury got their attention. "Especially with what this could do."

And even though, this entire discussion seems to be very consequential to her, Caitlin could understand the logic behind it as she walked over to Seth and held his hand with her own. With a loving tone, she spoke. "The chance to be with someone you love? Seems to be pretty cut and dry to me."

Seth couldn't disagree with her. He would go through anything and everything in the entire multiverse to be with Caitlin and Frankie again. He did it for his little baby sister. Doing it for the two other most important people of his life, were not far from what he would do.

Though Martin saw logic in her words, he added, "At first blush, Dr. Snow, it would appear so, but this gift… has unparalleled risk."

"Manipulating with time is like pulling a single thread in an entire artwork, just a single pull can end up destroying it all." Matt bluntly stated.

"Exactly, Mr. Stark." Martin pointed a finger to him before returning to Barry. "Barry, the night your mother died, the night you saved yourself from being killed, that event altered the timeline you were already on and changed the course of history."

"Like how the three of us affected this entire universe once we dropped in?" Olivia said, reminded of what they spoke of in the past.

"Yes, Ms. Fury." Martin agreeingly stated with an excited state of mind.

Cisco then said, "So what you're saying is we're living in a parallel universe?" When she heard those words, Caitlin looked to the elemental and the other mutants, wondering how they felt about this entire situation and their topic for this discussion.

"Just like when I time travelled before." Barry weighed in.

Joe then added, stuttering his voice. "But he…he only changed one day that time."

Frankie with a scared expression wondered, "What if it was much further then?"

Martin nodded to the young girl's query, "Exactly. Now imagine 15 years of compounded experiences. One different decision, no matter how big or small, impacts everything that follows. Moments upon moments, choices upon choices. No relationships, nothing would be as it is today, and you'd never know the difference because you'd never remember any of it."

"That's not all." They turned back to the SHIELD director again. "Those fifteen years of experiences, they all molded a person or persons minds, got them to where they are now. Doing this…could very well change the person right down to their core. Good person could turn bad, for example. They wouldn't have chosen the career path they have chosen now. Hell, a doctor could become a plumber or something."

Barry took all of their statements into his mind, "So if I go back and save me mom, my dad doesn't go to prison. I never live with Joe and Iris." Seth saw him look to the detective who took him in after the death of his mother.

Cisco then added, "You might never meet me. Or Caitlin or Ronnie."

"Or us." Seth added in sadly, while his hand tightened around Caitlin's. His eyes went between his daughter and his other fellow mutants.

With his one lone eye, Nick saw his son's eyes twitching back and forth between the meaningful people of his life. He knew what was going in his mind. And he knew it needed a conversation.

" _What's gonna happen to us?_ " Olivia sent her thoughts to her brother and her boyfriend with sadness.

Seth looked to his daughter and thought. " _What's gonna happen to Frankie?_ " His thoughts were focused on his family. Unlike the rest of them in the room, he and his fellow mutants were not from this universe. And since their arrival, they've affected his universe beyond any measures.

If Barry did this…would they just…disappear? And what would happen to his daughter? Frankie's life had been greatly affected by them being in the universe, mostly by his.

"Truth is, there's no real way of knowing what your life will be." Martin revealed to them with a heavy heart.

As he heard those words, Joe spoke with a much heavier heart. "There's no choice, Barry. You have to do this. You gotta change the past." Everyone in the room looked with narrowed eyes of shock and worry at the detective's words as he left them. Barry still out of shock sprinted after him.

Nick turned to his son. "Seth." The elemental turned to his father. "Come with me." The director walked out of the Cortex.

"Guess he's gonna have to compensate for an interrogation room, Bro." Olivia said to her brother with a cheeky tone.

"Yeah, he does." Seth kissed Caitlin and patted Frankie's head before walking after his father again. When he reached him, he saw his father standing in Cisco's workshop while looking over the entire room and the equipment. "Find something you like?"

"Well, I can see a few items that might be worth putting into the basket, actually." His father joked as laid an eye on the blueprints for the Heat and Cold Guns. He turned around to face his son again. Thinking back to their previous conversations, he reached up to his head and took off his eyepatch and put in his pocket.

Seth smiled at the situation. It was like the lessons in the past. His dad's seriousness becoming dead-serious whenever show off both of his eyes. " _Gotta admit I missed his eye._ " He thought to himself as he admired his Dad's scarred and glazed eye.

" ** _So did we._** " Venom commented in agreement.

Nick crossed his arms and placed both of his eyes on his son. "You decided, didn't you?"

Sighing his relief, he said. "You know." His words came out as a statement.

"What?" Nick smiled. "That I'm a good enough of a Dad to have raised a young man to do the right thing and stay beside his daughter and his girlfriend? Yeah I know it." Seth looked down sadly and his father walked closer to him before putting his hands on his shoulders. "And I couldn't prouder for you than I am now."

"You sure, Dad?" Seth asked, his head pointing up again with tears rolling out of his eyes. "I mean, it's like I'm turning my back on the man who raised me and my sister. The guy who saved me from hell. The man who actually loves me and calls me his son."

"Wanna know what I saw when I saw my granddaughter?" Seth shook his head. "I saw you in her, Seth." The mutant widened his eyes with shock. "It was like I was looking into the eyes of the same little scared kid that I got out of Stryker's hole…again. That poor girl went through her own hell, I know that just from looking at her." Nick's smile widened as he directed his head upwards. "And like I did for my boy and baby girl, my boy did for his daughter."

"Frankie was a foster kid. Going from bad one to bad one. And then Carnage got his claws into her." Seth revealed.

"What do you mean?" his father's tone turned cold, the protectiveness of his family roaring instantly like a flame.

Seth inhaled deeply and told him, "The night of the day I fell into this universe, I meet Frankie. She seemed a lot scared back then, reminded me a bit of Liv actually. I kept an eye on her for a while then. Carnage found about it and she fought against him."

"Excuse me? Either I'm getting deaf or did you just say that little girl, my granddaughter, fought against the one guy that even _you_ had problems with and still got out without a scratch?" Fury asked in baffle.

"She's the symbiote bearer of Venom's child…Magenta." Nick's eye widened again. "And a metahuman with magnetokinetic powers, Dad. She's a Fury that one."

"You raise strange kids, son."

"Strange doesn't mean bad." Seth quipped and his father chuckled his agreement. "But yeah…I am gonna stay here, my new home. I don't know about Matt and Olivia…but I made my decision." Nick held his eye on him as he awaited the rest of his confession. "And I'm scared…of what Barry's time-travel might do…to us. Me, Olivia and Matty. We weren't here 15 years ago. And I'm afraid we might just get…erased. And then there's Frankie? My daughter…She's affected by everything I've done since getting here. And…I don't know what might happen to her now. What if she…if she…" he couldn't say it. the word croaked in his throat. And the mere thought of saying the words caused his eyes to tear up and run down his face.

But one thing he could say with certainty.

"I don't wanna lose my daughter, Dad. Not because of Barry's actions. His life might…"

"I know, son." Nick embraced his son and let him cry in his shoulder. "I know."

The father and son merely stood there by themselves in the embrace for a few moments, but to them, to the father and son who have been without one another for so long…it was a blissful eternity.

A flash from the past entered his mind and he chuckled as he said. "Dad, you might wanna get ready for something."

"For what?" Nick asked as he pulled away from him.

X

"You think Dad's okay, Auntie Liv?" Frankie asked in worry once she and her aunt walked into her mother's private lab.

As Seth was speaking with his father right now, Caitlin was the only available doctor for now, so she was the only one to check up on Ronnie. Despite her history with Ronnie and her being with Seth, she would remain professional nonetheless. Her heart doesn't belong with Ronnie anymore so she wouldn't feel weird.

"He's fine, baby." Liv wrapped an arm around her niece's head and pulled her close. "He just missed talking to dear old Dad."

"98.6. Normal." They heard Caitlin state as she removed the thermometer from Ronnie's ear. She looked to the others, "Frankie how was it to meet your Grandpa for the first time?" Ronnie was surprised to hear such a gentle and kind tone from Caitlin. It was unlike anything he's ever heard from her before.

"A bit weird, but he seems cool. And he can rock the pirate look." Frankie admitted before she turned her narrowed eyes turned to her aunt. "But I don't think I believe the entire reason for his eyepatch. It sounds unlike Grandpa from what you and Dad told me."

" ** _Yeah, and I honestly would love to meet the car that scratched out the eye of the spy of spies._** " Magenta said in a loud voice.

Hearing both her niece and the symbiote child's words, she told them both, "Well, according to our Aunt Carol that's the story, you two. Ask her. But it's a pretty normal subject around here and in our world."

Ronnie chuckled at the word, getting their attention. "I don't even know what "normal" means anymore."

"Me neither." Caitlin let out in dreamingly appreciation, appreciation that the events of the past have led her to this place. The place that led her to stand with Seth Fury. With a grateful smile, she told Ronnie. "I know Barry really appreciates you coming back to help him stop Wells."

"Don't get how that would be." Ronnie nodded to the psychic. "Her boyfriend has that gigantic killer robot that's like something out of a Transformers movie. So I don't get why he'd need me and Stein."

"Beauty of technology." Olivia quipped. "Beside we had to make that machine to take down Grodd. Still hate how we lost that stupid monkey. I'm blaming you and your boyfriend, Ronnie."

"Do you really have to call him my boyfriend?" Ronnie asked with a frown.

"Did you two really have to burn through my shields?" Olivia countered; she wasn't looking to let go of their actions in the past. Ronnie shivered. "But…" his shiver stopped. "While I don't like how you guys tried it, I know you both were doing it to help me. So a very, very, very little thanks."

"You're welcome. And sorry for not being such a help to stop the professor from almost burning you." he apologized and she nodded.

"BTW, I handled the entire government tracking you two down. They won't come after you two." She revealed and he sighed in relief.

Ronnie turned his eyes to Caitlin and asked in slight curiosity. "So how are things…going with you and Seth?"

"I'm whole with him." Caitlin immediately answered, her crystal clear and heartwarming words shocking the others in her private lab. "And I love him, Ronnie."

"Glad to hear, Cait. And I'm happy for you." Ronnie told her softly. "And Seth too."

Olivia's mind turned to their past. their past as fiancée and fiancé. She wondered what that would be like actually. Her eyes drifted to her boyfriend in the adjacent room, she saw Matt standing beside the elderly professor and the two overlooking at their writing on the board.

She loves him above anything else in the world. And he loves her just as much if not more. But she wondered if that next step might come for them soon. They've been together for years now. Together, they've been through hell before. They've fought together as a real team, they leaned on each other through tough times. Supporting one another through the hellish times of battles, and the hell of Stryker's experiments.

They were there for each other. And honestly, she thought she and him could take that step actually. They were ready for that.

X

Seth and Nick Fury returned to The Cortex and they both laid eyes on Matt. The two Furys smirked before Seth called to him. "Matty, get over here!"

Matt turned around to them and put his marker down and walked over to them. "What's up?" both of them gave him meaningful looks as they turned their eyes to the psychic mutant in the private lab. His face paled as he recognized the looks. "No!" he whispered loudly, getting the attentions of the others in the room.

"Why not?" Nick asked intrigued with a teasing tone.

Making sure that his girlfriend wasn't listening in on their conversation, Matt whispered in protest. "I'm supposed to ask you myself. You know, get your…permission." He nodded to Nick Fury.

"You had that a long time ago, Matt." The director said back in confident and assurance. "You had it from the very moment you kept my baby girl safe, the first you stopped her from crying."

"You still remember that? Both of you?" Matt asked them in shock.

"Yeah." Seth told him. "We do."

It was a long time ago. Liv had crying unstoppably from nightmares of Stryker's experiments. On such a young and fragile mind at the age of fourteen, the nightmares kept coming like tidal waves over her mind. She couldn't handle them and kept crying like a waterfall. It hurt both her elder brother and their father as neither of them could handle seeing her like that and they tried desperately to do so.

But unbeknownst to them…Matt stepped in. With desperate attempts that finally turned out to work, he brought Liv out of her room and into a room he personally and singlehandedly decorated. For her. Full of her favorite things, ranging through toys, colors, clothes, makeup items and food. Everything he knew that Olivia Fury…Olivia Fury. He used all of his Almond money to make sure that he could get her smile back.

He was a young man back then…on a one-man mission to get the love of his life to smile again…and it was perfectly achieved.

Seth continued with a smile. "You did something neither of us could do, Matty. So stop holding back and do it."

"Holding what back?"

" _SHIT!_ " Olivia heard from Matt's thoughts as she and the others returned to the Cortex. Snapping around to face her, he said suspiciously. "Nothing, babe. Just talking." His voice was hasty and obviously suspicious.

Olivia looked to her father and brother and saw both of them both of them holding smirks. With interest and curiosity, she turned her eyes and powers to her boyfriend's mind again. As she looked into it, she could not hear nor find anything at all.

Because they were masked by his thoughts of that obnoxious, horrifying, annoying, disgusting…Nyan Cat!

And she knew whenever he was thinking about that, he was hiding something. "Why are you thinking about that Nyan Cat? I hate that one!"

Frankie walked over to her father and asked, "She doesn't like Nyan Cat?"

"Not in the slightest." Seth cheekily said. "She saw the video once, and for some reason she always imagined that cat just laughing at her." Frankie looked confused and interested. She could really have some fun with that in the future.

"But seriously, Matt. What's on your mind? We told each other that we wouldn't have any secrets between us?" Olivia said.

Sharing another look and gaining nods of permission from Seth and Nick Fury, he turned back to Olivia and stepped back. "This one, I had to keep a secret. But it's a good one." Olivia narrowed her eyes on her boyfriend and awaited his words. Waiting for what he had been holding back. And if it involved anything with Felicia Hardy, she'd blow a casket.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling just as deeply, Matt began his words. The others around then looking forward to it with anticipation. "Olivia Heather Fury…" he slowly got down on a knee and pulled out the white circular container and into his right hand, Olivia's eyes widening with shock. His thumb pressing against the side of the ring. Opening up, the internals of the spun around rapidly. As it slowed down, a ring was slowly being pushed up.

A beautiful silver ring with a shining diamond on it.

Olivia's eyes widening again as she looked to Matt's eyes. Seeing her eyes on him, he continued wholeheartedly.

"…Will you marry me?"

…

…

Silence fell over the Cortex as everyone in the room looked to Olivia, awaiting her words…awaiting her decision.

Tears fell from her eyes as she opened up her mouth. "YES! Yes!" she all but tackled Matt with her arms flinging around his body. "Yes, I love you!"

"I love you too, Livia." Matt said as he pulled back and gently took her hand, his free hand taking his ring and put on her finger. The two shared a kiss.

While they did so, Caitlin walked over to the elemental. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He looked to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Caitlin leant over to his lips and kissed him.

Olivia back on her feet and looked over ring as she looked to her brother. "Bro, are you sure about this? I mean, I always wanted you to be married before me."

"You deserve your own happiness, Liv." Seth told her. "You can't put a hold on your life because of me, Bubble. What I want from you is to be happy. And you can't let anyone stop you from getting that. Not even me. And what kind of brother would I be, if I stopped my baby sister from living and getting the best possible life with the man I respect above anything else." He threw a glance at the nanite mutant who was getting back on his feet.

"And since I'm here." Nick stepped closer to them. "Guess I can give you away properly."

"Thanks, Daddy." Olivia said in happiness. "Guess I gotta go and get a dress."

"Actually, I have a fix for that." Seth winked, getting wide eyes from the others instantly. "Martin." He got the professor's attention. "Guess you're gonna have to work that Rabbi career of yours."

X

 **(CC Jitters, Rooftop)**

Barry kept thinking about the events of the day as he stood on the edge of the rooftop and let his eyes wonder over the events.

His parents, Joe West and Henry Allen, both of them having a different opinion on the matter of whether or not to travel through time.

Joe says he should do it. Even though it meant that he would never have come to live with him. And he was okay with that, as it would mean that he'd get the chance to grow up with both parents. Meaning he wouldn't have to grow up without a mother. And he would grow up…with his real father. And with Barry becoming The Flash, he now has the powers right all of Wells' mistakes. He could save his own life now.

Henry was against it, though. Despite Joe's agreement. Even though it could mean that night will never have happened. They would be a family again. But Henry knew and assured that he and his son are still a family. But Barry wasn't feeling the same way. It wasn't a family without Nora, his Mom. Henry didn't like it because things happen the way they do, because of the natural order of things. That there as a reason for it.

And Henry believes that, because it made his son the remarkable man he is today, and he was in awe of that. All the achievements as himself and as The Flash. His honesty. His heart. In his eyes, his son was already a hero. He knew if Nora thought for one second that going back to save her would mean Barry losing what makes you so special…she would never want that.

Barry shook his head and closed his eyes, letting the nightly wind touch his face and hopefully blow away any of his doubts and let him reach a decision. But it was losing battle, and he knew it.

"Thought I might find you here." He turned his head and saw Iris slowly walking over to him.

As she neared him, he turned and explained. "I needed to get out of the lab." He got off the ledge and spoke. "I thought this would be a good place to think."

"Oh, it is. Trust me." Iris agreed. "I've done a lot of thinking up here." She as thinking back to her conversations with Eddie, how she and him were not destined to be together. It was her…and someone else. "When I wasn't having clandestine meetings with either the mysterious "Streak" or the lethal "Demon"."

The two of them shared a chuckle and a short laugh before Barry said. "Yeah, not mad we lost that name. But I think Seth's a bit mad he lost his."

"Hey, I thought that had pizzazz. And Seth definitely looks the part." Iris countered as they laughed again. The two's laughter ended and she looked to Barry. "So are you gonna do it?"

Barry had a feeling that she came up here to talk to him about his choice to time travel or not. "It's just so…huge. It's the biggest decision of my life, and if I'm wrong, I can't undo it."

"Why would you want to?" Iris didn't understand. "I mean, you'd get to see your mom again, your dad… have a great career…even get married." Her words caught his attention and he turned to her. "Iris West-Allen, huh? I never really thought of myself as a hyphenator."

"So is Caitlin." Iris turned shocked to him again. "Seth and her are gonna be Snow-Fury."

"Snow-Fury, huh? Caitlin Snow-Fury. Nice use of a hyphen." She chuckled. "Must be a 2024 thing."

"I don't know about Caitlin and Seth, but with you and…I…we don't know that's going to happen." Barry told her.

A question rose to her mind as she asked. "Do you think that because you didn't live with us, that's why things are different there?"

Barry then spoke slowly, "Growing up together and…knowing so much about each other…it made it hard for me to admit how I felt about you." His words turned into a confession. "And I waited too long, and you fell in love with Eddie." Neither of them knew how to speak on that matter. But he continued on another matter, "But living with you and Joe…" a smile formed. "I've had a great life, Iris."

The surfaces of her eyes turn wet from the gathering of tears in them. Iris tried blinking them away, but she was fighting in vain and she told him. "Come here, Barry." She hugged onto his body.

As he was embraced, Barry asked her. "What do you think I should do? I need someone to tell me." He had no idea what to do and he desperately hoped that Iris would be able to give him a solution to this conundrum.

Tears trailed down both sets of cheeks and Iris pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes. "I think…that for once in your life, Barry Allen, you should stop thinking about other people. I think you should do what's in your heart. Do what you need to do for yourself."

Barry accepted her words and they made him realize what would be his choice.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Eobard waited inside his cell, merely leaning against the back of it and enjoying the food that Caitlin had reluctantly brought him. At least his wish was fulfilled, and he got Big Belly Burger. He was famished. And he knew the time would be near.

For Barry to make his decision.

And he did so.

The door opened up and to his widening eyes, Eobard saw Seth standing there. A black tendril slithering back into his body as he walked over to stand before the glass door. When he saw the mutant walking closer to him, he removed the cup from his mouth and looked to him.

"Gotta admit, I expected Barry to be the first one to visit me." Eobard stated.

"Well, I'm glad to displease you." Seth said without caring as he looked to the metahuman. "You've enjoyed playing around with this entire city, like they're nothing more than chess pieces, right? That's all their lives are to you, isn't it, Thawne?"

Placing his cup on the ground, he walked to glass himself to peer directly into the mutant's eyes. "Why are you here, Seth?"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Seth asked.

"Of The Flash? Never." Eobard stated in confidence. "He's nothing and no one I would ever fear."

"Not him. Me." Eobard narrowed his eyes. "I know why…the future. Me still here…giving you a thrashing that you so much deserve. And beating into a pulp without mercy."

Even though he has fooled the others of this entire city, he knew that any word he spoke would never be able to fool Seth. "I am. Because unlike The Flash, you are ruthless and dangerous and are willing to do anything. And somehow in the future, in _my_ future, you're still there and are the cause of every single person like me to have nightmares. And yes, that frightens me. No…"

His teeth clenched as he said with a fear shaking voice, " _You_ …frighten me."

"I am so happy to hear that. Because you don't scare me in the slightest." Seth said, his right hand clenching and pressing against the glass. "It's taking every single shred of will in me to not just tear my way through this wall right now. How I would just smash your head into the ground. Tear you limb through limb! And just watch you bleed out. You deserve that, you coward."

"I am no coward!" he shouted in protest, his hands slamming against the glass.

"You are one. Because you're no Carnage." Seth said. "He wanted to prove himself to be the strongest mutant with symbiote powers. And unlike you, he wasn't looking for an easy way, like getting rid of me as a kid. He was looking to destroy me the right way, not like you who are so scared of Barry Allen that you had to use underhanded tactics to win against him."

"But that trick…won't work on me." Seth said with a smirk. "If you even think of hurting either my child or Caitlin again, then I'll end you immediately. No. I don't care if you're either in the past, present, future…I'll hunt you down like a dog…and trust me, that picture of me thrashing your head into the ground…it's gonna pale in comparison to the hell I'm gonna give you. Understand?"

"…I do…" he breathed out in agreement, knowing that any other word would result in fueling the mutant's rage.

"Good. Because you know not even Barry Allen, not The Flash can stop me. Which means you can't either." Seth said maliciously. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned to face the person. He saw Barry coming closer. "Hey, Barr."

"Hey, man. I gotta talk to Wells." Barry said.

"Sure thing." Seth reluctantly said as he walked away to leave the two speedsters to talk with one another.

Barry watched him walk away, wondering how this would affect the mutants if he'd go through with this plan of his and Thawne's. He turned to the imprisoned metahuman, seeing that he was shaking a bit. No doubt from the fear that Seth instilled in him with his own words. It was impressive to say the least.

The man that ruined his life…has a nightmare…and his name is Seth Fury…

Eobard shook his head and turned to Barry, his body doing its damnedest to calm his quivering nerves. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, it took you a whole hour longer to decide than I thought it would."

"So how does this work? Your grand plan?" Barry made his decision. "Or do I have to get Seth back here to spill your beans or something? He wouldn't even hesitate to get back here."

"No need." Eobard immediately stated. "And, well, it's really not that grand at all, Barry. In fact, it's rather simple. We use the Particle Accelerator."

"The Particle Accelerator." Barry scoffed humorlessly. "The last time that happened, you caused an explosion that hurt a lot of people."

Bringing his drink to his mouth, Wells said, "This time, the accelerator will operate exactly the way it was designed to. Except, instead of two particles moving in opposite directions, colliding at the speed of light in the inner ring, we're only going to inject one particle into the accelerator."

Barry's hand fell down as he said after he had deduced the next words, "And I'm what it collides with."

He continued after Barry's words. "And if you can go fast enough, Barry, if you can hit that particle with enough speed, you will punch a hole right through the fabric of reality. And you will create a portal connecting this time…to infinite times."

"A wormhole." Barry deduced.

"Through which one might travel back to the past, say, to the night your mother died or forward to the future, to, say, my time." Eobard continued.

Another question entered Barry's head as he stated, "You said _if_ I run fast enough. What happens if I don't?"

He then answered without any care, "If you don't achieve the desired velocity barrier, you'll die."

The way he spoke without any emotions was simply shocking to Barry. And all he could do was glare at Eobard.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

Barry returned to the Cortex, his eyes seeing the engagement ring on Olivia's finger and wishing her and Matt the best. But as he told everyone else of Thawne's plans, he failed to notice deep glares from the other Furys and Frankie who was sitting by herself.

A monitor behind him showed the simulation of Well's plan as Martin ran over the calculations that he was provided with and then turned to the others with the conclusion. "According to Wells' calculations, Barry super-speeds inside the accelerator ring. Once Barry reaches optimum speed, we then launch a hydrogen proton in the accelerator."

Matt then continued, "Once and when that collision happens, a wormhole forms, opening a gateway into the very fabric of time itself."

"It's at that moment I plan on shouting something along the lines of "Eureka" or possibly "Excelsior". I'm uncommitted." Martin followed up.

Barry looked to the mutants and asked, "What do you guys think?"

"We…" Seth trailed off unsurely, he didn't know what to say to him right now. Especially, with the thoughts that kept creeping their way into his mind. Thoughts no man like he would even dare to dream of. "…no comment…"

Caitlin saw the struggle in him and she got worried right now. Worried that he might have massive and painful struggles within him, and he's forcing himself to try and find a solution for his pain. She walked over to him and took hold of his hand gently.

Seth saw it and felt her hand, and he then felt her pull him into her private lab. "What's wrong, Cait?"

"What's wrong with you?" she countered. "Seth, there's something on your mind right now? What is it?"

"…Nothing good…" he revealed while shooting a glare at the speedster with slow-motional steps walked over to Cisco who held a disapproving face. "It's just this entire thing…I don't like it."

"You mean with you, your sister and Matt being from another universe and how you weren't here fifteen years ago?" Caitlin knew it and asked bluntly but the surfaces of her eyes were growing wetter and wetter with stinging and heartbreaking tears. "You're afraid of being erased or something, right?"

"No." Caitlin got confused and Seth slowly nodded his head to Frankie in the Cortex, her head was pointing downwards. "I'm afraid of what's gonna happen to…our daughter. She's from here yeah, but with her life being affecting by me since I got here, I'm afraid if she might…end up back to the horrible foster homes again."

"It might not." Caitlin tried to calm him down and her other hand took hold of his other hand. Her hands slowly let go and travelled up his arms and cupped his face. "You could be here, Seth. Still be here with me and our daughter."

"We don't know about that, Cait." Seth said in sadness, one of his hands rubbing her arm. "There's so much potential damage this…time travel can do…especially with me and my family here…"

"With me, too." Caitlin stated, shocking the mutant immediately. "You changed my life in so many different ways. And I love it. I love you for it, Seth. I love you." Her eyes widened with tears. "I don't wanna lose you, Seth. You or Frankie."

"I know. I don't wanna lose you or Frankie either." Seth said as he stepped closer to her again. "I love you." His lips lowered onto her lips and the two pairs met in a passionate kiss…one that neither of them hoped would be the last between them. And though they didn't want it to be, they kissed one another like it was. Enjoying the passionate hot streams of love and devotion running through each other.

But as they held their embrace, tears did indeed run down their faces as they felt their personal little world that they shared…was cracking…as though its time was nearing its end.

Pulling away from each other, the two placed their foreheads to each other. Warm blue eyes opening up to meet loving brown eyes as they spoke. At the same time. "I love you."

X

Back in the Cortex, Barry walked over to Cisco and asked him. "What do you think?"

Cisco's disapproving face increased and he said reluctantly, "I mean, on the one hand, it does make a kind of sense. On the other hand-"

"Why?" Matt interrupted. "It's dangerous to even consider doing something like this, Barry."

"You know why." Barry reminded them.

Olivia turned to Matt and Martin and asked, "Hypothetically speaking, because I do not agree with this whatsoever or what the reason is…but for this to actually work, how fast would Barry have to go?" Frankie looked between her embracing parents in the lab and her auntie and uncle.

Martin did quick math and calculated it in his mind before stating. "By my estimates, Mach Two at minimum."

"Barry's never gone that fast." Frankie remarked bluntly, her eyes flashing between blue and magenta from the clashing and rising emotions.

As Nick Fury heard her tone, he asked, "Do we even have an idea of what happen if our friendly speedster doesn't reach that speed?"

Joe then humored, "I mean, I'm imagining a bug hitting a windshield. How far off am I?"

"Not very far, I'm afraid." Martin answered.

"Let me worry about how fast I have to go." Barry assured them but the mutants were not sure if this was the best idea that they've had. The speedster saw their disapprove as he turned to Cisco. "We're gonna need something else too."

"Really? And what's that? Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm not at all interested in helping you get yourself killed." Cisco sarcastically said.

"I need you to build a time machine." Barry said.

With peaking interest, Cisco narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"Unbelievable." Frankie remarked as she walked out of the Cortex.

Seth stepped out and called. "Frankie!" but she was already out of the door already. Sharing a look with Matt and Olivia, they all walked out of the Cortex to follow Frankie.

X

While the three mutants walked out and tried to find Frankie, Cisco, Barry and Ronnie walked into the workshop to discuss the construction of the time machine.

As they walked into it, a question came over Ronnie's mind and he asked them. "So, if Wells is as fast as you, what's he need a time machine for?"

Having been informed of the other speedster's situation back in the Pipeline, Barry explained. "Apparently he lost his speed when he killed my mom. He gets it back sometimes but only in spurts. He can't fully control it."

Cisco nodded, "So I was right about the wheelchair. He was using it to charge himself."

Barry nodded as the mechanical engineer spoke before informing them. "So after I open the wormhole, he's gonna need the ship to travel back to the future. He's been squirreling away the parts."

Ronnie looked around and said, "Now we just need to put it together." He walked up a few steps to look over the table of metals there.

Cisco followed him and told him, "Ronnie, I love you, but this is a time machine, not a bookcase from IKEA."

He picked up a piece of metal and checked over the metal, the material it was made of. "We got a problem. These tiles…They're made of tungsten."

"Well, tungsten does have the highest melting point of any other element." Cisco explained.

The structural engineer countered explained, "Yeah, but the dust it generates is flammable. The pressure exerted from the wormhole…"

Cisco caught on. "Yeah. Yeah. It could cause a hole to be melted into the exterior. It could explode."

"Any ideas?" Barry asked.

A horrible idea came to Cisco's mind. "Let me ask Dr. Evil." As he walked to the exit he scoffed. "Which used to be a name that made me smile."

He walked out of the exit, Ronnie looked to Barry and asked. "Hey you know what was wrong with Frankie before? She looked upset."

"No idea." Barry answered honestly. Having no idea what was happening with the mutants and the younger metahuman.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Eobard Thawne looks over the schematics of the time machine that he made in the past. Cisco paced back and forth in front of his cell while he was looking over the papers and simulated the thoughts of Ronnie's words into situations.

Noticing Cisco's continuing pacing, Eobard asked. "Something on your mind, Cisco?"

"No." Cisco didn't want to talk to him. "Yes." He folded as he gestured to his hand. "How did you fit your Reverse-Flash suit into that little ring? It is some sort of compressed micro tech?" He had to admit that little ring with such incredible technology was without a doubt impressive technology. Technology he wanted to study and make himself.

Realizing who he was talking to, he said. "Or actually, forget it. I don't care." Eobard lowered his eyes to the schematics again. "Maybe a little." He added.

"Ronnie's right." Eobard admitted. "I should have accounted for the temporal shearing."

"Glad we're still good for something." Cisco sniped.

"I never underestimated your contribution, Cisco. Or Ronnie's." He confessed to the mechanical engineer. "As a matter of fact, do you know how many times I wished you were there with me as I rebuilt the accelerator? It would have been a lot more fun."

"Yeah?" Cisco skeptically said, not believing any more words that might come out of his mouth anymore. "Well, doesn't change the fact that your nifty little Time Sphere…"

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" Eobard stated.

"Whatever it's called. It's gonna blow." Cisco exclaimed.

Eobard then countered with a solution to the problem, "Not if you cement the tiles with a cobalt resin. That'll prevent degradation in conditions of extreme heat." The way he stated was full of smug and like it was the simplest solution to the problem so even a kindergarten child could figure it out.

"Okay. Fine. We'll try that." Cisco accepted it as he turned to walk.

"That's it? That's all?" Eobard wondered in mild shock.

Lashing his arms out to the side, Cisco exclaimed. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, Cisco." Eobard threw the papers away as Cisco returned to the cell door. "I thought that of anyone, you'd be a little more understanding of my predicament. I don't belong here." Every word came out in a growl. "These barbaric times. It's like living amongst the dead."

"Is that what you told yourself?" Cisco asked emotionlessly. "When you tried to kill me?"

Eobard's eyes turned shocked and his head snapped around to face Cisco once again. Taking in every single expression on his face and his words, his mind analyzing them over and over again to recall any slight tell that would have revealed his words to be nothing more than a lie.

But they weren't. They were words of truth.

"What? What did you say?" he needed confirmation now.

Cisco then slowly revealed, "It was an alternate timeline. One that Barry reset. But I never forgot it. It just kept coming back to me. And I can still picture the way you looked at me…when you called me a son…and you tried to crush my heart with your fist."

"Cisco…I'm sorry."

"Yeah. It sucked." Cisco added. "But Seth killed you. Burnt your head off."

"Always had a suspicion that Mr. Fury would be my downfall." Eobard stated honestly before correcting his colleague, "But I'm not sorry for trying to kill you. I'm sure I had a good reason. I'm sorry for the fact that you're able to retain traces of another timeline. You're able to see through the vibrations of the universe." A quick conclusion formed in his mind. "It means…I wasn't sure until just now."

A chilling wind ran up and down Cisco's spine as he feared what the next words might be. "Sure of what?" he asked with a gulp of fear.

"The night the Particle Accelerator…" Eobard nodded to the mechanical engineer. "You were affected too."

Cisco was shocked…because that would mean he's…metahuman, like Barry and the others? A being bestowed with powers…like everyone they've either fought against or fought alongside…

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asked in disbelief. "No. I wasn't."

"Don't be afraid, Cisco." Eobard told him with what seemed like true kindness when he saw the fear growing on Cisco's face. "A great and honorable destiny awaits you now. I only hope that as you're living your great adventure, that you remember who gave you that life…And that it was given out of love."

Cisco feared what he might hear next from his mouth and walked out of the Pipeline, closing off the door and shutting it down on Eobard's face.

X

"Frankie!" Seth shouted out loud as he and his fellow mutants looked for his daughter. They landed on the rooftop to look for her. They looked inside of the facility, at every room but without any luck. Because of that they looked outside instead and looked around for there. But she wasn't in the parking lot either, so he and the others looked outside again, but on top of the facility's rooftop instead.

Matt looked around himself with his HUD screen scanning the entire area. "Where is she?"

Olivia looked around herself, but she couldn't find anything with her eyes. Her eyes lit up with psychic energy and she formed a force field and scanned the entire area. She then found her and she looked to her brother. "I found her."

"Where?" he asked in worry.

His baby sister didn't respond with words but she merely raised a hand and pointed a finger to the one of the pillars on top of the rooftop. Following her finger, Seth saw a small form on top of the pillar. Without giving them any notice or response, he let his form be enveloped and shot himself to the side of it. Tendrils latching onto it further ahead of his path before yanking himself forward like a slingshot.

X

Grabbing hold of the edge of it, he flipped himself on top of the pillar. Retracting the suit into his body, he walked over to the other edge of it where he saw her. Frankie was sitting on the edge of it with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed over them with her head leaning against her kneecaps.

He walked over to and placed himself down beside his daughter. He looked to her and saw that her eyes are red and swollen. Frankie slowly turned her eyes to her father and said, "Hey Dad."

"Hey Frankie." Seth said softly as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "You know…I'm really sorry you have to go through this, honey. This ain't something you should have to go through. It ain't right. Especially for someone your age." He rubbed her arm. "Been an interesting year, right?"

Frankie nodded and her eyes looked over the city of Central City with her father. "My biggest dream was always to get a family, one that would always welcome me home again with open arms and hug me. It sounded like a pipedream back then…before you adopted me…my Dad who saved me from a demon." She placed her head on his shoulder. "It's the best thing to have happened."

"You getting kidnapped after fighting against a psychopathic serial killer is the best thing to have happened to you?"

"Yeah." Frankie turned her eyes to him. "Because if led to me being adopted my you. I just didn't expect anyone to actually…love me like you, Dad. It's the best thing to have happened to me. I got you, Mom, Auntie Liv and Uncle Matt." As she spoke their names, Matt and Olivia landed behind them.

"Having you in my life, Frankie…it was the best thing that happened to me." Seth kissed her forehead. "You gave me something worth fighting for again after I into this world. Like I had a purpose to keep fighting and keep on going forward." He felt Olivia and Matt each take a seat behind them while the elemental pointed a finger outward and into the open space before them, pointing to the large city. "This world is scary for every everyone out there. Even for me, and because of you, I got through them and fought them. You're the best daughter I could ever ask for, Frankie."

"And the best niece, for me and Matt." Olivia stated behind them.

"Couldn't have asked for anyone better than you Frankie." Matt added in agreement.

"They're right. Coming to this world, just to meet you and have you in our family is the best thing, Frankie." Seth spoke softly.

"…it'll be gone, right…" Frankie softly spoke and they turned shockingly to her. "I know you aren't from here, Dad. None of you are from here, you weren't here fifteen years ago…wouldn't that mean, you…" tears fell from her eyes as she continued, her fists clenching and her heart aching. "…won't be here…we won't be a…family anymore…I won't have a Dad anymore…I'll be alone… again…"

"Hey. Don't think like that." Seth embraced his daughter, while she cried into his chest. He didn't care about the way her tears drenched his T-shirt. He only cared about holding her tight and making sure she felt loved and felt the comfort that he poured into her. His partner joined in for both Frankie's sake and his own daughter. "We'll find each other again…not timeline or change in that will stop me from finding you again, honey. and the same goes for Magenta." He added as his partner's tendrils intertwined with his daughter's tendrils.

"Same goes for us, honey." Olivia hugged onto them in agreement. Matt nodded and joined in on their hug.

"We'll come and find you…I'm never gonna let you get hurt or feel alone again." Seth spoke slowly, his eyes stinging as the tears flowed down his head. His hand stroking his daughter's head. "We'll always have a family." His eyes went to his sister who nodded. "We'll always…have each other, Frankie."

"I don't wanna lose you…any of you." Frankie said through her tears. "I love you all."

"And we love you." Seth said back while he and his fellow mutants snuggled against each other in a hug to embrace the young girl whose heart ached increasingly from the pain of losing her family…because of Barry. The wind blew their tears away, flinging them throughout the open air.

And for the first time since getting to this universe…Seth hated Barry Allen for making his daughter feel this way. His life would get better…but his daughter's life…might be worse.

And if Barry was the reason for that…he wouldn't stay quiet and accept it…

X

After having calmed Frankie down, Seth and the others returned back to the Cortex. And after a short and meaningful talk with Nick Fury, they were bombarded with another news. A news that was consequential on a global level.

At first glance, they thought the risk was only limited to Barry…but it was much riskier…and it would affect everyone as well...everyone on the entire globe.

Even if Barry were to reach the right speed…colliding with the hydrogen particle…there is a chance that explosion could create a singularity…a black hole…one that could not be stopped and potentially…cause a global catastrophe…

Once they all had been informed of this situation and potential catastrophe, they all returned to the Cortex and brought up Eobard on a monitor and explained. " _Well, sure, there's a bit of a risk._ "

Martin countered, "I would hardly refer to possibly causing an extinction-level event as "a bit of a risk"."

Joe agreed, "Yeah, and your accelerator's been about as reliable as the beater I drove in high school."

Nick then stated, "Guess you didn't plan for everything then." His words came out without a single emotion, but inside of him he was holding boiling hot hateful emotions from what this plan could do to his children. Erasing them from existence.

Eobard laughed briefly as he heard the elderly men's comments. " _Let me ask you a question. How many meta-humans…How many dangers…Have we faced this year together? Or did you forget that was me fighting alongside each and every one of you?_ "

"For your own plan, you bastard." Seth hissed with a growl.

" _Nonetheless, Mr. Fury._ " Eobard smirked. " _But I have been planning this for almost two decades. It will work._ "

"And how do we make sure we don't open a black hole in the middle of Central City?" Cisco asked in an angered tone.

" _So, once the wormhole stabilizes, Barry will have one minute and 52 seconds to alter the past and return to this time. if and when he does that, you can close the wormhole, and we can all live happily ever after._ "

"Almost two minutes." Matt stated.

" _More than enough time to save Nora._ " Eobard added.

"But not enough to stop you from going home?" Barry sniped.

" _Everything's a choice._ " Eobard played innocent.

"And what if I'm late?" Barry stated.

And his words caused the elemental to tighten his words on the railing as he knew what might happen to him, to his daughter… to everyone else on the planet. His grip ended up putting more pressure on the railing and bended it because of it. Caitlin placed her hand over his and squeezed it and stopped him from ripping the railing off the console.

" _You won't be. I believe in you, Barry. Always have._ " Eobard said and he sounded sincere. " _So I guess the question is, do you friends and family believe in you as much as I do?_ "

Caitlin shut off the monitors, she didn't want to hear any more of his lies. Also, because she feared that anymore of future speedster's words might end up enraging her boyfriend. To the point where he might rush down to Eobard's cell and tear his head off of his body without a care in the world.

Barry couldn't believe what he heard and ran out to the other room with the treadmill. With Joe following behind him immediately.

As she saw them leave, Caitlin looked between Seth and her daughter who was standing close to each other. She got up from her chair and walked over to him and asked in a whisper. "Is Frankie okay now?"

"She thinks the same as you and I…about what might happen to us." Seth said back in a normal voice, not seeing any need for a lowered voice as his daughter was having the same thoughts as her parents and the rest of her family. "It's everything…she knows about it…about what might happen to us…if Barry's time travel goes through…it's hurting her."

"I'm fine, Dad." Frankie looked up to his eyes before turning to Caitlin. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm okay. It's just…hard." Magenta mentally nodded with her host, agreeing with her words.

"I know that, honey." Caitlin gently stroked her cheeks with both hands as she leant down to see her eyes. "I know you're trying to remain brave and it's admirable. You're a strong girl, sweetie. But now…you have to smile."

"Why?" Frankie confusedly asked.

"Because…" Seth wrapped his arms around her and pointed both fingers to the blushing engaged couple. "…those two are gonna need a flower girl, don't you think?" he made eye contact with his sister and said. "How about you and I and Dad go for a walk, huh Sis?"

"Sure." Olivia walked after her brother and father to get ready.

X

 **(CC Picture News)**

Eddie Thawne, after having had a meaningful conversation with Martin Stein about the future, walked over to Central City Picture News. His hand clutched around a food bag as he opened up the door. Passing through the door, he placed his eyes on the woman of his life.

He chuckled as he looked around before turning his eyes to Iris West again. "Wow, slow news day?"

As Iris saw him coming her way, she smiled as she quipped. "If they only knew, right?" Eddie smiled and placed the food bag on her desk. Seeing and recognizing the bag, she said. "I thought you would be at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"I was. Then I got hungry, so I went to Mama Chows." Eddie admitted.

"For dim sum? Your favorite." She asked.

"And to remind of something." He stated.

"What?" She curiously asked.

Eddie took the bag into his hand and nodded to the table on the other end, Iris responding to him and followed after him. "A coincidence. A pretty big coincidence, actually." He recalled the night as though it was yesterday. "About a year and a half ago, I had a date with this girl. Katie Rogers. She was a dancer." Reaching the table, he put the bag down on it. "We had plans to meet at Mama Chows, but she texted me. She pulled a hamstring and had to cancel."

"Oh, those fragile dancers." Iris joked.

His smile remained strong as Eddie continued. "I was bummed cause I was looking forward to it. So I had dinner by myself, and I was walking home when I saw a mugger running with a stolen backpack. Your backpack. And I arrested him. That's how you and I met."

Iris remembered the time and said with a dreamingly expression. "I remember."

Eddie continued, "Someone just told me how powerful a coincidence can be…and it made me realize how many coincidences had to happen for you and I to get together…in this time. We've all been so focused on Barry's destiny, I forgot that I have one too." He stepped closer to her. "And it's you." his hand went up to her face. "Iris West, every moment of my life led to meeting you."

The two kept eye contact, both pairs looking with nothing but love.

"Screw the future." Eddie said with determination.

Chuckling briefly, Iris said back. "Screw the future." She moved in for a kiss that he accepted without hesitation. They knew that the future was made of their choices, and they decided the outcome…and no one else or nothing else.

X

Matt Stark was stoked and his foot was repeatedly tapping against the ground and as he and others stood outside of the facility. He looked around nervously and took in the sights around him.

He stood before Martin Stein who was ready to officiate Matt's own wedding. Behind him stood Seth, Cisco his co-best men. Barry and Joe stood behind them as they waited along the rest. On the other side of the rabbi, was Caitlin and, to the surprise of the male mutants, Felicia Hardy. The female doctor was glaring jealously at the cat burglar. Iris and Eddie and Ronnie are there as well to watch the wedding as well.

Seeing his best friend's anxiety skyrocketing through the roof, Seth placed a hand on his shoulder. Getting his attention. "Easy now, man. I know you're scared. But you don't have to be."

"I'm not scared." Matt said. "I'm nervous. I'm afraid of getting cold feet. What if I can't say a single word, Seth?"

Seth chuckled before he asked. "Do you love her?"

"With all of my heart." He answered instantly, his feelings for Olivia drove him to do this and he wasn't going to stop nor hold them back anymore.

"Then you have everything you need." Seth told him and he nodded. "Speak from your heart, man. That's all. You'll know exactly what to say."

They heard the clearing of a throat coming from the other side and saw Felicia looking with a raised eyebrow. "You know, Ace, I didn't expect to invited to your sister's wedding. I would have thought it would have been your wedding. Always wanted to be a wedding crasher."

"Save that energy and enthusiasm for my actual wedding when that day comes." Seth quipped to her.

"Yeah." Felicia glanced at Caitlin. "Hope you're loosened up by then, Caity. You seem a bit uptight."

"I am not uptight." Caitlin defensively said. "Seth doesn't think that."

"No, I don't." Seth came to her defense and told Felicia. "Play nice, Cat. I don't have to tie you, do I?"

She smirked flirtatiously, "That wouldn't be so bad. Ow!" she let out when Caitlin playfully slapped her shoulder when she stated her humorous comment.

Laughing at their playful display, Seth then turned to the Martin. "You sure about this being binding, Martin?"

Martin stood with a head held up high as he nodded, "My father made me become a rabbi before he would send me to MIT. This will be "legit" as the kids say."

"Trust me. No kids say that." Matt said.

"Hey." He turned to Seth. "She's coming."

The others turned around to face her…and they were absolutely breath taken at the sight. Frankie truly fulfilled the role of a flower girl and spread flower petals as she walked. Using her own ideas, she spread them with pink tendrils while wearing a flowy pink dress. Behind them was Nick Fury who…was holding his daughter with one arm around Olivia Fury's arm.

Her body was clad in a beautiful white fit and flare wedding dress. Hugging her upper body comfortably while highlighting various places of her body. The skirt flowing as wind blew against her legs. The beautiful magenta colored hair on her head styled with braids around the sides while letting the rest flow behind her back. Hands clutching around the beautiful bouquet of white and blue flowers.

Matt was immediately shell-shocked as she saw her walking so angelic. He couldn't form any words. "Wow..." was the only word he could say.

When the father and daughter reached the rabbi and the groom, Nick kissed the top of his daughter's head and said. "It's gonna be hard letting you go, baby girl."

"I'll always be your daughter, Daddy. That will never change." Olivia assured him.

"I know. Still hard." Nick walked over to stand beside his son and Cisco.

Turning her eyes to the nanite mutant would become her…husband, she said. "Hey…"

"Hey…" he looked up and down her body. "You look beautiful, Livia."

"Well you can thank my brother for that." Olivia surprisingly nodded to her elder brother. "Thanks Bro."

Frankie looked to her father in shock. "How?"

Seth pointed a finger to the bride, the eyes of the others following and they saw to their surprise that a black tendril was slithering out of the psychic's arm and waving at them. "Let her borrow Magenta's father for a hot second. Quick and easy."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed. " _Thanks Venom._ "

" ** _You are very welcome._** " Venom told her, while mentally being glad that the symbiote was doused with the blood of both Fury siblings from Stryker's experiments. Otherwise, he couldn't bond with Olivia and let her form a wedding dress now.

Bad things in the beginning can eventually lead to good things with time and patience.

Martin cleared his throat and got their attention as he said, "If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to skip all the Hebrew." Everyone there laughed as the rabbi closed his book and spoke. "I've learned a lot…about merging one's life with another this past year. Yet, for all the incredible advancements in science we've all been party to, extradimensional or not, the mystery that brings two people together through love is still the province of magic."

Looking between the two mutants, he asked. "Who carries the rings between your best men and maids of honor?"

At the mention of the rings, Matt paled as did Olivia. "Shit." He muttered.

"Damn it, forgot the rings." Olivia muttered as well.

Rolling his eyes, Seth coughed and got their attention as he stepped closer to them. "I feel like I'm the only one who wants this wedding to happen, since I'm the one who made sure the bride has a dress…" he held out his clenched hand, "…and the rings."

Opening his hand, he revealed two rings…but not just anyone. Nick, Olivia and Matt recognized the rings…they were _their_ rings.

Olivia looked with wide eyes to her brother, "Bro…are you sure about this? It's you and Stefanie's rings? You and her had these rings for so long…wouldn't it be wrong to let us have them?"

"No…it won't." Seth said with a smile.

"Are you okay with this, Seth?" Matt asked in concern.

"I am." Seth looked over to Caitlin who blushed at his gaze and he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, causing Frankie to pull herself closer to her father. "I got a bright future to look forward to…and like I told you guys before, it's time for me to move on. And Stef would love this. Hell, she might have just stolen or made her own priest gown to actually officiate your wedding herself."

"Sounds like her." Felicia muttered under her breath, while mentally missing her childhood friend.

"Thanks…Bro." Olivia said through tears as she took a ring for her to put on Matt's finger. Using a tendril, she split her bouquet of flowers into four. Giving each one to every woman there. Frankie, Caitlin, Iris and Felicia accepting their small bouquet immediately with smiles and laughs.

"Thank you…Seth." Matt said with a wide smile as he took a ring for him to put on Olivia's finger.

"Ms. Fury, do you have anything to say?" Martin asked, hoping that she had prepared vows.

Olivia smiled and said, "We've been through hell and back Matt. You and I, my brother too. We've been through so much, be it Stryker's experiments or SHIELD missions…we still stood by each other. And it led to us finally being together. And to be honest…I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with…than you. I love you, Matt." Her words caused Matt to smile as well.

Olivia took the ring and between her thumb and index finger and slid over Matt's ring finger with a smile.

Martin then directed at the nanite mutant. "Mr. Stark, do you have anything to say?"

Matt said with a broadening smile. "You're right, Livia. We really have been through Hell…and we survived it. While it wasn't just because of us, we survived it. And I'm glad it came to that…because I got to meet the love of my life…all over again. I got out of there, and I may have gotten a new family, but seeing you again after a year of torture…was amazing. If all the events, good and bad alike, have brought us to this moment…it was worth it. You are the most important person to me in this entire universe, Olivia and I love you till the end of times." Smirking he threw a glance at the elemental. "Or die trying."

"I really don't like how you guys keep stealing my catchphrase." Seth muttered to himself.

"Get used to it, Seth." Matt quipped.

Laughingly, he slid the ring over Olivia's ring finger with a smile.

Seeing the two of them now wearing rings, Martin happily pronounced. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Matt said with a smirk and stepped closer to kiss his newly pronounced wife. And Olivia accepted the kiss from her newly pronounced husband.

Everyone began clapping and whistling in happiness as they saw the newlywed kissing.

As they kissed for a few moments, Nick grabbed hold of his son's forearm and pulled him back slightly to speak for themselves. "Olivia and I spoke before…and she and Matt are going to stay here for a while as well…with you and Frankie too."

"I thought as much. Are you okay with that, Dad?" Seth asked him.

"Yeah. I am." Nick said as he followed up. "Also, I think I'm gonna go back soon…back to our universe."

"You sure, Dad?"

"Yeah, besides Hill can't handle that much pressure on her own. We both know that." Nick said with a chuckle. "But I did agree to one thing before that."

"You ready, Daddy?" Olivia asked as she and her husband walked closer to them. "You know, you might get a headache because of it."

"All for my family, baby girl." Nick assured her while his son got a look of realization that caused him to laugh.

"Hahaha, hey Dad." Nick raised an eyebrow at his son's laughter. "You know…this means that you and Tony Stark are family now."

"I am not telling him that." The SHIELD director refused with his face and voice devoid of emotions. "If that were to happen, he'd never let me live it down. And I'd have to shot him to shut his big mouth up"

"Frankie." Seth waved his daughter over and she walked closer to them. "We're gonna do something that might help us."

"What?" Frankie wondered.

"Trust me, okay, honey?" Olivia said and she nodded in agreement. "Good. Hold hands and form a circle." The five of them holds hands and formed a circle. "Good, let me do the rest." Her eyes lit up with psychic energy as she flooded her entire body with the energy. The energy slid over her body and spread over their connected hands. Her psychic energy covered the bodies of the others and slid over their torsos before reaching heads. The psychic energy entered their heads and into the others' minds.

The other natives watched was happening with them and saw them twitching with slight discomfort. Caitlin got worried and narrowed her eyes on Seth and Frankie, her eyes watching them closing as the energy ran over their minds before slithering out again. Following their united hands, the psychic energy ran over their arms before all masses converged on the SHIELD director's body. Running over his body and entered his mind. Grunting and gritting his teeth in pain, he accepted the energy and what they brought with them.

Disconnecting their hands, Nick Fury reeled his head back and shook his head in discomfort. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Yeah, thought as much." Olivia said as she rubbed her head.

"What did you do to us, Auntie?" Frankie wondered in slight shock as she rubbed her head as well.

"I used my powers to get into the minds of us all and copied our memories from here and then placed the memories of us all in my Dad's mind." She nodded to Nick Fury. "I can't use this too many times, so I have to choose carefully."

"Won't that hurt Grandpa?" The young metahuman asked in concern.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "I made sure that there are psychic spheres in his mind that protect his mind and contain them…in case of something bad might happen."

"I don't want that."

Matt patted her head. "None of us do, honey."

"But we'll be together. That's all that matters." Seth hugged his daughter. Turning to his father, he added. "Thanks for doing this, Dad. It means a lot."

"For family, I'm never gonna say no." Nick took out the small device that can bring him back to his home universe. "I'm gonna go back now. So…see you. What about Cat? She staying here?"

"For now, anyway, yeah. See you, Dad." Seth hugged his father tightly.

"See you, Daddy." Olivia hugged her father tightly as well.

"Bye Grandpa." Frankie joined them in the hug.

"See you guys." Nick fury said with a warmth voice as he pulled away from them. While hoping that his children wouldn't be affected as a result of Barry's time travel. Turning around, his back pointing to them, he held out the small hexagonal sphere with blue light shining out of it. Inhaling deeply and exhaling as well, he pressed the bright button on top of it.

Another area of the sphere opened up and small laser shot out of it and hit the open air ten feet in front of him. Dark-blue lightning sparked around the targeted area sparked before spiraling around itself. In the middle of it, a small black and dark-blue sphere of energy began forming from the electricity. The energy orb growing bigger and bigger. A pulse emitted and the orb formed what could only be described as a hole of dark energy.

"You guys…take care of each other okay." Nick threw a similar device as his own dimensional transporter to Matt who caught it with one hand. They nodded and the father threw his family a last glance, one that hopefully wouldn't be the last between them. "I'll miss you, don't be strangers."

"Likewise, Dad." Seth nodded, while he kept a hand on his sister's shoulder. The symbiote within her slithering out of her and back into Seth's body. Her own body now clad in her standard SHIELD-issued tactical black suit.

Nodding his goodbyes to them again, Nick Fury walked into the portal and let his family and the natives of the universe watch as the SHIELD director left the universe. The portal that he opened, closing down as he passed through it.

As it did so, Caitlin walked over to Seth and held his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I really don't know anymore, Caitlin." Seth looked to Barry who turned his sights on the facility of S.T.A.R. Labs. "Because right now, my life is in his hands."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Later on, they all gathered in the Pipeline. They all gathered in there to watch as Barry was going to take the biggest action of his life…and possibly the lives of everyone in the entire city and beyond. The natives, consisting of Caitlin, Iris, Frankie, Cisco, Joe, were somewhat happy for the speedster's sake aside from Frankie and Caitlin, fearing what they might lose. Olivia, Seth and Matt were not thinking the same, they didn't like this in anyway.

Especially Seth as it might affect his daughter's life in the wrong way. And the mere thought of it caused his blood to boil like it was cooking over a vicious flame of hatred and anger.

While she didn't want the possible bad results, Caitlin nonetheless walked over to Barry and hugged him. She didn't know what to say, as the results of both good and bad from his action caused her to feel conflicted. Pulling away from him, she walked over to Seth again and held him close. Knowing his thoughts and expressions, she saw his eyes glowing with anger.

Cisco stepped forward. "Okay There are gonna be three yous back there…" He then went to explain. "The you from the future who saved younger you from the Reverse-Flash and now _you_ you. Remember, wait until future you gets younger you out of there, and then you can go and save your mom."

"Piece of cake." Barry said with a chuckle.

Cisco chuckled as well, "May the Speed Force be with you."

Barry nodded his thanks and looked Joe and put his hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye, Dad." He said with a saddened voice.

With teary eyes himself, Joe hugged onto his adoptive son. "Goodbye, Son." They pulled away from each other and gave smiles to one another.

Barry looked to Iris and stepped closer to her. "Iris-"

"You don't have to say anything." Iris cut him off as she stepped closer to him. "I already know." Gently cupping his head, she leant up and pressed her lips to his forehead. Eddie looking less hurt than before as he knows her commitment to him. As she removed them from his head, she said. "I hope whatever life you get, it's enough for you. That it makes you happy."

"You too." He said back while she moved back to stand beside her boyfriend who nodded to the speedster. Barry turned to the mutants. "Guys…" he trailed off as he saw their saddened expressions. "...you don't like this do ya?"

"No." Matt said bluntly while keeping his hand intertwined with his wife's hand.

"We really don't." Olivia said with a saddened voice.

"I have to do this." Barry told them before walking towards the opening entrance to the accelerator ring. The others could see the face of Eobard Thawne standing in his cell and looking at them with emotionless eyes. The Scarlet Speedster walked closer, ready to go within the ring and ready himself to travel through time.

 _PUNCH_

However, before he could take another step a loud punch stopped him as did the quickly-forming ice wall around the entrance. Recognizing the use of the ice element, Barry snapped around and did indeed find Seth with his fist slammed into the wall and a misty ice path that made its way over to the accelerator ring entrance.

"Seth what are-"

"Shut it." Seth interrupted the red speedster and walked closer to him with heavy and angered steps. "Listen close, Barry." He stood face to face with the speedster and inhaled deeply as his eyes remained lifeless. The others listening in closely as he spoke. "Look, I'll be happy if you get the life you want, with your parents back in your life. I really will."

"Then why-"

"I said listen!" Seth raised his voice as he interrupted him, shocking everyone in the room. "But if this…in any way hurts my daughter's life…then any and all promises I made to either you, Joe or Henry…will be cut off." He declared without any emotions.

"What?" Joe said in shock.

"Joe, you're my friend." Seth glanced at the detective. "You're the guy whom I met the very first time I fell into this universe, and I'm happy to have a friend like you. But this thing that Barry's about to do…it could hurt my daughter's life." He looked to his daughter who cried joyfully. "And that is not something I can let slide. You care about your children; I care about my child." He turned back to the speedster. "And trust me, I will come after you with all of my powers and end you if that happens."

Barry then countered in anger. "Seth, if you had this power yourself, wouldn't you want to save your late fiancée and your son?! Wouldn't you want to save Stefanie and Bucky again?!"

"No, I wouldn't!" Came the shocking reply from the elemental. The two mutants who had been with him since the very beginning was wide-eyed as well. They knew that he cared about them deeply, but he just said that he wouldn't.

"What? Why?" Barry didn't understand him. And the others wondered what his next answer would be.

"You don't know me, Barry. You don't know what I want, but here's why…because I would lose…my daughter and Caitlin." The two mentioned women turned wide-eyed as well while love filled them. "I would hate myself if I suddenly chose to abandon them like that. And honestly, Stefanie would hate me even more. Knowing that I would change my life like that for my own sake, she would have just thrown my ring back in my face. And I could never look Bucky in the eyes again if I were to let go of a person who would turn into a wonderful big sister to him." Frankie cupped her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm not a god, Barry, and I don't want to be one, especially if I had that power. And I won't choose between my children. Cause I would lose one. I love my life, the one I have now, and if any of the events of my past had been changed, even the kidnapping and experiments, then I wouldn't be who I am now. Even if this entire time travel of yours might end killing me, erasing me from existence, I won't give up…and I will come for you Barry. And wanna know the difference between us, Barry?"

"What?" He inquired with a gulp as the elemental walked closer to him and his back touched the ice wall.

Thrusting his arm forward, Seth smashed it into the ice wall, right beside the speedster's head. Upon contact with the cold surface, he blasted a red-hot flame from his fist and strengthened with the wind element. The massive firestorm instantly melted the ice wall without even touching Barry's back. And the flame blasted onwards, into the very accelerator ring and hit a specific cell.

The flame died down and Barry looked to Seth's face, finding nothing but cold lifeless eyes, like those of a recently departed body. Turning his eyes, slowly, he placed them on his hand and saw a finger pointing into the accelerator ring. He followed the direction of the finger and widened his eyes at the sight.

Eobard Thawne didn't look the least bit confident or sure right now. He looked horrified as he witnessed the dying flames around his cell and the glass door. Barry saw the evil speedster's right hand was placed over his chest, like he was trying to steady his breathing.

The Reverse-Flash, Eobard Thawne…was petrified with pure and utter dread…from Seth's attack.

Seth leaned over to Barry's ear. "Your nightmare, the Reverse-Flash, he has a demon…someone he's afraid of…His nightmare…is _me._ " He whispered out slowly and enticing his friend with nothing but fear and he shook in response to it. "What do you think is gonna happen to _you_ then?"

Stepping back again, he held his daughter's hand and walked to the entrance. Turning a last glance to Barry, he said. "I hope whatever happens next, is gonna be the life you want…but it wouldn't change my decision…because I will come and you'll get a new nightmare." With his last words of his declaration, he walked into the Cortex with the others following behind him. While Barry was left in shellshock.

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

The moment they did so, they all went to their own stations. Joe and Iris looked to Seth who took a seat by the main console with his daughter sitting beside him. "Seth?" the reporter got the mutant's attention. "Did you really mean what you said? That you'd hunt Barry?"

"Yeah." Seth answered; his immediate words caused the Wests to gasp with shock. "I know what Barry means to you two, I really do. But my daughter matters to me too. And as a parent, I will protect her through and from anything."

"So will we." Matt said as he and his wife stepped into the conversation. "We will protect our niece."

"Even if that means going after Barry." Olivia further added with a determined voice.

"You guys…really think you might be erased?" Cisco worriedly asked them.

"We don't know. It might happen to us." Seth said unsurely while looking between his daughter and the woman he loves. "And we won't know how the people we love will be affected by it. We've affected this world too much, people too…if Barry changes the last fifteen years then it might really end affecting us yeah. Even erasing us."

Caitlin walked over to him and held his hand gently. "I love you."

Seth looked up to her with a smile. "I love you too."

Frankie looked to them both and said. "I love you, Mom, Dad." Seth wrapped his arm around her and pulled close into a hug and used his free arm and wrapped it around Caitlin to join them in a hug.

" ** _This won't be the end._** " Venom said while mentally gritting his teeth. " ** _We're not going to lose our daughter._** "

" ** _I don't wanna lose my Daddy._** " Magenta said while mentally crying within her host's head. " ** _It's not worth it._** "

As she heard those words spoken from both symbiotes in their respective hosts, Olivia intertwined her fingers with Matt's hand

Martin leaned down to the microphone and reminded Barry through the speakers. "Remember, Mr. Allen, assuming you achieve the proper velocity and open the wormhole, you will only have 1 minute and 52 seconds to save your mother and return. Or else…"

" _I know._ " Barry told them back.

" _Now the question beckons._ " Seth thought while clenching his fists.

" ** _Which speedster will perish by our hands?_** " Venom said. " ** _The one we fought against?_** "

" _Or the one we fought alongside with?_ " Seth added as they turned to the monitors again, showing the results of everything happening within the accelerator right now. They could feel the vibrations spreading throughout the facility as the Scarlet Speedster began running. Even though he didn't like it…he had to accept that Barry was doing it right now.

Ronnie watched the scans and informed them, "The accelerator's structural integrity is holding."

A quake ran through the facility this time, shaking the entire Cortex. Seth tightened his arm around Frankie out of worry. Joe heard and felt the violent vibration and asked out loud. "What was that? Is Barry okay?"

"Yeah." Cisco said, assuring the detective.

"Barry just passed Mach Two." Matt informed them.

Frankie tightened her arm around her father…as she knew the end was nearing them all…and nothing but heartache would befall on the most important people of her life.

The others watched the monitors showing what was happening in the particle accelerator, the inside of the accelerator ring was filled with the yellow lightning emitting from Barry as he kept running and running.

X

Barry's incredible velocity increased with each and every lap he took as he ran and ran inside of the accelerator ring. His goal to run back in time and save his mother from the Reverse-Flash fueling his powers to the limits and beyond them.

But as Barry ran…something happened.

It was like from one moment, he was inside the accelerator ring…the next…he was inside of a white-ish blue-ish tunnel. A pulse of blue light emitted as he continued running, entering the tunnel that lit up with more blue-ish light.

He was now within it and like a series of images, he saw different events appearing around him. Appearing around him like the light emitting from tunnel lights. And not just images, sounds too.

" _I was waiting for you to bring Barry home._ " He looked to the left as he saw a familiar memory of his past. it was of him as a young child with Joe beside him, holding him tightly. It was the sound of a young Iris West that drove his attention to it.

" _Looks like he's going to be staying with us for a while._ " Past Joe informed his daughter.

To the right, another image came forth. It looked like Caitlin…but her hair was white and her lashed out hands are enveloped with white mist, like how Seth manipulates the ice element. And she didn't look like she was herself.

Turning to the left again, he saw a pedestal with a golden statue of…himself in front of a large building.

Slashing sounds from the right drew his attention to that direction and saw a different image. His eyes widening as he saw Seth twirling around a large sword…composed of differently colored crystals with a strange handle.

In front of him was a beautiful woman with pale white skin and long blonde hair standing at her full height of 5'8. Her body was clad in a black and red armor. A silver star in the middle of her chest plate. A red visor attached to her black helmet with silver wings at the sides. Like the elemental, she too wields a sword. However, she bears a double-sized sword with black plating and red energy lighting around it, one of the sides have a gun barrel equipped on top of it. She also has unique shield with red energy coursing around the sharp edges of its three corners. Like her chest plate, it also holds a star in the middle of it.

The two looked to be in a duel of some sort. Clashing swords.

As he continued running and taking in the sight of that particular image, Barry heard Eobard explain out loud to him. "Barry, what you're seeing is the Speed Force: your past, your present, your future…all at once." The images continued, showing him at a time where he spoke with his father through a prison visit. "So you need to focus on where you want to go…So think about…that night."

Barry listened closely to the evil speedster's instructions. "Think about your mother." He closed his eyes…ignoring the images that might came next. He honed his mind and his sights on what he sought out for…the night of…Nora Allen's death… his mother's death.

He then heard it…his father's words…

" _Time for bed. Good night, slugger._ " Only one person calls him that…his father…and the last time he said that…was the night of his wife's murder.

"Mom!" he heard the voice of his younger self exclaim in fear. Opening his eyes again, he saw it…the vortex of red and yellow lightning that was whirling inside of his living room.

Eobard saw it and the look on Barry's face and said with relief. "It's working. It's working."

X

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs, The Cortex)**

Martin reached for his cup of coffee…but it reacted to whereabouts of the tachyonic particles emitting from the Speed Force that Barry is accessing right now and floated into the air.

Matt saw the liquid from within its container rise up, he turned to the other mutants. Seeing them inhale deeply and nodding with hesitation, he clenched his fists and ordered the AI. "Jarvis! Inject the hydrogen particle now."

" **As you wish, Sir.** " Jarvis accepted and launched the hydrogen particle into the pipeline.

Upon acceptance of that order and following through with it, they turned their eyes to the monitors again. The shining red dot representing Barry Allen ran a lap before meeting the hydrogen particle…and colliding against it. The collision unleashed a flash of colors.

When Iris saw the reaction from the collision, she worried fired off her questions. "What's that? What happened?"

Caitlin squeezed Seth's hand again as she delivered the news. "Barry…he's gone."

At her words, Seth squeezed her hand back in comfort and nodded his head to the computer screens again. "Look."

"The wormhole…" Frankie trailed off as she saw it with saddened eyes, her partner inside of her sending out feelings to calm her down.

"And it's stable." Martin remarked before turning Ronnie beside him. "Start the clock."

The structural engineer did as he was asked and started the clock.

Disconnecting his hand from Caitlin's, Seth let the symbiote cover his body in a skin tight black version of his suit. Turning his white pseudo eyes to Matt he said. "You and I are gonna get Thawne ready. Joe, you and Cisco go with us." The three men nodded and the nanite mutant let his nanites swarm his body to form his Iron Knight armor. If the evil speedster from the future were to pull a fast one on them, he and Venom would be taken care of him now.

"Right behind you, Seth." Matt nodded.

Looking to his sister and his daughter, he said. "Liv, anything happens in here, you take care of it. Frankie you help your aunt and watch over your mom, alright?" the two obliged with a pair of nods. Frankie rushed over to her father and hugged him immediately. Feeling her arms tighten their hold on him, he wrapped his own around him. "Don't worry, honey. I'll be back."

"I know…I just don't want this to be the last time." she said with a saddened tone.

"I know…" he said while stroking her hair gently. Bending his head down to her head, he placed it on her head and said. "You won't be alone anymore. I promise you that." he placed a kiss on her head before unwrapping them from his daughter's form. "Let's go."

He and the other walked out of the Cortex and made their way to the Pipeline to ready the Time Sphere, the one and only device that allows the future speedster back into his own time.

X

 **(Allen Residence…15 years ago)**

Fifteen years ago, the Allen residence was turned into the murder scene of one Nora Allen, wife to Henry Allen, the alleged killer and mother to Barry Allen, the real target of the crime.

But it all changes… now.

Inside of a young 11 years old Barry Allen's bedroom. A spark of yellow lightning sparked around the other side of the bedroom. The spark increased immediately into that of a lightning bolt.

 _WHOOSH_

And the lightning bolt was merely the light emitting from the Speed Force portal that present Barry Allen traveled through and landed right back into his old home. He was in shock as he actually found himself in his old bedroom inside of his old home. He looked around and found his old objects again, the ones he used so many times at a young age.

Nostalgia filled up the speedster's body as he took in his old objects again. Feeling the childish innocence enter him as he saw the old desk he used at that age. He had forgotten all about the old fish tank in his bedroom back then, but he just remembered it now. he even turned back to the old bed he used.

"Mom!"

His looking around was interrupted when he heard the sound of his old and younger self call out in worry for his mother. Walking through the room, he stood on the other side of the door and slowly opened it up…and just like his nightmares…he saw it all again.

Nora Allen, on her knees…standing in the middle of a vortex of spiraling lightning of red and yellow. His younger self standing before her as he took in the lightning storm and his mother.

"Mom!"

"Barry!"

Both mother and son calling out for another in fear as they held eye contact through the immense lightning storm. The mother telling her son to move away to avoid any damage dealt to him.

Then Henry Allen moved forward, standing before his son protectively and kept him back. Making eye contact with his wife, he tried to assure her. "Nora! Hold on!" His words came out as a shout, screaming over the swirling lightnings.

While the three present residents of the Allen Residence screamed at each other, the future Barry Allen slammed The Reverse-Flash into a wall and punched him.

But Eobard Thawne countered with a fist of his own and rushed out of there. The future Flash was about to give chase and chase after his nemesis. But he as he went to move, he looked to the side and saw him…the younger version of himself standing behind a door and watching them.

Keeping his vibrating eyes on his younger self from 2015, the future Flash held up his hand and told him with his hand that he should…not move…and remain there. His younger self's eyes turned teary and confused while he shook his head, already knowing what he was here for.

Turning around to face his much younger self, he sped around the room before rushing to his much younger self. "Run, Barry, run!" Henry Allen ordered his words to his son through an exclaim. But his grip on his son was short-lived when the future version of his son grabbed him before speeding him out of the house and into night and dozens of streets away from the Allen residence.

"Barry, no!" Nora saw it and was left alone with the red lightning blur of The Reverse-Flash and said chantingly in increasing fear. "No, no, no!" her fearful chanting continued as the future speedster picked up a knife and walked over to the woman.

With an aching heart, tears streaming down his face, and shaking hands, Barry pushed the door shut, closing it and shielding himself from seeing the very same event that ruined his life as a child. Turning his head around, he merely listened on…hearing his own mother's screams and pleads that merely went unnoticed by the man…who would hurt her…who is gonna hurt her.

 _STAB_

The sound of the sharp metallic blade of the kitchen knife penetrating the flesh belonging to his mother echoed in the house he once called home…and his mother's screams and pleads…dying…

Barry felt regret and self-hate as he merely let that happen and tears slithered out of his squinted eyes.

 _WHOOSH_

A familiar sound of lightning whooshing within the living room could be heard, announcing that the murderer of his mother has now sped out of the house. Having spent a few moments to gather up his courage, Barry opened up the door again and looked around. He found his father unconscious on the floor and his eyes shifted to the other side…

…he saw his mother again, her life on short supply.

When her eyes placed themselves on the future version of her Barry, she began struggling as though she was trying to escape whatever fate he might have in store for her. Barry saw her struggles and said calmingly. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." He bent down to a crouch beside her slowly.

Nora recalling her son and her husband asked in fear of their current situations, "Please. My husband, my son, are they-"

"They're okay." Barry instantly stated to her relief. "They're both safe. I promise." His eyes slowly turned teary.

His voice was full of familial love and care, like he knows her from somewhere. But Nora Allen have never met him before, nor would she ever get the chance to in the future. So she had to ask him. "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Barry's own words betrayed him, croaking in his throat. But he did manage to say something at least. "I'm The Flash."

"I don't understand." Came the unsure and confused response from Nora.

Feeling like he wouldn't be able to say anything else to her, at least things that would make sense to her, he tried a different tactic. Reaching up to his face, he took hold of his mask and pulled it up and over his head. Revealing his face as an adult to his mother, who was slowly withering away.

"You look just like my father." Nora stated to her own confusion.

Chuckling lightly through his own tears, Barry bent closer to her and spoke softly. "This won't make any sense…but it's me, Mom…it's Barry." He revealed to her.

"Barry?" she asked in confusion and for clarity.

"Your Barry." He told his dying mother.

"Oh, my beautiful boy." Her hands immediately shot up to cup her son's face.

As Barry was able to enjoy the long-lost feeling of his mother's touch again, he told her. "I got a second chance to come back here and…" His eyes are riddled with heartbreaking tears as he forced himself to continue. "Tell you that I'm okay. Dad and I are both okay." He told her softly. A shaking smile formed on his mother's face. "And we love you, Mom."

"I love you." he told her. The words he never got to say for so many years…he finally got to say. He could no longer hold back his tears and let them flow.

"Oh, my sweet boy." Nora said before…she finalized her last words…to her son. "Bye. Good-bye. Good-bye, Barry." Her body slowly turned…as her soul departed her body now.

Barry heard her words and asked, "Mom." His own tears fell down onto her lifeless body. "Mom." He couldn't bring himself on touching her face…but he couldn't go without hugging her. And he did so. Wrapping his arms around her lifeless body and hugging her tightly…while he was alone in his old home again…his father knocked out…and his mother once again…right before his eyes…

…dead…

X

 **(Present, S.T.A.R. Labs, The Pipeline)**

Seth, Matt, Cisco and Joe got Eobard Thawne out of his cell and led him down to the location of his Time Sphere inside of the accelerator ring with the wormhole spiraling brightly with energy as it was connected throughout time itself. And while they were walking down to the machine, the elemental found it unbearably hard to not kill him right now.

"If you ever come back here again, I'll kill you once and for all." Seth threateningly told him.

"I cannot imagine myself returning to this time anyway, Mr. Fury." Eobard told him.

"Good. Cause no one here wants to see you and your cowardly ass here again." Matt added, his hands raised and pointing at the speedster, ready to fire off repulsor blasts if Eobard were to try something suspicious.

Eobard didn't like to be called a coward again, but his fear of the elemental was still very large. So he pushed those feelings down and inspected his machine again. It was a sphere with a seat within it. And he walked around it with inspecting eyes.

" ** _You really think we should let him walk right now, Seth?_** " Venom asked in confusion and curiosity. " ** _You know, cockroaches have the habit of returning to their nests._** "

" _…_ _I really can't think about that right now, Venom._ " Seth thought. " _My mind is anywhere else but that frigging bastard._ " His hands clenched. " _And it's taking everything in me to not just take that machine and smash it into Thawne's head…but I can only think about…Frankie and Caitlin now._ "

" ** _So do we, partner._** " Venom told him. " ** _So do we._** "

"It's beautiful." Eobard complimented the revived machine of his while running his hand over the time-travelling machine. "Rip Hunter would be impressed. He built the first one of these. Interesting man."

Seth scoffed, "Cool. Did he tell where to sho-"

 _THUD_

"Ow!" He was interrupted and had to exclaim in pain when the wormhole sparked up and shot out something that hit his head. Seth rubbed the side of his head and looked to the object that hit him. His eyes and the eyes of the others widened when he saw a silver kettle helmet with gold wings attached to the sides of it.

"That's embarrassing, Seth." Matt chuckled at the sight of the helmet.

"Shut it." Seth countered in embarrassment while wondering where a fucking helmet of all things came out of a wormhole and hit his head.

"Now what the hell is that?" Joe shockingly asked.

Eobard frowned and stated. "That's my cue to leave." They rolled their eyes at his words while he walked over to Cisco. "Thank you, Cisco."

"Don't ever come back." Cisco said back.

Eobard walked away and turned to the two mutants. "Mr. Fury, Mr. Stark, may your futures be bright as possible"

"Just get out of here." Seth snapped at him.

Eobard chuckled and walked over to the Time Sphere again. Taking a seat inside of the machine, he pressed a button and let the sphere glass close. The mutants and the natives lowered their weapons at the sight of him entering the machine.

The time-travelling machine slowly hovered back up into the air and its legs retracted back into the machine. Slowly turning the machine around, he faced the machine in the direction of the wormhole…the gateway into time itself.

As he held his eyes on the wormhole, Eobard said longingly. "Home." His smile broadened as he focused on it.

They all looked on…waiting for the speedster to finally return home again.

A flash and a strange sound emitted from the wormhole again and Seth looked in that direction, a great feeling spread throughout his body as he said with a smile. "Looks like we trained that guy right."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

The symbiote around his body enlarged itself around his body. Hands growing bigger and claws growing on his fingers. Feet growing larger and digging into the ground as head enlarged and his mouth ripped right up with his tongue slithering out of his mouth. A happily and menacing smile formed and he announced.

" **He's coming.** "

Much to the surprise of everyone before the wormhole, the entire gateway sparked again. Flashes of energy running over it as a form revealed itself, flying through the air. Yellow lightning cloaked his entire body as Barry launched himself into the air. His fist pointing forward and covered with the veil of air around it as he charged for the machine.

 _PUNCH_

 _SHATTER_

His massively charged fist, full of the cumulated velocity, smashed into the glass, shattering it upon impact and connected with Eobard's face. The collision caused a shockwave to be unleashed and were about to launch Cisco and Joe off of their feet but Seth and Matt caught them before that could happen. But the smash against his face sent Eobard backwards and crashed the rest of the machine.

Barry rolled on the ground before slowly getting back on his feet, the two mutants taking a stand on either side of him. Venom looked to the speedster and smiled. " **Nice job, Flash. And we know it's hard…but thanks and it was the right choice.** "

"Yeah, means a lot, man. Thanks." Matt said in gratitude while he gently brought Cisco and Joe to their feet.

Eobard looked around the smashed pieces of the machine that would have brought him home. "You didn't save her." He remarked in disbelief as he turned his eyes to the other speedster. "Why? Why?!" he threw a glass piece away in anger. "You could have had the life you wanted. You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

Barry smirked in happiness as he looked to the others around him, especially the two mutants. "I already do. And I'm not going to lose my friends."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Eobard glared at the three powered heroes as pulled his cowl up and over his head again. The Speed Force inside of him vibrating his entire body, his eyes glowing like magma as he spoke with a distorting voice. "Not for long." He cracked his neck around to ready himself to fight.

" **You know what this means, right Eobard?** " Venom maliciously smirked while lightning sparked around his entire body with ice forming double-bladed ice scythes on his hands.

"Your ass…is grass." Matt equipped his helmet again and jumped into the air and readied both of his gauntlets with repulsor energy.

Eobard charged at Barry who countered with his own charge. The evil speedster gaining the upper hand and slammed the red speed into the wall and went to slam him into the other wall. But a unibeam from Iron Knight's chest shot him away from Barry.

As the evil speedster rolled on the ground, time slowed to a crawl as he saw the shadow of humongous form of Venom behind him. While time was still in a crawl, he turned his head and saw the elemental bringing both the ice scythes down, aiming for either side of his head as though it was an execution to cut off his head.

But Eobard managed to slip away and behind the elemental and jumped onto his back. However, a blast of both fire and wind blew him away. Before he could connect to the ground, Venom melted one of his ice weapons off and split his arm into dozens of tendrils, wrapping them around the future speedster and threw him up to the upper level.

When he managed to get back to his feet, he saw a flash of yellow lightning appearing on the other end of it, a flying knight with advanced technology and a roaring elemental demon before him. However, as they stood on the bridge there, the entire facility began shaking violently as though it was an earthquake.

Seth and Venom turned to the left and saw the wormhole growing in size, growing dangerously big. " **Shit…** "

X

As the three heroes fought against Eobard Thawne, Caitlin, Frankie, Olivia and Ronnie rushed through the S.T.A.R. Labs corridors and went to the Pipeline. Martin told everyone in the Cortex that the wormhole had to be shut down immediately.

With that in mind, the four of them took action and ran to the room.

When they reached it, Caitlin shouted to them with the order. "Cut the internal generators."

"Wait!" Olivia rushed to the front and stopped them when she saw the walls riddled with electricity as though it was overloading through every cable. Remember her husband's modifications on her weapons, she took out her short-sword and released the blade and activated the wand underneath it. Twirling it around, she threw the sword into the floor before the Pipeline entrance.

And like a lightning rod, all the massive electrical discharges changed the directions and made their way over to the short-sword. As she saw it, Olivia told them warningly. "I don't know how long that will hold, so let's hurry people!"

Ronnie and Caitlin nodded and rushed to the walls. Frankie went to do the same but then her aunt halted her with one hand and told her. "Sweetie, you stay here and use your powers to try and hold everything around in place." She looked to the side and saw that there were metal pipes around them threatening to burst out of their place. "With all this shaking, none of the metal here are gonna hold themselves back together for long."

Frankie nodded and let her partner cover her form. Lashing out both of her arms to the side, she forced the metallic parts back to place. For additional help, she sent out tendrils from all sides of her body and added more pressure to the pipes and whatnot. "Hurry!"

Ronnie opened up a latch while Caitlin began pressing various buttons on the panel beside the Pipeline entrance point.

" _Ten seconds, hurry._ " Martin Stein told them over the speakers.

"We're doing all we can down here, Stein!" Olivia shouted as she followed one of Caitlin's orders and activated failsafe protocols on another panel.

However, as they continued working on their separate assignments, Olivia turned her eyes to her short-sword as a lightning rod. She saw the electrical current literally spark around it and the continued electricity current caused the metal to glow reddening.

"Oh-uh." She muttered as the reddening of her weapon continued. Lashing her hands around, she generated psychic barriers around Caitlin, Frankie and Ronnie. When they saw the pinkish energy barrier around them, they turned to the psychic.

 _EXPLOSION_

The moment they did so, the adamantium short-sword reached its limit and exploded from overheating. Its shrapnel shot and bounced off the psychic shields around the natives. But Olivia only managed to roll away and a few pieces of shrapnel hit her left leg.

"Argh!" she grunted in pain as she felt the sharp metal pierce her skin. The pain caused her to drop her shields and the electrical current spread to another point…where Ronnie was. and it exploded and sent him flying. But before he could collide against the floor or a wall, Frankie wrapped a tendril around his body and stopped him from hitting anything.

Gently bringing him down to the floor, he told the young metahuman in gratitude. "Thanks, Frankie."

"Don't mention it." Frankie turned her eyes to her psychic aunt. "Auntie, are you okay?"

Fighting through her pain, she got up on her feet and Olivia told her in comfort. "I'm okay, sweetie… _pant_ … It's gonna take a lot more than that to actually stop me."

Caitlin immediately shot to her side and took her arm and placed it over her neck, "Let's get you out of here. Thanks Liv."

"We're family." Olivia chuckled as she thought back to the future article and said teasingly. "Hell, you're gonna be my sister-in-law in the future. Can't wait for that."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and chuckled with blushed cheeks. "Same here, Liv."

X

Inside of the Pipeline again, Eobard sent a fury of speed punches into Barry's stomach while he was pinned to the wall behind him. The red speedster tried to get away by moving away with superspeed again, but the future speedster immediately caught him again and threw him into another wall and continued his pummeling.

A glow of redness came from the right side and Eobard saw it, running up a wall to dodge the incoming fire blast from the elemental. Following him with his white eyes, Venom jumped after him with his wind element blowing him off the ground. While in the air, he gathered wind in his hands, slamming them together he shot out a vicious storm.

Thankfully for Eobard, he saw it and grabbed hold of the side of the bridge and hid under it and swung underneath it to flip himself back onto its deck, managing to dodge the wind attack. The Reverse-Flash swung his eyes to meet the elemental who roared at him in anger.

Iron Knight launched himself via dozens of thrusters on his back and swung himself, and like a boomerang he swung his foot around like battering ram to strike the speedster. But he managed to bent backwards and dodged the close-range attack. But Matt fired off another battering ram on his hand and slammed it into Eobard's stomach and sent him flying off the bridge.

Barry saw the yellow speedster be launched through the air and ran up the side of the wall. With enough momentum built up, he jumped off of the wall and charged into the other speedster who was in mid-flight.

But Eobard wasn't done just yet and placed both of his feet to the cell behind him, bending his knees, he jumped off the cell like a springboard giving him a boost and slammed Barry into the wall again. The collisions with the wall brought Barry down to the ground. Anger fueled his body as he made eye contact while looking to the two mutants again.

Spinning his left and right arms around, he launched a spiraling storm from his arm, the momentum was so quick that it like he was shot by wind bullet that pushed Matt away. His body hit the bridge, causing him to flip around and ricochet against the walls.

Eobard made eye contact with Venom who raised one hand. White mist covered the entire hand, cloaking it immediately with the element. When it disappeared, a very large ice ball formed on his hand. Extending his limb, the ball fell to the ground and formed ice spikes around its iced surface.

Even with his glowing red eyes, Eobard widened his eyes as Venom jumped into the air and spun around, whipping the limb around like a whip, he launched the ice mace after the evil speedster who dodged with a quick dash.

The mace dug into the floor before retracting back into his arm and burned the ice weapon off. Igniting a brighter flame around his left arm, he shot his arm forward into dozens of flame-coated tendrils. As though he was dodging a series of a snake attacks in a snake pit, Eobard spun around, shifting from left to right, crouching down to floor and avoided the burning attacks.

Assimilating them back to his arm, the large elemental charged at the speedster with both of his arms turning into adamantium and letting lightning cover them both. Eobard jumped backwards and dodged a lightning-covered adamantium punch but he was thrown off the ground when the second fist connected with him. The future speedster's body skidding against the ground like a rock hitting the water surface of a river.

As he was lying on the ground, he perked himself up and looked up. But his line of sight was covered the moment when Venom covered his face with a tendril, its grip strengthening with the earth element, as Eobard was whipped into the air.

However, he vibrated his body intensely and phased out of the mutant's hold. Because of him being near the roof, Eobard ran along the roof and ran around the accelerator ring a few laps before running back down to the floor via a wall.

Venom saw him running towards him, his body covered with an invisible veil and running at full velocity, the red lightning coursing out of his body like it was overflowing his body. Reeling his hand back, the mutant concentrated water in it and shot it out as a compressed water stream.

Eobard dodged the pressurized water stream by running onto a wall again, he maintained his running and when he was close enough; he jumped off the wall with a cry. And like a missile with its sights on Seth, he shot himself into his body. The incredibly large and accumulated acceleration he gathered, was strong enough to send the elemental rolling away and skidding into the ground, embedded into it even.

Barry managed to shake himself off and get back on his feet and charged the yellow speedster again.

The evil speedster saw his nemesis return to a standing and charged him at once.

And as they did so…the wormhole…Eobard's gateway back home…closed down…and it only fueled his rage as the generators have now been shut down.

Unleashing series of series of speed punches into Barry's body, The Reverse-Flash tightly grabbed the other speedster's throat tightly.

 _PUNCH_

Throwing another punch into his face, Eobard ripped the cowl off of his face and forced Barry Allen to look into his glowing red eyes. Holding up a vibrating hand with red lightning coursing through it, he told him threateningly with a distorting voice.

"Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them." he pointed to Joe and Cisco. Matt heard what was going on, reequipped his armor and Seth began forcing his body out of the ground. "And then I'm going to kill your father. I always win, Flash." He went to strike him down with his fist.

" **No!** " Venom ripped himself out of the ground and quickly formed an ice scythe again and went to strike the evil metahuman. Iron Knight reeled an arm back and formed a semi-circular blade with repulsor energy to cut him down with his thrusters blazing immediately.

 _GUNSHOT_

…

…

But as though time itself stopped…none of them moved a muscle…as they heard the shell case clatter against the ground follow the sound of a gunshot…Venom stopped moving…Iron Knight stopped flying…Barry stopped breathing air as Eobard released his grip on his throat and stepped back in fear while his body began shaking uncontrollably. They all turned to the source of the sound…and their eyes widened in shock at the sight.

With a quivering hand holding onto his gun…blood soaking the left side of his chest…Eddie's eyes focused on them…shock coming over them all…

Joe, having heard the gunshot, shot up and ran to his bleeding partner. "Eddie! What did you do?!" he shouted as he ran to his partner. Eddie lost the feeling in his legs and he was brought down to his knees. "What did you do? What did you do?" he chanted his questions while getting on his back.

Seth slithered out of his form as he watched his friend's partner bleeding, his life source continued soaking his shirt while his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. Eddie for some reason…just shot himself directly in his own heart.

Matt placed himself down beside his elemental friend and took off his helmet. "Why…Why did he do that…"

Both host and symbiote thought back to the future speedster's real name, he glanced at his vibrating form.

"No such thing as a coincidence." Eddie said slowly.

Barry from his spot on the ground, looked up to Eobard's uncontrollably vibrating form, like the speedster was actually losing control of something. "What's happening?"

As his body continued fritzing out of control, Eobard begged of Cisco. "Cisco, help me." He couldn't believe this was happening right now…he knew what Eddie's early death would mean for him…for his very existence.

"Guys, what's happening here?" Barry asked of Matt and Cisco.

"It's because of Eddie." Matt said.

When Cisco heard those words, he immediately pieced it together and told them while pointing to the bleeding detective. "Eddie's his ancestor. If Eddie dies, he'll be born, and…" Cisco couldn't continue as he looked to the speedster who pulled off his cowl.

"He's being erased from existence." Seth continued, having connected the dots himself and looked to him as well. The man who shamelessly wears the face of Harrison Wells. But his face turned back to his real one, to the face he was born with in the future. "Gotta admit this is pretty annoying…I would have loved to kill you myself. But Eddie was willing to sacrifice himself to get rid of you and save his friends…he's a real man. Guess you could learn something from your ancestor, huh Eobard? Well not anymore, actually."

Eobard couldn't come with a single word…but he felt the stinging pain of the elemental's words. His own ancestor, the one he had to make sure was safe by any and all means…just took his own life to kill him….

"No! No!" Iris cried out with tears in her eyes as she ran down to her fiancé's side and bent down to his level. "Eddie, no, no. Stay with me, okay? Stay." She begged him through her tears. Her father saw her tears and found it excruciating and hated himself for Eddie have to done this.

Eddie then spoke out softly. "He was wrong. It turns out, I'm a hero after all." Blood came out the side of his mouth.

"You are, Eddie. You are my hero." Iris told him softly.

"That's all I ever wanted to be." Eddie said croaking his voice. "Your hero." He coughed suddenly and then his eyes stopped moving…as did the rest of his body…because his body was no longer residence to the soul that was inhabited it.

" _Venom? Please tell me…he's not…_ "

" ** _He's gone, Seth._** " Venom said, making the host sigh in disbelief and hate. " ** _There's nothing we can do about him now…Eddie Thawne is dead._** "

Iris recognized the same and pleadingly said. "No!" Despite her pleas she knew that it was too late…Eddie Thawne was no longer amongst them.

Seth turned angrily his eyes to the speedster who was the sole reason for Eddie taking his own life right now. Surprisingly enough, Eobard kept his eyes on the Scarlet Speedster himself who was still in shock of what had happened to Eddie Thawne.

Eobard saw the look of rage on Seth's face, but he didn't think much of it because his current predicament and turned to Barry instead. "I've controlled your life for so long, Barry. How will you get along without me?"

As the future speedster spoke, cracks of white energy cracked up along his left arm. The cracks didn't stop there; they appeared all over his body. And they began splitting off his body, vanishing into thin air as he opened up his mouth and let out in pain.

 _SCREA-_

His screams died down when the white cracks ripped his head into pieces and…he was finally and fully erased from existence…before their very own eyes.

Despite them just witnessing the demise of their greatest enemy, at the cost of their friend…it felt like a bitter victory…with no winning side.

"Goodbye and so long, Eobard Thawne. No one will miss you." Seth muttered as he stepped over to Eddie's lifeless corpse. As he bended down to a crouch beside the deceased detective, the others watched him closely and with inspecting eyes. "Thank you, Eddie. And rest in peace, dear friend." Gently and calmly placing his hand over the head, he used two fingers to close his eyelids. "You saved us, Eddie Thawne. You're not just a hero to Iris…but also to us."

The two Wests smiled in appreciation at the elemental's words. While he might not seem to have liked Eddie in the beginning, he has long since turned around and come to terms with the Eddie. And for the first time ever…he showed them with his words.

Matt closed his eyes himself, and bowed his head in appreciation and gratitude for their fallen comrade. He and Seth have witnessed the deaths of many innocent people, including the lives of their friends and fellow agents of SHIELD…some of them actually under their command.

And no matter how many they've killed; it was nothing compared to losing a brother or sister in arms.

However, their silent prayers and respect for Eddie Thawne, came to an end from what happened next.

A white energy mass swirled around, right where the wormhole had previously taken place. As the energy mass continued swirling, it began levitating higher and higher up. In response to that, the building began shaking violently, pieces of roof falling down to the ground, the floor shaking and everyone on it getting unsteady. But the debris that fell from the ceiling didn't get the chance to connect with the ground as the massive energy swirl drew them into it like an uncontrollable gravitational pull.

Matt saw it, "Oh God…" he muttered in shock.

Seth turned to it as well, and saw the energy mass growing in size and strength as it levitated higher and higher up. The energy mass looked to be forcing its way through the ceiling violently. "…That's it…isn't it…?" he muttered in shock as he took in the swirling and dangerous chaotic energy.

"…Yeah…it's the singularity…" Matt confirmed and reeled his right foot back, forming a foot clamp to stabilize himself to the ground and hold him in place as he felt a pull from the wormhole. Seth dug adamantium tendrils into the ground to anchor himself to the ground as he felt the same.

"Guys, that's not good." Cisco stated the obvious as the singularity continued forcing through the floor.

" _Guys, we shut down the wormhole._ " Seth heard Caitlin shout over the communication devices. " _What's happening?_ "

Seth put a finger on his device, "Cait, you and the others get out of the Pipeline right now! Get into the Cortex." He exclaimed to them in worry.

" _We will, Bro._ " Olivia stated to her brother. " _But what's going on, the damn building's shaking like crazy right now! Didn't we close it the fucking singularity?_ "

" _You did close it, but it seems to be reopening._ " Martin stated the situation to them.

"Matt." Seth called his best friend. "Think you can close that thing with a repulsor blast? Or with a unibeam maybe?" he fired off his questions urgently.

"Not if it's a singularity that's impossible even for me." Matt said in fear, knowing that there was no way in hell one of his measly repulsor blasts or even a unibeam could stand a chance against a growing black hole.

Barry sped over to Iris and told her urgently. "Iris, we have to go."

"I'm not leaving him." Iris said, she didn't want to let him go.

Joe saw pieces of the containment cells be ripped off and sucked into the expanding black hole. "We have to go now, honey. I'm sorry." The detective got her back on her feet.

Seth and Matt shared a look and a nod before letting their suits cover their bodies. Venom charged and grabbed hold of Joe and leaped to the exit. Iron Knight launched himself into the air and grabbed hold of Cisco and flew to the exit. Barry saw their decisions and locked eyes with Iris.

 _WHOOSH_

Using his superspeed, he grabbed hold of Iris and ran up to the exit as well, following the two mutants.

As the lifeless corpse of Eddie Thawne was lying on the ground…it then began moving…no…pulled as the black hole increased in size and power, and its force called Eddie's body to it and sucked his body up…devouring the lifeless corpse and the internals of the accelerator ring…all the way till it got out of the facility and stood over the skies of Central City.

X

They all rushed out of the facility, and looked up to the sky and saw the wormhole swirling and growing above their heads and eating everything that was pulled into its planetary maw. And the rest of the city wasn't fairing any better. Pieces of buildings are pulled up into its mouth, street lamps teared off the very asphalt, vehicles ranging from bikes to motorcycles to cars to trucks not spared and sucked up as well.

Seth saw it all and feared what might happen if people were to be sucked into the global catastrophe as well. " ** _If none of the inanimate objects are gonna be spared, Seth. Then the humans won't be too far from the black hole's grasp._** "

" _Yeah you're right, partner._ " Seth thought back his agreement to his partner. He saw his sister's leg being hurt with shrapnel in it and asked in concern. "Are you okay, Sis?"

"Not the worst that's happened to me." Olivia commented callously despite the situation above their heads. "And we definitely got something much worse over our heads to think about, don't you think, Bro?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off as he hugged his daughter with one arm as concern filled up his body. His free hand locked fingers with Caitlin's fingers. her other hand cupped their interlocked fingers as worry filled up her core as well.

Cisco saw the wormhole growing above them and stated, "So that's what we didn't want to happen."

"This is bad…" Frankie stated with a shaking voice; she was fearing what this would mean for the rest of the world as the black hole was tearing up the city.

"Barry." The speedster turned to Matt. "Next time you travel back in time or something like this, I will pop a tank missile in your face. Cause this…" he pointed a finger to the growing singularity. "…it ain't right in a single way. I'm glad that you got see your mom, but now…people are being dragged into a global catastrophe and your home is being torn apart because of it."

Barry felt the sting of his words, and he really didn't want to be told how badly he messed it up now. He felt bad as he realized he was the main cause of this wormhole. No one else. This was on his hands…and so would the chaos that follows. He loved seeing his mother again for the first time in years again…but not at the expense of so many innocent peoples' lives.

Caitlin began shaking out of pure fear. And Seth felt it and wrapped an arm around her body, clutching it tightly to his body while using his partner's help to send out feelings of calmness to her. As she calmed down, she asked in a shout. "What's it doing?"

Matt used his suit and formed energy shields that formed around them, bouncing off the pieces of metal or debris that might come their way. Seth blew other pieces of debris and such away with his elements. Martin saw that and calmed down greatly as he informed them in growing fear. "Feeding. The singularity won't stop, not even after the Earth is gone."

Out of worry, Matt equipped his helmet and used his HUD screen to link his screen to the security cameras throughout the city. And he saw it all. The absolute disaster that was happening around the city. Cars stopping abruptly and crashing into each other. People running amok and charging against one another in panic as their screams echoed throughout the streets.

Seth, from their distance, saw the tall buildings in the far being teared, piece by piece from the black hole's massive power and sucked into the nothingness that was within it. he knew that people within the city or on the outskirts…all of them pointed their eyes to the skies.

"The accretion disc has already been assembled." Matt deduced and Martin nodded in agreement.

"What?" Joe snapped his head to the two and stated his confused state of mind.

Martin explained, "The diffuse material that's in orbital motion around the singularity."

"What does that mean?" Caitlin asked her follow-up in growing fear.

"We have to disrupt the motion." Seth stated to them.

Barry nodded as he thought back to their first adventure with Clyde Mardon. "Basically it's just like the tornado, only upside down."

"And bigger." Olivia stated in fear while holding hands with her husband.

"And scarier." Frankie stated while standing behind her father in fear and worry.

Martin understood his logic and walked over to him and stated. "Barry, that event has an energy level of at least 6.7 Tera Electron Volts. It cannot be stopped." He finalized his worries.

Barry scanned the others with nothing but inspecting eyes, taking in their fearful expressions. As he did so, he knew that they knew what he was going for now. Even though none of them had the courage to state it.

Seth did and stated. "Barry, don't."

Barry shook his head. And told them. "I have to try." With a determined mind within his mind, a will that was roaring like a true fire inside of him, he pulled down his cowl. The Flash made eye contact with them one last time before turning them to the growing singularity that kept tearing away at his home.

Sparks ran over his eyes as he set his sights on his target. Despite the others telling him that it was too dangerous, Barry ran and ran as fast as he could. He ran into the center of the city, directly underneath the singularity. The debris that kept being pulled up from the ground, let him jump onto them and use them as stepping stones.

Jumping from one of them, he continued his sprint on the side of a tall building, running against the glass surfaced wall. A barricade of ripped pieces of debris was in front of him but he didn't stop and jumped through a small opening and continued onwards. He avoided the pieces of furniture that fell out of the walls by running around their exit points.

And by using his first tactic, he jumped onto the pulled pieces of debris and used them as stepping stones and springboards. Jumping off of them all, he made his way to the singularity and ran around it…just like the opposite he did with his metahuman villain.

X

" _It's not going to work._ " Seth thought as he saw it, despite Barry's best efforts, he knew it would take a lot more than just lightning enhanced running to actually stop a global ending catastrophe…one that would not stop there.

" ** _Barry's become faster than the first time we've met him, yes. But it's gonna take a lot more than just that to stop something of that energy level._** " Venom agreed with his host. " ** _A lot more._** " The symbiote further commented as the singularity grew again.

"Brilliant." Martin stated while dark thoughts were being hidden deep inside of his mind as he saw that the wormhole was growing as well. And though he tried to hide them Olivia heard them and frowned as the professor spoke. "He's contained the Singularity by adding to its angular momentum!"

Cisco heard the elder man's words and shouted to Barry through the comms device. "Barry, it's stabilizing. Keep doing what you're doing!"

" _I don't know how much longer I can keep this going! I don't think I can!_ " Barry told them while running as best as he could.

"And of course, he's complaining right now." Seth couldn't help but let out in spite of the seriousness of the cataclysmic situation over their heads.

" _Cisco! Now what?!_ " they heard Barry asked in an exclaim through the comms.

"Stein! Come on!" Matt shouted to him.

"We have to merge the inner and outer horizons." Martin told them.

"How do we do that?" Frankie asked loudly as well.

Martin with an unsure look on his face turned around to face them and said. "By separating in the eye of it." his eyes went to his other half. His unsure expression remained strong, stronger even…and Seth and his partner noticed it…as the professor continued. "The amount of energy from the fissure should do the trick." His frown increased as he lied to Ronnie. "It's our only hope, Ronald."

"Cut the crap, Stein." Seth got their attention and the professor widened his eyes. "What are you not telling us right now? Tell the truth, now."

Martin shouldn't have become surprised to hear the blunt words from the elemental. He was able to spot a liar anywhere near him. And even though their situation was beyond dire, Seth could remain calm and analyze his expressions.

With a heavy exhale, he revealed while pointing upwards. "The singularity continues growing uncontrollably, and it shows no signs of either its power diminishing or shrinking with Mr. Allen's help in it."

"So what are you saying?" Olivia asked with worry, while her brother was speaking with his partner with quiet voices.

Matt deduced his next words and stated, "The chances of the fissure's energy stopping that thing…are very small right?"

"Exactly, Mr. Stark." Martin answered. "It's looking very dim."

Seth heard his words and felt the bodies of both Caitlin and Frankie shaking against his own as though they desperately clung to his body in fear of being pulled into it. and as he felt that…he made his decision…one that he was willing to make…

"What if it was amplified?"

Once again, they turned to Seth with wide eyes of shock, Caitlin more than others as she felt a dreadful feeling enter her body and crawling its way to her heart…and as it neared her heart…cracks formed on it…slowly.

"What do you mean, Dr. Fury?" Martin asked with feelings between the lines of hopefulness and hopelessness.

Seth sighed, "If the fire released from the fissure is increased with a massive wind blast in the middle of that thing, then its energy could be spread around the singularity." They listened on with widening and shocking eyes. "I can generate a wind sphere around my body, you two go boom underneath me, I can direct the flames to me and spiral them around me, even increase the wind around me as I swing through the city. And by circulating them violently along the sphere's form and then releasing them…it should be enough and spread around the entire singularity."

"Seth that's crazy!" Matt shouted to him. "You can't fly! How the hell are you going into the middle of that freaking thing?!"

"There are things constantly being pulled into it, Matty." Seth pointed a finger to the wormhole, where uncountable amounts of objects or humans kept being pulled into it. "I can latch onto those and let them pull me into it." he explained.

"Seth no!" Caitlin told him. "It's too dangerous!" she said with her eyes streaming down tears of heartache.

"…You know I have to, Cait…" Seth said softly.

"No, you don't Seth." Olivia stated with wet surfaces in her eyes. "Me and Matt can go up there and do it ourselves. We can actually fly." She didn't want to lose her brother.

But her brother countered instantly while pointing to her damaged leg. "You're hurt. And Matt can't do something like that up there. I'm the only one of us to bend an element on that level. You guys can't do anything like that." Seth told them. "I'm the only one who can do it."

"Seth, you can't." Caitlin got his attention again. He hates himself for making her cry, he swore to make sure that he would never cause her sadness. But he had to do it this time, he had to break a promise, just to…save her. "What if you can't escape the inrush?"

Seth didn't respond with words and placed his lips over hers, and though they were not alone now, the two fell back into their own world again…and it was quickly fissuring as the end of its time was nearing. And Caitlin could feel that he was pouring every single emotion into her right now, like it was going to be the last one between them…

And she dreaded that feeling that kept coming to the front of her mind and kept cracking her fragile heart like it was a weight applying pressure on glass.

She desperately clung his body, trying to tell him with her body that he shouldn't go. But he did pull away from her and used his fingers to gently brush her tears away. His forehead placed on her own and he held her close as he spoke to her.

"I know that, Caitlin." He began. "But I have to do this, even if goes sideways, I have to do it. I have to try. And no, I'm not doing this for my new home…" she pulled away with confusion on her face as she saw him looking around them, taking in his friends and family's worrisome faces. "My baby sister, my best friends, my daughter…and you Caitlin…all of you are in danger, and it's because of that singularity right now."

"But Seth-"

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking further as he said. "I swore to you…that I would be the one to protect you from anything and all…my sweet and beautiful Cure." He pointed a finger upwards. "And that is threatening my home, my family right now…and I will absolutely destroy it. I am the Lethal Protector after all."

She couldn't love him possibly more than she was loving him right now. In the face of a calamity above them, many would choose to save their own skin and damn be the others…but Seth didn't even seem care about himself…he only looked and thought of those who are near him, his friends and family, the ones he loves. Caitlin knew that Seth was a true protector…no…a guardian angel with the face of a demon.

"Remember when I called you an angel before…" she trailed off hoping to ignite the flame of recognition in his mind.

"Yeah, I do." Seth said smilingly, the memory of her first words to him caused him to smile. "You wanted to know the man behind the mask…and you did."

"And I love him more than anything else in this world, and beyond." Caitlin lovingly looked into his eyes. "I wanted us to be married, Seth…I was hoping for that…"

"Me too." Seth said. "I really, really, really wanted that…to be your husband, Cait. You made me feel love again, after all the hell I went through…Stryker's experiments…losing my son, Bucky. and Stef…you, Caitlin Snow…are the one who managed to get me back. And I'm always gonna love you for that…you're one of a kind, Caitlin." He began shedding tears. "I never thought I would find love in another universe…find someone as amazing as you, someone who could actually love a killer like me."

"You're a hero, Seth." Caitlin tearfully told him. "You are a hero, anti-hero or not, you truly are a hero. You're a protector above anything else, Seth. The one that protects me and those he holds close. It's what makes you a hero, Seth Fury. You're not a killer, even if some people look at you like that, even its universes, it won't change that you're a hero to me…you're my protector…my hero…"

"That's all that matters to me…cause all my scars…they led me here…to you."

Caitlin continued shedding tears and fell against his chest and let her tears fall. His hands stroked her hair gently and gently bent down to her lips and kissed her lips again. And the sensations that ran through each other overwhelmed each other greatly…and though it was their love for each other right…

 _SHATTER_

…it was all that was needed for their world to finally come undone.

"I love you, Caitlin…and I'll always love you." he told her with loving feelings in his voice, like it was his elements manifesting and strengthening his words.

"I love you, Seth…and I'll always love you." she repeated the words and pulled away, despite her core and heart telling her to do the opposite of her action.

Seth looked to Joe and Iris, both of whom are looking heartbroken right now. "Dry those tears, Joseph." The detective chuckled as did his daughter. "Your daughter needs you right now. So take care of her, she's gonna need you more than ever now. and so is he." He looked to the wormhole again, locking eyes on the yellow lightning trailing behind the detective's son. "Gotta admit you raised a pair of dynamite kids, Joe West. And you're an excellent cop, but an even better friend. Remember that, Detective Joseph West."

"You're not so bad yourself, Doctor Seth Fury." Joe chortled and hugged onto the elemental's form. "Glad I was the one to handle your missing person's report."

"For the first time in my life, I'm glad that I actually went to the cops." The elemental said with a chucking voice.

Pulling away from him, Seth walked over to Iris and spoke. "I'm sorry you had to lose Eddie like that, Iris. But he did the world a favor, he got rid of the bastard that killed Barry's mother and ruined the rest of his life. I know you would rather have him live, but he did for you…to be your hero."

"He is my hero…and so are you, Seth. Thanks for everything." Iris hugged him as well and spoke into his ear. "You showed me that you don't have to look like a hero to be one. Thank you for that."

Nodding his head, he turned to Cisco who also holds sobbing eyes. Placing both hands on his shoulders, Seth told him. "Never…doubt yourself, Cisco Ramon...you are an amazing engineer who only builds his machines, weapons and whatnot, for the good of others. Screw what other thinks…cause you're a hero too, my friend. Never forget that."

"You're a great guy, Seth. Thanks for everything." The mechanical engineer gave him a brief hug.

Seth turned to his sobbing sister and his best friend. Walking over to them, he hugged them both tightly. "I'm so…proud of you both. You made me the man I am today, and even before your marriage…we were already a family."

"Thanks Seth." Matt pulled away. "Honestly, I hate Barry for this. It's not right that you have to do this for his action. It's not fair…guess we should know that nothing is fair in this world, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Matty." Seth said while turning his eyes to his sister who was crying her heart out on his chest. "Come now, Bubble. You know, you're stronger than that."

"Bro…I can't lose you…" she looked up to his eyes and continued with teary eyes. "You are my only family in this world…I can't lose you, Bro. It's not right…I just got you back…after so long…and I can't lose you again…you…you were more than just my brother; you were my father too…way before Dad adopted us. Don't please."

"I was that for you, Bubble. And yeah, we didn't have Dad in our life for long…but you and I, we were a family back then…and we'll always be one…it's never gonna end…nothing can stop the Furys. And I need you to be strong right now, Olivia." Seth wiped his sister's tears away. "You have to help everyone here now, everyone in our new home needs Angel Fury."

"What if I just want my big brother?" Olivia countered pleadingly.

"I'll always be there for you." he placed a finger over his own chest. "Right in here, just like you'll always be inside of mine. That's how it's always been for us, little sis."

"I'll try, Bro…just for you." Olivia told him.

"Not just me." Seth trailed off as he walked over to the last one…his daughter, Frankie Fury. His baby girl was crying her eyes as she saw her dad walk over to her with the wind picking up and causing his trenchcoat to flap around uncontrollably. Bending down to her level, he said softly. "Hey sweetie?"

"Dad, don't please." She launched onto him and hugged him tightly, he reciprocated with his own arms wrapping around his daughter's small form. "I need you, Dad. I don't wanna lose you…I don't wanna be alone again. You're my Dad. Dad please, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, honey." He used his fingers and rubbed them along the surfaces of each and every crystal on her bracelets. "I'm always gonna be here…in these very crystals of yours. And remember our talk a while back, Frankie…I would always keep you safe from anything, that's my job as your father to protect you from everything out in the dark and scary world. And that's what I'm doing. You're not alone anymore, honey." He used a single finger and gently turned her head to the two other mutants and Caitlin, all three of them showing smiles and crying eyes. "Those three, right there…are gonna be with you through anything and everything there is in this world. They love you just as much as I love you. And the others here are gonna be here as well, for you."

"But…" she stopped herself as she saw him take off his black trenchcoat all of a sudden.

He pulled it over her body and placed it on her shoulders. Making sure that it was draped on her shoulders, Seth told her. "I never told you this before, but your Grandpa gave me this when I finally graduated and became a field agent of SHIELD. He told me that I would always remember him by wearing this, wearing his old leather trenchcoat that he bought before." he rubbed her cheeks, and she grabbed hold of her coat and tightened the grip on it. "You can remember me by wearing this yourself, baby girl. My beautiful daughter, Frankie Fury…the magenta of my heart." He kissed her forehead and she continued crying. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Daddy." Frankie spoke.

"You…are one of the best things that ever happened to me. To think that I would get a daughter from another universe, who would…be one of the best persons of this world…is amazingly unbelievable. And I wouldn't trade you for anything, my daughter." Tendrils from both symbiote hosts slithered out and they intertwined with one another. Seth and Frankie saw each set of tendrils squeezing their grip with nothing but pure love, love that they felt for each other as father and daughter. "We're love you, Frankie and Magenta."

Frankie continued crying despite Caitlin wrapping her arms around her body.

Seth got up and looked deep inside of him and thought to Venom. " _Venom…go to Caitlin. That way you can stay with her and watch over both of your daughters for the both of us…let's go, get out._ "

" ** _No._** " the symbiote stated and thought back in determination, or rather spoke them. His right hand turned black with the symbiote before a tendril sprouted out and twirled around to his front. The tip of it take the shape of a face so fang-like teeth revealed themselves and wore mask that bore the face of Venom. " **You and I are the same, Seth. I was nothing more than just an experiment before I met you. You and I swore to use the name of the one before us, to use the name Venom to fight and protect innocents. To be their Venom. And there's only one Venom in this world…you and I…it's gonna take the both of us. Like it or not, we're in this together, brother.** "

"Thanks, brother." Venom smirked as did his host.

Seth and Venom turned to them again, seeing them all cry their eyes out in sadness from what he was gonna do. And though they wanted to, they couldn't stop him as the wind element burst out of his body and gathered up a massive wind around his body.

Chuckling, he told them. "Come on, guys. Stop crying, would ya? It's really bumming me out." They chuckled in response despite the heavy tears stinging their eyes. "Besides…" the tendril around his right hand slithered into his body again, the black symbiotic mass spreading and growing all over his enlarging body. The gaping maw of his alternative form ran over his body and engulfed his head.

With happy smirk, showing off all of his razor-sharp teeth, Venom told them. " **…This is the job of a Lethal Protector.** " He turned to the two metahuman males and told them. " **Let's go.** " He lashed his hands to the sides and tightened his fists into grips, he forced the wind element to form a big and strong sphere of wind around him with him in the eye of it.

Ronnie and Martin had already said their goodbyes and moved near each other. With each and every single inch they closed the distance. The Firestorm matrix within them reacted to their closing proximity, lighting up their bodies with an orange-y light, that pulled them closer to each other in an instant.

The energy storm died down, and their shared body as Firestorm turned upwards to the wormhole. "You gotta be above us, Seth…so you go first, we'll fly ahead."

" **Got it.** " Venom nodded as he spoke. Chuckling deeply, he reeled his head back as he pointed it to the wormhole himself and opened it up.

 _ROAR_

Venom let out a loud roar at the void above their heads. Lashing an arm backwards, he shot out a tendril out and wrapped it around the nearest pillar of the facility. Yanking on it with a strengthened arm with the earth element, he shot up and into the air.

Bursting flame from his back, the heated element combined with the wind around him, blasting him forward as he released his tendril. Letting himself fly through the air, he latched out another tendril and connecting it to a rooftop and swung from there. Releasing his tendril, he formed ice scythes and cut through the pieces of debris that either spiraled around him or came his way.

Splitting his arms into dozens of tendrils, each of them connecting to the top of a building while he was lowered himself to right above the streets. Gathering more wind around him, enlarging the sphere around him, he yanked himself back up with his entire body turning into adamantium. The massive slingshot technique he used, catapulted him through debris and cars with spirals of water around him.

Copying the same tactics that the speedster used before, he placed himself on a flying debris and looked around momentarily. His white pseudo eyes caught sight of Firestorm who was flying through the air as he set his sights on the black hole too.

As he saw the fire metahuman flying his way, he looked back…to see Caitlin and Frankie and the others looking right back at him as well. Even from this distance up in the air, he could clearly see their faces, each and every tear running down their faces as they saw them near the black hole.

And though he did consider going back now…back away and go to them again…he knew he couldn't…not at them losing their lives as a consequence.

He returned his attention back to the black hole. " **Let's end this!** " Seth and Venom lashed out both arms and stuck a tendril to a pair of cars. Swinging them upwards, he released them and the vehicles were drawn in by the singularity's pull. Shooting himself off his placement, he jumped onto the nearest car before jumping onto the other.

As he jumped deeper into the singularity, he passed Barry who kept running and Firestorm was right behind him. The speedster widened his eyes at the sight of them and muttered in shock.

"Seth...Ronnie…Professor…"

Roaring with rage and determination in his body, Seth and Venom increased the massive wind sphere around them. The wind sphere's sides spiraling and brushing against the sides of the singularity's hole. The black hole's pull and the force of his elemental sphere kept Seth from either being pulled or dragged down to the ground again. Meaning he was suspended within the middle of the blackhole.

Seth looked down to Barry with a somewhat toothy smile. " **See ya, old friend…** "

"No!" Barry shouted in despair as he realized their decisions.

Ronnie and Martin looked up to Seth who nodded and he made his decision. Ripping off the Quantum Splicer from his chest, the two separated immediately in an explosion, releasing massive amounts of fissure energy in explosive flames.

Before the flames could continue onwards and affect the outer layer, Seth increased the momentum of his wind sphere and directed the flaming explosion to him. The energized explosive flames covered his entire wind sphere, following the momentum and compacting itself.

Seth closed his eyes and muttered in sadness…

"… _Goodbye guys…_ "

 _ROAR_

Unleashing another deafening roar, the elemental released the compacted flames with the concentrated wind force around his body and into a dangerous firestorm of explosive flames with nuclear energy.

 _EXPLOSION_

X

The massive explosions continued exploding above their heads, covering the once blue skies with nothing but black smokescreens that kept growing and growing.

Olivia placed her hands over her mouth in shock as she saw that, her brother's last action.

Matt felt sick inside of his stomach, like he was gonna throw up as he saw his best friend's last action.

Frankie cried with tears and they flowed down her face as she hugged her mother, to try and receive comfort. Caitlin kept her arms wrapped around the young girl as the two of them looked to the skies again, seeing the smokescreens covering the blue skies. They tightened their arms around each other to try and get rid of the sadness they felt as they witnessed the elemental's last action.

Joe and Iris hugged each other as well, trying to comprehend what they just saw before them.

Cisco placed his hands over his head in sadness.

But as they stood there, dealing with the overwhelming sadness, Barry returned to the ground with Martin Stein as well. The speedster lost control as he still felt the force and pressure of being spit out of the singularity and it caused him to stumble and they hit a wall. When he looked up, he saw the tears falling down the faces of his friends and family.

And though he desperately wanted to tell them that he could fix it…he knew it wouldn't work in any possible way. Because there was absolutely nothing he could tell them…nothing that could ease their minds…as they lost their friend…best friend…brother…boyfriend…and father.

They didn't say anything but, Barry could see and feel negative emotions pouring out of the mutants and Frankie. It caused him to feel uneasy, but he couldn't say anything to it…because he was the reason behind the death of Seth Fury's sacrifice.

Caitlin kept comforting the crying girl who clung to her tightly. But her eyes looked upwards, trying to look through the skies that were filled with nothing but skies that was clearing up from the black smokescreens. At some level, some hopeful level, she tried to look up to the heavens and hope that Seth was looking back at her.

But…somehow…she felt as though this wasn't the end. Like there was something more. That Seth was still fighting somehow and she could feel it through the necklace around her neck. Caitlin rubbed it slowly with one hand and thought.

" _Seth…? Why? Why do I feel like this…isn't the end…like there's more to this than we think…Are you still out there, somewhere? Somehow?_ " her fingers trailed down to her chest, pressing her palm to it and felt her beating heart. " _I can still feel you…Where are you, Seth Fury?_ "

She felt as though her heart was beating, but it was beating for the Venom that would protect her cure. Because it didn't feel like the end…not in the slightest.

X

Cold.

That was the first thing that entered Seth's mind as his head pounded with the cold sensations that spread over his body from the air and the ground. It was like Donkey Kong had taken residence in his head and started drumming horribly inside of his head once he regained consciousness. His breathing came out in short pants because of pain that emitted in his body. And his entire body felt sore as though he had received a vicious beatdown.

" _Argh…_ " he groaned painfully inside of his head. " _Why do I feel like a pinball in a pinball machine?_ "

" ** _Because of whatever the hell happened back there…it seriously hurt us…_** " Venom muttered in pain as well.

" _Yeah, you're still alive and kicking…_ " Seth thought back as he rubbed his head in pain.

But as he laid there on the cold floor…he felt something on his right cheek…he felt…lips? Soft lips…and they were incredibly cold, but he liked it. However, they also felt incredibly addictive, like they felt familiar for some reason.

When he felt that feeling of addictive familiarity, he turned his head slightly to look at the source. But before he could stop and take in the source…the same incredibly cold lips latched onto his instantly and he felt a cold wave spread over his face. But he didn't think much of it as his eyes recognized one thing, and only one thing.

…the face of the woman he loves…Caitlin Snow…

But as he enjoyed the kiss, his eyes blinked again and saw her eyes. They were ice blue, and like his own eyes, they hold cold and ruthlessness that shocked him greatly. The shock on his face intensified when he suddenly felt her slithering and cold tongue enter his mouth and wrestle against his own. While the sensations were cold and weird, Seth ran his eyes around her head. His eyes widening at the sight of her pure white hair…and not the usual light brown he was used to and loved.

As he soon as he saw that, he pulled away from her lips and saw a cold breath of air emitting out of her mouth and her lips are blue. Exhaling himself, he let out a similar cold breath of air and when she saw that, she smirked flirtatiously and greeted. "Hey handsome."

"What the…" Seth trailed off in confusion as he saw her pale white skin. She looked like Caitlin, sounded like Caitlin, felt like Caitlin, but at the same time, she didn't. It was like looking into at another Caitlin…but it didn't look his Caitlin. "Caitlin?" he asked in shock.

" ** _It's not… her._** " Venom commented honestly, recognizing that the woman before them was not the mate of his host.

Without a care in the world, she slowly raised a finger and ran it over the mutant's cheek and ran circles on it and said, "I haven't heard that name in a long time." Her voice was so different that each word kept shocking Seth beyond his limits. "Caitlin" looked to his face and saw to her surprise that the cold wave was dissipating slowly, like it wasn't having any effects on their newest prisoner. "That's hot."

With shocking eyes, Seth spun around and forced himself up to his feet. He tried to use lightning to enhance his speed, but not a single shred of a lightning spark emitted from his body but nothing came out. "Caitlin" smiled intrigued and giggled as she saw him shoot back up on his feet, she raised her head up by using an elbow to look up to him. "Who are you?" he asked, still shocked to someone who looks the woman he loves.

"Caitlin" got up on her feet, and with a smile, she inched closer to him, and he didn't move away like other men would do. "I'm Killer Frost…what's your name?" she introduced herself while white mist danced around her palm, running it over the mutant's chest with interest.

"Killer…Frost?" he stated her name in shock.

"In the flesh." She gave him a mock bow. "And what might your name be then?" he didn't say anything, purely reeling in the shock he was feeling right now. "Oh." Killer Frost pouted in mock sadness. "You're not gonna tell me? What if I gave you another kiss? Huh, will that make you talk, handsome?"

"Nice try." Seth leaned down to her face and said. "But it's gonna take more than a kiss from a princess to get me talking."

She shivered with more intrigue as she heard his blunt tone. Giggling evilly, she spoke. "Ooh, that sounds like a challenge."

Seth took this chance and looked at her attire. Killer Frost is wearing a dark blue leather jacket and pants of the same material and color. Her feet were contained within her high heels. Underneath her jacket, she was wearing a blue leather animal print top with a dark leather belt around her waist. Seeing his eyes on her form, she asked teasingly. "Enjoying the view?" Once again, he didn't respond and merely let her mind work itself to construct a response. But she flicks her hair to the side, revealing silver linear earrings hooked into her earlobes. "You're a bad boy." She commented as she continued running her finger over his features.

"Frost." Seth and Killer Frost looked out and saw another familiar face with same crazed eyes of evil intentions. While his body was clothed in a black leather jacket and pants, the face of Ronnie Raymond looked right back at them. "You done playing with your new toy?"

"He doesn't wanna talk with me." She pouted in mock sadness.

"Ronnie?" Seth stated in confusion, gaining interested looks from Killer Frost and Ronnie as well. "The hell…I thought you died."

" ** _It's not him, Seth._** " Venom said to the confusion of his host. " ** _These people…they aren't the ones we care about…_** "

" _The fuck is going on…?_ " Seth stated in his mind with further shock.

Ronnie chuckled darkly. "Ronnie huh? Been a while since I heard that from anyone other Frost here. Well anyone that's alive anyway."

"Why? Did they kill themselves from listening to you?" Seth quipped darkly, much to the surprises of the two and Killer Frost smiled with intrigue.

Angered at the mutant's taunt, Ronnie's eyes turned white and his head and hands lit up with flames as he shouted. "The name's Deathstorm!" despite the angered exclaim and the threatening name, Seth didn't seem the least bit fazed by his words.

As remained uninterested by the words, Seth took this chance and looked around at his surroundings. He saw he was inside of a cell with a glass panel separating from the outside world. He saw that it wasn't the only cell in here. There are three other cells.

One adjacent to his own, to the left with one person in it. The person was shivering for some reason while having their back turned to him. But he could see that their body was of a small female with bleached blonde hair and she looked to be quite young. To the right of him, there was another cell with another young girl whose hands are chained to the top of a pillar inside of the cell's confines. She has short light brown hair and she looked absolutely hopeless, like she knew there was no escape for her. One in front of him was with a man who was wearing a metal mask that concealed his face but he looked directly into the mutant's eyes with desperation.

The sight of them caused Seth to tighten his hands in anger. He considered bursting flames around his fists and melt his way through the glass but nothing ignited however. But parts of him couldn't help but wonder if the girls are the same age as Frankie, and at the moment, he worriedly returned his thoughts to her.

"Where the fuck am I?" Seth muttered in confusion.

"The new guy finally woke up?" the mutants turned to the side and saw another face reveal itself. But this one he has never seen before. Long and shining brown hair hanging along the side of her shoulder as the attractive woman revealed herself to them. Like her companions, she too wears a black leather suit. A top with coattails reaching down to knee length, long sleeves that are connected to the top with fishnet material below her shoulders. Black leather gloves that looks like the kinds that opera singers use, opera length gloves. Fishnet black leather pants resembling knees pads and high heels. Around her neck, she wears a black leather choker with a gold bell in the middle.

At the sight of the mutant, the woman looked to Killer Frost with a smirk. "You were right, Frost. He's a handsome fella."

"I know, right." Killer Frost raised a finger, the white mist emitting around it and forming a small ice spike around the tip of it and ran along the surface of his chest, going upwards till it was right in front of his mouth, placing it on his lips. "Wonder if I can get him to cry?"

Leaning forward with an open mouth, Seth placed his teeth around the ice spike Biting it off the metahuman's finger, much to her surprise, the elemental began eating it before swallowing it without a care in the world. "Trust me, you couldn't handle me."

"He's funny." Killer Frost cooed with growing interest as the two pairs of blue eyes made eye contact.

"We're not supposed to hurt him." This time, a familiar spoke but it was spoken in a dark and calm tone. Turning the new voice, Seth widened his eyes as he saw Cisco Ramon walking his way stand in front of the mutant's cell. Like the others, he too wears black clothing. A black jacket underneath a black leather jacket on his torso. Black jeans on his lower body and black boots on his feet. A strange feature is the glasses over his eyes which are giving off a blue light. His hair was pulled into a hair bun. "The prisoners are not supposed to be touched in any way."

"Prisoner, huh?" Seth got their attention as he looked around the glass wall of his cell in front of him and stated. "Better than the last one I was." Weirdly enough, he meant that honestly as the one he was in as a child didn't have a view. He turned to face the ice metahuman and asked, "So do you come with this little arrangement, or I have done something deserve your attention?"

Killer Frost shook her head. "Just a welcoming committee."

" ** _Seth! Look to the back._** " The symbiote stated urgently.

Seth snapped his head to the back of his cell with shock coming over his eyes as he saw her. It was another young girl, she looked to be much younger than the rest, around the age of fifteen. Her clothes were ragged with holes and her knees were pulled up to her chest while her arms wrapped them around and pulled tightly to her body. When she felt the mutant's eyes on her, she slowly perked up her head and looked with her own blue eyes at him.

Killer Frost saw their new prisoner looking to the young girl in the back and announced. "That's your new cellmate. Hope you two get along." She walked out of the cell and left the two together. Seth was about to move to the young girl in their cell…

 _WHOOSH_

… But a sudden gust of wind spread throughout the entire lair and even hitting against their glass walls. Seth looked and, saw to his surprise…blue lightning running over the form of the metahuman. The blue lightning crackling against the suit of black and grey colors. A black symbol with a reversed lightning bolt on the chest. His pitch-black eyes locking onto the elemental while his scarecrow-like masked faced inched closer to him from the other side of Seth's cell.

When the other four metahuman saw the black speedster, they stepped back in fear while he stepped closer to Seth's cell. Hissing through his voice, he spoke with a demonic tone. " **So this…is the one from the other Earth…** "

"Other Earth?" Seth muttered before rubbing his eyes with annoyance. "Fucking hell!" he shouted; his raised voice caused the girl in the back to shiver in shock. Lowering his voice out of concern for the poor girl, he said. "First being thrown into one strange world, now this one too. And I can't even die right, even though it's done twice."

" **You won't get anywhere…Seth…** " the black speedster told him

"And great, the fucking speedster also knows my name now. Stalker." Seth quickly added, as though his appearance didn't bring the slightest fear into him. "And I just dealt with one, and now this bullshit." He then smirked and looked into his eyes. "Also, you fucking piece of shit…you better let me and everyone else out." He pointed to his cellmate, the bleached blonde-haired girl and the chained girl and the man with the iron mask. "…otherwise, I will get out of here and show…you're nothing but a little, little bitch who knows nothing about pain…cause unlike your little posse here?" He gestured to the metahumans around him, all of them looking intrigued.

Seth then said while leaning his face closer to the glass wall, "I'm not afraid of you."

The black speedster leaned closer himself and stated, " **You… will…fear…Zoom…** "

Raising an eyebrow, the elemental asked with a query. "Zoom, huh? Guess having ridiculous names is common for all speedsters in the multiverse." Showing a dangerous smirk, Killer Frost saw it and grew amused with interest. "And trust me…when I'm out of here…you…will…fear…me…cause I'm the nightmare villains have."

Killer Frost bit her lower lip with excitement. She's never heard any of the villains of her own world willingly tell off Zoom. They all feared him, not wanting to cross paths with him because it would result in their deaths. They would rather choose submission to him than a fight with him. He's the reigning supreme evil of their city.

But Seth didn't seem to show the smallest flick of fear or anything resembling the emotion. He merely looked into the speedster's eyes and stared off with absolute confidence. The mutant wasn't the least bit scared of telling him off and was immediately determined to fight off the evil speedster.

" **We'll see about that.** " Zoom said.

"Trust me…we will." Seth said back in confidence.

Growling darkly with anger, Zoom sped out of the lair and left his henchmen with the prisoners. But they had other business to attend to and walked out as well. But Killer Frost remained there, looking into the mutant's eyes with intrigue. "Most metahumans are afraid of even looking at Zoom."

" ** _They think we're a metahuman like them?_** " Venom stated with curiosity.

" _Looks like…how about we play along for now?_ " The symbiote nodded in agreement with the mutant's thoughts. "What can I say? I'm one of a kind." Even though he knew that she wasn't his Caitlin, he couldn't help but say. "It's weird looking at you."

"Why? You didn't have a problem with my looks before." She teasingly reminded him.

"You look someone I care about deeply." Seth told her in honesty. "But I know you're not her."

She tilted her head to the side with puckered lips and inched closer to the cell glass. "Aww, if you begin to feel lonely, then I can pay you a few visits. Just…the two of…us." Killer Frost ran her fingernail along the glass wall enticingly.

"Sure your boyfriend would like that?" Seth countered.

"Sure your girlfriend would like that?" She countered back.

Neither of them said anything but Killer Frost held a sly expression on her face. She leaned forward and made a show of blowing cold air at his glass wall through her pursed lips. Freezing the targeted place lightly with her powers, before the ice metahuman leant forward and placed her cold blue lips on it, applying pressure little by little till it was just right. Pulling away from it, she left a kiss mark on it.

With another raised eyebrow, he looked to her in confusion after taking in the kiss mark left by his girlfriend's doppelganger. "Just a little reminder, a welcome gift from me." She said with a sultry voice.

"Gee, thanks." Seth said back with his finger rubbing against the glass from his side. Killer Frost blew him a kiss before walking away slowly, trailing her finger against the glass wall enticingly. And if Seth didn't know any better, he could have sworn that she was purposely wiggling her hips for his eyes. Parts of him had a feeling that she knew he was watching her, and he could only imagine the smirk on her face.

"Wow…" Seth said momentarily shocked from the ice metahuman's flirty behavior. But he quickly shook his head of the thoughts he was getting. "Not your Caitlin, not your Caitlin." He chanted to himself. Raising his hand to his eyes, he clenched it to try and ignite a flame. But nothing ignited.

However, he could still thankfully feel the elements inside of his body. He could the gravel cut his body inside of his veins, he could feel the flames and ice regulate his body temperature rapidly, the water and wind cascading one another, the lightning crackling against the pieces of adamantium inside of his body. And though he could feel them, he could not access them for some reason.

" ** _None of your powers are working right now._** " Venom let out a pained groan inside of Seth's mind. " ** _And we're in pain as well. We can't help you, partner._** "

" _The release of wind caused my elements to be overwhelmed and now have to recharge again. they're dormant._ _It's okay. We can wait._ " Seth looked around and saw the other prisoners in the villains' lair. " _But they can't._ " He added as he pointed his eyes to the prisoners who were looking absolute hopelessness in their eyes. Whatever happened to them caused them to lose all hope of ever getting out of here. And the sight of some of them wearing ragged and old dirty clothes caused him to feel disgusted.

All of them were being treated as lesser beings…lower than animals even…like he had been in the past. And three of them are young girls around his daughter's age…it was worse.

Recalling that, he looked to his cellmate who looked up at him with fearful eyes. Offering her a soft smile, he greeted. "Hey sweetie." She looked shocked at his soft tone and perked her head higher up; she didn't expect such a kind tone from someone who willingly stared off against a group of criminal metahumans without showing fear. "What's your name?"

She slowly rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hands, dusting off her cheeks and answered, "My name's…" she gulped in slight fear. "…Evelyn. Evelyn Sharp."

"It's a beautiful name, honey." Seth spoke while moving to her side. He took a seat beside her, she concerningly put small distances between them, while he continued speaking softly. "My name's Seth Fury. Hi."

At the mention of his name, the bleached blonde-haired girl beside their cell looked up at him with her emerald eyes focusing on him with curiosity.

"Hi." She said back slowly as well. "Are you a metahuman too?"

"Yeah." He didn't like lying to an innocent young girl in a situation like this, but he had to, for now. "Is that the same with everyone here?"

"I don't know." Evelyn shook her head; her eyes began tearing up and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, honey." Seth told her while keeping his eyes on her, she looked up as well and turned to him. "I can't do it now. But I promise you right here and now…I'm gonna get you all out of here. And I also promise you, that no one's gonna get hurt because of these bastards."

"Aren't you scared of them?" Evelyn wondered of him.

Chuckling calmly, he said. "It's gonna take a lot more than a speedster to scare me. And trust me, I'm more demon than Zoom will ever be."

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" The two looked to the right and saw that the young woman in the adjacent cell looked up at them with confusion on her face. Like the other prisoners in here, she too is wearing ragged clothes, but hers didn't look old. They looked…damaged, recently damaged at that. But hers looked like black combat armor instead upon closer inspection. And judging from the few scars on her head, she was clearly a fighter unlike the rest.

"Demons are bad, right?" the girl asked, her arms concealed by a dirty old blanket for some reason while her body continued shivering.

"That's up for debate." Seth said, confusing Evelyn and the other young girl. "It depends on who the demon is. What's your name?"

"Ruby." The woman answered. "That's all you're getting for now."

"Cool." Seth said, instantly noticing that she was not willing to share too much about herself to him.

"Can you really get us out of here?" Evelyn asked again.

"Not now, but I can, yeah." Seth nodded.

Evelyn heard his words and saw the look of determination in his eyes. It was incredible, like nothing could actually discourage him. And the confidence he showed before the five villains; the fearlessness was absolutely inspiring…

…like she and the others have hope again.

As she felt that, Evelyn nudged closer to him and her head subconsciously placed itself on his shoulder. Evelyn stiffed briefly when she felt his arm comfortingly wrapping an arm around her body. She instantly felt herself calming down somehow, the symbiote inside of Seth sending out feelings to calm her down.

"I'll get us all out of here." Seth told them. "I promise you guys." He looked to the iron-masked man on the opposite side before looking to the young girl who was still chained to the pillar top in her cell, the very cell in the middle of them all in the lair.

" ** _Another new adventure for us._** " Venom commented humorously while groaning in pain again. " ** _Painful at that._** "

" _Yeah._ " Seth said as he let the reality of his situation sink into him.

From being shot out of a portal and slammed into another universe and looked for his sister and the man who murdered his fiancée and his son, He helped the city and the heroes of Central City and got a family that he loves and protects above anything else.

Trying to sacrificing himself to stop a black hole, he was instead somehow ended up on another universe. One with another evil speedster dressed in all black and grey and with blue lightning. And somehow, this one has doppelgangers of his friends, all of them evil in here.

Including the doppelganger of his girlfriend, who's a metahuman with ice powers now.

" _This…is gonna suck._ " Seth mentally smirked to himself. " _Game on, New Earth. It's gonna worse for you…no…_ "

" ** _It's gonna be chaos for them._** "

 **To be continued…In Season 2!**

 **Wow!**

 **That's a wrap, peeps.**

 **There's gonna be a new story, a season 2 of Enter The Demon…but it's gonna get a different title when it's published. What it's gonna be called…is a secret…Yeah, I'm a sick bastard.**

 **Muahahahahah! Evil Laughter Rocks!**

 **Matt Stark and Olivia Fury have now joined together in holy marriage...wonder if Nick Fury wants their marriage annulled to escape the tediousness of the loud-mouthed billionaire Tony Stark? I could see it happen. But yeah, still a wedding here, just between others.**

 **Seth threatened to hunt down Barry and end him, willing to cast aside his promises and friendships with both Joe and Barry, if his time travel to the past ended up hurting his daughter, willing to defy even the effects of time travel itself, be it out of his powers or not, he would not let anyone hurt his daughter.**

 **And he exclaimed so to everyone, that he wouldn't accept the power of time travel and use it to save his son and his late fiancée as he would lose his daughter and Caitlin, his future wife. Surprising everyone in the team greatly and beyond their wildest beliefs.**

 **But it never came to that, as Barry realized that he was living the life he wants and he wasn't going to lose his new friends from the universe beyond their own. But their worst fears became reality as the result of the time travel caused a singularity to be formed.  
**

 **And now Seth aimed to sacrifice his life for his family to save their universe, but somehow ended up on another Earth instead. One where the familiar speedster with blue lightning coursing through him, Zoom reigns supreme.**

 **Our Lethal Protector can't access his powers nor his partner and woke up in a cell of theirs and thought to be a metahuman, even getting a sweet and frosty kiss from the doppelganger of his girlfriend Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost. As he is thought to be a metahuman, he's gonna lay in wait and strike when the time's right.**

 **The names that's been mentioned, Evelyn Sharp, Earth-2 version, and Ruby…they're gonna be special characters along with the third female prisoner in Zoom's lair. It's gonna be interesting as they're metahumans, or at least one of them.**

 **The other one…she's special in her own unique way. And she's not Zoom's favorite prisoner. Well, she has more in common with Seth actually. More than you guys think.**

 **In Season 2 of Enter The Demon, there's gonna be much more Earth-2 than there is in the canon, with most of the villains shown in the canon along with a few other characters and villains of my design, and Seth's gonna have his fun while there. But he's gonna be stuck there for a long time…so his home of Earth-1 is forced to fend for themselves without Venom.**

 **And the lovely Killer Frost seems have taken a liking to our Lethal Protector. Things are definitely going to be interesting between them. Frosty to say the least.  
**

 **Oh yeah, it's gonna be a tad darker than the show…much darker…**

 **Now I won't begin right away, for one reason:**

 **I'm gonna take a little break from writing, don't know how long though. Probably around a week or two, considering it's me. But I am continuing to Season 2, just need to recharge the old thinking box.**

 **So…**

 **The question begs now…**

 **How will a real demon affect the lives of Earth-2, the Earth riddled with nothing but criminal metahumans?**

 **Stay tuned and until next season and find out.**

 **Until next time, peeps!**


	45. Short Message

Hiya guys, a very, very short message for you wonderful readers out there.

I just wanted to let you all know that season 2 of Enter The Demon is up. It's under a new name:

Chaos on Earth-2.

So I hope to see you guys there, and once again, thanks for all of your support, it means the world and is the fuel that keeps me going.

See ya true believers...on Chaos on Earth-2


End file.
